Un psicólogo en el ejército
by Angel Emille
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre Miles Stone, un psicólogo que intentó ayudar a Corrin en su conflicto entre familias. Se narra una historia dura, cruel, encantadora y honesta, donde los personajes dejarán de ser simples 'unidades'. Ni que fuera un juego e.e Ambientado en Conquista, pero ciertas Revelaciones cambiarán eso. Espero que os guste. Rating M por describir las batallas.
1. Capítulo 1: Un psicólogo en el ejército

**Un psicólogo en el ejército**

Probablemente no sepáis quien soy. Por eso voy a introducirme. Soy Miles Stone. Siempre que me presento a alguien se dan cuenta de que mi nombre también significa "punto de control", por lo que intentan hacer alguna broma sobre ello con la intención de parecer simpáticos, o simplemente ni le dan importancia, eligiendo ser prudentes hasta que otro lo diga o hasta que sepan si merece la pena ver mi reacción a su comentario.

No es como si lo que os fuera a contar, lectores, tenga algo que ver con mi nombre, pero es algo gracioso, así que pensé en hacer el comentario… ya sabéis… por parecer simpático.

Otra cosa bastante importante que quizás tuvierais que saber de mí es mi profesión. Soy un psicólogo. Mucha gente no entiende a lo que me refiero con psicólogo ya que solo conocen el estereotipo de eso, por lo que asienten y esperan a que siga hablando.

Ser psicólogo es un tanto… especial. Ser un albañil también es especial, ya que yo no sabría ni por dónde empezar a construir un edificio, pero la cuestión es que los psicólogos no tratamos con ladrillos. Nosotros estudiamos a las personas y su conducta. Entre nosotros hay muchos vagos perezosos que prefieren aprovecharse del estereotipo de psicólogo para tener un trabajo fácil y remunerado, pero esa clase de gente solo contribuye a hacernos parecer majaderos inútiles.

¿Por qué elegí estudiar ésta carrera? Hay muchas razones. Una de ellas, digna de mención es 'para conocerme a mí mismo'. Hay muchas cosas que sé desde el principio, pero las conocía de un modo impronunciable: lo comprendía pero no podía expresar lo que era. Para eso está la psicología. Esa es mi razón. Bueno, esa y muchas otras de un carácter... um... personal. Es una larga historia.

Y después de éste rollo eterno, poco recompensante, os doy las gracias por sobrevivir hasta éste punto. Pues es aquí donde os contaré para qué se me contrató en un ejército de soldados que luchan por… bueno, contar tanto quizás fuera un poco romper la confidencialidad de mi contrato, pero no creo que sepáis de lo que hablo si soy poco claro.

Como ya sabréis, estamos en un mundo en guerra. Nohr contra Hoshido. Un reino de caballeros sedientos de gloria contra un reino de samuráis pacíficos. Aunque suena un poco mal por parte de Nohr, no todos en esa nación son así, como es obvio, pero no muchos de los hoshidanos que he conocido en mis viajes estaban dispuestos a aceptar esa realidad.

Y os preguntaréis, ¿qué pinta un psicólogo como yo en una historia como ésta? No es lo más frecuente encontrar entre las filas de caballeros wyvern, magos oscuros, paladines y espadachines a un hombre de pluma como yo, pero por fortuna, mi lengua fue capaz de ganar tiempo para que mis salvadores me encontrasen.

-Así diría que ocurrió-

No había estado siendo una buena racha, la verdad. Mis clientes se negaban a pagar porque decían que no les había ayudado. ¿Cómo quieren que ayude a unos amargados asesinos que no encuentran el amor? Si no encontraran placentera la sensación de control al arrebatarle a otra persona la vida, quizás no todas las mujeres les encontraran repulsivos. Es una desgracia que su estilo de vida les condenase a negar siempre su lado suave. Quiero decir, me estaban pidiendo ayuda para encontrar amor, ¿o no?

Aunque, por supuesto, aquello no era algo que pudiera decir en voz alta y seguir con vida. Desde que llegaron aquella banda de rufianes al poblado de Septembria no ha habido el buen ambiente que tanto me gustaba en la taberna de _La coz sonora_. Si fuera un guerrero, lucharía. Y seguramente moriría. Es un asco ser un cobarde como yo que prefiere no morir aún, pero creo que me entenderéis…

La cuestión es que aquellos dos señores que me contrataron en un principio por diversión, luego para realmente encontrar el amor, y luego me abandonaron con resentimiento, le hablaron mal de mí a su jefe. La banda de _Los Precoces_ no tenía muy buena fama ni entre las bandas de forajidos. Y su líder… oh, ese hombre no merece vivir. Aunque, ¿quién soy yo para hablar de justicia? Que sean los soldados quienes le hagan pagar por sus violaciones, atracos y asesinatos abusivos, que yo ya tengo demasiado con aguantarme a mí mismo con mí cobardía…

Lo cierto es que no sé si fue para bien o para mal lo que sucedió, pero creo que me alegra que algo pasara en aquel infierno. Mejor morir o ser liberado a estar eternamente bajo su yugo.

El día en el que Freken Malabarba, líder de _Los Precoces_ , vino a por mí vida, bueno, os demostraré por qué a veces las hago de escritor:

"¡¿Dónde está el puto control ese?!" Blasfemó preguntando por mí. He de reconocer que fue una manera original de insultarme, por mucho odio que despertase en mí. Freken agarró de la camisa a tabernero que tan gentilmente me había permitido pagar más tarde dados mis malos negocios. Le zarandeó no tan gentilmente, forzándole la respuesta.

El tabernero me miró con unos ojos que me señalaban, pero que a la vez me pedían disculpas. Solté un suspiró desde el fondo de la habitación al notar el resto de miradas dirigirse a mí. No iba a recriminarle al tabernero, pues, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Callarse y morir por mí? No, gracias. No quiero ese peso sobre mi consciencia, especialmente cuando fue tan amable conmigo.

Me encogí en el sitio, notando el miedo arraigar más en mi interior a cada paso que daba el bandido. Me reajusté mi camisa blanca de mangas largas bajo mi chaleco gris. Era aterrador pensar que aquel hombre, de todas las personas, se enterase de lo que tenía en la espalda.

"¡Así que tú eres ese psicólogo del que mis chicos hablan, ¿eh?!" Me rugió en la cara, acercando su rostro al mío tanto que pensé que las babas que escupía caerían en mí cerveza. Deslicé la jarra a un lado, alzando los ojos para fijarlos en el enorme tabique nasal de Freken. Éste me dio un cabezazo directamente, agarrándome por la camisa blanca y alzándome sobre las cabezas de todos.

Me sentí mareado por el golpe, pero dado que la situación era apremiante, me dispuse rápidamente para dar mi respuesta.

"Así es, señor Freken. Es un placer conocerle." Asentí lentamente, ofreciéndole mi mano para un apretón. Sabía lo que hacía. Era un sacrificio para ganar tiempo. "¿Tiempo para qué?" Preguntaréis. Bueno, nunca es tarde para esperar milagros, ya que si escapaba como mis piernas me sugerían, la pagarían con los demás, y, de nuevo, no querría eso sobre mi consciencia.

Tal y como esperaba, sentí que me quedaría manco de lo mucho que me apretó la mano el bestia, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no aparentar mi dolor.

"Oh, pero si sabe aguantar un poco de dolor. ¡Muy bien, psicólogo!" Me felicitó dándome un puñetazo en la barriga con la mano que me espachurró la mano. Del golpe me lanzó contra la pared, cayendo ruidosamente sobre la silla de madera sobre la que había estado sentado no hace mucho, rompiendo una pata.

"Oh, por favor, no soy digno de tales elogios. Solo comprendo que si muestro muchos signos de lo que me duele, probaríais otras formas de dañarme tanto más que me cambie la expresión por una más dolida. Si juego a hacerme el duro todo lo que pueda, puede que incluso me salve." Le conté. Si no lo comprendía, bien, pues así habría ganado el tiempo que tardase en rendirse por comprender lo que le dije, y si lo entendió a la primera, bueno, quizás se volviera juguetón y viera cuantas ingeniosidades podía sacarme antes de acabar conmigo.

"Mmm… así que eres un listillo, señor psicólogo. Hay un acertijo al que nunca he logrado dar solución, y me espero que seas capaz de echarme una mano." Me dijo mientras me agarraba del cuello y me estampaba sobre la mesa, tirando la jarra de deliciosa cerveza al suelo. No comprendió por qué sonreía. No tardé en desanimarme al comprender que no había hecho aquella broma a propósito. Echar una 'mano', después de lo que me hizo. *Risas*

"Si mi supuesto intelecto puede satisfacerle, le ruego que me pregunte." Le supliqué. Mi moral estaba comenzando a enflaquecer, pues lamerle el culo a un gilipollas fuerte como aquel estaba arruinando el seguimiento de mis principios. Pero tenía que proteger a toda costa mi vida, y por ella estaba dispuesto a llegar a tales extremos.

Un ruido se escuchó fuera, seguido del abandono de unos rufianes blandiendo sus porras. En mi corazón nació una esperanza, pero tan rápido como escuché las risas de los maleantes, se apagó.

"¿Qué animal camina primero con cuatro patas, luego a dos, y acaba sin piernas?" Me planteó con una terrible sonrisa en la expresión. Lamentablemente, ya conocía la respuesta. O, al menos, conocía la respuesta de la adivinanza original. Al parecer Freken era tan sádico que hasta alteró aquella adivinanza para anunciarme que me iba a romper las piernas.

"¿Una mariposa?" Contesté a sabiendas de que no era una respuesta correcta. Al menos, obtuve el tiempo que le llevó a Freken recordar cómo caminaban las mariposas. Tuve que contener mi risa nuevamente, pues si cara confusa no tenía precio.

Intenté darle la patada más fuerte que pude en las piernas, pero le debieron sentar como cosquillas. Cambié de estrategia y robé a usarle de soporte para estirar mis piernas y liberar de su agarre, pero Freken decidió que ya había tenido suficiente del preludio. Sacó una enorme espada gris y la posó sobre mis piernas, advirtiéndome de que el tren del dolor pasaría pronto por mi estación. Interpreté fácilmente el papel de muerto de miedo, lo cual no era muy difícil, pero secretamente me preparaba para encogerme en cuanto viera su espada moverse. Aún tenía muchos trucos guardados bajo la manga, y no iba a permitirme perder las piernas tan fácilmente.

Un estallido rompió la puerta en pedazos, lanzando una astilla al grandullón que se había comenzado a preparar para mutilarme. De la polvareda aparecieron un par de hombres. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos, mientras que el otro era rubio y llevaba una ostentosa armadura oscura. El de pelo blanco alzó una espada bastante bonita, apuntando su filo hacia mi agresor.

"Ríndete. No tienes escapatoria." Advirtió con autoridad. Detrás de ellos, un puñado de soldados combatían contra los seguidores de Freken, para finalmente perder bajo un jinete de pelo gris y armadura oscura, una joven de pelo azul con mechas rosas con una expresión aterradora y un espadachín de pelo gris oscuro y bastante apuesto... que... estaba... ¿bailando? ¿Qué?

Freken me agarró por el cuello, interponiéndome entre aquel extraño grupo de guerreros y su culo. El rubio que permanecía en silencio junto al peliblanco llevó la mano a su grimorio con un suspiro. Momentos después, un árbol creció de debajo de nosotros, separándonos a mí y a Freken. A éste segundo le atrapó entre sus ramas, apretándole dolorosamente, mientras que yo caí sobre un mullido lecho de hojas.

Vi al rubio encargarse del rufián con una espada gélida mientras que el peliblanco se acercó. Y eso fue lo último que recuerdo de cuando les conocí. Sí, es algo vergonzoso, pero al combinar el dolor que sentía en la mano, en la barriga y en la espalda con la visión de Freken siendo ensartado en el pecho hizo que perdiera la consciencia. Por favor, aplaudidme. Al menos no vomité. No me había estado sintiendo bien aquel día, y aquella escena me trajo unos recuerdos que no quería resucitar.

* * *

 **Oh, parece que nunca llegué a poner uno de éstos al final del primer capítulo (sí, esto es una edición). En aquel entonces yo solo subí ésto y lo dejé marchar sin más. *Suspiro* Intentar mejorar los capítulos es complicado, pues no es lo mismo que ajustar el capítulo que acabas de terminar. Pero bueno, este capítulo demuestra cómo escribía hace un tiempo, así que tampoco querría destruir eso. Aun así, que cortos eran éstos primeros capítulos... de una o dos escenas nada más. Heheheh...**

 **¡¿Cómo que aquí no hay eso?! *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo* Ya me quedo tranquilo. (No le intentéis dar sentido: si seguís leyendo, ya lo entenderéis)**


	2. Capítulo 2: Lo que cargaba un príncipe

**Lo que cargaba un príncipe**

Cuando recobré la consciencia, abrí los ojos como platos y me incorporé donde quiera que estuviese tumbado. Estaba en una habitación sencilla, con algún que otro mueble. Estaba sobre una cama de paja, cómoda a mi gusto. A mi lado había una chica de pelo rubio con coletas en espiral a los lados adornados con lazos negros, recogidas en las puntas con una cinta blanca. Tenía unas líneas de color morado en los cabellos, pero lo que no supe era si ese segundo color de cabello era natural o teñido. Parecía natural. Llevaba un vestido oscuro, en la misma onda que la del chico rubio que me rescató. Solo que... también llevaba un broche de flores en el pecho de color rosa, y sus medias tenían unos lazos del mismo color dándole vueltas a las piernas.

"¿D-dónde estoy?" Pregunté, temeroso. No querría recibir la mala noticia de haber salido de Guatemala para acabar en Guatepeor. Aunque me era difícil pensar en un Guatepeor para _Los Precoces_ , no debía olvidar que aquellos "mis salvadores" les habían derrotado.

"¡Has despertado! ¡Qué bien!" Dijo la chica cogiéndome de la mano. Yo, instintivamente, intenté separarme, pero al ver el regocijo en sus ojos me rendí ante su sinceridad.

"¡Yo soy Elise! ¿Cómo te llamas tú?" Me preguntó sentándose adecuadamente en la silla que había junto a la cama, pero sin poder reprimir su emoción. Paseé la vista por la habitación nuevamente, intentando encontrar alguien vigilándonos, como sería razonable, pero no lo hallé.

"M-Miles… Miles Stone." Dije algo achantado por su energía.

"¿Cómo "punto de control"? ¡Qué guay! Ya quisiera yo que mi nombre significase algo…" Mencionó, cruzándose de brazos con lo que parecía envidia.

"E-Elise es un bonito nombre. Uno que… me suena… mucho…" Acabé por darme cuenta. La rubia permaneció en silencio, dándome tiempo para que sacara mis conclusiones. Antes de alcanzar la revelación, la puerta se abrió dejando paso al chico de pelo blanco que me rescató. Antes no pude fijarme en la rara ropa que llevaba por la intensidad del momento y lo aturdido que me dejaron los golpes que me llevé, pero lo cierto era que aquel no era un conjunto cualquiera.

"Veo que has despertado. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" Preguntó el peliblanco descalzo mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Debía tener casi tantos años como Elise, pero parecía un poco más mayor. Y ahora que me fijaba, tenía una cara un tanto relajada y risueña.

"¿Cómo le va a doler nada? ¡Le he tratado yo, jo!" Se quejó la rubia, levantándose e hinchando sus mofletes. Que tierna. Aquello causó risas en el recién llegado, quien acarició a Elise en la cabeza. Me dedicó una mirada interrogante disimuladamente, como si me preguntara lo mismo pero dejando de lado a Elise.

Desvié la mirada durante unos momentos. No había conocido a mucha gente de ojos rojos, y sus orejas puntiagudas no eran bastante comunes, que digamos. Me estiré un poco, comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio. Extrañamente, no me dolía la mano.

"Todo bien." Admití, mirando al techo. Estábamos en una especie de fortaleza, quizás. Pero me extrañó ver el cielo de una nueva tonalidad por la ventana.

"¿Ves?" Refunfuñó la princesa. El recién llegado le sonrió, con una disculpa. No había pasado inadvertida su pregunta sutil.

"Ese es estupendo." Sonrió el peliblanco, siguiéndome con la mirada mientras me levantaba para asomarme a la ventana. Estábamos en una especie de bastión. Había tiendas de armas y bastones, así como una gran estatua del dragón del ocaso. Si pudiera poner en palabras la temática del lugar, diría: Nohr.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunté, volviéndome a mis salvadores, y, ahora al parecer, raptores. ¿Estarían mis cosas conmigo o se las habrían dejado en Septembria?

"Corrin, ¿no se lo has explicado?" Preguntó Elise, sorprendida.

"Eh… no tuve oportunidad, y no me parecía apropiado dejarlo allí cuando no podía ni pagar su estancia en aquella taberna." Se excusó el tal Corrin. El comentario me molestó un poco, pues no era como si todos fuéramos ricos o algo. Cosa que aquellos dos me parecían ser, pues finalmente recordé de dónde me sonaba el nombre de la rubia.

"No pasa nada. Os doy las gracias por rescatarme, eh… ¿altezas? Es la primera vez que trato con los de las altas esferas, así que, ¿cómo debería referirme a vosotros?" Les pregunté, dándome la vuelta y sentándome en el alfeizar.

"Con Elise basta." Sonrió la rubia, acercándose a mí. Si no fuera porque detrás no había nada, quizás me hubiera tirado para alejarme de la chiquilla. Era demasiado radiante para lo que estaba acostumbrado. Corrin volvió a reírse con aquello.

Bueno, fueran quienes fueran, no parecían ser muy estrictos… ellos, pero, ¿y Leo? Me daba miedo aquel tipo, pues aunque me salvó del bandido, no pude ver ninguna reacción en él mientras le apuñalaba. Debía estar acostumbrado a aquello… ugh…

"Hermanita, tú como siempre tan vivaracha." Comentó Corrin, sonriente. Elise pegó un bote en el sitio, con el orgullo de quien es elogiada. "Perdona, pero aún no he oído tu nombre." Me mencionó.

"Soy el señor punto de control." Bromeé, haciendo reír a Elise. Corrir parpadeó varias veces, extrañado.

"¿Existen nombres así?" Preguntó a su hermana.

"No, tonto. Se llama Miles Stone." Sonrió la princesa. "Aunque no hallas salido mucho de tu fortaleza, ¿quién se iba a llamar así?"

"Y, ¿puedo preguntar… quién sois vos, señor Corrin? Creía conocer los nombres de la realeza nohria, pero no vos no figurabais entre ellos." Pregunté, levantándome para estirar las piernas. Aún no sabía dónde estaba, recordé, pero bueno, no tardaría mucho hasta saberlo.

Aquella pregunta sumió al chico de orejas picudas en silencio. Al parecer tuve que tocar una fibra sensible o algo. Interesante.

"Corrin no es nuestro hermano de sangre. Perteneció a Hoshido, pero padre le secuestró cuando apenas tenía consciencia. Desde entonces ha sido como un hermano para mí y para todos." Contó la princesa, con un tono más desanimado.

Vaya metedura de pata. ¿Cómo he acabado yo enterándome de un dramón como éste? ¿Es que lo van predicando por ahí o algo? Porque no me parece muy razonable que se lo cuenten al primero que se crucen. Suspiré.

"Eh… señor Corrin… siento haber preguntado. Debe… ser difícil." Pero entonces se me ocurrió, lo cual se reflejó en mi cuerpo, energizado. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¡yo soy un psicólogo! ¿Queréis hablarlo? Hablar se me da bien." Propuse, emocionado. No sabía en el lío en el que me estaba metiendo, pero se lo debía. Era mi salvador, al fin y al cabo. Bueno, él y Leo, pero a él no se lo dejaría saber tan evidentemente.

"¿En serio? ¡Guau, eres el primer psicólogo que conozco!" Se sorprendió Elise, examinándome ahora como si fuera algo diferente a un humano. Corrin permaneció en silencio, reflexivo. Por supuesto, no iba a confiar los secretos de su mente a un desconocido cualquiera, por mucho que le debiera la vida. Es comprensible.

"Lo cierto es que me vendría bien hablar de esto con alguien. Aunque Azura sepa por lo que estoy pasando mejor que nadie, me vendría bien… hablar." Sentenció Corrin, sentándose sobre un baúl lo suficientemente grande como para servir de asiento. Elise examinó ahora a su hermano. Sabía de lo que hablaba, pero también comprendía que por mucho que le quisiera y quisiera ayudarle, no podía ni imaginarse lo que debía ser estar en su situación.

"Espera… ¿te… parece bien? Quiero decir, me acabas de conocer. ¿Seguro?" Le pregunté. No solía conocer a gente tan confiada así de frecuentemente, aunque era agradable. No obstante, me hacía preocuparme por ellos.

"Por supuesto. Prefiero confiar en los demás, ya que si desconfiase de todo el mundo, no sería capaz de lograr nada." Confesó, soltando un suspiro agotado.

"Os dejo, chicos. Iré a contar tu despertar, Miles. Te lo encargo." Se despidió Elise, cerrando la puerta de madera tras de sí. No me dio tiempo a despedirla antes de que se fuera.

El silencio se alargó un rato, adornado por el ligero eco ocasionado por la puerta al cerrarse. Cogí la silla sobre la que me esperó Elise mientras dormía y la acerqué a Corrin. Me senté delante suya, moviendo el cuello, pues para lo que vendría a continuación iría adoptando muchas posturas, y por experiencia sé que no suele haber ninguna cómoda en sesiones largas.

"¿De qué se trata?" Comencé, cruzando las manos y apoyando los brazos en las rodillas. Corrin elevó la mirada al techo, con dificultad para encontrar las palabras. No pasa nada, suele ser complicado. Y más cuando soy un total desconocido.

"Mis hermanos de Nohr no son mis hermanos de sangre, pero siempre les he considerado mi familia, cosa que no cambió cuando supe la verdad, ni cambiará mientras viva." Inició. "Pero también tenía una familia en Hoshido. Podría haber sido cualquiera, pero soy familia de la realeza hoshidana también." Oh, qué casualidad. Encima entre dos reinos en guerra.

"Cuando fui raptado en una emboscada que se llevó la vida del rey de Hoshido, Sumeragi, fui encerrado en un bastión donde me cuidaron hasta hace unas semanas. Cuando pude probar mi valía entrenándome contra mi hermano, Xander, mi "padre" Garon me envió a una misión para comprobar el estado de un bastión. Fui junto a Felicia, una sirvienta a la que he considerado como familia, y Gunter, quien fue la figura más paterna que creo que nunca tendré. Tras cruzar batalla con los hoshidanos por un acto imprudente de un soldado llamado Hans, nos emboscaron unos ninjas. Mis hermanos vinieron al rescate. Gunter y yo nos adelantamos en retirada, pero Hans tiró a Gunter por el Cañón sin Fondo." En aquel punto de la narración su voz comenzó a flaquear. Fuera lo que fuera que sentía por aquel hombre, no era cualquiera cosa.

"Hans dijo que seguía órdenes de padre. Acabé cayendo por el precipicio también, pero Lilith, una sirvienta que también pasó mucho tiempo conmigo, reveló una forma dragoniana y me llevó a éste mundo. Estamos en una realidad paralela, donde el tiempo fluye más rápidamente que en el mundo real." Bueno, eso contestaba otro de mis interrogantes. Solo quedaba… una tristemente larga lista… como… ¿quién es Lilith? ¿Dragoniana? ¿El tiempo fluye diferente?

"Después de salir de ese mundo tras llorar a Gunter… me capturaron los hoshidanos. Kaze, un ninja contra el que demostré mis habilidades en combate, me reconoció. Me llevó con mi familia en Hoshido, donde se me reveló la verdad. Conocí a mi madre, y empecé a recordar cosas. Pero cuando todo parecía ir bien, la espada que me dio mi padre estalló, llevándose la vida de muchos inocentes, incluida la de mi madre." Madre mía… me he tenido que meter en una novela o algo.

"De la furia, desperté mis poderes de dragón, entrando en cólera y atacando a cualquiera que se me acercase. Azura, una chica que perteneció a la nobleza nohria pero que fue raptada como represalia por mi secuestro, logró calmarme con una extraña canción. Entonces, con la caída de la protección mágica de la reina Mikoto, mi difunta madre, Nohr atacó. Acompañé a mis hermanos de Hoshido al frente, pero entonces me encontré con mi otra familia. Y se me obligó a tomar una decisión."

Hubo muchas cosas que no dijo, pero no hacía falta decirlas. Lo más duro de ser un psicólogo en no dejarte afectar por tus pacientes, y Corrin lo estaba poniendo difícil.

"Elegí a mis hermanos de Nohr." Dijo con la voz desgarrada. Debía pesarle enormemente. "Mis hermanos de verdad me acusaron de traidor. Hinoka se dejó la piel entrenando para poder rescatarme, y voy y le hago eso… Sakura… siempre fue tan cariñosa conmigo, incluso cuando aún recelaban de mí. Takumi… no creo que me perdone nunca. Cuando me lo encontré de nuevo en la ciudad portuaria parecía colérico. Y Ryoma… cuando le vi en combate... no pude mirarle a los ojos.

"Volví a Nohr… por Elise, por Camilla, por Leo, y por Xander. Pero no puedo aceptar lo que hizo mi "padre". Es… horrible. Por ahora sigo sus órdenes, evitando el mayor número de bajas posibles, pero a éste paso, realmente tendré que enfrentarme a mis hermanos de Hoshido… y no quiero. No… entiendo por qué tienen que pelear. Es… demasiado irreal todo este enfrentamiento."

Bueno, esa era su historia. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Lo que le dijera podía realmente tener un impacto de proporciones enormes.

"En ese momento no había respuesta correcta, Corrin. Elegiste a la familia que habitaba en tu corazón, pero al hacerlo, dejaste vacío el espacio que creaste para tu otra familia. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debe haber sido para ti estar en esa situación. ¿Crees que te culpan tus hermanos de Hoshido?" Le pregunté. Ya me había dicho algo al respecto, pero necesitaba más información.

"Sakura y Hinoka probablemente estén confusas, pero creo que son capaces de entenderlo. Takumi… me culpa. Al fin y al cabo, traje la espada maldita a su pueblo y madre murió por ello. Y Ryoma… no tiene oportunidad de dejarse llevar por lo que sienta, pues como nuevo rey, tiene que guiar a Hoshido en la guerra, por mucho que le pese."

Es, literalmente, la primera vez que me enfrentaba a una situación así. Estoy acostumbrado a cosas cotidianas, pequeños traumas… pero, ¿tragedias? Es… difícil. Lo más fácil sería decirle "te apoyo, Corrin", y dejarle a él seguir adelante con sus propias decisiones, pero entonces no estaría siendo mejor que los psicólogos chapuceros. El apoyo es necesario, pero no cuando es apoyo contra una de las mitades del corazón de Corrin, pues, si le apoyas en la campaña de Nohr, estás atacando la parte de Corrin que suspira por Hoshido.

¿Qué necesita Corrin? Una solución de fantasía. Si simplemente pudiera crear un reino invisible que fuera el responsable de toda la guerra, de algún modo fantasioso unir ambos reinos contra ese, entonces Corrin podría tirar de su alma, pero tal y como estaban las cosas…

Noté al príncipe mirarme con los ojos rojizos de llorar. Buscaba ayuda. Buscaba ese milagro con el que pudiera estar satisfecho. Me sentí atrapado. Atrapado por la responsabilidad de ayudar al protagonista de una historia mucho más grande que yo. Soy un psicólogo, no un maldito salvador. Agh… Soluciones…

"Te voy a decir lo que ya sabes. Quieres encontrar una forma en la que, sin enfrentarte a tus hermanos, puedas solucionarlo todo, ¿me equivoco?" Le conté, ganando tiempo para pensar. Corrin asintió tras un rato de silencio.

"El mero hecho de pensar eso me inquieta, pues no creo que mis hermanos de Nohr estén dispuestos a ir en contra de padre, quien pretende conquistar Hoshido."

"¿Cómo es tu padre, Corrin? Garon, me refiero." Le pregunté. Recuerdo claramente cómo era el rey antes de que muriera la reina Arete, y siempre me extrañó que ese rey fuerte y responsable buscara guerra.

"Es despiadado, cruel y autoritario. Rinde culto a un dragón llamado Anankos. Se supone que fue él quien me envió a sofocar la rebelión en la tribu del hielo." Compartió, algo menos dolido de voz.

"Anankos… ¿de dónde era ese dragón?" Medité, notando algo que faltaba. Corrin esperó unos momentos en silencio mientras me rascaba la barbilla.

"Miles, ¿qué hago?" Me preguntó recayendo en su dolor. Sí… ¿qué hacía?

"Pues podrías contratarme, para empezar." Le contesté, acariciándome el pelo rubio y quitándome las gafas para descansar la vista. "Tú necesitas un milagro, Corrin. Uno de los de verdad. Pero estás atado de manos y pies, por lo que no puedes encontrarlo tú solo." Realmente ya no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero no podía simplemente quedarme al margen cuando me contó todo eso.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer?" Me preguntó, atónito.

"Ya te lo he dicho. Tú quieres un milagro, y yo te lo voy a buscar. Pero para eso necesito quedarme cerca de ti. "Expliqué. "No soy ningún maestro ayudando a los demás. Normalmente la gente necesita un poco de visión que les permita reorientar sus vidas, pero tú reclamas algo de proporciones más épicas. Y ya que te debo la vida, ¿por qué no devolverte el favor? "Le sonreí. No parecía convencido. Yo tampoco lo estaba.

"Pero no entiendo lo que pretendes… ¿vas a buscar un milagro? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Aunque era el mismo chico que eligió confiar en mí para hablarme de todo eso, ahora que estaba débil y sensible. Parecía aterrado, y que no pudiera comprender lo que le decía no ayudaba.

"¿Sabes? Hoy pensé que iba a sufrir una muerte dolorosa, comenzando por perder las piernas. Pero luché por ganar tiempo… Luché por ganar tiempo… para que sucediera un milagro. Y ese milagro fuiste tú, Corrin. Bueno, tú y tu hermano "cara de poker". Así que, confía. Si existe, te encontraré ese milagro." Le animé, alzando ambos pulgares en una pose que pretendía ser guay.

Corrin siguió callado hasta que se volvió incluso vergonzoso. Una inquietud nació en mí. ¿No lo haría? ¿No se atrevería? Ese miedo se disipó junto con su risa.

"Miles… eres un tipo bastante raro, ¿lo sabías?" Me dijo, limpiándose la cara.

"Sí, y a mucha honra." Le devolví, orgulloso. "Mira, no es tan complicado lo que te pido. Tú aguanta ahí, haz lo que veas mejor. Lucha por lo que creas, pero no pierdas a la familia a la que elegiste. Mientras tanto, si me contratas… eh… bajo la excusa de consejero de relaciones o psicólogo del ejército, por ejemplo, puede ir indagando por ahí lo que pueda hasta dar con la respuesta."

"¿Qué respuesta?" Me preguntó, con el corazón en el puño.

"La que buscas. ¡Corrin, venga! ¡Si lo supiera ya, sería demasiado fácil! ¿Y qué soy? ¿Profeta?" Me reí. Extrañamente, se unió a mi regocijo. Vaya chaval más empático.

"Cuento contigo, Miles." Dijo Corrin mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro. La misma mano que le vi blandir su espada dorada. Inmediatamente, noté el peso de las expectativas, pero debía ser fuerte. Debía ser fuerte por Corrin.

"¡Claro! Aguanta ahí, señor solicitado." Sonreí, haciendo de su trauma una comedia. Aligeró una sonrisa, recordando la difícil posición en la que estaba, pero al verme a mí, recordó que ya no lo hacía solo. Era verdad que tenía apoyo de los que le querían, así como el de Azura, pero nadie le había prometido un milagro aún. Y mucho menos, el que él quería.

Asintió con fuerzas renovadas y un semblante determinado.

"Pues será mejor que me las arregle para convencer a mis hermanos de tu valía." Mencionó, imaginándose la reacción de Leo. Y si Camilla se entera de que le ha contado a otro sus problemas, bueno, sería peligroso para su nuevo amigo.

"Sobre eso… te lo encargo. "Le pedí. "Yo no soy mister elocuente, la verdad. Mi lengua me suele buscar más problemas de los que soluciono."

Mi humildad y desanimo motivó a Corrin a sonreír, pues pretendía animarme ahora a mí. Es una buena estrategia.

Y cuando me dejó solo en la habitación fue cuando me quedé solo con mis pensamientos y la vista desde la ventana. Desde allí pude ver un establo, donde había un caballero cuidando de las monturas. De repente, mi atención fue secuestrada al ver pasar a una chica de pelo azul pálido volar sobre un wyvern. La seguí con la vista hasta que la vi aterrizar en una sección separada de los establos donde tenían controlados a los wyvern.

¿En qué clase de universo paralelo había aterrizado? Bueno, al parecer ahora tenía algo interesante que hacer. Como mínimo, sería entretenido y desafiante. Corrin era un buen chico atrapado entre dos bandos. Para elegir entre uno u otro debe dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero al hacerlo, no puede evitar el daño que supone traicionar a su otra mitad. Alguien así necesita… un final feliz. Y yo se lo voy a dar.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo cambiar a Garon, rey de Nohr? ¿Desde cuándo rinde culto a Anankos, dragón de…? ¿De dónde era? Tenía que averiguar esas respuestas para empezar.

Cuando estaba inmerso en mis reflexiones, vi a una chica rubia saludarme desde fuera de la fortaleza. Al menos Elise ya me caía bien. No todos eran desconocidos. Pero lo desconocido inspira miedo, lo cual quizás me excusa de la ansiedad que comencé a sentir. Disculpadme, anda.


	3. Capítulo 3: El hacha tras la espalda

**El hacha tras la espalda**

Aquel bastión era extrañamente laberíntico. Si combinábamos mi mala orientación con aquellos retorcidos pasillos, acabamos conmigo en el cuarto de baño para mujeres. Por fortuna, únicamente me encontré a una sirvienta de cabellos rosados recogidos en una coleta cuando entré. Cuando se levantó para regañarme con una expresión enfurecida y algo sonrojada, tropezó con el cepillo que había estado usando para limpiar el suelo.

No me reí. Las caídas son peligrosas, y hacen más daño del que parecen si solo eres un espectador. En el ángulo en el que cayó… bueno, no me enorgullezco de haber tenido las gafas puestas en ese preciso momento. No fui muy caballeresco. No obstante, elegí no mencionar nada mientras la ayudé a levantarse, irguiendo en mi rostro honesta preocupación. Lo último que querría saber aquella chiquilla en aquel momento embarazoso era lo que mis ojos llegaron a ver. Y mira que tengo mala vista.

Me habría quedado a charlar con ella, pero cuando me recordó que aquel era el cuarto de baño para mujeres, salí con urgencia. No quería granjearme enemigos en primer día allí, y viendo las bragas a rayas de una sirvienta torpe no era el mejor comienzo, la verdad.

Tras cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, solté un suspiro de alivio. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Fue por eso por lo que suspiré tan rápido. No vi la persona que tenía delante. Ay… mi fortuna en el 50% que es el género no me granjeó suerte con quien estaba delante de mí, pues pudiendo haber sido un hombre, tenía que ser una mujer quien me vio escapando de mi crimen. Y no una cualquiera. Mi época de mocoso babeante por las chicas guapas ya pasó hace mucho, pero aquella dama no era normal.

Tenía largo cabello morado claro, con el flequillo tapándole un ojo. Sobre su cabeza llevaba una especie de corona con pequeños cuernos negros. Llevaba una armadura oscura que no tapaba demasiado sus pechos… y… de los cuales no quiero hacer muchas aclaraciones. Mi imagen ya está bastante mal tras mi accidente en el aseo de mujeres, no quiero que penséis mal de mí por contaros lo enormes que eran sus atributos. Oh, y cuando miré abajo, je, bueno, me imaginé que debía ser parte de su conjunto, pero, decidme, ¿quién va en bragas por ahí de aquella forma? Armaduras de batalla... *Decepción*

Me quité las gafas. Nací con miopía en ambos ojos, y ese regalo es un escape de la realidad visual cuando lo necesito. Y en aquel preciso momento lo necesitaba.

"Diría 'oh, vaya, esto no es lo que piensas', pero sería muy problemático intentar convencer a alguien de algo cuando ya está convencido de otra cosa, así que, sí, acabo de salir del aseo de mujeres." Reconocí, agachando la cabeza. Esperé la respuesta como cordero en el matador.

"Así que eres un chico malo. ¿Cuál debería ser tu castigo? Me pregunto." Mencionó entrecerrando los ojos. Sacó algo de detrás de su espalda. Al principio no lo llegué a identificar claramente, pero cuando volví a poner mis gafas en su sitio, bueno, aquella hacha era bastante bonita, he de reconocer.

"¿Qué castigo podría estar bien? Es una muy buena pregunta." Elogié, rogando hacia mis adentros que me bajara el castigo que debía estar pensando. El hecho de que había visto la ropa interior de la persona que había tras la puerta a mis espaldas no me ayudaba a conservar la tranquilidad, la verdad. Me hacía creer que fuera cual fuera el castigo, me lo merecía, pues la verdad que creía aquella mujer no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, por muy por accidente que fuese aquel accidente.

"Veamos. Un desconocido a quien nunca he visto sale del aseo de damas en la fortaleza de nuestro plano astral. Yo diría que eres un intruso." Analizó la tetud… quiero decir, la señorita.

"Pues vaya intruso de pacotilla que sería." Me reí. Me llevé la mano a la boca de inmediato, pues ridiculizarla no me ayudaría a salir de aquel apuro. "Soy Miles Stone. Puede que la princesa Elise os haya hablado de mí… porque si no… bueno, estaré en aprietos." Y entonces señalé la puerta del cuarto de baño. De todos los momentos, ahí se me ocurrió hacer una broma de las mías. Lo más gracioso fue la cara extrañada que puso cuando me vio reír, sin entender mi broma en la que relacionaba "aprietos" y "aseos".

"Pensándolo mejor, aceptaré cualquier castigo. Si no habéis pillado la broma de ahora, quizás merezca morir realmente." Es muy triste cuando haces bromas que te gustan tanto y no ves a nadie entenderlas. ¡Sí! ¡Por muy malas que sean! Uno no quiere un crítico. Uno quiere reírse con los demás.

"Miles… Stone. Elise ha hablado de un tal "señor punto de control". ¿Podría estar refiriéndose a ti?" Me preguntó, bajando el hacha. Sonreí al ver que la princesa iba difundiendo mi nombre con la broma incluida. Sería un cómico, pero aquello sería un problema a aclarar cuando me presentara al resto.

"Así es… em… señorita…" Alargué la última sílaba, dejando caer la interrogante por su identidad. Ella bajó la cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"No creo que quiera darle mi nombre a un mirón." Me sonrió, alzando el hacha de nuevo.

"Pero al menos soy un mirón valiente." Le corregí con entusiasmo acercándome un poco. Entonces miré detrás de ella poniendo una cara de pánico. "¿Qué es eso?"

La verdad, no pensé que funcionaría. Quizás mi naturaleza honesta me ayudó a parecer más convincente. Comencé a correr cuando se dio la vuelta. Dialogar podía ser una buena forma de solucionar las cosas, tenéis razón, pero, ¿y lo divertido que es correr? Además, aquella mujer debería tener problemas para perseguirme con tanta "carga".

"¡Tú! ¡Vuelve inmediatamente! ¡Miles!" Me ordenó. Por supuesto, no le hice caso. No sabía ni quien era aun cuando le pedí su identidad, luego la maleducada fue ella, por muy justificada que estuviese su sospecha. Bueno, decidí anotar en mis quehaceres de antes de morir disculparme con la sirvienta de pelo rosado por verle las bragas. Y sería algún día pronto, de ser posible. Debería ser hoy mismo… Mmm…

Me detuve en el sitio tras girar una esquina que tenía unas escaleras descendentes. Decidí regresar. Cuando la mujer de pelo morado levantó el hacha hacia mí, esperando ver el terror en mi rostro como venganza, no lo halló. No volví por ella. Volví por mi consciencia. La de pelo morado se quedó petrificada en el sitio. Quizás lo mucho que la estaba humillando fue demasiado para ella procesar. No tardó en reaccionar, cabreada.

"Oye, joven. Sí, perdona la intrusión de nuevo. La verdad es que cuando tropezaste pude ver debajo de tu falda, así que prefiero confesar. No te lo dije antes porque habría sido incluso peor." Me disculpé, subiendo sangre a la cara. La del pelo morado entró detrás de mí, acalorada.

"¿Eh?" Se asaltó la sirvienta, agarrándose de los brazos y sonrojándose. "Tú… ¡Pervertido!" Me acusó. De entre sus dedos aparecieron finos alfileres de lo que parecía ser hielo. Me lanzó un puñado, pero la fortuna en forma de desgracia me sonrió, y, tropezando con el mismo cepillo de antes, esquivé las dagas. La mujer del pelo morado se apartó justo a tiempo, pero una alcanzó el broche que mantenía en alto su sujetador, por lo que se derrumbó en el suelo para cubrirse. Yo no supe nada, por supuesto, pues la dama estaba detrás de mí, además de que estaba aturdido. En cuanto vi acercarse la nueva tanda de alfileres, elegí salir corriendo por donde había venido, sin darme cuenta de quien tenía detrás.

La sirvienta no llegó a lanzarme más dagas, pues al ver lo que le hizo a la princesa Camilla, bueno, la sangre en sus venas se heló. Camilla levantó el rostro mientras se cubría los pechos, sonriente. Felicia no tardó en aporrear el suelo con su cabeza en una súplica de disculpas. La princesa suspiró, pues era consciente de la legendaria torpeza de aquella sirvienta, por lo que no se lo tendría en cuenta. Si tuviera que culpar a alguien, sería a ese punto de control.

"¡Lo siento muchísimo, señora Camilla!" Se disculpó la sirvienta, aterrada. No había llegado a tratar mucho con aquella hermana de Corrin, pero sabía lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser.

"No pasa nada, Felicia." Suspiró Camilla, agachando la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie. "Aunque la próxima vez, antes de lanzar puñales de hielo, ten más cuidado: alguien podría salir herida, querida." Advirtió. Podríais pensar, por la estructura de lo que dijo, que se refería a ella misma, pudiendo haber sufrido daños peores. Pero no visteis su rostro. Felicia sí, y fue por eso que la sirvienta comprendió a la perfección que no se refería a ella, sino a la sirvienta.

"¡Si, mi señora!" Asintió. "Esto… e-es que ese hombre ha… visto… m-mis…" Intentó explicarse Felicia, temblando en el lugar.

"Oh, cielos. No te preocupes, querida. Le enseñaré a Miles lo que es bueno por las dos." Aseguró, sonriente. Felicia no supo si alegrarse o temer por la vida de a quien seguramente no odiaba tanto como para desear su muerte. Oh, y todo eso ahora os lo cuento como narrador omnisciente, claro. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo, un señor hecho y derecho, lo que sucedía en un aseo de mujeres? *risas*

Cuando salí, me extrañé de no haber visto a la del pelo morado, pues si no recordaba mal, debía estar detrás de mí. Mejor para mí, así podía seguir con mi viaje en búsqueda de la salida o de Corrin o Elise sin tener que huir de ninguna mujer. Ay, si tan solo fuera un narrador omnisciente ahora… podría saber los peligros que me aguardan… ¡Que emoción!

-O-O-O-

Mis pasos me llevaron a una especie de comedor. No tardaría en llegar allí ni diez minutos, y aquel lugar debía estar en la planta baja, luego mi escape de la fortaleza estaba próximo. La estructura cambió con respecto al lugar anterior, pues aquel debía ser una especie de edificio anexo. En la barra había tres personas juntas esperando al chef. Una era pelirroja de aspecto cerrado con coletas finas y largas a los lados, otro era un rubio de pelo corto… un tanto… peculiar, por sus pintas de mago oscuro a pecho descubierto, y el otro lo había visto antes, pero no lograba situarlo.

En cuanto se volvió para verme con la esperanza de que fuera alguna joven bella, le reconocí. Era el tipo que estaba fuera de la taberna cuando me rescataron. Llevaba un camisón azul con pequeños adornos de metal en forma de cruz. Decepcionado de solo hallarme a mí, se volvió para mirar al frente, y quizás soltar algún comentario ocurrente a la mujer sentada junto a él. Debían ser conocidos, pues la pelirroja le soltó un "ahórratelo, anda" deteniendo cualquier cosa que saliera del seductor.

Éste se hizo el herido, entre risas. El rubio comenzó a decir unas cuantas cosas a las que intenté seguirles el hilo, pero me perdí en la parte en la que las almas encandiladas darían vueltas alrededor de su persona, con un… y no sé qué más. La pelirroja suspiró, pegándole un tiento a su jarra, pero sin lograr esconder una sonrisita. Quizás fuera por sus amigos locos, quizás fuera por la bebida. Nunca reconocería lo primero, escudándose con lo segundo.

Si aquel extraño trío estaba a mi izquierda, vislumbré la salida a mi derecha, no muy lejos. Me invadió un sentimiento de alivio el pensar que podría poner mis pies bajo el cielo, pero ya que al fin había encontrado la salida, podía averiguar cómo conseguía uno comida en aquel lugar.

Me acerqué a una chiquilla que estaba leyendo un libro. Tenía el pelo oscuro y muy largo, y vestía un atuendo que en cierto modo se asemejaba al del mago oscuro, solo que en una presunta versión femenina. Aquel conjunto dejaba ver bastante piel, aunque cubría de barriga para abajo con una tela oscura semitransparente. Me extrañé, pues me costaba imaginarla cuan luchadora a tan tierna edad. La doblaría en edad.

"Hola." Le saludé, esperando su respuesta. Puso su mano entre las páginas para alzar la vista de sus palabras y dignarse a mirarme.

"¿Qué quieres?" Me preguntó ariscamente. Bueno, la había molestado en su lectura al fin y al cabo, así que no la entretendría demasiado. Pero lo cierto era que no había visualizado todavía lo que quería preguntar. Podía preguntar por Corrin y Elise, pues sin mis pertenencias no podría pagar nada de lo que sirvieran allí. O también podría preguntar directamente por mis cosas.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día o vas a decirme ya lo que quieres?" Me instó, impaciente. No tenía la eternidad para atenderme. O quizás sí.

"Nada, olvídalo." Suspiré. No iba a pedirle a una chiquilla algo de dinero para comer. Sería lamentable. ¡Oh! ¡Pero si ya he hecho una terapia, y aún no he cobrado! ¡Corrin!

"Pensándolo mejor, ¿sabes dónde podría encontrar al príncipe Corrin?" Le pregunté finalmente, causando en ella irritación.

"Esta juventud no se aclara." Masculló, molesta. Cerró su libro tras poner la pluma que usaba para marcar por dónde iba en la lectura. Me miró de un modo que no pensé que llegaría a ver a una niña de su edad mirar. Había madurez en su expresión, pero a la vez desaprobación. Me sentí inferior, por alguna razón.

"Corrin suele estar en sus aposentos, en la casa de aquel árbol de allí." Explicó señalando al árbol que se veía en la distancia. Los que ahora estaban probando un plato de pastas se volvieron a atender a nuestro pequeño escándalo. Con Nyx, cualquier cosa que se pudiera escuchar desde el otro lado de la habitación era un escándalo.

"Muy agradecido estoy." Le sonreí, inclinando mi cabeza levemente. La muchacha regresó a su asiento, retomando su libro malhumorada. Pensaba que los niños pequeños eran más simpáticos. Aquella joven debía haber madurado muy rápido o tener complejo de mayor. No sería la primera vez que viera un caso así.

"Oye, tú." Me llamó una mujer a mis espaldas. Cuando me di la vuelta pude comprobar que era la pelirroja del grupo. Al parecer ahora me prestaban total atención. "Si buscas al príncipe, he escuchado que está buscando a la señora Camilla. Si la encuentras, acabarás dando con él." Me informó. Sus compañeros murmuraron algo que la molestó. Quizás la elogiaron por su "extraña" amabilidad, lo cual la ofendió.

"¿Y cómo es esa tal Camilla?" Pregunté, reprimiendo unas risas. Aquel grupo me caía bien, aunque aún ni les conociera. Sería interesante tratar con ellos en un futuro.

Ay, ya me estoy imaginando la clase de historias que tendrán a sus espaldas… sí, la historia de Corrin ha estimulado mi vena creativa, desatando mi imaginación. ¡Hasta podría jurar que la chiquilla de antes es presa de alguna maldición que la hace joven eternamente, explicando así su madurez prematura! … La verdad es que podría ser así… ¡Bah, seguro que aún no se me ha pasado la cerveza que tomé en la taberna de _La coz sonora_!

"La princesa es… oh, hola, señora Camilla." Saludó la pelirroja a quien estaba detrás de mí. Mientras me daba la vuelta iba feliz, pues aquello significaba que mi búsqueda había concluido antes de comenzar. En cuanto mis ojos reconocieron sus exageradas curvas un sudor frío me atacó despiadadamente. ¡Qué ironía! Se supone que un hombre, al ver a dicha mujer, tendría que babear. En cuanto a mí, bueno, no me hizo falta mucha imaginación para saber lo que ocultaba tras la espalda.

"Anda… pero si sois vos…" Tosí, reprimiendo un temblor en mis piernas. Camilla, sonriente, sacó el hacha posando su otra mano en el pecho.

"Nos encontramos de nuevo, Miles. Veo que mi primera impresión de ti no fue errónea, después de todo." Comentó, siguiendo con la mirada a Nyx mientras escapaba de la sala, molesta por el ruido que hacíamos.

"En mi defensa he de argumentar que no fue a propósito. Pero, eh, si fuera tan malo como crees, no habría vuelto a confesar, ¿no?" Tergiversé astutamente. Todo lo que pueda mejorar mi imagen ante ella, podría ser un segundo o dos que ganase hasta que llegase mi salvador Corrin. Incluso Elise podría salvarme de aquel aprieto. Espero…

"¿Ah, sí? Pues yo creo que querías ver su linda expresión al sonrojarse." Me acusó, cruzándose de brazos, resaltando aún más sus pechos. Me estaba cabreando, honestamente. ¿Aquella exhibicionista me acusaba de pervertido? ¿A mí? Cálmate, Miles Stone. Es una princesa. Aguanta…

"¿Arriesgando mi vida? No. Lo que no quería era callarme la verdad y sentirme mal. Je, como si yo fuera lo suficientemente buena persona como para preocuparme de los demás." Me reí, ridiculizándome en un intento de calmar a la princesa. ¿Eh? ¿Qué si hablo en serio? Pensadlo bien: soy psicólogo. ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme de los demás? Aunque no quisiera me sería complicado, pues los problemas que tienen otros y que no son capaces de identificar, yo los veo incluso sin gafas. Ignorar el mal ajeno cuando tengo su remedio en mis manos… es duro.

Lo malo de lo que dije fue la mirada de asco que me gané de pelirroja, la de desaprobación del rubio y la de confusión del moreno pálido. Camilla bajó el hacha. A costa de mi imagen, había funcionado.

"Eres despreciable." Me insultó, sin ganas de ensuciarse las manos con mi sangre. Sí, despreciablemente astuto. Aplaudid. … O, esperad, mejor no. Creo que realmente he metido la pata ahora.

"¿Despreciable? Puede, pero ante todo soy un idiota." Suspiré, incómodo con lo que acababa de hacer. No estaba en una situación en la que necesitase mentir para salvar la vida, y aun así lo hice, de la peor forma posible. Un hurra por mí… no…

"Ay, sea la verdad dicha, vos también sois culpable, señora Camilla." Reproché arrugando las cejas, lo suficientemente desanimado como para que se me tratara seriamente. "Presionando, presionando, y amenazando con vuestra hacha, nada menos. ¿Qué esperáis que diga sino mentir por mi vida? ¡Estoy harto!" Le grité, colorado. Si aquello era una especie de broma, me entenderíais mejor si os digo que no soy el mejor para entender aquella clase de bromas… extrañamente elaboradas… de humor negro y amenazas… no, no se me dan bien.

Justo en aquel momento, Corrin hizo acto de presencia, seguido de la sirvienta del pelo rosado. ¡Bravo! ¡Un hurra por el héroe! O, eso os pediría. En aquel momento me sentí fatal. Le prometí a ese chaval un milagro, ¿y lo primero que le doy son problemas? Mi autoestima… se desvanece…

"¿Miles? ¿Hermana? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Se preocupó acercándose a nosotros. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me voy, como quiero hacer, o me quedo y expongo mi versión? Lo que sea, estoy harto y hambriento.

"Este intruso ha hecho cosas indecentes, y pretendo castigarle, tesoro." Expuso Camilla, recuperando su compostura. No obstante, parecía diferente a las veces que le vi de aquella forma. Le temblaba el pulso. Mis palabras debían haber llegado a ella. Como debía ser.

La miré, no falto de sarcasmo, me acerqué a la sirvienta, me incliné y pronuncié: "Lo siento mucho. Tengo muy mala orientación. Y no vi el cartel en la puerta con la figura femenina antes de entrar." Bien, por primera vez en toda la tarde, logré ser maduro. "Y lo siento por lo otro, que por cierto no voy a mencionar detalladamente. Tendría que disculparme también por ello, ¿no?" Sonreí, notando mis fuerzas reavivar en mí. Camilla había llegado a estresarme mucho, pero decir mis ingeniosidades me ayudaba a recuperar mi compostura.

"Acepto tus disculpas." Dijo la sirvienta, sin ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos de la vergüenza que sentía. No la culpo. Ahora había mucha más audiencia que antes. Y tenía todas las miradas sobre ella.

La pelirroja se levantó del sitio y se acercó a Camilla, con actitud protectora.

"Y lo siento si he hecho algo para ofenderte, señora Camilla." Dije volviéndome a ella. Me callé el resto de críticas que le habría hecho por actuar precipitadamente, pero bueno, tenía que arreglar las cosas, y para ello tenía que esforzarme. Cómo lo hice… *suspiro*

Corrin se volvió a su hermana mayor, esperando una explicación por su parte. Camilla guardó nuevamente su hacha en la funda que llevaba tras la cintura, con un suspiro derrotado.

"Está bien, Miles. Admito que yo también he sido un poco irrazonable." Pero entonces me lanzó una mirada escalofriante. "Pero que no se repita el accidente, ¿vale?" Me advirtió. Me apresuré a asentir con fuerzas. La fortuna me había sonreído y no iba a ser desagradecido.

-O-O-O-

Corrin, Camilla y yo salimos del comedor, pues tendría que hacer unas presentaciones, y primero quería saber si contaba con el consentimiento de su hermana mayor para el trabajo que me darían en aquel sitio.

"¿Psicólogo? ¿Para qué queremos un psicólogo?" Preguntó Camilla, extrañada. Al menos ya no me miraba como cazador a su presa. Y, '¿de qué puede servir un psicólogo?' ¡¿De qué no puede servir un psicólogo?! Podemos servir de sujetapapeles, parar el sol, ¡y para mucho más! El psicólogo es tu mejor amigo. *brillito en la sonrisa*

"Puede que al principio no veas su utilidad, pero… si algunos de nosotros… no lo logra…" Murmuró Corrin, sin olvidar la posibilidad de que no viviera para contar el fin de la guerra. Aquello me incomodó bastante. Los psicólogos no podemos reparar corazones rotos, solo redirigir miradas y untar ungüento. ¿Devolver a la vida a los caídos? Preguntad a las leyendas, ellas lo sabrán mejor que yo.

"¿Pero de que hablas? Conmigo a tu lado no tienes nada que temer, hermanito." Le corrigió Camilla, moviendo ligeramente las caderas. Se sentía incómoda ante la sugerencia, pero quería radiar seguridad por Corrin.

"Si se me permite" comencé, pidiendo turno de palabra "quizás no sea lo que esperáis de mí, pero os prometo que alguna utilidad tengo. Si alguna vez algo le inquietase a quien sea, podría hablar conmigo. Mis sesiones las protege un pacto de confidencialidad, por lo que no habría ningún riesgo. Podrían contarme los secretos más oscuros, que yo, chitón." Intenté venderme. Me quedé mirando a Camilla, curioso. Me preguntaba si aquella mujer tendría alguna historia que explicase su hostilidad hacia mí, un desconocido.

"Puedo pensar en una o dos personas que quizás les viniese bien…" Reconoció la princesa. "Pero, ¿cómo podemos confiar en ti?" Me preguntó, insegura, agarrándose los brazos.

"Por ahora, no le ha contado a nadie de lo que hemos hablado en nuestra primera conversación." Intercedió Corrin, alegre.

"Y no lo haría ni aunque mi vida peligrara." Añadí. Camilla me miró exaltada. Noté su hostilidad de nuevo, pero la escondió rápidamente.

"Entiendo. Si Corrin lo ve bien, no pondré ninguna pega." Sonrió finalmente la princesa. Me sentí más liviano con su bendición, la verdad.

"Estupendo, iré a correr la voz." Informó el príncipe de orejas puntiagudas, abandonándonos sin ser capaz de evitar pegar pequeños botes. Cuando se fue, fue como si la habitación perdiera la luz, engullida por las sombras. No soy poeta, pero es que notaba una mirada asesina sobre mi cogote conforme Corrin se alejaba.

Camilla me agarró del brazo y me llevó a una especie de pasillo poco transitado. Ya sabéis, de esos en los que la gente puede hacerle cosas malas a otros sin que nadie se entere.

"Voy a aceptarte con nosotros porque es la voluntad de Corrin, Miles. Pero como vea, un solo movimiento sospechoso, acabaré lo que hoy no he acabado. ¿Te queda claro?" Me advirtió. Suspiré.

"Cristalino." Sonreí sin dejarme intimidar demasiado. Ahora comprendía de dónde salía su preocupación: de sus seres queridos. "¿Puedo decir algo?" Camilla me devolvió algo de terreno, extrañada.

"Hemos comenzado con mal pie, creo que es evidente. Tras ver tu hostilidad, no puedo sino preguntarme, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan protectora con los demás? Me gustaría saber la respuesta, pero si no es algo que quieras compartir, no me entrometeré." Le confesé, adoptando mi actitud cuando hago terapias. Estábamos en un lugar privado, luego no era una mala ocasión.

"¿Crees que voy a contarte esa clase de cosas así sin más?" Me reprochó. "Soy la guardiana de mi hermanito, y eso supone que no puedo ser tan confiada como él, Miles. Si quieres mi confianza, vas a tener que trabajar mucho para conseguirla." Me advirtió, segura de sí misma. Creo que ahora comprendía mejor a la princesa.

"Lo haré." Le sonreí. "Y como muestra de total sinceridad, te presento algo que me incomoda de ti: esa armadura tuya." Señalé, centrando mi vista en mi dedo.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Me preguntó, apartándose los cabellos que caían por delante de sus hombros.

"Me irrita mucho notarme mirándote los pechos cada dos por tres. Libera mis ojos." Le volví a confesar, con un tono genuinamente molesto.

"Ésta armadura fue un regalo de mi padre por mis logros. Y no necesito el consentimiento de nadie para elegir lo que llevar. Y menos el tuyo." Me devolvió, severa. Me hice el dolido, pero con gracia. Ya sabía yo que no iba a cambiar por tan solo decírselo.

"¿Y no te molesta que me quede embobado mirando… te?" Le pregunté, deslizando mis ojos para ver los culpables de todo. Camilla desvió el torso, protegiéndose con los brazos.

"Normalmente no le suelo dar mucha importancia, pero si lo haces tú me fastidia." Soltó, irascible.

"¡Pues cúbrete!" Le rogué, como si fuera la conclusión más evidente.

"¡O contrólate! ¡Demuéstrame que me equivoqué contigo!" Me desafió. Je, desafío aceptado. Me quité las gafas.

"De acuerdo. Ansío trabajar contigo, señora Camilla." Le dije ofreciéndole la mano, no muy lejos de mí, pues alguna vez en el pasado de aquel humilde gesto se derivó una catástrofe… le toqué el pecho a una señorita por accidente… ¡Estoy cegato, ¿vale?! No me culpéis... *gemidos llorones*

Camilla se dignó a brindarme únicamente un dedo de su mano enguantada, el cual acepté. Nos quedamos ahí unos momentos, quietos.

"¿Debería besar tu dedo o…?" Le pregunté. Con un rápido movimiento, Camilla se separó de mí, iniciando su regreso con Corrin.

"No, Miles. Si quieres besarme, tendrás que hacer mucho más que ganarte mi confianza." Murmuró mientras se alejaba. Observé su marcha silenciosamente. ¿Se refería a lo que creo que se refería? Bueno, fuera como fuera, las cosas parecían haber acabado bien, milagrosamente.

Aunque… me ha fastidiado la imagen ante aquel trío dinámico. ¡Porras! Pero bueno, ya tendría una ocasión de explicarme. Una en la que Camilla no estuviera cerca, claro. Y aun no me sentía satisfecho con mis disculpas hacia la sirvienta aquella. Todo fue un poco forzado, aunque ya he perdido perdón dos veces. Ya la compensaré ayudándola en sus labores o algo… si no soy un estorbo.

Sea pues, Camilla. Acepto el reto. El primero, no el segundo. Cielos.

-O-O-O-

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *guiño, guiño* *codo, codo***


	4. Capítulo 4: Quien levanta el polvo

**Quien levanta el polvo**

Yo no he trabajado nunca como sirviente. Lo de servir no me va. Como psicólogo, soy incapaz de ver a los demás por algo más de lo que son. Para mí, un rey es solo otro hombre. Así que si quisiera servir a alguien, tendría que tener una buena razón para subordinarme.

Así que siempre he admirado en cierto modo a los sirvientes. Llevan a cabo sus "obligaciones" sin rechistar, son respetuosos con sus señores, y llevan a cabo un montón de tareas que les facilitan la vida. Aunque he de reconocer que jamás había visto a una sirvienta como Felicia.

La muestra de torpeza que tan escandalosamente me dio en el aseo de damas no se limitaba únicamente a un caso aislado. Jamás había visto una combinación tan desastrosa de hojas y esencias al preparar el té. Creo que Corrin habría visto su final si hubiera permitido que Felicia le echase sal en vez de azúcar.

Limpiar no se le daba tan mal cuando llevaba un rato, pero cada vez que tenía que levantarse para recargar el cubo de agua o cambiar de posición, se resbalaba y se precipitaba a otra caída.

"Felicia, ¿siempre has sido así de…?" Comencé, inseguro de cómo plantear aquel delicado asunto.

"¿Torpe? La verdad es que sí… ¡Me esfuerzo mucho todos los días! Pero parece que mentían cuando decían que la práctica lleva a la perfección." Contestó la chica, desanimada. Ese dicho es cierto, no obstante. En su caso tenía que haber alguna maldición o algo por el estilo… Por ejemplo, si esto fuera una novela, seguramente sería uno de sus rasgos personales. Y el autor de quien quiera que haya hecho ésta era tan cruel que no permitiría a la pobre Felicia salir de su torpeza. Eso tenía que doler en la autoestima.

"Vaya. Yo si fuera tú ya lo habría dejado hace mucho tiempo." Me sorprendí. "¿Por qué tú no?"

La sirvienta prosiguió limpiando las ventanas mientras yo permanecía cerca, controlando que no se cayera por ella. La estaba ayudando a modo de compensación. Al principio rehuía del contacto visual, pero cuando comenzó a hablarme de la tribu del hielo, bueno, desató su lengua. Era interesante, pero toda una lástima la extorsión que ejercía el rey Garon sobre la tribu. Y llevó a las hijas del jefe al puesto de sirvientas del hijo al que secuestró, nada menos. Todo un criminal…

"Ya sé que no hago nada bien, y que puedo causar más problemas de los que resuelva, pero…" Comenzó la joven. "Pero, por raro que parezca, me gusta servir. Quiero ser de utilidad a mi señor Corrin." Se sinceró Felicia, perdiendo concentración, así como su equilibrio, el cual le habría condenado a una dolorosa caída si yo no hubiera estado ahí para agarrarla por la cintura.

"Cuidado. Espachurrada contra el suelo no serías de mucha ayuda, la verdad." Bromeé. Inmediatamente, aquella broma me sentó mal. Me recordaba a Camilla y su humor negro. "Disculpa." Dije mientras la soltaba. Tampoco quería acosarla tanto de aquella manera, así que me apresuré en liberarla.

"Está bien. Gracias por acompañarme, Miles. Sin Jacob o Flora por aquí, es bastante complicado ocuparme de todo yo sola." Suspiró Felicia bajándose del taburete, limpiada ya la gran ventana de la fortaleza. Avanzamos a la siguiente, ella llevando la silla y yo los cubos y trapos.

"Es extraño, el señor Corrin." Mencioné mirando curioso la indumentaria de Felicia. Tenía una parte que mostraba la espalda que se unía al cuello, y la falda estaba dividida por la parte frontal. Pero, por lo demás, era como cualquier otro traje de sirvienta de nohr.

"Cuando me contó la difícil situación por la que pasó, no pude sino querer ayudarle. Pero no es solo eso… tiene carisma… y es muy confiado." Proseguí contando mientras alzaba la cabeza al final del pasillo. Me reí con aquello último que dije, pues me parecía maravilloso pero increíble al mismo tiempo.

"El señor Corrin es la mejor persona que conozco. Nunca me ha hecho sentir como a una sirvienta. Cuando comencé a servirle junto con Flora, fue difícil para mí, pero Corrin siempre me animaba cuando me deprimía por no poder hacer nada bien. Y aún ahora, con lo torpe que sigo siendo, me permite estar a su lado." Prosiguió la sirvienta, aspirando a limpiar la siguiente ventana.

"Os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo, vosotros dos." Comprendí. Observé la espalda de Felicia, pensativo. "¿Sabes? Estadísticamente, los que son amigos desde la infancia suelen desarrollar relaciones íntimas en una proporción considerable de los casos. Me pregunto si será el vuestro también." Sonreí, buscando venganza con las malditas tablas estadísticas. Eran un rollo de estudiar, y aprender lo que sucede en la "norma" no me bastaba. Por ello, con aquel ejemplo intenté demostrar que las tablas se equivocaban.

Felicia se volvió hacia mí desde el momento en el que se lo sugerí. Cuando levanté la cabeza para observarla, me sentí mal otra vez. Estaba pálida, pero ligeramente sonrojada. Y yo, paralizado, procesando lo que acababa de hacer. Por la cara que me miraba, diría que he dicho algo que no debería, luego siente algo por su señor. ¿Cómo lo arreglaba ahora? Había descubierto algo que no debía, y no podía desvalorizarlo diciendo "era broma", pues el amor no es algo que se pueda atacar sin herir a quien lo siente.

"Y yo te llamo a ti torpe. Anda, baja del taburete. Antes de que tropieces otra vez por culpa de mi indiscreción y mi poca consideración." Le pedí, alzando las manos para ayudarla a bajar segura. Felicia bajó lentamente, aceptando con timidez mi ayuda. Pobre.

"No le diré nada a nadie, Felicia, eso te lo juro." Le garanticé. La chiquilla parecía intranquila, y no paraba de mirar al pasillo, en busca de algún intruso que pudiera espiar su conversación.

"Te preguntaría si quieres hablarlo, pero creo que a estas alturas tienes que estar harta de mí. Lo siento." Volví a disculparme. No la culparía si así fuera. Me senté dando la espalda a la pared opuesta del pasillo, mirando los símbolos geométricos de las baldosas. La sirvienta se revolvió en el sitio un poco, respirando con calma.

"El señor Corrin… dijo que erais un… ¿psicólogo? ¿Qué significa eso, Miles?" Me preguntó Felicia neutra.

"Quiere decir que se me da bien escuchar a la gente, analizar sus situaciones, y ayudarles lo mejor que pueda. Te rogaría que me contaras tus problemas, pero aunque será mi trabajo escuchar, hablar es voluntario." Expliqué, desanimado. Si soy honesto, no me sentía muy bien conmigo mismo en aquel momento. Era como si le hubiera pillado manía a la sirvienta, cuando en realidad no le deseaba ningún mal.

"¿E-escucharías… sobre esto? ¿O tu contrato no incluyo desamores?" Me preguntó, tan nerviosa que parecía que quería que el suelo la devorase. Alcé la cabeza de golpe, sorprendido.

"¡Claro que te escucharía! ¡Y si está en mi mano, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todos los problemas que te he causado." La animé. Felicia se sentó en la silla, con las piernas juntas y los ojos entrecerrados.

"Digo que te lo voy a contar, pero creo que ya lo habrás deducido todo tú solito, Miles." Se rió la sirvienta, nerviosa, hablando por hablar para darse fuerzas para revelar lo que tanto tiempo había ocultado. Al parecer, pensaba que ser psicólogo me daba poderes sobrenaturales que me permiten saber lo que piensan las personas. *Risas*

"Pese a que soy una sirvienta, creo que estoy enamorada de mi señor." Cuando me miró, comprendió que aquella respuesta de 'creer' no era lo suficiente. "Vale, estoy loca por él." Suspiró tras revisar el pasillo para que nadie más escuchara aquella confesión. Ahora el que se sintió incómodo fui yo. No acostumbraba a escuchar aquella clase de asuntos, así que no los controlaba bien.

"No sé qué hacer. Me aterra lo que pueda pensar el señor Corrin de mí si llegase a saberlo. Pero cada día que pasa, noto éste dolor en mi pecho. Es un dolor que sé que solo puedo aliviar si…" Tragó saliva, perdiendo fijación de los ojos. "Sí pudiera rozar sus labios… acariciar su…"

"Vale, vale, vale. Lo pillo. No es necesario que me reveles cosas tan personales, Felicia. Em… me hago una idea." La detuve. ¿Qué esperáis? No he tenido en mi vida un amor que pueda expresar tan intensamente como aquella chiquilla, así que disculpadme si no soy capaz de aguantar la intensidad de sus sentimientos. ¡Cielos! Que agobiante debe ser llevar eso en el pecho.

"Tú misma has dicho que Corrin nunca te ha hecho sentir como a una sirvienta. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que eso signifique algo?" Le sugerí. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de si lo que decía era cierto o no, pero no me era difícil verlos juntos. Por alguna razón me parecían buena pareja.

Si se pensaba en profundidad, aquel amor que sentía Felicia podía ser la causa de su torpeza. Permitidme explicarme: si una sirvienta trabaja para un señor, realizará las tareas lo mejor que pueda. ¿Qué pasaría si esa sirvienta disfrutase la compañía de su señor hasta el punto de declarar que le ama? Estaría aterrada de hacer algo que la separe de él. Con lo mucho que lleva en aquel trabajo, no es normal que siga siendo tan torpe, así que podía ser una buena explicación alternativa. Esa o la de la novela cruel, pero eso ya va en función de lo que prefiráis creer.

"No creo que lo haga por eso. Ya has visto lo buena persona que es… no me lo imagino siendo desagradable con nadie." Refutó. Un punto para el realismo y un golpe para la seguridad de Felicia.

"Me da miedo que esto pueda estropear nuestra relación. Que por revelarle estos sentimientos me separe de su lado. ¡Sería mi final, Miles!" Contó llevándose la mano al pecho. Desde el fondo de mi corazón sentí envidia. Hacía bastante tiempo que no echaba de menos aquel desconocido en mi vida, pero aquella maldita sirviente iba a amargarme forzándome a suspirar por algo que ni identificaba. Y en palabras que puedan entender los que no comprendan mis delirios poéticos, hacía tiempo que no envidiaba a otros que sienten amor.

Me rasqué la cabeza, quitándome las gafas para limpiar el polvo que había caído sobre ellas mientras limpiábamos los muebles anteriormente.

"Además, últimamente el señor Corrin ha estado pasando bastante tiempo con la señorita Azura. Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar..." Prosiguió Felicia, encogiéndose en el sitio. Seguramente omitió 'entre ellos', pero dada la naturaleza de la conversación, no hizo falta. Solté una larga exhalación, preparándome para comenzar a mover los hilos.

"Cuando estudié sobre el amor, me llevé una enorme decepción. La decepción que otorga analizar algo tan emotivo con la frialdad de la ciencia. Pero cuando te veo, Felicia, me recuerdas a mis días de juventud." Comencé a contar. La sirvienta me miró extrañada, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar. Pero el no conocerlo solo lo hacía más emocionante. ¿Verdad?

"¿Y qué vas a hacer, Felicia? ¿Esperar a que esa Azura acabe notando que nadie suspira por el señor Corrin y decida poner en el juicio de su corazón a tu objeto de adoración?" ¿Me he vuelto poeta? Cielos, esta terapia me está afectando. Me parezco a cuando me dio por leer todas aquellas obras de teatro... Pero estaba llevando los pensamientos de Felicia justo a donde quería.

"¡No quiero! Pero…" Se sobresaltó. Aún seguía indecisa, sin embargo. No es la primera persona que he visto perder su oportunidad por no atreverse, y no me gustaría que ella se sumara a esa lista...

"Felicia. Creo que eres encantadora, y deberías tenerte en mayor estima." Aquel cumplido la pilló por sorpresa, forzándola a prestarme mayor atención si cabe: los cumplidos siempre son bienvenidos, y quien diga que no, bueno, es difícil que esté diciendo la verdad.

"No te diré que se lo reveles, pero hagas lo que hagas, no te arrepientas." Aconsejé, cerrando los ojos cuan profeta. "Y… si realmente necesitas expresarle a alguien… esa intensidad de emociones…" suspiré "puedes venir a verme. Para eso estoy aquí, al fin y al cabo." No me gustaría, pues había aprendido a vivir sin amor, y ver aquella realidad tan repentina e intensamente, desestabilizaría mi equilibrio. ¿Y si me diese por escribir otra vez?

La sirvienta del pelo rosado se quedó pensativa. Seguramente sus pensamientos estuvieran dando vueltas a las palabras 'no te arrepientas', pero el terror que había sentido siempre le impedía encontrar determinación. Lo cierto es que había muchos factores que la desanimaban de ser honesta con Corrin. Primero, la diferencia de estatus. Segundo, la guardiana del príncipe y mi mayor némesis, Camilla. Luego, lo que pueda suscitar entre los demás esa clase de relación. Por no hablar que Corrin es un príncipe en un reino que no le vio nacer, y al que su padre no profesa simpatía, según me contó sobre la espada maldita del misionero suicida.

"Gracias, Miles. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto. Estaré contando con tu ayuda." Me sonrió mirándome a los ojos mientras me ponía las gafas nuevamente. Y eso, querida audiencia, es por lo que soy psicólogo. O, al menos, esa es la versión bonita y para el público de por qué soy psicólogo en la actualidad.

"Gracias tú por confiar en mí y contármelo. Es un placer ayudarte." Le devolví, relajando los hombros y levantándome.

"¿Contar qué?" Preguntó una voz familiar cerca de nosotros. Tanto Felicia como yo pegamos un bote del susto, ya que pensamos que estábamos solos. Al menos, al parecer, no sabían las conspiraciones que habíamos estado maquinando.

"¡N-nada, señorita Elise!" Reconoció primero la sirvienta. "¡Me llevo unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza por culpa de mi torpeza! El señor Miles ha comprobado que todo estuviera en su sitio, ¿verdad, señor Miles?" Al parecer, con la aparición de la princesa y de su extraña montura, un hombre fornido de pelo rubio y cara cuadrada, Felicia comenzó a tratarme de 'señor'. Hacía gracia, pero prefiero que me traten de Miles. Los sufijos están bien, pero suelen ser indicativos de distancia entre personas.

Asentí levemente, preguntándome si de verdad se creían esas patrañas de que los golpes en la cabeza puedan volver locos a la gente. A ver, pueden volver locos a la gente, pero tienen que ser golpes traumáticos muy fuertes, y muy repetidos en el tiempo. Y para hacer una comprobación de esa clase, je, ya quisiera ver a los médicos y curanderos descubrir cómo. ¿Que cómo lo sé, entonces? No querríais saber la clase de experimentos que cimentan la ciencia de ésta época, creedme.

"Oh, comprendo por lo que pasáis, Felicia." Comenzó a decir el rubio que llevaba en la espalda a Elise. "Al final del día, si no descubro un moratón en alguna parte de mí cuerpo, ¡puedo decir que he sido afortunado!" Se rió el hombre. Llevaba un conjunto azul y rojo, bastante, er, heroico. Y, ¿qué clase de días tenía que pasar aquel pobre tipo para que no ser herido sea un buen augurio?

"El pobre Arthur tiene más mala suerte. ¡El mundo no es justo con él, después de todo lo que hace!" Se quejó Elise, hinchando los mofletes.

"¡No temáis, mi señora! ¡Pues yo, Arthur, no flaquearía ante la tempestad si fuera con tal de proteger a los inocentes! ¡Y más aún si se tratara de vos!" Proclamó Arthur. Tuve que taparme la boca, pues el hecho de que aquella fuera mi primera vez delante de un super héroe no hacía sino emocionarme. Sonreía como un bobo, y me preocupaba que lo interpretase al revés. Me acabé mordiendo los labios para evitarlo.

"Vaya, eso es increíble, señor Arthur. Em, aún no me he presentado. Soy…" Fui a darle la mano.

"El señor punto de control, si no me equivoco. La señorita Elise ya me ha hablado de vos." Me sonrió el héroe cogiéndomela con entusiasmo. ¡Wujuu! ¡Ya puedo morir orgulloso!

"Bueno, puede que no haya sido del todo correcta con su nombre, Arthur. Se llama…"

"Miles Stone. Es un placer conoceros." Sonreí ampliamente. Arthur no pareció comprender la broma, lo que se tradujo en su expresión confusa y en un breve e incómodo silencio que Felicia tuvo la audacia de romper.

"Por cierto, señorita Elise. ¿Por qué estáis sobre Arthur?" Preguntó a la princesa. Al parecer la sirvienta no se esforzaba tanto por la formalidad con ésta, aunque era bien comprensible. Elise no era la chica más 'de la realeza' que puedas encontrar. Em… Camilla tampoco, aunque no me costaría imaginármela aprovechándose de su posición para meterse conmigo. Aunque bien cierto es que su hacha no conoce rangos, así que retiro lo dicho. *gruñido insatisfecho*

"¡Estamos jugando al suelo es lava!" Compartió la princesa alegremente. "Como tenemos que ir a por Effie para preparar el regreso a la capital, Arthur está ayudándome a sobrepasar los pasillos largos." La princesa se llevó la mano a la boca para contener su tosido. Debía haber pasado alguna enfermedad recientemente o algo, pero ya tendría una ocasión mejor para preguntar por aquello que en aquel mismo momento.

"Cuando me la encontré, la señorita Elise estaba avanzando con tres cubos. Uno para cada pie, y otro para avanzar." Mi afecto por Elise iba en aumento. ¡Era adorable! ¡Yo también jugaba a eso cuando era joven! Un día de éstos quiero jugar con ella.

Felicia se dio cuenta de la cara de bobo que puse cuando vi al super héroe. Y también la de emoción cuando recordé mi infancia, reflejada en Elise.

"Ve con ellos, Miles." Me liberó tocándome en la espalda. Sus manos estaban frías de la humedad del trapo. "Ya casi hemos acabado de todas formas con las ventanas, y mis tareas para hoy pueden llevarme toda la tarde." Sonrió con lástima, aceptando su acaparador oficio. No me hubiera gustado dejarla bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, pero aceptaría gustoso aquel desinteresado gesto de la sirvienta.

"Recuerda, Felicia. Siempre que lo necesites." Le dije mientras alcanzaba a la princesa y su vasallo, despidiéndome con la mano. Felicia se quedó allí, observando cómo nos alejábamos mientras me despedía.

"Bueno, acabo con ésta ventana y después a limpiar el polvo de la biblioteca." Se animó, así como muchas otras veces había hecho para no rendirse ante su interminable lista de tareas. Conforme se subió al taburete para acceder a las partes que no llegaba del cristal, cogió demasiado impulso, por lo que comenzó nuevamente a perder el equilibrio, para acabar perdiendo su apoyo y precipitándose a una caída de espaldas.

Cerró los ojos cuando ya pensaba que el golpe era irremediable, pero alguien la atrapó a tiempo.

"Buf, eso ha estado cerca, Felicia." Suspiró aliviado un príncipe de pelo blanco sujetándola entre sus brazos.

"¡Señor Corrin!" Ver a la persona que conquistó sus pensamientos desde hace mucho tiempo a tan poca distancia de ella era maravilloso, casi digno de un sueño. Podía oler su fragancia, sentir su respiración. Durante un segundo, se sintió capaz de decirle sus sentimientos allí mismo, de golpe, pero cuando el de ojos rojos la ayudó a ponerse en pie, Felicia volvió en sí misma.

Le resultó escalofriante… casi se confiesa… Había sido terrorífico, pero aquel impulso que casi la domina no hizo sino agravar sus sentimientos por el príncipe.

"Lo siento, mi señor." Se disculpó Felicia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Corrin le devolvió la mirada, junto con un resoplo y una sonrisa.

"No pasa nada, Felicia, pero intenta ser más cuidadosa. No me gusta verte llevarte tus golpes." Contó el príncipe, levantando los hombros levemente. Felicia se sintió fastidiada al ver que los golpes en general ahora le pertenecían, lo cual no hablaba muy bien de ella, pero se le pasó tan rápido como una brisa de mar apaga una llama de cerilla. No podía permanecer enfadada cuando recordaba inmediatamente y de golpe las muchas razones por las que estaba enamorada de Corrin.

"Ya me conocéis, mi señor. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por complaceros." Prometió Felicia ladeando la cabeza, con los colores renovados en la cara.

-O-O-O-

 **Parece que va a ser CorrinxFelicia, ¿verdad? Jejeje... es una posibilidad que he plantado. ¿Quién sabe si las tormentas ahogarán esa relación impidiendo su nacimiento, o si será capaz de sobreponerse a todo obstáculo...? Diría 'descubridlo en el próximo episodio', cuan cliché televisivo, y, de hecho, lo haré.**

 **¡DESCUBRIDLO EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO!**

 **O eso quisiera, ya que la trama sigue a Miles. No obstante, no me olvidaré de ellos... *risas* ¿Cómo hacerlo tras éste capítulo?**

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *guiño, guiño* *codo, codo***


	5. Capítulo 5: Conociendo el plano astral

**Conociendo el plano astral**

"Vaya… no sé si herir tu orgullo teniéndote lástima y ofendiéndote por ello, Arthur, o admirarte por ser tan fuerte ante las calamidades que superas." Resoplé mientras caminábamos bajo la luz del sol que se colaba entre unas nubes oscuras. Pues para estar en un plano astral, aquel sitio se parecía mucho a Nohr… ya podrían haber puesto un cielo más alegre. Había humedad en el aire, así como numerosas fuentes adornadas por estatuas que iban desde representaciones de batallas hasta árboles pétreos.

Y la señorita Elise tenía razón. ¡El mundo no era justo con Arthur! ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte alguien tan confiable?

"No os preocupéis, señor Miles. Ya sé que la gente piensa que habré nacido bajo un mal augurio, pero no permito que eso me distraiga de lo que realmente importa. ¡Ser justo, e impartir justicia!" Proclamó cuan héroe salido de una novela. Me encanta.

"Arthur es mi vasallo, como Effie, a quien estamos yendo a ver ahora." Informó Elise, todavía sobre el rubio justiciero. "Bueno, Miles. ¿Te orientas ya por la zona?" Me preguntó, apoyando los brazos sobre la cabeza de su vasallo.

"Lo cierto es que no." Comenté alzando la cabeza para mirar a la princesa. "Aun no comprendo el mundo en el que estamos. O lo del tiempo." Repasé, dando a cada enumeración un matiz diferente de mi voz.

"Podemos pasarnos a ver a Lilith antes de llegar a lo de Effie, ¿no?" Planteó Elise, zarandeando un poco a su montura. Oh, creo que Corrin mencionó esa persona antes. ¿Quién sería?

"Claro que sí, señorita Elise. Puede que te impresione un poco al principio, Miles, pero intenta no ser demasiado evidente." Me advirtió Arthur. No lo comprendía.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, curioso por saber la clase de persona que sería la tal Lilith.

"Lilith siempre es tímida cuando conoce a alguien nuevo. Debe ser por su aspecto." Explicó Elise, señalando al lugar al que íbamos. Era una especie de árbol casa, no como los aposentos de Corrin, los cuales eran una habitación sobre un árbol, sino un árbol con la habitación construida en su interior.

Tuve ganas de preguntar por aquel detalle que mencionaron, pero acabaría enterándome en cuanto llegásemos de todas formas. Pasamos al lado de unos campos de trigo. Había unos jornaleros trabajando la tierra. Me llamó la atención una chica en particular. Tenía unas florecillas blancas en el pelo castaño, y movía con destreza el rastrillo, em, haciendo lo que quiera que hicieran los agricultores. No me he interesado mucho por el mundo de la agricultura, así que disculpad mi ignorancia.

Tras escuchar a la princesa estornudar hacia un lado, evitando así pegarle lo que tenía a su 'caballo', recordé una pregunta que le quería hacer y que atrasé para otro momento.

"¿Habéis estado enferma, señorita Elise?" Le pregunté, dejándome llevar por mi usual forma de hablar a los demás.

"Ya te dije que me trataras de Elise, Miles." Me regañó moviendo el índice con retintín. "Y sí. Me puse muy mala, con mareos y todo, ¡pero tuvimos la suerte de ser destinados a Macarath, donde pude encontrar las medicinas que necesitaba! Ahora solo moqueo un poco, ¡pero me pondré bien enseguida!" Dijo agarrándose el brazo con determinación. Inconscientemente, imité su gesto, contagiado de su alegría.

"Todo hubiera ido a pedir de boca si no nos hubiéramos encontrado con el ejército hoshidano esperando nuestra llegada. Si no fuera porque es imposible, diría que fue una emboscada. Y ni toda la mala suerte que me acompaña sería capaz de orquestar algo tan grande." Se mosqueó Arthur, recordando la dura batalla que se libró allí.

"¿Cómo sabían que iríais allí, pues?" Pregunté, acercándome a ellos para no retrasarme en el paso.

"Ni idea. Pero no fue bueno." Suspiró la rubia con los ojos húmedos. "Allí Corrin se vio forzado a rechazar de nuevo a su hermano mayor, Ryoma, para salvar mi vida…" Murmuró la princesa, perdiendo las fuerzas y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Arthur.

Así que no hace tanto que Corrin se vio por última vez con su otra familia… y en menuda situación…

"Sea como sea, ¡es un alivio que lográramos parar su enfermedad, señorita Elise!" Animó el vasallo, alzando la cabeza un poco para reavivar a la princesa. Ésta no parecía muy convencida, y me dedicó una mirada que no supe interpretar. Debía querer algo de mí, supuse. Como mínimo, tendría que hablar con ella para saberlo, así que iría mentalizándome a buscarla para jugar juntos alguna ocasión. Esa intención se manifestó en mi cara en forma de sonrisa, reconfortando a la princesa sin darme cuenta.

"Gracias, Arthur. ¡Si es que sois los mejores! Siempre puedo contar con vosotros." Elogió la princesa abrazando al héroe delicadamente.

"Por vos, eso, ¡y mucho más!" Proclamó con orgullo. No solo era todo un super héroe, también era un vasallo leal como ninguno. Que gran tipo, este Arthur…

Así que venían de Macarath, ¿eh? Si ahora estamos "en rumbo" a la capital, eso explicaría que pasaran por Septembria, el pueblo donde me encontraron Corrin y Leo.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no estaba el príncipe Leo con vosotros cuando me encontrasteis?" Pregunté. Me inquietaba Leo. Le debo la vida, y le estoy agradecido, pero parece muy inteligente y poderoso… peligrosa combinación.

"Nos lo cruzamos en Septembria. Mientras que nosotros volvíamos a la capital, él salía a cumplir órdenes de padre. Tuviste suerte de que estuviera ahí, pero si no hubiera sido él, seguro que Corrin habría sido capaz de salvarte por su cuenta. ¡Se puede transformar en un dragón y todo!" Se emocionó contando Elise.

"¿Cómo, cómo, cómo?" Me sorprendí. Tres veces. A ver, ya lo había oído antes, y eso explicaba sus orejas picudas, pero... cuando me pongo en modo 'psicólogo' debo estar preparado para no sorprenderme me digan lo que me digan. Podría ser contraproducente. En aquel preciso contexto no lo estaba.

"¿No sabéis escuchado hablar de la sangre de dragón que corre por las venas de la nobleza?" Comenzó Arthur. "Aunque el señor Corrin no pertenece a la rama del dragón del ocaso, sigue siendo de la realeza hoshidana. Nuestros señores son capaces de activar unas esencias llamadas 'venas de dragón'. Er, es difícil para mí explicarlo, pues nunca he visto una. ¿Cómo las describiríais, señorita Elise?"

"Cuando veo que en una zona se levanta una especie de polvo de un color especial, sé que allí puedo invocar poderes asombrosos. ¡Y éste plano astral está lleno de ellos! Así es cómo hemos construido todo lo que ves, Miles."

"Vaya… nunca había oído hablar de tales poderes." Reconocí, pues mi pequeño mundo se limitaba a las personas, no a las aventuras.

"No es para tanto." Sonrió la princesa, sin convencerme de tal sentencia. "Seguramente veamos a Leo en otra ocasión, y ya que vas a quedarte con nosotros como psicólogo, ¡podrás darle las gracias la próxima vez!" Se alegró la rubia. No estoy muy seguro de querer dárselas, aunque muy probablemente acabase haciéndolo, llevado por mi consciencia.

"¿Sois psicólogo, señor Miles?" Me preguntó Arthur, ladeándose un poco para examinarme mejor.

"No es nada especial como ser de la realeza. Simplemente he estudiado para comprender mejor a los demás y ser capaz de elegir las mejores opciones para ayudarles." Describí. No quería hablar mucho de la carrera que estudié, la verdad. Desde fuera parece mucho más bonito de lo que en realidad es, por lo que no quería estropearle a nadie esa concepción.

"¡Yo creo que es maravilloso! Más de una vez se me ha presentado el desafío de ayudar a un gato a bajar de un árbol demasiado alto, pero nunca he sido capaz de leer sus señales, ganándome arañazos en la cara." Opinó el vasallo, compartiendo otra de sus desafortunadas anécdotas.

"Eh… no es exactamente así como funciona." Corregí con un murmullo que no llegó a ser escuchado, pues la princesa comenzó a hablar felizmente de lo lindos que le parecían los gatos.

Suspiré, aliviado de no tener que hablar de mí mismo. Para mí, que me traten de psicólogo es como cuando Felicia me llamó 'señor'. Me siento apartado. Por fortuna para mí, no creo que Arthur lo hiciera con esa intención. Es él quien se aparta de los demás, pues es 'el super héroe' al que todos nos acercaremos por su encanto y fortaleza.

-O-O-O-

Elise y Arthur entraron primero, instruyéndome permanecer fuera mientras advertían a Lilith de mi inminente visita. Les dije que si iba a resultar tanto problema preferiría no molestarla, pero aquello no pareció detenerles. Elise se bajó de Arthur, pues el suelo de madera no contaba como lava. Aquella seguramente sería una regla que se inventó para estirar un poco las piernas y dar descanso a su montura.

Un gato rubio se paseó a mi lado, sentándose cerca de mí mientras esperaba sobre las escaleras de madera que ascendían al interior del árbol. Intenté acercarme, pero tan pronto como lo hice, el gato se alejó de mí, reacomodándose lejos de mi alcance. ¿Le intento dar amor y él me rechaza? ¿Podría ser más sublime ese condenado felino? Me gustan los gatos. Siempre he deseado tener uno que me profesara afecto. Y no, no me gustan mucho los perros. Me intimidan, y siempre que me cruzo con uno me ladra. No les debo caer bien a los animales. *suspiro*

No, Arthur, saber psicología no sirve para rescatar gatitos.

"¡Miles! ¡Ya puedes venir!" Anunció Elise acercándose a mi lado dando trotes. Me sorprendía la energía que tenía la chica. Mientras me dejé arrastrar del brazo por la princesa, le saqué la lengua al gato. Llamadme infantil, pero si no quiere afecto, le daré lo contrario. Si quieres que alguien sepa de tu existencia, hay dos modos de hacerle reconocerte: con afecto, para quien lo quiera, o con odio, para quien ni quiera saber de ti. Por supuesto, el gato no pudo ignorarme más mientras bostezaba. Lloré por dentro, pero notar las risas de la princesa, quien me pilló en mi guerra con el gato, me devolvió a mi compostura, algo avergonzado.

El interior del árbol era más espacioso de lo que parecía. Había unos cojines con unas mantas en un rincón, pero me extrañó no encontrar muebles. ¿Dónde guardaría la ropa? Desde el momento en el que puse un pie dentro, noté una sensación rara. Era como si pudiera oler el exterior de aquel plano. Noté que había unas cuantas estanterías llenas de libros sin título.

"Lilith, éste es Miles Stone. ¡Como punto de control, pero separado!" Me presentó Elise tirando de mí para sacarme de mi examinadora actitud. Cuando miré al frente, bueno, no esperaba ver… em… aquello. Cuanto más la observé, más pude intuir la forma de un pequeño dragón azulado y rojo. Tenía grandes ojos dorados, y estaba agarrando una esfera dorada. Sería una de esas piedras dragón de las que había oído hablar.

"Es un placer conoceros, señorita Lilith." Me atreví a decir. No sabía su edad como para diferenciar entre 'señorita' y 'señora', y tampoco sabía si podía hablar si quiera. Y no hablemos ya de estrechar manos.

Pese a que se suponía que debía ser yo quien luciera intimidado, aquella dragón de ojos de oro no era capaz de quedarse quieta. Parecía estar buscando un lugar tras el que esconderse, acabando por elegir la gran figura de Arthur para aquel cometido.

"Vamos, señorita Lilith. El señor Miles no muerde, y si lo hiciera, me encargaría de que no os hiciera ningún daño." Tranquilizó el héroe. No me gustaba mucho la idea de enemistarme con Arthur, pero no era una mala forma de imbuir seguridad en otro.

Lilith salió de detrás del vasallo, acercándose a mí con cautela.

"I-igualmente, señor Miles." Dijo con una voz que no salía de su boca. Claro, los dragones debían tener sus propios truquillos para hablar sin la morfología humana. Ahora, si me pedís explicaciones de cómo, seguramente me escudaría diciéndoos 'magia'. Es a lo que todos recurrimos cuando no sabemos explicar algo.

"Lo cierto es que me gustaría preguntaros unas cosillas, señorita Lilith." Mencioné revolviéndome un poco en el sitio. Si me mostraba intimidado, quizás pudiera ayudarla a salir de su timidez.

"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó la dragona, reacomodándose sobre su bolita, flotando en el aire, por cierto. Cielos, ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

"Me han dicho que estamos en un plano astral, pero no comprendo muy bien lo que eso significa." Planteé recuperando una posición más altiva. Tenía interés en lo que me iba a contar al fin y al cabo. Además, no conozco a dragones todos los días. Quizás ella supiera algo sobre el Anankos ese, pero esa pregunta me la reservaría para cuando le demuestre que le tengo más miedo a ella que el que ella seguramente me tenga a mí. En otras palabras, para cuando me tenga más confianza.

La dragona miró a Elise buscando apoyo. Tras ver en ella una amplia sonrisa, cerró los ojos momentáneamente para calmarse y reunir sus pensamientos a la materia sobre la que le pregunté.

"Existen infinitos planos de realidad diferentes. Podríamos encontrar otro que fuera exactamente a éste, incluidas todas las personas que hay aquí y sus experiencias. No obstante, yo, como ser perteneciente a una de esas dimensiones, tengo un vínculo especial a aquel del que provenimos. Mis ancestros me concedieron el poder suficiente para traer personas a éste plano en concreto, por lo que lo utilizamos de base de operaciones. Para volver, solo tienes que cruzar una de las puertas dragón de réplica: te devolverán al mismo sitio del que te traje." Ay, mi mente. Me cuesta digerir toda esa información. Guardé silencio, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Ese gesto me compraría un poco de tiempo.

"¿Y lo del tiempo?" Logré preguntar una vez procesé todo.

"El tiempo en éste fluye diferente al del que procedemos. Aproximadamente, un día fuera equivale a dos aquí dentro." Calculó. Me maravillé ante los misterios del universo, pues, ¿quién me iba a decir que acabaría entrando a una dimensión diferente?

"¿Y envejecemos igual? Sí, ¿no?" Me preocupé. Lo contrario supondría que la vida eterna existía.

"Así es… y-y por si te lo estás preguntando, no soy completamente un dragón. Mi tiempo vital es similar al vuestro, s-señor Miles." Me aclaró. Lo siento, Arthur, te he fallado. No he logrado evitar ser evidente. ¿Pero qué se espera de mí? ¡Me fascinaba aquella criatura! ¿Y si es como un gato, pero mejor? Me rasqué la cabeza, inclinándome levemente en disculpa.

"Cuando llega la noche fuera, venimos a éste lugar a descansar seguros. Así podemos ganar un poco de tiempo para recuperar fuerzas y para prepararnos para proseguir temprano a la mañana siguiente." Me contó Arthur, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

"Regresaremos en unas horas. Si desapareciéramos continuamente del mundo, nuestra ausencia no pasaría inadvertida." Dijo Elise. Por supuesto, si desaparecieran los príncipes de Nohr junto a todos sus guardianes, sería alarmante.

"Vaya… y… ¿de verdad está bien que yo esté aquí?" Pregunté, agobiándome. ¡Aquel lugar era una pasada! ¿Romper las reglas del tiempo? Guau. Casi me sentía mal por respirar el aire de aquella dimensión. ¡Es demasiado valioso!

Tanto Elise como Arthur se rieron ante mi payasa actitud, pero Lilith se sorprendió.

"P-pensaba que te enfadaríais por traeros, señor Miles." Dijo la dragona, atónita, acercándose un poco a mí. Me llevé un dedo a los labios.

"Me salváis la vida… me traéis a un sitio tan increíble como éste… y puedo trabajar para vosotros como psicólogo… ¿Cómo podría enfadarme?" Intenté poner mi sonrisa más convincente, pues quería que me creyeran en aquello. No creo poder expresar con facilidad lo mucho que les agradezco lo que han hecho por mí.

"¿A-ah, sí? Vaya, me alegro." Se tranquilizó por fin Lilith. Me preguntaba la clase de vida que debía haber llevado aquella dragona para ser tan insegura. Si me preguntaran a mí, me imaginaría a los dragones egocéntricos y presumidos, no humildes y temerosos.

"Mira, Miles. Deberías conocer esto también." Me dijo Elise tirando de mi brazo. Me llevó a las estanterías que había en un rincón. Ahora que me fijaba, sobre las portadas de los libros había unos nombres que no reconocía.

"Esto de aquí son el registro de visitas, señor Miles. Puede que os parezca extraño, pero a veces vienen toda clase de personas a nuestro castillo." Comenzó a explicar Arthur cogiendo un libro y abriéndolo. "Visitan nuestras tiendas, favorecen nuestro comercio e incluso nos pueden traer regalos."

"¡Una vez vino el legendario espadachín Marth! ¿Ese es su libro de visita, Arthur?" Preguntó la princesa asomándose junto a él.

"Así es, señorita Elise. Le encantó la comida que le preparé. No hace mucho de aquel día." Sonrió el héroe, orgulloso de su trabajo cuando le toca hacer de chef.

"Uf… esto es mucho para digerir… ¡es como si acabase de conocer un mundo nuevo!" Me sorprendí, viendo cómo se desmoronaba mi concepción de la realidad. ¿Me culparíais? Aquellos planos astrales me acababan de dejar sin palabras. Tardaría un tiempo hasta que me lograse acostumbrar.

"No es de extrañar." Se rió Arthur cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la estantería. "Me llevé una buena sorpresa cuando vi un doble mío visitarnos. Aquel otro Arthur tenía mejor suerte que yo, pero hicimos un gran equipo mientras duró su visita." Sonrió levantando un pulgar, rememorando la de bien que hicieron aquel día.

"Jajaja… vamos, que mañana mismo estoy viéndome a mí mismo, ¿no?" Me reí. Sí, si esto fuera una novela, sería el crossover más grande de todos. ¿Quién me decía a mí que ahora no existían culturas distintas? ¿O que no se había dominado ya lo que había más allá del cielo?

"No creo, señor Miles." Me cortó Lilith, subiéndose a su bola dorada nuevamente tras estirar sus patas. "Aunque es cierto que hay infinitos planos astrales, no muchos son capaces de viajar. Además, aquel Arthur provenía de un mundo donde Nohr no podía llevarse mejor con Hoshido, lo cual explicaría el tiempo libre que tenían para venir a vernos."

"Entonces, ¿no existe la posibilidad de ser invadidos por otros?" Planteé, nervioso. ¿Y si los hoshidanos de éste mundo descubrían que descansamos aquí y planean un ataque sorpresa?

"Así sería sin vigilancia, pero tengo total control de lo que sucede en éste plano, y mientras siga siendo así, no permitiré el paso a sospechosos." Me tranquilizó la dragona, con un gesto que me pareció una sonrisa.

"¡Y por eso Lilith es la mejor! ¡Siempre está velando por nosotros y nos permite refugiarnos aquí siempre que lo necesitamos!" Saltó la rubia, atrapando a Lilith en un abrazo del que no encontró escapatoria.

Simplemente… 'increíble'. Increíble, pero cierto.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta más?" Me preguntó Lilith tras liberarse. Sacudí la cabeza, atontado. Mi mente estaba en un caos con lo que acababa de conocer.

"Entonces nos vamos a por Effie." Anunció la princesa agarrándome de las manos y moviéndome hacia la salida dándome vueltas, como si no tuviera suficientes en la cabeza.

"Un placer veros, señorita Lilith." Se despidió Arthur con energías. La dragona dio una linda cabezada que el héroe interpretó como un 'adiós'.

-O-O-O-

 **Bien, así queda bien definido el plano astral. Sentía que necesitaba darle una explicación a cómo funciona el tiempo, así como las distintas dimensiones. Eh, ¡y los visitantes también!**

 **Suelo ser fiel a la línea de sucesos que vive el protagonista al que seguimos, pero probablemente, una vez se establezca con el grupo, no seré tan detallista. O, al menos, ¡no tanto como para que una sola tarde en el plano astral me lleve cinco capítulos!**

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *guiño, guiño* *codo, codo***


	6. Capítulo 6: Por qué nos esforzamos

**Por qué nos esforzamos**

Arthur nos adelantó bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, situándose como si fuera a salir a correr de nuevo justo al final de éstas. Elise pegó un bote sobre él y el juego de 'el suelo es lava' prosiguió. Cuando di un paso sobre el césped hice como si mis fuerzas se drenaran, tirándome al húmedo césped que rodeaba el árbol de Lilith.

Cuando alcé la cabeza, vi en la mirada de Arthur la determinación de cargarme a mí también, por lo que me apuré a levantarme y salir corriendo mientras el héroe y Elise se reían en su persecución. Era evidente que el rubio podía alcanzarme si quería, pues era capaz de dirigir hacia dónde corría a base de bloquear los caminos que no nos llevaban en la buena dirección.

Nuestros pasos nos llevaron a un edificio de interior abierto. ¿Cómo describirlo? Tenía grandes pilares en las esquinas, y, a excepción de dichas columnas, no había paredes en la planta baja. El techo estaba abierto, y al lado del complejo había un pequeño edificio con cajas llenas de palos de entrenamiento.

En el lugar había una extraña escena ante la que me detuve petrificado. ¿Era aquella cosa que se movía arriba y abajo un tronco de árbol? Tenía toda la pinta. Cuando bajé la mirada, una pequeña figura estaba haciendo pesas con aquel trozo de árbol.

Arthur y Elise me adelantaron, acercándose a la mujer que vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones verdes largos. No muy lejos de ella había una especie de soporte de armaduras, en la cual había una rosa, seguramente de aquella monstruo.

"¡Hola, Effie!" Saludó la rubia asomándose por encima del tronco para que su vasalla pudiera reconocerla.

"Señorita Elise. ¿Ya os encontráis mejor?" Preguntó la mujer del pelo blanco, recogido en un moño. Tenía los ojos verdes bosque. Darme cuenta de que aún no había apreciado el color de los demás me hizo fijarme primero en Arthur, quien los tenía azules, como era el estereotipo de nohrio, mientras que la princesa los tenía violetas. Extraño color, si a mí se me preguntara, pero bonito. Al parecer mi tolerancia a los colores de ojos raros fue ampliada tras ver a Corrin.

"¡Sí! ¡En cuanto deje de moquear estaré como nueva y mejor que nunca!" Dijo Elise mientras se apartaba. La tal Effie se reincorporó sin quitarse primero el tronco de encima. Lo colocó junto a ella, y al dejarlo en el suelo, tal vez fuera mi imaginación, pero durante un momento pensé que del golpe Elise pegó un bote causado por la sacudida.

"Eso es estupendo." Sonrió la mujer paseando la mirada a Arthur. En cuanto me vio, se volvió hacia mí. "¿Quién es? ¿Un nuevo recluta?" Preguntó, examinándome con la mirada. No sé en la clase de atributos que se fijaría en mí, pero parece que fue capaz de evaluarme correctamente con la mirada: no soy nada fuerte. Puedo afirmar con total seguridad de que, al menos, no tanto como ella. ¿Estereotipo de mujer débil? ¡Ja! ¡Bobadas! Tomad eso, tablas estadísticas.

"No. Es un psicólogo que va a trabajar con nosotros de ahora en adelante." Me presentó Elise. Intimidado alargué mi mano hacia la mujer. Creo que me la estaba jugando mucho más que cuando hice aquello mismo con Freken, pero no quería parecer maleducado.

Rayos. No podía controlar el pulso, lo cual delataba mi nerviosismo por perder la mano en aquel educado saludo. Effie me miró pausadamente, pasando de mi cara gentil a mi mano aterrada alternativamente. Se limpió la mano del sudor antes de iniciar lo que me pareció un minuto de acercamiento de su mano a la mía.

No me sorprendió en absoluto la dureza de su tacto, pero, a diferencia de lo que me esperaba, no me estranguló la mano. Casi diría que fue un saludo suave y gentil. Ahora me sentía mal por tenerle miedo, pero mi prudencia me decía que si apretaba un poquitín más, me devolvería el gesto, cumpliendo mi profecía.

"Soy Miles Stone. He de agradeceros que me rescatarais de los bandidos en Septembria." Dije inclinando la cabeza levemente. Como si se diera cuenta de algo, abrió un poco más los ojos.

"Oh, tu eres aquel tipo al que Elise trató la mano." Dijo bajando la mirada a la mano que estaba estrechando, soltándola con prisa, como si hubiera hecho lo que yo me temía.

"¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, a veces me cuesta un poco controlar mi fuerza, y no querría volver a chafarte la mano…" Se preocupó la mujer, examinándome pero sin tocarme.

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Parece que te controlas mejor de lo que piensas." Animé con una leve sonrisa.

"¿En serio? ¡Menos mal!" Me dio una palmada en la espalda que de no haberme pillado mal creo que me habría desencajado el hombro.

"O tal vez no…" Gemí, desplomándome al suelo. Arthur y Effie comenzaron a comentar algo sobre el tronco, pero no le presté mucha atención. Elise me ayudó a recomponerme, examinándome.

"Discúlpala, Miles. Pero hacías bien en tenerle miedo. Y únicamente es capaz de controlarse si no se preocupa por ello." Me explicó la rubia mientras me servía de apoyó para levantarme.

"Extraño suceso. Digno de una investigación… a distancia." Bromeé, sacudiendo un poco el hombro para calmarme el picor.

Cuando nos unimos a los vasallos en su charla me di cuenta de que Effie era un caso especial de fuerza. Arthur logró levantar el tronco, pero tras abrazarlo y poner un poco de esfuerzo. Por supuesto, distaba mucho de lo que mis capacidades me permitirían, pero en mi favor argumentaría que ahora estoy 'lesionado'. Sería mentira, por supuesto, pero de algún modo tendría que evitar sentirme mal con mi condición física.

Además, Elise era la prueba de que no era necesario estar fuerte para pertenecer a un ejército.

"Señorita Elise, ¿habéis sido capaz de seguir el programa que os elaboré? Con la ayuda de Arthur fui capaz de plantearos metas más… 'realistas'." Preguntó Effie, ayudando a Arthur a soltar el tronco… con una sola mano. Era como si sus dedos pudieran clavarse en la madera… estremecedor.

"Sentía que no estaba siendo todo lo buen vasallo que puedo ser, por la de tiempo que paso ayudando a otros…" Murmuró el superhéroe, mostrando por primera vez lo que parecía ser un signo de debilidad.

"¡Eso no es cierto, Arthur! Me parece increíble lo que haces todos los días por los demás, ¡y sé que siempre puedo contar contigo! ¿Verdad, Effie?

"Así es, señorita Elise. Ese es el Arthur que todos queremos y amamos." Sonrió la peliblanca, poniendo una mano sobre el tronco y apoyándose ligeramente sobre éste. Debía pesar más que ella si en esa posición no lograba caerse.

Aquel último comentario únicamente nos pareció extraño a Arthur y a mí, pero no le dimos importancia. Elise era la clase de chica que profesa afecto a diestro y a siniestro, así que seguramente ella no podría estar más de acuerdo. Yo también amaba a Arthur. ¿Cómo no admirar con todas tus fuerzas a alguien tan puro y desinteresado como él?

"¡Jojojo! ¡Muchas gracias, señorita Elise! ¡Y a ti, Effie!" Agradeció el rubio recuperando sus fuerzas como si una bomba hubiera explotado en su interior. "¿Y le sirvió el menú que le preparamos, señorita Elise?"

"¡Sí! ¡Corrin me ayudó con ello! Aunque lo cierto es que me costó empezar." Reconoció la princesa, ganándose la simpatía de sus vasallos.

Bueno, parece que me he quedado sin prueba. Sí que hace falta estar fuerte. Mentiría si dijera que no me atraía la idea de ser fuerte, pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer algo a mis veinticinco años? La mayoría de los miembros de éste ejercito llevarían un riguroso entrenamiento desde jóvenes, así que, ¿qué esperanzas quedaban para mí?

Arthur me descubrió observando las armas de prácticas que había junto a una de las columnas más cercanas del campo de entrenamiento.

"Decidme, señor Miles. ¿Sabéis luchar?" Me preguntó el héroe. Qué considerado. Aunque es evidente, me pregunta. Es una buena forma de no insultarme asumiendo lo que es verdad.

Guardé silencio ante su pregunta. No sabía luchar. De haberlo hecho, quizás no hubiera necesitado la ayuda de nadie para ocuparme de los bandidos. Quizás si fuera necesario ser fuerte…

"En absoluto. Aunque sabría luchar por mi vida, de llegar el caso." Suspiré, rendido. Aquel tema no era tan ligero como lo parecía en un principio.

"¡Seguro que se te daría bien si lo intentaras!" Me animó Elise moviendo los brazos suavemente y rebotando en el sitio.

"Si vais a acompañarnos, os vendría bien estar preparado para la adversidad." Me recomendó Arthur. Miré a Effie, pues de los allí presentes me parecía la única que me diría si de verdad tenía posibilidades. Desvió sus ojos verdes al tronco que había estado usando de pesas, reflexiva.

"No perderías nada por intentarlo." Sentenció cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. "Aunque necesitarías encontrar a un mentor. Podría presentarte a alguien que tal vez acepte enseñarte. ¿Pero tienes la determinación para afrontar el reto?" Me planteó con una suave curva en sus labios mientras comenzaba a caminar con el tronco a un brazo.

La seguí, con algo de distancia entre ambos, pues no quería correr el riesgo de que al volverse la peliblanca me diera con el tronco. Elise me adelantó y caminó junto a Effie, sin preocuparse de lo que yo, pues su estatura le facilitaba esa clase de cosas. Arthur fue junto a mí, y cuando Effie dejó su tronco de entrenamiento en el desván de cacharros, nos encaminamos a los establos que había próximos.

Arthur me preguntó la clase de arma que preferiría emplear. Lo que seguramente me sería más fácil de aprender sería la magia, pues no necesitaría un entrenamiento tan riguroso, y ya estaba acostumbrado a estudiar de todos modos. Pero no quería limitarme a eso. Necesitaba ser capaz de luchar uno a uno sin armas, pues así estaría preparado para luchar por mi vida en mejores condiciones.

Al héroe no le pareció mala idea, pero me contó que lo usual es tener un arma principal y ya, si eso, aprender otra. Por ejemplo, Felicia era capaz de usar bastones y armas ocultas, así como la magia de su tribu. Arthur, por su parte, prefería centrarse en hachas. Eran lentas, pero le permitían asestar golpes demoledores.

Yo no comprendía por qué me tenía que limitar a un tipo de arma, pero cuando tu vida depende de tu habilidad, el máximo rendimiento sale cuando estás bien familiarizado con los movimientos que puedes realizar. ¿Qué podía usar junto con un grimorio? Una lanza desde luego no, pues sería demasiado trasto. Una hacha quizás demasiado pesada y laboriosa. Una espada… tal vez…

Cuando llegamos a los establos vimos a una pelirroja peinar a uno de los caballos en la entrada. La construcción consistía de un largo pasillo con múltiples puertas a las 'viviendas' de los caballos, y había una doble entrada.

"¿Selena? No sabía que cuidabas de los caballos." Comentó Effie. Selena se volvió para mirarnos, alarmada. Antes no me llegué a dar cuenta, pero… digamos que lo que la pelirroja llevaba de ropa podía no ser muy decente. Aunque no tenía ni punto en comparación con Camilla. Llevaba una pechera roja, la cual no ocultaba demasiado su sujetador y lucía un escote que mejor no describo demasiado o dudaríais de mi decencia. Bajo la pechera tenía una pieza de tela que le cubría el torso. En la parte inferior tenía un pantalón con agujeros en rombo en los costados de las piernas, algo sueltos.

Como suelo hacer en éstas situaciones, me quité las gafas, pues mientras no me fuera familiar, me costaría evitar mirar, y no quería ser tan descortés.

"Desde que empecé a practicar arquería a caballo he comenzado a cogerle algo de afecto a mi montura." Reconoció, muy probablemente restringiendo sus palabras para evitar ser todo lo honesta que podría haber sido. No seré un experto, pero diría que lo que había en su cara mientras cuidaba al caballo marrón con manchas blancas era una sonrisa distraída.

"Guau. ¿Cómo se llama?" Le preguntó Elise, acercándose a la pelirroja. Mientras ellas dos comenzaban a hablar de Cain, Effie buscó con la mirada a quien probablemente me quisiera presentar. Menos mal que no se trataba de Selena, pues de ser ella la instructora, tendría ciertos problemillas de caballero. Sí, no me gusta lo que hacen los escotes bonitos de mí.

"Oye, Selena. ¿Has visto a Silas?" Preguntó la peliblanca. Me puse las gafas de nuevo, pues intentaría fijarme más en el caballo para evitar accidentes. Selena entonces se fijó en mí, examinándome de nuevo. Parecía… ¿molesta conmigo? Definitivamente lo que pasó con Camilla tuvo que significar algo para ella, pero fue un lío en el que me metí solito. Por alguna razón, aunque intenté mantenerle la mirada, sus ojos castaños me ganaron el duelo. Parecía fuerte… de un modo distinto al que eran fuertes Elise y sus vasallos.

"Ha ido a por más heno para los caballos. Avel come como ninguno, después de todo. No debería tardar mucho en volver." Informó la pelirroja regresando a los cuidados de su corcel.

"Como los caballeros de leyenda, ¿eh, A? ¿Cuál de ellos es Avel?" Preguntó Arthur, curioso y con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿Por qué, B? ¿Vas a intentar montarle? Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Ya tuviste bastante con el rayo del otro día, y Avel, bueno, es la definición de 'animal'." Aconsejó Selena, intentando desanimar a su compañero de compras.

"¡Por eso mismo! ¡Debo mostrarle a Avel la belleza de la cooperación y el arte de la caballería!" Proclamó el rubio buscando con la mirada al caballo que más mala espina le diera.

"Pero Arthur, ¿tú sabes montar?" Se preocupó Effie, alargando una mano como si intentase alcanzar al héroe.

"Alguna experiencia he tenido, la verdad." Dijo poniéndose colorado. "Aunque aquella ocasión no iba bien sentado sobre la montura, pues mientras perseguía a un ladrón por los tejados, me caí a la calle, y, en cuestión, sobre un caballo. Caí mal orientado, y mi repentino asalto enervó al caballo, por lo que comenzó a correr sin control. Tuve la suerte de que al final atropelláramos al criminal que pensaba haberme perdido." Narró con pelos y señales.

Elise disfrutó de su historia como si ella misma hubiera vivido aquella aventura, Effie luchó por contener la risa y Selena suspiró lamentada. En cuanto a mí, bueno, que el pobre tuviera tan mala suerte me sorprendía hasta el punto de dejarme mudo.

Un joven de cabello grisáceo en cresta y con una camisa oscura en la parte superior y una armadura negra en la inferior hizo acto de presencia entre risas. Llevaba consigo un puñado de heno, por lo que debía tratarse de a quien buscábamos. Las mangas de su camisa no lograban ocultar lo bien construido que estaba físicamente.

"No lo digo con mala intención, Arthur, pero te pido que me creas cuando te digo que eres la última persona en el mundo que debería intentar montar a Avel. ¡Bien podrías acabar destruyendo los establos!" Bromeó el caballero acercándose a nosotros.

"Rayos, ¿tan salvaje es la criatura?" Preguntó el rubio sin parecer ofendido.

Silas continuó caminando hasta el último compartimento de los compartimentos de la derecha. No había muchos, pero a cambio tenían un buen espacio. No obstante, aquel caballo negro era el único que estaba solo. Silas asomó el bloque de heno por encima de la puerta, y, con horror, pudimos ver cómo una sombra oscura secuestraba el trozo en un parpadeo. El caballero se volvió hacia nosotros con las manos en la cintura, como si contestara a Arthur con aquella pequeña demostración.

"Mmm… no creo que Avel tenga muchos amigos así." Se lamentó Elise, llevándose una mano al pecho al imaginarse lo solo que debía estar. Un silencio siguió a sus palabras. Uno que yo no me atrevería a romper, la verdad. Era como una gruesa capa de hielo, y mi elocuencia no brillaba en los momentos oscuros por desgracia.

Fue Effie quien dio finalmente el paso, y dada su fuerza, dudo que exista bloque de hielo que no pueda vaporizar.

"Silas, tú estabas entrenando a Mozu, ¿no es así?" Comenzó la peliblanca. Silas se acercó a nosotros, volviéndose una vez al escuchar un ruido raro proveniente de Avel, quien parecía estar devorando el heno.

"Así es. Creo que tiene un potencial increíble, pero ella sola no se atrevería, así que estoy intentando solucionar esa falta de optimismo en ella." Comentó rascándose la cabeza.

No dejaba de sorprenderme lo jóvenes que eran todos en aquel ejército. El que más se acercaría a mí sería Arthur, pero aparte de él, todos debían estar entre 18 y veinticuatro. Elise… no estaba tan seguro. Conozco a personas que no pegaron el estirón hasta los veinte, pero a ella le echaba unos dieciocho como muchísimo.

"¿Crees que éste podría aprender a luchar?" Le planteó obviamente refiriéndose a mí. Notar repentinamente todas las miradas en mí hizo que quisiera escudarme tras alguien, pero Elise había vuelto a jugar con Cain, distrayendo así a Selena. En cuanto a Arthur, lo buscase por donde lo buscase no lo encontré. Quizás fueran suyos los gritos provenientes del establo de Avel, aunque no parecía que nadie se estuviera fijando aparte de mí, lo cual me impresionaba.

"Oh. Tú debes ser aquel hombre que rescatamos de los bandidos en Septembria. Mi nombre es Silas." Me dijo alargándome la mano mientras sonreía.

Le recordaba. Él era ese caballero que vi por la ventana luchar contra los rufianes. Inspiraba confianza, pero no quería dejarme llevar por las apariencias.

"Gracias por salvarme en ese momento de necesidad. Yo soy Miles. Miles Stone." Y agarré su mano con la intensidad que solía emplear en esos saludos. Si iba a ser evaluado en aquel saludo o alguna otra cosa de la gente fuerte, no quería dar una imagen deshonesta de mí mismo.

"Y, respecto a lo que se refiere la señorita Effie, no busco aprender a luchar para combatir en primera fila, sino para no ser carne de cañón." Expliqué, algo avergonzado. Notaba a la pelirroja mirarme de vez en cuando, desconfiada, y el hecho de tener que reconocer lo débil que era entre tanta gente poderosa no ayudaba nada.

"Me imagino que no debe haber sido muy agradable pasar por aquel abuso, así que quieres remediarlo, ¿no?" Me planteó Silas mientras se palpaba el cuello con la brazo en alto, justo al mismo tiempo que Arthur salía despedido del establo, como si saliera de una tormenta.

"No lo sé, señor Silas." Contesté. ¿Qué? Es cierto. Aún no sabía por lo que quería entrenar, pero no me hizo falta mucho esfuerzo ver la dedicación que le profesaban a Elise sus vasallos. Tal dedicación llevó a una mujer pequeña a entrenar hasta romper mis estadísticas de fuerza femenina, así como hizo dudar a un superhéroe de sus principios más básicos.

"No sé lo que quiero obtener de aprender a luchar, pero quiero poder estar preparado para cuando lo sepa." Suspiré. ¿Qué prisa tenía? No es como si el destino me fuera a forzar en ninguna situación peligrosa, ¿no? Era Arthur el que siempre acababa así, no yo.

Por el filo de mis lentes pude ver a Selena murmurar algo. Mi lectura de labios estaba oxidada y desentrenada, pero por la expresión de su cara me atrevería a adivinar que lo que dijo fue algo como 'vaya estupidez'. ¿La culpo? No. Me duele, pero seguramente fuera una estupidez. Además, dada su vinculación a Camilla, con quien no me llevo todo lo bien que uno podría desear, me atrevería a decir que me ve como su enemigo indirecto. No la corregiría.

"Simplemente has evitado contestar a mi pregunta." Me recriminó el caballero con actitud desaprobadora. Me sorprendí, pues no entendía mi error.

"Uno no quiere volverse fuerte simplemente porque quiera estar preparado. Algo te lleva a buscar fuerza. En mi caso fue el deseo de estar con un buen amigo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" Ante aquel razonamiento tengo que admitir mi derrota. Lo cierto es que no he sido todo lo sensible con mis sentimientos que he podido.

Cuando miré los palos de entrenamiento antes… recordé mis tiempos jóvenes. Solía tener un buen amigo con el que siempre jugaba a pelear con ramas. Me lo pasaba genial. Se alistó en el ejército de Nohr y fue asesinado por sus propios compañeros poco tiempo después. Era tan talentoso que la envidia les llevó a apagar la luz que emitía. Mark…

Quizás tuviera que hablaros más de él, pero lo cierto es que no hay mucho… no hay mucho que pueda evocar sin que pueda evitar romper la presa de mis lágrimas. … Entonces no pude comprender por qué acabaron con él. Esa sería la verdadera razón por la que acabé estudiando conducta humana.

Silas esperaba mi respuesta pacientemente, y para cuando Elise notó lo distraída que estaba Selena al esperar mi respuesta, me atendió también. Arthur regresó medio arrastrándose, apoyándose en una de las columnas que delimitaban las esquinas de los compartimentos.

Mark siempre me hacía reír. Cuando le veía sonreír no podía evitar sentirme bien. Era de esa clase de personas. ¡Y se reía con mis chistes malos! … Nunca he sido una persona especialmente violenta, pero me gustaba la lucha porque era lo que hacía con Mark. Pero su muerte me hizo pensar que Nohr no merecía que luchasen por él si tiene a ratas como sus asesinos.

Pero… tras ver a Corrin hablarme de sus problemas, conocer a gente tan honrada como Arthur y Elise… no puedo seguir con esa concepción de Nohr. Al menos, no de todo Nohr. Y… llamadme infantil, pero… creo saber que es lo me motiva. Quiero hacer lo que Mark siempre quiso. Quiero ser un hombre normal capaz de traer bien a los demás a través de sus acciones. Aspirar a ser como el gran hombre que ya lo era cuando le conocí a los seis.

"Quiero ser capaz de luchar por quien no pueda." Contesté con la mirada seria. No sé por cuánto tiempo esperaron mi respuesta. Estaba demasiado centrado en mis pensamientos, como si me hubiera quedado solo.

"Vaya, parece que te he subestimado, Miles." Dijo Effie, complacida, aunque sus palabras me sonaron lejanas, así como los aplausos de Arthur. Menos mal, porque si hubiera estado en mis sentidos y hubiera sido aplaudido por mi héroe, me habría puesto como un tomate.

Tal vez os preguntéis si eso es lo que de verdad quiero. Mark murió intentando cumplir su sueño de proteger a los demás. No… él ya lo cumplió… miles de veces… ayudó a un pobre rubio al que todos llamaban gafotas… Tal vez sea inútil ahora que tengo veinticinco, pero de mayor quiero ser como Mark, así que si sigo su estela… tal vez…

Noté la inminente urgencia de taparme los ojos, pues las lágrimas habían ganado la batalla de la presa. Y muy a mi pesar, ahora tenía una nueva meta ante la cual nada me detendría. Corrin es un chico indefenso, por mucho que se pueda convertir en dragón, ante las circunstancias de su vida. Ya no ayudaré a Corrin por lástima, sino por convicción y principios.

Jejeje… parece como si fuera a evolucionar o algo solo por querer, ¿eh? Cielos, la que me espera… Mark, dame fuerzas.

Aquella vez escuché claramente a Selena cuando dijo '¿Y ahora por qué se pone a llorar? Si vas a intentar parecer guay, hazlo bien.'. Elise se rió con aquel comentario, pero ocultando su risa para evitar molestarme. Qué vergüenza, jejeje.

"Lo siento si te has sentido atacado, Miles. No era mi intención." Reculó Silas, asustado de haberme hecho daño.

"No, señor Silas. Me has matado." Dije, sabiendo a dónde iba. Le noté palidecer. "Has matado al Miles durmiente, por lo que no os podría estar más agradecido." Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había hecho nada malo se relajó, aliviado. Después estaba confuso, pues no entendía la clase de magia que había obrado para aquello. Las palabras… esos hechizos sin grimorio que nacen de las intenciones…

"Vaya, me alegro… supongo." Dijo algo cortado. Era como si se hubieran invertido las tablas. Antes era yo el tímido, y ahora parecía intimidar. Si esto fuera una novela, tal vez debería verse a mi lado el espíritu de Mark tocándome el hombro y justificar ese milagro como que él me está apoyando o algún tópico de esos. No duraría mucho.

"Veo que tienes determinación, nuevo Miles. ¿Serás capaz de seguir mis instrucciones?" Me desafió, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa confiada. Me noté flaquear, intimidado, pero, ya que me había puesto una meta tan irrazonable como pretender alcanzar la sombra de mi mejor amigo, me permitiría la imprudencia. Sin sacrificio, en éste caso mi cómoda y relajada vida, no hay progreso. Soy un vago, siempre lo he sido, ¿pero que es un hábito ante la fuerza de nueva ambición? Lo atropellaré. *sonrisa*

"¿Por qué no lo descubrimos?" Sonreí, entre intimidante y sádico. Era como si me hubiera vuelto masoquista. Mark… ¿por qué me haces esto? Aunque lo he hecho yo solito. ¡Lo siento, Mark, por acusarte de mi locura! *Lloré* ... ¿Qué? ¿No voy a poder ni hablar a una imagen mental de mi mejor amigo con mis pensamientos? Aunque lo hiciera no me contesta nunca, pero hablar es de ayuda. Creedme ahí.

Silas y yo abandonamos a los demás, pues era la hora de ver 'la pasta de la que estoy hecho'. Un potente sonido de tripas se escuchó mientras nos íbamos, proveniente de la peliblanca.

"Necesito comer. Mucho." Soltó ligeramente sonrojada, como si no fuera evidente.

"¿Vienes, A?" Preguntó Arthur a su compañera de equipo de compras y de lucha contra la mala suerte.

"No, yo ya estoy servida. Y Cain no se va a poner guapo solo." Suspiró volviendo a mirar a su montura. Cuidarle le recordaba cuando hacía aquello con su madre y su pegaso, pero, por supuesto, aquello no era nada digno de mención.

"¡Entonces nos vemos, Selena!" Se despidió Elise dando vueltas sobre sí misma mientras alcanzaba a sus vasallos. "Oye, Arthur. ¿Qué es eso de la alianza SelenArthur?" Aquella sería una pregunta que el rubio estuvo incluso orgulloso de contestar.

Selena los observó marcharse, notando la invasión del silencio ahora que no había nadie para oponer resistencia. Bueno, tal vez el bestia de Avel, quien había hecho un destrozo del bloque de heno. Sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja comenzó a tararear una canción que le escuchó a su madre tocar con el arpa cuando era pequeña.

-O-O-O-

 **Soy un desastre. No logro hacer capítulos cortos. O al menos hacer que pasen más cosas por capítulo. *Suspiro*… No sé, me gusta como lo estoy llevando, pero como vaya a este paso… madre mía la de capítulos que va a tener esto.**

 **En fin, no lo podría hacer de otro modo, y estoy bastante cómodo haciéndolo así, así que no hay más que hablar. (Acabaré teniendo un capítulo 1 de cuatro páginas y un capítulo 10 de doce… problemas técnicos…)**

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *guiño, guiño* *codo, codo***


	7. Capítulo 7: El pez pequeño

**El pez pequeño**

Silas parecía un joven simpático. Fuera del contexto del entrenamiento y la batalla. Lo primero que me comandó hacer fue mostrarle hasta dónde podía llegar haciendo sentadillas, flexiones, abdominales… no me enorgullezco mucho, la verdad. Pero de algún lugar tendría que partir.

Oh, ¿y recordáis la determinación con la que partí? Bueno, no es como si la hubiera perdido, pero mantener una forma de ser que me convertiría en una persona totalmente no le gusta a nadie. Lo que es disonante con tu identidad te daña. Sería mejor considerarla como una nueva facultad que me compone, pero no por ello borra quien era.

"No pretendo… excusarme…" Comencé a decir aún jadeando mientras Silas reflexionaba sobre el mejor modo de arreglarme. "Pero soy psicólogo, no un mister atlético." Tenía que defender mi escasa autoestima. Me había propuesto competir en el mundo del combate en un ejército lleno de titanes. Iba a ser poca cosa en comparación con ellos, pero necesitaba defender mi motivación con uñas y dientes.

"Eso es evidente." Asintió, cruzándose de brazos y quedándose pensativo. Aproveché para recuperar el aliento de los abdominales. No sería muy resistente, pero me conocía bien a mí mismo, y si soy bueno en algo es en recuperarme rápido. No tardo mucho en poder proseguir, a un menor rendimiento, pero es mejor que nada.

"No falta mucho para que nos toque salir del plano astral. Y aunque me gustaría trabajar primero tu pobre condición física, no puedo simplemente dejarte ir sin la menor noción de autodefensa." Meditó.

"¿Por qué no? Si mejoro mi resistencia para correr, seguro que no me pillan." Sugerí un poco a cachondeo.

"¿Y si te enfrentas a un arquero o a un mago? No tendrías a donde correr, así que prefiero enseñarte a pelear primero." Concluyó, demostrándome que era un asunto más serio de lo que yo me tomaba. Me arrepentí por ello.

Silas sacó un trozo de papel que llevaba en la cintura y comenzó a repasar unas cosas. Mi curiosidad me obligó a levantarme para echar una ojeada, pues me sentía mucho más seguro de mí mismo si había papel de por medio. No por nada estudié durante cinco años una profesión de letras.

En el papel había una especie de menú de entrenamiento, uno que superaba mi pobre exhibición de facultades.

"¿Serías capaz de mantener un régimen de fortalecimiento físico por tu cuenta?" Me preguntó Silas. Al parecer que tuviera veinticinco años significaba que los demás tendrían más expectativas en mí a la hora de ser competente, pero no por tener esa edad voy a ser mejor. No es así como funciona.

"Nunca lo he intentado." Desvié, así como mis ojos. La respuesta era un quizás lleno de factores que la modulaban.

"Para un guerrero el mantenimiento de una buena condición tanto física como mental es vital. Si fracasas en una de las dos, perderás estabilidad en tus movimientos." Me contó el profesor.

"Algo así me imaginaba, sí. Veo que de las novelas algo se aprende." Bromeé, haciendo una leve mención a mis hábitos más usuales. Silas sonrió conmigo, pero después volvió a centrar en el papel entre sus dedos.

"Oye, Miles. La verdad es que nunca aprendí a ser un buen mentor." Me contó, bajando la mirada al suelo, incómodo. Parecía intentar poner en palabras lo siguiente, pero como no lo lograba, decidí darle un poco de tregua.

"Eso no se enseña, se aprende." Asentí, comprensivo.

"¿Me podrías dar algún consejo? No sé si lo hago bien o mal con Mozu, pero aunque soy capaz de ver su potencial, no me gustaría fracasar en su entrenamiento y que piense que es su culpa." Compartió. Esa es una posición difícil. Una en la que, curiosamente, me acababa de poner a mí. ¿Y si le decía algo inapropiado a Silas, haciendo que fracase en lo de ser un mentor? Fracasaría como mentor de tutoría.

"Si tiene tanto potencial como dices, no debería haber ningún problema. Si eres tan buen luchador como crees, no podrás equivocarte al enseñarle lo que sabes." Le tranquilicé. Debe ser agobiante ser mentor, pues eres a quien los alumnos miran cuando no sabes lo que hacer. Bueno, yo bien lo sé, pues ser psicólogo es como ser guía en la vida.

Silas soltó un soplido con los ojos cerrados. Ahora parecía mejor. Malas noticias para mí. Si hubiera comenzado a escribir el menú que me mandaría estando más triste habría sido más pesimista con mis posibilidades, traduciéndose en una rutina más sencilla a adoptar.

Por los campos de entrenamiento, donde estábamos Silas y yo, apareció una chica a quien ya había visto. La castaña de las florecillas en la cabeza. Llevaba ropa sencilla. Tras ver a Selena, cualquier ropa era sencilla. Camisa verde pistacho larga, pantalones marrones verdosos cortos, y una capa abrigo atada sobre los hombros.

Del modo en el que miraba a Silas, era obvio que quería algo de él, pero dado que estaba yo también, no lograba atreverse. Pensé en alguna forma de acercarla a nosotros, pero no se me ocurría. Cuando Silas terminó de escribir mi menú, me dio el papel para que memorizara mi sentencia diaria. Mientras el profesor estiraba los brazos, logró ver a su alumna escondida tras una de las columnas.

"¡Mozu! ¡Ven!" Llamó el caballero de pelo grisáceo. "Mozu, permíteme presentarte a tu nuevo compañero de prácticas." Anunció poniendo sus manos sobre nuestros hombros.

"Soy Miles Stone. Un placer…" Me detuve un momento para pensar en la forma en la que la trataría."… conocerte, Mozu." Dije alargando mi mano. La chica no debía tener más de veinte años, pero los rozaría.

"Igualmente, señor Miles." Me contestó tímidamente. Mira que yo soy quien tiene problemas para mantener la mirada, pero Mozu ni siquiera levantaba la vista del suelo. Y ese acento… me recordaba a la gente del pueblo donde nací. Sí, soy de campo, pero he pasado mucho tiempo en la ciudad, por lo que no se nota.

"Y ya que ambos estáis aquí, vamos a entrenar. ¿Has hecho tus ejercicios, Mozu?" Preguntó Silas mientras se acercaba al cajón de las armas de prácticas. Cogió un palo largo que serviría de lanza.

"Ma' o menos…" Suspiró la castaña, agotada. Mi menú era más exigente que el suyo, así que eso no me tranquilizaba mucho.

"Miles, ¿lanza o espada?" Me preguntó el maestro mientras le arrojaba a Mozu su arma.

"Espada." Decidí. La lanza sería interesante, pero no muy compatible con la magia. Y ahora que lo pensaba, aún no sabía cómo iba a aprender magia. Podría preguntarle a Elise más tarde. Seguro que ella sabía a quién podría acudir para ello.

Mozu adoptó una posición que Silas aprobó, tras corregir un poco la inclinación de su codo. Tenía un brazo estirado sujetando la lanza por la mitad y el otro flexionado agarrando la parte del final. Las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y con una actitud que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarse a dar una estocada. Pese a su timidez, debía haber visto el campo de batalla, o esa fue la impresión que me dio.

En cuanto a mí, no sabía ni la posición de guardia que debía adoptar.

"Ahora, Mozu. Prueba a usar la última técnica que te enseñé." Pidió Silas, observándonos algo separado. Me alarmé, pues… ¿No me iba ni a enseñar primero? No me iba a ir muy bien.

Mozu dio un largo paso hacia mí, recortando la distancia entre ambos. Pensé que se acercaría un golpe con la punta redondeada, por lo que me preparé para rechazar el ataque con la espada. Entonces Mozu dio otro paso hacia su izquierda. Aprovechó que tenía la pierna izquierda adelantada para atacar ahí, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio al barrerme la pierna desde un ángulo ventajoso.

Arrodillado, contemplé como se aproximaba la parte del bastón de la lanza a mi cara. Decidí echarme cuerpo a tierra, pues así lograría un esquive eficaz. Mozu erró su golpe, mientras que yo estaba despatarrado en el suelo. Rodé para alejarme y reincorporarme.

"¿En qué te has equivocado, Mozu?" Preguntó el caballero, rascándose la barbilla.

"No he deducio lo que iba a hacer. Y… tenía miedo de golpearle." Confesó. Estuvo incómoda mientras hablaba, pero comprendí que era cierto. Le había visto mover el rastrillo, y la velocidad que empleó ni se acercaba. Tal vez su menú no fuera tan duro como el mío, pues ella ya iba servida.

"¿Y qué deberías hacer ante un oponente que busque hacerte daño?" Prosiguió Silas mientras se acercaba a mí. Me señalé ofendido, pues en ningún momento intenté contraatacar.

"No dudar… ¡Ni dudaré! Pero… es que el señor Miles tenía un mogollón de aberturas, y no quería ser mu' dura con el pobretico, ya que sé lo que se siente no saber ni estar en guardia." Me alegró saber que se apiadó de mí, pero aquello me dolió un poco también. Quería aprender, aunque eso significase recibir palos…

"Miles, intenta recibir algún ataque así." Me ordenó el maestro mientras me ponía en posición. Piernas flexionadas, mi pie dominante adelantado, mi brazo dominante con la espada entre mi oponente y yo, y mi otro brazo preparado para buscar el equilibrio de perderlo.

Mozu dio otro paso largo, pero aquella vez intentó alcanzarme la barriga con una estocada. Me hice a un lado con suma facilidad. No sabía que por estar en aquella posición pudiera esquivar con menos esfuerzo. Mozu cambió de estrategia con rapidez, dando un paso hacia su derecha, manteniendo así las distancias para que no entrara en mi rango de ataque. Después inició un barrido con la lanza hacia mis piernas. Pegué un brinco hacia atrás, pero mientras reconstruía mi guardia, Mozu volvió a acercarse a mí, alcanzándome en el pecho.

Del golpe me derribó, pues no logré guardar el equilibrio. La chica rompió su posición de batalla tan pronto como me hubo vencido, preocupada por mí. Supongo que debe ser estresante atacar sin saber si lograrás contener tu fuerza en un entrenamiento. No me dolió mucho, pero me sorprendió la velocidad de sus movimientos. Yo pensaba que con lanza no se podría mover de aquella forma. Era como si perforara el aire.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?" Se preocupó por mí, apretando un puño. Silas me ayudó a levantarme.

"Sí, Mozu. Estoy bien, gracias." La tranquilicé. Yo no sería capaz de usar la espada tan bien como ella la lanza, pues aunque me proporcionó algo de equilibrio en los movimientos, no llegué a atacar. No quería. Me daba miedo.

"No lo has hecho mal, Miles. Mantenerte en guardia es importante, como has visto, pero nunca debes perder de vista los movimientos que hace tu oponente." Me enseñó. Bastante básico, la verdad, aunque me sorprendería saber que lo más básico es lo que puede definir el curso de una batalla.

"Otra vez." Comandó Silas mientras se alejaba un poco.

Una vez tras otra, Mozu me atacó con su usual miedo a hacerme daño, pero conforme veía que no era tan indefenso como creía, comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad, contrarrestando mis esquives con cambios de ángulo y ataques sorpresa. Aquella era la diferencia que suponía el físico, ¿eh? Silas tenía razón. Mozu tenía talento. A cada cosa nueva que probaba para evadir sus ataques, ella contestaba con la mejor respuesta. Mi mejor demostración fue cuando usé la columna como escudo. A ella le costó alcanzarme cerca de la columna, pues sus movimientos estaban limitados, mientras que yo gozaba de más libertad.

Fue divertido. No me había sentido así en mucho tiempo. Definitivamente había condicionado pelear con Mark. Es decir, que cada vez que combatía, en mí evocaba un sentimiento similar a cuando jugaba con él.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba sudando, mientras que Mozu solo respiró con un poco de agitación. Mientras Silas fue a por un poco de agua, nosotros descansamos sentados en el suelo.

"¿Puedo preguntar… cuánto hace que comenzaste con esto, Mozu?" Me interesé, quitándome el sudor de la frente. Después me limpié las gafas, pues alguna gota cayó en los cristales.

"Una semanica, aunque será el doble con el tiempo que hemos pasao aquí." Contestó aún tímida conmigo, aunque no tanto como antes. Efectos de la familiaridad en la batalla, me imagino.

"¿En serio? ¿En tan solo una semana? Vaya, pues me das esperanzas. Tal vez en un mes logré llegar a donde tú." Elogié, exagerando un poco mi humildad. No obstante, no mentía cuando dije que me daba esperanzas. Si una chica como ella podía ser así, quería creer que yo también.

"No digas eso, señor Miles. Seguro que en na' me habrás alcanzao." Murmuró Mozu, algo colorada. Débil ante los elogios, ¿eh? Pero no es como si no los mereciera.

"¿Quién sabe? Preferiría no adelantarte, ya que eso dañaría tu autoestima, tal que 'Ay, éste que entró después mía me ha adelantado. No tengo talento alguno. Debería dejarlo.'." Teatralicé cortarme en detalles. "Quiero dejar claro ahora que si eso llegase a ocurrir, no sería porque careces de talento, Mozu, sino porque no te has esforzado lo suficiente." Le dije adoptando una posición neutra.

La chica me miró sorprendida.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido? Es como si me hubieras leío los pensamientos." Mencionó, algo asustada.

"Soy psicólogo. Sé lo que la gente teme, así como lo que le gusta. La autoestima es importante, Mozu. Es lo que permite a la gente perdurar en sus objetivos. En el momento en el que flaquea, lo pasarán mal." Expliqué. "No la pierdas, pase lo que pase."

"Vaya, Miles. Pero si eres mu' listo. ¿Eres una especie de sabio?" Me preguntó la joven, ahora mucho más relajada.

"No tanto como crees. Al fin y al cabo, estoy intentando aprender a luchar entre gente tan diestra: si me comparo demasiado con los demás, me deprimiré." Me reí, perfilando en el marrón en el que me había metido.

"¡Sé de lo que estás hablando! Cada vez que veo al profe Silas luchar noto que aún me queda pero que mucho por aprender." Compartió Mozu.

"¿En serio? Menos mal que no soy el único. Aunque se podría decir que para mí, tú eres tu Silas."

"Oh, venga, Miles. Si seguro que me alcanzas en na'. Además, Silas subestima su tutoría. No podría ni soñar con llegar a donde estoy sin su ayuda. Así que seguro que también te ayudará a ti tanto como me ha ayudao a mí." Me animó, apretando ambos puños por debajo de su cara, inclinándose levemente hacia mí.

"Gracias, Mozu. Espero llevarme bien contigo." Le sonreí. La chica asintió con energías. Debía ser un respiro para ella poder contar con otro novato que la entienda, así como me aliviaba a mí tener a alguien que comprendiera mi posición.

Seguimos un poco más después de que Silas regresara. Aquella vez me moví con más fuerza y determinación. Ya os he dicho que me recupero con rapidez, y ya no era mi primera vez recibiendo los ataques de Mozu. Comencé a interponer la espada ocasionalmente entre sus ataques y yo, pero me faltaba rigidez en los bloqueos.

-O-O-O-

"Muy bien. Eso será todo por hoy. Miles, intenta hacer ese menú diariamente. Estaría bien que lo hicieras siempre en el mismo horario, como antes de dormir. Así te será más fácil comenzar la rutina." Me aconsejó Silas. Asentí, dejando ver mi cansancio hasta el momento. Me temblaban las piernas un poco, y me pesaban los brazos.

"¿Vienes a comer algo, Miles? Queda poco para irnos, y creo que hoy se sirve lo que cacé esta mañana." Me propuso Mozu.

"¿Comida? ¿Es posible? ¿Podré comer?" Dije, alargando las palabras del cansancio. No llegué a procesar lo que me dijo apropiadamente pues no la escuché bien. Ya sabéis, el corazón me latía demasiado fuerte. Mozu se rio de mi actitud de payaso, cogiéndome del brazo para mostrarme el camino.

Silas nos dijo que nos alcanzaría más tarde, en cuanto hubiera terminado de limpiar el trastero del campo de entrenamiento. Me alegró saber que Felicia no era la única que limpiaba el castillo.

Mozu me contó sus hazañas como cazadora. Al parecer, ya cazaba con la gente de su pueblo, antes de que su aldea fuera invadida por inhumanos. Me contó que aquellas despreciables criaturas solo buscaban destrucción, y solían ser creados por magos oscuros de Nohr. Luego me contó cómo Corrin y Silas la salvaron antes de que los inhumanos la alcanzasen.

Me imaginé que tras aquella tragedia, Mozu tendría alguna repercusión conductual, pero era una chica muy capaz: no mostraba un solo ápice de debilidad. A ver, es obvio que por dentro debe seguir de luto por su familia y todos sus seres queridos, pero Mozu era increíblemente fuerte, y no solo a nivel físico.

"Oye, Mozu. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien… de tu aldea, o de lo que sea… no dudes en buscarme. No lo digo porque sea psicólogo, sino porque quiero ser tu amigo." No frecuento las palabras amables, pero cuando la materia era tan seria como la pérdida de Mozu, no había espacio para la timidez.

"Jo, Miles, que me vas a sacar los colores." Se quejó la castaña, golpeándome el hombro amistosamente. El mismo que antes Effie casi me destrozó. "Gracias, Miles." Murmuró mientras se adelantaba a mí. Se llevó la mano a la cara, pero no me hizo falta asomarme para saber lo que hacía.

"A cambio me gustaría probar lo que cosecháis en los campos de aquí." Añadí, provocando en ella la risa.

"¡Por supuesto!" Me sonrió mientras la alcanzaba.

-O-O-O-

Cuando llegamos al castillo siguiendo el camino de baldosas, nos encontramos una escena un tanto violenta. No había nadie más aparte de nosotros dos, Camilla y un tipo al que aún no conocía. Era de piel morena, pelo blanco, tenía un parche en el ojo y vestía ropa azul y negra. Mozu se escudó detrás de mí al verle. ¿Sería un tipo peligroso?

"¡Niles! ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! ¡Merezco una explicación!" Dijo la mujer enfadada. El moreno sonrió complacido. Y, vaya, nuestro nombre solo difería en una letra. Eso es incómodo.

"Ah, me gusta cuando os ponéis guerrera. ¡Las mejillas se os ponen rojitas!" Provocó el hombre.

"¡Basta! Más te vale explicarme por qué el otro día dijiste que era patética." Intentó tranquilizarse la mujer. Me sorprendía que no hubiera cogido el hacha entre sus manos, pero tal vez sea que solo me odia a mí… o a los desconocidos.

"Muy bien. ¿Sabéis por qué a la gente le gusta los cachorritos?" Preguntó el tal Niles. Había muchas posibilidades, todas válidas.

"¿Por qué son monos?..." Probó la princesa, honesta en su respuesta.

"¡No! ¡Porque la gente quiere sentirse querida!" Eso es verdad. Un cachorro depende totalmente de su cuidador, así que le profesarán todo su afecto, abrigado en su lindura. ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Me pregunté. Mozu me apretó la ropa escondida detrás de mí. No le estaba gustando lo que oía.

"¿Estás comparando a Corrin con un perro? ¡Eso es muy desagradable!" Se mosqueó Camilla, aseverando su expresión.

"Uy, me encanta esa mirada agresiva. ¡Me pone los pelos como escarpias! ¿Sabéis de dónde saco esta teoría? ¡Os lo voy a decir!"

"Más te vale." Concedió Camilla, demostrando paciencia eterna.

"Mis padres me abandonaron en un arrabal de Nohr. Me crié con ladrones y criminales." Eso explicaba su escandalosa falta de educación a la hora de criticar. "Aprendí rápido. Sobreviví como pude, así que perdonad si estoy algo celoso." Oh, ahora entiendo. Cree que Camilla tuvo una infancia fácil. ¿No sabía… lo que pasó?

"Cuando veo a alguien que es ajeno al sufrimiento, me gusta darle una lección. ¡Disfruto tanto del momento en que sienten dolor por primera vez!" Sonrió retorcidamente. Bueno, ahora que había escuchado su infancia, tenía clarísimo que ese hombre necesitaría un poco de terapia prosocial. La cuestión sería, ¿cómo convencerle de que la necesitaba?

"Niles, eres un desgraciado." Dijo la princesa cerrando los ojos mientras el peliblanco se daba la vuelta para marcharse. Pero no nació así, Camilla. Tuvo mala suerte.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues por ser un desgraciado, ¡me lo estoy pasando en grande!" Se rió mientras se marchaba. Camilla se hizo paso hasta un asiento en la barra. Parecía exhausta.

Mozu y yo nos sentamos en torno a una mesa, sin decir nada. Puse mi mejor cara de poker, pues no quería ser partícipe de aquello. Camilla necesitaría ayuda, pero era Niles quien estaba equivocado.

Me costó pensar en un tema de conversación, pues no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. Parte de mí quería ayudar a la princesa, pero no quería ser demasiado imprudente. Me llamó intruso cuando me vio, ¿qué me garantizaba que ahora no me acusara de espiarla?

Una muchacha, con la cara más seria que he visto nunca, salió de la cocina. Llevaba una armadura negra, así como una cinta oscura. Su pelo era azul pálido. Era la chica del dragón que vi desde la ventana. Ahora llevaba un delantal de cocina, un cuchillo en una mano y un plato en la otra. Le puso a la princesa un filete empanado, llamando así su atención.

"No es propio de vos estar así, mi señora. ¿Tengo que matar a alguien?" Le preguntó. Por instinto, me agaché en la mesa, escondiéndome de su línea visual usando a Mozu de escudo. Ésta se quedó rígida, como si fuera un roedor que se hace el muerto.

"No, querida. Gracias, Beruka." Sonrió débilmente la pelimorada. A aquellas alturas, me daba lástima. Quería decirle algo, pero con la aparición de la chica de pelo azul era como si una barrera invisible me impidiera moverme.

Camilla removió un poco su comida y dio cuatro bocados, antes de decidir que no tenía más hambre. No estaba bien. Que te ataque de ese modo tan gratuito con una excusa tan villana como la de Niles te deja exhausto. Se levantó y se marchó sin decir palabra.

La tal Beruka vino tras un rato de incómodo silencio, ofreciéndonos lo que se servía aquel día. Otro filete empanado. Lo aceptamos igual de nerviosos y atacados. Al parecer, hacía bien en sentir miedo de aquella chica.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, Mozu se acercó a mí para susurrarme.

"Esa es Beruka. He escuchado que era una asesina antes de convertirse en la vasalla de la señora Camilla. Y lo más preocupante es que se conocieron como asesina y víctima." Me contó en tono confidencial, interponiendo su mano entre su boca y la puerta de la cocina para evitar riesgos.

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que no hay nadie vigilándola?" Me preocupé. Lo último que querría era que a alguien le desagradara mi chaleco gris, la contratara y no me volvieran a ver. Habré exagerado, pero los asesinos no tenían muy buena fama, que digamos.

"Dicen que sigue aceptando encargos, pero también que mata a todos los enemigos de su señora." Vale, ahora sí que estaba asustado.

Silas se unió a nosotros no mucho más tarde. Como no había presenciado el espectáculo, seguía igual de enérgico que siempre.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Miles? ¿Ya estás empezando a notar la fatiga?" Me preguntó alegremente el maestro sentándose con nosotros. Lo cierto es que no. Me recupero rápido, pero dadme unas horitas y quizás tenga agujetas.

"Si lo dices por mi palidez, me temo que no es por eso." Suspiré. Mozu le contó lo sucedido, con la voz baja. Silas parecía incómodo hacia Niles.

"Ese tipo me lanzó los trastos una vez." Confesó, suscitando la confusión que él mismo sintió cuando le hizo una o dos sugerencias poco decentes. "Ahora veo que solo buscaba meterse conmigo." Se tranquilizó. Pobre Silas. Ser flirteado por otro hombre debe ser toda una experiencia, y, aunque ya se ha rechazado la creencia de que ser homosexual sea patológico, seguía siendo una realidad un tanto rechazada.

Le conté brevemente a Silas sobre el pasado que tuvo Niles, explicando cómo cambia a una persona pasar por cosas así. No confía en los demás, no sabe cómo ganar afecto, y debe haber olvidado el placer de la amistad. Camilla tenía razón: era un desgraciado. Pero no por lo que ella creía.

"¿No os parece que Beruka siempre está triste?" Comentó de pronto Mozu, algo más relajada. La mencionada salió de la cocina como si hubiera sido invocada. Le ofreció a Silas otro filete, y no hizo ninguna pausa en su regreso a la barra, donde comenzó a limpiar con un trapo. No le debía gustar mucho aquel deber, así que tal vez por eso echase miradas furtivas al cuchillo no muy lejos de ella.

"No parece la más alegre, si a mí me preguntases. Elise seguro que tendría dificultades para sacarle alguna sonrisa." Medité, cortando la carne con mis cubiertos.

"Tal vez las historias graciosas de Arthur lo consiguiesen." Propuso Mozu, emocionada. Mientras ella y yo hablábamos de la mala suerte del pobre héroe, Silas se volvió para observarla a Beruka, pensativo. No parecía molestarse en guardar las apariencias, pero eso no era sino otra prueba de la confianza y seguridad que tenía en sí mismo. Iba a ser un buen profesor.

Casi pasó desapercibida, pero noté cómo Lilith entró por la puerta de fuera, buscando la barra. Iba flotando sobre su bola, pero intentaba pasar desapercibida. Sin que Mozu o Silas se dieran cuenta, Beruka le sonrió a la dragona, dándole un trozo grande de carne. Chinchó un poco a Lilith, dificultándole el comer, pero parecían llevarse bien. Quizás fuera porque la peliazul era jinete wyvern.

Después llegó el hombre de pelo gris oscuro y apuesto que estaba con Selena antes, pero aquella vez iba acompañado de la mujer de pelo azul y mechas rosas, con un pañuelo en la cabeza. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, pero la vez que posó sus ojos sobre mí, sentí mucho miedo. Iba a tener mucho trabajo por delante como psicólogo, al fin y al cabo. Si no era una asesina inexpresiva, era un rufián amargado, y si no éste, una mujer adorable pero cuya apariencia me gritaba 'peligro'. ¿Qué historia se escondería tras esa aura asesina?

Al parecer el hombre apuesto se había olvidado el escudo de su hombro. La mujer infantil bailoteaba en el sitio, tirando del brazo a su compañero. Hablaban de lo bueno que había estado el té, y de repetirlo alguna vez. El hombre parecía complacido, pero había una marca de duda en su voz.

Silas me habló de ellos. Eran los vasallos del príncipe Xander, el heredero al trono de Nohr. Mientras que Peri fue elegida por Xander en un torneo donde demostró su gran talento para la batalla pese a no resultar ganadora, Laslow le fue encomendado por su padre, y no tardó mucho hasta que demostró que sus habilidades no eran para tomarse a la ligera. Pese a ello, muchos conocían su gran interés por cortejar a las damas y su afición por bailar.

"Pues a mí aún no me intentao cortejar ni na'." Se enfadó Mozu, cruzándose de brazos. Me hizo gracia, pero intenté disimularlo, pésimamente. Mis hombros me delataban.

"Dale algo de tiempo, Mozu. Lleva muy poco con nosotros, así que seguro que no tarda en fijarse en ti." Animó Silas, llevándose la jarra de agua a los labios. Seguí la línea de mirada de mi compañera, y solo así me di cuenta de que la tal Peri, quien seguramente Mozu acusaba de retrasar su mejora de autoestima femenina, estaba bien atribuida. Es… la forma delicada de decir que tenía buena delantera.

Finalmente llegaron Corrin y Felicia. Nada más verles les sonreí. En especial a Felicia, pues ésta iba con una sonrisilla algo boba. En cuanto entendió mi mensaje impronunciado, se puso colorada, sacudiendo la cabeza. Aquello me sacó unas risas. Aún no estaba preparada, pero debía ser placentero estar enamorado.

"¡Corrin, amigo mío!" Llamó Silas. "¿Sabes que Miles va a comenzar a entrenar con Mozu?" Contó, con una sonrisa orgullosa. Le permitiría ganar autoestima a mi costa, pues ser el mentor de otro implica un orden de superioridad que te favorece. Es de listos no darle mucha importancia cuando no es tu caso, así que eso hice, al igual que habría estado haciendo Mozu.

"¿En serio? Eso es fabuloso." Me dijo el peliblanco. Lo cierto es que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanta gente de pelo blanco había conocido en un mismo día. Y mira que aquel atributo era raro. Uy, también ojos morados, pelo morado, pelo azul con mechas rosas, pelo rosa… ¿qué clase de ejército era ese? ¿Dónde estaban los comunes como Mozu y yo? ¿Y por qué era el único con gafas?

"Sí, pero lo cierto es que no solo estoy interesado en la esgrima. ¿Sabéis de alguien que me pueda enseñar las bases de la magia?" Pregunté. Era una buena ocasión, ya que había mucha gente prestándome atención.

"Nyx tiene muchos libros en su biblioteca. A veces me deja algunos, así que si eres amable, seguro que te ayuda." Me contó Mozu. Interesante… una biblioteca…

"Te recomendaría que hablaras con Odín, pero no me lo imagino siendo un buen profesor." Suspiró Silas. Creo que ya sabía de quién estaba hablando. Era aquel rubio que no le entendí ni jota. Ya había sido testigo de su extraño comportamiento, y no me pareció la clase de persona que se tomara las cosas muy en serio mientras pudiera. Aunque debía ser divertido, no era eso lo que buscaba.

"Mi hermana Camilla sabe usar magia. Es de gran ayuda para atacar a distancia desde su wyvern." Me contó Corrin alegremente. ¿Cómo? No solo un hacha. No solo montar dragones. ¿También sabía usar magia? Cielo santo…

"¿Y el señor Leo? ¿O no será posible?" Pregunté, incómodo de pronunciar su nombre. Como ya os dije, parecía inteligente y peligroso, así que si intentaba aprender de él, quizás no fuera un caso perdido.

"Podrías probar a pedírselo, pero mientras padre siga manteniéndole ocupado, no creo que se una a nosotros." Suspiró el príncipe.

"Pobre señor Leo. Con las pocas ganas que tenía de irse ayer." Mencionó Felicia, apagada.

"Ya le llevaré a las aguas termales cuando nos visite, Felicia." Tranquilizó Corrin. Ante aquella mención, la sirvienta asintió varias veces, llevándose las manos a la cara para bajarse la temperatura con su magia de hielo. Iba a ponerse colorada. Que dulce.

"Bueno, entonces probaré con Nyx. No creo que Camilla esté de humor para enseñarme magia." Mencioné a Mozu y Silas, quienes comprendieron a lo que me refería.

-O-O-O-

Una campana se escuchó a la distancia, anunciando que era la hora. Beruka fue a buscar a su señora, mientras que Silas aceptó la aventura de ir a recoger a Niles, asustado de que se volviera a meter con él. Mozu y yo le despedimos dándole ánimos y fuerzas.

Corrin y Felicia me explicaron cómo era el viajar entre planos dimensionales, para que estuviera preparado. Era como si te zambulleras en un lago, pero sin llegar a mojarse. Y tanto Silas como Effie se pusieron sus armaduras, mostrándome que eran más molones de lo que podía parecer en un principio. Especialmente Silas y su armadura negra.

Partiríamos antes que los demás, para así preparar los carruajes que nos esperaban al otro lado. Conforme nos alejábamos del castillo por las puertas de salida, era como si entráramos en una niebla. De pronto, caímos como si el suelo desapareciese. Fue un poco confuso, pero ver a mi lado a Mozu con una cara como quien disfruta de una agradable brisa ayudó a relajarme. Un segundo después, todo estaba en calma. Los pájaros cantaban. Los aldeanos reparaban los destrozos que hicieron los bandidos, ahora apresados y entregados a los guardias locales. Fue tranquilizador volver a ver el cielo azul.

"¡Señor Miles!" Me llamó alguien sin previo aviso. Cuando me giré, vi al tabernero corriendo hacia mí. Me puso las manos en los hombros, con una cara que guardaba muchas emociones.

"¡Menos mal que estáis bien! ¡Cuando vi a Freken Malabarba agarraros por el cuello me temí que no viviríais para contarlo!" Me contó. Parecía que iba a abrazarme en cualquier momento. Oh, espera, lo hizo. Vaya, sí que me cogió aprecio el tabernero. Solo había estado en el pueblo una semana, así que no pensaba que fuera para tanto.

"Yo también me alegro de que estés bien." Le murmuré, algo agarrotado. Cuando me soltó me puso entre los brazos mis cosas. Un macuto en el que llevaba algunos buenos libros, ropa, mi licenciatura, y algunos trastos. Piedras de los caminos… arena de playa…

"Me temo que no me quedaré más en Septembria. He adquirido una deuda con el señor Corrin y sus compañeros." Entonces me acerqué en tono confidencial. "La mayoría necesitan terapia urgentemente, así que te encargaré que te despidas de todos por mí." Le encargué. El tabernero asintió emocionado, deseándome la mejor de las suertes. Me daría pena dejarles, pero no bromeaba con lo de la terapia urgente.

No quería interponerme entre la apasionada Felicia y su señor, por lo que elegí permanecer con Mozu, quien me guió al carruaje que nos llevaría. Una mujer de pelo azul largo y ropa blanca cuan danzarina entró en nuestro mismo carro, dirigido por Silas. Aunque la castaña y yo hablamos de cosas genéricas, aquella recién llegada no se nos unió. Mozu eligió escapar de aquella incómoda situación echando una cabezadita.

Los demás no tardaron en alcanzarnos, con lo que comenzamos el camino de 'regreso' la capital de Nohr. Quizás allí pudiera indagar más sobre el tal Anankos.

Mientras pensaba en cómo iba a conseguirle un milagro a Corrin, mis pensamientos regresaron al rey Garon. Una vez le vi en persona, cuando era joven. Por aquel entonces no parecía tan mayor, pero era sobre todo correcto y fuerte.

Sin darme cuenta de cuando comenzó, la peliazul cantó suavemente una canción mientras seguíamos el camino, distraída con el paisaje del Cañón sin Fondo en la distancia.

Su canción parecía describir mis pensamientos. Aceptar la oscuridad: el regreso de Corrin a Nohr. Un trono blanco vacío: la conquista de Hoshido. Un legado de mentiras: el cambio de Garon. ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

-O-O-O-

 **Bien, he logrado acelerar un poco la salida, y no ha quedado demasiado forzado. A seguir… Cheve…**

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *guiño, guiño* *codo, codo***


	8. Capítulo 8: El corazón de Nohr

**El corazón de Nohr**

Habría estado alguna vez en la capital de Nohr. La buena, no la que hay en la superficie. Era un buen lugar, lleno de gente honrada que sobrevive como puede. Nohr no era un reino particularmente pobre, pero no gozaba de campos fértiles que proporcionaran buenas cosechas. Y, como en toda sociedad, hay quienes se aprovechan de su posición para coger más de lo que necesitan, quitándole a otro la oportunidad de coger lo mínimo necesario para vivir desahogadamente.

Corrin fue junto con esa joven peliazul directamente al castillo Krakenburg. A Mozu no le daba buena espina, y Silas tenía que reponer algunas cosas para el grupo, así que era el único que quería ir de los tres. Si tan solo fuera así de fácil entrar en el castillo cuando no eras nadie relevante…

Me quedé en el puente, admirando las imponentes vistas y de vez en cuando echando una miradita a los guardias de la entrada. Éstos tenían la cara pétrea, inalterable, como si no hubieran expresado emociones en una semana. Me llegué a preguntar si realmente estaban vivos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aparecieron las dos princesas, Elise y Camilla. La primera me sonrió en cuanto me vio, acercándose dando pequeños saltitos. La segunda… no parecía tan alegre de verme, pero tal vez fuera porque mi nombre le recordaba a alguien que le desagradaba.

"Miles, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí fuera todo solo?" Me preguntó la rubia.

"Los guardias no me dejarían pasar ni para un vistazo rapidito." Suspiré, dejando caer los hombros ligeramente.

"¡Puedes entrar con nosotras!" Me ofreció la princesita, cogiéndome de los brazos, entusiasta. Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero necesitaba la aprobación de otra persona más.

"¿Puedo?" Le pregunté a Camilla, neutro, pero con interés.

"Supongo que sí." Permitió la pelimorada. "Pero una vez dentro tendrás que valerte por ti mismo, pues nosotras tendremos que ir a reportar un informe ante padre." Contó mientras seguía caminando.

"¿Eh?" Me horroricé. No quería quedarme solo en aquel sitio. "¿Y si alguien me devora?" Me asusté, junto con una broma algo sobreexagerada. Y, sí, era así de indefenso. Había escuchado horrores de aquel sitio, después de Mozu, y que Silas se lo tomara a broma inventándose historias horribles no ayudaba, por mucho que luego me dijera que se las había inventado.

"¿Pero qué dices, Miles? ¡Nadie te va a comer!" Me aseguró Elise, pensando que de verdad era eso lo que me temía. Criatura. Que inocente.

"¿Es porque no estoy rico?" Me deprimí, haciendo un poco el payaso y logrando sacar unas risas de Elise. Camilla se volvió para mirarme, algo molesta. No parecía estar de humor, y aún no debía confiar en mí. No es algo que se logre en un día, después de todo. Y menos en tres conversaciones.

"¿Por qué no pruebas a esperar a Odin? Seguro que le encuentras interesante, y mientras no seas rudo con él, seguro que te permite acompañarle." Me sugirió Camilla con la primera sonrisa que le vi dirigirme. Admitiré que era guapa, pero solo para no causar demasiado conflicto en mi mente.

"Iba justo detrás de nosotras, así que no debería tardar en llegar. Dice cosas muy graciosas." Me animó Elise alcanzando a su hermana mientras se despedía. Asentía con una sonrisa derrotada, pues al parecer había llegado la hora de conocer al tan rumoreado loco del grupo. Mucha gente decía que era muy pesado, incomprensible y a veces ruidoso. Pero Camilla tenía razón, tenía interés por ver la clase de persona que era para ganarse tal fama.

La espera se me hizo amena, pues en cuanto localicé unos pajarillos que tenían un nido montado en una esquina interior del castillo, me entretuve viéndolos entrar y salir con comida para sus crías. La vida prolifera en los lugares más insospechados.

Odin hizo acto de presencia, mucho más humildemente de lo que me habían pintado. Pensaba que nada más bajar las escaleras que acceden al puente haría algo increíble o por el estilo. Era un hombre rubio, muy bien construido físicamente para ser un mago, llevaba un conjunto similar al que le vi a la pequeña maga oscura, pero en su contraparte masculina. Pecho descubierto en rombo, una pequeña capa con adornos en las puntas, mucho amarillo.

En cuanto me vio le cambió la cara por una más interesada, además de apuesta y altiva.

"¿Eres de quien he oído hablar, Miles Stone, el profeta de la mente?" Me preguntó mientras me señalaba con una pose rara. Me señalé, preguntándome sobre lo de ser profeta, confuso.

"Sí a lo primero, tal vez para lo segundo, no sé." Contesté, achantado. "¿Vos sois…?"

"Odin el Destructor, a vuestro servicio." Se presentó con una reverencia que parecía ensayada. De verdad es tan escandaloso como la gente dice.

"Oh, eh… mucho gusto en conoceros, Odin… el Destructor." Asentí algo incómodo. ¿Cómo tenía que comportarme con él exactamente? No había tratado con muchas personas así, pero eso solo me emocionaba más.

"Decidme, profeta. ¿Qué hacéis aquí solo?" Me preguntó el rubio, observando nuestros alrededores con un gesto exagerado. "Podría ser… ¿estáis intentando poseer la esencia del castillo Krakenburg? Sois ambicioso."

"Eh… sí. Eso es." Concordé, alzando un dedo índice en acuerdo. No era del todo equivocado, aunque no del todo cierto. Aquella respuesta pareció agradarle. No muchos debían seguir sus juegos. "Aunque mi empresa ha sido interrumpida por un pequeño obstáculo… la entrada. No me dejan pasar. Si quiero, eh, su esencia, necesito rodearme tanto de la externa como de la interna." Realmente no sabía lo que decía, pero en un idioma común sería el sinónimo de 'quiero entrar'.

"¡No temáis, señor Miles, pues yo, Odin el Destructor, amigo de las entradas, os concederé el paso!" Me aseguró, instándome a seguirle. Así hice, aunque con algo de miedo. Ahora entendía lo de incomprensible, aunque era muy interesante. Para mí, él no era ningún loco. Todo lo que había dicho tiene sentido. Si quería darle algo de creatividad y entusiasmo a la vida, no sería yo quien le detuviese.

Pasamos por la entrada, no sin lograr esconder mi cara burlona a los guardias. Odin comenzó a contarme grandes historias sobre cada habitación, algunas bastante creativas, otras un poco aburridas. Perdón si los duendes no despiertan mi interés.

"Y, decidme, Odin, ¿cuánto tiempo se tarda en preparar todas estas historias? ¿O las improvisáis?" En cuyo caso, debía ser todo el actor. El rubio se sobresaltó con la mención de una preparación en segundo plano, rompiendo un poco su personaje. Era incluso tierno.

"¿Pero qué decís, señor Miles? ¿Habrá sido el duende Remombo quien os ha metido esa idea tan descabellada? Dejad, os la sacaré." Me dijo, alzando una mano hacia mí y concentrándose, como si, de aquel modo, el desconcierto que despertase su conducta sobre mí pudiera realmente impedirme seguir por donde estaba yendo.

"Por favor, Odin el Destructor. Ya sabéis quien soy, y como profeta de la mente, ¿qué os hizo pensar que la vuestra estaría a salvo de mi poder?" Era una forma inteligente de meterme con él en su propio idioma. Leer tantas obras de teatro tiene sus ventajillas. Tuvo problemas para dar con las palabras para contestarme.

"¡Mi mente críptica es infranqueable! ¡Ningún profeta podría vencer mi oscura armadura!" Me devolvió cogiendo poder mientras apretaba el puño. Como vi que iba a empezar otra vez en su idioma, elegí hacer un movimiento para impedirlo.

"No hace falta que contestes, en realidad. Pero me preguntaba cuál era tu intención siendo tan… eh… ya sabes. Así. Con los demás." Le dije, tranquilizándole. Mi esperanza era que al hablar con normalidad, él me respondiera de igual modo.

"Porque es divertido." Se limitó a contestar sonriente, levantando los hombros. Una respuesta honesta. Contestaría del mismo modo.

"Entiendo. Y bastante molón, he de añadir. Pero no todos lo verán así." Le advertí, aunque seguro que él ya lo sabía.

"¿Desde cuándo le importa a Odin el Destructor lo que piensen de él? ¡Soy el guerrero indomable! ¡He vencido infinidad de esbirros de las tinieblas! ¡He doblegado la oscuridad para hacer de ella mi siervo!" Comenzó a desvariar. Me reí, pues era divertido. Menuda creatividad.

No obstante, uno no llega a actuar así sin más. Tal vez, de joven, comenzó a comportarse así, manteniendo ese drama como consecuencia, pero eso no es muy usual. Las estadísticas muestran una normalización de conductas al entrar en la adultez. Así que, ¿por qué, Odin? Había mucho más de lo que no decía.

"¿Puedo preguntar de dónde sois, Odin?" Le pregunté, con la esperanza de que si conocía el lugar donde se crió, llegaría a comprender su actitud.

"Odin el Destructor no pertenece a ningún sitio." Me replicó, barriendo el aire con el brazo. Seguro que pensó 'que guay he quedado'. Era como si lo tuviera escrito en la cara. Sobre todo en esa sonrisilla suya.

"Oh, está bien." Repuse, impasible. Me daba pena no poder conocerle mejor, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? "¿Y dónde está 'ningún sitio'? ¿Queda lejos?" Bromeé. En el fondo no quería rendirme todavía.

"Mucho… tanto que incluso tendríais que atravesar el espacio-tiempo para llegar allí." Me contestó haciéndose el misterioso. No esperaba que me siguiera la broma. No obstante, no parecía estar abrigando aquello de su usual drama. ¿Podría ser que hablaba en serio?

"Vaya, ¿y venís del pasado o del futuro?" Me interesé, sentándome en el alfeizar de una ventana. Odin se apoyó contra la pared, alzando los brazos cuan dramaturgo.

"Del futuro. Dos veces. El Dragón Caído destruyó mi mundo de origen, así que junto con muchos compañeros regresé al pasado en mi tierra natal, poniendo fin a sus maldades. Y eso ocurrirá dentro de mucho tiempo." Siguió contando. Sin duda era una buena historia, digna de muchos cánticos y leyendas… aunque, si es del futuro como dice, aunque fuera verdad nunca llegaría a oírlas. Tal vez tenga que ver con eso de los planos de realidad infinitos.

"¿Y qué os ha traído a Nohr entonces?" Me fascinaba Odin. Era como una aventura encerrada en una persona. Podrías estar encerrado en una habitación con él y sin poder salir en todo el día y no te aburrirías ni un momento… si no te dejas deprimir por las circunstancias de estar atrapado.

El rubio dudó antes de responder, lo cual se hizo evidente con la tardanza de su respuesta.

"Soy implacable ante muchos males, pero me temo que una maldición acabaría conmigo si os lo contara." Sonrió inclinándose hacia mí ligeramente. ¿Por qué sonrió? Incluso si hubiera seguido su papel, se habría mostrado dolido de reconocer una debilidad. ¿Por qué sonrió? No es como si supiera cómo plantearle la pregunta de todos modos.

"Y, una cosilla que tal vez me puedas ayudar. ¿Sabes de dónde era el dragón Anankos? He preguntado a quien he podido, pero nadie tenía la más mínima idea." Compartí. Mi búsqueda no iba bien, pero no podía flaquear. Allí había un sinsentido, y yo iba a sacar las verdades ocultas.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" Me preguntó, inmóvil. Me miraba con la cara totalmente seria.

"Es que he oído que el rey Garon adora al dragón Anankos, lo cual me extrañó. No tiene mucho sentido que el rey de la nación de la noche adore a otro dragón que no sea el del ocaso, ¿no crees?" Aunque razones podía haber muchas. Por ejemplo: cuando la reina Katarina, primera esposa de Garon, murió, quizás éste suplicó al dragón del ocaso por ayuda, pero al no recibirla, pues las deidades no suelen hacer eso, se 'divorció' del dragón del ocaso.

"No puedo contároslo, señor Miles…" Me negó, rígido. Pasó un incómodo minuto de silencio, ante el cual mi sospecha no hizo sino crecer. "N-no puedo decir lo que no está en mi saber." Suspiró, algo nervioso. Normalmente, Odin el Destructor no dudaba, o eso me había hecho creer, así que me imagino que quien llegó a tartamudear era el hombre que había tras ese nombre.

"A no ser que tenga que ver con esa vuestra maldición, ¿no?" Bromeé, con una sonrisa, siguiendo la línea de la narración que me había estado contando. Sería tan ideal si pudiera descubrir la verdad de aquella forma tan inocente… aunque de ser el caso y tener una maldición, técnicamente no me lo podría decir ni aunque quisiese. Menudo dilema.

"Tal vez." Admitió, casi desesperado por salir corriendo. Algo le llamó la atención detrás de mí. Se asomó por la ventana, alarmado, mientras me hacía a un lado.

"¡Selena! ¡Laslow! ¡Auxilio!" Gritó tirándose por la ventana hacia el puente. Casi me tiro detrás de él para intentar agarrarle, pero Odin fue más rápido. El moreno grisáceo se alarmó, agarrándole a tiempo para que no se matara por no llegar al puente. Después, contemplé cómo Odin el Destructor recibía un sermón de Selena, a quien casi se le paraba el corazón cuando le vio saltar. Estaba agitada, mucho. Se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, y no parecía poder tranquilizarse. Hasta Laslow recibió el sermón aunque no hizo nada malo.

No pude evitar reírme con aquello. Sí que se llevaban bien esos tres. Debían conocerse desde hace mucho para tener esa familiaridad. Y no hablemos de la preocupación que se profesaban, pues me temí que Selena cogería a Odín y le tiraría ella misma simplemente por lo mal que la hizo sentir.

Verles me hizo querer conocer mejor a Selena. Tal y como se mostró, no parecía ser tan arisca como la enemistad con Camilla me propició. Detrás de ese ceño siempre fruncido había alguien que se preocupaba por los demás.

Pero en fin. Ahora me había quedado solo y sin guía. Vaya faena. Deambulé por el castillo, haciéndome a un lado cuando veía personas con pintas peligrosas pasar. Solían ser soldados cuyo cometido siempre me preguntaré. Iban armados hasta los dientes, por lo que no encontré prudente iniciar una charla amistosa con ellos. Descubrí que si cogía una bandeja con copas algo llenas no me miraban con tanto asco, sino que simplemente me ignoraban. Que suerte.

Caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos llegué a una sala que daba a una gran puerta. Allí estaba Corrin, hablando con un hombre un tanto… único. Tenía una máscara dorada cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, era pálido, moreno, pelo largo y llevaba una especie de adorno detrás de la cabeza. Me daba mala espina. Era muy feo. Debería cuidar un poco más de su imagen, ya que, al fin y al cabo, es como nos presentamos a los demás.

Corrin se despidió de él, procediendo a cruzar la gran puerta junto con la chica peliazul que viajó en mi carruaje. Una vez hubo cerrado detrás de sí, el hombre feo puso una cara furiosa.

"Hmph. Rata escurridiza. Paseándote por el palacio como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Supongo que el plan de Macarath no fue lo suficiente severo contigo. Me aseguraré de que el siguiente plan no le resulte tan fácil de sobrepasar."

¿Odiaba a Corrin? ¿Tanto como para hacer un plan en Macarath? ¿Pero no fueron los hoshidanos quienes se encontraron allí? ¿Había sido un traidor? Esas dudas asaltaron mi mente, pero fuera lo que fuera, se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Se acercó a mí dando largos pasos, cabreado. Cuando pensé que ya estaba muerto, cogió un vaso de la bandeja que llevaba y se lo bebió de un trago. Aporreó el vaso contra mi bandeja, poniéndomelo muy difícil para mantener el equilibrio, pero era una cuestión de vida o muerte, por lo que logré evitar que nada se cayera.

"¡Desaparece de mi vista!" Me gritó. No le haría decirlo dos veces.

-O-O-O-

Me hice camino hasta la salida del castillo. No volvería a entrar allí si podía evitarlo. Ya había hecho el turismo que quería gracias a Odin, pero no llegué a encontrar nada que me hablase de Anankos, y dejemos fuera de la cuestión preguntárselo al mismo rey. Aún no deseaba morir y tal.

Seguí al grupo de Odin cuando les vi salir del palacio, pero sin llegar a dejarme ver. No quería romper su ambiente presentándome ante ellos. Sería problemático para ellos, pues supondría un estorbo, y sería problemático para mí, pues no me gustaría ser un estorbo. Aún me preguntaba la razón por la que el rubio me dejó al tirarse por la ventana. Tal vez se alegrara mucho de ver a sus amigos, quien sabe, porque… no podría estar huyendo de mí… ¿no?

Vi a Arthur ir y venir con una lanza un tanto penosa, y fui espectador de cómo una ardilla le robaba un papel que el héroe necesitaba allá a donde iba, a juzgar por su persecución. ¿De dónde había salido la ardilla para empezar?

Selena y los chicos entraron en un mercadillo. Mientras que Selena iba cargando de más y más bolsas a la mula la Destructora, Laslow logró escaquearse para ligar con una chica que vendía amuletos. Cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que estaba suponiéndole un problema a la vendedora, cogió al ligón de la oreja y puso otro puñado de bolsas entre las manos. Odin no daba para más al fin y al cabo. Me planteé dejarme ver para ayudarles un poco, pero seguía siendo tímido. Las barreras de la mente, ya sabéis. No soy capaz de imaginar más allá de la acción, lo cual me aterra. No sé si me explico…

Al seguirles logré regresar con Silas y Mozu. Me sentí muy aliviado, os lo prometo. Mozu comenzó a preguntarme sobre mis experiencias en el castillo, ante lo cual le narré toda una aventura de la que Odin estaría orgulloso.

"¿Qué te ha hecho ese lugar, Miles? ¡Aguanta! ¡Silas, busca a Elise!" Pidió Mozu mientras me zarandeaba agarrándome el cuello de la camisa.

"Está bien, Mozu. Es que he conocido a Odin." Le expliqué. Los dos que me miraba asustados asintieron a la vez, entendiendo. Era lamentable que lo comprendieran tan bien solo con decirle aquello. "Es un buen chico. Raro a los ojos de los demás, pero no os metáis mucho con él." Les comenté.

"Mientras no les eche ni una maldición rara a mis cultivicos no creo que haya problema. Mi gente siempre me dijo que debía tener cuidao con la gente de ciudad rara." Contó la chica, soltándome la ropa por fin.

"Odin es raro incluso entre la gente de ciudad, Mozu." Añadió Silas, incómodo. Estaban llevando unas cajas llenas de provisiones para el viaje, así que cogí un puñado de cajas de las que llevaban.

"Bueno, reconozco que es bastante especial, pero alguien que hace tantas payasadas no puede ser malo." No me gustó tener que ceder en aquel asunto, diciendo 'payasadas', pero era la postura que tuve que adoptar para que me entendieran.

"Es verdad… cuando se acercó a mí fue para ayudarme con el campo." Reconoció la castaña.

"Supongo que tener un arma con nombre no está mal, después de todo." Comenzó Silas, liderando el paso. "Desde que nombró mi espada 'Segadora de cielos' me he sentido más cómodo con ella." Eso era lógico. Si se le da un nombre a algo, creas un vínculo con ello.

-O-O-O-

Cuando Corrin regresó con el grupo, nos anunció que partiríamos hacia Cheve junto con un pequeño ejército que nos ha prestado el rey. Se suponía que debía ser bueno, pero nadie se alegró. Iba hablando con la cantante que nos acompañó. Llamadme maleducado, pero intenté escuchar sobre lo que conversaban. Al parecer, el rey no le dijo ni media palabra a la princesa de Nohr, secuestrada por Hoshido en represalia por lo del peliblanco, tras regresar a su nación. Ahora me acordaba de ella. Azura, de quien Corrin me habló cuando desperté.

Estábamos presentes Corrin, sus hermanas, incluida Azura, Silas y yo, en una pequeña plaza desierta. Mozu, Felicia y los vasallos fueron a preparar los carros para el viaje. Esperábamos a que estuvieran listos los preparativos para iniciar el viaje, y dado el ajetreo en que había en las afueras con los soldados, mejor esperar donde no hubiera jaleo.

"¿Por qué esas caras largas? ¿No se supone que será más fácil aplacar la rebelión así?" Pregunté, nervioso de convertirme en el centro de atención.

"Es por la forma en la que hemos manejado todas las batallas hasta el momento." Contestó Silas, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que siguió a mis palabras.

"Normalmente no matamos a nadie si podemos evitarlo. Es difícil, pero hemos sido capaces de mantenernos limpios hasta el momento." Explicó Elise.

"No tiene sentido arrebatar una vida cuando puede haber otras formas de resolver el conflicto." Sentenció Corrin.

"Me parece increíble lo que hacéis, pero, ¿cuántos comparten vuestra opinión?" Suspiré, comenzando a comprender por dónde iban los tiros.

"El ejército con el que vamos no. Eso es seguro." Dijo Camilla, acariciándole la cabeza a su wyvern. Les incomodaba trabajar con soldados que les proporcionaba su padre. Era razonable, pues la demanda de sangre del rey no era ningún misterio.

"¿Y no podríais ordenárselo? Sois príncipes de Nohr, ¿qué problema habría?" Sugerí. Se miraron entre sí, incómodos. Corrin resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Tienes razón, Miles. Solo espero que no lleguemos a las armas cuando alcancemos Cheve." Suspiró el peliblanco, preocupado. Un pacifista. No había muchos, pero sin duda Corrin era un buen chico. Si estaba a su alcance, elegiría la mejor opción. Su bondad sería una fuerza que movería el mundo, de eso no cabe duda.

"¡Claro que no lo haremos, hermano! ¡Seguro que podemos resolverlo sin tener que luchar!" Animó Elise. Aquella chiquilla era un faro en la oscuridad. Atraía a los demás en torno a su sonrisa.

"Y no te olvides de que si las cosas se ponen complicadas, puedes contar con nosotros, mi querido Corrin." Añadió Camilla abrazando al príncipe por la espalda.

"¡Te seguimos, amigo mío!" Sonrió Silas. Azura le puso la mano en el hombro una vez liberado, buscando transmitirle seguridad. Entonces notó a Camilla mirándola fijamente, devolviéndole una sonrisa que se tornó en recíproca.

"Estamos juntos en esto." Dijo entonces Azura mirando al resto de los presentes. Debía tener la edad de Corrin. Ya había escuchado su voz antes, pero solo mientras cantaba. Tenía una voz bonita, a mi parecer. Y poderosa, si llegó a calmar a un dragón.

Me sentí un poco apartado, pero cuando noté la mirada de Corrin y la de Azura sobre mí mientras yo desviaba la mía me sentí un poco apabullado. ¿Buscaba mi apoyo? De su hermana alegre, contaba con el apoyo para sobrevivir en la tempestad emocional. De Camilla podía contar una gran fuerza destructora en la batalla. De Silas alguien en quien siempre podrá confiar. ¿Qué esperaba de mí? ¿Qué le puedo dar yo? Suspiré.

"No estás solo." Dije intentando escapar del foco de atención. Me ponía nervioso ser tan observado. Corrin asintió, con fuerzas renovadas. Yo solo era alguien, que era algo más que nada, y mientras pudiera, le brindaría mi ayuda.

"Muy bien. Partamos hacia Cheve." Anunció liderando el paso con los demás.

-O-O-O-

 **Aunque ha sido un capítulo de transición, ya he introducido a Odin. Se ha visto al malévolo Iago y sus retorcidos planes.**

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *guiño, guiño* *codo, codo***


	9. Capítulo 9: Entre carromatos

**Entre carromatos**

Aquel viaje era algo distinto al anterior. Los soldados que nos acompañaban a pie iban montando su jaleo, pero, por todo lo demás, no hubo grandes diferencias. Mozu estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en nuestro carromato, mientras que Effie se había quitado la armadura para hacerle el mantenimiento. Era bastante interesante observarla dedicarse a su equipo. Me ayudaba a ignorar el hecho de que no llevaba... no llevaba... dejémoslo en que debería ponerse un pantalón o algo. Y creedme; no me atrevería a echar el más mínimo vistazo. Literalmente, Effie podía eliminarme con las manos desnudas. Además, tenía un reto que cumplir de su majestad de ropa provocativa.

"Oye, Effie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Comencé, observando la armadura rosa con ojos curiosos. Me detuve durante un segundo para considerar lo que acababa de decir. *Risas*

"Dime." Me concedió, sin detenerse en su labor.

"¿Por qué comes tanto?" Esa era una pregunta mucho más interesante de lo que podéis considerar. Primero teníamos el misterio de que tuviera una pequeña pero trabajada figura pese a haberse cepillado un banquete antes de salir. Segundo, muchas mujeres se preocupan bastante por su aspecto, llevándolas a cuidar lo que ingieren, no como Effie... Por último pero no menos importante, no podía ni soñar con terminarme lo que ella consideraba un mero entrante.

"Porque necesito mucha energía para proteger a Elise." Me contestó, pasando un trapo por el interior de su peto. Normalmente no me habría dado cuenta, pero su armadura tenía bastante espacio para sus pechos. Lo dejaré ahí. Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

"Y también porque no importa cuánto coma, nunca me siento llena." Me llevé la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. No era médico, así que no sabía por qué le pasaba aquello.

"¿Tal vez tenga algo que ver con cómo te matas a entrenar?" Propuse. No era una idea tan descabellada.

"Esa fue la misma conclusión a la que llegamos la señorita Elise y yo. Pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar que mi negligencia pueda poner en peligro mi señora." Afirmó con fuerza.

"Guau, vaya pedazo de vasalla estás hecha." Elogié. No estaba seguro de si se lo decían a menudo, pero que te elogien por lo que te esfuerzas suele ser muy recompensante.

"Gracias. Espero poder entrenar contigo algún día, Miles." Me dijo, recordándome que ahora estaba entrenando yo también. Silas se rió desde el puesto de conductor al oír aquello.

"¿Qué?" Rugí. "Algún día la alcanzaré… tal vez…" Me defendí. Las risas de Silas prosiguieron. Se le debía hacer raro imaginarme convertido en un caballero hecho y derecho, pero por ridículo que parezca, esa es mi meta.

"Será un placer, Effie. Aunque… intenta contenerte conmigo un poco para cuando ese momento llegue. Atesoro mi vida." Le pedí, admitiendo mi futura derrota. La peliblanca se rio suavemente, y comenzó a limpiar su armadura igual de severamente que como combatiría conmigo.

Resoplé, derrotado en una batalla que ni siquiera había empezado. No sería mala idea visitar a los demás, y de todos modos, no era como si pudiera hacer gran cosa allí con Mozu dormida y Effie limpiando a conciencia su armadura rosa.

Al bajarme vi a Nyx con un libro en las manos, molesta. Me parecía haberla visto antes subiendo al carro de delante, y no era uno particularmente ruidoso como para que tuviera que irse así.

"Si quieres un lugar tranquilo para leer, éste carruaje podría servirte." Le recomendé acercándome. Me miró extrañada, pero entonces notó que la había intentado ayudar.

"Gracias." Se limitó a contestarme. "Lo probaré a ver." Añadió, dirigiendo sus pasos al lugar del que salí. Sí que era madura la joven. Alguien de su edad debía parecerse más a Elise, o eso pensaba, hasta que la prueba viviente Nyx me demostró lo contrario.

-O-O-O-

Me asomé al carruaje que tenía en frente tras anunciar mi marcha al profesor Silas. Allí estaban Niles y Beruka. El moreno le preguntaba por lo que había estado haciendo mientras estuvieron en la capital, pero no de una buena forma. Casi parecía estar acusándole de traidora.

La asesina se negó a contestar, argumentando que si no fue capaz de seguirle el rastro pese a haberla estado persiguiendo no merecía saber la respuesta. No parecieron darse cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que me escabullí sin decir nada. No quería involucrarme mucho con ellos, especialmente si estaban juntos y afilando sus lenguas. No obstante, eran aquellos dos los que más necesitaban mi ayuda, por lo que el destino ya me había concertado una cita con ellos. A saber para cuándo…

Por cierto, los wyverns de Camilla y Beruka estaban viajando en su propia carreta, adaptada para ellos. Hay quienes discutirían la utilidad de transportarlos de aquel modo, como yo, pero supongo que sus fuerzas son muy apreciadas en el campo de la batalla si tanto las guardan.

Aquel carruaje donde estaban el ladrón y la asesina tenía que ser el más peligroso, pues la conductora era Peri, la loca de la sangre. Al verme me sonrió, pero, a diferencia de antes, no me sentí intimidado. Me acerqué a conocerla, pues en caso de peligro, podía salir corriendo.

"Hola, me llamo Miles Stone." Me presenté, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"Yo soy Peri. P de pulverizar, E de empalar, R de rebanar e I de inmolar." Me dijo. Yo había estado sonriendo hasta entonces, y al oír aquello me quedé paralizado.

"¿Te presentas así a todos los que conoces?" Le pregunté, algo intimidado.

"Sí, ¿por qué? Me gusta mucho matar." Me sonrió infantilmente. Pasó una docena de segundos sin que pudiera decir palabra.

"Al menos eres honesta." Suspiré, sintiéndome como un animalito ante un oso. "¿Quieres hablarme de ello?"

"¿Hablar de qué? ¿De matar?" Me preguntó ilusionada.

"Sí y no. Quiero hablar de por qué te gusta matar." Tanto como para que te presentes de esa manera.

"No sé. Me gusta ver la sangre caer por los cuerpos destrozados, pero desde que seguí al señor Corrin no me han dejado matar a nadie. ¡Vaya rollo!" Se quejó. Al menos estaba controlada… por ahora. Retiro lo dicho sobre Niles y Beruka. Ésta loca necesita ayuda primero.

"Entiendo." No lo entendía. "Ha sido un placer… eh… hablar contigo, Peri." Le dije mientras me alejaba despidiéndome con la mano.

"Hasta luego, Miles. M de mutilar, I de inmolar, L de lacerar, E de empalar y S de serrar." Se despidió. Para ser tan infantil, tenía buen vocabulario. No obstante, ver mi nombre convertido en una estatua de obscenidades sangrientas no era lo más agradable. No tengo ni idea de cómo comenzar a tratar a ésta mujer. Cielos. Necesitaría ayuda. La de alguien cercano a ella, quizás.

-O-O-O-

El siguiente carruaje estaba más animado que el anterior. Elise, Odin y Selena estaban jugando a las cartas. Laslow también estaba, pero él simplemente observaba la partida, metiéndose con los jugadores ocasionalmente. Arthur llevaba las riendas de aquel carruaje, por lo que no llegaba a comprender la calma con la que jugaban.

Odin casi parecía más preocupado por ser la mejor versión de sí mismo que de ganar la partida. Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a pensar a Elise, le arrebató una carta de su mano con un movimiento fugaz.

"Hola, viejo amigo. Vuelves a perseguirme, joker. ¡Pero ten en mente que tus vulgares trucos jamás podrán ni acercarse a la grandeza de mi persona!" Dijo el rubio aireando sobre las cabezas al joker. Laslow comenzó a reírse de él, burlón. "¿Oyes eso, joker? Se burlan de ti. Una pena que no puedas hacer nada al respecto mientras sea yo, Odin el Destructor, Elegido entre Elegidos, quien te domine."

Laslow parpadeó varias veces, seguramente sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por haber intentado burlarse de Odin. No había logrado la atención que su burla buscaba. Pero, de nuevo, era Odin. ¿Qué esperaba? Al Destructor le resbalan las burlas.

"¿Sabe Odin que el juego va de no poseer al joker al final de la partida?" Le preguntó entonces Laslow a la princesa.

"Se lo he dicho al empezar, pero no parece recordarlo." Se rió Elise, escondiendo su sonrisa tras sus dos cartas restantes.

"Venga, Odin. Me toca." Comentó la pelirroja, concentrada.

Selena estaba empeñada en ganar a toda costa, evitando coger el joker de la mano de Odin. Por suerte para ella, se conocía todos sus trucos teatrales. No la engañaría. Alguna ventaja debía de tener observarle tanto. No obstante, cuando creyó tener la mano sobre la carta que fastidió a Odin, se llevó la sorpresa de coger al joker.

"¡No! ¡Mi siervo ha sido robado! ¡Te recuperaré, mi joven aprendiz!" Se lamentó el rubio, apretando los dientes. Selena se quedó perpleja, pero al final acabó por sonreír suavemente.

"¡El objetivo es el contrario, mendrugo!" Le regañó, sin lograr quitarse la sonrisa.

Me acerqué al grupo sigilosamente, sin decir nada, pero mi presencia no pasó inadvertida.

"Os he visto muchas veces ya, pero no creo que nos hayamos conocido oficialmente." Me dijo el moreno grisáceo al verme. Asentí, decidiendo que ya iba siendo hora de dejarme conocer.

"¡Hola, Miles! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?" Me ofreció Elise, interrumpiendo mi presentación ante el espadachín.

"Quizás cuando acabéis." Le dije a la princesa con un guiño de ojo. Me senté junto a Laslow, con las piernas cruzadas. El carruaje tenía dos asientos laterales tan largos como largo era el carruaje, pero estábamos todos sentados en el suelo.

"Soy Miles Stone. Os he de agradecer que me rescatarais ayer." Dije bien 'ayer' pues cuando me atacaron era de noche, y ya había pasado una luna por el cielo desde entonces.

"Yo soy Laslow, vasallo del príncipe Xander. ¿Es verdad que estáis aprendiendo esgrima?" Me preguntó. Al parecer ya se había hecho saber mi intención. Que vergonzoso.

"Por ahora solo he aprendido a esquivar y, con suerte, bloquear. Pero sí, es cierto." Le conté. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Selena ponía una cara de felicidad mientras Elise pasaba la mano sobre una de sus dos cartas. Cuando cambió de carta, se puso triste. Era tan fácil de leer que hasta era linda. Elise se proclamó ganadora, relegando la batalla a Odin contra Selena.

"No pretendo ofender, ¿pero no harías mejor en aprender magia? No he visto a mucha gente comenzar a combatir con los años que aparentas y ser muy diestros." Me aconsejó, preocupado por mi bienestar.

"Vaya, pues tendré que ser el primero." Le sonreí, juguetón. Desafío aceptado. "Pero lo cierto es que también estoy interesado en la magia. Creo que se me daría bien."

"¿En serio? Eso es estupendo, Miles." Se nos unió Elise, dejando apartados a los contrincantes. "Yo también estoy intentando aprender a usar la magia, aunque la verdad es que cuesta mucho." Se desanimó. "Por ahora solo puedo usar hechizos sencillitos, como Fuego."

"Eso ya es impresionante, Elise." La animé. "¿Y de quién estás aprendiendo?"

"De Odin. Hace que todos los términos raros sean fáciles de comprender." Contó felizmente.

"¿Le está enseñando Odin?" Se sorprendió Laslow. La verdad es que a mí también me impresionaba. "¿Seguro que le está enseñando magia de la buena?"

"No seré el más ordinario, pero comprendo la magia como la palma de mi mano." Se defendió el rubio mostrándonos sus manos vacías tras ganar. Mi mirada buscó a la pelirroja. Parecía molesta por haber perdido, pero no tanto como me imaginé. Estaba derrotada, pero humilde.

Decidí guardar silencio sobre lo que dijo el Destructor, pues, por muy capaz que Elise me asegurara que fuera, lo cierto es que en mí nació una preferencia por Leo. Quería acercarme a él para comprobar lo que se escondía tras esa cara pétrea.

Laslow se volvió a Selena, con una sonrisa burlona. La derrotada le pegó un coscorrón, fastidiada.

"Revancha. Y así Miles puede jugar también." Pidió a los ganadores, quienes con una sonrisa orgullosa comenzaron a recoger las cartas para la nueva partida. Seguía resultándome intimidante, Selena, pero poco a poco me acostumbraba a su forma de ser.

La partida fue divertida. Elise era una hábil jugadora, pero a mi cara de poker no había forma de vencer. Odin aceptó el reto de destronar al profeta de la mente. Criatura. Le engañé como a un niño. Psicología inversa. Aunque en su caso creo que obtener al joker significaba la victoria.

En cuanto a Selena, era mejor jugadora de lo que me pareció en un principio. Era muy mala ocultando sus emociones, pero muy hábil para elegir las cartas. Tuvo mala suerte de coger de la mano de Odin, quien no parecía estar intentando ganar precisamente. Laslow solía darme consejos sobre qué cartas coger de Elise. Muy a mi pesar, fui engañado también, pero no caí dos veces en el mismo truco.

Me llamó la atención la forma de comportarse de Selena cada vez que interactuaba con Odin. Relajaba la expresión, y aunque solía perder, no parecía importarle mucho si era a Odin a quien salvaba. Miré a Laslow discretamente, señalando al dúo con la cabeza. Éste levantó los hombros, pues no pareció entender mi pregunta.

Interesante… muy interesante… al parecer Felicia no era la única que sentía especial afecto por alguien. Estaría bien… ver lo que puedo hacer por los dos. El resto de la partida sonreí como un bobo, dificultándole a Elise interpretar sus actos sobre mis cartas. La princesa se rió mucho a costa de mi cara, pero no me importaba, pues hacerla reír también era divertido.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, perdí yo, aunque se podría decir que gané. La batalla definitiva se redujo a Selena contra mí, y se me ablandó el corazón, ya que era muy fácil saber cuál era el joker en su mano. Fue especialmente difícil lograrlo, pues tuve que actuar muy bien mi papel de ingenuo para que no descubriera que la dejé ganar. No quería recibir su furia, y seguro que le gustaba caer en el mismo grupo de vencedores que Odin.

Me despedí para proseguir las visitas por los carruajes. Selena se levantó para alcanzarme antes de que me escapara. Al principio me asusté, pero no parecía estar en su usual modo refunfuñón.

"¿Qué piensas de Odin?" Me preguntó bajando el tono de voz para pasar inadvertida. Tal vez lo preguntara porque soy psicólogo, y siendo honestos, hay quienes pensarían que Odin necesita ayuda psicológica. Selena no parecía una de ellos, no obstante.

"Muy majo. Un poco pesado si vuela demasiado por sus mundos de fantasía, pero majo después de todo." Sonreí. O eso era lo que yo pensaba como persona.

"¿No me vas a decir nada más?" Se fastidió la pelirroja, asegurándose de que no nos estuvieran espiando. Entrecerré los ojos, notando el evidente interés de Selena con Odin. Quería que lo pusiera en palabras. Ella ya sabía las razones por las que le gustaba, pero muchas veces si no lo decimos en voz alta, no comprendemos por qué. Quería que lo dijera en su lugar.

"Veamos… tuvo la consideración de proporcionarme paso al castillo Krakenburg y, lleno de fantasía o no, me enseñó cada recoveco interesante de éste. Cuando le pregunté por el tiempo que le llevaba preparar esas historias, fue tierno ver cómo se ponía nervioso. Hay alguien muy dulce detrás de Odin el Destructor." Selena parecía satisfecha, como demostraba su sonrisa y mirada perdidas, pero aún no había acabado.

"No le gusta hablar de su pasado, y mucho me temo que no hay historia sobre dragones caídos y viajes en el tiempo que me pueda convencer. Lo cierto es que aquella historia no era muy de su estilo de narración, pero a lo mejor la elaboró hace mucho tiempo, explicando así las fluctuaciones estilísticas. Me gustaría conocerle mejor, pero me temo que no va a ser sabiendo de dónde viene." Sentencié, haciendo gala de mi habilidad diagnóstica.

La pelirroja de las coletas ahora parecía asustada. Extraña respuesta. ¿Tan impactante han sido mis palabras que ahora del amor que debía sentir se ha aterrado? ¿Ya no tienen marcha atrás sus sentimientos? Qué bien.

Hablar de Odin me recordó una cosilla.

"Por cierto, Selena. Te parecerá rara la pregunta, pero, ¿te suena de dónde era el dragón llamado Anankos? Nadie ha sabido contestarme, y Odin estaba 'preso de una maldición que le impedía hablar'." Sonreí, refiriéndome al personaje del rubio.

"No lo sé. Lo siento." Parecía que algo había cambiado. Me miraba diferente, como si fuera alguien peligroso. A ver, es verdad que adquirí la determinación de hacerme fuerte, pero no por eso voy a suponer una amenaza a una veterana como ella. Las personas no cambiamos tan rápido.

"Creo que algo de lo que he dicho te ha incomodado. Mis disculpas. Sea dicha la verdad, me gustaría llevarme bien contigo, Selena, y si hay algo que puedas necesitar de un psicólogo muy torpe, no dudes en hacérmelo saber." Le dije, intentando arreglarlo. No iba a rendirme. ¡La cruzada del profeta de la mente está muy lejos de acabar en un final lleno de miradas que me apartan! ¡Es el profeta quien puede cambiar el contenido de los pensamientos ajenos! Ay… hablar de Odin ha hecho que despierte mi yo dramaturgo. *risas*

"E-está bien, Miles." Pareció ir a decir algo más, pero solo la indecisión se marcó en sus labios.

"Gracias." Añadió mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar con los victoriosos.

"Faltaría más." Respondí volviéndome de espaldas a ellos.

Me senté junto a Arthur y le pregunté por el viaje. Tratándose de él, seguro que ya había tenido que esquivar cientos de ardillas o algo por el estilo.

-O-O-O-

Selena aprovechó que Laslow estaba hablando con la princesa de hacer un juego de bailar para quedarse a solas con Odin.

"¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Por qué le has contado todo a Miles?" Le preguntó, ansiosa. Nadie debía descubrir la verdad, y menos se hable de su relación con Anankos. La maldición les destruiría.

"¿C-cómo sabes tú eso?" Se alarmó el rubio, pero la mirada iracunda de la pelirroja no tardó en hacerse de entender. "La fastidié, ¿vale? Miles no hacía sino preguntarme por mi pasado, y como nadie me toma en serio no pensé que fuera para tanto." Se intentó defender, recordando que una de sus penurias le servía muchas veces de escudo. Echaba de menos a su prima Cynthia.

"Incluso le hablaste de la maldición, Odin." Se inquietó Selena, mirando con disimulo al psicólogo, quien escuchaba fascinado a Arthur.

"Lo siento, Selena. De verdad. Pero si ahora intentara asegurarme de que entendiera que lo que le conté era una invención, tendría el efecto contrario. Sus sospechas solo aumentarían… y… necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Echo de menos nuestros nombres de verdad… usar la espada…" Murmuró, alicaído. Selena le puso la mano en el brazo, haciendo que alzara la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos castaños.

"P-podías habérmelo contado a mí." Le sugirió, colorada. "¿A quién sino se lo podrías contar?" Añadió, aclarando que no era como si tuviera mucha gama entre la que elegir aparte de ella y de Laslow. Odin relajó los hombros al recordar lo amable que era su amiga pese a lo que solía dejar aparentar. La abrazó de pronto, atrapando entre sus brazos a la pelirroja, quien se quedó petrificada.

"Gracias… Severa…" Le susurró al oído. "Gracias por estar en esto con nosotros. Iñigo y yo no habríamos llegado tan lejos sin ti." Lo cual, podía ser muy probablemente cierto. Entre que Odin es un notas, y que Laslow no para de ligar, alguien habrá tenido que agarrarles de las orejas para convertirles en los vasallos que son ahora.

Selena estuvo un rato intentando sacar palabras por su boca, pero tenía un nudo en su garganta. Sentía que iba a llorar. Si pudiera, querría haber llorado a brazos de Odin, pero estaban cerca de la princesa Elise y de Laslow.

"¿Cómo iba a dejaros solos, Owain? … Igualmente." Suspiró relajándose un poco para disfrutar de ser abrazada por Odin, mientras lágrimas escapaban de la cárcel de sus ojos. Lo que su amigo probablemente ignoraba era que ella no era no era precisamente miss elocuencia, por lo que en cierto modo, también les debía a ellos.

Laslow se dio cuenta del abrazo que se dieron, y entonces comprendió a lo que se refería Miles cuando les señaló con la cabeza. No obstante, él no supo qué interpretar de aquel abrazo, por lo que no diría nada al respecto. Al menos, no en aquel momento. Una sonrisa surgió en su boca, emocionado.

"Dime, Laslow. ¿Qué te parece este paso?" Preguntó la princesa mientras comenzaba a girar y a girar sin parar. El vasallo intentó detenerla, pero se rindió al verla divertirse dando vueltas.

"Un gran paso, mi señora. No el más elegante, pero un gran paso."

-O-O-O-

"Y entonces la ardilla saltó a los arbustos, librándose de un peor final." Acabó de contarme Arthur. Yo estaba literalmente llorando. La pobre ardilla…

"¡Hurra!" Celebré. Después de todo lo que pasó aquella pequeña criatura… que tenga un final feliz es maravilloso. El héroe se rió conmigo, sin poder estar más de acuerdo. Aquella ardilla había compartido gran parte del viaje con él, así que llegó a considerarla como a una compañera.

"Por cierto, señor Miles. ¿Qué creéis que se refería Effie cuando… dijo aquello?" Me preguntó de pronto el rubio, algo inseguro.

"Oh, ¿aquello? ¿Lo de 'ese es el Arthur que todos conocemos y amamos'?" Me aseguré. Interesante. "No podría estar más de acuerdo. Eres increíble, Arthur. Por muy desgraciado que tu suerte se empeñe en convertirte, eres capaz de rebelarte contra ello y ser la mejor versión de ti mismo por los demás." Esa era mi honesta opinión. Arthur era muchas cosas. Modelo a seguir, superhéroe, vasallo real, rescatador de gatos, ayudante de ancianos…

"Os estoy muy agradecido por vuestras palabras, pero…"

"No era a eso a lo que te referías." Comprendí. "Quieres saber… bueno, no hay forma sencilla de ponerlo o no se me ocurren metáforas que puedan servir. Quieres saber si Effie lo decía con segundos pensamientos." Expuse. Arthur asintió, pensativo, seguramente evocando los recuerdos de aquella mañana.

"Sea mi opinión revelada, no lo creo. Seguramente ella te ama igual de platónicamente que yo." Uf, que raro se me hicieron aquellas palabras en mi boca, pero por suerte Arthur ya sabía a lo que me refería. "Pero si lo que preguntas es si sería vuestra compañera en la vida… me temo que para averiguar eso solo hay una forma: pregúntaselo." Le planteé. Arthur permaneció en silencio, debatiendo aquel asunto en sus pensamientos.

"Y ahora yo te pregunto, ¿te gusta Effie, Arthur?" Asalté, pícaro. Seguro que si nuestras posiciones fueran al revés, yo tendría incluso más dificultades para responder que Arthur, si se tratara de la persona que me gustaba, de tenerla.

"Me gusta mucho, es cierto. Es fuerte y llena de determinación. Sabe lo que quiere con claridad, pero me temo que por eso mismo no voy a poder ser su pareja jamás." Suspiró tras sincerarse.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Effie no solo es vasalla de la señorita Elise, también es su mejor amiga. No creo que haya espacio para mí entre ellas." Entiendo su punto de vista, pero se me ocurría una forma de solucionarlo.

"Y si tú te convirtieras en su mejor amigo, ¿no crees que entonces no habría ningún problema?" Si es a sus mejores amigos a quien Effie quiere dedicar su vida, no es como si hubiera mucha diferencia entre eso y el estar casada. Únicamente Arthur tenía que convertirse en alguien especial para Effie.

"Tienes razón. ¡No he de desistir!" Se animó el superhéroe, emocionado. "Gracias, compañero justiciero." Me proclamó. Tomáoslo a broma, pero me hizo mucha ilusión ser considerado su compañero. Era como ser un buen amigo de una celebridad.

Dije que la peliblanca debía quererle platónicamente, pero no se me ocurría mundo en el que Effie no hubiera desarrollado afecto por Arthur. Como compañeros vasallos que son y amigos de Elise, tienen mucho en común. Desde ahí a notar las buenas cualidades del otro solo hay un paso.

"Por cierto, señor Miles. ¿Cómo haríais reír al señor Xander?" Me planteó ahora el vasallo.

"Primero intentaría ver lo que le hace sonreír con naturalidad, después intentaría elaborar una broma en torno a ese tema que haga reír a cualquier otro con facilidad, cruzaría los dedos y se la contaría." Probabilidad de éxito tratándose de Xander: escasa. Para eso los dedos cruzados.

-O-O-O-

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que dejó de ser mediodía. La noche estaba cada vez más próxima, pero el cielo aún arrojaba matices dorados.

Tras asaltar el siguiente carromato, alcé la vista para ver quien había dentro. Camilla me observó en silencio, al igual que yo al devolverle la mirada. A su lado estaba Azura, recostada en las piernas de la pelimorada mientras ésta le acariciaba la cabeza. Me senté frente a ellas en silencio.

Me di cuenta de lo alegremente que conversaban Corrin y Felicia al frente del carro. Hablaban sobre los árboles que se veían junto al camino. Al no saber el príncipe la clase de árboles que había en el mundo, Felicia le contaba la gran variedad de hojas que podían vestir los árboles, y la clase de miembros de la familia de las plantas que sobreviven al invierno arropadas.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabaron hablando de cuando Felicia se convirtió en sirvienta. En aquel tiempo Corrin sufrió una enfermedad que le daba unas fiebres terribles. Felicia no sabía nada de curación por aquel entonces, pero combatió la fiebre del príncipe usando su magia de hielo, a costa de la temperatura de su propio cuerpo, lo cual era muy peligroso.

Felicia, pese a ser lo torpe que era, quería servir, porque le gustaba cuidar a los demás. Cuando escuché aquello, alcé la vista del suelo a la princesa. Era una forma muda de preguntarle al respecto.

"¿Por qué te gusta cuidar de los demás a ti?" Le pregunté casi en un susurro. No quería despertar a Azura. Camilla sencillamente me sonrió y prosiguió en sus caricias a la durmiente.

Desvié la mirada al notar que no me respondería. Vi a Felicia, algo sonrojada, asentir a lo que le decía Corrin. A éste le costaría mucho servir a los demás, así que siempre ha tenido en alta estima a la sirvienta. Además, prosiguió Corrin, cuando estaba con ella, se emocionaba mucho. Ya que nunca sabe que va a suceder. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle la sirvienta.

Aquello podría haberle sentado mal a Felicia, si tan solo Corrin no hubiera estado sonriendo mientras lo decía. Casi le pareció un halago.

No pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme la cara que debía estar poniendo Felicia. Me tumbé en el asiento largo, interponiendo mi macuto entre mi cabeza y la madera. Saqué un libro y comencé a leer.

"¿De qué va?" Me preguntó Camilla con un hilo de voz.

"De la relación entre un agricultor y el sol." Contesté. Era una obra de teatro, y como muchas de la época, un drama.

Le conté cómo el sol siempre quemaba los cultivos del agricultor, quien estaba amargado por su culpa. Cuando el agricultor se dio cuenta de que no era culpa del sol, sino de las lluvias que no se dejan ver, comprendió que el sol únicamente intentaba ayudarle. Los días pasaron. Los años. Las décadas. En el lecho de muerte del agricultor, no tuvo miedo, pues aunque estaba solo, el espíritu del sol bajo a acompañarle en sus últimos momentos. Después de ese capricho, el carcelero celestial volvió a encadenar al sol en el firmamento, donde en total soledad, continuó observando desde la distancia cómo todos los seres queridos que conocía iban muriendo, y él, eterno, lloraría en sus memorias. Y esa era la explicación que se les daba a las lluvias torrenciales tras la muerte de los agricultores. Era curioso, pues según Mozu contó, poco después del ataque a su aldea, llovió mucho. Aún recuerdo aquella lluvia.

"Que historia más triste." Suspiró Azura, levantándose.

"Pero es una buena historia. Inspira emociones en quien la lee." Conté, cerrando los ojos y quitándome las gafas. Camilla se quedó pensativa, con la mirada en el infinito.

"¿Camilla?" Llamó Azura al notar que no respondía a sus llamadas.

"¿Eh?" Se dio cuenta la princesa, volviéndose a la cantante.

"¿Estás bien? Te noto cansada." Se preocupó ésta, inclinándose ligeramente hacia su hermana.

"Oh, no es nada, tesoro." Tranquilizó acariciándole la cabeza a la peliazul.

"Lo cierto es que Niles no podía estar más equivocado. 'No has conocido el dolor'…" Me reí, hablando para mí. "Y, disculpas. No me di cuenta de que te identificarías con el sol al contar la historia." Me lamenté, sentándome bien y recolocándome las gafas. Me las quité tan pronto como lo hube hecho, pues no quería distraerme con tonterías de hombre en un momento como aquel.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Me preguntó Azura, perdida.

"Eres un zorro astuto, Miles. No sabía que supieras tanto." Me dijo Camilla, agachando la mirada.

"No. Si lo fuera, no habría contado la historia. Soy un torpe. Te debo haber hecho daño recordándote todo esto. " Suspiré, arrepentido.

"¿Me queréis explicar lo que está pasando?" Se impacientó Azura, preocupada. Camilla y yo nos miramos, decidiendo quien lo diría. No me tocaba a mí, pues no me concernía realmente.

"Cuando estabas con nosotros en Nohr lo pasabas muy mal por todos días. Recuerdo cómo te molestaban los sirvientes de padre, pero nunca pude acercarme a ti porque me lo tenían prohibido. Debiste pasarlo fatal, tesoro." Se lamentó Camilla, impotente en el sitio.

"No pasa nada. De eso hace ya mucho, y nunca te culpé de lo sucedido. Sé que querías ayudarme, y con el sentimiento me bastaba." Intentó tranquilizar Azura. Camilla no pareció muy convencida. La cantante se agobió, buscando en mí ayuda. Señalé a Camilla con la cabeza, ayudándola a ver que debía dar el golpe de gracia.

"Además, ahora podemos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido." Me sobresalté, pues aquello era literalmente lo peor que podría haber dicho. A ver, tenía razón, pero al tenerla, Camilla debía comprender ahora lo que debían sentir los hermanos de Hoshido en aquel momento. Al parecer me preocupé en vano, pues Camilla sonrió a la peliazul, achuchándola entre sus brazos. Azura se sintió algo sofocada, pero feliz de haber animado a Camilla después de todo.

Bajé la cabeza al suelo casi con desesperación. Tenía que ocultar la existencia de aquella posibilidad, o se amargaría con razones de peso. Era algo que tarde o temprano habría que afrontar, pero que aún no era necesario.

"¿Te ocurre algo, Miles?" Me preguntó Azura, notando mi cambio de actitud.

"¡No! ¡Nada de nada!" Mentí, asustado. Me dejé llevar por mi nerviosismo, fastidiando así mi papel. Debería haber dicho algo como '¿de qué hablas?' y habría sonado incluso convincente.

"Oh, venga Miles. ¿Qué te ocurre?" Me preguntó Camilla acercándose a mí. Intenté echarme más atrás todo lo que pude, pero la pared de la carreta me lo impedía. No tenía escapatoria. Me acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquello solo me bastó para tranquilizarme.

"De verdad, no es nada." Aseguré. En aquel momento me preocupaba más lo que estaba sucediendo entre Camilla y yo. ¿No se suponía que iba a desconfiar de mí?

"Mentiroso." Me acusó la princesa con la sonrisa más tétrica que le había visto por el momento. "Pero está bien. Te permitiré tener tus pequeños secretitos." Cedió dándome un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

Escuché a Azura reírse. Sí que debí parecer aliviado. Y hay que ver, que la princesa me trate de aquella forma. Se supone que tengo más años que ella, así que, ¿por qué me sentía tan indefenso?

Cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente e invocando la calma. Me planteé ponerme las gafas de nuevo o no, pero acabé por decantarme por permanecer cegato.

Aquel asunto tendría que hablarlo con Corrin. Supongamos que ocurre el milagro que estoy buscando. ¿Cómo podrían llevarse bien la realeza nohria y la hoshidana? Secuestraron príncipes del reino opuesto, ¿cómo podrían llevarse bien tras eso? Me costaba dar con la respuesta.

Sin poder llegar a ver nada, presencié cómo Azura intentaba enseñarle a bailar a Camilla un clásico vals. La cantante era bastante hábil, pero Camilla se movía lentamente, temiendo equivocarse y pisar a su hermana. Me hizo gracia ver aquella faceta débil de miss perfecta.

Ya no me hizo tanta gracia cuando Azura me incluyó en las clases de bailar. Qué vergüenza. Me movía incluso más mecánicamente que Camilla si podía, haciendo que las burlas se invirtieran. El hecho de que los conductores, Corrin y Felicia, se dieran cuenta de lo que hacíamos no ayudaba a centrarme en aprender, especialmente.

La profesora decidió llevar la tortura un nivel más allá, pícara, pues nos emparejó a Camilla y a mí en nuestro torpe baile. Lo que al principio era una constante burla mutua, acabó convirtiéndose en un buen rato.

Azura no era tan hermética como me pareció en el viaje a la capital. Seguramente se sintió tan intimidada de hablar conmigo como yo de ella. En cuanto a Camilla, no era tan habilidosa como saber que podía usar magia además de montar wyverns me hizo creer, pero sin duda era cariñosa y considerada.

"Oye, Camilla." Llamé. La princesa alzó la cabeza de nuestros pies para mirarme. "¿Estás bien con esto?" Le pregunté. Camilla ladeó la cabeza, sin entender a lo que me refería.

"Esta misma mañana me dijiste que me costaría mucho ganarme tu confianza, y ahora estamos bailando juntos como un par de novatos. Honestamente, me cuesta creerlo, pero no me desagrada." Le recordé, algo acalorado. A diferencia de ella, yo no podía mirar hacia abajo sin toparme con algo que prometí evitar.

"Está bien, Miles. Tras ver cómo te llevabas con Elise y hablar con Corrin de ti decidí darte una oportunidad. Y por ahora no me he arrepentido." Me sonrió. Me noté alterarme. Vaya responsabilidad me había caído encima. Cuando sentía la presión de las expectativas me achantaba con facilidad.

"Aunque que sepas tantas cosas de mí me hace sentir insegura, pues yo no sé nada de ti." Añadió refiriéndose a lo de antes.

"No es difícil saber cosas sobre ti, Camilla, princesa de Nohr. Yo soy un donnadie, cuyo pasado a nadie importa." Suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos. Aun sin gafas no me costaba mucho ver con claridad el rostro de Camilla a aquella distancia.

No me enorgullecía mucho del camino que había recorrido, pero no era como si me diese vergüenza. Simplemente, no era interesante.

"No decidas eso tú solo. Seguro que te han pasado muchas cosas interesantes." Me dijo Camilla. Cuando lo decía ella era casi como si fuera verdad.

"Veamos… viví con mis abuelos, se metían conmigo por llevar gafas, perdí a mi mejor amigo al ser asesinado por sus propios compañeros en el ejército, entré en psicología para explicarme por qué lo hicieron, y desde entonces he estado ofreciendo mis servicios a quien creía que los necesitaba." 'Y ahora estoy bailando con la princesa Camilla mientras le cuento mi vida. Yo diría que estos últimos días han sido más interesantes que todos los que he pasado.' Pero por supuesto, eso sería algo que solo diría en mis pensamientos. ¿Os imagináis si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta? Creería que le estoy tomando el pelo… o algo peor…

Camilla se detuvo, mirándome fijamente. Parecía… sorprendida. '¿Qué? No me digas que… ¿he pensado en voz alta?'

"Sí." Respondió Azura, divertida. Mi corazón comenzó a correr, pues había metido la pata. A veces me pasaba. Es el único inconveniente que tiene hablar solo demasiado tiempo.

"Vaya, ¿ves cómo algo interesante sí que te ha pasado?" Me chinchó la princesa. Aparté la cara, avergonzado. "Y te equivocas. Tú tampoco has tenido una vida fácil, Miles." Me intentó tranquilizar agarrándome de los brazos y asomándose en mi campo de visión.

Quise decir algo. Quise sincerarme y hablar de lo que me arrepentía en mi vida. Pero no pude. Tenía miedo que hacerlo me arrebatara aquel momento. Justo conforme me di cuenta de aquel miedo, me temí que achantarme fuera suficiente para fastidiarla. Tenía que responder. Decir algo.

Inspiré con calma y me volví a las princesas.

"No sé. Ahora no está tan mal. Os he conocido después de todo." Suspiré, aliviado. Hablaba en serio.

"Basta. Hablas como si fuéramos de otro mundo." Se molestó Azura, incómoda. 'Para mí lo sois. ¿Por qué si no mi vida ha cambiado tanto con tan solo conoceros?'

"Miles, has vuelto a hablar en voz alta." Se rió Camilla inevitablemente, tapándose la boca con la mano.

Los tomates se avergonzarían de ser tan poco rojos en comparación a mi cara en ese momento.

"¿Veis?" Acabé por sonreír, haciendo de aquel momento un ejemplo de cómo había cambiado mi vida. Al parecer aquel mal hábito mío también era capaz de ayudarme, para variar. Azura pareció confusa al principio, pero tenernos a mí y a Camilla riéndonos acabó logrando que se riera también.

-O-O-O-

 **Para los que os preguntabais lo que sucedía entre viaje y viaje, aquí tenéis un pequeño ejemplo. En realidad, el viaje debía haber sido una pequeña porción del capítulo, pero acabó convirtiéndose en la totalidad. Wops.**

 **Ya he dejado caer algunas parejas más, que, para mí, tienen mucho sentido. Aunque mejor no me meto ahí, pues el shipping es un quiz donde todas las respuestas son correctas de un modo u otro. Éstas son mis respuestas. *pose guay a lo Odin***

 **Ostras, ahora que me doy cuenta, he tratado con todos los personajes en un solo capítulo. Yeah. *otra pose guay***

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *guiño, guiño* *codo, codo***


	10. Capítulo 10: En la oscuridad de la noche

**En la oscuridad de la noche**

Tal vez fuera porque habíamos cruzado la muralla que colindaba con Cheve, pero el aire se sentía espeso. La muralla se alzaba tan alta que desanimaría a escaladores temerarios. La luna se asomaba tímidamente entre las nubes negras que la protegían, cuan celosos vasallos de la oscuridad.

El silencio contestaba a la pregunta que flotaba en nuestras mentes. ¿Y la rebelión?

"Así que esto es Cheve… um, que raro." Mencionó Corrin mirando a todas partes, extrañado. "No parece haber ninguna batalla de momento." Elise asintió sobre su caballo, igual de perpleja. Me sorprendió que para ser tan pequeña pudiera comandar tan fácilmente a su montura.

"Tal vez han vuelto a la seguridad de sus hogares por la noche." Supuso Camilla, acercándose a Corrin tras hacer aterrizar su wyvern. Yo me bajé tras ella, asustado de la criatura que nos llevó por los aires. Era maravillosa, pero sin duda un arma letal creada por la naturaleza a la que le mostraría mis respetos.

Al menos parecía obedecer cada orden de Camilla con precisión. La princesa me arrastró a aquel paseo por el aire literalmente contra mi voluntad, pero no pude resistirme. No tenía forma de decirle que no. *suspiro derrotado*

No solo pasé un miedo horrible a caerme, tuve que reprimir mis instintos básicos de agarrarme a lo que pudiera, que, en este caso, habría sido a Camilla. Ya sabéis… por lo de ser un caballero… Encima se entretuvo en hacer piruetas… ugh…

Me zarandeé hasta llegar junto a ellos. Camilla entonces se rió, ayudándome a recuperar el equilibrio.

"Deberíamos hacer lo mismo. Estaremos mejor preparados para mañana si descansamos un poco, ¿eh, Miles?" Ciertamente, me vendría bien. "Conozco un lugar abandonado por aquí cerca. ¿Os llevo?" Propuso la princesa refiriéndose a unas viejas ruinas en la distancia. Yo señalé a su dragón, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente, haciendo reír a las princesas. No quería ir más en wyvern. Era alucinante, pero también alucinantemente terrorífico.

"Pobre Miles. No me lo rompas mucho, hermana." Se apiadó Elise dándome unos golpecitos en la cabeza. Al parecer me había convertido en su juguete. Eso me recordaba que aún no había podido jugar con Elise a algo más creativo que las cartas. La verdad es que me imagino con facilidad a Odin pasándoselo bien jugando con nosotros, de llegar el caso.

"Jajaja… Y sí, Camilla, llévanos allí." Sonrió Corrin, aliviado de no tener que afrontar ninguna batalla tan tarde en el día. Suspiré, asintiendo. Entonces me di cuenta de un joven no muy lejos de nosotros. Llevaba un arco bastante extraño. Su cuerda parecía estar hecha de luz. Iba vestido con ropas hoshidanas, y llevaba una coleta larga en cola de caballo. No tenía buena cara. Parecía enfermo.

"Hola, querido hermanito. Te he estado esperando." Dijo mientras tensaba el arco y aparecía una flecha de luz. Corrí hacia Corrin y le embestí, apartándole de la trayectoria de la flecha.

"¡Corrin!" Llamaron Camilla y Elise, asustadas. La pelimorada sacó su grimorio de fuego, mientras que la rubia se bajó de su caballo.

"Maldición, casi lo logro. Estaba apuntando a tu cabeza de traidor." Casi escupió el hoshidano.

"¡Takumi! ¿Estás loco? Podrías haberme mat-" Comenzó a decir el príncipe de orejas puntiagudas mientras se reincorporaba.

"¡Retrocede, Corrin! Es demasiado peligroso." Interrumpió Camilla interponiéndose entre ellos. Me levanté tan rápido como pude, fijando mis ojos en aquel llamado Takumi. Ahora que le miraba bien, me sonaba su aspecto.

"Escondiéndote detrás de tu falsa hermana, ¿eh? Has alcanzado un nuevo nivel." Parecía estar elogiándole, no falto de sarcasmo, desde luego. "Pero no importa. Tengo un ejército de soldados a mis órdenes." Sonrió amenazantemente Takumi, príncipe de Hoshido.

"Detén esto, Takumi. Esto no te concierne a ti o a Hoshido. Hemos venido a apaciguar pacíficamente la rebelión en Cheve. Por favor, baja tu arco y regresa a Hoshido, donde perten…" Intermedió Corrin, sin desenvainar todavía su espada. Evitó acabar lo que iba a decir, pues no era quien para hablar. Él no regresó a Hoshido aquel fatídico día, después de todo, y eso le carcomía la consciencia.

Aquella situación me estaba poniendo nervioso. Fui a buscar al wyvern de Camilla para estar preparados. Cogí sus riendas y lo acerqué a su jefa.

"Más te vale protegerla con tu vida, maese wyvern." Le advertí. Me dio por llamarle así, porque igual que pocas veces uso esa palabra, pocas veces hablo con wyverns. El dragón, por supuesto, no me contestó, pero creo que no hacía falta que se lo dijera si eso era lo que quería.

Una chica rubia de pelo corto descendió sobre otro dragón junto al príncipe Takumi, enervando al caballo de Elise. Llevaba una armadura roja y una diadema en la cabeza. Pero sobre todo vestía determinación en su semblante.

"Bah, sabía que intentaríais detener nuestra justa rebelión. Más razón aún para permanecer en nuestras trece." Afirmó la joven, apuntando un hacha en nuestra dirección. Era carismática, y parecía fuerte. ¿De dónde salen todas estas criaturas? Quiero decir, en mi vida he llegado a conocer a tantos luchadores como aquellos, así que, ¿dónde han estado durante todos estos años?

"Creo haberte enfadado, extraña. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" Preguntó Corrin, nervioso por el modo en el que Takumi le observaba. Parecía inestable, y a veces le daba un tic nervioso en la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Scarlet. Soy parte de la resistencia aquí en Cheve. Os he estado siguiendo el rastro desde que dejasteis Nohr. Nuestros aliados hoshidanos han recibido con los brazos abiertos la información de vuestro paradero." Hizo mención a Takumi.

"¿Dándole la espalda al reino de Nohr? Tsk tsk. Eres una pequeña traidora." Regañó Camilla con su usual sonrisa amenazante. Verla así cuando no era a mí me hacía sentir a salvo. Más fuerte. No obstante, aquellas palabras no le sentaron bien a Corrin, aunque no lo hizo evidente. Yo sabía lo que tenía en la cabeza, por eso os lo puedo contar.

"¿Traidora? ¡Ja! La lógica nohria nunca cesa de sorprenderme. Scarlet hizo lo mismo que Corrin, ¡solo que ella eligió el bando correcto! Unirse al enemigo… preparar una trampa para sus compatriotas… ¿te suena?" Provocó Takumi, enumerando burlescamente sus pecados. Corrin agachó la cabeza apretando los dientes. No tenía palabras que devolver, pues no era mentira, solo que no del todo acertado. Fue su padre quien le dio la espada, y no tenía forma de alzar su espada contra aquellos que aprendió a amar.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó Elise. "No digas cosas tan horribles de Corrin, ¡o lo lamentarás! ¡Corrin no traicionó a nadie!" Lo cual es cierto… no traicionó a nadie en su corazón. De haberlo hecho, ahora no se arrepentiría de tener que enfrentarse a su familia de nacimiento. "¡Es la mejor persona del mundo!" Defendió la rubia, acercándose demasiado. Casi parecía que iba a romper a llorar. Eso era una muestra de la intensidad con la que hablaba.

"Ugh, ¿quién ha dejado que hable ésta niñata? Qué irritante." Gruñó Takumi.

Con horror, el príncipe hoshidano alzó su arco, lanzando una flecha que alcanzó a Elise en el hombro. Mis pies se movieron solos hasta la princesa, donde la atrapé en su caída y cogí algo de distancia. Me sorprendió verme tan ágil. Normalmente me habría helado en el sitio. Quizás la experiencia traumática de hacer piruetas sobre un wyvern me ayudó a sobreponerme a la adrenalina.

"¡Elise!" Se asustaron Corrin y Camilla. La segunda dejó las amenazas escondidas y las caras dulces para mirar con desprecio al enemigo.

"Ver a esa mocosa nohria me enferma. Simplemente muere de una vez." Dijo mientras disparaba otra flecha. Aparté a Elise con facilidad, pues la distancia me daba la ventaja. No obstante, su puntería no habría fallado. Iba directa a la cabeza. La flecha de luz desapareció al errar su objetivo, mientras que la que perforaba el hombro de la rubia moribunda aún seguía ahí.

Camilla habría lanzado toda su furia sobre aquel niñato, pero al ver el rostro afligido de su hermano, se forzó a domar sus emociones. Conocía a Corrin, y por mucho que se lo mereciese, no querría matarle. Por él, respetaría a aquel malnacido que osó lastimar a Elise.

"Scarlet y yo no pararemos hasta liberar Cheve de la opresión nohria. Planeo eliminar a quienquiera que se ponga en nuestro camino." Anunció el hoshidano. Su compañera asintió, apretando el agarre sobre su hacha y alzando las riendas de su wyvern en señal de poder.

"Sois vosotros contra nosotros, Corrin. ¿No es eso lo que quiere el rey Garon? ¿Que luchemos hasta la muerte?" Preguntó Takumi, bajando el arco, cansado de estar hablando con sus enemigos. Su mano le temblaba, y le pedía sangre nohria.

Corrin guardó silencio, pues como al parecer Takumi, el peliblanco también odiaba al rey Garon. No se equivocaba. Garon quería que lucháramos hasta la muerte, pero no estaba allí para velar por sus intereses en aquel momento.

"¡Corrin!" Llamé. Al hacerle volverse hacia mí, comprendió que no podíamos quedarnos allí. Teníamos que reagruparnos en la entrada de la muralla, donde nos esperaban los demás. Y teníamos que tratar las heridas de la princesa cuanto antes.

Noté la mirada del príncipe Takumi. Era alarmante. Sentí que las distancias no importaban para su arco. Un inquietante sentimiento.

Camilla cogió a Elise consigo, murmurándole palabras piadosas, y se la llevó con su wyvern. El peliblanco y yo nos montamos en el caballo de Elise para regresar. Me agarré a los hombros del príncipe para no perder el equilibrio, pues no había montado mucho a caballo en mi vida. Antes de volver, cruzamos miradas con el príncipe de Hoshido una última vez antes de comenzar la batalla.

"Tenéis razón sobre el rey." Reconoció Corrin apretando los dientes. Le noté agitarse junto a mí.

"¡Mentiras!" Gritó el príncipe barriendo el aire con el brazo. Pasaron unos segundos y unos cuantos tosidos de Scarlet hasta que se dio cuenta. "Espera, ¿qué?" Al parecer el odio de Takumi sobre Corrin era capaz de impedirle oír bien. Sorprendente, pero terrible.

"No sé lo que hacer, Takumi. Odio casi tanto como tú al hombre que me secuestró y preparó la trampa de la espada, pero no puedo simplemente dejar a la familia con la que me crié solos bajo el control de Garon. ¡Podría matarles él mismo si me voy con vosotros!" Hubo una breve pausa que siguió a la fuerza de sus palabras. Scarlet se extrañó. Lógico, pues no entendía el contexto de lo que hablábamos. Entonces el de ojos rojos alzó la mirada hacia el arquero, con determinación.

"Pero te prometo que encontraré la solución. Una en la que tal vez encontremos la paz."

"¡Yo te daré una solución! ¡Muere, escoria nohria!" Gritó Takumi alzando de nuevo su arco. Corrin movió al caballo justo a tiempo para evitar la flecha. El peliblanco miró a su hermano perdido casi con desesperación. No se podía creer que fuera tan irrazonable. Entonces nuestro enemigo se llevó la mano a la cabeza, molesto.

"Sí… te mataré… y entonces se irá el dolor en mi cabeza…"

-O-O-O-

Me quedé bastante pensativo en el camino de regreso. ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Un dolor de cabeza que te dice 'mata a éste tipo'? Casi parece que alguien le está controlando. Era consciente del mal humor del príncipe Takumi, pero no era el loco que se presentó ante nosotros aquella noche.

"Miles." Me llamó Corrin mientras galopábamos hacia la entrada de la muralla. Tropas chevitas comenzaron a salir de las casas, así como augures hoshidanos, prestos a la batalla. Scarlet comenzó a reagruparse con su cometida de jinetes wyvern.

El ejército que nos proporcionó Garon nos esperaba al otro lado de la muralla, en un campamento, pero no podíamos ceder la entrada a ésta o perderíamos una ventaja estratégica importante.

"Vamos a encontrar el modo de solucionarlo todo, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, sin lograr ocultar la duda en su voz. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco decepcionarle con mentiras.

"No lo sé, Corrin. Pero mientras eso sea lo que mueva nuestros pasos, no toda la esperanza estará perdida." Le dije. Corrin asintió, distraído. Seguramente tenía mucho en la cabeza en aquel momento. No le culpaba. Takumi se había presentado en una emboscada y ahora tendríamos que combatir no solo contra los chevitas, sino contra los hoshidanos también.

Pero seguramente lo que más le molestó fue lo que le dijo. El rey Garon no parará hasta que todos estén muertos. … ¿Por qué cambió tanto? Fuera por lo que fuera, tenía que averiguarlo. Tenía la sensación de que todo comenzaría con eso. Pero sin dar el primer paso, jamás me movería en aquella niebla asfixiante.

"Corrin. Es muy probable que tengamos que enfrentarnos a Garon eventualmente. Lo sabes, ¿no?" Le murmuré tras llegar al campamento. Camilla había llevado a Elise junto a Felicia, quien comenzó a tratar su herida. Effie y Arthur se quedaron a su lado, custodiando a su señora y amiga. El resto de vasallos comenzaron a prepararse para la batalla. El príncipe se volvió a mí, angustiado.

"Sí. Pero no creo que mis hermanos estén dispuestos a unirse a nosotros así porque sí." Y entonces apretó los puños, atareado. "Debemos hacerles entender que la guerra no parará mientras Garon esté al mando de Nohr." Contestó el peliblanco, dejándome para ir a por su equipo.

La única razón por la que volvió fue por su familia, no por ese falso padre, eso estaba claro. ¿Por qué seguían los príncipes bajo el control del rey? Camilla era lo suficientemente fuerte por su propia cuenta como para suponerle un reto al mismísimo Garon, y no me imagino a Elise aceptando las locuras de su padre. Pero no era como si pudiera simplemente hablar con ellas de traicionar a su padre. O con Leo. O con Xander. ¿Cómo íbamos a convencerles?

Silas y Mozu me encontraron entre la tormenta de personas yendo y viniendo. Me pusieron un acero entre las manos, el cual se me hizo pesado.

"No sabía que pesaban tanto." Dije incómodo. Intenté mover la espada con habilidad, pero mi brazo no era tan fuerte.

"Te acabarás acostumbrando, Miles. Yo lo he acabao haciendo." Me intentó tranquilizar Mozu en un suspiro, aunque no sé si aquello me tranquilizó mucho.

"Mozu, Miles, quedaos junto a Felicia. Protegedla mientras trata a la señorita Elise." Nos ordenó Silas. Cuando le vi marchar a la batalla junto con Corrin, noté el significado de la decisión que tomé. Luchar no es para cualquiera. Y yo me había aventurado en un mundo más cruel de lo que me imaginaba. Cielos.

-O-O-O-

Echemos un vistazo al escenario. Nos separaba de las casa chevitas un río con dos puentes cercanos de la entrada a la muralla. Dichos puentes estaban custodiados en por los enemigos, augures hoshidanos y acorazados chevitas respectivamente. Takumi estaba junto a éstos últimos. Protegiendo las casas había unos caballeros protegiendo a una mujer que iba sobre una criatura que no había visto nunca.

"Ese ser se conoce como Kinshi." Me contó Azura mientras me pilló estudiando la zona con unos cristales que ampliaban la visión. "Son propios de Hoshido, y muy hábiles y capaces. Quien lo monta era una vasalla de Mikoto, y se llama Reina. Su otra vasalla también está aquí, junto con aquellos augures. Es Orochi." Parecía afligida al hablar de ellas.

"Te incomoda que nos enfrentemos a ellos, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté. No me hacía falta una respuesta para saber la verdad. Le dolía. Estaba luchando contra aquellos con los que se crió. Vivía la pesadilla que Corrin no fue capaz de elegir.

"Estoy bien. Solo deseo que nadie salga herido de todo este cruce." Suspiró la cantante agachando la cabeza.

"Yo también." Simpaticé.

Siguiendo con los planos, había unos jinetes wyvern en los tejados de las casas, comandados por Scarlet. Serían una fuerza difícil contra la que luchar. Lo más extraño fue que había algunos hombres acorazados montados junto a los jinetes. ¿Cómo podría volar los pobres dragones de esa forma?

Nosotros nos organizamos así. Corrin se montó con Silas, preparado para enfrentarse a Takumi en cuanto llegaran hasta él. Camilla y Beruka se ocuparían de las unidades acorazadas del puente derecho. La princesa podía usar su magia, mientras que Beruka tenía un martillo que según me contó con una mirada tétrica, es lo más eficaz para sus armaduras.

Mozu, Arthur, Effie, Niles y yo nos quedamos custodiando la entrada mientras la sirvienta sacaba del peligro la vida de Elise. Lo más probable era que los augures de la zona izquierda no se quedasen quietos mientras curábamos a nuestros heridos, así que Azura se quedó con nosotros como precaución. Ni Arthur ni Effie tenían buena resistencia contra la magia, por lo que Felicia y Azura serían quienes lideraran aquella batalla.

Odín se montó junto a Camilla, pues usando su magia desde allí ayudaría a mermar las fuerzas de los acorazados. No negaré que, me sentí algo celoso. En cuanto a Selena, dejó a Cain y se subió con Beruka, dispuesta a probar sus habilidades con el arco.

Y… bueno. La batalla comenzó. Camilla, sus vasallas y Odín barrieron literalmente con los acorazados. Pero Takumi no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Intentó perforar el ala de algún wyvern, forzándolas a una caída dolorosa. No obstante, las jinetes ya estaban advertidas gracias a Selena.

Corrin y Silas galoparon hacia Takumi, quien dio toda la batalla que pudo. Aunque todas sus flechas habrían acertado al blanco, Silas alzó un escudo entre ellos y las flechas, llegando a clavarse nueve flechas y desviar siete. Una le perforó el brazo, pero no era momento de frenar el paso solo por un poco de dolor. Una vez lograron acercarse a él, fue doblegado y desarmado. Silas le ató con una cuerda y lo montó sobre su caballo de modo que no pudiera escaparse ni aunque lo intentase. Eso sí, se quejaba como un desquiciado.

En cuanto a nosotros, la predicción del ataque de los augures fue acertada. Felicia y Azura resistieron las invocaciones espectrales que les lanzaron. Figuras de conejos y burros intentaron golpearlas, pero Felicia demostró gran habilidad en el combate al clavar su daga sobre el conejo, y Azura gran manejo de la naginata al partir por la mitad al burro tras una sucesión de movimientos fugaces.

Mozu me ayudó a comprender el momento en el que podía atacar con seguridad. Justo después de que atacaran los augures, bajaban la defensa. Era en ese momento donde mi compañera y yo entramos en acción. Mozu noqueó a uno de un golpe en la cabeza con el palo de su lanza, mientras que yo usé el mango de mi espada como principal arma. Me salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Debía creer que le intentaría engañar para cortarle en canal o algo, por lo que no vio venir aquel otro ataque. Pobre. Debía haber pasado miedo…

Un par de wyverns con regalo amenazaron con soltar los acorazados a nuestro lado. No obstante, Niles fue rápido y logró detener su avance con una lluvia de flechas. Beruka acercó a Selena para que pudiera ayudarle. De los caídos, solo dos de los acorazados siguieron en pie, pero no tardó mucho hasta que Effie le diera un golpe tan potente a uno, que casi lo lanzó al otro lado del río. Arthur se ocupó del otro asestando un golpe tan certero como potente que literalmente le abrió la armadura. Un impacto crítico, sin duda.

Nyx, aunque llegó tarde a la batalla, se encargó de inmovilizar a los derrotados con un hechizo. La velocidad con la que invocó su magia era impresionante, pero quizás otro día pudiera ver sus habilidades.

La tal Orochi se acercó a nosotros con la calma que precede a la tormenta.

"¿Es esto lo que de verdad quieres, Azura? ¿Traicionarnos después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas?" Le recriminó la pelimorada con el pelo recogido con un adorno dorado que me recordaba a un peine. Llevaba un top blanco que no ocultaba su barriga y unos pantalones grises beige. Y por cómo hablaba, debían conocerse bastante como para no lograr ocultar el dolor que le suponía aquel combate ni aun en el fragor de la batalla.

Pese a ser enemigos, me habría gustado ofrecerle un abrigo. Quiero decir, ¿no iba muy ligerita de ropa? ¿O soy un pervertido por fijarme? La verdad, estar con Camilla me ha entrenado bien para no fijarme en aquella clase de cosas, pero es que hacía frío de verdad, y era de noche. Aunque vista la intensidad de miradas que intercambiaban aquella pelimorada y nuestra cantante, mejor me callaba.

"Sabes que no quiero hacer esto, pero si atacas a mis aliados no me dejarás otra, Orochi." Advirtió la princesa, igual de dolida. Sentí la necesidad de defenderla con palabras. De demostrarle a aquella Orochi de que no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió. Los hoshidanos la enviaron a la fortaleza dragón después de lo que sucedió, con aspiraciones a acabar con su vida. Fue rechazada primero.

La augur se mordió los labios, fastidiada. Alzó sus pergaminos y creó un tigre que cargó hacia Azura. Felicia lo interceptó con sus dagas, deshaciendo su forma física. Entonces Mozu acortó distancias entre ella y la augur, barriéndole las piernas y poniendo el frío filo de su lanza delicadamente sobre su cuello.

"Se ha acabao. Ríndase, por favor, señorica." Advirtió la castaña. Me quedé sorprendido. Se llegó a mover incluso más rápido que contra mí. Silas tenía razón, Mozu era puro talento.

Orochi soltó sus pergaminos, derrotada. Azura se quedó junto a ella, contándole lo sucedido desde que dejó Hoshido. Al menos, de aquel modo, podría explicarse, y siendo ahora Orochi la vencida que era, no podía negarse a escuchar.

Junto con Felicia, regresaron con la princesa herida. Aunque siendo enemigos, Orochi ayudó a tratar a Elise, pues ni Felicia ni Azura sabían qué hacer con las flechas de luz. El único comentario que hizo al respecto fue 'Takumi no ha sido el mismo desde que Corrin se fue, así que al menos os ayudaré con esto'.

Elise medio recuperó la consciencia, y al ver a Orochi, lo único que logró decir fue "Guau, que guapa eres.", junto con una sonrisa. Aquel comentario afectó a la augur, pues muchos soldados se obligaban a creer que sus enemigos eran demonios con tal de justificar sus actos. Pero la sonrisa de Elise era tan pura que ni la lamentable realidad de su derrota logró entristecer a Orochi, quien le contestó un 'gracias'.

Ahora era prisionera. Con suerte viviría, pero no si la encontraban los soldados de Garon. Esa era otra de las razones por las que Azura la llevó a la tienda de la princesa. Era el lugar más seguro de todos, y aunque a Effie no le gustó la idea de dejar a su amiga con el enemigo, si éste podía ayudarla a recuperarse, mantendría la vigilancia al máximo. Arthur entró con ellas, prometiéndole que nada sucedería mientras él estuviera allí, así que Effie pudo centrarse en vigilar la zona y gruñir a quienquiera que se acercara.

Entonces salieron de la muralla dos personas bastante, er, destacables. Una era una joven rubia de cabellos largos y flequillo equilibrado, con ropas muy… reveladoras. Incluso más que Camilla y Orochi juntas. Literalmente, iba en bragas y sujetador. Llevaba también unas hombreras a juego y unos protectores en las piernas que no la cubrían por la parte de atrás, dejándola alarmantemente expuesta. Si alguien viene y me dice ahora que es algún tipo de moda, no le creería. Ahora, si alguien me decía que era una danzarina que se había perdido, quizás cediera. Pero el hacha que llevaba en su funda no me daba mucha pinta de ser de una 'bailarina'. *suspiro agotado* ¿Dónde se supone que tengo que mirar?

Lo único que podría eclipsar mi asombro y vergüenza ante aquella mujer era una enorme figura tan imponente que solo su presencia haría que se me acelerase el corazón. Era un rubio de pelo corto, piel pálida oscura y una cicatriz sobre la ceja. Llevaba una armadura gris colosal, que protegía un cuerpo probablemente inmenso.

Tanto Mozu como yo nos quedamos congelados ante su sola presencia, sin poder frenar el temblor de nuestras piernas. Entonces la mujer exhibicionista se acercó a nosotros, con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Vosotros! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? "Nos preguntó dando largos pasos." Con tanto ruido no puedo dormir, ¡y lo necesito para permanecer bella!" El monstruo que la seguía apretó ligeramente la mirada, pero aquello bastó para que a Mozu y a mí nos sentara como si nos cayera un rayo.

"Lo cierto es que son ruidosos… estos chevitas…" Murmuró el gigante con una profunda voz. Por un momento, me temí que nos confundieran con el enemigo, lo cual serían muy malas noticias para nosotros. Por suerte, nuestro salvador apareció en forma de dragón, tras dar un enorme salto sobre el río hasta llegar a nosotros.

Contemplamos alucinados cómo Corrin recuperaba su forma humana, acercándose hacia nosotros.

"¿Qué demonios eres, monstruo? ¿Un enemigo o amigo?" Preguntó la rubia alzando su hacha con un rostro amenazante.

"Soy Corrin, príncipe de Nohr. Estoy aquí para suprimir la rebelión. ¿Y vosotros?" Se presentó Corrin sin mucha duda en su voz. Mozu y yo le admiramos por su valor al ser tan asertivo delante de tamaño soldado que era aquel rubio.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Eres un príncipe?" Se sorprendió la rubia, tapándose la boca con una cara de angelito. Ahora me daba incluso más miedo. "Oh… ¡por favor, disculpadme, mi señor! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Una diabólica hada debe haberme mordido, hee hee. Lo siento mucho." ¿Las hadas muerden? Quiero decir, ¿existen? Ugh… me daba repelús aquella mujer. Prefería la que nos miraba amenazante y se preocupaba de su belleza. Le hice algún comentario al respecto a Mozu, logrando sacar en ella alguna risa.

"Por favor, disculpad mi agresiva compañera. Es… excéntrica." Nos dijo ahora el gigante con mucha educación. Mozu y yo respiramos aliviados cuando vimos que era alguien razonable con quien se podía hablar. De verdad, no sabéis el alivio que sentimos. Tuve que sentarme unos segundos y todo.

"No hace falta que os disculpéis. ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? ¿Habéis venido a ayudar?" Preguntó el príncipe, con algo de emoción en la voz.

"No, mi señor. Los rebeldes estaban siendo ruidosos, por lo que Charlotte quiso patearles el-" Comenzó a explicar el rubio.

"¡Benny, tontorrón! No bromees con nuestro rico y querido amigo el príncipe." ¿Podría ser más evidente en sus intereses? Lo dudo. Aunque no parecía que Corrin se diera cuenta, precisamente.

"¡Por supuesto que estamos aquí para ayudar! Soy una delicada flor, pero sé cómo combatir." Intervino la tal Charlotte. Lo cierto es que no tenía brazos de ni abdomen de flor delicada. Había visto los brazos de Effie, y no diferían mucho unos de otros. Tomad eso, tablas estadísticas.

"Bueno, lo cierto es que parecéis muy fuertes y capaces, así que agradecería toda la ayuda que me pudierais brindar. Todo lo que os pido es que salvéis cuántas vidas de nuestros enemigos como podáis." Comandó, serio en lo que hablaba. No se tomaba las bajas a la ligera.

"¡Por supuesto, mi príncipe! Las florecillas como yo no somos muy buenas matando de todos modos. ¡Oh, cielos! Aún no me he presentado. Tonta de mí. Soy Charlotte, hee hee. Y este mamut es mi platónico amigo Benny. ¡Haré todo lo que pueda para satisfaceros!" Se presentó la rubia.

Madre mía, cualquiera diría que está intentando caerle en gracia. No le haría mucha ilusión saber a Felicia que ahora tenía una competidora. Aunque aquella Charlotte tenía otro interés diferente a la persona a la que intenta conquistar. Por eso no supondría una real amenaza para la sirvienta. Menos mal.

Mi suspiro de alivio no le pasó inadvertido a Mozu, quien se interesó por ello. Dado que no eran asuntos que solo me concernieran a mí, me escudé en el 'secreto profesional'. Ventajas de psicólogo. Ventaja que no creo tener con Camilla, a juzgar por cómo me permitió guardar mis secretos.

"Es… em… un placer conoceros." Asintió nuestro príncipe. Entonces se volvió hacia nosotros, con angustia en la mirada. "¡Miles, Mozu! ¿Cómo está mi hermana?" Nos preguntó acercándose a nosotros.

"Está bien, Corrin. Una augur que hemos capturado ha tenido la bondad de ayudarnos a tratar con las flechas de tu hermano. Y no creo que haya problemas mientras Arthur esté con ellas." Le informé. Mozu asintió enérgicamente, pues ella misma había sido testigo de las heroicidades del rubio, y no podía pensar en nadie más mejor preparado para cualquier imprevisto.

"También está con Effie." Añadió la castaña. Solo con aquello, bastó para tranquilizar al atormentado príncipe. Niles se acercó a nosotros, recelando de los recién llegados.

"Señor Corrin, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Todavía quedan esos jinetes wyvern sobre los tejados, por no hablar de aquella mujer de la cicatriz en la cara." Mencionó el moreno, mirando nervioso los edificios.

Silas aseguró la zona del puente junto con Beruka y Selena. Camilla y Odin no tardaron en llegar con nosotros. Corrin esperó que nos reuniéramos los suficientes para que mereciera la pena repartir instrucciones, y, entonces, habló. Peri y Laslow tardaron en llegar, pues no estaban con nosotros cuando comenzó la trifulca. Al parecer el ruido logró llamarles la atención como para que vinieran a ver lo que sucedía.

"Camilla, tú y Niles id con Beruka y Selena a por esa hoshidana. Y si veis que nos atacan los wyvern, reposicionaos y disparadles con el arco. Peri, Laslow, Miles y Mozu, vosotros me acompañaréis en la batalla contra los jinetes. Odin, te encargo que vigiles que no ocurran accidentes." Comandó Corrin con fuerza y determinación.

Los presentes asintieron y comenzaron a prepararse. Laslow se montó con Peri, adelantándose para comenzar a mermar las fuerzas enemigas. Corrin se transformó en dragón para moverse más rápidamente. Odin intercambió sitio con Niles, guiándonos a la batalla con una sonrisa segura y un 'vamos allá, mis esbirros'. Camilla se sintió incómoda tratando con Niles después de lo que le dijo, pero no era momento para dejar que eso le dificultase la batalla.

Entre los vasallos de Xander y Corrin los jinetes cayeron rápidamente. Peri se movía con velocidad, y se reía como una loca mientras la sangre volaba a su alrededor. Laslow esquivaba con gracia los ataques sobre él, ejecutando poderosos contraataques que se hacían pesados de bloquear. Corrin combinaba su forma dragón con el manejo de su espada, siendo todo un torbellino de destrucción.

Camilla y Beruka dieron vueltas alrededor de la tal Reina, colmando a flechas al kinshi que montaba. Una vez en el suelo, la jinete intentó disparar de vuelta con su arco para vengar la muerte de su montura, pero recibió un golpe seco en la nuca por parte de Silas, quien se entretuvo entonces en atarla para llevarla junto a Takumi.

Odin luchaba con un estilo de pelea bastante particular. Parecía estar haciendo una representación teatral. Se subía a tejados con hechizos de viento, se lanzaba en ataques impactantes, forcejeaba con los jinetes al montarse sobre sus caballos. Y siempre, siempre, que realizaba un ataque gritaba su glorioso nombre de batalla. 'Carga demoledora', 'Usurpador despiadado', 'Golpe ascendente dorado'… y muchos más… Hay quien diría que solo era un loco en la batalla, pero gritar esos nombres que tanto tiempo pasó pensando debía ayudarlo a conservar la calma, pues aunque realizaba grandes locuras, ninguna le salió mal.

En cuanto a Mozu y a mí, nos enfrentamos a un jinete bastante diestro. Mozu le mantuvo lejos con su larga lanza, pero el jinete logró rodearnos para superar nuestra defensa. Bloqueé el golpe de su espada con la mía, pero tropecé y acabé embistiendo al caballo, desequilibrándolo y tirando al jinete. Mozu se lanzó en un ataque punzante que alcanzó al hombre en el hombro, frenándole los movimientos. Entonces me acerqué a éste y le noqueé de un golpe en la parte de detrás de la sesera. Al menos había aprendido dónde se debe atizar de la cabeza para que la gente vea las estrellas. Gracias, clases de anatomía.

No obstante, en los últimos momentos de consciencia de aquel jinete, nos señaló un hombre encapuchado que estaba intentado forzar la entrada a una casa con unas ganzúas.

"Ese no es de los nuestros… por favor…" Nos dijo cayendo al suelo, derrotado.

Miré a Mozu, inseguro de lo que hacer, pero mi compañera ya se había hecho al cuerpo. Iríamos.

El bandido entró en la casa de varios pisos, produciendo gritos de terror provenientes de los habitantes. Al entrar, descubrimos al rufián apoderándose de todo lo que consideraba de valor. Cubiertos, una lámpara… Al vernos, cogió a una joven con un pañuelo en la cabeza y la interpuso entre nosotros y él. No le dio tiempo a poner su cuchillo en el cuello de la chica antes de que Mozu le aporreara la lanza en la cabeza, liberando a la joven.

El bandido retrocedió aturdido. Nos miró iracundo, alzando su cuchillo amenazantemente. Me dio miedo. Estaba dispuesto a matarnos para protegerse. Daba miedo.

Se volvió para acabar con la vida de la joven que liberamos. Quizás fuera la adrenalina, pero de repente comencé a vivir a cámara lenta. Mis pies se movieron solos hasta donde estaba el ladrón que buscaba proclamarse asesino. Le di un puñetazo ascendente en la barbilla, luego una patada en el pecho. Su mano soltó su cuchillo mientras caía.

Entonces ocurrió la desgracia. Tropecé con un mueble que había junto al sofá y me precipité sobre el bandido. Mi primer instinto al caer es protegerme la cara, así que al bajar las manos, mi espada se clavó en su pecho. Terminé mi caída, con un sudor frío en la nuca. Escuché los gemidos de miedo de la joven a mi lado. Murmuraba algún 'gracias', pero yo no me sentía bien.

"¡Miles! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?" Se preocupó mi compañera, ayudándome a levantarme. Al ver al bandido muerto se asustó.

"Le he fallado a Corrin, Mozu. Me he convertido en un asesino." Murmuré, mirándome las manos lleno de horror.

"¡No le has fallado! Yo también… maté a alguien… ¡pero era mi vida o la suya!" Me intentó aliviar Mozu agarrándome de los hombros. "A veces pasa… pero no puedes venirte abajo ahora, Miles. Tenemos que seguir. Corrin nos necesita." Me recordó.

Mareado, desenterré la espada del ahora muerto rufián. La sangre chorreaba hacia la punta de mi espada. Y su cara aún tenía aquella expresión de dolor con la que suspiró su último aliento.

"Yo… lo intentaré…" Murmuré, distraído. En mi cabeza no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez 'soy un asesino'.

Él no era diferente a mí. Tenía miedo a la muerte, pero aun así acabé forzándole a cruzar ese umbral del que no hay regreso.

Si intentase narrar lo siguiente estando como estaba, sería un desastre. Desde un punto de vista más calmado, puedo decir que fue una desgracia. Maté a un hombre, pero salvé a una joven que iba a ser asesina. Podría haberlos salvado a ambos, pero el destino me jugó una mala pasada.

Mozu comprendió que en mi estado no podría seguir combatiendo, por lo que me apartó de la batalla, manteniéndome seguro en el porche de una casa fácil de defender. En cuanto Odin nos localizó, preocupado de perdernos de vista, Mozu le contó lo sucedido. Apretó los puños y nos pidió perdón por olvidarse de su responsabilidad con nosotros.

"No pasa nada, Odin…" Murmuré levantándome del sitio, cansado de auto-compadecerme. No era el momento para ello. "Aunque ésta no será una noche de la que me enorgullezca recordar." Aseguré mientras afilaba los ojos húmedos. Me dolía la garganta del nudo que tenía, pero si no mostraba un poco de autocontrol en aquel momento, la muerte estaría más cerca aún de nosotros, y no quería aquello.

Ahora puedo decir que comprendo lo que era ser un soldado. Matar… no mola. El sentimiento de poder que te da el saber que has finalizado una vida… me sabía a veneno. Yo no quiero el poder de acabar con nadie. Solo quiero ayudar. Supongo que por eso los soldados son tan fuertes. Porque son capaces de soportar éste sentimiento a diario… cielos…

-O-O-O-

Los wyvern en los tejados comenzaron a llover sobre nosotros despiadadamente. Uno de ellos atrapó al caballo de Peri, subiéndola por los aires. Laslow salió disparado detrás de ella, atrapándola en su caída. Su caballo no tuvo tanta suerte. Aunque la sangre salió de la herida que sufrió el caballo al caer en una estaca clavada en el suelo, la jinete no siguió sonriendo como cuando era ella quien causaba el daño. Le dolía aquello. Bien, no era un caso tan perdido. … Pobre caballo…

Camilla y Niles destrozaron los jinetes wyvern con su magia y las flechas. Eran imparables, y lo cierto es que parecían estar intentando demostrar sus habilidades el uno al otro, a forma de saldar cuentas sin palabras. Aunque para compensar su temeridad en la batalla, Beruka les seguía esquivando la batalla mientras Selena se ocupaba de los enemigos que su señora no podía.

Benny hizo acto de presencia, lanzando un poderoso grito de guerra que llamó la atención de unos cuantos refuerzos wyvern. Comenzaron a volar en torno a él, buscando la oportunidad de acabar con el gigante. Cuando el primero se arriesgó a asestar un golpe sobre el acorazado, Benny dio un giro de 360 grados en el sitio, barriendo el aire con la lanza y aplastando al dragón que se le acercó. Otro jinete intentó atacar a su ahora desprotegida espalda, pero Charlotte se apoyó sobre la espalda de Benny, saltando hacia el dragón con el hacha en alto. Con un poderoso golpe con el canto de su arma, forzó al jinete a bajarse de su dragón.

Tras verse el dragón en un enfrentamiento contra el gigante de acero, eligió volar por su vida, abandonando a su no tan hábil jinete. Mientras que Benny era capaz de resistir golpes importantes, Charlotte se movía con decisión en cada acto, ejecutando impresionantes ataques sobre aquellos que les intentaban derrotar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los jinetes fueron separados de sus monturas, reconociendo su derrota.

Corrin en su forma de dragón fue atrapado por las zarpas del wyvern de Scarlet, quien comenzó a subirle en el aire. El príncipe deshizo su transformación, escurriéndose de las garras del dragón y se hizo paso hasta donde estaba la comandante de las fuerzas enemigas.

Aterrizaron lentamente en el suelo, pues Corrin le puso la Yato en el cuello, victorioso. Scarlet no supo que su vida no corría peligro, pues el peliblanco no sería capaz de hacerle daño de aquella manera. Era demasiado honesto, pero afortunadamente, Scarlet demostró ser noble al admitir su derrota.

"Habéis perdido. Retirad vuestras tropas y desbandad la rebelión." Ordenó Corrin bajándose del dragón y quitándole la espada del cuello.

"Si lo hacemos estamos muertos. Los soldados nohrios acabarán con nosotros." Se quejó la rubia mientras alzaba el brazo para señalar al otro lado del río. Hans había comenzado a ejecutar los soldados chevitas que custodiaba Silas. Éste cogió al príncipe Takumi y a Reina, y comenzó a cabalgar hacia su amigo mientras Azura intentaba detener a los soldados con súplicas y lágrimas.

"No… ¡No! ¡NO!" Maldijo Corrin, perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas.

-O-O-O-

Momentos antes, Azura se acercó a los prisioneros que custodiaba Silas. Quería hablar con Takumi. Sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

"Hola, Takumi." Saludó la peliazul, algo asustada por cómo sabía que iba a contestar.

"¡No quiero hablar con una traidora como tú! ¡Y no te permito usar mi nombre!" Le gritó el príncipe.

"Vaya, había escuchado que los hoshidanos tenían mejores modales." Regañó Silas acercándose a Azura. Le preguntó si estaba bien con la mirada, a lo que la cantante asintió.

"Quiero que sepas que no deseábamos que sucediese nada de esto." Le dijo al príncipe, respetando sus deseos de no referirse a él por su nombre.

"¡Ja! Claro, por eso venís a aplastar una rebelión cuya causa es justa. ¡Sabes muy bien que los nohrios son escoria!" Gritó el arquero, revolviéndose en el sitio. Silas apretó la mirada, cansado de oírle insultarles impunemente.

"En eso te equivocas, Takumi." Cortó seriamente Azura. "Es cierto que hay gente despreciable en éste país, pero eso es lo mismo que en Hoshido. ¿O te has olvidado de Kotaro y Mokushu?" Reprendió con fuerza.

"Grr… acabaríamos con ellos si los imbéciles de los nohrios dejaran de atacarnos." Gruñó el arquero, moviéndose grotescamente.

"Has cambiado, Takumi. Tú no eres aquel distante pero amable joven que conocí. Es como si fueras una persona totalmente distinta con el cuerpo del príncipe Takumi." Murmuró Azura, sin poder sentirse más dolida por sus propias palabras.

"¡Ni que fuera el único que ha cambiado! ¡Le diste la espalda a mi familia después de que te tratáramos como a una hermana! ¡Nos has traicionado!" Acusó en un grito desgarrador. Hasta los chevitas que fueron sus aliados sintieron miedo de sus alaridos.

"Takumi, eso no es-" Intentó explicarse Azura, dolida.

"¡Silencio, monstruo! ¡Estoy harto de escucharte! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?! ¡Merezco justicia!" Enloqueció el príncipe.

Justo en ese momento los soldados nohrios comenzaron a cruzar la entrada, con las espadas en mano, acabando con los prisioneros que hicieron cerca de la entrada. Silas cortó las cuerdas a los acorazados y les gritó que se fueran.

"Corred…" Murmuró el caballero, atareado por su pequeña traición. Entonces cogió al príncipe de Hoshido y a la jinete kinshi y los montó en su caballo.

"Tened cuidado, mi señora Azura." Se despidió el caballero tras afianzar su agarre sobre Takumi.

La peliazul se quedó helada al ver la matanza que realizaban los hombres de Hans. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajarle las mejillas, notando su voz pronunciar súplicas desesperadamente.

-O-O-O-

Silas trajo a Reina y a Takumi, quien debía estar agotado de forcejear. Corrin le cortó las cuerdas y le devolvió el arma que le entregó Silas. Scarlet recibió a la mujer inconsciente entre sus brazos, sin saber que decir.

"¡Marcharos, ahora! ¡La batalla se ha acabado!" Dijo Corrin con la voz afectada.

"¡Corred!" Instó Silas, ayudando a su amigo a montarse con él.

"¡Nunca! ¡No hasta que haya obtenido mi venganza!" Rugió el príncipe hoshidano, disponiéndose a reanudar su enfrentamiento.

"Takumi, por… por favor…" Suplicó el peliblanco, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

"¡Silencio! ¡Paga con tu vida! ¡Ahora!" Gritó Takumi mientras cargaba su arco. Scarlet no pudo más.

"¡Príncipe Takumi! ¡Debemos retirarnos ya! Nos matarán si llegan hasta nosotros." Exclamó Scarlet bajándose de su wyvern para agarrar al príncipe y forzarle a subir a su montura.

"¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Aún no he acabado!" Se retorció el hoshidano. No obstante, Scarlet le agarró bien, por lo que no se iba a librar. No podía permitir que un príncipe de sus aliados cayese de aquel modo, y si para ello tenía que abandonar a sus compatriotas, lo haría. Su wyvern comenzó a volar con dificultad, pero en poco tiempo se perdieron de vista.

-O-O-O-

Silas llevó a Corrin junto a Hans, donde le ordenó que detuviera la matanza. El asesino se defendió diciendo que únicamente seguía órdenes del rey. No tenía modo en el que pudiera desobedecer, aunque fuera un príncipe quien se lo ordenara.

Que oportuno, ¿no, Hans? Aquel soldado disfrutaba de matar no solo a los chevitas que capturamos, también a los civiles inocentes. Dijo algo como, 'los civiles son soldados que aún no han cogido un arma'. Vaya excusa más enfermiza. Especialmente para Corrin, quien confiaba en los demás con una rapidez inhumana.

"¿Padre te ordenó… que hicieras esta monstruosidad?" Preguntó Corrin, incapaz de creer lo que oían sus oídos. Sabía que el rey era una criatura malvada, pero pensaba que se molestaría en ocultarlo un poco más.

"Así es. Mis disculpas." Lamentó Hans con una sonrisa escondida en sus labios. "Ahora, si me permitís, tengo algo que acabar aquí para que podamos regresar a casa. Sentíos libres de encontrar algún sitio más tranquilo para descansar hasta que el trabajo sucio esté acabado, mi señor." Aconsejó el calvo. No era un mal consejo, pues cada segundo allí era como una puñalada en el pecho del príncipe, lo cual era evidente por su rostro.

Hans se volvió para proseguir con su 'dulce' matanza.

"¡Hans, espera!" Pidió Corrin, pero éste no obedeció. "¡Detén esta locura! ¡Hans!" Camilla aterrizó su wyvern junto a Corrin, acercándose para abrazarle e intentar calmar su llanto. Niles la siguió, en silencio.

"Esto es verdaderamente horrible. Desearía que las cosas pudieran ser distintas." Se lamentó la princesa, lastimada con la mera visión de los inocentes aldeanos ser vilmente asesinados. El arquero vasallo de Leo apretó los puños, pues por muy villano que pudiera ser, aquello estaba mal a un nivel tan profundo que incluso alguien tan retorcido como él lo identifica de tragedia.

"Camilla…" Susurró Corrin, con la voz rasgada de tanto gritar y agotado de la ardua batalla que únicamente había servido para dejar desprotegidos a los inocentes.

"Lo siento mucho, tesoro, pero me acabo de enterar de que los prisioneros que hemos hecho han sido eliminados. Por suerte hemos logrado esconder a esa augur que ayudó a sanar a Elise." Suspiró, intentado alternar malas noticias con buenas noticias para variar.

"Pero, ¿por qué, Camilla? ¿Quién quiere vivir en un mundo donde toda humilde vida es destruida por capricho? ¿Es éste el mundo que padre está construyendo? ¿Es esto por lo que hemos estado luchando?" Corrin lloraba sin remordimientos, mostrando su dolor sin vergüenza alguna.

Llegué a la colina donde estaban los príncipes justo a tiempo para verle decir aquello último. Ciertamente, nada bueno podía salir del reinado de Garon. La cuestión era hacer ver aquello a los demás. Camilla guardó silencio, incapaz de contestar.

"No lo entiendo. Ni lo podría entender nunca. ¿Cómo pudo padre hacer esto? ¿Dónde está la justicia? ¿Dónde está el respeto por la vida? ¿Dónde está el sentido común?" Se exasperó el príncipe, agarrándo a su hermana por los brazos. "Contéstame, Camilla… " Dirigí la mirada a la pelimorada, quien apretó los ojos, aturdida.

"Corrin… sé que estás molesto, pero necesitamos informar a padre cuanto antes. Se pondrá furioso si le hacemos esperar. Invocaré a un mensajero." Comenzó a decir la princesa, separándose de Corrin.

"¡Camilla! ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan tranquila en un momento como éste?" Le exigió saber el príncipe. Quizás quería saber aquel secreto para que no le doliera tanto el pecho. La princesa alzó la vista al cielo, dándonos la espalda. Se llevó la mano a la cara brevemente. No estaba tranquila. Le temblaba el pulso, como el día que nos conocimos.

"Lo siento Corrin… No tengo las respuestas que buscas. Ni sé por qué padre hace algunas de las decisiones que hace. Nunca lo he hecho. Pero sé que incluso aun siendo de su sangre, no dudaría en matarme si le desobedeciera." Contó volviéndose hacia nosotros. Tenía los ojos brillantes, indicio de que las lágrimas la atacaron. Niles retrocedió un par de pasos, impactado.

"Si valoras tu vida… como hago yo… entierra tus sentimientos, al menos por ahora. Sé que es duro mientras ocurre lo que nos rodea… Pero me temo que es nuestra única opción. Ahora, si me disculpáis…"

La princesa Camilla se fue sobre su wyvern, manteniendo el rostro en dirección contraria a donde estábamos. Corrin se desplomó en el sitio, temblando. Silas no tardó en llegar para recogerle, intentando darle fuerzas. Le contó como liberó a los soldados chevitas cuando vio peligro. Con suerte, se habrán salvado.

"Gracias, Silas. Y a ti, Niles, por mantener a mi hermana a salvo durante la batalla." Agradeció Corrin, agarrándose los brazos. "Pero no puedo aceptar esto. No pienso aceptar que ésta sea la forma de proceder de los nohrios. Algo debe ser hecho…" Murmuró apretando las facciones. Me dedicó una mirada antes de marcharse con Silas, la cual no me costó mucho traducir.

Silas inició su camino a la entrada de la muralla, donde esperaban el resto para regresar al plano astral. Niles se quedó en el sitio, incapaz de moverse. Me acerqué a él, agotado y pétreo. Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por salvar mi alma de toda aquella miseria, y no creo que fuera suficiente de todos modos…

"Así es, ella ha conocido el miedo durante toda su vida. No trata a Corrin con cariño porque le vea como a un perrito del que recibir amor, sino para que él no tenga una vida como la suya." Le conté. Niles se volvió hacia mí. Me había visto alguna vez, pero todavía no me conocía.

"Yo… no lo sabía. Creía que no conocía el dolor porque es de la realeza." Me dijo, apretando los dientes. Le puse la mano sobre el hombro, agotado.

"Probablemente. Pero eso no quita lo que le dolió a Camilla tu actitud." Suspiré. Los dos le habíamos hecho daño a aquella mujer, pero ella no se lo merecía. Era un encanto, pero sobre todo era fuerte. Podía sonreír pese a estar en un mundo de tinieblas. Fuerte y alucinante.

"Me llamo Miles, señor Niles. Soy psicólogo. Y ahora asesino…" Añadí en mi presentación. Mi lamentable estado de ánimo no me permitiría hacer ninguna broma sobre nuestros nombres. Era curioso. Aquel estado vegetal me hacía sentir simpatía con Niles. Fuera otra la circunstancia, le seguiría teniendo miedo.

"No estaré en la mejor de mis facultades, pero si me necesitas para algo, puede hablar conmigo." Le dije mientras continuaba caminando el camino hacia el portal al plano astral.

Niles tardó unos cuantos segundos hasta que comenzó a seguirme, sin alcanzarme en ningún momento. La muerte nos rodeaba. Era peor que la peor de las pesadillas cuando se sufriera la peor de las maldiciones mientras estuvieras con la peor de las enfermedades nauseabundas. Olía a sangre por todas partes, y los gritos ardían como pequeñas bengalas que finalizaban en la fría oscuridad del fin de sus vidas.

Abandonamos aquel mundo en silencio y sin decir ni una sola palabra. No podría saberlo, pero si tuviera que apostar, el sentimiento de culpabilidad no era algo que solo sintiera yo. Todos contribuimos a nuestro modo con la matanza que se estaba produciendo.

Al cruzar el portal que daba al plano astral, el silencio fue como un disparo que perforaba mi pecho. Como si se abriera el tapón de corcho de mis sentimientos, noté de golpe la miseria y la desesperación que tamaña tragedia otorgaba. Daba igual el rostro al que acudiera, todos vestían pesar. Unos con dolor, como Arthur, otros con lágrimas, como Elise, otros con remordimiento, como Odin, otros con vacío, como Niles, otros con ira, como Selena, otros con asco, como Charlotte… creo que pilláis la idea…

La tal Orochi nos acompañó al plano astral donde prometió que no intentaría nada. No le costaría mucho, pues la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que sus enemigos eran mucho más humanos de lo que se llegó a engañar era una visión sobrecogedora. Por no hablar de sus aliados caídos… por el hecho de que ahora era una prisionera… tampoco fue fácil para ella. Según vi, se fue a dormir junto a Lilith, quien la vigilaría en aquel momento difícil.

No sé cómo llegué a un cuarto. Quizás perdiera la consciencia y alguien se molestara en arrastrarme hasta una cama. Creo que fue Nyx. Debería darle las gracias más tarde… cuando pueda ponerme en pie…

Aquella noche tuve pesadillas. Y me temía que muy probablemente fuera igual a la siguiente. Y… la siguiente a esa… también… *agachar la cabeza*

-O-O-O-

 **Uf… vaya capítulo… aunque he cambiado algunas partes del guión 'canon', creo que han sido para mejor, pues por mucho que Camilla sea de hierro ante la tiranía de Garon, no me gustaba que fuera tan capaz para esconder sus sentimientos. Y era una buena ocasión de que Niles se diera cuenta de su error.**

 **Es mi primera vez escribiendo un drama como éste, así que no esperaba verme tan afectado tras escribirlo... va a ser duro recomponer a los personajes tras ésto... ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? *risa desesperada y nerviosa* *suspiro pesimista***

 **Eh… al margen de lo de arriba… se aprecia el feedback. *guiño desanimado, guiño desanimado* *codo inmóvil, codo inmóvil***


	11. Capítulo 11: El pilar de toda fuerza

**El pilar de toda fuerza**

Ya era la segunda vez que me levantaba en aquel castillo sin saber cómo llegué allí. Sí, recuerdo que fue Nyx quien me trajo, pero no el camino que recorrí para caer sobre aquella mullida cama. Cuando entramos en el plano, la luz del cielo parecía más oscura de lo habitual, aunque como psicólogo os diré que eso es un efecto que tienen las emociones en nuestro foco atencional. Si contempláramos un lago estando deprimidos, buscaríamos cosas tristes que nos ayudaran a regocijarnos en nuestra miseria.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama, notando mi cuerpo desgarrado del cansancio. Jamás había participado en una batalla, háblese menos todavía de matar a nadie. No es una experiencia agradable, no os mentiré. Pero hay una ventaja que tiene ser psicólogo a la hora de tolerar aquella clase de cosas. Como comprendo lo que me compone, soy capaz de poner en palabras lo que me sucede. Así soy capaz de distanciarme de mí mismo, pues yo soy mi paciente y mi psicólogo a la vez, y para tener el segundo rol, adopto una posición neutra e infranqueable que me medio protege.

Me dolía la garganta. No me acuerdo de cuántas lágrimas derramé. De hecho, no me acuerdo ni de cuándo las derramé. Solo el reflejo de mi azotado rostro me revela lo agotado que estaba. Y aquella vez _sí_ que entré en el baño de hombres. ... Las pesadillas no fueron muy acogedoras, tampoco. Me lavé la cara con la esperanza de que mi pesar se fuera por el sumidero.

"¡Ah!" Grité al regresar al cuarto donde desperté. ¿Con qué fin, preguntáis? Para activarme. Estaba deprimido físicamente, y si lograba sacarme de aquel estado, estaría más cerca de recuperarme. Es asqueroso que me pueda manipular de ésta forma, ¿eh? Es casi como si no fuera humano. Aunque, de nuevo, ese es un pensamiento fruto de mi desánimo, que busca alimentarse de ideas tristes. Foco atencional. Ya os lo he contado. Jejeje, no soy capaz ni de fastidiarme cuando sé tanto de mí mismo. Gracias psicología.

Comencé a cantar a voz pelada una canción que siempre que la cantaba era como si en la habitación se encendiera una luz. No era tan buen cantante como Azura, pero me enorgullecía poder cantar sin vergüenza, al menos estando solo. Bueno, dentro de la tormenta de pensamientos agotados y deprimentes que había en mi cabeza, al menos el hecho de que me estuviese intentado ayudar a mí mismo me reconfortaba un poco. Me quería. Y ya le dije a Mozu lo importante que es la autoestima.

Me comencé a estirar, inspirando y expirando con ganas. Haría de aquel mi cuarto, si nadie tenía ningún problema con ello. Era sencillo. Casi vacío, pero solo tenías que verlo como 'tu cuarto' para hacerlo especial.

Mientras comenzaba a realizar el menú del profesor Silas, no sin esfuerzo, os contaré el fenómeno que me ayudaría a moverme el día de después al peor día de mi vida. Se trata del contraste positivo por comparación. Cuando estamos de una forma en particular, que no es buena, y encontramos a otro que está incluso peor, nos sentimos mejor, porque no estamos tan mal como él. Al mismo tiempo, esa persona podría hacer la comparación inversa y sentirse incluso más miserable, pero es por eso que si el que está arriba, quien tiene más recursos, le intenta ayudar, ambos mejoran, el otro en recursos, y el primero en autoestima.

No me gusta describir tanto lo que subyace a las personas. Lo que nos mueve, los sentimientos, las emociones… cuando lo trato, es como cuando me llaman señor. Me hace sentir ajeno a lo que me rodea. Como si una burbuja me separase de todo lo demás, impidiéndome vivir al cien por cien lo que sucede fuera.

"¡Pero yo no soy ningún señor!" Me dije, concluyendo la última abdominal. "Vaya… me tiembla el cuerpo… ¡Al menos ahora puedo echarle la culpa a éste ejercicio de ahora y no a la batalla, evitando así recordar todo eso!" Sonreí alzando los hombros. Es curioso. Había vuelto a subestimar lo que valía una sonrisa en aquellos momentos. Era como si el calor hubiera vuelto a mi cuerpo sacudido por la tragedia.

Ratos en los que hablo solo, os presento a los lectores. Lectores, mis ratos de charla solitaria. Cuando pasas tanto tiempo sin decir ni una palabra, sin nadie que despierte tus oídos, puede llegar un momento en el que no seas capaz de distinguir pensamientos de sonido. De esa forma, sin darte cuenta, puedes comenzar a tener una conversación contigo mismo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Miles? Eres el 'psicólogo' del ejército. Vaya turrón, ¿eh? Quiero decir, se supone que eres capaz de ayudar a los demás, pero apenas has sido capaz de ayudarte a ti mismo." Me dije, recapitulando lo mal que he estado para dejarme bien claro que ya no estoy así. "Er, retiro lo último. Si no lo hubieras hecho bien contigo mismo ahora no estaríamos tan bien." Añadí, incómodo por haber atacado mi confianza como terapeuta.

"No lo sé." Proseguí, ignorando aquel pequeño paréntesis. "No hubo ninguna clase de cómo ayudar a los demás mientras estudiábamos psicología de todas formas. Pero, si nos quedamos quietos sin hacer nada, será lo peor que podríamos hacer. La depresión es como una araña, y devora primero a los que se quedan quietos, presos de sus telarañas." Me contesté, apoyándome en la poesía y la epicidad para resucitar a Miles, el que era. Sonreí unos momentos, recuperado. Pero entonces volvió a mi mente aquella inquietante realidad que hasta ayer fue ajena a mí.

"¿Quieres hablarlo? Lo del hombre que nos cargamos…" Me sugerí, nervioso. Suspiré.

"Sabes que eso da igual. Quiero decir, sí, hemos matado a un hombre. Pero no es como si lanzásemos una estocada a propósito. Fue un pequeño accidente. Si lo piensas de otro modo, es una buena forma de introducirme a esto de ser asesino. Si… tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo… para salvar a aquella joven…

"Que por cierto seguramente ahora estará muerta después de la masacre." Me interrumpí, ansioso como una tormenta. Frené esos pensamientos, pues ya me habían torturado lo suficiente mientras dormía. Ya estaba bien.

"Lo haría." Proseguí, ciñéndome a una línea dialéctica. "Si hubiera tenido el poder suficiente, me hubiera gustado acabar con todos los soldados nohrios. ¡Porque me lo gritaban mis pies! ¡Porque me lo exigía mi mano! ¡Porque me atormentaba mi cabeza! ¡Porque lloraba mi corazón!" Vale. Con aquello último me demostré que me importaba lo que sucedió. Pero no soy estúpido. El pasado es como un eterno hechizo de hielo. Inalterable.

"Bueno, Miles. Ahora levanta el culo, y sal ahí afuera. No te diré que te necesiten, no lo sé, pero sal de todas formas. Eres psicólogo." Me ordené. Con la motivación de mi propio esbirro y jefe, salí por la puerta del cuarto. Sí, la autoestima es lo que mueve a las personas. Ay, y cómo me quiero. *Abrazo reflejo*

-O-O-O-

Nada más abrir la puerta del cuarto, vi a Arthur al fondo del pasillo. Iba encorvado, con la mirada perdida, y el pelo sin recoger hacia atrás.

Éste me vio y me saludó con energía, forzándose a sí mismo a reavivarse. Tras devolverle el saludo, comenzó a correr hacia mí. Tropezó con un gran estante nada más partir, cayendo al suelo. El estante se volcó sobre él, lloviéndole los libros en su interior hasta que se creó una tumba de literatura.

"¿Y así es como se _graba_ uno una _leyenda_?" Pregunté divertido mientras le ayudaba a desenterrarle. Era un chiste tan malo que no tenía ni forma ni intención, pero no pude evitar sonreír, no obstante.

"Mis disculpas, señor Miles. No quería importunarle con esto." Se lamentó Arthur mientras le ayudaba a enderezar la estantería y a recoger los libros.

"No es problema, Arthur. Yo estoy bien." Le aseguré, mirando al infinito. "¿Tú estás bien?" Le pregunté, preocupado.

"Bueno, un libro me ha dado con el canto en la cabeza, pero aparte de eso…" Comenzó a explicarme cogiendo un montón y recolocándolo en su sitio.

"No me refería a eso. Lo que pasó anoche no fue bueno, pero para alguien como tú me imagino que fue incluso peor." Mencioné. Mis palabras eran peligrosas, pues ellas mismas podían desanimar a Arthur. Pero aquello es como tomarse jarabe con mal sabor. Se hace de una vez, y fuera. Oh, esa era mi esperanza. No sabía cómo se lo tomarían los demás. Unos se aferrarían al dolor… otros lo rehuirían… otros ni lo sentirían… hay de todo.

"Tenéis razón. Les he fallado a todos. No soy un digno aliado de la justicia, pues no llevé su nombre a aquella nube de oscuridad que ahora es Cheve." Se ensombreció el rubio. Le di una palmada con todas mis fuerzas en la espalda, pillándole por sorpresa. Me hice daño yo solo. Madre mía, menuda espalda.

"¿Desde cuándo es el portador de la justicia un debilucho que se deja desmoronar por un fracaso? Arthur. ¿Desde cuándo dejas que los accidentes te desmoralicen?" Le sermoneé con energía. "Tú eres un superhéroe. Inspiras a los demás. Sé que no es justo tratar la masacre de ayer como un mero obstáculo que debas superar, pero ya no se puede hacer nada. ¡Piensa en quienes te necesitan ahora! ¡Piensa en Elise, y en Effie!" Le exigí moviendo los brazos con energía. No estaba siendo muy razonable, pero necesitaba que recuperara fuerzas. Arthur se quedó muy quieto, sorprendido.

"Señor Miles…" Murmuró, sin moverse.

Yo… no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no. No lo había pensado mucho. Pero si fuera pensando cada paso de la conversación, no sería muy realista. No pienso tan rápido. Si lo fuera, sería divino. La alternativa sería que la gente se extrañara que entre frase y frase me quedara mucho tiempo pensativo. Sería divertido, pero imposible. ¿Os imagináis? Cielos, la verdad es que hasta da vértigo pensarlo.

"L-lo siento, Arthur, yo…" Comencé a decir, asustado. Creo que había sido un poco duro con él.

"¡Tenéis razón! Lo siento mucho por los pobres chevitas, pero un héroe de la justicia no puede rendirse ante el fracaso. ¡Si no siguiese luchando, ya no sería ningún defensor del bien! ¡Y no importan los obstáculos del camino! ¡Mientras permanezca fiel a mi sendero, seré Arthur, el protector de los inocentes, archienemigo de villanos!" Proclamó, alzando los brazos, incapaz de controlar la fuerza que sentía en su interior. Me quedé perplejo. ¿Lo había logrado? Reconozco que estaba algo ansioso y asustado.

"Gracias, señor Miles." Me dijo poniéndome la mano en el hombro, una vez acabamos de recoger los libros. Se repasó el pelo hacia atrás y sacó pecho. "Sois alucinante. ¡Iré a ayudar a quien pueda ahora mismo! ¡A más ver!" Se despidió corriendo por las escaleras abajo. Me quedé quieto como si hubiera pasado un huracán a mi lado.

"¿Que yo soy el alucinante? ¿Tú te has visto, Arthur?" Murmuré, asombrado. Era casi cómico. Aquel hombre tenía una fuerza interior sobrehumana. Y encima la orientaba para hacer justicia y a obedecer a su corazón… Y eso sin olvidarnos de su humildad…

Si… Mark… hubiera llegado más lejos, quizás no hubiera sido tan 'espíritu de justicia' como Arthur, pero sin duda habría sido así de fuerte. En su mirada siempre había fuego, dispuesto a explotar a las órdenes de sus emociones… Aún me queda mucho para llegar a ese nivel. Pero lo haré, ya veréis. Al fin y al cabo, no solo me inspiraba Arthur, a veces me gustaba desvariar e imaginarme a Mark animándome a seguir. *Risas*

Era una forma de engañar a la muerte, mantener a los demás vivos en tu cabeza. El único problema es que son mudos, pues en tu mente jamás oirás una voz que no sea la tuya. A excepción de Lilith, claro. Lo de las voces en la cabeza suelen ser un mito. En realidad son nuestros pensamientos, deformados hasta tal extremo que no los reconocemos como propios.

Pero Arthur no solo me había animado a seguir el cruel camino que escogí. Ahora tenía un ejército que arreglar, y no mucho tiempo para lograrlo.

-O-O-O-

Al girar una esquina tras un largo pasillo del bastión, vi a Felicia junto a una puerta, inmóvil. Me escondí aprovechando que no me llegó a ver. La pelirosa llevaba el pelo suelto, sin la diadema de sirvienta que solía llevar.

"Por favor, señor Corrin. Tenéis que comer algo." Pidió la sirvienta apoyando la mano contra la puerta suavemente. "Abrid, os lo ruego." Suplicó, apartando ligeramente de sí el carrito que traía con el desayuno.

Eh, es una buena solución. Si tan mal se le da llevar bandejas, si las desliza por el suelo con cuidado no debería haber problemas. Seguramente recurrió a aquel recurso para evitar traspiés a toda costa. No podía permitirse fastidiar a Corrin en aquel estado. No se lo podría perdonar.

Me extrañó saber que Corrin estaba allí encerrado, pues bien tenía sus propios aposentos. Tal vez no quisiera ser encontrado. Mala suerte para él tener una sirvienta tan preocupada por su señor, pero probablemente no la culparía.

Silas subió las escaleras próximas a Felicia, silencioso. Su rostro estaba impecable, como siempre. Debía haber visto muchas tragedias de aquella clase… o haberse esforzado mucho en aparentar estar como siempre, ocultando los efectos que tuvo Cheve sobre él.

"¿Qué tal está? ¿Ha comido algo?" Le preguntó a Felicia al verla. La pelirosa se volvió sin energías. Sacudió la cabeza al bajar la mirada al suelo. "Te lo encargo, Felicia. Yo tampoco he logrado que salga, pero si alguien es capaz, creo que esa eres tú." Encomendó el caballero. La sirvienta le miró a los ojos, con fuerza. No defraudaría aquella confianza. Aunque no había mucho más que hacer aparte de mirar a la puerta mientras no estuviera sola.

Silas se dirigió entonces a donde estaba. Al girar la esquina se llevó un pequeño susto al encontrarme esperando sin decir palabra. Me llevé el índice a los labios. Entonces nos apartamos un poco de la esquina para que Felicia no nos oyera.

"¿Qué hacías ahí, Miles? ¿Estaba espiando?" Me preguntó Silas, extrañado y algo molesto.

"Sí, supongo." Reconocí, distraído. ¿Qué? Vale, confesaré… "En realidad estaba ahí porque… no sabía qué cara poner después de…" Matar a alguien. Los asesinos son rechazados. Y ahora yo era uno.

"Oh, sobre eso venía a hablarte. No te preparé para lo que sentirías al… acabar con alguien… lo siento." Se disculpó, apagado. Ahora que le veía mejor, parecía cansado, como si no hubiera podido pegar ojo.

"No te preocupes por mí, Silas." Suspiré, capturando su atención. "Te hablaría de mis conclusiones filosóficas sobre el 'bien' y el 'mal', pero mejor te digo lo que derivo de ellas." Le sonreí, piadoso. Mis pensamientos solían ser tormentosos, y cuando los aireaba en voz alta, no solían ser capaces de seguirme.

"Siento haber matado a una persona" suspiré", pero si yo fuera asesinado por alguien, ya me daría igual, ¿no? Quiero decir, estaría muerto. Sería demasiado tarde. Así que desearía que quien me mató, si es un desgraciado, pudiera vivir una buena vida en mi lugar, pues sabría que mientras lo hiciese no me olvidaría." Así como no dejaría morir a Mark mientras le recordara.

"Así pues, no pienso olvidar a aquel ladrón, pero lo siento mucho si no me deprimo lo suficiente. Tengo una vida que vivir en su lugar." Concluí, con una sonrisa fuerte. Me consideraba un hábil pensador.

Silas guardó silencio, observándome. Me puso la mano en el hombro, bajando la mirada.

"Esa… es una buena forma de ver las cosas. Me alegro por ti, Miles." Me sonrió entonces. ¡Bien! ¡He hecho sentir orgulloso al profe!

"Gracias. Y, oye, soy psicólogo. Te veo algo agotado. ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, dejando claro que mi interés no era su cuerpo, sino su mente. Creo que mi autoestima ha subido demasiado. Quiero decir, ¿desde cuándo se puede decir 'soy psicólogo' como si en realidad pretendiese decir 'soy dios en persona, no me puedes ocultar nada'? Bueno, me enorgullecía mucho de lo que estudié. Gracias, Mark.

Aunque, claro. Tampoco hacía falta ser un genio para ver cuando alguien está cansado, así que quizás me he pasado un pelín de listo. Tampoco es propio en mí ser tan poco humilde, para empezar. *Risas*

Silas suspiró, llevándose la mano al cuello mientras se sentaba contra la pared del bastión. Le imité, apoyando la cabeza entre mis manos, y los codos sobre mis rodillas.

"Creo que siento lo mismo que debe estar sintiendo Corrin." Comenzó el caballero. "Ya no sé si estamos haciendo lo correcto al luchar por Nohr." Me dijo bajando el tono de voz.

"Yo… no quiero luchar por un rey que es capaz de hacerle eso a sus súbditos. Sea cual sea la decisión que tome Corrin, estoy seguro de que será la apropiada, y le seguiré hasta el último aliento si hace falta." Me aseguró.

De ahí sacaba su fuerza. Corrin, su amigo de la infancia, era su pilar. Vaya con los amigos de la infancia, ¿eh? Son los mejores. Lástima que el mío perdiera su presencia en éste mundo.

"Eres genial, Silas. Corrin tiene mucha suerte de poder contar contigo." Elogié.

"Tiene la misma suerte de contar contigo, Miles." Me corrigió, sonriente. Aparté la mirada, incómodo. Ya sabéis, las expectativas me pueden. "Por cierto, he hablado con Beruka sobre lo que comentasteis tú y Mozu ayer por la mañana. Me dijo algo muy inquietante… Me contó que estaba muerta por dentro. Y le prometí que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada. Probé con las mejores historias de Arthur, pero no surtieron efecto." Se desanimó el caballero, recordando la desesperación que sintió.

"Déjamelo a mí. Hablaré con ella a ver." Le tranquilicé mientras nos levantábamos.

"Gracias, Miles. Te veré luego para el adiestramiento. No faltes." Se despidió prosiguiendo su camino a hacer el inventario de arsenal.

"No lo haré." Le garanticé, igual de sonriente. Que gran tipo...

Regresé a donde Felicia, pero aquella vez no me escondí.

"Oh, hola Miles." Me saludó la sirvienta, alicaída. Me acerqué a ella y entonces puse la mano sobre la puerta que nos separaba de Corrin.

"Silas tiene razón. No se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para llegar a Corrin en estos momentos. Haz… lo que sientas correcto." Le aconsejé mientras me despedía bajando las escaleras por las que subió Silas. Iba de espaldas, alejándome de ella con los pulgares en alto. Hacer un poco el payaso era inofensivo, y con suerte incluso gracioso. No llegué a ver su reacción, pues me tropecé, precipitándome hasta el final de las escaleras.

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Todo en orden!" Tranquilicé al ver a la sirvienta asomarse por las escaleras. Se me daba muy bien caer. Me había dado un par de golpes en los hombros, pero no eran nada serio. La vi suspirar, con una mirada agotada, pero con una curva ascendente en sus labios. Hurra. Ha sido muy patético, pero la he logrado animar un poco. Quizás fuera empatía, como compañera torpe. *Risas*

No me quedaría allí para curiosear en su vida romántica. Pero no temáis, que ya os lo contará el narrador omnisciente. Cuando suceda algo, claro, pues por el momento, Felicia siguió mirando la madera como si pudiera derretirla con la mirada. Contad con nosotros narradores para cuando esa puerta se abra. *Guiño*

-O-O-O-

Cuando fui a entrar al comedor desde el interior del castillo, vi que Odin y sus amigos estaban sentados otra vez en la barra. Parecían estar hablando de algo serio, por lo que decidí dar la vuelta entera a la zona para entrar desde fuera, entrada a la que ellos daban la espalda, con mucho disimulo. Me senté en la mesa del rincón, esperando pacientemente que quien estuviera a cargo del comedor aquel día saliese para ver que había un nuevo cliente.

"Seguro que a vosotros os pasa igual, pero… ¿no os recordó al lugar donde nacimos?" Mencionó Selena, incómodamente agarrando su jarra. Laslow, sentado a su derecha, asintió, sin decir nada.

"Y al igual que entonces, mis historias y fantasías de nada sirvieron anoche." Murmuró Odin a su izquierda, entre gimiendo y gruñendo. "¿De qué me sirve estar 'abrigado por la oscuridad' si no soy capaz de hacer nada?" Se torturó. Selena se volvió levemente hacia él, con la cara preocupada.

"Odin, no eres el único que se siente así." Objetó Laslow, con calma. "Es como si hubiera vivido la pesadilla que me persigue desde entonces…" Añadió, agachando la cabeza y mirando al infinito.

"Cierto…" Murmuró Selena. "Yo también tengo pesadillas de aquel día todavía. Pensé que la recompensa por la que vinimos aquí me ayudaría a llevarlo mejor, pero solo mejoro un poco." Se temió la pelirroja, tomando un trago de su bebida.

"¿Cómo vamos a cumplir nuestra misión de ésta forma? Ni siquiera hemos podido revelar la verdad todavía. A este paso vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a Hoshido de verdad." Maldijo el rubio, apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

"¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos?" Preguntó Laslow, volviéndose a su compañero. "Con la maldición encima, es imposible hablar y vivir para contarlo. Y no tengo planeado morir aquí. Aún tenemos que volver…"

"Si volvemos." Añadió Selena, deprimida, planteando la posibilidad de acabar muerta.

"¿Pero qué decís? No sé si lograremos cumplir nuestro cometido, pero no dejaré que muráis ninguno de los dos, eso dadlo por hecho." Saltó Odin, altivo. Entonces me vio. Creo que fui lo bastante rápido como para bajar la mirada a la mesa y disimular que jugaba a seguir las líneas del tablón con el dedo mientras esperaba el desayuno.

Ups. Me había enterado de algo impresionante. Aunque no me atrevería a confesar que lo presencié. Simplemente… saber que había una maldición significaba que muy probablemente todo lo que me dijo Odin sobre la fantasía de viajar en el tiempo y del Dragón Caído fuera cierto.

¿Pero de qué verdad estaban hablando? Ellos sabían algo sobre Anankos. Pero no podía hacerles hablar. La maldición. Por mucho que les atacara, no hablarían. Tenían motivos de peso. Estoy tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos…

Charlotte y Peri salieron de la cocina, sirviendo una sopa de patatas con almendras picadas al grupo. Aquella vez, Peri no llevaba su armadura ni su pañuelo, dejando ver la camiseta blanca y sin mangas que tan bien realzaba su figura, mientras que llevaba el pelo recogido en sus coletas de siempre. Iba cabizbaja, y no se comportaba tan infantilmente como solía hacer. Entonces noté la mirada de la rubia sobre mí. Al volver la cabeza, la vi sonreírme con aquella cara de ángel. Cielos.

Las cocineras de aquel día regresaron a la cocina a preparar el siguiente almuerzo, o eso supuse. Laslow se quedó mirando a la peliazul, distraído. Parecía estar preocupado. No tardó mucho hasta que Charlotte salió de la cocina, casi dando saltitos, para venir a mi lado. Ahora que me fijaba, tenía un lazo blanco en la cabeza. Me fijé porque intenté evitar a toda costa lo que ella tanto intentaba lucir.

"Hola. Creo que nos conocimos ayer, pero aún no he escuchado tu nombre." Me sonrió, coqueta. Me inquietaba. No sabía cómo actuar con una personalidad falsa. Además, el hecho de que siguiera tan pobremente vestida, luciendo un enorme escote, no me ayudaba a poner rectos mis pensamientos, precisamente.

"S-s-soy Miles. Miles Stone." Tragué saliva, apartando la mirada de ella casi con desesperación. No te fallaría Camilla. Te demostraré que soy un caballero…

"Es un placer conocerte. Ten, tendrás hambre, ¿no?" Me dijo acercándome una fiambrera con una ensalada que, honestamente, tenía muy buena pinta.

"G-gracias." Logré decir mientras probaba aquella exquisitez. "Está delicioso, debo reconocer." Elogié, sin levantar la vista de la comida.

"Hee hee. Eres muy amable. Esto de aquí es queso, y también tiene trocitos de tomate." Me señaló acercándose tremendamente a mí. … Al demonio, fuera vergüenzas, me ceñiré a los hechos. Restregó sus pechos junto a mi brazo como quien no quiere la cosa. Durante un momento me quedé de piedra, pero al siguiente me obligué a reaccionar.

"¡Queso! Me encanta el queso." Dije mientras me apartaba, rehuyendo al espacio que había en el rincón de la habitación. Estaba atrapado en la esquina, pues la rubia me tapaba mi única salida. Como no saltara sobre la mesa…

"¿En serio? ¡Cuánto me alegro!" Me sonrió Charlotte, robándome el espacio descaradamente, buscando el contacto del que yo huía.

"Tiempo muerto." Rogué, al borde de la desesperación. "A ver, reconozco que eres muy guapa, que estás muy bien atribuida y que puedes comportarte muy finamente. Pero odio ser manipulado de ésta forma, así que si puedes parar, te lo agradecería mucho." La detuve, tajante, mientras me protegía interponiendo mis brazos entre ambos.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Me preguntó, haciéndose la tonta. ¡Ja! ¡Soy el profeta de la mente! Tus trucos conductuales no me podrán engañar, mujer.

"No tengo nada en contra de que quieras agradarme, pero preferiría tratar con la verdadera tú. Quiero decir, ¿de verdad crees que existe una mujer que se comporte así? Soy psicólogo: sé muy bien que no." Destapé.

Con aquellas mis palabras logré hacerla retroceder, devolviéndome el terreno y cambiando de posición. Menos mal, pues durante un segundo tuve una buena panorámica de sus pechos. Mentiría si dijese que me desagradó, pero odié ese segundo en el que se me retorcí como hombre. Contaros todo esto ya es bastante vergonzoso, así que no me culpéis, anda.

"¿Verdad? No sé cómo os puede gustar a los hombre una niñata tan imbécil como la que finjo ser." Compartió Charlotte, sentándose bien a mi lado y con una voz menos linda. Suspiré aliviado al ver su verdadera personalidad. Aquello estaba mucho mejor. No como hombre, pero sí como persona.

"No es la personalidad lo que nos gusta, es el sentirnos queridos, el afecto." Por eso no pude enfadarme con Niles: tenía razón, en cierto sentido. "Que te restregaras contra mí me puso los pelos de punta, no mentiré. Pero no has ido a hablar con el más susceptible a tus encantos." Suspiré, sentándome mejor. Creo que no me había expresado bien. De hecho, era todo lo contrario.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que no te gustan las mujeres?" Me preguntó, extrañada, posando una mano cerca de su cuello. Aunque no parecía seguir fingiendo conmigo, la pregunta me puso nervioso, especialmente cuando tenía a Niles en mente, pues ligó con Silas.

"Sí que me gustan…" Me apresuré a aclarar. "Em, es complicado de explicar. Me gustan vuestros atributos y tal, como a muchos hombres heterosexuales en las estadísticas, pero quizás me gusten tanto que me siento muy atraído por ellas, lo cual me incomoda." Conté, revolviéndome en el sitio de la vergüenza.

"Vaya. Creo que eres el primero que me cuenta algo así. Aunque no creo haberlo entendido del todo." Dijo ladeando la cabeza y llevándose la mano a la barbilla, levantando el pecho adrede con el brazo. Debía ser el hábito, supongo. Uf…

"Como psicólogo he aprendido a juzgar a las personas por cómo se comportan, no por como lucen. Y ver que mis instintos hacen que me excite al ver…te…" Se me estaba haciendo muy difícil ser honesto con un tema como aquel. No fui capaz de seguir hablando, pues ya no sabía ni qué estaba diciendo.

"Oh, creo que ahora lo entiendo. ¡Eres tímido! Eso explica lo nervioso que te pongo." Asintió Charlotte, satisfecha. Entonces me miró más relajada.

"Pues ya que contigo no funcionan mis 'modales', nos lo ahorraré a ambos." Dijo mientras estiraba los brazos. "Pero cuando me veas con otros, más te vale seguirme la corriente." Me advirtió, volviéndose amenazantemente a mí. "O tendré que darte mucho amor." Dijo mientras se cogía los pechos sensualmente y sacaba la lengua con una sonrisa, provocativa pero maligna.

"¡Sí, mi señora! ¡Lo que sea menos eso!" Supliqué apartando los ojos y descomponiendo la cara. Maldita sea aquella mujer. Es una destructora de la caballerosidad. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme decente cuando no paro de contener las ganas de mirar…la? Lo peor fue que le hizo gracia la cara que puse. ¿Y si… se acostumbraba a aquello? *Temblor*

"Bien. Veo que nos entendemos, mi querido Miles." Sonrió la rubia dejándome con el almuerzo. Aquello era terrible. Esa mujer había encontrado una forma de chantajearme siempre que quisiera. Y menuda forma… *Suspiro*

"Oye, espera." La llamé agotado. Ésta se volvió a mí, extrañada. Debía creer que con lo último que hizo no sería capaz de seguir. Así habría sido si lo que tenía que decir no fuera importante.

"¿Estás bien? Sobre lo de anoche." Tenía que preguntar. Me inquietaba que no se sintiera afectada por aquello, pero supongo que yo tampoco me mostraba muy afectado al respecto precisamente. Cada uno elige como llevarlo.

"¿Por qué querrías saberlo?" Me preguntó, curiosa, esperando mi respuesta pacientemente.

"Ya te lo he dicho, soy psicólogo. Y aunque no me guste cómo te comportas con la gente, precisamente, quiero asegurarme de que estés bien." Fui a dejarla hablar, pero al verla incomodarse me retracté. No debía haber comentado lo que me parecía su comportamiento.

"Si vas a rechazarme como tu cara me dice que vas a hacer, simplemente ten en cuenta de que si necesitas hablar con alguien, estaré a tu disposición siempre que lo necesites." Prometí, intentando aparentar ser confiable con una cara seria que la miraba a los ojos.

Charlotte no me respondió. Sencillamente regresó a la cocina, pensativa, mientras se cruzaba con Laslow, quien salía de allí. Al menos mis palabras parecían haber llegado a ella…

Cuando se disipó mi excitación logré respirar con calma. ¿Por qué parecía que cuando conozco a mis némesis son todas mujeres atractivas y voluminosas? ¿Es esto una especie de castigo? Si esto es obra tuya, Mark, no tiene gracia. Él sabía de mi timidez con las chicas guapas, y en más de una ocasión me forzó a una situación para la que no estaba preparado.

Al menos, las cosas habían cambiado con Camilla. Desde que bailamos ayer, os sonará mal, pero ya no la veía como a una mujer. No quiero decir que haya dejado de parecerme atractiva, pero con ella no me sentía indefenso por como luce, sino por cómo se comporta. Podríais decir que me gusta. Pero no lo llevéis a un contexto demasiado extremo, por favor. Una cosa es que alguien me caiga bien y otra muy diferente es lo que siente Felicia por Corrin.

Sobre Charlotte… si lo pensaba pausadamente, me daba incluso lástima. Si tenía que ganar el afecto de los demás de aquel modo tan carnal, eso quería decir que la habían rechazado muchas veces en su vida cuando era auténtica. Pero llevar una máscara tampoco era bueno, pues cuanto más la vistes, más te olvidas de quien eras, perdiendo así la autoestima que tengas.

Como psicólogo, tengo que ayudar a Charlotte a aceptarse tal y como es, y entonces, tal vez, y con un poco de suerte, sea aceptada por los demás. Y… si con ello redujera sus tendencias exhibicionistas, mejor. Podría respirar con facilidad cerca de ella. *Tragar saliva*

-O-O-O-

Hay un par de cosas que al menos vosotros, lectores, deberíais saber. Yo me lo perdí, ya que sucedió mientras era acosado sexualmente por Charlotte, pero no tendréis que sufrir lo que yo. *Suspiro* Que suerte tenéis. Adelante, narrador omnisciente. Te toca.

"Yo… no me encuentro bien. Iré a que me dé el aire." Murmuró Odin, levantándose del sitio, agotado. Se marchó con el paso torpe y lento. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior eran demasiado lamentables como para poder sonreír. Selena alzó un brazo hacia él, pero sin llegar a tocarle. Dudo unos momentos, atareada.

"Ve." Le dijo Laslow alzando un brazo que le indicaba que le siguiera. "No creas que no he notado como le miras, Selena. Aunque me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta antes. Luego me tienes que contar desde cuándo llevas así." Sonrió el moreno, pícaro. La pelirroja se puso roja como nunca. Intentó decir algo para que se quitara aquella extraña idea de la cabeza, pero cuando se ponía tan nerviosa no le salían las cosas bien.

"Ya, ya. Que guarde silencio. No le diré nada a nadie, Selena. Ahora ve, o le perderás el rastro." Apuró Laslow, ayudándola a seguir su corazón. Su amiga agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Fue a abrir la boca, pero fue interrumpida.

"Que sí. Ya sé lo que me pasará como le cuente algo a Odin. ¡Tras él! ¡Rápido!" Repitió el moreno, cansado. ¿Cuántos años hacía desde que se conocían? Si no la conociera a aquellas alturas, debería sentirse avergonzado.

Selena asintió, molesta de haber sido tan transparente, pero su persecución apremiaba.

Alcanzó a Odin en el camino de piedras que conectaban el castillo con la plaza de la fuente. No había nadie cerca, y estaban solos y rodeados de altos arbustos en aquel pequeño parque.

Agarró a su amigo del brazo, deteniendo su marcha. Al darse la vuelta el rubio, se quedó mirando a Selena, extrañado.

"¿Qué ocurre, Selena? ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy colorada." Se preocupó el hechicero, poniéndole la mano en la frente. Hacer aquello no hizo sino enervar aún más a la pelirroja, alarmando así a Odin.

"Selena, estás ardiendo. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vaya a por un curandero? Tardaré menos de lo que dices 'Odin el Destructor'." Aseguró el rubio mientras se apartaba para correr en busca de alguien capaz de usar bastones.

Selena no le soltó del brazo, impidiendo así que se fuera. ¿Cómo podía dejar que marchara? No quería separarse de él.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Selena? Estás comportándote un poco rara." Comentó el rubio, preocupado.

"Estoy bien, Odin. Es solo que… me da miedo en pensar lo que pasaría si algo te llegara a suceder." Murmuró la pelirroja, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Lo de la noche anterior la agitó. Le vio combatir temerariamente en más de una ocasión, y aunque sabía mejor que nadie la de entrenamiento que realiza Odin, se sentía insegura.

"Oh, venga. ¿Cómo podría pasarle algo a Odin, artificiero de sueños? Ni siquiera los Dragones Caídos podrían conmigo." Bromeó, intentado demostrarle que él no se iría a ningún lado. Selena guardó silencio, sin soltarle del brazo.

"Pero, ¿y si ocurriera?" Repuso la arquera, agravando la voz. Le agarró del otro brazo, situándoselo cerca de sí. "¿Qué sería de mí si tú ya no estuvieras?" Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos con fuerza y con el corazón en un puño. Casi parecía enfadada. El hechicero se quedó paralizado. No creía estar entendiendo aquella situación todo lo bien que él desearía.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Selena? No es propio de ti ponerte así de la nada." Se asustó el Destructor, nervioso. Selena entonces agachó la cabeza, con un suspiro.

"Creo que sé cómo arreglarlo." Murmuró, apartando la mirada y acalorándose.

"¡Por favor! ¡Te ruego que me digas de qué se trata!" Pidió Odin, notando la gravedad de la situación.

"Quiero otro de tus sueños." Contestó Selena, encontrando la calma que necesita. Alzó la cabeza, buscando en su amigo una respuesta afirmativa. Se refería a esa brujería en la que Odin era capaz de crear sueños personalizables para ella.

"¡Dalo por hecho! ¿De qué quieres que trate? ¿De nuestros amigos en el lugar del que venimos? ¿O tienes otra innovadora idea?" Preguntó el mago, aventurero.

"De nosotros dos. Juntos." Contestó Selena, poniéndose súbitamente roja. Respiró profundamente antes de proseguir. "No creo que pueda tener buenos sueños después de lo de anoche, pero si pudiera pedir uno, querría uno en el que fuese tu novia." Añadió la pelirroja con una sonrisa y la vista fija en Odin. En parte sonreía porque se sentía feliz de ser capaz de sincerarse, pero también se alegraba del modo en el que lo había hecho, pues incluso una tortuga habría pillado aquello.

Odin parecía cortocircuitar. Como una máquina escacharrada, rompió su compostura. Su reacción le hizo gracia a Selena.

"¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? ¿Odin el Destructor en apuros?" Se burló, juguetona. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Entonces, de pronto, el rubio pareció llegar a una conclusión dentro de su cabeza. Intentó mostrarse extrañado.

"Está bien." Dijo de pronto Odin, algo colorado. "Si es eso lo que necesitas, aunque sea una petición tan extraña, acepto proporcionarte ese sueño." Prometió Odín, mecánico.

"¿Eh? Pero…" Selena fue a protestar. Se había declarado, poniendo sus sentimientos en el juego. Pero conocía a la persona de la que se había enamorado. Estaba confuso y en pánico. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar al respecto. No es como si siempre que alguien se declarase, el otro ya tuviera en orden sus sentimientos al respecto. *Tosidos exagerados*

"Está bien. Que emoción… y que vergüenza… Gracias, Owain. Te quiero." Sonrió Selena, abrazándole. Aquellas dos palabras salieron con dificultad de su boca, pero le dejaron un sabor dulce del que no se lamentaría. Odin se quedó congelado, notando su corazón correr alarmantemente rápido.

Una vez le soltó, la pelirroja no pudo parar de sonreír. Aún no sabía lo que sería de su relación, pero estaba satisfecha con haberse podido confesar… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y aunque… no fuera correspondida… lo aceptaría, mientras pudiera permanecer a su lado, no le importaría recoger su corazón hecho pedazos. La relación que habían tenido hasta entones ya había sido destruida de todos modos. No era como si fuera a estar tan acaramelada con él ahora que lo había dicho, pero ya no tendría que ocultar sus sentimientos. Era incluso un alivio, pues ya podría actuar como quisiera de nuevo. Era libre del miedo.

"N-no hay de qué…" Contestó el rubio, más incómodo imposible. "Creía que no querías usar nuestros nombres reales." Se inquietó Odin, intentando cambiar de tema para darle algo de tregua a su mente, la cual trabajaba a toda máquina para procesar aquello.

"Fue el nombre que usabas cuando me enamoré de ti. Y no hay nadie cerca, de todos modos." Casi cantó Selena. Estaba tan feliz que le parecía irreal. Como si fuera un sueño. Ojalá la continuación fuera como ella deseaba.

"Te dejo que sigas tu paseo. No tenía planeado contártelo, pero supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás." Suspiró la pelirroja. "Nos vemos ésta noche. Estoy deseando ver ese sueño, Odin." Le recordó, intensificándose los colores de su rostro. Sería extraño que la persona que te gusta, sin ser su pareja, te fabrique un sueño en el que lo seáis.

"Y ya sabes lo que te haré como se te ocurra hacer algo gracioso." Se despidió con una cara molesta, pero que no tardó mucho en convertirse en complacida, presa de la satisfacción de haberse confesado.

Tras dejarle, Selena supuso que iría a contárselo a Beruka o algo, orgullosa. Tenía que fardar de ser la mejor en las confesiones del campamento. Y, además, tenía que irradiar su felicidad, y con todos deprimidos por Cheve, la única a la que seguro que no le importa soportarla en éxtasis sería su compañera vasalla. Oh, y le encantaría contárselo a la señora Camilla… si simplemente supiera dónde estaba.

En cuanto a Odin... no se movió en diez minutos del sitio. Cuando logró romper el armazón de piedra que tenía por cuerpo, buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Por suerte para Odin, en aquel parque abundaban.

-O-O-O-

Supongo que buen trabajo, narrador omnisciente. Lástima que no haya podido ser testigo de tus habilidades… así como de su contenido… Aunque supongo que aún hay algo más de lo que debes hablar, así que si nos hacer el honor… *Gesto reverencial*

Al salir la pelirroja tras Odin, Laslow se quedó solo con toda la comida. Ya se había acabado su sopa, y como no tenía ganas para más, decidió llevar los platos a la cocina. Se cruzó con Charlotte al entrar, pero no intercambiaron palabras. La mujer parecía estar llevando la comida para Miles.

Al dejar los platos sobre una de las muchas encimeras, escuchó unos ruidos en la despensa. Con cuidado, Laslow se asomó por la puerta. Peri estaba brincando por todos lados con una cara agresiva.

"¿Peri? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Le preguntó el moreno, asustado. La peliazul se quedó progresivamente quieta cuando le vio entrar.

"Oh, hola Laslow. Estaba liberando tensión. Lo de anoche me dejó exhausta, y como me vuelvo un poco loca cuando combato, necesito relajarme para bajar mis ansias de matar." Confesó ésta, compartiendo alegremente su secreto.

"Entiendo…" Asintió el moreno, sin estar seguro de entenderlo. "Por cierto, el otro mencionaste una cosa inquietante. ¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que matabas a tus criados?" Se inquietó Laslow, receloso.

"¡Claro! Cuando estaba en mi mansión, cada vez que me enfadaba… ¡chas! Un sirviente menos. Como disfrutaba viendo salir la sangre a borbotones." Sonrió Peri haciendo el gesto como si tuviera una espada en las manos.

"P-Peri, ¡eso es terrible!" Se alarmó el moreno, enfadándose.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" Se alarmó Peri, notando el malhumor de su compañero.

"Esos sirvientes no hacían nada malo. De hecho, solo cuidaban de ti. ¡No puedes segar vidas sin motivo alguno!" Sermoneó el hombre.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Tú matas un montón de gente!" Se quejó la peliazul, molesta.

"Sí, pero… ¡solo lo hago cuando no tengo alternativa! Es una cuestión de supervivencia. Mato si mi vida corre peligro. Y tus sirvientes no trataban de asesinarte, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Laslow, desesperado por sacar de ella algo de simpatía.

"Le das demasiadas vueltas al tema." Se incomodó Peri, atareada. "¿Siempre piensas tanto las cosas cuando luchas?"

"Cuanto menos, lo intento. Hasta mis enemigos tienen familias y amigos que llorarían su muerte." Hubo un incómodo silencio tras aquellas palabras. "¿Nunca has pensado en los seres queridos de las personas a las que matas? ¿En la profunda tristeza que les causas?" Preguntó Laslow, con miedo de la respuesta.

"Oh, la verdad es que sé cómo se sienten." Contó la mujer, recuperando su compostura. "Mi madre fue asesinada por un sirviente cuando era pequeña. La quería tanto que la mató al rechazarle. Me la encontré en un charco de sangre. Pensé que alguien había derramado mucha salsa de tomate." Reveló, sin delicadeza alguna. Laslow se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

"El sirviente recibió su castigo, por supuesto, pero como era pequeña, para mí todos los sirvientes se parecían, así que era como si el asesino de mi madre estuviera todavía con nosotros. Por eso, cada vez que me enfadaba, ¡ras! ¡Cuchillada al canto! Mi padre sabía lo que hacía, pero nunca me dijo que estuviera mal." Contó Peri, lo suficientemente madura como para ver aquello en retrospectiva.

"Cuando ya empezaban a escasear los sirvientes, dejé la mansión, y como se me daba muy bien matar, me uní al ejército. Pronto logré olvidarme de mi madre. Olvidarme de… lo mucho que la echo de menos. De los platos que nunca más me preparará. Todo habría sido tan diferente para mí si aquello nunca sucediera…" Aquello resumía su vida bastante bien.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Dijo Laslow abrazándola. "No tenía ni idea. Debería haber sido más comprensivo contigo. ¡Has sufrido tanto! Y solo estabas intentando olvidar el dolor." Se disculpó poniéndole la mano tras la cabeza.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás llorando?" Se extrañó Peri, intentando identificar de dónde salía el agua que le bajaban las mejillas.

"No soy yo. Eres tú, Peri." Explicó el moreno.

"Es cierto… Lágrimas de verdad… hacía tanto tiempo…" Murmuró, agarrotada. Su abrazo perduró un rato.

"Desahógate, Peri. Llora todo lo que quieras. Y recuerda que tu madre aún vive… en ti." Contó Laslow, como si pudiera aplicarse aquella historia para sí mismo.

"¿De verdad?" Se emocionó la peliazul. "¿Sabes que cocino igual que ella? ¿Será porque parte de ella está en mí?"

"Claro. Lo mismo me pasa a mí. Bailo igual que mi madre." Compartió, algo nervioso de hablar de su familia, pero cálido al resucitar el recuerdo de su hogar.

"¡Somos tal para cual! ¡Por eso somos tan buenos compañeros!" Se alegró Peri, sonriendo como solía hacer, solo que notando la alegría en una parte tan profunda de sí misma que creía olvidada. Cuando se soltaron, Laslow se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

"Pues como compañero tuyo, tengo que pedirte un favor. Me gustaría que intentaras recordar cómo te sientes ahora antes de arrebatar una vida." Pidió Laslow, paciente.

"Yo… no sé si me acordaré siempre, pero lo intentare." Prometió, determinada. Hizo un gesto de apretar los puños y llevarse los codos hacia atrás.

"Gracias, Peri." Agradeció el moreno. La peliazul le sonrió alegremente, casi dando botes en el sitio.

"¡Je, je, je! Ya me siento mucho mejor." Contó estirando los brazos. "¡Eres un amigo estupendo, Laslow!"

"I-igualmente." Contestó éste, sonrojado. Se despidió para salir de la despensa, apurado. No siempre tenía una conversación tan trascendental con una chica, por lo que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Peri comenzó a preparar más sopa, cortando las patatas con gran destreza. Mientras pudiera, intentaría imaginarse que las patatas son sus víctimas, y con un poco de esfuerzo y tomate, quizás incluso sangren.

Laslow se cruzó con Charlotte al salir, pero no se fijó en ella con particularidad, cosa que normalmente habría hecho, si no se encontrara tan sensible en aquel momento. La rubia se alarmó al ver el desastre que estaba haciendo con las patatas y los tomates.

"¿Pero qué pasa? Creía que eras buena cocinera, señorita asesina compulsiva." Regañó Charlotte, recogiendo el desastre que montó.

"¡Estaba asesinando patatas! Como no tienen sentimientos, ¡no pasa nada por mucho que las triture!" Se rió la peliazul, probando un trozo de patata cocida. Charlotte suspiró, agachando la cabeza.

"Me sorprende que puedas ser tan honesta. Sobre todo cuando no vas a atraer a ningún hombre de ese modo." Susurró aquello último, pensando cosas para sí misma.

"¿Eh? ¿Que las patatas tienen sentimientos?" Preguntó Peri, escandalizada. No llegó a escuchar bien a Charlotte, y como estaba pensando en aquello, sus pensamientos matizaron su percepción. En cuanto a la rubia, ella pensó que se lo estaba preguntando.

"¿Las patatas? Supongo que las patatas en sí no, pero puede que las plantas sí. Aunque no es como si una hubiera hablado como para dejárnoslo saber." Bromeó Charlotte, imaginándose un cultivo parlante, divertida.

"¿Eh? ¿Plantas parlantes? ¡Eres muy rara, Charlotte!" Se rió Peri, dejando el cuchillo para lavar con seriedad las patatas.

"¿Por qué me sentiré tan frustrada de que me lo digas tú?" Se molestó la rubia, pensando que ella no era quien para hablar, precisamente. Pero, de nuevo, su sinceridad era abrumadora. Y eso era algo que ella hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba.

-O-O-O-

 **Y aquí acaba la primera parte de la mañana siguiente. Y aún falta mucho. Jejeje… *Depresión repentina* Me despediré de la leyenda de los capítulos cortos. *Llorar***

 **Creo que la conversación entre Peri y Laslow es muy importante para ella, pues de no tenerla, seguiría siendo la sádica de siempre, y… eso la destinaría a una vida solitaria.**

 **Eh, y, sí. Selena. *Risas* Siempre me ha dejado contrariado la facilidad de los S-supports, así que voy a darle algo más de realismo. Severa no era capaz de decir cumplidos con facilidad, pero Selena ha madurado mucho desde Awakening. *Asentir orgulloso* A partir de aquí, escribirla va a ser más fácil (creo/espero/me gustaría).**

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *guiño sensual, guiño sensual* *codo con roce de pecho discreto, codo con roce de pecho discreto***


	12. Capítulo 12: Tostadas

**Tostadas**

Fuera de tonterías, aquella ensalada de Charlotte estaba realmente deliciosa. Debía haber practicado bastante para que sus habilidades culinarias emparejen sus encantos femeninos. Sí que debía estar interesada en conseguir la atención de los hombres. Aunque, ¿qué quería precisamente de mí? No soy un príncipe, ni soy rico, ni fuerte. No tengo mérito alguno, por lo que no encontraba sentido a sus actos.

Tal vez simplemente quería información. Ahora que sabe que soy psicólogo, podría ver en mí la caja de los secretos del campamento entero. Sería peligroso que ella se hiciera con ellos. Al parecer mi profesionalidad me lo iba a hacer pasar mal, pues no podría contentar a Charlotte de llegar a pedirme esa información, cumpliendo así sus… advertencias…

Dejé la fiambrera en la barra. Después de despedirme de Laslow, quien subió por las escaleras próximas a la salida interior del comedor, dejé que mis pies me llevasen a donde quisieran. No tenía un radar para encontrar a los demás, así que le dejé a la casualidad ese trabajo.

Tras dar diez pasos fuera del comedor, siguiendo el camino de piedras que llevaba a la plaza principal del bastión, me encontré con alguien que me preocupó desde que la dejé con Felicia el día anterior.

Elise llevaba el hombro vendado, el brazo sujeto del cuello por telas, e iba vestida con un vestido dorado de tirantes. No llevaba el pelo recogido en sus dos coletas en espiral como solía hacer, sino que lo llevaba suelto. Sí que lo tenía largo. Iba sonriendo a su compañera, pues se propuso devolver el favor que le hizo la hoshidana, enseñándole los alrededores. Orochi llevaba la misma ropa blanca que cuando vino con nosotros, y aunque parecía seguir recelando de todo a su alrededor, parecía confiar en la princesa.

"¡Hola, Miles! ¿Qué tal estás?" Me preguntó Elise al verme. Normalmente habría agitado su brazo para saludarme, pero en su lugar le pidió a Orochi que lo hiciera en su lugar. La pelimorada, tímida, así hizo, pero sin levantar su brazo sobre el nivel de sus hombros.

"Hola, Elise. Estoy bien, gracias." Le sonreí. "¿Y tú? ¿Cómo tienes el hombro? Me dejaste muy preocupado ayer. Nunca me han dado con una flecha, así que no sé cuánto duele. En ese sentido te respeto, maestra." Me expliqué. No es como si todos hubiéramos recibido un flechazo en algún punto de nuestras vidas, ¿no? Elise se rió ante mi alabanza.

"Ahora está mejor, aunque aún me molesta un poco moverlo. Dolió un montón, pero Felicia y Orochi me trataron muy bien." Me tranquilizó, acariciándome la cabeza alzando su otro brazo. Resoplé, intentando reorganizar un poco mi pelo. Normalmente llevo la línea a un lado, aunque siempre acaba hecho un desastre por su propia cuenta. Vaya melena más rebelde me ha tocado.

Entonces me volví a la hoshidana, relajando la expresión y dibujando una muy suave sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto, Orochi." Comencé, pues aquello solía ir en primer lugar en toda relación. Si no estaba, se sentía algo incompleta. "Te agradezco lo que hiciste. Supongo que no debes sentirte muy a gusto con nosotros." Me aventuré a adivinar. Ningún prisionero lo haría.

"Podrías decir que si ayudé a Elise fue para intentar salvarme. Tenía la esperanza de que se me perdonara la vida si salvaba la suya." Reveló la augur, arisca. Recelaba de mí.

"¿Eh? Pero eso es diferente de lo que me has dicho hace poco." Se sorprendió la princesa, volviéndose a su salvadora. "Me dijiste que lo hiciste porque querías intentar arreglar las cosas con Azura, además de redimir al príncipe Takumi por su extraña agresividad." Recordó Elise, utilizando las palabras textuales.

"Pero, señorita Elise… os pedí que no le dijerais eso a nadie." Se desmoronó Orochi colorada y avergonzada.

"¿Por qué no? Yo creo que es genial que quieras hacer eso." Sonrió Elise. Alcé una ceja, comenzando a ver a través de las acciones de la hoshidana.

"Ruego que me disculpes." Dije, inclinando la cabeza levemente. "No quiero forzarte a mentirme para que mantengas un, er, 'orgullo de enemigo'." Extraño suceso, pero uno tan real y tonto que si fuera un coloso disfrutaría de aplastarlo con el pulgar. Tiene sus utilidades, pero solo cuando eres prisionero de monstruos desalmados, que, nosotros no somos.

"Entiendo que estás en una posición difícil, pero te agradecería que no te molestases en mentirme." Reprendí, cruzándome de brazos. Aquello le pilló por sorpresa a Orochi.

"Estás en un buen lío, y tácticamente hiciste bien en ayudar a Elise" admití", pero no manches tu honradez con mentiras. Sé de primera mano que no suele funcionar." Y sí, hablaba de aquella vez con Camilla. ¿Cómo no me iba a preocupar de los demás? Resoplé, desmontando mi compostura poderosa. No era poderoso, después de todo.

Orochi no supo cómo responderme, pero al volver su mirada a la princesa, soltó un suspiro. Aunque pareció aceptar lo que le dije, su estado emocional no mejoró mucho. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la zona de entrenamiento. Elise quería ver qué hacía Effie.

"¿Qué va a ser de mí?" Preguntó Orochi de pronto, sin levantar la mirada del camino. Había angustia en sus ojos, e inquietud en su cuerpo. Esperé que Elise respondiera, pero únicamente meditó sonoramente, sin llegar a ninguna respuesta. Tendría que contestar yo.

"¿Quién sabe? Si fuera por Corrin, te aseguro que tu vida no correrá peligro mientras permanezcas en ésta dimensión. Como salgas fuera y te encuentren los hombres de Garon, te unirás a la tragedia chevita." Murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

No era algo bueno que recordar, pero debía afrontarlo y no dejarme hundir. Si tuviera que superarlo, podía hacer contraste positivo. Podría pasarle algo mucho peor, de lo que no hablaré mucho para no sacar lo retorcidos, asquerosos, dañinos y desalmados que podemos llegar a ser con tal de humillar a otro. En especial a una mujer. Creo… que eso os dará una mejor pista de lo que hablo. *Retorcerse*

"¿Los hombres de Garon? ¿Es que vosotros no trabajáis para él?" Se extrañó Orochi, girando la cabeza para examinarme mejor.

"Técnicamente, los que estamos aquí seguimos a Corrin. Es nuestro padre quien dirige todo lo demás. Somos como una pequeña fuerza de élite." Explicó Elise, adelantándose a ambos y caminando de espaldas.

"Y, regresando a lo que te decía antes…" Retomé. Aún había algo importante que tenía que decirle. "Nos has dicho que no intentarás nada para traicionarnos. Lilith ya te habrá explicado cómo funcionan las cosas en el plano astral, pero lo cierto es que no somos inmunes a extrañas invasiones. Puede que incluso te veas en la necesidad de defenderte." Ese era un punto a tratar. 'Mantente preparada.'

"Me temo que aunque todo indique que ahora eres inofensiva, no todos pretenderán confiar en ti. Deberías tener cuidado con Camilla." Advertí, recordando algo nostálgico aquella sensación de pavor.

"Mi hermana es muy cariñosa con todos, pero no tiene piedad para sus enemigos, así que intenta caer en su lado bueno." Aconsejó Elise, dándose la vuelta para caminar de frente.

"G-gracias por el consejo." Asintió Orochi, intimidada. "¿Y por qué estáis confiando vosotros en mí? Darme consejos amables, caminar y charlar de ésta manera tan relajada no es algo que haría alguien que sospechase de mí." Se incomodó la pelimorada, alzando la mirada para observarnos.

"¿Cómo no iba a confiar en ti? Me salvaste la vida. ¡Y eres muy guapa! ¡Querría que fueras mi amiga!" Sonrió la princesa, siempre incandescente. Aquel furtivo cumplido pilló desprevenida a Orochi, quien no se esperaba aquello.

Me preguntaba cómo se sentiría respecto a Cheve, pero no me sorprendería que, como Camilla, fuera fuerte a la hora de tolerar el dolor emocional. No haber participado en la batalla y no haber presenciado la matanza son factores a tener en cuenta también. Algo bueno había salido de recibir un flechazo. Qué ironía que Takumi lo hiciera intentando causar el mayor daño posible.

"¿Y vos, señor… Miles?" Me preguntó, recordando cómo me llamó Elise.

"Yo soy psicólogo." Me presenté. Silencio prosiguió a mis palabras, lo que me ayudó a recordar que en Hoshido no había tal profesión. "Somos personas que hemos estudiado la conducta humana y sus procesos mentales. Ver la complicada situación en la que estás hace que desee ayudarte. No lo admitirías, pero seguramente estás muerta de miedo." Demostré el uso de mis habilidades. Aunque, como ya os habré dicho muchas veces, muchas de éstas cosas las puede hacer cualquiera, en realidad. Solo hace falta un poco de observación y deducción o inferencia.

"¿Es eso cierto, Orochi?" Preguntó Elise, volviéndose a ella, preocupada. Orochi se quedó muda al verla tan involucrada con ella. No pensaba que recibiría tanta atención al caer prisionera, y menos por parte de una princesa del reino de las tinieblas.

"Admitiré que estoy un poquito asustada." Reconoció, algo acalorada. Entonces hizo un gesto como si sacara algo de entre su ropa, pero entonces recordó que había sido desarmada.

"Me encantaría poder leer mi fortuna en éstos momentos. En Hoshido era una augur de linaje, y aunque se nos miraba con malos ojos, nuestras adivinaciones son siempre correctas." Nos contó, compartiendo un poco de su vida con nosotros. No sé por qué, pero eso me recordó a las tablas estadísticas.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué necesitarías para ello?" Preguntó Elise, sin ocultar su interés por conocer su propia fortuna.

"Si no recuerdo mal, usabais una especie de dibujos de elementos propios de la cultura hoshidana. ¿Me equivoco?" Me aventuré, haciendo memoria de mis viajes por aquellas tierras. Siempre me miraron recelosos por mi pelo rubio y mis ojos azules, pero, ¿quién era yo para culparles?

"Eso es correcto. Confundieron los que traía conmigo con pergaminos de invocación, por los que me los confiscaron." Dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza. "Fueron dibujados por una vieja amiga, y son lo único que tengo de Hoshido aquí." Contó, entristecida. Sonreí para mí mismo, pues, de desconfiar de ella, sería en éste momento donde la acusara de estar intentando recuperar sus armas para acabar con… con quien menos me apeteciera ver muerto. Yo qué sé.

"Si quieres, luego vamos a por ellos." Ofreció Elise, ilusionada. "Pero primero me gustaría presentarte a una muy buena amiga. También es mi vasalla. Se llama Effie, ¡y es super fuerte!" Comenzó a contar la princesa. Le habló de las aventuras que vivieron cuando se conocieron en la ciudad subterránea de Nohr. Orochi se sorprendía cada dos por tres, y a cada detalle que conocía de nuestra nación, más parecía cambiar su imagen sobre nosotros.

Orochi me comentó cómo se parecía Elise a Sakura. Ambas eran las más jóvenes de la familia, ambas de muy buen corazón, y ambas con una vasalla que también es su mejor amiga. Qué casualidad. Entonces yo le comenté que en ese sentido, la familia real nohria estaba compuesta por dos hombres y dos mujeres, al igual que la hoshidana. Y que en ambas, es el varón más veterano el que será rey. Entonces intervino Elise diciendo que en ambas familias usan armas sagradas los varones. Ella lo sabía. Su hombro lo sabía.

Nos divertimos ante tanta coincidencia junta. Casi parecía una historia de cuento. Lástima que Corrin no nos viera en ese momento. Le habría hecho ilusión ver que la hoshidana era bien atendida.

-O-O-O-

Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, aquella vez fue Orochi la única que se impresionó de ver una pequeña figura que levantaba unas enormes piedras como pesas. Yo solo recordé que aún tenía mucho entrenamiento físico que llevar a cabo. La peliblanca llevaba la misma ropa que la última vez, y su armadura estaba en el mismo soporte que entonces.

"¡Effie! ¿No estás yendo un poco lejos hoy?" Se preocupó Elise al ver su cara de esfuerzo. Normalmente afrontaba retos impensables, pero su rostro verdaderamente lucía dolor. La peliblanca dejó en el suelo la piedra que la doblaba en tamaño. Una vez ley un libro de la nueva ciencia llamada física. Con lo que Effie acababa de hacer, creo que era todo una sarta mentiras. Y aquella vez sí que vi a Elise rebotar en el suelo.

"Señorita Elise… ¿Cómo… os encontráis?" Preguntó la vasalla, recuperando el aliento.

"Yo estoy bien, Effie, pero tú…" Insistió la rubia, ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo.

"¿Así entrenáis todos en Nohr?" Me preguntó Orochi en un murmullo, escandalizada.

"No, solo ella. Elise no exageraba cuando decía que es una obsesiva con el entrenamiento. Por eso es capaz de ir al frente de la batalla y salir de allí con vida." Expliqué, levantando los hombros y los brazos levemente.

"Es totalmente diferente a Hana. Ambas son bajitas, pero esta Effie lleva el entrenamiento a un nivel más inhumano." Comentó, parpadeando repetidamente para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban. No parecía haber hecho la broma que interpreté. No era de buen gusto de todas formas. 'Inhumano'… lo que envían los nigromantes del rey a Hoshido… Olvidad que he dicho nada.

"Tengo que volverme mucho más fuerte. Fuisteis herida, mi señora, y no creo que pueda perdonármelo." Contó Effie, incapaz de alzar la mirada.

"¡Effie! ¡Fue mi culpa! Me acerqué demasiado a aquel arquero. Fui imprudente e irresponsable por mi parte, así que no te tortures por ello. ¡No estabas ni presente cuando ocurrió!" Defendió la rubia con fuerza. Aunque ella era incluso más pequeña que Effie, delante de nosotros mientras decía aquello, pareció crecer.

"De eso se trata, señorita Elise. _No estuve allí._ Soy vuestra vasalla. No debería haber abandonado vuestro lado en terreno hostil." Se explicó la peliblanca, levantándose del suelo.

Creo comprender lo que intentaba Effie, aunque no podía estar seguro. Estaba intentando castigarse con aquel entrenamiento, a modo de redimirse y obtener su propio perdón. Me molestaba increíblemente. Tanto que hasta notaba la sangre agitarse dentro de mí. ¿Por qué, preguntáis?

"¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres?" Le grité a Effie, acercándome a ellas dos. Elise se volvió hacia mí, asustada. Lo siento, princesa, pero tenía que hacer aquello. Era la única forma de ayudar a Effie en aquella situación. Que suerte que coincida con lo que quería hacer.

"¿Eh? ¿Miles?" Se sorprendió la vasalla, abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Serás todo lo fuerte que te entrenes, sí, pero no eres capaz de impedir lo que desconoces. ¡Así que no te culpes de algo que no podrías haber predicho! La augur es ella, no tú." Dije señalando a Orochi, quien pegó un bote en el sitio al verse incluida en la conversación.

"Yo…" Murmuró, agachando la cabeza. Cielos… que cabezota.

"¡Effie! ¡¿No ves que torturarte así le va a hacer daño a Elise?!" Estallé quitándome las gafas. "¡Aprende a perdonarte de una vez, cabeza hueca!" Regañé. Disculpadme si me veis muy cabreado, pero era necesario mostrarle la importancia de aquello. Si se maltrataba, perdería autoestima, metiéndose de lleno en una depresión, entristeciendo a Elise, haciendo que vuelva a sentirse un fracaso, maltratándose, más depresión, herir a Elise… bucle…

La peliblanca me miró con fuerza. Me temí que me rompiera algo, pues bien me lo merecía tras gritarle de aquella manera, ridiculizándola e insultándola.

"¿Y cómo se supone que se hace eso? ¿Qué debería hacer con éste sentimiento dentro de mí?" Me preguntó directamente, llevándose la mano al pecho. Aceptó toda la culpa y ahora había comenzado a dar manotazos al agua intentando sobrevivir. Eso está bien, pero esas preguntas son las más difíciles de responder. No hay una respuesta que sirva para todas las personas. Tragué saliva.

"No debes hacer nada con él, Effie." Intervino Elise, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. "Debes aceptar lo que hay dentro de ti." Guió la rubia, rodeando a su sudada vasalla entre sus brazos. "Te perdono, amiga mía. Gracias por estar siempre velando por mí." Murmuró suavemente mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza peliblanca. Effie apretó la mandíbula, notando flaquear sus fuerzas, agachándose en una pelotilla que abrazaba.

Solté un largo suspiro, mientras Effie gimoteaba y Elise la consolaba. Amenaza controlada. Gran trabajo, princesa. Hay que ver lo sabía que era para ser tan joven.

Orochi se acercó a mí, preocupada.

"¿Estará bien?" Me preguntó en un susurro. Se refería a Effie.

"Sí. Elise es un sol que ilumina a quienes la rodean, aunque supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta." Sonreí poniéndome las gafas de nuevo, respirando cada vez con más calma. Las chicas se alzaron de la croqueta que formaron al abrazarse.

"¡Esta es Orochi! ¡Ayudó a curarme la herida! ¡Le estoy muy agradecida!" Procedió a presentar.

"No dudes." Le susurré a la pelimorada mientras se veía en el aprieto de tener que estrechar manos con aquella monstruo. Gracias a mi consejo, su mano sobrevivió al cruce.

"Soy Effie. Um… se me hace extraño tratar con una hoshidana. De no ser Elise quien me asegura que está bien, desconfiaría de ti, señorita Orochi." Comentó la peliblanca, apretando la mirada al ver en quien tenía delante ese aspecto hoshidano.

"No lo dudo. Sería yo quien se sintiese incómoda de no ser puesta en sospecha." Sonrió gentilmente. Orochi comenzó a decir lo que significaban las líneas en la mano de Effie, capturando la atención de Elise, y de forma indirecta, la de la vasalla.

Silas no tardó en aparecer, pues habíamos quedado para entrenar a aquella hora.

"¿Aún no ha llegado Mozu?" Se extrañó el caballero, mirando por todas partes. "Que extraño. No suele faltar ningún día… ¿Será por lo de ayer?" Me preguntó, preocupado. Levanté los hombros, pues esa era una respuesta que solo podría darnos Mozu.

"¿Me ayudas a buscarla?" Me pidió el profe, palideciendo ante la idea tener que rastrearla por todo el plano astral. ¿Cómo iba a rechazarle?

"Claro." Acepté, estirando los brazos para prepararme para el reto. Orochi se acercó a nosotros, sonriente.

"¿Estáis buscando a alguien?" Se interesó, inclinando el torso cuan cotilla.

"Así es. Una chica de ésta altura, castaña y con flores en el pelo." Describí representando su tamaño con las manos. Silas esperó a mi lado, receloso de la hoshidana. No la conocía todavía, y aunque no era la clase de persona que disfrutase de desconfiar de los demás, aguantaría hasta estar seguro. Orochi junto las manos, hizo un poco de teatro y abrió muchos los ojos.

"Vuestra amiga está cerca de los campos de cultivo. Bajo un árbol." Nos reveló la augur con cara de concentración y los ojos cerrados. Silas y yo nos quedamos impresionados, incapaces de decir ni una palabra del asombro.

"¡Así que ésta es la prodigiosa adivinación hoshidana! No es tan alucinante como me imaginé, ¡pero al menos nos ha dado una dirección!" Comentó Silas, examinando con minuciosidad a la pelimorada.

"Gracias, Orochi. Buena suerte." Le deseé, refiriéndome al resto de su día.

Tras expresar nuestra gratitud e iniciar nuestro camino hacia Mozu, Orochi regresó junto con las chicas, victoriosa.

"Mmm… si no recuerdo mal, pasamos por ahí esta mañana, ¿no?" Repasó Elise, pensativa. "¡Incluso saludé a Mozu cuando la vimos allí!" Con aquello, ambas nohrias se dieron cuenta de que aquello había sido un mero truco falto de magia.

"¿Entonces no has hecho una adivinación?" Se sorprendió Effie, quien también se lo hubo creído. Orochi soltó unas risas, juguetona.

"Si no se sabe con certeza sigue siendo una adivinación." Era una buena argumentación léxica, aunque no una que me hubiera gustado oír, después de creerme su cuento. "Podría haberse ido de allí, o bien podría estar allá donde les señalé." Contestó, sin querer reconocer que se rió a costa de nosotros.

Elise se rió con ella, emocionada de compartir el secreto de aquella travesura. Al ver a su amiga sonreír, Effie se relajó un poco. Quizás incluso me hiciera caso. No quería apagar esa sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo.

-O-O-O-

Imaginaos nuestro regocijo al ver a Mozu bajo el mismo árbol del que nos habló Orochi. Nos salvamos de tener que buscar por todas partes. La castaña estaba apoyando la espalda contra el tronco, jugando con las manos con la hierba que creía a su alrededor. Llegaba una húmeda y fresca brisa desde el rio que desviaron desde las cercanías para poder alimentar los cultivos. Son increíbles estas venas dragón.

Al vernos, Mozu agachó la cabeza, imaginándose a lo que vendríamos.

"Hola, Mozu." Saludó Silas. "¿Has dormido bien?" Preguntó, intentando iniciar la conversación por otro lado diferente a '¿por qué no has ido a entrenar?'.

"No mucho. Tras lo de Cheve, dudo que alguien haya podío, la verdad." Suspiró la cultivadora, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sombra que le proporcionaban las hojas. Silas tragó saliva, pues se dio cuenta que no había estado muy fino. Me miró, buscando apoyo, ya que no era como si estuviera solo en aquello.

"Hoy no entrenas, ¿no?" Pregunté, yendo directo al grano. Mozu agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose mal. "Te mereces un descanso. Gracias por ayudarme ayer en mi pequeña crisis, por cierto. Si no hubieras estado ahí podría haberme vuelto loco." Agradecí, agachándome cerca de ella. Con aquello logré sacar una suave sonrisa a mi compañera.

"¿Está bien que no vaya hoy entonces?" Preguntó Mozu a Silas con implicación. El caballero pensó brevemente mis palabras, para acabar sonriendo.

"Claro. Miles tiene razón. Tómate el tiempo que necesites." Cedió el profesor, sonriendo a su alumna más avezada.

"Ay, qué bien. Gracias a los dos." Nos dijo sonriente. Entonces algo llegó a su mente, volviéndola a sumir en sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estábamos allí, reaccionó.

"La verdad es que anoche me recordó un montón a cuando perdí a toda mi gente. Los gritos, la masacre, los ruegos… mi pobre gente…" Suspiró, dolida. Miré a Silas, preguntándole con la mirada cómo proceder. Éste parecía determinado a ayudarla, por lo que me uní a su empresa. No es como si hubiera podido dejarla sola después de que se sincerara así.

"Fue horrible lo que sucedió, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, Mozu." Comencé, algo confuso sobre por dónde tratar aquel tema.

"Pero había algo diferente." Intervino Silas, llamando nuestra atención. "Esta vez no fueron inhumanos. Fueron nohrios siguiendo las órdenes del rey, lo cual lo hace incluso más terrible." Añadió el moreno grisáceo, apretando la mirada.

"No sé en lo que estará pensando ese señor majestad, pero debe haber algo mal con él. Vaya que sí." Se mosqueó Mozu, irritada. "Es una lastimica que tengamos que tragar y seguir sus órdenes como mulas."

"Técnicamente, no es a él a quien obedecemos, sino a Corrin." Corregí. Silas me sonrió, comprendiendo a lo que quería llegar. "No somos unas simples marionetas que el rey pueda manipular. Hemos elegido seguir al príncipe en su cruzada por lo que cree justo. No será un camino de rosas, pero es la unión lo que crea la fortaleza." O algo así creo haber leído. Hay que ver lo que cuentan las obras de teatro.

"Vaya, Miles, has hablao como un super líder." Me elogió Mozu, poniéndose coloradas sus mejillas llenas de pecas.

"No me esperaba que dijeras algo tan acertado." Añadió Silas, poniéndome la mano en el hombro. Me sonrojé, incómodo al estar sobre el foco del escenario.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo? Q-qué va. Si ni siquiera sé lo que he dicho." Y era cierto. Me sentía tan acalorado por ser alabado que se me había olvidado. Efectos de la atención. Mozu se metió un poco conmigo, animándome a no ser tan modesto, incapaz de creerse que lo que había dicho era verdad. Silas se quedó mirándome, cruzándose de brazos.

"Dime, Miles. ¿Quieres aprender a usar la espada? Aún no es tarde para un poco de entrenamiento." Me propuso el caballero. Me volví a él, alarmado. La idea de volver a poner una espada en mis manos no era muy agradable, pero inevitable, después de todo.

"Está bien. Sea gentil con éste flojeras, maestro." Le pedí con una sonrisa asustada. Le había visto usar la espada, y no tenía muchas esperanzas de salir sin moratones como no fuera suavemente conmigo.

"Ya veremos." Me dijo Silas agarrándome por el cuello. "Hasta luego, Mozu." Se despidió alzando el otro brazo mientras nos alejábamos. Le imité, replicando su despedida.

"¡No le des mucho pal pelo!" Le pidió la castaña, divertida. Ojalá siguiera su consejo.

No dimos ni veinte pasos hasta que Arthur se hizo paso hasta Mozu. La miró sacando mucho pecho y con una reluciente sonrisa de superhéroe.

"¡Dime, oh, mi compañera justiciera! ¿Te unirías a mí en mis andadas de piedad y reparto de alegría?" Le planteó a la castaña. Mozu se llevó las manos a la boca, emocionada.

"¿De verdad de la buena? ¡Sí! ¿Cuál es el plan, jefazo?" Se emocionó la castaña levantándose. Hacía tiempo que no jugaba libremente, y tenía que devolverle el favor a Arthur por ayudarle en las cosechas.

"¡Quiero ir a hablar con ese al que llaman Benny! He oído grandes proezas de él, y si son ciertas, ¡podría ayudarnos a repartir justicia en nombre del bien!" Proclamó. La mera mención de Benny bastó para plantar la duda en Mozu, quien dejó de aparentar estar tan animada. No obstante, ya se había metido en aquella empresa. Además, estaba con Arthur. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

Aquel pensamiento le sentó como un puñetazo. Había oído suficientes historias del héroe como para comprender su irrazonable e increíble mala suerte. Al menos sabía que no solía afectar a sus compañeros. Los males que le azotaban se limitaban a acosarle a él.

Tras poner sus pensamientos en calma, volvió a sentirse emocionada. ¡Sería capaz de ver las aventuras de Arthur en vivo! ¡Y como su compañera!

-O-O-O-

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado delante de esa puerta ya? Le llegó a dar unos pequeños sorbos al té que le preparó al señor Corrin. Si ella notaba flaquear sus fuerzas, no quería ni imaginarse su señor.

Laslow la saludó hace unos momentos. La invitó a tomarse una taza de té con él en otro sitio, pero Felicia tuvo que rechazar, pues tenía un cometido que cumplir. Con el deseo de buena fortuna del maestro cortejador, Felicia perduró en su posición.

"Señor Corrin, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que abra la puerta. Tiene que comer algo. No ha pegado bocado desde ayer." Dijo Felicia junto a la puerta. El silencio contestó a sus palabras.

"Por favor, señor Corrin… sé que estará cansado y sin ganas… pero hágalo por mí. Abra la puerta, se lo ruego." Pidió la sirvienta, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre la madera. Notaba sus fuerzas reducirse, efecto de la tristeza que sentía.

La puerta finalmente se abrió. El corazón de Felicia pegó un vuelco ante aquel suceso, pues se había apoyado demasiado contra la puerta, por lo que ya no sería capaz de impedir su caída.

La pelirosa cayó sobre el peliblanco, ambos sobre las baldosas oscuras y sin matices.

"¡Lo siento muchísimo, señor Corrin! ¿Está bien?" Se disculpó Felicia, notando la sangre correr por sus venas casi dolorosamente. Intentó apartarse para ayudar a su señor a levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió.

Era Corrin. Había puesto sus brazos sobre ella, aferrándola contra sí. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y aunque su cara parecía estar llorando, sus lagrimales estaban secos hace largo rato.

La pobre sirvienta notó cómo se le oprimía el pecho ante aquella visión. Sabía que sería difícil, pero aquello fue suficiente para que quisiera desmoronarse. Pero no podía. Tenía que ayudar a Corrin como fuera. Esa era su prioridad. Y… aunque fuera algo más egoísta… no podría respirar tranquila hasta que viera en los labios de su señor una sonrisa.

Felicia se dejó caer sobre Corrin, abrazándole de vuelta. El príncipe enterró su rostro sobre el hombro de la sirvienta, tembloroso. Tenía mal aspecto, desnutrido y agotado. Notó que el agarre del peliblanco se aferraba aún más, eliminando las distancias entre ellos.

La pelirosa encontró dificultades para controlar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué esperáis? Estaba junto a la persona que más quería en el mundo y por quien siempre suspiraría como una boba, y ahora estaba muy pegada a él, notando su cuerpo con el suyo propio.

Se aferró al sentimiento de desgracia que sintió al ver a Corrin tan dolido para escapar sus tonterías de enamorada, pues eran meros obstáculos cuando su señor estaba sufriendo tanto. Debía centrarse.

Pero se encontró con un problema. Corrin no la soltaba. Y ella tampoco quería, pero debía asegurarse de que le viera comer. Le diría algo para que se separaran, pero sería como veneno en la boca. ¿Qué hacer? Tomaría el veneno. Sería incluso peor que el príncipe siguiera pasando hambre.

"¿Os apetece algo de comer?" Ofreció Felicia, agachando la cabeza junto a Corrin. "Os he traído vuestro té preferido. Té negro. Y os he preparado tostadas. Me he asegurado de que alguien me supervisara, así que no debería haber problema." Murmuró la peliroja, aferrándose a su señor, sin ganas de soltarle nunca. La mera mención de la comida le sacó un rugido al estómago del hombre de orejas puntiagudas.

"Eso… estaría bien." Contestó Corrin, sin soltar tampoco. Tras un par de extraños minutos, Felicia se sacudió la mente para que reaccionase de una vez, ayudando a Corrin a levantarse, aún juntos.

"Eh… mi señor, no puedo serviros el té si no me soltáis." Se lamentó la pelirosa, mirando de lado al carrito donde esperaba el desayuno.

"Oh, claro. Perdóname, Felicia." Se disculpó el peliblanco, dejándola ir sin fuerzas. Se tambaleó un poco en el sitio, mareado. Entraron en la habitación, donde Felicia reconoció aquel pequeño cuarto como una sala de estar. No supieron que hacer allí, por lo que pusieron una mesa y unas cuantas sillas, arrojaron un puñado de muebles con diferentes vinos y listo.

Corrin se sentó desplomándose sobre la mesa. Felicia comenzó a trasladar el desayuno del carrito a la mesa, con mucho cuidado. Ella era su propio enemigo en aquel momento, y debía derrotar su torpeza.

"Tomad, mi señor. El té os renovará las fuerzas." Dijo Felicia mientras le ofrecía la taza. Cuando vio a Corrin beber de ella, recordó algo que la enervó bastante, sacándole los colores de inmediato. Ella había bebido antes de esa misma taza y de ese mismo lado. Era un beso indirecto.

"Gracias, Felicia. Está delicioso, como siempre." Agradeció el peliblanco, sonriendo por primera vez en aquella mañana. Felicia no pudo sentirse más alterada, pues le acababa de decir que el beber té negro de la taza por la misma zona que ella bebió estaba delicioso. 'No, Felicia. Contrólate. ¡No es el momento!' Se regañó mentalmente.

"Menos mal que sonreís. Veros como antes me apagaba el alma." Contestó la sirvienta, sin saber si lo que dijo podía interpretarse como ella se temió que lo interpretaría. Corrin se rió con aquel comentario.

"¿En serio? Si siempre estás alegre, fuerte ante la tempestad. Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte a mi lado." Halagó el peliblanco, tomando otro sorbo. El té le abrió el apetito, por lo que pasó a las tostadas con jamón y queso.

'Eso es porque nunca podría sentirme débil a vuestro lado. Cuando estoy junto a vos, me siento encendida. Pero a la vez, podríais hacerme sentir tan vulnerable…' Contestó mentalmente Felicia, notando flaquear su resistencia mental. No era el momento de tener esa clase de pensamientos.

"Me hacéis feliz con vuestras palabras, mi señor." Sonrió la pelirosa, colorada. 'No es de la única forma en que me hacéis feliz, no obstante.' "Siempre podréis contar conmigo, sea para lo que sea, y por muy rara que sea vuestra petición." Aseguró, mostrando hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a llegar por él.

"Gracias, Felicia. No sé lo que sería de mí sin ti. "Sonrió Corrin, preparándose la servilleta entre las piernas para que no cayeran migajas al suelo.

Felicia se inclinó levemente, cerrando los ojos. Estuvo a su lado durante el desayuno, sin poder sentirse más aliviada de verle comer algo por fin.

"Oye, Felicia. ¿Podrías escuchar… algo que tengo que decir?" Pidió el príncipe, alzando la mirada una vez la sirvienta comenzó a recoger los platos de la mesa de vuelta al carrito.

"¡Claro! Contadme, ¿de qué se trata?" Preguntó Felicia. Se preguntó brevemente si aquello sería algo que debería hablar mejor con Miles o Silas, pero no se atrevería a mencionar aquello, pues cualquier cosa pudiera hacer para ayudar a Corrin personalmente era algo que deseaba hacer desde el fondo de su corazón.

"Quiero derrocar al rey Garon." Soltó sin más. "No puedo perdonarle por todo lo que ha hecho, y ni en mis mejores sueños podría verle prometiendo comportarse como un soberano debería." Esperó la respuesta de Felicia, pues aquella información sería difícil de digerir.

"E-entiendo…" Murmuró Felicia, intimidada por la seriedad de la conversación. Corrin abrió mucho los ojos. No se esperaba tan poca sorpresa.

"¿Que lo entiendes? No has reaccionado como pensaba." Repuso el príncipe, extrañado.

"Eso es porque no hay nada que no afrontaría por vos. Sois una gran persona, y daría mi vida por protegeros sin pensarlo dos veces." Contestó Felicia, sin duda en la voz. Esos eran sus sentimientos, aunque no todos ellos.

"¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así!" Se alteró Corrin de pronto, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa. "No soportaría que te pasara algo. Aprecio tu consideración, pero, te lo ruego, prioriza tu seguridad." Pidió el peliblanco, mirando fijamente a los ojos claros de la sirvienta.

"No puedo prometeros eso." Replicó Felicia, cerrando sus ojos y agachando su cabeza, lamentada.

"¿Por qué?" Se asustó Corrin. Había hablado en serio cuando dijo que no lo soportaría. ¿Y no le acababa de decir que haría lo que fuera por él?

Felicia guardó silencio durante un largo rato, apretando la boca y tensando los labios. Inspiró profundamente antes de hablar de nuevo, pues lo que diría sería la verdad, tal y como ella la sentía.

"Porque os amo." Le dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándole fijamente. Sus mejillas se rosaron poco a poco, hasta que su cara estaba completamente roja.

Felicia estaba asustada. Lo había hecho. Y ahora estaba aterrada. Nunca había soñado con llegar tan lejos, y ahora se aventuraba a terreno desconocido, donde su vida estaba en juego.

"Os amo tan desesperadamente que la mera idea de perderos me destroza." Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho y apretando la mirada. "Sois amable y considerado. Nunca me habéis hecho sentir como una sirvienta, y siempre que me deprimía me encontrabais. Os preocupáis por los demás más que nadie, y siempre estáis velando por el bien de todos." Y ya que había comenzado, lo diría todo.

"Sois divertido, apasionado y gentil. También un poco ingenuo, pero por eso y todo lo demás me he enamorado de vos." Ya había concluido su confesión. Pero ahora tenía que contestar de verdad a la pregunta que le hizo.

"Como os he dicho, no hay nada que no haría por vos. No me importa enfrentarme al rey de Nohr si es lo que deseáis." Prosiguió, explicando la razón de su escasa sorpresa. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, reconsiderando su afirmación.

"No me importaría aunque fuera contra el mundo entero. Deseo estar a vuestro lado. Y si he dar mi vida por vos, lo haría. Pero no me pidáis que no os intente proteger, os lo ruego. Eso… eso es lo único que no estoy dispuesta a hacer. Porque os amo tanto… que…" Las palabras empezaron a atascarse en su garganta, haciéndole daño.

"Tanto… que…" Quería hablar, pero le dolía demasiado. Lágrimas comenzaron a bajarle de las mejillas. No quería llorar, pero su cuerpo no la obedecería más. Ya tenía bastante con soportar el dolor que sentía al reprimir sus ganas de arrojarse junto a Corrin, desbordando sus emociones sobre él casi haciéndole daño.

Corrin se levantó del sitio y la abrazó de inmediato. Felicia se quedó petrificada, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

"Lo siento, Felicia." Se disculpó Corrin. La pelirosa lo interpretó como un rechazo. Era… devastador, pero ya sabía que aquello era muy posible. No quiso pensar mucho en aquel posible final, pero no lo ignoró del todo.

"N-no pasa nada, mi señor. Vos sois un príncipe, y yo una sirvienta cualquiera. Fui ilusa, pero mi corazón no aceptó sentir otra cosa. Os ruego que me disculpéis." Comenzó a llorar Felicia, notando la resequedad de quien estaba llorando demasiado.

"¿Qué? No lo decía por eso." Replicó el peliblanco, afectado. "Siento no haberme dado cuenta de cómo te sentías. De haberlo sabido antes, yo…" Comenzó a decir, separándose de la sirvienta.

"¿Qué queréis decir, mi señor?" Preguntó la sirvienta, poniendo en alto sus lágrimas.

"Yo también te amo, Felicia." Sonrió el príncipe, sonrojándose.

Nuestra pobre sirvienta. No os imagináis como se sintió en aquel momento. El peso de aquellas palabras. Fue sencillo, pero tan intenso que se sintió mareada. Corrin la agarró entre sus brazos, ayudándola a estabilizarse.

"Siempre has estado a mi lado, ayudándome y velando por mí. Cuando me encontraba mal, ahí estabas tú para animarme. Eres maravillosa, Felicia. Pese a todos los errores que cometes, no dejas que eso te desanime y siempre estás feliz. Me das esperanza." Prosiguió el príncipe. Felicia se sentía cada vez más devastada, pues se sentía tan abrumada que no podía pensar.

"Eres encantadora, considerada, persistente, amable y divertida. No me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti." Sentenció Corrin, respirando agitado. Felicia le puso una mano en el rostro. Era hora de despertar de aquel maravilloso sueño.

"Pero vos sois un príncipe. No podéis…" Comenzó a llorar la pelirosa.

"¡Me da igual!" Interrumpió. "Te amo, Felicia. Cuando estoy contigo yo no soy un príncipe. Solo soy un chico que está enamorado de una chica." Replicó acercando su rostro al de ella.

Felicia se aferró a él con desesperación, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y agachando su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su mente no era capaz de usar palabras. Aquel dolor en su pecho había estallado, y ahora solo quedaba un sentimiento tan intenso como un volcán. Intentaba decir algo, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado agarrotada.

"Corrin…" Logró murmurar, llorando intensamente. Éste le alzó el rostro para mirarla. Entonces robó el escaso espacio entre ellos, dándole un tímido beso que la dejó sin habla.

"Dime, Felicia. ¿Podría estar siempre a tu lado?" Le preguntó Corrin, ayudándola a volver a estar de pie. La pelirosa no pudo contestar. Fue ella quien siempre quiso hacerle esa pregunta a él, para empezar, y ahora él se la había hecho.

¿Cómo aguantar sus sentimientos? Llorar no era suficiente. Así que probó a reír. Aquella risa extrañó a Corrin, pues no se la había esperado.

Eso era. Reír. Reírse logró desatascar el nudo en su garganta, aunque no detuvo sus lágrimas. Por fin podía hablar.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí y mil veces sí! ¡Te amo, Corrin!" Logró contestar Felicia, abrazándole con mucha fuerza. Siguió riéndose, pues aquello no era un sueño. Era de verdad.

"¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!" Se alegró Corrin, notándose desfallecer. "Gracias por existir, Felicia." Susurró, pasando sus brazos por detrás de ella.

Tras fundirse en otro abrazo, no pudieron seguir de pie, por lo que se sentaron, sin llegar a separarse. Fue algo torpe, pero tierno. Y solo lo vivieron ellos dos. Siguieron susurrándose cosas bonitas un rato, hasta que el silencio era suficiente como para expresarse por ellos.

Entonces comenzaron a hablar de las tostadas, divertidos. Entre dos personas que se querían tanto como ellos dos, cualquier cosa es irremplazable. No subestiméis la temática de las tostadas solo por su humilde constitución. Se lo pasaron en grande.

-O-O-O-

 **Pretendía hacer más escenas en éste capítulo, os lo prometo. Pero no podía hacerlas más cortas. Sencillamente, no habría sido lo mismo. *Suspiro***

 **No sabía qué hacer con Felicia y Corrin cuando comencé su escena, y simplemente… sucedió. No creo que pueda deshacer lo que he hecho. No hay vuelta atrás… Al menos aún no he forzado el matrimonio. Cielos.**

 **Eso me lleva a un dilema que tengo que solucionar. Los niños. Realmente, no llego a comprender por qué se casan los personajes en el juego y tienen hijos, y no comprendo si quiera de dónde sacan el tiempo para que nazcan, o meramente para que los 'medio' críen. Es mucho que racionalizar y muy pocos recursos los que me dan para hacerlo.**

 **A estas alturas de la historia ya sabréis lo mucho que me gusta escribir linealmente. Tratar con éste lío temporal… buf… se me hace grande. No sé cómo arreglarlo. Ya haré algo, supongo. Pero ahora que la primera pareja está consolidada, el tiempo apremia.**

 **¡Y es que son nueve meses! ¡Nueve meses son los embarazos! ¿De dónde voy a sacar tanto tiempo? ¿Con qué excusa van a desaparecer de mundo para tener hijos express? *Irritación*… Agh… ayuda… *Llorar***

 **Se aprecia el feedback… MUCHO. *Guiño intenso, guiño intenso* *Codo peligrosamente cargado, codo peligrosamente cargado***


	13. Capítulo 13: El precio de sentir

**El precio de sentir**

Os sorprendería lo complicado que es usar una espada. Obviamente, para aquellos que ya sepan, no lo será tanto, pero yo me refiero a los que no sabemos, ignorantes de esgrima. Es muy técnico todo. Balance, juego de pies, posicionamiento de la espada, agarre, destreza en los movimientos…

Silas me comenzó a enseñar desde lo básico. Recordamos rápidamente la posición de guardia del día anterior e intercambiamos unos cuantos golpes con bloqueos sencillos y básicos. Pero cuando iniciamos una simulación donde debía defenderme contra sus ataques, la velocidad se convirtió en un obstáculo difícil de superar. Logré parar unos cuantos ataques, pero los otros o los esquivé o los recibí. Au…

"No lo pienses demasiado, Miles. Déjalo salir." Me aconsejó el profesor, ayudándome a levantarme tras tropezar con mis pies en un esquive demasiado exagerado.

Suspiré mientras me levantaba. Era fácil decirlo, pero no tanto el hacerlo. Tampoco era como Mozu. Seguro que ella lo habría hecho sin dudar mucho.

A diferencia de mi compañera, Silas era bastante descarado al contenerse, y cuando no se contenía… bueno, la batalla acababa rápidamente. Lo hacía parecer fácil. Se movía despacio, y aun así siempre llegaba a bloquear mis contraataques. Eficacia en los movimientos.

De todos modos, llevar una espada a dos manos me resultaba incómodo, pues yo decidí que también quería aprender magia, y si voy a tener que sujetar un grimorio con la otra mano, debería acostumbrarme a combatir de ese modo. Aunque primero lo básico, supongo.

Mientras bloqueaba como si mi vida me fuera en ello, dejando mis pensamientos en silencio y simplemente observando, Odin se cruzó entre nosotros, distraído. Intenté frenar mi ataque, pues iba a darle por accidente. Silas se vio obligado a interponer su espada bloquear mi ataque y así impedir el desastre. El mago ni se inmutó. Sí que debía estar concentrado en lo que quiera que estuviera pensando.

"Lo siento, Odin. ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, preocupado y arrepentido. Ni le vi venir. Había estado tan centrado en Silas que me fue imperceptible.

"¿Eh? Oh, hola señor Miles. Silas." Nos saludó, sin haberse dado cuenta de nosotros antes. El caballero torció la cabeza. Sabía cuándo no estaba siendo él mismo. Con Odin era muy fácil decirlo.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Odin? Te veo distraído. ¿Algo en mente?" Se interesó el profesor, mirándole con cautela. Aquella pregunta le enervó un poco a Odin.

El hechicero guardó silencio, pensativo. Entonces fue a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Se puso algo colorado, pero procuró calmarse.

"¿Os puedo plantear una situación?" Nos pidió, sin darnos más pista. Silas y yo nos miramos brevemente antes de asentir. Lo que nos fuera a contar sería verdad, pues, de no serlo, no nos lo contaría al no necesitar ayuda con ello. Pero dado que era un supuesto, fingiría que no lo sabía.

Odin miró a nuestro alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más en el campo de entrenamiento. Estaba bien, Elise y Effie habrían seguido enseñado a Orochi los alrededores. Habrían ido a por las cartas de adivinación, tal vez.

"P-puede que alguien se me haya confesado." Comenzó, incómodo, rascándose la barbilla.

"Puede que sea alguien que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo nunca me había planteado una relación de ese tipo con esta persona. La verdad, ni siquiera lo pensaba posible. Y-y, en el caso de que hubiera sucedido, y hubiera llegado a prometerle un hechizo que afecta a sus sueños… ¿qué debería hacer? Tendré que verla ésta noche." Nos preguntó, agobiado. Había angustia en su mirada. De verdad estaba en apuros.

"¿Se te han declarado? ¡Eso es estupendo!" Se alegró Silas, sin darse cuenta de que no debíamos decir aquello por mucho que lo sintiéramos.

"¡Shhh! ¡Es un supuesto! ¡No ha pasado!" Se defendió Odin, asustado. Le daba miedo quien pudiera escuchar aquello.

"Pues haz examen de consciencia. Mira a ver lo que sientes por ella." Aconsejó Silas, directo al grano, sonriendo juvenilmente. "Y cuando llegue la noche, le das una respuesta." Odin se planteó aquella opción, pero entonces se volvió a mí, esperando otra respuesta más fácil. ¿Qué hacer?

"¿Qué quieres, Odin?" Le pregunté. Sí, era una pregunta un tanto trivial, pero era lo más importante. El rubio agachó la cabeza, buscando la respuesta.

"No lo sé. Como ya he dicho, nunca me lo había planteado antes. Me gustaba la relación que teníamos antes, pero…" ¿Pero? "Después de verla así, me da mucho miedo hacer algo que la pueda herir. Es alguien muy importante para mí. "Explicó, rascándose la cabeza. Hablar de aquello le era muy difícil.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunté sin más. Odin pegó un bote en el sitio, atacado. Le di un poco de tiempo para que contestase, pero al ver que hallar una respuesta podría tardar todo el día, decidí proseguir. "Lo que hagas, constrúyelo a partir de eso. Básicamente, lo que ha dicho Silas." Resumí, alzando los brazos con una risa, conclusivo. Siempre se reducía a eso.

¿Qué? Pensabais que os iba a dar la brasa contándoos lo que se dice del amor en psicología. Ya os he dicho que no mola mucho ver algo tan sentimental con la frialdad analítica de la ciencia. Dicho muy brevemente, el amor es sentirse bien cuando estas con alguien por el estar con ese alguien, sea por lo que sea. Existen sus matices, pero esos ya los pensáis vosotros.

"No sé si quiero pensar mucho en ello. No consigo aclararme en nada por mucho que lo piense." Se irritó el rubio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros?" Ofreció de pronto el caballero. "Te vendría bien distraerte un poco, y podrías aprender a usar la espada. Miles necesita un compañero de prácticas y yo no soy muy hábil para contenerme." Sí, tenía razón. Mis cardenales iban a ser la prueba en cuanto se revelaran en mi piel.

"¿Practicar? P-pero si soy un mago. ¿C-cómo voy a usar la espada?" Se alteró Odin, mirando a su alrededor nervioso.

"¿Eh? ¿Odin el Destructor no es capaz de afrontar un nuevo reto?" Provoqué, juguetón. Sabía que era la mejor forma de convencerle. Estaba deseando medirme con un novato de verdad. No me esperé que funcionara tan bien la provocación.

"¡Silas! ¡Trae aquí esa espada! Voy a enseñarle a Miles lo que es bueno!" Dijo mientras le arrebataba la espada de prácticas al profesor. Éste se preocupó por mí, pues si aquel otro novato se lanzaba a por mí para aleccionarme sin saber lo que se hace, podría ser peligroso.

Sin recibir ninguna instrucción previa, Odin comenzó a atacarme rápidamente con movimientos muy raros, gritando nombres igual de bizarros. ¿Cómo describir sus movimientos? Eran como un intermedio entre yo y Silas. No hacía movimientos innecesarios, pero parecía esforzarse en hacerlos mal. Era muy extraño. Poco a poco, dejó de ocultar su habilidad, sonriendo inconscientemente mientras me acosaba con la espada.

"¿Cómo es que sabes usar una espada, Odin? Se te da bastante bien." Preguntó el caballero, viendo a través de aquella treta ya inexistente. Odin alzó su mano por delante de su rostro, adoptando una posición de batalla. Era del mismo estilo que su posición al combatir con grimorios, pero como si su brazo desarmado fuera el pilar de su fuerza.

"No siempre estuve abrigado por la oscuridad." Sonrió, moviendo el dedo índice por delante del rostro. "¡Antes era la tormenta de acero, el guerrero infranqueable, el tifón despiadado! ¡Mi mano siempre estaba sedienta de la sangre de mis enemigos! "Comenzó a desvariar, haciendo gestos con su mano derecha cuan dramaturgo. Actuaba aquel nuevo papel tan naturalmente que no se me ocurría forma de rechazar aquella historia. Tenía un pasado desconocido, después de todo, así que todo era posible.

"Bueno, entonces, señor tifón despiadado, procure contenerse con el novato, que por ahora el único logro que ha obtenido es el de tropezador profesional y mal juzgador de contrincantes." Suspiré, deseando continuar el entrenamiento. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era un espadachín tan diestro si nunca le había visto coger una espada? Porras.

Odin era muy hábil. Al dejar de restringirse, se movía con más velocidad y gran destreza. Tenía muy buen posicionamiento, y aunque se contenía un poco en los golpes, siempre estaba encontrando mi punto débil y exprimiéndolo. Dejaba demasiados huecos en mi defensa, y era lento de movimientos. Aún me quedaba un largo camino… por supuesto. Mark, dame fuerzas… y vendajes. Puede que los necesite a este paso.

Y si fuera poco, encima estaban los nombres que gritaba. Algunas veces podía descifrar lo que haría en función de la nominación de sus ataques, pero otras veces aquello jugaba incluso en mi contra. ¡Era mucho que tener en cuenta, y no podía simplemente ignorar como decía 'tajo lunar ascendente'!

Cuando acabé tirado en el suelo, incapaz de seguir moviéndome, intenté recuperar el aliento. Silas comenzó a interesarse por el estilo de pelea del mago, incapaz de comprender la razón por la que dejó la espada siendo tan capaz. Odin se escudó con algo como 'La espada era muy poco impactante, así que decidí probar suerte con la magia. ¡Es más espectacular!'. Silas se rió, sincerándose y diciendo que, en efecto, era bastante impresionante cuando combatía. Odin aceptó aquel cumplido con mucha gracia y drama.

Muy para mi desgracia, iba a tener que acostumbrarme rápidamente a éste par de monstruos que son mis tutores, o lo iba a pasar muy mal. Tendría que levantarme pronto, pero el suelo parecía agarrarme con manos invisibles, hechas de cansancio y promesas de heridas. Ayuda.

-O-O-O-

Odin comenzó a estudiar mis hábitos y posturas, ayudándome a corregir mis errores. Fueron el par de horas más fructíferas que he tenido jamás en lo que a condición física y luchar se refiere. Estaba fuera de mi terreno, y las expectativas de mis profesores me agarrotaban. Cómo deseaba iniciar mis estudios de magia.

Se podría decir que siempre he sido más un ratón de biblioteca. No es que lea mucho en la actualidad, pero soy un tiburón a la hora de estudiar. Fardaría de mi habilidad para procesar información como si fuera una esponja, pero no cometeré el error de ser arrogante. Meramente, se me da bien lo intelectual.

Mientras Odin y Silas discutían de qué forma era más eficaz bloquear golpes en diagonal descendentes, aproveché para beber un poco de las botellas de cristal que trajo Silas mientras el hechicero me enseñaba.

Vi al arquero de pelo blanco pasar cerca de mí, mirando a todas partes, como si buscara a alguien. Haría alguna broma ingeniosa al respecto, dada su mermada visión al llevar un ojo parchado, pero ni sabía la historia detrás de aquella herida ni era gracioso meterse con cosas tan… condicionantes.

"¡Hola, señor Niles! ¿Qué se cuenta?" Le pregunté, aferrándome a cualquier excusa para evitar prolongar mucho más el entrenamiento. Quería darme una ducha fría.

"Oh, eres tú, Miles." Se llevó la mano a la boca, como si se impidiera decir algo que no quería. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, apretando la mirada. "¿Has visto a la señora Camilla? La he estado buscando esta mañana, y no la encuentro." Se lamentó el vasallo de Leo.

"Supongo que para disculparte por lo del otro día, ¿no?" Asumí, cerrando los ojos y limpiándome el sudor. Me tomé que me mostrara los dientes como una respuesta afirmativa. No le gustaría mostrar sus heridas. "Lo siento, pero no la he visto." Le contesté, demasiado cansado como para temerle lo más mínimo.

"¡Eh, Niles! ¿Cómo crees que se debería bloquear un golpe descendente así?" Preguntó Odin imitando el ataque con la espada de madera. Niles abrió un poco los ojos, pues desconocía que su compañero fuera esgrimista.

"Yo no sé usar espadas, Odin, ya lo sabes. Para empezar, no dejaría que nadie se acercara tan cerca como para tener que bloquear nada." Reprendió Niles, cruzándose de brazos, aleccionador. Silas suspiró detrás del rubio, pues ya se esperaba una respuesta así.

"Oh, pero si es mi muy amigo Silas. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy? ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar tu espada?" Provocó, refiriéndose a aquello. Dios. No le había visto nunca en acción, pero realmente era temible… su lengua. ¡Nooo! ¡No lo malpenséis! *Golpearse la cabeza con una columna para sacar esa imagen de la mente*

Silas miró su espada de madera, extrañado. No estaba tan mal como para necesitar una limpieza, aunque había sido muy amable por el ofrecimiento.

"La verdad es que no, pero gracias, Niles." Contestó el caballero, inocente. Odin tampoco pareció horrorizarse, pues aquella metáfora era solo para mentes que pudieran procesar metáforas sucias y retorcidas. Eso no habla muy bien de mí, ¿no?

Niles suspiró, pues no era divertido si no lo entendían. Menos mal que oculté mi cara descompuesta. Entre éste hombre y Charlotte me iban a matar… la decencia.

"Dejando eso de lado, ¿habéis visto a la señora Camilla? Hay un asunto que debo tratar con ella." Preguntó, cerrando los ojos pacientemente.

"¿La señora Camilla?" Repitió Silas, preguntándose los motivos que llevarían a alguien como Niles a buscar a la princesa. "Creo que la vi esta mañana en el palacio, aunque no sé dónde podría haber ido después." Informó, cruzándose de brazos, reflexivo.

"Tal vez Beruka o-" Comenzó a decir Odin, deteniéndose abruptamente y poniéndose algo colorado. "… o S-Selena sepan algo." Concluyó, decidiendo que sería más sospechoso evitar acabar la oración. Jejeje, yo ya sabía de quien debía tratarse, pero aquello confirmó mis sospechas. Además, se había puesto más rojo todavía cuando cerró los ojos. '¿Recordando ciertas escenas recientes, Odin?'

"Probaré a hablar con Beruka." Me ofrecí, dando un paso al frente. De todas formas tenía algo que tratar con ella.

"Nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarla, Niles." Dijo Silas, pasando un brazo por el cuello del rubio, sonriente.

"¡C-claro! ¡Lo que sea por mi oscuro amigo!" Contestó el hechicero espadachín recuperando aquella pose suya de la mano. Se le veía bien. Quizás los viejos recuerdos de su mano derecha le ayudaron después de todo. Ojalá le fuera bien con Selena, elija lo que elija contestarle.

"Gracias, muchachos. Os debo una." Suspiró Niles, satisfecho de encontrar ayuda. "Pero comprended que lo que tengo que hablar con ella es algo privado, así os pediré discreción si la encontráis." Advirtió, poniendo una expresión seria mientras me miraba en particular. 'Vale, vale. No diré nada.' Sonreí, encaminando mis pasos al hogar de los wyverns.

"Cuenta con nosotros." Concluyó Silas, acordando con Odin las zonas que mirarían. Niles eligió lo que faltó por repartirse de los lugares que no había probado todavía.

-O-O-O-

Los establos no estaban muy lejos de la jaula de los wyverns. Era como una jaula para pájaros gigante. Tenía un tronco central seco con múltiples ramas gruesas, permitiendo algo de libertad a los dragones. Me fascinaba que no se revelaran a los humanos y sencillamente no nos devorasen. A mí me podrían devorar fácilmente, vamos, pero al menos los demás sabían imponer respeto.

Cuando entré en la jaula, no veía a nadie allí. Tras dar la vuelta al árbol, intimidado por cómo me miraban los dragones en las ramas superiores, llegué a un par de chicas. Beruka estaba limpiando a un wyvern, mientras que Selena le hablaba sentada sobre un tronco derribado cercano, a función de banco.

Era bastante cómico. Tenía espuma por todo el cuerpo y la peliazul le restregaba con un gran cepillo. Llevaba una camisa de tirantes oscura y unos pantalones negros cortos. Parecía ropa cómoda, y la hacía parecer menos amenazante. Oh, y no llevaba puesta su cinta, por lo que por fin pude verle la frente. ¡Cielos! ¡Sí que parece joven! Aunque en éste ejército la pregunta correcta sería, ¿y quién no?

Selena estaba a su lado, contándole cosas con una cara sonriente y sonrojada. Parecía orgullosa. No pude evitar imitar su sonrisa, pues no me costó mucho saber de qué hablaba. Ella seguía con su equipo de jinete arquero.

"Que ganas tengo de que llegué la noche." Volvió a repetir por enésima vez, incapaz de dejar de sonreír al pensar que tendría un sueño maravilloso. Movía las piernas que colgaban rítmicamente, mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado para otro.

"¿No te preocupa lo que te pueda hacer mientras duermes?" Le preguntó Beruka, por contestar algo. Cogió un cubo de agua y le limpió el jabón de la espalda a su dragón. Era un poco más pequeño que el de Camilla, si tuviese que opinar.

"Odin nunca me haría lo que sugieres. Le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo." Replicó Selena, cerrando los ojos con orgullo. Me apuré a dejar saber de mi presencia, pues no quería que pensaran que estaba espiando, lo cual tampoco me habría desagradado mucho hacer.

"Hola, chicas." Saludé, sin lograr ocultar mi nerviosismo. Estar encerrado en una jaula llena de dragones con una asesina y alguien que estaba contando lo que debía ser un secreto no es muy tranquilizador, como comprenderéis.

Beruka siguió lavando a su wyvern, únicamente girando los ojos para localizarme e identificarme. Selena se volvió hacia mí, alarmada. Se preguntaría hasta dónde había escuchado, pero no me lo preguntaría, pues podría estar dándome información que en realidad desconociese.

"Miles… ¿qué haces tú aquí?" Me preguntó la pelirroja, reacomodándose sobre el tronco derribado que decoraba el suelo de la jaula.

"Venía a preguntaros algo, y a ver a Beruka, de ser posible." Sonreí, intentando mostrarme amigable.

"¿A Beruka? ¿Para qué, si se puede saber?" Se molestó Selena. No era de extrañar. Había interrumpido su rato agradable de charla sobre Odin, después de todo. Note la mirada de la peliazul, quien esperaba mi respuesta.

"Es algo que no debería ir mencionando por ahí, Selena, así que me abstendré de hablar sobre ello." Repliqué, evasivo. No debía ir contando por ahí que ella se sentía muerta por dentro. Como tal, no le importaría mucho, pero si logro ayudarla, será un pasado complicado el que le acosará.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no puedes revelarlo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Beruka?" Se levantó la pelirroja, a la defensiva. Sí que quería seguir hablando de lo suyo.

"Está bien, Miles. Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo delante de Selena." Me concedió la peliazul, terminando de acicalar a su dragón. Uf, ya sabía mi nombre. Peligrosa situación cuando quien te conoce es una asesina a sueldo como ella. "¿Qué quieres de mí?" Me preguntó, afilando tanto la mirada que pensé que me cortaría.

"¿Necesitas hablar sobre cómo te sientes?" Comencé, entonces abrí la boca, pensando una mejor forma de plantearlo. "¿O de cómo no te sientes?" Maticé, permitiéndole entenderlo, sin llegar a dejarlo muy fácil de comprender para Selena.

"No, realmente. Que seas psicólogo no me dice nada." Me contestó, recogiendo los trapos, cepillos y cubos para el lavado. Los apartó, pegó un chiflido y aterrizó otro de los dragones para su turno.

"¿De verdad que no te interesa?" Me sorprendí. Normalmente es difícil no sentir nada, pero si hablaba en serio, la única solución sería forzarle a que le importara. No es mi método preferido, pero sería la solución drástica.

La peliazul guardó silencio mientras comenzaba a lavar al nuevo dragón. Le reconocí cuando vi su gran espalda: era el de Camilla. Selena se acercó a mí, exasperada.

"¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Podrías hacer el favor de desembuchar de una vez, Miles? ¡Y deja de ser tan metafórico!" Me regañó la pelirroja, robándome terreno. Intenté convencerla de lo contrario, dando respuestas vagas, pero aquello solo sirvió para mosquearla más.

"Puede que guarde algo de interés." Dijo Beruka de pronto, sin mirarnos. "Es inquietante no sentir nada de nada. Mientras que los demás se vieron tan afectados por lo de Cheve, para mí fue solo otro día más." Comenzó a explicar.

"O lo que me acaba de contar Selena. Por mucho que me muestre su orgullo al-"

"¡Aaaaah! ¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero que se entere todo el campamento!" Estalló la pelirroja, poniéndose colorada, moviendo mucho los brazos y mostrando los dientes.

"No me he visto afectada por lo que me ha contado, pese a ser algo que debería inspirarme emociones." Prosiguió Beruka, pasando por encima del dragón para limpiarle el otro costado. Ahora que me fijaba, tenía finas y bonitas piernas. Beruka, no el dragón. Las del dragón eran gruesas y poderosas, como debían ser.

Selena agachó la cabeza, apenada. Aquello era algo lamentable, pues un mundo sin emoción es lo mismo que ver en blanco y negro. Y ella, que no hace mucho había visto los colores más intensos en mucho tiempo, no podía sino sentirse mal por ella.

"¿Quieres arreglar eso?" Le pregunté, quieto en el sitio, mirando todavía sus piernas. Selena me pegó un codazo, notando lo que hacía.

Sonreí en disculpa, a lo que ella resopló, desagradada. Le susurré 'si tanto quieres hablarle de Odin, podrías contármelo más tarde', logrando que así dejara de ser irritable. La sorpresa la detuvo, así como el miedo a que hablara. Intenté mostrar mi sonrisa más inocente para que entendiera por ello que su secreto estaba a salvo conmigo. No estoy seguro de si lo logré.

Beruka soltó el aire, desmotivada.

"¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?" Me preguntó, neutra. Si me preguntaba aquello era porque quería ser ayudada, así que solo quise dar una respuesta, pero no iba a mentirle con promesas esperanzadoras.

"Conozco una solución, pero, créeme, que llegue a suceder depende únicamente de ti." Contesté. La peliazul se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Nadie dijo nada durante un rato, pues Selena y yo esperábamos ver su resolución.

"Dime lo que tengo que hacer." Dijo al finalizar la limpieza del dragón, prestándome su completa atención. Sonreí, pero tan pronto como llegaron las instrucciones a mi cabeza, se me apagó la sonrisa.

"No tan deprisa, Beruka. Como psicólogo, sé que no has debido de tener una vida normal si has acabado así. Necesito saber lo más importante." Le pedí, alzando una mano entre ambos. Selena miró con cara de preocupación a su compañera. No era un buen pasado.

"Mis padres no me quisieron nunca. Fui un accidente. Al poco de abandonarme, tuve que aprender a sobrevivir por mi propia cuenta, hasta que un asesino decidió enseñarme lo que sabía. Aunque me ayudó a defenderme sola, era un villano, ante el cual no dudé matar cuando me contrataron para ello." Resumió Beruka sin apartarme la mirada de encima. No vi nada en sus ojos. Ni una pizca de emoción al recordar como mató a su figura paterna.

"Oh, entonces no debes haber desarrollado el apego." Concluí, aporreando la palma de mi mano suavemente. Era aterrador, pero no debía mostrar nada, pues era un terapeuta. "En resumidas cuentas, no llegaste a aprender a depender de nadie. Con esa historia, debiste encerrarte en ti misma, sin permitirte sentir nada para evitar ser dañada." Analicé dejando la mirada al infinito.

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con sentir emociones?" Preguntó Beruka, sin llegar a comprender.

"Todo." Suspiré. "Al no abrirte a los demás, estás aislada emocionalmente. Si no sientes nada es porque no te permites desarrollar apego a los demás. Cariño, amor, deseo. Y si combinas eso con todos los años que llevas así, no has desarrollado bien tu cerebro. ¡No te asustes!" Me apuré a decir. Mucha gente pensaba que eso es irreversible, pero esto en concreto no.

"Si llegases a sentir lo que Selena conocería como 'emoción', tú apenas lo notarías. Es normal si no te has permitido sentir durante tanto tiempo. La solución es sencilla. No desistas, sigue buscando emociones, y en teoría acabarías desarrollando tu capacidad de sentir, recuperando esa dimensión que crees inaccesible." Sonreí, alzando un brazo. Selena pareció entender mi explicación, interesada.

"No me interesa la mecánica de cómo funcionamos. Solo quiero saber lo que tengo que hacer para sentir." Suspiró Beruka, quien no entendió la mitad de lo que dije. Miré a Selena, incómodo, pues las soluciones podían ser muchas.

"Podrías intentar fijarte en chicos." Sugirió la pelirroja, incómoda de decir aquello.

"¿Cómo?" Se molestó la asesina, ensombreciendo la vista.

"No es una mala idea. Yo había pensado una terapia incluso peor, aunque más efectiva…" Sonreí siniestramente. Las chicas se volvieron para mirarme, alarmadas. "Ay, una lástima que sea imposible que hagas eso." Chité la lengua, fastidiado, intentado hacer que se interesaran. Entonces comencé a meditar, pensando en nuevas alternativas: ya daba esa por perdida.

"Miles, ¿de qué terapia estás hablando?" Me preguntó Beruka, aproximándose a mí. Era bien bajita para lo imponente que era.

"Prohibirte comer por tu cuenta. Si tienes hambre, tienes que encontrar alguien que te alimente." Selena soltó un suspiro, aliviada, pues al parecer sus expectativas sobre lo que iba a decir fueron mayores. ¿Qué habría pensado?

"¿Cómo? No… ¿no poder comer por mi cuenta?" Repitió la peliazul, sin comprender todavía lo problemático que sería.

"Te contaría la teoría tras ello, pero en resumidas cuentas, tengo la esperanza de que al hacer eso, desarrolles un apego especial hacia tu cuidador, permitiéndote involucrarte emocionalmente." Propuse. La peliazul definitivamente no entendió lo que aquello significaba. ¿Por qué si no iba a seguir escuchando si lo hubiera hecho? Sería un latazo.

"Está bien. ¿Y a quien podría pedírselo?" Me planteó ahora Beruka. Tragué saliva, pues aquello sería algo que tendría que pensar bien.

Odin sería tedioso, por no decir que a Selena no le gustaría. Niles se metería con ella y sus bromas sexuales. Laslow intentaría conquistarla con esa excusa. De entre los varones, excluyendo al ahora indispuesto Corrin, y al muy atareado Arthur, seríamos o Silas o yo, por haber sido quien lo sugirió. Y de las mujeres, probablemente, o Selena o Camilla. No me imagino a Effie dándole de comer, y Elise lo convertiría en un juego, por no hablar de que Orochi es hoshidana. La confianza debe ser real.

También estaban Charlotte y Benny, pero ni la primera estaría interesada en algo así, ni el segundo parecía ser la clase de persona que hiciera aquello. Ya había oído algunas de sus míticas hazañas. Rumores exagerados, pero todo rumor encierra algo de verdad.

"N-no me importaría encargarme yo. Si estás bien con ello, Beruka." Se ofreció Selena. "¡A-aunque no sería para siempre! No porque no quisiera, sino porque…" Comenzó a decir, atareada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Fue casi imperceptible, pero creo que vi sonreír a la asesina. Ésta dio una cabezada, volviéndose a su compañera.

"Gracias, Selena." Ciertamente, debía estar agradecida, pues de entre todos, era la mejor opción.

"Bien, eso ya está fuera del camino. Por cierto, ¿sabéis dónde está Camilla?" Pregunté, recuperando mi objetivo inicial.

"¿La señora Camilla? Ya me gustaría a mí. También quiero contarle lo que me temo que ya sabes… aunque aún no entiendo cómo lo has descubierto." Resopló Selena, algo colorada.

"Creo que la vi esta mañana cerca de las murallas. Tal vez la puedas encontrar desde allí." Me contó Beruka con su usual expresión caracterizada por la no expresión.

"Gracias a las dos. Nos vemos." Me despedí, dándome la vuelta e iniciando mi camino a las murallas.

"¡Miles!" Me llamó Selena. "¿Para qué quieres encontrar a la señora Camilla?" Me preguntó acercándose a mí.

"Por varias razones. Primero, me preocupa cómo esté. Lo de Cheve debió ser duro para ella. Y en segundo lugar, por unos asuntos un tanto personales." Sonreí, sin revelar que esos asuntos no eran míos, sino de Niles.

"Podría ser que… ¿te gusta?" Me asaltó Selena entrecerrando los ojos, intentando obtener venganza. Alcé la mirada a los wyverns, distraído.

"Puede. No lo he pensado mucho, la verdad." Confesé, sin darle mucha importancia. No la tenía, después de todo.

Incluso aunque decidiese implicarme mucho más intensamente con Camilla, ¿qué me esperaba? ¿Un rechazo inevitable por la diferencia de estatus? Por no hablar de que no me la imagino queriendo a alguien como yo.

Ya os conté mi relación con el amor. Lo abandoné para no sufrir. Puedo sentir mucho afecto hacia alguien, pero no me permitiría amar a nadie aparte de a mí mismo. En mi caso, lo hice porque no aparecía nadie que quisiese amar, y cuando se desea amar, pero no hay nadie, se sufre. Así que me rendí. ¿Me culpáis?

"¿Es eso un sí?" Me preguntó Selena, sorprendida de que le respondiera. Volví a meditármelo, pensativo.

"Es un sí para lo que me has preguntado, pero tú no estabas pensando en esa pregunta, ¿verdad?" Contesté, marchándome de una vez. ¡Buajajaja! ¡Toma esa, me voy con estilo y misterio! … Aceleré el paso agachando la cabeza, pues no quería tener que pensar mucho en ello, por lo que os he dicho antes.

-O-O-O-

Era la primera vez que intentaba acceder a las murallas. Al lado de las puertas de salida había unas escaleras en espiral de piedra que facilitaban el acceso a los puestos de guardia. Realmente no había mucho en ese mundo que pudiera llegar desde el exterior, ya que lo poco que había en el plano astral era el bastión y la llanura en la que estábamos.

Comencé a recorrer los largos caminos sobre las murallas, disfrutando del viento que hacía. Estaba fresquito, y me acariciaba la cara.

De pronto, como traída por el viento, escuché una voz no muy lejana. Era el canto de Azura. Seguí el sonido hasta donde estaba. En una de los puestos edificados sobre las murallas, había un acceso al techo. Azura estaba contemplando las figuras oscuras de las nubes mientras cantaba.

Me asomé en su visión, deteniendo su canción del susto que se llevó. Debía haber estado muy inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"Perdón. No pretendía sobresaltarte." Me disculpé, sentándome próximo a ella, mirando hacia el infinito de la llanura verdosa.

"No… no te preocupes. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Miles?" Me preguntó, llevándose las manos a los ojos. No me di cuenta de que había estado llorando.

"Iba a preguntarte por Camilla, pero… ¿puedo hacer algo yo por ti?" Le ofrecí. "No sé qué será lo que te atormenta, pero un par de oídos siempre son de ayuda." Intenté convencer, levantando los pulgares. Aquel pequeño recordatorio de que el mundo no se acaba tras las tragedias logró animar un poco a la peliazul.

"¿Cómo contarías algo que no puedes contar?" Me planteó, profetizadora. Me llevé la mano a la barbilla, buscando la respuesta.

"Lo escribiría en un papel." Contesté. Si fuéramos estrictos, 'contar' no es lo mismo que 'escribir', y si está escrito poco preciso, mejor.

"¿Y si fuera arriesgándote a desaparecer por una maldición?" Complicó aún más la adivinanza. Aquello me sonaba a horrores, pero no lo logré situar.

"Buscaría a la persona más astuta que conociese y empezaría a molestarle hasta que se diera cuenta de todo por sí solito, limitándome a contestar respuestas de sí o no." Se me daban bien éstos juegos.

Azura se quedó pensativa, para finalmente suspirar.

"Ojala pudiera hacer eso." Se quejó la cantante, llevándose la mano al colgante que tenía. Éste parecía brillar, pero tal vez fuera la luz del cielo reflejada.

"¿Es importante? Lo que quieres decir y no puedes." Maticé, estirando las piernas.

"Sí." Se limitó a contestar. Je, es como si ya estuviera evitando hablar, contestando con sí y no.

"Pues si algún día quieres desafiarme a que adivine eso que no puedes contar, búscame. En mi pueblo me conocía como 'el orfebre de acertijos'." Sonreí mientras me despedía. Azura fue a detener mi marcha, por lo que me paré.

"N-no es nada. Gracias por escucharme, Miles." Me sonrió débilmente. "Cuenta con ello." Me dijo más seria, como si realmente tuviese grandes planes para mí. ¡Desafío aceptado! No sabía que a Azura le gustasen las adivinanzas de salvar obstáculos.

-O-O-O-

Caminando por las murallas, llegué a la zona de éstas que se adentraba al castillo, por lo que decidí despedirme de las agradables brisas. Me paseé sin rumbo por el palacio, sin ir a ningún lado realmente. Había escuchado que perderse servía para llegar a donde deseabas, y aquella ocasión era encontrar a Camilla. ¡Quizás la encontrase en el baño de mujeres! Lástima que no pueda entrar para buscarla.

Pasando por un pasillo, vi una puerta abierta desde la que oía a Corrin y a Felicia charlar. Estaban hablando de tostadas, divertidos. Me quedé un poco desconcertado, pero no les seguiría espiando. Se me hizo extraño verles tirados en el suelo cuando pasé por la obertura de la entrada, pero no les interrumpiría.

Distraído por lo que acababa de presenciar, me choqué con una pequeña figura al girar la esquina. Ésta se cayó de espaldas, por lo que volví de mi mundo rápidamente.

"¡Lo siento! ¿Te has hecho daño?" Pregunté viendo a ver con quién me había chocado. Era Nyx, y había estado llevando una montaña de libros, por lo que no me vio llegar. Ahora se habían caído todos, desparramados por el suelo. A diferencia de las otras veces, aquella vez no llevaba su velo rosado.

"No mucho…" Contestó la morena, comenzando a recoger sus cosas. Me agaché para ayudarla, apilando los libros en pequeños montones. Cuando puso los brazos para volver a cargarlos, se quedó esperando.

"¿A dónde vas? Te acompaño a llevar éstos. No me gustaría que te chocaras con nadie más por no ver." Ofrecí, esperando junto a ella con una gran proporción de los libros que llevaba ella.

"Aceptaré tu ayuda. Gracias." Me contestó, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"Eso debería ser yo quien lo dijera. No me acuerdo muy bien, pero fuiste tú quien me trajo hasta mi cuarto, ¿no?" Rememoré, comenzando a caminar a su lado.

"Vaya, no esperaba que te acordaras. No podías parar de llorar." Concedió, sin apartar la mirada del camino.

"Ya, bueno. Estaba cansado." Admití, incómodo. "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna secuela de Cheve de la que merezca la pena hablar?" Pregunté, llevando a su terreno la dialéctica. Nyx guardó un breve silencio, antes de suspirar.

"No. Estoy acostumbrada a las tragedias. No son nada nuevo para mí." Contestó, inalterable.

"¿Y eso?" Me interesé. Corría el riesgo de meter el dedo en la llaga, pero quería saber su historia.

"¿No te lo han dicho?" Me preguntó. Al parecer había algo sobre ella de lo que no me había enterado.

"¿El qué?" Contesté, dando a entender que no.

"Que soy mucho más mayor de lo que aparento. Absorbí la vida de todo mi pueblo cuando era joven e imprudente al usar un hechizo que se descontroló, y ahora estoy condenada a lucir así por siglos." Me contó.

Suspiré, agachando la cabeza. ¿Cómo era que estaban todos tan destrozados? ¿No había nadie sin historia de fondo? Beruka y Niles abandonados, los príncipes pasaron por la purga real para ahora estar aterrados por su padre, lo de Corrin, el secuestro de las hijas del jefe de la tribu del hielo… héroes desgraciados… etc…

"Vaya, lo sentiría por ti, pero veo que ya lo llevas muy bien tú solita." Elogié. No obstante, tuvo que tener una época en la que fuera muy arisca, estuviera muy desesperada y reactiva. Era lo esperable de alguien que pasa por eso.

"Gracias." Me contestó, sin apartar la mirada del camino.

Llegamos a la biblioteca, donde Nyx se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a leer los libros que trajo.

"Por cierto, no habrás visto a Camilla por alguna parte, ¿verdad?" Pregunté, como por rutina.

"Sí. Hace poco estaba en el cuarto de baño. Llevaba un buen rato, pero no llegó a salir ni cuando me fui." Me contó la morena, algo preocupada.

"¿En serio? ¡Bien! ¡Al fin la he localizado! ¡Gracias!" Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, despidiéndome con la mano. Nyx levantó la vista del libro para observarme mientras me marchaba.

-O-O-O-

Me senté junto a la entrada al cuarto de baño de las mujeres, donde nos conocimos. Esperé pacientemente a que saliera, pero pasó más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a esperar, por lo que decidí sacarla aunque fuera mientras me perseguía con el hacha.

"Creo que me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a visitar éste cuarto de baño." Bromeé al ver la figura de la princesa apoyada sobre el lavaba, observando distraída el reflejo. Aún llevaba su armadura oscura, pero se había quitado su diadema cornuda. Se volvió débilmente al escuchar mi voz, pero no llegué a verle la cara, pues se la cubría su largo flequillo.

"Llevabas desaparecida un buen rato, y te he estado esperando fuera desde hace treinta minutos. No sabes lo aburrido que es ponerle nombres a las baldosas." Seguí bromeando. Lo que sea por una reacción.

Camilla no contestó. En su lugar, cogió una manotada de agua y se lavó el rostro. Cuando vi el agua caer de su nariz, esperé pacientemente a que ella fuera quien dijera algo. Cuando en teoría no debía quedar más agua que gotear, siguió cayendo. Eran lágrimas.

Cuando me di cuenta fue como si algo se oprimiera dentro de mí. E iba yo y la encontraba así.

"L-lo siento. No debería haber entrado. Lo siento." Dije, retrocediendo. Me di la vuelta para salir cuanto antes. No quería dejarla sola, pero podía ser peor quedarme.

"Miles." Me llamó la princesa. Tenía la voz agotada, signo de que había estado llorando desgarradamente. Me volví lentamente, lanzando mis ojos a los suyos. Los tenía colorados, y no parecía haber dormido nada. "¿Soy un monstruo?" Me preguntó con una voz tan neutra que bien podría estar muerta.

"¿U-un monstruo? ¿Tú? No lo eres, Camilla." Contesté, asustado como un conejo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Me atacó, alzando la mirada y apretando los dientes.

"No he conocido a muchos monstruos tan cariñosos como tú." Contesté levantando una sonrisa, pues creo que dentro de la definición de monstruo, ponemos 'desagradable'.

"Pues te equivocas." Rechazó la pelimorada, agachando la cabeza como si fuera a estallar. "Me extraña que no te acuerdes. Cuando te vi salir de aquí intenté matarte con mi hacha."

Abrí mucho los ojos, pues no recordaba aquello en ningún momento.

"Recuerdo que me amenazaste un poco, pero me lo merecía." Me dije como si me regañara. "Mira que meterme en el baño de mujeres." Entonces miré a mi alrededor, pícaro. Pero me detuve. ¡No debía hacer el idiota en ese momento!

"No te lo merecías. Fui irrazonable, y monstruosa." Se castigó de nuevo, apretando los puños. De verdad estaba alterada.

"¡Bobadas! Tenías motivos de sobra para actuar como te comportaste. Era un desconocido, varón saliendo de un lugar prohibido para los hombres, y encima me atreví a desafiarte." Entonces me crucé de brazos, pensativo. "Todavía sigo sin creerme del todo que me perdonaras, pero cómo me alegré de que lo hicieras." Me reí, orgulloso. Logré silenciar sus ansias de llamarse 'monstruo' a sí misma.

"Miles… entonces, si no soy un monstruo, ¿por qué me siento tan mal conmigo misma?" Me preguntó, perdiendo fuerzas en sus piernas. Comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos fueron humedeciéndose con las lágrimas de angustia.

Di unos pasos hacia ella, pues quería acercarme a ella, metafóricamente.

"Creo que esa es una pregunta que solo tú puedes responder, así que, permíteme. ¿Por qué te sientes tan mal contigo misma?" Planteé, esperando su respuestas con una posición neutra.

La princesa tardó un buen rato de sollozos en contestarme.

"Porque sigo obedeciendo las órdenes de mi padre." Dijo Camilla, arrugando la frente. "Estoy harta de seguir sus normas y acatar sus encargos. Es un demonio." La pelimorada perdió totalmente su posición, derrumbándose al suelo.

"Estoy atrapada… y no sé qué hacer." Murmuró, apoyando las manos en el suelo y separando los pies.

Me senté en frente de ella, torpe y lentamente, como suelo ser.

"¿Qué quieres , Camilla?" Pregunté, como suelo hacer siempre. Esa pregunta era la clave de todo. Cuando estamos perdidos, si buscamos lo que nos motiva, sabremos cómo movernos.

"Quiero dejar de temer por mi vida y la de mis hermanos. Quiero cambiar como son las cosas en el reino. Quiero asegurarme de que… jamás… vuelve a pasar algo como lo de Cheve." Contó, progresivamente fuerte.

"¿Y, te serviría la ayuda de un psicólogo que siempre acaba en el baño de señoritas?" Le pregunté, sonriente. La princesa entonces alzó la mirada para verme, sorprendida. Entonces volvió a agachar la cabeza, y se echó el pelo hacia un lado. Sonrió.

Era la primera vez que la veía sin el flequillo en la cara. ¿Por qué demonios era tan guapa?

"No sé cómo piensas ayudarme, Miles, pero te lo agradecería mucho." Me dijo, cerrando los ojos como cuando sonríe radiantemente. "Y… deberías salir corriendo. Mi hacha está ahí." Indicó alzando su índice para señalar su fiel arma contra la pared del fondo.

-O-O-O-

Corrí por los pasillos, huyendo de la pelimorada que blandía su arma amenazadoramente. No tenía miedo. Es más, me lo estaba pasando en grande. Y lo que era mejor, ella parecía estar disfrutándolo. Tenía el rostro hecho un desastre, pero sonreía.

Al cruzarnos con Niles, éste intentó dirigirle la palabra, pero pasamos de largo, montando jaleo. Suspiró, pues ya tendría otra ocasión. Y, al menos, se había llevado una buena visión de cierto rebote.

Detrás del peliblanco, se encontraron Odin y Selena, ambos por la misma razón: habían estado buscando a la princesa Camilla. El rubio se mostró tímido, pero la pelirroja actuó alegremente, como si nada hubiera pasado. No pretendía ir dándole muestras de afecto tan directamente, pero dejaría caer algún gesto de tanto en tanto.

Al menos, ya no tenía que ocultar ningún sentimiento, pues ya había sido revelado, y con ello podría mostrarse todo lo amorosa que quisiera hacia él cada vez que recordase que le amaba.

En mi fuga acabé errando la dirección y me metí en un pasillo cerrado. Me volví contra la pared, viendo cómo el final del juego se acercaba. No había mucha luz, y se parecía a aquel donde enterramos el hacha de guerra. Camilla se acercaba hacia mí con el hacha bajada.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos unos momentos, pues del modo en que se acercaba, había un cierto bamboleo muy seductor. Entonces apunté mi mirada a sus ojos y esperé mi sentencia.

"¿Cuál será mi castigo? Me pregunto." Mencioné volviendo a cerrar los ojos, rendido.

"Esa, es una buena pregunta." Me contestó. Tuve una especie de deja vu. Dije lo que ella primero me dijo, y ella me contestó con mi misma respuesta.

Esperé ciego lo que hiciera la princesa en aquel nuestro juego. Escuché un sonido que no sabría reconocer, por lo que me sentí curioso. Entonces, sentí otra cosa. Era un abrazo.

No frecuentaba el recibir abrazos. Os confieso que el abrazo que me dio el tabernero, aunque doloroso, se sintió bien. Pero el que me dio Camilla era distinto. Era cálido y cariñoso. Sentí ganas de llorar, aunque no creo que nunca entienda por qué.

"Gracias, Miles, por estar a mi lado." Me susurró, profunda. Ladeó su cabeza contra la mía, permitiéndome sentirla incluso mejor, achuchándome. Lentamente, alcé mis brazos para rodearla también. Estaba abrumado, y no encontraba palabras para devolver.

Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Escuché en mi mente la voz de Selena, cuando me preguntó '¿te gusta?'. Perdí el control.

"No querría estar en ningún otro lugar."

Me quedé de piedra conforme aquellas palabras abandonaban mi boca. Se acabó, había vuelto a meter la pata. Y hasta el fondo ésta vez. No por lo que le dije, que también, sino por lo que permití ocurrir dentro de mí.

Camilla se rio, apretando su abrazo y zarandeándome un poco.

"Qué lindo eres, Miles." Sonrió, encantadora.

Parpadeé muchas veces, perplejo. ¿No lo había entendido? Reprimí un suspiro de alivio, y no me costó mucho, pues una nueva angustia nació en mi pecho.

"Gracias."

Creo que me había enamorado.

-O-O-O-

 **… No está mal, ¿no? … *Contemplación* Parece que está bien, ¿no? (Este capítulo se me ha hecho difícil y largo de escribir, ojala que no se haga difícil y largo de leer)**

 **Buf… decisiones… cada vez cuesta más desarrollar las cosas, pues con todo lo que llevo de desarrollo, debo conectarlo todo, por no hablar de los cambios que voy introduciendo en los personajes.**

 **En fin. Oh, y ahora que me acuerdo, salvé a Scarlet sin darme cuenta. Uy, y, ¿os he contado ya cómo Miles se ha acabado enamorando? *sarcasmo de cuando he acabado de escribir***

 **Oh, y ya sé lo que hacer con los nenes. Gracias por los consejos.**

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *guiño agotado, guiño agotado* *codo finalizado, codo finalizado***


	14. Capítulo 14: Maquillaje

**Maquillaje**

"Así que, ¿no puedes comer por tu cuenta?" Se sorprendió Camilla, observando cómo su vasalla más competitiva alimentaba a la otra.

"Miles cree que si hago esto hay una buena posibilidad de que vuelva a ser capaz de sentir." Explicó Beruka tras tragar el trozo de manzana que Selena le había acercado.

"Es divertido." Sonrió la pelirroja, cortando otro trozo. "Y, oye, Beruka. Hacer esto me ha hecho fijarme, y la verdad es que tienes unos bonitos labios. ¡Deberías probar a maquillarte un poco!" Animó guiñando un ojo.

"¿Maquillarme? No veo por qué querría hacer algo así. Es una completa pérdida de tiempo." Replicó la peliazul, neutra. Una de las buenas cosas que tenía ser como ella era que no les costaba a los demás saber que no pretendías ser hiriente. Simplemente, es así.

"Oh, cielos. Así no vas a gustarle a ningún hombre, querida." Advirtió la pelimorada, buscando unas cosas en el macuto que trajo consigo al salir del plano astral.

El rey contestó al mensajero, ordenando que fueran a Cykensia, un lugar neutral, en vez de regresar a la capital. Por ello, cogieron el camino sur, el cual estaba abrigado por unos bosques nevados. Se decía que en aquella zona había espíritus de la nieve, y eran parte de la cultura de la tribu del hielo. Era un lugar al que iban los jóvenes a demostrar su valía cuando querían ser reconocidos como adultos.

"Selena, tesoro, sujétala bien." Ordenó la princesa, sacando su kit de belleza. Beruka no logró escaparse a tiempo, y su compañera la había agarrado bien, con una llave que no le permitía ni resistirse.

Tal vez no llegó a ser del todo exacta cuando le contó a Miles su situación. Sí que era capaz de sentir algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, en aquel momento se encontraba molesta. No quería inmiscuirse con aquellas tonterías. Y sentía frustración, pues no iba a ser capaz de impedir que aquello sucediera. Pero cuando se trataba de emociones más significativas o importantes, nada…

"Y, ¡acabé!" Concluyó Camilla, apartándose para que Selena pudiera liberarla. Entonces le puso un espejo delante de Beruka, permitiéndole ver los resultados de cinco minutos de autocuidado.

"¿Qué… qué me habéis hecho?" Se asustó la peliazul, incapaz de creerse que aquella era ella.

"¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan guapa? ¡No es justo!" Se quejó Selana, irritada. Ella había trabajado mucho su aspecto, e iba esa descuidada y estaba así de agraciada. Camilla se rió, posando su mano sobre las cabezas de sus vasallas.

"Las dos sois preciosas. Pero es una pena que no te maquilles más a menudo, Beruka. Estás arrebatadora." Se lamentó la princesa, acariciando la cabeza de la asesina.

Beruka agachó la cabeza, volviendo a mirarse en el espejo. Le habían despejado la frente con una horquilla y quitado la cinta. Habían realzado los colores de la cara y pintado los labios con un suave color rosado. No era capaz de reconocerse, y había algo aterrador en ello. Ver a Selena y Camilla sonreírle tanto la hizo comprender que la gente solía sonreír a quienes les gustaban. Y aquello la hizo sentirse ligeramente bien.

"Supongo. "Se limitó a contestar la asesina, devolviendo el espejo a su dueña.

"Creo que no has comprendido lo guapa que estás ahora. Deberíamos preguntarle a más gente." Sugirió Camilla, agarrándola por un brazo mientras se levantaba de la caravana.

"¡Buena idea!" Guiñó un ojo Selena, agarrándola por el otro brazo.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Deteneos!" Se resistió Beruka, notándose incómoda por una razón que no logró poner en palabras. Al notar la sangre en su cabeza, se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó desde la última vez que sintió vergüenza.

-O-O-O-

"Has sido tú quien me pidió esto, no yo." Regañé, cruzándome de brazos. Niles apretó los dientes, molesto.

"¡Es que me sale demasiado natural! ¡Me cuesta no hacerlo!" Se quejó el peliblanco, apartando la mirada. Silas suspiró mientras conducía nuestro carro. Estaba siendo un espectador en aquello.

"Venga, inténtalo de nuevo. Dile un cumplido a Peri." Ordené, inclinándome para observarlos de cerca. La peliazul esperaba de rodillas, ilusionada por lo que le fuera a decir.

"… Eh, oye, ¿te apetecería pasar un buen rato conmigo?" Preguntó el arquero, con una sonrisa tan sugerente como natural. Lo daría por caso perdido, pero conozco formas de extinguir esos hábitos. Muy… severas… todas ellas.

"Mal." Suspiré. "¿En serio no puedes decir diez palabras sin incluir algo grotesco o sexual?" Me enervé. Peri parpadeó muchas veces, sin abrir la boca. No comprendía lo que estábamos haciendo, y no entendía que era lo que decía mal Niles.

"¡Pero a mí me gusta lo grotesco!" Intervino la peliazul.

"No se trata de eso, Peri. Estamos intentado ayudarle a domar sus impulsos de ser… como suele ser." Dije, omitiendo 'borde', 'pervertido', 'abusón'…

"Mira de nuevo, Niles." Comencé, volviéndome a Peri, cercana a mí. Cuando cruzamos miradas me quedé paralizado: no se me ocurría nada que decirle que sintiera de verdad, aparte de '¿qué has matado hoy?'.

"Aún no he podido matar nada." Se quejó la mujer. Wops, he vuelto a hacerlo. "Aunque estoy intentando controlarme un poquito. Laslow me recordó lo que duele perder a tus seres queridos." Contó, entristeciendo el rostro y fingiendo lágrimas.

"Diría que me alegro por ti, pero debe ser duro para ti cambiar algo que te gusta tanto." Elogié, positivamente sorprendido. Ahora tenía algo que tratar con Laslow. ¿Cómo exactamente lo había hecho? Como psicólogo me interesaba.

"¡Gracias!" Sonrió alegremente Peri. Entones me volví a Niles, acabando el ejemplo de cómo se tiene una conversación normal con una mujer sin que tengas que sugerir nada indecente.

"Prueba tú ahora." Dirigí. Silas se volvió un poco, dignándose a ver el vigésimo intento del peliblanco por reformarse.

"Ese pelo… ¿te lo tiñes?" Pregunté Niles. Apreté el puño en regocijo, pues por fin había podido decir algo sin ser hiriente u ofensivo.

"¡Sí! Me gustan las puntas rosas, ¡me recuerdan a mi madre!" Contó Peri, acariciándose una de sus coletas.

"Conozco a unas cuantas personas que tendrían un enfermizo fetiche con tu pelo." Sonrió Niles cerrando los ojos. Era verdad, uno de sus viejos conocidos de su antigua banda de ladrones le encantaba coger mechones de pelo de mujer para hacer cosas indecentes con ello.

Me di una palmada en la frente, exasperado.

"¿Qué es un fetiche?" Preguntó Peri, curiosa.

"Es cuando alguien quiere-"

"¡No hace falta que se lo expliques, Niles!" Interrumpí, salvando la 'inocencia' de Peri, y muy probablemente a Niles por decir una cosa tan horrible.

"¡Uoo! ¡¿E-eres tú, Beruka?!" Preguntó alarmado Silas, abriendo mucho los ojos, siguiendo a las mujeres que dieron la vuelta al carromato para entrar por detrás.

Camilla y Selena habían estado arrastrando a Beruka contra su voluntad, exhibiéndola maquillada. Yo tampoco me podía creer que fuera ella. Parecía una muñeca, preciosa. Me sentí horrorizado, no por ella, sino por comprender el poder que tiene el maquillaje. Es capaz de hacer ver a la gente tan diferente…

Niles se quedó observándola un rato, en silencio. Peri intercambió sitio con Silas, permitiendo al caballero entrar al carromato. Le di un codazo a Niles, animándole a probar su casi 'perfeccionada' manera de hablar. Éste se volvió a mí, molesto, pero enseguida comprendió lo que quería.

"… Estás diferente, Beruka." Logró decir. Fue a seguir, pero al notar la sonrisa que ponía cuando decía groserías le tapé la boca.

"Te sienta muy bien el maquillaje." Le interrumpí, manteniendo mi agarre sobre él. Me llegó a morder el dedo, por lo que le solté, asustado.

"¡Deberías maquillarte más a menudo! ¡Estás guapísima!" Elogió Silas, eclipsando mis lamentos al airear la mano y al molesto Niles, quien se cruzó de brazos. Camilla me observó, riéndose de mis payasadas exageradas.

"… Gracias." Dijo la peliazul, algo sonrojada. Cielos, no pensé que podría ser tan tierna. Muy probablemente no se sintiera así por dentro, pero era innegable que su timidez era uno de sus encantos.

"La señora Camilla es una maestra del maquillaje." Reconoció Selena, algo fastidiada de reconocer que alguien la superaba en ello. Me reí para mis adentros, pues para saber maquillar, ya era bastante guapa sin nada encima. Ya la vi aquella mañana en el baño, con la cara echa un desastre.

Noté la mirada de la princesa, alterándome notablemente. Quiero decir, no he tenido muchas veces aquel problema. Enamorarse era un gran problema, pues implicaba que necesitabas de otra persona para ser feliz.

"Miles, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Me pidió Camilla, guiándome al exterior. No podía decirle que no, pues le prometí que la ayudaría siempre que lo necesitara. Porras.

Niles volvió a intentar disculparse con Camilla, pero siempre estaba yo para interferir. Disculpas. Estaba irritado, y cuando estaba así disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a quien se lo mereciera. Y no sabía de ninguna penuria por parte de Silas o Selena.

Fue a abrir la boca, pero entonces recordó la razón por la que vino a verme. Quería cambiar. Y lo que estaba por hacer era algo que solía hacer el viejo Niles. No le apetecía seguir allí, por lo que fue a llevarse sus toxicidades a otra parte.

Selena le siguió con la mirada, algo preocupada. No comprendía por qué se había irritado tanto, pero no solía salir nada bueno de cuando eso sucedía.

"Silas, cuídamela." Pidió la pelirroja persiguiendo al compañero de Odin.

"¿Eh? Oh, claro." Asintió el caballero, quien no le quitaba ojo de encima a Beruka.

"¿Por qué me miras tanto? Es molesto." Dijo la peliazul, desviando la mirada.

"Es que estás muy bella, así que sería una lástima que no aprovechara ahora para grabarme ésta imagen en la mente." Sonrió el moreno grisáceo, prestándole atención minuciosamente.

Beruka se revolvió en el sitio. Estaba agobiándose con aquello. Ella no quería estar guapa, no le importaba. Y no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, por lo que se sentía incómoda.

"Si te estoy incomodando, te ruego que me lo hagas saber." Se detuvo Silas, notando su expresión molesta.

"Me estás incomodando." Asintió Beruka, algo más tranquila. Silas se volvió a regañadientes, apartando sus ojos de ella.

Siguieron un rato más en silencio. A Silas le resultó incómodo, pero Beruka volvió a estar tranquila. Dentro de ella surgió un nuevo conflicto. Algo que nunca había estado ahí. Se sentía cómoda al ser ignorada, pero muy un poco placentero ser atendida. No quería, pero a la vez también. Y Silas había respetado sus deseos pese a ser algo que no quería. Tal vez no estuviera tan mal maquillarse… aunque no volvería a suceder jamás.

-O-O-O-

"Como me complacería poder decirle a Flora esto." Mencionó Felicia, sentada junto a Corrin en el carro en el que habían estado Camilla y sus vasallas.

"La verdad es que va a ser raro contarle que ahora tú y yo estamos juntos." Asintió el príncipe, imaginándose la clase de reacción que tendría le hermana de la sirvienta.

"Se quedará boquiabierta y para controlarse invocará una ventisca." Se rió la pelirosa, visualizando a la perfección el porvenir.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que estáis juntos?! ¿Cómo pareja?" Se alarmó una voz detrás de ellos. La pareja se volvió, con el corazón en un puño. Habían sido descubiertos.

Elise salió de su escondite, apartando las sábanas bajo las que se había enterrado para obtener una victoria abismal en el escondite contra Arthur y Mozu. Con la última cura que realizó sobre su hombro ya estaba recuperada y libre para jugar cuanto quisiera.

"¿Señorita Elise?" Se sonrojó Felicia, notando la adrenalina atacarla.

"¡Elise! ¿Estabas escuchando justo ahora?" Se asustó Corrin, sin saber cómo explicar aquello.

"¡Sí!" Sonrió la princesa. "¡Es fabuloso! ¡Ahora te podré llamar hermana, Felicia!" Se alegró ésta dándole un abrazo a la pelirosa desde detrás.

"¿Eh? ¿Eh?" Se paralizó Felicia, sin saber cómo responder a aquello.

"¿Te parece bien?" Preguntó Corrin con los ojos bien abiertos y acalorado.

"¿Que si me parece bien? ¡Me parece genial! ¡Hacéis muy buena pareja!" Animó la rubia, abrazando ahora a Corrin. Felicia le miró, aturdida, en busca de algo que pudiera usar para otorgar a aquella escena sentido.

"Pero, ¿no te opones?" Volvió a preguntar Corrin. Como dijo Felicia cuando sucedió todo aquello, no era esperable de un príncipe y su sirvienta que intimasen, y aquella realidad solía encontrar mucha oposición, por lo que una hermana pequeña alegrándose por ti es lo último que se podía esperar uno.

"¿Cómo me iba a interponer entre vosotros dos? ¡Somos libres de elegir con quién queremos estar! Aunque el pobre Xander es el único al que le obligan a tener cuidado con sus decisiones, por lo de ser heredero al trono." Se entristeció Elise por su hermano.

"No sabes cuánto me alivia tener tu bendición." Suspiró el peliblanco, soltando a su hermana. "Pero, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie todavía. No me imagino cómo reaccionaría Camilla." Se temió Corrin. Al principio, Felicia se molestó con que quisiera ocultarlo, pero tras la aparición del nombre de la princesa mayor, cambió muy rápidamente de parecer.

"De ser posible, preferiría hablar yo misma con ella." Anunció la sirvienta, decidiendo enfrentarse al mayor obstáculo presente por el momento.

"¡Como queráis! ¡No se lo diré a nadie!" Aceptó Elise.

"¡Os encontré, señorita Elise!" Cazó Arthur junto a ellos, iniciando su carrera para capturar a la princesa en el punto que habían designado de control. Tuvo muchas dificultades, pues al correr camino abajo, los caballos se ponían en medio, intentando esquivarle, pero logrando los resultados opuestos.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Hasta luego!" Se despidió la pequeña saliendo por la parte trasera del carromato.

Un silencio de calma ocupó el lugar que abandonó la Elise. Felicia se sintió incómoda, pues aunque tenía sus motivos, no estaba segura.

"Corrin… ¿no te avergüenzas de mí?" Preguntó Felicia, con la cabeza baja.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?" Se extrañó el peliblanco, alterado. "Estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a quien quiera que se oponga entre nosotros, Felicia. No consentiré que te separen de mí." Susurró, sonrojándose un poco.

Felicia se quedó más aliviada al escuchar aquellas palabras, logrando soltar un suspiro. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al conductor del carromato, pillándole desprevenido.

"Te quiero, Corrin." Le sonrió la pelirosa dándole un abrazo después. Corrin se puso nervioso de que les vieran, pero como si en su mente aún resonaran sus propias palabras, aceptó que las cosas serían así sin importar quien estuviera observándolos.

"Y yo a ti, Felicia." Entonces hubo una cosa que le pareció digna de convertir en tema de conversación. "¿No te parece que los besos son extraños?" Planteó, refiriéndose a lo raro y cálido que se sintió recibir aquel pequeño besito.

"No." Negó la sirvienta sacudiendo la cabeza. "No sabes la de tiempo que he anhelado poder posar mis labios sobre ti." Confesó ésta, sonrojándose mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre Corrin.

"¿En serio? Oh, lo siento." Volvió a disculparse. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes… no habría tenido que sufrir aquella espera.

"De todos modos tú me robaste el primero." Recordó Felicia, sonriente. Corrin se enrojeció como un tomate nada más de recordarlo.

"Eh, l-lo siento, er, yo no… esto…" Se mareó el príncipe. Felicia le acarició la cabeza, tranquilizándole.

"Está bien, mi querido Corrin. Pero que sepas que no te vas a librar de que yo te robe uno cuando menos te lo esperes." Sonrió la sirvienta, notándose pícara por primera vez. Ella no solía hacer aquello, pero cuando estaba con Corrin, se sentía fuerte, sin miedo.

"¿Eh?" Se alarmó Corrin, volviéndose a ella. Nada más hacerlo, se cumplió la profecía. Fue un beso tímido, como el que él dio, pero mágico como ningún otro. Felicia se rió discretamente.

"Ahora estamos a mano." Se vengó ésta, sabiendo que sin necesidad de una provocación volvería a hacerlo.

Después comenzaron a discutir sobre aquello mismo, pues a Corrin le había parecido que ella duró un par de segundos más. Fuera cierto o no, quedaba inaugurada la guerra de los besos: una batalla secreta en la que las heridas de batalla eran caricias y las estocadas besos progresivamente apasionados.

-O-O-O-

"Eh, Niles. ¿Qué te ocurre?" Preguntó la pelirroja, alcanzando al peliblanco moreno que había comenzado a perseguir la carroza de los wyverns.

"¿Selena? ¿Por qué me estás persiguiendo?" Se molestó el arquero, sin dignarse a volverse con quien hablaba.

"Cuando te has ido parecías con ganas de cargarte a alguien, así que quería asegurarme de que no lo hacías." Explicó ésta, manteniendo las distancias.

"¿Oh? ¿Y quién te dice que la víctima no seas tú?" Provocó Niles, acortando distancias. Selena se quedó quieta en el sitio, sin alarmarse.

"Mi intuición. No eres la clase de persona que pueda hacer lo que sugieres, monstruo." Replicó la vasalla, asqueada de la insinuación de ser tomada.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Preguntó Niles, serio.

"Que eres amigo de Odin, y si eres capaz de serlo, será porque no eres tan malo como te esfuerzas por aparentar." Contestó Selena, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa. Niles cerró los ojos, fastidiado.

"¿Qué vas a conocerme tú?" Apartó la vista el arquero, harto de mantener aquella conversación.

"Yo también sé lo que es ser menospreciada." Comenzó Selena, alzando la vista a las nubes blancas. Aquel comienzo captó la atención de Niles. "Mi madre era perfecta en todo lo que se propusiera, y al ser su hija, esperaban grandes cosas de mí. Pero yo solo soy humana, no puedo llegar a su nivel." Suspiró, cansada solo de recordar la frustración que sentía.

"Mi irritaba tanto que los demás se decepcionaran de mí por estar comparándome constantemente que me convertí en una imbécil que alejaba a todos de sí a base de insultos y malos tratos." Prosiguió, con una pequeña sonrisa, reflejo del orgullo que sentía de haber superado aquello.

"Así que discúlpame si creo conocerte cuando te veo hacer lo mismo que yo." Concluyó la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué iba a sentirme yo menospreciado?" Replicó Niles, dando a entender que no tenía nada que ver con su caso.

"Porque eres un cerdo al hablar con las mujeres y un capullo con los hombres. Es normal que te desprecien así." Apuntilló Selena, cogiendo una estaca y clavándola en la llaga. Niles no tuvo palabras para devolver, pues le había calado.

"Además, por eso fuiste a pedirle ayuda a Miles, ¿no?" Añadió la mujer, complacida con su propia inteligencia.

"Tch." Maldijo Niles mientras se alejaba malhumorado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Selena le vio alejarse, divertida. Entendía por qué era amigo de Odin. Aun cuando ella fue tan ofensiva e irritante con él cuando se conocieron, él siempre fue amable y considerado con ella. A Niles debía pasarle igual, y si todavía eran amigos, es señal de que el peliblanco es un incomprendido.

-O-O-O-

"¡¿Qué has devorado una montaña de un solo bocado?!" Desencajó la boca Odin. "¡Pues yo, Finalizador de Mundos, he hecho desaparecer un continente con una sola mano!" Proclamó, picado a crearse la leyenda más impresionante.

"Eh, eso no es verdad, Odin. Yo como comida normal." Se intentó explicar Benny.

"Eso no fue lo que me dijo Elise." Replicó Effie, sentada con ellos. "También he escuchado que has parado un mulo bravo con una sola mano." Añadió, recordando lo que le dijo Selena. Aunque no se acordaba bien de si lo estaba negando o afirmando.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Estalló el hechicero, ardiendo en rivalidad.

"Oh, ese rumor debió ser el que surgió de cuando ayudé a un pastor a bajar a una vaca de un saliente." Recordó el gigante, rascándose la barbilla.

"¡Ja! Eso no es nada. ¡Yo he tenido entre mis manos la cabeza de un dragón! ¡Y no cualquiera, era el Dragón Caído, Grima, resurrecto de las tinieblas!" Intentó competir Odin, apretando su mano como si pudiera recordar lo inquietantemente grandes que eran sus escamas.

"¿No decían que domaste un dragón cuando eras pequeño?" Intervino Effie, divirtiéndose a costa de los chicos con un poco de invención por su parte. Eran órdenes de Elise: pasar un buen rato.

-O-O-O-

"Hola, mi muy apuesto señor Laslow. ¿Tenéis hambre?" Preguntó Charlotte, ocultando detrás de su espalda la fiambrera en la que tan delicioso aperitivo había preparado. Con aquella posición, además, realzaba sus pechos, dejando ver bien su escote.

"La verdad es que podría tomarme algo, sí. ¿Por qué lo decías, bella Charlotte?" Preguntó el hombre apartando la espada que cuidaba.

"Hee hee, ¿os complacería entonces tomar éste plato que he preparado?" Ofreció la rubia, sacando la fiambrera.

"¡Claro! ¡Estaría muy agradecido! ¡Seguro que está delicioso!" Se animó Laslow comenzando a probar los filetes.

"Espero que sea de tu agrado." Se preocupó Charlotte, inclinándose levemente hacia él.

"¡Está de muerte! Aunque no debería sorprenderme. Una mujer tan guapa debe tener muchos talentos." Elogió el moreno, poniendo su sonrisa encantadora.

"Oh, parad." Se sonrojó la rubia recuperando su posición habitual. Que extraño, no le había visto mirarle sus pechos. Probó a acercarse a él, provocativa.

"Dejadme compensároslo. ¿Puedo ofreceros una taza de té?" Intentó el hombre, sin importarle el contacto que había estado aplicando la mujer sobre él.

"¿Eh? ¿Ahora?" Se achantó Charlotte, desconcertada. "Lo cierto es que tengo otros compromisos que atender. Así que si me disculpas…" Dijo la rubia retirándose de la caravana del armamento.

Al salir chitó la lengua, irritada. Pero también estuvo confusa.

"No me he tenido ni que esforzar. Si lo hace tan fácil, pierde la diversión que podía tener engañarle." Se lamentó, buscando algún otro hombre con el que pudiera jugar un rato.

-O-O-O-

Ya era mediodía, y casi habíamos llegado a Cyrkensia, la ciudad festiva. El cielo se había medio despejado, y Camilla me llevó a una caravana a solas. Imaginaos, después de darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era algo sencillo, los problemas que debía estar teniendo mi corazón al estar con ella a solas. Mi mente volaba, pero mi responsabilidad hizo de cazador, manteniendo mis pies en su sitio.

"¿Qué voy a hacer, Miles? Es muy probable que tenga que presentarme ante padre cuando lleguemos, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo sin desmoronarme." Me preguntó Camilla, llevándose la mano al pecho y apretando los labios.

"No le veas." Contesté. Las soluciones sencillas eran las mejores. "Intenta excusarte con asesorar la seguridad personalmente, o cosas por el estilo. Y… si realmente necesitas una excusa…" No, Miles, detente. No digas lo que vas a decir. "Podrías excusarte diciendo que estarás conmigo." No creo haber tenido nunca tanta sangre en la cabeza.

Afortunadamente, Camilla había estado distraída por la dificultad del tema, por no hablar de que comenzó a plantearse la primera opción que le di, haciendo oídos sordos a la segunda.

"Perdón, ¿qué más has dicho?" Se disculpó, sonriente. Debía haberlo encontrado como buena idea. Lástima que no hubiera sido la segunda… contrólate, Miles…

"N-nada. No es nada." Repuse, apartando la mirada, nervioso como nunca. Camilla comenzó a aproximarse a mí, poniéndome cada vez más nervioso.

"¿Otra vez con tus secretos? Sí que te gusta ocultar cosas, ¿eh?" Me regañó, inclinándose levemente hacia mí, pero lo suficiente como para que bajar un poco la mirada supusiera una amenaza para mi compostura. Cerré los ojos como escape de emergencia.

"Perdona. Si quieres te digo lo que era, aunque fuera una tontería." Me disculpé, atrapado.

"Está bien." Me sonrió, sentándose a mi lado. "Permitirte tener secretos es lo mínimo que puedo hacer con lo mucho que me estás ayudando." Me concedió, apoyándose ligeramente sobre mí.

"… ¿En serio? ¿Tanto te he ayudado?" Repetí, con un extraño sentimiento dentro de mí. ¿Qué era? ¿Orgullo? No. ¿Satisfacción? Tampoco. … Era algo cálido.

"Claro." Me sonrió, pasando su brazo sobre mí e inclinándome hacia ella. "De no ser por ti no habría salido del cuarto de baño en toda la mañana. Y aún seguiría creyéndome lo de ser un monstruo." Me contó, apretándome cada vez más. "Gracias." Me volvió a repetir. Escuchar aquellas palabras con su voz resucitó en mis memorias el momento en el que caí por ella.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta que me impidió hablar. Camilla se extrañó de que no contestara, por lo que se separó de mí y comenzó a chicharme paseando su dedo por mi cara.

"¿Por qué te has quedado tan callado? ¿Teniendo segundos pensamientos?" Me provocó, juguetona. No era mentira.

"Te diría que no, pero, ¿me creerías?" Le pregunté, con una sonrisa cómplice.

"¡No!" Se rió, mostrándome hasta qué punto me había calado. Debía ser duro para Felicia soportar estar enamorada. Cada tres pensamientos míos sobre algo que decir, dos eran 'me gustas'. Ahora sabía lo que era querer abrazar a alguien, además de otras cosas… y cómo me gustaba su risa…

Apoyándose en mí, Camilla estiró las piernas sobre los asientos, comenzando a bordar una tela negra que estaba empezada. Saqué un libro y fingí leer mientras disfrutaba de su compañía. Maldición… incluso disfrutaba aquellos ratos en silencio… maldición…

Al poco rato, la princesa comenzó a tararear la canción que tanto cantaba Azura, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquello llevó mis pensamientos de vuelta a la gran empresa que debía afrontar.

Corrin quería la paz con Hoshido para poder aceptar su familia de sangre. Camilla quería detener a su padre el loco. Elise probablemente quisiera un mundo donde pudiera jugar con quien fuera, independientemente de su nacionalidad. Los príncipes Leo y Xander aún no me habían dado pistas de sus sentimientos al respecto, pero, fueran cuales fueran, sería mi misión definitiva llevarles a querer hacer lo que sintieran correcto, les pusiera aquello como mis enemigos o como mis amigos.

Y luego estaba lo de Anankos. Odin, Laslow y Selena sabían algo, al igual que Azura. Había una maldición que les impedía decir nada. Sería una maldición puesta por Anankos. Tal vez por esa maldición nadie sepa de dónde es ese dragón. Luego es una maldición que impide hablar de ese lugar. ¿Cómo se llega allí?

Le di vueltas y vueltas a aquella pregunta, sin éxito.

"Hay que ver lo concentrado que estás en la lectura." Mencionó Camilla, asomándose de tal forma que casi se tumbaba sobre mí. Miles, cierra los ojos. Hay una perspectiva que _debes_ perderte.

"No estaba leyendo. Estaba pensando en unas locuras mías." Resoplé, notándola alarmantemente cerca de mí.

"¿Me las contarás alguna vez, o seguirás siendo siempre esa caja de secretos que eres?" Me preguntó la pelimorada, sonriente, intentando comprar mis secretos con su encanto. Casi funcionó.

"Me encantaría contártelo, pero creo que el destino me aguarda una mejor ocasión para ello." Sonreí, enigmático. Camilla alzó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos.

"Si lo dices de ese modo solo logras que quiera enterarme más." Me contó la princesa, apartándose de mí. Entonces, me levanté, esquivando una abrazo que pretendía sofocarme para sacarme mi historia. "No podrás escapar, mi querido Miles." Sonrió la princesa, bloqueándome la salida.

No quería escapar, precisamente, pero mis labios permanecerían sellados al respecto. Retrocedí hacia atrás hasta que la lástima que le di de ser acorralado logró hacer que se apiadara, limitándose a resoplar mientras me agarraba y me obligaba a reposar sobre sus piernas.

"Al parecer soy yo quien está trabajando duro para ganarse tu confianza." Suspiró, recordando como su orgullo la llevó a decirme aquellas palabras cuando nos conocimos. Guardé silencio, pues de hablar, la habría contradicho, diciendo que no podía estar más equivocada.

"Lo siento. Soy un tanto tímido." Mencioné, recordando lo mucho que me alteraban las mujeres guapas.

"Ciertamente. Nunca se me había resistido tanto un hombre en confiar en mí." Me contó sonriente, comenzando a acariciarme el pelo. No sé por qué, pero mi mente solo procesó 'nunca se me había resistido tanto un hombre', ya que aquella combinación me permitía derivar que estaba interesada en mí como a mí me interesaba que estuviera, permitiéndome fantasear un buen rato mientras disfrutaba de caricias.

Por supuesto, no era iluso. Sabía lo que había dicho, pero me de ilusión se vive.

¿Podía estar en un lugar mejor? Lo dudo.

Oh, y tuve que mantener los ojos cerrados, pues de abrirlos, algo me impediría ver el rostro de Camilla. Ya me entendéis. Sí que eran problemáticos sus pechos, cielos.

Una vez me quitó las gafas, decidiendo probárselas. Como mi nariz era más grande que la de ella, se le caían un poco, pero pareció encontrar aquello interesante. Después comenzó a chincharme, diciéndome que no me las devolvería, obligándome a decir cosas extrañas y vergonzosas para que se apiadara.

No creo haber dicho nunca 'cantaré con un vaso de cerezas'. Por alguna razón, Camilla lo encontró muy divertido, y lo que era divertido para ella, era recompensante para mí, pues me permitía oír su risa, agravando así mi gusto por las cosas aleatorias.

-O-O-O-

 **Ale, otro hecho. Siguiente: Cyrkensia. Muy probablemente. ¿Hasta dónde? Depende de cuánto me lleve el prefacio.**

 **Oh, y, ey, escenas cortas. Cómo se nota que éste es un capítulo de transición. U.U ... Echaba de menos escenas suaves y sencillitas. *Llorar de alegría***

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *Guiño neutro, guiño neutro* *Codo sin intención, codo sin intención***


	15. Capítulo 15: Canta conmigo

**Canta conmigo**

Nestra, el reino del arte, y su capital, Cyrkensia, la ciudad de las maravillas. Tenía edificios bien altos y llamativos. Hacía sentir a cualquiera pequeño. Y la joya de la corona: el anfiteatro. Era allí donde teníamos órdenes de acudir. El rey quería atender a una representación de su cantante favorita, y como era un terreno neutral, la guerra no sería llevada a sus tierras. Aunque eso no le impediría matar hoshidanos de estar a su alcance, no se dude.

Corrin y Felicia se quedaron esperando en la entrada, quedándose atrás mientras el resto entrábamos a ver el enorme edificio.

"¿No entráis?" Preguntó Camilla, acercándose a ellos y llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

"¡Señora Camilla! Tenía algo que hablar con vos, si es posible." Dijo la sirvienta, agachando la cabeza y palideciendo un poco.

"¿Conmigo? ¿De qué se trata, querida?" Permitió la princesa, acercándose a Felicia y acariciando el pelo a Corrin brevemente.

"V-verá… s-se trata de mí y Corrin… N-nosotros… ¡Resulta que…!" La pobre Felicia no conseguía atreverse a hablar. Le aterraba Camilla, pues sabía que podía ser tan temible como cariñosa.

"Habla sin tapujos, Felicia, que no muerdo." Animó Camilla, sonriendo al ver lo mona que era cuando se asustaba.

"¡Amo a Corrin!" Soltó, como si las palabras se hubieran atragantado para ser finalmente vomitadas. El rebote que dio sobresaltó a la pelimorada, quien parpadeó repetidas veces.

"Y yo a ella, Camilla. Queríamos contártelo para recibir tu bendición." Intervino Corrin, notando que la pelirosa se atacaba de los nervios. Él mismo estaba asustado de cómo se lo tomaría su hermana, pero era algo que deberían afrontar juntos.

La princesa guardó silencio, viendo cómo su pequeño hermanito agarraba la mano de quien proclamaba ser su 'alguien especial'. Camilla entonces alzó los brazos, rodeando entre ellos a Corrin y Felicia, con una rendida sonrisa.

"Y yo que quería que siempre fueras mi inocente y lindo hermanito. No me di cuenta de cómo te volvías un hombre." Suspiró Camilla apretando hacia sí a los dos. "Os deseo lo mejor. Y, Felicia." Dijo volviéndose a la sirvienta. "Cuida bien de nuestro Corrin, ¿vale?" Le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica. Y había usado la palabra 'nuestro', pues le compartiría, pero no le quitarían a su hermano. Aquel era uno de los motivos de la guerra misma, después de todo.

"¡Con mi vida, mi señora!" Asintió Felicia con fuerzas, reverenciando a su nueva hermana mayor.

"¡Felicia! ¡Ya hablamos de eso!" Se molestó Corrin, irritado de que su tan costoso tratado de que se protegerían el uno al otro fuera corrompido por unas meras palabras de su hermana.

Camilla comenzó a reírse, encantada con lo que veía.

"Que monos sois los dos. Y decidme, ¿cuántos sobrinitos me vais a dar?" Preguntó Camilla, pícara. Muy probablemente nunca dejase de mimar a Corrin, pero siempre podía sustituir el sitio entre sus brazos con una pequeña y adorable criatura.

Felicia se sonrojó tanto con aquella pregunta que perdió las fuerzas, desmayándose.

"¡Camilla!" Regañó Corrin, preocupado por su amada. La princesa comenzó a reírse, ayudando a su nueva cuñada a mantenerse en pie.

"Hee hee, lo siento. Supongo que he tocado un tema que aún no habíais pensado." Se disculpó la pelimorada. "La llevaré a que tome algo, le vendrá bien." Se despidió, secuestrando a la sirvienta.

"¿Camilla? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?" Se asustó Corrin, alargando la mano en un fallido intento por impedir que se fuera.

Las habría seguido, pero había quedado allí con Leo, por lo que no abandonar el lugar cuando éste estaba por aparecer. Se quedó esperando solo en la entrada, apoyando la espalda contra la pared junto a la entrada de piedra caliza. No hacía tanto frío como en el bastión en el que se crió, pero era agradable no necesitar abrigarse para estar cómodo en una noche como aquella.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, hermano." Dijo una voz tras Corrin. Al volverse el peliblanco, vio a su hermano el genio a su lado con esa sonrisa distante pero segura. Siempre le gustó mucho que, aunque intentase parecer guay, su fachada podía derrumbarse con un solo descuido.

"¡Leo! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! ¿Has acabado ya la misión de padre?" Preguntó Corrin acercándose a él. El príncipe no iba vestido con su elegante armadura oscura, sino que se había arropado para la ocasión con una camisa blanca de mangas anchas sobre unos pantalones oscuros con dibujos dorados de óxido.

"Casi. Solo me queda es proteger a padre durante su estancia aquí." Suspiró, agachando la cabeza y dejando de cruzar los brazos. "Después de eso seré libre para hacer lo que quiera. Eso quiere decir que iré con vosotros." Sonrió suavemente el rubio, apartándose un mechón rebelde que escapaba a la felpa negra que llevaba.

"Gracias, Leo. Me sentiré mucho mejor contigo en nuestro equipo." Agradeció el peliblanco posando su mano sobre el hombro del recién llegado.

"¡Mi señor Leo! ¡Por fin os encontramos!" Apareció Odin seguido de Niles. De inmediato, abrazó a su señor, asegurándose de que estuviera a salvo. "Hemos estado tan preocupados… ¡Mi mente había entrado en una espiral de tinieblas desde que os dejamos!" Se quejó Odin, mostrando su preocupación. Niles, al igual que el rubio, también había echado de menos a su jefe. Era una de las pocas personas que le aceptaban tal y como era, lo cual era importante.

"Es estupendo tenerle de vuelta. Mientras atendíais las órdenes del rey no pudimos sino imaginarnos las horrendas pruebas por las que os habrá hecho pasar. Hemos estado terriblemente preocupados." Informó Niles, sin saber si estar feliz de volver a verle, o angustiado al recordar lo mucho que le extrañó.

"¡Whoa! ¡Esto se ha puesto demasiado sentimental muy repentinamente!" Se quejó Leo, notándose agobiado al estar entre sus dos vasallos. "Aprecio vuestra preocupación, de verdad, ¡pero dadme algo de espacio para respirar!" Pidió el príncipe, metiendo los hombros hacia dentro de tal modo que se crease un espacio personal mínimo.

"Heh, mis disculpas…" Aceptó Odin al soltarle, sin mostrarse nada arrepentido.

"Como deseéis, mi señor." Asintió Niles, recuperando su usual postura de brazos cruzados y su sonrisa confiada.

"Vayamos a dentro. En breve debe comenzar la gran función que han preparado para la llegada del rey, y os aseguro que no querréis perdérosla." Contó el príncipe mientras lideraba el paso, seguido de sus fieles vasallos.

"¡Qué emoción!" Sonrió Corrin, llevándose la mano al pecho al seguirles. Entonces notó que algo le faltaba. Felicia. Aún no sabía a dónde se la había llevado Camilla. Pero aquel lugar era enorme: no podía aventurarse solo a su rescate sin perderse una o dos veces, y el tiempo apremiaba.

-O-O-O-

Los pasillos del anfiteatro eran exóticos, con alfombras rojas abombadas y cuadros de famosos pintores. La mayoría de la gente se estaba reuniendo en la sala de la ópera acuática, famosa incluso a nivel nacional. Un escenario de piedra blanca estaba rodeado de una pequeño lago simulado, sobre el que flotaban barcos típicos de un reino lejano, construido por debajo de la superficie de tal forma que tener un bote es imprescindible.

Tanto a Mozu como a mí nos agobiaba estar en enormes grupos de gente, por lo que le pedimos a Silas que nos guardara el sitio mientras nos dábamos una vuelta para airearnos. Azura nos alcanzó, pues parecía estar sufriendo del mismo mal.

"Miles, ¿quieres intentar descifrar eso que no puedo contar?" Me propuso la peliazul, encontrando aquella como una buena ocasión. Mozu se volvió a la cantante, extrañada.

"Claro." Sonreí, contento ante un desafío. "Mozu, lo que hay que hacer es hacer preguntas en torno a algo que no nos puede decir, y averiguar de lo que se trata." Expliqué, poniéndola al tanto.

"Interesante, ¿qué clase de preguntas?" Se entusiasmó mi compañera, llevándose las manos debajo del rostro mientras apretaba los puños.

"Veamos, ¿es algo relacionado con… nosotros?" Pregunté lanzando mi índice, volviéndome a Azura. Ésta sacudió los hombros y la cabeza, indecisa en la respuesta.

"Es decir, que nos afecta de algún modo." Traduje. La peliazul levantó los hombros, indicando que no lo podía decir, lo cual podía ser un 'sí'.

"¿Tiene que ver con el señor Corrin?" Preguntó la castaña, emocionada. En cierto modo, todo siempre tenía algo que ver con él.

"Nos afecta a todos, y es algo importante, pero que no puedo contar aunque eso sea en contra de mi voluntad." Contó Azura, llevándose la mano a su colgante y agachando la cabeza. Había estado algo apagada, como si aquello de lo que no podía hablar encerrara un gran pesar.

Claro… la maldición. Era irritante, pues allí había un secreto que debía desvelar, pero no podía. Podría ser la solución misma a todo el conflicto, y yo no lo sabría. Igual me estoy equivocando y luego es una mera situación absurda pero vergonzosa.

Se me cruzó por la cabeza plantearle una pregunta importante y de la que nadie podía hablar, y sí, lo habéis adivinado, es sobre Anankos, pero en aquel momento llegamos a ver a unos personajes bien extraños. Dos tenían cola.

"¿Q-qué cosas sois vosotros?" Preguntó Mozu, poniéndose defensiva. El hombre de pelo oscuro y cresta blanca se volvió hacia nosotros, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión molesta. Tenía unos cortes en el rostro, marcas de viejas batallas, pero no parecía mayor que yo.

"Eso no es algo bonito que decirle a alguien, ¿sabes? Y para tu información, soy un upheldin." Contestó meneando su oscura cola. Su extraño compañero se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a otra chica.

"Y yo soy un kitsune." Intervino el otro, pacificador. Más o menos serían de la misma altura. El lobo llevaba un conjunto negro y blanco, mientras que el zorro iba con ropas azules tribales. Se parecían en un aspecto que no puedo describir muy bien. No sé… es raro.

"Keaton y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, y la que nos trae aquí es la deuda que hemos contraído con ésta encantadora señorita." Dijo el castaño claro, expresándose con elegancia.

"Aunque nosotros no sabemos mucho de éstos asuntos humanos, así que no se nos ocurre cómo poder ayudarla." Se lamentó el moreno de orejas… raras. La chica con ellos tenía el pelo rosa, llevaba un top blanco y su rostro me sonaba a horrores. Oh, y era humana.

"¡Tú eres Layla, la gran cantante!" Se sorprendió Mozu al reconocerla. Oh, es verdad. Claro que es humana, Miles.

"Veo que me conocéis. ¿Tendríais la cortesía de escuchar mis apuros?" Nos preguntó, encogiéndose en sí misma.

"Por supuesto. Dinos de qué se trata." Pidió Azura, suavizando su expresión.

"Veréis, mi madre está muy mayor, y vive muy lejos de aquí. Me acaban de contar que su vida podría estar próxima a acabar, y quisiera poder estar con ella, pero tengo una gran actuación para el rey Garon, por lo que no puedo ir a su lado." Nos contó, apenando su rostro tanto que me noté deprimirme.

"En ese caso, te puedo ayudar." Tranquilizó Azura, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. "Puedo cubrirte en tu actuación, aunque no sé si seré tan buena cantante como tú."

"¡Vaya que sí! ¡Lo hacéis fenomenal, señorita Azura! Vaya tranquila, señorita Layla, nosotros la cubrimos." Animó Mozu acercándose a las cantantes, intentando transmitir su energía.

Layla me miró, sin comprender quien era aquella que la sustituiría, o si sería prudente. Había muchas cosas que no irían bien con aquel plan. Primero, que Azura no es Layla. Segundo, no sabemos qué es lo que se espera en la actuación. Tercero, ¿cómo disfrazar a Azura sin que la reconozcan? ¡No se parecen en nada!

Pero era su madre. Si no iba y se moría sin volver a verla, sería un peso que tendría que cargar toda su vida. Podría llegar a odiar el mundo del arte, incluso.

"Ve de una vez. Nosotros nos ocupamos." Le dije, neutralizando mi expresión y dando una cabezada, sacudiendo la mano para que entendiera que sobraba allí. Ya me entendéis, había un lugar que la necesitaba mucho más. Ella me respondió a la cabezada, dirigiéndose a la salida para coger el primer carruaje que estuviese libre.

"Bueno, ¿y cómo planeáis hacerlo?" Nos preguntó el tal Keaton llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza al alzar los codos.

"Azura, ¿seguro que puedes hacerlo?" Pregunté para asegurarme, notando la presión crecer. Ésta me miró llena de resolución, pero había algo más. Parecía… contenta… como si aquel evento le supusiese una gran oportunidad… ¿pero para qué?

"Pero necesitaremos disfrazarla. No podemos ponerla ahí delante de tol público y decir que es Layla." Objetó Mozu, poniéndose nerviosa.

"Podemos usar su camerino." Propuso aquel kitsune, señalando la puerta del fondo. "Seguro que no le importa que usemos algún conjunto con el propósito de cubrirla." Sonrió, complacido.

"¡Bien! ¡Así podré rebuscar en su basura!" Se emocionó Keaton, mirando la puerta del fondo como si fuera una presa.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres de su basura?" Pregunté, pero fui demasiado lento en actuar, pues el lobo salió corriendo a cuatro patas para entrar al camerino. "¿Señor Keaton?" Repetí, con la ilusa esperanza de que invocarle le trajera de vuelta.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me contestó asomando la cabeza mientras volcaba el contenido de la papelera. Mozu y yo nos sorprendimos, pues ni siquiera Azura me escuchó cuando le llamé.

"Esa es otra de las cosas que tenemos en común. Además de nuestra tendencia a desubicarnos, tenemos unos sentidos sobrehumanos. Mi nombre es Kaden, por cierto." Se presentó, comenzando a caminar hacia el camerino.

Mientras Mozu regañaba al lobo por hacer un caos en el camerino de Layla, Kaden me contó sobre su posición de líder de la aldea. Fue bastante coincidencia que Keaton se alegrara al decir que él también era jefe de su tribu. Ay… lo que es el destino. Son como oponentes. Kaden es de Hoshido mientras que Keaton es de Nohr.

El lobo tenía un extraño fetiche por desperdicios, cosas rotas y trastos inservibles. Le gustaba la unicidad de una bola de pelo con grietas en su esfera, el especial color del polvo sobre los muebles y las piedrecitas rojizas dentro de un jarrón. En cuanto a Kaden, el zorro era más tranquilo. Parecía tomarse las cosas con mucha calma y parsimonia, que no necesariamente significa que no pueda entusiasmarse por las cosas, sino que es capaz de apreciar las cosas sencillas. Mostró su gusto por las flores que llevaba Mozu, logrando sonrojarla y una regañina por ello.

No me parecieron malos chicos, pero cuando me hablaron de sus 'otras formas' los comencé a ver como los seres superiores que eran. Kaden era humilde al respecto, pero Keaton comenzó a hablarnos de las capacidades de los upheldin.

"Seres como vosotros debe sufrir mucho por los cazadores, ¿no es así?" Pregunté, entristeciéndome conforme aquellas palabras abandonaban mi boca. Kaden y Keaton se miraron brevemente, pero se volvieron a mí con una sonrisa.

"Son un incordio, pero nos ocupamos de defender a los nuestros." Explicó el zorro, gestuando con la mano.

"Me gustan los humanos, pero si hacen algo que pueda dañar a los míos tendré que mostrarle los dientes." Se enorgulleció llevándose las manos a la cintura. Asentí, dejando la vista en el infinito. Mozu tampoco parecía muy contenta. Era triste ver esa dura realidad. Pero es el mundo en el que vivimos...

"Oh, venga. No es para tanto." Intentó animarnos Keaton, molesto con nuestro desánimo. "Con la fama que nos forjamos los míos casi nadie se atreve a atacarnos."

"Y en mi tribu podemos usar técnicas ilusorias para protegernos de los invasores." Añadió Kaden, alzando un pulgar. "Somos mucho más capaces de lo que aparentamos.

"Je, y no aparentáis poco, precisamente." Me reí, ayudando a Mozu a salir de su tristeza.

-O-O-O-

"Azura, ¿has acabado ya?" Pregunté, acercándome a la puerta de la habitación donde se había cambiado. La peliazul salió con un vestido _idéntico_ al suyo, pero en negro.

"¡Vaya, apenas os reconozco, señorita Azura!" Se sorprendió Mozu. Me quedé un tanto desconcertado. Cuando la cantante su puso el velo negro en el rostro incluso los mitad animal admitieron que no la reconocían.

"¡Y mira que nuestra vista es fina y detallista!" Elogió Kaden, rascándose la cabeza. Keaton asintió a su lado, como intentado coger el poco polvo que tuviera su amigo.

Me quité las gafas y me volví a Azura. Pelo largo azul, ojos dorados, y un vestido con un diseño tan peculiar como su dueña. Me debía estar volviendo loco al pensar en todo lo de Anankos, pues no le daba otra explicación a ser el único que la reconocería cien de cien veces.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Volví a preguntar, poniendo mis gafas en su sitio y agachando la cabeza para adquirir seriedad.

"Completamente." Me aseguró tras soltar un suspiro para sacar la tensión del cuerpo. La observé unos momentos más, esperando que hubiera algo que la hiciera desistir de aquella locura, pero si dos 'vista de lince' decían que no la reconocían, tendría que aceptar aquella extraña realidad.

"Muy bien." Asentí, haciéndome a un lado para que Kaden y Keaton la guiaran a la entrada al escenario. Al parecer, fue allí donde se encontraron con Layla, salvándoles de aparecer en mitad de una obra de teatro y alarmando así a los espectadores.

-O-O-O-

Mozu y yo volvimos con Silas a los puestos de espectador, junto con Keaton y Kaden. El zorro se sentó delante de mí, esperando que le acariciara el cabello. No se quejó cuando lo hice. Creo que incluso lo disfrutó. Ay, que pelo más suavito. Y esas orejas suyas que… salían de su cabeza… extraña anatomía. No tenía orejas humanas donde las esperaba encontrar. Estaba teniendo que aceptar muchas cosas raras últimamente…

Mozu me intentó imitar al acariciar a Keaton, pero éste se quejó al principio, pese a que no pudo evitar menear la cola, mostrando lo mucho que lo deseaba. Aquello divirtió a Mozu, pues le recordaba a un viejo perro que tenían unos familiares en su pueblo. Le acarició la cabeza nostálgica.

Busqué con la mirada a caras familiares entre el público. Pude ver a Corrin sentado junto con su hermano, Leo. A su otro lado estaba Elise, quien no podía parar de moverse, emocionada. Camilla también estaba. Que suerte que el rey hubiera recibido un asiento especial para su gran persona, evitando así inmiscuirse con los de menor importancia.

Cuando cruzamos miradas me saludó con la mano y una sonrisa, a lo que yo contesté de igual modo, sin poder ocultar mis colores. Después comenzó a decirle algo a Felicia, sentada a su lado. Pobre, parecía un conejito asustado, pero Camilla intentaba arreglar sus amenazas desbordando cariño.

"¿A quién has saludao, Miles?" Me preguntó Mozu, llamando la atención de Silas.

"A aquella bien dotada mujer de cabellos morados." Contestó Kaden, sin encontrar dificultad para descubrir aquello. Condenada visión sobrehumana…

"¿A la señora Camilla? Lo cierto es que me sorprendió verla perseguirte hacha en mano por el castillo." Intervino el caballero, alzando la mirada a sus memorias. "No te habrás vuelto a meter en un lío con ella, ¿no?" Me preguntó Silas, preocupado. 'Precisamente es en eso en lo que me quiero meter con ella.' Pensé, pícaro.

Una gran ola de aplausos anunció la presencia de la cantante en el escenario, así como la de los músicos preparados a los lados. ¿Sabrían la canción que iba a cantar?

"¿Qué has dicho, Miles? No te he oído." Me medio gritó Mozu, intentado hacer que repitiera aquello que dije. Oh, no. No lo pensé. Al bajar la mirada, Keaton y Kaden me estaban observando. El primero extrañado, sin comprender la clase de 'lío' que me refería, mientras que el segundo parecía divertido.

Me llevé el índice a los labios, mostrando los dientes. Después comencé a aplaudir, centrándome en lo que estaba por suceder. Kaden se rió, mientras que Keaton se quedó observando a Camilla, curioso. La actuación no tardó mucho en robar su atención, no obstante.

-O-O-O-

 _Acepta la oscuridad… a la que llamas hogar…_

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué está haciendo con el agua? O, mejor dicho, ¿cómo está haciendo _eso_ con el agua? O, ¿de dónde sale el agua? Parecía haber salido de las puntas de sus manos… Oh, y era la canción que le escuché cantar aquella vez.

 _Un blanco trono vacante has de contemplar…_

Si ella guiaba la melodía, los tambores y unos cuernos hacían el eco resonante a sus palabras, y todo eso con una humilde pandereta de fondo. Tenía un aire muy majestuoso. ¿Cómo demonios lo habían preparado en tan poco tiempo?

 _Un legado de sangre, que de mentiras vas rebosante…_

No se movía como cuando nos enseñó a Camilla y a mí. Azura era capaz de bailar *pausa para la expectación* increíblemente bien. Fluidez en el torso y en los brazos, ágil movimiento de las piernas, fuerza en las caderas… No soy crítico, pero estaba fascinado con su baile.

 _Canta conmigo un canto de conquista y destino,_

Cuan estribillo de canción, los instrumentos entraron con fuerza a acompañar su voz. Conforme Azura daba vueltas a sus manos, el agua se extendió por toda la ópera, con pequeñas gotas flotando por el aire. Su colgante estaba brillando.

 _El pilar negro abocado a cumplir su sino,_

Kaden alzó las orejas, distraído por algo. Miré a donde él, para ver al rey gimiendo en su asiento. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Aquel detestable tipo que despreció a Corrin se acercó a él, preocupado.

 _La noche vence al alba con su espino. Actitud inclemente, las dudas invaden tu mente._

Con la fuerza de los violines, las notas fueron decayendo a una suave base de intermedio, mientras que las gotas comenzaban a caer reposando sobre la superficie del agua hasta desaparecer. Los tambores se quedaron de segundo plano, haciendo algunos ecos ocasionales.

 _Con un halo de luz blanca…_

Se había quedado quieta, como cuando comenzó la primera vez. Y más agua. Ya me daba igual. Simplemente no podía apartar la mirada.

 _Una mano te alcanza…_

 _Una espada de doble filo parte en dos tu alma…_

Bailaba con menos energía que antes, imitando la elegancia de los violines. Era como si te contaran un relato épico. Uh, curioso. Estaba hablando de Corrin y su fatídico sino de elegir bando.

 _Las memorias se han evaporado, una nueva jornada ha comenzado…_

Y entonces, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma mientras se reavivaba la percusión y se alzaba de nuevo el círculo de agua.

 _Canta conmigo una canción de estirpe y amor,_

Era otra vez el estribillo, pero aquella vez el rey parecía estar pasándolo muy mal. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Azura? Alzó la pierna en un amplio arco, sin perder el equilibrio. Cielos, sí que sabía bailar. ¿Cuándo practicaba?

 _La luz se expande hacia las alturas,_

 _Entre tinieblas estalla el albor, pura alma inocente, las dudas invaden tu mente._

Y conforme aquellas palabras resonaron en el aire, los instrumentos iniciaron su descenso al silencio, concluyendo la actuación. Las luces se apagaron, permitiendo la retirada a la cantante. Los hombres que acompañaban al rey se agitaron, pues ver a su líder en sufrimiento no era buena señal.

Los soldados comenzaron a moverse, buscando el acceso a la estancia de aquella desconocida cantante. Le iban a dar muerte. Mozu y yo nos levantamos para ir con ella, así como Keaton y Kaden. Mientras salíamos, unos extraños hombres irrumpieron en el escenario.

Llevaban armaduras hoshidanas, típicas de los guerreros tribales. Tenían máscaras de demonio, con las que intimidaban a sus oponentes, y eran hábiles magos a la vez que guerreros. Su líder tenía un ojo extraño, pero no parecía ser inhumano. Rugió que se manifestara el rey Garon, pues estaban allí para darle muerte.

No debían ser un grupo muy popular en Hoshido, pues tenía entendido que incluso en tiempos de guerra, ellos respetaban las tierras neutrales.

Los príncipes se levantaron de sus asientos, dispuestos a intermediar aquel enfrentamiento. Corrin lideró la breve e infructífera negociación, mientras que el resto salían corriendo a realizar las preparaciones de la inminente batalla.

Había un grupo de enemigos que controlaba el terreno firme, mientras que otros comenzaron a agrupar las canoas de suelo plano como si fueran puentes. Aquel sería el escenario de batalla.

Cuando llegamos a donde estaba Azura, ésta ya se había cambiado de vuelta a su conjunto blanco, pero no nos contó nada. Mozu comenzó a felicitarla por su gran actuación, pero la peliazul la mandó a guardar silencio, pues nadie debía saber que fue ella. Todos nos extrañamos, pero al insistir tuvimos que aceptar aquello en silencio mientras la seguíamos de vuelta a la ópera.

-O-O-O-

"¡Corrin! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Azura, alcanzando al príncipe. Había tenido poco tiempo para cambiarse, por lo que su vestido no estaba perfectamente posicionado.

"¡Azura! ¿Dónde has estado?" Se adelantó el peliblanco. No solo se había perdido la gran actuación, sino que encima le había preocupado su ausencia. Mozu y yo miramos a los mitad animal. Éstos asintieron, prometiendo guardar silencio.

"Siento llegar tarde. No me encontraba bien, así que fue a que me diera el aire. ¿Por qué están los soldados hoshidanos aquí?" Desvió la cantante, evitando por todos los medios tener que detallar sus mentiras. El príncipe Leo se quedó observándola muy pensativo. 'Oh, no. Lo sabe. Esos ojos lo saben.'.

"Han venido a matar a padre. Han usado una extraña canción para incapacitarle." Explicó Corrin, fascinado. No sabía que se pudiera usar magia con las palabras. 'Y yo tampoco…' Pensé mientras me volvía a mirar a Azura.

"Oh, y cuando estabas fuera, ¿no habrás visto a una extraña mujer salir de la ópera?" Preguntó Corrin. Tuve que taparme la boca y volverme de espaldas. Era raro, pero me estaba descojonando. Mozu me pegó una colleja, mandándome guardar silencio.

"Si no se han dado cuenta todavía, no creo que sepan interpretar mi risa." Le murmuré, ocultando el rostro.

"… No. No la he visto." Contestó Azura, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar su agitada respiración. El líder de los hoshidanos volvió a proclamar que nada se interpondría en su objetivo. Si mataban al rey, se acabaría la guerra. Y muy probablemente estuvieran en lo cierto.

"Maldición… no tenemos opción." Se lamentó Leo, sacando su grimorio de la bolsa que llevaba en la cadera. "¡Tendremos que combatir!" Anunció, alzando su legendario grimorio. Corrin cabeceó en silencio. Sabía que eso supondría la muerte de todos aquellos que derrotasen. El rey le dijo antes lo de 'arrancar las malas hierbas', por lo que no había forma de perdonar sus vidas.

Elise parecía negarse a hacer aquello, pues también lo comprendía. Todos respetamos sus deseos de quedarse atrás para limitarse a tratar a los heridos. Camilla la abrazó, intentando consolarla, para, al mismo tiempo, intentar tranquilizarse.

Tanto Keaton como Kaden encontraron aquel asalto increíblemente irrespetuoso para los espectadores, por no hablar de que era un terreno neutral y un intento de asesinato. Keaton no dudó en combatir contra los hoshidanos, presentándose ante Corrin, pero Kaden decidió quedarse al margen, junto con la princesa Elise. Como líder de los kitsunes, si hacía algo ofensivo contra Hoshido, su pueblo podría sufrir las consecuencias. Corrin entendió aquello, aceptando de buen grado toda ayuda que pudiera recibir.

Elise, al ver a los mitad animal, comenzó a acariciarles la cabeza, fascinada. Kaden disfrutaría mucho de su estancia con la princesa en la retaguardia, dándole celos a Keaton, quien decidió luchar tan ferozmente que cuando acabara iría a recibir su ración de caricias.

Silas comenzó a analizar el terreno, compartiendo con Niles opiniones sobre cómo proceder. Benny comentó ocasionalmente, señalando a los caballeros pegasos en la distancia.

Beruka trajo los wyverns por los pasillos, montando un escándalo entre los espectadores que abandonaban la ópera. Selena y Laslow comenzaron a distribuir las armas que se vieron obligados a dejar al entrar. Odin les ayudó, pero parecía incómodo junto a Selena, cosa que la pelirroja respetó, dadas las circunstancias. No obstante, aquel trato le dolía.

Arthur intentó convencer a Effie de que se quitara la armadura, pues al estar sobre un lago, el riesgo que corría era mucho. Básicamente discutieron al respecto, pero la peliblanca no dio su brazo a torcer. Sería el escudo para todos, y para aquello necesitaba ser capaz de recibir uno o dos golpes.

Peri realizó sus respiraciones para calmar su agitación y comenzó a repetirse las palabras que le prometió a Laslow. Combatiría en tierra como los demás, pues los caballos en aquel inundado e inestable lugar no eran muy buena opción.

Nyx esperó pacientemente órdenes, mientras charlaba con Charlotte. No le parecía un momento apropiado para hablar sobre si debía comportarse más de acorde a su aspecto, pero lo encontró interesante, de algún modo. Nunca se había planteado aquello.

Y al ser ambas mujeres, la rubia no se molestaba en guardar las apariencias, permitiéndose ser ella misma un rato. Además, al ser una experta en el fingir y en el drama, tenía mucho que decir al respecto. Nyx le recomendó que hablara con Odin, pues podría encontrarle interesante, según vio.

Cuando recibí la espada de hierro de parte de Mozu, apreté los dientes. Mi compañera pareció comprender por qué me agitaba.

"Tranquilo, Miles. Todo irá bien." Me intentó tranquilizar la castaña. Suspiré.

"Vale." Nada iría bien. Aquella noche iba a morir gente, fuéramos nosotros, fueran ellos. Esto… está mal.

Felicia acudió al lado de Corrin, agarrándole de la mano mientras blandía el puñal en la otra. Sabía cómo se debía estar sintiendo, pero no tenían alternativa en aquel momento. El peliblanco suspiró, cerrando los ojos para invocar los nervios de acero que necesitaría para aquello.

"Vamos allá." Dijo alzando la cabeza, concentrado.

-O-O-O-

 **Podría haber hecho la batalla en éste mismo capítulo, pero, meh, aún no me he estudiado esa batalla, y sería mucho trabajo… que me dejaré para el próximo capítulo. No sé si sucederán suficientes cosas como para dedicarle su propio capítulo, pero, como ya he dicho, aún no he estudiado la batalla o la historia de después.**

 **Y… sí. Kaden ya ha sido introducido. ¿Por qué no? Él no es la clase de persona que se involucra exclusivamente en un bando o en otro. Vendrá bien para la historia. … No sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero veamos a dónde lleva esto.**

 **He tardado un poco más, pues había revisiones que hacer. Ya sabéis. Cambios aquí… cambios allá… errores tipográficos…**

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *guiño de lince, guiño de lince* *codo (insertar aquí chiste ingenioso), codo (insertar aquí chiste ingenioso)***


	16. Capítulo 16: El concierto de choques

**El concierto de choques**

"¡Ésta es vuestra última oportunidad de deponer las armas si queréis que os perdonemos la vida! ¡Soy Kumagera, y mi único objetivo es tomar la vida del rey! ¡No os interpongáis en mi misión y no os uniréis a él en el más allá!" Advirtió el jefe, desde el otro lado del escenario. No, por favor, con él no querría reunirme en el más allá. Sería doblemente malo: muerto y fastidiado.

Nuestras fuerzas se arremolinaron en el extremo izquierdo de las canoas, mientras que los enemigos cubrían todo el área. Habría que abrirse paso a través de su ofensiva si queríamos llegar hasta aquellos en la retaguardia. Sería difícil.

Charlotte quiso aleccionar a aquellos asaltantes, pero el príncipe Leo le ordenó que protegieran a Elise por todos los medios. Ante aquella orden tan decidida, la rubia se puso coqueta, agarrando a Benny del cuello para ir a cumplir aquel encargo celosamente. El pobre gigantón tuvo que soportar a su compañera reírse sobre cómo su suerte no hacía sino mejorar.

Ningún caballero llevaba su montura, por lo que no gozarían de la amplia movilidad que antes tenían. Beruka, aún con los restos del maquillaje, ordenó a Silas que se subiera con ella. Odin, Selena y Laslow fijaron sus ojos en los arqueros del sur, pero mientras trazaban un plan de ataque, la jinete wyvern secuestró al espadachín, dejando solos al mago y a la pelirroja.

Effie embistió contra los arqueros, sin plan en mente. Si lograba que se centraran en ella, los demás tendrían oportunidad de acercarse al enemigo. Le costaba moverse sobre las barcas, pero logró afianzar su pie. Cuando las flechas comenzaron a chocar contra su armadura, Effie perdió el equilibrio.

"¡Effie!" Gritó Arthur, corriendo hacia ella. No fue lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que se cayera al agua. El peso de su enorme armadura la arrastraba hacia el fondo, y lo que se suponía que debía protegerla, la iba a matar. Los arqueros entonces se propusieron acabar con el rubio, apuntando sus arcos hacia éste. El héroe se arrojó al agua sin pensárselo dos veces. ¡Effie se iba a ahogar! ¡Tenía que ayudarla!

Al desaparecer su objetivo, los hoshidanos buscaron un nuevo blanco, posando sus ojos sobre la pelirroja que corría hacia ellos con el escudo de su hombro por delante y la espada baja. Había hecho bien en llevar aquel escudo por la nostalgia. Y no quería un duelo de puntería, pues su habilidad con el arco todavía no era tan buena como con la espada.

Las flechas comenzaron a volar por el aire, segando el espacio que las separaba de su víctima. No obstante, una extraña sombra las interceptó, destruyendo el eje de la madera y así perdiendo trayectoria y fuerza.

"¡Estacas tenebrosas!" Anunció Odin, corriendo detrás de su compañera. Selena podía haber dicho que le quería, pero habría algo que nunca cambiaría. Él siempre estaría velando por todos, ella incluida. Si no, ¿qué clase de héroe legendario le inspiró a luchar en primer lugar?

Selena llegó hasta los arqueros, hiriendo a uno en el pecho a la vez que cortaba su arco de madera, pues éste fue interpuesto a modo de pseudo-escudo. Los otros dos arqueros intentaron coger distancia en direcciones opuestas, pues de aquel modo, el que no fuera perseguido podría proteger al que sí.

El más lejano fue a dar un salto entre canoas, pero como movido por arte de magia, aquella a la que saltó se distanció aún más, precipitando su caída al agua. Odin le había movido la barca con su grimorio personal, demoledor donde los haya. Después, extendiendo sus sombras punzantes a través del suelo, hirió al arquero en los brazos, imposibilitándole atacar a nadie más, pero conservando la capacidad de correr por su vida.

Selena alcanzó rápidamente al otro arquero. Había corrido sobre la espalda de un dragón enorme, barcas poco estables no eran ningún reto. Le propinó un despiadado corte en la espalda que le rasgó la ropa, para después darle un golpe en la nuca con la empuñadura y dejarle inconsciente.

Arthur alcanzó a la peliblanca en el fondo del lago, e intentó tirar de ella, sin éxito. Effie no había cogido bien el aire, por lo que había entrado en pánico, asfixiándose. El rubio comenzó a quitarle la armadura forzosamente, rompiendo algún que otro seguro o correa. Después, nadó hacia la superficie con su inconsciente compañera con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitieron.

"¡Effie!" Gritó Elise al acercarse a ellos. Kaden ayudó a los vasallos a salir del agua.

"Oh, oh. Los bastones no pueden arreglar esto." Se temió Kaden al notar que lo que había entrado en la mujer era agua, no daños.

Arthur no dudó. Comenzó a reanimarla, boca a boca incluido. Debía traerla de vuelta. Tras medio minuto de intensa reanimación, Effie comenzó a vomitar el agua que le entro en los pulmones. Charlotte se volvió para contemplar aquella escena de soslayo. No había enemigos cerca, pero no era imposible que recibieran un ataque sorpresa en forma de emboscada de ninjas sumergidos. Benny se quitó la parte de su armadura que le cubría los hombros y las piernas, eligiendo aprender del ejemplo ajeno.

"¡Effie!" Dijo la princesa agachándose para abrazar a su amiga.

"Maldita sea. Te dije que al menos fueras al suelo firme." Masculló el héroe, mostrando la preocupación en forma de angustia dolorosa.

"… L-lo siento, Arthur. Pero aún no me puedo detener…" Comenzó a decir la peliblanca, intentado levantarse. "Aún me necesitan en la batalla…" Aunque podría tener razón, en la forma en la que estaba de poca ayuda serviría. Estaba aturdida, devuelta de entre los muertos.

"De eso ni hablar. Te quedarás conmigo en la retaguardia." Ordenó Elise, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una posición que mostrase que no tenía otra opción.

"Pero-" Fue a quejarse la casi ahogada.

"¡Basta, Effie! ¡Cuida de ti misma un poco! ¡Casi te ahogas!" Le rogó Arthur apretándole los hombros. No pretendía hacerle daño, pero no logró controlar el miedo que llegó a pasar. La peliblanca se resintió, debilitada. "Perdona, Effie, no pretendía…" Comenzó a disculparse el héroe, notando su error al soltarle los hombros y ver sus manos marcadas.

La vasalla llevaba una camisa blanca debajo, pero aunque se le transparentaba la ropa interior, aquello no era algo que nadie dijera cuando había otros asuntos más importantes de por medio.

"Está bien. Siento haberos retrasado." Se disculpó la peliblanca agachando la cabeza. Seguramente pensase que solo sería un estorbo si insistiera en combatir en esa condición, por lo que un remolino de culpa y frustración sacudió su triste rostro. Arthur le dio un abrazo, intentando tranquilizarla. Creyó que la iba perder.

"No te exijas mucho, Effie." Pidió Elise, prosiguiendo el camino tras el frente de batalla. Kaden se quitó la bufanda que llevaba, pues a falta de nada mejor, sería conveniente que la mujer se secara.

-O-O-O-

"Bonito dragón, ¿puedo ir contigo?" Preguntó Keaton, acercándose a la princesa que recién acabó de colocarse la funda de su hacha y el grimorio en la bolsa del wyvern. Camilla le miró extrañada. No sabía quién era ni lo que pintaba allí, por lo que actuaría con prudencia.

"No." Negó tajantemente, analizando a aquella extraña criatura. "Si lo que quieres es un lugar para esconderte, prueba en otro sitio. A mi lado solo correrás peligro." Intentó desanimar, tomando aquella ruta.

"¡Pero eso sería estupendo! Quiero que me lances contra el enemigo. Hay caza por hacer." Sonrió el lobo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa convencida. Camilla guardó silencio mientras concluía su análisis. No había visto muchos upheldin, pero de los muchos lugares peligrosos a los que fue a jugar de pequeña, la montaña donde estaba su tribu no fue una de ellas.

"Está bien. Sube." Ordenó la princesa, centrada en la batalla. No tenía tiempo de adornar sus palabras, pues, en una batalla, el tiempo no espera.

-O-O-O-

Beruka ignoró las quejas de Laslow al ser secuestrado por el wyvern, mientras que Silas intentó hacerle callar para que trazaran un plan de ataque.

Cuando el dragón llegó sobre unos samuráis hoshidanos, Laslow fue liberado, aterrizando al rodar por el suelo, listo para el enfrentamiento. Silas se bajó de un gran salto para apoyar a su compañero, pues un tres contra uno sería demasiado complicado.

Laslow bloqueó el primer ataque del samurái más cercano, pero no debía descuidarse, pues estaba rodeado en un triángulo. Silas cayó junto a él, a tiempo para rechazar la ofensiva del segundo de los hoshidanos y comenzar un contraataque que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

El espadachín salió del choque de fuerzas que inició contra su oponente al liberar toda su fuerza de golpe a tiempo para volverse a detener un tajo vertical del último contrincante. El danzarín se obligó a bloquear abajo, deteniendo un tajo ascendente. Se apartó para evitar la estocada del samurái, para entonces agarrarle de la ropa, obligarle a girar con él y le lanzó contra su compañero, desequilibrándole y derribándole.

Al posar su filo sobre el cuello del que tenía que levantarse para que se pudieran incorporar, se desarmaron, admitiendo su derrota. Laslow se afianzó de aquello al dejarles KO con un seco golpe. No era un movimiento que acostumbrara a hacer, pero sin duda se sentía mejor que apuñalar a quien ya había perdido el duelo.

Silas hizo retroceder a su oponente hasta que no pudo más, pues se quedó sin barcas a las que recular. Entonces Beruka hizo una pasada con su dragón por detrás del hoshidano, agarrándole de la ropa y tirando de él. Le llevó a unas alturas peligrosas al situar a su dragón en vertical, desde las que le soltó, mientras que ella hacía una acrobacia para recuperar el impulso en el vuelo. La caída hizo el resto. Tuvo suerte de caer en el agua. No tanta de que fuera de plancha. Al menos no se ahogó.

-O-O-O-

Camilla sobrevoló a Silas y Laslow, pues iban a recibir un ataque que difícilmente manejarían. Combatir contra jinetes pegaso solía ser complicado, pues la ventaja aérea te forzaba a luchar a su ritmo, y suponían una presión constante.

"Oye, señorita, acérqueme a una de esas jinetes pegaso. Le demostraré de lo que soy capaz." Pidió Keaton, señalando a uno de los pegasos que se dirigían hacia ellos lanza en mano.

"Muy bien, pero, ¿cómo vas a combatir precisamente?" Preguntó la princesa al verle desarmado. No quería arrojar a nadie a su muerte, precisamente.

"Confíe en mí. Soy más hábil de lo que aparento." Prometió Keaton, relamiéndose los labios como cuando hacía mientras cazaba. La pelimorada no le gustó mucho aquello. Atesoraba el ser precavida con los demás cuando les desconocía, y aquel extraño sencillamente le pedía que lo hiciera. Le arrojaría, pero no porque se lo pidiera él.

Al tomar altura sobre sus oponentes, Keaton saltó del wyvern, haciendo que a la princesa se la saltara un latido.

"¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!" Se alarmó ésta, iniciando las maniobras para interceptarle en su caída. Mientras lo hacía, Keaton comenzó a convertirse en una enorme bestia de brazos abominablemente grandes. Su pelaje era oscuro y su mirada inquietante. Una pobre jinete pegaso tuvo la mala suerte de ser su objetivo al saltar, por lo que embistió contra ellos, derribando a un pájaro del cielo. La hoshidana no sobrevivió a la caída bajo el monstruo que la interceptó.

Al tocar suelo, Keaton fue rodeado de más espadachines, pero su inquietante aura ni hizo sino achantarles. Eso, y el enorme grito de guerra que soltó, no ayudaron mucho a prepararles para la batalla.

Camilla entonces comenzó a perseguir a un jinete pegaso, lanzando rayos desde su mano gracias al grimorio que había dominado recientemente. El jinete volaba por su vida, llevando a la princesa hacia el sur. La pelimorada se extrañó de aquello, pues lo lógico hubiera sido buscar refugio tras los arqueros en la retaguardia, pero ese error le costaría la batalla.

-O-O-O-

Los otros dos pegasos que surcaban los cielos en aquel momento enfilaron su vuelo hacia Silas y Laslow, quienes estaban terminando sus respectivas luchas ya descritas. No obstante, uno de los pegasos no llegó hasta ellos, pues Niles se posicionó cerca, disparando su arco con la cuerda tan tensada que hasta podría ser un cañón.

Peri le acompañaba, custodiando que nadie intentara abusar de él por no saber defenderse de cerca. Ver al pegaso caer al lago le recordó cuando su madre mataba a los mosquitos con el matamoscas. Normalmente lo habría disfrutado, pero pensar en su madre la volvió nostálgica.

La otra jinete pegaso cambió su trayectoria, bajando a nivel del suelo para volar velozmente hacia el arquero, lanza en punta. Niles intentó dispararle, pero los dos tiros erraron al golpear las puntas de las canoas, elementos que la jinete usó como cobertura.

Cuando cogió altura, victoriosa, pensó que ya había acabado con el arquero, pues no había nada que pudiera detenerla ahora. No obstante, Peri clavó su lanza en la barriga del pegaso, el cuál arrastró su arma en una caída dolorosa que pasó por encima de los nohrios. Fue una catástrofe, pues la lanza perforó por completo al animal hasta que salió por el otro lado, clavándose en la pierna de su dueña.

Al acercarse la peliazul a rematarla, pudo examinar que no era una herida mortal, a juzgar por la sangre que salía de su pierna. Había tenido suerte de que no alcanzara ninguna arteria importante. Al sacar la espada de su funda para acabarla, extrañamente llevada por el olor a sangre, la jinete hoshidana abrazó a su gimiente montura.

"No… no te mueras… Himiko…" Rogó en un murmullo, llorando con la voz desgarrada.

Como si aquello hubiera sido un flechazo, Peri se paralizó. Un dolor comenzó a punzarle el pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué había comenzado a llorar de aquella manera? Era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello. Dolía. Mucho.

Niles se acercó a las chicas, examinando la situación. Camilla no tardaría en alcanzar al último pegaso, por lo que su misión había sido cumplida. Pero allí tenía un problema urgente que atender. La caballera despiadada y amante de la sangre, Peri, no estaba acabando grotescamente con la vida de aquella joven.

¿Qué hacer? Podía secuestrarla para llevarla a la prisión del plano astral, pero tal y como estaba, sería incluso más cruel que matarla: habían acabado con sus compañeras, e iba a estar sola en un prisión de mala muerte, atrapada por el enemigo que le arrebató todo tras intentar luchar por una causa más que justificada, matar al rey diabólico. No iba a sentirse muy bien después de aquello…

El peliblanco intentó tragar su consciencia, pues le rogaba darle una segunda oportunidad a aquella desconocida pese al calvario que le esperaba de hacerlo, pues ante todo era un villano, un miserable. Él hacía las cosas difíciles que nadie más podía. Ese era su rol.

A lo largo de su vida había tenido que hacer toda clase de monstruosidades para sobrevivir. Matar incluido. Matar era duro. Pero si lo hacía aquella vez podría estar siendo piadoso, incluso.

Pero no podía más. Matar fríamente a aquella mujer habría sido algo que antes habría hecho sin dudar y sin el menor remordimiento. Pero ya no era el mismo. Desde que el señor Leo le acogió, comenzó a apreciar a los demás de verdad. Había decidido cambiar, y debía empezar por ser honesto en lo que quería hacer.

Cogió una flecha y terminó la vida del pegaso, pues de aquella herida no había supervivencia: le ahorró unos minutos de angustioso sufrimiento. Le quitó la lanza a la ahora enfurecida mujer, quien no dejaba de gritarle 'asesino' y 'monstruo', entre otras amenazas.

Niles pidió ayuda a Peri para sacarle la lanza de la pierna. No había sido una herida muy profunda, ni había llegado al hueso, por lo que estaría bien. La caída había sido lo que principalmente la debilitó. Entonces la cogió entre sus brazos, aguantando los arañazos y los golpes que le dio.

"¡Lilith!" Llamó el peliblanco alzando la cabeza al aire. La dragona asomó la cabeza por debajo del agua, indicando que el portal lo había creado bajo el agua. Entonces arrojó a la mujer al portal. Una vez al otro lado, la dragona la controló con su magia, llevándola a la prisión. También buscaría a algún curandero que pudiera hacerle el tratamiento básico de la pierna.

Tras levantarse la peliazul, prosiguió gimoteando, llevándose la mano al pecho. No podía apartar la mirada del pegaso. Estaba atormentada, pero sabía que no debía pararse allí. Tenía que luchar. Por mucho que mirase la herida que le hizo al animal, no lograba encontrar la satisfacción que antes le producía ver la sangre salir y los órganos desparramarse. Solo veía la pérdida que significaba.

"Lo siento, Niles. Casi permito que te empalen." Se disculpó Peri, aún incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas. Tenía que centrar sus pensamientos, y fijándose en su compañero quizás lograse recuperarse de aquello.

"Quizás deberías haberlo hecho. Esa mujer va a pasar un infierno, y mi egoísmo me ha impedido acabar con ella." Se lamentó el peliblanco, apretando los dientes. "Soy un monstruo." Suspiró, alzando la cabeza hacia el abovedado techo.

-O-O-O-

"Vosotros dos, venid conmigo." Nos ordenó el príncipe Leo, caminando hacia la parte superior. Mozu y yo nos paralizamos, extrañados. ¿Íbamos a seguir a aquel líder nato en la batalla? Uf, la presión…

El rubio buscó con la mirada a alguien con quien tenía asuntos pendientes, y cuando la halló, se acercó a ella.

"Acompañadme, señorita Azura. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar." Informó, con una expresión seria y despierta. La peliazul asintió, poniéndose ligeramente nerviosa.

Cuando llegamos al escenario, el príncipe creo un pequeño puente de árboles con su grimorio, Brynhildr. Mozu me ayudó a cruzar manteniendo el equilibrio, y Azura fue detrás de nosotros, manteniendo su distancia con el príncipe que los tres sabíamos que nos había descubierto. Bueno, tal vez Mozu no se hubiera dado cuenta todavía, aunque también podía ser que Azura y yo lo pensamos demasiado. O puede que solo yo…

Un grupo de soldados oni se aproximó hacia nosotros. Los dos primeros llevaban hachas, mientras que los otros dos prefirieron quedarse detrás de ellos, protegiendo sus espaldas con los pergaminos de invocación.

"Tú, ven conmigo." Me ordenó, corriendo hacia ellos. Me habría quedado congelado en el sitio, pero tras una orden como aquella no tuve tiempo de flaquear ante la adversidad. Solo esperaba no tener que matar a nadie.

Mozu y Azura nos siguieron de cerca, probablemente vigilando los movimientos de los otros dos. De aquella forma sería un enfrentamiento equilibrado.

El primer Oni intentó cortar al príncipe por el torso de un potente golpe lateral. Leo creó un árbol a su lado, pegando un salto y apoyándose sobre la pequeña pero gruesa rama. El hacha cortó brutalmente el tronco que surgió, pero el mago ya contaba con aquello. Echó su peso hacia el enemigo, obrando que el trozo de árbol se cayera sobre él. Con otro movimiento de mano, comenzó a hacer crecer ramas que atraparon al soldado en el suelo.

Por supuesto, su compañero no se quedó quieto durante todo aquello. En una embestida despiadada, intentó partirme en dos de un golpe vertical. Por suerte para mí, su velocidad era muy pobre en comparación a la de Odin, por lo que no me costó echarme a un lado. Le propiné una patada en el torso, pero no le desequilibré tanto como me había imaginado.

Retiré rápidamente la pierna, echándome hacia atrás. Un conejo espectral corrió hacia mí siniestramente. Nunca me imaginé que una cosa tan adorable pudiera dar tanto miedo. Retrocedí un par de pasos, mientras que el soldado Oni desincrustaba su hacha del suelo.

Mozu me apartó a tiempo para esquivar el conejo, mientras que Azura se lanzaba a por él. Con un movimiento lateral, golpeó a la invocación, desintegrándola en las partículas mágicas que la compusieron.

El Oni entonces intentó acabar con Mozu y conmigo, pues mi compañera me había derribado, salvándome de aquella criatura. Azura dio unas puntadas con su naginata, obligando al guerrero a mantener la distancia y otorgándonos el tiempo para que nos levantáramos.

Después, Leo pasó a crear una barrera de árboles que impediría a los otros dos magos interferir en aquella batalla. Mozu comenzó a robarle el espacio con precisos ataques, pero el hoshidano esquivaba con precisión. Esperó su oportunidad hasta que logró agarrar la lanza de la castaña. Tiró de ella mientras alzaba su arma, encontrando de aquella forma una ocasión ideal para acabar con ella.

Me arrojé casi con desesperación a por el enemigo. Sabía que no podría detener su ataque, pero tenía que hacer algo. Fueron los segundos más largos que he vivido nunca. Le corté el brazo. Se llevó la mano a su nuevo muñón, gritando del dolor.

No… no sabéis cómo se sentía aquello. Acababa… de cortarle un miembro a alguien.

Le di una patada por detrás a sus piernas, haciendo que se arrodillara y después le di un codazo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Me quité el cinturón y lo apreté alrededor de su herida. No quería que se desangrara.

"G-gracias, Miles." Me murmuró Mozu, cogiendo el aire que le faltaba. Ahora que lo pienso, la alternativa habría sido peor. La alternativa era dejar morir a Mozu.

No llegué a contestar. Simplemente di una cabezada, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la mano cortada. Luchar sin intentar dañar a tu enemigo es difícil. Pero no podía parar. No ahora.

Azura me ayudó a comprobar que el hombre viviera. Mientras tanto, los otros guerreros cortaron el obstáculo de árboles con sus hachas. Inmediatamente después, invocaron un par de mulas que cargaron contra nosotros.

Mozu se sintió mal por tener que acabar con ellas, pues le recordaban a su pueblo. Aquella duda hizo que fuera embestida por una, lanzándola por los aires y logrando desarmarla. Al ser una invocación, no dude en clavar mi espada en ésta. Fue como si ensartara un cojín. Uno que, por cierto, se deshizo ante mis ojos.

Leo se hizo a un lado y cortó con su espada a la otra mula con un ataque que rotaba sobre sí mismo al aprovechar el giro.

Detrás de las mulas atacaron los soldados Oni. Escuché un gemido detrás de mí, y al volverme vi a Azura debilitada. Que se cayera al suelo me permitió ver a la sacerdotisa en la distancia con el bastón alzado. Le había echado un encantamiento, probablemente una debilitación.

"Cuidado… Miles…" Me dijo, señalando detrás de mí. Me giré a tiempo para ver el ataque venir. Seguía siendo lento, pero su ángulo era diagonal, por lo que me costó más esquivarlo: tuve que tirarme al suelo de espaldas. Vi el acero pasar ante mis ojos con una frialdad demoledora. Eso me habría matado.

Al caerme, mi espada chocó con su torso desnudo. No le llegué a hacer ningún daño, pero al notar mi arma en la piel se asustó, por lo que retrocedió. Esquivé el nuevo hachazo al rodar por el suelo, pero aquella vez no tuve la suerte de que se atascara su arma. Al reincorporarme, bloqueé un ataque, pero mandó a volar mi arma por los aires, además de romper mi defensa.

Me dejé caer de espaldas para esquivar el siguiente hachazo, pues no podría predecir aquella caída. Tras ver fallar el ataque, el hoshidano alzó su hacha para rematarme ahora que me tenía. No obstante, un palo le atravesó el pecho, impidiendo que bajara sus brazos.

Mozu siguió empujando su lanza, apartando al soldado de mí. Estaba agitada, y ahora yo le había hecho hacer algo incluso más aterrador. Había matado a alguien para salvarme.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé, cerrando los ojos al ver unas gotas de sangre caer en mis gafas.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó con la voz dura, liberando su lanza del ahora muerto soldado. Me quité las gafas para limpiarlas rápidamente.

"No." Contesté al levantarme. Nada de aquello estaba bien, después de todo.

"Igual que yo." Suspiró ésta, ayudándome a entender que por muy mal que llegáramos a estar, no había freno a aquella batalla.

Leo esquivó los golpes del último soldado, levantando árboles ocasionalmente para hacer de escudo. Algunos los solía crear sin uso aparente, pero conforme se movía por la zona, acababan demostrando su utilidad: bloqueos, obstáculos, coberturas…

Después de hacer un esquive impresionante, golpeó con su codo la espalda del guerreo, logrando así desequilibrarle. Entonces creó una pequeña rama punzante en el suelo, y con una zancadilla, logró hacer que se cayera sobre la estaca.

El hoshidano dio unos espasmos antes de morir, atravesado por el cuello. El príncipe apartó sus ojos, dolido de hacer aquello. Todos allí estaban muertos, independientemente de si le perdonaban la vida o no. Ojalá Niles hubiera raptado a alguien…

-O-O-O-

Nunca había tratado mucho con aquella extraña, pero las circunstancias de la batalla eran ventajosas si hacían equipo. Beruka ayudó a Nyx a subirse al wyvern, permitiéndole que se agarrara a ella para sentirse segura. Quizás se lo permitió por su pinta juvenil.

Volaron cerca del escenario. Una flecha advirtió a la peliazul de que debía extremar la precaución. Al hacer una pirueta poniendo al dragón boca abajo para disminuir la altura. Había dos arqueros custodiando a una sacerdotisa, la cual estaba atacando a Azura. Debían acabar con ella cuanto antes, pues si la llegaban a atrapar con esa misma maldición, su wyvern no podría mantener el vuelo.

"Llévame cerca y yo me ocuparé." Pidió la morena, sacando torpemente su grimorio. Beruka asintió, fijando su vista sobre los arqueros y las direcciones a las que apuntaban las flechas. Mientras pudiera adivinar a dónde pretendían disparar, podría evitar ser alcanzada.

Hubo muchas maniobras forzosas a gran velocidad. Tras coger una altura respetable, se dejó caer en picado hacia ellos. Las flechas casi las alcanzaron, pero Beruka contaba con aquello. Nyx extendió su mano hacia los arqueros, lanzando una bola de fuego hacia donde estaban. Uno de ellos cogió a la sacerdotisa y la apartó de la trayectoria del ataque, pero al hacer aquello recibió de lleno el impacto.

El otro se alteró al ver a su compañero volar por los aires con quemaduras severas, y la sacerdotisa se quedó aturdida, horrorizada por aquello. Beruka se vio en problemas al ver al arquero enloquecer y comenzar a disparar en todas direcciones.

Una flecha le alcanzó en el ala a su dragón, forzándole a aterrizar forzosamente.

"Prepárate para cuando lleguemos a tierra." Advirtió la peliazul, orientando a su dragón para que buscara reposo todo lo lejos que pudiera. La asesina bloqueó con el grueso de su hacha los flechazos que comenzó a lanzar el arquero, descontrolado. La sacerdotisa entonces le lanzó la maldición debilitadora, dificultándole mucho más proteger a la maga y a su dragón.

"¡Herea Brestrerg!" Pronunció Nyx, creando una pared de tierra entre ellas y el enemigo. Entonces pasó unas cuantas páginas a su grimorio y comenzó a preparar otro hechizo. Tras dar un ligero golpe a la pared, ésta comenzó a avanzar hacia los enemigos.

Nyx se fue detrás, dejando sola a Beruka en su debilidad. Debía convertirse en una amenaza mayor si quería protegerla. Tras llegar a donde estaban los hoshidanos, éstos se apartaron en diferentes direcciones. Nyx entonces alzó un brazo junto con otra invocación, elevando una mano de agua que apresó al arquero y le aporreó varias veces contra el suelo, las suficientes para que perdiera la consciencia.

Entonces la presunta niña se volvió a la sacerdotisa, quien apuntó su bastón hacia ella, apresándola con su maldición.

"¿Crees que eso me detendrá?" Desafió Nyx, impasible. Le costaba moverse, como era evidente, pero no tenía mucha fuerza para empezar. E incluso un hechizo menor serviría para derrotarla.

Entonces la mujer abrió mucho los ojos, espantada. Debía haber visto el aura que acompañaba a la maga cada vez que usaba su hechizo predilecto. Normalmente sería algo impensable, pues consumía tiempo vital a cambio de grandes poderes mágicos, pero aquello no le afectaba a ella. Estaba condenada, después de todo.

La hoshidana bajó su bastón, arrojándolo lejos de ella. Se acabó.

Nyx dio un suspiró mientras se quedaba observándola. Debía tener unos veinticuatro años, y no debía haber visto muchas batallas, a juzgar por el miedo en sus ojos. Si los hombres de Garon la cogían, la muerte sería lo único que desease. Le haría un favor.

"Coge a tus amigos. Corre." Ordenó Nyx, refiriéndose al hombre quemado y al inconsciente. También le permitió recoger su bastón. Lo necesitaría para tratarles.

La maga alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, concentrada. Entonces comenzó a murmurar una larga invocación que le salvaría la vida. Creó un portal sobre la hoshidana, y al bajar, la teletransportó a un lugar muy lejos de allí. Tal vez tuviera dificultades para salir del Bosque de los Perdidos, pero era mejor que ser violada constantemente. Y desde allí, no le llevaría mucho tiempo llegar hasta Hoshido.

Alzó la vista hacia los asientos del público. Los hombres de Garon se limitaron a observar como ellos acababan con el enemigo, seguramente por órdenes del rey. Parecían divertidos, como si vieran deporte. Abucheaban a los que perdonaban la vida de sus oponentes, mientras que vitoreaban al ver a alguien morir.

"Repugnante." Murmuró la morena cerrando su grimorio. Debía llevar a Beruka y a su wyvern con una sanadora. Oh, y debía desactivar su hechizo prohibido. Ni que fuera a notar sus efectos aunque lo dejase encendido el resto de su vida. …

-O-O-O-

Camilla finalmente alcanzó a la jinete wyvern con su rayo, provocando que se cayera del aire y se diera un buen golpe contra el suelo. No obstante, cuando inició su regreso con los demás, unas formas blancas aparecieron a su alrededor. De golpe, se aferraron a su dragón, ralentizando sus movimientos.

"¡No!" Se temió Camilla, buscando al responsable.

Un sacerdote hoshidano había comenzado a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo y a hacer movimientos raros mientras seguía invocando 'congelar' sobre la princesa. No se detuvo aunque comenzaron a caer ella y su dragón. Se parecía a Odin en cómo se comportaba.

Camilla había sido atrapada a su dragón al congelar sus piernas sobre éste, por lo que no se iba a poder librar. La iban a derribar.

Un rugido lejano se escuchó sobre la batalla. Keaton corrió hacia donde iban a aterrizar convertido en su forma de combate. Pegó un enorme salto, logrando atrapar al dragón entre sus brazos, así como a Camilla.

El sacerdote pidió auxilio a su compañera, quien le ayudó a paralizar al upheldin combinando congelar y debilitar. Los arqueros que les acompañaban comenzaron a disparar sus flechas sobre el monstruo, y algunas se clavaron en sus brazos y espalda.

"¡No te preocupes por mí!" Pidió Camilla, notando que estaba sirviendo de escudo para que no la mataran. Keaton aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero su espalda acabó siendo como un erizo.

Un dragón entró en escena. Pero no como los wyverns de Beruka y Camilla. Era Corrin, y sobre él estaba Felicia. La pelirosa pegó un salto sobre él. Comenzó a girar con una pirueta elegante mientras lanzaba dagas de hielo a los arqueros, acertando en sus manos. De aquella forma no podrían sostener los arcos. ¿Torpe? Para el combate no.

Los sacerdotes se volvieron a los recién llegados, pero no pudieron detener el coletazo del príncipe dragón. Del golpe, salieron despedidos por los aires, chocando contra unas barcas lejanas y perdiendo la consciencia.

Entonces Keaton erizó su pelo, quitándose las flechas de la espalda. Le habían herido, pero si tuviera que compararlo sería…

"Como si fueran pinchazos de mosquito." Sonrió el upheldin mientras soltaba al dragón helado. Camilla pasó página en su grimorio hasta llegar a 'fuego', con el que liberó a su wyvern.

"Gracias…" Dijo la pelimorada, incómoda de deberle a alguien que ni conocía ni había llegado a confiar. Le había salvada la vida, no solo de la caída, sino de las flechas también.

"No lo he hecho porque quisiera que me acariciaras el lomo ni nada…" Comentó el medio animal. "Pero no rechazaría un buen filete cuando acabemos con esto." Sonrió, volviéndose para seguir con la batalla.

Ver al upheldin mover la cola como un cachorro mientras decía aquello logró sacarle una risa a la princesa. Era como un cachorrito. Literalmente, no como Niles decía.

-O-O-O-

Silas y Laslow se reunieron con Selena y Odin. Laslow se disculpó con ellos por dejarles, pero Odin le interrumpió, preguntándole entusiasmado lo que se sintió ser secuestrado por un dragón. ¡Fue tan guay!

No obstante, la aparición de unos de los últimos guerreros, obligó a los presentes a dejar la conversación. Eran tres guerreros Oni, y contra ellos cuatro tendrían dificultades. Odin se lanzó contra ellos, invocando de nuevo el grimorio que convertía su sombra en estacas tenebrosas.

Empezó a lanzar puntadas hacia el primero de los soldados, mientras que Selena le cubría del segundo. Le costó bloquear el ataque, y en cuestión de fuerza bruta, iba a perder, pero Laslow llegó a su ayuda, dando pasos bailarines. Ver a su amigo hacer el idiota en un momento como aquel, la enervó lo suficiente como para que su cabreo la ayudara a levantar la espada en aquel duelo de fuerzas.

Odin logró alcanzar a la pierna del hoshidano, pues a medida que se concentraba podía controlar más puntas de su sombra, como si fuera una araña de múltiples garras. Con el soldado herido, le envolvió en un encantamiento que le ensombrecía la vista. Después se acercó y le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

Selena comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño, y no gozaba de los atributos de su señora, pero al menos no se convertían en ningún obstáculo. Tras esquivar un hachazo horizontal flexionando las piernas y agachando el torso, Selena lanzó una patada a la entrepierna desprotegida del soldado.

Apagado por el golpe, no pudo impedir que Laslow le agarrase del cuello y le tirase al agua, donde se quedaría un rato lamentándose.

Silas superó a su oponente en habilidad, logrando desarmarle al hacerle un corte en la mano. Entonces posó su espada sobre su cuello. No obstante, aquel hoshidano era joven y apasionado, por lo que apartó su espada y se arrojó en una embestida. Comenzó a golpear a Silas en el rostro.

El caballero logró detener uno de los golpes, agarrándole el brazo. Entonces tiró de él hacia atrás, volcándolo con ayuda de sus piernas. Se reincorporaron igual de rápido, pero Silas lanzó el primer golpe en forma de puñetazo descendente. Después le agarró de la cabeza y le dio un rodillazo que le forzó en una siesta vencida.

"¡Silas! ¿Estás bien?" Se preocupó Selena al verle la cara. Había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz, por lo que le dio un trapo para que se cuidara.

"Sí… más o menos. Gracias." Contestó el caballero, rechazando el trapo. "No quiero manchártelo." Se justificó, tapándose la nariz.

"¡No seas idiota! ¡Toma!" Replicó Selena, forzándole a coger el pañuelo. Silas tuvo que aceptar, aunque no era como si no le hiciera falta.

Laslow notó a Odin observar a la pelirroja, ante lo que no pudo sino sonreír. Sabía cuándo alguien miraba con interés a otra persona. Se había visto lo suficiente en el espejo como para saberlo. Aunque tratándose de Odin, podría no ser del modo en el que él pensaba.

-O-O-O-

Niles alzó su arco con pesar hacia los pegasos que venían. Saber que estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de los compañeros de la jinete a la que secuestró no le sentaba muy bien.

Peri no sonreía. Normalmente habría disfrutado ante la idea de ver más sangre, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquella jinete y su montura. Peri nunca llegó a ponerle nombre a su antiguo caballo…

Beruka regresó a la batalla tras pedir a Elise que curara a su wyvern, cosa que la princesa hizo encantada. Effie hizo un nuevo amago de ir a la batalla, pero mientras Arthur estuviera allí, no se lo permitirían. Junto con la ayuda de Camilla, ahorraron a Niles el tener que acabar con los jinetes restantes.

Corrin fue en su busca, preguntándole si no podían hacer nada por ellos. Quería salvarles la vida, pues si caen en manos nohrias, sufrirían lo mismo que los chevitas.

"Me temo que eso no puede ser, mi señor Corrin. Se darán cuenta si nos los llevamos." Se lamentó Niles, alzando la mirada a las gradas.

"No puede ser…" Murmuró Corrin, agachando la cabeza. Felicia le agarró la mano, intentando darle apoyo, pero para aquel mal no había remedio. El arquero se planteó si hablarle de la jinete que secuestró, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, si se lo decía, se empeñaría en que los salvara.

Peri le notó guardar aquel silencio. Fue a hablar, contándole al príncipe cómo salvaron a una joven, pero Niles la detuvo con una mirada severa. Ella no se habría inmutado de haber sido ella misma, como hace unos días, pero pudo ver el dolor en su mirada.

Estaba ahorrándole el mal sabor de boca a Corrin. Estaba tomando aquella decisión por él. Y, además, estaba soportando la culpa de ser el único que se toma aquella libertad. Pero no se equivocaba. No podían llevarse a nadie más de allí sin que resulte cantoso.

"Tonto…" Murmuró la peliazul, notando cómo se castigaba el arquero a sí mismo.

-O-O-O-

Al despedir a Nyx, quien fue a ver a la princesa Elise si eran fáciles de curar las quemaduras, proseguimos nuestro paso por el escenario, aproximándonos hacia el otro extremo. La batalla estaba casi ganada, y solo quedaba el líder, junto con un arquero y un sacerdote.

"¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a padre?" Preguntó Leo, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba con la vista al frente. Mozu se alarmó, confirmando mis sospechas sobre su perspicacia. No se dio cuenta de cómo había estado mirando a Azura.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo contarlo." Replicó la peliazul, agachando la cabeza.

"Pues más te vale que se te ocurra una buena explicación, 'hermana', pues si no me satisface, revelaré que tú eras esa cantante, y te obligaré a contarme qué has hecho." Advirtió el príncipe, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para poder vernos a todos por el rabillo del ojo.

"Lo cierto es, príncipe Leo, que creo entender la razón por la que no puede contarlo." Intervine, notando cómo la cantante se ponía más ansiosa, abrumada por la presión de ser descubierta.

"¿Ah, sí? Habla… seas quien seas…" Me ordenó, examinándome por primera vez.

"Soy Miles Stone. Psicólogo. Al que salvaste de Freken Malabarba hace un par de días." Me presenté rápidamente. "Pero eso no importa tanto." Añadí, comprendiendo por su rostro que estaba más interesado en lo que había intentado Azura con el rey.

"Hay un gran secreto que Azura conoce, pero del que no puede hablar. No es la primera a la que he escuchado hablar de la maldición que la mataría si lo hiciera." Conté, rascándome la nariz y quitándome la sangre seca de mi rostro.

"¿Una maldición? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la brujería que ha lanzado sobre mi padre?" Preguntó el príncipe, audaz para detectar el poco sentido de mis prematuras palabras.

"A primera vista, ninguno. Pero quiero creer que si supiéramos de lo que se trata ese secreto, comprenderíamos la intención de Azura." Me expliqué. La peliazul se quedó observándome, como si me viera por primera vez.

"¿Quieres decir que debo confiar en que lo ha hecho con buena intención?" Me acusó Leo, sin mostrar mucha confianza.

"¿Por qué razón habría vuelto si no? Si nos considerase sus enemigos, no se habría molestado en volver tras exponerse en ese ridículo disfraz." Planteé, cerrando los ojos y agachando los cabeza.

"¡No era ridículo! ¡Yo no la pude identificar!" Se quejó Mozu a mi lado, tirándome de la manga.

"¿Se había disfrazado?" Preguntó Leo, sorprendido. Aquello logró sacarme una risa, pues así que me quedé yo cuando la vi. Mozu se hizo la impactada, sin lograr comprender por qué decíamos aquello. Aquello logró tranquilizar un poco a Azura, y no le vendría mal, pues aquel era un momento crítico, y necesitaría que participara en su defensa.

"Supuestamente. Esa había sido nuestra intención, al menos. Teníamos que cubrir a la verdadera cantante, Layla, pero le surgió algo de carácter urgente." Expliqué. Ya que me había puesto a contarle todo, todo le contaría.

"Entiendo." Asintió el príncipe volviéndose hacia mí. "Ahora te recuerdo. El tabernero me contó cómo lograste alargar tu condena con tus trucos." Sonrió el mago, con una mirada afilada. No… las expectativas.

"No fue para tanto. Solo hice lo que pude." Intenté desviar. Al volver a mirarle, vi cómo levantaba una ceja, mostrando su sospecha sobre mí. Oh, ahora entiendo. Cree que esto son trucos.

"Oh, y ahora podrías pensar 'justo como ahora', y a continuación yo te diría que te juro que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, pero al verme poniendo la conversación en segundo plano verías lo desesperado que estoy porque no delates a Azura." Solté de golpe.

Eh… no sé si me habéis entendido. Ni Mozu ni Azura lo hicieron. Básicamente, había comenzado a hablar de estrategias para convencerle de que no mentía, para al final mostrar mis cartas boca arriba: no tenía nada.

"Si tú tampoco sabes lo que le ha hecho a padre, ¿por qué la defiendes tanto?" Me preguntó Leo, comprendiendo aquel trabalenguas que dije como si fuera un juego de niños.

Parecía molesto conmigo. No comprendía que pudiera confiar en alguien plenamente, y no le culpo. No tenía mucho sentido que confiara en ella, pero cuando una maldición te ata la lengua como a Azura, solo me entraban ganas de creer en ella.

"Porque sí. No tengo ni idea de lo que ha hecho, pero confío en Azura." Contesté. Era una respuesta sencilla, poco elaborada y sin mucho encanto, pero no tenía tiempo de vestir mis palabras. Es más, cuanto más expuestas fueran mis palabras, más eficaces serían, ya que Leo no podría sospechar de mis 'posibles' segundas intenciones.

"Eso es de locos. ¿Me estás pidiendo que confíe en vosotros sin poder respaldar vuestra defensa? ¿Fe ciega?" Se horrorizó el rubio, deteniendo el paso.

"Lo siento, príncipe Leo. Comprendo que es demasiado pedir…" Murmuró Azura, mientras nos volvíamos hacia él.

"¿Cómo podría ser malvao alguien que baila tan bien como ella?" Preguntó Mozu, llevándose las manos bajo el rostro, acalorada. Luego bajó la voz, murmurando algo como 'ya quisiera yo poder bailar así'.

"Y más que nada, si la delatas, muy probablemente la estés condenando." Sentencié, cerrando los ojos.

Leo pareció tener problemas en su juicio mental. Tenía que decidir lo que hacer. La lógica y la razón le decían que aquella supuesta hermana no era de fiar, pero vernos a mí y a Mozu defender tanto a la cantante le hizo dudar.

"Está bien." Aceptó Leo, cerrando los ojos. Mozu se ilusionó, agarrando las manos a Azura. "Pero no penséis ni por un momento que no quiero explicaciones." Añadió, intentando asesinar la alegría de las chicas.

"Y la tendrás. Cuando logre sacársela a Azura." Le prometí, volviéndome a la mencionada con una sonrisa desafiante. Ésta tragó saliva, inquieta.

Como supuse, Leo es alguien muy inteligente. Tal vez me vendría bien contar con él en mis investigaciones. Pero eso podría ser un arma de doble filo. Podría ayudarme a desvelar los secretos tras la maldición, o podría darme por loco y mandar encerrarme.

Al menos me quedé tranquilo respecto a él. No era el asesino impasible que me pareció cuando le conocí. Había alguien tras esa dura y distante expresión.

Y también tendría que ingeniármelas para convencerle de que me enseñara a usar magia. Por fin podría usar aquellos extraordinarios trucos.

"¿Miles? ¿Qué te está pasando?" Me preguntó Leo, sorprendido. Bajé la cabeza para observarme, extrañado. Un halo de luz me comenzó a rodear, incrementando su intensidad hasta que me tragó por completo.

"¡Miles!" Me gritó una voz que se me hizo distante.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba delante de Kumagera.

"¿Eh?" Murmuré, examinando mí alrededor. El sacerdote acababa de usar su bastón sobre mí, y el arquero había comenzado a apuntarme al pecho.

Noté el repentino subidón de adrenalina golpearme la cara. No podía quedarme quieto. Eso significaría mi muerte. Noté al arquero dejar de apretar su agarre sobre la cuerda. No miraba a otro lado. Me intenté apartar, pero la flecha me alcanzó en el hombro.

Elise, ahora sé lo que se siente… au…

Dolía, pero debía centrar mi atención donde necesitaba. El guerrero Oni apuntó su hacha en mi dirección, proclamando con la mirada que me finalizaría con el siguiente movimiento. Y yo no podría moverme para evitarlo. De hacerlo, el arquero dispararía la siguiente flecha.

Posé mis rodillas sobre la barca, creando un ligero tambaleo. No, no os desmadréis. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se desequilibraran y se mataran por accidente. Más quisiera… Estaba jodido. E iba a morir.

Cerré los ojos, realizado. Una lástima no saber lo que sería de aquellos compañeros que llegué a apreciar. También lamentaría ver la evolución de Beruka, y tampoco podría seguir asesorando a Niles… Y aún tenía que evaluar a la nueva Peri… Y también me había quedado pendiente seguir mi persecución tras la sombra de Mark… Y Camilla… Porras… …

"¡Señor Miles! ¿Está bien?" Me preguntó una voz familiar. Cuando abrí los ojos me esperé ver el cielo, o algo por el estilo, pero no era nada de eso. Seguía en la ópera. Pero a diferencia de antes, no estaba rodeado de hoshidanos preparados para ejecutarme. Aún tenía la flecha clavada en el hombro, pero era una mejora.

"¡Cielos! ¿Te duele mucho el hombro?" Se preocupó otra persona a mi lado. Al centrar la mirada vi que estaba junto con Elise, sus vasallos, Kaden y Nyx. El primero que habló fue Arthur, agarrándome para evitar que me desplomara en el suelo, y el segundo fue Benny, ayudando al héroe a recostarme en el suelo.

"No creo que duela tanto como morir…" Murmuré, llevándome la mano del hombro sin herir a los ojos y subiéndome las gafas para presionar los párpados. El miedo que había pasado, la desesperación, la frialdad del rostro de la muerte… ¿Cómo no iba a llorar?

"En seguida te trato, Miles. Pero primero tenemos que quitarte la flecha." Me dijo Elise, sentándose a mi lado de rodillas, bastón en mano. Aquello iba a doler. Charlotte me inmovilizó con los brazos, impidiendo que me revolviera del dolor al extraerme la flecha. Kaden me habló de la diferencia en eficacias de bastones hoshidanos, por lo que tenía suerte de que me tratara una nohria. Los remedios hoshidanos eran menos eficaces. Aquello me tranquilizó un poco, pero solo un poco.

"Menos mal que la señorita Elise tenía el bastón de rescatar a mano." Suspiró Effie, sentándose junto a Arthur, mirando en la dirección de la que me sacaron.

"Ahora está todo bien." Murmuró Nyx elevándome la cabeza para que no la reposara sobre la dura madera. Era la segunda vez en mi vida que recostaba mi cabeza sobre las piernas de una mujer. No tardé en perder la consciencia del dolor que sentía. Al menos pensar que no fui el único de los presentes que recibió un flechazo en el hombro me ayudó a guardar las esperanzas de recuperarme.

Eh, me pondría bien. No iba a morir. Menos mal… *Llorar felizmente*

-O-O-O-

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde se ha metido?" Rugió Kumagera, buscando al hombre que casi corta en dos con su hacha.

"A salvo, donde no podréis alcanzarle." Dijo una voz tras él. El hoshidano se volvió a ver quién le hablaba para ver a un joven de pelo blanco junto a una sirvienta pelirrosa.

"Deponed las armas y entregaos lentamente." Añadió Corrin, alzando su espada legendaria Yato hacia el hoshidano.

"¿Y qué nos espera de hacerlo? ¿Libertad? ¿Muerte? Ya nos habéis matado al destrozar nuestras fuerzas." Replicó el arquero, agresivo. Entonces sacó otra flecha del carcaj, apuntando su próximo disparo al príncipe nohrio.

"Podemos intentar hablar de esto. Encontrar una solución. No opongáis más resistencia y os doy mi palabra de que os protegeré. " Se intentó convencer el de orejas picudas, apretando los dientes. Buscó la mano de Felicia, apretándola con fuerza cuando la encontró. La pelirosa agachó la cabeza levemente, notando su angustia.

"¡Ja! Como si se pudiese confiar en la palabra de un nohrio." Se rió el sacerdote, preparando su bastón para el enfrentamiento.

"Y no la de uno cualquiera." Comenzó Kumagera, mirando a sus compañeros. "Este que veis aquí perteneció al noble linaje de Hoshido, pero nos traicionó, incapaz de abrir los ojos al monstruo que es Garon." Rememoró el guerrero Oni, señalándole con su hacha.

"No nos doblegaremos, nohrios, pues luchar es nuestra misión. ¡Y la llevaremos hasta el final!" Proclamó el hoshidano, alzando el hacha sobre su cabeza. Sus compañeros elevaron sus armas, contestando a su rugido.

Un brote comenzó a crecer bajo el sacerdote, dividiéndose en varias ramas que le imposibilitaron moverse. Otro brote amenazó al arquero de atraparle de igual modo, pero Kumagera cortó su nacimiento.

Entonces una poderosa patada derribó al guerrero, y provenía de alguien detrás suya.

"¡Leo!" Llamó Corrin al ver a su hermano cruzar un puente que elevó con raíces sobre el lago. El rubio entonces lanzó un tajo al arquero, logrando que soltara su arco al alcanzarle en el brazo. Entonces Kumagera se volvió con fuerza, intentando aporrear su hacha contra el asaltante solitario.

Leo entonces alzó su Brynhildr entre ellos, creando una coraza de madera dura. El hacha perforó a través de ella, pero Leo no la necesitaba para protegerse, sino para atrapar el arma del guerrero. Con otro impulso de su grimorio motivó el crecimiento de aquella madera, elevando el hacha hasta tres metros sobre el suelo. Entonces le dio otra patada al hoshidano en el pecho, derribándolo contra el suelo y posando su frío acero sobre su cuello mientras atrapaba al arquero con su grimorio.

"¡Malditos seáis!" Se quejó Kumagera, viendo el final próximo.

"Ahórratelo. Tu final no será tan sencillo." Se rió el rubio, burlesco. "¡Niles!" Llamó el príncipe. El peliblanco se acercó a ellos, atando con unas cuerdas que llevaba colgadas a la cintura al hoshidano. Entonces Lilith volvió a asomar la cabeza en el lago, ayudando a Niles a orientar al guerrero Oni para meterlo en el portal.

Los soldados nohrios rugieron desde las gradas al ver al arquero patear la espalda al líder enemigo, tirándolo al agua.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Leo." Agradeció Corrin acercándose al príncipe mientras envainaba su espada.

"No hay de qué, Corrin." Sonrió el rubio, sin volverse hacia él. "Oye, te sonará rara la pregunta, pero, ¿hasta qué punto confías en Azura?" Preguntó el príncipe, mirando a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

"Con mi vida, ¿por qué?" Contestó el peliblanco. Notó un pellizco de Felicia, quien se movió por los celos. Corrin se volvió para sonreírle, divertido. Felicia infló sus mofletes, molesta. Sabía a lo que se refería su amado, pero aun así, saber que otras mujeres no emparentadas gozaban de su confianza lograba hacerla sentir insegura… Al menos, ahora que por fin se había asegurado de los sentimientos de Corrin por ella, podría tratar a la señorita Azura como a la amiga que quería que fuera. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba.

"No, por nada." Desvió Leo, noqueando al par de hoshidanos que atrapó con su magia. Niles le ayudó en aquella tarea, distraído, mientras callaba a uno que preguntaba por su jefe.

"Por cierto, hay algo que quiero contarte. Es algo importante. Se trata de Felicia y de mí. Nos amamos." Contó de pronto el príncipe, sorprendiendo a la silenciosa sirvienta. Entonces se volvió a Felicia, asaltándola con un beso. Alzó su capa para impedir que los soldados nohrios pudieran ver lo que hacían.

La sirvienta se sonrojó mucho más de lo que se esperó, pues no se esperaba aquello delante de tantos conocidos. Leo se quedó observándolos, quieto como un alce que acababa de escuchar un ruido extraño. Niles había estado demasiado distraído en sus pensamientos, por lo que incluso las ondas de la superficie del agua bastaron para absorberle.

"Vaya, m-me alegro por vosotros." Dijo Leo, sonrojándose un poco y parpadeando repetidas veces. Corrin se quedó sonriente, mientras que Felicia agachó la cabeza, incapaz de controlar sus colores.

"Felicidades, supongo." Añadió el rubio, intimidado por la situación. No sabía cómo comportarse en situaciones como aquella. No es como si ninguno de sus otros hermanos le hubiera presentado nunca a un amante.

"Gracias." Dijo Corrin, contento. Ya solo le quedaba contárselo a Xander y todos sus seres queridos sabrían la buena noticia. Aunque le gustaría imaginarse la satisfacción que sentirían sus hermanos de sangre por él… si fueran capaces de perdonarle…

-O-O-O-

 **Un capítulo largo… um… pero no me arrepiento. Ha estado bien. He estado inspirado, supongo. Ha sido largo, y agotador, pero ha estado bien.**

 **Ya está Leo aquí. No sé si su grimorio será así de verdad, pero me parece que es un poco muy demasiado poderoso tal y como lo he puesto. Un arma legendaria, al fin y al cabo. Oh, y, eh, Leo es listo. (¿Alguien lo dudaba?)**

 **Y… ¿qué más? Uy, y ya he puesto en acción la función de secuestro de Niles. Con la jinete derramé unas lágrimas cuando escribí su diálogo. A ver lo que hago con ella… y con Kumagera. Uf...**

 **Se aprecia el feedback. *Guiño suave, guiño suave* *Codo tranquilo, codo tranquilo***


	17. Capítulo 17: Un espejo al pasado

**Un espejo al pasado**

La ópera cayó en silencio tras la derrota de los hoshidanos. Los soldados enemigos fueron atados y reunidos en el escenario, controlados por los nohrios. Hans se mofó de ellos practicando sus patadas sobre sus indefensas víctimas. Los agotados combatientes se retiraron del lugar para descansar, a excepción de los príncipes, quienes debían quedarse para informar al rey y recibir nuevas órdenes por su parte.

Corrin se sintió intranquilo al ver cómo maltrataban a los vencidos, pero Leo le había dicho diez veces ya que aguantara. ¿Quién sabe si no habría una undécima?

El rey, completamente recuperado, se reunió con sus hijos en la entrada trasera del escenario, donde les esperaban entre bastidores.

"¡Corrin!" Llamó el hombre mayor y de pelo plateado. Se apoyaba sobre su gran hacha de guerra, pero se le notaba agotado.

"Padre." Saludó el peliblanco, con el respeto de quien odia en silencio. "¿Cómo os encontráis?" Preguntó con la expresión más neutra que pudo reunir.

Camilla guardó silencio, un poco apartada de los varones, junto con Elise. Ninguna miraba en la dirección del rey, pero en cuando notaban que éste las observaba, se volvían ocasionalmente para aparentar estar bien. Pero no sonreían.

En cuanto a Leo, era el que menos miedo tenía de estar cerca de la gran figura, pues su trabajo escoltándole le había hecho de hierro ante la tempestad. No tardaron mucho hasta que aparecieron Hans e Iago, quedándose tras el rey para esperar sus propias órdenes.

"Estoy bien, hijo mío." Contestó Garon, dando una suave cabezada. Que le llamara de aquella forma le sentó fatal a Corrin, pero no le complacería dejándole saberlo. "Tengo una nueva misión para ti: mata a todas las cantantes en Nestra, sin excepciones." Comandó el soberano, sin inmutar su rostro un ápice pese a estar diciendo una barbarie.

"¡¿Qué?!" Se espantó Corrin. Elise entrecerró los ojos, notándose llorar, pero fingió estar cansada, apoyándose sobre su hermana para esconder las lágrimas que asomaron. Camilla la envolvió, apretando los labios durante un segundo, pero entonces recuperó su neutro rostro.

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Fueron los hoshidanos quienes nos atacaron. ¡Las otras cantantes son inocentes!" Defendió Corrin, barriendo el brazo con fuerza, como cargado de justicia. Garon frunció el ceño, molesto.

"Niño estúpido. Ésta es la única forma de mantener la seguridad en nuestra familia. Tal vez, si hubieras apresado a la criminal, las otras podrían haber sido perdonadas." Se burló, haciendo herida de su fracaso. "Pero debemos destruir a cualquiera que pueda suponer una amenaza para el trono nohrio." El peliblanco únicamente pudo entender de todo aquello 'quiero salvar mi culo, pero lo pongo con palabras bonitas'.

"Como ya te expliqué, las rebeliones son como las malas hierbas, y debemos arrancarlas antes de que se expandan." Expresó, alzando la mano por delante suya y apretando el puño con fuerza al decir 'arrancar'. Entonces se volvió a Corrin, con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Ya has visto muchas batallas hasta ahora. Tras lo de Cheve, seguramente ya habrás aprendido la lección." Congratuló, sonriente. Corrin mostró los dientes, incapaz de seguir guardando silencio.

"¡Pero padre! No pienso-" Fue a quejarse el príncipe.

"Consideradlo hecho, mi rey." Dijo Iago detrás de la gran figura, con una leve inclinación.

"Dejadlo en nuestras manos, su majestad." Sonrió Hans, frontandose las manos para después coger el martillo que colgaba de su espalda. Entonces el rey se volvió a éstos, complacido.

"Iago, Hans. Espero escuchar buenas noticias sobre los esfuerzos de Corrin." Encargó, volviéndose para ver cómo iban al escenario, dispuestos a verter mucha sangre hoshidana. Elise intentó seguirles, con la intención de detenerles, pero Camilla la detuvo. Tras pasar unos problemas emocionales, la rubia tragó sus sentimientos, neutralizando su expresión.

"¡Esperad! ¡Vosotros dos!" Intentó detener Corrin pasando junto al rey. Al asomarse desde bastidores, vio que ya era demasiado tarde. Los gritos comenzaron, así como la cruel ejecución.

"Padre, he intentado sacar el tema antes, pero no puedo esperar más." Se sinceró el peliblanco, intentado llegar a aquel demente a través de sus palabras. En el fondo de su corazón todavía conservaba la esperanza de que aquel hombre se comportara como la gran figura de la que tanto le hablaron su hermano mayor. El rey se dio la vuelta completa, mirando de frente a su hijo rebelde.

"Sigues ordenándome que tome la vida de inocentes. ¿Por qué? Si mostráramos piedad e intentásemos convencerles, nadie tendría que morir. Incluso si logramos ganar la guerra de ésta manera, la gente perderá la fe en nuestro reino." Corrin apretó los puños, agachando levemente la cabeza. "Eso no es una victoria…"

"¿Perder la fe?" Se extrañó Garon, como si aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él. "¿Eres un príncipe o un santo, cabeza hueca? Después de lo que hiciste en Cheve, me sorprende escuchar una queja tan patéticamente idealista." Se burló el rey, apretando las facciones del rostro.

"Es cierto… no paré a Hans en Cheve, así como habría deseado. Pero lo que pasó allí me tortura, padre. Esa no es manera de solucionar un conflicto." Replicó Corrin, recuperando fuerzas en su diálogo. "Matar a los inocentes por nuestro propio beneficio… por la gloria y el poder de unos pocos… ¿Es así como hacen los nohrios las cosas? ¿Es ese el legado que de verdad quieres dejar?" Preguntó con fuerza el príncipe, mirando con intensidad al rey.

Leo suspiró detrás de ellos, temiéndose cómo iba a acabar aquello. Si le permitía seguir, las cosas acabarían mal para su hermano. Camilla y Elise, en el otro lado, no podía estar más orgullosas de cómo se mostró Corrin. Otra razón más para permanecer a su lado, fuera cual fuera.

El rey alzó una ceja, cambiando de pierna el peso.

"Finalmente lo comprendes, aunque todavía te resistes." Mencionó, con un matiz decepcionado. A Corrin no le dolió la decepción, sino su inhumanidad. "Solo deseo gobernar Hoshido. Yo, y mis seguidores, haremos lo que haga falta para lograrlo." Prometió, entrecerrando los ojos con una inquietante sonrisa.

"No me importa si los peones que forman nuestras tropas no confían en nosotros. No significan nada para mí. Aquellos que desobedezcan morirán. El resto aprenderá rápidamente de su ejemplo." Sonrió Garon, como el maniático que era.

Corrin abrió muchos los ojos, bajando los brazos. Se notó temblar. Le picaba la mano, pues ésta le pedía coger la Yato de inmediato y detener aquella locura. Pero se resistió. Si lo hacía, estaría 'cortando la mala hierba'. Debía haber otra forma.

"Corrin, es suficiente. Vámonos." Intervino Leo, agarrando a su hermano por el hombro. "Padre, Corrin está claramente exhausto de sus viajes y de la batalla de ahora. Por favor, perdone sus rudos comentarios." Se disculpó el rubio inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. "No sabe lo que dice."

"¡Eso no es cierto, Leo!" Se quejó Corrin, ahora más dolido. Vale que el padre que siempre fue demente siga siendo un demente, pero, ¿que su hermano le secunde?

"¡He dicho que es suficiente! Vámonos. Ya." Remarcó Leo, dedicándole una intensa mirada, así como aquella que le dio cuando salvaron a los hoshidanos en su primer día de libertad. Corrin guardó silencio, indignado.

-O-O-O-

Los príncipes se retiraron, junto con Camilla y Elise. Éstas no dijeron nada, pero al menos se despidieron, adelantándose al plano astral. Aquella conversación les había drenado las fuerzas. A Elise, apagando su sonrisa, y a Camilla, debilitando su fachada.

Aun así, intentaron sonreír al despedirse de sus hermanos para darles fuerzas. Al menos se tenían los unos a los otros. Corrin hubiera disfrutado sonreírles de vuelta, pero estaba demasiado atormentado, cosa que nadie dudaba, pues su rostro hablaba por él.

"¿En qué estabas pensando al desafiar así a padre? ¿Es que quieres morir?" Reprendió Leo, una vez llegaron a un pasillo que arrojaba algo más de intimidad.

"Leo, has escuchado las cosas horrendas que dijo. No puedes estar de acuerdo… ¿verdad?" Se temió Corrin, dudando de su hermano. "¡No puedes pensar que sea aceptable matar a gente inocente por nuestro propio beneficio!" Se acabó alterando el peliblanco, dudando de su propia sombra.

"Por supuesto que no." Replicó Leo, manteniendo la calma pero con un tono de voz algo ofendido. "¿Por qué crees que te ayude a salvar a Kaze y Rinkah?" Razonó cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

"Pero solo porque no estemos en desacuerdo quiere decir que podamos desobedecer abiertamente." Prosiguió, con una mirada distante. "Si lo hacemos, uno de éstos días reventará y te matará al instante. Créeme, hermano. Es mejor permanecer en silencio y obedecer órdenes." Aconsejó Leo, como si ya lo hubiera dicho cientos de veces, probablemente a sí mismo.

Corrin retrocedió unos pasos, espantado.

"Eso es lo que me dijo Camilla…" Recordó, viendo la terrible verdad. Ahora podía decir que fue afortunado de pasar casi toda su vida encerrado en un bastión, lejos de aquel monstruo.

"Tus otros hermanos y yo hemos estado viviendo en la palma de nuestro padre toda nuestras vidas. Estoy seguro de que Xander y Elise te dirían lo mismo." Suspiró Leo, agachando la cabeza y rompiendo su compostura, cansado de todo aquello.

"Ya veo… Comprendo cómo habéis sido forzados a vivir todos estos años…" Fue por eso que volvió con ellos. Después de ver la inclemencia del rey, sus órdenes irrazonables y sus tretas asesinas, comprendió la clase de monstruo que era, y no podía permitirse abandonar a la familia que quería con un demonio como aquel. Pero…

"Entiendo vuestra perspectiva, pero no puedo seguir éstas ordenes. Me niego a herir a los inocentes. Solo deseo protegerles… proteger a todos…" No por nada Gunter le había enseñado la moralidad del bien y el mal. Y aquel último mandato, definitivamente, era el mal.

Leo observó a su hermano en silencio unos segundos, hasta que por fin decidió hablar. Suspiró.

"Piensa con quién estás hablando. Me conoces mejor que eso." Sonrió el rubio. "Como ya te he dicho, debemos seguir las órdenes de padre… o al menos aparentarlo." Matizó, afilando la mirada. Corrin se volvió hacia él, sorprendido. Le gustaba por dónde iba aquello.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó, con el corazón en el puño.

"Escucha bien. No podremos desobedecerle abiertamente, pero no es como si no pudiéramos hacer nada. Tus hermanos y yo hemos dominado el aparentar ser buenos soldaditos… Mientras movemos hilos para ayudar en lo que podamos detrás de escena." Leo estaba sonriendo con orgullo, quizás mucho más orgullo que cuando dominó Brynhildr. "¿Cómo e crees que hemos mantenido nuestras almas intactas hasta ahora si no?" Preguntó, alzando una ceja y cerrando los ojos.

"Leo… eso… es fabuloso. ¿Pero no ha sido arriesgado actuar a espaldas de padre todo éste tiempo?" Preguntó el peliblanco, acercándose a su hermano.

"Algunas veces el camino correcto no es el más sencillo." Dijo Leo mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del príncipe. "Escucha, comienza a buscar en los lugares más extraños para darles a las cantantes tiempo para escapar. Si los soldados capturan a alguno, intervendré e insistiré en matarlos yo mismo. No puedo prometerte que salvaremos a todos, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer." Aseguró el mago, examinando la zona para comprobar que no hubiera fisgones. Corrin le dio un abrazo, sobresaltando al príncipe.

"Leo… gracias. Siento haber dudado de ti, aunque fuera por un momento." Se disculpó el peliblanco, notando la esperanza resucitar. No estaba solo. No era el único. Leo se incomodó como solía.

"No te preocupes. ¡Pero no creas que hago esto por ti!" Se quejó el rubio, poniéndose colorado. "Ya sabes lo quejicas que se ponen Camilla y Elise cuando estás triste. Nadie quiere eso." Suspiró, logrando apartarse de su hermano. "Además, hacer cosas así es emocionante. No es como si fuera un héroe o algo." Sonrió Leo, encontrando lamentable que un héroe tuviera que esconderse en las sombras y esconder sus actos con miedo.

-O-O-O-

Probablemente aún no hayáis escuchado sobre la prisión. Normal. Nadie querría oír de ese deprimente lugar. Es como el hogar de Niles. Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo allí, pues es un buffet libre del que escoger a las víctimas de sus abusos.

Normalmente, el peliblanco encontraría placentero meterse con los prisioneros, pero antes tenía un don para ello. Le daba igual quien fuera, el humillaba y se regocijaba en el sufrimiento ajeno. Ver a gente más miserable que él le ayudaba.

Pero como ya os dije, eso cambió. Cambió, desde que conoció al príncipe Leo. Fue atrapado en un intento de robar a la casa real de Nohr, abandonado por sus supuestos amigos. Pero entonces conoció al príncipe que le capturó. En aquel momento se sintió tan miserable que le rogó a Leo que le matara. Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, le perdonó la vida y le ofreció ser su vasallo.

¿Por qué aceptó? Niles había estado viviendo una vida vacía, carente de color y llena de escenas borrosas. Acababa de demostrar falsa la amistad que creía tener con sus camaradas... y ya no sabía qué era verdad y que era mentira. En aquel momento, Leo le pidió de verdad que fuera su vasallo, depositando en él la confianza ciega que tal título implicaría. Fue como una bofetada de color. Desde entonces, su vida fue otra.

Él que se sintió perdido encontró un objetivo en su vida: servir a su señor. Nunca antes se había sentido aceptado, y no exageraría al decir que su vida comenzó en el momento en el que le conoció. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la naturaleza tímida del príncipe Leo, quien confiaba en él inexplicablemente. El príncipe era astuto, pero adorable. Se esforzaba por aparentar ser impresionante, pero lo intentaba casi tan desesperadamente que era tierno. No había recibido mucha atención en su vida, por lo que había aprendido a rogar por ella con disimulo. Por ello, le profesaría afecto a cada oportunidad que tuviera, pues bien sabía que Leo lo agradecía.

No obstante, no todo fueron flores y rosas al principio. Se rodeó de gente asquerosamente feliz que jamás había saboreado la sangre en su boca, o olido la decrépita descomposición. Su sangre hervía cada vez que les escuchaba, sacando el delincuente en su interior para darles de probar un sufrimiento que jamás se acercaría a lo que él pasó.

Leo nunca le dijo que hiciera mal. Era lo suficientemente astuto como para entender sus motivos, por lo que le dio carta blanca mientras no llegara a herir físicamente a nadie, lo cual no importaba mucho, pues la lengua afilada de Niles igual cortaba.

Ver cómo esos afortunados malnacidos se amargaban comenzó a resultarle placentero a Niles, por lo que no tardó en verse convertido en el monstruo que era.

Después llegó Odin. Era un loco descerebrado que no era capaz de decir más de diez palabras con sentido. Pero aguantaba muy bien sus insultos. Cuando le atacó por no encontrar nada de su pasado, aclamando que seguramente fuera un hijo bastardo de alguna casa noble, Odin se mostró dolido.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Niles no disfrutó al hacer daño a alguien. Quizás fuera porque el siempre animado carácter de Odin era contagioso. Tal vez fue porque el rubio le apreciaba pese a lo mucho que le habló de su mísera vida y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir. Podría ser porque nunca le reprochó nada. Es posible… Un Odin triste es... triste. Se lo escuchó a alguien, pero no recordaba quien.

Fue a partir de entonces que Niles dejó de meterse con su nuevo compañero. No porque conociera algo sobre él que cambiara su opinión, Odin siempre fue misterioso respecto a su pasado, sino porque le apreciaba. Él... era alguien incorregible, tan vivo y alegre que era incluso cegador. Pero siempre fue real con él, pese a sus payasadas sin fin, era con el vasallo ex-delincuente con quien quería reírse. Era evidente que conocía el dolor, pero lo escondía muy bien tras sus fantasías. No sabía quién era, pero sabía que podía confiar en él.

Pero cada vez que Niles vuelve a la prisión recuerda quién es y de dónde viene. Es un miserable ladrón, asesino y villano. Alguien como él no debía relacionarse con gente como ellos, y sin embargo, miradle. Ahí estaba. Era demasiado increíble para él aceptar aquello, por lo que supervisar la cárcel era como mantener un pie en su pasado.

Quería intentar llevarse mejor con sus compañeros, pues había probado del dulce néctar de una amistad sincera, y quería más. Pero le daba miedo cambiar, pues como señaló Selena, su actitud era ante todo un sistema de defensa. Y quedarse desprotegido da miedo. Por eso le pidió ayuda al psicólogo. Aunque aún no estaba preparado para contarle tantas reflexiones vitales.

Él es un monstruo. Muy probablemente nunca cambie de parecer sobre sí mismo, y como monstruo que era, haría monstruosidades. Para ello los prisioneros.

No se podían quejar. De no haber sido tocado por la luz de quienes conoció, muy probablemente les estaría haciendo pasar un infierno mucho peor. Había dejado las torturas de lado, permitiendo el polvo acumularse en esa vieja cámara.

Pero no iba a dejárselo fácil a los prisioneros. Él es un monstruo, y como tal, sería irritante. Su lengua afilada encontraba burlas crueles hechas a medida. Su astuto ojo restante sabía muy bien donde escondían los objetos de valor que lograban obtener en aquel tugurio, permitiéndole disfrutar del arrebatarles cada pequeño placer, sumiéndolos en una penuria doblegada.

Sí, Niles se consideraba un monstruo, pero estaba bien con aquello: no podía escapar de su pasado, ni de quien era. Y tanto como comprendía que era un monstruo, estaba intentando dominarse para no serlo para todos.

Por ejemplo, siempre que veía a la princesa Elise se daba la vuelta y se escondía. Una vez se la cruzó cuando se suponía que debía estar en una reunión estratégica, y la chica le contó su problema. Llevado por su lógica, Niles tuvo ante sí el más jugoso plato de tortura verbal. Pero no fue por ver sus lágrimas por lo que le reveló que su problema era su actitud infantil, no. Ella ya conocía el dolor de ser rechazada, al igual que él. Por esa similitud, decidió echarle un cable con palabras rudas y osadas. No se permitió disfrutar al pisotear su corazón. No podría mirar a su señor a la cara si lo hiciera, y la princesa no se lo merecía.

Pese a lo mucho que había cambiado, era la primera vez que tenía problemas para acercarse a uno de sus prisioneros. Al tal Kumagera le había dado una patada en el culo, arrojándole a su celda solitaria. No era muy popular con los otros hoshidanos, pues su ojo intimidaba a cualquiera. Por no hablar de su ruda actitud y su aspecto intimidante. Al parecer, la división Taka había tenido mala fama dentro de las filas enemigas.

Pero no era de ese prisionero de quien hablamos. Era de aquella jinete pegaso. Niles esperaba junto a la puerta de su celda, con la bandeja de comida entre las manos. Normalmente le habría escupido a la sopa, pero no le apetecía aquella vez. Se sentía incómodo ante la expectativa de entrar. Acabó con su pegaso, y fue ella quien le hizo los arañazos que ahora adornaban con tonos rojizos su rostro.

Abrió la celda con la llave que colgaba de su cinturón. Llevaba una cuerda elástica atada al aro, como medida de seguridad. Le bajarían los pantalones, pero a quien quiera que hubiera sido se le caería el pelo.

La mujer, de cabello oscuro corto y con la línea en un lado, estaba hecha una bolita en la esquina de la celda. Estaba sobre la cama poco mullida que también hacía de único adorno en la sucia habitación. Llevaba una camisa negra que no ocultaba sus hombros, ceñida al torso, con correas más oscuras por debajo y por encima del pecho. Debajo llevaba unos anchos pantalones del mismo color, atados a su cintura con una cinta roja. También llevaba unas sandalias de madera.

Niles se llegó a plantear quitarle esa ropa para darle el uniforme de prisionero. Kumagera ya había recibido el suyo, aunque le quedara pequeño, pero no quedaban uniformes de mujer. Necesitaría sus medidas.

Le habría hecho mucha gracia preguntarle 'eh, oye, ¿cuáles son tus medidas?' después de finiquitar al pegaso que tanto apreciaba, pero precisamente por eso no lo encontraba muy apropiado: ya le había hecho suficiente daño con perdonarle la vida después de arrebatarle todo. Ya enviaría a aquella mujer Orochi a que le tomara las medidas. Al parecer ella también tenía un deber asignado a la prisión en su bando.

Avanzó unos pasos y dejó la bandeja con la comida sobre la cama, en el extremo más distante de la mujer. A juzgar de su tamaño no debía superar los veinte. Dieciocho como poco.

"Que no se te enfríe." Aconsejó Niles, observando el trozo de pescado sobresalir a la superficie de la sopa. Ya comían mucho mejor de lo que él hizo en su juventud. Y aun así, nadie le dio nunca las gracias.

La hoshidana alzó la cabeza de golpe al reconocer su voz. Tenía ojos azules. Extraño rasgo para alguien no nohrio. Apretó los dientes y comenzó a incorporarse, agresiva. Se lanzó a golpear a Niles, pero el peliblanco se defendió con facilidad. Le agarró del brazo, le dio la vuelta, y le hizo una llave al alzar su brazo por detrás de la espalda más de lo que la fisiología humana podía soportar.

"Buen provecho." Dijo el carcelero arrojándola contra la pared mientras él se iba de la celda. Se asustó al verla estrellarse tan fuerte, pues no pensó lanzarla con tanta fuerza. No admitiría que lo sentía. Al volverse para cerrar con llave, la vio dejarse caer poco a poco al suelo. Al parecer, volver a verle le recordó su pérdida.

"Monstruo…" Murmuró, comenzando a temblar y a gemir.

"Así me llaman." Musitó Niles, como si fuera el pan de cada día. Normalmente le divertiría ser llamado así por los prisioneros a su cargo, pero cuando lo decía aquella mujer en concreto, adquiría un carácter más serio.

-O-O-O-

"Mmm… oye, Felicia." Comencé moviendo mi hombro suavemente. "¿De verdad me han dado un flechazo?" Pregunté, extrañado. Tenía el hombro vendado y mi ropa superior descansaba sobre el espaldar de la silla sobre la que estaba la sirvienta. No tendría el cuerpo más atlético, pero en mi pobre condición noté ligeras mejoras.

"Hee hee, sorprendente, ¿eh?" Sonrió, retirando su bastón para darle descanso. "Son muchos años curando heridas los que llevo. Casi tantos como los que he luchado." Comentó, como echando una ojeada a su pasado.

"Casi es injusta esta brujería. ¿Y dices que con solo un poco de reposo estaré incluso mejor que antes?" Repetí, incrédulo. La pelirosa dio una cabezada, satisfecha de verme tan maravillado.

Me habló de cómo decidió aprender a usar los bastones, confesándome que en parte fue para poder tratar a Corrin siempre que fuera necesario. Aquello le recordó algo, algo que la reavivó bastante.

"¡Oh! ¿Y sabes qué? Por fin me he declarado a Corrin." Me contó, sonriendo tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Tampoco pudo evitar mostrar los dientes, pues tensar tanto los músculos de la cara la obligó. Madre mía, parecía brillar. ¿Estos son los efectos secundarios de estar enamorado? ¿Pondría yo también una cara así?

"¿En serio? Vaya, eso es increíble. ¿Cómo fue?" Le pregunté, interesado por saber cómo se sentía el declararse. Felicia se sonrojó nada más de recordarlo.

"Estuve muy asustada, pero a la vez no. Me sentía… atraída, como si no pudiera poner freno a mis palabras." Esperé a que siguiera, pues sabía que podía decir muchos más detalles que solo eso. "Me preguntó la razón por la que no estaba dispuesta a salvar mi vida si eso significaba condenar la suya y yo… contesté con tres palabras." 'Porque os amo.' Averigüe como si solo hubieran podido ser aquellas. Uy, otra vez pensando en voz alta. Sonreí complacido, orgulloso de mí astucia.

"Sí… esas fueron…" Asintió Felicia, como un tomate. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, recuperando su júbilo. "Y él me correspondió." Sonrió abriendo mucho los ojos, como si no pudiera estar más viva.

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es más que fantástico! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti Felicia!" Me emocioné agarrándole las manos, como si me hubiera pasado a mí. Eh… no con Corrin, ya me entendéis.

"Gracias." Dijo, agachando la cabeza y encogiendo los hombros, como si de repente se sintiera tan grande que ni aunque se encogiera pudiera dejar de sentirse bien. "Ya se lo hemos dicho a sus hermanas y al señor Leo. Solo nos queda contárselo al señor Xander. Ojalá que me acepte también…" Murmuró, preocupada.

"Claro que te aceptará. No es como si Corrin tuviera que ser rey en ninguna parte, ¿no?" La tranquilicé, divertido ante la expectativa. ¿Os imagináis?

"Bueno, es algo incómodo codearme con los príncipes, pues yo solo soy una humilde sirviente. No-"

"¿Humilde sirviente? ¿Te recuerdo hija de quién eres?" Recriminé a la hija del jefe de la tribu del hielo. "Aunque te entiendo. Elise es un cielo, pero un poco hiperactiva, Camilla es muy cariñosa, aunque también puede dar miedo cuando es agresiva, y Leo te devora de un vistazo. Te entiendo perfectamente." Asentí, temiendo ciertas cosillas con Leo. Si no había tardado en ver a través del disfraz de Azura, que por cierto aún no me explico cómo no fue obvio, una regla de tres me permitía concluir que mi secreto no estaba a salvo de él. Mi secreto…

Felicia suspiró, intranquila.

"Ojala me acabe acostumbrando a esto. Aunque no las tengo todas conmigo." Se lamentó la pelirosa.

"Creo que me he enamorado de Camilla." Solté de pronto. Sé que no venía a mucho cuento, pero tenía una deuda al fin y al cabo. Si la pelirosa hubiera estado tomando té, habría escupido.

"¡¿Qué?!" Me preguntó, arrebatada.

"Ya me has oído." Repliqué, incómodo por lo alto que estaba hablando. Yo no quería elevar mucho la mía, pues no era algo sencillo de lo que hablaba, ¿y quién sabe quién estará escuchando? Sería demasiada casualidad que fuera Camilla detrás de la puerta, ¿eh? Y aunque lo fuera, no dejaría que un miedo en mi mente me sellara la lengua. Sería ridículo.

"¿Y por qué me lo estás contando? Quiero decir, ¿qué? ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?" Me bombardeó Felicia, con un tornado de cuestiones en mente. Me reposicioné en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y cruzando las piernas.

"Más despacio, Felicia, que no puedo contestar al ritmo al que me preguntas." Me reí alzando las manos, logrando detenerla un poco. "Te lo cuento porque te lo debía. Yo descubrí lo tuyo por Corrin poco después de conocernos mejor, así que es justo que te revele mi caso." Comencé, con calma. Tomé aire.

"En cuanto a cómo sucedió o por qué, me temo que no lo tengo tan claro todavía. No pretendía enamorarme de nadie, ¿sabes? Es terrible." Me lamenté, agachando la cabeza. "Por amor se sufre, y por amor se hacen locuras. No quería eso para mí, y sencillamente ocurrió." Me quejé, derrotado. Maldita fuerza imparable que no es fuerza ni se mueve.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que te has enamorado de Camilla? ¿Fue por sus a-armas de mujer?" Me preguntó la sirvienta, tímida en aquel asunto en particular. Me quedé pensativo.

"Te mentiría si te dijera que no pienso que tiene un cuerpo increíble y que es muy guapa, pero le prometí cuando nos conocimos dejar eso fuera de la ecuación." Suspiré, recordando: "La de problemas que me dio aquello." Aquel comentario logró sacar una risa a Felicia. Pobre de mí, supongo.

"¿Y entonces?" Esperó por mi respuesta mientras me quedé mirando a la puerta de la habitación, con la esperanza de ver la respuesta entrar por ella.

"No lo sé, Felicia. Soy nuevo en esto de amar. No lo puedo poner en palabras fácilmente, y mi gusto por ella fue tan repentino que todavía no he podido hacer examen de consciencia." Entonces me volvía a la ventana, notando la luna asomarse por el cielo oscuro. Incluso el plano astral tenía aquellas cosas como los astros y los ciclos de día-noche.

"Puede que sea todo una mentira que me he inventado, con la esperanza de motivarme a abrir mi corazón a alguien, harto de la soledad en la que he vivido. … No lo sé. Eso es lo que pienso cuando intento expresarlo y no lo consigo." Me lamenté, angustiado de ser tan fracasado.

Felicia me examinó unos segundos, antes de sonreírme suavemente.

"Te pareces a mí cuando me pasó." Me contó. Aquello me dio algo de esperanza, pero no estaba convencido todavía. "Dime, Miles. ¿Qué piensas cuando la ves?" Me planteó.

"Pienso 'no mires sus pechos, idiota'." Admití, extrañamente orgulloso. ¿Qué? No era tarea fácil, y contarle a alguien mis logros era reconfortante. Mi absurda honestidad logró hacerla reír.

"No eso, hombre. ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando la ves?"

Agaché la cabeza, como si al hacerlo pudiera invocar su imagen en mi mente. Tensé los labios y me puse un poco colorado. Cielos.

"Es extraño. Quiero huir de ella, pues crea en mí el deseo de estar a su lado, y esa dependencia me aterra. … Quiero abrazarla. Quiero sentirme como un idiota a su lado, sentir el pánico de no saber lo que decir por querer decir algo perfecto. Ver cómo ella destroza mis defensas para perforar mi aguante a sus encantos con una mera sonrisa. Anhelar con desesperación el sonido de sus carcajadas. Recogerle el flequillo para ver bien sus ojos." Habría seguido, pero ahora entendía a lo que se refería Felicia. Da miedo.

"Eso es estar enamorado, Miles." Me contó, con una sonrisa amplia. Tragué saliva, alzando la vista lentamente desde las sábanas hasta Felicia. "Te daré todo el apoyo que necesites, aunque no tenga ni idea de cómo hacerlo." Me prometió la pelirosa, emocionada.

"¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡No quiero apresurar nada! ¡Soy un cobarde inútil, Felicia, dame algo de tiempo!" Me quejé escandalizado.

"¡No digas eso hombre! ¡Sé por lo que has pasado, y sé lo bien que te sentirás cuando lo logres!" Me intentó animar.

"¿Cuándo logre qué?" Preguntó alguien detrás de nosotros. Felicia y yo nos volvimos de golpe a la puerta al fondo a la derecha. Había una pequeña rubia con coletas en espiral, acompañada por un peliblanco de orejas puntiagudas.

"¡Por dios, señorita Elise! ¡Ya irán diez sustos en éste día!" Se quejó Felicia llevándose la mano al pecho y respirando con fuerza.

"Perdonad. Probamos a llamar a la puerta, pero estabais hablando muy fuerte." Intervino Corrin, conteniendo la risa. "¿Qué tal el hombro, Miles? Nos diste un buen susto cuando te vimos frente al jefe enemigo." Se interesó el príncipe haciéndose paso hasta mí.

"Mejor." Sonreí. Miré a mi alrededor, comprobando los presentes. "Tu novia es una maestra de la curación." Elogié, sintiéndome pícaro al llamarla así.

"¡De verdad! ¡No sabes lo agradecidos que estamos contigo, hermana!" Saltó Elise, testigo de sus habilidades. Nos sonreímos entre nosotros, cómplices de heridas en el hombro por flecha.

Felicia volvió a ponerse colorada, humilde ante los elogios. Corrin se divirtió al vernos montar tanto escándalo por aquello, pero no era como si no tuviéramos razón.

"Lo sé." Asintió, acariciándole el pelo a la sirvienta. Aquello no calmó sus colores, pero la apaciguó un poco. Ah, el amor.

"¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Leo? ¿Os besasteis en mitad del escenario?" Preguntó Elise, emocionada. Yo abrí mucho la boca para tapármela. La emoción… desborda…

"¡¿Qué?!" Se alarmó Felicia, incapaz contestar. No quería hacer nada que pudiera ser considerado una indecencia por parte de Xander, pues aún estaba pendiente de su aprobación.

"Eso no es cierto." Replicó Corrin, con una sonrisa juguetona. "El que vio Leo fue sobre las canoas, poco después de concluir la batalla. Pero luego hubo otr-" Fue a contar, con una sonrisa exitosa.

"¡No! ¡Ya vale!" Se quejó Felicia sacudiendo los brazos, incapaz de contener la vergüenza. "¡Corrin!" Llamó la pelirosa con retintín, como un tomate.

"Lo siento, Felicia. Es que es tan maravilloso que todavía no me lo creo." Replicó el príncipe, sonrojándose un poco. Entre los dos se creó ese aire de pareja en el que nos convierte al resto en farolillos. Como en sincronía por tal título, Elise y yo suspiramos.

"¿Y tú que Miles? ¿Alguna chica guapa en mente ya?" Me preguntó la princesa, cambiando de tema para sacar el azúcar de aire. Agradecía aquello, pero no con aquella pregunta en concreto.

"¿Quién sabe?" Me hice el misterioso, cerrando los ojos y alzando las cejas.

"¿Eh? Pero si hasta hace nada me has estado hablando de cierta mujer…" Comenzó Felicia, volviéndose hacia mí, vengativa. Desencajé la mandíbula, sintiéndome traicionado.

"¿De verdad? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?" Me atosigó Elise robándome el espacio. Por favor, dragón del ocaso, que no sea muy pesada al respecto. La pareja pareció disfrutar de mi cara atareada.

"Deja al pobre Miles por ahora, Elise, que seguramente esté cansado después de la curación." Me intentó librar Corrin. No obstante, su rostro revelaba un interés evidente por aquello que ocultaba.

"Y es de noche." Colaboró Felicia, intentado enmendarlo. En realidad, me la había liado bien liada. Si Elise le contaba aquello a Camilla, ésta podría intentar sonsacármelo. Y aquel sería un escenario potencialmente peligroso, pues facilitaría mucho mi confesión: era mi deber evitarlo a toda costa, cuan misionero del miedo.

"Vaaale." Aceptó Elise, bajándose de mi cama. Su mirada me decía que no habíamos acabado. *Llorar*

"No le digáis a nadie que hay alguien." Pedí antes de que salieran por la puerta. "No quiero que se sepa que sigo siendo una persona pese a ser psicólogo." Me justifiqué, escudando mis razones con un estereotipo por una vez útil. Facilitaba algunas cosas cuando te consideran un ser superior capaz de leer los pensamientos.

"Está bien." Aceptó Felicia, guiñándome el ojo. Malvada… ya me vengaría yo… ya verás…

"Que descanses bien, Miles." Se despidió Corrin mientras cerraba la puerta. Elise se asomó por debajo de su brazo, alegre.

"¡Buenas noches!" Se despidió. Y la calma por fin regresó a mi cuarto.

"Buenas noches." Suspiré, destensando todo el cuerpo de golpe.

Bueno, sigo vivo, el hombro estará bien, Felicia está saboreando la dulce victoria en la guerra el amor, había impedido que Leo delatara a Azura y por fin me había sacado del pecho aquella duda respecto a mi gusto por Camilla.

Había sido una buena noche, en efecto. No tanto para los hoshidanos que muy probablemente ahora estuvieran criando malvas, pero por muy triste que resultara aquello, y por muy merecedor que fuera de mi lástima, lo siento, pero me sentía bien aquella noche, y no iba a dejar que una imagen mental de un escenario creado por mi imaginación me vaya a enturbiar los sueños.

-O-O-O-

Había llegado el momento que había estado esperando desde la mañana. Nunca un día se le había hecho tan largo, ni Odin le había parecido tan evasivo. Pero le comprendía. Si Selena recibiera la confesión de alguien que ha repudiado los halagos y nunca se muestra cariñosa, ella tampoco sabría cómo comportarse.

Aunque Odin sintiera algo parecido, en el mejor de los casos, no podría simplemente abrir su acaramelado corazón y ser todo romance. No cuando la otra persona era alguien que fue tan arisca, borde y cruel.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había en la mente de Odin, allí estaba, detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, esperando que ella le diera paso. Previamente, tan pronto como regresó y se aseó, acondicionó su poco decorada habitación. Lo suficiente para que no fuera soso, pero no lo bastante como para que la eclipsara.

En cuanto a ella, se había puesto un vestido rojo apagado con decoraciones negras. Casi le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y era de tirantes. Había logrado sacar muchos elogios de los mercaderes cuando fue así vestida de compras. No se sentía tan cómoda sin sus medias oscuras, pero también le gustaba ir con falda. No estaba mal exhibir sus bien cuidadas piernas, bonitas según quienes se fijaron y tuvieron el atrevimiento de hablar.

Tras respirar profundamente, Selena llevó la mano al pomo, y giró.

Odin también se había aseado, pero en vez de llevar su conjunto de mago oscuro, se había puesto ropa más cómoda. Una camisa dorada con un trapo oscuro en la cintura y unos pantalones negros con dibujos a juego con la camisa. Selena recordaba muy bien aquella ropa. Fue un regalo que le hizo cuando la ayudó a cargar las bolsas una tarde muy productiva de compras.

"Hola." Dijo el rubio, sin saber dónde posar la vista, lanzando alguna mirada ocasional para observarla. La pelirroja sacudió un poco la cabeza, intentando centrar sus pensamientos para apartarlos de sus buenas críticas sobre lo guapo que le parecía.

"Hola." Sonrió suavemente Selena. "¿Quieres pasar?" Le ofreció entonces, controlando su voz para que no se quebrara ni tartamudeara. Estaba nerviosa, pero esa no era excusa para fallar.

Odin asintió, sin ocultar lo nervioso que estaba.

Ya había estado en su cuarto varias veces, pero era la primera vez desde que sabía que allí dormía alguien que le dijo todo lo que le dijo, y que le demostró sentir todo lo que sentía.

"Siento haberte pedido algo tan raro." Se disculpó Selena suavizando la expresión, cerrando la puerta tras Odin. "Me pareció una buena forma de mostrarte mis sentimientos y realmente no espero que-" Estaba plantando el terreno para lo que veía probable: ser rechazada.

"Está bien." Interrumpió Odin, realizado. "Te prometí que te daría ese sueño, y eso es lo que voy a hacer." Afirmó con determinación. Le costó controlar el temblor en sus brazos. Notar aquello logró hacer reír a Selena. Tan honesto como siempre.

"Gracias, Owain. Te debo una." Sonrió Selena guiñando el ojo. Entonces la pelirroja se tumbó en la cama, notándose extraña. ¿La culpáis? Se acababa de tumbar en _su_ cama, en _su_ cuarto, con la persona que consideraba el amor de _su_ vida sentado junto a ella. Era muy difícil no tener otros pensamientos, derivables de aquella escena.

Odin respiró profundamente, y con un encantamiento que usaba romero, sumió a la pelirroja en un sueño. Él mismo cerró los ojos para concentrarse, pues lo que iba a hacer sería su respuesta.

En la oscuridad de la visión de Selena surgió una pequeña luz que fue haciéndose progresivamente grande, hasta que estaba allí. Espera, ¿estaba delante de ella misma? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al observar mejor, estaba dentro del cuerpo de Odin.

Selena se habría quejado, extrañada con aquel raro sueño. ¿No iba a ser de otra clase? La decepción duró breves segundos, pues la escena en la que estaban en aquel sueño le era muy familiar. Era de antes a llegar a aquel nuevo mundo. Ya habían saltado en el tiempo para impedir el despertar del Dragón Caído, y Severa había entrado en la tienda de Owain, completamente a oscuras.

Previamente, ella le había insultado por ser tan infantil y patético al ponerle nombres a sus ataques o grabar nombres a las armas, pero en realidad no se sentía así. Era raro que hiciera esas cosas, pero su carisma y su alegría lo hacía atractivo, pese a su rareza. Fue allí a disculparse, pues sus palabras realmente hicieron mella en él, llevándole a aquella depresión.

Selena era Severa, por lo que sabía lo que estaba pensando en aquella escena. En aquel entonces era una idiota que insultaba a todos y siempre criticaba, deseando escapar de la comparación con su madre. Owain nunca hizo aquello, y sin embargo fue víctima de la costumbre. Y no le gustaba haber apagado su sonrisa.

Después hubo una transición borrosa, a cuando Owain se recuperó, al hacerle ver que él no era la clase de persona que hiciera caso de lo que dijeran los demás. Él era su propia fuerza. Y quizás por aquello también se sintiera atraída por él.

Entonces le reveló la razón por la que no quiso grabar ningún nombre en su espada. Porque ya tenía uno: Owain. Fue una cobarde, pues al hacer aquello, descubrió dentro de sí misma unos sentimientos nuevos, y, al hacerlo, cogió la espada y huyó.

Selena se sentía mal en aquel entonces. Se preguntó cómo habrían sido las cosas si simplemente hubiera sido honesta. Quería creer que sería merecidamente rechazada, después de todas las cosas horribles que le dijo. Pero parte de ella deseaba disfrutar de sus locuras. Eran como un mundo aparte, libre de prejuicios y de decepciones. Allí sería únicamente Severa, Hija de la Luna.

Después fueron a cuando se estabilizaron las cosas como los vasallos de los príncipes. Ella hablaba muy emocionada de Camilla, encantada de haber conocido a alguien tan cariñosa. Se propuso convertirse en su vasalla número uno, a lo que Odin le animó.

La siguientes imágenes que le mostró fueron momentos sueltos. En todos ellos Odin estaba observando a Selena. Aquello acaloró un poco a la pelirroja, pues ella le había observado mucho más a él, y aun así nunca le había pillado mirándola.

De repente, aparecieron de nuevo en aquel parque donde ella se declaró, solo que era de noche. Selena seguía en el cuerpo del rubio, y estaba frente a sí misma.

"Aquello me llamó mucho la atención." Comenzó a decir la mujer. "¿Por qué le pusiste mi nombre a tu espada? Normalmente yo pongo nombres que me inspiren confianza y seguridad, por lo que no podía comprender tus razones." Suspiró Odin, apretando los labios desde dentro del cuerpo de Selena. Básicamente, habían intercambiado cuerpos.

"Lo hice por eso mismo. Pensar en ti me daba fuerzas, y ver tu nombre en la hoja de mi arma me inspiraba a sonreír." Contó Selena desde el cuerpo de Odin. Era extraño no oír su voz al hablar. Se vio a sí misma levantar la cabeza, algo sonrojada. Aunque le había robado su imagen, seguía siendo Odin.

"Y-ya veo… Aún no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué yo? Creía que me aborrecías con mis actuaciones." Se enervó Odin, inclinándose levemente hacia ella. Selena alzó la mano de su nuevo cuerpo y se tocó la mejilla a la pelirroja.

"No es problema, Odin. Forma parte de ti y de tus gustos." Entonces bajó el brazo, apartando la vista. "Aunque hay veces en las que se vuelve muy repetitivo, ver que nunca cambias me tranquiliza." Suspiro, con la vista distante.

"A veces me frustra un poco que estés tan abocado a tus fantasías, pues eso me deja poco sitio a mí a tu lado." Admitió el rubio, sincerándose.

"… Intentaré tomarme más descansos de 'Odin el Destructor'." Prometió Odin tras darle un rato de meditación.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No es necesario que cambies." Replicó Selena, extrañada, alzando la mano como si intentara enmendarlo. Era de ese Odin del que se enamoró, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

"Pero es que hay otro título que quiero probar." Contestó la pelirroja, revolviéndose en el sitio. Selena abrió mucho los ojos, notando su corazón comenzar a palpitar con fuerza.

"Me da miedo, ¿sabes? Sería un novio terrible. Tanto teatro me ha impedido poder tomarme ciertas cosas en serio, y hacerte daño es lo último que querría." Se lamentó Odin, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Selena abrazó a la mujer frente a sí misma. Era extraño meta-abrazarse, pero dentro de ese cuerpo estaba un Odin angustiado.

"Está bien, Owain. Nadie es perfecto." Le susurró. Era curioso que se lo dijera a sí misma, pues era ella quien tanto perseguía la perfección. "Te amo tal y cómo eres." Entonces tragó saliva, separándose de él. Aquello le dio un frío escalofrío a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué sientes por mí?" Preguntó el rubio, con el corazón en un puño. Odin agachó la cabeza. Era una pregunta sencilla, pero aun así se le hacía muy difícil contestar.

"No lo sé. … No lo sé." Repitió, inmóvil. "He estado todo el día intentado contestar a esa pregunta, pero no encuentro la respuesta." Se frustró, apretando los dientes.

"Quiero darte una contestación en condiciones," prosiguió, alzando la cabeza y agarrando al hombre por los hombros" pero después de lo que me dijiste aquí hoy fue como si te conociera de nuevo. Pero a la vez eras tú." Volvió a agachar la cabeza, sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras apropiadas.

"Selena, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca te había visto siendo tan dulce y amable. Y lo que decías eran como crueles flechas que destrozaban mi concepción de ti." Se expresó, refugiándose en la poesía para hallar las palabras. "¿Por qué no eres así normalmente?" Preguntó entonces la pelirroja, impulsada.

"Porque me da vergüenza. No quiero ser subestimada por nadie en ninguna materia, y eso supone que debo ser dura y fuerte." Contestó el rubio, retrocediendo un par de pasos. "Lo admito, todavía sigo persiguiendo la sombra de mi madre. Lo he hecho toda mi vida, ¿cómo podría parar?" Se lamentó Selena, notándose débil. Entonces notó una mano posarse en su ahora plano pecho.

"Selena, nadie es perfecto. Tú misma me lo has dicho." Murmuró Odin. "Además, yo creo que eres increíble con todo lo que has hecho. Y no hablo de cuando luchas, luciendo tus habilidades, sino de cuando te preocupas de los demás." Repasó la pelirroja, sonriendo inocentemente. Selena alzó la cabeza, extrañada.

"Disipaste algunos de los rumores sobre Benny, pues eso le alejaba de los demás. Te disculpaste con Felicia cuando fuiste la regañaste por romper un juego de tazas de té, pese a que hacerlo supondría admitir tu error al sobresaltarte. Ayudas a Nyx a ordenar los libros de la biblioteca. Cuidas de Beruka para ayudarla a recuperar sus emociones. Intentas ayudar a Arthur a combatir su mala suerte, e incluso a veces entrenas con Effie, para intentar convencerla de que se cuide un poco más después como mujer que es. Compites con Peri cocinando, y admitiste tu derrota aunque eso fuera humillante."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Se asustó Selena, viendo que tanta observación no había sido unilateral.

"Y estás ahí para mí y Laslow. No sé cómo no estallas de lo grande que eres." Sonrió Odin, con los ojos húmedos. Las piernas del hombre temblaron, lanzándose a abrazarse a sí misma de nuevo. Comenzó a llorar a corazón abierto.

"Para… que vas a hacer que yo también me ponga a llorar." Murmuró Odin, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Selena no se detuvo, por lo que la mujer tuvo que soportar aquello, dándole palmaditas ocasionales en la espalda.

Apresado entre sus propios brazos, Odin vio que encajaba muy bien entre ellos. Fue un pensamiento peligroso.

Una vez Selena logró calmarse, sollozando ocasionalmente, Odin la apartó, con las manos sobre sus hombros.

"¿Puedo ser tu novio por ésta noche, Selena?" Preguntó el mago, posando su frente sobre la de ella. Al hacerlo, sus consciencias cambiaron de lugar, recuperando sus respectivos cuerpos.

"¡Claro que puedes serlo, idiota! ¡Quiero que seas mío toda la vida!" Lloró Selena, cabizbaja. Odin se achantó, acorralado. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la dulce Selena.

"Y, dime, ¿qué es lo que hacen las parejas?" Preguntó Odin, incómodo. Selena se separó, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Se había puesto colorada, por lo que la sospecha de Odin no hizo sino aumentar.

Odin abrió los ojos de golpe, de vuelta a la habitación de Selena. Algo le despertó del trance, algo que no había podido controlar. Selena se había incorporado junto a él y ahora le estaba besando, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del rubio.

El mago habría entrado en pánico por aquel asalto, pero cuando Selena se separó brevemente de él, sus miradas se cruzaron.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó la pelirroja, casi tan roja de piel como su pelo. Retiró sus brazos lentamente. "No me he podido controlar." Se lamentó, aterrada. No quería que aquel acto arruinara todo. Odin se apartó, llevándose la mano a la boca.

"E-está bien. Pero vas demasiado rápido." Se quejó, nervioso como nunca. "Ni siquiera sé cómo has salido del sueño." Añadió el mago, extrañado.

"Lo siento de veras, Odin. No quería bes-" Se interrumpió, pues aquello no era cierto. "Vale, sí que quería besarte, ¿de acuerdo?" Se enfadó, huraña, regresando a su usual forma de ser. Entonces suavizó la expresión, dejando la vista al infinito, acabando por sonreír. "Te he besado." Musitó, feliz.

Al volverse a Odin, le vio apagado, como si le hubieran drenado las fuerzas. Debía estar hecho un lío. Pero Selena sabía perfectamente cómo animarle.

"¡He conquistado tus labios con la fuerza de mi pasión! ¡Ruega clemencia, Odin el Destructor, pues yo, Selena, Hija de la Luna, dispondré de ti como me plazca!" Provocó, eligiendo el tema de fantasía con el que Odin siempre la trató.

El rubio se volvió a mirarla, sorprendido. Entonces recuperó sus sentidos, sonriendo desafiante.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso si quieres hacer de mi tu siervo, Hija de la Luna. El Destructor no conoce la derrota, y acabas de entrar a un duelo contra él." Proclamó el rubio, sonriente.

Siguieron toda la noche hablando de aquella manera. Selena soltaba algún comentario normal o una crítica a su diálogo para descansar, pero fue muy divertido. Le besó, y logró hacerle sonreír. Fue una noche estupenda. Se quedaron dormidos juntos.

Al despertar fue bastante vergonzoso para Odin, quien ni siquiera sabía lo que eran ahora. Probablemente lo que hizo significó que aceptaba sus sentimientos y no los rechazaba, pero de ahí a que se volvieran recíprocos…

Selena sabía que estaba pidiéndole demasiado, pero aceptó de buen grado aquella sentencia, pues significaba que podía expresar abiertamente lo que sentía por él. Aquello era estupendo. Quería ser suya, después de todo.

-O-O-O-

 **Buf, ¿os cuento algo? Normalmente antes de escribir hago como un pequeño resumen de lo que quiero escribir en un capítulo. Pues normalmente, el capítulo acaba abarcando únicamente la mitad del resumen. Soy demasiado ambicioso, pensando que podría escribir escenas cortas…**

 **Pero bueno, así es como son las escenas. Así es como surgieron en mi cabeza. No iba a cercenarlas por una mera intención literaria. No soy tan cruel con mis escrituras.**

 **Estoy satisfecho con éste capítulo. Creo que he abordado cosas importantes, avanzado un poco la historia y acabado la noche definitivamente. Sí, está bien.**

 **Tal vez me esté tomando demasiadas libertades con los personajes, haciendo freestyles con ellos. Me refiero a Niles y a Selena. De lo que sé de ellos, he intentado recrearles con lo que yo pienso que deberían ser sus conductas. No sé si los de verdad habrían hecho algo así, pero no es como si los creadores del mundo hubieran desarrollado tanto a los personajes. Me gustan tal y como los he hecho, disculpas si vosotros, oh, lectores, no lo veis así. (De ser el caso)**

 **Oh, ¿he dicho ya alguna vez lo de los derechos de autor? En plan, los personajes y el mundo son de los creadores de Fire Emblem Fates y todo ese rollo. Pues ya queda dicho. (Bravo, autor, lo pones en el capítulo 17. *Asentir aprobadoramente con sarcasmo*)**

 **Se aprecia el feedback, o como también se dice en Fanfiction, los reviews. *guiño cómplice, guiño cómplice* *codo con sonrisa, codo con sonrisa***


	18. Capítulo 18: Apariencias

**Apariencias**

Aquella noche tuve un sueño extraño. Estaba al borde del Cañón sin Fondo. Había tormenta, y caían truenos. De las profundidades inexistentes del abismo, se elevó una sombra de ojos rojos. De ella, salió un brazo que me perforó el pecho. El dolor fue real. Por eso me desperté de golpe. Fue horrible.

Me pregunto si es así como debe sentirse ser atravesado. Es inquietante. Me temblaban las piernas, y estaba algo pálido. ¿Serían los efectos de una curación acelerada? Elise pareció retorcerse mientras se recuperaba, podría ser el caso.

Fui a lavarme la cara, sin ponerme camisa encima. Estaba cómodo así. Miré el mi rostro en el espejo y me vi agotado. Que extraño. No me había estado exigiendo tanto como creo haber podido, y aun así tenía esa pinta. ¿Qué necesitaba para recuperarme?

Moverme. Había estado quieto bastante tiempo, y me apetecía estirar. Hice rápidamente los ejercicios del profesor Silas y me di una ducha, cambiándome el vendaje. Me puse una camisa blanca limpia encima y fui a buscar a Mozu. A juzgar por la hora que indicaba el cielo, debían estar entrenando, y me apetecía participar.

Tal y como supuse, estaban practicando, pero no estaban solos aquel día. Benny, el gigante acorazado, les acompañaba. Les estaba enseñando trucos para derribar a oponentes más grandes que ellos, dejándose sacudir un poco. Mozu parecía mucho más tranquila con él que cuando le conocimos. No sería tan mal chico, ese Benny.

Effie les observaba sin involucrarse, pues Arthur estaba doblegándola con sus pulidas habilidades de masajista. Parecía disfrutarlo mucho. Era incluso erótico. Yo… también quiero uno de esos masajes… ¿A cuántos ancianos les habría arreglado la espalda? *Babear*

Algo me agarró del cuello de la camisa, llevándome a un callejón entre el desván de los trastos de entrenamiento y un edificio nuevo en la zona, destinado a practicar algunos deportes con balones. Al soltarme, me volví para ver quien me había llevado allí. Aparté la vista casi tan rápido como cuando identifiqué de quien se trataba.

"¿Charlotte? ¿Qué quieres de mí?" Pregunté, tapándome la cara para dificultar que mis ojos me traicionasen. Me ofreció algo alargando el brazo. Era la fiambrera que tanto usaba, con otra deliciosa ración. Ésta vez eran creps.

"El desayuno. Aún no lo has tomado, ¿verdad?" Me dijo, con la cabeza baja. Parecía distraída.

"¡Oh! ¡Gracias! Ya iba notando el vacío en la barriga." Sonreí, deleitándome la vista con aquel manjar… la comida.

"De nada… um… Oye, me dijiste que si necesitaba hablar de algo te buscara, ¿recuerdas?" Me mencionó, algo incómoda.

"Eso hice. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Me interesé, apartando la mirada para centrarme en su rostro. Había algo que debía hacer como psicólogo: analizar su expresión facial, así como la de su cuerpo. Por suerte para mí, entré en mi modo centrado, permitiéndome huir de la vergüenza que sentía al posar mis ojos sobre ella.

Parecía molesta, como si hubiera algo contra lo que quisiera luchar, pero sin los recursos para ello.

"¿Sabes por qué finjo ser alguien diferente con los hombres?" Comenzó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos y resaltando sus atributos.

"Para ganarte su favor y lo que te puedan proporcionar, es evidente." Contesté, tranquilo y relajado. Una expresión adecuada era crucial en una buena terapia.

"Pero eso no es todo." Replicó la mujer. "De pequeña escuchaba historias sobre las riquezas de los nobles. Crecí soñando con vivir de la forma en la que hacían esos ricos, pero era un sueño estúpido. Me alisté al ejército para traer dinero a casa. Comencé a volverme fuerte, superando rápidamente a mis compañeros varones. Me rechazaron por ello." Me contó, apoyándose contra la pared, con la vista al cielo.

"Al poco tiempo descubrí que si me vestía provocativamente, me hacía la tonta y débil, lograba ganarme rápidamente le favor de los demás. Con el tiempo empecé a hacerlo por deporte, pero el otro día le pregunté a Felicia si estaba contenta con su captura. Ahora que está con Corrin tendría una vida acaudalada y sin problemas. Me dio una bofetada y me dejó sin decir una palabra." Murmuró llevándose la mano a la cara.

"No soy tan idiota como para no entender sus razones. Aunque sea una zorra buscona, también sé reconocer el amor cuando lo veo en los ojos ajenos." Contó con una tranquilidad abrumadora. Me inquietó la forma en la que se llamó a sí misma, pues así era como se consideraba. Pero al menos no era ninguna idiota, y no lo digo porque se diera cuenta de cómo podría aparentar.

"Quisiera disculparme, pero no sé ni por dónde empezar." Suspiró, agachando la cabeza y soltándose los brazos. Volvió la cabeza para mirarme, esperando ayuda.

"Sé sincera con ella. Las disculpas suelen ser mejores si hablas con el corazón." Contesté, apartando los ojos de ella para examinar el aperitivo.

"¿Y ya está? ¿Así sin más? ¿No vas a contarme nada sobre lo que está pensando Felicia o algo así para saber cómo actuar?" Se inquietó Charlotte, robándome el terreno y pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro para apoyarse en la pared. No me dejé intimidar.

"¿Querrías tener toda la información para manipularla? ¿Así como haces con los hombres?" Contra argumenté. El gato, yo en éste caso, le mordió la lengua. Metafóricamente. Cielos.

"No creo que esté mal lo que haces, pero me gustaría pedirte que no te olvides de quien eres, Charlotte." Dije separándome de ella y volviéndome de espaldas. "Recuerda que la persona a la que más 'amor' debes dar es a ti misma, antes que a ningún otro." Pedí, iniciando mi marcha hacia fuera.

Charlotte me interceptó, deteniendo mi marcha al agarrarme de la camisa. Estaba extrañada, como si no pudiera entender.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" Ahora el que no entendía era yo. "¿Por qué me ayudas? No te he seducido todavía." Aclaró, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya te lo dije. Intento fijarme en quien eres de verdad, no en quien intentas aparentar ser. Y cuando te miro, veo a una chica perdida que no ha disfrutado de una amistad honesta, con mala suerte para las relaciones." Suspiré, acariciándole la cabeza con una sonrisa perdida. Creo que la puse nerviosa.

"¿Huh? No te burles de mí." Maldijo, apretando los labios, algo sonrojada, volviéndose para marcharse por la otra salida del callejón. Vi cómo se iba, con la vista atrapada en mis pensamientos.

"Heh. Supongo que esa es otra razón por la que no sueles ser tú misma. No estás acostumbrada a la simpatía gratuita. Siempre has tenido que trabajar tus relaciones con una máscara, y afrontar una sin ella da miedo." Murmuré, acabando de darme la vuelta para salir de allí.

Ese habría sido el plan, de no chocarme con alguien que me esperaba delante de mí. Reboté con algo blandito, luchando por mantener el equilibrio y no tirar el desayuno.

"Hola, Miles. ¿Qué tal el hombro?" Me preguntó Camilla, sonriente, agarrándome de los brazos para ayudarme a equilibrarme. No me di cuándo llegó, por lo que habría escuchado perfectamente mis últimos comentarios sobre Charlotte como mínimo.

"¿Camilla? ¡Oh! Eh… B-buenos días… ¿El hombro? El hombro bien. Me sorprende la velocidad con la que se recuperan las heridas con la ayuda de los bastones." Comenté, alarmado. Mi mirada bailaba a su alrededor, indeciso a posarse en su rostro. Cada milisegundo que lo hacía, recordaba lo que quería hacer.

"Me alegro que estés mejor." Me contestó la princesa, robándome el espacio hasta darme un breve abrazo. No logré reprimir mis colores. Fue como un calambrazo placentero. Raro, ¿eh? "Oh, ¿eso es un almuerzo?" Notó al ver la fiambrera que aparté para poder disfrutar de aquel inesperado pero agradable contacto.

"Sí, el otro día probé la sorprendentemente buena cocina de Charlotte, y parece que se ha tomado la molestia de prepararme otro aperitivo." Me centré, apoyándome en la mencionada para recuperar mi compostura. "¿Quieres un poco?" Le ofrecí. Ya sabía que estaría delicioso, así que si tenía algo bueno, quería compartirlo con ella.

"Gracias, Miles. Eres una ricura, pero ya estoy servida." Me agradeció la princesa cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba las manos a la barriga.

Necesito un párrafo para contaros algo. Ya escuchasteis cuando dije que una mera sonrisa suya era capaz de mermar mi aguante a sus encantos, ¿no? Pues, por poner una metáfora, si yo fuera un gran barco, todos los tripulantes estarían en pánico, intentado mantener el control del navío arrebatado por dulces piratas.

"Lástima." Dije, agachando la cabeza y rodando los ojos hacia una esquina.

"Pero puedo acompañarte un rato. Ha sido una noche dura de rescatar cantantes y crear nuevas viviendas. Creo me luego me daré una ducha caliente en las termas." Dijo mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba. Me quité las gafas. No me acordaba de que había baños termales. _Debía_ probarlos antes de morir, fuera cuando eso fuera.

"¿Rescatar cantantes?" Repetí, extrañado, interrumpiéndola en lo que parecía que iba a ser una comprometedora proposición. Me costaba actuar con cierta normalidad en su presencia, no se hable de la situación en la que estuviéramos juntos en los baños termales. … ¿Es eso siquiera posible? Ah, y, ya me había acostumbrado a evadir mis ojos de sus resaltados pechos. No era tan difícil con su cara sobre ellos.

"Oh, ¿no te lo han dicho?" Se entristeció Camilla. "Padre ordenó ejecutar a todas las cantantes de Nestra por lo que hizo la de anoche. ¿Qué clase de magia se puede mezclar con una canción, de todas formas?" Preguntó, extrañada. Yo sabía la respuesta, y os la diría, pero sería arriesgado. No quería pensar en voz alta.

"Podríamos preguntarle a Azura. Seguramente sepa algo." Supuse, por ser cantante, no porque fuera ella quien lo hizo, no os apresuréis.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, me alegra vez que mi padre no es invencible." Suspiró la princesa, agarrando mi brazo y motivándome a caminar, como cuando un señor y una señora pasean. "Algún día, alguien tendrá que quitarle la corona que lleva, permitiendo a Xander arreglar todo lo que ha hecho." Deseó, con la vista al cielo. Hoy había pocas nubes blancas.

"Eso estaría bien…" Murmuré, tragándome mis conspiraciones sobre una muy probable manipulación sobre el rey, cuan marioneta a las órdenes de algo muy superior a él.

"Elise me ha contado la buena noticia por cierto." Dijo de pronto la princesa, inclinándose levemente hacia mí para observarme mejor el rostro. Al hacer aquello, ya sabéis las consecuencias del contacto entre ambos. No le di mucha atención aquel caso en particular, pues me preocupaba mucho más de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Qué… buena noticia?" Pregunté tras tragar saliva, nervioso como un cordero recién nacido. Camilla se rió, jugando conmigo, dándome golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo.

"Ya sabes de qué hablo. Has conocido a alguien." Aclaró casi cantando aquello, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Charlotte?" Me preguntó, como si aquello fuera un juego en el que ella iba diciendo nombres, esperando ver en mí una reacción.

¿Elise se lo había dicho? Me costaba creerlo, pero no se me ocurría otra explicación. Sea lo que sea, estoy atrapado en un buen lío.

Me quedé mudo mientras Camilla comenzaba a nombrar todas las damas del campamento. ¿Qué hacía? Podría ceñirme a negar toda acusación, o bien podía aceptar que había alguien y disfrazar su identidad. No era una mala idea, pero podría jugar en mi contra.

"¡Venga, Miles! ¡Háblame de ella!" Me pidió dulcemente Camilla mientras me tiraba del brazo, juguetona. No, Miles, no lo hagas. Ni se te ocurra. Estaba notando mis fuerzas flaquear. Pero es demasiado linda… ugh…

"Yo-" Fui a decir, sonrojado, mirándola de frente, atraído por un sentimiento en mi pecho que ardía.

"¡Hermana!" Llamó alguien de lejos. El príncipe Leo se acercó a nosotros, justo para que la pelimorada se volviera a él, sonriente. El recién llegado iba seguido de un par de jovencitas, quienes guardaron silencio, expectantes.

"Dime, tesoro." Respondió la princesa, sin soltarme del brazo. Respiré aliviado, irremediablemente. Noté la mirada del rubio fija sobre mí. Cuando alcé los ojos para encontrar los suyos, lo acepté. Lo sabía. O al menos lo sospechaba, pero con muy pocas preguntas sería capaz de averiguarlo, así que ni lo escondería.

"Hay unas refugiadas que no encuentran sitio para asentarse, y la gente disfruta más de las casas que creas tú." Mencionó Leo, omitiendo el 've a hacer más refugios para las cantantes con las venas de dragón'. Como si Camilla comprendiera el 'por favor' de su mirada perdida, ésta acepto.

"Entiendo." Asintió la pelimorada, soltándome del brazo. "Nos vemos luego, Miles. Tienes que hablarme de esa mujer, ¿vale?" Me hizo prometer, cosa que no pude evitar hacer, pues, ¿cómo iba a negarme a esa sonrisa?

Solté un suspiro largo mientras Camilla se iba rápidamente a atender a las muchachas que esperaban detrás de Leo, mirando al príncipe con admiración y lo que podría ser una semilla del romance que ocasiona su apuesto atractivo.

"Gracias por rescatarme, Leo." Agradecí, llevándome la mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos. Mi corazón no estaba hecho para aguantar aquello. Me senté en un banco casualmente cercano para desayunar de una vez.

"No hay de qué." Repuso, guardando silencio. Se quedó pensativo un rato, sin moverse del sitio. "Me sorprende que te hayas ganado tan rápido la confianza de mi hermana cuando hace solo unos días que te rescatamos… Miles Stone." Comentó, mostrando que todavía me recordaba.

"Ya, yo tampoco esperaba enamorarme de una princesa hace una semana, y mírame ahora." Reconocí, disfrutando del crep. "¿Quieres?" Ofrecí un poco.

"Está bien." Aceptó, cogiendo un poco y sentándose a mi lado. Como supuse, no se mostró nada sorprendido de mi confesión. "¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?" Me preguntó mientras asentía, sorprendido por el refinado sabor de aquel aperitivo.

"Ni idea. Supongo que querría decírselo, pero es una idea tan ridícula que no me atrevo." Acepté, encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Lo dices porque ella es una princesa y tú un mero psicólogo?" Me preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para examinarme por la periferia de la vista.

"En parte. También soy un cobarde demasiado tímido que tiene que luchar contra sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar devorarla con la vista." Expresé, agotado. No era tanto problema, realmente, pero supongo que es el precio de enamorarse de alguien bello.

"Heh, eso sí que es ridículo." Replicó Leo, burlón. "Si la quieres, ¿no deberías quererla entera?" Me planteó, regresando a su trozo de crep.

"Y lo hago," repuse, algo ofendido" pero me da miedo hacer algo que la lleve a separarme de su lado. Y creo que quedarme embobado con su increíble cuerpo sería un riesgo a evitar." Murmuré, incómodo. Por supuesto, no es como si no me dejara pequeños segundos de admiración, pero sin duda eran tan cortos que cualquier ampliación sería maravillosa.

"Sí que te estás esforzando." Me reconoció el príncipe, contemplándome de soslayo. "No me esperaba que lo hubieras pensado tanto." Admitió, complacido de equivocarse.

"Pero no puedo amedrentarme por ello. Si no hago nada, no podré hacerla reír, y eso tampoco puedo permitírmelo." Resoplé, sacudiendo la cabeza al hallar mi nueva resolución con determinación. Comencé a devorar el resto del desayuno, comiendo con ganas.

"Eso es cierto. Te diría 'buena suerte', pero creo que mi rol de hermano me debería convertir en tu enemigo." Comentó Leo con una suave sonrisa, acabándose su crep.

"Eso sí que sería ridículo. ¿Te imaginas que de lograr una cita romántica con ella tú estuvieras allí supervisándonos?" Sonreí, sin lograr contener el horror que me inspiraría aquello. Al parecer, no fui el único.

"Tienes razón. Oh… no quiero ni imaginármelo…" Se lamentó Leo, como si aquella imagen en su mente fuera corrosiva y nauseabunda. Me reí.

"Por cierto, estoy interesado en aprender a usar magia, y creo que serías un estupendo profesor." Me atreví a decir, volviéndome hacia él al cambiar de tema. Pegó un pequeño bote en el sitio, sobresaltado. No se esperaría el halago.

"No te cuestiono lo segundo, pero, ¿para qué quieres aprender magia? ¿No estabas entrenando con Silas y Mozu?" Me preguntó el rubio, jugando con los dedos, algo agitado.

"Sí, pero pienso que sería un buen complemento. Además, ayer te vi luchar tan bien con tu grimorio que me quedé alucinado." Elogié, honesto. ¿Cómo no alucinarme con su dominio sobre Brynhildr? Su nombre tiene tela, ¿eh? El príncipe agachó la cabeza, pensativo.

"No te pido que me conviertas en un arma letal, pero me gustaría una introducción." Pedí, inclinándome levemente hacia él en ruego.

"Heh, no digas tonterías. Si quieres que sea tu profesor, seré yo quien decida lo que aprendes. ¿De acuerdo?" Negoció, con una sonrisa confiada de quien está muy seguro de sí mismo. Aquel debía ser su terreno, tenía toda la pinta de ser estudioso.

"No debería decírtelo, pero estoy acostumbrado a estudiar. Que mis años de carrera me sirvan de algo." Compartí, mostrando mi determinación al respecto.

"Muy bien, entonces no me contendré contigo." Me sonrió de vuelta, cruzándose de brazos. "Voy a buscarte el primer libro que debes aprender. Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo." Dijo el príncipe levantándose para marcharse corriendo.

Quizás me estuviera atreviendo demasiado a adivinar, pero parecía contento de cogerme como alumno. Además, teníamos otros asuntos que tratar, pero eso sería para cuando estuviéramos con Azura.

Bien, creo que le he caído bien. ¡Hurra! Y por fin voy a estudiar magia. ¡Otro hurra!

-O-O-O-

Aquel día realmente estaba siendo ajetreado. Había caras nuevas por doquier. Cantantes, botones, gente llana… todos entraban por el portal que creó Lilith, guiados por Azura, Peri y Laslow.

Orochi contemplaba aquella escena en mortuorio silencio. Algo no estaba bien. Desde que fue atrapada, fue tratada bastante bien para lo que ella esperaba. Le dieron relativa libertad, y todos parecían entenderla en su complicada situación de refugiada. Incluso Niles le pidió ayuda para tratar con los prisioneros. El peliblanco accedió al juego de poli bueno-poli malo.

Ver a aquellos nohrios así le permitía entender por qué Azura no volvió a Hoshido. Nohr estaba dividida en dos bandos: los leales al rey, y el grupo de los príncipes. Eran una pequeña fuerza en comparación, pero había algunos soldados llanos que les eran fieles. Y de hecho, lo eran, pues no había mayor demostración de lealtad que no hablar del plano astral al que se refugiaban.

Estaba en una difícil posición. Orochi era hoshidana, pero quería ayudar a aquellas personas. Azura le contó la dura vida de los príncipes, constantemente amenazados de muerte, y Corrin le habló de las cosas que habían estado haciendo a las espaldas del rey para ayudar en lo que pudieran. Rescatar a las cantantes era un ejemplo bien claro.

"Señor Corrin, quisiera disculparme con vos por lo que de dije al vernos aquel día." Comenzó la pelimorada, alcanzando al príncipe en su marcha guiando a un grupo de cantantes.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué fue, exactamente?" Se preguntó Corrin, incapaz de recordar.

"Dije que erais un traidor, y que vuestra madre se retorcería en su tumba de veros así." Confesó Orochi agachando la cabeza. Felicia se volvió hacia ella, agachando la cabeza. "No podía haber estado más equivocada. Ella comprendería tu elección de aquel día, aunque le doliera ser rechazada. No podías traicionar a aquellos que amaste toda tu vida." Sentenció la mujer. Y ahora sabía que aquellas personas no eran cruentos basiliscos endemoniados.

"Gracias, Orochi. Me alegra que comprendas los motivos que me movieron aquel día. … Aún me lamento de no haber podido encontrar una solución en la que no os apartase de mí, pero el destino no se apiadó de mí." Suspiró el peliblanco, realizado.

"Sé que Mikoto habría deseado que os ayudara en todo lo que pudiera, así que he venido a ofreceros mi total lealtad… por muy dudosa que sea." Se ofreció la augur, nerviosa. Buscó a la sirvienta pelirosa con la mirada, esperando ver desaprobación, pero solo halló una sonrisa.

"¡Eso sería estupendo, Orochi! No sabes cuánto me alegra poder contar contigo." Agradeció Corrin agarrándola de las manos. Orochi parpadeó varias veces, perpleja. Entonces suspiró, recordando la facilidad con la que le engañó con sus falsas adivinaciones en el poco tiempo que se conocieron de vuelta en Hoshido.

"Creo que debería buscar algo de ropa que no grite 'Hoshido', así que si me disculpáis." Se despidió la augur con una leve inclinación.

"Claro, nos vemos luego." Se despidió Corrin, regresando a la guía de las visitantes.

"Señorita Orochi." Llamó Felicia, separándose del grupo. "Conozco a alguien capaz de confeccionarle algo apropiado, ¿desea que le lleve hasta ella?" Ofreció Felicia, sonriente.

"¿Eh? ¿De quién se trata?" Preguntó Orochi, algo aturdida. Había estado bastante nerviosa durante la conversación, y al creer que se acabó bajó sus defensas.

"Es una hermana mía, no se preocupe." Sonrió Felicia, comenzando a buscar con la mirada a una de sus nuevas hermanas.

Cuando arrastró a Orochi por todo el campamento, encontró a Camilla levantando un nuevo edificio para un grupo de refugiadas. Habían destinado la sección sureste del bastión para los refugios, cerca de una biblioteca y una estatua del dragón del ocaso.

"¡Señorita Camilla! Le traigo a alguien que necesita su ayuda." Informó Camilla, haciéndose a un lado para presentar a Orochi.

"Oh, querida, pero si es-" Fue a sorprenderse Camilla.

"Es Orochi, vasalla de la difunta reina Mikoto. Acaba de prometernos que luchará a nuestro lado." Intermedió Felicia, complacida. La princesa se volvió entonces a la hoshidana, recelosa.

Orochi entró un poco en pánico, pues recordaba la vez que Miles le advirtió de tener cuidado con ella.

"¡P-pero si no queréis que lo haga, lo entenderé! Soy hoshidana, ¿cómo iba a ser de fiar?" Se rió Orochi, intentando relajar el ambiente con un poco de risas falsas.

"¿Por qué querrías luchar a nuestro lado?" Preguntó Camilla, cruzándose de brazos, examinando a la augur. Esperó pacientemente por la respuesta, intentando ser más razonable que la última vez que prejuzgó a alguien.

Orochi agachó la cabeza, neutralizando su expresión.

"Porque me he dado cuenta de que no sois como creía. Ver lo que hacéis… a espaldas del rey… Sobrevivir a sus órdenes es digno de elogio, y-"

"Te equivocas." Interrumpió Camilla, totalmente seria. "Al obedecer sus órdenes no hacemos ningún bien a nadie. Hacíais bien al intentar detenernos. Os lo hubiera agradecido." Replicó la princesa, apartando la mirada, resentida. Felicia se puso nerviosa al notar la seriedad que tomo el ambiente de pronto. Ni las risas de los refugiados, entusiastas con aquella pequeña aventura, podían mejorarlo.

"Es por eso que he decido luchar a vuestro lado." Retomó con fuerza Orochi. "No me malinterpretes. No tengo intención de ayudaros a conquistar Hoshido, pero cuando necesitéis ayuda con algo como lo que estáis haciendo ahora con las cantantes de Nestra, podréis contar conmigo." Aseguró Orochi, tapándose la sonrisa con sus pergaminos. "O eso es lo que me dicen las cartas."

Felicia se encogió en el sitio. Estaba de acuerdo con aquella resolución de la hoshidana, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría la princesa. Ésta alzó el brazo para posas su mano sobre el hombro de Orochi.

"En ese caso eres bienvenida." Le sonrió. "Me cuesta confiar en los demás, pero ojala pueda llegar a confiar en ti." Asintió, relajando la expresión a una más preocupada.

"Trabajaré duro para ser digna de tal honor, mi señora." Prometió Orochi, cerrando el abanico de pergaminos entre sus manos.

Observándolas a las dos, Felicia se dio cuenta de que se parecían físicamente. Pelo morado, altas, voluminosas, grandes caderas. La hacían sentir mal consigo misma. Aquel pensamiento logró arrebatarle un suspiro mientras se palpaba su pobre pecho.

"¿Y qué era lo que necesitabais de mí, querida?" Preguntó Camilla volviéndose a la sirvienta. Ésta sacudió la cabeza, sacando sus pensamientos de aquel pozo de penuria.

"Queríamos pedirle ropa nohria para Orochi. Si fuera con lo que lleva puesto, no tardaría en ser apresada por los soldados del rey." Informó Felicia, frunciendo el ceño en preocupación.

"Eso tiene fácil arreglo. Acompáñame, Orochi. En mi habitación tengo muchas prendas que he ido confeccionando a lo largo de los años. Seguro que alguna te queda bien." Sonrió. Aquello fastidió un poco a la hoshidana, pues creyó estar siendo subestimada en cuanto a atributos.

"Eso ya lo veremos. Tal vez tengas que poner tus manos a trabajar." Replicó, desafiante. Se acercó a la princesa, cruzada de brazos y sacando pecho. Camilla entonces entendió el reto, llevándose las manos a las caderas, sonriente. Era la primera vez que la desafiaban a ver quien tenía medidas más grandes.

Felicia suspiró, pues ella no podía siquiera competir con ellas.

-O-O-O-

"Laslow, oye." Llamó Peri, agarrándole del brazo tras acabar de instruir al último grupo. "Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo." Dijo la peliazul, seria en la mirada.

"Claro, por ti lo que sea." Replicó Laslow alegremente, volviéndose a su compañera. "Dime, ¿de qué se trata?" Preguntó el moreno, sonriente.

"Ayer clavé mi lanza en un pegaso." Contó Peri, bajando la mirada. Laslow dejó de sonreír, notando que de lo que hablarían no sería sobre galletas ni armas. "Cuando vi a su jinete llorar por él, me dolió muchísimo el pecho." Dijo llevándose la mano al lugar mencionado, sobre su armadura.

"¿Estás bien, Peri?" Se preocupó Laslow agarrándola de un brazo. "¿Necesitas hablar de ello?" Preguntó, estudiando su expresión. La peliazul dio una cabezada, apretando los labios, como si la mera idea de hablar le recordara el dolor.

Se retiraron al comedor, donde Peri entró para cocinar un poco, intentando distraerse. Laslow intentó ayudarla en lo que pudiera como souschef, pero no era ni la mitad de hábil que ella en cocina.

"Cuando… la vi llorar por su pegaso… Himiko… fue como si pudiera sentir lo que ella. Fue horrible. Quiero volver a ser como antes, Laslow. Antes era capaz de destripar como si nada, pero ahora cada vez que estoy a punto de rematar a alguien, me atormenta éste dolor en el pecho. Y no me gusta nada de nada." Se quejó Peri, cortando débilmente las zanahorias.

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Laslow, serio de voz. "Si lo haces, no podrás madurar nunca. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?" Planteó el espadachín, observando a la maestra culinaria.

"Sí… hasta ahora nunca me había planteado que mis víctimas tenían sus propias vidas y seres queridos, y cuando hablamos sobre mi madre, me di cuenta que me quedé estancada en ese momento de mi vida. Por eso soy tan infantil." Murmuró Peri, apartando las zanahorias para cortar ahora el calabacín.

"Ahora cada vez que estoy por apuñalar a alguien, recuerdo con claridad el dolor que sentí el día que la perdí." Puso una sonrisa en sus labios mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. "Era tan pequeña que no comprendía lo que significaba morir. Yo solo veía que mama no se levantaba, y no decía nada." Se rio, comenzando a temblar. Laslow se mordió el labio, impotente.

"¿Qué debería hacer, Laslow? Estoy perdida, y no me gusta el dolor." Preguntó Peri, soltando lentamente el cuchillo para voltearse a su compañero.

Éste guardó silencio, pero mostrándose lo suficientemente atormentado como para mantener la atención de la peliazul.

"Cuando era pequeño… perdí a mis padres trágicamente por el ataque de unos monstruos. A mi madre la vi morir ante mis ojos. Aun en sus últimos y dolorosos momentos, sonrió para mí. Me pidió que pasara lo que pasara, nunca dejase de sonreír." Contó Laslow, con la voz baja. Temblaba un poco, pues no era un recuerdo que visitara a menudo.

"Y eso hice. Sonreí." Hubo una dramática pausa, que se tornó en pesado silencio en sus bocas. "Hay veces en las que no me apetece sonreír, como cuando le robo la vida a alguien. Pero tras llorar a escondidas, vuelvo con la sonrisa en alto." Reconoció, algo colorado.

"¿Lloras a escondidas?" Se sorprendió Peri, preocupando el rostro y abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Así es… pero no se lo digas a nadie. No podría intentar seducir a ninguna señorita si se supiera que soy un llorica." Pidió Laslow, avergonzado.

"¡No se lo diré a nadie!" Prometió la cocinera, notándose algo mejor al conocer aquella faceta de su amigo. "Aunque todavía no entiendo lo que quieres decir con todo eso, Laslow." Se frustró. El moreno suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros. Entonces cogió aire, recuperando fuerza.

"Antes te gustaba matar porque aprendiste a hacerlo al vengar a tu madre. Ahora has recordado que la muerte solo trae penuria, estás en conflicto. Pero me temo que aunque quisieras, no podrías olvidar el significado de morir." Comenzó Laslow, acercándose a Peri un poco más.

"Es duro, pero el sufrir forma parte de madurar." Planteó, mostrándole las alternativas que tendría. Probablemente, si lo intentaba de veras, podría olvidar a su madre y regresar a su forma anterior, pero siempre tendría ese picor cada ver que matase a alguien.

"Entonces… ¿no tengo que hacer nada al respecto? ¿Voy a tener que soportar esto cada día?" Preguntó Peri, desgarrada y casi sin voz.

"No, Peri. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Corrin cuando le conocimos?" Preguntó el moreno, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer.

"¿Eh?" Se extrañó la peliazul, alzando la cabeza para mirar a su compañero.

"Intentad no matar al enemigo siempre que podáis evitarlo. Te quejaste con aquella orden, pero es así de sencillo." Sonrió Laslow. "Intenta no matar a nadie mientras esté a tu alcance, y te prometo que no te dolerá el pecho." Aseguró dándole un abrazo.

"¿De verdad de la buena?" Preguntó Peri, entre emocionada y triste.

"De verdad de la buena." Susurró Laslow, orgulloso de lo que había progresado su compañera la psicópata asesina de sirvientes. Seguro que así Felicia le daría las gracias.

"Vale…" Contestó con la voz apagada la mujer. "Gracias, Laslow. Eres mi mejor amigo, y te quiero muchísimo. No dejaré que te vayas de mi vida como hizo mi madre." Murmuró la peliazul abrazando con fuerza a Laslow. Éste se quedó mudo, inseguro de cómo interpretar aquello. Peri se comportaba infantilmente a menudo, por lo que no sabía si decía aquello como mujer adulta o como una mejor amiga.

"Gracias, Peri. Yo también me esforzaré por estar ahí para apoyarte cuando me necesites." Contestó Laslow, suspirando. No le daría mucha importancia. De seguro que lo decía sin esa intención. Además, ella también llegó a importarle mucho a él. Era como una pequeña hermanita a la que debía cuidar.

-O-O-O-

"A ver si he entendido bien lo que me has contando, Miles…" Comenzó Leo. "Crees que mi padre está siendo manipulado por un dragón llamado Anankos, de cuyo reino desconoces su procedencia, y que Azura no nos puede hablar de ello por una maldición que acabaría con su vida. ¿Lo he resumido bien?" Preguntó, sin ocultar su incredulidad.

"Suena loco, ¿eh?" Sonreí, ojeando el libro que me dio de magia.

Estábamos reunidos con Azura en la biblioteca. Nyx estaba paseando por los pasillos, escaneando novelas que pudieran ser de su interés, por lo que no había mucho riesgo de que se percatara de nuestra conversación. Leo estaba sentado junto a una larga mesa, Azura sentada a su lado, sobre la mesa, y yo en las escaleras de doble lado que permitían alcanzar los libros más altos.

La biblioteca era un lugar enorme, con varios pisos. Había unas pequeñas elevaciones en los diferentes pisos, creando una imagen de aquel lugar bastante caótica, pero ordenada dentro de su pequeño caos.

"Loco sería quedarse corto." Me regañó el príncipe, cruzándose de brazos. Azura estaba agitada, y no me quitaba la vista de encima. Podría interpretarse como que había acertado de pleno, pero podría querer pensar eso para darme la razón y sentirme bien por ello.

"No es tan descabellado como piensas, Leo." Dijo finalmente la peliazul. "¿Qué otra explicación le darías al cambio que sufrió el rey poco después de comenzar su culto a Anankos?" Desafió a contestar. Creo que ella quería darme la razón, pero, ¿hasta qué punto sabía ella realmente lo que pasaba?

"La gente cambia por sí sola, Azura. No es necesario que haya un dragón de un reino lejano susurrándote al oído para tener que cambiar." Refutó el rubio, cruzándose brazos.

"Aunque es verdad que no todos cambiamos por murmullos draconianos, la gente no cambia así porque sí." Repliqué, afilando la mirada. Quería mostrar lo serio que estaba al respecto. Soy psicólogo, lo sé bastante bien.

"El cambio se produce por el movimiento. ¿Qué movimiento sería capaz de llevar a una persona noble, estricta pero razonable, a convertirse en alguien obsesionado con la destrucción?" Planteé. Puesto así, era evidente que había algo sobrenatural afectando al rey, y no había vuelta de hoja.

"¿Y no podría ser Iago? Podría estar manipulándole él." Cedió el príncipe, aceptando la posibilidad de que su padre no fuera realmente su padre. Eso no haría que le perdonase por todo lo que le ha hecho hacer, no obstante.

"No sería capaz de hacerle cambiar tanto solo con magia." Refutó Azura, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Con mi canción intentaba liberar su mente, pero me temo que es demasiado tarde para él." Suspiró la cantante, apretándose las manos sobre las piernas.

"Así como cuando calmaste a Corrin cuando despertó su forma de dragón, ¿no?" Recordé. "¿Cómo van esos poderes tuyos, de todas formas?" Pregunté, con la esperanza de obtener respuestas. No creo que aquello tuviera mucho que ver con ese reino misterioso e impronunciable.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Corrin no me ha contado todavía cómo pasó aquello." Asintió Leo, volviéndose a Azura, esperando una narración al respecto. Ésta suspiró, viendo que tendría que hablar.

"Cuando la espada que le dio el rey estalló, se llevó la vida de la reina Mikoto, como ya sabéis." Bueno, eso yo no lo sabía, pero por suerte mantuve mi cara de poker. "Corrin enfureció tanto que intentó acabar con unos extraños espectros que surgieron de la espada. Al hacerlo, se reveló en forma de dragón ancestral." Contó Azura.

"Espera, ¿cómo eran esos enemigos?" Preguntó Leo, llevándose la mano a la barbila.

"Translúcidos, como si realmente no estuvieran allí. Comenzaron a atacar a los que sobrevivieron a la explosión, pero por suerte Ryoma estaba allí para combatirles." Describió la peliazul, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

"Qué extraño. ¿Translúcidos? No sé de ningún reino que tenga magia como tal." Contó Leo, apretando las facciones.

"Quizás haya una maldición impidiendo a nadie hablar de ella." Murmuré, viendo como las piezas encajaban en su sitio.

"Eso conectaría a mi padre con un reino desconocido, probablemente el de Anankos." Averiguó Leo, aceptando aquello como prueba definitiva. "Por favor, sigue con lo que ibas diciendo, Azura." Pidió mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, evidentemente no prestando mucha más atención.

"Está bien…" Asintió Azura, llevándose la mano al colgante que llevaba colgado del cuello. "Cuando canto con el colgante de mi madre puesto, es como si amplificara mis poderes, permitiéndome hacer grandes cosas, como calmar a los enfurecidos o liberar a los poseídos." Entonces agachó la cabeza, apretando los dientes.

"Pero tiene un precio usar estos poderes. Si abuso demasiado de ellos, sé que podría perder la vida. … Ayer me retiré rápidamente a mi cuarto para que no vierais sufrir sus efectos secundarios." Confesó la cantante, cabizbaja.

"Vaya… pues te advierto ahora una cosa, Azura." Comencé a decir, con decisión. "Como te vea utilizar ese poder demasiado, te cerraré la boca como sea necesario. Aunque eso suponga nuestra perdición." Dejé bien claro, cruzándome de brazos.

"Y yo estaré ahí para ayudarle. Y probablemente todos." Me secundó el príncipe, complacido. "No eres ningún arma, hermana, así que no te exijas demasiado. Además, eres irremplazable…" Azura se sorprendió con aquel comentario, parpadeando varias veces. Creo que lo interpretó de un modo personal.

"Y-y Elise y Camilla se pondrían insoportables si algo te llegara a pasar, así que hazlo por ellas." Pidió Leo, sobresaltado al entender su propio error.

No creo que sea lo que estáis pensando. Azura es, literalmente, irremplazable. Es la única cantante, y cuando escuchamos su voz sobre la batalla, las fuerzas regresan a nuestros cuerpos. Probablemente Leo se referiría a aquello. Tal vez. …

"Está bien. G-gracias por la preocupación." Contestó la peliazul, algo sonrojada. "Lo tendré en cuenta, y prometo no abusar de mis poderes." Aceptó Azura. Pero yo no me quedé satisfecho. La gente tiene una tendencia horrible a sacrificarse cuando piensa que el final está cerca, por lo que esa promesa era dudable. Pero valdría por el momento.

Un peliblanco se hizo paso hasta nosotros, agotado de tanto correr.

"¿Niles? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo?" Se preocupó Leo. Cuando su vasallo estaba así, solía ser mala señal.

"¿Señor Leo? Oh, no es nada importante. Estaba buscando a-" Comenzó a explicarse, inspeccionando la biblioteca. "¡Miles! Necesito tu ayuda. Ven conmigo." Me pidió, acercándose a mí. Nyx se asomó desde el balcón del piso superior, fastidiada de escuchar tanto escándalo.

Niles me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí hacia la salida. No paró por mucho que le aseguré que podía caminar por mi propia cuenta.

"¿Qué querría?" Se preguntó Azura, mirando en la misma dirección que Leo.

"Ni idea. Pero tratándose de Niles, podría ser cualquier cosa." Suspiró el príncipe, volviéndose a la peliazul. Entonces se quedaron un rato incómodo en silencio, observándose.

"C-creo que iré a ver si puedo ayudar a alguien en el nuevo campamento." Dijo el rubio, levantándose del sitio para escapar de aquella situación.

"Y-yo también." Dijo Azura, esperando todavía sentada. Lo que no querían era estar juntos de aquella manera. No sabían qué decirse el uno al otro después de tantos años separados, y tampoco hablaron mucho antes de eso, para empezar.

Y aún no estaban familiarizados el uno con el otro, y como las dos almas solitarias que eran, aquello era problemático.

"Críos." Murmuró Nyx, recogiendo el puñado de libros que esperaba sobre la barandilla por la que se asomó.

-O-O-O-

Niles me arrastró hasta la parte suroeste del bastión, sin llegar a explicarme lo que quería que hiciera. Entonces vi a cierta princesita, con quien tenía cierto asuntito que tratar, por lo que me liberé el brazo y fui a por ella.

"¡Oye!" Se quejó Niles, dándose la vuelta. La prisión no quedaba muy lejos ya, por lo que casi llegábamos.

"¡Elise! ¡Un momento!" Llamé, alcanzando a la princesa. Estaba guiando a Layla, quien ayudaba a su vieja madre a caminar hacia su residencia temporal. Qué bien que todavía estuviera bien la señora. Parecía encantadora.

"¿Miles? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Me preguntó la rubia, sonriente al volverse a mí.

"¿Cómo es que Camilla lo sabe?" Le pregunté, escandalizado, pero bajando el tono de voz. Niles se pegó a mí, así como su oreja. Vaya descarado, pero no le regañaría. Primero lo primero.

"¿Saber qué?" Se extrañó la rubia. Entonces puse una mirada y un tono rojizo en piel que hablaban por sí solos. "¿Lo sabe? No puede ser, yo no le he dicho nada." Se sorprendió Elise alzando una mano por delante de la boca abierta.

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué Camilla me ha dicho lo contrario?" Le pregunté, notándome más molesto de lo que pretendía. Me dolía que me mintiera.

"Te juro que yo no le he dicho nada." Me prometió, poniéndose seria y apretando las cejas, algo intimidada por cómo me puse.

"Hazle caso, Miles." Me dijo el peliblanco detrás de mí. "No está mintiendo." Me aseguró, resoplando. Si mirada me decía que tenía razones de peso para creer aquello, y si me lo decía el maestro de las mentiras, no podría oponerme. Al volverme a Elise, pude ver como su determinación no flaqueaba. Es más, parecía preocupada por mí. Cielos, ¿qué había hecho?

"Siento haberme puesto así, Elise. Perdóname." Me disculpé, arrepentido.

"No pasa nada, punto de control. Intentaré averiguar cómo lo sabe." Me prometió la princesa, guiñándome el ojo. Suspiré, recuperando mis sentidos. Menos mal que es Elise y no mi vieja profesora de Emoción.

"Gracias. Te debo un rato de escondite luego." Le contesté, agachando la cabeza. Le acaricié la cabeza, casi sin darme cuenta.

"¡Hurra! ¡Tú también juegas luego, Niles!" Dijo Elise, girándose ahora al peliblanco. Éste resopló, incómodo.

"Tal vez, si tengo tiempo y me apetece." Murmuró, aburrido. Pobre, se negaría a jugar con Elise por ser un villano.

"Luego te lo traigo, jefa, aunque tenga que atarle con cuerdas." Sonreí a la princesa, apoyándome sobre Niles. Éste se molestó, pinchándome con el dedo en el costado. Aquello hizo reír a Elise.

"¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!" Se despidió la princesa, retomando el camino para guiar a Layla y su madre. Mientras se marchaban, me fijé de nuevo en la princesa. ¿Desde cuándo era tan alta? La última vez que recuerdo haberme fijado, no me llegaba a los hombros, y ahora podría encajar bajo mi barbilla. ¿Por fin le llegó el estirón?

Niles me examinó en silencio, con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Qué es lo que sabe?" Me preguntó, robándome el espacio provocativamente. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

"Es un secreto." Me burlé, sacando la lengua. "¿No tenías algo que querías que hiciera? Y ni te molestes en tergiversar mis palabras." Le advertí, imaginándome la insinuación sexual que me haría. Aquello pareció divertir al peliblanco.

"Veo que sois un pervertido como yo." 'No soy un pervertido como tú, simplemente sé lo que se pasa por tu cabeza.' Pensé en voz alta con una actitud arrogante. Aunque reconozco que para saber lo que piensa, hace falta ser capaz de pensar como él, por lo que no estaba del todo equivocado.

"Vaya, lastimáis mis sentimientos." Se rió Niles retrocediendo, sin mostrarse herido en absoluto. "Pero tenéis razón." Retomó cruzándose de brazos. "Hay un asunto serio para el que necesito vuestra ayuda. Y no es sobre mí."

-O-O-O-

La prisión era un lugar oscuro. No porque no hubiera ventanas, que las había, sino por el ambiente. Había un grupo de prisioneros sentados en torno a una mesa. No estaban amordazados en ninguna forma, por lo que realmente podían moverse con más libertad. Además, estaban tan bien musculados que no me extrañaría ver en su historial 'fisicoculturista'.

Niles me notó observar al grupo con miedo, decidiendo apiadarse de mí.

"No temáis por ellos. Pueden parecer rudos, pero no tardaron en romperse cuando jugué con ellos." Sonrió macabramente. Me volví a él, alzando una ceja, incrédulo.

"Seguramente quieres hacerme creer que has hecho cosas horribles, pero no me da la sensación de que te odien precisamente." Comenté, atendiendo a la forma en la que se fijaron en nosotros, interrumpiendo momentáneamente un juego hecho con piedras.

El peliblanco gruñó, insatisfecho. Aceleró el paso hacia el lugar al que íbamos, prefiriendo no quedarse muy cerca de aquel grupo.

Eran veteranos. Fueron los primeros que sufrieron los malos tratos y los abusos de Niles, pero fueron rufianes que se lo merecían. El carcelero sacó todos sus trapos sucios y les mostró la miserable vida que llevaban. En cierto modo, fue reformatorio, aunque nunca fue la intención del carcelero. Desde entonces, cooperan casi con gusto, como si Niles se hubiera convertido en un líder. Se aseguraban de que lo poco que se le escapaba al sexto sentido del jefe llegase a su conocimiento.

En cuanto a la reacción de Niles al verles actuar así, se sintió insatisfecho. Él realmente pretendía masacrarlos con sus palabras, no reformarlos. Quería que le odiaran, no que le respetaran. Por suerte para él, eran los únicos. El resto solían ser jóvenes y reactivos, intolerantes ante los abusos. Por no hablar del odio natural que expresaban los hoshidanos por los miserables nohrios como él. Le resultaba incluso placentero ver sus expresiones de ira y asco. Se esforzaban tanto por ocultar el miedo y la desgracia…

Cuando llegamos a una celda al fondo del pasillo, Selena estaba esperando de brazos cruzados mientras Odin salía, triste.

"No ha funcionado. No parece creernos cuando le decimos que no somos nohrios." Suspiró el rubio, agachando la cabeza. La pelirroja deslizó su vista a la hoshidana y el intacto plano de sopa de pescado.

"Esto es lo que quiero que hagas." Comenzó el carcelero volviéndose a mí. "Consigue que coma. Normalmente disfrutaría de forzarle la comida en la boca, pero-"

"Entiendo." Le interrumpí, dedicándole una mirada reprendedora. Me estaba cansando de verle actuar tan miserablemente cuando en realidad quería aprender a ser diferente. ¿Sería por ser el carcelero que se empeñaba en ser tan irritante?

"Veré lo que puedo hacer." Suspiré, accediendo al interior de la celda tras tocarle el hombro a Odin.

La mujer estaba encogida sobre sí misma, en la esquina de la cama y de la habitación. No se movía ni un centímetro.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté tras sentarme en la cama, apartando la comida. Crucé las piernas y me apoyé con las manos. Solo un silencio y un rugir de tripas me contestaron.

"Es gracioso, pero triste." Me reí, bajando la mirada. "Tu cuerpo te pide comer, pero alguna razón en tu mente del suficiente peso te inhibe la necesidad. ¿De qué razón se trata?" Volví a preguntar, ladeando la cabeza para observarla. Seguía igual.

"¿Es miedo?" Comencé, cogiendo una cucharada de sopa y llevándomela a la boca. "No hay veneno." Prometí, dejando la cuchara en su sitio. Estaba… bien. No era ninguna explosión de sabor como los platos de Charlotte o las galletas de Peri, pero cumpliría su función de alimentar.

"¿Es odio? Los que han entrado antes no eran nohrios." Suspiré, recuperando mi posición original y tocando un mechón de mi pelo rubio. "A no ser que no sea a los nohrios a quien odias." Lo cual haría falta matizar.

"¿Has perdido a alguien?" Aquella pregunta logró sacarle la primera reacción que le vi. Levantó su cabeza lentamente, apuntando sus ojos azules pero rojizos hacia mí. Acerté.

"Debía ser alguien cercano, un compañero y un buen amigo." Analicé en voz alta. No cualquier persona podría crear aquella respuesta en alguien. "¿Desearías que no hubiera muerto?" Pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta evidente.

"Desearía haber matado con él al indeseable que le arrebató la vida." Contestó con la voz rota de llorar, apuntando sus ojos a Niles. Éste ni se inmutó, acostumbrado a las miradas asesinas. Las recibía en una dosis diaria en aquel sitio.

"¿Y cómo crees que me sentiría yo entonces?" Le pregunté, llevándome la mano al pecho. "Sería yo quien lamentara su muerte. Es un hombre patético que por fin está intentado cambiar su vida." Dije sin piedad. Aquello sí que logró alterar a Niles, haciendo sonreír a Selena por confirmar sus sospechas y despertar el interés de Odin.

"Antes de entrar me iba a decir que en circunstancias normales te forzaría a comer estuvieras como estuvieras, pero la prueba de que está intentando cambiar es mi mera presencia." Murmuré, mirando ahora a Niles.

"¡Ya está bien! ¡Pensándolo mejor no necesito tu ayuda!" Se molestó cogiendo las llaves de las manos de Selena. Éste intentó entrar para detenerme, pero Odin le agarró de los hombros, impidiéndole defender su honor de monstruo, mientras que la pelirroja recuperaba las llaves.

"¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que le pase? Yo solo quiero recuperar a Himiko." Replicó la mujer, apretando los puños y alterándose.

"Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar. La muerte es como tirarse de un precipicio. Irreversible." Me lamenté, alargando mis palabras pesadamente. "¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Reunirte con… Himiko… muriéndote de hambre?" Planteé, no sin fallar al intentar ocultar mi molestia en la voz. No empatizaba mucho con los suicidas.

"¡Si eso me permite estar a su la-" Se detuvo bruscamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Acababa de plantearse acabar con su vida? Debió pensar con horror.

"Sería una bonita forma de demostrarle a ese Himiko lo mucho que te importó, prefiriendo morir a seguir sin él. Pero tanto como tú no querías que se muriera, ¿crees que Himiko querría que te matases de ésta forma?" Pregunté, ridiculizándola un poco. No era culpa mía, ella misma se metió en aquel lío.

"Yo…" Murmuró la jinete, indecisa. Me levanté, estirando las piernas y sacudiendo las manos.

"Supongo que es por esto por lo que Niles quiso que viniera. Piensa que porque sea psicólogo podría ayudarte mejor que él." Resoplé, cansado de ver como mi título elevaba las expectativas de los demás sobre mi valía. Además, Niles estaba tan acostumbrado a machacar a los demás que no sabía cómo reconfortarles. Ya le saldría a medida que reconociese que no es tan monstruoso como se empeña en hacerse creer.

"Soy Miles Stone. Si necesitas hablar de algo, llama a éste nohrio tan estereotípico. Escucharé con paciencia todos tus lamentos, y te permitiré odiarme ciegamente si eso te ayuda en algo." Le dije algo burlón, encaminando mis pasos a la salida mientras Selena giraba las llaves para abrirme paso.

"Por cierto, tienes bonitos ojos." Añadí antes de irme. "Seguramente te habrán ocasionado mucho rechazo, mestiza, pero no todas las nohrias pueden lucir sus ojos azules tan bien como tú, señorita de ojos grandes." Elogié, intentando animarla con un tema de menor importancia. Por supuesto, no se olvidaría de su gran conflicto, pero ya sabéis lo importante que es una autoestima alta. Debía aumentársela por su bien.

La morena se quedó mirando largamente al plato de sopa, y entonces alzó la vista hacia Odin. Seguramente esperaría a quedarse sola para comer. Su orgullo no le permitiría otra cosa.

"¿A qué ha venido eso último?" Me preguntó Selena, acompañándome por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Odin seguía deteniendo a Niles, quien parecía querer sacudirme por manchar su imagen en su terreno. Probablemente lo hiciera, pero sé que no lo haría con mala intención. Es un idiota como yo, y quiere aparentar proteger su orgullo de inhumano aunque no se sienta de ese modo.

"¿Qué? Estaba siendo honesto." Repliqué, sin lamentar lo que dije.

"Creía que me dijiste que te gustaba la señorita Camilla." Torció la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. Aquel comentario me enervó más de lo que me esperaba. Quizás fue porque cuando le contesté que sí, lo decía con otro significado.

"¿Qué hay de malo en decir lo que me gusta? Me gusta Camilla, me gustan los ojos de esa chica, me gusta la timidez con la que intentas ocultar lo tuyo con Odin…" Comencé a repasar, escondiendo mis sentimientos en diferentes tonalidades de gustos. Lo último era mi carta del triunfo, pues realmente estaba adivinando a ciegas, pero si acertaba, sería muy efectivo para cambiar de tema.

"En realidad no estamos juntos… todavía." Contestó con calma y sin alterarse. "Pero al menos no pretendo ocultar lo que siento. Ya no…" Añadió sonriente, volviéndose para mirar a Odin algo sonrojada. Algo debía haber ocurrido. ¿Narrador omnisciente? … Venga, hombre, dime algo. … Vaaaale, ya paro de romper la cuarta pared. *Refunfuñar*

"Vaya… eso… es bastante maduro de tu parte." Elogié, sin palabras. Ojala yo pudiera ser así. Mark, aún me queda un largo camino para volverme un desvergonzado como tú. Y no lo digo en broma, hablo en serio. Su habilidad para decir cosas incómodas sin inmutarse era legendaria en mi pueblo.

"¿En serio?" Se sorprendió tímidamente, volviendo a sus sentidos. Entonces se cruzó de brazos, cogiendo una pose que yo denominaría 'guay al estilo Odin'. "Por supuesto, ¿quién te crees que soy?" Me sonrió, segura de sí misma. No dimos ni cinco pasos hasta que recordó aquello de lo que pretendía escapar.

"¿Pero te gusta la señora Camilla tanto como los ojos de esa chica o más?" Retomó la pelirroja, eligiendo seguir presionando por el tema que vio que me afectaba. Me encogí de hombros, poniendo una expresión de quien no tiene remedio.

"Te contestaría, ¿pero qué sería de mí sin un misterio o dos?" Sonreí malignamente, protegiéndome con elocuencia. Aquello le hizo levantar las cejas y entrecerrar los ojos.

"¿Oh? ¿He tocado un tema delicado?" Sonrió, mirándome afiladamente. Porras, lo sabe. En fin… ¿qué remedio? ¿Por qué soy tan transparente? ¿Tan fácil es ver a través de mí cuando se trata de Camilla? A éste paso se iba a enterar todo el campamento, y la princesa no era despistada, precisamente. *Temblar*

"Sí, así que te pido discreción sobre ello. No todos somos capaces de admitir lo que sentimos como tú." Suspiré, reprochándole que yo era incluso más tímido que ella. Curiosamente, al decir aquello, lo estaba reconociendo.

"Entendido. Seré discreta." Se rió. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Tan ridícula era la idea de que me gustase Camilla de aquella forma? Tch. Maldito título de princesa…

Me gustaba Camilla, princesa del reino de Nohr, pero sería más correcto decir que me gustaba Camilla, esa mujer que siempre me roba el espacio y las palabras. *Suspiro* Y también es Camilla, ladrona de mi corazón… No debí leerme tantos poemarios.

-O-O-O-

 **… Ahí va otro. Er… Orochi se abre al grupo por fin, y… ya he tratado a la deprimida jinete. Por si no lo habíais notado, tengo planes para ella y para Kumagera, aunque con tanto personaje, meter más aún va a ser caótico. Y aún quedan el resto de hoshidanos, los niños, los malos… Dragón del ocaso… ayúdame…**

 **Uh… to be continued y todo eso. *Risas***

 **Se aprecia el feedback y los reviews. *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


	19. Capítulo 19: Máscaras y accesorios

**Máscaras y accesorios**

Silas entrenaba diligentemente sus habilidades con la lanza. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a combatir con la espada, y se olvidaba de las ventajas que podía aportar la longitud de su arma en una batalla. Daba pasos ágiles alrededor de un muñeco de paja que estaba ahí para recibir cualquier ataque que quisieran darle.

Paso a la izquierda, amago de punzada, ¡pero en realidad es un barrido! Se había propuesto no parar hasta que o se le rompiera la lanza de entrenamiento o hasta que se rompiera el muñeco. Luego se aseguraría de reponerlo.

En su vida no se había preocupado especialmente por las mujeres. Como hijo de nobles, esperaría pacientemente a que sus mayores eligieran por él a quien debía desposar, por lo que no había trabajado mucho su pasión amorosa. Pese a ello, sí que había conocido lo que era la amistad gracias a Corrin, y eso se convirtió en su fuerza, a través de la cual acabó convirtiéndose en un caballero real, superando todo impedimento.

Es por ello que deberéis disculparle si no le veis muy puesto en asuntos de parejas. Sus ojos no aprendieron la lujuria, y no era de clasificar a nadie como un objeto de deseo pasional. Quizás por eso siempre le extrañó el comportamiento de Niles. Para él las cosas de casados prometían ser aburridas, pues no tendría ni voz ni voto al respecto ni al número de hijos que tendría.

Tras hacer otro poderoso barrido, comenzó a dar vueltas al bastón para acabar clavando la lanza de madera en el muñeco de paja. Entonces, afianzó su pie en el suelo, y tiró hacia arriba para después lanzar a su víctima. Se quedó respirando agitadamente un rato, antes de suspirar, viendo que su frustración le había alterado.

No solía pensar mucho en su familia, pero nunca se habían ganado su confianza tanto como sus compañeros, así que para él, quienes ahora le rodeaban se asemejaban mucho más a una familia que sus padres.

Entonces comenzó a recoger los restos del señor de paja, preguntándose si su amigo Corrin tendría mejor suerte en el amor que él. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, le vendría bien algo así en su vida. Estar en el límite entre dos mundos debía ser agotador, y más si había elegido un bando.

No muy lejos de allí, había una chica bajita con una cinta negra en la frente, observando el terreno de entrenamiento. Beruka estaba sentada sobre la cabeza de un dragón de piedra, el cual decoraba una pequeña fuente rodeada de bancos. Había estado observando con su buena vista cómo entrenaba el caballero, sin mover mucho sus pensamientos.

"¡Beruka! ¡Hola! ¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó Selena, con una cesta de manzanas y un cuchillo en la mano. La había estado buscando un rato, y se sabía los lugares que solía frecuentar.

"Selena… sí. Te agradecería un poco de comida." Contestó la asesina, bajándose de un salto de la estatua, cayendo exactamente para sentarse junto a su compañera en uno de los bancos. Mientras esperaba que la pelirroja comenzase a pelar manzanas, alzó la vista para seguir observando a Silas.

"Desde que acabó su entrenamiento con Mozu y Benny, ha estado intentado mejorar su técnica con la lanza. Es increíble cómo ha mejorado en un rato." Comentó Beruka, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

"¿Eh? ¿De quién estás habl-" Se extrañó Selena, volviéndose para observarla y seguir su mirada hasta aquel al que se refería. "¿Silas? ¡Pero si empezó a entrenar con ellos hace horas! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándole?" Se sorprendió la pelirroja, impresionada por aquel comportamiento de su compañera.

"Un rato." Mintió Beruka, intentando arreglarlo mientras apretaba los labios. "Parece pasárselo bien mientras entrena, y nunca me había planteado que entrenar fuera divertido." Confesó sin apartar la vista del caballero. Entonces Selena le acercó a la boca un trozo de manzana. Como había estado mirando a Silas también, intentó alimentar a la mejilla de Beruka.

"Uy, perdón." Se rió la pelirroja, notando su error y volviéndose para tratarla adecuadamente. "Bueno, para él debe ser divertido entrenar. Saber que se vuelve más fuerte debe gustarle, pues así será capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos."

Beruka volvió a quedarse distraída con el caballero, pensativa.

"¿Tú entrenas porque quieres proteger a Odin?" Preguntó la peliazul, neutra. Selena sacudió la cabeza con suavidad.

"No solo a Odin." Replicó la pelirroja, poniéndose algo colorada. "Que fuera capaz de dar mi vida por él no significa que no quiera proteger a nadie más. Como a Camilla. O i-incluso a ti." Murmuró, desviando la vista y sacando otra manzana para centrarse en su tarea.

"¿Por qué a mí? No creo haber trabajado nuestra amistad en ningún momento." Se extrañó Beruka, impasible. Aquellas palabras resultaron frías incluso para ella misma.

"¿Eh? ¿Y qué me dices de todas esas veces que hemos luchado codo con codo?" Preguntó Selena, sin perder los nervios. "Puede que tu no lo hagas, pero siempre te he considerado como a una amiga. ¿Por qué te estaría dando de comer si no?" Se quejó Selena, cortando otro trozo de manzana con velocidad, como si sus sentimientos avergonzados la ayudaran.

"¿Es eso cier-" Fue a preguntar Beruka. Habría acabado lo que iba a decir, pero la pelirroja le metió un trozo de manzana en la boca, malhumorada. Entonces la asesina comenzó a masticar la comida. Selena hacía aquello a veces. Se ponía tímida y rehuía la conversación, sin escapar de la zona. Cuando se comportaba así le hacía gracia, aunque ni ella comprendiera bien por qué.

"¿De qué te estás riendo?" Se molestó Selena cortando otro trozo y amenazándola con volver a forzarle la comida en la boca.

"De nada." Murmuró la peliazul, con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Tal vez a ese sentimiento de calma y bienestar fuera lo que los demás llaman amistad. No estaba segura, pero Selena no era la cualquiera que consideró cuando la conoció. Ya no.

-O-O-O-

Silas terminó de recoger las cosas, dispuesto a ir a darse una ducha. Después de eso regresaría a hacer su patrulla por Nestra, en busca de a las cantantes restantes. Por supuesto, sabía que no iban a ser capaces de salvarlas a todas, pero aquello era como una carrera por ver quien encontraba más artistas del teatro, si ellos o los soldados de Garon.

"Tened cuidado con la puerta del desván: se atasca un poco." Se despidió Silas dejando a Effie y Arthur en lo que estaban haciendo.

"Graci- ¡as!" Contestó Effie, siendo empujada de detrás por Arthur. Estaba sentada sobre el suelo con las piernas más abiertas de lo que estaba acostumbrada, entrenando algo que nunca había considerado digno de trabajar, hasta que su vio que su vida podía depender de ello.

"Nos vemos, señor Silas." Se despidió Arthur, sin contenerse a la hora de presionar a Effie contra el suelo. Le pidió ayuda, y ayudarla sería lo que haría.

Tras quedarse solos, prosiguieron poco a poco en el descenso de Effie hasta el suelo. La peliblanca tenía una increíble tolerancia al dolor, por lo que el ritmo al que se estiraba era casi inhumano. No obstante, Arthur la forzaba a tomarse unas pequeñas pausas, pues corría el riesgo de desgarrarse los músculos si se forzaba demasiado.

"¿Por qué te ha dado por entrenar la flexibilidad, si puedo preguntar?" Comenzó el rubio, humildemente aprendiéndose los detalles del cuello de la mujer. Ésta llevaba su usual camisa blanca de tirantes, pero para aquel día se había puesto unos pantalones negros cortos y sueltos con los que no habría riesgo al forzar.

Podríais pensar que no se cuidaba las piernas como las demás, pero Elise ya se encargaba de que su amiga estuviera guapa.

La peliblanca tardó un rato en contestar, gimiendo ante el dolor. Una vez se hizo con el control, respiró con más calma.

"Solo me faltaba un poco. Si hubiera podido estirarme un poco más ayer, podría haberme quitado la armadura yo sola, y no os habría dado ese susto." Murmuró Effie, mirando al suelo cada vez más cercano.

"Sobre eso…" Fue a decir Arthur, poniéndose incómodo y suavizando su presión.

"¡Vamos, hombre! Si no empujas no me podré estirar." Se quejó Effie al notar que el dolor disminuía. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, recuperando la fuerza en sus brazos. La nueva presión le sacó un gemido, al cual no le dio demasiada importancia.

"Siento no haberte hecho caso ayer." Prosiguió la peliblanca. "Encima de que te preocupaste por mí, voy y hago justo lo que te temías. Lo siento mucho, Arthur." Se disculpó, aprovechándose de que le estaba dando la espalda para hablar.

"¡No es ningún problema! ¡Haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarte, amiga mía!" Replicó Arthur, sonriendo con alegría. Entonces recordó de lo que él quiso hablar momentos antes, volviendo a apagarse.

"El que debería disculparse soy yo, no obstante." Comenzó Arthur, sin perder fuerza. "Cuando vi que no respirabas me asusté, y el boca a boca fue lo único que se me ocurrió." Se lamentó, impotente al no hallar una solución diferente.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Habría muerto si no lo hubieras hecho." Se extrañó Effie, ladeando la cabeza suavemente para intentar mirarle.

"Ya, pero me imagino que hubieras deseado compartir tus labios únicamente con alguien especial para ti… y yo…" Murmuró Arthur, encontrándose extrañamente débil. Cuando decidió ser el alguien especial para ella, no era asaltarla de aquella forma lo que tenía en mente.

"Si eso es lo que te preocupa, no pasa nada." Contestó Effie, tocándole las manos por detrás de su espalda para indicar que quería levantarse. La peliblanca entonces se incorporó, estirando los brazos hacia los lados por encima de la cabeza. "Me salvaste la vida. Yo diría que ya eres alguien bastante especial para mí." Contó como si nada la vasalla al llevarse las manos a la cintura. Arthur se quedó sin habla durante unos momentos.

"¿Significa eso que…?" Se emocionó el rubio, dejando al aire la pregunta para libre interpretación. Tragó saliva al ver a su compañera volverse para mirarle de frente.

"Además, tus manos son divinas. Tenemos que repetir eso, diariamente." Dijo la peliblanca, totalmente seria pero con un brillo en los ojos. No pudo evitar estremecerse un poco al recordar el placer que sintió.

Arthur comenzó a reírse, confirmando sus sospechas de que no era a eso a lo que se refería. Era una lástima, pero al menos podría asegurarse de que no le dolía la espalda nunca más. Ni siquiera se acuerda de cuándo aprendió a dar masajes, pero menos mal que sabía.

"Claro, cuenta conmigo." Prometió el héroe levantando un pulgar confirmador. Effie fue a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el potente sonido de su estómago reclamando comida.

"¿Vamos a comer algo?" Propuso Effie llevándose las manos a la barriga, algo sonrojada.

"¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Por supuesto! Creo que hoy están a cargo de la cocina Mozu y el señor Kaden." Sonrió Arthur, compasivo con su siempre hambrienta compañera.

-O-O-O-

El menú de aquel día sería una comida típica del pueblo de Mozu: ensalada de campo. Al parecer, usaban los mismos condimentos que los kitsunes, por lo que Kaden fue de gran ayuda. La cocinera del día no se sentía muy cómoda con alguien con cola y orejas de zorro, pero la calma de sus movimientos y la tranquilidad de su rostro contribuyeron mucho a que se familiarizara con él.

"¿Puedes pasarme el hojaldre? Es lo que le da ese sabor tan especial a la ensalada." Pidió la castaña, extendiendo la mano hacia Kaden mientras seguía colocando las rodajas de tomate estéticamente.

"Claro, un momento." Dijo el rubio oscuro agachándose para buscar el recipiente donde guardaban aquello. Al levantar la cortina que impedía a las moscas invadir los suministros, había un lobo mordisqueando trozos de calamar, sentado entre los tarros de ingredientes.

"¡Keaton! ¿Por qué te estás comiendo el calamar?" Se alarmó Kaden, arrebatándole el tazón con agua del que lo sacó.

"¿Ahí estabas, Keaton?" Dijo una voz tras ellos. Al volverse el kitsune vio una figura inmensa con un rostro bastante agresivo. El zorro pegó un bote, apartándose de la encimera y soltando un gritito agudo, asustado.

"¡Benny! ¿Has probado el calamar?" Preguntó el lobo al salir, cogiendo el trozo de comida que aún no había masticado de su boca. "¡Está buenísimo!" Dijo ofreciéndoselo. Un poco de baba se le escurría del tentáculo hacia los dedos, pero su sonrisa no decayó.

"Eh… no me gusta el calamar." Contestó el gigantón rubio, rechazando su ofrecimiento al levantar una mano.

"¿En serio? Bueno, pues para mí." Dijo dicharacheramente el lobo volviendo a meterse en la boca la comida y chupándose los dedos.

"¿Os conocéis?" Preguntó Mozu a Benny tras levantarse con el recipiente de hojaldre. Entonces quitó el tapón de madera y comenzó a esturrear los condimentos equilibradamente y con mesura.

"Más o menos. Comenzó a hablarme cuando esperaba la comida sentado." Contó Benny, con palabras cortas y precisas, directas al grueso de la información. "Le seguí al verle entrar, ya que parecía sospechoso." Añadió, refiriéndose a la cara de pícaro que ponía cuando iba a remover todo para encontrar sus 'tesoros'.

"¿Y tú le acusas de parecer sospechoso?" Replicó Kaden, alterado, señalándole con el dedo.

"¿Pero qué dices? Benny es muy majo, un poco silencioso, pero de buen corazón." Defendió Keaton, hablando con la boca llena. Kaden parpadeó varias veces mirando alternativamente al acusado y al abogado defensor. Ahora entendía lo que decía el tal Benny: era un desastre con patas y cola.

"Está bien, Keaton. La gente suele sentirse ofendida con mi presencia." Intentó tranquilizar Benny, impasible ante aquella constante en su vida.

"¿Cómo va a estar bien?" Se rebotó el lobo, volviéndose a su amigo el gigante. "Solo con verte comprendo la clase de persona que eres. No lo entiendo, pero es así." Le dijo mirándole con fuerza, sin intimidarse de los gruesos rasgos de Benny.

"Puede que sea porque me llevo muy bien con los animales. A ellos sí que les gusto." Contó, suavizando por primera vez la expresión.

"¡Oh! ¡Ahora puedo ver lo que dices!" Saltó Kaden, fijándose de nuevo en la gran figura. "Siento haberme puesto a la defensiva contigo, pero es que tienes un rostro bastante poderoso." Sonrió Kaden, acercándose a Benny.

"¿Verdad? Es como un oso amigable." Comentó Keaton dándole una palmada a la enorme espalda del rubio. Mozu prosiguió su diligente cocina, manteniendo un oído en la conversación, pero el resto de sus sentidos en aquel pequeño recuerdo de su mundo.

"¿Es verdad ese rumor de que eres el líder de una banda de osos?" Preguntó el kitsune, recordando alguno de los descabellados rumores sobre aquel hombre.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a ser yo el jefe?" Se extrañó Benny, mostrando los dientes. "Además, unos osos amigos míos ya tienen a un gran líder." Sonrió el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Eres amigo de los osos?" Saltó Keaton, impresionado. "¿De dónde son? Puede que les conozca." Se emocionó. Él también era de los que se relacionaba con los animales.

"¿Cómo son? ¿Tienen pelaje bonito? ¿Y sus ojos son oscuros como la noche?" Preguntó Kaden, emocionándose igualmente. Los mitad animal comenzaron a bombardear a preguntas sobre Benny, quien nunca antes había ejercitado tanto la lengua. Aunque era refrescante cambiar un poco para variar.

-O-O-O-

La habitación de Camilla era espaciosa, con una gran cama de sábanas azules. A sus lados había grandes ventanales, cubiertos con cortinas rojas que matizaban la luz entrante. En vez de un armario, la princesa tenía un gran guardarropa enorme, donde iba acumulando su amplia gama de vestidos y conjuntos.

Felicia había sido arrastrada a aquella competición, muy a su pesar. Mientras la princesa y Orochi elegían los conjuntos con las tallas más actualizadas, la sirvienta había comenzado a mullir los cojines de la cama.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sobre las sábanas descansaban varios conjuntos de ropa de colores que iban desde intensos dorados hasta emblemáticos tonos negros.

Camilla ya se había quitado la ropa que llevaba, quedándose en ropa interior. ¿Que por qué? Estaba allí para probarse ropa, ¿qué menos? Orochi fue algo más tímida para hacer aquello, pues todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero la princesa no tardó mucho en lograr desvestirla con su juguetona actitud, siempre cálida y cercana. Orochi se movía torpemente, insegura de cómo proceder. Aquello estaba escapando a su control, y era la princesa de Nohr quien le estaba quitando la ropa.

La hoshidana, en vez de llevar un sujetador, se había cubierto los pechos con unas cintas blancas. Así, la forma de medir las tallas era la longitud de la cinta.

Felicia comenzó a quitar el polvo de las estanterías con libros, haciendo oídos sordos a los quejidos de Orochi cuando Camilla le arrebató las cintas para darle un sujetador blanco.

"¿Eh? Pero… no puedo aceptar esto." Dijo la hoshidana, mirando el bonito diseño de la ropa interior, mientras que Camilla lo abrochaba por la espalda. "¡Estoy segura que vale mucho más que mi paga de un año!" Se puso nerviosa, intentando quitárselo, sin saber cómo.

"No pasa nada, querida. Considéralo un regalo como muestra de mi confianza." Sonrió Camilla, cogiendo el primer conjunto y poniéndolo sobre el cuerpo de Orochi, comprobando si le sentaría bien.

"Pero…" Insistió Orochi, agachando el rostro. Vale que Corrin confiara en ella con facilidad, así era él, pero se sentía incómoda al ser libre de sospecha en terreno 'enemigo'. Simplemente, la culpa que sentiría de hacer algo para traicionarles la aplastaría, y no era una presión agradable.

Camilla alzó el rostro de Orochi con un dedo bajo su barbilla, cruzando miradas.

"Venga, Orochi, aquí no somos ni princesas ni augures, ni nohrias ni hoshidanas. Solo somos mujeres que quieren estar guapas." Contó Camilla, quitándose su corona de cuernos, sonriente. Entonces, con un movimiento rápido de mano, le quitó el adorno del pelo a Orochi, consiguiendo que se le rompiera el peinado. La augur respondió torpemente a cada movimiento que hizo la princesa, intentando recuperar su adorno, sin éxito.

La princesa le dio el vestido para que se lo probara, mientras dejaba tanto la corona como el peine dorado sobre una encimera. Felicia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquellos dos accesorios juntos. Corrin se alegraría mucho si pudiera verlo, pues significaba que no era solo un sueño: una amistad entre naciones era posible.

Orochi tardó en moverse, pero acabó soltando un suspiro.

"Está bien." Murmuró la hoshidana, intentando comprender cómo se vestía aquella ropa. Camilla le ayudó a ponerse un pantalón de mangas anchas pero desiguales: una ocultaba su pierna como se suponía que hacían, pero la otra era de una tela oscura translúcida, sacada de un modelo de ropa de mago oscuro. Y ya que le gustaba tanto mostrar su barriga con su anterior ropa, ataron las puntas de la chaqueta gris por debajo del pecho descubierto, luciendo su nuevo sujetador y sus gentiles curvas.

"¡Estás preciosa!" Eligió Camilla, arreglándole algunas arrugas en la ropa, reposicionando el cuello de la chaqueta, perfeccionando su imagen. Felicia trajo un espejo de cuerpo entero para que se viera. Si ella tuviera que identificarla, sospecharía que era hoshidana, pero solo por sus ojos grandes. Y antes de eso habría probado a decir que es una capitana nohria o algo parecido.

"¿Esta soy yo?" Se preguntó la augur, parpadeando varias veces.

"Sí, querida. Va a ser que no solo nos parecemos en el pelo: la ropa te queda perfecta." Sonrió Camilla cogiendo un peine y comenzando a pasearlo por los cabellos de Orochi. La hoshidana cogió aire con lentitud, sintiéndose algo ansiosa. Verse así la hacía sentir insegura. Le recordaba que ya no estaba en casa.

"No sé si voy a poder llevar esto, princesa Camilla." Murmuró al agachar la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" Se extrañó esta, cogiendo un coletero y recogiendo su pelo en una larga trenza con ayuda de Felicia. Dejó que su corto flequillo ondulara sobre su rostro para recoger los extremos del final sobre las orejas. "Estás arrebatadora." Dijo rodeándola entre sus brazos y asomando su rostro sobre su hombro.

Orochi ladeó la cabeza, inconforme. Sencillamente le costaba verse de aquella forma. Era como si su imagen hubiera sido su identidad, y lo único que quedaba de ella era el nombre y el recuerdo de quien fue.

"Supongo que esto lo dejaremos en tablas." Murmuró la princesa con una sonrisa, agarrando los pechos de Orochi. Ésta pegó un pequeño brinco, sobresaltada. La hoshidana intentó soltarse, pero Camilla era como un oso amoroso, y ahora estaba jugando con ella a base de caricias y abrazos asfixiantes. Felicia soltó otro suspiro, desviando la mirada de las mujeres.

"Oh, venga Felicia. Tú también eres guapísima. ¿Quieres que te busque algún conjunto?" Se ofreció Camilla, acercándose a su cuñada.

Orochi logró recuperar su compostura detrás de ella, recolocándose la chaqueta, pues con tanto forcejeo había acabado mostrando el hombro. Nunca antes la habían asaltado de aquella forma, aunque no se estaba quejando. El ser tratada de aquella forma le recordó que seguía siendo ella bajo la ropa, por lo que nada había cambiado realmente.

Fue extraño, pero echó de menos a su amiga Kagero. Si ella estuviera allí, de seguro que Camilla y ella se lo pasaban bien con su agraciado cuerpo, y Kagero era mucho más tímida que ella en aquellos asuntos, por lo que la diversión que prometía no era mesurable. Una razón más para ayudar al grupo del señor Corrin. Estaba segura de que mientras fuera él quien les liderase, hallarían el mejor desenlace para ambos reinos.

"¡N-no será necesario!" Se alarmó la pelirosa al ver que su suspiro no pasó inadvertido. "Además…" Añadió al bajar la mirada, situando sus manos cerca de su humilde pecho.

"¡Eso no es problema, mujer! Seguro que encuentro algo mío que te esté bien. Tenía ropa adorable cuando era una adolescente." Sonrió la princesa agarrando a Felicia por el brazo y llevándosela al guardarropa.

"¡ _Ese_ es el problema!" Lloró Felicia, poniéndose colorada y sintiéndose humillada.

Ahora fue Orochi quien contempló como Camilla le arrebataba la ropa a ella. Sí que era hábil en aquello. Se rió hacia sus adentros, preguntándose si habría llegado a ver así a la princesa nohria de ser otras las circunstancias.

Observando a Camilla, se fijó en que su barriga era más linda de lo que había esperado. ¿Por qué la ocultaba tanto con su armadura? Bueno, ese era el propósito de las armaduras en realidad, y ella se exponía al peligro desde un ángulo vertical, por lo que era susceptible a ataques desde abajo.

Sacudiendo aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, fue tras las mujeres, uniéndose a la fiesta de quitarle la ropa a Felicia, pues según se mostraba Camilla, prometía ser divertido. Y no le vendría mal un poco de diversión. ¿Le habrían dicho las cartas que acabaría pasando aquello? ¿Qué acabaría confraternizando con las princesas de Nohr? Curioso, el destino.

-O-O-O-

Miles le dijo mientras iba de camino a la biblioteca que le había dejado su fiambrera en el comedor, por lo que Charlotte iría allí a por él. En su lento paso hacia aquella sección del castillo, pensó un poco en su vida. Hablar con Miles la hacía reflexionar. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí?

Sus padres lograron criarla pese a las dificultades económicas por las que pasaron. Para ella, eran super héroes, y por lo mucho que les quería iba a intentar proporcionarles el dinero para que pudieran descansar en su vejez, como se merecían. Por eso estableció su meta de unirse a los caballeros reales. Pero por el momento era una mera guardia fronteriza, con una paga bastante lamentable.

No era tan afortunada como los vasallos de los príncipes, o como Silas y los demás caballeros. Ellos seguramente no supieran la suerte que tenían de recibir una paga tan generosa. Por eso pensó un plan b: casarse con alguien acaudalado, lo suficiente como para que pudiera facilitar la vida a sus padres. No tenía ni que ser alguien que le gustase, simplemente quería el dinero.

Su actitud fuerte no era atractiva, por lo que muchos varones que intentó cortejar se alejaron de ella espantados. Al hacerlo, lastimaron su confianza en sí misma, y en un arrebato de ira creó su falsa personalidad de niñata inocente. Desde entonces, ganó mucha popularidad con los hombres, pero comenzó a sentirse vacía por dentro. Nadie quería a la verdadera Charlotte.

Pero estaba dispuesta a ello. Su único objetivo en la vida era agradecer lo suficiente a sus padres por todo lo que hicieron por ella. Y eso iba a hacer. Al menos, tenía la suerte de tener un cuerpo atractivo, por lo que no se cortaría ni un pelo en usarlo como arma para pescar pretendientes.

"¡Guau, que guapa eres!" Dijo alguien detrás de Charlotte. La rubia se volvió para ver qué mosca irrelevante tendría que quitarse de encima. Ella solo estaba interesada en aquellos que puedan suponerle un beneficio, y las mujeres no solían fijarse en sus encantos del modo en el que ella pretendía, precisamente.

Una joven rubia con coletas en espiral la observaba con admiración. Charlotte no sabía lo que pintaba una niña como ella en el plano astral. ¿Se habría perdido?

"Ojala yo me parezca a ti cuando pegue el estirón." Dijo ésta, intentando estirarse, como si aquello fuera a permitirle burlar la biología tras el crecimiento.

"Oh, créeme, no querrías parecerte a mí si me conocieras." Contestó la guardia, irritada, retomando su paso. "Y si lo que quieres es un cuerpo deseable, mejor no lo tengas: dejarán de considerarte como a una persona." Añadió mostrando los dientes y ensombreciendo la mirada ante aquel problema que la forzó a ser tan erótica y antinatural.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?" Insistió la niña, persiguiéndola.

"¿No tienes a otra persona a la que molestar?" Se volvió Charlotte, agresiva. "¿Dónde están tus padres, para empezar?" Preguntó deteniéndose para volverse a la niñita.

"¿Mi padre? Está hospedado en la habitación más lujosa de toda Nestra, guardando reposo por la noche." Contestó Elise, inalterable. Su razonamiento era éste: si alguien es bello, también debe serlo por dentro, por lo que no se cortaría en sonreír a aquella rubia tan guapa.

Charlotte guardó silencio, palideciendo al comprender quien era. Como si cambiara de marcha en su motor interno, puso esa sonrisa inocente y bobalicona que solía poner.

"¿Dónde están mis modales? N-no sabía quién erais, mi muy alegre princesa Elise." Comenzó a enmendar la guardia, moviendo sus brazos gentilmente para intentar inspirar parsimonia. "Me honráis muchísimo al decir que os querrías parecer a mí, no os hacéis idea." Sonrió fingiendo ponerse colorada. ¿Que cómo se hace eso? Ella pensaba en gatitos recién nacidos. Gajes del oficio.

"¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás mareada o algo?" Se preocupó Elise descolocando su posición, extrañada.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué os referís? Me encuentro perfectamente, siempre dispuesta a darlo todo por vos, mi encantadora señora." Siguió actuando Charlotte. Tenía una primera impresión que arreglar, o si no jamás entraría en los caballeros.

"Me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan rara? No eras así hasta hace poco." Contó la princesa, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja, incapaz de comprender.

"¿Eso? Me habría picado un duendecillo malvado. Pero ya se me ha pasado: soy delicada como una flor, pero inalterable ante pequeñeces." Sonrió la guardia, siempre complaciente.

"¿En serio? A mí me parece que estás fingiendo. ¿Por qué lo haces?" Preguntó Elise, dando por sentado que su premisa era correcta. ¿A dónde había ido la fuerte y directa mujer de grandes pechos si no?

Y no por nada era hermana de Leo y Camilla. Luciría inocente, pero había aprendido a ver a través de los engaños más evidentes. Con tantos seguidores de su padre subestimándola por su joven apariencia, recibía informes absurdos, de los que ella exprimía la verdad rompiéndose un poco la cabeza de tanto pensar.

"No logro comprender. ¿De qué estáis hablando?" Replicó la rubia, sintiendo que la arrinconaba en una esquina. La princesa siguió meditando sonoramente, intentando hallar una explicación. Cuando lo hizo, se alarmó, sonrojándose un poco.

"¡He escuchado que te comportas así cuando le quieres gustar a los hombres! ¡Que así te los llevas al huerto! Aunque Niles no me llegó a explicar lo significaba eso." Torció los labios. "¿Significa eso que quieres mostrarme tu huerto?" Preguntó Elise sonriente y emocionada, alzando las manos por debajo de su rostro.

Charlotte se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber si sería capaz de contener la risa o la ira al ser delatada por aquel Niles. Ya le daría una lección por haber osado difundir rumores sobre ella. ¿Y de verdad no sabía lo que era llevarse al huerto a alguien? ¡Qué inocente! Aunque es normal, aún sigue siendo una niña.

"Me temo que no tengo ningún huerto que mostraros, señorita Elise. Pero no os equivocáis cuando decís que intento agradaros." Admitió con una sonrisa más relajada. Sus mentiras no parecían engañarla, por lo que probaría a usar la verdad, para variar.

"Mucha gente me encuentra desagradable cuando soy yo misma, por lo que he considerado oportuno corregir mi conducta en cuanto he sabido de vuestra noble cuna." Se explicó Charlotte, sin abandonar del todo su falsa personalidad. Al menos no era tan exagerada como antes.

"¿Desagradable? ¡Pero si eres super fuerte! Te pareces mucho a una amiga mía. También noqueas a tus enemigos con las manos desnudas." Sonrió Elise, acercándose a ella, bailoteando en el sitio. La cercanía que estaba cogiendo la princesa con Charlotte la estaba intimidando, pues normalmente ella tenía que trabajar cada una de sus relaciones, y aquella estaba creándose solita.

"Me temo que eso no está bien visto en una dama como yo, y he llegado a ser considerada por algunos hombres como 'monstruo'." Compartió la guardia, forzándose a no distanciarse de Elise.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si eres muy atractiva, y capaz! ¡Y has sido honesta conmigo antes, cuando te resulté molesta! ¡Eres increíble! ¡No muchos se atreven a hablarme de esa manera! "Elogió Elise, inclinándose hacia ella para acercar su rostro.

Al parecer, valoraba la autenticidad más que al respeto inmerecido. Ella sabía que su alegre actitud podía ser tediosa para algunos, y siempre estaba dispuesta a pedir perdón por ello.

"P-pero eso fue porque no sabía quién erais… y tampoco os traté bien…" Comenzó a replicar Charlotte, fuera de control. Normalmente, habría aceptado aquellos elogios con el pecho en alto, orgullosa, pero por alguna razón, no se sentía bien al ser llamada así de aquella forma.

"Ah, como me gustaría parecerme más a ti…" Murmuró Elise, llevándose las manos a la cara, imaginándose una versión de sí misma más madura. Charlotte llegó al borde de sus fuerzas.

"¡Os equivocáis conmigo! ¡No soy como creéis que soy! Soy una arpía que engaña a la gente para ganarse su favor. ¡Deberíais alejaros de mí!" Soltó la rubia, cansada de mantener aquella farsa. Fue a darse la vuelta para marcharse, antes de que la cosa fuera a más, pero algo la interrumpió.

"¿Querer agradar a la gente es ser una arpía? ¡Pues somos iguales!" Sonrió Elise, pillando desprevenida a la alterada guardia. "Yo siempre estoy sonriendo a la gente, ya que si les sonrío, ¡ellos me devuelven la sonrisa! ¡Y eso me hace super feliz!" Saltó la princesa haciendo un amplio gesto con los brazos.

En aquel punto, Charlotte se quedó literalmente sin palabras. Fue como si le dieran un martillazo en el pecho, cruel y despiadado. ¿Qué podía decir? Era demasiado pura como para poder intuir sus egoístas intenciones al intentar agradar a los demás. Tanto… que no pudo contener más unas lágrimas que no trabajaban para ella.

La diferencia entre fingir llorar y llorar de verdad es que lo segundo no se hace a propósito, y lo más importante, cuesta mucho más impedirlo.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? ¿Es eso? ¡Lo siento muchísimo!" Se disculpó Elise, retrocediendo un par de pasos, asustada.

"No es eso, mi señora." Logró decir la guardia, intentando mantener el control sobre sí misma. "Es solo que…" Pero no sabía la respuesta. Había sido destrozada. Hubo una época en su vida cuando ella también disfrutó de compartir sonrisas, y ahora había transformado aquello en un negocio. Describir lo mal que se sentía en aquel momento no era posible.

"¿Es solo que…? ¡Dímelo, te lo ruego! ¡Lo último que quiero hacer es lastimar a una amiga!" Se alteró Elise, sintiéndose débil repentinamente. Aquella pureza de la princesa solo era el combustible para el sentimiento de Charlotte. ¿En qué momento se volvió una imbécil?

Charlotte guardó silencio unos momentos, intentando aclarar sus sentimientos para darle una respuesta a alguien que no se merecía aquel maltrato emocional.

"Yo… os pido disculpas, señorita Elise. No habéis hecho nada malo." Comenzó la rubia, posando su mano sobre el pecho, como si aquello ayudara a aliviar su dolor. "Es solo que no puedo permitir que sigáis creyendo que soy digna de vuestra amistad. No debéis ser amiga de alguien que solo piensa en aprovecharse de los demás." Contó, aturdiendo a la princesa.

"Lo único que intento sacar de vos al agradaros es lo que vuestro título de princesa me puede facilitar. Soy una zorra que solo piensa en dinero, así que por favor, olvidaos de mi patética existencia." Comenzó a llorar Charlotte, decidiendo salir a la fuga. Su torrente de palabras fue como un vómito, hiriéndola a cada segundo, y haciéndola tambalear.

Elise extendió su brazo tras ella, intentando detenerla, para verse fracasar. Después, con determinación, decidió perseguirla. Había jugado mucho al pilla-pilla, así que no iba a perder aquel duelo. Y lo que era más importante, no podía dejarla sola estando así.

Charlotte estaba hecha un caos mientras corría. Acababa de rechazar la amistad con una princesa del reino, cuando aquello representaba una oportunidad perfecta para entrar en los caballeros, o mejor, convertirse en su vasalla. De haberla logrado engañar, habría podido sacar ilimitado provecho de su relación. Así que, ¿por qué lo había echado todo a perder?

Porque volvió a ser ella misma durante su conversación, algo que no debía haber permitido bajo ningún concepto. Elise logró arrebatarle su máscara, diciendo que quería ser amiga suya así sin más. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que ocurriera aquello? No podía consentir que la princesa… no… que alguien tan puro como Elise se relacione con alguien tan miserable como ella.

Hablar con la rubia no hizo sino recordarle todo lo que había elegido sacrificar por el dinero. Su persona, sus relaciones, la amistad… el amor… Lo único que la diferenciaba de prostituta era que ella buscaba vender su amor eterno, no la pasión de una noche.

Quizás porque estuvo atormentada con aquellos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de a dónde estaba yendo, acabando en aquel callejón que colindaba entre los baños termales y una pequeña residencia. Sin salida, por cierto.

"Por fin… te alcanzo…" Murmuró Elise, intentando recuperar el aliento al apoyar sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Charlotte se quedó quieta, sin volverse a la princesa: no tenía cara que ponerle siendo quien era.

Un abrazo la pilló desprevenida, pues no vio cómo se acercaba y la envolvía entre sus brazos.

"Siempre que estoy triste por algo, mi hermana Camilla me abraza así mientras lloro. Luego me siento mucho mejor." Contó la princesa con una suave voz. "Además, yo también estoy intentando sacar algo de ti. Entre tu amistad y lo que pueda facilitarte mi posición, no sé tú, pero creo que yo salgo ganando." Sonrió Elise, apretando su abrazo.

"¿Cómo sois capaz de ser tan dulce… cuando ni siquiera me conocéis?" Preguntó Charlotte, con la voz débil de tanto llorar. Ya ni tenía que actuar sus colores.

"Ya te lo he dicho. Si sonrío a los demás, consigo sus sonrisas." Contó Elise, posando su cabeza sobre el cuello de la mujer.

Charlotte apretó mucho los dientes, comenzando a temblar de nuevo. Como si fuera una especie de epifanía, la solución se presentó en su mente repentinamente.

"Habéis dicho que queréis mi amistad… si seguís pensando igual, tengo una condición innegociable." Contó la rubia, alzando el rostro y volviéndose de frente a Elise.

"¡Dime! ¡Estoy segura de que mi posición de princesa podrá con ello!" Sonrió ésta agarrándose el brazo, cerrando los ojos en una expresión radiante. Charlotte vistió su primera sonrisa honesta en aquel día lleno de emociones.

"No quiero que me facilitéis nada. Si vamos a ser amigas, no quiero obtener ninguna clase de beneficio o ascenso social." Estableció la guardia, llevándose las manos a las caderas mientras las últimas lágrimas caían de la curva de su barbilla.

"¿Eh? ¿Pero no era eso precisamente lo que querías de-" Se extrañó Elise, parpadeando repetidamente. Charlotte la detuvo, posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Exacto. Si algún día tengo esas cosas, quiero ganármelas yo misma." Sonrió la rubia con chulería, aceptando el desafío. "No creo que pueda renunciar al placer de ser popular, pero con vos intentaré ser yo misma, 'mi muy estimada princesa'." Añadió, burlándose de su propia falsedad. Aquello logró hacer reír a Elise, quien alzó los brazos en alto y se lanzó a abrazarla de nuevo.

"¡Hurra! ¡Gracias por sonreír,-" Se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que había un pequeño detallito que aún desconocía. "¿Cómo te llamabas?" Preguntó, algo avergonzada de no haberlo hecho antes.

"Charlotte." Contestó ésta con un suspiro, divertida al ver que había estado tan centrada en temas tan existenciales que ni se había presentado. Y mira que solía hacer aquello nada más conocer a un noble, pues que la recordaran es un paso importante en trabajar sus relaciones. E iba aquella niña y le abría su corazón. ¿Cómo iba simplemente a aprovecharse de ella?

Antes había creído que era un monstruo, y que habría sido capaz de usarla, pero Miles tenía razón. La primera persona a la que debía dar su amor era a sí misma, y aceptar lo que sentía y hacer lo que quería hacer, pese a ir en contra de sus planes, era bastante afín a ese propósito.

¿Quién iba a decirle que la primera amiga de verdad que tendría sería una princesa? Ni que eso importara, realmente… Verla abrazándola de aquella forma… se sentía bien. Era difícil de describir, pero es como si se llenara un vaso de agua. Solo que el vaso era su corazón, y el agua alegría.

Quizás luego fuera a ver a Benny para contarle las no tan grandes noticias. No reconocería su amistad con él, pero durante bastante tiempo estuvo a su lado, y nunca la criticó pese a que se mostró real ante él. Elise le recordó una parte de sí misma que había olvidado. Y no podía sentirse mejor al respecto.

Correspondió aquel abrazo cálidamente, suavizando tanto su expresión que cerró los ojos, cansados de llorar. Ya había pasado la tormenta.

-O-O-O-

Había echado de menos aquella sensación. Estudiar. Me llevaba a cuando todavía era un joven adulto demasiado inmaduro como para reconocer que todavía seguía siendo un crío. La magia no se parecía mucho a psicología a la hora de estudiar, que digamos, pero había una libertad bastante familiar.

El libro que me había dado Leo no era ningún grimorio avanzado ni nada por el estilo. Era literalmente una introducción al mundo de la magia. Te enseñaba algunos términos importantes en la materia y sus significados, como 'forma', 'activación', 'control' o 'esencia'.

Aunque el libro se explicaba bastante bien, había algunas cosas que no lograba comprender. Por suerte para mí, soy un lector veloz, por lo que en aquel momento estaba dándole la segunda vuelta. Al final del libro había un primer hechizo. 'Descarga'. A bajo nivel de intensidad sirve para darle un calambrazo a alguien, y a alto nivel, te permite electrocutarlo. No obstante, según dice, al ser la fuente de esa energía tu propio cuerpo, no conviene usarlo por encima de un nivel medio, donde serviría principalmente para aturdir al oponente.

Si reunía todo lo que había aprendido, esto es lo que tendría que hacer para activarlo. Coger el grimorio entre mis manos, abrir la página esencia del hechizo, llena de runas inteligibles, concentrarme en una imagen en mi mente e invocar su nombre en mis pensamientos. En éste caso, 'Reffesio Aravasto'. En función de la intención en tu mente, el grimorio te dará acceso al nivel que busques por sí solo, como si se comunicara contigo.

"¿Eh? ¿Pero y cómo lo modulo?" Me extrañé, pasando las hojas rápidamente por la zona donde resumía lo más básico. "Se supone que dice que la magia es flexible, ¿pero cómo se hace?" Pregunté para mí mismo. Aquella sería una de las varias preguntas que tenía anotadas para preguntar al profesor.

"¿Miles? ¿Qué llevas murmurando todo éste tiempo?" Me preguntó alguien cerca de la mesa donde estaba estudiando, en un rincón cercano a una ventana en uno de los pisos superiores.

Al volverme, vi la pequeña figura de Nyx, con un puñado de libros entre sus delgados brazos. Sí que parecía bibliófila. Dejó sus libros en mi mesa, esperando mi respuesta.

"Oh, hola, Nyx. Estaba estudiando magia, un libro para principiantes que me ha dejado Leo." Me expliqué, acercándole el libro para que lo viera. Lo cogió entre sus manos, viendo la página en la que estaba.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?" Me preguntó, devolviéndome el libro.

"Dice que 'el mago es capaz de manipular la _forma_ de los hechizos siendo flexible', pero no comprendo a qué se refiere. ¿Qué es la forma? ¿Y cómo es ser flexible en tus pensamientos?" Planteé, llevándome los dedos a la cabeza, como si esas preguntas me revolvieran los sesos.

"La forma es la manifestación del hechizo a nivel físico." Contó Nyx, sentándose frente a mí. "Entiendo que no lo vieras, pues el hechizo que te ponen de ejemplo, Descarga, solo tiene una forma: concentrar corriente eléctrica en la palma de tu mano." Asintió, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo y pegándose a la mesa.

"¿Sabes por qué Brynhildr es un grimorio considerado como legendario?" Me preguntó, obviamente para contestarse a sí misma. Pero por si no era ese el caso, parpadeé varias veces para mostrar mi ignorancia.

"Porque tiene ilimitadas formas. El príncipe Leo puede hacer crecer un árbol normal y corriente del suelo, pero también puede crear brotes de bambú, ramas en punta de estacas, lechos mullidos para amortiguar caídas… ya pillas la idea." Suspiró, repasando los títulos de los libros que trajo con la vista.

"¿Y cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo altera la forma?" Me interesé, capturado por el tema.

"Esa es la aptitud que diferencia a un mago de otro. Cada uno halla su propia forma de expresar sus hechizos, y cuanta más claridad presenten éstos en su manifestación, mayor es el poder del mago. Eso es lo que consideramos 'magia'." Contó, pasando a coger uno de los libros entre sus manos, jugando con la tapa.

"Creo… que lo entiendo." Comencé, tímido de admitir que no lo había comprendido muy bien. "Pero sigo sin ver claro una cosa. ¿Qué he de hacer en mi cabeza para darle forma a un hechizo?" Había entendido que una cosa era, por poner un ejemplo, lanzar una bola de fuego en línea recta, y otra era lanzarla en un ángulo curvado, pero seguía sin ver el proceso que debía realizar para crear los matices.

"Eso me temo que debes descubrirlo por tu propia cuenta." Suspiró Nyx, levantándose de nuevo. "Por ahora, harías bien en familiarizarte con Descarga." Dijo mientras se perdía entre los estantes.

"¡Gracias!" Me apresuré a decirle, antes de que se alejara demasiado.

Pasé un largo rato mirándome la mano, pensativo. Descarga, ¿eh? Lo probaría, eso ni lo dudéis. No es un grimorio tan poderoso como para que le robe la vida a nadie de salir mal. Y las instrucciones para detener su activación eran claras. En función de su naturaleza, imaginar que se apaga su motor. En éste caso era electricidad, por lo que me limitaría a imaginarme una tormenta que se disipa o algo por el estilo. Tendría oportunidades para desactivarla, pues no era como si le hiciera ningún daño a nadie mientras no le tocase.

"Reffesio Aravasto." Murmuré, imaginándome agujas penetrantes. Al fin y al cabo, eso era a lo que se parecía un calambrazo. No pasó nada. Probé a pensar en tormentas, en puñetazos explosivos, y en muchas otras locuras más. Solo funcionó una de las cosas que hice: no pensar en nada.

Noté como mi mano se calentaba, sintiendo el poder de dar una descarga a través de mis dedos. No sabéis lo guay que era, no lo sabéis bien. Al parecer, expresar un hechizo no consistía en darle una imagen en tu mente, sino sentirla. Y para ello, como es lógico, hay que acallar los pensamientos.

Tal vez no esté siendo todo lo preciso y conciso que pueda ser. Permitidme. No dejé mi mente totalmente en blanco. Sabía lo que quería hacer: hacer que en mi mano hubiera electricidad dispuesta a saltar al mero contacto con otro cuerpo. Así que pensé en eso. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba pasando. No deja de ser imaginar algo, pero no es lo mismo que sentir que pasa. ¿La diferencia? En uno simplemente piensas en ello, y en el otro, permites que ocurra. Lo sé, sigue siendo muy poco preciso, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, os lo prometo. ¡Yo no cree esto de la magia! ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

Miré al mismo rubio que en su día me ignoró, sentado cómodamente sobre la mesa próxima a la mía. Alzó las orejas al verme mirarle con una cara terrible. No llegué a ponerle las manos encima, pero disfruté de mi pequeña venganza. Ese gato... algún día lo acariciaré. Ya veréis.

"Y ahora a apagarlo." Me dije a mí mismo, dejando la mente en blanco. Pensé en lo guay que estaría que mi mano volviese a estar como siempre, descargadita y eso. Entonces mi mano dejó de notarse tan caliente, recuperando la normalidad de mi carne. Ahí me di cuenta de que no hacía falta pronunciar el nombre del hechizo para ejecutarlo. Tiene sentido, pues aunque Odin usa casi siempre el mismo conjuro, siempre le está llamado de diferentes formas, y Leo ni siquiera pronunció ningún nombre. Será que solo importa el sentimiento.

"Miles, te he estado buscando." Me dijo alguien frente a mí. Alce la vista para ver a cierto príncipe peliblanco. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él de tú a tú, por lo que me sentí súbitamente contento.

"Hombre, Corrin. ¿Qué se te ofrece?" Le pregunté, cerrando el grimorio para dar por finalizada mi primera lección.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo." Me contó, agachando la cabeza, como si hubiera estado tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos que se hubiera quedado exhausto.

"Claro. Hoy hace un buen día, ¿no crees?" Sonreí, levantándome y guardándome el libro en mi fiel macuto de hombro.

-O-O-O-

 **Y con esto, concluimos la segunda decena de capítulos. Y solo llevo expresados tres de lo que sería la historia. *suspiro* Bueno, ya os dije que esto sería para arrojar un poco de luz a los eventos que ocurrían entre capítulos. Y creedme, no tenía pensado comenzar ninguna historia masiva, pero, woopsi, es lo que voy a hacer. *Risa pícara***

 **¿Sabéis que fue lo que comenzó todo? Beruka. Estaba estudiando para mis exámenes de psicología, y cuando pasé por la parte de apego en el desarrollo socioafectivo del infante (básicamente que el niño confíe en los padres y aprenda a socializarse), me acordé de ella. Comencé a pensar lo que debía hacer para ayudarla, y bueno, por eso Selena le da de comer ahora, ¿no?**

 **No pensé realmente que los demás personajes pudieran tener tanto trasfondo también. A ver, sé que cada uno está tocado del ala a su modo, pero tanto como para tener tanta jugosa historia que escribir no me lo esperaba. Y encima están todos en el mismo mundo, ¿no es maravilloso?**

 **No me esperaba que Camilla y Orochi llegasen a llevarse tan bien, la verdad. Supongo que la experiencia previa con Miles ha ayudado a Camilla a ser un poco más abierta. Es una relación interesante, la de ellas dos. Y Felicia, que aún no se acostumbra a coger tanto protagonismo. 'Sirviente' siempre había sido un papel ciertamente secundario en algunas escenas, pero ya no era únicamente una sirvienta.**

 **Y pobre Charlotte. Cada vez que ve a Elise, es un recordatorio de lo vacía que se sentía. Qué suerte tiene de que Elise haya decidido intentar llenar ese hueco. ^_^**

 **Lo de cómo funcionan los grimorios… bueno, ahí va eso. No creo que lo haya hecho tan mal, pero así como las formas en las que se pueden manifestar los hechizos, el mundo entero de la magia se puede expresar de mil maneras distintas. Ésta es la mía. *Cruce de brazos con chulería***

 **Se aprecia el feedback y los reviews, ya que son mi manera de ver lo que pensáis de ésta… cosa… que estoy haciendo. *Sonrisa* Uy, y… *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


	20. Capítulo 20: Lagos y precipicios

**Lagos y precipicios**

Había dicho que hacía un buen día, pero me refería al plano astral. No me esperaba que Corrin desease pasear fuera. El aire fresco del refugio era muy similar al de fuera, después de todo. No por ser un mundo diferente iba a ser peor.

Al menos aprendí la forma en la que puedo llamar a Lilith para entrar al plano. Era tan sencillo como decir su nombre, con el sentimiento de llamarla. Se parece un poco a usar magia, solo que la intención es que te escuche.

Y también vi cómo Felicia nos despedía. *Tosido* Como despedía a Corrin. *Más tosidos* Ay… verles así cuando yo sufro de algo similar es duro, pues no hacía sino amplificar mi deseo.

Pero no iba a estar siempre mostrando mi interés por Camilla, buscándola con la mirada e intentando acercarme a ella, pues la vida no es solo eso, por muy encandilador que pueda parecer el amor. Además, Corrin parecía necesitado de una buena charla. Cuando me propuso lo de dar un paseo, no era eso lo que el príncipe tenía en mente, precisamente.

Tras aparecer en las afueras de Cyrkensia, fuimos a un bosque que permitía el paso de la luz. O lo permitiría, si no hubiera tantas nubes oscuras ocultando la luz de la luna. Aún era de noche en el mundo real, pero no debía faltar mucho hasta que el cielo comenzara a clarear.

Corrin no dijo ni palabra, cosa que habría intentado remediar de ser otra su cara. Parecía… cansado. Y a la gente cansada no se le debe hablar hasta que esté lista para ello. No le culpo. La carga que ha estado soportando los últimos días… no sé si yo podría aguantarla.

Éste bosque en cuestión era bastante sencillo. Había árboles grandes cada cierta distancia, la suficiente como para que se pudiera dar un paseo en cualquier dirección y no tener que saltar ningún arbusto.

Entonces vi a Corrin darse la vuelta, apoyando la espalda contra un tronco, y dejando sus piernas perder fuerzas hasta caer al suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y ahora parecía incluso más cansado que antes. Por el viaje no podía haber sido: yo todavía estaba fresco, y no soy muy resistente, precisamente.

"No he conseguido pegar ojo, Miles." Suspiró el peliblanco mientras yo me sentaba frente a él. Eso explicaba su cara. "Primero la masacre en Cheve y ahora la caza de las cantantes… No… no lo soporto." Contó, apretando los labios, como si decir aquello ya fuera lo suficientemente doloroso.

"A veces me pregunto si hice bien al regresar a Nohr. ¿Debería haberme quedado en Hoshido y haber luchado contra Garon?" Se planteó, seguramente pensando que así nada de lo de Cheve habría pasado. Peligroso pensamiento, pues le haría dudar de cada decisión que había tomado hasta el momento.

"No te equivocaste, Corrin. ¿Te imaginas cómo habrían quedado tus hermanos?" Le conté, exagerando la voz un poco. "Solo los conozco de unos días, pero es evidente que todos te quieren mucho." Añadí, defendiendo que su elección fue la correcta.

"Y… si se te ha pasado por la cabeza… tu otra familia no lo habrá pasado bien viendo cómo les rechazaste, pero creo que entenderán tus intenciones." 'Por supuesto, viendo la absurdez de los argumentos entre naciones, se empeñarán en creer que te han lavado el cerebro, ya que esa opción es menos dolorosa que aceptar que les rechazaste sin más.' Medité en voz alta, mostrándole que aquel era un conflicto que solo él podía solucionar.

Corrin pareció entristecerse cuando le mencioné a su otra familia. Tal vez no debería haber sacado ese tema. Culpa mía.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así… no puedo simplemente ver como se consumen en un odio del que soy total responsable. Quiero detener ésta guerra, pero no deseo abandonar a los hermanos con los que crecí. Quiero conocer a mi otra familia, pero el destino no me lo permitirá." Volvió a suspirar el peliblanco, agachando la cabeza y llevándose las manos al pelo.

Se escuchó un sonido de pisadas no muy lejos de nosotros, por lo que me apresuré a esconderme tras el tronco, mientras que Corrin alzaba su capa para fingir ser un vagabundo. La inconfundible Azura pasó cerca de nosotros, en dirección al lago. Iría a relajarse un poco, cantando en soledad, como solía hacer.

"De entre todas las personas que conozco, Azura es la única que está en una situación similar a la mía. Solo que ella ha acabado enfrentándose a los hermanos con los que se crió… No debe ser nada fácil para ella." Contó Corrin, levantándose. Leí en su mirada el deseo de seguirla, por lo que no se lo impediría.

"Vamos tras ella. Parece que más que a un psicólogo, quieres a alguien que pueda simpatizar contigo." Suspiré, admitiendo mi derrota.

"No me refería a eso, yo-" Fue a corregirme, preocupado de que me lo hubiera tomado a mal. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Es verdad, yo no he tenido que enfrentarme jamás a nadie que amase. Tampoco he tenido la necesidad de traicionar a quienes confiaban en mí. Y no tenía intención de empezar ahora.

"Está bien. Vamos, que la perderemos de vista." Le apuré, instándole a caminar al empujarle la espalda.

Nuestros pasos nos llevaron a la orilla del lago. Una canción familiar comenzó a resonar en el aire, haciendo que me fijara de inmediato en la peliazul, quien esperaba en la orilla del lago, lejos de nosotros.

"Qué raro… ¿a dónde ha ido? ¡Esa canción!" Se sorprendió Corrin, al reconocerla. Era 'Canta conmigo' o como quiera que Azura la llamase. "Es la que embrujó a Padre… La cantante misteriosa y Azura… ¿podrían ser la misma persona?" Se espantó, llevándose la mano a la boca. Me volví al príncipe, detrás de él. Afortunadamente, no pudo ver la cara larga que le puse. ¿No se había dado cuenta todavía? ¡Azura cantaba aquella canción cada dos por tres! ¡Hasta Camilla se la había aprendido! Espera… ¿ella tampoco se dio cuenta?

"No puede ser. Sería una locura. Tengo que encontrarla ahora mismo." Se contestó él mismo, haciendo que me diera una palmada en la frente. "¡Allí está! ¡Azura!" Intentó llamar, caminando hacia ella. La cantante ya se había hundido hasta las caderas en el lago, y no parecía detenerse.

"¿Eh? Está caminando hacia el lago… ¿Se irá a dar un baño?" Se planteó, agitado de estar haciendo algo indecente al presenciar aquello. En ese caso no tendría ropa, y nosotros seríamos unos mirones. "No, no puede ser. Está completamente vestida." Razonó igualmente el príncipe, relajándose un poco. Azura acabó de hundirse en el lago, dejando un pilar de luz por donde desapareció.

"Eh… ¿qué está haciendo?" Pregunté, ansioso.

"¡Se ha hundido! Y no vuelve… no me digas que… ¿Azura? ¡Azura!" Comenzó a gritar Corrin, agarrándome del brazo y tirando de mí.

"¿Submarinismo?" Bromeé, arruinando el momento. La cara que me dio fue suficiente para que lamentara hacer bromas en un momento como aquel. "Eso sí que no puede ser… ¡Ay! ¡Corrin!" Me quejé al tropezar en mi paso al ser arrastrado por el príncipe.

Era preocupante, fuera de tonterías. La cantante acababa de hundirse en el lago y ahora éste emitía luz. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

Corrin tiraba de mí con la intención de meternos en el lago para alcanzar a la cantante, por lo que solté mi macuto cerca de la orilla. No quería que se mojaran mis cosas.

Cuando Corrin y yo nos sumergimos, fue como si me chocara contra una pared. El peliblanco siguió hundiéndose, como si atravesara un túnel de agua. Uno que yo no pude cruzar. Nadé hasta la superficie, aturdido por la gran corriente de agua que apareció de pronto al desaparecer el pilar de luz. Al desaparecer, fue como si la oscuridad se hiciera más fuerte.

Ajustándome las gafas sobre la nariz al salir del lago, intenté visualizar dónde se habían metido, pero fue inútil.

"¡Corrin! ¡Azura!" Llamé, como si fueran a oírme o contestarme. Cielos… ¿qué acababa de pasar?

Con horror, contemplé como se habría una grieta en el aire, no muy lejos de donde estaba, sobre el lago poco profundo. Tenía runas en la circunferencia del círculo mágico, pero ya sabéis que yo no entiendo de eso ni papa. Cayeron cinco figuras humanoides, con una característica compartida y muy peculiar. No podía verles. A ver, sí que podía, pero cuando posaba mis ojos sobre ellos, veía lo que tenían detrás. Es complicado de explicar.

Cuando recordé lo que nos contó Azura sobre el ataque en Hoshido de los soldados translúcidos, me quedé pálido. Los soldados comenzaron a moverse como si fueran maniquíes poseídos, girándose para observarme con unos ojos blancos.

Un silencio se extendió en el aire mientras me miraban, inmóviles. Era como una pesadilla. Una en la que no quería estar, y de la que no podía escapar. ¿Sabéis esa sensación cuando te acabas de enterar de que has hecho algo muy malo y que hay alguien que quiere vengarse de ti? Bien, multiplicadlo por dos, y eso era lo que sacudió mi cuerpo.

"Lilith, querida, ¿serías tan amable de echarme una manita?" Pedí al aire, rompiendo el silencio con un tono de voz encantadora y amable. En los momentos más duros, un poco de humor puede ser vital.

Como si mi oración hubiese sido un martillo sobre la frágil ventana que les paralizaba, comenzaron a caminar hacia mí, cada vez más rápidos al tener que mover menos agua con las piernas.

Corrí hacia mi bolsa, sacando el grimorio que me dio Leo. Intenté invocar el hechizo varias veces, pero estaba tan asustado que no lograba centrar mis pensamientos.

Pasó algo curioso. Verme fracasar me hacía ver mi muerte mucho más probable, lo cual me tranquilizó bastante. ¿Por qué? Porque el final de la vida es algo frío, lo suficiente como paralizar mi miedo. Es raro, lo sé. Pero la cosa es que logré activar el hechizo en mi mano izquierda.

Me volví a tiempo para ver como los cinco combatientes salían del agua, a escasos pasos de mí. Dos de ellos tenían largas espadas, uno más grande tenía un martillo que seguramente podría atravesarme del golpe, y los otros dos llevaban lanzas. ¿Qué más daba poder usar Descarga? No tenía espada con la que defenderme. Mi muerte estaba casi garantizada.

"¿Me has llamado?" Preguntó una voz en mi mente. Al volverme, vi la pequeña figura de Lilith a mi lado, observando a los enemigos.

Los dos espadachines se abalanzaron contra nosotros, coordinados como si una mente maestra les controlara. Uno atacó por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha en un movimiento en tijera tras una carrera en arco.

Lilith escupió una bola de fuego al suelo justo delante de nosotros. Su explosión logró desequilibrar a los asaltantes, tirando al de la derecha de lado y desequilibrando al de la izquierda. Me acerqué a éste segundo, posándole la mano en el pecho y aturdiéndolo al extender la corriente por su cuerpo. Entonces le arrebaté la espada y le di un codazo en la barriga para afianzar mi agarre sobre el arma.

Me aproveché de que estaba encogido para ponerle de nuevo la mano encima, pero aquella vez fue en la cabeza. Se quedó tan mareado y perdido que no pudo mantenerse de pie, cayendo al suelo de espalda.

"¡Miles! ¡Tienes que matarles! ¡No pararán hasta que lo hagas!" Me dijo la dragona, alterándose. Aquella noticia no me gustó, lo que se reflejó en mi rostro. "¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Ellos son monstruos!" Me dijo, intentando romper mi inseguridad.

Me quedé perplejo, pero al ver cómo Lilith desintegraba al otro derribado con otra bola de fuego, lo entendí. El rugido que soltó el espadachín no era humano. No lo parecía.

Apretando los dientes como nunca, clavé la espada que obtuve en el pecho de aquel que noqueé. Su cuerpo dio unas sacudidas antes de quedarse inmóvil. Sería un monstruo, pero me horrorizó la brutalidad con la que intentó resistirse a la muerte. Nadie quiere morir… y yo tampoco.

Los lanceros entonces avanzaron hacia nosotros, preparados para ensartarnos nada más entrar en su rango de alcance. Lilith intentó de nuevo el truco de antes, pero el gigantón del martillo aplastó la bola de fuego con su inmensa arma.

La explosión resultante sirvió para desequilibrarme a mí, arrojándome al agua. Fue… inesperadamente emocionante. No todos los días salto por los aires por una explosión cercana, y el hecho de que el agua amortiguara la caída no hizo sino mejorarlo. Oh, y no perdí ningún miembro. Me avergüenza admitir que me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo.

Me reincorporé todo lo rápido que pude, justo a tiempo para ver cómo un lancero echaba el brazo hacia atrás, preparando su ataque. Alcé la espada a tiempo para desviar la puñalada por el costado de mi pecho, torcido para esquivar en caso de no ser suficiente.

No obstante, fue contraproducente. Me había movido con tanta fuerza que me desequilibré yo solo, y de caerme, el monstruo tendría tiempo de sobra para empalarme. Con la otra mano, me agarré a su lanza para no perder el equilibrio. Al hacerlo, la corriente de mi mano izquierda alcanzó al soldado, obrando que soltara su arma. Al usar el palo como soporte en el suelo, tiré de mi cuerpo hacia arriba, recuperando mi estabilidad.

Con un movimiento veloz de la adquirida lanza, le di un porrazo en la cabeza desprotegida, noqueándolo. Casi pude sentir su cabeza fracturarse. No logré contener un 'lo siento' instintivo. No estoy acostumbrado a tanta violencia. Inmediatamente después, le enterré la lanza en el pecho, llevado por la fuerza de mi desesperación.

Debía tener una pinta horrible, yo. Sudando entero, ojos desorbitantes, manos temblorosas. Sí, todo un espectáculo. Pero no estaba solo, y eso seguramente fue lo que me salvó de ser atacado por la espalda, en una paliza unilateral cuando eran cinco contra uno.

Lilith cogió altura, aprovechándose de su capacidad para levitar. Entonces comenzó a bombardear con llamaradas a los invasores. El lancero no logró protegerse, sentenciando su destino, pero el del martillo comenzó a golpear las bolas salvajemente. Una de ellas rebotó sobre el metal, alcanzando a Lilith y derribándola.

Corrí hacia ellos mientras el último enemigo comenzaba a alzar su martillo para hacer papilla de dragón. No lo lograría a tiempo. No…

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Elevé la potencia de Descarga al máximo. Sí, ese nivel que era como una hoja de doble filo. Noté mis fuerzas comenzar a flaquear inmediatamente, y tuve que apoyar una rodilla. Mi visión fallaba, como si alguien estuviera apagando la luz.

Entonces toqué mi espada con la mano encantada, electrocutándome a mí mismo. No pude reprimir un grito. Qué suerte que eso me ganara algo de tiempo, pues distraje al monstruo durante los segundos que necesitaría. Alcé la espada sobre mi cabeza, negándome a ceder al dolor. Aún… tenía una última cosa por hacer. Me dejé caer al suelo, arrojando la espada hacia el coloso.

No penséis que soy un lanzador de cuchillos profesional: lo que chocó contra él fue el mango del arma, y le di en la espinilla, pero eso me bastaba. La corriente comenzó a sacudirle, paralizándole y obligando a caer al suelo. Como yo, tuvo unos espasmos, a causa de la corriente.

Lilith se separó de él, cargando otro disparo de fuego, con el que logró barrerle del mapa, convirtiéndolo en otro montón de cenizas desparramadas sobre el suelo.

"M-Miles… ¡Miles!" Se preocupó por mí al verme en el suelo. Intenté abrir los ojos para mirarla, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Era frustrante no poder mover tu cuerpo. "Enseguida te curo. Aguarda."

Comenzó un ritual a mi alrededor, creando un círculo mágico blanco debajo de mí. Fue como si me sacudieran las fuerzas dentro del cuerpo, dejando de sentir dolor. Como si acabara despertar tras una larga siesta reparadora, me levanté, extrañado por mi repentina recuperación. No me acostumbraba a estar tan mal, y un segundo después, estar tan bien.

"¿Estás mejor?" Me preguntó la dragona, recuperando su bola de levitación y colocándose a mi nivel de altura.

"Sí… bueno. Sigo vivo. Gracias a ti." Sonreí, jadeando.

"Eso debería decirlo yo. Me has salvado la vida." Replicó, inclinándose levemente. Aquello no me gustó. ¡Yo le debía a ella! Para empezar, ¡fui yo quien la trajo a la batalla! ¡La culpa era mía y solo mía! … No quiero que crea que soy alguien impresionante, pues no podré serlo siempre, si es que alguna vez lo he sido.

"Al contrario, te debo la vida. Si no hubieras venido, no habría tenido la más mínima oportunidad." Repliqué, quitándole importancia a lo mío con un gesto de mano. "Además… no habría intentado matarles… si no me hubieras dicho que eran monstruos." Proseguí, dejando salir mi curiosidad. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

"Sobre eso… yo… no puedo dar explicaciones." Se aturdió Lilith, con problemas a la hora de encontrar las palabras.

"… Ni yo te las pediría, ya que me has salvado la vida, pero… esto es muy interesante." Se lo contaría, por supuesto. "Permíteme ponerte en contexto." Comencé, aclarándome la voz y cogiendo mi actitud de narrador. Sí, ésta.

"Tras hablar con Leo sobre mis teorías extravagantes de que un dragón llamado Anankos está haciéndole algo raro a la mente del rey Garon con la intención de promover la guerra, Azura nos contó un evento que ocurrió en Hoshido. La espada que le dio el rey a Corrin explotó, llevándose la vida de muchos inocentes, pero lo más interesante es que también hubo un ataque de tipos como éstos." Conté, señalando al cadáver translúcido.

"Eso me lleva a pensar. ¿Cómo es que sabes de ellos? No es la primera vez que los ves, por lo que si estás relacionada con ellos, como mínimo debes saber de ese sitio. Ese del que Azura no me puede hablar por cierta maldición. Maldición que, por cierto, también victimiza a ciertos chicos de cuyo pasado nadie sabe y del que muy probablemente nadie sabrá, pues no son de éste mundo." Realmente ya no estaba hablando con ella, sino pensando en voz alta. A veces lo hacía para recapitular lo que tenía, pues poner en palabras lo que pienso me permite visualizarlo mejor.

Lilith guardó silencio mortuorio, observándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Creo que los reptiles no sudan, pero sin duda su cara hablaba por ella.

"Y… estas son mis hipótesis locas, ¿qué te parecen?" Pregunté, orgulloso. "¿Tienes algo que decir, o cierta maldición te va a comer la lengua? En ese caso solo guarda silencio." Sonreí. Que hiciera eso era fácil, después de todo. ¿Cómo no quedarse con esa cara tras mi exposición de demencia?

"¿Quién eres? … ¿Cómo sabes tanto?" Me preguntó, muy quieta y con una actitud seria. Era como si su voz hubiera cambiado.

Ahora el que se quedó sin palabras fui yo. No había dicho que mis locuras locuras fueran, no. Acababa de preguntarme, '¿cómo sabes tanto?', es decir, que lo que sé es algo que ella también sabía. En otras palabras, que tenía razón.

"Espera, ¿qué?" Solté, incrédulo. "Lo que te acabo de contar es fruto de mi imaginación." Repliqué, riéndome nerviosamente.

"Mientes. Debes conocer a mi padre. Es la única explicación de que sepas tanto. ¡Cofiesa!" Me ordenó, cogiendo una actitud agresiva y mostrándome los dientes. Nunca me había fijado en lo afilados que parecían.

Tiré mi espada al suelo y el grimorio, como por instinto. Cuando alguien se ponía agresivo, lo mejor era separarse de las herramientas de la violencia. ¿Defenderme? ¿Contra Lilith? No querría pensar que acabaría necesitando eso, por lo que decidí confiar.

"Eh… Lilith, estoy muy perdido en ésta conversación. Déjame… pensar un poco." Pedí, alzando la mano entre nosotros y llevándome la otra a la cara. "Verás, Corrin me salvó hace unos días de unos bandidos. Entonces escuché sus problemas como psicólogo que soy, y le hice una promesa. Ya que él fue el milagro que me salvo la vida cuando perdí toda esperanza, decidí convertirme en el milagro que le ayudaría a hacer lo que realmente desea: resolver el conflicto entre las naciones." Recapitulé, sintiéndome más tranquilo con forme hablaba. Me aseguré de meter todos los detalles que pudiera, pues una historia es más creíble cuanto más detallista seas.

"Por ello, comencé a investigar. El nombre de Anankos no tardó en aparecer, y pensé que todos los dragones suelen ser adorados por algún reino, pero nunca escuché de un reino que adorase a ese Anankos, lo que me llevó a preguntar al respecto. Al final, Azura me planteó lo de la maldición, por lo que empecé a desmadrarme en mis hipótesis, y lo que te he contado antes era la conclusión a la que llegué tras hablar de ello con Leo y Azura." Me expliqué, llevándome la mano al pecho.

"No te creo." Contestó tajante la dragona, dedicándome una mirada que me provocó un escalofrío. "Anankos creó esa maldición para que nadie supiera de él, para así poder hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Y vienes tú y dices que lo has averiguado todo?" Me acusó, no falta de sarcasmo.

"Eso creo que he hecho, sí. Lo siento." Me disculpé al alargar mis palabras, agachando la cabeza y arrodillándome. Parecía ofendida, y aunque nunca había llegado a conocer aquella parte de Lilith, sé que no era una mala dragona. ¿Quién podía ser tan tímido y agresivo a la vez, de no tener unas circunstancias complicadas?

Lilith se quedó observándome un largo rato que se me hizo eterno. Desvié la mirada al lago. La sangre del lancero que maté comenzó a tintar la superficie, dándole un inquietante pero bello color rojo. Peri disfrutaría de aquel paisaje si pudiera verlo.

"¿Por qué me atormentas…?" Me preguntó la dragona de pronto, con una voz frágil. "Si le cuentas todo eso a Corrin, me veré obligada a hablar, y ya sabes lo de la maldición."

"No tendrías por qué hablar tú." Repliqué, levantándome. "Realmente aún hay mucho que desconozco, pero solo quiero ayudar a Corrin, igual que tú. Por eso, ayúdame, Lilith." Le pedí, pasando mis brazos por encima suya, como si me la cargara al hombro. Disculpadme si no sé abrazar dragones. Y ella parecía muy dolida, por mi culpa. Quería… um… reconfortarla. *Bajar la vista*

"No puedo, Miles. No debes contarle eso a nadie más." Me advirtió la dragona, mostrando lo débil que estaba. "No lo entiendes… no podremos contra Anankos. Mi padre es demasiado poderoso."

Guardé silencio, notándola temblar con lo que serían 'sollozos de dragón'.

"No tengo ni idea por lo que habrás pasado, Lilith, pero me temo que no puedo callarme esto." Suspiré. "Ahora sé la verdad gracias a ti: hay alguien que está tirando de los hilos en ésta guerra, y se oculta en un reino invisible." Proseguí, separándome de ella para mirarla a los ojos, con toda la resolución que pude.

"Además, si algo puede aliar dos naciones enfrentadas es un enemigo común más poderoso." Sonreí, comenzando a maquinar el siguiente paso. "Qué bien que esa sea la intención de Corrin, ¿no?" El único problema sería… ¿cómo les convenzo?

-O-O-O-

Sumergirse en aquel lago fue como si algo te succionara. Fue inquietante, pues el príncipe no sabía si habría aire al final del túnel. De pronto, estructuras pétreas flotaron junto a Corrin. ¿Dónde demonios le había traído su hermana? En cuanto recordó que Azura pasó por allí también, se tranquilizó un poco. Ella no se habría metido en aquel lugar sin una buena razón.

Así, aguantó las turbulencias que le acabaron arrastrando a un foco de luz. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, ya no estaba a las afueras de Nestra, hundiéndose en un lago, sino en un mundo donde el suelo se podía doblar, así como las leyes de la física apegadas a él. Vio un pequeño trozo de tierra flotar sobre él, con su propio lago pequeño. Aquello le hizo preguntarse si no era él quien estaba al revés.

El lugar en el que estaba había una especie de pozo junto a un pequeño charco de agua. Una voz reconfortantemente familiar le llamó la atención.

"Dime… ¿Por qué has venido?" Preguntó Azura, con la expresión preocupada. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, no sin angustia.

"¿Azura? ¿Q-qué ha pasado? Me metí en el lago para salvarte… y entonces…" Contó el príncipe, señalándose a sí mismo en aquel extraño lugar.

"No deberías estar aquí, Corrin. Regresa mientras aún puedas." Advirtió la peliazul, persistiendo en su escaneo del terreno.

"¿Volver? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde estamos?" Ladeó la cabeza Corrin, comenzando a examinar de nuevo aquel lugar. En mitad de la oración, apareció un individuo que caminaba hacia ellos, espada en mano.

"¡Corrin, cuidado!" Alertó Azura, sacando una naginata de un escondrijo tras el pozo.

Corrin se volvió a tiempo para interponer su Yato entre él y el asaltante. Las espadas chocaron, pero Corrin había conocido a muchos espadachines mejor que aquel. Con un fuerte empujón, desequilibró al invasor, para entonces atacar a cerca de su mano para forzarle a soltar la espada.

El tipo traslúcido no se detuvo al perder la espada. Se abalanzó sobre Corrin, intentando atraparle del cuello para asfixiarle. Aunque Corrin le atravesó con su espada casi por accidente, el monstruo logró apresarle el cuello, comenzando a apretar para impedirle respirar.

Azura entonces clavó su naginata en el pecho del monstruo, justo al otro lado de la Yato. En el corazón. El asaltante entonces perdió toda fuerza en sus movimientos, desplomándose al suelo con un quejido inhumano.

El peliblanco se llevó la mano al cuello, recuperando su arma del ahora cadáver. Tenía sangre sobre su ropa, chorreándole desde el pecho.

"¿Quién era ese? ¿Y por qué me ha atacado?" Preguntó Corrin a Azura, quien seguramente supiera mucho más que él.

"Esto es terrible." Murmuró la peliazul, mirando a sus alrededores con horror. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Corrin! Lo que te atacó puede parecer humano, pero ahora solo es un monstruo. No siente emociones. No puede amar ni comunicarse con nadie. Una desalmada máquina de matar." Contó la cantante, mirando, con una mezcla de miedo y de pena, al monstruo alias máquina de matar.

"Si te acercas a uno, seguramente intente destruirte." Añadió, volviéndose al grupo de enemigos que se acercaba desde una llanura. Se aproximaban lentamente desde ambos lados de un pequeño y alargado lago.

"Pero Azura… ¡No podemos escapar!" Replicó Corrin, afianzando su agarre sobre su espada legendaria.

"¿Qué? Oh, no… el paso del agua se ha cerrado." Murmuró la princesa volviéndose al lago del que salieron. "Eso quiere decir que tendremos que abrirnos paso luchando." Torció la peliazul, agarrando su ahora manchada de sangre naginata. Corrin asintió, poniendo su posición de batalla, llevando la espada tras él con el brazo estirado y un brazo flexionado por delante suya.

"No te mueras ahora, Corrin. No antes de que te pueda contar la verdad." Murmuró Azura, agachando la cabeza y alzando la naginata sobre su cabeza y agarrándola con ambas manos.

En el grupo de la derecha había un jinete de armadura negra. Éste jinete esperó a que le vieran los príncipes para comenzar a 'actuar'. Literalmente.

Al notar sus miradas, sorprendiendo a Corrin, el jinete comenzó a destrozar al grupo de monstruos con su poderosa lanza de plata. Al estar sobre su caballo acorazado, no tuvo problemas para alcanzar a los enemigos, despojándoles de toda vida restante al segar sus cabezas con movimientos precisos.

"¡Mi señor!" Llamó el jinete, acercándose a los príncipes al animar a su montura a moverse.

"¡Gunter! ¿Eres tú de verdad? No eres un fantasma, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el peliblanco, bajando su guardia, aturdido por la persona que se acercó a ellos.

"Soy yo, mi señor. En carne y hueso." Sonrió, guardándose unos segundos pensamientos para su nuevo señor. "Y no toleraré que me llaméis fantasma. Vi que teníais problemas, por lo que me acerqué a ayudar." Contó, bajándose de su montura para saludar apropiadamente al príncipe.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de ver que estás bien, Gunter!" Exclamó Corrin, abrazándole. "¡Es increíble! Aunque no lo comprendo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Si no recordaba mal, Gunter cayó al fondo del Cañón sin Fondo. …

"Eso puede esperar. ¡Primero debemos despachar a éstos cretinos!" Replicó, subiéndose de nuevo a su caballo, alzando la lanza sobre su cabeza apuntando al cielo.

"¡Buen punto!" Sonrió Corrin, recuperando su guardia. Azura se quedó observando a Gunter, extrañada. Se había quedado esperando una presentación, pero no bromeaba cuando decía que tendrían que defenderse. "Estoy tan contento de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo, Gunter…" Murmuró el peliblanco, notándose lleno de fuerzas.

Con las fuerzas de la zona izquierda mermadas por el ataque de Gunter, solo quedaban los enemigos de la derecha. Corrin y Azura notaron una vena de dragón cercana, pero Gunter les aconsejó ceñirse a seguir avanzando. No sabían lo que haría, y su única meta era salir de aquella batalla.

Corrin lo encontró razonable, pero Azura se quedó con ganas de activarla. Tuvo un presentimiento de que les sería de utilidad. No obstante, siguieron avanzando mientras derrotaban a los enemigos con precaución. Gunter sonrió siniestramente detrás de ellos. Así no podrían conseguir ciertos objetos que había en la isla flotante vecina. Perfecto.

Al atravesar un pequeño bosque, más monstruos, vestidos con ropas humildes, les emboscaron. Afortunadamente, Gunter logró alertar a sus compañeros antes de que les atacaran. Fue como si ya supiera que estaban allí.

Tras salir, únicamente unos monstruos muy mal armados y unos ninjas les saltaron al paso. Los príncipes manejaron a los primeros, mientras que Gunter daba caza a los ninjas sobre su montura.

Uno de ellos logró eludirle, decidiendo atacara a la persona que consideraba más débil. Si no fuera un monstruo, diría que fue machista. Se aproximó corriendo hacia Azura, shuriken en mano. La cantante estaba ocupada esquivando los torpes ataques de otro monstruo menos ágil, por lo que no pudo ver a ese adversario.

El ninja se preparó para decorar la espalda de la peliazul, pero cierto dragón se interpuso entre el shuriken y su víctima. Entonces Corrin golpeó con su cola al ninja, arrojándole de la isla del golpe.

Fue una batalla corta. Mucho más corta de lo que habría cabido esperar, de no haber intervenido Gunter en la activación de la vena dragón que habría dado una ventaja estratégica a su grupo. ¿Que por qué lo hizo? Cada cosa a su tiempo.

"¡Gunter! ¡No me puedo creer que seas tú de verdad!" Sonrió Corrin, observando cómo su fiel protector se bajaba del caballo. "¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" El jinete oscuro se volvió al príncipe, cerrando los ojos, como si así pudiera visualizar los eventos en su memoria.

"Como seréis capaz de recordar, Hans me tiró al Cañón sin Fondo. Cuando toqué suelo firme, no era en el oscuro lugar al que pensé que llegaría. Cuando desperté, estaba aquí." Contó, señalando a su alrededor.

"¿Y has estado luchando desde entonces?" Se alteró el peliblanco, horrorizado.

"Fue bastante duro, mi señor, pero jamás perdí la esperanza en que volveríamos a encontrarnos." Replicó el hombre mayor. Tenía una vieja cicatriz en el rostro, cruzándole las facciones. Su pelo era de color morado apagado, a medio camino de ser gris. Aunque debía rozar los sesenta, en combate no lo aparentaba.

"Corrin…" Llamó la cantante, algo cansada de quedar al margen. Aún no sabía quién era aquel hombre.

"Oh, perdona, Azura." Se disculpó el príncipe por no notar aquel detalle antes. "Éste es Gunter. Fue quien me enseñó a defenderme con una espada, así como quien me ayudó a estudiar el mundo mientras estaba confinado en mi fortaleza." Presentó Corrin.

"Es un placer conoceros. Tal vez me recordéis si os dijera que soy la princesa raptada de Nohr." Sonrió Azura, inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa. Gunter se la devolvió, aunque no por la cortesía que creeríais. El mayor cerró los ojos en unos momentos de meditación, antes de abrirlos con algo de entusiasmo.

"¡Ah! Sí, recuerdo cuando erais una niña. Os pido disculpas por no haber sabido protegeros de los captores hoshidanos..." Se disculpó, mostrando un viejo dolor que le atormentó desde entonces. Azura se puso un poco colorada, pues no se esperó aquello.

"En serio, no hace falta que te disculpes..." Murmuró alzando los brazos, intentando animarle. "Prefiero saber cómo has sobrevivido aquí. Has de ser muy buen guerrero para haber esquivado la muerte... y lo que se esconde en estas tierras..." Elogió la peliazul, tornando su rostro en uno preocupado. Corrin se sumó a su preocupación, sintiendo que había mucho más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista.

"Parece que ya conocíais este lugar, señorita Azura." Comentó Gunter, sin aparentar mucha sorpresa. "Exactamente, ¿dónde estamos?" Preguntó mientras se volvía a examinar aquel bizarro mundo.

"Estamos en Valla, un reino invisible unido al mundo por medio del Cañón sin Fondo." Contestó la princesa tras respirar con calma unas cuantas veces. "Está regido por el dragón Anankos, que desea exterminar el mundo entero. Mientras siga ocupando el trono que le robó a mis padres... el mundo no conocerá la paz." Contó Azura, apagando el rostro al mencionar a sus difuntos parientes.

"¿Cómo? ¿Eres la princesa de Valla?" Se sorprendió Corrin, boquiabierto. La peliazul se volvió a poner colorada, incómoda al meter aquella verdad bajo la luz del sol.

Entonces se aproximó al borde de la isla en la que estaban, sin intimidarse por no ver el final de la caída.

"Si queremos regresar, tenemos que tirarnos por aquí. Éste mundo conecta con el nuestro a través del Cañón sin Fondo."

"¿Por qué debemos ir por ahí? ¿No podemos simplemente volver por el agua como hicimos para venir?" Preguntó Corrin, extrañado. Azura se asustó con aquella mención, pues aquel tema suscitaría ciertas preguntas que no querría contestar... Entonces, el peliblanco se dio cuenta de algo. *Tosidos molestos*

"¿Miles? ¿Dónde está? Venía justo detrás de mí…" Se sobresaltó el príncipe, notando la ausencia de quien le había acompañado hasta no hace mucho. "Cuando intentamos seguirte por el agua, parece que solo yo pude cruzar."

"Entonces no sería de extrañar que Gunter tampoco pudiera." Suspiró la cantante, volviéndose a mirar al vacío.

"Pero, ¿por qué, Azura? ¿Por qué nosotros?" Preguntó Corrin, sin lograr explicarse aquel fenómeno. La cantante guardó silencio, mirando nerviosa a Gunter. No podía contarlo así sin más. Aunque era el único sitio donde podría contar todo desde el principio…

"Eso ya te lo contestaré más adelante, Corrin. Pero ahora, no nos queda otra: tenemos que saltar." Desvió la peliazul, volviéndose de espaldas para asomarse por el precipicio sin final.

"Por cierto, no podemos hablar de ésta tierra con nadie." Añadió, antes de saltar.

"¿Por qué es eso, si puedo preguntar?" Intervino Gunter, cogiendo las riendas de su caballo para acercarlo al borde.

"Hay una maldición. Si hablamos, desapareceremos sin más." Se limitó a contestar. No necesitaban saber más, después de todo.

"¡¿Desaparecer?!" Se sobresaltó Corrin, tragando saliva. Él no quería desaparecer, precisamente.

"No te preocupes. Mientras no mencionéis la existencia de éste lugar, no pasará nada." Suspiró la cantante, apiadándose del peliblanco. "Ahora, seguidme." Dijo, saltando sin más.

"¿Azura? Ni siquiera lo ha dudado… "Se asombró Corrin, observando su figura desaparecer entre las nubes blancas.

"Entonces, muéstrenos la misma fuerza de voluntad. Le cubro las espaldas, mi señor." Sonrió Gunter, agarrando con fuerza las riendas de su montura.

"Así que… básicamente… quieres que salte primero, ¿no? … Esto puede ser lo más terrorífico que haya hecho nunca. Pero no tengo alternativa." Se contestó a sí mismo, inspirándose fuerza. "Bien, lo haré." Cogió aire, miró al vacío, y el vacío le devolvió la mirada. "¡Allá voy!"

Gunter se quedó observándole caer, con la cara seria.

"Todo bien por ahora, mi señor Anankos. No han sospechado nada." Celebró, sonriendo siniestramente. "Así seguirá, mientras nos deleitamos con una buena masacre entre naciones. Valla quedará al margen, por supuesto." Añadió junto con otra risotada, embistiendo a su caballo para que se tirara, en contra de sus instintos.

-O-O-O-

Corrin abrió los ojos lentamente, notando que ya no había trozos de tierra en el cielo. También se fijó en que Azura le estaba observando justo sobre él.

"Bienvenido." Sonrió ésta, apartándose para que el peliblanco pudiera incorporar su torso.

"¿Ya hemos vuelto? Increíble." Murmuró Corrin, observando a su alrededor. "Espera… ¿y Gunter? No le habrá pasado algo, ¿no?" Se preocupó, notando el vértigo de volver a perderle.

"No te preocupes. Si saltó del precipicio como nosotros, no tardará en aparecer." Tranquilizó Azura, ayudando al príncipe a levantarse al ofrecerle la mano.

"El tiempo fluye de diferente forma allí. Es por eso que hay una pequeña demora entre que alguien salta y llega aquí." Explicó la peliazul, notándose extrañamente fresca. Quizás hablar de aquello que fue tan secreto le sentara bien. Corrin suspiró en alivio, agachando la cabeza.

"Mientras esperamos que aparezca… hay algo que necesito contarte." Comenzó Azura, incómoda, sin saber cómo expresarse con su cuerpo para lo que iba a decir.

"¿Oh? ¿De qué se trata?" Se interesó Corrin, entusiasmado. Azura era realmente alguien muy importante para él, pues se podría decir que eran contrapartes. Él, el hijo de Hoshido que vivió en Nohr; ella, la hija de Nohr que creció en Hoshido. Si había alguien que pudiera entenderle, era ella, y si había alguien que pudiera entenderla, era él.

"Muchas veces has dicho que no te detendrías ante nada para detener la guerra. Si es cierto, hay algo que tendrás que hacer. Aunque no será nada fácil… "Murmuró enigmáticamente, armándose de fuerzas para decir lo que diría.

"Me temo que si quieres paz, tendrás que destronar al rey Garon." Afirmó, con una mezcla de tragedia y determinación en el rostro. Corrin apenas reaccionó, lo cual le extrañó a Azura. El peliblanco suspiró, dejando su cabeza caer por delante de su cuerpo.

"Hay más cosas que debes saber." Prosiguió Azura alzando las manos, incapaz de detener la tormenta de revelaciones silenciosas. "Alguien le está controlando. Me atrevería a señalar quién es, pero…" La cantante agachó el rostro, indecisa. La historia tomaría un giro dramático y enorme si hablaba, y no se atrevía a ser responsable de tal decisión.

"¡Es un dragón!" Dijo una persona tras ellos. El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, anunciando el alba con rayos dorados y cálidos. Los príncipes se volvieron a la vez, sorprendidos. …

"Es una larga historia explicar cómo lo he descubierto, pero lo importante es esto, Corrin." Comencé a decir, cansado del viajecito.

Lilith me señaló el lugar en el que probablemente aparecieran, y como el Cañón sin Fondo es literalmente una grieta a través de la tierra, separando Nohr y Hoshido, si caminas hacia allí, acabas llegando. Aunque mi razonamiento no estaba equivocado, Nestra quedaba muy, muy lejos de allí, por lo que me considero afortunado de haber disfrutado de la magia de Lilith. Benditos sean sus portales.

"Anankos está manipulando al rey Garon. Azura _es_ la cantante misteriosa." Conté intentando recuperar el aliento al correr hacia ellos, desorganizado en mi habla. No lo estaba exponiendo muy bien. El príncipe se volvió a la peliazul, boquiabierto y sin palabras. Azura se alteró, sonrojándose un poco. No se había preparado para confesar aquello, y fui yo y lo hice por ella. Woops.

"Ya deberías habértelo imaginado. ¿Quién habría sido capaz de calmarte cuando te convertiste en dragón sino ella?" Regañé cruzándome de brazos. Intentaba suavizar la impresión, mostrándole que podía haberlo deducido de otras maneras, de no ser ya muy evidente el disfraz que llevó en la ópera.

"Es cierto." Reconoció Azura, aún sorprendida por mi aparición. "Intenté librar la mente del rey, pero me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para el que una vez fue. Ahora solo es un cuerpo vacío a las órdenes de…" Se restringió el habla, asustada de pronunciar su nombre.

"Anankos, dragón del lugar del que acabáis de regresar, me imagino." Terminé por ella, volviéndome a ella para esperar una confirmación. Los dragones ancestrales eran como los dioses… literalmente. Puedes hablar de ellos todo lo que quieras, pero nunca aparecen. Al menos, así había sido toda mi vida, ¿por qué iba eso a cambiar?

Azura me miró con una cara de la que podría sacar mil adjetivos. Parecía contenta con mi aparición, pues ahora el responsable de todo sería yo y no ella. Parecía asustada, pues lo que pronto haría sería arriesgado. Parecía determinada, pues ahora la verdad había sido expuesta, y yo no estaba limitado por ninguna maldición. Y parecía sorprendida. No se esperaría que intuyera el lugar al que habían ido. Gracias, Lilith.

Corrin agachó la cabeza, sin cambiar de actitud.

"¿Y qué? Sigue siendo el mismo demonio que atormentó a mis hermanos toda su vida." Replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Y mientras lidere la nación, no se detendrá en su lucha contra Hoshido!" Expuso el príncipe, sin poder estar más en lo cierto. Azura apretó sus puños, intranquila. Realmente no cambiaba mucho aquella revelación… pero no era eso lo que yo pretendía. Y ella lo sabía.

"Corrin… te estoy diciendo que el rey Garon no es el rey Garon. ¿No lo entiendes?" Le pregunté, algo impaciente. Esperé la respuesta del príncipe, cruzado de brazos. Al verle no llegar a la conclusión que creía obvia, me reproché ser tan apresurado.

"¿Qué es lo que estás proponiendo, Miles?" Me preguntó Corrin, intranquilo, arrugando la cara.

"Derrocar al falso rey Garon, _con_ tus hermanos. _Todos_ ellos." Sonreí, notando la gran presión que sucedía a tamaña oferta. Mi propuesta no dejó impasibles a los príncipes. Azura ya se habría imaginado lo que diría, pero se sorprendió igualmente. Sobre todo Corrin. Su expresión… parecía alarmado, pero maravillado a la vez.

"Miles… ¿te refieres a que-" Fue a preguntarme el príncipe, con el corazón en el puño.

"¡Mi señor!" Llamó un caballero acercándose a nosotros. Yo no le conocía, pero parecía familiar con los otros dos. "¿Oh? ¿Quién es este señor?" Preguntó al verme, montado sobre su caballo. La criatura estaba temblorosa, por alguna razón.

"Es un amigo. Se llama Miles. Nos ha ayudado en muchas cosas, y lo más incre-" Comenzó Corrin, feliz de ver a su viejo amigo. Le detuve dándole un codazo y poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

"Soy psicólogo. Cuando la gente tiene problemas, intento ayudarles en lo que pueda." Terminé de presentarme. Corrin, extrañado, miró a Azura, sin comprender por qué le detuve. Al ver su rostro serio, comprendió que lo de ahora debía permanecer en secreto por el momento. El peliblanco no pareció aprobar aquello, pues Gunter era de su máxima confianza, pero ya que Azura y yo lo vimos prudente, acabó aceptando.

"Es un honor conoceros, señor Miles. Más me temo que la plática debemos posponerla para otra ocasión: pronto se hará de día." Argumentó el soldado. No comprendí por qué dijo eso, lo cual se reflejó en mi cara.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Si nos retrasamos mucho en volver a Nestra, podrían sospechar de nosotros!" Saltó Corrin, comenzando a escanear la zona.

"Y ahora no podemos permitirnos contestar preguntas…" Añadió Azura. Gunter y yo asentimos, pillándonos observándonos mutuamente. No me gustaba su aura tan poderosa. A veces los mayores se creían más sabios por ser mayores, pero dejadme decir una cosa: la sabiduría es admitir lo muy poco que sabemos, no fardar de conocimientos.

"Venid, os mostraré el camino de regreso." Les dije, comenzando a caminar al camino de tierra. "Nos llevará un rato, pero pronto estaremos allí. … Más o menos." O, al menos, el plan era llamar a Lilith en unos minutos como si nada, y regresar así a Nestra. Magia.

-O-O-O-

 **Ay… este capítulo me ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza. Metafóricamente. Como esto ya es trama, y como ya estoy cambiando cosas para ir de acuerdo a lo que pretendo, debo andar con pies de plomo.**

 **Tampoco debo descuidar que no haga nada nuevo que contradiga lo que ya haya hecho (la conversación entre Miles, Azura y Leo, en éste caso, fue muy problemática con lo primero que escribí).**

 **Oh, y tal vez no sepáis lo que le pasa a Gunter todavía. Tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió en Revelaciones, pero no os lo** ** _revelaré_** **. Si tenéis curiosidad, someteos a los spoilers vosotros mismos. Ya se dirá más adelante, probablemente, pero bueno.**

 **Por fin desarrollo un poco la relación entre Corrin y Azura. No ha sido tanto como una relación, ya que casi todo fue trama, pero no habían dialogado mucho antes, y ya sabéis cómo es su historia. u.u**

 **Me voy a hartar a contar una y otra vez la verdad que ha descubierto Miles, y eso no me mola nada. Por suerte, con ésto debería bastar por ahora. Agh… echo de menos los capítulos de 'relleno'. No es que sean más fáciles, pero ya sabéis lo que nos gusta cosas originales, y coger el texto en inglés del capítulo 'the black pillar' y adaptar la historia a mi fanfic es un tanto rollo. …**

 **¡Basta de quejas, lelo! ¡Los lectores no quieren saber eso! Mis disculpas.**

 **Se aprecia el feedback y los reviews, y gracias por seguir leyendo. ^.^… Y los guiños y los codos. Ya sabéis. Por la complicidad y eso.**


	21. Capítulo 21: A la mar

**A la mar**

El agua. Azul… ondulante… seguramente salada, pero no la probaría para asegurarme. Es como probar a abrir una caja de galletas para ver si hay galletas dentro. El borde del puerto no tenía mucha distancia hasta el agua, y había escaleras ocasionales que se hundían en la orilla para aquellos desafortunados que se cayeran al mar y no encontraran forma de subir, o simplemente para el disfrute de los más jóvenes.

De hecho, ahora había un grupo de niños jugando en el agua, tutelados por unos viejos pescadores que descansaban en un banco, mirando al infinito del mar y recordando viejos días.

Que no os engañe lo que pueda parecer. Soy un estúpido. Y lo digo… em… con neutralidad. No es que quiera bajar las expectativas que podáis tener sobre mí. Es simplemente que no soy alguien impresionante. Permitidme desarrollar mi afirmación:

Sobre el misterio del sitio ese, y lo de la maldición y todo, he de confesar que no es que sea un genio como Leo. Solo he sido afortunado de estar en los lugares apropiados en los mejores momentos. Hablar con la gente correcta… escuchar a escondidas ciertas conversaciones… ya me habéis visto. Vosotros también lo habrías sacado de haber estado donde yo. ¿O no? *Pregunta retórica*

Y… la batalla de ayer… bueno, mirad lo que hice. Me electrocuté yo solo y casi me muero por ello. ¿Qué otra prueba de mi idiotez queréis? Ahora que lo pienso, podría haber hecho muchísimas cosas diferentes. Por ejemplo, en vez de usar la lanza contra mi oponente en el agua, podría haberle derrotado con la espada y haber arrojado la lanza contra el gigantón del martillo. Así podría haber ganado el tiempo suficiente para acercarme y electrocutarlo con el grado medio de descarga.

Lástima que no pueda llevar mis pensamientos a una dimensión paralela donde el tiempo no fluya, pues así podría deliberar mi proceder durante el suficiente tiempo para ser alguien 'perfecto'. Todos queremos ser la mejor versión de nosotros mismos, y quien diga que no es un mentiroso que pretende quedar bien. Y si aún insistes en que no, solo quieres quedar bien ante ti mismo, o como se llama también, ser tu mejor versión. La humildad… es para los ignorantes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan solo?" Me preguntó alguien a mis espaldas, sacándome de mis asfixiantes pensamientos. Me había envenenado tanto al pensar todo eso que os he contado –por lo que me disculpo ante vosotros- que no tuve ni ganas de volverme para averiguar de quién se trataba.

"Recordando lo imbécil que soy, en un lugar refrescante." Sonreí, perdiendo la mirada en el agua. El mar siempre me animaba. Es impasible, y cuando llega la tempestad, se une a ella.

"¿De bajón?" Suspiró Silas, sentándose a mi lado con su armadura aún puesta. "Supongo que es normal, después de todo lo que has pasado. Lo de Cheve fue brutal, y encima pasaste por aquel asalto en la ópera. No me imagino cómo debes sentirte." Se apiadó de mí. Seguro que sí lo sabía, pero estaba siendo amable.

Me agarré los brazos, agachando la vista. También estuvo lo de anoche, pero de eso no hablaría.

"¿Sabes? Estar con vosotros… es complicado." Comencé, alzando la vista para mirar a las blancas y distantes nubes. Algo lejos de dónde estábamos, había un gran barco donde habían empezado a cargar muchos suministros. Invadiríamos Hoshido, o eso me dijo Corrin. Por eso íbamos a coger un barco. Me da miedo, no lo niego.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Me preguntó Silas, intrigado.

"A que sois condenadamente buenos." Suspiré en un quejido, relajando los hombros. "Sois tan geniales que me habéis cegado, haciéndome pensar que yo podría ser como vosotros." Sonreí, notando que mi espalda dejaba de estar tan encorvada. Entonces me giré para mirarle de frente, con la expresión más relajada que había puesto en lo que me parecieron días.

"Solo soy un psicólogo, que resulta que está aquí. No debo olvidar eso." Murmuré, sintiéndome mejor mientras espiraba por la boca.

"Ah, comprendo lo que te pasa. Es duro intentar aprender a luchar cuando los demás ya son tan capaces. Pero eso nos pasó a todos cuando aprendimos." Intentó animarme. "Al menos, fue mi caso."

Me fijé de nuevo en los niños que jugaban inocentemente. Sus vidas eran sencillas en la costa. Estaban lejos de la capital oscura… no pasaban hambre gracias a la pesca, y los únicos problemas que podrían tener serían los que el mar trajese, con guerra o sin ella de por medio.

Esos niños tendrían una buena vida. No es que me queje de la mía, pero he pasado por algunas cosas crudas. La pérdida de mis padres… recibir la noticia perforadora de que Mark murió… no poder confiar ni en mis compañeros de carrera por el maldito sistema de graduación… Solo deseo que esos jóvenes no tengan que pasar por cosas como las que me he visto forzado a participar en los recientes días.

"A veces desearía ser más idiota todavía." Proseguí llevándome una mano a la frente, ajustándome el flequillo mientras aireaba lo que tenía en mente. "Así no me preocuparía por éstas cosas y mis pensamientos serían mucho más tranquilos."

Silas me observó de soslayo, algo extrañado. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo.

"Oh, creo que sé de lo que hablas. Eso es la tensión, hombre." Me sonrió, posando su brazo sobre mis hombros. "Tienes que intentar relajarte." Añadió con una sonrisa juguetona. Entonces, sin que lo pudiera impedir, me empujó al agua mientras se reía.

Caí de cara. Por suerte, no llevaba encima mi macuto. El agua estaba fría. Y sí que estaba salada. Tanto mi chaleco gris como mis pantalones oscuros se mojaron, pero no me preocupaba. Debía relajarme. Silas tenía razón.

"¡Maldición! ¡No sé nadar!" Teatralicé mientras daba palmadas en el agua, escondiendo mi sonrisa bajo el agua. Silas se alarmó como sabía que haría, tirándose a mi rescate. Cuando me agarró de los hombros para mantenerme a flote, se dio cuenta de que no tenía que hacer fuerza para ayudarme a sacar la cabeza del agua.

Mi sonrisa le pilló desprevenido. Aaaah… realmente necesitaba relajarme. Es la única explicación de que me pudiera sentir tan bien con una broma como aquella. Ay, no podía quitar mi sonrisa de mi boca. Qué alegría. Jijiji…

"¡Serás mequetrefe!" Sonrió de vuelta el caballero, agarrándome del cuello con el codo para hacerme una ahogadilla.

-O-O-O-

"¿Y bien? ¿Has cuidado a nuestro señor medianamente bien, Felicia?" Preguntó otro sirviente, con unas garras de metal sobre sus manos. Estaban junto a la rampa de embarque del gran navío que les llevaría a Hoshido.

"¿Eh?" Se sobresaltó la pelirosa, dándose cuenta de que todavía no le había contado cierta cosilla. No se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría Jacob, ya que suele ser un poco como Camilla cuando se trata de Corrin, sobreprotector, acaparador, y de varias caras.

"Bueno, creo que ya no rompo tantos platos como antes, y más o menos he podido limpiar el bastión yo sola." Suspiró Felicia, decidiendo guardar silencio al respecto, acalorada. Jacob la miró de soslayo, sosteniendo una lista en su mano de los bienes que debía comprobar que se cargaban al barco.

"No sé cómo te arreglas…" Suspiró el peliblanco, en una mezcla de decepción y honesta sorpresa. "Después de todo lo que te hemos intentado instruir Gunter y yo, sigues sin… dejar de ser un desastre con patas." Finalmente, anotó que acabaron de subir hasta la última mercancía, por lo que su trabajo había concluido.

"Lo siento…" Murmuró la pelirosa, agachando la cabeza. "Por cierto, Jacob, ¿cómo te tomarías que te dijera que Corrin y yo ahora somos pareja?" Planteó la sirvienta, deseando que solo quedase en una pregunta hipotética. El peliblanco afiló la mirada, como si Felicia se hubiera convertido en un enemigo. Pero esa expresión desapareció tan rápido como vino, quedando una sonrisa llena de hipocresía.

"En ese caso, me interpondría entre vosotros constantemente, a fin de impedir eso. Si el señor Corrin estuviera con alguien como tú, estaría en un riesgo constante. ¿O me equivoco?" Planteó, agresivo, pero sin perder su compostura. Felicia se llevó la mano al pecho, alterada.

Era verdad. Ella es un desastre. Podría poner en peligro a Corrin con su torpeza. Nunca se lo había planteado…

"E-entiendo." Asintió la pelirosa, sacudiendo la cabeza para no pensar en aquello en ese momento. Pero, sin duda, no podría parar de darle vueltas a aquello en un buen tiempo. Lo cual sería peligroso.

Jacob no era alguien irritante precisamente. Al menos, no para Corrin. Cuando se proclama como su vasallo, no exagera, pues aunque es solo un sirviente a su servicio, daría su vida misma por él, traduciéndose en que se desvive por él. Al encontrar el escondite de Lilith y por fin reunirse con sus camaradas el día anterior, tuvo ciertos problemillas con Camilla.

En su ausencia, Felicia había intentado impedirlo, pero Camilla logró arrebatarle algunos de los cuidados a Corrin, como limpiar la ropa. En parte, cedió para intentar acercarse más a la princesa, pues no le haría daño llevarse bien con ella.

Pero ahora que Jacob estaba de vuelta, eso debía cambiar. Al principio, solo se mostraron los dientes entre sí, peleándose por la ropa interior de Corrin. Pero luego, en cuando comprendieron que si se peleaban era por la gran estima y amor que le profesaban al príncipe, decidieron aliarse.

Al menos, de momento. El plan maestro de Jacob era monopolizar sus cuidados. No le costaría mucho arrebatárselos a Felicia, gracias a su torpeza, pero Camilla sería un buen desafío, especialmente siendo una princesa.

-O-O-O-

No he viajado mucho en barco, la verdad. Por eso me emocionaba. El bamboleo de las olas, la brisa húmeda y fresca del mar… me podría acostumbrar a aquello.

Antes de subir saludé a Odin, quien iba cargado de unas cuantas bolsas… er… que no parecían ligeras precisamente. La cara de satisfacción de Selena a su lado me da una pequeña pista de lo que pueden haber hecho aquella mañana. Aunque la mula la Destructora no se quejaba tanto como antes. Parecía estar con los nervios a flor de piel, como a punto de saltar en cualquier momento. Y lo que más me hizo gracia fue que Selena sabía aquello, y lo aprovechaba para meterse con él de vez en cuando. Definitivamente algo pasó entre ellos dos, aunque no parecen ser precisamente una pareja. Tal vez Laslow sepa más detalles.

Silas me dejó para ir a llevar un informe del estado del armamento al príncipe Xander, acompañado de Peri y Laslow, de hecho. Aunque me ofrecieron que le acompañara para conocer al futuro rey de Nohr, preferí conservar una agenda más humilde. Soy psicólogo, no político. ¿Para qué tendría yo que conocer a cada uno de los príncipes y princesas de la nación? Al menos no me habían obligado a conocer a ningún noble ricachón que estuviera de acoplado. *Suspiro aliviado*

¿Os imagináis si intentasen hacer de mí un mono de feria por ser psicólogo? Sería horrible. Quiero decir, haría un numerito, desde luego, y les daría lo que piden, pero para mal, sacando trapos sucios como si no hubiera un mañana. Heh, no, no soy ningún mono de feria, y es casi recomendable ignorar todo lo que sé de psicología la mitad del tiempo. Solo es útil en los momentos donde se necesita. El resto del tiempo podría ser un mero pasatiempo.

Así, mi profe de esgrima me dejó solo, mientras Peri se despedía agitando dulcemente la mano y Laslow con su actitud elegante de mentón alto. Algo me parecía distinto entre ellos dos. Parecían mucho más cercanos que antes.

Eso me llevó a recordar el cambio de la asesina compulsiva. ¿Cómo lo estaría llevando? Antes se la pasaba hablando de cómo le gustaba desparramar las tripas de sus enemigos por el suelo, pero ahora apenas habla de eso. Tal vez se había buscado un nuevo hobby, ya que eso explicaría por qué su pelo parecía diferente, como… mejor cuidado. Peluquera, ¿eh? Heh, parece que no es capaz de soltar filos todavía, pero es un buen cambio.

En un paseo por un pasillo interior, encontré a una pelirosa cabizbaja, con una expresión triste. No es una buena cualidad en mí, pero cuando veo a alguien así, me siento revitalizado. Quizás sea una habilidad que he desarrollado, pues normalmente esas fuerzo las dedico a intentar ayudar a esa pobre figura que me inspire lástima.

"Felicia, ¿qué es de tu vida, mujer?" Le pregunté, posando mi mano en su hombro y sacudiéndola un poco. Así intentaba devolverle las fuerzas al espabilarla, y comprobaría su estado.

"¿Miles? No gran cosa." Suspiró la sirvienta, cerrando los ojos. No se vio muy afectada, por lo que debía estar enterrada profundamente en sus pensamientos.

"Vaya, eso no es bueno." Me sorprendí. "Hasta hace nada no podías parar de sonreír, te diste un paseo con Corrin llevando ropa nueva…" Enumeré, encontrando aquellas cosas dignas de alguien cuya vida es la gran cosa.

Y lo del paseo lo vi desde la ventana de la biblioteca. Me acuerdo porque no es muy frecuente ver a la sirvienta sin su conjunto. Olía a obra de Camilla, pero reservaré mis corazonadas para cuando hablara con la augur, quien por cierto parecía haber empezado una especie de rivalidad con Nyx. Era gracioso, pues una era madura físicamente pero inmadura en actitud, y la otra todo lo contrario.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté, intentando echar un pequeño vistazo a lo que se cocía en su mente.

Felicia me miró desanimada, insegura. Había algo que la atormentaba, y yo quería ayudarla a aliviar ese pensamiento hiriente.

"Puedes contarme lo que sea." Le dije, neutralizando la expresión e intentando ponerme en su línea de visión. "¿Qué ocurre?" Repetí, paciente y con una sonrisa que pretendía invitarla a abrirse.

"¿Está realmente bien… que alguien como yo… esté con Corrin?" Comenzó, con la voz frágil. Se apoyó en la pared del desierto pasillo. La mayoría de la tripulación estaba o en sus camarotes, asentándose, o en cubierta, poniendo el barco a trabajar. Niles había comenzado a investigar a la tripulación, siempre presto a sacar los trapos sucios, y Effie ayudaba con algunas labores que requieren gran fuerza.

"¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?" Pregunté de vuelta. Ahí debía estar el problema. Felicia pasó a sonrojar su cara un poco, agitada.

"Que soy una patosa que no para de equivocarse. ¿Y si le hago daño a Corrin?" Se temió, con las manos apretadas a la altura de su pecho. Alcé mi brazo para posar mi mano sobre su cabeza.

"Oh, venga. Como si eso le importara a Corrin." Le repliqué, con una sonrisa piadosa. "Ya deberías saber, y mejor que nadie, que él no es la clase de personas que le dé importancia a eso. Tú eres Felicia. Y eso es lo único que importa." Proclamé, orgulloso de ser tan buen cupido. Aunque no soy tan buena diana, ya me habéis visto.

La pelirosa volvió a agachar la cabeza, con una expresión más relajada.

"Tengo que ir a verle ahora mismo." Me dijo, cogiendo determinación. "Gracias por animarme, Miles." Se despidió, corriendo por el pasillo para subir las escaleras de madera hacia la cubierta.

Solté un suspiro, distante. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Camilla. Al menos, el suficiente como para que me desagradara. Entonces me propuse un nuevo objetivo en mente. Uno… jujuju… perverso.

"No hay de qué."

-O-O-O-

Estaba haciendo una locura, y ella lo sabía. Tuvo la corazonada de que irían por mar en vez de por tierra, por lo que se adelantó con su pegaso hacia las tierras nohrias. Tenía algo que hacer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aunque tal vez fuera inútil.

Ella no acostumbraba a llevar pantalones, pues el conjunto de jinete pegaso que llevaba solo tenía una falda corta. No obstante, era necesario para mantener su disfraz. Eso, ropas bien anchas que no reflejen su complexión y unas gafas grandes que ocultaran sus ojos hoshidanos.

Sería una misión difícil, pero debía hacerlo. Se infiltró en la tripulación sin muchas dificultades. Buscó a cierto príncipe con la mirada desde la cubierta, pero no se le veía. Entonces bajó a las salas inferiores. Lo halló hablando con una sirvienta en una habitación vacía. Entonces les vio besarse.

Aquello logró alterarla, pues no se había esperado aquello por parte de Corrin. De hecho, le dolió un poco ver que el chico por el que tanto se sacrificó había encontrado tan rápidamente a alguien en su vida.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pues el tiempo apremiaba, y había cosas más importantes que sus problemas personales. Debía recuperarle.

Fue a entrar en la sala, pero una mano la detuvo, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándola a otra habitación. Intentó resistirse al principio, pero cuando vio al par de rubios altos decidió guardar las apariencias.

"Perdón por secuestrarte así, pero te necesitamos para una cosilla." Me disculpé. Le oí refunfuñar algo que extrañó a Arthur. Pusimos a aquel chico de gorro gris y pelo rojizo boca abajo en una cama. Se intentó resistir, más agitado de lo que esperábamos. ¿Qué creía que íbamos a hacer? Su rostro estaba muy colorado, y tuve que impedir que se levantara, dejando espacio para que el maestro comenzase a masajearle la espalda.

"Si quieres aprender a dar masajes, debes saber controlar tu fuerza apropiadamente. Si te pasas, le harás daño, pero si no usas la suficiente, no harás nada." Me enseñó el héroe justiciero. El joven al que secuestramos se retorció un poco, intentando luchar de vuelta, pero poco podía hacer cuando las manos de Arthur le atraparon.

Me enseñó las zonas a presionar para aliviar la tensión, desde los hombros hasta la cintura. Cuando le palpé la espalda, me di cuenta de que bajo esa ropa había alguien muy musculado, pese a sus desgarbadas pintas. Obviamente, yo no sabía hacerlo tan bien, pero el joven me dio indicaciones, medio extasiado.

De repente, la princesa Elise salió de un barril en el pequeño camarote en el que estábamos practicando.

"¡Hola, chicos!" Nos saludó, con la tapa superior del barril entre sus manos.

"¿Señorita Elise? ¿Qué hacíais en ese barril?" Preguntó Arthur, dejándome solo con los masajes. Me topé con un tropezón en su espalda, lo cual me extrañó, pues era como si debajo de la ropa tuviera un vendaje a la altura del pecho. No le di mucha importancia.

"Estaba jugando con unos amigos que he hecho, ¡aunque todavía no nos hemos conocido!" Sonrió la rubia, señalando los otros dos barriles a su lado. "Me los encontré recorriendo juntos un pasillo, dentro de los barriles, y me pareció tan buena idea que me uní a su juego. ¡Hemos recorrido casi todo el barco de ese modo, y nos comportábamos como ninjas!" Se entusiasmó Elise.

Arthur se quedó mirando con una cara preocupada los barriles junto a la rubia. Un incómodo silencio comenzó a alertar a los que se escondían bajo los barriles, pero una heroica risa relajó el ambiente.

"¡Vaya juego tan emocionante! ¡Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cómo entrabais en la habitación!" Elogió el super héroe, posando su mano sobre uno de los barriles todavía ocultos. El otro, se levantó ligeramente e hizo una especie de reverencia, para después volver a su posición.

El chico a quien había comenzado a masajear cada vez mejor se quedó mirando los barriles, extrañado. Casi parecía asustado.

"¿Os importa si me uno a vuestra diversión?" Preguntó el vasallo, acercándose a un barril vacío y asegurándose de que lo estuviera.

"¡Claro! ¡Venga chicos, avanzad!" Lideró Elise, comenzando a salir de la habitación dentro de su refugio de madera. Los otros dos barriles parecieron no querer dejar la habitación, pero uno de ellos le dio una pequeña patada al otro, como moviéndole para que siguieran el juego.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se escucharon gritos y fuertes golpes. Seguramente un desastre de los de Arthur. Mi suspiro de familiaridad permitió a mi acompañante relajarse un poco, viendo que no había saltado la alarma.

Tras la marcha de los barriles, nos quedamos a solas el joven y un servidor. Aunque era divertido mejorar mi habilidad con lo de los masajes, tampoco estaría mal llegar a conocer mejor a ese muchacho tan bien musculado.

"¿Tan joven y ya eres marinero? ¿Qué te llevó a lanzarte al mar? Si puedo preguntar." Le dije, centrándome en la zona debajo de los omoplatos. Noté cómo se tensaba con la pregunta, pero no tardé mucho hasta que relajé aquello con presión gentil.

"Yo… solo quiero hablar con alguien." Me dijo, con una voz que no me esperaba. Era más afeminado de lo que anticipé, teniendo en cuenta su bien construido cuerpo.

"¿Es alguien que conozco?" Proseguí, viendo si podría ayudarle en su búsqueda.

"Seguramente, aunque no sé hasta qué punto habrás conocido al príncipe Corrin." Replicó el muchacho afeminado, con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su cabeza, con la espalda expuesta. Mis pulgares ya se habían acostumbrado al ejercer presión, pero tampoco me olvidé del resto de dedos. Arthur hizo unos movimientos circulares con todos ellos en una zona, así que intenté imitarlo.

"¿Corrin? Sí que le conozco. Aunque te pueda parecer un aprendiz de masajista, en realidad soy psicólogo." Aclaré, explicando mi relación con Arthur. "Corrin y sus acompañantes me rescataron de unos bandidos, y desde entonces, viajo con ellos. Te sorprendería la de problemas que tienen los príncipes." Suspiré, apartándome para concluir el masaje.

"¿Uh? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Me preguntó, incorporándose para sentarse a mi lado, moviendo su espalda y sacando pecho para estirarse. Me quedé pensativo un rato, planteándome cómo hablar de aquello.

"Si Hoshido es la luz, Nohr es la oscuridad." Comencé, algo genérico. "El centro de esa oscuridad es la figura de nuestro demente rey. Y atados de manos y pies, obligados a permanecer a su lado y cumplir sus monstruosas órdenes, los príncipes. Corrin no debió volver." Suspiré, agachando la cabeza.

"¿Tú también piensas eso?" Se emocionó el joven, acercando su rostro al mío. Ahora que me fijaba, tenía grandes ojos rojos. No era alguien de Nohr. "¿Y por qué lo hizo entonces?" Me preguntó, apretando los dientes. Me llevé la mano a la barbilla, relajando la espalda.

"¿Por qué iba a ser si no? Por sus hermanos." Presenté, impasible. Aquello dejo seco a mi acompañante. "Conoció la maldad tras el rey, y vislumbró la penosa y dura vida que llevaron aquellos a los que llegó a amar. ¿Cómo iba a dejarles solos con el monstruo de Garon?" Le repliqué, cerrando los ojos.

"Y… ¿y no podría haber luchado por ellos junto con sus hermanos de verdad?" Preguntó en un murmullo el joven, agachando la cabeza.

"Si hubiera hecho eso, no habría luchado _por_ ellos, sino _contra_ ellos, me temo." Expliqué, imaginándome lo vacío que se debería haber sentido Corrin de haber escogido aquello.

"Entonces… ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para que vuelva con nosotros…?" Preguntó casi sin voz el pelirrojo, notándose frágil.

"Venga, mujer. No te desanimes. Corrin aún tiene un sitio en su corazón para Hoshido. De hecho, no poder llenar ese hueco le ha hecho sufrir bastante." Intenté aliviar, pasando mi brazo por encima de su hombro, así como me hizo mucho Silas. Y lo de mujer, fue un error. Es solo que me pareció un chico de voz tan femenina que mis palabras me traicionaron.

El pelirrojo se levantó de golpe, nervioso. Se acercó a la puerta, pero en cuanto fue a agarrar el pomo para salir, alguien se le adelantó. El chico pelirrojo tropezó entonces en su paso, derrumbándose sobre la persona que intentó entrar. Interpuso sus manos entre ellos, pero eso solo lo hizo peor.

Camilla abrió lentamente sus ojos, sorprendida de que alguien se le echase encima. El joven había caído sobre ella, entrecruzando sus piernas con las de ella, y con las manos sobre sus pechos.

Verles de aquella forma me alteró en más de un sentido. No solo acababa de ser asaltada la mujer que me gustaba, no solo estaba tocando esos atributos que yo aprendí a ignorar, encima era sobre aquella mujer tan inclemente ante los pervertidos.

"Vaya, deberías tener más cuidado por donde andas, jovencita." Sonrió Camilla, identificando al instante el género de quien tenía encima. Aquel comentario frenó mis movimientos, pues ya había iniciado el protocolo: coger al chiquillo, tirarlo por la borda para que salvara la vida y desanimar a Camilla en su probable endemoniada persecución.

"L-lo-" Fue a disculparse la joven pelirroja. Al identificar sobre quien se había caído, y la posición en la que estaban, se alarmó muchísimo, quedándose muda. Se apresuró a levantarse, pero estaba tan sobresaltada que se movió muy torpemente.

La princesa pelimorada la ayudó a levantarse, paciente y con una sonrisa.

"No es frecuente ver a una joven marinera, pero me alegra ver que eso no te ha detenido de embarcar con nosotros." Animó Camilla, pensando que era una joven atrevida que se disfrazó de chico. La pelirroja se ajustó las gafas y el gorro, mirando con terror a Camilla.

"Oh, venga, que no muerdo." Se rio la princesa, acercándose de nuevo a la joven con un suave vaivén de cadera. "¿Miles? ¿Qué hacías con una señorita tan encantadora en tu camarote?" Me preguntó Camilla al verme, con las cejas en alto.

Imaginaos. No quería que pensara lo que muy probablemente fuese a pensar: que era la mujer que me gustaba. Debía impedir aquello. Pero tampoco quería revelar lo de los masajes, pues mi meta final era darle uno a ella. Culpable.

Intenté contestar, pero las palabras no me salían. Me puse colorado al no hallar una respuesta. Al pensar que mis colores le harían malinterpretarme, me puse todavía más nervioso, siendo mis propios temores el combustible de mi rubor.

"No me digas… ¿es ella la chica que te gusta?" Preguntó Camilla, parpadeando un par de veces. Esperó un largo rato a que contestara, pero no lo hice. "Mejor os dejo a solas: no quería interrumpir nada." Sonrió mientras se fue, moviéndose con pequeños saltitos. Tenía mala cara. Lo sé por sus ojos.

Alargué mi mano para impedírselo, pero no logré detenerla, volviéndome a quedar a solas con aquella descubierta mujer. La pelirroja pareció mucho más tranquila al irse la princesa, pero yo solo me sentí peor.

"Qué mal…" Murmuré, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared. "¿Cómo arreglo yo ahora esto?" Me quejé, desesperanzado.

"… Miles-dono… tengo un favor que pedirle." Comenzó la chica, quitándose el gorro y las gafas. Tenía el pelo de un color rojo fuego, y su aspecto se me hacía familiar, aunque no logré identificarla. Era atractiva, aunque extrañamente varonil. Radiaba carisma… o esa era mi impresión.

"Soy la princesa Hinoka, de Hoshido." Se presentó, con la expresión seria. "Nadie debe saber de mi presencia en éste barco, y menos aún los príncipes. Pensarían que vengo a llevarme a Corrin… y no se equivocarían…" Aquello me alarmó un poco, obrando que me tensara en el sitio. "Pero tras hablar contigo… no creo que pueda hacer eso. Sería egoísta y desconsiderado…" Contó agachando la cabeza.

"No puedo escapar sin mi pegaso, y ya nos hemos alejado demasiado de la orilla… a-así que permíteme ser tu n-novia." Pidió en un ruego, inclinándose bastante, ocultando sus colores al agachar el torso. Ahora que Camilla la había fichado como tal, ese sería el único rol con el que podría esconderse.

Guardé silencio, mirándola como quien no es capaz de procesar lo que tiene delante. De hecho, omitid el 'como'.

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que logré pronunciar.

-O-O-O-

Camilla cerró la puerta al salir rápidamente, apoyando la espalda contra ella. No se había esperado aquello. Al fin y al cabo, estuvo allí la noche que Miles fue herido en el hombro, cuando habló con Felicia… sobre ella… No comprendía por qué el rubio no negó estar interesado en la pelirroja.

¿Fue simplemente un producto de su imaginación? ¿Fueron las palabras 'creo que me he enamorado de Camilla' un simple error de interpretación?

De ser eso cierto, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal entonces? Cuando escuchó aquella confesión accidentalmente, se quedó sorprendida. No era la primera vez que un hombre afirmaba quererla, pero era la primera vez que alguien habló así de ella. No sabía que su sonrisa… pudiera importarle tanto a alguien.

Y cuando le buscó para preguntarle sobre la persona que le gustaba… fue porque quiso escuchar de nuevo su confesión. Quizás por el agradable sentimiento de ser querida. Deseaba verle decir aquellas palabras de nuevo, aunque ni ella misma sabía lo que habría contestado ella de haberle hecho hablar.

Por eso se sentía así de mal ahora que acababa de verlo con otra mujer. Había aumentado tanto sus expectativas que se había dado de boca contra una pared que ella misma levantó. ¿Estaba Miles con aquella pelirroja o no? Debía averiguarlo. Era imperativo.

-O-O-O-

 **… Lo voy a parar aquí. Podría haber seguido alargando el capítulo, cierto, pero no sé. Me parecía un buen momento para detenerme.**

 **Algo importante que voy a hacer a partir de ahora es economizar (Comentario del futuro: ¡Ja! Iluso de mí...). Mirad la obscena cantidad de personajes que hay en éste mundo. Sería una locura contaros la historia de todos, así que en vez de usar al narrador omnisciente para contar las cosas, voy a intentar centrarme un poco más en Miles. O si no, perderé la cabeza. Y vosotros también lo harías.**

 **Una historia demasiado amplia carecería de protagonistas, y prefiero centrarme en unos, en vez de en otros. Aunque no será como si me olvidase de ellos. Ya veréis… (no subáis las expectativas, aprended de Camilla)**

 **Se aprecia el feedback y los reviews. *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


	22. Capítulo 22: Mi ya no tan humilde agenda

**Mi ya no tan humilde agenda**

"Me temo que eso va a ser muy difícil." Suspiré, cruzándome de brazos mientras me acercaba a la princesa. La chica arrugó las cejas, contrariada con mi negativa. Oye, al menos no le había dicho que no. "Resulta que ya tengo a alguien en mente, y ese dato es conocido por ciertas personas ante quienes no podría justificarme." Me expliqué a la problemática pelirroja. ¿Cómo demonios había ido a parar una princesa de Hoshido a mi camarote de todos modos?

"Pero la princesa Camilla piensa que… hay algo entre n-nosotros…" Replicó Hinoka, mirando nerviosa a la puerta, algo colorada. "Si tengo que fingir estar enamorada de vos para guardar las apariencias… lo haré." Se dijo a sí misma apretando el puño, tomando sus propias decisiones.

"También podríamos decir que somos parientes muy lejanos." Propuse, intentando evitar meterme en más problemas de los que iba a hacer al ocultar a una princesa de Hoshido. "Aunque lo cierto es que solo nos parecemos en el blanco de los ojos." Bromeé, acercando mi rostro al suyo, examinando sus rasgos.

Ella tenía ojos rojos, yo azules. Ella grandes, yo pequeños y afilados. Pelirroja y rubio. Altura media y alto. Musculosa y un blandengue con un proyecto de músculos. Sí, éramos parientes muy muy lejanos.

"P-pero… ¡eso no servirá!" Tachó con un barrido de brazo, recuperando su espacio personal. "¡No puedo permitir que me descubran, y pretender que somos pareja sería mucho más efectivo!" Me intentó convencer, luchando contra sí misma. No le debía gustar mucho aquella idea. Pobre, debía estar asustada. Supongo que no me queda de otra. *Suspiro*

"Bueno, haz como veas, um, Hilda." La nombré señalándola con el índice, dejando claro cómo debía presentarse a los demás de ser necesario. "Quédate aquí y no salgas. Voy a por unas cosas, enseguida vuelvo." Le dije mientras salía por la puerta.

"¡Espera! ¡No te marches!" Me comandó, sin obtener resultados. Ahora arropada por el silencio de la soledad en un lugar peligroso, comenzó a examinar la habitación, fijándose de inmediato en mi macuto.

"Y… no te preocupes por mí. No tengo intención de delatarte. No soy alguien tan importante, después de todo." Añadí, asomando la cabeza por la puerta, antes de volver a salir. Se quedó muy quieta al verme, con un libro mío entre sus manos y una tela que a veces uso de pañuelo. Un recuerdo de mis abuelos.

No le di mucha importancia a que registrara mis cosas. ¿Qué iba a querer quitarme una princesa? Muy mal debían estar las cosas para que me equivocase al asumir que no echaría de menos nada.

-O-O-O-

El barco avanzaba por unas corrientes submarinas que atravesaban el pequeño mar. Había historias de piratas, bestias marinas, espíritus que poseían prendas de mujeres que aguardaban el retorno de sus maridos… la tripulación contaba cosas interesantes, aunque muchas de esas cosas eran solo eso, historias.

Le había dicho a 'Hilda' que iría a por unas cosas. Primero, quería informar a cierto príncipe de mis progresos con la magia, y aunque Descarga está bien, quisiera aprender algún otro hechizo más. Por ello, había comenzado a buscar a Leo. Cuando me topé a Niles, quien estaba, um, acosando sexualmente a un joven marinero, me indicó que lo vio cerca de la plataforma del timón.

Esa indicación me llevó al exterior. Cuando subí las escaleras a dicha plataforma, había dos hombres grandes e imponentes manteniendo una conversación cuya naturaleza debía estar relacionada con cosas importantes.

El que controlaba la dirección del navío era alto, con un mostacho castaño prominente y un sobrero de marinero negro. Llevaba una camisa blanca de tirantes que no ocultaban sus bien desarrollados brazos y tenía pinta de ser el líder del barco.

El otro hombre me sonaba. Se parecía a… Garon… en sus días más jóvenes. Era rubio, con el pelo corto y un flequillo rebelde. Llevaba una corona oscura fina que le rodeaba la frente. Tenía un conjunto negro y morado, y en su cintura había una espada tan negra que parecía absorber la luz.

"Oh, Miles. ¿Necesitabas algo?" Preguntó una voz a mi lado. Al volverme, vi a Leo, sentando en un rincón mientras estudiaba un mapa de rutas marítimas y corrientes. Llevaba su usual armadura oscura con guantes metálicos.

Decidí ignorar a los dos gigantones que se fijaron en mí, centrándome en hacer lo que pretendía.

"Así es, maestro." Contesté, apresurando mi paso para llegar a su lado y alejarme de los otros dos: me ponían nervioso, demasiado intensos. "Ya he aprendido a usar Descarga, y he memorizado lo básico." Informé. El príncipe alzó una ceja, con una sonrisa desafiante.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues aún te falta aprender a usarlo en combate." Me aconsejó, reincorporándose para que no tuviera que subir demasiado el cuello al mirarme.

"Sobre eso… ya lo he hecho." Contesté, sincerándome en mi informe. "Es más útil de lo que pensé. Mientras me defendía con la espada, pude acortar distancias para aturdir a mis oponentes. Los deja tan paralizados que es sencillo desarmarles." Analicé, compartiendo mis impresiones.

"Vaya, no me esperaba que fueras tan rápido." Admitió el rubio, parpadeando un par de veces. Realmente estaba sorprendido. No es de extrañar, ¿quién esperaría algo de mí? "¿Y contra quién combatiste, exactamente?" Me preguntó, curioso.

"Contra unos monstruos que me topé en un paseo que me di." Confesé, decidiendo esconder las verdades más importantes con otras más inocentes. No tenía por qué contarle todavía lo que me reveló Lilith. Eso… me lo guardaría para una ocasión mejor, una en la que realmente tuviera un efecto.

"¿Inhumanos? ¿Los combatiste tú solo?" Me preguntó Leo, aún más perplejo. Esas cosas de las que me habló Mozu… no encajaban en su descripción, y por la cara que puso el príncipe, debían ser fuertes si tanto le sorprendió que pudiera con ellos.

"¿Cuántos eran?" Se unió alguien a nuestra conversación. Era el rubio alto y poderoso. Porras… no quería conocerle. Seguro que era uno de esos nobles acoplados, y ya había cumplido mi cupo diario de conocer gente de sangre azul.

"Em…" No sabía lo que decir. Ahora Leo y ese otro rubio esperaban mi respuesta, y no quería extenderme en detalles. "La verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien. Aunque no luché solo. De hecho, solo derroté a dos de los cinco que eran." Me defendí, procurando no quedar bien. No quería que pensaran que me he vuelto fuerte o algo.

"No está mal." Asintió Leo, cruzándose de brazos y rebuscando algo en una bolsa de libros que llevaba consigo. "No hace tanto que has empezado a luchar, y que hayas acabado con dos Inhumanos por tu cuenta es buena señal, Miles."

Entonces, el príncipe me dio un libro de cubierta gris. Parecía… diferente. De algún modo, podía ver que no era un libro común. Tenía poder. Mucho.

"Ten, tu siguiente grimorio. No intentes invocarlo hasta que estés seguro de que podrás controlarlo. Si te encuentras con algún problema, búscame." Me sonrió Leo, ansioso por ver mis progresos. "Te adelanto que me vas a necesitar, pero no te arruinaré la sorpresa de darte cuenta." Añadió, pícaro. Era una broma rebuscada, pues al decirme aquello, ya lo estaba haciendo. O tal vez no estaba bromeando y fui yo quien interpretó la broma. A veces me pasa, ver chistes en las palabras de los demás.

Mostré los dientes, intimidado por el libro entre mis manos. Me habría reído con su 'chiste', pero…

"¿E-está bien que tenga un grimorio así? Puedo notar su poder solo con verlo." Comenté, comenzando a sudar.

"¿Qué pasa porque tú lo tengas?" Se extrañó Leo, alzando una ceja. "¿Es demasiado para ti?" Me desafió. Grrr… éste niño sabe motivar a uno a afrontar retos.

"Heh, eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intente." Repliqué sonriente, alzando el grimorio cerrado entre ambos. El mago desvió la mirada, incómodo por la confianza que compartíamos. No debía ser alguien que soliera ser abierto con los demás, éste Leo. Adorable. Ahora entiendo la razón por la que alguien como Niles es su subordinado.

"Esa es una buena actitud." Intervino el otro. Era tan alto como yo, pero no éramos los más altos de la zona. Simplemente, éramos más altos que la mayoría. Pero él era imponente además de alto. Yo era más lacio y blandengue.

"Mis hermanos me han hablado de ti, y agradezco la ayuda que les has prestado." Me dijo con una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza. ¿Hermanos? ¿Quién era ese tipo?

"Oh, um… ¿de nada?" Contesté, intimidado por su aspecto. Al segundo de cruzar miradas con él, me llegó un temor. Esa cara… debía ser un problema para él. Es como un repelente de amistades… Tal vez me estoy aventurando demasiado lejos, pero intentaría ser amigable con él.

"Se podría decir que estoy pagando una deuda, pero es fácil encariñarse de ésta gente." Resoplé, relajando los hombros y apoyando mi brazo sobre su hombro, dejando mi peso caer levemente hacia él. Definitivamente no se había esperado que hiciera aquello. No muchos debían hacerlo.

El capitán del barco se sorprendió por mi actitud, y Leo repitió 'ésta gente', extrañado por mi manera de expresarme. Le dediqué brevemente una sonrisa que sentí como encantadora, con la que quise decir 'así es como os veo'. Los títulos… como 'psicólogo' o 'príncipe'… son un asco. Crean barreras que te distancian de los demás.

"Por cierto, soy Miles Stone." Solté, llevándome las manos a la cintura. "No me había presentado, y bueno, todavía no sé con quién tengo el placer de hablar." Sonreí, teatralizando la cortesía con una leve reverencia. Leo soltó un suspiró, regresando a su mapa náutico al adoptar una pose guay apoyándose sobre el borde del barco.

"Ya veo, señor 'punto de control'." Contestó el rubio, usando ese nombre que solo solía usar Elise. Sí que le habían hablado de mí. Entonces me ofreció su mano, la cual agarré sin pensarlo mucho. "Yo soy Xander, príncipe de Nohr y heredero al trono."

Normalmente, me habría quedado paralizado al saber que le estaba dando la mano al hombre que sería rey de Nohr, pero por alguna razón me hizo mucha gracia. Tal vez sería que porque cuando pensaba que en mi agenda no cabían más personas importantes, de repente entran dos príncipes más. ¡Bah! Ya no me impresiona.

"Anda, así que tú eres Xander." Sonreí, entusiasmado. "Ser el heredero debe ser agobiante, así que si algún día necesitas hablar de algo, cuenta conmigo. Soy una especie de tesorero de confidencias." Me ofrecí señalándome, sonriendo aún más. Era una oportunidad única para saber la clase de cosas que pensaban la gente como él, así que debía jugar bien mis cartas, guiadas por la honestidad de mis actos.

Mi tono casual pareció sorprenderle, y mi forma de dirigirme a él debió desconcertarle. Nunca se me dio bien tratar a los nobles como tales, después de todo. Menos mal que le habían hablado de mí, pues ya debía estar alertado de esa faceta mía. Heh, oso incluso enamorarme de una princesa… qué cara tengo. ... Mejor le trato como está acostumbrado, pues ya habrá mejores momentos para tomarme libertades.

"Aprecio el ofrecimiento, pero no será necesario, señor Miles." Replicó, impasible en su posición. Me encogí de hombros, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

"Mi oferta estará siempre en pie, por si cambiáis de parecer. Hablar de las cosas es útil, alteza." Dije, retrocediendo unos pasos para aproximarme a las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta. Se mostró complacido al verme ceder ante su título. Le ahorra el tener que ordenarme, de forma ruda y contundente, que le trate con más respeto. Nadie disfruta siendo así de agresivo. Bueno, no incluyamos a Niles en el conteo, ¿vale?

"Estupendo. Observaré tus progresos con interés." Asintió el príncipe futuro rey, con lo que parecía una sombra de una sonrisa. No debía frecuentar mucho esa expresión. No le vendría mal alguien que le hiciese sonreír más. Ser heredero ha hecho que reprima sus sonrisas para conservar las formas.

Me retiré tan rápido como pude, pues aquello último que dijo no me gustó. ¿Qué resultados? ¿Es que ahora soy una especie de unidad especial en entrenamiento a la que enviaría al frente del ejército? Solo de pensarlo me pongo enfermo. Aprecio mi vida más que eso, así que al margen de mis progresos reales, me esforzaré por mantener una imagen pobre.

Al bajar, tropecé con mis pies, casi precipitándome a una caída por las escaleras. Por suerte justo estaba subiendo Keaton, quien me agarró antes de caer.

"Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿A qué vienen esas prisas?" Me preguntó, poniendo cara de ignorancia. Olía a polvo, y su cola tenía algunas pelusas atascadas. Tenía un remiendo en su manga blanca. Pude reconocer que fue hecho por Camilla.

"Nada, huía de una situación estresante." Suspiré, reposicionándome en el escalón. Un marinero pasó a nuestro lado, por lo que nos hicimos a un lado.

"Oh, comprendo." Contestó el lobo, parpadeando un par de veces. Entonces se emocionó, acercando su rostro al mío y agarrándome de los hombros. "Dime, ¿hay tesoros que merezcan la pena allí arriba?" Me preguntó, entusiasta.

Aún no había llegado a comprender su obsesión con los 'tesoros', pero era capaz de ver por qué los llamaba así. Aunque mucha gente diría que una bola de pelo no es nada especial, es Keaton quien la hace especial, al fijarse en sus rasgos humildes y mugrientos, encontrando alucinantes sus cualidades.

Keaton era impresionante, si a mí me preguntarais. No será el más intelectual de todos, pero los sentimientos se le dan bien, aunque él mismo se avergüence de ellos. No quiere reconocer que le gusta ser acariciado, pero eso cambia totalmente cuando recibe afecto. Es como un espejo. Dale amor y amor te dará; dale guerra… y guerra tendrás.

-O-O-O-

Hilda ya había registrado todas las pertenencias de Miles, y aunque no sabía lo que era un 'psicólogo', no parecía alguien malintencionado si disfrutaba de la lectura. Ella personalmente nunca había desarrollado tal interés, pero había visto algunas de las sonrisas más genuinas de su hermano Takumi mientras estaba leyendo.

Tampoco había viajado mucho en barco, por lo que tardó un poco en acostumbrarse al principio. Afortunadamente, quien era capaz de volar sobre un pegaso no podía tener náuseas.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus reflexiones, agitándola. Corrió a sentarse al borde de la cama, cercana a la puerta.

"Adelante." Logró pronunciar sin tartamudear. Había estado pensando técnicas para que no se le quebrara la voz. Pensar que se dirigía a un igual en vez de a un enemigo pareció dar sus resultados.

Una pelimorada entró por la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Miles se fue a por lo que fuera, pero Hinoka no se esperó que fuera a recibir visita tan pronto, y menos de aquella mujer.

"Hola de nuevo." Saludó Camilla cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Hinoka tragó saliva, intentando mantener la calma ante la mujer que le puso un hacha en el cuello cuando fue derrotada en la montaña del sabio. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero fue una adversaria temible.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?" Preguntó Hilda, aún sentada sobre la cama, con las manos sobre las piernas. Estaba tensa, pero no quería parecerlo.

"Me preguntaba la clase de relación que tenías con Miles. Parecíais muy cercanos antes." Comentó Camilla, haciéndose paso hasta ella y sentándose a su lado con suavidad.

Hinoka no pudo controlar sus ojos, fijándose en el cuerpo de la princesa. Como enemiga, no se habría parado a apreciarla, pero sin duda era una adversaria increíble, si era capaz de luchar como podía con esos obstáculos en su pecho.

"¿M-Miles-do-" Fue a decir 'dono', pero logró detenerse antes de revelar su identidad de aquella forma tan tonta. "¿Miles? Yo… um…" Agachó la cabeza, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. No lograba ordenar sus pensamientos, y aunque había dicho que fingiría estar enamorada de él, una cosa era decirlo; hacerlo…

Al menos, le había arreglado la espalda. Eso era un punto a su favor. Se centraría en eso para expresar el escaso afecto que le tenía. Entre él y ese tal Arthur le dieron un buen masaje que seguramente echaría de menos.

"Es la persona que me gusta." Contestó Hilda, sin poder ser más insensible. "Es amable y considerado." Se atrevió a matizar, sin ser consciente de si lo que decía era cierto. Los detalles son la base de una buena mentira, después de todo.

Camilla se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa. Se quedó observando a la pelirroja, intentando ver a través de ella. Había algo fuera de lugar.

"Me sorprende que sepas eso, con lo que se esmera por ocultarlo." Contestó la pelimorada, acercándose un poco más a Hilda. La hoshidana se sonrojó al notar que su mentira era puesta a prueba tan rápido.

"Miles es la clase de persona que no quiere destacar. Es demasiado tímido." Suspiró Camilla, acariciándose el cabello y pasando su melena sobre el hombro para dejar su cuello expuesto.

"Parecéis cercana a él." Dijo la pelirroja observándola, cambiando de tema un poco. Camilla dibujó una suave curva en sus labios, con la vista perdida al infinito.

"Por mucho que se esfuerce en ser humilde, fue la persona que me salvó de mí misma." Se rió la pelimorada. "Aunque deberías tener cuidado con él. Tiene el mal hábito de entrar al baño de mujeres." Añadió, sacudiendo los hombros suavemente al reírse. Hinoka asintió, sin saber qué respuesta dar a eso.

"Por cierto, me llamo Camilla. Soy una de las restantes princesas de Nohr." Se presentó entonces, posando una mano sobre su pecho.

"Yo soy Hi… Hilda. Es un honor conoceros… mi señora." Se forzó a contestar, notándose fatal al tratarla de aquella forma.

"No hace falta que me trates así, querida." Replicó Camilla, posando una mano sobre su hombro. "Aunque no consigo que ni mis vasallas dejen de llamarme así." Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

"A Selena le encanta la idea de ser 'vasalla', y Beruka… solo me ve como a una jefa." Se lamentó, relajando los hombros y el cuello para dejar su cabeza caer un poco. Aquella revelación tan personal pilló por sorpresa a Hinoka.

"Está bien… princesa Camilla." Aceptó Hilda, decidiendo llamarla por su nombre y su título. Camilla volvió a soltar un suspiro, pero al menos había mejorado un poco su situación, por lo que no se quejaría. Necesitaba acercarse a ella si quería sacarle la verdad sobre su relación con Miles.

"Y dime, Hilda, ¿has conocido ya a Corrin?" Preguntó la pelimorada, abriendo mucho los ojos. La pelirroja se alteró al escuchar el nombre de su hermano perdido, pero se obligó a guardar la calma.

"Lo cierto es que aún no he tenido el placer. Decidme, ¿cómo es ese… Corrin?" Preguntó, inquieta con su propia pregunta.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le preguntaba a aquella mujer manipuladora lo que pensaba de Corrin? Estaba claro que se aprovecharon de él para ganarse su afecto. Miles le contó que fue por eso por lo que volvió, y lo último que quería ver Hinoka en ese momento era cómo se confirmaban las teorías sobre la monstruosidad del bando nohrio.

Camilla iluminó su rostro, siempre encantada de hablar sobre su querido hermanito.

"¡Corrin es un cielo! Cuando era pequeño le visitaba casi a diario a su fortaleza. Al principio era muy tímido con todos, pero aunque estaba asustado siempre fue tan gentil. Un día, mientras le cosía una bufanda para cuando tuviera frío, me hice una herida por accidente. Corrin vino corriendo a mi lado, preocupado por mí. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la enfermería." Sonrió la princesa, cerrando los ojos de la satisfacción que le producían aquellos recuerdos.

"Era una bolita de amor por aquel entonces, y solo podía pensar en abrazarle. Y aunque me hubiera gustado monopolizarle, Elise también disfrutaba mucho de jugar con él. Aunque la pobre es muy torpe en el escondite, Corrin siempre fingía que no la veía, dándole algo de ventaja." Siguió contando, alzando la vista al techo.

"Leo siempre ha sido alguien tímido, pero Corrin nunca se dejó engañar por su dura apariencia. Mi hermano tal vez no sea la clase de persona que profese su amor con facilidad, pero sé que le quiere un montón."

Hinoka se estaba comenzando a sentir mal con todo aquello. No quería escuchar eso. ¿Dónde estaban las risas vacías de los monstruos que se aprovechaban de su hermano? ¿Por qué no paraba de sonreír Camilla mientras recordaba el pasado?

"Menos mal que cuando padre le trajo ya se habían calmado las cosas en la corte real." Suspiró Camilla, apretando los labios. Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse al recordar aquella época.

"No me orgullezco de haber sobrevivido a la masacre, pero al menos Xander siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme. Él siempre ha sido la clase de persona que inspira seguridad al resto, y cuando Corrin se sentía asustado por el nuevo lugar en el que estaba, Xander se encargaba de escuchar sus lamentos. Fueran cuales fueran las quejas que tuviera, Xander las solucionaba. Ser el heredero al trono tiene sus ventajillas, al fin y al cabo." Concluyó, volviéndose a la pelirroja.

Ésta se había llevado las manos a la cara. Temblaba un poco, pero no permitía sus gemidos ser escuchados.

"¿Qué te ocurre, querida? ¿Te duele algo?" Se preocupó Camilla, acercándose un poco más a ella. Le volvió a poner la mano en el hombro, honestamente preocupada.

No era justo. Aquella mujer le robó la infancia con su hermano. Se había intentado convencer de que habían hecho de Corrin un miserable, pero no podía haberse equivocado más. Le querían. No se lo quedaron aquel día por un arrebato de orgullo nohrio. Fue porque le querían. Y le atormentaba sentirse aliviada por ello. Por un lado, no quería renunciar a él, pues como hermano suyo que era, también le quería, pero tampoco sería capaz de separarle de esas personas.

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo, princesa Camilla?" Comenzó Hilda, con la voz temblorosa. La pelimorada asintió, esperando con determinación en el rostro. "¿Por qué sois tan violenta en la batalla?" No lograba explicarse que alguien que podía ser tan cercana y cálida se hubiera mostrado tan fría cuando tenía un hacha entre manos.

Camilla parpadeó un par de veces. No se había esperado aquella pregunta en concreto. Aunque no era de extrañar. Nadie que llegase a conocerla bien podría comprender por qué era tan salvaje al luchar. Sus enemigos hacían bien al temerla, pues cuando detectaba peligro, sus instintos básicos despertaban, haciendo de ella un monstruo violento.

La pelimorada alzó la cabeza al techo, dejándose caer sobre la cama. No eran buenos recuerdos.

"Por la purga real." Contestó Camilla, seria. Hinoka se volvió para observarla, extrañada. ¿Qué purga real? ¿Qué significaba eso?

"Nuestro padre, el rey, solía tener muchas concubinas, por lo que el número de príncipes y princesas era muy elevado. Nuestras madres nos usaron como herramientas para llegar a ser reinas tras la muerte de Katerina. No había día en el que uno de mis hermanos no me intentara matar, pues al ser de los mayores, era un obstáculo para muchos." Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Al hacerlo, los abrió rápidamente, como si las imágenes de aquellos días hubieran vuelto a atormentarla un poco más.

"Luché por mi vida, arrebatándosela a los demás. Perdí a una pequeña hermana, y asesiné a muchos de mis hermanos. Poco después del nacimiento de Elise, las cosas se calmaron, y para entonces solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro. Para Leo, aprender a usar Brynhildr fue cuestión de vida o muerte, y Xander ya se había consolidado en su posición con fuerza, como el mayor de todos."

Camilla se reincorporó, cabizbaja. No le gustaba hablar de aquello. No fue una buena época para Nohr. Su padre comenzó a cambiar para mal en esos tiempos, y los nohrios no podían mirar con orgullo a la familia real cuando eran una panda de salvajes que se mataban entre sí por órdenes de mujeres avariciosas.

"Nuestras madres nunca nos amaron. Por eso decidí dar a mis hermanos todo el cariño que pudiera. En ese momento me prometí no permitir que le ocurriera nada malo a mi familia, por lo que cada vez que alguien les amenaza, o amenazan con apartarles de mi lado, despiertan mis pulidos instintos de batalla." Concluyó, pálida. Hablar de aquello era agotador. Al volverse a la pelirroja, la encontró pensativa, con mala cara.

"Siento haberte contado todo esto." Se disculpó. "No debería haberte molestado con mis tonterías. Te ruego que me disculpes." Se lamentó, agachando la cabeza y notándose enferma.

Hilda sacudió la cabeza, seria.

"No sabía que hubierais pasado por todo eso… Debe haber sido muy duro para vosotros." Murmuró Hilda con la voz algo tocada.

Durante la historia, se había quedado muda, viendo como una mujer le contaba una vida en la que tuvo que asesinar a sus propios hermanos para sobrevivir. No eran monstruos que se aprovechasen de Corrin. Eran víctimas, presos de un rey loco que permite cosas como la 'purga real' tener lugar a su alrededor.

Camilla siguió cabizbaja. Reflexionar sobre ese periodo de su vida le permitió recordar que en cierto sentido, sí que era un monstruo. Era un monstruo que quería a su familia y que la protegería a cualquier precio, sin importar lo mucho que tuvieran que mancharse sus manos. Ese era su único deseo.

Y cuando decía 'familia', no solo se refería a la de sangre. También incluía a personas más humildes, como Felicia o al pequeño Silas. Al fin y al cabo, ser familiar de otro no es algo que esté predeterminado. Es algo que se hace. Eso, lo aprendió del hombre al que se resiente de llamar 'padre'.

"Las cosas se calmaron después de la llegada de Corrin. Entre mis hermanos y yo había una especie de capa de hielo que manteníamos entre nosotros. Antes habíamos sido enemigos mortales en una lucha por la supervivencia, por lo que aceptar que ahora todo había acabado… era difícil." Contó la pelimorada, deslizando su vista por la habitación.

"Pero Corrin logró romper eso. Gracias a él pudimos dejar ese periodo atrás y consolidarnos en la familia que somos. Aun siendo tan joven, nos salvó." Sonrió Camilla, notando sus fuerzas aumentar con la mención del peliblanco.

"Cuéntame más cosas sobre Corrin. Me encantaría saber más de vosotros." Pidió Hilda, notándose extrañamente relajada. Aquella mujer amaba locamente a su familia, ¿cómo podría seguir diciendo que la odiaba?

No le sería fácil perdonarla por haberle arrebatado el rol de hermana mayor para Corrin, pero no permitiría que ninguna idiotez de orgullo hoshidano fuera a impedírselo.

"Con mucho gusto." Se animó la pelimorada, acercándose de nuevo a la pelirroja, alterándola con su cercanía y calidez.

Con lo que contó la princesa, Camilla olvidó por completo su objetivo. Se suponía que iba a averiguar quién era aquella chica para Miles, y va y le suelta todo eso. … Nunca olvidaría a los hermanos que tuvo que enfrentar, pero como redención a sus crímenes, decidió atesorar a su familia, aunque tuviera que hacer cosas feas para ello.

-O-O-O-

Es cierto que le dije a Charlotte que era importante ser fiel a uno mismo, pero de ahí a que tratara de aquella manera a los cocineros… Uf, pobrecillos. Comenzó a examinar la comida que preparaban, y al ver sus fallos, se propuso instruirles ortodoxamente.

En vez de fingir ser una florecilla delicada, les explicaba el sentimiento con el que debían imbuir a su comida, de manera fuerte e impaciente. Sabía de lo que hablaba, por supuesto, pues cada plato suyo que preparaba lo hacía con amor y cariño… A veces retomaba brevemente su falsa personalidad, pero solo cuando intentaba expresar cómo debían cocinar.

En un pequeño rincón, había un pequeño grupo que aprendía junto con Peri, quien era mucho más suave que Charlotte en su enseñanza. No obstante, de vez en cuando dejaba caer algún comentario siniestro relacionado con descuartizar, o movía su mano con el cuchillo a una velocidad alarmante. Que estuviera con los cocineros más jóvenes e inocentes solo lo hacía más cómico.

Cuando Charlotte me vio arrastrarme por la cocina, intentando coger algo de merienda, me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y me alzó al aire. Entonces comenzó a sacudirme, regañándome por ser tan cobarde al no pedirlo directamente. No estoy seguro, pues estaba siendo zarandeado, pero me pareció ver aprobación en algunos de los cocineros.

Entonces me hizo una llave que me retorcía el brazo para intentar sacar mi 'hombría'. Con ello, tuve cierto contacto del que siempre me avergonzaré de daros detalles. Ey, pero logró su objetivo. Me retorcí hasta liberarme de su agarre, fastidiado de que hubiera roto nuestra tregua entre acosadora y acosado.

Cuando vi su expresión, me sorprendió no encontrar ningún rastro de depredadora. Había estado siendo ella, intentando… ¿ayudarme a superar mi timidez? … … ¡Ja! Como si eso se pudiera hacer. Dada mi horrenda pulsión por tocar mujeres, otorgada por esa poco romántica madre naturaleza, eso será lo que evitaré por todos los medios.

Cogí un puñado de fiambreras de una mesa cercana, colorado como un tomate, y le saqué la lengua antes de salir corriendo.

Dejé atrás la cocina, de la que se oían gritos poco femeninos que me exigían regresar para ver lo que era bueno. Primero, no tenía intención de recibir ninguna otra llave dolorosa, y segundo, prefería a Charlotte cuando era más consciente de su cuerpo. Rozarme con ella cuando ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que hace me recuerda lo mal que estoy de la cabeza, pues, al menos, no era el único pervertido.

Horrorizado por el recuerdo de tener el pecho de Charlotte sobre mi cuello, vagué por un largo y ancho pasillo que conectaba proa con popa, junto al comedor. Encontré a Mozu registrando barriles, junto con Elise. Me contaron que estaban jugando al escondite con sus nuevos amigos.

Effie y Arthur también habían estado con ellas, pero la mala suerte del héroe logró tirarle por la borda. Literalmente. No os creeríais cómo. Así, la peliblanca fue a su auxilio, antes de que se quedara atrás. Fue una operación difícil, si tan solo las ballenas no hubieran arrastrado a Arthur cada vez más lejos. Pobre hombre…

Las chicas pasaron al pasillo paralelo a aquel en el que estábamos, atravesando el comedor. Viéndolas caminar juntas me di cuenta de algo que me había llamado la atención no hace mucho. Elise era más alta que Mozu. Era una pequeñaja hace nada, y de repente, le saca un par de dedos a la castaña.

Deslizando la vista accidentalmente, me di cuenta de cómo Effie alimentaba a Arthur, quien tiritaba entre unas sábanas. Felicia les trajo bebidas calientes a ambos, pues al final Effie tuvo que lanzarse a por él para ayudarle a volver.

La vasalla no parecía preocuparse porque se le ajustara la ropa al cuerpo… aunque me divirtió ver como Arthur se alteraba al respecto. Effie no aceptaría sus mantas, por lo que el rubio acabó optando por la otra alternativa, acercándosela hacia sí para compartir la sábana. ¡Fiu, fiu! Vaya par de cabezotas… *Risas* Pero eso hace que quiera apoyarles.

Lo más milagroso de aquella escena ante mis ojos fue que, pese al bamboleo del barco, Felicia no tropezó, ni derramó nada, ni se le cayó algo, ni apareció ninguna cáscara de plátano. Tal vez tenía razón en mi teoría. La de que era torpe por su miedo a ser rechazada por la persona que amaba.

Junto a ella había un hombre de pelo gris claro, con unas garras metálicas, parecidas a las de Leo. Llevaba un conjunto negro y blanco, y se intuía su profesión de mayordomo. Miraba a Felicia, sorprendido. Debía estar al tanto de su gran historial de desastres, lo cual explicaría su sorpresa. ¿Un compañero quizás?

La pelirosa le sonrió al vaciar su bandeja sin realizar ningún desastre. Entonces el otro sirviente frunció el ceño, dando a entender que todavía tenía mucho que perfeccionar. Acto seguido, comenzó a esmerarse en su trabajo de servir con la máxima elegancia y gracilidad posible, con tal de que Felicia no se lo creyera demasiado. No pareció importarle mucho a la pelirosa. Sabia actitud.

Oh, y Niles estaba hablando con unos tipos en un rincón. Debían ser viejos conocidos, aunque a juzgar por la cara de sádico del peliblanco y la de penuria de su compañero, debía estar o acosándole sexualmente, o amenazándole con sacar sus trapos sucios. Prefiero creer que era lo primero, y si era lo segundo, mejor pensar que tendría sus razones.

Me apoyé en un barril que habían registrado las chicas. Tenía un puñado de manzanas en su interior. Descansando la vista, examiné las fiambreras que obtuve. Un par de ensaladas, una ración de pasta algo seca y otra ración de carne con champiñones. Me aparté del barril, mirando pensativo al camino de vuelta a mi camarote.

Entonces escuché un sonido detrás de mí. Era como un rugir de tripas. Al volverme solo vi al barril de manzanas. Ahora que me fijaba, había otro a su lado. Éste tenía uvas. Tras remover un poco, me di cuenta de una tapa de madera que separaba la fruta del fondo, creando la impresión de que estaba lleno.

"Vaya, esa sí que es una buena técnica para camuflarse." Elogié, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, junto a los barriles. "Debe ser duro vuestro trabajo. La princesa es afortunada de teneros cerca." Comenté, notando como uno de los barriles daba una pequeña sacudida, alterado por ser descubiertos.

"¿Queréis ensalada? Seguro que tenéis hambre, y la comida sobre vosotros la necesitaréis para esconderos." Sonreí, intentando levantar uno de los barriles para deslizar una de las fiambreras al interior.

Al principio se resistió, pero cuando sonó otro rugir de tripas, acabó levantando el barril lo suficiente como para que pasara la comida. Vi un pie con una bota de cuero. El otro barril se negó a revelar su identidad, por lo que decidí darle la otra fiambrera a su compañero, para que pudiera entregárselo cuando tuviera hambre.

"Buena suerte con vuestra misión, señores barriles." Me despedí, mirando con algo de orgullo a los contenedores de madera.

Al volverme para reanudar mi regreso, vi a un par de mujeres observándome. Una, neutra como siempre, carecía de toda emoción. La otra parecía asqueada, como si hubiera podido ver la clase de depravado que soy.

"¿Les hablas a los barriles? ¿Eras esa clase de persona?" Me preguntó Selena, llevándose las manos al pecho y ladeando el torso en retirada. Llevaba su ropa de jinete, luciendo su humilde pero maduro pecho con orgullo.

"Monstruo." Añadió Beruka, con su armadura oscura y la tela negra sobre los hombros. Me sorprendió ver que llevaba algo de maquillaje. Aunque me impactó todavía más como me llamó por hablarle a un barril.

Ya sabéis que suelo hablar conmigo mismo, por lo que al ser llamado de aquella forma realmente me dolía. Neutralicé mi expresión y me acerqué un poco a ellas.

"Sí, soy un idiota que le habla a los barriles." Sonreí con los brazos cruzados, orgulloso. Al recordar que soy un idiota, también me di cuenta de que los idiotas ignorábamos los insultos. "Por cierto, veo que hoy también vas maquillada, Beruka. Te sienta realmente bien." Le elogié, honesto en mi criterio. La peliazul se encogió de hombros. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a los cumplidos, pero sin duda le sentaban bien.

La pelirroja tosió exageradamente, molesta conmigo. Estaba esperando su parte, supongo.

"¿Y qué tal vas con Odin, Selena? ¿Has logrado robarle el corazón al devorador de estrellas?" Le pregunté algo dramaturgo pero sin burla, desviando el tema con una sonrisa pícara. Aquello logró hacer que se escudara de mí escondiéndose tras Beruka. *Risas*

"Eso es privado." Contestó, sonrojada. Alcé mis cejas, decidiendo aventurarme con una adivinación ciega.

"O sea, que estáis saliendo sin ser realmente una pareja todavía." Dije, preparándome para salir corriendo de ser necesario.

"En efecto." Asintió Beruka, cerrando los ojos. Selena pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su confidente, molesta por haber confirmado mis sospechas.

"¡Beruka!" Se quejó, aún colorada. Me reí al ver su reacción, y quizás por eso no me di cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa de la asesina. Ah… era tan satisfactorio ver sus progresos. Aunque ella no se diera cuenta, debía sentirse bien.

"Bah, no te preocupes, mujer." Comencé, inclinándome levemente hacia ellas y extendiendo los brazos. "Soy un loco que habla solo, ¿quién me iba a creer aunque se lo dijera?" Sonreí pasando a su lado para comenzar el regreso a mi camarote. Selena se quedó gruñéndome, arisca, mientras que Beruka le recordó el hambre que tenía, a modo de reanudar su propio viaje a la cocina.

Me guardé el grimorio que me dio Leo entre la ropa, acomodando las fiambreras en un solo brazo. Me crucé con un tipo de extraño aspecto. Pelo blanco con una mancha negra. Mayor. No parecía marinero, pero llevaba ropa lo suficientemente estereotipada como para que no le diera importancia.

-O-O-O-

No me esperaba escuchar a nadie conversando en mi habitación. Se suponía que allí estaba mi huésped, y de ser aquellas que hablaban unas visitantes, Hilda debía haberse escondido en algún sitio. Entré en mi camarote, preocupado por ella. Si se había escondido en el armario, no saldría de ahí con vida: allí estaban mis calcetines sucios.

"Y entonces Corrin soltó los globos, asustado. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que Leo le había gastado una broma se enfadó un montón con él, ya que los globos comenzaron a subir más y más. Elise intentó animarle, a pesar de que ella también estaba triste por su pérdida, pero le preocupaba más que Leo se sintiera muy mal consigo mismo por aquello." Vi a Camilla contar. A su lado estaba la pelirroja del gorro gris y las gafas, sentada a su lado en la cama como si nada.

"Sí que debe ser sensible el príncipe Leo, tal y como me lo describes." Sonrió Hilda, sorprendida de saber que aquel temible hombre era más delicado por dentro.

"Fue el que peor llevó lo de la purga, aunque nunca lo reconocería." Suspiró la pelimorada, relajando los hombros. Alzó las cejas, cogiendo fuerza en su narración.

"Entonces cogí a Leo y le monté en mi wyvern. Me lo llevé a los cielos, y juntos recuperamos los globos." La princesa comenzó a reírse, alzando una mano por delante de su boca. "Cuando le ofreció los globos a Corrin, sus piernas estaban temblando como locas. Corrin cogió los globos, para así poder darle un gran abrazo, contándole lo genial que estuvo mientras los recuperaba."

Hinoka se rio con ella, con una imagen bastante clara de aquella escena. Me sorprendió lo relajada que estaba.

Esperé en la puerta, confuso y afectado. ¿Era aquello delante de mis narices una especie de alucinación, una que desaparecería al alterar su orden con mi presencia?

Hilda me vio, perplejo donde estaba. Me hizo un gesto para que pasara, lo cual no me esperaba. ¿Qué había pasado en mi ausencia?

"Oh, hola Miles." Me saludó Camilla, dibujando una sonrisa para mí.

Pasé al interior del camarote, asustado como un cervatillo listo para salir corriendo de ser necesario. Oye, tenía un par de raciones de comida y un grimorio muy poderoso que no sabía utilizar, si había peligro, podría defenderme. … Más o menos.

"Hola." Contesté, tenso como una roca.

Normalmente, habría dicho algo más ingenioso, pero resulta que sabía quién había tras ese disfraz tan estereotipado. Hinoka, princesa de Hoshido, estaba manteniendo una conversación amistosa con Camilla, princesa de Nohr. Sé de cierto peliblanco que disfrutaría de ver lo que yo.

"Bienvenido de vuelta." Me dijo la pelirroja, tranquila y relajada. "¿Qué es lo que traes?" Preguntó, notando lo que llevaba entre manos.

"Comida, por si te entraba hambre." Contesté, dejando las raciones sobre un escritorio. Deslicé la silla hacia un lado, acomodándome en ella, sin atreverme a volver a mirar en su dirección.

"G-gracias." Devolvió Hilda, algo achantada de ver que, en efecto, soy alguien considerado. Mmm… es verdad, queda feo si lo digo yo. Bueno, pues os diré lo que iba a contestar.

"Ni lo menciones." Junto con aquella respuesta, desvié la vista todavía más, contemplando la pared de madera de la habitación. Estaba bien cuidada, pues pese a la humedad no había moho. No sabía mucho del cuidado de barcos, y sabía que el moho crece en lugares húmedos, así que disculpad mi incultura, sea incorrecta mi interpretación.

Entonces Camilla agarró del brazo a Hilda, levantándola y acercándosela hacia sí.

"¿Te importa si te la robo durante un rato, Miles? ¿O tenías planeado hacerle algo en mi ausencia?" Preguntó Camilla, astuta como ninguna.

¿Cómo le decía yo ahora que sí? Especialmente cuando insinúa esa clase de cosas… ¿Que qué cosas? El que no matizara su pregunta solo sirve para ponerme más presión, pues bien podía referirse a intimar con ella, o bien podría estar diciendo que quería participar en el juego de cartas con nosotros. Digas lo que digas, el otro gana. Malditas preguntas indirectas.

"Toda tuya." Suspiré, provocando la inmediata tensión en Hinoka. Intenté transmitirle mis sentimientos con una mirada. Apenado por ella, e impotente. Así es como me sentía ante Camilla. Impotente. Hacía que mi corazón se saltara algún latido. Deliciosa emoción. *Relamer*

No me di cuenta como mis sentimientos internos se reflejaban en mi rostro, afinándose con los de la satisfecha princesa. Hinoka se alteró de inmediato, notando sus colores salir a relucir. No estaba preparada para aquello. ¿Y si alguien la reconocía?

"Voy a presentarte a mis hermanos, seguro que les caes bien." Dijo Camilla mientras la arrastraba fuera de la habitación, agarrándola cercanamente de un brazo. Hinoka me dedicó una mirada de terror, intentando alcanzarme con el otro brazo mientras se aventuraba a lo desconocido.

Presto, cogí un pañuelo blanco de mi macuto y la despedí, sonriente. Aquello enfadó bastante a la pelirroja, quien apretó el puño en ira, pero aquello solo sirvió para hacerme reír más alto. Alcé un pulgar, en un intento por tranquilizarla. Al fin y al cabo había un par de ninjas velando por ella.

Creo que lo logré. Ya no parecía asustada. Solo… nerviosa, como debía ser. Iba a conocer a su otra 'familia', después de todo.

Cerré la puerta tras su marcha, volviéndome a mi cama para tirarme de cabeza. Saqué el grimorio de entre mi ropa, comenzando a ojear sus extrañas páginas ociosamente. Runas nuevas, menos texto aclaratorio, dibujos complicados, y solo un título en la primera página. 'Explosión'. ¡El resto, no entendía nada! *Emocionado*

-O-O-O-

Camilla tiraba de la pelirroja por los pasillos, buscando las escaleras a la cubierta. Elise estaría perdida, jugando por ahí, por lo que decidió ir primero a un sitio que sería una apuesta segura. Xander mostró mucho interés por conocer al capitán de aquel barco antes de partir, así que seguramente le encontraría en el exterior.

Hilda caminaba con la cabeza agachada. Se reajustó el gorro y se reposicionó las gafas que nunca había usado. La mano de Camilla se le hacía rara al tacto, pues en sus insultos mentales, llegó a decir de ellos que eran venenosos. Pasara lo que pasara con ella a partir de ese momento, había aprendido una importante lección: nunca juzgar sin antes conocer. Era incluso humillante que su orgullo y su odio la hubieran cegado.

Al deslizar su vista por una puerta semiabierta, hubo algo que la alertó, sacando la guerrera que tanto se había esforzado por esconder.

"¿Qué están haciendo esos tipos con ese oro?" Preguntó, tirando de Camilla para detener su entusiasta avance. La pelimorada se asomó con ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Los calvos que habían estado saqueando el cargamento, deslizando lo dorado a un saco de cuero, se dieron cuenta de la intrusión de las mujeres. Uno de ellos, con un pañuelo negro en la cabeza, se descolgó un cuerno del hombro y se lo llevó a la boca. Un profundo sonido resonó en el barco, dejando un aire tenso a su alrededor.

"Son bandidos." Contestó Camilla, ensombreciendo su mirada con severidad, sacando el hacha de la funda a su cintura trasera.

-O-O-O-

 **¡Chan, chan, CHAAAAAAN! Sí, me temo que eso es todo para éste capítulo.**

 **Éste me ha costado un poquito, la verdad. Cada vez que tenía que empezar una escena… no me venía. Literalmente, no sabía qué hacer. Lo malo de tener un borrador preparado de antes es que eso se convierte en una vestidura que te limita las opciones.**

 **Es complicado saber lo que hacer con la página en blanco. No sé si hacer que siga a Miles, o coger al narrador omnisciente y asomarme sobre los hombros de los demás. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir el ejemplo de lo que he hecho con Peri y Laslow. Sus escenas eran importantes, luego las escribo.**

 **Por cierto, ¿os gustan éstos comentarios meta-literarios? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que cada vez que acabo un capítulo, comento algo sobre mi creación, abarcando algunas técnicas y barajando opciones. (Supongo que, en realidad, esto es un poco para mí; a modo de reflexionar sobre lo que hago) Aunque ojala os resulten interesantes mis... em... ¿comentarios?**

 **En fin. Se agradece el feedback y bla bla bla… *Insertar aquí despedida del autor, y esas cosas*** ***Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


	23. Capítulo 23: Trifulca sobre las olas

**Trifulca sobre las olas**

Volvió a colgarse el cuerno del hombro, mientras su compañero desenvainaba su espada. Éste se aproximó amenazadoramente hacia las mujeres. Con un ágil movimiento elevó su arma para desencadenar un tajo descendente sobre la pelirroja que les delató. La chica retrocedió un par de pasos hacia el pasillo del que venían, achantada por el repentino ataque.

Nunca llegó a alcanzarla. El pobre chiquillo que se metió en el mundo de la piratería por malos consejos ahora tenía un hacha atravesándole lateralmente el pecho, destrozándole el corazón literalmente. Camilla se apartó la sangre del rostro, clavando sus ojos sobre el siguiente adversario.

"Quédate detrás de mí, Hilda." Murmuró la princesa, desenterrando su hacha del pecho del ahora muerto de un movimiento seco. Su cuerpo se cayó al suelo torpemente, reposando en una incómoda posición contra la pared entre la que fue machacado.

El superior de aquel bandido, el pirata del pañuelo negro se quedó mirando a su compañero, con la mirada desorbitante. Apretó mucho los dientes, sacando su propia espada para reclamar venganza.

"¡Me las pagarás, maldita zorra!" Rugió, adoptando una posición de batalla. Camilla alzó su hacha entre ellos, aceptando el desafío.

Aunque sin duda estaba enfurecido por la muerte de su joven compañero, aquel bandido no era ningún idiota. Sabía quién tenía delante, y comprendía que si subestimaba a su oponente por ser una mujer pagaría el precio de su osadía con su vida. Su compañera, no obstante, no parecía ser tan fuerte.

Comenzó una pequeña carrera con la espada a poca altura, recortando distancia entre ellos. Cuando Camilla le tuvo a su alcance, lanzó un golpe descendente cuya intención era hundirle en el suelo. No obstante, el bandido nunca tuvo intención de luchar contra ella. En su lugar, la rodeó, agarrando por detrás a la pelirroja de ropas holgadas.

"¡Tira el hacha o tu amiguita lo lamentará!" Ordenó, apuntando su espada hacia la princesa, ahora lleno de seguridad al tomar el control de la situación. Al presionarla, desajustó un poco el gorro de la pelirroja.

Como si le sacudieran el orgullo del cuerpo, un codazo se encajó en su barriga, obligándole a encogerse. Al segundo siguiente, estaba volando en un lanzamiento, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Hilda le retorció el brazo hasta que logró que gritara del dolor. No fue capaz de contener sus instintos de batalla, pero no flaquearía ahora que había revelado que no era tan indefensa como aparentaba.

"Hablad u os rompo el brazo. ¿Cuántos sois?" Preguntó con decisión y sin vacilar, afilando sus ojos para agudizar su severidad. Al acompañarlo con otro tirón le recordó que ahora su vida corría peligro. Camilla se acercó a ellos, sin poder ver el rostro de la chica ahora sin gorro. Al lanzarle por encima suya, se le cayó.

"¡Está bien, hablaré!" Masculló, lamentándose del brazo, revolviéndose un poco para intentar liberar su otro brazo de su propio cuerpo, atrapado en la caída.

"¡Somos cuarenta y dos! ¡Les acabo de alertar, así que ya deben estar haciéndose con el control del barco! ¡Era nuestro plan B si fallábamos al robar el oro sigilosamente!" Confesó, incapaz de apartar la vista del cuerpo de su antiguo camarada. Él no quería acabar igual.

Hinoka le soltó el brazo, elevó su brazo estirando la palma y le dio un golpe tan fuerte en el cuello que igual lo mató. Anatómicamente es un punto delicado, al estar cerca de la médula. Y no se contuvo, precisamente.

Hilda recogió su gorro para volver a ponérselo, y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Camilla, preguntándole por sus intenciones a través de las gafas. Hubo un silencio entre ellas, extraño. Hinoka estaba nerviosa, con un proyecto de sudor frío. Camilla estaba comenzando a presentir su identidad, pero todavía no se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre en sus pensamientos. Si lo hacía, no habría vuelta atrás.

Un alarido de dolor no muy lejos de ellas trajo a la pelimorada de vuelta. No podían quedarse quietas mientras los demás peleaban por sus vidas. Además… esos gritos estaban cerca del camarote de Miles.

"¡Por aquí!" Dijo la princesa, deshaciendo el camino que habían hecho antes. Hilda asintió, cogiendo un palo de fregona de la habitación de suelo ahora rojizo y rompiendo el extremo en una torpe pero amenazadora punta.

-O-O-O-

El comedor estaba en caos. Había un grupo de hombres luchando codo con codo, replegando los ataques de los otros uniformemente. Como unos eran polizones y otros los marineros, sabían muy bien quién era de su bando y quién no. Los que estaban rodeados eran los bandidos, organizados por una mente maestra que mantenía el control de la situación.

El bandido de la cresta de color rosa daba órdenes para que unos sustituyeran a otros en las zonas de la circunferencia de su formación, poniendo a los más grandes y resistentes para defender y a los más ágiles para ir a la ofensiva, en función de donde fuera más necesario.

Resistían lanzamientos de sillas por parte de los inexpertos en combate marineros. Algunos se atrevían a enfrentarse con cuchillos de cocina a los polizones, pero su falta de experiencias en combate obró que solo aumentara el número de víctimas. Por no hablar de los ataques combinados que hacían los rufianes. Estaban bien entrenados, y eso los llenaba de confianza.

Al paso al que iban, acabarían con todos en el comedor. Pero el ruido que hacían no tardó en ser escuchado en la cocina. Una rubia, con ropa que no ocultaba mucho el pecho y mostraba la barriga, corrió hacia el grupo de bandidos, completamente desarmada. Los tres piratas encargados de defender esa zona de la circunferencia se quedaron embobados viendo el rebote de sus atributos, ya que al no tener arma, una chica tan guapa como aquella no podía suponer ninguna amenaza.

Además, unos bribones como ellos no se sentían avergonzados con tener fantasías sexuales fuera donde fuera, y aquella rubia daba buen material. Uno de ellos no pudo contener unas risas de satisfacción.

El guantazo que se llevó el del medio fue suficiente como para noquearle inmediatamente, pero tanto él como sus compañeros salieron volando hacia atrás, chocándose con el cerebro de los bandidos y rompiendo la circunferencia por el otro lado. Los bandidos cercanos se quedaron mirando a la mujercita, preguntándose si era un ángel o un monstruo.

"¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo, malditos gusanos?" Rugió Charlotte, inmersa completamente en la batalla. Dio un paso hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque bidireccional de los rufianes, cerrando la circunferencia de nuevo como un órgano que se autoregula.

Dos figuras la adelantaron por sus lados, con amasadores cuan armas. Aporrearon a los osados que intentaron herir a su jefa, seguidos del resto de la plantilla de rudos cocineros. La formación quedó hecha pedazos, y los palos comenzaron a ser unilaterales.

"¡Reagrupación!" Gritó el de la cresta, ayudando a su compañero a levantarse y haciéndose paso hasta un extremo del comedor a base de patadas y empujones, apartando a los marineros con su ensombrecida mirada. Sus compañeros escucharon su orden en medio del caos, logrando ubicarse y luchar por regresar de una pieza con los suyos.

La aparición de aquel grupo de hombres, liderados por esa extraña mujer, sin duda había supuesto un cambio en las tornas de la batalla. Y eso sirvió de escarmiento para los confiados piratas, quienes se centraron más que nunca. Los invasores se centraron en defender totalmente, creando un muro de golpes infranqueable.

El líder de la cresta rosa se encaró contra Charlotte, manteniéndola alejada con tajos precisos cuyo propósito no eran alcanzarla, sino mantenerla a raya. Cuando la rubia vio que con ese no podría hacer nada, intentó cambiar de objetivo, pero el crestado la persiguió maliciosamente, recordándole que su oponente era él. Así sus compañeros tendrían una oportunidad contra los cocineros y marineros.

Entonces llegó otra chica. Su pelo era azul, recogido en dos coletas con tinte rosa. Estaba muy bien cuidado, pero la dueña de tal pelo estaba cabizbaja, observando la sangre chorrear de los hombres caídos en ambos bandos. Su mirada se perdía viciosamente en sus bonitos colores, despertando algo en ella que quiso mantener enterrado.

Quería ver más.

Su agarre se hizo más suave entorno al cuchillo en su mano. Alzó lentamente la cabeza hacia los bandidos que se defendían con uñas y dientes de las embestidas de los cocineros.

"¿Señorita Peri?" Llamó uno de los cocineros blanduchos que aprendieron con ella a hacer las mejores galletas. La peliazul agachó la cabeza, con tics incontrolados en los hombros. Entonces comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste que hubieran escuchado sus oídos.

Veloz como una flecha, comenzó a correr por encima de los cuerpos inertes en el suelo, saltando sobre de las mesas con una mirada desorbitada y una sonrisa que solo un niño describiría como encantadora.

Los rufianes, al verla saltar sobre sus filas y empezar a abrir cuellos en canal para bañarse en la sangre, perdieron la poca serenidad que lograron recuperar a las órdenes de su jefe.

"¡No perdáis la calma! ¡Fijaos en el que tenéis al lado y no os separéis de él!" Intentó controlar el ladrón crestado. Se apartó de la rubia y se acercó al tifón sangriento. Sabía que si no lo paraban, las pocas probabilidades que tenían de salir con vida de aquello se reducirían a cero de golpe. Sus compañeros tendrían que sobrevivir a la maciza reparteleches, pero ella era mejor que la recién llegada.

Peri esquivó un tajo de su actual oponente, el cual le rozó el rostro, creándole un corte en la mejilla. Como represalia, lanzó una sencilla estocada que le entró a su rival desde el cuello hasta el cráneo.

"¡Yay, hasta los sesos!" Celebró Peri, desenterrando el cuchillo de su víctima y volviéndose a la siguiente figura que captó la periferia de su vista. Su comentario no pasó desapercibido por los presentes, distrayendo a algunos con su locura. La pelizaul entonces bloqueó con dificultad un golpe descendente que la pilló por sorpresa. El bandido pelirosa de ojos agotados palideció al cruzar miradas con ella.

Como por instinto, Peri lanzó una patada que, desgraciadamente para el hombre, acertó de lleno en sus partes sensibles. Se encogió en el sitio, retrocediendo un poco y luchando por mantener en alto su guardia. Estaba aterrado, y así lucharía por su vida.

Peri comenzó a lanzar tajos con el cuchillo de cocina que trajo consigo, creándole cortes en los brazos, en las piernas y en el rostro, al fallar sus intentos de homicidio. En alguna parte de su dormida consciencia, Peri admiró la tenacidad de aquel espadachín.

Cuando su lucha le llevó a tocar la pared con la espalda mientras retrocedía, la peliazul alzó el cuchillo sobre sus cabezas. El último bandido en pie abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo que el siguiente ataque sería el que acabaría con él. Entonces agachó la cabeza, dejándose caer al suelo. Aceptó su destino, vacío como la muerte que le esperaba, paralizado por el miedo que le causaba ver una sonrisa tan retorcida en un rostro tan joven.

"¡Peri! ¡Regresa a tus sentidos de una vez!" Le gritó una voz que le resultó lejana. Al rodar sus ojos a un lado vio a una rubia con quien se llevaba bien, diciéndole que parara.

"¿Por qué? Lo más divertido está a punto de suceder." Sonrió, con el pelo tan manchado de sangre que bien podría ser pelirroja. Charlotte apretó los dientes, irritada. No era necesario acabar con él. La agarró del brazo, apartándole de su potencial víctima antes de que dejara de ser solo 'potencial'.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Quiero matarlo!" Se enfadó Peri, volviéndose violenta e intentando liberarse. Al volver a ver el rostro de Charlotte, se quedó pensativa. Estaba mirando a los cadáveres que ella había hecho.

'Oh, es verdad. Prometí que evitaría matar siempre que pudiera.'

Como si ese solo pensamiento fuera peor que la peor patada en la barriga, Peri se arrodilló, manchándose más las manos, si eso es posible, de la sangre del suelo. Los cocineros noquearon al pirata de la cresta con sus porras, atando a los supervivientes de la arremetida carmesí, y tratando a los heridos cuya vida peligrara, guiados por un marinero que había hecho de todo un poco en su vida.

Las mujeres se quedaron apartadas mientras los hombres organizaban las cosas a su alrededor. Se escuchaba desde allí la batalla que debía estar ocurriendo en la cubierta. Una espada atravesó el techo, permitiendo a los presentes saber que el barco estaba en caos.

Charlotte se agachó junto a Peri, sin comprender lo que le ocurría. Solo sabía que aquella honesta psicópata ahora estaba llorando con la voz rota. Simplemente, no podía dejarla ahí sin más, así que la abrazó para intentar consolarla.

"Ya pasó todo…" Murmuró, mirando incómoda cómo reunían a los cadáveres de ambos bandos para apoyarlos contra las paredes. No había un protocolo claro para saber qué hacer con los difuntos.

Uno de los cocineros que más se había resistido a sus enseñanzas se acercó a ella, con las manos en la cintura. Era de los veteranos del barco, por lo que gozaba de cierto respeto. Su corto pelo blanco y su morena piel peluda le daba un aspecto voluminoso, y sin duda, no siempre fue cocinero.

"Ya hemos limpiado aquí abajo. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?" Preguntó, mostrando claro respeto por la líder que había logrado sacudir el coraje en aquellos cobardicas que eran. No podían dejar que una mujer tan guapa como ella fuera herida en combate.

Charlotte soltó un suspiro, ahora observando a la peliazul que le había devuelto el abrazo. ¿Y ella que sabía? Normalmente era ella quien pedía las órdenes, no quien las daba. Por lo pronto…

"Asegurad la zona. Que los heridos se queden atrás. Nos necesitan fuera." Dijo mientras ayudaba a Peri a levantarse. La separó de sí, agarrándola por los hombros. "Quédate aquí. Protege a los heridos." Le susurró, intentando entrar en su campo visual. Peri asintió torpemente, sollozando y agotada.

Olía a sangre. La comida que había servida en los pocos platos que todavía estaban sobre mesas ahora no sabría bien. Algunos vomitaron. No eran soldados.

-O-O-O-

Escuché un choque de metales no muy lejos de mí. Al asomarme por el pasillo vi un par de hombres luchar a muerte delante de mis narices. Pensé que aquello sería una mala disputa entre un par de borrachos agresivos, pero no por ello les descubrí menos sorprendido.

Salí envalentonado con el grimorio en mano, abriendo por la página esencia. Una electrocución a ambos les ayudaría a relajarse un poquito. Ya se enfadarían conmigo cuando puedan volver a moverse, pero antes de eso habré conseguido que tregüen.

Extendí mi brazo mientras intentaba llamar al hechizo Descarga. No obstante, no sentí la energía manar de la palma de mi mano. El combate de los hombres no hizo sino volverse más violento, con mordeduras, arañazos y golpes con los puños y los codos. Uf… los rodillazos tampoco tenían buena pinta. Si no les detenía, uno de ellos iba a hacer algo que luego lamentaría.

Llamé desesperadamente al hechizo en mi mente, agitando un poco el brazo, como si eso fuera a ayudar. Bajé la vista a la página de runas, extrañado, buscando una respuesta a '¿por qué narices no aparece el condenado hechizo?'.

"Oh, éste no es Descarga. Es Explosión." Me di cuenta, notando un subidón de adrenalina. Al volver a levantar la cabeza, me di cuenta de que, sin pretenderlo, había invocado aquel hechizo.

"¡Oh, no!" Me temí, viendo cómo se me iba el control de las manos. Una pequeña distorsión surgió entre los hombres, sin que éstos se dieran cuenta. Entonces, violentamente, una pulsión los separó a la fuerza, estampándolos contra las paredes del estrecho pasillo y despojándolos de toda tensión muscular.

Parpadeé un par de veces, sorprendido. ¿Podía haber ido mejor… fuera lo que fuera lo que acababa de ocurrir? Me pregunté.

Me acerqué a los hombres y les arrebaté las armas que se quedaron un poco a parte en su batalla, asegurándome de que, en efecto, estuvieran inconscientes. Al confirmarlo, me quedé con una de las espadas, dándome cuenta del extraño ambiente. ¿Qué estaba pasando en el barco? Pero había una pregunta cuya respuesta quería saber más todavía.

¿Qué había hecho? Invoqué el hechizo únicamente comprendiendo una de las páginas de runas. Por ponerlo de forma resumida para no quebraros la cabeza, sus runas se centraban en crear el esqueleto de la explosión.

Simplemente, fijaban un punto en el espacio que estuviera desocupado y libre de elementos sólidos, mantenía la zona fijada con la suficiente precisión para que no se distorsionara del punto de origen, acumulaba energía canalizada con la dirección de mis pensamientos, y la última runa que descifré liberaba esa fuerza, creando la sacudida que acababa de ver.

Por supuesto, carecía del potencial destructivo, pues para eso supongo que estarían las demás runas. Y a juzgar por la clase de procedimientos que empleaban éstas, iba a ser todo un desafío. Ya tenía ganas de aprender con Leo.

Al alzar la cabeza de las páginas del grimorio, vi a Camilla correr hacia mí, seguida de Hilda. Las princesas estaban algo manchadas de sangre, lo cual me dio a entender que estaba pasando algo malo. … Bueno, a no ser que todo eso sean los frutos de una guerra de tomate en la cocina. … Ojala…

"¡Miles! ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó la pelimorada, observando a los derrotados con recelo, atenta incluso a ataques sorpresa de personas que se hacen los dormidos.

"S-sí. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunté, incómodo en el sitio.

Hilda tenía una expresión seria y decidida, a diferencia de su anterior cara asustada y tímida. En cuanto a Camilla… nunca la había visto con esa expresión. Era… como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente. Normalmente era apacible y tranquila, pero ahora parecía capaz de estallar en cualquier momento. Me intimidaba.

"Son piratas. Han venido a robar el oro, y ahora están intentando hacerse con el control del barco." Informó Camilla, pasando a mi lado para examinar los pasillos cercanos a donde estábamos.

Hilda tocó a los hombres con su bastón, asegurándose que realmente estuvieran dormidos. Nadie se fiaba cuando una batalla comienza. Bien hacen, y yo debería hacer igual.

"¿Piratas?" Me sorprendí, viendo al derribado de los tatuajes como al granuja que era. Hilda notó la cara de temor que puse, soltando un suspiro.

"El pirata es éste." Me dijo, señalando al otro. "Tienen un lazo azul en los brazos para identificarse durante el enfrentamiento." Contó, girándose para mirar sobre el hombro y comprobar la zona.

"Oh, eso es práctico." Asentí, deslizando mis ojos hacia ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ese palo? ¿Iba a luchar con nosotros, la princesa de Hoshido?

Fuera lo que fuera, no se molestó en contestarme, lo cual me irritó un poco. Cuando las circunstancias no son las propicias, la información es deseada, y ella me la negó.

"¿Serás capaz de defenderte?" Me preguntó Camilla, con la expresión alertada, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros. Por la forma en la que me lo preguntaba, supuse que se refería para que me quedara escondido en mi camarote y me defendiera de ser necesario. 'Aprecio la preocupación, pero…'

Un grito de una mujer se escuchó no muy lejos de donde estábamos, provocando que nos volviéramos hacia aquella sección de los camarotes.

"Parece que tendremos ocasión de descubrirlo antes de lo que esperas." Contesté con firmeza, avanzando por el pasillo a paso ligero. Las princesas no tardaron mucho en alcanzarme. No opuse resistencia cuando Camilla me adelantó, pues si no era ella quien me cubría la espalda en la batalla, sería yo quien se la cubriera a ella.

'…Pero… si no me enfrento a mis miedos ahora, jamás alcanzaría a Mark, y si hay alguna forma en la que creo que puedas enamorarte de mí, no es escondiéndome detrás de un cojín precisamente.'

-O-O-O-

Una enorme bola de fuego apareció de la nada, y estaba por alcanzarle. El rubio alzó las manos, cruzándolas entre sí mientras sostenía el grimorio. Con una sonrisa confiada y épica, invocó su hechizo personal. La sombra de su cuerpo se convirtió en su arma, creando una barrera elástica oscura delante de él con la que absorbió el impacto. Como si bailara alrededor de su hechizó, lanzó la bola de vuelta señalando al enemigo destinatario.

"¡Jugarreta del destino ruin!" Proclamó Odin, persiguiendo la estela calurosa del hechizo ígneo.

El mago pirata que se la lanzó desde la barandilla de proa, comenzó mover las manos rápidamente, concentrándose en deshacer su propio hechizo. Un soldado que llevaba una calavera de búfalo en la cabeza le metió prisa, preparándose para apartarlo a la fuerza de ser necesario.

El mago con gafas estiró sus brazos hacia el proyectil brillante, rumiando las palabras para deshacer su hechizo. Cuando la bola se hizo lo suficientemente pequeña como para desintegrarla con una sola palabra más, Odin la atravesó con sus sombras, apresando al mago como si fueran cuerdas con vida propia.

El hombre del cráneo de búfalo intentó cortar las sombras, pero el rubio las apartó pegando un ágil salto a su izquierda. Con ello, la proyección de brazos oscuros se movió con él, esquivando el corte que se clavó en el suelo de la fuerza que empleó el pirata moreno.

Entonces Odin dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, barriendo el espacio a su alrededor con las sombras que salían de su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, golpeó al luchador con su propio compañero, derribándolo. Después elevó al mago para aporrearle contra el suelo seguidamente. Éste soltó un quejido dolido, suspirando sus últimas fuerzas. Su grimorio se le cayó de las manos suavemente, por lo que Odin le depositó en el suelo, cerca de la barandilla que daba al mar.

Se levantó el pirata búfalo, iracundo. Arremetió contra Odin, pero éste se hizo a un lado a tiempo para esquivarle. El pirata tropezó con el pie del mago oscuro, pateando al suelo desesperadamente para evitar caerse. El rubio le agarró de los tobillos con sus sombras, lanzándole fuera del barco al dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

Sin previo aviso, alguien le empujó por la espalda, tirándole al suelo. Unas flechas volaron sobre Odin y su salvadora. La pelirroja se levantó de inmediato, sacando una flecha y apuntando de vuelta a los rufianes que les dispararon.

"¡Malnacidos!" Rugió Selena, iracunda.

Comenzó a vaciar su carcaj frenéticamente, llevada por el miedo que pasó al ver peligrar al rubio. Los piratas interpusieron sus brazos, sacrificándolos para salvar la vida. Uno de ellos se escudó detrás de sus compañeros, apuntando a la pelirroja que los bombardeó. Confiaba mucho en su puntería, y le consideraban el mejor de los arqueros en su grupo.

La flecha voló hacia la frente de Selena, despiadada y sin miedo a arrebatar vidas. Pero no fue contra su rostro contra lo que se chocó. El rubio interpuso su mano, deteniendo la flecha con su palma.

"¡Odin!" Se preocupó la pelirroja al verle resentirse del dolor tras interponerse entre ella y el arquero. Éste intentó convencerla de que no era nada, pero Selena no se dejó engañar, prometiéndole que se quedaría a su lado.

El pirata, frustrado por no alcanzar su objetivo, cargó otra flecha en su arco, apuntando a la cabeza de la pelirroja de nuevo. Fue a soltar la cuerda, pero repentinamente, una sacudida zarandeó el suelo detrás de él. Al volverse, había una gran bestia de recios brazos y oscura piel.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba volando por los aires, cayendo al mar con un enorme dolor en el costado. Y no podía mover su brazo derecho.

Keaton rugió ruidosamente, alzando la vista al cielo para observar a la chica que le ayudó a saltar. Beruka no pudo devolverle la mirada, pues otro grupo de arqueros comenzaron a perseguirla con flechas. La asesina los entretuvo haciendo piruetas con su dragón, confiada en sus habilidades de jinete wyvern.

El lema del rival más acérrimo del mejor arquero de la banda pirata era: confía en que tu oponente estará allí donde pretende estar. Así, la flecha salió disparada de su ballesta, alcanzando al dragón de Beruka en el ala y entorpeciendo su vuelo.

Lo que ese rival tan acérrimo del anterior arquero no sabía, fue que mientras la peliazul les distraía, cierta criatura salvaje de grandes colmillos y rudas maneras se situó justo a su lado, enviándole junto a su eterno rival del golpe. Odin y Selena pensaron en la misma persona al ver a Keaton luchar, nostálgicos.

La jinete comenzó las maniobras para aterrizar en la cubierta de proa. Selena y Odin luchaban ahora con espadas, repeliendo los ataques de un par de hombretones de grandes hachas. El dragón embistió a uno de ellos al caer, mientras que Beruka le cortaba la cabeza al otro de un preciso y brutal movimiento.

"Lo siento, no podré apoyaros desde el aire." Se disculpó Beruka, agachando la cabeza mientras se reincorporaba. Selena se le acercó, posando su mano sobre su cabeza.

"No pasa nada. Nos alegra tenerte con nosotros." Contestó la pelirroja, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. Odin alzó un pulgar con la misma mano que sostenía la espada, complacido de poder luchar junto a La Sombra Perpetua. Su otra mano tenía una pequeña hilera de sangre chorreándole desde las puntas, pero no se distraía por el dolor.

Beruka asintió de vuelta, sintiéndose algo más segura. Normalmente no se fijaba en lo fiables que eran sus compañeros, pero dado que allí estaba Selena, quizás por eso se dio cuenta. Además, aunque apenas hubieran intercambiado palabras, conocía a Odin mejor de lo que éste esperaría. Selena le hablaba mucho de él, después de todo.

Examinó brevemente a su herido wyvern. Tenía un orificio en su ala izquierda, por lo que no podría planear mientras no se le sanara. El dragón se aproximó a su jefa, observando a los marineros que combatían ferozmente contra un dúo de forajidos mágicos que se combinaba a la perfección.

"Quédate a mi lado, Olber." Le ordenó Beruka, alzando su hacha para comenzar a correr a por sus siguientes enemigos.

Odin y Selena se enfrentaron contra los enemigos que le salieron al paso, abriéndole el camino hasta sus oponentes. Y aunque Selena siempre mantenía un ojo sobre el rubio, a forma de asegurarse que estaba bien, Odin se sorprendió preocupándose por su compañera más de lo que solía hacer.

El wyvern de Beruka comenzó a soltar bocados a diestro y a siniestro, evitando que le atacaran por la espalda a base de dar feroces latigazos con su cola. No sería tan poderoso como el dragón de Camilla, pero su pequeño tamaño le daba una agilidad similar a la de su jefa.

-O-O-O

"¡Niles! ¡Ya están luchando juntos contra los magos de proa!" Informó Silas, haciéndose paso hasta el peliblanco, derribando a un par de piratas que no sabían contra quién se estaban metiendo.

El arquero soltó otra flecha, perforando otro hombro no muy lejano y ayudando al marinero que luchaba por su vida a ganar el enfrentamiento.

"No será suficiente." Masculló para sí mismo, observando el barco a ambos lados desde la cubierta. Justo cuando sonó el cuerno de batalla, descubrió la identidad de los piratas que querían robarles el oro. Algunos conocidos suyos luchaban en sus filas, y gracias a ello logró averiguar la composición del enemigo.

Tal como estaban las cosas, aunque contuvieran la oleada de magos y luchadores de la zona de proa, si nadie se encargaba de la popa y los interiores, perderían la ventaja y el control del barco.

Alguien mandó a volar las rejas que sellaban el acceso a los niveles inferiores. Fue cerrado por un pirata que custodiaba la entrada celosamente, a modo de asegurarse que nadie recibía refuerzos. Y si eran de los suyos, solo tenía que usar las llaves que se entretuvo toda la mañana para robar.

Cuando las rejas fueron forzadas tanto que se rompieron, el pirata cayó de espaldas, reculando en asombro. Una peliblanca asomó la cabeza, junto a unos tres rubios. Una era una dama muy atractiva, otro era un superhéroe, y el tercero era… era… la muerte en persona. O eso le pareció al guardián de la puerta antes de tirarse por la borda.

El grupo de cocineros y marineros que peleó abajo salió en tropel, sembrando la cubierta de nuevas batallas. Charlotte relajó un poco su expresión, intentando guardar mejor las apariencias ahora que estaba delante de tanta gente. ¿Quién sabe quién podría estar observándola? Aunque, vestida como iba, ¿quién no iba a estar lanzando miradas furtivas de deleite?

Arthur no, y Benny tampoco. El primero había tenido que ir detrás de Effie, quien se lanzó a la batalla sin pensárselo dos veces o buscar primero su armadura; y el segundo no era de los que se preocupasen de esas cosas. Además, ya conocía a Charlotte desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabía que ella no quería que la mirase, ya que podía espantarle a los pretendientes.

Niles se acercó a ellos, escoltado por Silas. Azura asomó la cabeza, intimidada por la terrible batalla que estaba sucediendo. Antes, el barco había sido un remanso de paz y de deleite marino. Ahora…

Había tenido suerte de que Benny la hubiera encontrado mientras cantaba a solas, pues si no llega a estar él ahí, quizás no hubiera logrado llegar hasta allí de una pieza. Y aunque le alivió comprobar que no era tan intimidante como su aspecto sugería, la batalla seguía, y ella tenía que hacer algo.

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!" Llamó Niles, apartando a un pirata que intentó apuñalarle de una pesada patada seguida de una flecha en la rodilla a quemarropa.

Arthur logró atrapar a Effie, antes de que se lanzara de cabeza a la pelea, y los rubios y Azura se acercaron al arquero de un ojo. Charlotte no estuvo muy complacida de tratar con él, pues hubo un par de ocasiones en las que la molestó mientras acaramelaba a unos soldados.

"Os daría los detalles de lo que está pasando, pero no hay tiempo para eso." Soltó antes que nada, acallando así las preguntas de '¿qué está pasando?'. "¿Os habéis encargado de los enemigos de abajo?" Preguntó, rodando sus ojos ocasionalmente a su alrededor.

"El comedor está limpio." Informó Charlotte, cruzándose de brazos y sacando pecho. Si algún arquero osara tomarla como objetivo, el deleite de sus ojos le ganaría unos segundos.

"Los almacenes también." Asintió Effie, mirando de reojo a Arthur. El héroe la llevó allí para decirle algo, pero fueron interrumpidos antes de que supiera qué. Poco después se encontraron con Benny y la princesa Azura, junto con quienes hicieron su camino de vuelta a la cubierta.

"Eso solo dejaría los camarotes…" Intervino Silas, preocupado, quien también estaba puesto en la invasión pirata. Estuvo con Niles cuando le sacó la verdad a su viejo compañero, en principio asustado porque le hiciera alguna indecencia a un pobre marinero. Alguien tenía que mantener un ojo en Niles de vez en cuando.

"Nos vale por ahora." Replicó el peliblanco, sacando una flecha para intervenir en una batalla no muy lejana con un poco de ayuda externa. "Tenemos que asegurar la zona de la cubierta y recuperar la popa." Ordenó, con un tono serio en la voz que dejaba claro que no era cuestionable.

"Ya habéis oído, chicos. ¿Permitiréis que esta florecilla os ayude a –masacrar- a esos tontillos?" Preguntó Charlotte, acercándose a los cocineros con delicadeza y encanto. Éstos la rehuyeron, asustados de que aquello fuera una treta de la demonio que habían conocido. Además, no disfrutaban que jugasen con sus sentimientos.

"¡Oye! ¡Os he hecho una pregunta, babosas inmundas!" Se mosqueó la rubia, apretando los puños y persiguiendo a los cocineros a la batalla.

Benny se acercó a Effie, proponiéndole ayudarse mutuamente en la batalla. El grandullón sentía una conexión con ella, al ser los dos los que recibían los golpes por los demás. La mujer no tuvo problema con ello, pues estaba interesada por comprobar de lo que era capaz alguien con su mismo rol.

Arthur les dejó ir, inseguro. Había conocido anteriormente a Benny, cuando le acompañó Mozu, y aquel día tuvo suficientes sorpresas al comprobar que la mayoría de los rumores del campamento se referían al pobre malinterpretado Benny.

Pero principalmente, les dejó ir porque, si hubiera hecho lo que por un momento pensó en hacer, se odiaría a sí mismo. ¿Quién era él para querer monopolizar a Effie? … Por mucho que quisiera estar a su lado… no podía impedirle que se relacionara con otros hombres…

Azura se acercó al atareado héroe, posando una mano sobre su espalda. Al intercambiar miradas, el rubio recuperó un poco la confianza. Había asuntos más urgentes que atender. Debía proteger a la señorita Azura, así como hizo de pequeño, antes de que se la llevaran de Nohr.

"Bueno, Silas, chico, ¿por dónde íbamos?" Dijo Niles, volviéndose a un grupo de piratas que rodeaban a unos marineros que se defendían con uñas y dientes.

"No me llames 'chico'." Torció el caballero, avanzando a la batalla, dispuesto a auxiliar a sus camaradas. Estaba cansado de ser el juguete de Niles, así que dibujaría las líneas entre ellos a base de respuestas tajantes.

Niles se rió, complacido al ser despreciado. Pero él seguía pensando que era un inocente chico, ya que no era capaz de entender una mirada de un depredador depravado cuando la ve. Era tan divertido meterse con él. La mitad de las veces, ni se daba cuenta.

-O-O-O-

 **Y… sí. Hasta aquí. Ya sé que normalmente hago mega-ultra-neo-climax-capítulos cuando llegan batallas, pero ya que ésta es tan grande, veo oportuno segmentar. Hay varias razones estratégicas para hacerlo.**

 **¡Uno! ¿Quién disfruta de leer capítulos tan largos? Yo me marearía un poco, así que salvaré a otros como yo.**

 **¡Dos! Para mantener la estructura de lo que hago y el orden lineal, si hago una separación, como que tengo los eventos mejor ordenados. Además, dividir la batalla en dos capítulos me permitirá tratar ciertos personajillos con ciertas relaciones políticas tensas, a modo de toma de contacto.**

 **… No sé si me explico bien, pero tampoco me sentía bien al tardar tanto en hacer un capítulo. No pretendo excusarme ni nada, pero ir unos días a la playa con la familia sin duda limita mi tiempo. (Porras, suena más a excusa de lo que pensaba antes de escribirlo)**

 **En fin. Basta de quejas y lloriqueos. Ya tuve suficientes problemas con los párrafos cancerígenos. (Es como llamo a esos párrafos que no puedes tragar y tras los cuales no puedes seguir escribiendo hasta que descubres su enfermiza naturaleza)**

 **… ¡En el próximo capítulo… *spoilers malignos* *spoilers malignos que no querríais que os diese, ¿verdad?*! *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


	24. Capítulo 24: Ingenuidad en el infierno

**Antes de leer, os advierto que la clasificación de éste fic es M (de 'mature'). En el capítulo anterior hubo violencia explícita. En éste… bueno… no soy la clase de escritor que se moleste en malpintar las batallas por ser grotescas. Si ocurre algo, lo cuento. No me limito a mostraros el lado bueno de los eventos, pues, para los personajes, ese es su mundo. … En fin. Tened un cachito de brutalidad. … No somos inmortales, ¿sabéis?**

 **Estáis advertidos. … Si pasáis el primer párrafo probablemente estaréis bien. …**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **Ingenuidad en el infierno**

No supe cómo sentirme al respecto. Camilla refrenó su movimiento, habiendo cortado la cabeza del pirata que estuvo a punto de acuchillar a la mujer que gritó. La sangre salió de cuerpo mutilado como una fuente, cada vez con menos fuerzas. Cayó de rodillas y se dejó caer de espaldas.

Hilda se acercó a la mujer ahora cubierta de sangre, preguntándole si estaba bien. Camilla se apartó de ellas, mirando al cadáver con una mirada indescifrable. Creo que se sentía mal, pero no por la atrocidad que acababa de hacer. Quizás, cuando cruzó miradas con la mujer que salvó y vio en sus ojos terror, se sintió vacía.

Debe ser terrible acostumbrarse a esa clase de cosas. En mi caso, era la primera vez que veía decapitar a alguien. La expresión del sin cabeza cambiaba a una dolida mientras volaba hacia el suelo. No debe haber muerte más angustiante que esa. Pero no dura mucho. Sin sangre que alimente al cerebro, te apagas en cuestión de segundos.

Tuve que llevarme la mano a la boca, ayudándome con el gesto para tragar el vómito que iba a echar. Camilla clavó sus ojos en mí, seca y distante. Intenté neutralizar mi expresión, mostrando fortaleza ante la muerte, pero mis ojos me delataron. Acababa de ocurrir algo demasiado violento, y no lograba tranquilizarme.

Hilda logró levantar a la mujer, llevándosela a un camarote donde cerraría con llave. La princesa supo convencerla, lo cual fue importante, pero el rol de Camilla me pareció igual de duro, o más.

La pelimorada siguió mirándome, esperando algo de mí. No sé lo que quería que dijese o hiciera, pero mi tiempo límite era hasta que regresase la pelirroja. Algunos gritos distantes, batallas sin descubrir, sin duda serían nuestro próximo objetivo.

"No sabía que fueras tan… fuerte." Comenté, eligiendo cuidadosamente mis palabras. Ella frunció el ceño, agachando un poco la cabeza, como si no le hubiera gustado lo que dije.

"¿Fuerte? ¿Tú crees que esto es ser fuerte?" Me preguntó, dura. Sentí un calambrazo en la espalda, alarmado de estar recibiendo una mirada tan intensa.

"Esa es una pregunta trampa." Repliqué, apretando los labios en irritación. "No sé lo que será la 'fuerza', pero sé que si no le hubieras detenido, esa mujer habría muerto." Esa era la desagradable tendencia que el destino solía seguir. Para salvar a alguien, mata a otro. Justo como el conflicto de Corrin… si simplemente hubiera una tercera opción. … Si tan solo hubiera usado mi hechizo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Camilla agachó un poco la cabeza, insatisfecha con mi respuesta. Creo que ya sé lo que quería. Quería que la insultara. Que la llamara monstruo y vomitara a sus pies. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Yo también mate a alguien. ¿Y qué ganaría con insultarla? Solo estaría siendo un hipócrita.

"Oye, Camilla. Si quieres, luego me puedes pegar." Comenté, algo nervioso por mis propias palabras. Yo también me sentía culpable de lo que acababa de suceder. La pelimorada se mostró extrañada, tal y como pretendía.

"¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso?" Me preguntó rompiendo su incómoda posición de distanciamiento al soltarse los brazos.

Me acerqué a ella, evitando pisar el charco de sangre. Sentí una especie de bola en la garganta, pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era algo que normalmente haría. De hecho, no quería hacerlo. Pero cuando comencé a moverme, no había forma en la que me pudiera detener.

"Porque tienes mala cara." Contesté, apartándole el pelo de la cara y recogiéndoselo tras la oreja. "No me gusta verte así, y pensé que te gustaría liberar la rabia que te guardas." Añadí, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

No penséis ni por un solo segundo que soy alguien capaz de decir algo así y quedarse igual. Si no estaba temblando era porque estaba demasiado asustado y nerviosos como para mover un solo músculo. … Pero no querría haberlo hecho de otra manera.

La princesa se quedó quieta, mirándome de vuelta en silencio. Apenas tenía que levantar la cabeza para ello, pues no le sacaba mucha altura. Me pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. No solía ver su rostro despejado, y acababa de apartarle el pelo. … Era tan… no sé… *gruñido de insatisfacción al no encontrar las palabras*

De repente, alguien me apartó de Camilla al moverme hacia un lado. Era Hilda, y me estaba abrazando el brazo… ¿qué estaba haciendo?

"Es mío." Recordó la pelirroja, mecánica y seca, sin ningún sentimiento en la voz. Tardé en entender a lo que se refería, pues su expresión no acompañaba a sus palabras. Es verdad. Dijo que iba a fingir estar enamorada de mí. … Porras.

Camilla se rió suavemente, acercándose a nosotros. Me relajó un montó ver que ya no estaba tan tensa como hace un minuto, pero su expresión me ponía nervioso. Había desarrollado un sexto sentido que me alertaba cuando la princesa estaba por hacer algo que me iba a hacer envejecer de golpe.

"Veo que sois una pareja muy acaramelada." Sonrió, logrando que desencajara la expresión. '¿Somos pareja? ¿Y ella es acaramelada?' Me posó la mano en el hombro del brazo libre, mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras se soltaba el pelo de su oreja.

"Acepto tu oferta, Miles." Dijo con una suavidad peligrosa, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo, rumbo a los gritos de guerra. Sostenía el hacha con fuerza, reajustando repetidas veces su agarre.

Me quedé petrificado en el sitio, con una tormenta de sentimientos. ¿Debía sentirme mal por sentirme feliz de que me iba a pegar? ¿O era bueno que estuviera enfadada conmigo? No me gustaba prolongar el malentendido, pero si lo revelaba, también se descubriría lo de Hilda. ¿Qué debía hacer? … *Llorar hacia los adentros*

"¿De qué iba eso?" Me preguntó Hinoka, soltándome el brazo para reajustarse la ropa. La miré lentamente, agotado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir eso, princesa?" Le pregunté, fastidiado, soltando su título para meterme con ella. Como esperaba, se sobresaltó al escucharme llamarla así, lo cual se reflejó en los colores de su rostro.

"¡No me llames así! ¿Quieres que se enteren?" Me regañó bajando la voz. Me cogió del brazo con fuerza, tirando de mí para ir tras Camilla. Sospecharía si la hacíamos esperar demasiado.

¿Cómo me he metido en éste lío? ¿A qué dios he enfadado para merecer esto? … Oh, hay uno. … No creo que sea él.

-O-O-O-

Los tablones del suelo se deformaron con voluntad propia, obedeciendo las órdenes del príncipe. Leo apuntó con su brazo a un grupo de piratas que subía las escaleras para llegar hasta la plataforma del timón. La madera comenzó a deshilarse, avanzando hacia los enemigos.

Éstos, al ver la madera que volaba hacia ellos, intentaron cortarla con sus espadas, pero solo lograron perder sus armas al dejarlas clavadas en los tablones ahora flexibles como por arte de magia. Leo rodeó al grupo con su control, estrechando la madera lo suficiente como para poder jurar que estaban inmovilizados. Así, los piratas tropezaron y comenzaron a irse escaleras abajo, hechos un pack.

El capitán del barco comenzó a repeler los ataques por las escaleras paralelas a las otras, a base de sacudir un palo de metal que sacó de las maderas que levantó Leo.

A su lado, el otro príncipe rubio de Nohr alzó su espada, de la cual salieron sombras que avanzaron lúdicamente hacia un arquero que comenzó a rehuirlas ágilmente, como un mono de feria. Xander le siguió tan cerradamente, que el pirata tuvo que concentrarse al máximo. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cómo saltaba por la borda de lo concentrado que estaba al esquivar.

Un par de piratas treparon por el agujero que Leo abrió en el suelo, acercando sus espadas peligrosamente al heredero de la nación. De un solo barrido de su espada, Xander los lanzó por los aires con una profunda herida en la barriga que de no ser tratada con inmediatez resultaría en mortal.

Era una forma de decir 'rendíos' a todos aquellos que vieran cómo acabaron sus compañeros. No funcionó precisamente bien, pues cuando abordaron el barco, sabían que corrían el riesgo de morir, y el honor entre ladrones era algo que aquella banda seguía fielmente. No había héroes entre sus filas.

De repente, otro pirata subió por el agujero. A diferencia del resto, éste parecía hecho pedazos, literalmente. En el brazo tenía una herida que le llegaba hasta el hueso, una chicotilla de tripa colgaba de la raja de su panza, y sus ojos desorbitados parecían estar a punto de salirse en cualquier momento.

"¡Xander!" Alertó Leo, presenciando como aquella especie de zombi se arrojaba contra su hermano.

El rubio interpuso su brazo para protegerse. El pirata despedazado le mordió con brutalidad, sin importar los dientes que se le rompieron. Xander se resintió, pegándole una patada en el torso al moribundo. No logró quitárselo de encima. Tenía una fuerza extraordinaria.

Entonces Leo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Nigromancia. Había un nigromante cerca que se estaba aprovechando de los cadáveres para dirigir marionetas inmortales.

Con unas rápidas palabras, el mago real atrapó al zombi en una especie de caparazón hecho de fibra con la madera de la barandilla.

"Gracias, Leo." Agradeció Xander, enterrando su espada en la prisión de madera. Se escuchó un alarido moribundo, progresivamente silencioso.

El rubio escaneó la superficie del barco con velocidad, buscado alguien cuya aura le delatase su naturaleza mágica. Estaba en la cubierta, no muy lejos de donde ahora combatía un héroe contra unos zombis. Llevaba unas túnicas negras y sostenía un orbe de control de color morado y negro. Lo más extraño era su transparencia.

"Es ese, ¿no?" Notó el mayor siguiendo la mirada de Leo. Éste segundo asintió, ahora viendo que los resucitados estaban causando problemas a lo largo del barco entero, para ambos bandos. Los zombis tenían mal distinguir entre 'aliados' y 'enemigos': ellos solo veían 'vivos' y 'muertos'.

Algunos piratas, ante la descontrolada situación, prefirieron arriesgarse a los tiburones antes que seguir luchando en aquel infierno. Los marineros se coordinaban para lanzar a los zombis fuera del barco, pese a los cachos de carne que arrancaban en sus forcejeos.

Su vasallo, Niles, estaba intentando ocuparse del nigromante, pero había levantado un zombi especial para que le protegiera contra las flechas. Y Arthur encontraba cada vez más difícil lidiar contra tres zombis a la vez, incluso aunque Azura prestase su ayuda.

"¡Sígueme! ¡Te abriré camino!" Pidió Xander, saltando hacia las escaleras y descendiendo su espada sobre un zombi para cortarle desde el hombro hasta la cuarta costilla.

Leo saltó detrás de él, usando su grimorio para crear una superficie lisa sobre la que deslizarse para bajar las escaleras. Al mismo tiempo, levantaba el suelo bajo los cadáveres caminantes que noqueaba su hermano, tirándolos al mar para impedir que el nigromante les sacara más provecho.

Su avance fue poderoso y constante, en parte por su propia fuerza, pero también gracias a quienes les ayudaron. Laslow combatió junto con Kaden magníficamente, coordinándose con el zorro como si hubiera luchado a su lado durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando Kaden le pregunto al respecto, el único comentario que dio Laslow fue 'Un amigo mío es un conejo asustadizo, pero es mucho más fuerte de lo que suele reconocer. Te mueves de una forma parecida, así que ya estoy familiarizado con los cambiaformas.'. Así, el luchador galante regresó sus pensamientos a la batalla, fortalecido por el recuerdo de sus camaradas.

El zorro no hizo muchas más preguntas al respecto, pues estaban en mitad de una batalla, pero sin duda se quedó intrigado. ¿Cómo sería el pelaje de ese conejo gigante? Se preguntaba, pateando despiadadamente los cuerpos mutilados que se levantaban una y otra vez, cada vez con menos fuerzas.

Un pirata apareció de la nada entre ellos y los zombis, y cuando tuvo que elegir bando, se situó junto a Laslow y al zorro. Éstos no supieron cómo reaccionar a aquello, pero comprendieron que el miedo de los ojos del joven castaño no era mentira. Aunque unieron fuerzas para repeler a los resurrectos, tanto el joven pirata como los otros mantuvieron una pequeña distancia preventiva.

Eso no impidió, sin embargo, que Laslow lanzara un tajo a los brazos del cadáver viviente que agarró al pirata por el torso, liberándole. Los resurrectos eran su especialidad, y mientras él estuviera allí, no permitiría que hicieran de sus monstruosidades. Es pues que, una vez expirada el alma, los muertos no vuelven. Y esos tristes sacos de carne estaban siendo manipulados para hacer aquello…

Grima… nigromantes… da igual quien sea. Los muertos deberían quedarse muertos, porque los vivos que les conocían y les ven alzarse… sufren. Lo aprendió de una amiga que tuvo que luchar contra sus propios aprendices.

Sus oscuros pensamientos resucitaron en Laslow su pericia y su intensidad, sacando de él al luchador que sobrevivió al fin del mundo. Al menos, el del suyo. Kaden observo con ojos curiosos cómo el estilo del luchador evolucionaba. Despertó en él ganas de conocer sobre su vida. Seguro que había conocido a personas impresionantes.

-O-O-O-

La luz del bastón fue apagándose lentamente, concluyendo el tratamiento que realizaba la médica. El hombre al que curó dejó de jadear, pero seguía sudando y respiraba agitado.

Mozu esperaba junto a la puerta del camarote del capitán, en la sección de popa. Habían llegado allí tras seguir fantasmas por el placer de explorar. Poco después de que la batalla comenzase, vieron a aquel hombre arrastrarse hasta el camarote, dejando una hilera de sangre a su paso mientras se arrastraba.

La princesa quiso ayudarle, fuera quien fuera, pues por la pinta de sus heridas, no le quedaba mucho. Así, se coordinaron para que mientras Elise le curaba, la aldeana vigilara desde la puerta.

Mozu entró dentro de la habitación, alarmada, con una expresión asustada. No tenían armas de mano, y no podrían defenderse. Los ruidos en el pasillo fueron haciéndose cada vez más audibles. Había risotadas y comentarios sobre oro. Eran los piratas.

El marinero que trató Elise intentó incorporarse, pero la herida en su abdomen le mantuvo inmovilizado. Mozu cogió una silla próxima a un escritorio, pues algo era mejor que nada.

El grupo de piratas entró directamente al camarote del capitán encontrándose a la joven castaña, mientras Elise escondió al herido tras el escritorio principal. Mozu no logró ocultar su miedo, pues por mucho talento que Silas le dijese tener, no podría ganar ella sola contra cuatro oponentes.

Entre los rufianes había una mujer que llevaba capucha. Avanzó lentamente hacia Mozu, deteniendo su paso lejos de su alcance. Entonces dibujó una sonrisa desagradable a la vista, cuan reflejo de lo retorcida que era su mente.

"Vaya jovencita más guapa. ¿Por qué no os la folláis?" Sugirió a sus compañeros varones, sacando una daga de una funda en la espalda, por debajo del brazo. Los piratas sonrieron con ella, mirando con nuevos ojos a Mozu.

La pobre apretó su agarre sobre las patas de la silla, comprendiendo ahora las advertencias que le dieron sus familiares sobre las personas de fuera. Mientras estuviera a su alcance, lucharía por defenderse, pero antes de nada debía proteger a la princesa. Si aquellos rufianes la encontraban…

Solo ese pensamiento fue suficiente como para activar a la castaña. De un único movimiento, Mozu estrelló la silla contra la cabeza del pirata de la izquierda. Al romperse el mueble, se quedó con las patas de madera entre las manos.

Recibió una veloz patada en la barriga de su oponente femenino, con el cual la tiró al suelo. Uno de los hombres sacó un machete y fue a posarlo sobre su cuello, pero Mozu le dio un batacazo en la nuez del cuello, como si quisiera perforarle la garganta. Aquel golpe fue suficiente para sumirlo en mucho dolor, apartándole de encima.

Un fuerte pisotón le machacó el pecho a la castaña, de nuevo proveniente de la mujer. Ésta se agachó un poco hacia ella, dejando algunos cabellos morenos colgar burlescamente.

"¿Por qué te resistes? ¿No ves que te queremos dar placer?" Preguntó entre riéndose y mofándose. Mozu la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella como si quisiera quedarse con el mechón entre los dedos. Sacándole un gemido, se la apartó de encima, rodando sobre sí misma para reincorporarse sobre sus rodillas.

El hombre al que golpeó con la silla la agarró por el cuello, elevándola sobre sus cabezas. Mozu no le vio acercarse, ya que distribuir su atención entre cuatro era muy difícil. La mujer pirata fue a acuchillarla por lo que había hecho, pero uno de sus compañeros la detuvo. Si la mataban no sería divertido violarla. Ese fue el argumento con el que convenció a la morena enfurecida.

Mozu vio cómo se arremolinaban junto a ella los tres hombretones. En ella nació un doble deseo. Ser salvada, y salvar a Elise. No quería que hicieran con la princesa lo que estaba a punto de pasarle a ella, por lo que sin importar lo horrible que fuera… no le pediría ayuda. Elise solo podía usar su bastón, después de todo.

Una fuerte sacudida de viento mandó al grupo de piratas por los aires, tirándoles al suelo. Uno de ellos aterrizó sobre los trozos de la silla rota, y al ser su segundo golpe con aquel mueble, lo apartó de una violenta patada.

Elise sostenía su grimorio de viento entre las manos, con lágrimas rodándole las mejillas. Niles y su hermano le advirtieron de aquella clase de personas, contándole lo retorcidas y violentas que podían ser. Sin embargo, vistos con sus propios ojos impresionaba mucho más. Especialmente cuando Mozu también había comenzado a llorar, incapaz de controlar su miedo.

Sencillamente no tenía palabras que darles a aquellos brutos. Lo comprendía, pero le dolía. Ya se había acostumbrado a la maldad de Iago y de su padre, pero que hubiera otros como ellos era un golpe devastador. Le hacía perder la esperanza en un mundo de paz.

"Oh, no quería quedarse fuera de la fiesta, y ahora está enfadada de que no la hubiéramos invitado." Argumentó el graciosillo que se acariciaba el cuello, mientras se reincorporaban.

La rubia lanzó otra ráfaga de aire que pretendía lanzarle contra la pared, pero además de hacer aquello, al tener la boca abierta, se atragantó. Comenzó a convulsionar, intentando respirar, cada vez más desesperado. Pero sus compañeros le ignoraron, centrados en el combate.

La mujer comenzó a correr hacia la princesa, para doblegarla al saltar sobre la mesa. Elise, no obstante, la golpeó con su bastón, aplicando todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitieron. La mujer se cayó junto a Mozu, quien la agarró del cuello y empezó a aplicar presión.

Uno de los hombres pateó la cabeza de la castaña, sumiéndola en un sueño forzado. Elise abrió mucho los ojos al ver a su amiga ser herida. Lanzó otra potente ráfaga que sacudió a los hombres, tirándoles al suelo. Pero la morena se asomó detrás del escritorio desde el que atacaba la princesa, arrebatándole el grimorio de un veloz movimiento.

"¿Comenzamos ya la fiesta?" Propuso la mujer, poniendo el grimorio en la mesa y perforándolo con su cuchillo. Elise la ignoró, cogiendo su bastón y corriendo hacia el hombre cuya piel ya se estaba poniendo morada. Los forajidos pensaron que estaba intentando huir, por lo que se pusieron en la puerta.

La rubia golpeó al hombre en el pecho, forzándole a coger aire para reanudar sus respiraciones. El hombre jadeó con muchas fuerzas, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos. Miraba al suelo, con una tormenta de pensamientos en su cabeza.

"M-me has… salvado… ¿Tan desesperada estás por mi polla?" Preguntó, con una sonrisa viciosa. Sus compañeros no pudieron sino reírse con él. Aquel comentario le dolió profundamente a la princesa, quien simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar a aquello. Ella solo quería salvarle la vida… porque siempre hay alguien que llora a los muertos…

"Vaya, que considerada. Así podremos hacer tres parejas." Celebró la bandida, viendo que iba a poder unirse a la fiesta, juntando las manos en ilusión.

Elise mantuvo la cabeza agachada, ladeando el rostro para ver a Mozu. No había logrado salvarla. Y ahora… iban a ser…

Un tigre mordió el brazo que extendió el bandido para agarrar a la princesa, clavando cada uno de sus dientes espectrales con ferocidad.

Otro de los bandidos fue apresado por unas cadenas que brillaban de un color morado, tras aparecer invocadas por un círculo mágico próximo a la mano de una joven maga morena.

"Son como monos en celo…" Murmuró Nyx, colgando las cadenas del techo mientras le aplicaba calor con una ráfaga de llamaradas que tostó al pirata que había comenzado a bajarse la bragueta.

El otro pirata cercano a la puerta fue a golpearla salvajemente en la cabeza, molesto por la serie de intromisiones que sus planes estaban teniendo. ¿Y lo fácil que habría sido simplemente violar a la castaña entre los tres y llevarse el oro del capitán?

Una mano le detuvo el golpe. Dicha mano comenzó a apretarle el brazo masivamente, como si fuera a aplastárselo.

"Entonces, ¿qué más apropiado que un gorila para ocuparse de ellos, Nyxipu?" Preguntó Orochi, tapándose la boca con sus cartas mágicas. El gorila levantó al pirata, para comenzar a martillearle contra el suelo como a un pescado.

El tigre pasó a devorar el cuello del pirata que salvó la princesa, obligándole a retorcerse de dolor, cada vez más lentamente. La mujer, ahora sola contra aquellas recién llegadas magas, cogió a Mozu por el cuello, amenazando con cargársela si se movían un solo centímetro.

Al volverse de espaldas para interponer a la aldeana entre ella y sus enemigas, su pie rodó sobre la pata de la silla, cayéndose de espaldas y abriéndose la cabeza contra la esquina del escritorio.

"Se podría decir que hemos tenido un 'golpe' de suerte." Comentó Orochi, algo sorprendida por el desarrollo de los eventos. Nyx le dio un golpe en la cabeza, regañándola por bromear así en aquel momento. Solo hizo falta que Orochi viera a la princesa llorar para que apagara su sonrisa de inmediato.

"¡Señorita Elise! ¿Estáis bien?" Preguntó la pelimorada, acercándose a su lado mientras disipaba sus bestias invocadas. La rubia no contestó. En su lugar, rompió a llorar desgarradamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la hoshidana. Ésta pasó sus brazos alrededor de su amiga, preocupada.

Nyx recogió a Mozu, apartándola de la malvada mujer. Chicas inocentes y puras como ellas no debían juntarse con aquella clase de personas. ¿Y quién iría a visitarla a su biblioteca si no estaba la castaña? Con la de progresos que había hecho…

"Vaya escándalo han hecho mis 'compañeros'. Os pido disculpas." Dijo una voz detrás de ellas, proveniente de la entrada al ahora revuelto camarote.

Antes de que pudieran volverse para enfrentarse a aquella nueva amenaza, un extraño hechizo de gravedad las obligó a caer al suelo. Solo pudieron ver la túnica que caía sobre sus pies.

"No os preocupéis por mí. A diferencia de éstos monstruos, yo solo estoy interesado en el dinero." Comentó con la voz algo quebrada mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Escuché que el capitán se guarda una parte de las ganancias que deberían ser para el mantenimiento del barco. Ya que es alguien corrupto, ¿cómo iba a poder quejarse de que le roben su dinero?" Comentó sonriente, haciéndose paso hasta el escritorio del capitán.

De uno de los cajones, sacó una llave algo oxidada. Fue directo a un cuadro en la pared. Al apartar el retrato del capitán, descubrió su cámara fuerte, llena de monedas de oro. De oro, no de plata o de cobre. De oro. Eso es mucho.

Tras cargarlo todo en un saco de cuero mientras tarareaba, comenzó su camino de vuelta. Soltó un quejido al notar algo punzante atravesarle el hombro. Era una especie de aguja. Se volvió a las mujeres, enfadado.

"¿Quién ha sido?" Preguntó descomponiendo la cara en irritación. Tenía los ojos dorados y los cabellos azulados, cubiertos por una capucha de sus túnicas azules.

"He sido yo." Dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Una figura salió de un barril en el pasillo, libre de la presión del hechizo del pirata.

Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, con el largo flequillo tapándole la mitad del rostro. Sus rasgos eran finos, y aunque aparentaba un cuerpo ágil y fuerte, lucía un escote escandaloso. Tanto, que el pirata de cabellos azules se sonrojó, apartando la mirada.

"¡Tápate, hazme el favor!" Rogó, avergonzado.

Orochi abrió mucho los ojos al ver a quien estaba viendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?

La ninja se acercó fugazmente al pirata, hundiéndole el puño en el estómago. Al agacharse el mago, tuvo que cerrar sus decentes ojos para impedir fijarse en aquel escote. Detrás de sus pechos, ascendió un rodillazo que noqueó al pirata, deshaciendo el hechizo en el camarote.

"Salvarás la vida por tu chispa de honradez, ladrón." Mencionó la ninja, observando al derrotado con ojos afilados.

"¡¿Kagero?!" Llamó Orochi mientras se levantaba para acudir a su lado. La ninja apartó la cara cuando la agarró por los hombros. Le dolía verla de aquella forma: vestida como el enemigo. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le preguntó, dibujando una incontrolable sonrisa.

Nyx recogió a Mozu y Elise, quien acabó de perder la consciencia con aquel violento hechizo. Había visto a pocos magos usarlo. Sin duda era hábil si pudo ejercer tanta fuerza. Solo por aquella razón le puso unas cadenas mágicas en las muñecas, por si acaso.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo." Devolvió la ninja, clavando los ojos en su amiga. Orochi frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta del problemón en el que estaba.

"Yo… yo solo-"

"Orochi fue capturada en la batalla." Intervino Nyx, tranquila y sosegada. "Se negó a revelar nada sobre Hoshido, si es lo que te preocupa. Solo lucha con nosotros en escenarios como éstos." Explicó, refiriéndose a los ataques de bandidos.

Kagero apretó sus facciones, desagradada ante aquella intervención. No le estaba preguntando a ella, y no quería escuchar excusas para lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía traicionada. ¿Cómo podía estar ayudando al enemigo, Orochi, de todas las personas?

"Kagero, yo…" Volvió a comenzar la augur, agachando la cabeza. "Pensé que iba a morir. Pero Corrin me perdonó la vida y me dio una oportunidad de hacer cosas buenas. Si vieras lo que yo, sabrías que-"

"¡Ya basta!" Ordenó la ninja, quitándose las manos de encima con un amplio barrido del brazo. "Tenéis razón." Añadió al volverse a Nyx. "Orochi fue capturada. Poco después murió." Sentenció duramente, volviéndose para desaparecer de ágiles movimientos que no pudieron seguir con la vista.

"Que maleducada. Ni siquiera te escuchó." Murmuró Nyx, levantando a las otras chicas al apoyárselas sobre los hombros. Orochi agachó la cabeza, triste.

"No es eso. Kagero siempre está dispuesta a dar su vida en la batalla, y antes que hacer lo que yo, ella preferiría caer en combate mil veces antes. … No me esperaba que fuera tan duro… volver a verla…" Murmuró, notando el peso en su pecho hacerse insoportable. Nyx soltó un suspiro, entristecida por su rival en la magia.

"Seguro que consigues que te perdone. Solo será imposible si te rindes." Aconsejó, hablando de propia experiencia. Ella todavía no se había rendido buscando un remedio a su prolongada vida, y tenía tiempo de sobra para encontrarlo, por lo que su ánimo no decaía.

La pelimorada alzó la cabeza, con los ojos húmedos, reprimiendo unos sollozos.

"Gracias, Nyxipu." Contestó, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-O-O-O-

¿Cuándo dejarían de sorprenderme? Primero la violencia de una decapitación, ¿y ahora un cadáver se levantaba para cepillarse a su compañero inconsciente? ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con el mundo?

El joven calvo que había empezado a devorar a su jefe del pañuelo negro se levantó para volverse hacia nosotros, con la boca llena de sangre.

Intenté entender lo que estaba pasando, pero no lograba racionalizarlo. No tenía corazón, ¿cómo podía moverse? Sin sangre bombeada a través de sus venas, sus órganos debían estar atrofiándose rápidamente. ¿Cómo demonios podía moverse?

Hilda avanzó corriendo hacia él, clavando su palo en el hombro de la criatura. Ésta ni se inmutó al ser atravesado. Torpe por el corte en su pecho, el monstruo siguió avanzando, profundizando su perforación en el hombro hasta que salió por el otro lado. Quería comerse a la pelirroja, por eso extendió su brazo hacia ella.

Rompiendo mi parálisis, creé una distorsión explosiva entre ellos, detonándola rápidamente. Recibí a Hilda entre mis brazos para que no se lastimara, mientras que el zombi reculó torpemente, dándose la vuelta para detener su caída con las manos.

Camilla se acercó a él, incrustando el hacha en su otro hombro. Entonces posó su pierna sobre la espalda de la criatura y agarró el palo de madera para controlar sus movimientos. Así podría sacar el hacha para córtale la cabeza y acabar el enfrentamiento.

Con horror, contemplé cómo el zombi se destrozaba los músculos del cuello, girando su cabeza por completo. Comenzó a empuja hacia atrás, haciéndose camino hasta la princesa, quien intentó detenerle aseverando su agarre sobre las armas clavadas en su cuerpo.

Sentí algo que no he sentido muchas veces en mi vida. Es como… una pulsión. Algo dentro de mí me obligó a levantarme. Y dejé de saber lo que estaba haciendo. El monstruo iba a atrapar a Camilla al paso al que iba, y ésta no podría impedirlo sin liberar sus armas. Pero si lo hiciera, nada le impediría al zombi llegar hasta ella.

Con el grimorio en mano, creé una distorsión entre ellos, a la altura de la barriga. Deseché aquella idea tan pronto como vi que no lo haría a tiempo, comenzando a correr con desesperación hacia ellos. Me olvidé por completo que tenía una espada en mi cinturón. Solo pensé en que tenía que interponerme como fuera.

Apreté mi puño con tanta fuerza que me hice sangre, lanzando un golpe a la espalda del zombi, delante de Camilla. No me di cuenta de que estaba golpeando mi propio hechizo. Creo que estalló.

No sabría explicar lo que pasó, pero el cuerpo mutilado salió disparado hacia el final del pasillo, deshaciéndose en pedazos al tocar el suelo. Ya había sido mutilado anteriormente, por lo que no era de extrañar. La vista era desagradable… órganos desparramados por el suelo… pedazos de carne… ugh…

Camilla se cayó de espaldas por la sacudida. En cuanto a mí, mantuve la posición, pero me dolía la mano. Mucho. Cuando la observé, supe que el dolor que sentía era el de dedos rotos.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a la princesa, olvidándome de mi propio bienestar. Me preocupaba más el suyo. Ésta parpadeó un par de veces, examinando el destrozo que hice.

"Sí…" Dijo mientras se levantaba. La habría ayudado a ello, pero mi mano izquierda estaba fatal, y la derecha agarraba tan fuerte el grimorio cerrado que me olvidé que estaba ahí.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?" Preguntó Hilda, acercándose a nosotros, impresionada. Visto desde fuera, debía parecer que me lo cargué de un puñetazo. Me volví para mirar al pasillo ensangrentado. Entonces las miré, inexpresivo.

"Esa… es una buena pregunta." Contesté, comenzando a notar el punzante dolor de mi mano, obligándome a soltar un quejido tras otro. Saber que había ayudado a la princesa me ayudo a sobrellevarlo un poco, pero dolía igualmente. La muñeca también la tenía resentida. Ouch.

"Oye, Miles." Me llamó Camilla, algo sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. "La próxima vez que te hagas eso para ayudarme te mataré, ¿entendido?" Me advirtió, alarmando algo a Hinoka.

Yo también lo habría hecho, pero que se preocupara por mí era suficiente como para contrarrestarlo. Estaba mirando mi mano antes de decírmelo, y ya la había visto amenazar de muerte a otros, y aunque lo ocultaba muy bien, nunca iba en serio. Creedme, no lo aparentaré, pero me han amenazado muchas veces de muerte. Clientes…

"Parece que moriré joven, entonces." Sonreí. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que me matara, fuera cierto o no, pero tampoco dejaría que su orgullo me impidiera hacer lo que quería.

"¡Miles!" Se enfadó la pelimorada, recogiendo su hacha del suelo. Le saqué la lengua, escondiéndome detrás de Hilda. Éste se alteró al ser usada como escudo. Dimos vueltas alrededor de la hoshidana, jugando al ratón y el gato. Soy como un crío, pero, ey, miradlos y decidme si no se lo pasan bien al ser infantiles.

"¡Princesa Camilla, por favor, calmaos!" Pidió la pelirroja, asustada. La jinete wyvern bajó su hacha, molesta conmigo. Me lanzó una mirada enfurecida, antes de seguir caminando hacia los sonidos de pelea. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando pensó que no la estaría observando o que no lo notaría. 'Heh, ¿ves co-

Hinoka me dio un golpe en la cabeza con el canto de su mano. Aquello me pilló por sorpresa, por lo que reaccioné más de lo que en realidad dolió.

"Deberías hacerle caso, Miles-dono." Me aconsejó, levantando una ceja de preocupación. Le devolví la mirada, afilando los ojos junto con una sonrisa.

"¿Tú lo harías si te lo dijera alguno de tus hermanos?" Le devolví, seguro de la respuesta. Como esperaba, selló sus labios, incapaz de devolverme las palabras.

Debo tener talento para cabrear a las mujeres, pues la mirada que me dio después era muy afín con el coscorrón que me llevé. *Suspiro algo orgulloso*

-O-O-O-

El barco tenía una habitación dedicada al deleite del mar. Tenía una gran cristalera en la pared, con asientos de madera situados a diferentes distancias. Había una doble entrada, desde la que se accedía a un pasillo que llevaba directo a la cubierta.

El pirata peliblanco contemplaba las olas que dejaba el barco detrás de sí. Aunque había dejado de estar solo desde un rato, no se movió ni un centímetro. ¿Qué estaba él haciendo allí?

"Corrin, ¿a qué estamos esperando?" Preguntó la pelirrosa, mirando nerviosa al arco que llevaba el hombre. Había escuchado que los arcos con plumas rojas solo los llevaban aquellos arqueros que ponían toda su fuerza al tensar el arco, y no querría verle tensar el suyo.

"Mi señor, quizás nos necesiten fuera. ¿No deberíamos acabar aquí para ir con los demás?" Sugirió Jacob, afianzando su agarre sobre su cuchillo arrojadizo.

El príncipe siguió en silencio, sin saber qué hacer con aquel hombre. Algo le decía que debía esperar, pues si se enfrentaba a él, ninguno acabaría bien.

"Es curioso donde nos pone el destino a cada uno, ¿no creéis?" Comenzó el pirata, dándose la vuelta. Su rostro reflejaba sus años de experiencia, pero su mirada no era la de alguien particularmente agresivo.

"El destino me ha puesto en muchos aprietos últimamente, pero no permito que eso distorsione el sendero que elegí seguir." Contestó Corrin, con la expresión relajada. Si no fuera por el ruido de batalla, alguien fuera de contexto pensaría que son conocidos conversando con calma.

"¿Y cuál es vuestro camino, si puedo preguntar?" Se interesó el pirata, ladeando algo la cabeza, examinando mejor a quienes tenía delante. Jacob fue a acusarle de dirigirle la palabra tan irrespetuosamente a su señor, pero Corrin le detuvo con un brazo.

"Seguir los designios de mi corazón." Contestó con firmeza. "No siempre puedo ceñirme a esa senda, pero no seguiré ninguna otra." Añadió, primero cabizbajo, para después recuperar su seguridad.

"Heh, sois un romántico." Resopló el peliblanco, agachando la vista. "El mundo no es un lugar tan permisivo con las personas como vos." Suspiró, apretando su agarre en torno al arco. "No lo fue conmigo." Añadió con un destello de lamento en sus ojos, cargando una flecha con parsimonia ensordecedora. El crujir de la cuerda era intimidante.

"¡Deteneos! ¡No tenéis por qué hacer esto!" Desanimó Corrin, barriendo el aire con su brazo. Jacob y Felicia le adelantaron, preparados a tragar una flecha por su señor de ser necesario.

El pirata observaba su arco en horizontal, como si no estuviera apuntando a nadie. Parecía aburrido y cansado.

"Ojala os hubiera conocido antes. Me temo que ya es tarde." Murmuró, afilando su mirada. Soltó la cuerda, permitiendo a la flecha volar hacia su víctima.

Felicia creó un pilar de hielo en el suelo al agacharse, interponiéndose entre la flecha y ellos. No fue suficiente para detenerla, pero redujo su potencia. Trozos blancos volaron al romperse la columna, pero Corrin se agachó a tiempo para esquivar el disparo.

Jacob lanzó una daga al forajido, apuntando a su cabeza. El pirata alzó su capa, deteniendo el cuchillo al reducir su potencia progresivamente al deslizarlo por su tela. Antes de que se cayera, lo cogió, y con la misma rapidez, se lo envió de vuelta, con el doble de potencia.

El mayordomo esquivó la daga por poco, pero extendió su brazo hacia atrás, atrapándolo antes de que su fuera más lejos. Entre él y Felicia, le obligaron a ponerse a cubierto detrás de unas banquetas para esquivar los cuchillos.

La cristalera tras él se rompió, permitiendo escuchar el ruido de la batalla con mayor claridad. Corrin corrió hacia el pirata, apuntando a su arco. No quería herirle, solo desarmarle. El bandido pegó otro brinco, cargando otra flecha mientras volaba hacia atrás. Apuntó al ahora desprotegido príncipe, llevado por la batalla.

La flecha atravesó el suelo, sin manchas de sangre. Felicia agarró a Corrin a tiempo para apartarle, pero, al hacerlo, se precipitaron a caer por el ventanal. La pelirrosa se agarró a tiempo al borde, endureciendo su agarre aunque se lastimara los dedos al cortarse con los cristales rotos.

Jacob persiguió al pirata, ganando el tiempo para que se recuperaran. Corrin se transformó en dragón, agitando sus alas un par de veces para regresar al interior, con Felicia sobre su espalda.

El arquero cargó otra flecha, sin moverse del sitio. La daga que lanzó Jacob se clavó en el brazo con el que sujetaba el arco, pero el peliblanco apenas se inmutó. Jacob se encogió en el sitio, preparándose para esquivar la flecha.

No obstante, ésta no llegó hacia él. En su lugar, el potente trozo de madera voló sobre su cabeza, clavándose en el costado del dragón. Por suerte para Corrin, en aquella forma, sus escamas le protegían de los impactos, minimizando los daños. Felicia le sacó la flecha tan rápido como pudo, pues para que pudiera recuperar su forma humana, tenía que quitársela.

Jacob comenzó a correr hacia el pirata, enfurecido con él por lastimar a su señor. Le arrancó el puñal de su brazo con un solo movimiento. El pirata chocó contra la pared, encontrando así la oportunidad de escapar. El mayordomo lanzó una puñalada que le habría dado en la cabeza, pero su oponente saltó, apoyándose en sus brazos para saltar sobre él.

Un punzante dolor le alcanzó en la pierna a Jacob, obligándole a arrodillarse al ver si pierna perforada. Felicia le devolvió la flecha de Corrin a su dueño, clavándola en su hombro al saltar sobre él. Le rodeó el torso con las piernas, decidiendo poner fin a sus ágiles y acróbatas movimientos.

Corrin recuperó su forma humana, con una pequeña hilera de sangre cayéndole por la armadura. La pelirosa forcejeó con el pirata lo suficiente para tirarle al suelo, aunque ella recibió el impacto de la caída. El príncipe posó su espada sobre el cuello del pirata, con ojos que vacilaban.

"No me obliguéis a hacer esto, os lo ruego." Pidió, con la voz afectada. Le temblaba el pulso, pues aquel hombre acababa de herir a dos personas muy importantes para él en cuestión de segundos. Además, pudo ver el dolorido rostro de Felicia tras el del pirata, lo cual no hizo sino alterarle aún más.

Una melodía familiar resonó en la distancia. Era la canción de Azura. Como si fuera un bálsamo, tranquilizó las dudas de Corrin. De un decidido movimiento, le arrebató el arco al peliblanco.

El pirata estiró los brazos, sin resistirse mientras la sirvienta le arrebataba el carcaj al quitarse de debajo con la ayuda de Corrin. La pelirosa fue a atender a Jacob de inmediato, pues la herida del príncipe no era tan grave como para necesitar de tratamiento inmediato. Además, su pierna necesitaba que la trataran cuanto antes.

"Así que ella también está aquí…" Murmuró el peliblanco, divertido por alguna razón. "Sin duda, el destino tiene una extraño sentido del humor, ¿no creéis?" Se rió, relajándose por completo.

"¿De qué estáis hablando?" Preguntó un impaciente Corrin, apartando su espada al notar que ya no tenía forma de suponer una amenaza.

-O-O-O-

Y tenía razón. ¿Quién habría supuesto que algunos de los piratas aunarían fuerzas con los marineros para acabar con los zombis? El nigromante tenía un séquito de cadáveres protegiéndole, mientras sostenía su esfera de control con la mano. Pero hubo un cambio que sin dudo se hizo de notar: Azura comenzó a cantar.

Con el colgante brillando bajo su cuello, la peliazul cantó desde lo profundo de su alma la canción que le enseñó su madre, a riesgo de ser identificada por los demás como la cantante misteriosa.

Los zombis perdieron concentración, como si el canto de la mujer les distrajera. El nigromante se enfureció, pero no logró recuperar el control sobre sus monstruos.

Unas sombras se lanzaron a por la figura transparente, intentando perforarle el torso, pero el nigromante usó algún hechizo con el que se elevó en el aire. Leo intentó agarrarle las piernas al estirar las barandillas del barco, pero el mago las esquivó con facilidad.

Llegamos a la cubierta justo en ese momento. Imaginaos. Ya iba distraído al subir las escaleras con Camilla delante de mí, por lo que al llegar a la cubierta que creía invadida y encontrarme con un silencio muerto, únicamente poblado por la voz de Azura cantando la misma canción que en la ópera, mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor.

Los zombis reanimados cayeron al suelo, despojados del vínculo con el nigromante con el poder de la voz de la peliazul. Piratas, marineros, príncipes… todos miraban al cielo, clavando sus ojos en aquella figura tan difícil de observar.

Tanto Hinoka como Azura se alteraron al identificar a aquel tipo. Ya le habían visto antes. Azura fue a aumentar su poder, con la esperanza de hacerle bajar a la fuerza, pero Leo le pegó un golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Es que quieres morir?" Le regañó, alterado. La gente a su alrededor les miraron extrañados, sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando. Xander no estuvo presente durante la ópera, y muchos no se dieron cuenta, dadas las apremiantes circunstancias.

Una risotada distorsionada se escuchó en el aire, junto con la aparición de una esfera morada clara.

"Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Pero si es la princesa." Se rió el nigromante. … Él debía estar muy seguro de quién estaba hablando, porque yo no.

Entonces apuntó su brazo hacia donde estaba yo, lanzando un poderoso hechizo que creó un estruendo horrendo. Al darme la vuelta para apartarme, me encontré con otra candidata a princesa. Cielos.

Solo se me ocurrió una cosa en aquel momento, así que perdonad mi falta de destreza en la toma de decisiones.

La agarré por la cintura, aferrándola contra mí. Abrí mi grimorio por la página esencia y demandé otra de las esferitas reactivas. La puse detrás de la pelirroja, a sus pies. Salté sobre ella, propulsándonos contra la barandilla del barco. El sonido de la explosión zumbó en mis oídos, pero al menos no fue en nuestros cuerpos.

El peor golpe me lo llevé yo en la espalda, pero mi mala suerte no acabó ahí. Tanto el gorro como las gafas de Hinoka se cayeron por la borda, revelando sus intensos y rojizos colores.

El nigromante se lanzó al agua, riéndose como un maníaco. Desapareció poco después para no volver a ser visto.

Cuando los demás se acercaron a nosotros para comprobar si estábamos bien… bueno, solo se me ocurrió ocultarle la cabeza abrazándola contra mi pecho, intentando esconderla. Ésta se intentó resistir, pero era mejor que pasara por aquello a que la descubrieran.

"¡Miles!" Me llamó Leo, preocupado. Su vasallo se acercó a nosotros, complacido por lo que veía.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué estás escondiendo ahí?" Me preguntó, malicioso. Le mostré mis dientes, sudando como nunca. '¡No es momento de que me hagas esa clase de preguntas, idiota!'

"¡Miles, Hilda! ¿Estáis bien?" Preguntó Camilla, agachándose junto a nosotros.

Asentí torpemente, luchando por no soltar a Hinoka. Debía aguantar. Me planteé tirarme por la borda, pero dado que allí podría estar el nigromante, vacilé.

"Deberíais soltarle, señor Miles. Parece que le estáis asfixiando." Comentó Arthur, agarrándome del brazo con la intención de que cediera de buena gana.

Noté las miradas de Xander y Laslow. Odin y Selena observaban junto a Beruka y Keaton desde lejos. Nyx y Orochi aparecieron por las barandillas de popa, trayendo a Elise y a Mozu consigo. Arrastraban a alguien, pero a ese no le pude ver.

Leo intentaba descifrar mi atareada expresión, dándose cuenta de que si ocultaba a aquella persona, había una buena razón. No obstante, no pudo ayudarme, pues mi pánico pareció llegarle. 'Ahora no es momento de ser tierno, ¡Leo!'

Charlotte le comentó algo a Benny, con una expresión pícara. Seguramente decía cosas malas de mí, aunque nunca podría saberlo. El rubio era demasiado bueno al poker.

Azura pareció reconocer a quien ocultaba, a juzgar por su expresión aterrada. Kaden le preguntó al respecto, pero no logró sacarle ninguna respuesta. Peri se asomó junto con unos marineros heridos, desanimada. Y Silas se alió con Arthur para que soltase a Hilda.

"¡No!" Grité, alterado. '¿Qué estoy haciendo? Lo estoy echando a perder todo. Lo estoy echando a perder todo.' Ese pensamiento se reprodujo en bucle en mi cabeza, atormentándome.

Agaché la cabeza para mirar el pelo rojizo de la princesa. 'Supongo que no colará lo de que es un familiar lejano, después de todo.' Eso lo dije en voz alta, por cierto.

Liberé a Hinoka, quien cogió aire desesperadamente. Estaba roja como nunca, y no parecía darse cuenta de su alrededor todavía. El aire es importante, después de todo. ¿Qué más da que los príncipes nohrios desencajen su expresión al verte? Por no hablar del no tan rotundo como me esperaba cambio de Camilla. Debía haberlo intuido.

"¡¿Hinoka?!" Se sorprendió escandalosamente Corrin, apareciendo por el camino que llevaba al observatorio. Llevaba a alguien inmovilizado por los brazos, seguido de un mayordomo que se apoyaba en Felicia.

A esas alturas solo quedaba reírme, porque así soy yo. Un loco.

"Tadaaaaa." Mi voz fue lo único que se escuchó en el pesado silencio que siguió al nombre de la princesa. Eso, y mis risas. Quizás estuviera tan asustado que no sabía ni cómo sentirme. Vaya día. *Risas*

 **-O-O-O-**

 **… ¿Habré hecho alguna otra escena que termine en un climax mayor? … Tal vez, pero ésta me ha gustado. Ay, yo mismo quiero saber lo que pasará ahora. *Emoción* Buf, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar ahora. Pero, eh, ya os dije que esto no era ni conquista ni revelaciones. ¿Quién sabe lo que está por ocurrir? (No debería decir esas cosas: solo sirven para aumentar las expectativas, y a estas alturas ya deberíais saber mi relación con ellas)**

 **Eh… sí. ¿Fue necesaria la advertencia que puse al principio? Probablemente. Si sois personitas sensibles con éstos temas de mutilaciones y desmembramientos (que no digo que yo lo encuentre placentero o algo), probablemente no os habrá gustado mucho este capítulo. Oh, y lo de la violación. Brutal, ¿eh? Como su mundo. No hay piedad para los ingenuos… *Suspiro***

 **Cada uno pasa por lo que pasa, y aquellos sádicos (los de Elise) no lo tuvieron nada fácil. Como estudiante de psicología, sería capaz de contaros un poco la clase de vida que deben haber llevado para acabar así, pero os aseguro que no sería un libro con colores vivos. Además, ellos son los buenos en su propio cuento, el cual acabó en éste capítulo…**

 **En fin, ya sé que lo de los resurrectos no salía en la batalla, pero como he dicho, ya no es conquista. Podríais ser capaces de deducir quién es el nigromante. Y no me esperaba hacer tan poderoso a Asura (el pirata arquero). Mola, ¿eh? Y el puñetazo de Miles... vaya desastre. Mira que romperse los dedos de ese modo. Bueno, estaba desesperado al ver peligrar a Camilla. Le perdonaré por eso.**

 **Y sí. No os aseguro nada a partir de aquí. Es M por una razón. No pretendo meter violencia sin razón en los capítulos, pero no pienso negarla si es que debe aparecer.**

 **Pretendía hacer la serie desde el principio con esa clasificación, pero (admito que cedí ante el filtro default de KT, viva la publicidad fácil) no sabía muy bien si lo que iba a hacer sería M o T. Debí ceñirme a mi primera decisión, y eso haré a partir de ahora (adiós, publicidad del rango default T.T). Os pido perdón por no aclararme antes. Pero éstos dos últimos capítulos y los reviews *tosidos agradecidos* me han ayudado a darme cuenta. Moshiakenai (Lo lamento).**

 **Uf… a por más. *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***

 **(Aviso que es probable que tarde un poco más en éstos días, pues septiembre se acerca, y con ello las recuperaciones. Pero, eh, no me viene mal repasar psicobiología ahora que estoy metiéndome con tantas mutilaciones. … Retiro lo dicho. No es agradable. Aunque he de confesar que es interesante saber cómo funcionamos y eso.)**


	25. Capítulo 25: Sorpresas, honor y Leo

**Sorpresas, honor y Leo**

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hinoka?" Preguntó Corrin haciéndose paso hasta ella, con el corazón en un puño.

La pelirroja no se puso colorada porque le faltase el aire en ese momento, sino porque ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ni su gorro ni sus gafas estaban donde debían estar.

"¿Corrin? Eh… yo… he venido para…" Comenzó a decir, observando las reacciones a su alrededor. Las palabras se hicieron de piedra en su garganta, negándose rotundamente a salir pese a lo mucho que Hinoka las necesitaba.

El heredero al trono seguía impasible, seguramente preparándose para deliberar lo que hacer según su respuesta. El príncipe Leo estaba pensativo, mirando alternativamente a Miles y a la princesa. En cuanto a Camilla, ella permanecía en silencio. Su mirada… no le profesaba el odio con el que la atacó en la montaña del sabio.

Orochi la reconoció en la distancia, pero decidió encoger la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada de mostrar nuevamente su rostro a una conocida. Especialmente cuando se había unido al enemigo. Se había quedado sensible tras lo de Kagero.

"Señor Miles, ¿me podría explicar qué está sucediendo aquí?" Le preguntó entonces Arthur al psicólogo, ayudándole a levantarse.

"Claro." Asintió el de las gafas, completamente impasible ante el tenso ambiente. "El joven que cogimos para aquello resultó ser la princesa Hinoka. Qué mala pata, ¿eh?" Sonrió, escondiendo algo de verdad tras sus palabras. Desde el momento en el que la descubrió, se sintió fatal. Si alguien le acusaba de traidor, no pensaba negárselo, por mucho que le doliera el pecho entonces. Se había encariñado demasiado con aquella panda de locos.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Os he contagiado mi cruel destino! ¡Os ruego que me perdonéis!" Se disculpó Arthur, mostrándose realmente afectado. Miles le intentó animar, negándole que fuera su culpa. Si hubiera que culpar a alguien, que fuera al juguetón destino, ¿no?

El héroe entonces se distrajo al ver pasar a una peliblanca por delante suya. Effie subió las escaleras al piso superior para ir a por Elise, quien tenía mala cara. Había llorado. Sin su sonrisa, el mundo había perdido un sol. Tanto Nyx como Orochi acordaron distorsionar los hechos. Si le contaban a la vasalla por lo que pasó su señora… ni siquiera la augur sabría decir si Effie no se suicidaría de la vergüenza y de la pena.

En cuanto a Elise, la inundaba una profunda tristeza, pero por suerte para el universo, las personas tenemos recursos para bloquear los malos recuerdos. Y la princesa había olvidado por completo lo que pasó momentos antes. Solo sabía que estaba triste por alguna razón, y ver la herida en la cabeza de Mozu le daba una pista sobre por qué podría haber sido.

Miles quiere dejaros bien claro que si alguna vez le pidiese ayuda para recordar, aunque supiera cómo hacerlo, se negaría. Si uno bloquea los recuerdos, hay una buena razón tras ellos. Liberarlos solo le haría más daño.

Silas le tocó la espalda al psicólogo, con el ceño fruncido. Miró a la hoshidana durante unos segundos antes de volverse a él para preguntar.

"¿La has estado escondiendo?" Le demandó saber, con una gravedad en su voz que nunca antes le dio a escuchar. La verdad solo era una, y como amigo suyo que era, se la daría, por dura que fuera.

"Sí." Contestó, planteándose brevemente cómo se sentía al respecto. "No sabía qué hacer, Silas. Me hubiera encantado poder pedirte consejo, pero me temo que si lo hubiera hecho te habría cargado con el secreto, y no quise hacerte eso." Contó, imaginándome lo desastroso que habría sido obligar a Silas a mentir. Ni lo hubiera logrado, ni le habría sentado bien.

El caballero se alteró, aunque no sabría decir si fue porque Miles admitió su culpa o porque decidió no pedirle ayuda. Fuera lo que fuera, la princesa por fin se armó de valor para hablar.

"Vine a por ti, Corrin. Mi objetivo era traerte de vuelta a Hoshido." Admitió Hinoka, valiente, alzando la voz lo suficiente para quedase claro. Xander apretó sus cejas, molesto con lo que oyó.

"Como me imagi-"

"Pero he cambiado de parecer." Interrumpió Hinoka, con firmeza. Normalmente, Xander se habría molestado por ser cortado, especialmente por su enemigo, pero la intriga que le despertó fue suficiente como para que hiciera la vista gorda.

"¿Qué decís? Explicaos." Pidió el rubio, envainando su fiel espada Siegfried en su funda. Leo pasó a examinar a su hermana. Era la que más le preocupaba. Con la inicial mención de sus intenciones, la pelimorada afiló tanto sus ojos que bien podrían cortar. Le sorprendió que no la hubiera agredido todavía. ¿Qué la retuvo?

Miles también sabía de la territorialidad de la princesa. Una de sus teorías sobre por qué le trató mal cuando se conocieron fue de que al saber que él había escuchado los lamentos de Corrin en su lugar, se sintió atacada, viendo su papel suplido por mi profesión. Por eso estuvo tan cariñosa con él después de aquello.

La cuestión era que Hinoka había hablado de apartar a Corrin de su lado, lo cual sería impensable para la pelimorada. En casos normales, era de esperar alguna amenaza. Pero Camilla no hizo nada de eso. Sencillamente, estaba ahí, quieta, sin decir palabra.

Hinoka se volvió a Xander y a Leo, alzando la cabeza para hablar las cosas claramente.

"Siempre pensé que mi hermano creció solo y triste, sin una familia que le quisiera. Por eso, cuando volvió con nosotros, no pude sentirme más aliviada." Contó, llevándose la mano al pecho.

"Pero al verle darnos la espalda cuando le tendisteis la mano… no creo haber experimentado mayor dolor en mi vida." Murmuró, apretando los dientes con el mero recuerdo de su agonía. "No solo tuve que enfrentarle como a un enemigo, sino que también debía aceptar que vuestros 'engaños' le apartaron de mi lado." Xander se habría enfurecido por cómo se expresó, pero Leo le contuvo alzando un brazo por delante suya, pidiéndole algo más de tiempo.

"Creía que solo os aprovechabais de él para causarnos más dolor… pero… me equivocaba." Sonrió, relajando la expresión, como si no estuviera delante del enemigo ni nada. Entonces se volvió a Camilla, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mostrarse lo intimidada que estaba.

"Desde lo más profundo de mi ser, os doy las gracias." Dijo, arrodillándose para tocar el suelo con la frente. "Fuisteis la familia que no pudimos ser para Corrin, pero fuisteis una familia de verdad pese a no compartir la misma sangre. Gracias por romper todos mis temores…" Murmuró, dejando salir sus emociones de alivio

¿Quién se habría imaginado que la princesa Hinoka se arrodillaría ante sus enemigos expresando gratitud? Nadie, os lo digo yo, que soy el narrador omnisciente.

Miles estaba ansioso, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se perdió en la parte en la que había estado intentando ocultar a la princesa, preparado para recibir su castigo. Llegó a pensar que sería encarcelado durante años.

Leo parpadeó varias veces, notando cómo las emociones se le subían al cuello. No las permitió salir. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para permanecer sereno, pues debía examinar la situación.

Elise estaba algo desorientada, ya que no sabía ni quién era la persona que estaba hablando. Todavía no la había reconocido sin su conjunto rojo y blanco. Xander seguía neutro, como siempre, pero parecía más relajado que antes. ¿Sería alegría lo que asomaban a sus ojos?

Camilla agachó la cabeza para observar a la princesa, con una expresión seria. Leo comenzó a sentirse intranquilo al no poder saber lo que pensaba su hermana.

"Hinoka…" Llamó Corrin, sorprendido por sus palabras. Parecía querer abrazarla, pero se detuvo al estar ante sus otros hermanos. Sabía que si lo hacía parecería que quería aceptar a su otra familia. De hecho, es que quería, pero ninguno de los bandos aceptaría al otro.

Camilla se dio cuenta de aquel detalle, mirándole de refilón. Era una experta cuando se trataba de Corrin tras todos aquellos años.

La pelimorada levantó a Hinoka, tirándole del brazo. 'Hilda' se levantó torpemente, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, o quien la estaba ayudando. No vio venir aquel abrazo.

"Siento haberos quitado a Corrin." Le susurró Camilla, únicamente audible para los que estaban cerca. Selena corrió a acercarse al notar aquello, arrastrando consigo a Odin y a Beruka.

Camilla pasó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hinoka. Con el pelo que le cubría la cara, casi nadie podía ver su expresión, pero Miles fue uno de los afortunados. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los labios. Un brillo en sus párpados le delató un proyecto de lágrimas. Nuestro psicólogo se quedó completamente sin palabras.

Él habría deseado hacer un análisis sobre aquello, pero estaba demasiado impresionado como para ello, así que lo haré en su lugar, para vuestro contento.

¿Por qué Camilla se estaba disculpando con Hinoka? Hablar con Hilda, hace unos capítulos, le recordó que la llegada de Corrin fue lo que trajo a su familia más junta que nunca. Recordó una de las poderosas razones por las que amaba a su hermanito, y cometió el error de ponerse en el lugar de la hoshidana.

Si ella hubiera tenido un hermano como él, y que de repente le secuestraran para que viviera su vida con unos supuestos monstruos, muy probablemente ella habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Y ese pensamiento entonces la llevó a una conclusión inevitable.

En el fondo, daba igual que fuera Hilda, una joven marinera, o Hinoka, una princesa de Hoshido. Seguía siendo una chica que quería a su hermano, al igual que ella. Viéndola así, no tenía forma en la que pudiera rechazarla, pues hacerlo sería como rechazarse a sí misma.

Muchos en la cubierta vieron por primera vez a un impresionado Xander. Leo era menos cortado a la hora de mostrar su sorpresa, dejando caer su mandíbula y moviendo la cabeza, como si aquello fuera una especie de ilusión. Elise parpadeó muchas veces, sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos. No sabéis el alivio que sintieron muchos al verla volver a sonreír, corriendo a donde estaban. Effie soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras Nyx la compadecía silenciosamente con unas palmaditas.

Silas no llegó a ver la expresión de Corrin, pues le estaba dando la espalda, pero pudo ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Felicia, por lo que dedujo que debía estar poniendo una cara impresionante. Azura tampoco se quedó impasible, con una tormenta de sentimientos confusos sacudiéndola.

"Está bien. Le necesitabais mucho más que nosotros." Contestó Hinoka, correspondiendo al abrazo. Hablaba como cuando era Hilda, ahora tratando a la princesa con una cercanía antinatural. "Además, "dijo mientras se separaba" nosotros también os quitamos un tesoro." Contestó, pasando el brazo sobre el hombro de Azura, pellizcándole la mejilla como solía hacer cuando eran pequeños.

La peliazul no logró contener más las lágrimas, desbordada por la emoción. Abrazó a Hinoka, contra quien se tuvo que enfrentar en numerosas ocasiones pese a ser básicamente familia. La pelirroja sonrió a la cantante, pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse de su lado también? Se preguntó.

"Aún me tienes que contar cómo fue su infancia. Yo ya te he contado mucho sobre Corrin." Añadió Camilla, interesándose por la peliazul. "Así podré ver la clase de vida que has llevado, querida." Sonrió a su hermanita, acariciándole el cabello.

Elise llegó con ellas, uniéndose a los abrazos mientras se reía. Ella también quería divertirse. Vaya cuadro, ¿eh? Corrin no pudo seguir de pie, cayendo al suelo, ayudado por Silas para que no se hiciera daño. Felicia y Jacob comenzaron a curar a los heridos. La sirvienta se ocupó de los hombres en los niveles inferiores, mientras que el mayordomo comenzó a tratar a los que estaban allí mismo, ahora con su pierna sanada.

Niles y Orochi llamaron a Lilith, llevándose a los piratas a la prisión del plano astral. El primero se burlaba del trío de líderes derrotados. El arquero ágil apenas se molestó en enfadarse, ya que estaba de buen humor; el peliazul mago no paraba de quejarse de las tácticas lascivas de las mujeres y el de la cresta rosa solo agradecía seguir con vida, encontrando las burlas de Niles incluso reconfortantes. La pelimorada habría intentado poner algo de paz, pero en aquel momento solo quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

Miles comenzó a caminar, moviéndose mecánicamente mientras hacía extraños quiebres. Evitó acercarse a las princesas, temeroso de romper su milagrosa burbuja. Tenía ciertas cosas que comprobar con urgencia. Segundo, ¿qué cara tenía Corrin? En primer lugar, ¿qué reacción estaba teniendo el gran jefazo Xander? Cuarto y último, ¿cuándo iba alguien a recriminarle sus actos? Eh… sí, así de confuso se sentía.

¿Y dónde se habían metido los protectores de la princesa? Escaneó la zona, notando un par de barriles próximos a las princesas. ¿Desde cuándo habían estado ahí? No son ninjas por nada, supuso. Pobrecillos, la tensión que debían tener en ese momento debía ser enorme, al no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Keaton olisqueó el suelo cerca de ellos, dándose cuenta de quienes se ocultaban en los barriles. Los levantó de un solo movimientos, revelando al dúo de ninjas. Uno tenía el pelo verde y una bufanda morada alrededor de su cuello. El hombre tenía un adorno en la frente algo similar al de Xander. Llevaba ropas oscuras, y al igual que su compañera, llevaba el pecho relativamente expuesto, pero supongo que tanto Orochi como Odin eran sus contrapartes.

Entonces Keaton cogió las pelusas que había en los barriles, llevándoselas alegremente a Benny y a Kaden, quien pensó que las encontrarían apasionantes. ¡Nunca antes había visto una pelusa tan larga y bella! El zorro cedió en lo de que era bonita, pero se negó a tocarla.

Los ninjas se pusieron espalda contra espalda, dispuestos a luchar hasta el final de ser necesario. Hinoka acudió a su lado, pidiéndole que bajaran las armas. Los ninjas se resistieron al principio, pero cuando la pelirroja insistió, se subyugaron a su rango, encontrando aquello de locos.

La princesa se disculpó por el susto que dieron los recién descubiertos, confesando que nunca fue su intención ir acompañada. Debieron verla cuando salió en su misión.

Elise se acercó a la mujer hoshidana, halagándola por ser tan guapa y madura. Ésta ignoró todo lo que le dijo, impasible. Charlotte se acercó a ellas, atraída por tener delante de sí una escena familiar. Además, se sentía más segura estando allí, donde podría proteger a la princesa de ser necesario. Effie tuvo la misma idea, pero la rubia fue más rápida.

Corrin entonces saludó alegremente a Kaze, quien se mostró algo incómodo con todo aquello. El peliblanco no se le ocurrió mejor idea que presentarle a Silas, quien recelaba del ninja. Se dieron la mano mientras intercambiaban miradas de las que saltaban chispas.

Miles se acercó a Xander, llamando su atención con unos tosidos. También se ganó la de Leo.

"Señor Xander, reconozco que he ocultado la identidad de la princesa a partir del momento en el que me reveló quien era y me pidió ayuda. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que queráis darme." Reconoció, inclinándose levemente hacia él.

El dolor en su mano le recordó que debería haber ido a hablar primero con Felicia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. De todos modos, quería pagar por sus crímenes, con carácter urgente. No podría mirar a nadie a la cara si no lo hacía.

El príncipe se volvió al psicólogo, sorprendido por su intervención. Literalmente, se le había olvidado aquel detalle, pues los presentes eventos le anonadaron demasiado.

"Déjame que yo me ocupe de él, hermano." Pidió Leo, intercediendo por el de las gafas. "Tengo mucho de lo que hablar con Miles." Añadió, con una cara que le puso los pelos de punta. A diferencia de lo tímido que solía ser, ahora derrochaba seguridad, pareciendo alguien mucho más impresionante que de costumbre. Fue como cuando Miles le vio por primera vez. Imponente.

"Claro. Te lo agradezco." Contestó Xander, llevando sus pensamientos de vuelta al pequeño pánico que sintió. Es normal. Lo que estaba pasando delante de él no tenía nada de político, y al ser ese el campo que él mejor dominaba, no se sentía nada cómodo fuera de él.

Leo agarró del brazo al rubio, llevándole a un pasillo interior al que se accedía desde la cubierta. Unos marineros se apartaron para dejarles pasar, intimidados por el príncipe.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora, princesa Camilla?" Preguntó la pelirroja, observando como Elise rompía las barreras entre ella y la ninja, a base de sonrisas. Kagero no llegó a decir palabra, pero su expresión comenzó a cambiar. Era débil a los elogios sobre su aspecto. Charlotte, a regañadientes, aceptaba algunos de ellos, recelosa de la ninja.

Camilla soltó un suspiro, observando a Corrin intentar relajar las cosas un poco entre sus amigos. Silas era el más territorial de los dos, pero Kaze no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su vínculo con el señor Corrin fuera menospreciado. En el breve tiempo que se conocieron, aprendió mucho de él: lo suficiente como para saber la clase de persona que era.

"Eso lo decidirá Xander, me temo. Que hayas abordado el barco en el que pretendíamos ir a Hoshido supone muchas cosas. Si te dejáramos ir ahora mismo, sabríais de dónde venimos, y no sería descabellado pensar que nos emboscaríais en el puerto. Nuestro padre lo haría." Argumentó la princesa, arrugando las cejas. Por mucho que quisiera ayudarla, los asuntos políticos eran demasiado delicados para ella tratar.

La pelirroja guardó silencio, pensativa. Al parecer el rey tampoco gozaba de mucha popularidad entre sus hijos. No es de extrañar, tras la de monstruosidades que ha hecho impunemente.

"¿Me haréis prisionera, entonces?" Sugirió, incómoda ante aquella idea. Comprendía que no estaba en posición de poder revelarse y montar un escándalo. Ni aunque contase con la ayuda de los ninjas podría escapar de allí.

"No es algo tan sencillo, princesa Hinoka." Intervino el heredero, acercándose a ellas. Laslow fue tras él, saludando a la pelirroja sobre el hombro de su señor. Selena le agarró de la oreja, apartándole antes de que Xander se diera cuenta. "El objetivo de nuestro padre es conquistar Hoshido, y tras obedecer sus órdenes durante toda mi vida, creo saber qué decisión tomaría de ser informado: tu ejecución." Contó, aseverando su expresión.

Aquella palabra era poderosa, lo suficiente como para captar la atención de quienes les rodeaban. Los ninjas se volvieron bruscamente a ellos, alertados.

Los únicos que no reaccionaron fueron Odin y Peri, quienes habían empezado a hablar sobre lo que le pasó a la peliazul. Beruka les escucho discretamente, algo desconcertada de que la jinete no fuera el monstruo que siempre pensó que era.

"¿Qué? ¡No podemos hacer eso!" Se preocupó Elise, entristeciendo el rostro. Camilla agachó la cabeza al ver que Xander había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

"¡No pienso dejar que le hagan nada!" Dijo Corrin con determinación, acercándose al hermano que respetaba. Azura agarró el brazo de Hinoka, preocupada por ella.

"Así que mi vida no tiene ningún valor para vuestro líder…" Murmuró la pelirroja, sintiéndose enferma al pensar en Garon. No existía otra persona que odiara más que a ese monstruo. Mató a su padre, y fue el responsable de que se llevaran a Corrin.

"¡Xander!" Llamó el peliblanco de nuevo, buscando en él una respuesta a aquella tesitura. El rubio rodó la vista sobre sus hermanos. Todos les estaban observando, esperando a sus palabras. Todos menos Camilla. Su hermana observaba a la hoshidana. Parecía… preocupada… y triste.

"Haced lo que tengáis que hacer, príncipe Xander." Sentenció Hinoka, dispuesta a aceptar su palabra, fuera la que fuera. El rubio entonces volvió a mirar a Corrin, quien le observaba con miedo. No solía pensarlo mucho, pero aquella vez se acordó de cuando ayudaba a su hermanito con sus problemas en el bastión.

Cerró los ojos durante unos solemnes segundos, y al abrirlos, los fijó en la hoshidana.

"Cualquier líder estratégico sabría de la importancia de mantenerte al margen de la guerra. Sois una luchadora temible, princesa Hinoka, y no me gustaría volver a encontraros en batalla." Comenzó con calma, poniendo nerviosa a la pelirroja.

"Tampoco sería una decisión apropiada dejaros ir sin más…" Comentó, pasando a observar a sus seres queridos. "Pero tampoco puedo apartaros de donde tenéis el corazón. Si a mí me apartaran de mi pueblo, quitándome toda oportunidad de luchar por él hasta la misma muerte, enloquecería." Planteó, siendo aquel un sentimiento que más de uno de los presentes sentía.

"Ninguno de mis hermanos os desea mal alguno, así que voy a tentar a la suerte." Sentenció con una media sonrisa. Aquella oración fue suficiente para captar toda la atención en la cubierta. "Seréis puestos en libertad en cuanto lleguemos al puerto. Por favor, comprender que soltaros antes sería irresponsable de mi parte." Pidió, inclinando la cabeza levemente.

Hinoka parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de sacar palabras de sí misma. Los que antes se mostraron preocupados por la princesa ahora suspiraron en alivio, o rieron en alegría. Cada uno se lo tomó a su manera, pero nadie se quedó impasible. Ni los marineros. Bueno, quizás los ahora encadenados piratas no estaban entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sus murmullos propagaron la información rápidamente.

"Hasta entonces, me gustaría que os considerarais nuestros invitados." Concluyó Xander, cruzándose de brazos y guardando silencio para dar a entender que había acabado.

"¡Traición!" Dijo una voz rompiendo el buen ambiente que se había generado. Xander dirigió sus ojos a quien habló, abriéndolos en sorpresa al ver quién era. Fue el capitán de la tripulación.

"¡Que el príncipe heredero al trono confraternice con el enemigo es la peor de las traiciones posibles!" Gritó, buscando el apoyo de sus hombres. Éstos comenzaron a ser contagiados por su cara, comenzando a sentirse enfadados.

Hinoka se puso colorada, pues ella entendía que confraternizar era algo mucho más íntimo, y ni en sus más bizarros sueños había llegado a mirar a los príncipes nohrios de aquella forma. Aunque en cierto sentido, podrían considerarse familia… familia lejana… era raro pensar en ello.

Los ninjas se acercaron a su señora, protegiéndola de las miradas de odio. La pelirroja comenzó a sentirse mal, pues todo aquello estaba pasando por su culpa, y ahora que conocía a la verdadera familia de Corrin, no deseaba importunarles de aquella manera.

Le sorprendió ver que no solo la protegieron sus camaradas, sino que también se interpuso la familia real, liderados por el príncipe peliblanco.

Los marineros comenzaron a mirar con malos ojos al grupo de Corrin, como si el odio fuera una enfermedad que se transmitiera por el aire.

Un sonido de monedas caer retumbó delante entre los pies del capitán y los de Xander. Una pequeña maga oscura había soltado una pesada bolsa de cuero, repleta de monedas de oro. El capitán palideció al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Quizás quieras reconsiderar tus palabras antes de mancillar nuestros oídos con tus berradas." Comentó Nyx, pasando unas páginas en su grimorio personalizado. De aquella manera le mostraba que no merecía ni que le prestara atención. El hombretón de peludos brazos reculó unos pasos, chocando con una figura que no sabía que estaba ahí.

Al volverse y ver la potente expresión de Benny, pegó un bote para alejarse, comenzando a temblar. Un par de marineros se acercaron a la bolsa de monedas, sorprendidos.

"¿Qué es esto, capitán?" Preguntó uno de ellos, removiendo las monedas con la mano. El hombretón se volvió asustado de sus propios hombres, mudo.

"S-son mis ahorros. Uno de esos diablos debió intentar llevárselos." Se intentó explicar el jefe, buscando calmarse. Aquello tranquilizó un poco a los marineros, aunque había muchos de ellos que miraban deseosos a la bolsa.

"Eso no explica que tengáis tanto. ¡Debe haber al menos cien monedas de oro!" Acusó Charlotte, rápida para contar el dinero. Al ver a la jefa de cocina señalar algo bastante importante, los marineros se volvieron al capitán, esperando explicaciones.

"¡Recibí una herencia enorme!" Mintió el capitán, desesperado, haciendo evidente que se le ocurrió allí mismo.

"Eso no es lo que dicen éstos papeles." Replicó un hombre que nadie esperó ver hablando. Kaze alzó unos documentos con el recuento de los beneficios contrastado con el de los gastos. "Cada semana una pequeña cantidad se sustrae de los fondos dedicados a la reparación del barco. Sois un corrupto." Soltó el ninja, mirando con desprecio al hombre. Con un murmullo, explicó a su señora que había indagado para estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el barco.

El del mostacho castaño comenzó a reírse, mirando al cielo. Entonces, de un movimiento brusco, comenzó a correr hacia el hoshidano, gritando lleno de ira. Silas le interceptó clavándole el codo en el estómago, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones. Después juntó las manos para darle un poderoso golpe cargado ascendente en la mandíbula. El capitán cayó inerte al suelo. Algunos hombres celebraron la derrota de su despiadado jefe, pero hubo quienes todavía recordaban lo que dijo antes de ser expuesto.

"Eso no cambia lo que dijo. Estáis traicionando Nohr." Señalizó un hombre acercándose al príncipe rubio. Era relativamente bajo, de tamaño humilde, pero su rostro derrochaba sencillez. Xander cerró los ojos, recibiendo todas las miradas de la zona de nuevo.

"La princesa Hinoka se ha entregado sin oponer resistencia. Ha acudido rauda a detener a sus compañeros antes de que comience otra batalla, aunque eso extinguiría toda posibilidad de escapar." Dijo con la voz neutra. "Si alguien de aquí cree que un príncipe de Nohr debería tirar su honor por la borda y quitarle la vida ahora mismo, le invito a que dé un paso al frente." Concluyó con un rostro fiero. Al fin y al cabo, si la entregaban al rey, la estarían matando.

¿Quién iba a dar un paso entonces? Había muchos estúpidos en la tripulación, eso era un hecho, pero eran idiotas nohrios. Xander no había hablado como un estratega que deba velar por el devenir de la guerra. Había hablado como un hombre que conocía el significado del valor, la importancia del honor, y el peso de una palabra.

Por muy estúpidos que fueran los marineros, que no todos lo eran, nadie podía dar un solo paso, pues, ¿cómo podían hacer eso cuando se sentían tan orgullosos de ser nohrios? Nohr pasó por épocas difíciles, pero Xander era la esperanza del reino, y acababa de reiterar esa luz que emitía cuando hablaba, no como un príncipe, sino como un hombre de honor.

"¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Debemos retomar el rumbo o nunca llevaremos a la princesa a su nación!" Dijo el marinero que recriminó al príncipe, con una sonrisa dinámica. Sin duda sería el que sustituiría al capitán, ya que el liderazgo no es solo un título: es una actitud.

Hinoka miraba a Xander, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Durante un momento pensó que quien la estaba protegiendo era su hermano Ryoma. Intentó disimular su risa, pero Elise la notó, comenzando a preguntarle felizmente de lo que se trataba. Camilla intentó tranquilizar a su hermana, pidiéndole que le diera algo de espacio a 'Hilda'.

Escuchar ese nombre le recordó a cierto psicólogo, fuera lo que fuera eso.

"Princesa, yo… puse en un aprieto a Miles. Le presioné para que me ayudara." Intentó defender. Camilla le acarició el pelo, dedicándole una sonrisa distante.

"No, querida. Miles te ayudó porque quiso." Replicó ésta.

"Pero-" Fue a quejarse Hinoka, preocupada de que metiera al rubio en problemas por su culpa. Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy probable. La intentó ocultar hasta el final, aunque ella pensó que la estaba intentando asfixiar.

"Él es así. Si ve que hay alguien que necesita ayuda, hace lo que crea oportuno. Ese es el psicólogo al que tanto queremos, ¿verdad? "Preguntó sonriente, volviéndose a sus hermanos.

"¡Tú lo has dicho!" Saltó Elise, guiñando un ojo. "Además, todavía no hemos jugado juntos, por lo que no puede permitir que le pase nada hasta que salde su deuda." Sonrió, pícara al ser dueña de su destino. Corrin y Azura asintieron a la pelimorada efusivamente, pensando en ciertos asuntillos todavía secretos. Probablemente ellos fueran quienes más le valorasen, al ser el responsable de la existencia del escenario que sucedió ante ellos. Ni en sus mejores sueños habrían visto a Camilla abrazarse con Hinoka, enterrando el hacha de guerra.

-O-O-O-

Leo me llevó a un solitario pasillo de los niveles inferiores, lo suficientemente largo como para detectar cuando dejáramos de estar solos. Acabábamos de llegar, y arriba se estaba empezando a escuchar un escándalo de voces. Supuse que habrían vuelto al trabajo.

Pero yo no podría hacer lo mismo. No ahora que me consideraba un traidor. Deseaba ser castigado. Necesitaba pagar por lo que hice. Aquel sentimiento se hacía evidente en mi rostro.

"Tienes mala cara, Miles. ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Leo, fijándose por primera vez. Debía estar pálido, supongo. Así me sentía.

"No mucho. No me siento capaz de mirarte a la cara después de lo que he hecho." Me expliqué, cabizbajo, clavando mis ojos al suelo, de donde no los movería.

"¿Te refieres a lo de la princesa Hinoka?" Adivinó, hablando de ello como si fuera un tema ligero. "Ciertamente, no me esperaba que estuvieras intentando ocultar su rostro una vez supe su identidad. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Me preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

"Porque me lo pidió." Contesté tras una pausa. "Cuando me reveló quien era, me aseguró que no iba a intentar nada. Leo, estaba tan asustada de que la encontraseis que estaba dispuesta a hacerse pasar por mi novia." Conté, incrédulo. Hacía falta una gran motivación para intentar aparentar algo tan… personal. Aunque no es como si ésta llegase nunca a ser una buena actriz, la verdad. Menos mal…

"¿Estás seguro de que esa es la única razón?" Me preguntó, acercándose a mí y robándome el espacio. Vestía una actitud confiada, y yo no podía atravesar paredes muy a mi pesar.

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Contesté, desviando la mirada de sus ojos oscuros. … Porras. Lo sabe. *Risas* Ahora sí que estoy en problemas. Él no tiene la suficiente información para entender mis actos.

"¿Ah, no? Yo creo que sí." Replicó apoyando un brazo en la pared que había a mi espalda. La forma en la que me dijo no me dejó entender si estaba contestando a mis palabras o a mis pensamientos. "Si la princesa fuera capturada, muy probablemente tendría que enfrentarse al rey. Si acabase muriendo, una alianza con Hoshido sería imposible." Contó con un tono de voz burlón. Al escuchar mis ambiciosos planes en voz alta, tragué saliva.

"Está bien, Miles. Sé por qué lo haces. Azura me ha contado lo que les dijiste. No fueron Inhumanos contra lo que te enfrentaste, ¿verdad?" Siguió presionando, sacando las verdades que tan astutamente pensé que llegué a ocultar. Iluso de mí.

"Es cierto." Reconocí, aterrado. "¡Pero Leo, te juro que tengo pruebas! ¡Ya sé dónde está el enemigo, pero la maldita maldición no permitirá a Lilith-"

Me detuve al nombrarla, dándome cuenta del terrible error que cometí.

"¿Lilith? ¿Qué pinta ella con todo esto?" Me preguntó, mostrando desconcierto al aparecer algo de lo que no sabía. Agaché la cabeza, arrepentido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora no podría enmendarlo. Apreté los labios, notando el peso de las palabras que diría. Ya que se me había escapado aquella información, se lo diría.

"Es la hija de Anankos." Solté, con la voz grave. Leo abrió los ojos, alarmado. Inmediatamente pensó que sería una espía o un enemigo, la cual explicaría al nigromante. Los piratas dijeron que no era parte de su grupo. Lo sé por la cara que puso.

"¡No es lo que piensas, Leo! ¡Ella me contó que se 'escapó de casa'! Al no tener lugar al que ir, decidió buscar a su hermano." Confesé, sintiéndome peor, si era posible, al estar contando aquella información que Lilith me compartió.

"¿Hermano? ¿Qué hermano?" Preguntó, exasperado, retrocediendo unos pasos.

"Corrin." Aquel nombre sumió al príncipe en silencio. "Es una movida enorme, y ponerte al día requeriría de mucho tiempo. Y tampoco quiero contártelo." Añadí, desviando la mirada. "No se trata de mí de quién estamos hablando." Me justifiqué, desviando la mirada con dureza.

Leo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con problemas para digerir aquella información. ¿Quién era Corrin? ¿Queréis saberlo? Lástima, porque no tengo intención de contároslo. Ya fue suficiente intervención por parte de Lilith revelarme toda la verdad, no pienso traicionarla ahora, por muy imposible que sea ella se entere si lo sabéis o no. Si tanto queréis saberlo… buscad a otro profeta.

Nos sentamos en el pasillo. Leo intentaba procesar aquella información, mientras yo intentaba leer sus pensamientos. Seguramente ya hubiera hecho el análisis de que si Corrin y Lilith son hermanos, y Lilith era hija de Anankos, eso convertiría a su hermano en el hijo de un dragón. Eso explicaría por qué Corrin tiene una sangre dragón más poderosa que ellos.

"Miles." Me llamó, dándome tiempo para girar la cabeza en su dirección. "¿Dónde está ese reino?" Preguntó el rubio.

"En el lugar al que cayó Gunter, cuando los cielos oscuros de Nohr se invierten con los claros de Hoshido." Contesté, dejando salir las palabras como si fuera mi mismo aliento. "Leo, ¿de verdad que no estás enfadado porque haya protegido a Hilda? Quiero decir, ¿a Hinoka?" Repetí, aturdido por mis sentimientos.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Por lo que a mí respecta, estabas intentando salvarnos a todos. Eres un héroe, Miles." Me dijo, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

"No. No me digas eso, Leo." Me negué. Todo menos eso. "Solo soy un psicólogo, intentando ayudar a un chico en problemas. El resto es pura novela." Dije con un tono agotado de voz. Quería dejar bien claro que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquel título.

"Suponía que dirías algo así." Se rió el rubio, cerrando los ojos en satisfacción. ¿Soy tan transparente? Oh, es verdad. Es Leo con quien estoy tratando. "Por cierto, ¿qué te has hecho en la mano?" Se percató al verme los dedos retorcidos.

"Me he roto los dedos. Cometí el error de ignorar tu advertencia." Suspiré, examinando la mano. Tenía mala pinta, pero ya me había acostumbrado al dolor. Nunca fue un elemento desconocido en mi vida.

"¡¿Has usado Explosión?!" Se alarmó Leo, levantándose. Me puse algo colorado, avergonzado de mi propia estupidez.

"En mi defensa he de decir que fue un accidente. Y de las tres veces que lo utilicé, solo una me salió mal." Argumenté, alzando el grimorio entre nosotros, dándole la oportunidad de que me lo requisara. Me lo merecía.

Leo lo cogió, pensando que se lo estaba ofreciendo, pero sin comprender por qué.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" Me preguntó tras unos segundos. Estaba observando las páginas con las runas. Ya me esperaba de él que incluso supiera la combinación de esencias que empleé para crear la repulsión forzosa.

"Un zombi estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Camilla." Conté, dejando la vista al infinito, como si reviviera la escena. "Creé una distorsión entre ellos con la intención de separarles, pero entré en pánico y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que darle un puñetazo al resurrecto. Fue coincidencia que golpeara la distorsión cuando reventó." Suspiré, acariciándome la mano, evitando tocar los dedos.

El príncipe se llevó la mano a la mandíbula, pensativo.

"Tu golpe debió canalizar el empuje en una sola dirección… ¿lanzaste al monstruo por los aires?" Intuyó. Asentí, algo reconfortado al ver que al menos él entendía lo que pasó. Así que canalizar el golpe, ¿eh? Qué pena. Si lo hubiera hecho intencionalmente, ahora podría gozar de la satisfacción de mi propia inteligencia, no de mi suerte.

Sacó un bote de tinta que llevaba en una especie de bolsillo de cuero que colgaba de su cintura. Se manchó los dedos, y comenzó a dibujar unos símbolos en la página esencia. Me horroricé, pues tenía entendido que aquello se cargaba los hechizos. Si había que salvar algo de un grimorio, solo las runas importaban.

Leo examinó su obra, asintiendo para sí mismo. Me devolvió el libro, permitiéndome ver lo que hizo.

"Es un regalo, por salvar a mi hermana." Me sonrió, encogiendo algo los hombros. "Una vez comprendas su esencia, podrás hacer lo mismo, pero seguirá necesitando que lo golpees. Al menos no te destrozará los dedos." Contó, rascándose la mejilla, nervioso por ver mi reacción. No muchos sabían de su habilidad para escribir runas. No por nada era responsable de las diez nuevas páginas de Brynhildr.

Tardé en entender lo que me decía. ¿Acababa de decirme que podría hacer esa pasada de golpe de nuevo? Ay. Si fuera una jovencita, estaría pegando votes entusiasmados. Lo que no pude reprimir fue levantarme para abrazar a Leo.

No solo me había leído completamente, comprendiendo mis planes y decidiendo confiar en mí, también me había hecho desechar la idea de que les había traicionado. Y ahora, además de consentirme seguir enamorado de su hermana, me concedía aquel grimorio. ¡Viva Leo!

"¡M-Miles! ¿Qué te pasa?" Se quejó el mago, intentando apartarme de su lado. Estaba siendo empalagoso, lo reconozco. Os desafío. Culpadme si podéis.

"No sabes lo que me alegro de haberte conocido." Le dije, rebosante de emoción. Entonces permití que me separara, mirándole directamente con todo el cariño que pude. "Te juro que si fuera mujer, estaría loca por ti." Bromeé, hablando en serio. Me agarró de la cabeza, obligándome a besar el suelo. Ay… que lindo. No quiere que le vea colorado. Ni siquiera pudo decirme nada, aunque lo intentó.

"Duele…" Me quejé, al notar la llave que me hizo contra el suelo. Me estaba machacando los dedos ya machacados. Leo me soltó rápidamente, comenzando a pedirme perdón. No creo que podáis haceros idea de lo tierno que era. Jamás olvidaré lo que pasó entonces. Me agarró del brazo para llevarme a un curandero mientras refunfuñaba que era mi culpa por decir cosas tan raras.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **¿Recordáis aquellos tiempos en los que me quejaba de hacer seis escenas en un solo capítulo y que me pareciera muy poco? Ah… ¿cuánto tiempo hará de esos días? *Romper a reír* ¡Y yo me quejaba! Pedazo de escena que he hecho, ¿eh? Cielo santo.**

 **¿Es demasiado complicado procesar tantos detalles? Ya sé que no es como si hubiera hecho la escena desde el punto de vista de cada uno de los personajes, en plan, que fueran todas las descripciones a la par, pero eso sería una locura ya. Y de todos modos, sé que puedo hacerlo mucho más simple.**

 **Es solo que… no sé. No quiero que os olvidéis que ellos también están allí. Oh… supongo que esos son los problemas de hacer escenas con más de… um… cinco… diez… veinte personajes. Número arriba, número abajo. Por no olvidarnos del ejército de extras. *Suspiro* En serio. ¿No me estoy excediendo? Me preocupa.**

 **Eso en cuanto a la primera parte. Digo eso porque esto de ahora (los tres anteriores párrafos no) lo estoy escribiendo después de hacer la escena con Leo.**

 **Ay, Leo. Menudo personaje. Os diré que Miles estaba aterrado, hecho polvo por sus propios pensamientos, los cuales eran auto recriminaciones. Menos mal que ese personaje existe, no os hacéis idea.**

 **(Miles odia tanto que se le considere un 'héroe' que ha cruzado el espacio-tiempo para borrar un apartado en el que hablaba sobre las razones por las que no quiere que le sobreestimen) Ya sabéis como es. Viva la estupidez y la jovialidad de la ignorancia. Las cosas sencillas son las mejores. (Curioso que lo diga el autor de ésta monstruosidad, ¿eh?)**

 **Oh, y… ¿qué pensáis de LeoKumi? Personalmente, no me convence, pero quiero ver qué otras opiniones hay sobre ello.**

 **Éste ya es el párrafo de despedida, así que, adiós, supongo. Oh, os recuerdo que ya os he dicho veinticuatro veces lo de que se aprecia el feedback y todas esas cosas. Veinticinco. *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


	26. Capítulo 26: Los actos sinceros

**Los actos sinceros**

No quiero ni imaginarme un mundo sin bastones sanadores. Aún no me podía creer que mis dedos estuvieran otra vez como debían. Reconozco que dolió cuando me sanaron, pero vaya si ahora me sentía mejor. Un toque con el bastón aquí, unas lucecillas allá, y listo. No pregunté cómo funcionaban, pues por muy interesante que podría ser, ya tenía suficiente cacao en la cabeza con la magia.

Leo, mientras me sujetaba contra la camilla para que no me retorciera del dolor, ya que soy un quejica muy exagerado, me intentó hacer entender algunas runas de mi grimorio. Que sintiera mis dedos reventar del dolor fue una experiencia bastante útil para comprender un par de ellas, de hecho.

A la vez que Jacob, el mayordomo de Corrin, me regañaba por ser tan escandaloso, Nyx cosió las páginas esencia de Descarga en el grimorio gris de Explosión. Me sorprendió ver a una jovencita tan hábil con la aguja, pero entonces recordé que no era tan jovencita. Los magos comenzaron a elogiarse entre sí, Nyx hábil en la personalización de grimorios, Leo diestro en la creación de runas.

Eso fue antes de que me alcanzara Hinoka. Se inclinó ante mí para pedirme perdón por el aprieto en el que me puso, además de para mostrarme gratitud.

"¿Por qué has parado?" Me preguntó entonces la pelirroja, tumbada sobre mi cama nuevamente, ahora con ropa más ligera que antes, revelando sus bien trabajados brazos. Es que me la llevé a mi camarote para seguir practicando. Aún tenía mucho más por mejorar si quería algún día poder cuidar así de Camilla.

"Oh, no es nada. Estaba pensando en cosas." Me expliqué, reanudando el masaje sobre su espalda.

"Más te vale que no sean cosas graciosas." Me advirtió otra pelirroja, sentada en una silla cerca de nosotros, con un libro mío entre las piernas.

Había desafiado a Selena a que fuera capaz de leer aquella novela, reto que ella aceptó. No parecía saber mucho de libros, pues ignoraba el hecho de que había libros más ligeros y libros más densos. El que le di era de los segundos. *Risas* Lo bien que me lo pasaba viéndola quebrarse la cabeza para intentar entender sus palabras.

De vez en cuando Selena me miraba desconfiada, examinándome con minuciosidad, buscando al depravado que llevo dentro. Como estaba dando un masaje a una dama, querría asegurarse que no hacía nada imprudente. Lo que no sabía era si había sido enviada por Camilla o vino para asegurarse de que quien es pretendiente de su señora es digno de tal título.

Le saqué la lengua, burlón, pero me tapó la cara al lanzarme un cojín. Hinoka se rió al verme mover los brazos exageradamente, intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caerme sobre ella.

Cuando me quité el cojín de la cara, reprimí mis ganas de comenzar una guerra con Selena, muy a mi pesar. En su lugar, puse la almohada sobre la princesa, recriminándole sus risas mostrándome, teatralmente, ofendido. Ahora fui yo quien se rió de verla mover los brazos.

"¿Quieres seguir ya con el masaje?" Me pidió entre risas la princesa. Le devolví a Selena el cojín, situándoselo entre ella y el libro que leía. Ver su cara de fastidio me hizo sentir bien, pero luché por no dejar salir la risa que desencadenaría otra batalla. No me fije en la sonrisa que acabó poniendo.

"Enseguida, oh, Hilda, mi amor platónico." Proseguí burlándome, haciéndole pagar por la de problemas que me dio con Camilla. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta ya de que todo fue una farsa? Me habría acabado de preguntar aquello mentalmente, pero un pellizco en la pierna hizo que me detuviera.

"¡Au, au, au, au! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!" Sollocé mientras duraba el dolor, retorciendo los dedos a modo de canalizar el daño. Uf, que suerte que tuve de que mi actitud payasa fuera tan graciosa. De haber reaccionado de otro modo quizás no hubiera hecho reír a Hinoka, pues así me gané su piedad.

Me concentré en la espalda de Hilda, familiarizado con su forma. Estaba cachas. Como seguramente muchos allí, pero, eh, he tocado la espalda de Mozu y la suya no era tan férrea. *Suspiro* Aún teníamos un largo camino por delante, mi compañera y yo. Y echaba de menos la sencillez de su compañía. Uy, aún tenía que hacer los ejercicios del profe Silas.

"Señorita Hinoka, ¿puedo preguntaros algo?" Comenzó Selena, dejando mi libro sobre el escritorio junto a la pared. La princesa ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, esperando atenta a que prosiguiera. "Pensaba que los pegasos solo se abrían a doncellas de corazón puro, al menos, en el lugar del que procedo. ¿Es verdad que hay jinetes pegaso varones en Hoshido?" Preguntó la vasalla, algo tímida al plantearle la pregunta.

"Así es. Me sorprende saber que en vuestra tierra los pegasos sean tan selectivos. ¿De dónde sois, Selena-san?" Se interesó la princesa. Cuando la vasalla habló de las criaturas, yo no me di cuenta, porque no la estaba mirando, pero habló con un corazón cálido y nostálgico. Supongo que eso sería lo que hizo que Hinoka se interesase tanto.

"D-de muy muy lejos. Probablemente no habréis oído hablar de él." Desvió Selena, con algo más de color en el rostro.

"Intentadlo." Animó Hinoka, paciente con las chicas tímidas. Su hermana Sakura la había entrenado bien, y el cuidar de sus vasallos la ayudó a no olvidar que ser princesa era solo un título.

Dirigí mis ojos a Selena, quien estaba en apuros para hallar una forma de escapar de aquella situación. Yo ya sabía quiénes eran. Quiénes eran de verdad. Lilith me habló de cuando se enfrentó a ellos en el otro lado. Su misión fue la misma que la mía desde el principio, pero ellos estaban afectados por la maldición, y no sabían cómo revelarla por otros medios. Al menos hicieron un gran trabajo al llegar a convertirse en vasallos reales.

"¿Cómo es tú familia, Selena?" Intervine, cambiando el tema de la conversación. Personalmente, tenía curiosidad de saber aquello. Que una persona sea tan competitiva como ella normalmente es fruto de que nadie le reconozca sus logros, haber crecido en un mal ambiente, o incluso ser siempre superada por otra persona.

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, llevando sus pensamientos a su familia. Se notó el cambio en su actitud simplemente por la expresión de su rostro y la dirección de su mirada.

"Soy hija única. Mi madre…" Tenía dificultades para encontrar las palabras. "Era perfecta en todo. En la batalla, en la música, en el mantenimiento de armas, en llevarse bien con los demás… Ella era jinete pegaso." Contó, con la estructura de su narración algo desestructurada.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no seguiste sus pasos?" Preguntó Hilda, entristecida al ver que podrían haber sido compañeras de oficio. Apreté debajo de sus omóplatos, forzándola a encogerse en el sitio, no sé si del placer o del dolor, pero me daba igual. No se había dado cuenta todavía… aunque al no conocer a Selena de antes, no la culpo.

"Yo…" Murmuró Selena, dolida.

"¡Oye! ¡No dejes el libro con la página doblada!" La regañé, aprovechando aquello para desviar el tema. Normalmente, ella se habría molestado conmigo por hablarle de aquella manera tan ruda, pero dado que eso le permitió desconectar, aceptó recolocar las páginas del libro en silencio. Lo que ella no sabía es que las páginas las doblaba yo para marcar secciones que me gustaban.

Y contestando a su pregunta: no lo hizo porque entonces la compararían en aquel campo también. Debió ser difícil para ella crecer bajo la sombra de alguien tan 'perfecto', pero pese a las dificultades que debía haber pasado, no estaba nada mal. Psicológicamente hablando.

"¿A qué jugabais cuando erais pequeñas? Yo era un experto del escondite." Propuse como nuevo tema de conversación, antes de que Hilda intentara seguir conociendo a la arquera. Y era un maestro del escondite porque tuve que aprender a ocultarme de los abusones. Todavía me sorprende no haber desarrollado ningún complejo por llevar gafas, aunque supongo que eso se lo debo agradecer a Mark, en paz descanse.

Hinoka comenzó a contarnos cómo jugaba con sus hermanos Takumi y Sakura cuando eran más jóvenes. El príncipe era muy competitivo, siempre buscando la victoria, mientras que su hermana intentaba pasárselo bien sin más. A veces él objetivo del príncipe no coincidía con el de Sakura, lo que les llevaba a pelearse, pero para eso estaba Hinoka: para asegurarse de que se llevaran bien.

Mientras la princesa nos hablaba de sus hermanos, comencé a explorar nuevos terrenos de Hilda. No lo hice a propósito realmente, simplemente me dejé llevar. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en localizar los nudos de tensión en su cuerpo y en deshacerlos. No pareció que le importase mucho que pasase a sus piernas, y si le importaba, no lo demostró.

Tampoco es que me llegase a fijar precisamente. Mi único objetivo era mejorar en aquello de dar masajes para, algún día, no defraudar a Camilla. Eh, y, ¿a quién no le gustaría recibir un masaje? Podría combinarlo en mis terapias, si necesito que se relajen para hablar. … No es tan mala idea, ahora que lo pienso.

Selena se dio por eludida, evitando hablar de su niñez. Su vista se ensombreció al recordar aquellos días. Madre mía, la de penurias que debe haber pasado para que pusiera esa cara al mirar al pasado. ¡Y yo me quejaba de lo mío! Por suerte, Hilda llevó a la vasalla a su historia, evitando que se consumiera en los malos recuerdos. Aunque Selena fue un tanto distante al principio, el aprecio que ambas compartían por el ser todo lo fuertes que pudieran las llevó a hablar de sus regímenes de entrenamiento. Me sorprendió ver que la cerrada de Selena se abría tan rápidamente ante la princesa. Tal vez estuviera de buen humor. Y seguramente Odin estaría involucrado.

-O-O-O-

El comedor estaba ahora siendo limpiado tras la batalla. En un rincón estaba la ninja sentada sobre un barril, dejando que el tiempo hasta su liberación fuera todo lo rápido que pudiese. Kagero había insistido en acompañar a su señora, pero Hinoka le ordenó que mientras estuvieran allí intentara relajarse un poco.

¿Cómo podría cumplir aquella orden? Ya le costaba bastante hacer aquella clase de misión cuando se lo ordenaba su señor Ryoma, pero, ¿hacerlo entre el enemigo? Sin duda, no podría sacar un lado personal delante de aquellas alimañas que eran los nohrios.

Decidió ignorar las miradas que le lanzaban muchos de los marineros. No tenía ganas ni de desperdiciar enfado con ellos. Se le acercó un soldado de gran tamaño y armadura oscura. Tenía una cara impresionante, pues de no saber que era humano, habría pensado que había visto a un hijo del demonio. Intercambiaron miradas unos segundos, y finalmente Benny le preguntó si no tenía hambre. Kagero sacudió la cabeza, sentenciando su intervención. No se esperaba que intentara ser cortes con ella, pero no lo tuvo en cuenta a la hora de responder.

Más tarde, llegó otro rubio de pintas heroicas. Le preguntó si había algo que pudiera hacer por ella, a lo que Kagero contestó con '¿podrías dejarme sola?'. Desanimado como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo, el héroe se marchó a una especie de banquillo de rechazados, donde Benny se había sentado a almorzar.

Luego se acercó un zorro con un plato sardinas, ofreciéndole algún bocado. Aunque la ninja se sorprendió de ver al jefe de la tribu kitsune con los nohrios, rechazó su ofrecimiento, cruzándose de brazos.

El siguiente pretendiente fue un mago oscuro bastante escándalos. Comenzó a decirle muchas cosas raras que Kagero ni se molestó en entender. Si iba a decirle algo, que fuera directo al grano. Y de todos modos, ¿qué era 'esencia de la destrucción refinada en las lágrimas de un pegaso'? A ella le pareció una simple manzana. Cuando Odín fue rechazado, se fue a seguir buscando a su amigo. Tenía algo importante de lo que hablarle.

A aquellas alturas ya le empezaba a desconcertar tanta preocupación por el enemigo. ¡Ya se había comido la ensalada que le dio Kaze cuando no pudo aguantar más!

"¿A cuántos más vas a seguir enviando?" Se enfadó una bajita morena, hablando con alguien desde el pasillo. "Si quieres hablar con ella, ¡ve de una vez!" Ordenó Nyx, agarrando a Orochi del brazo y arrastrándola hacia Kagero.

La ninja se alteró al ver a su difunta amiga otra vez en su presencia, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para invocar la calma. Nyx esperó junto a ellas, quedándose para intermediar la interacción.

"Hola, Kagero." Comenzó Orochi, tragando saliva y posando sus ojos sobre los pies de su amiga de la infancia. Ésta no contestó, negándose a hablar con los muertos.

"Sé que estás enfadada conmigo, y lo comprendo. Solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho." Suspiró la augur, cabizbaja. No creía tener esperanzas para lograr su perdón, pero aun así quiso sincerarse con quien fue su más importante amiga.

Kagero deslizó sus ojos hasta fijarlos en la pelimorada, con una expresión de neutralidad forzada. Su mirada decía que no conseguiría de ella ni una sola palabra, pidiéndole silenciosamente que la dejara en paz.

La augur soltó un suspiro, volviéndose para cumplir su petición, desanimada, pero Nyx no se lo permitió.

"¿No vas a decirle nada? ¿Es que no te importa nada como se sienta Orochi?" Se cabreó la morena, tirando de Orochipu hacia delante, forzándola a acercarse a la ninja.

"¡Claro que me importa!" Contestó Kagero, implacable y algo irritada. ¿Quién se creía que era esa cría? Ni siquiera sabía el tormento que sufrió cuando supo de la captura de su amiga…

En el tenso ambiente que se creó en torno a las mujeres, se escuchó a una Orochi intentar calmarlas, desanimando a Nyx. Comprendía las razones de la ninja para odiarla, y lo respetaba. No podía hacer nada más que aceptar las cosas como eran.

Cuando la maga nohria estuvo por rendirse, tirada del brazo por la augur, Kagero alzó la cabeza de nuevo, desviando la vista.

"Aunque no apruebe lo que estás haciendo… es un alivio ver que estás viva…" Murmuró la hoshidana sobre el barril, luchando por no dejarse ver todo lo implicada que iba cuando habló. No quería flaquear ante el enemigo. No se lo permitiría.

"Kagero…" Llamó la pelimorada, acercándose a su amiga. Un grupo de marineros sentados en una mesa cercana comenzó a apostar por el desenlace de aquello, haciendo comentarios ruidosos. Nyx les mandó guardar silencio con una mirada cargada de resentimiento. Había practicado aquella expresión lo suficiente como para que nadie osara perturbar a las hoshidanas.

"No quieres que te hable de las razones por las que colaboro con ellos, ¿verdad?" Dedujo Orochi, de pie junto a ella, las dos cabizbajas.

"Verdad." Contestó la ninja con la voz algo dolida, apretando los dientes al recordar aquella realidad. En su mente no podía figurar que los nohrios fueran dignos de su ayuda… o eso pensaba antes. Después de ver al príncipe Xander defender a la princesa Hinoka, aunque significara enemistarse con los suyos… reconocería que tal acto fue digno de elogio, incluso siendo su enemigo.

No quería escuchar las razones que tenía su amiga para traicionar todo lo que conocía, pues se temía que pudieran convencerla, y como orgullosa protectora de la familia real, preferiría quitarse la vida a ayudar al oponente. Y si notaba en su corazón el más mínimo deseo de apoyarles… no dudaría en arrancárselo.

"¿Qué tal te han estado saliendo los cuadros últimamente?" Comenzó Orochi, sentándose en el barril vecino, sin rendirse en su lucha de verle una sonrisa a su amiga.

"¿Vas a intentar sacar un tema de conversación tan casual como ese después de todo lo que ha pasado?" Se molestó Kagero, encontrando aquella situación antinatural… bueno, tanto como estar en un barco lleno de nohrios y gozar de relativa libertad.

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso? No quieres hablar de lo que me ha pasado a mí últimamente, así que, ¿de qué otra cosa podríamos hablar?" Replicó la augur, argumentando sus razones agitando el dedo.

Kagero guardó silencio durante unos momentos, debatiendo en su mente cómo proceder. En el fondo quería hablar, pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Entonces notó que la maga que normalmente acompañaba a Orochi se había sentado cerca de ellas, comenzando a leer un libro que le resultaba bastante familiar.

"He empezado a leer 'La senda roja', recientemente." Comentó la ninja sin pensar, leyendo el título de aquel mismo libro en las manos de Nyx. Ésta ni siquiera estaba escuchando por lo que no se dio cuenta.

"¿De qué trata? Parece interesante." Se entusiasmó la mujer infantil, moviendo las piernas con ilusión mientras se acariciaba un mechón de pelo.

Después de que la ninja se metiera con ella al resaltar que Orochi no era la clase de persona que se interesase por la lectura, comenzó a explicárselo. Mientras le contaba la trama del solitario guerrero que luchaba para recuperar su honor perdido, iba lanzando miradas a Nyx. Jamás la oiréis reconocer que quería hablar con ella sobre sus impresiones del libro, y aunque se esforzó en lanzar indirectas, Nyx se había abstraído en la novela, ignorando todas.

No muy lejos de ellos, un héroe bebía un refrescante zumo para intentar llorar sus desgracias. No podía permitirse beber alcohol si es que iba a seguir su competición de ver quién era de mayor ayuda para los demás, si él o Benny.

Dicho grandullón bebía a su lado, haciendo un recuento de la gente que había ayudado. El rechazo de la ninja fue el primer fracaso que tuvo aquel día. Por otro lado, Arthur no paró de sufrir terribles accidentes desde que le desafió a aquella competición.

Un mástil semiderruido acabó por caerse encima suya mientras cargaba unos tablones para arreglar los destrozos del príncipe Leo; cuando estaba intentando reparar las barandillas cerca del borde del barco, un tiburón intentó devorarle la mano, llevándose todos los clavos que dejó en el suelo al volver a caer al mar; con el cielo despejado de nubes, cayó un repentino chorreón de agua, echando a perder las bebidas que distribuía entre los marineros.

"Tienes incluso peor fortuna que yo." Se sorprendió Benny, refiriéndose a la de malentendidos que causaba su aspecto. Aunque su caso fuera un problema de por vida, Arthur tenía tantos accidentes en un solo día que le superaba en su desgracia.

"A veces me preguntó si no habré nacido para ser héroe, y que ésta sea la forma del universo de decírmelo." Suspiró el rubio con el flequillo desanimado, apurándose la bebida. Benny observó el colgante que tenía en su cuello, para entonces ofrecérselo a Arthur.

"Te lo regalo. Es un talismán para la mala suerte." Contó el hombre de cara rectangular.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio me estás dando algo tan valioso?" Se asaltó el héroe, apreciando el poderoso objeto entre sus manos.

"Sí. En mis ratos libres fabrico talismanes, así que puedes quedarte ese. Parece que te hace falta." Contestó Benny, algo nervioso de revelar aquella información personal. Si se hacía saber, no le sorprendería que dijeran de él que crea artefactos de la destrucción.

"¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Benny! ¡Me ha solucionado la existencia!" Se alegró Arthur, dándole un abrazo que le hizo parecer pequeño.

"N-no es para tanto… y no creo que mi pequeño talismán sea capaz de erradicar todas las desgracias…" Replicó el rubio, sonrojándose pero sin que se hiciera evidente en su tostada y pálida piel.

"¡Pero sin duda me será de utilidad! ¡Eres todo un amigo!" Sonrió Arthur, reluciente cuan luz en la oscuridad.

"Me alegra ver que te gusta." Suspiró Benny, feliz de ser llamado 'amigo'.

Ambos repitieron bebida, intercambiando sabores entre ellos. La batalla les había dejado exhaustos, por lo que no les vendría mal un pequeño recreo.

"Por cierto, Benny…" Comenzó el héroe, examinando su taza de cerámica. El hombretón esperó a que siguiera, ladeando la cabeza para dirigirle su mirada. "¿Qué piensas sobre Effie?" Acabó preguntando Arthur, incapaz de evitar algo de rubor. Benny pegó otra sentada a su zumo, planteándose rápidamente la respuesta.

"Es impresionante la dedicación que le pone a todo. Es increíblemente fuerte y determinada. Aunque cuando luchamos juntos no me dejaba protegerla ni una sola vez, enfrentándose a casi todos los enemigos ella sola. Casi nos peleamos por ver quién protege a quién." Se quejó el hombre, aseverando el rostro para poner una expresión que había sido incluso bautizada como 'la mirada de la muerte'.

"¿Y cómo mujer?" Prosiguió Arthur, haciendo especial esfuerzo en que nadie más escuchara aquello. No se dio cuenta que justo a su lado estaba Keaton, rascando debajo del tablón de la mesa vecina para sacar su preciada suciedad. Aunque para él no era realmente necesario estar cerca. Oído de animal, ya sabéis.

"No suelo pensar en los demás de manera romántica. Si me relaciono demasiado con alguien, creerán que le estoy amenazando." Se entristeció Benny, agachando la cabeza.

El héroe soltó un largo suspiro, aliviado al comprobar que sus razones al desafiarle para competir por Effie fueron simples temores infundados. No sería su rival en el amor, pero era una persona muy amable y paciente, a diferencia de lo que su aspecto daba a entender. En cierto modo, aquello le hacía sentir a Arthur una conexión con él.

"Benny, puedes llamarme siempre que quieras. Cuenta conmigo, y no te preocupes por lo que puedan decir de mí. Podrá parecer que te metes conmigo, pero los dos sabremos la verdad." Propuso el rubio con confianza, ofreciéndole la mano. Benny le devolvió la sonrisa, aceptando su apretón de manos.

"¡Arthur! ¡Necesito que me eches una mano en los estiramientos!" Pidió una voz en la distancia. Nuestro héroe la reconoció de inmediato, pues era la mujer que ocupaba un tercio de sus pensamientos, junto con su señora Elise y los inocentes que debía proteger y aldeanos que ayudar.

"Me tengo que despedir por ahora, amigo mío. La competición terminará al ocaso. ¡Buena suerte!" Se despidió Arthur, levantándose para acudir junto a su compañera.

"Claro, a ti también." Cabeceó el rubio, volviéndose a su bebida mientras se quedaba solo, con una sonrisa en la expresión. El mismo grupo de marineros que antes cotilleaban sobre las hoshidanas comenzó a preocuparse que la bebida de Benny estuviera hecha de cráneos de hombre y sesos de mamut. ¿Qué no quedan mamuts en el mundo? Eso no importaba con ese hombre. Así le estimaban.

Al escuchar aquello, Keaton salió disparado a pedirle que le permitiera conservar un poco de su zumo de tomate. Al ser rojo, daba la impresión de ser una sustancia impresionante. Benny no tuvo mucho problema con ello, aunque no comprendía la razón de su deseo.

-O-O-O-

"¡Laslow! Por fin te encuentro." Gimió un Odín agotado. Le había alcanzado antes de que le perdiera de vista al dirigirse al interior del barco. ¿Cómo se le había podido escapar? Había buscado en todos los lugares con señoritas, y no le halló con ellas, pero al final sí que estaba en la cubierta. Si no le conociera, diría que no era Laslow.

"¿Odin? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Se interesó el danzarín, buscando un lugar para poder practicar a solas. Le daba vergüenza ser observado muy seguidamente.

El rubio recuperó su aliento poco a poco, mirándole a los ojos para transmitirle la seriedad de la situación.

"Tienes que hablar con Peri." Contó el mago, con el rostro preocupado. "Antes me contó que había vuelto a matar, pero que fue queriendo. Parecía hecha polvo, y a mí no se me ocurría qué decirle." Explicó brevemente, transmitiendo su perplejidad con su cara. No comprendía por qué la señorita 'enseñadme vuestras tripas' se ponía así por hacer lo que había estado haciendo hasta entonces.

"¿Eh? ¿Y qué le voy a decir yo? Ya sabes lo desastre que soy con las mujeres." Se quejó Laslow, asustado de hacer algo que no debiera. Hubo una pausa en sus palabras, la cual fue suficiente para hacerle recordar que si no la ayudaba él, nadie más podría. Era el único que sabía su triste historia.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" Preguntó el espadachín con una expresión seria y dispuesta. Le dejó bien claro que le querría tener a su lado, como moderador, a lo que Odin sencillamente contestó con respuestas vagas.

La peliazul estaba cerca de proa, mirando por la barandilla el agua que rompía el frontal del barco. Tenía mala cara, y lágrimas caían de sus ojos, manchándole las mejillas. Laslow tragó saliva al verla, y cuando fue a avanzar, se dio cuenta de que Odin le había dejado en la estacada.

Ahora sabía que fue lo que murmuraba mientras subían las escaleras hacia la zona de proa. 'Te la encargo, Iñigo. Yo… tengo otros asuntos que atender.'

Cuando Odin dejó a su amigo en las escaleras, se quedó muy pensativo, mirando la palma de su mano. Interceptó la flecha que mataría a Selena. En su vida había pasado por muchas tragedias, pero el miedo que sintió entonces alcanzó una nueva forma.

¿Fue porque Selena le dijo todas aquellas cosas? ¿Fue porque cada vez que se quedaban a solas la Hija de la Luna hallaba nuevas formas de decirle 'te quiero'? ¿O fue porque comenzó a fijarse en ella a cada momento que podía?

Sin duda alguna había cambiado. Ya no era la Severa que conoció. Se había vuelto más paciente con las personas, aunque disfrutaba de hacerse la dura e intolerante a veces, solo cuando pretendía jugar con los demás, intentando desquiciarles para meterse con ellos. Por poneros un ejemplo, tirar cojines a los demás. *Tosidos*

Y sonreía mucho más. Nunca antes se había interesado en clasificar a los demás por apariencias, pero cada vez que la veía sonreír, algo se movía dentro de él, y le hacía sentir… mágico. Como si sus pies se separasen del suelo.

Kaden escuchó sus suspiros, acercándose al distraído mago para preguntarle al respecto. Odin se puso muy colorado, comenzando a esconderse tras la fantasía y la intensidad de un duelo mental llegado desde otro mundo. Mientras el mago narraba su batalla con gran miles de adjetivos épicos, Kaden animaba desde fuera, divertido con aquel extravagante hombre.

Regresando a nuestro ligón, debo primero contaros que el escenario intimidaba más de lo que podéis pensar. El viento soplaba fuerte, y las lágrimas de Peri se deslizaban por su rostro para salir arrastradas por el aire. No obstante, no era ni remotamente ensordecedor. Había armonía, y eso fue lo que más le costó superar a Laslow.

"Peri." Llamó el hombre de pelo grisáceo, caminando hacia ella. La jinete se volvió para mirarle, con sus ojos rojos colorados de tanto llorar. Después volvió a centrarse en las olas que rompía el barco, desanimada. No podía mirarle a la cara después de lo que había hecho. Rompió su promesa.

"Odin me ha contado lo que te ha pasado." Comenzó Laslow, situándose a su lado, pero sin robarle el terreno personal. No sabía cómo de afectada estaría. Con lo que mencionó, Peri se alteró, apretando los labios.

La mujer se había quitado su grisácea armadura, quedándose con la blanca camisa de tirantes. No le importaba nada que se le viera la ropa interior negra, y aunque lo hiciera, había otras cosas que le dolían más. En cuanto a Laslow, se había quitado el camisón con las estrellitas metálicas, acomodándose la ropa que trajo de su mundo. Era un chaleco azul marino, y aunque también tenía para llevar un escudo, no se lo había puesto.

"¡Tuviste que combatir! ¡No tenías alternativa! ¡Tenías que proteger a quien no podía protegerse por sí mismo!" Intentó argumentar el hombre, extendiendo los brazos. Al final del día solo podían apoyarse en los vivos para superar a los muertos.

"Pude haber luchado de otro modo." Replicó la peliazul, seria y con la voz antinaturalmente grave. "Y me olvidé por completo de proteger a nadie. Solo pensaba en degollar." Añadió, mirando al agua con violencia y dolor hiriente. Un brazo pasó por encima de ella, proveniente de su buen amigo Laslow, quien la miraba con paciencia y preocupación.

"Cuéntamelo." Pidió, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Peri agachó la cabeza, notando las lágrimas atacar de nuevo sus ojos.

"La sangre fue lo que lo comenzó todo." Entre palabra y palabra iba dejando una pausa, luchando por controlar sus emociones. "Me fijé en un charco de sangre… y comencé a sentirme excitada. Mis pensamientos cuerdos comenzaron a difuminarse como la niebla… y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi cuerpo me pedía matar." Contó agarrándose de los brazos, estremecida.

"Soy un monstruo, Laslow. Con solo pensar en matar… noto mi cuerpo extraño." Se lamentó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza a modo de luchar contra esa sensación. El bailarín se apartó de ella, perplejo.

"¿S-sientes p-p-placer cuando luchas?" Preguntó Laslow, atónito. Peri dirigió sus ojos carmesíes a su compañero, entre neutra y desconcertada.

"Creo que sí, pero solo cuando no me contengo. ¡Jo, ahora además de un monstruo soy una pervertida!" Se quejó la peliazul, agarrándose las coletas para quitarse las gomillas y dejar su pelo ser arrastrado por el viento en una dirección.

Laslow se quedó pensativo unos momentos, intercambiando miradas con su compañera. Acabó desenfundado su espada, apuntándola a Peri.

"¡Lucha como si quisieras matarme!" Ordenó el hombre con voz autoritaria. Peri esquivó el tajo que lanzó su buen amigo Laslow, sorprendida al ser atacada. La espada de Laslow se clavó en la barandilla, pero la mujer todavía no desenfundaba.

"¡No quiero hacerte daño, Laslow!" Replicó la peliazul, con sentimientos encontrados.

"¡Hazlo! ¡No pararé hasta que luches conmigo!" Advirtió el hombre lanzando una estocada rápida que podría haberla matado de no esquivar la mujer.

Peri sacó su espada a regañadientes, bloqueando un par de golpes laterales. Al detener el tercero vertical, empujó a su contrincante para intentar desequilibrarle, pero Laslow dio unas vueltas sobre sí mismo, manteniendo elegantemente su estabilidad.

Tras cada golpe que Laslow lanzaba con intención de matar, Peri se volvía más y más rápida, siendo consumida por su ansia destructora. Lo que la mujer no sabía era que su compañero jamás habría llegado a golpearla en un principio, pues tal era su control con la espada.

Peri luchó frenéticamente, lanzando tajos diagonales para rechazar el par de golpes de Laslow. Entonces le dio un placaje a su compañero, logrando tirarle al suelo. Tras reajustar su agarre con la espada, la peliazul se lanzó a finalizarle. Cuando había superado el punto de no retorno, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de matar a su buen amigo Laslow.

El espadachín interpuso sus piernas, deteniendo la caída de Peri, quien lanzó su espada lejos de ellos a modo de impedir accidentes. La mujer acabó cayendo sobre su rival, jadeando tras el intenso combate.

El mismo grupo de marineros del que ya os he hablado se sentó no muy lejos de ellos al comienzo del duelo, haciendo sus apuestas. Al ver ganar al luchador, los que apostaron por él lo celebraron. Odin los agarró con su grimorio de sombras, haciendo como mínimo eso por su amigo. No debían estorbar.

Peri abrazó a Laslow, aliviada al ver que no le había matado. Si hubiera llegado a hacerle algo… no sabría que habría hecho entonces. Su mundo habría sido destruido.

"¿Te has sentido bien mientras luchabas?" Preguntó el espadachín, soltando la espada para pasar los brazos sobre su amiga. Peri se quedó perpleja con la pregunta. Entonces se sonrojó al comprobar que era cierto. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente excitado. La ponía nerviosa que su amigo se diera cuenta.

"Sí. ¡Pero jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡¿Qué sería de mí si te hubiera matado?!" Se molestó la peliazul, apretando mucho sus brazos para intentar transmitirle su dolor.

"Entonces no eres un monstruo." Replicó Laslow, observando al cielo sobre ellos. Aquello desconcertó a Peri, quien alzó la cabeza para mirarle. "Como siempre que luchas dándolo todo acabas matando a tus oponentes, no te habrás dado cuenta, pero lo que te gusta es combatir." Explicó su compañero, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"… ¿No es la sangre? ¡Pero, ¿por qué me siento tan atraída cuando la veo?!" Preguntó Peri, entre enfadada y desesperada.

"Porque te anuncia la lucha que acabarás teniendo." Suspiró Laslow. Su compañera no supo lo que responder. Estaba demasiado afectada por sus palabras. Siempre había pensado que el placer que sentía al luchar era por la sangre que derramaba su enemigo, o por descuartizar a sus contrincantes. ¿Pero había sido todo el tiempo por luchar con todas sus fuerzas?

"Siempre que quieras combatir sin restricciones, puedes pedírmelo. Mientras tú me intentas matar, yo me concentraré en no ser matado." Sonrió el bailarín, con una cara llena de determinación.

"¿En serio… harías eso por mí? ¡Pero, ¿y si te mato de verdad?!" Se asustó Peri, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de su amigo, rechazando aquella idea.

"Puedes considerarlo un entrenamiento especial. Aprendes a darte cuenta de cuándo tu rival ha sido derrotado, ¡y entonces le aporreas en la cabeza! ¡Lo que sea para que no siga consciente!" Simuló Laslow, vistiendo aquella opción de entusiasmo.

"¿Sin derramamiento de sangre?" Preguntó Peri con una vocecita, extrañada.

"Claro. Ya has descubierto que no es eso lo que hace sentir tan bien. Piénsalo de éste modo. Si no les matas o mutilas, siempre podrás volver a luchar contra ellos y pasar otro buen rato. Y nadie tendría que llorar, pues nadie moriría." Propuso el espadachín, convencido de sus propias palabras.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso sería estupendo! ¡Gracias, Laslow! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo del mundo mundial! ¡Te quiero muchísimo!" Se entusiasmó Peri, restregando su rostro contra el de Laslow, cariñosa como los gatos. El abrazado no pudo sino reírse, algo sonrojado al estar recibiendo tanta apreciación. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que Peri era más grande de lo que solía aparentar… ya sabéis… en la región torácica.

"Yo también te quiero, Peri." Sonrió, achuchándola entre sus brazos. Y aunque ahora dijera eso no solo como una amiga, se aprovecharía de que ésta no entendía aquella clase de asuntos. Normalmente, es él quien tiene que luchar por obtener el afecto de las señoritas, pero Peri siempre le sonreía, incluso cuando él estaba desanimado.

Mientras Peri seguía achuchándole, feliz de tener un mejor amigo mundial como Laslow, éste dejó escapar un suspiro. Ya ni se acordaba del momento en el que comenzó a ver a Peri brillar cada vez que la miraba. Si estaba feliz, su corazón se animaba como en un festival, y si lloraba, se ahogaba en el mar de la penuria. ¿Cuándo fue que acabó por enamorarse de Peri?

-O-O-O-

No muchos conocidos de Beruka esperarían verla cubierta de espuma, con ropa oscura ligera que la hacía parecer menos letal. Estaba sobre su dragón, Olber, pasándole el cepillo por el cuello, asegurándose de sacar la suciedad.

"Eres encantadora cuando no te tapas la frente. Ten, otro trozo." Elogió Camilla, acercándole otro pedazo de patata cocida a su vasalla. Beruka aproximó el rostro para devorar el tubérculo, acostumbrada a aquello de ser alimentada.

Selena se había excusado de tener que hacer unas cosillas, prometiéndole alimentar a Beruka en cuanto hubiera acabado. Por suerte para la hambrienta asesina, Camilla las vio, decidiendo sustituir a Selena en aquella divertida actividad.

"Gracias." Murmuró Beruka, regresando a su tarea. Camilla se sorprendió al escuchar su gratitud, pues aquello era algo nuevo en la peliazul. Decidió no comentarlo, sonriendo mientras preparaba el siguiente bocado para su reservada y querida vasalla.

"Por cierto, señorita Camilla. ¿Por qué abrazasteis a la princesa Hinoka? Creía que la odiabais." Comentó Beruka, bajándose de Olber para limpiarle el ala izquierda. La zona por la que le hirieron ya había sido sanada, por lo que pronto podría surcar los cielos de nuevo.

La pelimorada agachó la cabeza. Sabía por qué se lo preguntaba. Cuando combatieron con la princesa en lo alto de la montaña del sabio, se mostró un tanto obsesionada con cortarle la cabeza. Si Corrin no la hubiera detenido, tal vez lo hubiera logrado.

"No la odiaba, querida. Solo tenía miedo de que se llevase a mi hermanito. Ya sabes lo mucho que le quiero, y si me lo hubiera arrebatado me habría dolido en el alma." Contestó Camilla, acercándole el siguiente bocado. Beruka observó a su señora mientras masticaba, pensativa.

"¿Y de verdad creéis que ya no quiere recuperarlo?" Preguntó tras tragar el trozo de patata.

"Oh, claro que no." Sonrió Camilla, llamando la atención de su vasalla, quien no se esperó aquella respuesta. "Aún quiere recuperarle, pero ahora comprende por qué Corrin volvió con nosotros." Entonces miró directamente a su vasalla a los ojos, con una sincera sonrisa.

"Es una buena chica, pues ha decidido respetar los deseos de su hermano, aunque le duela." Explicó, algo entristecida. "Me da pena que no podamos compartirlo."

"¿Y por qué no podríais?" Se extrañó Beruka, comenzando la otra ala. Camilla comenzó a reírse, deseando que las cosas pudieran ser tan simples como ella las planteaba.

"Ay, Beruka. Pero qué cosas tienes. Para eso primero tendríamos que ser aliados, no enemigos de guerra. Y no hay forma en lo que eso pueda cambiar." Le explicó la princesa paciente.

Cuando la peliazul vino a por otro trozo de comida, Camilla primero le quitó la espuma de la cara, peinándola un poco con cariño. Beruka se dejó cuidar, pues mientras no tuviera comida en la boca, no regresaría a limpiar a Olber. El dragón no parecía muy molesto por ello, pues se entretenía viendo los pájaros sobre ellos.

"Me recuerdas a una hermana que tuve. Solía sonreír bastante, pero me temo que no sobrevivió." Comentó Camilla, acariciando la cabeza a Beruka. Ésta guardó silencio, distraída por sus palabras. Entonces volvió a mirar a su jefa, decidida.

Camilla descubrió en ella algo que jamás creyó que llegaría a ver. Sus ojos azules solían ser como una tormenta de mar, fríos y distantes, pero habían cambiado. La tormenta había amainado, y los bellos rayos del sol se reflejaban en su superficie.

"¿Algo así?" Preguntó la peliazul, intentando sonreír como su señora. Camilla se quedó paralizada, impactada por lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Beruka estaba sonriendo! ¡Y era preciosa!

"Sí, querida, así. Deberías sonreír más a menudo. Estás resplandeciente." Sonrió la princesa de vuelta, más cálida que nunca.

Beruka comenzó a deshacer su sonrisa, algo sonrojada. No solía poner esa cara, y la hacía sentir extraña. Entonces abrió la boca, esperando el trozo de comida. Camilla dejó de jugar con ella, recompensando a su fiel vasalla por darle una encantadora sonrisa.

"¿No habréis visto a Mozu por algún casual?" Preguntó un recién llegado Silas, quien parecía haber estado buscando por todas partes.

"No la he visto." Contestó Beruka, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, centrada en cuidar a su wyvern como se merece.

"Yo tampoco, pequeño Silas. ¿Le diste a Corrin mi mensaje?" Preguntó Camilla, entusiasmada, juntando las manos.

"Sí, señorita Camilla." Contestó el caballero, algo nervioso al respecto. "No parecía muy sorprendido, aunque se lo dijese yo." Confesó, algo inquieto por saber cómo se lo tomaría la princesa.

"Oh, vaya. Parece que mis sentimientos no fueron lo suficiente intensos en ésta ocasión." Se lamentó Camilla, agachando la cabeza. Se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos, en los que el caballero aprovechó para fijarse en el dragón junto a ellos. No había visto a la pequeña Beruka sobre él, pues estaba algo escondida entre la espuma.

"Vaya, que limpio estás dejando a Olber, Beruka." Sonrió Silas a la peliazul, sorprendido de verle tan reluciente.

"Le debo mi vida. Cuidarle es lo menos que puedo hacer." Contestó mecánicamente la peliazul. Aunque su voz no tenía mucho sentimiento, miraba a su dragón con algo que quizás podría ser llamado 'cariño'.

"Eso es estupendo." Sonrió el jinete, volviéndose ahora Olber. "Espero que sigas protegiendo a tu jefa, ¿me oyes?" Le dijo al dragón. Éste, si no hubiera tragado jabón al hacerlo, le habría sacado la lengua, con una actitud que demuestra que no aceptaba órdenes de doma-caballos.

La princesa comenzó a retransmitirle un nuevo mensaje que debería llevar a Corrin, con la esperanza de causar un impacto mayor. Silas aceptó incluso retransmitir el beso que Camilla quería darle, pero por supuesto buscaría métodos alternativos para ello. Cuando fue a proseguir su camino, una rubia le alcanzó, con una fiambrera entre las manos.

"Mi muy apuesto señor Silas, ¿os apetecería probar un bocado?" Ofreció Charlotte de pronto.

"Oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte. Estaba pensando ir al comedor pronto." Sonrió el de pelo gris, agradablemente sorprendido. "Estoy en deuda, señorita Charlotte." Contestó el caballero, despidiéndose. Charlotte fue a impedirle que se fuera, pero no lo logró.

"Al menos elógiame un poco antes de marcharte, zoquete." Se quejó en voz baja la rubia. La risa de Camilla la pilló por sorpresa, pues había estado tan centrada en aparentar ser otra persona que ni se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado.

"¿Y qué harías con sus elogios?" Dijo la princesa, metiéndose un poco con aquella desconocida.

"¿P-princesa Camilla? ¿D-de qué me estáis hablando? Eso de ahora era… em…" Intentó explicarse, poniéndose nuevamente su máscara inocente.

"¿Y ahora quieres mis elogios? Que mujer más avariciosa." Sonrió la pelimorada, prolongando la burla. Beruka comenzó a echar agua sobre su dragón, quitándole el jabón.

"Yo no- quiero decir- que no…" No lograba hallar la forma de escaparse de aquella situación. Había visto lo que hacía Camilla con quienes consideraba peligrosos, y no quería caer en su lado malo.

"Es encantador ver cómo te esfuerzas tanto. Aunque no seas honesta, haces a algunos hombres felices." Comentó Camilla, decidiendo darle sus tan deseados elogios.

Charlotte guardó silencio de la impresión. Normalmente, los cumplidos que le daban eran sobre su aspecto o sobre su falsa personalidad, pero era la primera vez que alguien la elogiaba por lo que hacía.

"Gracias, mi señora. Os pido disculpas si… mi actitud… os incomoda u os ofende. Es lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir." Se lamentó la rubia, comportándose naturalmente, mostrando honesto arrepentimiento. La palabra 'sobrevivir' llamó la atención de Beruka, quien comenzó a secar a su dragón con una toalla.

Charlotte no era ninguna ilusa, sabía cuándo la habían pillado actuando, y tampoco quería llevarle la contraria a una princesa. Si tan solo se pareciera más a Elise… y no tuviera esa aura tan… poderosa.

"No te preocupes, Charlotte. Mi hermana me ha hablado de ti, con especial remarque en tus poderosas 'armas'." Sonrió Camilla, intentando tranquilizar a la guardia. Sabía que era la clase de persona que intentaba aprovecharse de los demás para obtener beneficios, pero Elise le contó que se negó a aceptar nada de ella. Tenía curiosidad por saber sus razones.

Charlotte desvió el cuerpo, incómoda al estar recibiendo halagos sin buscarlos.

"Ni que las vuestras fueran menos poderosas." Replicó Charlotte, devolviéndole la pelota. Se sentía como un ratón rodeado por una víbora, y quería salir de allí o ser devorada de una vez.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a la pelimorada, quien se acercó a la rubia para examinarla de más cerca, intimidando un poco a la ahora tímida guardia.

"¿Qué armas son esas?" Preguntó Beruka, completamente interesada. Olber elevó el vuelo tras ella, lanzándose a surcar el cielo y jugar rudamente con los pájaros de antes. Tanto Camilla como Charlotte se volvieron a la asesina, sorprendidas de que no se diera cuenta de que hablaban de sus pechos.

"Dime, Charlotte. ¿Me echas una mano con esto?" Pidió la princesa, acercándose a su vasalla y agarrándola por la espalda. La guardia la miró extrañada. Cuando observó cómo miraba Camilla a Beruka, comprendió lo que se proponía, devolviendo una sonrisa igual de malvada.

"Será un placer." No se había esperado aquel giro de circunstancias, pero fue agradable, ya que no tendría que molestarse en aparentar ser otra. Y se sorprendería de ver que tenían los mismos gustos para la ropa.

"Ven con nosotras, Beruka." Comenzó la pelimorada, tirando del brazo de su vasalla.

"Vamos a enseñarte cómo 'matar' a un hombre con una sola mirada." Se rio Charlotte, cómplice de la princesa. La peliazul mostraba inocente interés, sin darse cuenta del desfile de moda que iba a sufrir poco después en el cuarto de la princesa.

Charlotte, por su parte, se aprovechó todo lo que pudo para vestir ropas de ensueño que la hacían relucir todavía más, pero cuando Camilla le mencionó que podía quedarse con algún conjunto, la rubia se negó férreamente.

La princesa comenzó a manosearla sin su permiso, desvistiéndola por completo, mientras Beruka presenciaba aquello con una cara descompuesta. No sabía a dónde mirar con tanto… volumen. Tenía la sensación de estar viendo algo prohibido, por lo que se volvió al espejo, incómoda al verse con algo tan sencillo, carente de protección y movilidad.

Cuando Camilla hubo acabado de doblegar a la guardia, se disculpó con ella, diciéndole que ahora debía aceptar ese conjunto que tanto le gustó como disculpa por lo que acababa de hacer. Charlotte habría seguido negándose, pero cuando Camilla amenazó con volver a manosearla, acabó aceptando, recibiendo un abrazo de la siempre cariñosa princesa.

Al rato llegó Elise, quien se unió a la diversión, elogiando a la silenciosa vasalla de su hermana y abriendo mucho los ojos al contemplar el atractivo cuerpo de Charlotte. La pobre y embustera guardia no tuvo espacio para poder ser deshonesta, volviéndose ruda cuando comenzaron a achucharla a abrazos las princesas. Aunque Elise se apresuró a disculparse al pensar que la hubo molestado, Camilla se rió al ver lo tímida que era Charlotte. Era encantadora.

¿Cómo iba a actuar de otro modo? Jamás había hecho algo similar con ninguna otra mujer, y lo estaba haciendo nada menos que con dos princesas. Aquello era demasiado para que pudiera reprimir sus nervios.

Beruka acabó acostumbrándose a verlas jugar, encontrando aquello algo interesante por su simple rareza. ¿Qué había de divertido en dar tantos abrazos y en m-manosear a las otras cada vez con menos ropa? Ella no lo comprendía, pero no podía parar de preguntarse si sería divertido participar. De todos modos, ¿de verdad que podría matar a alguien de una sola mirada con aquel pequeño vestido azul con volantes? Ella se sentía ridícula, y cada vez que se miraba en el espejo se ponía muy colorada.

-O-O-O-

"A partir de hoy, sois prisioneros, así que haríais bien en aprender cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí." Comunicó Niles al grupo de piratas líder. El otro arquero peliblanco aparte de él alzó la mano, pidiendo turno de palabra educadamente.

"¿Qué debo hacer si quiero ayudaros en vuestra causa?" Preguntó, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. "Hay una deuda que debo saldar, y cierto príncipe me ha recordado un sueño que di por perdido hace mucho tiempo." Se explicó con decisión.

"No te será fácil ganarte nuestra confianza, Asura, ex-ninja de Kohga. Si quieres saldar tu deuda hacia la princesa Azura por raptarla de Nohr, ni te molestes: le hiciste un favor." Se burló Niles, acercándose al maniatado pirata.

"Me da igual que fuera para bien. Antes de centrarme en mi objetivo, debo limpiar mi conciencia." Replicó el peliblanco, férreo en su posición.

"¿Qué objetivo?" Preguntó el pirata de la cresta rosa, vendado cuerpo entero. Asura se volvió a éste, reservado.

"Reconstruir mi pueblo." Se limitó a contestar, antes de volverse al carcelero, lleno de determinación. Niles soltó un suspiro. No veía la falsedad a la que estaba acostumbrado en aquella cárcel en sus ojos, luego no mentía. Era un idiota que quería reconstruir su pueblo y saldar su 'deuda'.

"Eso no me corresponde a mí decidirlo. Si quieres convertirte en nuestro aliado, primero debemos estar seguros de que no nos traicionarás a la primera de cambio. Sois bandidos." Añadió, hablando sin tapujos de la realidad.

"¡Éramos una mierda de banda!" Replicó el pelirosa cabreado, haciendo que el mago peliazul asintiera con él. "La más mierdosa escoria compuso nuestras filas. ¿Cómo íbamos a lograr robaros el oro si ni siquiera saben trabajar juntos?" Se quejó, dando una patada a la pierna de la mesa, solo para hacerse daño él solo.

"O si no pensasen en follar a cada segundo… animales…" Añadió el peliazul, recordando, sí, a aquel grupo.

"Eso es evidente, dados los resultados." Se burló Niles, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo, sentados en la mesa del pequeño comedor de prisión. Los gorilas que protegían al carcelero custodiaban las entradas, y se aseguraban de que nadie le faltase el respeto al jefazo.

"Aunque me sorprende verte en una banda de mala muerte, general Ross. ¿Qué se siente trabajar con los de nuestra calaña?" Preguntó el carcelero con una sonrisa sádica. El pelirosa fue a coserle a golpes, con una expresión iracunda más allá de toda imaginación, pero Asura le agarró de los brazos, obligándole a calmarse.

"Y no creas que no sé quién eres, brujo de la niebla. Pensaba que no te involucrabas con nuestras 'apestosas' naciones." Comentó Niles, paseando alrededor del peliazul.

"Lo que yo haga es asunto mío. Ahora solo soy un mercenario." Contestó el mago, cruzado de brazos y conservando su tranquilidad, pese a las circunstancias.

Niles volvió a sentarse frente a los piratas, con las manos entrecruzadas y una expresión seria.

"¿Sabéis? Resulta que nuestro jefe es un principito que no sabe de las crueldades del mundo, y elige confiar en quienes le piden confianza. Vuestra única esperanza es hablar con él y demostrar vuestra valía." Comenzó el carcelero.

"Eso me da igual, solo soy un mercenario." Replicó el mago, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza.

"¡Cabrón! ¡Ten algo más de educación, pedazo de mierda!" Se cabreó de nuevo el general. El brujo le dio una mirada asqueada, no falta de sarcasmo. Asura los vapuleó a los dos, aporreando sus rostros contra la mesa.

"Por favor, proseguid." Pidió el pirata a Niles.

"Si queréis salir de éste antro, vais a tener que demostrar que sabéis comportaros bien, seguir órdenes, y fingir muy buen vuestra lealtad." Entonces el peliblanco sonrió tétricamente, dándole escalofríos a sus fans de la cárcel. Ya sabéis, a esos a los que reformó sin darse cuenta.

"Como os pille mintiendo…" Eligió omitir lo que haría, por darse el placer de que fueran sus mentes las que completasen sus palabras por él. "Ya estáis advertidos." Se rió el carcelero mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

Asura miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros piratas. El general Ross dejó el ejército poco después del cambio del rey Garon, y aunque es un malhablado de mil demonios, es un líder capaz y diligente. El brujo de la niebla tenía fama de ser un viajero entre pueblos que ayudaba a sus habitantes. Le extrañaba verle convertido en mercenario. Era evidente que solo le interesaba en el dinero, pero, ¿por qué razón?

El compañero de celda de Asura acabó siendo cierto hoshidano de mirada demoníaca. Kumagera no dijo ni media palabra cuando le vio entrar. Por su parte, el ninja guardó sus distancias, eligiendo obtener toda la información que pudiera de aquella mala bestia que tenía por compañero. No debía meterse en problemas si quería salir de allí, y ahí debíamos creerle, quería salir de allí. Tenía un pueblo que reconstruir.

El brujo y el general se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Mientras que Ross le hablaba de los ideales de lealtad y honor al nómada, éste soltaba recurrentes comentarios sobre el rey de Nohr, preguntándole si eso era lo que veía como honor. Su vecina escuchó, primero por aburrimiento, y luego con interés, cómo el pelirrosa ponía a parir al rey farsante.

Escucharles hablar de asuntos políticos recordó a la jinete pegaso que aún tenía que luchar por su nación, y, al parecer, incluso los nohrios dudaban de su líder. Se acercó a las rejas de su celda, llamando a su capitán de escuadra. Kumagera no parecía interesado en salir de aquel sitio, pero se dejó convencer por la chica. Debían regresar con los suyos, pues había una guerra que tenían que terminar.

Niles comenzó a deshacer su camino en el plano astral, en dirección a la salida. No se dio cuenta de cómo hablaban Gunter y Lilith. La reptil parecía atrapada, mientras que el soldado sonreía de una manera horrible. Daba grima.

"No puede ser… tú… Gunter…" Murmuró la dragona, notando su aura al instante. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Lilith fue a atacarle, pero el caballero alzó la mano, obligándola a detener sus movimientos.

"No sabes lo sorprendido que se quedó mi señor cuando le dije dónde estabas, Lilith, hija de Anankos." Se burló Gunter, inclinándose para acercar su rostro. "No sería conveniente que le hablaras de esto a nadie, ¿verdad, mocosa?" Preguntó a la dragona, posando la mano sobre su cabeza.

"¡No!" Gritó Lilith, notando una nueva maldición ser implantada. Gunter le dio una patada, lanzándola por los aires, para entonces pisarle la cabeza triunfalmente.

"Ya lo sabrás, pero ésta maldición te impedirá hablar de mí a nadie. Si lo haces, despídete." Se rió el veterano, hiriendo a la indefensa dragona.

"Gunter… ¿por qué?" Preguntó Lilith, dolida. Ella conoció a aquel hombre durante mucho tiempo, y no era la clase de persona que fuera a traicionarse así sin más. ¿Por qué… por qué lo hizo?

"Y tú eres solo el comienzo. Si crees que me iba a detener después de mi espectáculo de los no muertos, estás muy equivocada. Nohr jamás logrará revelar nuestro secreto. Mi señor se alegrará mucho cuando todos sean destruidos." Sonrió Gunter, apartándose de Lilith para regresar al barco.

La dragona le observó marcharse, sollozando incontrolablemente. Tenía que avisar a alguien. Debía decírselo a Miles… pero no podía. Si lo hacía, moriría. Pero si no le delataba… no… no…

Aquel peso en su corazón se volvió incluso más doloroso que sus heridas, haciendo que algunos de los habitantes de aquella dimensión se acercaran a preocuparse por ella al escucharla llorar.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **¿Qué sería de una historia sin malos, eh? Valla loco de Gunter… (El humor)**

 **Ay… que ilusión me hace ver cómo cambia Beruka. Lo mejor es que, como Miles ya dijo, ella ni se da cuenta, pero está mejorando. Y pobre Benny, él y Arthur son el dúo de la tragedia. *Risas* No tenía planeado que Kagero mostrase ese interés por Nyx, pero como comparten afición, no me cuesta imaginarlas relacionándose a través de 'Orochipu'… esa manera de llamarla siempre me ha hecho gracia.**

 **Uf, tal vez me paso un poco cuando hago las escenas de la juguetona Camilla y sus amigas. Tal vez… *inspira como heavy (tf2)* tal vez… *Risas exageradas y profundas con acento ruso* Pero aún debo conocer alguien que pueda superar bala. *Muestra bala* *Música de tf2 comienza mientras heavy dispara riéndose como un desquiciado* … Tal vez debería hacer un fanfic de tf2… *Risas que significan 'probablemente no'***

 **Qué pena me dan los pobres Odin, Laslow y Selena, pues su historia es un drama tras otro. Si tenéis curiosidad, sacaron unos audios sobre su historia en su mundo original, antes del ataque final de Grima.**

 **Y si no sabéis de dónde ha salido la conversación entre Peri y Laslow, digamos que he hecho los deberes. Peri y Silas descubren eso en sus conversaciones, y tiene sentido que si le excita luchar, condiciona la sangre con esa excitación. A ella lo que le gusta es la violencia. Por eso lo de 'yay, violence' de cuando sube de nivel.**

 **Como siempre, se aprecia el feeback y todas esas cosillas, y… sí, que se acabó el capítulo. Heh. *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


	27. Capítulo 27: Siempre él

**Siempre él**

Sería la décima vez que suspiraba. El recuerdo de lo que pudo haber pasado aún la acosaba cuando cerraba los ojos. Orochi y Nyx le pidieron que no le comentase nada a Elise sobre aquello, pues al parecer ella no se acordaba de nada. Era un alivio, pero ella no gozaba del mismo olvido.

Undécimo suspiro. Era una sensación tóxica en el cuerpo, como si el peligro todavía estuviera ahí, esperando cualquier oportunidad para doblegarla y someterla. Cuando Mozu se ponía así intentaba quedarse sola, recordando días más fáciles para ella. Jamás había echado tanto de menos su hogar, pero ya no existía. Su nueva casa era donde tuviera los pies.

"¡Mozu! ¿Quieres venir a jugar a ver las olas?" Ofreció Keaton asomándose por la puerta de su cuarto.

"Es más divertido de lo que suena." Añadió un Kaden sonriente. Mozu alzó la cabeza para mirarles, sin ocultar su desánimo.

"Lo siento, muchachos, pero no me encuentro mu bien." Se excusó, con las cejas encogidas.

Tanto el lobo como el zorro podían ver que no mentía, pues toda su actitud corporal decía 'tristeza'. Keaton fue a insistir en lo divertido que sería, pero Kaden le tiró de la oreja, llevándoselo. Cuando alguien no quería hacer algo, no se le puede forzar sin que se resistiera.

Mozu volvió a tumbarse sobre su colchón, mirando al techo con la vista perdida. Casi era violada. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba ante el pensamiento. Jamás de los jamases permitiría que algo así pudiera ocurrirle a ella o a Elise. Por ello, debía hacerse más fuerte… en cuanto dejase de temblar… y en cuanto dejase de ver aquella horrorosa escena cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó una voz proveniente del techo. Al abrir los ojos, Mozu vio al ninja de pelo verde como colgado de la madera, sin mostrar aparente esfuerzo. La aldeana pegó un salto del susto, comenzando a respirar agitada.

"¿Q-qué haces en mi cuarto?" Se horrorizó la joven, corriendo a coger la fregona que había en la habitación, preparada para defenderse hasta la muerte… o cosas peores…

"Vi que teníais mala cara, así que decidí seguiros." Contestó el ninja, bajándose del techo con una silenciosa caída. Parecería ligero como una pluma. "Lo lamento si os he alarmado." Dijo arrodillándose ante la castaña, cerrando los ojos.

Mozu aligeró su agarre sobre el palo de la fregona, viendo que no era ninguna amenaza. Suspiró por lo que fueron cuatro largos segundos.

"No pasa na. Es solo que no me esperaba verte en el techo de mi habitación." Suspiró Mozu, soltando la fregona contra la pared y regresando a su cama.

"¿Puedo preguntaros lo que os ha pasado?" Comenzó Kaze, alzando el rostro, mostrando que ya sabía que algo debía haberla dejado en aquel estado.

"Es… no creo poder hablar de ello." Rechazó Mozu, dolida con la mera idea de hablar de aquel trauma. "Aunque agradezco la preocupación." Se apresuró a añadir, intentando evitar herirle verbalmente.

"Señorita Mozu, a lo largo de mi vida he visto a otros como vos. Tras una batalla se quedan temblorosos, se niegan a hablar de lo sucedido, y duran en ese estado por meses. Por ello, os ruego que me contéis lo que os ha sucedido, y si hay algo que pueda hacer por vos, lo haré encantado." Rogó Kaze, rodando los ojos a sus memorias. Ser ninja no era fácil, y había visto a muchas buenas personas desmoronarse ante los retos que debían afrontar.

La castaña se quedó pensativa, considerando la posibilidad de contárselo. Ella no quería estar así durante meses, y si solo tenía que superar un mal trago para recuperarse… lo haría. Se reacomodó en su colchón, cabizbaja.

"La princesita Elise y yo casi somos violadas en la batalla de hoy. Fuimos rescatas por Orochi y Nyx. Si no llegan a aparecer…" Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo, con terror en la cara. "Sé que ya no hay peligro, pero…" El silenció devoró las palabras que iba a decir, hambriento y poderoso, colaborando con su amigo 'miedo'.

"Comprendo." Dijo Kaze mientras se levantaba del sitio. "En ese caso tengo una oferta que haceros. Quisiera practicar en vos algo llamado acupuntura. Ayuda a liberar malas energías, y es bastante terapéutico." Mientras decía aquello tensó los labios, dándose cuenta de algo. "Aunque comprendería que os negarais. Casi toman vuestro cuerpo, y me imagino que lo último que querríais sería confiárselo a un desconocido." Se lamentó el ninja, disponiéndose a marcharse con una disculpa ante la menor muestra de duda por parte de la castaña.

Por supuesto, la chica dudó al respecto, pues un ofrecimiento tan repentino le dejó algo aturdida. Y aunque tuviera algo de razón, la amabilidad con la que le estaba tratando ya estaba siendo 'terapéutico' o como quiera que se dijese.

"¡Espérate! ¿De qué va esa acupuntura de la que hablas?" Se interesó Mozu. Había oído hablar de eso a su abuela, pero no se acordaba de los detalles.

"Consiste en insertar pequeños alfileres en vuestra espalda desnuda para ensanchar vuestros canales de energía." Explicó Kaze, cruzándose de brazos, imaginándose la recepción que tendría. Muy pocos habían aceptado su ayuda, por mucho que él les prometiera resultados.

"Lo haré." Decidió la aldeana. En su mente se reprodujo las palabras que un día le dijo Silas. 'Si nunca te arriesgas con cosas nuevas, vivirás en el miedo para siempre.' Fue por esas palabras de sabiduría por lo que decidió volverse su alumna y aprender a luchar.

El ninja se sorprendió al ver la resolución en sus ojos, pero entonces suavizó la expresión, volviéndose gentil para que todo fuera suavemente.

Mozu, temblorosa como nunca, comenzó a quitarse la capa que le protegía del frío, seguida de la camisa negra y al sujetador. Entonces se cubrió la parte del pecho con su ropa, tumbándose sobre la cama para que diera comienzo la terapia.

Aunque el ninja no dijo ni media palabra, admiró el valor de la joven. No muchos se atrevían con la acupuntura cuando les explicaba en lo que consistía. Le sorprendía ver tanto valor en una joven tan humilde, por lo que respondería a sus expectativas.

Poco a poco, la suave espalda de Mozu comenzó a estar llena de púas en lugares que podrían parecer aleatorios, pero juntos creaban armonía. Kaze tuvo que pedirle que se relajara varias veces, pero comprendía que estuviera nerviosa. Por suerte para la castaña, aquella terapia apenas se notaba, y no dejaba marcas.

"¿Por qué has aprendio acupuntura, señor Kaze?" Se interesó Mozu, pensando que hablar de algo la ayudaría a relajarse.

"Por mi hermano. Suelen describirnos como polos opuestos, por lo que no suelen creerse que seamos familia." Comenzó a contar Kaze, siendo aquella la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien.

"Me suelen considerar el tranquilo de los dos. Lo que nadie sabe es la razón tras su intensidad. Tiene una herida en el ojo izquierdo que le cegó. Se la infringió el líder de Mokushu, asesino de nuestro padre. Desde ese día fue consumido por la venganza y su perpetua búsqueda del honor perdido. Pensaba mejorar con ésta antigua práctica medicinal para, algún día, poder aliviar su dolor. No creo que vengarse pueda ayudarle a dejar de sentir el dolor, pero tengo la esperanza que esto pueda aliviar su carga, por poco que sea." Narró, algo distraído por su tarea, pero dejando ver su admiración por su hermano en la voz.

"Pobrecillo tu hermano." Se lamentó la aldeana. Su abuela siempre le decía lo mala que era la venganza, ofreciéndose como tu única amiga cuando has perdido a alguien a manos de un villano, pero lo único que quería era consumirte entero. "¿Y te llevas bien con él?"

"Es una relación algo extraña. Nuestros trabajos como ninjas nos suelen mantener distanciados el uno del otro, y nuestro juramento de secretismo suele limitar nuestras conversaciones. Pero cada cierto tiempo nos solemos reunir para entrenar juntos." Sonrió, recordando esos atesorados ratos.

"Debe ser bueno tener hermanos." Suspiró la castaña, con el cuerpo más relajado que nunca.

"¿Vos no tenéis ninguno?" Preguntó ahora el ninja, viendo que aquello de hablar la estaba ayudando. Iba ya por la vigésima tercera aguja.

"Era hija única. Pero los mozos del pueblo eran como mi familia también, así que en realidad sí que lo entiendo. Pero ya no los tengo…" Murmuró, tensándose. Kaze se alarmó al notar aquello, pues que hiciera aquello era peligroso cuando tenía tantos alfileres clavados. Debía solucionar aquello de algún modo.

"Volveréis a verlos. Al igual que mi hermano y yo nos reuniremos con nuestro padre." Intentó animar Kaze, manteniendo su actitud sosegada. Debió funcionar, pues notó como la joven volvía a relajarse.

"Es verdad. Que ganicas tengo de verles. Pero eso será cuando sea una abuelita y me tiemblen los huesos." Se rió Mozu, mejor que nunca.

"¡Mozu! ¿Quieres ir a jugar?" Preguntó una rubia entrando en el cuarto. La aldeana estaba tan relajada que apenas se alarmó con su intrusión. "¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Tienes muchos pinchos en la espalda, Mozu!" Se asustó la joven princesa.

"No os alarméis, señorita Elise. Es un tratamiento terapéutico para ayudarla a liberar malas energías." Se explicó el ninja, intentando evitar que el miedo se contagiara a la castaña.

"Se siente fenomenal." Añadió Mozu, tan relajada que bien podría estar dormida. Elise se acercó para examinar a su amiga, viendo cómo las agujas perforaban su espalda.

"¿Y no le duele?" Se extrañó, notando picores en la espalda nada más de verla.

"No debería. Los alfileres son tan pequeños que no suponen ninguna amenaza." Sonrió Kaze, prosiguiendo su terapia.

"¡Que pasada! ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo sabes dónde poner los pinchos?" Comenzó a interesarse la princesa. El ninja se temió que tanta energía despertara a Mozu de su trance de relajación, pero se sorprendió al ver que el efecto fue el contrario. La aldeana no pudo sentirse más tranquila ahora que veía que su querida amiga estaba a salvo. Tal vez hablar de amigos y hermanos la hizo pensar en Elise como una hermana entusiasta.

Kaze comenzó a explicarle la existencia de unos canales espirituales que recorren el cuerpo para hacer fluir su energía a todas partes. Normalmente siguen la misma forma en todos, pero podía cambiar para diferentes complexiones. Al hacer pequeños agujeros en dichos canales, la energía se movía más fluidamente, permitiendo una renovación más rápida de las fuerzas internas, permitiendo al alma y a la mente una recuperación más rápida.

Elise escuchó con interés, ruborizándose un poco al fijarse en lo guapo que le parecía el ninja. A éste le preocupaba un poco que ella necesitase acupuntura también, al haber pasado por lo mismo que la castaña, pero no parecía contener malas energías. De hecho, parecía mejor que nunca.

"Mozu, ¿te apetece entrenar un poco?" Dijo otro varón mientras entraba por la puerta. En cuanto Silas vio que su querida alumna tenía muchos alfileres en la espalda se asustó mucho.

"¿¡Kaze!? ¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a Mozu!?" Se alarmó Silas, señalando al ninja.

"¡La está curando!" Sonrió Elise, saliendo en defensa del hoshidano. "¡Mira como sonríe!" Le dijo al caballero. Éste se volvió a la castaña, extrañado. De verdad estaba sonriendo, aunque no sabría decir si era que se sentía bien o que estaba soñando con algo delicioso.

"Lamento haber creado el malentendido, señor Silas. Solo quería ayudar a vuestra amiga." Se disculpó el ninja, inclinando levemente la cabeza. El jinete apretó los dientes al verle disculparse, pero cuando volvió a fijarse en la ahora dócil alumna, se tranquilizó.

"Está bien, pero apúrate en terminar." Refunfuñó, sentándose junto a ellos.

"Ya casi había terminado." Sonrió el ninja, manteniéndose calmado y sereno. Comprendía que lo que estaba haciendo asustara a muchos. En especial en Nohr, donde no se practicaba la acupuntura.

Elise bombardeaba a preguntas al ninja sobre las técnicas especiales que dominaba, como 'clonación de cuerpos' o 'aliento de fuego', a lo que Kaze no supo cómo contestar. No existían tales técnicas, pero no quería decepcionar a la princesa, por lo que le habló de la 'clonación de cuerpos', explicándole como disfrazaban a una marioneta encantada que imitaba tus movimientos.

Por otro lado, Silas observó inseguro cómo el ninja comenzaba a quitarle las agujas a Mozu. Varias veces se pilló a sí mismo observando la espalda de la chica, por lo que se mordió la lengua para castigarse a sí mismo y centrarse en lo que importaba: su seguridad.

-O-O-O-

Corrin había estado buscándola por los niveles inferiores. Vio a su hermana Hinoka ir acompañada por Selena. Decía algo de querer enseñarle un vestido tradicional de hoshido que tenía en su cuarto. El peliblanco se volvió a sentir aliviado de que lo encontraran, pues no fue una búsqueda sencilla, precisamente.

Chequeando el comedor, se fijó en que Benny había comenzado a leer un libro, sentado próximo a Nyx. No solían decirse nada entre sí, pero de vez en cuando el guardián le preguntaba por el significado de una palabra que no entendía.

En cuanto a las hoshidanas, Orochi había logrado hacer que la ninja bebiera. No le fue tarea fácil, pues Kagero sabía abstenerse de beber, pero su amiga era tan convincente que no logró librarse. Ninguna debía haber probado algo más fuerte que el sake, por lo que el alcohol nohrio debió sumirlas en la borrachera inmediatamente.

Kagero era más moderada incluso borracha, pero como su sentido del humor se estimuló con la bebida, luchaba constantemente por contener la risa ante las tonterías que hacía Orochi, quien era mucho más escandalosa. Aunque muchos marineros deseaban acercarse a hablar con ellas, el hecho de que fueran hoshidanas les echaban hacia atrás.

Pero no era a ella a quien estaba buscando Corrin. Su necesidad era más… personal. Ya lo habréis adivinado a éstas altura, pero no os ofendáis si no es así. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba a solas con ella, y algo dentro de él le pedía ir a su lado.

Para él, era antinatural no estar con ella. Siempre habían estado juntos… desde que se enfrentó a Kaze por primera vez, cuando le atacaron los Inhumanos en el bosque, no le abandonó ni cuando se enfrentaron a la propia tribu del hielo.

Así como el aire o la comida, su presencia se había convertido en una necesidad para Corrin, y ahora estaba hambriento.

Por esa razón, en cuanto sus ojos detectaron a la sirvienta entrar en el almacén de herramientas con un puñado de bastones cuya gema central fue consumida, no pudo sentirse más emocionado. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a correr para llegar cuanto antes a su lado.

Al verla de espaldas, soltando los bastones en un cofre, solo pudo pensar en hacer una cosa. Se acercó a ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos mientras pasaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Entonces le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, pillando por sorpresa a Felicia.

"¿Corrin? ¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó la pelirrosa, incapaz de no sonreír al ver a su amor junto a ella. Ladeó la cabeza para posarla sobre la del príncipe. "¿No deberías ir a ver a tu hermana?" Le preguntó, sabiendo la ilusión que le hacía tenerla con ellos de aquel modo.

"Selena quería enseñarle algo, y yo…" Contestó el peliblanco, apretando algo su abrazo. "Me he dado cuenta de que hace bastante tiempo desde que estuvimos así a solas." Susurró, agachando la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que el vestido de Felicia le estorbaba, pues de no haber estado ahí, habría comenzado a besarle el cuello.

Felicia se dio la vuelta para volverse a Corrin. Comenzó a subir las manos por el pecho del príncipe, hasta posarlas sobre su rostro. Entonces compartieron un beso que ambos estuvieron anhelando por bastante tiempo, pero, por desgracia y por fortuna para ellos, no sería suficiente.

"Ahora estamos juntos." Sonrió Felicia, recordando la versión de sí misma que solo podía soñar con decir aquello. Corrin pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la sirvienta, acercándosela hacia sí para poder compartir más de aquellos estallidos de felicidad que eran sus besos.

Su pasión comenzó a crecer conforme se alimentaban el uno del otro, compartiendo una experiencia inexplorada. Distraídos entre sí, no se dieron cuenta de cómo una peliazul entraba en la habitación, fijándose de inmediato en la pareja.

Alguien tiró de la perpleja Azura del brazo, sacándola de la habitación antes de que les interrumpieran. Leo cerró la puerta con delicadeza y mimo, evitando hacer ruidos innecesarios. La cantante comenzó a ponerse muy colorada, dándose cuenta de lo que casi interrumpe.

"Yo… no sabía que ellos…" Comenzó a decir, llevándose las manos al rostro, notándolo muy caliente. Leo soltó una medio sonrisa, feliz por su hermano. Era estupendo verle tan feliz, aunque él personalmente no era muy partícipe de ser testigo de sus momentos… er… íntimos.

"¿En serio te perdiste el beso que se dieron en la ópera?" Le preguntó algo divertido y extrañado de que fuera el caso. Al posar sus ojos sobre la cantante, se dio cuenta de que estaba más alterada de lo que había esperado. "¿Estás bien?" Se preocupó el rubio, agitándose al verla así.

"S-sí… bueno… yo…" Murmuró Azura con la mirada perdida y el pulso tembloroso. Leo abrió mucho los ojos, asustado por lo que pudiera decir. "… no es nada, Leo. Siento haberte preocupado." Dijo la peliazul, intentando iniciar su fuga. El príncipe la agarró de la mano, deteniéndola.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó, sin darse cuenta de la cara asustada que estaba poniendo. Al verle de aquella manera, Azura se sintió algo insegura, pero eso era lo único que le faltaba para desbordar lo que sentía. Mucha gente le había dicho que debía aprender a confiar en los demás, y si alguien se merecía su confianza, su familia sin duda estaba en la lista.

"Me gustaba Corrin… ya sabes, como un hombre, pero parece que ya es demasiado tarde para mí." Murmuró la peliazul, colorada y temblorosa. Leo le soltó la mano, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Estaba abrumado, y su mente le traicionó durante un segundo, plantando un pensamiento oscuro en su mente: 'Siempre él.'

Al segundo siguiente, tachó aquel pensamiento en su mente con horror. Eso no era cierto. Corrin había sufrido bastante, así que no era justo tenerle envidia. Y él también había sido afortunado… es solo que gozar del amor de Azura figuraba en su lista de deseos.

Entonces recordó lo mucho que detestaba ver a Azura triste. Siempre fue así cuando eran pequeños, y entonces no pudo hacer nada, pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado.

"Lo siento, Azura, yo… debe ser duro para ti, y voy yo y te trato así. Te ruego que me perdones." Agachó la cabeza Leo, tragando saliva e intentando recomponer sus pensamientos. No debía permitir que sus sentimientos le llevasen a hacer ninguna estupidez.

"Está bien, Leo. Debería ser yo quien se disculpe. No hago más que darte problemas." Replicó la peliazul, apretando los dientes, frustrada consigo misma.

El príncipe inspeccionó sus alrededores, nervioso. Entonces posó la mano sobre Azura, acariciándole la cabeza mientras era incapaz de intercambiar miradas con ella.

"Estaré ahí siempre que necesites a alguien, así que… no te olvides de que yo- tu familia te quiere." Prometió, comenzando a temblar donde estaba, nervioso. No solía expresar afecto, y aunque lo disfrutaba mucho, no sabía controlar sus emociones.

Azura dibujó para él una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque no lograba ocultar su dolor lo suficientemente bien para engañarle. No a Leo, quien sabía ver tan cristalinamente a través de las personas.

"Gracias. Supongo que ya encontraremos otra ocasión para hablar con Corrin sobre cómo conseguir aliarnos con Hoshido. Nos vemos." Suspiró la peliazul, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, con los ojos algo brillantes. A Leo se le entristeció el alma, pero lucho por endurecer su rostro hasta el extremo en el que no expresase emociones. Azura debía estar a punto de llorar por su desamor.

"Claro." Contestó neutralmente el príncipe, viéndola marcharse a paso ligero, seguramente buscando un refugio donde poder liberar sus lágrimas.

Leo se quedó en mitad del pasillo, helado. Inmediatamente, comenzó a rebuscar en su mente los pensamientos apropiados para sobrellevar aquello. No fue solo Azura quien se llevó un martillazo en el pecho en aquel momento, y necesitó apoyarse en la pared de lo debilitado que quedó.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, podía comprender por qué llegó a enamorarse de Corrin. Eran como las dos caras de la misma moneda. Príncipes secuestrados por naciones en guerra. Pacifistas y románticos. Ambos querían que todo el conflicto entre los príncipes se solventara, por lo que era inevitable que la peliazul viese a alguien en su misma posición como la única persona que realmente podía entenderla.

Tenía todo el sentido del mundo que se hubiera enamorado de Corrin… … … Así que simplemente debía intentar enterrar sus sentimientos, tanto de envidia como de anhelo, para centrarse en lo que realmente importaba: permanecer unidos.

-O-O-O-

Creo… y digo creer porque expresa bien mi certeza… que ya entiendo cómo funcionan las runas más básicas y necesarias para crear una Explosión, con mayúscula. Al igual que descarga, usa tu propia energía para canalizar el hechizo, y a mayor poder destructivo, más te drena.

Como herramienta, es alucinante únicamente con la pulsión, pero como arma… está fuera de mi alcance hacer grandes cosas con aquel hechizo. Al menos, mientras no me dejara tan aturdido usar la versión más básica de bomba.

Y sí, probé a utilizarlo. Creé una explosión en el aire desde la cubierta. Fue un escándalo. Algunos pensaron que otro ataque iba a comenzar. Fue alucinante. Sentir el poder en mis manos fue tan… no sé… era muchas cosas. Un poder como aquel debía usarse con cuidado, pero el hecho de tener acceso a unas capacidades tan grandes… no os hacéis idea de lo bien que se sentía.

Fue como beberme de un trago un alcohol hecho de esencia de Odin. Creo que me explico bien, pues mi 'aura explosiva' es tan brillante que cruzará 'miles' de dimensiones… Pero ese estado duró poco, pues un repentino cansancio hizo presa de mí.

Por suerte, cuando comencé a caerme al suelo, despojado de todas mis fuerzas, alguien tuvo la bondad de llevarme a mi camarote.

Y yo que pensaba que Gunter iba a ser un vejestorio irritante. Tuvo incluso la cortesía de contarme, mientras regresábamos a mi cuarto, que cuanto más me agotara de aquella forma, más resistente me haría al consumo de mis fuerzas, prolongando mi durabilidad.

Me dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras yo rumiaba mis agradecimientos, con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Era como si me hubiera atropellado una carreta, y, honestamente, estaba sorprendido de haber aguantado tanto tiempo aquel largo día de intensa batalla.

"Guardad reposo, señor Miles. Tras una buena siesta, estaréis como nuevo. Y no os preocupéis por la cena. Vendré a buscaros cuando esté la comida preparada." Me informó el casi peliblanco mayor. No sé si era por su gran armadura negra o por su curtida cara, pero algo en él me parecía mucho más grande de lo que debería.

"Se lo agradezco enormemente, señor Gunter." Suspiré, notando cómo la cama me succionaba y me impedía moverme. Cerré los ojos para descansar la vista durante unos momentos.

"Por cierto, señor Gunter. Quiero agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por Corrin. Os considera como un padre, y yo sé mejor que nadie la importancia de una figura paterna en el desarrollo de los infantes." Le agradecí, convirtiéndome lentamente en presa del sueño.

No sé si me llegó a contestar o no, pues realmente me quedé dormido. Entonces sucedió algo raro que no me había pasado muchas veces en mi vida. Un sueño lúcido. Esas soñaciones nocturnas en las que estás tan consciente que parece ser tan real como la vida misma. … Dejaré las discusiones filosóficas sobre si la vida realmente existe de lado. No os voy a aburrir con sus ralladas de cabeza. Es tan sencillo como decir, yo estoy aquí. ¿Qué más hace falta saber?

Regresando a lo que os estaba contando, estaba en uno de esos sueños lúcidos. Hacía frío, y por alguna razón estaba desnudo. Por suerte para mí, no había nadie cerca que pudiera horrorizarse con mi 'exhibicionismo'. Ni que estuviera así porque quisiera, oye.

De todos modos, no había nadie allí, al borde del cañón sin fondo. Al asomarme por el barranco, su oscuridad me pareció extrañamente atractiva. Los cielos estaban intercambiados, por lo que pensé en darle una oportunidad y tirarme, pero me daba miedo. La oscuridad era recia como la sábana más gruesa.

Repentinamente, una mano hecha de sombras que me triplicaba en tamaño emergió de las profundidades. Me agarró rudamente, asomándome a la enorme caída. Entonces, fui arrastrado. No me corté en gritar. El dolor en mi garganta era real, os lo juro.

Jamás olvidaré las palabras que escuché entonces.

"¡Soy el dragón olvidado! ¡El rey traicionado! ¡El dios enterrado!" Proclamó una profunda voz que se me clavó en el alma. "¡En el nombre del rey de Valla, te sentencio a muerte!" La mano sombría comenzó a apretarme tanto que pensé que me partiría en dos. Llevaba una mala racha, pero aquel dolor no era físico.

Grité tanto que me forcé a salir del sueño. Cuando me reincorporé en la cama, estaba solo, sudando a mares. El dolor perduraba, y cuando me examiné el torso, tenía las marcas de la mano. Había escuchado de casos en los que los sueños podían llegar a herir a las personas, pero aquello era algo extremo.

Eso… y algo que antes no estaba ahí. Una especie de marca. Parecía una runa. Pocos segundos tras notarla, la vi desaparecer. ¿Que cómo reaccioné? Me volví a tumbar en la cama, esperando que aquel sueño acabase de una vez. No le di mucha importancia, ya que no era la primera pesadilla que tenía sobre ese lugar, y alguna vez que otra me habían atacado pesadillas interminables.

-O-O-O-

Tras apartar al capitán de sus funciones, Xander no tardó en convertirse el jefe al que obedecer. Había estudiado todas las materias que un buen líder necesitaría conocer, por lo que comprender cómo manejar un barco no escapaba de sus conocimientos. Lo cierto era que eran marineros bien capaces, lo cual le complacía.

Tras legarle el control del rumbo al marinero que ocupaba el rango de segundo al mando, bajó a la cubierta a comprobar el estado moral de sus hombres. Había leído en un libro de las artes de la guerra la importancia de comprender no solo a tu enemigo, sino también la de comprenderte a ti mismo y a tus aliados.

Leo le había presentado ya a los líderes tribales Kaden y Keaton, con quienes procuraría llevar una buena relación, como jefes de sus respectivos pueblos. Dichos mitad animal estaban sentados al borde del barco, observando las olas como si fueran nubes, intentando ver en ellas formas únicas y siempre cambiantes.

Unos sonidos de entusiasmo por parte de un grupo de marineros le llamó la atención al príncipe. Al volverse, vio a una dama vestida con un top negro que no ocultaba su barriga. Por un momento pensó que era su hermana, pues su cuerpo era parecido, pero Camilla no estaba muy lejos de ese grupo, luchando por contener su risa mientras observaba a la atractiva rubia jugar con los marineros.

Charlotte llevaba una falda que se abría en los laterales, permitiéndole lucir las piernas y caderas. Y el top que llevaba le estaba tan ajustado que le realzaba las formas lujuriosamente, creando un atractivo escote. Regalaba a los hombres sonrisas vacías, provocando en éstos excitación. Los marineros no acostumbraban a estar acompañados por mujeres, por lo que ser tratados tan gentilmente por una, y no una cualquiera, les llevaba directos al paraíso.

Un par de marineros jóvenes y serios se acercó a Xander. Comenzaron a quejarse de la provocadora mujer, diciéndole que no les dejaba trabajar en paz. El rubio estaba escuchándoles, pero no pudo apartar sus ojos de la mujer. Cuando Charlotte se volvió a Camilla, puso la primera sonrisa honesta que le vio. Solo parecía pasárselo bien cuando se volvía a su hermana.

"¿Señor Xander? ¿Hará algo con esa mujer?" Preguntó el marinero, notando al príncipe distraído.

"Me encargaré de avisarla. Podéis volver al trabajo." Asintió Xander, neutralizando su expresión. Los serios marineros asintieron de vuelta, dispuestos a ejercitar su mejor rendimiento.

No obstante, Xander se quedó observando a la rubia desde la distancia, pensativo. Ver a los hombres disfrutar de la compañía de una mujer embustera le hacía pensar en la que podría haber sido su vida, de haber nacido en una cuna más humilde. La vida libre que jamás tuvo… y que jamás tendría…

Cuando el príncipe cruzó miradas con su hermana, le señaló a la rubia con unos ojos desaprobadores, dándole a entender que fueran poniendo fin a su jueguecito. Camilla le sonrió de vuelta, acudiendo al lado de Charlotte. Se la llevó juntado su cuerpo con el de ella, estimulando las fantasías de los hombres para que trabajasen con más energías.

"No eran nada interesantes, y apenas me ha costado ganarme su favor. Últimamente nadie se me ha resistido demasiado." Suspiró la rubia, insatisfecha con aquellos marineros.

"Eso es porque eres muy guapa, pero lo eres mucho más cuando te ríes de ellos a sus espaldas." Contestó Camilla, apoyándose en ella y pasando su brazo sobre la guardia.

"Ya, claro." Tachó Charlotte, pensando que se estaba burlando de ella. Cuando la princesa hizo un amago de volver a manosearle los pechos, la rubia se cubrió, sonrojándose como nunca había hecho. "Por favor, princesa Camilla, delante de todos no…" Pidió Charlotte, débil y asustada de que su máscara se echase a perder. La pelimorada la abrazó con cariño.

"Éste lado tuyo tímido también es muy atractivo, Charlotte." Le susurró, mimándola entre sus brazos. La guardia se apartó de ella, mostrando los dientes colorada como un tomate.

"Eso es porque no paráis de hacer esa clase de cosas." Se enfadó la rubia, arrugando las cejas. Camilla acortó distancias entre ellas, atrapándola en un nuevo abrazo.

"Ya lo sé." Sonrió la princesa, empalagosa en sus caricias. "¿Me perdonarás?" Preguntó con ojitos de ángel. Charlotte soltó un suspiro rendido.

"Qué remedio." Murmuró, negándose a reconocer que en el fondo le gustaba tener una amiga con quien pudiera ser real. Todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado nuevo para ella, por lo que sincerarse así sin más era algo que quedaba fuera de su alcance. Irónicamente, ser ella misma… no era ser ella misma.

Beruka había estado junto a ellas, buscando con ojos de halcón la presa sobre la que practicaría su nueva técnica de asesinato. Había un marinero que no paraba de encargarle a otros que hicieran las cosas que le correspondían a él, por lo que decidió aproximarse a ese indeseable.

Se quedó mirándole junto a él, esperando que su mirada le hiciera retorcerse de dolor. A diferencia de lo que había esperado, ese hombre se acercó a ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, corderito? Si has venido a ver al gran Treda, sin duda demuestras un gusto de lo más refinado." Dijo mientras le robaba el espacio. Beruka comenzó a retroceder, sin entender lo que estaba fallando. El marinero acabó agarrándola de los brazos, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Beruka le dio un cabezazo para que se apartara, pero no la soltó de los brazos. Habría intentado darle una patada, pero su vestido no se lo permitiría sin exponerse. Por eso no le gustaban las faldas.

"¿Ves lo que acabas de hacer? Ahora tendré que cobrarte los daños que me has hecho." Sonrió, sin mostrarse muy dolido. Beruka comenzó a retorcerse, intentando liberarse, sin éxito. "Aunque… creo que tu cuerpo será suficiente pago…" Se rió, mirándola con ojos de depredador. Beruka ensombreció sus ojos tanto que podrían matar. El hombre sorprendido vaciló durante un segundo, el cual la peliazul aprovecharía para hacerle lamentar haber nacido.

Sin embargo, no fue ella quien le dio una patada en las partes.

"¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, alimaña?!" Gritó una pelirroja, vestida con ropa típica hoshidana, conocida como 'yukata'. Se había remangado la parte inferior para poder darle la patada, y no se cortó al subir la pierna. "¡Toca a Beruka otra vez y eres hombre muerto!" Le amenazó, dándole una patada en el rostro.

La peliazul se quedó algo perpleja. No esperaba que alguien fuera a rescatarla. Observó cómo su compañera machacaba al hombre, con los dos marineros que fueron abusados animarla. Le estuvo golpeando hasta que otra pelirroja la agarró de los brazos, alejándola de su víctima. La princesa Hinoka no era partícipe de la violencia, aunque ella no había escuchado lo que le dijo a la vasalla de Camilla.

"P-puta… se me ha caído un diente…"Insultó el marinero, observando con horror la sangre en su boca.

"¡Pues trágatelo y muérete, monstruo!" Rugió la pelirroja, intentando soltarse. Hinoka no se lo permitió, pues aquello estaba siendo excesivo. Incluso los marineros se temieron que se lo cargara.

El abusón se levantó, iracundo. Tuvo la intención de golpear a Selena en venganza, pero una peliazul le agarró del brazo y le lanzó por los aires con una llave que le retorció la muñeca. Ya le deba igual que moverse bruscamente pudiera alzarle la corta falda. Si alguien intentaba hacerle daño a Selena, Beruka no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

"¿Tanto quieres morir?" Le preguntó la asesina con una voz neutra, pero que escondía profundo resentimiento. Al pisarle el cuello, recordó que estaba llevando la ropa que le dejó su señora, por lo que no podía permitirse estropearla de ningún modo.

La postura en la que cayó el abusón le retorció el cuello tanto que comenzó a asfixiarse, perdiendo la consciencia rápidamente. Al apartarse la chica, un par de marineros se arrodillaron ante Beruka, pidiéndole disculpas. Ésta les ignoró, acudiendo al lado de Selena, quien todavía estaba agitada. Esos marineros aprovecharon para llevarse de allí al derrotado. Aquella humillación sería suficiente para detener sus abusos para siempre.

"Selena-san, ya es suficiente." Le dijo la princesa. La pelirroja respiró lentamente, invocando la calma. Tras notar que recuperó el control, Hinoka la soltó, murmurando unas disculpas por retenerla. Selena miró con profundo odio al hombre que se metió con Beruka, deseando haber aprendido de Tharja alguna maldición que otra.

Solo con pensar en lo mucho que le detestaba, le hizo recordar las razones por las que la solían llamar 'la reina de hielo'. No había muchas personas que merecieran su tiempo, así que no se molestaría en poner caras bonitas a quienes no le caía bien.

"Gracias por salvarme." Dijo Beruka, sorprendiendo a Selena con un abrazo. Tan pronto como la hubo estrechado hacia sí, se apartó de ella. Quería expresar su gratitud más que aquello, pero su inexperiencia no le dejaría.

"No hay de qué." Le sonrió Selena, olvidando al instante todo el odio que sintió, eclipsado por su amiga. "Por cierto, estás muy guapa con esa ropa. Deberías probar otros colores además del negro." Animó la pelirroja, bailoteando a su alrededor, examinándola más de cerca.

"La señora Camilla y la otra mujer tetona me engañaron. Me dijeron que así podría matar a un hombre de una sola mirada." Refunfuñó la asesina. Si había escogido a aquel indeseable, por alguna razón fue.

"En el lugar del que vengo se hablaba de una mujer con cuerpo de reptil y cabellos de serpiente que podía convertir en piedra a las personas cuando la miraban." Contó Selena, defendiendo un poco a Camilla. No era imposible, después de todo.

"Jamás había oído tal leyenda." Se sorprendió Hinoka, intentando imaginar la pinta que debía tener aquella criatura.

"No quiero renunciar a mis piernas." Murmuró la peliazul, desagradada ante aquella idea.

"No tendrás que hacerlo, estoy segura que habrá algún hombre que se quedará de piedra cuando te vea." Sonrió Selena, agarrando los brazos de su compañera y de la princesa.

Hilda y Beruka intercambiaron miradas mientras eran arrastradas por Selena hacia la proa del barco. La peliazul dio una cabezada en saludo, lo cual sorprendió a la princesa. Jamás se habría imaginado que acabaría conociendo a las vasallas de su archienemiga. Aunque… ese título ya no era apropiado. Las vasallas de su hermana lejana.

-O-O-O-

"¡Jacob, Jacob! ¡Enséñame a usar ese bastón que llevas!" Pidió la infantil mujer, pegando pequeños botes en el sitio. El mayordomo se volvió a Peri, con una cara neutra. Literalmente, estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas de soportarla.

"No." Contestó tajantemente el hombre, limpiando a mano la ropa manchada de sangre. Se había cubierto la ropa interior con una toalla, y al no tener ropa de repuesto, dependía de aquel pantalón.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Siempre pareces muy complaciente. ¿Y no eres un sirviente?" Se molestó la peliazul, todavía con el pelo suelto.

"Tú no eres mi señora, así que no tengo por qué hacer nada de lo que me digas." Replicó tajantemente, concentrado en su propia tarea. Peri se puso colorada, perdiendo los nervios rápidamente.

"¡Borde! ¡Te odio!" Le gritó Peri, alertando a los marineros cercanos a la zona de embarque de la cubierta. Un hombre se había caído al agua por una desafortunada ráfaga, y le estaban ayudando.

"Además de no tener que acatar tus órdenes, tampoco podría importarme menos lo que pienses de mí." Añadió el mayordomo, con algo de burla en la voz. La peliazul comenzó a temblar en el sitio, apretando mucho los puños. Comenzó a sollozar escandalosamente junto a Jacob, atormentándole con sus lloriqueos y pataletas.

"¡Enséñame ahora mismo!" Exigió Peri, causando un alboroto que llamó la atención de muchos.

"¡Baja la voz, insensata!" Regañó Jacob, notando la hostilidad de los marineros implantarse en él tras hacer llorar a una mujer… aunque a él le parecía una niñata malcriada.

"Está bien, te enseñaré, pero en cuando termine con esto." Acabó aceptando el mayordomo, programando una venganza para el futuro. Iba a enseñarle, sí, pero no le iba a salir gratis.

"¡Bien! ¡Gracias, Jacob!" Celebró la peliazul, limpiándose inmediatamente las lágrimas que había fingido. Ventajas de ser infantil.

La jinete se sentó junto al mayordomo, observándole lavar con algo de violencia sus pantalones. Parecía molesto, pero a ella le encantaba ser violenta, por lo que no pudo evitar comenzar a tararear mientras le veía trabajar.

Jacob tuvo que mandarla callar múltiples veces, con el aguante al límite. Ya había accedido a la tortura que sería ser su tutor en curación, no quería más martirio.

"Oye, Jacob. ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan borde, porfa?" Pidió nuevamente Peri. "Es que un mayordomo mató a mi madre cuando era pequeña, y no sé si podré contenerme si comienzo a luchar contigo." Se explicó la peliazul, con una vocecilla de quien habla de cosas inocentes.

Aquella revelación logró dejar sin palabras al siempre ingenioso Jacob, incapaz de decir ni una sola maldad en respuesta.

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó, perplejo. Felicia le había hablado de lo hostil que solía ser Peri hacia los sirvientes en particular, y aquello parecía explicarlo muy bien.

"Que mi madre fue asesinada por-"

"Ya sé lo que has dicho." Interrumpió el mayordomo, algo irritado. "¿Cómo se te ocurre soltar algo tan personal así como así?" Le exigió saber, apuntando su cepillo a la peliazul. Ésta torció los labios, fastidiada.

"Ya te lo he dicho, porque no sé si seré capaz de detenerme cuando no pueda soportar más tus abusos." Repitió, observando su mano mientras la cerraba y abría. "Es por eso por lo que quiero aprender a usar el bastón. No confío en mi capacidad para detenerme mientras lucho, así que prefiero saber que si fracaso, podré reparar mi error." Sonrió con una mirada inocente, roja como la sangre que intentaba evitar derramar.

Jacob se quedó muy serio tras sus palabras, observando su pantalón con una cara pensativa. Si la idiota de Peri dejaba de matar tanto, cuando se lo reportase a Corrin seguramente le complacería. Debía asegurarse que aquella cabeza hueca aprendía todo lo que hacía falta saber con el bastón.

"No haré promesas." Se limitó a contestar el hombre de pelo gris. En su defensa debo aclarar que omitió unos cuantos insultos a su cordura inexistente. Tal vez no buscase venganza después de todo. Un lacayo de Corrin debe ser más ejemplar que eso.

Además, tendría que trabajar el triple si quería seguir demostrando su valía a su señor. Tras la milagrosa mejoría de Felicia en su servicio, así como su relación romántica con Corrin, temía que su posición peligrara.

Quería creer que su señor jamás le apartaría de su lado, pero con Gunter vuelto de entre los muertos no podría estar tranquilo. Y por si fuera poco, le había surgido otra misión de vital importancia: aconsejar a Felicia para que sea la pareja perfecta para Corrin.

No temáis, no tenía intención de alterar lo personal. Solo quería convertir a Felicia en una máquina de precisión que sea capaz de destruir cualquier amenaza antes de que Corrin se diera cuenta. Es cierto, ni siquiera él podía hacerlo, pero si lograba fortalecerles como él deseaba, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, asegurándose de proteger al príncipe y volviéndose de utilidad en el ejército.

"¡Ya no queda sangre! ¡Muy bien, Jacob!" Felicitó Peri, comprobando a simple vista que no había ningún resto rojizo.

"Cierto…" Murmuró Jacob, aburrido al entender que la hora de enseñarle era inevitable.

-O-O-O-

Brynhildr, el grimorio de la vida y la muerte. El hechizo de la libertad. Es el único conjuro que acepta cualquier runa. Si le escribes una runa de fuego en una de sus infinitas hojas, podrás invocar una flor que escupa llamas. A veces Leo probaba a invocar cosas que ni sabía que podía, solo para descubrir que el libro contestaba a sus deseos con inquietante precisión.

Pero como cualquier invocación, su existencia en aquel plano tenía un límite. Se decía que las invocaciones habitaban en universos paralelos, y al ser llamados, cruzaban mundos para acudir a su maestro.

Brynhildr era un grimorio terrible. Sus poderes no conocen límites, y aunque eso pueda ser empleado para el bien, sus usos para el mal siempre serán superiores. Enredaderas espinosas, látigos descuartizadores, plantas carnívoras… incluso había sido capaz de crear un esbirro humanoide que siguiera sus órdenes, aunque como le daba mala espina prefería no hacerlo.

Mantas de pinchos, terraformación del suelo, plantas lanza estacas, árboles boxeadores, plantas tóxicas, monstruos vegetales, trampas de madera… la lista nunca acababa. Al menos los tomates explosivos no eran tan letales. Simplemente manchaban mucho, y daban un olor que le gustaba a Leo.

Pero, al igual que el resto de grimorios, no puede saltarse una serie de normas. Todo lo que traigas, volverá. Si creas una tomatero y pruebas un bocado, podrá saciarte durante unos segundos, pero cuando la fuerza con la que lo invocaste se termine, regresará por donde vino, dejando un vacío en tu estómago y resequedad en el paladar.

Cuando era más joven solía encontrar más usos inocentes que letales, aunque tal vez eso se debiera a las necesidades del momento. En la purga real él evito el conflicto todo lo que pudo. Pero aun así su madre le obligó a matar a uno de sus hermanos. Aquel acto finiquitó su creatividad, pues a partir de entonces dejó de divertirse con el grimorio.

Por eso intentó aprender esgrima y superar a su hermano Xander. Si demostraba ser capaz en otro campo, podría evitar usar el grimorio. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ridículo, aceptó su destino entrecruzado con Brynhildr.

"…'El malo no es el grimorio, es el mago que lo use mal. Puedes hacer muchas cosas buenas, Leo.'…" Murmuró el rubio, sentado junto a una pequeña mesita con una taza de té. Su camarote no era muy grande, pero no necesitaba más. Las páginas esencia de tan sagrado libro relucían con el poder que encerraban sobre la mesa.

Aquellas palabras se las dijo Corrin. Y tenía razón. En parte, fue gracias a él que decidió seguir su camino como mago. No podía dejar que apareciese otra persona y le quitara el grimorio. ¿Y si el ladrón era incluso peor que él y hacía mal en el mundo? Debía asegurarse que su poder permaneciese olvidado. Por ello, jamás revelaría de lo que era capaz aquel grimorio.

"Mi señor Leo, ¿puedo hablar un momento con vos?" Pidió alguien tras la puerta de su cuarto.

"Claro, Gunter. Adelante." Asintió el príncipe, llevándose la taza a los labios. El caballero real entró en la habitación para cerrar detrás de sí. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Es sobre la princesa Hinoka. Me inquieta que pueda delatarnos en cuanto lleguemos al puerto." Expuso el veterano. Al fin y al cabo, él no estuvo ahí cuando Xander dio su discurso, ni presenció la escena de reconciliación entre princesas.

De hecho, cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, no pudo encontrar explicación. Su señor le dijo que el destino mostraba una clara tragedia en aquel barco. Alguien debía haber interferido.

Fue por eso que fue a visitar a Lilith a sacarle toda la información que pudiera, aunque la reptil se resistió a soltar palabra, y tenía el suficiente poder como para evitar que le leyera la mente. Aun así, un solo nombre resonó tan fuerte en sus pensamientos, permitiéndole escuchar. Por eso decidió marcar al psicólogo Miles con la maldición de Valla.

"Te entiendo. A mí también se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero éste es el proceder correcto. Podríamos necesitar de su ayuda en los tiempos venideros, por lo que nos conviene mostrar una mente abierta." Explicó Leo, cerrando la cubierta de su grimorio, incómodo de que pudiera ser visto por los demás.

"¿Y para qué podríamos necesitarles, si puedo preguntar?" Se inquietó Gunter, afilando los ojos. "Estamos de camino a invadir Hoshido, nada menos, así que, ¿qué podríamos esperar de ellos salvo resistencia?"

Leo agachó la cabeza, distrayéndose con los dibujos de flores de su taza. Le sorprendía que Felicia no se hubiera cargado todavía aquel set. Sería una lástima que desapareciera, pues el que más le gustó a Azura cuando Elise empezó a enseñarle la colección de tazas.

"¿Mi señor?" Invocó Gunter, intentando recuperar su atención.

"Oh, perdona, Gunter." Se disculpó el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza para centrar sus pensamientos. "Ahora no puedo explicarme, pero cuando llegue el momento, lo entenderás." Le sonrió Leo, deseando que el plan de aliarse con Hoshido funcionase.

La cuestión era, ¿cómo convencerían, no solo a los hoshidanos, sino a sus hermanos de que el rey estaba siendo controlado? Ellos le consideraban un monstruo sin más, por lo que no necesitaban apoyarse en ninguna posesión para explicar su maldad.

Gunter se acercó a Leo, posando su mano sobre el príncipe. Éste sintió un calambrazo cuando lo hizo.

"Lo lamento, mi señor. Solo pretendía masajearos los hombros." Mintió el veterano, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su horrible expresión.

"No pasa nada, Gunter. Si no tienes nada más que preguntar, me gustaría descansar un poco." Pidió Leo, notando el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza. No era muy fuerte, pero tampoco lo suficientemente débil como para ignorarlo. Era irritante.

"Buenas noches, mi señor." Se despidió Gunter saliendo del cuarto. No obstante, con lo que acababa de hacer, que se cumpliera aquel deseo sería imposible. Se preguntó, divertido, el tiempo que le llevaría romperse como el otro príncipe.

Leo se llevó la mano a la cabeza. ¿Qué le acababa de pasar? ¿Sería un repentino y casual dolor de cabeza? En sus días de desconfiado habría elegido creer que no, pero en aquel momento tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar que en haber sido atrapado por una misteriosa maldición que Gunter, el protector de la familia real más confiable, le había puesto.

-O-O-O-

La brisa soplaba con calma. El cielo había oscurecido, y las luces que colgaban del mástil y barandillas decoraban al silencioso barco con unos tonos anaranjados. Había un gran murmullo en el comedor, pues se habían reunido todos a cenar.

Las borrachas hoshidanas habían caído noqueadas, por lo que Kaze se las llevó al camarote de Orochi, donde las puso en la misma cama. Silas le acompañó, con la excusa de que le ayudaría. En realidad no quería arriesgarse a dejar a las dos mujeres en manos de aquel hombre, pues corrían el riesgo de que les perforara la espalda. Todavía le daba escalofríos el recuerdo de la espalda de Mozu.

Rumores sobre los planes de conquista mundial del terrible Benny comenzaron cuando le vieron sonreía a un dibujo con forma de mapa en un libro, el cual en realidad era una novela ilustrada.

Arthur insistió en distribuir la comida, pero Effie insistió en ayudarle, sabiendo la de accidentes que le asaltarían en el proceso. Elise se unió a ellos, encargándose de las bebidas y liderando el grupo.

Corrin regresó con Gunter y un agotado y soñoliento Miles. El psicólogo comenzó a despertar al ver tanta comida servida, notando su estómago patearle el culo para que fuera a por la comida. El príncipe le salvó de tropezar un puñado de veces, pues de lo aturdido que le dejó el hechizo, no miraba por dónde iba.

Charlotte recuperó el control la cocina, siendo la persona que pasaba las órdenes a los cocineros, gozando así de la popularidad del puesto de recepción. Cuando Xander se paró delante de ella, la rubia se quedó congelada, comenzando a moverse mecánicamente. No había preparado su mente para tratar con el que sería el rey de Nohr, pero sin duda debía procurar caerle en gracia.

No obstante, el rubio le echó una regañina, mandándole que moderara sus coqueteos con los hombres. La rubia entró en pánico, al ver que no había pasado desapercibida ni por Xander. Por ello, se limitó a agachar la cabeza y a asentir, obediente, conteniendo los sollozos. En cuanto el príncipe notó que se estaba pasando, soltó una disculpa, retirándose de la recepción. Le avergonzaría reconocer que esperaba ser cortejado, aunque no se esperó que la tan interesada rubia no le pusiera las zarpas encima.

Nyx había guardado la esperanza de poder comer y marcharse pronto a dormir, pero Mozu sin duda se había recuperado. No paraba de ofrecerle distintos platos, explicándole cómo habían sido preparados y condimentados. Ya que la morena había mostrado interés por la cocina al tener en su torre de libros uno de recetas, compartiría sus conocimientos con ella.

Odin y Laslow comenzaron a lanzarse pullas el uno al otro, cuan enemigos. El espadachín no se cortaba al intentar ridiculizarle, mientras que el mago remontaba el vuelo con su inacabable creatividad. Selena no tardó en dormirse sobre la mesa. Le tomo un rato a Beruka entender lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso, cuando le explicó a Odin que se estaba haciendo la dormida para que se la llevara a su cuarto, la pelirroja se puso colorada, renunciando a rendirse con su papel.

Laslow se burló de ellos, a lo que Odin contestó anunciando cómo llevaría a la princesa celestial a su lugar de reposo, cogiendo a la mujer entre sus brazos. No logró ocultar sus nervios, y la única persona que no se puso colorada fue Beruka. El rubio había descubierto recientemente que le gustaba Selena, y tenerla entre sus brazos mientras dormía era vergonzosamente excitante. Sin embargo, él era más inocente como para pensar en hacer ninguna indecencia, por lo que decidió llevarla a su cama y dormirse en la silla de su cuarto para velar por ella. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír al entreabrir un ojo para ver lo nervioso que estaba. Cuando el rubio ya había caído dormido, Selena se sentó en su regazo, recostándose sobre él.

Entonces el ligón aprovechó para intentar conocer mejor a la asesina. Habían hablado pocas veces, y Selena estaba muy unida a ella. Cuando intento preguntarle por su vida, la peliazul contestó que prefería no hablar de ello. Cuando ella le preguntó por su vida, él contestó igual. Solo las risas Keaton lograron animar el ambiente entre ellos. Kaden era un maestro para poner caras raras cuando se convertía en zorro, dejando perpleja a Beruka. Parecía un animal retrasado, y aunque sería cruel reírse, no logró contener una sonrisa que luchó por esconder.

Niles bebía con calma, decidiendo acercarse a Azura. La chica parecía haber estado llorando, y como compañeros solitarios, quizás pudiera ayudarla a hacer llorar a quien quiera que le hiciese daño. La peliazul le agradeció la preocupación, pero insistió en que aquello no sería necesario. Rodó sus ojos hacia Felicia, quien intentaba ayudar a Jacob a explicarle a Peri cómo utilizar bastones curanderos.

No negaría que le dolía que aquella chica se le hubiera adelantado, pero no podía culparla de enamorarse de la misma persona que él. De hecho, seguramente llevase mucho más tiempo enamorada que ella. Y aunque se esforzase, no podía odiarla. Así era Felicia. Solo le quedaba intentar recomponer su corazón roto y seguir adelante.

"¿Hilda? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿No vienes a comer?" Preguntó Camilla al ver a la pelirroja al salir a tomar aire. Estaban solas en la cubierta, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Aunque se había probado mucha ropa cuando se divirtió con las chicas, se sentía cómoda con su armadura negra. Era un conjunto atractivo y seguro, doblemente bueno.

"Necesitaba pensar un poco." Contestó Hinoka, sintiéndose extraña al ser llamada de aquella forma. Ya sabía quién era, pero que la llamase así era señal de que nada había cambiado con respecto a cuando la desconocía.

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?" Preguntó la pelimorada con una sonrisa, acercándose a la hoshidana.

"En absoluto." Devolvió la pelirroja, mirando al frente para perder la vista en el vaivén del mar.

Camilla se apoyó en la barandilla junto a ella, apuntado sus ojos en la misma dirección. La brisa comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, por lo que intentó recogerse el pelo tras la oreja. Hacer aquello le recordó a cierto atrevido psicólogo.

"Lo de que estabas enamorada de Miles era solo un engaño, ¿no?" Mencionó Camilla, comprendiendo ahora aquel otro misterio.

"Así es. Aunque tras lo que ha hecho por mí, he decir que le aprecio bastante. Me salvó la vida de aquel mago traslúcido, y luchó por ocultarme aunque eso jugaría en su contra." Murmuró Hinoka, relajando los hombros.

"Ha hecho mucho más de lo que crees. Si no me hubiera acostumbrado a perseguirle con el hacha por entrar en el cuarto de baño de las mujeres, tal vez no habría tenido la serenidad para tratar con Orochi." Se rió, recordando el buen rato que tuvo cuando recorrieron el castillo.

"Decidió aprender a luchar para combatir a nuestro lado. El pequeño Silas le enseña esgrima, y mi hermano parece muy entusiasmado con introducirle al mundo de la magia." Siguió contando, recordando lo torpe que era mientras se defendía de Mozu.

"Las cosas no serían lo mismo sin él entre nosotros. Desde que llegó… ha hecho más de lo que él jamás reconocería." Murmuró, con una sonrisa distante.

"Princesa Camilla… ¿puedo haceros una pregunta extraña?" Comenzó Hinoka, sin saber cómo posicionarse para lo que iba a hacer.

"Claro, querida. Lo que sea." Sonrió la pelimorada, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Hay algún modo en el que no tengamos que luchar entre nosotros?" Se aventuró la pelirroja, sin ocultar su nerviosismo. Camilla guardo silencio al procesar aquella pregunta. No era lo que se esperaba. Pensó que le preguntaría algo sobre Miles, por lo que había mantenido la seguridad de quien cree saber todo lo que hay que saber.

Entonces agachó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo sé, tesoro. Mientras sea mi padre quien lidere Nohr, me temo que no. Si simplemente le cediera a Xander el trono de una vez… maldito vejestorio…" Masculló, cabreada. Hinoka volvió a mirar al mar, pensativa.

"Eso es una pena… Corrin y Azura parecían muy felices cuando me perdonasteis la vida, así que… pensé…" El silencio se tragó sus palabras, hambriento y ensordecedor.

"Ojala las cosas pudieran ser así, Hinoka." Suspiró Camilla, volviéndose a la pelirroja para posarle una mano sobre el hombro.

"Yo me siento igual." Murmuró la princesa, sorprendiendo a Camilla con un abrazo. Verle el rojizo pelo hizo sentir a Camilla algo extraña, pero tenía la agradable sensación de que podría acostumbrarse a aquello. Era como conseguir otra hermanita a la que dar mimos, y a ella le encantaba dar mimos.

"Pero te prometeré una cosa." Prosiguió la hoshidana, separándose algo de ella para mirarle a los ojos. "Os venceremos, y destronaremos a vuestro padre. Entonces convenceré a mi hermano Ryoma para que sellemos una alianza cuando el príncipe Xander se convierta en rey." Aseguró Hinoka con decisión.

"¿Me prometes que nos derrotarás a mí y a mis hermanos? Que jovencita más ambiciosa." Se rió Camilla, achuchándola entre sus brazos. "Gracias. Esperaré con ansias que llegue ese día." Susurró, más relajada de lo que Hinoka pensaba.

El destino sin duda era cruel. Aunque ambas deseaban lo mismo, una debía luchar por impedirlo o su vida y la de todos sus hermanos peligrarían. Garon era un monstruo, y pagaría por sus crímenes… por Sumeragi, por Corrin, por Camilla, y por todos. Esa era la nueva resolución de Hinoka.

Si tan solo ellos mostraran la misma unidad… desde que Corrin se marchó, Takumi comenzó a sufrir terribles dolores de cabeza. Sakura intentó ayudarle, pero su hermano la rechazó, creando un mal ambiente entre ellos. Y Ryoma estaba demasiado ocupado manejando la guerra como para poder ayudarles.

Lo primero que haría cuando regresara sería arreglar las cosas con su familia, y contarles aquella increíble experiencia que estaba teniendo en el barco de los nohrios. A Sakura le alegraría enormemente saber que Corrin estaba bien, aunque Takumi no estaría muy dispuesto a mostrarse complacido. Si sonreía, sería porque vería la oportunidad de vengarse próxima. … ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Takumi?

 **-O-O-O-**

 **Miro a los capítulos anteriores, y no sé si ahora lo hago mejor o peor. No sé. Es raro. Tal vez es que no me fijo mucho, pero creo que antes soltaba cada comentario raro… yo creo que eso era bueno, pues ayuda a darle personalidad a la narración. Quizás me he vuelto más preciso con el tiempo. Por ejemplo, la oración anterior la habría dicho así 'pues ayuda a encantar el habla'. No sé, son delirios míos.**

 **Tampoco es que sepa si lo que escribo lo escribo bien. Al margen de guión narrativo, sucesión de eventos y relaciones entre personajes, ¿cómo narro? Es mi impresión que narro de forma rara, pese a ser hispano hablante, pero es que veo otros fics, y me quedo 'Hhm, así que también se puede expresar de esa forma…'. No sé. De eso se trata. De que no sé.**

 **Y… ¿es posible lo que ocurre? No estoy seguro de si Camilla querría que Hinoka les derrotara, por lo que tengo miedo de estar rompiendo demasiado su personaje. (En teoría, después de todo lo que ha pasado, tiene sentido que actúe de ese modo, pero sigo sin estar seguro. ¿Cómo lo veis?)**

 **Por fin he acabado con el viaje en barquito. Cielo santo. ¿Quién me iba a decir que me llevaría siete capítulos cubrir el viaje? (Y aun así me he quedado con la sensación de que ha sido demasiado corto)**

 **Pronto tendré el examencillo que os dije, así que probablemente tarde un poco más con el siguiente. Hasta entonces, adiós. (Insertar aquí recordatorio de la gratitud otorgada a los reviewers and stuff) *Guiño y codo reglamentarios, guiño y codo reglamentarios***


	28. Capítulo 28: Humanidad bajo la ropa

**He de confesar que yo tampoco me lo esperaba, ¿vale? ¿El qué? Preguntaréis… Si habéis leído la nueva descripción del fanfic… lo entenderéis. No es lemon, ¿vale? No lo es… de todas formas, ya hice una escena muy suavemente íntima entre Corrin y Felicia, así que ya estaréis preparados para ello.**

 **Pero os advierto. No me corté a la hora de hablar de desmembramientos y cosas violentas, ¿por qué me iba a contener con la sexualidad? *Rubor* Ugh…**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **Humanidad bajo la ropa**

La mañana se levantó fría, y el sol todavía se negaba a despertar. El puerto permanecía silencioso ante la llegada del barco nohrio. La plataforma de madera se extendía sobre el agua, alojando barcos de todos los tipos, pero solo uno era de madera oscura y vestía un emblema nacional.

Los lugareños sabían por qué estaban allí, y eso no era buena señal. Las madres recelaban de los recién llegados y protegían a sus hijos en sus hogares. Los pescadores lanzaban alguna mirada recelosa al gran barco del que venían las malas noticias, con algún ocasional suspiro ante la inminente ocupación nohria en aquel puerto.

Pero lo que quizás más sorprendió a algunos fue el cabello pelirrojo de una joven que salió del barco. Y no me refiero a Selena, pues ella se había aferrado a Odin, dándole problemas para dejarle levantarse, y cuando Laslow fue a buscarles abandonó a su amigo a su suerte con risas burlonas.

No, no me refiero a Selena. Ningún hoshidano llegó a creer posible lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. La princesa Hinoka desbordó el barco, sin restricciones o ataduras de ningún tipo. E iba acompañada de la realeza nohria, nada menos.

Xander comenzó a repartir instrucciones para que se comenzaran los preparativos para el viaje a Mokushu. Elise comenzó a correr por el puerto, buscando compañeros con los que jugar. No tardó en entender las razones por las que no halló a nadie.

Kaze ayudó a Kagero a arrastrar a Orochi fuera del barco, pues como ahí se separarían sus caminos, la ninja quería al menos desearle buena suerte, pero su amiga estada todavía medio dormida. Una gélida brisa les atacó, sacando a la pelimorada del estado de hibernación, pegando un bote, desorientada.

Effie la tuvo que agarrar de la blusa para que no se cayera por el tablón de desembarque. Al tirar de ella hacia la plataforma, Orochi fue a parar a los brazos de Kaze, y al desajustarle la ropa, su sujetador pasó a ser completamente expuesto. El peliverde fue rápido en apartar la mirada, luchando por sellar el avance de sus pensamientos, en pos de ser todo lo respetuoso que pudiera.

La ninja ayudó a la avergonzada augur a recolocarse la ropa, murmurando algo de gratitud a la peliblanca. Ésta dio una única cabezada, antes de seguir su camino. Alguien tendría que ayudar a bajar el equipaje de las princesas, y no les confiaría a los marineros el cuidado de las pertenencias de Elise.

"Príncipe Xander, Corrin, ¿de verdad vais a ir a Mokushu?" Preguntó Hinoka, con preocupación en la voz. La mera mención de aquel lugar logró llamar la atención de los presentes, tanto nohrios como hoshidanos.

"Así es. Vamos a-" Fue a explicar Corrin, antes de que su hermano alzara un brazo por delante suya.

"Eso es correcto, princesa Hinoka, pero me temo que esa es toda la información que me atrevo a daros. Por favor, comprendedme." Intervino el heredero, apretando levemente los ojos.

"Oh, por supuesto." Asintió la pelirroja, algo aturdida. "Es solo que… deberíais tener cuidado. … Nunca ha salido nada bueno de tratar con ellos…" Murmuró, mirando al suelo adoquinado con ojos agotados.

"Tendremos vuestra advertencia en alta consideración, pero aun así debemos ir." Se explicó Xander, algo insatisfecho. Entre sus muchos deberes estaba el estudio de los reinos colindantes, y Mokushu no gozaba de buena fama, es cierto. Pero si Garon creía que querrían aliarse con ellos, no podría oponerse, especialmente cuando éstos mostraban claro interés en aunar fuerzas.

"Gracias por preocuparte, Hinoka." Sonrió el peliblanco. "Dales recuerdos a todos… y pídele perdón a Takumi de mi parte." Suspiró agachando la cabeza, imaginándose los probables resultados.

"Lo haré." Sonrió de vuelta la princesa. Su fiel pegaso voló junto a ella. Le ordenó aguardar a su regreso en el puerto más probable, y aquel compañero suyo era tan inteligente que sabía apañárselas solo. Se montó sobre su lomo, alzando la mirada para observar a Camilla, asomándose desde la cubierta.

Intercambiaron miradas, para al final concluir con una mutua cabezada. Con un motivador 'hyaa', Hinoka, alias Hilda, abandonó el puerto surcando los cielos nuevamente.

"Es hora de nuestro regreso también." Anunció Kaze, aproximándose a los príncipes. Kagero le siguió, dejando atrás a su amiga. "Me alegra ver que seguís siendo el mismo príncipe que conocí." Sonrió a Corrin.

"Ha sido genial volver a verte, y me alegra haberos conocido fuera de la batalla, señorita Kagero." Asintió el peliblanco a los ninjas. "Tened cuidado en el viaje de vuelta."

Orochi se acercó a ellos, cabizbaja y sin saber lo que decir. Volver con ellos quedaba fuera de cuestión, pues no iba a traicionar a quienes le dieron una oportunidad. Pero… no estaba satisfecha con las cosas tal y como estaban. Su corazón estaba dividido, de un modo casualmente similar al de Corrin.

La castaña oscura le acarició la cabeza, intercambiando una breve mirada con ella antes de empezar a correr tras Kaze, sobre los tejados de los edificios. La augur guardó silencio, reprimiendo su tristeza lo mejor que pudo. Kagero tomó la decisión por ella… sin embargo, ninguna de las dos opciones eran las que quería hacer.

"Volverás a estar con ella. Dale tiempo." Sonrió Corrin, posando su mano en el hombro de la hoshidana.

Quería contarle sus planes de reconciliación, pero todavía no había hablado de aquello con Miles, y realmente él y Leo eran los únicos que podrían llevar el plan a cabo. Azura y él estaban malditos, por lo que había un límite para las palabras que podían usar.

-O-O-O-

¿Cuántas veces me habré despertado con pesadillas en estos últimos días? Me quejo, me quejo y me quejo de nuevo. ¿No podría haber tenido un sueño húmedo o algo? Hace años que no tengo ninguno. … Supongo que es mejor así… no querría corromper a Camilla ni en sueños. *Risas* ¿Veis lo que he hecho ahí?

Me levanté de la cama y fui a vestirme de nuevo. Me cuesta dormir con ropa, he de admitir, y no me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo. Y… he de añadir ahora que sin duda se están empezando a reflejar los resultados de mi esfuerzo. ¿Cómo decirlo? Notó mis brazos más duros. Antes era chichipán, y seguramente siga siendo chichipán, pero, eh, ya no estoy en el punto de partida.

Mientras me ponía los pantalones, alguien llamó a la puerta. Odin pedía permiso para entrar, el cual yo concedí mientras pegaba botes para meter las piernas en la ropa, evitando perder el equilibrio.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, oh, adulador de astros?" Pregunté juguetón, ajustándome el cinturón mientras me acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

"Nunca lograréis defraudarme, profeta." Se sorprendió el rubio, parpadeando un par de veces. "De eso mismo se trata. Yo… creo que me he enamorado de la Hija de la Luna." Me confesó tras un poco de vacilación. Me quedé mirándole sin ocultar mi extrañeza. ¿No le había dicho Selena que le quería? Y Beruka me reveló que estaban 'saliendo sin salir'.

Entonces me di cuenta de mi error. Me lo estaba diciendo Beruka. ¿Sabría si quiera lo que era tener pareja?

"¿Pero no tenías que tratar primero con otra cierta… joven?" Entonces desvié el rostro con un tosido. "Selena." Y le volví a mirar como el complaciente terapeuta que era. Odin se rascó la cabeza, sin entender mi confusión, y yo sin entender la suya. Aquello estaba siendo incómodo, y todo por culpa de hablar épicamente. Ay… ¿quién dijo que leer poesía era fácil?

"Estoy hablando de Selena. Creo que han despertado en mí sentimientos por ella." Aclaró el rubio, tachando todo lo anterior para ir directo al grano y sin tapujos.

Mi cara confusa se tornó en alegre, pues del amor se vive, y para disfrutarlo, no necesariamente debes participar en él. Ese era mi lema antes de… *suspiro* ya sabéis…

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" Le contesté, agarrándole de los brazos en emoción. Pero entonces los engranajes en mi cabeza encajaron y me acordé de algo. "Espera, pero si ella ya te dijo lo mucho que te quiere, y aún se mantiene en sus trece, ¿por qué no se lo dices? Me moriría de envidia veros poder expresar vuestro amor, condenado." Le chinché, dándole un golpe en el hombro, extasiado.

Sí, definitivamente quiero verles juntos. Son como el fuego y el hielo, pero por eso mismo son tan encantadores juntos… en los momentos más duros sacan el lado más íntimo del otro.

"Ese es el problema." Se apagó el mago oscuro esquivando mis ojos, evidentemente ruborizado por mis palabras. "No sé qué hacer. No me siento preparado para aceptar abiertamente mis sentimientos, y ella es simplemente tan afectuosa…" Murmuró, recordando la de problemas que le dio para levantarse aquella mañana. Por más que lo intentó, la pelirroja no se quitaba de encima, y se aferró a su cuello como un koala.

"¿Selena afectuosa?" Me sorprendí, boquiabierto. "¿Seguro que estamos hablando de la misma mujer?"

Mi comentario logró hacerle reír un poco. Después se quedó algo pensativo, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. *Suspiro* Seguro que estaba teniendo uno de esos pensamientos que se representan con colores rojizos pastosos y un calor típico de saunas. Damas y caballeros, esa es la cara que ponemos cuando estamos pensando en la persona que amamos.

Llevé mis propios pensamientos la búsqueda de las palabras que Odin quería escuchar. ¿Qué hacer sobre sus sentimientos hacia Selena?

"Te preocupa lo que pueda pasar entre vosotros si se lo revelas, como muy probablemente desees hacer." Me volví de lado a él, recogiendo mi grimorio y colgándome del cinturón la funda de la espada que me proporcionó Silas. "No pierdas el tiempo." Le recomendé. "Si es de verdad amor lo que sientes, déjalo salir. Es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?"

El rubio movió la cabeza, buscando cosas en las que apoyarse dentro de la habitación, pero no encontró nada que motivara a sus palabras salir.

"Mira, Odin…" Suspiré mientras me acercaba a él. "Es normal que tengas miedo, pero ocurra lo que ocurra una vez proclames tus sentimientos, el tiempo que hayas tardado solo será tiempo en el que no has podido ser honesto." Ya sé que no soy el mejor practicando mis propios consejos, pero tendréis que soportar a éste narrador tan hipócrita que soy. ¡Jamás le diré nada a Camilla!

Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba, y creedme cuando os digo que ella encontrará a alguien digno. Es brillante, y su propia luz seguramente la guiará a aquella persona con la que deba pasar el resto de su vida.

El rubio pareció convencerse con mis palabras, pero aún no había acabado.

"Además, imagínate lo que te diría Selena si se enterase de que has estado callándote." Me reí, algo achantado ante la tormenta que veía mi clarividencia. Odin se rió conmigo, agarrándome de los hombros.

"Tienes razón, Miles, de nuevo. No debo hacerla esperar… Deséame suerte." Me pidió mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse, tal vez a su búsqueda, o tal vez a meditar aquello un poco más. No parecía muy seguro de sí mismo con aquellos asuntos delicados, pero eso solo es muestra de lo mucho que se preocupa por ella. Tierno.

Ay… ¿por qué me ha tenido que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué me he tenido que enamorar de alguien cuando están pasando tantas cosas?

"Si no estuviera el maldito Ana-"

No pude seguir, pues un gemido se sublevó a mi habla. Sentí una explosión de dolor en el estómago. Era como su una mano me atravesara el cuerpo y me triturara los intestinos. Pero una parte de mí sabía que eso no era cierto. Estaría escupiendo sangre de ser el caso.

Tuve que agacharme, encogido del dolor. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Fue mencionar al dragón ese y me asaltó el dolor. … …

"El drag-"

Me volví a encoger, retorciéndome del dolor. Me arrastré hasta un cubo para echar lo que tuviera en el estómago. Estaba tan ácido que lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi nariz. Aquella nueva realidad me dejó sin habla, por si el vómito no fuera suficiente.

Por alguna razón, cada vez que intentaba referirme a Anankos, dragón de Valla, un dolor me atacaba despiadadamente, amenazando con llevarse mi vida de seguir hablando. … Me quedé aturdido cuando me di cuenta de una palabra que antes no sabía. Valla. El reino desaparecido, protegido por la… maldición.

Salí por la puerta casi con desesperación. Necesitaba ir a ver a Leo. Cuanto antes. Necesitaba su ayuda para explicar cómo había acabado así. Ya no estábamos a salvo. Si el enemigo pudo llegar a mí, también podría llegar a Leo.

-O-O-O-

"Abrid bien los oídos. Como hagáis alguna estupidez ahora, os costará la vida." Advirtió Niles, arco en mano y siempre preparado para liberar la flecha que apagaría sus vidas.

"Por supuesto." Asintió el educado pirata, acostumbrado a las malas maneras de los malvados como ellos. El pelirrosa soltó un gruñido a su espalda, mirando a todas partes, nervioso por quién fuera a reconocerle. El mago peliazul no se molestó ni en contestar. Niles les comandó comenzar a caminar, en dirección a los príncipes.

Elise había entrado en la ciudad, persiguiendo a un grupo de jóvenes para jugar con ellos. Aunque ella se sentía como una más entre ellos, ya no era tan pequeña como antes, y les sacaba una cabeza a todos. Unas chicas la llegaron a admirar incluso, alegrándole el ego a nuestra princesita.

Azura, quien no supo cómo mirar a los ojos al peliblanco, bajó del barco, uniéndose a sus hermanos. El de orejas puntiagudas se preocupó por ella de inmediato, pero la cantante sacó fuerzas de flaqueza e irguió una sonrisa distractora, como muchas de las que solía poner cuando no se encontraba bien tras abusar de sus poderes. Era en cierto modo similar.

"Mis señores, en la banda de piratas que nos atacaron había unos personajes interesantes. Me parece que podría ser de vuestro interés conocerles." Comenzó Niles, militarmente correcto. No obstante, el arquero se quedó mirando a Azura, intentando leer sus pensamientos para comprender la razón de su cara larga.

"Mi nombre es Asura. Era un ninja de Khoga antes de tener que huir a la piratería. También debo suplicar vuestro perdón, mi señora Azura, pues fui yo quien os secuestró de Nohr." Se presentó el peliblanco, inclinándose ante las eminencias.

"Así que a eso te referías…" Comprendió finalmente Corrin, siguiendo sus comentarios sobre el juguetón destino. Azura abrió los ojos de par en par, recordando los pocos recuerdos que tuvo la noche en la que fue llevada. Le recordaba. Aunque la secuestró con violencia, una vez salieron de la nación, fue bastante suave y permisivo con ella.

"No sé… qué decir…" Murmuró la peliazul, sin estar segura cómo debía reaccionar ante aquello. El pasado era algo inalterable, y no se arrepentía del tiempo que pasó en Hoshido, pese a que no todos la trataron como a una más.

"Por favor, os ruego que me permitáis ayudaros en vuestra causa. Ya he terminado con la miserable vida que he llevado desde joven." Y entonces miró a Corrin, con una sonrisa determinada. "Os debo agradecer, mi señor, vuestras palabras ayer, pues me han animado a perseguir un sueño que guarda mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo.

Niles gruñó en el sitio, incómodo al ver su nobleza. ¿Por qué no era un simple bribón del que pudiera abusar? Así no era divertido. Malditos protagonistas.

Corrin buscó la mirada de su hermano, pidiendo su aprobación con ojos que hablaban por él. Azura también se sentía conmovida por el que fue su raptor, pero no era solo eso. Sentía una especie de conexión con él, como si el destino los hubiera reunido con unos planes que nadie comprendía todavía.

"Sea cual sea tu decisión, me aseguraré de que Niles le supervise." Suspiró el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y advirtiendo ahora el hombre que había tras el vasallo de su hermano. De todas las personas que conocía, jamás se esperó volver a verle de aquella forma.

"¿Ross? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir escondiéndote?" Preguntó el heredero, con la mirada agotada y sin romper su recia compostura. Niles se apartó al notar que el general se había escondido detrás suya, seguramente con la esperanza de no tener que mostrar su lamentable rostro.

Ross soltó un suspiro, para entonces acercarse a Xander, alzando el rostro para mirar al que fue su compañero y mentor.

"Hola, Xandercito. Has vuelto a crecer." Murmuró el pelirrosa, agotado por resucitar la versión de sí mismo que pensó haber matado.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Azura, interesada por el hombre. Pocos lograban hacer reaccionar de aquella manera al heredero, y no era la única a la que despertó interés por él. Las pintas de aquel crestudo pelirrosa no eran las más nobles, ni las más caballerescas. Parecía un perro rabioso. Y que llamara de aquella forma a alguien tan loable como 'Xandercito'…

"Él… era…" Xander buscaba las palabras para presentarle, sin éxito. Ross se volvió a los hermanos del príncipe, mirándoles con unos ojos poco respetuosos.

"Solía ser un mierdas, pero el cabezota de Xander me obligó a ponerme el uniforme." Recriminó con una violenta mirada al heredero. A diferencia de lo que nadie habría esperado, Xander le permitió actuar como hizo. De hecho, levantó una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Tan enérgico como siempre, general, mas no me sorprende." Suspiró Xander, posando la mano en su hombro con algo que podría denominarse 'apego'. El pelirrosa le mostró los dientes, fastidiado. Fue a apartarle bruscamente, pero Xander le dio un puñetazo en el rostro antes, tirándole al suelo. Después desenvainó su oscura espada y la apuntó al pelirrosa.

"Dame una buena razón para no acabar contigo aquí y ahora, desertor." Pidió el rubio, endureciendo el rostro y con una actitud irreverente. Por el tono de su voz, aquello era algo mucho más personal de lo que nadie pudo preveer. Ross escupió algo de sangre al suelo, levantándose mientras se balanceaba.

"No es ser desertor si no es al verdadero rey al que traicionas." Sonrió, corriendo hacia Xander con los puños apretados. El príncipe lanzó un tajo descendente que le habría partido por la mitad, pero el pelirrosa lo paró entre las palmas de sus manos con una calma antinatural para alguien en su situación.

Antes de que Xander pudiera sacar las sombras mágicas de su espada, Ross le dio una patada en el abdomen. Sabía que no le haría ni un rasguñó, pero tiró con tanta fuerza del filo que logró desarmarle.

Entonces comenzaron un enfrentamiento a puñetazos. Ross logró asestarle unos cuantos golpes en el torso, pero Xander era demasiado fuerte como para ser debilitado por ellos. El desertor tenía un juego de pies tan bueno que cada poderoso golpe de Xander era esquivado por muy poco.

"¿No deberíamos detenerles?" Preguntó Azura, algo asustada. Corrin sacudió la cabeza, pues había más en aquel enfrentamiento de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Xander era mucho más rápido que lo que estaba mostrando… estaba probando a aquel pirata. ¿O era que no podía luchar con él con todas sus fuerzas?

Cuando Ross intentó darle un codazo en la barriga, Xander bloqueó el golpe, agarrándole del brazo y lanzándolo por los aires sobre su cabeza, enterrándolo en el suelo con un potente golpe que incluso fracturó los tablones de madera.

"Has perdido facultades, Ross." Sentenció el heredero, intercambiando miradas con el derrotado. Era evidente que las heridas que sufrió en la batalla debieron pasarle factura, pero él sabía que él era mucho mejor que eso. Al fin y al cabo, fue su compañero de prácticas durante mucho tiempo.

"Oh, cierra el pico, jodido mastodonte. Ya lo sé…" Refunfuñó el pelirrosa mientras se levantaba. "¡Carcelero de mierda! ¡Llévame a mi puta jaula!" Ordenó el salvaje volviéndose de espaldas al príncipe. Niles contuvo sus ansias de masacrar a aquel malhablado insecto, pero primero buscó la aprobación del príncipe real.

No quería hacer nada que molestase a su querido señor Leo. No obstante, su cara era un poema de furia bien logrado, especialmente por la descompuesta sonrisa que esconde su ira. Él… se esforzaba tanto por mantenerse alejado de la princesa Elise… para que no la mancillara con su afilada lengua… no en ese sentido… y ahora aparecía alguien incluso peor.

"Eso no será necesario. Te quedas con nosotros." Ordenó Xander, recogiendo la espada negra del suelo y envainándola. Sus sombras ennegrecieron un poco la madera sobre la que estuvo.

"¡¿Qué!? ¡Ni hablar!" Se negó el general, antes de que Xander le hundiera el puño en el estómago, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros del golpe. Azura se asustó al verlos tan violentos, provocando que tanto Corrin como Asura se interpusieron entre los combatientes y ella, preparados para intervenir si se salía la cosa de mano.

Niles agarró al brujo de la oreja, pillándole en un intento por escaquearse. Aunque sin su grimorio no iría a ningún lado, eso era evidente para él. Cuando el mago cruzó miradas con una pequeña jovencita de edad engañosa, se escondió detrás del arquero mientras le mostraba los dientes a Nyx. Ésta pasó de largo, pues no haría esperar a Mozu y a Benny después de que se ofrecieran a llevar sus libros. No obstante, lanzó un par de miradas sobre el hombro.

Tuvo un pálpito sobre quién podría ser cuando vio su magia de gravedad, pero solo pudo confirmar sus sospechas tras verle el rostro. Todavía no comprendía por qué no estaba cuidando su orfanato, aunque no le costaba imaginarse qué podría haber sucedido. …

"Prefiero hacerte un esclavo a dejarte pudrir entre bandidos y canallas otra vez, Ross." Contó Xander, agarrándole por el cuello de la ropa para levantarle. Ross apretó mucho los dientes, harto con todo aquello.

"Tú… me dijiste… por lo que debía luchar… Tú me enseñaste que hay un valor detrás de cada acción. ¡Me enseñaste a apreciar la caballerosidad y el ser desinteresado!" Exclamó progresivamente con fuerzas el pirata, agarrándole del cuello de la ropa.

"¡No lucharé en nombre de esa cosa que tienes por padre! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir negándote a ver?! ¡Es un puto monstruo! ¡No pienso volver a obedecer tus órdenes, Xander, no mientras provengan de esa escoria malnacida!" Rugió el pelirrosa, dándole un empujón.

El rubio le soltó, afectado por sus palabras, pero entonces volvió a pegarle un guantazo en la cara, noqueándole con ello. Estaba agitado, y él no solía ser así, por lo que respiró con calma hasta lograr serenarse. Se estaba dejando en evidencia, y como miembro de la familia real, debía ser ejemplar. Más aún al ser el futuro líder de Nohr.

No obstante, no pasó inadvertido por el ojo de Niles, quien se quedó observándole pensativo. Por su cara, debió sorprenderle saber que Xander también era humano, y que era capaz de tener conflictos internos. Si se sorprendía a aquellas alturas, quería decir que había estado representando el papel perfecto, así que solo tendría que proseguir tal y como iba.

Entendía por qué Ross decía aquello. Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien le enseñó lo que era el honor y la dignidad. Y si tuviera que clasificar los actos del rey… iría a la sección de fracasos. Le dolía tratar así al hombre que personalmente reformó al sacar de los arrabales. Sabía la clase de persona que era Ross, y no era ningún bandido. Daba igual cuantos tacos soltase, su naturaleza seguía siendo la de alguien honrado. Eso fue lo que le mostró cuando se conocieron en los barrios bajos cuando no eran más que críos, después de todo.

Corrin se volvió a Azura, preguntándole con la mirada si ella estaba pensando lo mismo. La cantante asintió, observando al pelirrosa con inquietud. No había forma en la que pudiera saber esa realidad. Según lo que ella pudo ver en un cristal mágico, Garon era solo un cascarón vacío, controlado por una voluntad superior.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que antes la corte real estaba llena de personas como el general. Gente noble de corazón abierto y gentil. Gunter era uno de los últimos que quedaban, y si todavía no se había marchado fue porque se escondió de Garon tutelando a Corrin en su bastión perdido.

Xander lo cogió entre sus brazos, con una mirada dolida. Aquel amigo suyo era un vestigio del pasado. Representaba la época gloriosa de Nohr, cuando el rey era alguien honorable y digno de admiración. … ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar todo eso? Como hijo de su padre y heredero al trono, jamás abandonaría su lado, pero aun así… ¿qué pasó con aquel hombre que consideraba su modelo a seguir?

"¿Estás bien, hermano?" Preguntó Corrin al acercarse a él, con una mirada entristecida. Xander no se dio cuenta de que lo único que estaba viendo en él era el reflejo de su propia expresión.

"Sí, no os preocupéis por mí." Murmuró el rubio, caminando por el puerto hacia la ciudad. "Asura." Llamó al detener su paso. "Os confío la protección de mis hermanos. No hagáis que me arrepienta de esta decisión." Advirtió sin volver su cabeza, ocultando su alterada expresión.

"Por el honor de mi gente, tenéis mi palabra." Aseguró el ninja, arrodillándose ante el príncipe en despedida.

"¿Me puedo ir ya? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar con vosotros, perros nacionales." Mencionó el brujo de la niebla casualmente, asqueado con tanto politiqueo y melodrama. Niles le dio una patada en el costado, tirándole al agua.

"Venga, hombre. Incluso yo soy más educado que vosotros dos." Regañó Niles, cruzándose de brazos con una actitud desaprobadora. Se encargaría de educar a aquel brujito, y no le quitaría ojo de encima a aquel ninja de Asura. Si se creían que por ser aceptados por los demás él se iba a confiar con ellos, se equivocaban enormemente.

Y aún tenía que tratar con aquel par de escapistas que intentaron huir por la mañana. Si se creían que lograrían huir con él a cargo de la prisión, estarían muy equivocados. Ningunos ojitos apenados, por muy grandes y bonitos que fueran, lograrían hacer que se olvide de todo el odio que guardaba la jinete hacia él, y el hecho de estar junto al mirada demoníaca de Kumagera le ayudaba a recordar aquel hecho. Ese hombre parecía querer matar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

No debía olvidarse de advertir a Orochi sobre sus intenciones, ya que por muy poli bueno que ella fuera, había un límite de libertades que podía conceder a los prisioneros sin que estos dejasen de serlo.

-O-O-O-

Vagué por los pasillos de los camarotes del barco, mareado como si hubiéramos sufrido el azote de una tormenta. Todavía sentía el dolor de lo que ni siquiera llegué a decir, y el vómito no era el mejor sabor de boca que pudiera pedir. Como quise un batido de fresa… *respirar pesadamente*

La cuestión es que cuando llegué al que creía que era el camarote de Leo, no estaba solo. Bueno, estar solo era su intención, y por eso estaba sacando a su hermana de su cuarto, pero no lo hizo de cualquier manera.

"¡He dicho que me dejes en paz! ¿Por qué no te vas con Corrin como siempre? ¡No te necesito!" Gruñó el príncipe a Camilla mientras daba un portazo, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

La pelimorada se había quedado perpleja. No parecía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Yo tampoco me esperaba ver a Leo ser tan borde.

"¿Qué le has hecho para que se ponga así?" Le pregunté a la princesa, acercándome a ella con cautela. Fui algo asustado, pues al ser maltratada como fue, podría relegar su rabia a otra persona, yo en concreto… bueno, pero supongo que me lo tendría merecido. Ya hicimos un trato así.

"¿Miles? Yo… yo solo le he preguntado si estaba bien. Cuando le toqué los hombros se puso como una fiera. Jamás le había visto así antes." Me contó, seca como el sabor de boca que tenía. Debía ser extraño ver a alguien que creías tan conocido sorprenderte con una nueva cara.

"Algo debe haberle molestado. Tal vez algo que hicieras, aunque no me imagino qué podría mosquearle tanto…" Suspiré, pasando a su lado para intentar abrir la puerta del cuarto de Leo. No se abría.

"Leoncito mío. ¿Me permitirías entrar, querido?" Pedí con una vocecilla de duende, apoyándome contra la puerta. Lo hice así porque así es como yo lo hubiera hecho. Que Camilla se animara un poco al ver mi inagotable fuente de estupidez era solo una extraña coincidencia. No sé de qué estáis hablando.

Solo el sonido de las olas romper en una playa cercana y el canto de las gaviotas contestó a mi invocación. Mi fracaso logró impacientarme. Necesitaba hablar con él. Era imperativo.

"Leo, necesito hablar contigo. Es algo delicado, y realmente necesito tu ayuda." Le informé, despojándome de las bromas. Tenía que advertirle de la maldición.

"¿Para qué necesitas hablar conmigo? ¿No se supone que eres psicólogo? ¡Escuchar es tu trabajo! ¡Gasta mejor tu tiempo confesándote ya a Camilla o algo, cobarde!" Rugió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Raíces cubrieron la puerta de su camarote, demostrándome que por mucho que empujara, no lograría nada.

… Incómodo, ¿eh? Quizás me hubiera encasquillado de ser otra la situación, pero realmente estaba preocupado. ¿Qué le ocurría? Su voz… parecía desgastada, como si no hubiera parado de gemir en toda la noche.

"¡Leo! ¡Ábreme! ¡Necesito verte!" Pedí, intentando abrir la puerta de nuevo, sin éxito al girar el pomo. Vaya con Brynhildr. Eso es abusar de su poder. *Enfadado*

"Miles, será mejor que le dejemos solo por ahora. No creo que saquemos nada con presionarle." Me aconsejó Camilla, agarrándome del brazo para apartarme de la puerta. En parte tenía razón, pero aun así no podía dejar solo a Leo. Cuando habló, fue como si hubiera estado sufriendo durante mucho tiempo, más del que había pasado desde la última vez que le vi.

"¡Miles! ¡He dicho que le dejes!" Me exigió la pelimorada, tirándome un pellizco de la mejilla para hacerme reaccionar. Me dejé llevar al ser tirado del brazo por ella, y antes de que me diera cuenta, habíamos vuelto a la cubierta.

La ciudad portuaria se abría frente a nosotros, había una bonita costa arenosa a la derecha y el gran puerto de madera a la izquierda. Los marineros habían bajado del barco para reabastecerse y descansar, por lo que ya casi no quedaba nadie. Unos cuantos albañiles martilleaban el suelo, reparando una grieta en la plataforma.

Camilla me quitó las gafas de un rápido movimiento y después me dio una torta, sacándome del ensimismamiento. Vaya mañana más dolorida llevaba. Primero descubro que estoy maldito y luego me abofetea Camilla.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" Me quejé, llevándome la mano a la cara. Entonces descubrí que Camilla estaba agitada, con las manos frente al pecho.

"Te olvidas de quien es mi hermano. Él es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. Y aunque ahora esté sufriendo… será capaz de superarlo." Parecía estar intentando tranquilizarme. No obstante, no funcionaba. ¿Que Leo es fuerte? Le sorprendería…

"No querrá que le veamos así, eso será todo." Se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencerse a sí misma. Estaba revoltosa en el sitio, sin saber lo que hacer ahora. Evidentemente estaba consumida por la duda. Y con razón, pues algo malo debía estar ocurriéndole. Demasiada coincidencia que a él le pase… lo que quiera que le pase justo cuando soy maldito.

"No podemos dejarle solo, Camilla. Tal y como está… no conozco a ese Leo." Murmuré, mostrando preocupación en mi semblante.

"Concuerdo. El jamás revelaría lo tuyo de esa manera." Asintió la princesa, sin darle mayor importancia a 'lo mío'. Me vi obligado a guardar silencio tras escuchar sus palabras, pues el rubor comenzó una invasión sorpresa. "Pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento. Tendremos que esperar a que salga." Suspiró, desanimada.

Me quedé mirándola, buscando en ella algún sentimiento por lo que acababa de decir. Por… 'lo mío'. Me dolió no encontrarlo, pero aquello era normal, estando Leo como estaba. Y si realmente tuvo un impacto en ella, necesitaría mis gafas para verlo.

Por ello no pude ver que Camilla también se había puesto algo nerviosa. Me lanzaba miradas furtivas, intentando analizar mis intenciones en aquel momento de revelación.

¿Mi manera de tratar con ello? Fácil y repulsivo. No lo hago. Dadme una sola buena razón por la que deba cargar mi corazón de esperanzas y entregárselo a alguien que se merece a un pretendiente mejor que yo. Sería destruido. Y una vez fuera rechazado, tendría que aprender a no quererla. Inundar mi mente de insultos hacia la persona que tanto bien deseo, con la vacía esperanza de olvidarme de lo que siento por ella… No, prefiero sufrir guardando silencio, gracias.

"Miles… ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?" Me pidió la princesa, mirando de refilón a los marineros que desbordaban el barco. Imaginaos la cara que puse. Entré en pánico. Pero… soy un psicólogo. Y Leo tenía razón. Escuchar es mi trabajo… aunque me dolió mucho que me lo echara en cara de aquella manera tan gratuitamente violenta.

"C-claro." Asentí, siendo agarrado de nuevo por el brazo para seguir un pasillo que, si no me equivoco, llevaba al observatorio. La última vez que estuve, había una agradable brisa marina, ya que no había ventana que le impidiera el paso. Era una pena, pero tenía su lado bueno. Me gustaba la sensación del viento en mi cara.

Oh, y menos mal que Camilla no me devolvió mis gafas todavía. No poder admirar sus piernas… me ayudó a invocar la serenidad necesaria para lo que quiera que fuera a decirme.

-O-O-O-

Camilla se sentó en uno de los asientos de madera más cercanos al observatorio, tirando de mi brazo para que me sentara a su lado. Ella se quedó observando el horizonte azul, sin devolverme todavía las gafas, por lo que la única vista que yo podía disfrutar se encontraba sentada junto a mí.

"¿Qué debo hacer, Miles?" Me preguntó de pronto. Su pregunta me dejó algo perplejo, pues no comprendía de qué me estaba hablando.

"¿Sobre qué?" Devolví, conteniendo mis miradas furtivas. No era momento de sucumbir a mis deseos.

La princesa agachó la cabeza, y solo así se dio cuenta de que en sus manos estaban mis gafas. Me agarró de la barbilla para orientar mi rostro al suyo, y entonces me colocó las gafas en su sitio. No pude controlarme. Me puse colorado como un tomate.

"Sobre todo." Suspiró, sin darle mucha importancia a mi rubor. "Ya te dije que no quiero seguir las órdenes de mi padre, pero, ¿qué otra cosa tengo? Mis hermanos no parecen plantearse lo mismo que yo, y traicionarlos sería lo último que desease." Murmuró, posando sus manos en sus rodillas.

"Eso no es cierto." Le repliqué, sintiendo la emoción escalar mi barriga. Yo sabía unas cuantas cosillas, y lo más importante de todo, no era el único que las sabía. "Hay… algo de lo que no puedo hablar. Créeme, si pudiera decírtelo sin que me diera un ictus, lo haría. Pero creo que unas cuantas cosas sí que puedo revelar." Sonreí llevándome un par de dedos a la frente, logrando que se volviera a mirarme.

"Tu padre… no es el que siempre fue. Está siendo controlado, con el fin de promover la guerra." Conté, deleitándome con el morado de sus ojos. Camilla parecía contrariada, como si lo que decía no tuviera sentido.

"¿Controlado? ¿Por quién?" Me pidió saber, ladeando el cuerpo hacia mí. Aquella vez fui yo quien me tuve que quitar las gafas, pues no quería distraerme con su bello cuerpo, y afortunadamente no estoy tan cegato como para no poder disfrutar de su rostro.

"Me temo que eso no lo puedo contestar. No porque no lo sepa, sino porque literalmente no puedo decirlo." Suspiré, levantándome del sitio y acercándome a la cristalera rota. "A Corrin y a Azura les pasa exactamente lo mismo. Contaban conmigo para contar todo esto, pero me temo que han sellado mis palabras… de algún modo." Murmuré, rascándome la cabeza, como si fuera a aparecer la respuesta de aquella manera.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Pareces un loco…" Se asustó la pelimorada, recelando de mí con cejas frustradas. Entonces le sonreí ampliamente, incapaz de contener la ironía.

"Pues claro que estoy loco. ¿Cómo iba a sugerir una alianza con Hoshido para derrocar a vuestro padre si no lo estuviera?" Le cuestioné volviéndome a ella.

"¿Estás hablando en serio…?" Me preguntó, con la mirada sombría. Se negaba a tolerar aquella posibilidad, pero era su corazón el que hasta hace un momento contemplaba aquella opción.

Robé el espacio entre nosotros, arrodillándome frente a ella para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. No pude detener mi mano, pues le aparté el pelo del rostro recogiéndoselo tras la oreja. Podría volverme adicto a aquel gesto.

"¿Te da miedo?" Le planteé con malicia. La princesa se enervó con mi sugestión, agarrándome del cuello de la ropa y empujándome de espaldas, tirándome al suelo y cayendo sobre mí.

"¿Es eso un sí? Porque todavía no logro escuchar tu respuesta, querida." Proseguí, obligándola a enfadarse conmigo. Necesitaba arrancarle la respuesta, fuera como fuera. Y menos mal que el miedo que sentí al estar bajo ella superó a mi excitación, pues podría haberme puesto en un aprieto… ahí abajo.

"Yo…" Murmuró apretando los dientes. Su pelo entonces cayó sobre mí, creando un breve túnel que separaba nuestros rostros. Decidió sentarse sobre mí, pensando su respuesta con más calma.

Eh… creo que no tengo ni que explicar por qué razón me enervé tanto al sentirla sobre… esa zona. ¡Cielos, soy un hombre, y me siento atraído por las mujeres! ¿Qué narices esperáis de mí? *Rubor*

Intenté incorporarme, haciendo que ella se cayera hacia atrás y siendo ahora yo quien estaba sobre ella. Durante un breve momento nos quedamos de esa forma en silencio. Sentí mi corazón golpear mi pecho más fuerte que nunca, y escasos centímetros me separaban de ella. Mi mente comenzó a nublarse, y era difícil pensar. Aquella situación duró más de lo que esperé, y si se detuvo fue por intervención mía.

"¿Me puedes golpear bien fuerte? Necesito que me apartes, pero mi cuerpo no se moverá." Le pedí, al borde de las lágrimas por la desesperación que sentí. Notaba mi miembro cada vez más entusiasta bajo mi ropa, y me asustaba que se hiciera demasiado evidente.

Camilla me quitó las gafas mientras ella cerraba los ojos, intentando contener su furia. Me puso la mano en el rostro durante unos momentos, dedicándome una cruel sonrisa, para después golpearme con el puño cerrado.

Del impacto me salí por el ventanal. Inesperadamente, logré agarrarme al borde antes de caer. Tuve una enorme suerte de no cortarme con ningún cristal, y Felicia ya me contó durante la cena lo mucho que dolían los cortes en las manos. … Aunque no sabía si dolería tanto como intentar mencionar al 'maldito' Anankos. … Perdón.

La princesa se reincorporó y se acercó a donde estaba yo, primero colgado de una mano y después de las dos. Cerré los ojos, escapando de la visión para controlar mi excitación. Si me caía al agua, perdería toda oportunidad de ocultarlo. Camilla se llevó las manos a las caderas, mirándome con desprecio y esperando mis últimas palabras.

Me sentí… frustrado. No fue mi culpa del todo, y ella no se daba cuenta. ¿Guardaría silencio? Que va. *Risas*

"¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera cuando te sientas sobre mí de esa forma? Especialmente ahora que sabes lo que siento por ti…" Murmuré aquello último sin lograr ocultar mi rubor, fastidiado por haber sido expuesto de aquella forma. Ya os dije que mi intención era llevármelo a la tumba, y ahora iba a tener que tolerar ser rechazado.

"Hablas como si fuera mi culpa que seas un pervertido." Se molestó conmigo, inclinando el torso hacia mí. Ver sus pechos balancearse sobre mí fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"¿Y es culpa mía que estés tan buena?" Gruñí, soltando el grimorio dentro del barco. Si caía al agua, como muy probablemente hiciera, no quería que se mojaran sus páginas.

La princesa se llevó las manos al cuerpo, sonrojándose un poco. Un incómodo silencio siguió a mis palabras, acompañado por los murmullos de los curiosos marineros que nos observaban desde la plataforma.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé, cerrando los ojos. "Te prometí que sería un caballero, y no se me ocurre mejor cosa que reprocharte lo guapa que eres." Me lamenté, aceptando lo que quiera que fuera a ser de mí en ese momento. Estaba incluso dispuesto a que me pisara los dedos para que me cayera al mar.

Pero no fue eso lo que pasó. La pelimorada me agarró de los brazos, tirando de mí para ayudarme a subir. Cuando me pude incorporar, un abrazo me sorprendió de frente, y, desgraciadamente, desencadenó lo que tanto me esforcé por calmar. Sí, estoy hablando de lo que nos hace a los hombres, hombres. Cielos, ¿voy a tener que triturar todas las palabras vergonzosas para que no quepa duda de que me estaba empalmando?

"Supongo que yo también tengo mi parte de culpa." Admitió la princesa con calma. Intenté separarme de ella, pero simplemente no me soltaría. Tampoco quería hacerle daño, pero al ritmo al que me estaba excitando… porras. Ser abrazado por Camilla se sentía demasiado bien… porras.

"Lo siento, cielo. Solo estabas intentando ayudarme, y mira lo que te he hecho." Se disculpó, pasando su rostro sobre mi hombro. Al notar que me excité demasiado, me quedé paralizado, pero no supe si la pelimorada se dio cuenta o no, pues no veía su rostro.

"M-Miles… ¿qué es…?" Me preguntó, creo que refiriéndose a mi miembro más desvergonzado. Vi que sus orejas se ponían rojas, y su agarre se debilitó un poco.

Pasé mis brazos por detrás de ella, impidiendo que se separara de mí. Mi excitación solo aumentó, y creo que ya era evidente lo duro que estaba. … Sed pacientes, que me estoy muriendo de vergüenza al contaros todo esto. *Gruñidos insatisfechos*

"Dime, Camilla. ¿Es miedo lo que sientes cuando piensas en desobedecer a tu padre?" Le susurré, mirando la madera de la pared frente a mí. No me sentía capaz de separarme de ella, así que luego me tendría que disculparme por incomodarla ahí abajo.

"¿Es rabia? ¿Es ansiedad? ¿Es desesperación?" Le ataqué, sintiendo una extraña atracción por devorar su oreja. Me sentí como un titán al contener mi pasión. No debía perder el control.

"Miles…" Murmuró la mujer, comenzando a temblar. No la culpo. Entre que yo estaba siendo un cerdo, y que lo que le preguntaba no era '¿cuánto es dos más dos?', debía sentirse perdida.

¿Qué hacer cuando no solo debes morder la mano que te da comer, sino que debes arrebatarle todo lo que tiene? Ella no era alguien malvado. Por eso le dolía plantearse el traicionar a su padre, por mucho que se lo mereciera.

Noté que perdía fuerzas en sus piernas, por lo que se apoyó sobre mí. Heh, ni que la fuera a dejar caer. Por desgracia, no me calmaba ahí abajo, y el bulto en mi pantalón se había situado entre sus piernas. Yo sí que soy una desgracia. *Llorar*

Me mordí la lengua dentro de la boca, castigándome por distraerme tanto, y por estar haciendo aquello en aquel momento de debilidad de Camilla. Y ella se llamaba un monstruo a sí misma… *Risas*… yo soy el monstruo depravado aquí.

Relajé mis músculos, suavizando mi abrazo y apoyando mi cabeza en la suya. Saqué el cariño que pude reunir, y medité las siguientes palabras que diría. No me di cuenta de cuando empezaron a caer lágrimas por mis ojos. ¿Por qué lloraría?

"Estás en una difícil posición, Camilla. Lo sé. Si haces algo que desagrade a tu padre, probablemente conseguirás que te mate. Por supuesto, tus hermanos intentarían impedirlo, poniéndose a sí mismos en peligro si con ello te salvan la vida. Porque te quieren." Conté, observando el cabello que caía por su espalda.

"No estás sola. Nunca lo has estado. Tienes a tus hermanos… tienes a tus vasallas… a tus amigos… a Hilda…" Aquel nombre todavía me hacía gracia. Entre nosotros tres, ella no era Hinoka, la enemiga que Camilla odiaba a muerte, sino Hilda, la marinera que con tanto interés escuchó las historias de Corrin.

También podía contar con alguien más… y como siempre, mis pensamientos en voz alta me traicionaron. 'Me tienes a mí.'

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Camilla?" Le pregunté entonces, separándome de ella de una vez. Intercambiamos unas intensas miradas, con lo que logré evitar que bajara sus ojos para darse cuenta de… mi situación.

"Quiero arreglar las cosas." Contestó, llena de determinación y valor. "Por mis hermanos, por mis vasallas, por mis amigos, por Hilda…" Estuvo vagando la mirada por el azul del mar, pero entonces volvió a mirarme, con lo que era la primera expresión de rubor que le veía con tanta fuerza. "Por ti… Le arrebataré la corona a Garon, y se la entregaré a Xander, quien le dará mucho mejor uso." Me prometió, con una cabezada que guardaba todo el poder de su voluntad.

Me quedé paralizado donde estaba, y estaba completamente rígido… tanto de cuerpo como de… ahí abajo. ¿Qué? ¡¿Cuántas veces os voy a tener que explicar que, eh, no sé, que estoy enamorado de ella?! Verla tan fuerte, tan viva y tan despierta… mi corazón estaba teniendo una crisis de carácter irreversible. Me sentía capaz de exhalar el alma de lo atraído que me sentía en ese momento.

Entonces ella agachó la cabeza, poniéndose incluso más colorada que antes al ver mi miembro loco por ella. Por contarlo de forma bonita… era la forma que tenía mi cuerpo de expresarse por mí… Camilla apretó los dientes y me dio una veloz patada en el pecho. He de confesar que me apetecía tirarme del barco de todas formas.

Había un bonito color azul en el cielo aquel nuevo día. Oh, y el agua de Hoshido también estaba salada. Puaj. Llegué flotando hasta la orilla de la playa, donde unos niños se aseguraron de que estuviera vivo dándome golpecitos con un palo. Elise llegó a mi lado, y entre sus esbirros y ella, me enterraron en la arena.

No me resistí, pues en mis pensamientos no podía quitarme la imagen de Camilla cuando dijo 'Por ti'. La amo.

"Por cierto, Elise. Estoy enamorado de Camilla." Le dije de pronto, siendo aquella la primera respuesta que di a sus risas. Las niñas del grupo se entusiasmaron con mi revelación, pero los niños se sintieron insatisfechos al carecer de la información.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Así que vas a ser mi hermano también! ¡Hurra!" Celebró la rubia tirándose encima de mí. Aunque se puso donde Camilla me enervó, no lo sentí con ella. *Suspiro de alivio* Bien, no soy tan monstruoso después de todo. Parece que mi cuerpo reacciona solo a Camilla…

Elise no paraba de reír, y me coaccionó con decírselo a todo el mundo si no jugaba con ellos. Si hubiera algo de maldad en su corazón o en de los niños, tal vez me hubiera inquietado, pero estaría encantadísimo de acceder a sus condiciones.

De entre los que estábamos, yo era el más alto, inesperadamente seguido no muy de lejos por Elise. ¿Qué es lo que come? Que yo también quiero. Si es que crece tan rápido como una planta.

"Aunque… no tengo intención de ser tu hermano, me temo." Le repliqué mientras me desenterraban para inventarnos toda clase de juegos en la arena.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¡Estoy segura de que Camilla te quiere un montón!" Se entristeció la princesa, apenando los ojos. Le acaricié la cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa derrotada.

"Ella se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Y la quiero tanto que no podría simplemente convertirla en mi mujer. Ella… se merece mucho más que eso." Me expliqué, con la mirada perdida. Me avergoncé al advertir las jovencitas reírse encandiladas al verme tan romántico.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si tú ya eres increíble! ¡Y encima eres un psicólogo!" Me elogió Elise, intentando persuadirme para que mi ambición sea emparentarnos.

"¿Qué es 'psicólogo'?" Preguntó uno de los chicos hoshidanos, algo confuso con todo aquello. Le dediqué una burlona sonrisa a Elise, antes de desviar el tema a contestar su pregunta.

Que dulce era la que quería ser mi hermanita. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo me escapaba de aquello, pues ganarme a los críos vistiendo mis anécdotas de leyenda era algo que disfrutaba desde el fondo de mi corazón. Por decirlo de un modo que lo comprendáis mejor, ya llevaba el 'síndrome Odin' de serie. *Sonrisa*

Por desgracia para mí, las chicas no se olvidaron tan rápidamente del tema, y resucitaron unas cuantas veces más el tema de Camilla, pero no iba a perder ante aquellos jóvenes. Serán cabezotas, pero mirad si soy infantil que les gané a tozudez.

"No creas que me voy a rendir contigo, Miles. ¡Serás mi hermanito mayor, y podré fardar de ti con todos!" Me prometió Elise, inflando los mofletes en rebeldía.

"Acepto el desafío." Le sonreí de vuelta, dándole un pequeño empujón para comenzar a correr al pilla-pilla, seguido de todos los jóvenes, cuán líder de bandada de pájaros.

Las risas… eran música para mi alma… no lo sabéis bien. Después de presenciar la muerte tan de cerca, cruel y violenta como solo ella podía ser, las cosas diarias como jugar en la playa, con niños riendo a mis espaldas y una ofendida pero divertida Elise, relucían favorecidas por el enorme contraste.

Cielos… había anhelado aquel momento por tanto tiempo. Llegué a olvidarme incluso de mi problema con las palabras 'dragón' y 'Anankos', y aunque logré pronunciar la primera ante Camilla, solo fue porque no la dije refiriéndome a ya sabéis quien. Y no me llegué a olvidar de Leo. Me preocupaba, pero en aquel momento no podía hacer nada por él. Así que disfruté de la juventud a corazón abierto.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **Habré tardado horas en proseguir la escena de Camilla y Miles (en plan, delante de la pantalla con los dedos sobre las teclas, probando miles de posibilidades). No sabéis lo complicado que se me hizo terminarla. Y… lo siento si me he sobrepasado… haciendo a Miles humano y eso. Es un hombre, y como cualquier hombre, se excita al ver a alguien que le gusta mucho. Y en particular Miles, que ya sabéis su escasa experiencia manteniendo contacto físico con mujeres (creo que lo dije en algún capítulo, corregidme si me equivoco), no es capaz de controlar sus impulsos más primitivos. Y Camilla no es cualquier mujer, ya me entendéis.**

 **Ser romántico no es muy compatible con ser humano, si substraemos de su ecuación la sexualidad. ¿Habríais preferido que quitara todos sus pensamientos sobre su excitación para únicamente contaros lo muy atraído que se estaba sintiendo por ella? Ha pasado algo impensable entre ellos, y ella ha tenido entre sus piernas a ese maldito rebelde de la naturaleza. ¿Qué demonios debe habérsele pasado por la cabeza? ¿Y cómo es que Miles sigue vivo? *Mente destruida***

 **Ahora es cuando lamentamos que el narrador sea Miles y no el narrador omnisciente, ¿eh? *Miles me da una colleja desde su universo* ¡Ouch! ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, maldición! *Nueva colleja* ¡Jope, hombre! No he mencionado ese tema adrede… (Maldición e.e)**

 **En fin. No sé si me estoy equivocando con éste capítulo, pero de igual modo, lo voy a dejar así. Ross da un trasfondo a Xandercito, y Miles es un humano, con sentimientos y respuestas humanas. (Jo, jo, jo… no sabéis la de fanservice mental de shipping entre ellos me he llegado a imaginar… jo, jo, jo…¿quién sabe si algún día no me da un ictus y hago alguna escena así? O incluso entre otros personajes. Cielos, soy una bomba de relojería. XD) Así que sí. Pondré 'posibilidad de lemon' en la descripción. Por si el caso se da… Cielos. ¿Os imagináis?**


	29. Capítulo 29: Los suspiros del camino

**Los suspiros del camino**

Seguir un camino de tierra cuyo destino escapa a la vista… a eso sí que estaba acostumbrado. Me he recorrido a pie casi todo Nohr, y un poco de Hoshido. No obstante, siempre evité dirigir mis pies a la tierra de Mokushu. Allí estaban desquiciados por el poder y el prestigio, por lo que mis palabras acusadoras a su sobrecogedora inseguridad no serían bienvenidas.

Es normal ser inseguro. Lo antinatural sería no serlo, más bien. ¿Quién no teme equivocarse al hacer algo cuyas consecuencias repercutirán en su futuro? ¿Quién no tiembla ante la idea de decir algo que pueda herir su relación con alguien que guarda en mucha estima? ¿Quién no se siente como un cerdo cuando oprime a la mujer de sus pensamientos contra sí mismo mientras su lado natural no deja de ser un cerdo?

Ya sabéis… cosas del día a día. *Suspiro* ¿Cómo iba yo a mirar ahora a Camilla a los ojos? … Aunque realmente no ha sido tan mala idea. Mis intenciones ya son conocidas, tanto sentimentalmente como físicamente, pero ella me pegó una patada al verlos, luego interpreto de ello que he sido rechazado. Y mi estilo es amar desde las sombras, por lo que no podría pedir por una situación mejor.

Corrin y Azura decidieron expresar su situación a aquellos importantes para ellos. En este caso, Camilla y Felicia. También intentaron llevarse a Elise, pero la princesita no se separó de mi lado en todo el viaje. Y por ahora, la estaba dominando totalmente en el veo-veo.

"Con la letra… 'U'… ¿eh?" Murmuró Elise, buscando por todas partes algo que contuviera la letra 'U'. La animé a rendirse muchas veces, pero era muy testaruda, por lo que decidí rendirme yo al haber escogido una palabra un tanto… deshonesta al juego.

"Una princesita muy linda." Le revelé dándole un golpecito con los dedos en su frente.

"¡¿Eso?!" Se enfadó, horrorizándose de que ni las 'ubres' de las vacas que nos cruzamos ni el famoso cazador local llamado 'Ullr' fuera lo que escogí. "¡Eso no vale! ¡Has hecho trampa!" Se mosqueó, golpeándome merecidamente en el hombro. No pude evitar reírme con su tierno enfado.

"¿Ves? Una princesita muy linda, sin duda." La chinché, sonriente como un crío. Elise se cruzó de brazos, inflando los mofletes.

"Yo no soy linda, soy una mujer madura." Replicó, desviando la vista al carruaje que seguíamos, buscando con la mirada a su hermana 'modelo a seguir', 'culminación de la madurez femenina'.

"La verdad es que me ha sorprendido lo mucho que has crecido últimamente. ¡Eres como una bella y floreciente flor!" Elogié, regalándole un poco los oídos. El orgullo y el placer se evidenciaron en su rostro, aunque persistió en su enfado un poco más para que prosiguiera.

"Aún tienes que florecer del todo, pero sin duda serás una mujer hermosa, Elise." Analicé, llevándome los dedos a la frente. Aquel gesto se había vuelto habitual en mí. Lo uso cuando me pongo en plan 'oráculo que puede leer mentes'.

"¿En serio? ¿Lo dices de verdad?" Se entusiasmó la princesa, pegando unos botes en el sitio, incapaz de contener la felicidad. Normalmente no me atrevería a asegurar nada sobre el futuro, pero en aquel momento, pensé que ella ya era una mujer preciosa, por lo que no estaría mintiendo.

"Claro. Ya eres una mujer preciosa." Sonreí, sin darme cuenta de que mis pensamientos me traicionaron. Habría dicho algo como 'sí, ya verás', pero pensar mi propia opinión antes de hablar mezcló mis palabras, sacando mi honesta opinión antes de tiempo.

Entonces Elise entrecerró los ojos, poco convencida, intentando encontrar la burla en mis palabras.

"¿Pero qué dices? Si todavía tengo mucho que crecer." Replicó, cruzándose de brazos, como solía hacer su hermana. Entonces bajó la mirada a su pecho, para después fulminarme con su renacido enfado. Uh… creo que ya sé a lo que ella se refería. "Es eso lo que te gusta de Camilla, ¿verdad?" Me planteó, coloreando un poco sus mejillas.

"Yo… eh…" Intenté ganar algo de tiempo, trabajando en mi mente todo lo rápido que pude alguna forma de hacerle entender que, aunque sin duda los buenos atributos gustan, no son el factor decisivo a la hora de vencer corazones.

Elise pasó sus brazos alrededor de mí, agarrándome desde el costado y apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

"No lo intentes negar…" Me replicó antes de que pudiera decir nada, dedicándome una mirada que me puso los pelos algo de gallina. "A mí también me gustan sus grandes curvas." Sonrió, con una expresión juguetona que durante un momento logró convertirme en su víctima.

Frustré la cara, incómodo al estar siendo abusado por una chica menor que yo. Que tengo veinticinco, hombre. *Suspiro* Ni que eso tuviera mucho que ver, supongo.

"No lo niego." Farfullé, inesperadamente molesto. "Es sin duda el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero yo, de hecho, odio su cuerpo." La rubia con mechas moradas se separó de mí, mirándome perpleja.

"Odio descubrir que mi cuerpo se siente atraído por el suyo, porque tengo miedo de que llegue a confundirlo con el amor que siento por ella. Camilla no es solo una cara y cuerpo bonitos… ella…" A partir de aquí, entre palabra y palabra me tomé mi tiempo, recordando escenas en las que claramente se puede ver que "es cariñosa, protectora, confiable, celosa, más asustadiza de lo que quiere dejar ver, irritantemente inconsciente con su cuerpo, sorpresivamente tímida con algunos temas… "Sí, hablo de lo colorada que se puso al ver el bulto en mi pantalón. Aquello me hizo fantasear un poco sobre cómo sería de tímida en una relación íntima… una que… no pretendo protagonizar, eso desde luego.

"Suele ser humilde, pero no se da aires de grandeza cuando no. Es sincera, directa, fuerte, y no se corta a la hora de castigarme cuando hago alguna estupidez." Suspiré con una sonrisa perdida, olvidándome por completo de dónde estábamos, y quién más podría oírme aparte de Elise.

Aunque, honestamente, no me preocupa que unos soldados de a pie se enteren de lo mío por Camilla. Incluso si son de los que pueden entran en el plano astral, aquella noticia ya era sabida por muchos, por lo que no podría importarme menos.

Elise tardó un rato en decir algo. Se quedó mirándome con una cara extrañada, y quizás algo apenada. Que tuviera las mejillas rojizas tampoco me ayudó a entender lo que estaba pensando, pues esa combinación de elementos no era conocida para mí.

"Eso… ha sido precioso, Miles." Murmuró finalmente, llevándose las manos al pecho. Le brillaban los ojos, y supongo que mi sinceridad la llegó a fascinar un poco. Desvié la vista, notando mi propio rubor invadir mi cara. Siempre me molestaré con los halagos. Solo contribuyen a encender el entusiasmo dentro de mí, y a subir la montaña de las esperanzas. Ya sabéis lo que pasa con todo lo que sube…

"No me esperaba que te hubieras fijado tanto en mi hermana." Añadió, tragando saliva. "Y yo q-que pensaba que era la única que sabía t-tanto de ella." Dijo con una voz casi extinta y rota. Comenzó a sollozar, con los ojos progresivamente húmedos.

Noté un vacío en mi pecho al verla así. Claro… antes era ella la única que conocía así a su hermana. Por eso era especial para Camilla, y acababa yo de contarle todo eso y arruinarle el mundo a la pobre. Con lo mucho que la quiere, y ahora aparezco yo a su lado, admirando con ella a la mujer que es Camilla. Seré estúpido. Debí haberlo sabido. *Tensión*

La abracé en un impulso, sin saber muy bien qué palabras pronunciar. Solo quería consolarla, restablecer su orgullo… y… no sé. Que no llore. Verla así era horrible. Poco me importaba lo muerto que estaría si Camilla o Effie se enteraban de que la hice llorar, la verdad, pues me preocupaba más arreglarlo. Es… difícil de explicar.

Elise es esa clase de persona que suele ser tan feliz, que en momento en el que deja de serlo es presagio de una catástrofe. Eso puede no ser cierto, pero igualmente, el desastre es que desaparezca la sonrisa de su rostro. Es como si el sol brillara menos.

"Lo siento, Elise. Quiero que sepas que jamás te quitaré a tu hermana. Así que, por favor, sonríe para mí." Le pedí, triste. Esas fueron mis palabras porque no sabía qué otras podía decir para declarar mis intenciones con mayor claridad. La rubia detuvo sus quejidos durante unos segundos tras escucharme. Alzó los ojos para encontrar los míos, y entonces enterró su cara en mi pecho de nuevo, apretando las manos detrás de mi espalda.

"Yo… no…" Gimió, con lo que me pareció la melodía de la desesperación. Verla así me agitaba, mucho. Más de lo que pensé posible.

Nos hicimos a un lado del camino para poder detenernos en nuestro abrazo sin estorbar a nadie. Algunos soldados nos miraron curiosos, pero Silas tuvo la audacia de entretener a los que pretendieron acercarse.

Me agaché un poco para nivelar nuestros rostros, y busqué en sus ojos a esa jovencita insaciable de diversión, motivándola a salir con una mirada cómplice. Elise me devolvió la mirada, todavía apenada, con la sangre acumulada en la cara. Agachó la cabeza, se enjuagó las lágrimas, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para levantar una agotada sonrisa.

Me preocupó un poco que no se viera todo lo bien que sabía que podía estar, pero al menos detuvo su llanto. Parecía como si le doliera algo, o la agobiara algo, aunque intuir tanto ya quedaba fuera de mi alcance. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, como si por algún proceso químico fuera a llegarme sus pensamientos a mi mente. Elise se quedó muy quieta, posando sus manos sobre mis mejillas con suavidad.

"Ya… n-no quiero que seas mi hermano." Me reveló con una voz dolida, irguiendo una mirada seria, indescifrable para mí. Era la primera vez que la veía poner esa expresión. … Ya dije que no tenía intención de serlo, pero no sabéis lo mucho que apreciaba el sentimiento de Elise. Así que escuchar esas palabras fue como si me pegaran un martillazo en el pecho, arrancándome el corazón y pisoteándolo.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza entonces, apenando los ojos y amenazando con volver a llorar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con una expresión dolida. Intenté alcanzarla para poder aliviarla, pese a mi propio sufrimiento, pero la princesa esquivó mi brazo casi con miedo.

La vi correr detrás del carro que solíamos seguir, quedándose sola y sin mirar atrás, respirando agitada. En cuanto a mí, no me moví del lugar en un rato. Fue necesario que Kaden me recogiera del camino para que me uniera a la marcha. Tuve que estar deshecho de una manera muy cómica, si el zorro se esforzó en contener sus risas. … Tal vez fuera porque me metió una paja en la boca para hacerme reaccionar, solo para verse fracasar… Tal vez…

Elise…

-O-O-O-

"Está bien." Aceptó Camilla, cruzándose de brazos, distraída por la tormenta de pensamientos en su ahora iluminada mente. "Me cuesta creer que exista alguien que controle a padre, pero si estáis tan seguros de ello… entonces os creo." Sentenció la pelimorada, mirando a Corrin y a Azura, frente a ella.

Felicia pegó un suspiro de alivio al verla ceder finalmente. Por su parte, la sirvienta se lo creyó desde el principio. No podía imaginarse que Corrin o la señorita Azura fueran capaces de mentir o bromear sobre algo tan serio, así que si ellos lo decían, sería porque es verdad, y eso es lo único que importaba, después de todo.

"Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, Camilla. No sabes lo mucho que significa para nosotros que nos creas." Sonrió Azura, acercándose a su hermana para darle un cálido abrazo. La pelimorada dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando escapar un suave suspiro de rendición. ¿Cómo no iba a creer a sus adorados hermanitos?

"Gracias, hermana." Sonrió Corrin, llevándose la mano al pecho en señal de alivio. Camilla, aún abrazando a la cantante, se levantó para incluir al peliblanco en su abrazo colectivo, poniendo así algo nerviosa a Azura.

"Iré a por el almuerzo. Esperad aquí." Anunció Felicia, embriagada por la felicidad del momento.

"Yo te acompaño." Se apresuró a añadir Azura, librándose torpemente del abrazo de la mama oso. Felicia fue a decirle que no era necesario, pero igualmente estaría bien ir acompañada. Nunca se sabía cuándo podría tropezar con una piedra en el camino. Bueno, si Jacob había dejado alguna… Desde que vino de visita al plano astral Frederick el Cauto, estaba más motivado que nunca en ser de utilidad. El mayordomo mencionó algo de una competición.

Las muchachas dejaron el carruaje, iniciando su camino al carro que llevaba los suministros para el viaje. Así se quedaron a solas Camilla y la víctima de sus abrazos, Corrin. El joven peliblanco logró separarse de su empalagosa y mimosa hermana, siempre agradecido por su cariño, aunque algo agotado por ello mismo.

"Entonces, ¿Leo ya sabía sobre todo esto?" Preguntó la princesa, lanzando sus brazos para apresar nuevamente a su lindo hermanito. Corrin cedió a su inacabable amor, posando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermana. Últimamente ya no llevaba el ornamento que amagaba con ocultar su ropa interior de tela negra, pero así era más cómodo dormitar sobre ella.

"Más o menos. Lo descubrió gracias a Miles. Aún no me puedo creer que haya obrado el milagro que me prometió. Gracias a él, podremos delatar al culpable de todo esto." Sonrió el príncipe, ansioso por poder señalar al malvado Anankos.

La princesa se quedó pensativa, recordando su vergonzosa escena con el psicólogo… y su desvergonzado miembro. Con el solo recuerdo de ello, se puso colorada, sacudiendo su cabeza para espantar esas memorias.

"¿Eh? Él no puede, tesoro. Me dijo que no podía revelar su identidad." Replicó una extrañada Camilla, recordando aquel pequeño detalle.

"¿Cómo? Pero si yo mismo le he oído nombrar a-" No pudo seguir. Cada vez que estaba por decir algo que no podía, era como si una mano le tocara la barriga, amenazando con provocarle un dolor infinito que le llevaría hasta la misma muerte.

"Me temo que ya no, mi querido Corrin. Al menos todavía tenemos a Leo, ¿no?" Intentó animar la princesa, sin caer en la cuenta de su error.

El peliblanco entrecerró los ojos, desanimado al pensar en su hermano menor.

"Le he intentado saludar esta mañana, pero se mostró muy agresivo, y se marchó como si nada. No suele ser tan distante, ni tan brusco…" Murmuró en preocupación. Camilla agachó la cabeza, identificándose con su hermanito. Ella misma había saboreado aquel nuevo Leo, y no sabía tan bien como antes.

"Esperemos que se le pase pronto… sea lo que sea que le ocurra." Suspiró la pelimorada, lamentada ante la idea de no poder hacer nada para acelerar el proceso de recuperación. Le negó su ayuda cuando le ofreció sus orejas para escuchar lo que le pasaba.

Nunca antes habían visto a Leo así. A veces era competitivo, y soltaba algún comentario indebido, pero nunca lo decía con mala intención, pues por mucho que se esfuerza en ocultarlo, sus sentimientos se hacen evidentes en cada acción que hace. No obstante, aquel Leo actuó sin corazón. O esa era la sensación que dejaba cuando te fulminaba con su iracunda y agresiva mirada.

Los hermanos estaban tan ensimismados preocupándose por Leo que no se dieron cuenta de que suspiraron a la vez.

-O-O-O-

"… por lo que Jacob se ha propuesto enseñarme a cocinar. Quiero ser capaz de cuidar a Corrin todo lo mejor que pueda, y creo que ya iba siendo hora de reconocer lo poco que sabía." Sonrió Felicia, cortando el pan para preparar los sándwiches. Azura estaba sentada junto a las cestas de hortalizas, procurando tener cuidado de no tirar nada.

"Oye, Felicia… Hay algo que he de confesarte." Comenzó la peliazul, cogiendo seriedad en la mirada. La sirvienta comenzó a situar las rodajas de tomate entre el pan, para después alargar la mano y coger una pata de cerdo curada y cortar unas tiras.

"¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Felicia, casi tarareando de lo animada que estaba. Azura la observó en silencio, removiendo las palabras en su boca, incomoda ante la idea de dejarlas ir. Fuera otro mundo, tal vez se las estaría diciendo a quien creyó que era su alma gemela, pero no podía soportar guardar más silencio cuando se sentía así.

"Resulta que estoy enamorada de Corrin." Soltó la cantante, mirando a los pies de Felicia, temerosa de la respuesta que crearan aquellas palabras en la siempre feliz sirvienta.

Ésta parpadeó un par de veces, sin procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Entonces, con lentitud, dejó los sándwiches que estaba preparando sobre la bandeja que pensaba llevar de vuelta a Corrin y Camilla.

Una vez hubo considerado la importancia de sus palabras, se acercó a Azura, completamente en blanco. Pasaron los segundos sin que ninguna dijera nada.

"Entiendo." Contestó Felicia finalmente, eligiendo no entrar en pánico todavía. No podría recriminar sus actos, pues comprendía muy bien las razones por las que se había enamorado.

Durante el poco tiempo que se conocieron, Felicia pudo ver que le pasaba algo muy similar con Azura: no se sentía una sirvienta. Esa, y la interminable lista de similitudes que comparten ella y Corrin le ayudó a entender muy claramente las razones por las que le decía aquello.

"Si vas a luchar por él, no tengo intención de detenerte." Añadió la pelirrosa, eligiendo la opción más arriesgada. "Y-y que s-sepas que p-pienso ir con t-t-todo." Advirtió, temblorosa. Aquella repentina confesión las enemistaba en cierto modo, por lo que no pudo evitar sino sentirse intranquila.

Azura la sorprendió con un abrazo, agarrotando a la sirvienta.

"Gracias, Felicia." Susurró la peliazul con una inesperada suavidad. "Gracias por darme la oportunidad… de ser egoísta." Matizó, agachando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la asaltada. "Pero no es por eso por lo que te lo he dicho."

"¿Eh?" Se extrañó Felicia. Si no era por pelear por el amor de Corrin, ¿por qué era entonces?

"No negaré que hay veces en las que desearía ser tú… pero os he visto juntos, y puedo decir que Corrin es feliz a tu lado." Prosiguió Azura, con una voz quebradiza. "Duele… me duele la idea de tener que dejarle ir… pero no hay forma en la que pueda hacerte eso…" Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, brillantes como las gotas que encantó en la ópera.

Felicia se sintió a sí misma desfallecer. Tener tan cerca de sí al destrozado pecho de Azura le permitía sentir con despiadada claridad su dolor, contagiando las lágrimas, sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

"Señorita Azura…" Murmuró con dificultad la pelirrosa, rodeándola entre sus brazos. Un peligroso pensamiento le asaltó a la mente. '¿Y si fuera yo?' Tras ese temor, más le siguieron en tropel. '¿Y si fuera Azura quien estuviera con Corrin? ¿Qué habría hecho yo… con mis sentimientos?' El pesar es un triste cancerbero que devora con asco la felicidad, y ahora había adquirido la forma de 'empatía'. Era más pesado que la bala de un cañón, y le oprimía el pecho.

La cantante liberó sus emociones en una tormenta de lágrimas, abrazando a la mujer que le arrebató a su alma gemela casi con desesperación. ¿Qué podría decir? Aún no quería renunciar a su amor por Corrin. Deseaba que ocurriera un milagro y pudiera estar a su lado.

'Si tan solo no estuviera Felicia.' Ese fue el pensamiento que la estuvo atormentando. Fue ese el pensamiento que la llevó a contarle a su 'némesis' la verdad. No podía soportar más aquella situación. Amaba a Corrin, y no quería dejarle escapar, pero no fue con ella cuando le vio expresar más su felicidad.

Es por ello que decidió hacer un acto de amor verdadero: dejarle ir. Si sería feliz con Felicia, que así fuera. Sacrificaría su corazón por ello, y le costaría mucho mirarle a los ojos… Tal vez sea una suerte que las circunstancias sean las menos propicias para el amor: así habría poco espacio para el remordimiento.

Con esa resolución, Azura fue a separarse, pero Felicia la agarró de los brazos, mirándola muy seriamente.

"Tienes que decírselo a Corrin." Soltó la sirvienta, apuntando sus ojos azules a los dorados de la cantante. Azura parpadeó en confusión.

"¿Pero qué dices? Vosotros estáis juntos, y yo…" 'No quiero entrometerme' fue lo que no logró pronunciar, pues aunque ese era el plan, su corazón se retorcía al contemplarlo.

"Eso no importa. Si estuviera en tú lugar no podría soportar la idea nunca poder decirle mis sentimientos a Corrin. Lo que pase entonces lo decidirá él, así que vas a ir a decírselo ahora mismo." Anunció Felicia, agarrándole la mano con fuerza y tirando de ella, sin darle cuartel para poder resistirse.

"¿Felicia? ¡Espera! Yo… no… ¡no puedo!" Intentó detener Azura, manteniendo el equilibrio al salir del carruaje empujada por la pelirrosa. "¡Felicia!" Volvió a llamar, notando sus mejillas arder como nunca antes. Aunque se resistía, Felicia no se iba a rendir. Si lo hacía, se estaría traicionando a sí misma. Hacía aquello por sí misma, por Azura, y por Corrin.

No negaría el miedo que le daba hacer aquello, pero lo que sentía la princesa no era algo que pudiera permitir desaparecer así sin más. Fue lo que la motivó a seguir siendo una sirvienta cuando pensó en renunciar… no podía dejar que lo que ella más apreciaba en su vida fuera olvidado por otra mujer… aunque eso fuera cavar su propia tumba.

La cantante logró liberarse, ayudada por la desesperación que la inevitable cita del destino que concertó Felicia le hizo sentir. Inmediatamente después, salió corriendo, remangándose la ropa para evitar mancharse con el barro. No le importó las miradas que muchos apuntaron hacia ella, pues su único objetivo era perder la de la ahora peligrosa sirvienta.

Tras esconderse entre unos árboles del camino, Azura suspiró, sin saber si sentirse aliviada por haber escapado, o angustiada por la idea que se le había ocurrido a la imprudente Felicia.

-O-O-O-

Aunque agradecía mucho a Camilla el ofrecimiento de regalarle ropa, finalmente acabó proponiendo una razón de peso para rechazar el regalo. Le contó sobre su urgente necesidad de dinero, pues quería poder ofrecer a sus padres un merecido retiro. Por esa razón, si se quedaba con la ropa, probablemente la acabaría vendiendo, y no quería hacerle aquel feo gesto a la princesa. No por su título, sino porque tras el buen rato que pasó con ella no quería estropear su relación.

Camilla entendió su situación, por lo que permitió a Charlotte guardar las ropas que le regalara en su armario en el plano astral. Con esa excusa la obligaría a visitarla de vez en cuando, para así poder jugar con ella de nuevo.

La rubia se habría quejado al respecto, pero había acabado acostumbrándose a ser tratada como un juguete por la princesa. De hecho, era inesperadamente reconfortante tener a alguien que podrías llamar amiga. Amigas. Elise también.

De todos modos, se sentía más cómoda en su usual provocativa ropa. Había hombres que disfrutaban de su generoso escote, creado por un torpe intento de ocultar sus poco modestos pechos, pero también había quienes disfrutaban de sus caderas, por los que debía asegurarse de llevar la parte inferior lo suficientemente baja como para ser sexi, pero no demasiado como para ser exhibicionista.

A veces se miraba al espejo y se preguntaba si estaba feliz con aquello. Usar su propio cuerpo como cebo para atraer a los peces. Al margen de todo el asunto de la pesca, pasar tiempo con las princesas le hizo recordar algo. Le gustaba estar guapa. Tanto Camilla como Elise se aseguraron de dejarle bien claro que tenía un cuerpo divino, por lo que sería casi un pecado no lucirlo todo lo que pudiera.

Charlotte dejó escapar un suspiro, regresando a su inocente infancia, cuando nunca tuvo que enseñar más de un cuarto de piel para ser tan popular.

Tenía órdenes de cuidar de aquel pelirrosa que el príncipe Xander noqueó. Había escuchado que era un antiguo general del ejército, pero ahora era un desertor que había sido capturado. Por mucho que Charlotte preguntase a los soldados que había camelado, nadie quiso decirle nada sobre él.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó una voz proveniente de la entrada del carromato médico. La rubia alzó la vista para ver al heredero de Nohr entrar. Entonces volvió a mirar al derrotado, elaborando rápidamente un informe.

"Las heridas que le hizo Peri ya se están empezando a cerrar, y el golpe que le disteis le dejará un chichón por unos días, pero se pondrá bien." Contó Charlotte, cruzándose de brazos, sentada en una silla junto a la cama del pelirrosa.

Xander se acercó a ella, sentándose en la cama vacía contigua. Soltó un pesado suspiro, entrecruzando las manos frente al rostro, en pose de meditación.

"¿Os ocurre algo, mi señor?" Le preguntó la guardia, reprimiendo el impulso de inclinarse hacia él para darle la buena vista de su escote.

Ya la hubo regañado por sus formas, y no quería seguir dándole razones para odiarla. Y de todos modos… a él era al único al que jamás le pondría las manos encima. ¿Que no tiene sentido? Esperad a escuchar sus razones…

"No es nada." Contestó el príncipe, mirando a su antiguo subordinado dormir. "Es solo que jamás me esperé verle en un bando opuesto al mío." Comenzó a sincerarse, intentando relajar los hombros.

"¿A qué se debe eso?" Se interesó Charlotte, acercándose al general para cambiarle el sucio vendaje de las piernas. Xander apartó la mirada con urgencia, pues en la postura que se puso Charlotte resaltaba sus posaderas, y lo más curioso es que ésta ni se dio cuenta, ni lo hizo a propósito.

Observando los tablones del suelo del carruaje, los pensamientos de Xander regresaron a aquel día en el mercado de la ciudadela superior. Él no conocía el subsuelo en aquella época, por lo que pensaba que estaba realmente en la ciudad. La diferencia que hubo fue enorme. Arriba era un tugurio de ladrones, bandidos y contrabandistas; abajo se escondían los aldeanos pacíficos y honrados que solo querían cuidar de sus familias y tener una vida medianamente decente.

"Ross y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños. Él… me salvó la vida muchas veces, a costa de su propio bienestar. En aquel entonces ya era el malhablado que ves ahora, pero eso no cambia lo que hizo." Contó el príncipe, distraído ahora por sus propios pensamientos. Una vez Charlotte terminó con el vendaje, se sentó frente al príncipe, mirándole con ojos curiosos.

"¿Podríais contarme vuestra historia juntos?" Pidió la rubia, notándose más interesada de lo que hubo esperado. Quería saber cómo un niñato de los barrios bajos acabó salvándole la vida al príncipe heredero.

"Cuando era pequeño, de unos cinco años, me fui a pasear por la ciudad sin el permiso de padre. Quería saborear un poco la libertad y la aventura." Medio sonrió el rubio, recordando aquel espíritu infantil.

"Pero acabé en un mercado contrabandista. Allí todos eran más grandes que yo, y mis ropas delataron mi rol social, ganándome muchas miradas de odio e incontables empujones. Un grupo de ladrones me agarró de los brazos, planeando raptarme para pedir un rescate a mi padre, pero entonces Ross apareció. Luchó como un salvaje, aprovechándose de su reducido tamaño y velocidad para vencer a los adultos. Entonces me sacó de allí, pese a que fue herido."

Sin darse cuenta, Charlotte acabó apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos, embriagada por la historia. Por suerte para ambos, aquel era el mismo caso para Xander, por lo que no se fijó en su escote.

"Me regañó por aventurarme en un lugar tan peligroso, insultándome vilmente. Aunque se disfrazaba de rufián, pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Tenía más cicatrices de las que tuviera que tener un niño, y algo me decía que no era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Aunque me licenció para regresar a mi hogar, decidí seguirle."

"Por salvarme, la banda de ladrones decidió abusar de él, aprovechándose de la ventaja numérica para doblegarle. Le preguntaron por mí, y le torturaron para sacarle la información. Incluso le amenazaron con violarle, pero aun así se negó. En ese momento no pude contenerme más, y fui a su rescate. No era tan indefenso como mi edad daba a entender, por lo que conté con el factor sorpresa."

"Juntos, escapamos de allí. En cuanto estuvimos a salvo, Ross comenzó a golpearme, angustiado. Me insultó incluso todavía más, regañándome por volver a por él. 'Podrías haber muerto, pedazo de mierda' fue lo que dijo antes de luchar para reprimir sus lágrimas. Yo me quedé fascinado. Por eso me lo llevé contra su voluntad e insistí en que se le adiestrara para ser un oficial. Técnicamente, le rapté, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión aquel día." Clarificó con decisión y una mirada viva.

"No solo llegó a ser uno de mis mejores subordinados, es un maestro estratega, y es mucho más inteligente de lo que su raro pelo da a entender." Concluyó Xander, sin saber en qué momento sus ojos encontraron los de Charlotte. Y por alguna razón, la rubia estaba sonrojada.

"Estoy segura de que os lo agradece desde el fondo de su corazón. Tuvo que ser difícil para él criarse en un lugar así." Comentó la guardia, volviéndose a mirar al pelirrosa. "¿Y por qué se fue?" Aquello no lo entendía. Xander arrugó las cejas, recordando aquel delicado tema que le carcomía la consciencia.

"Porque se convirtió en uno de los mejores generales que han pasado por la guardia real." Suspiró el heredero, sin llegar a explicarse bien. Charlotte ladeó la cabeza, evidenciando que no le seguía. "Antes podría haber aceptado lo que hacía el rey ciegamente, pues confiaba en que nos guiara a la prosperidad… pero cuando aprendió todo lo que sabe… entendió que Garon ya no es quien yo le relaté." Murmuró Xander, agarrándose el brazo con dolor. El padre que le vio nacer nunca hubiera cesado de buscar el bien para su pueblo.

"¿Y por eso se negó a seguir al rey?" Entendió la guardia, comenzando a sentirse extrañamente incómoda.

"Ahora le llama 'monstruo', y lo peor es que no puedo asegurar que se equivoque…" Se angustió el príncipe, dejando la vista perdida en dirección a las piernas de su confidente. Se apretó las manos, con los pensamientos atrapados en ese nauseabundo torbellino morado que era dudar de ti mismo.

Charlotte se deslizó sobre la cama en la que se sentó el heredero, sacando a lucir sus entrenadas habilidades para dar masajes. La única diferencia fue que no empleo sus pechos como herramientas aquella vez.

"Debéis estar pasándolo mal, mi señor. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudaros, solo tenéis que decirlo." Aseguró la rubia, con una honestidad que llegó a sorprenderla incluso a ella.

"¿Por qué no estás haciendo lo que practicas?" Preguntó de pronto Xander. "No pareces estar intentando seducirme, y tampoco llevas esa máscara que empleas con otros. ¿Por qué conmigo no?" Tal vez quisiera probar tangencialmente los placeres de una persona corriente, o tal vez solo quisiera escapar de sus tormentosos pensamientos. Pero lo cierto es que no se esperó conversar con una mujer tan íntegra, especialmente después de verla fingir ser una muñeca de trapo que se adapta a la voluntad de sus víctimas.

Charlotte se puso algo colorada detrás del príncipe, entendiendo de inmediato a lo que se refería. No obstante, no detuvo el masaje.

"No me atrevería a haceros eso, mi señor. Ni a vos ni a vuestro hermano Leo." Suspiró la guardia, mirando el cuello de Xander. Sintió que debía prolongar su explicación, pero no era algo agradable de tratar.

"¿A Leo y a mí? ¿Qué os detiene?" Se extrañó el rubio, sin entender sus razones.

"Uno de mis acompañantes…" Se refirió con timidez, poco orgullosa de tratar aquel asunto. "Me contó sobre la purga real, y de la naturaleza mujeriega de vuestro padre. Si yo intentara acercarme a vos por vuestro poder e influencia… estaría haciendo lo mismo que esas zorras." Prosiguió, adquiriendo violencia en su expresión. Sus manos se detuvieron unos momentos, agarrando con fuerza los hombros del príncipe, transmitiéndole lo mucho que la frustraba aquella desgracia. No pudo creerse lo que las madres obligaron a sus hijos a hacer.

"Y con vos en especial. En un futuro seréis rey, y por ello no se os permitirá elegir a vuestra esposa… y que venga yo e intente cortejaros… sería imperdonable. No me atrevo a jugar con vuestro corazón, pues lo que podría parecer un inocente juego siempre puede acabar convirtiéndose en la herida más profunda." Murmuró Charlotte, compadeciéndole por no poder elegir a la que sería su compañera de vida. Ella sabía muy bien lo que sentía, solo que la estúpida que se estaba forzando a aquello no era otra que ella misma.

Xander guardó silencio durante unos segundos, impactado por sus palabras. No sabía quién era aquella mujer, pero quería saber más sobre ella. ¿Por qué cortejaba a los hombres? ¿Y por qué se esforzaba tanto en ocultar aquel lado suyo, cuando, por el momento, era el que más le había gustado de ella?

"Fiu, fiu." Sonrió maliciosamente el pelirrosa al abrir los ojos y ver a los rubios juntos.

Tanto Xander como Charlotte se alarmaron al entender lo que el recién despertado sugería, y se combinaron para asestarle un golpe combinado tan poderoso que atravesó la pared del carro, con las manos desnudas. Xander se quedó mirando asustado a su puño enguantado, pues no creía ser tan fuerte, y Charlotte se llevó las manos a la cabeza, horrorizada por no haber controlado su fuerza.

Entonces cruzaron miradas durante unos segundos. Charlotte fue la primera en desviar la mirada, avergonzada por su propia conducta. Ya había dejado claras sus intenciones con el príncipe, y no iba a dejar que ningún cabeza hueca pelirrosa irresponsable echara agua a la planta de su relación.

Primero, aquello _era_ imposible, pues ella era ella, y no había forma en la que un príncipe se fijara en ella, especialmente siendo como era. Segundo, aquello _sería_ imposible, pues Xander sería rey tarde o temprano, y habría miles de doncellas mejor preparadas que ella para ser reina. Tercero, ¿ella? ¿Reina? El mero pensamiento le hacía reír, pues eso sería lo último que se hubiera esperado para su futuro. Al margen de la economía, su único deseo era formar una familia con un hombre que pudiera amar, y sin duda los deberes de rey descartaban a Xander como candidato.

Con una disculpa, la rubia dejó el carruaje para recoger lo que hubiera quedado del ahora moribundo y nuevamente inconsciente general, flotando sobre el inundado arrozal junto al camino. Xander se quedó pensativo, haciendo un razonamiento similar al de Charlotte. Ella tenía razón. Como heredero al trono, no podría elegir a quien desposar.

No obstante… se quedó sumamente intrigado por aquella mujer. Era mucho más idealista que la máscara que usaba. Y si había algo que él valorase eran los ideales. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes había oído hablar de ella? ¿Y cómo es que era todavía una mera guardia fronteriza?

Antes no se habría permitido tomar interés en ella, pues la razón habría sido su bello cuerpo, pero ahora no era por eso. Quería conocerla mejor, y tendría cuidado de no cometer el error de apegarse demasiado a ella. Sería rey. *Suspiro* ¿Cómo no?

-O-O-O-

Creo… que Peri no comprendía algo importante… o no sé. Tenía la mente echa papilla. No lograba procesar nada, así que mejor encargo esa escena a alguien que pueda contaros lo que pasó. Señor super narrador omnisciente, si nos haces el favor. *Reverencia* […]

"¿Qué diferencia hay?" Preguntó la peliazul, cruzándose de brazos. Kaden se rascó la cabeza, sacudiendo sus orejas rápidamente.

"Ir a tomar té es más casual, entre amigos. Pero ir a cenar es algo más complejo. Incluso entre los míos consideramos el salir a cenar como algo íntimo." Analizó el zorro, inseguro de cómo plantearle aquello a la infantil mujer. Era literalmente como explicárselo a un niño.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Miles descarriarse del camino, amenazando con meterse en un lodazal, por lo que alargó su brazo para cogerle del cuello de la camisa blanca antes de que fuera tarde.

"Pero hombre, Miles, que te vas a manchar." Le dijo Peri, agarrándole de los hombros y dirigiéndole como si fuera un carro. El rubio soltó un bramido moribundo en respuesta, con la vista perdida en el los colores secos del camino.

"Entonces dices que Laslow ha pedido a varias chicas ir a cenar…" Meditó Kaden, intentando ver a través de aquel misterioso y torpe ligón.

"Sí. He intentado que me invite a mí también, pero se puso rojo como un tomate." Se rió la jinete, recordando felizmente lo raro que era su compañero. Kaden se rascó la barbilla, insatisfecho al no encontrar explicación para su extraño comportamiento.

"Para Laslow salir con chicas es algo habitual…" Murmuró el psicólogo como si fuera un zombi. Le había visto varias veces pasearse con doncellas, nunca con la misma. Era como si el rodearse de compañía femenina fuera una necesidad.

"Que se niegue a salir contigo te convierte en alguien especial, Peri." Concluyó el de las gafas, tropezando un poco en su paso. Se refería a que si no la convierte en 'una más', nunca se arriesgaría a perderla, pero esa intención no fue retransmitida en sus palabras.

"¿Eh? ¡Pero yo no quiero ser especial! ¡Yo quiero salir con mi amigo Laslow!" Se quejó Peri, sacudiéndole por los hombros.

Kaden parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido. Cuando una persona joven se siente atraída por otra, normalmente suele desprender hormonas que él es capaz de oler. Pero que la peliazul dijera aquello sin desprender ese olor era algo que nunca antes había pasado.

"Peri, ¿estás segura de que entiendes lo que es 'salir con alguien'?" Preguntó con precaución el zorro, alarmándose al ver a la joven montarse en quien ahora sería su caballo rubio.

Miles se zarandeó un poco, pero mantuvo su paso firme, sujetándole las piernas con torpeza. Aunque no hubiera llevado la mujer su armadura, el psicólogo ni se habría enterado del incómodo contacto de lo atontado que iba. De hecho, si hubiera estado en sus sentidos, se habría encogido del miedo que le causaba convertirse en la montura de la jinete. Su anterior caballo no tuvo mucha suerte, ¿por qué él iba a ser diferente?

"Salir con alguien es pasárselo bien por ahí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?" Devolvió la peliazul, divertida con su nueva atracción.

Kaden soltó un suspiró, entendiendo el problema. Peri era como una niña pequeña, y como eran compañeros al servicio del señor Xander, el ligón preferiría no intimar con ella. ¿Por qué otra razón si no iba a negarle _ese_ Laslow una cita una joven dama?

"¡Miles! ¡Un escarabajo, písalo!" Se asustó Peri, zarandeando a su montura, exigiéndole obediencia.

"¡Yo me encargo!" Intervino Kaden, recogiendo al escarabajito pelotero y apartándole del camino junto con la baya que rodaba por el suelo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de misión cumplida, seguido del suspiro de alivio de Peri, y el suspiro preocupado de Miles. Todavía le daba vueltas a lo de Elise.

-O-O-O-

Por primera vez desde que se convirtió en vasalla, se sentía orgullosa de ser mujer. Arthur le había insistido mucho en lo difícil que era para los hombres entrenar la flexibilidad, y con tan pocas sesiones la peliblanca ya superaba al héroe.

No acostumbraba a abrir tanto las piernas. Como guardiana en la batalla, su misión era recibir los ataques más pesados, y contraatacar con el doble de potencia. No estaba segura cómo iba a afectar aquella nueva habilidad a su estilo de pelea, pero sería interesante ver los resultados de sus dolorosos esfuerzos.

"Arthur, ¿podrías empujar más fuerte?" Pidió Effie, agotada. Llevaba de nuevo la camisa blanca de tirantes, con los pantalones oscuros cortos. Aquella ropa era la más cómoda para estirarse. Lo que nunca se dio cuenta fue que al sudar su camisa se revelaba el sujetador negro que le regaló Elise. No obstante, aquello no era algo que pudiera perturbar al héroe. Su única intención era ayudar a su compañera, y si ella no le daba importancia, él tampoco.

El rubio guardó silencio, analizando a su compañera. Lo último que querría era lesionarla, por lo que elegiría la prudencia.

"No. Estás al límite. Si siguiera-"

"¡Hazlo!" Rugió Effie, preparándose para tolerar el dolor. El rubio fue a apartar las manos, pero la peliblanca se volvió para mirarle, molesta. Al girarse, se hizo daño en los abductores, provocando que se encogiera del dolor, abrazándose las piernas.

¡Effie! "¿Estás bien?" Se preocupó Arthur, abriendo mucho los ojos. La mujer cerró los ojos del dolor, y aunque pudiera decir una sola palabra, no podría explicar dónde le dolía.

Pero el héroe no era ningún torpe, si dejamos de lado su infortunio. Sabía mucho sobre la anatomía de las personas, y comprendía dónde se había hecho daño. La cogió entre sus brazos, y la tumbó boca abajo sobre uno de los asientos alargados a los laterales. La peliblanca se resistió, encontrando menos doloroso estar encogida, pero Arthur la forzó a estirarse, sacándole unos quejidos.

Entonces comenzó a masajearle las piernas con suavidad, localizando rápidamente el tirón en sus músculos e iniciando su sanación. Effie se calmó poco a poco, notando el dolor aliviarse progresivamente.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó el rubio, trabajando sus manos en las piernas de la mujer. Effie intentó asentir, pero el alivio que la inundó, combinado con el repentino placer que sentía le impidió contestar.

Arthur no se detuvo aunque su compañera dejara de quejarse. Era la primera vez que le tocaba las piernas, y quería asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna herida o lesión que ella desconociera. Effie apoyó los brazos por delante del rostro, disfrutando de aquello.

Al abrir los ojos y ver al rubio cuidar de ella, se fijó de nuevo en él. Le pareció mentira no haberse dado cuenta de lo bien construido que estaba Arthur. Debía ser el hombre con el mejor físico en el ejército. A ella, por mucho ejercicio que hiciera, no se le marcaban tanto los músculos como a él.

"¿Puedes quitarte la ropa?" Pidió Effie por accidente. No se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho, pero cuando notó que el milagro que obraba Arthur en sus piernas se detenía, se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, había pensado en voz alta.

Antes de que la peliblanca pudiera reaccionar, el héroe se quitó la blanca capa y las hombreras. Cuando fue a detenerle, disculpándose por su errata, el rubio se quitó la parte superior de su traje de justicia, confirmando las sospechas de Effie.

Ésta se quedó observándole viciosamente, mientras Arthur esperaba pacientemente con los ojos cerrados, algo colorado. No sabía por qué le hizo aquella petición tan extraña, pero siendo ella quien era, haría cualquier cosa que le dijera que no supusiera ningún mal a nadie.

La peliblanca alargó su brazo para tocar la barriga del hombre, en la cual se podía estudiar la anatomía humana con facilidad, al tener tan bien desarrollados los abdominales. Se levantó del sitio para acercarse al hombre sentado frente a ella, y comenzó a examinarle el cuerpo, pasando las manos por sus hombros.

Entonces Effie se sentó sobre la pierna de Arthur, orientada hacia él. Como era más pequeña que su compañero, pudo hacer aquello con suma facilidad. El rubio tragó saliva al verla tan cerca de sí, estudiándole ella a él, para variar.

La peliblanca comenzó a subir las manos por el torso del hombre, maravillada con su cuerpo. Arthur lo tuvo difícil para contenerse, pues en más de un momento se imaginó una escena derivable de aquella situación: él la rodeaba entre sus brazos, y conquistaba sus labios.

El aire se volvió extraño entre ellos, siendo el silencio una constante difícil de alterar. La mujer se apoyó suavemente sobre él, apuntando sus ojos verdes a los del hombre. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar la mirada, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, resonando en sus oídos.

Cuando Effie estuvo a punto de olvidarse de la existencia de distancias, recortando su camino hacia Arthur, un familiar sonido la devolvió a sus sentidos.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" Propuso el héroe, paralizado donde estaba. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando, no lo entendía, por lo que volver a su terreno neutro sería de agradecer. Effie asintió suavemente, antes de darle un veloz beso en la mejilla, retirándose tímidamente después.

"Gracias por cuidar siempre de mí." Se explicó la peliblanca, dándole la espalda al hombre. Solo entonces se percató de lo raro que se sentía su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

El rubio se llevó la mano a la cara, sorprendido por aquel gesto de Effie. Nunca la había visto expresarse de ese modo, pero sin duda le gustó. Le daba esperanzas, y eso le hacía sentir vivo, capaz de enfrentar un sin fin de adversidades consecutivas.

"Siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte, Effie." Contestó con entusiasmo, recolocándose la camisa roja y azul. Cuando la mujer volvió a mirarle, el héroe le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, feliz de poder ser de ayuda a sus seres más queridos.

No obstante, un conflicto nació junto con sus sentimientos hacia la peliblanca. En un caso de vida o muerte, ¿elegiría a su señora antes que a su compañera? Sabía con claridad que Effie priorizaría a Elise, y aceptaría esa decisión sin tomar ofensa por ello. Si tuviera que decidir él, fuera cual fuera su elección, nada sería lo mismo. Si Effie muriera, no quería ni pensar en lo que sería de él, pero si Elise muriera por su culpa, perdería a Effie para siempre.

Aquel dilema comenzó a carcomerle la consciencia, dificultando la ejecución de sus deberes como vasallo. ¿Cómo podía desvivirse por su señora cuando amaba tanto a otra mujer? También quería a Elise, no os equivoquéis, pero no del mismo modo. Arthur es un héroe que tiene amor para dar y regalar, pero solo había espacio para una persona en su corazón, y Effie, con el tiempo, acabó escribiendo su nombre en ese sitio.

-O-O-O-

Miles le dijo que el tiempo que tardase en admitir sus sentimientos sería tiempo en el que no sería honesto consigo mismo. Entendía lo que se podía derivar de eso. Cuando no eres como quieres ser, te sientes mal, y no poder expresar ese lado tuyo te pasa factura.

El hecho de que Selena se declarase fue algo irreversible. Odin no podía saber si su gusto por él duraría para siempre, y eso le daba algo de miedo. Iniciar una relación que _podría_ acabar muriendo… hay que estar dispuesto a presenciar su final. Llamadle Odin el cobarde, si os complace, pero así eran las cosas.

Si no le daba muchas vueltas, la única verdad que quedaba a flote era que él la quería, y ella a él. Pero acceder a las demandas de la pasión y comenzar una aventura sentimental… sería literalmente una aventura… Podría perder a Selena, no solo como pareja, sino como amiga, y eso no lo soportaría. Pero… existía un peligro intrínseco a la vida, e hiciera algo o no, siempre existía una fecha de caducidad. Porque algún día moriremos, la vida tiene sentido. Y Odin quería compartir esa vida con Selena. No tenía por qué ser su marido, o si quiera su novio. Se lo pasaba en grande con ella, y quería dejárselo bien claro cada vez que la viera.

Normalmente, la gente que comparte carruaje con él cruza los dedos para que se esté callado y no comience ninguna nueva historieta de mentira. Pero en aquel viaje no iba con reclutas o novatos, no. Estaba con la Luna en persona y los Índigos cielos.

"¿No echáis de menos a Lucina?" Preguntó de pronto Laslow, nostálgico. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entrenó con ella, y seguramente le daría una paliza si cruzara espadas con ella. Se había malacostumbrado en aquel mundo a sus sencillos oponentes. El único que le planteó un reto de verdad fue su señor Xander, aunque no sabría decir sucumbiría una segunda vez. Oh, y no contaba a Selena porque a ella nunca la pudo vencer para empezar. Una vez le pillo entrenando a escondidas, y parar asegurarse que ella seguía siendo la mejor, entrenó el doble.

La mujer de las coletas agachó la cabeza, entrecruzando los dedos y jugando con ellos.

"Sí… Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero añoro las payasadas de Cynthia." Reconoció Selena, lanzando una mirada al rubio, buscando en él una reacción ante la mención de sus primas.

"Me pregunto si La Mente de Batalla habrá aparecido ya…" Murmuró el mago oscuro, rodando los ojos hacia sus compañeros.

"¿Te refieres a Robin?" Sonrió la pelirroja, comprendiendo la forma de pensar del Destructor.

"Espero que así sea. Luci parecía muy preocupada con su desaparición." Suspiró Laslow, recordando algo de pronto. "¿Sabíais que ellos dos…?" No acabó la pregunta para no revelar nada que no supieran. Tanto Odin como Selena acabaron asintiendo, recordando el escándalo que montó Chrom cuando descubrió que su mejor amigo había comenzado a salir con su hija del futuro.

"Se le veía muy feliz con él…" Murmuró Selena con una sonrisa perdida, rodando sus ojos hasta el rubio, con segundos pensamientos. "¿Quién nos habría dicho que el chico que lograría suavizar a nuestra Luci sería el mismo que mató a su padre en nuestro mundo?" Añadió con un suspiro sentimental. Al volverse de frente notó la burlona mirada de Laslow, divertido por ver aquella Selena tan rara y emotiva. Selena se cruzó de brazos, arisca, pero sin lograr ocultar su rubor.

"Pero su Robin parecía diferente al nuestro… estaba cargado con una extraña voluntad que le hacía destacar… Cuando veo al señor Corrin, tengo la misma sensación que con él, y no logro explicarme por qué." Comentó Odin, inmerso en sus cavilaciones mentales.

"¿A que sí?" Se entusiasmó Laslow, levantándose del sitio. "Tal vez sean hermanos, porque al ritmo al que le surgen hermanos nuevos al señor Corrin no me extrañaría. ¡Incluso tienen el pelo blanco!" Contó emocionado. Selena le dio una mirada aburrida, sin compartir su entusiasmo.

"Aunque ambos tengan sangre de dragón en sus venas, y sean descendientes del linaje real, eso no supera el obstáculo de que, eh, ¿son de mundos diferentes?" Tachó la pelirroja con sarcasmo y crueldad, despiadada ante las teorías sin pies ni cabeza. Además, que Corrin tuviera tantos hermanos era perturbador. Menos mal que solo estaban Lucina y Cynthia… y el otro que estaba sentado a su lado.

"Tan directa como siempre, oh, reina de hielo." Sonrió Laslow, intentando provocar a su amiga. Quizás lo habría conseguido, si Selena no se hubiera quedado observando a Odin, quien contemplaba su brazo carente de la prueba de su linaje.

"¿Por qué tuviste que ocultar tu marca de todos modos? Podrías haber dicho que era una marca de nacimiento y ya está." Comentó el espadachín, intentando resucitar la conversación.

"Es mejor así." Replicó Odin, sacudiendo la cabeza y sus pensamientos. "Si hubiera tenido mi marca conmigo no creo que el señor Leo hubiera tardado mucho en descubrirme. No entiendo cómo lo hace, pero a veces me da la sensación de que lo sabe." Suspiró, mostrando la angustia que le daba estar con alguien tan astuto.

"No te preocupes. No tendremos que guardar el secreto por siempre, de todos modos. Solo hasta que lleguemos a ese lugar, donde podremos dar todas las explicaciones." Tranquilizó Selena, sin darse cuenta de cómo su mano buscó la de su amado loco.

"Voy a estirar las piernas un rato. Vigilaré fuera." Murmuró Laslow, dedicándole otra de sus burlonas sonrisas a Selena. Ésta, a diferencia de lo que suele hacer, se limitó a asentir, sin despedirle con malos deseos de atragantarse o similares. Detuvo la búsqueda de la mano del rubio, reprimiendo sus sentimientos casi con miedo. Miedo de volver a hacer algo atrevido... como en la noche de los sueños artificiosos... y su primer beso.

Odin se había quedado pensativo después de lo que dijo la pelirroja. Por desgracia, no era cuestión de cuándo, sino de si lo logran. Valla era un lugar de difícil acceso, y conseguir convencer a los príncipes de que han de acudir allí sería complicado, por no decir que aún están en guerra con Hoshido.

Selena se removió un poco en el sitio con las manos entre las piernas, sentada junto al rubio. Había guardado silencio, pero era evidente que quería decir algo.

"Me gusta este lado tuyo." Dijo de pronto Odin, sorprendiendo a la espadachina. Cruzaron miradas durante unos segundos. Se refería a la Selena que era sincera. Normalmente, la mujer se pondría a la defensiva, como suele hacer siempre, pero como estaba siendo sincera, tanto con los demás como consigo misma, se sonrojó un poco. Le había gustado oír aquello.

"Aunque también extraño un poco a aquella ruidosa que no paraba de criticarme." Suspiró Odin, lanzando la vista al frente, reposando la espalda en la pared. Selena se sorprendió todavía más con aquello.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Solo te decía crueldades porque así me sentía superior…" Replicó la mujer, irritada consigo misma. Se avergonzaba de muchas cosas en su pasado, y todo comenzó a cambiar por culpa de aquel cretino.

"Pero de hecho me ayudaste." El rubio puso una sonrisa guay, ladeando la cabeza para devolverle la mirada cargado de confianza. "Antes era incluso más persistente en mis fantasías, y aquello me estaba alejando de los demás. Si no me hubieras destrozado como hiciste, no me habría dado cuenta." Resopló, consciente de las miles de historias que no llegó a escribir por ello.

"… Yo te hubiera querido igual, ¿sabes?" Murmuró Selena, desviando la mirada pero sin apartar el cuerpo. Odin parpadeó un par de veces, tocado por sus palabras. Como si su mente hubiera recibido una descarga, el mago recordó el hechizo que le puso la mujer.

"Se… Severa, hay algo que quiero decirte." Comenzó Odin, volviéndose a ella con todo el cuerpo, sentados en los asientos del carruaje. No se dieron cuenta de cómo Laslow pegó la oreja desde fuera.

Selena tragó saliva, reuniendo el valor para enfrentar al idiota que la hacía sentirse tan débil, tan molesta y tan satisfecha. Esperó a que prosiguiera, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que se temió que no le oiría hablar.

"Me gustas." Anunció, deteniendo sus palabras tras la revelación. "Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que debería hacer ahora que lo sé. Me da miedo hacer algo que te separe de mi lado, así que, dime: ¿qué debo hacer para ser tuyo?" Preguntó Odin, despojando sus palabras de toda fantasía para que viera lo centrado que estaba. No quería que pensara que se estaba burlando de ella.

"Primero, pídelo de otro modo." Contestó Selena, conteniendo el estallido de emoción lo mejor que pudo, fracasando al sonreír con los ojos iluminados. El rubio se quedó perplejo, sin entender a lo que se refería. La mujer jugó con sus cabellos mientras esperaba, lanzando miradas furtivas al mago.

"Oh, Hija de la Luna, ¿podría ser el sol de tu universo?" Preguntó Odin a secas, temeroso de que sus palabras no fueran las adecuadas.

"Solo si me dejas ser la luna de tu cielo." Sonrió de vuelta Selena, guiñando un ojo y sintiéndose desfallecer.

"En el nombre de las sombras que proyecto en el infinito, lo juro." Aceptó el rubio, recortando distancias entre ellos, a escasos milímetros de ella. Selena buscó con desesperación las palabras en su mente. Odin esperó por ella, y por siempre esperaría. Comprender aquello logró calmar un poco a la mujer, ayudándola a sacar las palabras de su boca.

"Por la luz que proyecto sobre las noches y los sueños, lo juro." Sentenció la pelirroja, colorada como nunca. Su corazón estaba teniendo problemas para pasar por aquello. Era demasiado poético, y ella… ella… no quería que nadie supiera lo mucho que llegó a disfrutar de esas 'tonterías' y 'juegos de niños'.

Impulsada por sus sentimientos, Selena juntó sus labios con los de Odin, sellando así su juramento. Ambos comprendían que el destino era desconocido incluso para el sol y la luna, pero decidieron descubrir lo que les aguardaba el futuro, juntos.

"Severa, estás como un tomate." Se rió el chico, apoyando su frente sobre la de la chica. Ésta refunfuñó, dándole un cabezazo y robándole otro beso, el cual cargó con un extra de pasión. Al menos el libro '¿Cómo conquistarle en dos semanas?' no se equivocaba en lo bien que se sentía un beso con lengua.

Odin se quedó perplejo, superándola en rubor en cuestión de segundos. Se sentía asaltado, y él no era capaz de ir tan rápido, por lo que se intentó apartar con timidez.

"Tú también." Se burló ella cuando tomaron un respiro, acariciándole el rostro. Miles tenía razón. Detrás de Odin el Destructor… detrás de Owain el Indomable había alguien muy tierno. Y cómo le gustaba...

Laslow había dejado de husmear en cuanto comenzaron a pronunciar su juramento. No quería hacerle aquello a sus amigos, y sin duda aquello era más bonito que había presenciado nunca. Protegiendo el carruaje de cualquier extraño, soltó un suspiro, cuestionándose si alguna mujer le querría tanto.

-O-O-O-

Nunca un viaje en barco fue tan malo como aquel. Cada sacudida que pegaba era como si se cayera por un precipicio. Y el viaje en carruaje era peor todavía. Cada bache en el camino se sentía como una patada que le removía el estómago. Desde que se fue a dormir con aquel dolor de cabeza Leo había estado viviendo un infierno.

Todo era ruidoso, el menor roce quemaba, y le costaba pensar. Era la peor formación de arena movediza. Si intentaba pensar un poco para averiguar lo que le sucedía, el dolor se intensificaba. Y no podía pedir ayuda antes de que sus nervios estallaran en dolor.

¿Sabéis lo peor de todo? Aunque no era su voz quien lo decía, había unas palabras que no dejaban de sonar en su mente. 'Siempre él' y 'Ella es mía'. Era como si alguien estuviera cogiendo lo peor de él y restregándoselo en la cara sin descanso.

Si pudiera, si tuviera un solo descanso para dejar de sufrir, se odiaría por ser tan envidioso, se odiaría por negarse a renunciar a ella, y se odiaría por no saber pedir perdón.

"Mi señor Leo, ¿puedo acompañaros?" Pidió la rara voz de Gunter. Leo alcanzó la taza de té que le ofrecía, llevándosela a los labios con desesperación. Había estado sufriendo tanto que se olvidó de beber y comer. Ni siquiera pudo decirle 'buenos días' a sus hermanos. … ¿Les había dicho algo a sus hermanos? Ya ni lo recordaba.

En cuanto hubo bebido unos tragos, el dolor en su cabeza disminuyó un poco, permitiéndole pensar con algo de claridad.

"Os veo agotado, mi señor. ¿Estáis bien?" Preguntó el veterano, ocultando su macabra sonrisa tras la mano. El rubio pudo relajar el cuerpo finalmente. El dolor en su cabeza había sido tal que había estado medio encogido todo el día.

"Creo que me han maldito, Gunter." Reveló el príncipe, aprovechándose de su repentina recuperación para diagnosticar su situación. "Un espía de Anankos debe haberme hecho esto." Comenzó a explicarse el hombre, quitándose la armadura negra para examinarse el cuerpo en busca de marcas.

Gunter le observó con calma, divertido al ver sus esfuerzos vanos. El poder de su señor no era rastreable. Aunque supiera dónde está, no podría visualizarlo. Y aunque encantara su propio cuerpo con la esperanza de curarse, fracasaría estrepitosamente.

Era pues que la maldición que su señor le encargó aplicar sobre los príncipes era una de las más despiadadas que se hubieran creado. Era como un parásito, el cual se adhería a los pensamientos más viles de sus huéspedes. Una vez con el control de su lado más profundo, consumiría a la persona, aprovechándose de sus puntos fuertes para hacer todo un monstruo.

Leo era el desafortunado de los dos, pues como usuario de magia, tenía un gran poder inherente. El parásito se alimentaba de él para hacerse cada vez más fuerte, adquiriendo su forma más madura en cuestión de horas.

No obstante, Gunter cometió un pequeño error. Al plantarle aquella maldición, no dejó espacio para sellar sus palabras. De esa forma no podría impedirle acusar a su señor… si tan solo pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera resistir a la tempestad que era su cabeza.

"No… no hay marca… ¿cómo es posible?" Se horrorizó Leo, desesperado por encontrar una solución a aquel problema.

"Me temo que no os he escuchado bien, mi señor. ¿Podríais repetírmelo?" Pidió Gunter, burlándose desde sus adentros. El efecto del té ya debía haber desaparecido, y Leo volvió a hundirse en el dolor, encogiéndose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"Gun… ter…" Gimió el príncipe, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por repetir las palabras, antes de que el dolor borrara sus pensamientos de nuevo.

"¡Perdón, mi señor! ¿Podéis hablar más alto? ¡No os oigo!" Exclamó el hombre mayor, torturando a Leo con sus ruidosas palabras.

"¡Cállate! ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!" Rugió el rubio, hecho polvo. Tener el descanso fue incluso contraproducente, pues le permitió ver lo mal que estaba en comparación a lo bien que estuvo.

"Como ordenéis, príncipe Leo." Aceptó Gunter, espía de Anankos, saliendo del carruaje por la parte trasera y dejando un rayo de sol entrar por la cortina tras su marcha. Sabía que la luz le molestaría, y era divertido abusar de él sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El veterano dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando le vio arrastrarse por el suelo para cerrar las cortinas de la salida, con una expresión descompuesta del sufrimiento.

"No es personal, chico, pero es necesario para mi venganza."

 **-O-O-O-**

 ***Suspiro* Si simplemente el último hubiera sido como los demás, ¿eh?**

 **Por cierto, estoy muy muy tentado de hacer algo que 'arruinará' la historia. Sin duda sería jugármela a un nivel 'over 9000', y no estoy seguro de querer tomar el riesgo. También es verdad que ya estoy empezando a plantear las cosas para que ocurra, pero aún no es demasiado tarde. Tal vez… Bah, me la juego.**

 **En psicología he aprendido a no encontrar nada repulsivo, pero aun así la sociedad ha dejado sus garras tan bien marcadas en mí que todavía entiendo el asco que suele inspirar ciertos temas. Tal vez ya los hayáis descubierto, o simplemente podríais pensar en temas que no queréis que plantee y seguramente tengáis lo que son.**

 **Y que sepáis que es más de** ** _dos_** **, en varias combinaciones. (Cielos, ¿por qué me estoy sintiendo emocionado con todo esto? Es una locura, y aun así creo que lo voy a hacer. Bueno, tal vez el mundo pueda perdonarme por ello, pero lo mismo sentirían los que rompieran con la norma)**

 **No os agobiéis (el agobiado soy yo) con todo esto. Solo es que voy a hacer unas cosillas que puede desagradaros por tocar temas referentes a ideales que os pueden chocar, y quisiera que fuerais conscientes del riesgo (porque no, no voy a spoilear de lo que se trata. ¿Qué clase de historia sería ésta si fuera anunciando lo que haré en los comentarios del autor?).**

 **En fin. Eso por un lado, y Odin y Selena por otro. :3 Oh, y por fin he roto las 10000 palabras por capítulo (puede variar, pero), se podría decir que he alcanzado un 'punto de control'. *Insertar aquí 'e.e' 'miles' de veces* Se podría decir que necesito ir 'al psicólogo'… Ya paro. Mil** perdones.**

 **Saludos, farewells o como se traduzca en español diferente a despedidas o adioses, y, como siempre, se aprecia el feedback, sí señor. *Asentir con guiño, asentir con guiño* *Codo bailarín, codo bailarín***


	30. Capítulo 30: El ciclo del mal

**El ciclo del mal**

Mientras volvían a la capital para informar a los estrategas, se cruzaron con una aldea en peligro: estaba siendo atacada por unos ninjas muy bien entrenados. Sabían que tenían que llevar la información del desembarque nohrio cuanto antes, pero no pudieron abandonar a los aldeanos a su muerte. Kaze fue el que más se resistió a la tentación, pero ver a su compañera lanzarse a lo que sería una muerte asegurada si iba sola tuvo que seguirla.

Y… bueno, visto lo visto, no acabó bien. Kaze abrió los ojos lentamente, con el dolor en la cabeza por el golpe que le dejó inconsciente. Tenía una hilera de sangre cayendo desde el extremo de la ceja. Le habían dado una paliza cuando le atraparon. Al menos se aseguró de ser el único de los dos que la recibía.

Le habían arrebatado todas sus armas ocultas… incluso las que jamás pensó que encontrarían. Lo único que no le quitaron fue el taparrabos, y sabía que también le registraron ahí porque le faltaban las agujas y las ganzúas que escondió en la tela como último recurso.

Tenía los brazos inmovilizados contra una pared, con unos grilletes tan prietos que incluso hacían daño. Con él estaba Kagero, colgada de unas cadenas del techo, con todos los miembros apresados. Estaba inconsciente, y no parecía tener mayores heridas que la herida superficial en su brazo. Eligió sacrificarlo para salvarle la vida a un niño de la aldea. Ojala haya sobrevivido…

El ninja intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba extrañamente agotado, como si le hubieran envenenado. Aquello le alertó a Kaze, pues él creía haber desarrollado inmunidad a la mayoría de los venenos.

"¿Sorprendido? No muchos conocen el extracto de serpiente rosada. Es una especie particular de Mokushu que nuestros ancestros protegieron para garantizar nuestra carta del triunfo." Dijo una voz cerca de ellos, con un ruido de llaves.

"¡Tú!" Se alarmó el peliverde, reconociendo a aquel hombre. Si alguien pudiera llevar el título de villano, ese era Kotaro, líder de Mokushu, autor de incontables tragedias y males. Era un hombre mayor, que debía rozar los cincuenta. Cincuenta años torturando a inocentes… se le retorcía el estómago nada más que de verle.

"Bien, veo que me reconoces. Me gustan tus ojos… cargados de odio. ¿Te he hecho algo? No creo haberte visto antes." Preguntó el rubio oscuro, rascándose la barba con una expresión burlona. Se agachó frente al ninja, pero éste no le honró con una respuesta.

"Vaya, y yo que creía que podríamos conversar un rato…" Se decepcionó Kotaro, levantándose. "Oh, veo que tu novia es una maciza. Me pregunto si habrá perdido ya la virginidad…" Comentó con malicia en el rostro. Se aproximó a Kagero, examinando su 'mercancía' con lujuria.

"¡No la toques!" Rugió Kaze, palideciendo al ver lo que pretendía. El líder de Mokushu agarró los pechos de la mujer, soltando irritantes gemidos mientras los manoseaba. Ir tan expuesta era una técnica entre mujeres de buen cuerpo, quienes se aprovechaban de su atractivo para distraer a sus oponentes.

Kotaro comenzó a desvestirla, sin importarle rajar la ropa que llevaba. No se detuvo hasta que la hubo despojado de todo, sin cortarse al manosearla por las caderas y el torso, llegando a agarrarle las nalgas con malas intenciones.

"¡Detente, monstruo!" Pidió el preso, sacudiéndose en el sitio. Cuando Kotaro hubo dejado totalmente desnuda a la mujer, se quedó un rato contemplándola.

"¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que una mujer tan atractiva acabó en mis celdas?" Se preguntó, rascándose la cabeza. "Oh, es verdad. Por desgracia la última esclava sexual que tuve no duró mucho. La rompí. Aunque, antes de cortarle el cuello, la hice gritar de placer." Sonrió el demonio, comenzando a desajustarse la ropa para saborear aquel 'plato'.

Ser ninja era duro. Especialmente si eres mujer. Si no te dejabas aplastar por el hecho de ser subestimado por tu género, siempre que perdieras la batalla, si tu enemigo no conocía la vergüenza, podría pasar aquello. Y sin duda era peor que la muerte.

"Pon tus sucias manos encima de ella… ¡y te juro por el honor del clan Igasato que te arrancaré el corazón!" Gritó Kaze, tirando tanto de sus brazos que llegó a hacerse algo de sangre, aplastándose las muñecas contra el hierro.

Kotaro se detuvo justo cuando estuvo a punto de sacar de su ropa al protagonista principal de aquella violación.

"¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Igasato?" Se extrañó el rubio, apartándose de Kagero. Aquello le había llamado la atención mucho más que el cuerpo de la mujer. Tenía una larga relación con aquella familia, y si podía alargar la lista de males que causó a su gente, nada se lo impediría.

"Así es. Soy el hermano gemelo del heredero de nuestro clan, Saizo el Quinto. Se resistió durante mucho tiempo, pero logré que me contara la verdad. ¡Tú mataste a nuestro padre! ¡A traición!" Escupió el peliverde, abandonando el respeto que caracterizaba a su persona. Aquel monstruo no se lo merecía.

"¡Oh! ¡Te refieres a Saizo-chan! ¿Cómo le está yendo? ¿Le va bien con un ojo menos?" Se interesó Kotaro, sentándose frente al ninja, divertido al poder burlarse de aquella manera.

"Es más fuerte que nunca, y en cuando se entere de nuestra desaparición, no habrá puerta tras la que te puedas esconder, Kotaro." Advirtió Kaze, endureciendo la mirada.

"Mejor. Así podré terminar con lo que empecé con vuestro padre." Sonrió el rubio, sacando un puñal de la funda que llevaba colgada a la pierna. "Pero antes… tendré que darle razones para que venga a por mí, ¿no crees?" Comentó, levantándose para acercarse a Kaze.

Agarró la mano del prisionero, empujándola contra la pared y colocando el puñal sobre sus dedos.

"Me pregunto si podrás arrancarme el corazón cuando no te queden dedos." Se burló el carcelero, cortándole tres del tirón. Kaze comenzó a dar patadas en el suelo, sacudiéndose todo lo que pudo, incapaz de reprimir alaridos. "Esos gritos… sí, eso está mejor." Murmuró el rubio, excitándose con la tortura. Atraído por la idea de ver esa expresión descompuesta, siguió amputando miembros hasta que se quedó sin dedos.

Los cuerpos rosados cayeron al suelo, tintando las duras piedras sin pulir del rojo sangre. Kotaro no se quedó tan satisfecho como pensó, así que pensó otro plan. Cogió uno de los dedos del ninja y se lo forzó en la boca. Le tapó la nariz y la boca, esperando ver el movimiento en su garganta. Kaze entró en pánico, pero logró engañarle al hacerle creer que llegó a tragar. Las lágrimas que soltaron sus ojos fueron bastante convincentes.

Cuando le soltó la cabeza, el peliverde se esforzó en aparentar gemir del asco, lo cual no le costó mucho al poder ver sus dedos desperdigados por el suelo y sentir el sabor de la sangre salir de su amputado miembro, manchándole los dientes.

"Eh, no puedes decir que no te estoy dando de comer." Se rió Kotaro, cogiendo otro dedo. Si le abría otra vez la boca al ninja, descubriría su argucia, y sin duda le castigaría por ello. No le extrañaría que le cortara la lengua en aquel punto.

"¡Mi señor! ¡Han llegado los nohrios! ¡Están aguardando a su llegada en la entrada de la fortaleza!" Informó un ninja que se esforzó en no vomitar al ver lo que su jefe estaba haciendo.

"Salvado por la campana." Suspiró Kotaro tirando el dedo de Kaze al suelo. El líder cogió la ropa de la ninja y se la llevó para incinerarla. No la necesitaría para lo que iba a hacer con ella cada vez que le apeteciera. Siguió a su soldado por las escaleras ascendentes, dejando a sus nuevos juguetes de tortura a solas.

Kagero no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos, descubriéndose sin ropa. No tenía ni el lazo blanco con el que se recogía el pelo de la izquierda. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, temiéndose haber sido violada mientras no tenía consciencia. Al levantar la cabeza, un nuevo temor la atacó, con pruebas más concluyentes que la ropa que no tenía.

"¡Kaze! Tus dedos… ¿q-qué te han hecho?" Se angustió la morena sin poder importarle menos estar completamente expuesta ante su compañero. Ni siquiera le dio importancia a lo que le hubieran hecho a ella al verle, pues aunque ser tomada por la fuerza era un mal popular para las mujeres, perder los dedos era esencialmente brutal, fueras quien fueras.

El peliverde alzó la cabeza lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos del suelo por educación. No podría jurar que no llegó a ver nada, pero no la incomodaría en aquel momento de debilidad. Sus manos estaban bañadas en su sangre, y ya estaba comenzando a sentir que se desmayaba. Escupió el dedo que se esforzó por ocultar, cogiendo aire con desesperación. Había esperado el tiempo que creyó prudente para soltarlo, pues no se podía confiar con Kotaro.

"No… temas… Todavía no te han forzado. De algún modo… logré llamar su atención…" Murmuró el ninja, reprimiendo el impulso de intentar mover sus dedos para comprobar que, realmente, no estaban en su cuerpo. Aunque luchó por no llorar, el desaliento le traicionó, reduciéndole a un ninja acabado.

"Kaze… ¿qué has hecho?" Murmuró Kagero, incapaz de apartar la mirada de las manos de su compañero. "¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No hay magia hoshidana que pueda restablecerte…" Se lamentó la ninja, notando las lágrimas llamar a sus ojos. Si tan solo hubiera estado despierta, no habría permitido que le hicieran aquello, sin importar lo mucho que tuviera que ensuciar su alma. Mancillada, podría seguir siendo ninja, pero sin dedos…

"No me arrepiento de nada." Fue el último comentario que dijo Kaze, antes de caer desmayado, debilitado por la pérdida de sangre.

Kagero intentó liberarse, furiosa, pero sus cadenas la tenían bien atrapada. Carecía de los métodos para arrancarse las extremidades, por lo que literalmente no había forma de escapar. Le habían quitado incluso las horquillas que escondía entre sus cabellos. Desnuda y sin herramientas, es cuando más frágil está una ninja. No había nada a lo que se pudiera agarrar para reprimir el llanto, saliendo de sus ojos como gotas de fuego, embargada por la ira, la rabia y la impotencia.

-O-O-O-

Mokushu era como una pequeña nación de fanáticos. Solo había un cuerpo principal, y se transmitían los ideales de los mayores como si fuera una secta. No había piedad para los débiles.

Por eso nunca quise ir allí. Solo soy un débil, sin poder para cambiar nada, ¿cómo iba yo a salvar a los descendientes de su propia familia? El aire era pesado desde que entramos en sus tierras. Aunque había disciplina, sus segundos pensamientos eran tan desagradables que casi se podían entender de sus caras. No les gustábamos.

Asura fue el más agitado del grupo. No paraba de fulminar con la mirada a quienes osaban posar sus ojos en él. A diferencia de lo que solía pasar, fue el brujo de la niebla quien tuvo que calmarle. Niles y Orochi iban delante de nosotros, controlando que los nuevos no hicieran estupideces con los que serían nuestros aliados.

"A mí tampoco me gustan las naciones, pero, ¿por qué le guardas tanto rencor a los mokushujin?" Preguntó el brujo peliazul, soltando un suspiro, agotado tras esforzarse por calmar a Asura.

"Fue Mokushu quien destruyó mi pueblo." Contestó sencilla y llanamente el peliblanco, intentando calmarse. Orochi se volvió hacia nosotros, preocupada por sus palabras.

"¿Es por eso que buscas venganza?" Preguntó la augur, incómoda por las miradas de los ninjas que nos observaban desde los edificios del feudo. Nunca había visto una entrada tan larga como aquella. Y solo estábamos intentando llegar al edificio principal.

"¿Venganza?" Se extrañó el superviviente de Khoga, alzando las cejas. "No me hagas reír. Los que estuvieron allí ahora serán ancianos." Explicó, todavía hostil hacia quienes le miraban.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan agresivo? No te vendría mal relajarte un poco: se supone que venimos a aliarnos con ésta gente." Razonó el brujo. Orochi, de ser otro el caso, habría asentido con entusiasmo, intentando tranquilizar al ninja, pero estaban hablando de los mokushujin.

"Ya veremos." Murmuró Niles, arrugando las cejas. Fue el que menos importancia pareció darle a aquella 'alianza', pero no hablaba por hablar. "He escuchado que nos mostrarán un atajo hacia la capital de Hoshido, cerca de Izumo y las colinas de los kitsunes, pero dudo mucho que lo hagan gratis."

"Se están aliando con Nohr, ¿no es eso suficiente?" Me extrañé, ingenuo. No entendía muy bien la situación, pero mis acompañantes parecieron comprender sus palabras mejor que yo.

"Ay, Miles… ¿no conoces el dicho 'nunca subestimes a un mokushujin'?" Me replicó el peliblanco, dándome un golpecito con el dedo en la frente.

¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy espeso por el comportamiento de Elise, mi última actuación con Camilla, la agresividad de Leo… no estoy todo lo centrado que podría, no. Y todavía quiero aclarar las cosas con ellos, pero parece que no era el momento.

"Simplemente asegúrate de no quedarte solo nunca mientras estemos en Mokushu." Resopló Niles, dándome una palmada en la espalda. "No querrías visitar sus celdas."

¿Por qué era eso? No había escuchado a nadie quejarse nunca de ellas… oh… espera… esa es la idea, ¿no? Nadie se ha quejado nunca porque… nadie salió de ellas con vida. La expresión que puse tranquilizó un poco a Niles, pues ya me había echado el agua fría en la cara. Aquel lugar era peligroso.

Pero, eh, mister 'voy a decirte un comentario borde o sucio' se preocupó por mí. Me hacía sentir mejor poder contar con él. Simplemente recordad el miedo que le tenía cuando nos conocimos. No sabía de lo que era capaz, pero las pruebas de que hace un estupendo trabajo en la cárcel, pese a lo que quiere aparentar, estaban caminando a mi lado, y se llamaban Asura y… y…

Oh, es verdad. El brujo no tenía nombre. … Dijo que lo había abandonado. Raro, ¿eh? Si tanto odiaba su nombre como para renunciar a él, ¿quién soy yo para contradecirle?

Niles había hecho los arreglos para contratarle como luchador. Se había asegurado de que no se le subiera a la cabeza el haber recuperado su grimorio de gravedad, pues siempre estaba preparado para clavarle una flecha entre las cejas, de ser necesario. Hábitos de supervivencia.

El brujo se mostró algo ofendido por la desconfianza del arquero. Tenía un orgullo como mercenario, y por el momento no tenía razones para ser infiel a sus mejores contratistas. Sería un soldado a sueldo, pero su lealtad era evidente en su comportamiento. Debía ser una de esas personas que luchan por mantener siempre sus promesas.

Si diera rienda suelta a mi vena escritora, podría aventurarme a adivinar que su carencia de nombre y alguna promesa que no pudo mantener estaban de algún modo relacionadas. ¿Pero quién soy yo, de nuevo, para ser tan atrevido?

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto." Murmuró la augur, apoyándose ligeramente en mí, incomodada por las miradas de los ninjas. Sabía la parte de su cuerpo que miraban, y aquella era la primera vez que no quería lucir su tipo. Como fui capaz de leer esos pensamientos en su cara, me quité mi chaleco gris y se lo puse encima.

No la llegaría a cubrir del todo, no le quedaría bien, podría deformar mi ropa… pero no me importaba mucho. Es solo un trozo de tela. Y no hacía tanto frío como para que mi camisa blanca fuera insuficiente.

"Gracias…" Murmuró, cerrando el chaleco por delante del torso, caminando a mi lado para usarme de escudo visual. Heh, la pequeña sonrisa que puso es pago suficiente por mi ropa. Si tan solo Niles hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, me lo imaginaba sonriéndome como un loco para quitarme el resto de mis atuendos. Ese pervertido bisexual… si es que es difícil no quererle.

"Ni lo menciones." Susurré para mí, alzando la vista y una sonrisa al frente, desentonando en la oscura ciudadela de tejados carmesí, hogar de las miradas cargadas de odio, temor y desconfianza.

-O-O-O-

Sin duda, aquella mañana Azura cometió un grave error: confesarle la verdad a Felicia. Desde que la encontró no paró de seguirla con una mirada molesta, evidenciando que no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que se lo dijera. Y seguramente fuera la mejor estrategia que podía usar, pues cuando Corrin la buscase para ir a su lado, acabaría encontrando a Azura con ella. Entonces la apresaría entre sus brazos y no le permitiría escapar hasta que sacara todo lo que llevaba en su corazón.

Al menos, esa era la teoría. Solo el destino sabe lo que pasará en la práctica. Y aunque Felicia era famosa por su incapacidad para cumplir lo que se propone, no todo en su historial son fracasos. Está con Corrin, ¿no?

"¿Por qué te empeñas en que se lo diga? ¿Es que quieres que me repudie al rechazarme para asegurarte que es tuyo?" Preguntó la mujer del pelo azul celeste, dejando que su imaginación endemoniara a la sirvienta. Ésta abrió mucho los ojos, espantada.

"¡No! ¡No es por eso ni mucho menos!" Replicó Felicia, acercando su rostro al de ella más de lo que Azura estaba acostumbrada. "Es que no puedo dejarte tal y como estás. Sé lo que es sufrir por amor… lo he sabido durante casi toda mi vida… y no puedo permitir que te pase a ti también." Explicó con determinación.

La cantante retrocedió un par de pasos, achantada por su ímpetu. Es precisamente porque Felicia era así que no podía decirle nada a Corrin. Era una chica encantadora y honesta, y no se perdonaría destruirle su mundo.

"¿No te da miedo lo que pueda pasar? No creo que sea probable, ¿pero y si Corrin me llegase a aceptar?" Planteó Azura, desesperada por ver la duda en la pelirrosa. No había espacio para ella en aquella relación. Así eran las parejas. De dos.

Felicia la agarró de los hombros tras meditar unos segundos, mirándola a los ojos con fortaleza.

"Ya pensaremos en eso cuando ocurra." Sonrió, intentando animar a Azura en su plan. Ésta se sintió todavía más asustada al ver que no logró hacerla tambalearse.

Su aprecio por Felicia no era lo único que la detenía, de hecho. Tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiera darle Corrin, del efecto que tuvieran sus palabras sobre su relación con él… Le necesitaba ahora más que nunca, y la mera idea de no poder estar a su lado la dejaba vacía.

"No puedo, Felicia. Yo…" Intentó insistir la peliazul en su negativa. Felicia acercó todavía más su rostro hasta juntar sus frentes, irreverente ante sus dudas.

"No puedes, tienes razón. Sola no. Pero me tienes a mí. Sé que pareceré estar loca, pero soy tu aliada." Aclaró la sirvienta apretando los puños y flexionando los brazos, cargada de voluntad.

"… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Por mucho que lo intento, no te logro comprender." Se lamentó la cantante, agotada. Felicia guardó unos segundos de silencio, para entonces agarrarle las manos y dedicarle una sonrisa.

"Yo también estoy enamorada de Corrin." Contestó, siendo aquella la razón que explicaba todo. "Si hay alguna mujer que pueda hacerle más feliz que yo, quiero que lo haga. He velado por su felicidad toda mi vida, y no te equivoques, pienso seguir haciéndolo mientras me quede una chispa de fuerza en mi cuerpo. Si Corrin te llega a aceptar, deberé aceptarte también. Y si me llega a rechazar… tendré que encargarte que cuides muy bien de él el resto de su vida." Se sinceró a pecho abierto.

Azura se quedó sin palabras. Felicia estaba loca, de eso no cabía duda, pero por alguna razón, lo que dijo la hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el cuello. No pudo contener el impulso de querer abrazarla, pues nunca antes había conocido a una mujer como Felicia. Ahora lo entendía todo. Era por eso por lo que Corrin se enamoró de ella.

La sirvienta había estado temblando, y eso no cambió cuando la abrazó. Era una torpe. Seguramente estuviera estropeándolo todo para sí misma, pero eso no cambiaba lo que iba a hacer. Su corazón no le permitiría otra cosa.

"No temas, Felicia. El Corrin del que me enamoré no sería capaz de apartarte de su lado." Intentó tranquilizar la peliazul, posando sus manos tras la cabeza de la sirvienta, por debajo de la coleta. Felicia le devolvió el abrazo, revelando la angustia que se había estado causando a sí misma. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía parar de temblar ante la remota posibilidad de que se equivocara. Se sentía tan impotente…

Azura se vio forzada a achucharla todo lo fuerte que pudo, buscando sacarla del ensimismamiento. Que Mozu se uniera a sus abrazos, buscando consuelo de las hirientes miradas de los ninjas, fue el toque final que logró animar a Felicia. La cantante le propuso a la aldeana entonar juntas una canción rural para animar un poco el ambiente. La sirvienta acabó uniéndose a ellas, y aunque no se sabía la letra, podía atreverse a hacer los coros.

Imaginaos. Azura llevaba la melodía principal con Mozu, quien no cantaba tan mal, y un destrozo de voz hacía ecos a lo que ellas decía. Aunque hablaran del campanario del pueblo, parecían estar invocando algún demonio de tres cabezas.

-O-O-O-

Benny no se sentía particularmente desgraciado. Estaba acostumbrado a ser observado con recelo, por lo que las miradas de los ninjas le resbalaron. Aunque su cuerpo no paró de crecer mientras era un adolescente, su ambición seguía siendo pequeña. Solo quería ser de utilidad a quien pudiera necesitar su ayuda, llevarse bien con los demás y tener una vida tranquila.

No necesitaba miles de amigos, con unos pocos buenos le bastaban. Y nunca tuvo prisa con encontrar pareja. Sabía que sus rasgos le frustrarían las oportunidades, pero no se iba a dejar desanimar. Fuera quien fuera, su único deseo es que no fuera muy quisquillosa con las apariencias, pues había pocas personas más malinterpretadas que él.

"¿Dónde tendríamos que llevar las cajas, Héroe dorado?" Preguntó Odin, asomando la cabeza sobre la pesada caja que cargaba, junto a Benny. Éste llevaba el triple de cajas, pero no hacía ningún esfuerzo aparente.

"Por aquí cerca debe haber un almacén. O eso me habían informado." Contestó Arthur, caminando con dificultad con sus dos cajones de armas. El rey Garon quería estar en buenos términos con ellos, por lo que no se cortó en colmar de presentes a sus aliados.

"¿Debería guiaros? Me parece haber visto un lugar con muchas cajas antes." Sonrió Keaton, asomándose entre las piernas de Benny, sin lograr asustar al gigantón.

"Eso no me parece una buena idea." Comentó el más alto, al tanto de su mala orientación.

"¡Keaton! ¡Eso que hiciste en el barco fue alucinante! ¡Una entrada espectacular!" Se emocionó Odin, recordando como cayó del cielo, arrojado por Beruka. El lobo sacó pecho al levantarse, orgulloso de su pericia en la batalla. "Me recuerdas a un amigo mío. Él también es un cambiaformas. ¿Has oído hablar de los taguel?" Se entusiasmó el rubio menos cargado, acercándose a Keaton.

"¿Los taguel? ¿Te refieres a unos conejos gigantes que pegan patadas temibles?" Se alarmó el lobo. Los upheldins eran territoriales, pero los taguel tenían una fortaleza y una unidad envidiable. La última vez que se cruzó con uno, estaban en las amplias llanuras del sur, apartados de toda civilización humana.

"¿Son de donde venís, señor Odin?" Preguntó Arthur, dejando las cajas en el suelo para subirse sobre Benny, obteniendo una mejor panorámica con la que encontrar el almacén. El mago oscuro sonrió suavemente, como si pudiera escuchar a Yarne gritándole desde la distancia '¡No les digas lo rico que estoy! ¡Me extinguiré!'.

"Sí… realmente anhelo el día en el que pueda reunirme con mis viejos amigos…" Murmuró, abrazando la caja con el cariño que les profesaba. Sí, incluso al aburrido del señor mascaritas. Benny soltó un par de cajas, desestabilizando un poco al héroe, quien logró mantenerse a duras penas. Sacó un talismán de entre su ropa y se lo entregó a Odin.

"Si lo guardas en un lugar seguro, te garantizará que volverás a verles." Contó el gigantón, con una suave sonrisa. Odin se quedó mirando el talismán. Era una especie de cruz de madera con un espacio vacío en el cruce, del que colgaba una piedra de un bonito color.

"¿En serio puedo quedármelo?" Se emocionó el Destructor, impresionado. Keaton se acercó a él, admirando el bien construido talismán. Quiso quedarse con la piedra, pero entendía que no podía hacer aquello. Arruinaría cualquier poder ancestral que tuviera.

"Claro. Lo guardaba para poder ver a mi familia de nuevo, pero siempre puedo hacer uno nuevo." Se explicó el grandullón, ayudando a bajar a Arthur.

"¡Te lo agradezco enormemente, Milenario Orfebre de Promesas! Yo, Odin el Soñador, te prometo que te devolveré el favor, en esta vida o en la siguiente." Sonrió el Soñador, alzando el talismán entre ellos a modo de quedar guay. Benny se asustó un poco con la mención de la otra vida.

"Mejor que sea en ésta, ¿vale?" Negoció el rubio con una actitud fuerte, abriendo la boca para cargarse de poder. El mago oscuro y el héroe justiciero se volvieron a él a la vez, creando juntos una pose heroica, dejando un espacio entre sus brazos.

"¡Por supuesto! Por algo somos la liga justiciera." Se unió Arthur, recordándole que le había reclutado para algo con aquel nombre. El día que Arthur y Mozu le sugirieron aquella alianza, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero Benny tenía problemas para decir que no.

Simplemente no disfrutaba de rechazar a la gente, y aunque él era más bien del tipo que ayuda a los demás casualmente, formar parte de una liga de super héroes siempre fue una idea que le sedujo de niño.

Por desgracia para él, su actitud pasiva y tranquila nunca le hizo destacar como hacía Arthur. Él era más bien un personaje secundario, pero aprendió a disfrutar de aquel humilde papel. Eran los extras quienes podían ver a los principales hacer leyenda, así que estaría a su lado para apoyarles en todo lo que pudiera. Por eso se unió al grupo de Corrin.

Por eso, y para acompañar a Charlotte. Fue la primera persona que le habló sin tapujos desde que salió de su pueblo. Incluso intentó ayudarle a gustar más a la gente. Benny no tenía muchos amigos o amigas, pero los que tenían eran indudablemente buenos. Y últimamente había hecho un montón. El inagotable Keaton, el tranquilo Kaden, la silenciosa Nyx, la campechana Mozu, sus compañeros de alianza… Su rostro reflejó sus pensamientos con una suave sonrisa que gustó a los rubios.

Keaton no pudo resistirse a la tentación, y saltó entre los brazos de los estrambóticos rubios, pegando una voltereta en el proceso y rodando sobre el suelo al aterrizar.

"Mi instinto me dice que es por ahí." Indicó el lobo, siguiendo el movimiento con su brazo para señalar unas escaleras que bajaban por la ciudadela. Entonces Arthur rompió la formación, señalando el camino exactamente opuesto.

"De hecho, es por ese sendero ascendente, maestro upheldin." Replicó el héroe, cargándose de nuevo las dos cajas.

"No tardemos más, pues." Proclamó Odin cargándose la suya propia, liderando la marcha mientras Keaton se quedó petrificado en el sitio, colorado por su equivocación.

"No te preocupes por eso Keaton. Este sitio es laberíntico." Intentó animar Benny, quedándose un poco atrás para esperarle. El lobo refunfuñó un poco, quejándose de que aquello debía ser alguna especie de complot contra él. ¡Las paredes se movieron de lugar! Benny no pudo evitar reírse de aquellas locuras, pues lo pensase como lo pensase, eran graciosas. ¿Cómo iban a moverse las paredes?

Lo que ninguno vio fue la pared que se levantó tras ellos, cerrando el camino por el que entraron. Keaton tal vez lo hubiera escuchado, pero se había distraído persiguiendo una mariposa de colores plateados, pegando botes por todo el lugar.

-O-O-O-

Los príncipes caminaban al frente de la contienda, cada vez más cerca de la entrada a las escaleras del bastión. Corrin estaba incómodo, y Xander comenzó a explicarle la triste historia de Mokushu. Antaño fueron parte de Hoshido. Eran orgullosos ninjas pertenecientes a una de las muchas familias de Hoshido, rivalizando con los Isagato y empatando en habilidad con los Khogianos.

No obstante, uno de los antepasados de la familia real hoshidana decidió borrarles del mapa. Fueron masacrados cruelmente. Entonces de entre las cenizas se alzaron los supervivientes, quienes juraron vengarse construir una nación en honor a su antiguo líder, Mokushu, que sería incluso más grande que Nohr o Hoshido.

Desde entonces no hicieron sino acumular más y más poder, irguiendo una metódica de hierro y un entrenamiento infernal. Eliminaron a los únicos que podrían haber supuesto una amenaza de espionaje, Khoga, asegurándose de ser los mejores ninjas de la zona, monopolizando así el mercado negro de asesinatos y trabajos sucios a ese lado del cañón.

Cuando alguien hace algo que arruina la vida de alguien, éste se carga de resentimiento. Ese odio le lleva por caminos turbios, causando más desastres a su paso. Es por eso que nunca dejará de haber mal. Es como una onda en la superficie de un lago. Si choca con un obstáculo, genera nuevas ondas, y estas al chocar nuevamente, se multiplican. Su resolución es algo que ha tenido a filósofos ocupados durante muchos años, y todavía no habían hallado una respuesta.

Detrás de los príncipes mayores, separados por un breve margen, andaba Leo con calma. Había comenzado a acostumbrarse al dolor de nuevo, y de algún modo logró centrar su mente en las circunstancias que le rodeaban. No obstante, tuvo que pedir a Elise que llevara a su caballo por él, pues si se aventuraba a montarle, vería las estrellas del mareo.

No pudo pedírselo con la mejor cara, y sus ojos evidenciaban su cansancio, pero Elise conocía bien a su hermano, y le estaba poniendo la cara cuando realmente necesitaba estar solo. Estaría pasando un calvario, pero seguía siendo Leo, ese condenado y atractivo joven que tiene problemas para expresarse, pero que compensa sus dificultades con el lenguaje corporal y gestual.

Así, la rubia casi tan alta como Leo tiraba de las riendas de ambos caballos, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Desde la vez con Miles, no volvió a sonreír aquella mañana, y muy difícilmente podría ahora, tal y como habían acabado las cosas.

"¿Preocupada por Leo? ¿O es otra cosa?" Se interesó Camilla, neutra de voz. No soportaba ver a sus hermanos tan mal, pero le dolía especialmente cuando era Elise.

La rubia alzó los ojos del suelo, mirando con tristeza a la pelimorada. Leo le preocupaba, pues era su querido hermanito, y le enseñaba muchas cosas todos los días, pero… lo que le ocurría era otra cosa, bastante seria. Y por una vez no era sobre su tamaño… eso ya había empezado a mejorar, justificando finalmente sus dieciocho años. Sería sin duda el estirón más tardío del mundo.

"No es nada, Camilla. Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí." Murmuró la princesa, sin frenar su paso. Su hermana mayor arrugó las cejas, insatisfecha con su respuesta. Ahora sabía que _había_ algo, y no podía simplemente dejarla con su tormento.

"¿De qué se trata, querida? Sabes que le puedes contar lo que sea a tu hermana mayor." Comentó Camilla, pegándose a la rubia con cariño. Por muchos deberes que tuviera gestionando las fuerzas bélicas de su grupo, siempre sacaría el tiempo necesario para su familia. Más aún si era por su hermanita.

Elise agachó la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios. Entonces dejó escapar un suspiro, usando la técnica que aprendió de Miles para desviar el tema.

"De verdad no es nada. Es solo que no me encuentro muy bien." Se excusó la pequeña, intercambiando una mirada con su hermana, deseando hacia a sus adentro que la cosa acabara ahí. Camilla arqueó una ceja, caminando al lado de Elise.

"¿Qué es? ¿Te duele la barriga? ¿La cabeza?" Comenzó a adivinar ciegamente la pelimorada. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Su amor por su hermanita era mayor que eso. Aquella insistencia logró hacer sonreír a Elise un poco, quien se inclinó levemente hacia ella en señal de apego.

"Siempre estás ahí para cuidarme. Me protegías de los hombres de padre, me acunabas cuando despertaba con pesadillas, me abrías tu corazón, así como yo te abría el mío… No sé qué sería de mí sin ti. Te quiero, Camilla. Aunque a veces te diga cosas feas porque no quiera hacer los deberes, quiero que sepas que siempre te llevaré en el corazón." Susurró la princesa, bajando el tono de voz para que aquellas palabras solo llegaran a los oídos de su destinataria.

Camilla la estrujó entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus fuerzas renovarse como agua de primavera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que aquella pequeña bolita le dijo algo tan bonito, por lo que la recompensaría enormemente.

"Y yo a ti, Elise. Te quiero tanto que me temo que me he convertido en una pesada, pues nunca me cansaré de repetirte lo mucho que te amo." Murmuró en respuesta, con una pequeña disculpa en la mirada. La rubia sacudió la cabeza, con la expresión distraída y algo de rubor.

"Eso no algo malo, tonta…" Rumió, apenando los ojos mientras recordaba la causa de su pesar. Camilla apagó su sonrisa al ver a su hermanita entristecerse, intentando reconfortarla con otro achuchón y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Probablemente nunca sería capaz de expresar en palabras lo mucho que la quería. Pero no penséis que se trata de su amor gratuito e incondicional. Quería profundamente a Azura, pero con ella no había tenido oportunidad de crear muchos vínculos. Con Elise, por otro lado, había pasado tantas cosas a su lado que no se imaginaba un mundo sin ella.

Por eso era que nada la detendría en su nueva cruzada. Haría lo imposible con tal de echar un vistazo a su mente. ¿Por qué? Había algo que angustiaba a su tesoro, y no iba a dejar que eso apagara la llama de su sonrisa mucho más tiempo. No lo permitiría.

Se le pasó por la mente pedir ayuda a Miles al respecto, pero tan pronto como recordó la vergonzosa escena con el psicólogo, desechó la idea, luchando por no dejar su rubor evidenciarse. Era la primera vez que un hombre la trataba así, y no sabía cómo actuar después de aquello. La ayudó a aclarar las ideas, sacando sus sentimientos a flote… si tan solo ella hubiera sido la única…

Normalmente castigaría a un hombre tan atrevido, asegurándose de disciplinarle bien, pero no sabía qué hacer con Miles. Quería pegarle, pisotearle, tenerlo bajo control, como la bestia que era… espachurrarle despiadadamente, tirarle pellizcos, darle cabezazos… mirarle con odio, tratarle con crueldad… verle de reojo, buscarle entre la multitud… reírse de su sonrisa de bobo, chincharle… sentarse a su lado, recostarse sobre él… rodearle entre sus brazos…

Camilla sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, dándose cuenta de la peligrosa amenaza que había dejado infiltrarse entre ellos. No iba a dejar que los jueguecitos de Miles la engañaran, pues había jugado con su mente para hacerla pensar cosas que no eran. Estaba segura de que dejarla saber que la 'quería' estaba dentro de sus calculados planes. Le había subestimado. Comenzó a sospechar que incluso su amor por ella fuera real, justificando su 'rigidez' a una simple cuestión física.

No le quitaría ojo de encima, pues dios sabe qué nuevas argucias estaría tramando el malvado psicólogo. ¡Tenía todo el sentido del mundo! Había estudiado cómo pensaban las personas, así que manipular a los demás debía figurar entre sus competencias.

… Fue por eso que pudo ayudarla cada vez que estuvo débil y necesitó sus palabras más de lo que jamás habría esperado… ¡No! Lo hizo para ganarse su favor, para obtener su confianza y así obrar con mayor libertad. Debía ser fuerte para salvaguardar a sus hermanos de su influencia. Miles era peligroso.

-O-O-O-

La estancia del líder de Mokushu ocupaba la zona más alta del bastión, disfrutando de unas vistas preciosas. La catarata en la distancia, el bosque que limitaba con el río de la ladera, la verde llanura con el césped al viento… La sala estaba provista de unas armaduras samurái expuestas sobre unos maniquíes, una hermosa colección de katanas cuidadosamente forjadas y una inapropiada mesita de tradicional, conocida como kotatsu, recogida contra una pared para no estorbar en aquella importante reunión.

El hombre que había sentado en un redecorado asiento negro era rubio, y vestía un conjunto ninja que cubría sus brazos de pinchos, eficientes tantos para defenderse como para atacar.

Xander intercambió miradas con el hombre, intentando evaluarle a primera vista, pero la falta de información le dejó a ciegas en aquel encuentro. Silas entró justo detrás del príncipe, seguido del insospechadamente vago y desentrenado Corrin, enemigo mortal de las escaleras. Aunque, nosotros, meros espectadores, hemos de reconocer que no había pocas escaleras, precisamente.

"Es un honor conoceros en persona, daimyo Kotaro. Estamos aquí para sellar la alianza entre nuestras naciones." Anunció Xander, inclinando la cabeza muy levemente. El ninja se levantó del sitio, acercándose a los recién llegados.

"Espero que hayáis tenido un viaje seguro. Últimamente los hoshidanos no dejan de asaltar nuestras tierras, y me temía que os hubierais encontrado con ellos." Se preocupó el rubio, esperando a un par de metros de los príncipes.

"¿Hoshido os ataca? ¿No erais viejos aliados? ¿Es por eso que decidisteis pedir nuestra ayuda?" Preguntó Corrin, sorprendido. Silas esperó a su lado, neutro de expresión.

El resto de las fuerzas nohrias estaban esperando cerca de la entrada al feudo, listos para entrar ante cualquier imprevisto. Camilla ordenó a Niles y a Asura mantener un ojo en el movimiento mokushujin, dejando bien claro que quería ser informada ante cualquier actividad sospechosa.

"Vos debéis ser el príncipe Corrin. Nuestras fuerzas han sido severamente mermadas por culpa de las insistentes incursiones hoshidanas. Lo menos que podemos hacer es mostraros un atajo hacia el corazón del enemigo." Garantizó Kotaro, ofreciéndola la mano al peliblanco. "Nuestras naciones siempre se han llevado bien, y nada me alegraría más ver que eso sigue así." Sonrió, afilando la mirada.

Corrin fue a aceptar el apretón de manos, pero Silas le detuvo, ofreciendo una inclinación tradicional de su cultura en su lugar. Kotaro ensanchó su sonrisa, admirando la astucia del caballero que acompañaba a tan inocente príncipe. Si tan solo le hubiera dado la mano, le habría inyectado un veneno indetectable que le hubiera hecho dependiente de una droga de por vida.

"¡Mi señor! ¡Nos atacan!" Alertó un ninja que apareció de la nada, arrodillándose ante su superior. "Han salido del bosque una acometida hoshidana. Les lidera un hombre llamado 'Saizo'." Prosiguió el esbirro, aproximándose al balcón para señalar al grupo de asaltantes.

"¿Cómo? No puede ser coincidencia…" Murmuró Kotaro, regresando sus pensamientos al par de ninjas que hizo presos en su último ataque. ¿Cómo habían logrado denunciar su desaparición si cuando fueron apresados se les redujo con eficacia?

"Deberíamos escuchar sus demandas. Si quisieran atacar vuestra ciudad ya habrían comenzado el ataque. Han venido a negociar." Mencionó Xander, acercándose a la barandilla y echando un rápido vistazo a las fuerzas hoshidanas.

Kotaro mostró los dientes, desagradado ante aquella idea. No obstante, la solución sería sencilla. Negaría cualquier acusación, y cuando Saizo se empeñe en encontrar a su hermano, sus nuevos aliados le creerían a él como aliado antes que a ese iluso de los Igasato.

"Como gustéis." Contestó el daimyo, dirigiendo una mirada a uno de sus esbirros, mandando un mensaje mudo que ordenaba vigilar la entrada a las celdas, por si algún espía decidía obtener pruebas definitivas en cuanto al secuestro de los ninjas.

-O-O-O-

Xander y Corrin acompañaron a Kotaro en las negociaciones, abriendo el puente del feudo que sellaba las entradas a la ciudadela. En un caso normal, Leo habría ido con ellos, pero su dolor de cabeza le había convertido en un potencial estorbo, por lo que se quedó en el feudo. Se aproximaron en caballo a las fuerzas hoshidanas, siempre preparados para poner pies en polvorosa si las cosas se ponían feas.

Un hombre de cabellos rojizos y con una máscara que le cubría la boca y la nariz se acercó a ellos. Llevaba ropas similares a las que Corrin le vio a Kaze, y le llegó a ver alguna vez durante su estancia en Hoshido.

"Mi nombre es Saizo el Quinto." Se presentó con una expresión severa, dejando ver su ojo herido blanco. Pasó la vista rápidamente por los nohrios, pero puso una expresión de disgusto todavía mayor al ver al daimyo.

"¿Vuelves a por más, piojo?" Se burló Kotaro, dejando fuera de la conversación a sus aliados. Aquella contestación desencantó un tanto a Corrin, pero tampoco es como si el hoshidano pareciera muy amigable.

"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso!" Despotricó Saizo, llevándose la mano a la cintura, donde guardaba los kunais arrojadizos. "¡Vengo a que devuelvas a Kaze y Kagero! ¡Sé que los tienes encerrados en alguna putrefacta celda!" Exigió con rudeza, intolerante con aquel hombre. Una sola burla más de ese monstruo y no se haría responsable de sus actos.

Corrin se volvió a Xander, alarmado. Ya le contó a su hermano mayor lo mucho que le debía al ninja, y el destino parecía empeñado en entrecruzar sus destinos.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando." Rechazó Kotaro, haciendo un esfuerzo por aparentar genuina ignorancia. Se volvió a sus aliados, buscando en ellos apoyo.

"¡No mientas, sucia sabandija! Mi palabra es mi honor, y la señal de humo de Kaze no es ninguna broma. ¡Estaba junto al pueblo que arrasaste ésta misma mañana, monstruo!" Acusó el pelirrojo, encontrando problemas para mantenerse sereno.

"¿Cómo?" Se preocupó el peliblanco, sorprendido por aquellas nuevas. "¿No era Hoshido quien os atacaba?" Xander afiló la mirada, irritado ante el la guerra mental que se estaba librando ante él. Aquel ninja bien podría estar inventándose aquel ataque para que sospechara de sus propios aliados, pero si era cierto, Nohr no querría nada que ver con Mokushu, sin importar las órdenes del rey.

"Calumnias infundadas, mi príncipe. No dejéis que las mentiras de los perros hoshidanos os hagan dudar." Intentó tranquilizar el daimyo, mostrando serenidad en aquella situación.

Entonces Saizo se volvió a los nohrios, desesperado por obtener sus demandas. Estaba preparado para luchar hasta la misma muerte si era necesario, sin importar que todo el ejército nohrio estuviera oculto en Mokushu.

"Principe Xander, miradme a los ojos y decid que miento." Desafió con determinación. "Kotaro ha estado llevando a cabo operaciones agresivas contra Hoshido incluso desde antes del comienzo de la guerra. ¡Mi señor Ryoma jamás ha ordenado un ataque sin provocación previa!" Insistió el pelirrojo, apelando al honor del príncipe para obtener resultados.

El rubio cerró los ojos, meditando al respecto. Si su padre estuviera ahí, ordenaría acabar con los 'peleles' de los hoshidanos sin más, tachando de viles mentiras todas las acusaciones del ninja. Pero su padre no estaba ahí, y Mokushu había causado suficientes guerras como para justificar ser sospechosos. Y lo que era más, habían apresado a sus invitados de crucero.

"Hermano… ¿no podríamos…?" Llamó Corrin, acercándose para susurrarle una idea. Xander le devolvió la mirada, recuperando la serenidad al ver que siempre podía contar con sus hermanos, sin importar la situación que fuera. Por supuesto, él contestaría con igual devoción.

"Daimyo Kotaro. Si lo que dice este hombre son mentiras, no deberíais tener problema en mostrarnos las celdas, ¿me equivoco?" Planteó el nohrio, tirando de las riendas de su caballo para iniciar su regreso a la fortaleza.

"A-así es." Se esforzó el rubio por contestar, indignado con aquella resolución. No obstante, no tardó mucho tiempo en entender los planes de Xander. Le había infravalorado. Era un cebo. El tonto de Saizo pediría participar en el registro. Así le llevarían a las mazmorras, donde le cortarían la cabeza a la serpiente antes de que pudieran reaccionar. No pudo haber pedido unos aliados mejores.

"Exijo que se me permita acompañaros en la inspección." Avisó Saizo, antes de que perdiera la oportunidad. "Sé que están ahí dentro, Kotaro, y como le hayas tocado un solo pelo a alguno, te juro que-"

"Eso no será necesario, Saizo." Intervino Corrin, apaciguando al reactivo hoshidano. "Seguro que están bien. No te olvides que estás hablando de Kaze, y de Kagero." Tranquilizó el de orejas puntiagudas, aceptando las demandas del pelirrojo. Éste comenzó a caminar junto al príncipe, mirando de soslayo al daimyo, quien tenía una expresión descompuesta, una que no le gustaba nada.

"No os confundáis, príncipe Corrin. Esto no nos convierte en amigos. Cuando me lleve a mi hermano y a mi compañera nos marcharemos de aquí. La próxima vez que nos veamos, será como enemigos." Advirtió Saizo, pétreo de expresión, sin mostrar rastro alguno de gratitud. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

"Es una pena, porque no tenemos intención de ser vuestro enemigo. Todo lo contrario…" Murmuró el sangre de dragón, dedicando una misteriosa mirada al ninja, dejándole el amargo sabor de la curiosidad en los labios.

-O-O-O-

Kotaro les guió hasta unas oscuras escaleras cuyo fin no se intuía cercano. Aunque Xander insistió a sus hermanos que sería suficiente que uno lo confirmara, hubo una negativa popular a dejarle ir solo por las escaleras. Sería ineficaz movilizar todas sus fuerzas hacia las mazmorras cuando el ejército hoshidano esperaba en las afueras, pero Leo le adelantó antes de que pudiera comenzar a quejarse.

El heredero interpretó por su actitud que había algo que estaba ignorando: el enemigo no sabía ni cuántos eran ni dónde estaban. Si todavía no se habían movido, no lo harían mientras no regresara su líder. Al menos, eso fue lo que entendió el príncipe. En realidad, Leo solo comenzó a bajar las escaleras con la esperanza de refugiarse del irritante sol. Ya era sensible a sus rayos de por sí, con el dolor de cabeza estaba siendo insufrible.

Así, liderados por Kotaro y Saizo, los nohrios comenzaron a bajar las escaleras a las catacumbas de la ciudadela. Unos ninjas del daimyo le hicieron unas disimuladas preguntas respecto a los bienes de sus 'invitados', pero Kotaro les dijo que al final se llevarían mejor con ellos de lo esperado.

Una vez llegaron al final de las escaleras, una gran caverna se abrió ante los recién llegados. Unas cuantas antorchas alumbraban varios senderos que se abrían en diversas direcciones. Unos ninjas mandaron a callar a unos perros que mantenían encadenados. Su único rol allí era dar caza a los escapistas. Aunque hasta la fecha nadie lo había logrado. El suelo estaba pobremente pulido, y había algunos charcos aquí y allá.

"Permitidme felicitaros de nuevo, príncipe Xander. No me imaginé que usaríais esa excusa para traer al comandante enemigo donde podría ser ejecutado tan fácilmente." Elogió Kotaro, volviéndose a Saizo con una expresión burlona. El hoshidano sacó una fina y larga espada de la funda a su espalda, preparándose para combatir contra quien fuera el irresponsable que eligiera cruzar armas con él.

No fueron pocos los que se quedaron boquiabiertos con sus palabras, pues, aunque de poco tiempo, muchos conocían al príncipe, y sabían que nunca haría algo así. Ross fue el más sorprendido.

"Os equivocáis, daimyo Kotaro. Mi único deseo es comprobar vuestras celdas y asegurarnos de que no tengáis a quien dice Saizo." Replicó el rubio, respetuoso incluso en tal momento de tensión.

"¿Eso? ¡Claro que los tengo! Le he dado un buen repaso a la putilla esa, y me he divertido torturando a ese Igasato." Se rió Kotaro, desalmadamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Saizo guardó la posición, demostrando el mayor autocontrol posible en ese momento tan crucial. No les había matado todavía, por lo que alguien tendría que llegar hasta ellos… aunque perdiera todas las extremidades en el proceso… por ellos… jamás se rendiría.

Elise se pegó a su hermana, horrorizada por la forma en la que se expresó el mokushujin. Camilla la resguardó con un brazo, agarrando con la otra mano las riendas de su wyvern. Dedicó una mirada asqueada al ninja, encontrando aquello horripilante.

Orochi clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Miles, notando sus fuerzas flaquear. El psicólogo apretó los dientes, resistiendo el dolor en aquel momento de debilidad. Rebuscó su grimorio entre su ropa, pero se dio cuenta de que se lo dejó con Camilla la última vez que lo vio.

Caras alteradas, dolidas, endurecidas, o simplemente neutras, fue lo que se popularizó entre los nohrios. Incluso Beruka sintió antipatía por aquel tipo. Llegó a probar las dificultades de ser mujer, y que hubiera mancillado a una prisionera de la forma que insinuaba era repugnante. No se dio cuenta de que Selena tuvo que contenerla para que no fuera a cortarle la cabeza, siendo aquel impulso uno que trascendió su consciencia.

Asura se hizo paso hasta los príncipes, arco en mano y una mirada cargada de seriedad.

"¿Qué os pasa? Estoy seguro de que vuestro rey aprobaría mis métodos." Sonrió Kotaro, extendiendo los brazos. Nada le complacía más que sentir tantas miradas de odio.

Niles apartó los ojos, horrorizándose al identificarse con él. 'Así que esto es lo que se siente desde el otro lado…' Fue un sentimiento horrible el que despertó en su interior, obligándole a apretar los puños de lo frustrado que se sentía consigo mismo.

No obstante, había algo que les diferenciaba. Él se limitaba a los abusos verbales, pero jamás forzaría a una mujer. Quería asegurarse de que los demás comprendían el dolor, no destrozarles la vida. Había una despreciable diferencia, pero no era lo mismo después de todo. Probablemente no podría volver a ser tan cruel tras aquello. Vomitaría.

El general desertor esperó en silencio la respuesta de Xander. Estaba en una situación en la que debía ceder. Ese tal Saizo estaba más muerto que vivo, y le quedaba de vida lo que tardase en contestar el príncipe. Tenía razón. Garon aprobaría sus métodos, e incluso pediría que le guardara algo de la desgraciada esa para sí mismo. Por eso jamás volvería a empuñar una espada por Nohr.

"No os equivocáis, más me temo que no soy mi padre." Replicó Xander, vistiendo su cara de seriedad y fortaleza. "Aceptaré cualquiera que sea la penalización que me aguarde, pero no toleraré tal actitud de un aspirante a aliado de nuestra nación."

"¿Cómo?" Se extrañó el mokushujin, notando que las cosas no estaban saliendo como él esperaba. Tampoco Ross. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Se la iba a cargar! … Pero ese era el Xander que logró hacer de él un puto romántico. A ese Xander irreverente… a ese sí que podría seguir. Salió en busca de la puta que le demolió la cara en el viaje, agarrando también al tío más fuerte y grande que pilló. Con aquel par de rubios bajo su mandato se aseguraría de crear un escuadrón perfecto a las órdenes de su comandante.

"Nohr ya no hace las cosas así. No permitiré un abuso como éste. Exijo que se les libere de inmediato." Intervino Corrin, adelantándose a su hermano mayor con una actitud sorpresivamente autoritaria. Elise apretó los puños, satisfecha con las palabras que dijo su hermano.

Camilla se separó de ella, montándose sobre su dragón para sonreír amenazadoramente al ninja. Elise le habló bien de aquella ninja llamada Kagero, así que se encargaría de castrar a ese sinvergüenza.

"¡Herejía! ¡Traidores!" Acusó Kotaro, retrocediendo unos pasos. "Pero me temo que no puedo quedarme con vosotros. Tengo una virginidad que tomar de cierto culo, y aún me quedan unos dedos de los pies que darle de comer a tu hermano." Prometió a Saizo, comenzando a correr por uno de los pasillos. El pelirrojo salió tras él sin perder ni un segundo, así como Asura. Se movían ágiles como gatos, y ni las irregularidades del terreno logró ralentizarles.

Niles casi les alcanzó, pero una piedra selló el camino, movida por algún mecanismo desconocido.

"¡Hay que buscar otro camino!" Anunció el arquero, comenzando a retirar las púas que se encontraba en el suelo con velocidad y habilidad. Varios ninjas salieron de dios sabe dónde, preparando sus shurikens y kunais para enfrentar a sus 'aliados'.

"¡A las armas!" Alertó Corrin, sacando la Yato para liderar la batalla. Debían seguir a los ninjas cuanto antes, o podría ocurrir lo peor. Las vidas de Kaze y Kagero estaban en juego.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **¿Qué puedo decir aquí? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo os va el día? Heh, sé de un par de ninjas que no les va muy bien. Seguramente os repugnará la crueldad que les he hecho, pero, eh, ¿os parecía muy razonable que en todas las rutas hicieran presa a Kagero, una bella mujer, y no le hagan algo? No es la historia más bonita a poner en un juego, la verdad, por lo que no hicieron a los mokushujins ni la mitad de bestias de lo que son. Su política es 'si acaban en sus celdas, no merecen ser tratados como personas'.**

 **Oh, y es verdad, he improvisado la historia de su tierra. Que unos fanáticos acaben como tal requiere de una tragedia previa. Así son las cosas. Siento estar haciendo de éste universo un mundo tan oscuro. Los malos son listos, son crueles, y ponen obstáculos de verdad a los protagonistas. Sin duda debe ser duro de leer. ¿Quién querría ver la salvajada de la primera escena?**

 **Pero sabed que no sois los únicos. Yo también quiero escribir cosas más felices, pero si no pasamos por los peores momentos, ¿qué progresión habría? Hay un guión en todo esto. ¿Preferiríais que congelara a los personajes en el tiempo del plano astral para desarrollar las relaciones entre ellos? ¿Por qué creéis que la mecánica de refuerzo entre personajes tiene que ver con luchar juntos (aparte del hecho de que es un juego)?**

 ***Suspiro* Que rollo… Yo solo quiero hacer ya esa locura que os prometí… ¡y justificar todavía más el lemon! No con Kagero, ya me entendéis… *Suspiro* Supongo que me pondré a ver fotos de gatitos… *risas distraídas* Gatitos, misi misi misi… hehehe…**

 **Se aprecia el miaufeedback y los reviews. Miasta la próxima. *Lamer pata, lamer pata* *Limpiar cabeza, limpiar cabeza***


	31. Capítulo 31: Sincronía

**Sincronía**

Un poderoso empujón lanzó al samurái por los aires, con una herida que le desgarraba el pecho. Su compañero se enfureció notablemente, rodeando al monstruo para encontrar una apertura. Su oportunidad se le presentó como una buena ocasión para atravesarle la garganta con la espada por la espalda. Cuando ya estaba en el aire, dispuesto a ejecutar al ulfhedinn, una repentina patada le apartó de en medio, proveniente de una bestia de cuatro patas y de pelaje marrón.

Keaton asintió a su compañero, prosiguiendo el enfrentamiento por ver cuál de los dos derrotaba a más enemigos. Al menos, eso era lo que Keaton hizo de aquello, pero Kaden le no tenía intención de tomarse aquel juego en serio. Su compañero parecía dispuesto a arriesgarse en el combate solo para ganar aquella competición, y no quería que fuera herido tan tontamente.

Aquel día el Destructor estaba imparable. En aquella estancia oscura y pobremente iluminada, sus sombras se alimentaban de las tinieblas, creciendo en poder y en rapidez de movimientos. Al esquivar a un par de ninjas que se pusieron de acuerdo para luchar contra él, se situó detrás de ellos, agarrándoles por el hombro. Sus sombras se extendieron sobre sus cuerpos como tentáculos de kraken, forzándoles en terribles posturas.

Los ninjas demostraron una gran flexibilidad, pero siempre había un límite. Odin les llevó a ese punto, logrando que soltaran las armas. Como si siguiera una coreografía premeditada, agarró sus espadas en el aire e hirió a los mokushujin en la barriga.

Unos quejidos le llamaron la atención, creando en él un temor. Selena había recibido un corte en el hombro, y tenía mala pinta. La pelirroja entonces bloqueó otro espadazo. Su contrincante no era un ninja cualquiera. Su armadura lucía tonos oscuros y tenía más placas protectoras, similar a la que llevaba el daimyo.

El maestro ninja comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, buscando superarla en velocidad. Odin estuvo a punto de acudir en su ayuda, pero un rechinar de metales volvió a ganar su atención. Laslow bloqueó una puñalada sobre la cabeza, salvando así a su amigo. Entonces le pegó una patada al agresor para apartarle.

"¡Odin, necesito tu ayuda aquí!" Pidió el espadachín, levantando la guardia para recibir a un nuevo grupo de samuráis y ninjas. El rubio apretó los dientes, ampliando sus poderes al máximo para poder apoyar a la joya de su noche estrellada cuanto antes.

Selena esquivó varias veces el filo del ninja superior, pero poco a poco sus fuerzas fueron súbitamente drenadas, lo cual la obligó a posar una rodilla. Le costaba pensar, y tenía la vista borrosa. Sabía que su cuerpo era capaz de seguir mucho más, y había estado malacostumbrando al ninja a una velocidad menor de la que podía para sorprenderle en un golpe definitivo.

"Veo que el veneno por fin hace su efecto." Sonrió el mokushujin, acercando su espada al cuello de la pelirroja y obligándola a alzar la cabeza tirándole de una coleta.

La ira que le causó a Selena ser tratada de aquella forma sacó su fuerza explosiva de golpe, recortando distancias hasta el ninja y dándole un cabezazo. Agarró la espada que sostenía su oponente, y girando sobre sí misma se la clavó en el estómago.

El ninja soltó un quejido dolorido. Decidió embestirla, cayendo al suelo sobre ella. Acto seguido, comenzó a apretar sus manos alrededor de su fino cuello. Entre el veneno y la falta de aire, Selena comenzó a perder la consciencia. Su mano buscó su propia espada, encontrándola tras unos angustiantes segundos de sufrimiento. Con desesperación, movió su arma de un lado a otro, cortándole la cabeza al ninja de un solo movimiento.

La cabeza del hombre cayó a un lado, siguiendo el movimiento de la espada, y el cuerpo perdió su fuerza, convirtiéndose en una desagradable fuente de sangre que regó a la mujer.

"¡Selena! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Peri, sintiéndose algo mareada al ver a la pelirroja completamente cubierta de sangre. Ésta se intentó levantar, pero perdió el equilibrio en el proceso. La peliazul la cogió entre sus brazos, sacando el bastón plateado que le dio Jacob.

Recordó las instrucciones sobre su uso, recitando la oración de ruego a la piedra de curación, situada en el extremo de la vara, rodeada por unos ornamentos que creaban un círculo en torno al fragmento.

"Aguarda, pronto te sentirás… mejor…" Murmuró Peri, tocando la sangre del rostro de Selena. Con la intervención del bastón, la espadachina se recuperó del veneno, siendo ahora ella quien tuvo que agarrar a la otra, pues Peri había comenzado a perder la cordura, buscando su espada con movimientos espásmicos.

"Contrólate, mujer." Pidió Selena, sacudiéndola un poco. Chitó la lengua, siempre desconcertada al ver su ansia de sangre. La había visto pelear, y era como una bestia salvaje. Estaba segura de poder contenerla, pero no sería una oponente sencilla si tuviera que reducirla.

Laslow le explicó su situación, limitándose a contar su amor por el combate. Debía asegurarse de que estaba en sus sentidos, o su peor enemigo sería ella misma.

Lo sabía porque ella también peleó de ese modo cuando todavía no era una adulta. Los resurrectos le recordaban a todas las personas que perdió, agitando en ella la sangre, y llevándola a protagonizar masacres que luego le pasaron factura. De sus amigos, únicamente Brady la vio de aquella forma. … No era momento de sentir nostalgia.

Un pequeño wyvern pasó junto a ellas, aplastando entre sus colmillos a un mokushujin. Por si había sobrevivido, lo lanzó hacia arriba, donde su jinete, en el aire, le cortó en dos con un letal tajo de su hacha. Peri comenzó a respirar con dificultad, agarrándose a Selena. Su cara estaba sonrojada, y su mano se hizo camino hasta la espada.

"Creo que voy a dar un paseíto." Sonrió la peliazul, persiguiendo a la jinete wyvern. Selena soltó un suspiro, encontrando increíble que se excitara con la sangre. Laslow intentó defender que eso había sido una especie de 'condicionamiento', o eso fue lo que Miles le contó cuando pudo preguntarle durante la cena. Fuera lo que fuera, le preocupaba. Se aseguraría de darle un buen sermón cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Peri comenzó a enfrentarse a un ninja armado con un par de kunais, una herramienta de filo punzante con un pequeño mango por el que agarrarlo. Aunque la peliazul se contuvo a casi cada movimiento, llegó a infringirle unos cuantos cortes. El vengativo ninja amagó con retroceder, logrando que la mujer se acercara peligrosamente a él.

En una situación normal, Peri no habría tenido problema con aquello, pues siempre podría haber clavado su espada por debajo de la mandíbula del hombre con un rápido y cruel movimiento. No obstante, no quería matarle, por lo que intentó empujarle, sin mucho éxito.

Un hacha se hundió en la cabeza del mokushujin, enviándolo al otro lado en un exprés. Beruka sacó su arma de los sesos destrozados, con unas manchas rojizas sobre su rostro, fruto del impacto.

"No deberías contenerte con ellos. Tendrán aspecto humano, pero renunciaron a su humanidad hace mucho…" Aconsejó la asesina, mirando fríamente a los enemigos que estaban siendo reducidos por Odin y Laslow.

"Pero alguien podría echarles de menos, y así no podré volver a luchar con ellos." Se quejó Peri, levantándose del suelo para relamerse la sangre que manchó sus manos. Beruka sacudió la cabeza, recolocándose sobre su dragón y cogiendo las riendas nuevamente.

"Créeme: nadie echará de menos a estos. Y probablemente estés salvando muchas vidas poniéndole fin a las suyas. Piensa en el pueblo que vimos destruido en el camino hacia aquí." Mencionó la asesina.

Motivó a su wyvern a avanzar, arrinconando a un par de asustados samuráis contra una esquina. Éstos soltaron las espadas, pero Beruka les golpeó tan fuerte con el reverso de su hacha que podría haberlos matado por accidente.

"¿Y por qué les has perdonado a ellos?" Se mosqueó Peri, fastidiada de que no siguiera su propio consejo. Es cierto que le apenó pensar en los nuevos huérfanos de aquella aldea, y alguna vez llegó a pensar en vengarles de la manera más sanguinaria posible…

"Esos no han renunciado a la moralidad todavía. Se veía en sus ojos." Contestó Beruka, relajando la expresión. Se había enfrentado a suficientes monstruos en su niñez como para saber identificarlos…

Un shuriken chocó contra su hombro, creando una grieta en su armadura oscura. Beruka reaccionó torpemente a la colisión, perdiendo el equilibrio. Su dragón notó su despiste y se movió hacia atrás para ayudarla a mantenerse sobre su espalda. La asesina se había distraído por un segundo, recordando la última vez que se miró en un espejo. No se convirtió en una estatua como dijo Selena, pero había algo diferente en sus ojos… y eso le daba miedo.

"Entonces solo debo saber juzgarles, ¿no?" Sonrió la peliazul, corriendo a por el responsable del ataque con una velocidad monstruosa y una cara espantosa. Beruka soltó un suspiro, sin saber si se había explicado bien o no.

-O-O-O-

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no estaba corriendo a apoyar a Elise de inmediato? Aunque su mente sabía lo que hacer, su cuerpo la mantenía donde estaba. Arthur estaba combatiendo contra un ninja que le superaba en velocidad, fracasando a cada golpe que intentaba asestar, evidenciando una peligrosa inferioridad de agilidad.

Effie estaba atrapada ante la disyuntiva de ir a ayudar a Arthur, o acudir junto a su señora. Ésta parecía tener la situación controlada con su grimorio de viento, manteniendo a raya a la marioneta de estrambóticas pintas, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

Aun así… no podía dejar a Arthur donde estaba. Había algo en su pecho que no quería dejarle solo en aquel combate… pero debía ir con Elise… pero Arthur…

En un momento de epifanía, la peliblanca se dio cuenta de un aterrador hecho. Se había enamorado de él. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño cada vez que le tocaba, y no se refería a los placenteros masajes. Incluso cuando la ayudaba a estirarse se sentía… cargada.

Aunque se había asegurado ser más fuerte que Arthur, cuando estaba con él se sentía pequeña. No sabría explicarlo bien, pero por fin identificó ese sentimiento que se cocía en su interior. Le quería. … ¿Por qué le quería?

De repente, el caballo de Elise se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, apartando a su jinete de encima. Un veloz destello acompañado de un horrendo sonido siguió al quejido de la princesa al caer al suelo. La cabeza del caballo se separó de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo con la inmovilidad de los objetos sin vida.

La marioneta responsable de aquella sangría apareció repentinamente junto a Elise, con una sierra ensangrentada sobre la cabeza de la chica. El disco giratorio hacía ruido y salpicaba sangre. La princesa intentó levantarse para correr, pero, al caerse del caballo, su propio cuerpo pisó su cabello, impidiéndole batirse en retirada.

Cuando la rubia volvió a alzar el rostro, la marioneta estaba mirándola, disponiéndose a dejar caer la sierra sobre ella. Un poderoso lanzazo horizontal destrozó el juguete en mil pedazos, apartando la sierra del camino. Effie se percató de algo. Al poder dejar su brazo más atrás, cuando ejecutó el movimiento recogió más impulso, ocasionando un golpe el doble de devastador. Tardó un poco más en desencadenar el ataque, pero estaba segura de poder modularlo.

La otra marioneta que Elise había estado refrenando se lanzó sobre Effie, aprovechándose de que estaba de espaldas para atacarla. La sierra chocó contra el hombro de la mujer, creando un sonido metálico de perforación en su armadura. La peliblanca soltó un quejido al sentir el metal rasgar su piel.

Elise la agarró del brazo y la apartó de la trayectoria del golpe antes de que le cortara el hombro de cuajo. La vasalla cambió la lanza de mano, cortando a la marioneta en dos al asestar un golpe descendente. La princesa sacó su bastón dorado de inmediato, aplicando una curación rápida a su amiga.

El marionetista dejó de ocultarse en las sombras, riéndose con una cara descompuesta, sacudida de cicatrices. Se acercó a las mujeres, tirando de las cuerdas con las que controlaba a su montura de madera. Sacó su propio arco y con parsimonia y deleite cargó una flecha de acero. Habría empezado a tensar la cuerda, pero un hacha se clavó en su cuello, tirándole del juguete de cuerdas que controlaba y arruinándole el momento.

Arthur respiraba con dificultad, con un par de kunais sobresaliendo de su espalda. Tenía una mano siguiendo la trayectoria del hacha que arrojó, y la otra agarraba por el cuello al ninja que tantos problemas le causó.

En mitad de su enfrentamiento, el suelo comenzó a subir bajo ellos. El rubio se apartó con desesperación para evitar ser aplastado por las piedras, así como el ninja. El mokushujin se aprovechó de aquel incidente para clavar sus armas sobre el héroe, pero al haber recortado las distancias entre ellos, Arthur pudo agarrarle del cuello, para no soltarle hasta que se pusiera morado.

Elise finalizó el tratamiento de su amiga, dedicando una mirada apenada a su caballo. Un grupo de lágrimas le preguntó si era su turno de salir al escenario, pero la rubia sacudió la cabeza, centrándose en lo que estaba haciendo. Arthur terminó de arrebatar la consciencia al ninja asestándole unos cuantos golpes más en el rostro. Alguna muela se le cayó.

El héroe dio un par de pasos hacia las chicas, perdiendo el equilibrio al tropezar con unas inoportunas piedras y precipitándole sobre unas púas, víctima de su legendaria mala fortuna. No obstante, Effie le salvó de la caída, arropándole entre sus brazos. En cuando le tocó, supo que lo que sentía no tenía remedio. ¿Por qué si no iba su corazón a golpearle el pecho con tanta fuerza al ver su sonrisa de 'todo en orden'? ¿Sería su optimismo? ¿Su fuerza? ¿O tal vez que se preocupara más por ellas pese a tener dos puñales ninja en la espalda?

La princesa apretó los puños al ver su fiel montura en aquel estado. Se sentía frustrada. Frustrada consigo misma por no haber logrado hacer nada. Estaba harta de ser alguien a quien debían proteger. Harta de ser un estorbo. Harta de poner en peligro a sus seres queridos…

Aquella rabia detonó en su interior las puertas tras las que selló sus recuerdos. Así, rememoró de golpe el peligro que pasó en el barco, y la crueldad de los piratas. Sería lógico que se sintiera fatal al recuperar su memoria, pero algo cambió dentro de ella en los últimos días. Su corazón ya no era el de una niña.

Había conocido el dolor… había experimentado la desesperación… le llegó a gustar un chico… se estaba enfrentando al mayor conflicto interno que jamás se le hubiera presentado, y aun así, seguía ahí. No podría seguir siendo una niñita indefensa por siempre. Ese espíritu se reflejó en su rostro cuando volvió a abrir su grimorio, descubriendo instintivamente el potencial que todavía podía sacar de él. No por nada era hermana de Leo.

"¡Arthur! ¡Te han herido!" Se alarmó al ver al rubio, perdiendo momentáneamente la fuerza que adquirió. Mientras sanaba al hombretón, sus pensamientos regresaron a la ambición que nació en ella.

-O-O-O-

Xander no estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de separarse, pero era prioritario cubrir más terreno. Aquellas catacumbas eran como un laberinto, y jugaban a contrarreloj. Ross le trajo un plan, y como le vio muy entusiasmado, decidió aceptarlo. Charlotte se subió en el caballo con él, y avanzaron en cabeza, creando un camino a seguir entre las filas mokushujin. Ross se acercó con velocidad a los despistados, golpeándoles en la nuca para aturdirles y dejarles expuestos a su espada. Benny corría como un loco tras el príncipe, pero al ser tan grande e ir cargado con una armadura tan pesada, su paso era lento.

Ross entrecerró los ojos, molesto con aquella parsimonia. Se alarmó al ver unos cuantos shurikens volar hacia el acorazado, pero como su adjetivo indica, rebotaron sobre él como si fueran chinas en una ventana. Entonces el rubio se volvió a los que le atacaron, con una mirada que describía la oscuridad de la muerte. Si no se desmayaron todos fue porque no le estaban mirando a la cara.

Xander detuvo su caballo al encontrarse con un marionetista que manipulaba a tres muñecos a la vez. Charlotte pegó un brinco, incrustando su hacha en el suelo para intentar destrozar a una de las marionetas, pero ésta se apartó al ser tirada de sus hilos.

El príncipe interpuso su espada para bloquear el golpe que intentaron plantar en la rubia. Con fuerza, empujó la sierra que rebotaba sobre Siegfried, apartando la marioneta que intentó matar a Charlotte. Apretando un poco su mango, lanzó las sombras oscuras de su espada al muñeco. Las estacas mágicas se clavaron en su objetivo, perforándolo hasta salir por el otro lado.

Un sonido de sierra apareció de la nada, cayendo sobre Xander. El marionetista ocultó su cuarto muñeco en el techo, emboscando con malicia. Habría amputado la mano al príncipe, pero Benny interpuso su brazo, recibiendo el golpe por su señor. El acero de su armadura comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo la presión de la marioneta cayendo.

El acorazado dirigió una punzada con su lanza, atravesando a la marioneta. Xander aprovechó aquella oportunidad para cortar el cuerpo del juguete en dos, quitándole de encima el peligro a su salvador.

"¡Pendón! ¡Detrás de ti!" Advirtió el malhablado general, corriendo junto a ellos, habiendo derrotado a los que se quedaron rezagados. Charlotte dirigió sus ojos hacia él, cargada de furia, pero al hacerlo descubrió la otra máquina del marionetista. Se agachó en el último segundo, pasando el horrendo sonido de la sierra sobre su cabeza.

Se rindió en desenterrar su hacha, lanzando un golpe ascendente con el puño desnudo. La marioneta salió despedida, chocando con fuerza contra el techo y desarmándose en pedazos.

Benny se interpuso en el lanzamiento de shurikens que dirigieron unos ninjas a Xander, ambiciosos por matar al más importante. Ross se vio forzado a apoyarle, pues estaba siendo superado en número. No obstante, no le costaría nada mantener un ojo en su comandante y en la zorra esa.

Un par de samuráis se coordinó para atacar a Benny desde ambos lados. Ross le ordenó retroceder unos pasos. El pelirrosa se apoyó sobre la espalda del gigantón, saltando sobre los mokushujin y sorprendiéndoles con un inesperado ataque descendente. El rubio movió su gruesa lanza sobre la cabeza del crestado, rozándole el peinado por poco, pero llevándose consigo los cuchillos arrojadizos que le lanzaron. Ross entonces se refugió detrás del escudo humano rodando sobre su espalda para pasar entre las piernas de Benny.

Xander bloqueó otro ataque de sierras de la marioneta, sin manos para poder contraatacar. Charlotte se apoyó en el lomo de su caballo y pegó otro bote. Hundió su puño en el rostro de la marioneta, fracturándola severamente. El marionetista cambió rápidamente a su arco, aprovechando aquella apertura en la defensa de la rubia para finalizarla.

Así habría sido si Xander no hubiera alzado su espada sobre la cabeza, lanzando las sombras hacia el arquero y perforándole los brazos. Charlotte vio por el rabillo del ojo una sombra aproximarse a su señor, por lo que se lanzó a interceptarla con su cuerpo. Placó al ninja, apresándole contra el suelo. El mokushujin reaccionó a tiempo, levantando las piernas para lanzar a la rubia sobre sí mismo e intercambiar posiciones.

"¡Jefe!" Avisó Ross, siempre pendiente de la batalla.

Una vez sobre la mujer, el ninja alzó brevemente su puñal, fastidiado por ser interrumpido. Cuando estuvo a punto de ejecutarla, una espada le atravesó el pecho. Unas sombras se clavaron en su herida, aferrándole al acero oscuro. Xander alzó al ninja, arrojándolo contra sus compañeros en la distancia, deteniendo los shurikens que Benny bloqueó dándole vueltas a la lanza.

Mientras se levantaba, Charlotte notó que una de las destruidas marionetas comenzaba a moverse, cogiendo el arco del debilitado marionetista y cargando una flecha. Con el flujo de la desesperación, embistió al príncipe, tirándole del caballo. El proyectil voló detrás de ellos, explicándole a Xander la razón de aquel golpe.

Ross hizo un movimiento de molino con los brazos, agarrando el hacha de la mujer por el mango al estar en lo más bajo, y girando sobre sí mismo para desenterrarla con la fuerza que acumuló en el movimiento. Siguiendo el giro, lanzó el hacha, clavándola sobre el marionetista y asegurándose que no moviera ningún hilo más.

Benny se descuidó durante un segundo, ignorando una pequeña bola que ni siquiera le arrojaron como proyectil. La explosión de aquella bomba logró desequilibrarle, provocando que fuera a caerse sobre sus compañeros. Charlotte apartó al príncipe rodando sobre el suelo. Tras caer Benny junto a los rubios, Xander se levantó con fuerza, blandiendo su arma sagrada y cargando contra los achantados ninjas. Ross corrió detrás de él, siempre preparado para apoyarle como fuera conveniente.

El príncipe desgarró el pecho del primer mokushujin que se encontró, dándose cuenta de que era una copia, réplica del otro ninja. Por eso los lanzamientos eran idénticos, pero las heridas causadas eran también compartidas. El ninja de verdad se aprovechó de aquella confusión para encender tres bombas de pólvora y arrojarse contra el príncipe.

Aunque renunció a su vida para acabar con sus enemigos… aunque estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por su causa, una patada le empujó lejos de Xander, aislándole para morir solo en una triple explosión. Ross agarró a su comandante del brazo, refugiándole detrás de él. Al estallar las bombas, salieron por los aires. Habrían caído en el suelo, pero Charlotte se levantó a tiempo para poder amortiguarles.

"¿Estáis bien?" Murmuró Charlotte, oprimida contra el suelo por el peso de los dos hombres. Xander intentó levantarse, pero Ross se negó a permitírselo. Sabía que su amigo era un tanto tímido con las mujeres, y si podía forzarle a estar tan pegado a una diva, lo haría. Además, no quedaban enemigos en la zona.

"Ross, quita de encima." Refunfuñó el príncipe, comenzando a sentirse acalorado, notando las intenciones de su general. "No me obligues a hacerte aquello." Advirtió el impacientado Xander.

Le faltó tiempo al pelirrosa para apartarse, escondiéndose detrás de Benny con terror en los ojos.

"No le permitas nunca que te haga eso, tontico, lo lamentarás." Así era como llamaba a Benny, aunque éste no se sintió ofendido en lo más mínimo. No era muy inteligente, después de todo, por lo que aceptaría su consejo con gratitud.

Xander ofreció su mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse. Charlotte la aceptó por fuerza de la costumbre, levantando su sonrisa de mentira automáticamente. En cuanto volvió a mirar a Xander, sacudió la cabeza, negándose a caer en la tentación.

"Gracias, mi señor." Dijo la rubia, procurando limitar su gratitud para no parecer interesada. Era un dolor de cabeza tratar con aquel hombre. Normalmente se tenía que esforzar para fingir ser alguien que no era, pero con él tenía que esforzarse para ser ella misma.

Como el príncipe tiró con demasiada fuerza, Charlotte tuvo que apoyarse sobre él para recuperar el equilibrio. Sus instintos la llevaron a que posara sus pechos sobre él, fingiendo dulzura. Se apartó incluso con algo de violencia, empujando a Xander.

"Eh… perdón, mi príncipe." Se disculpó la rubia, irritada consigo misma. ¿Cómo podía negarle al malnacido del pelirrosa tocahuevos que no era un putón actuando como actuaba?

"Ha sido culpa mía." Negó Xander, dándose cuenta de su error. "Te ruego que me disculpes." Añadió, inclinando la cabeza levemente, para después agacharse a recoger a Siegfried.

"Fiu, fiu." Dijeron Ross y Benny, el segundo siguiendo las órdenes del general. Charlotte y Xander se volvieron al pelirrosa, comprendiendo que aquello había sido idea suya. Mientras la rubia recogía su hacha, el príncipe se montó sobre su caballo. Ross comprendió el peligro que corría como se quedara quieto, por lo que le mandó a Benny seguirle mientras empezaron a correr tras él. Charlotte se montó tras Xander, con los ojos clavados en el que sería la víctima de sus nudillos.

"¡Tiempo muerto! ¿No podemos hablar de esto?" Intentó apaciguar Ross, devorando el terreno por el que avanzaba con la vista, buscando cualquier vestigio de trampa o emboscada enemiga. No iba a permitir que aquel error suyo se cobrara la vida de nadie, y menos por una tontería como aquella.

-O-O-O-

Los cuerpos de los derrotados reposaban sobre el suelo, dibujando los resultados de la batalla liderada por Xander. Azura y Felicia se separaron del grupo cuando una pared de piedra selló el camino por el que fueron, por lo mejor que podían hacer era agruparse con el príncipe.

Caminar entre los muertos no era algo agradable, y Felicia nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse a aquello. Cuando vio a la peliazul temblar de rabia, le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando consolarla. Ninguna batalla era buena, por muy justa que fuera su causa. En las peleas siempre había un ganador y un derrotado, pero cuando ese ganador es tan empático como la cantante, solo hay derrotados.

De repente, un kunai voló hacia las chicas, rozando a Azura en la mejilla. Un grupo de ninjas se hizo los derrotados para esperar una mejor oportunidad. Sin duda, una estrategia sucia, pero eficaz. Para que funcionara tenían que ser heridos de algún modo en el que fuera creíble. Unos tenían el brazo fracturado por el maldito pelirrosa, otros tenían unas costillas rotas por el empuje de Benny… pero mereció la pena, pues así podrían cargarse a aquellas dos jovencitas.

Felicia sacó de su manga una cuchilla que se desplegaba en tres hojas en torno a un eje. Aunque parecía un shuriken normal y corriente, si su usuaria se concentraba, podía impregnar las hojas de llamas. Los mokushujin se rieron al ver su pobre intento de mostrar fortaleza, preparando sus espadas y puñales.

Azura buscó los ojos de su compañera, dedicándole una significativa mirada. Debían luchar como una sola, o no lo lograrían. Entonces comenzó a cantar suavemente una canción de coraje y resistencia, disipando las dudas de la sirvienta.

El grupo de cuatro ninjas comenzó a correr hacia ellas, separándose en un círculo para cubrir todas las aberturas en su defensa. Las chicas apoyaron espalda contra espalda, concentrándose en los movimientos más pequeños.

El más cercano a Azura, por su derecha, esprintó hacia la peliazul, subiendo la mano en la que tenía su puñal para simular un corte ascendente. Azura clavó su naginata en el suelo, apoyándose sobre ella para saltar. Con otro tirón del brazo, recogió su arma, apuntando al mokushujin. Éste se hizo a un lado, preparando un nuevo ataque que no fallaría.

Felicia lanzó su shuriken con fuerza y precisión, impregnando de llamas el pecho de ese hombre. Se acercó a éste para recuperar su arma arrojadiza, apartándole de Azura con una patada.

Los otros ninjas del círculo rompieron su formación, lanzándose sobre las chicas en un ataque coordinado que las sobrepasarían con los números. Azura agarró a Felicia de la mano para empezar a correr lejos de ellos. No podrían enfrentarles, pero tampoco tenían a donde huir en aquella pequeña caverna, y las salidas estaban por el otro lado.

En cuanto llegaron a la pared, se volvieron a sus adversarios, quienes se esparcieron para rodearlas y bloquear sus salidas. Los de los laterales se aproximaron con una carrera baja, uno con una espada y el otro con un kunai. Azura agarró con fuerza su naginata, preparándose para repeler a los hombres con un imponente pero frágil barrido.

Los mokushujin no eran tan fuertes como Benny o Arthur, por lo que decidieron ser prudentes y dar un paso atrás. De todos modos, ya habían conseguido lo que querían. Al obligar a la peliazul a moverse, bajó la guardia, desprotegiéndola ante el mejor lanzador de cuchillos de su grupo.

Felicia embistió a Azura, tirándola al suelo para que no le alcanzara la daga. Rodó con ella sobre el suelo hacia su derecha. La cantante interpuso su naginata a tiempo para bloquear el espadazo que le lanzaron mientras seguían en el suelo. Felicia aprovechó aquella oportunidad para rasgar la pierna del mokushujin con su shuriken, quemándole en el proceso y poniéndole la pierna en llamas.

Los dos últimos hombres se lanzaron a la vez a clavar sus puñales sobre las chicas, aprovechando que una estaba sobre la otra para, al menos, asegurarse de eliminar a una. Felicia agarró a Azura entre sus brazos con fuerza, rodando sobre el suelo para esquivar aquel nuevo ataque mientras se ponía en pie con destreza, sujetando todavía a la peliazul contra sí.

Azura pisó el suelo con fuerza, aprovechándose de que Felicia no la había soltado todavía para apartarse de la trayectoria de los nuevos cuchillos arrojadizos. La sirvienta supo de un modo u otro que lo haría, por lo que no se soltó, así como la cantante sabía que no se soltaría en ese momento.

Los ninjas habían empezado a perder la paciencia, acercándose a ellas con la intención de eliminarlas a la vez. Ignoraron los gritos de ayuda del hombre en llamas. Lo que es no saber apagar el fuego…

Las chicas no se dieron cuenta, pero dentro de ellas había un sentimiento compartido. Azura no sabía de lo que se trataba, pues era su primera vez, pero Felicia ya lo había experimentado antes.

Existía un estado de concentración en el que consigues hacer cosas que antes te eran imposibles, y por encima de ese estado había uno en el que dos personas se sincronizaban como si fueran una sola. Le había pasado antes con Corrin, pero no se esperó poder lograrlo con Azura. Aquella clase de prodigio solo se lograba con aquellos a los que confiarías tu vida, y eso significaba que ambas lo hacían.

Azura contuvo los ataques de los ninjas moviendo su naginata rápidamente, excediéndose en un dos contra uno. Cuando uno de ellos se acercó demasiado con la intención de superar sus defensas, Felicia le rasgó la cara con su arma ígnea, provocando que se retorciera en el suelo. El último ninja embistió contra las chicas, logrando tirarlas al suelo y haciendo un sándwich a la cantante.

En un rápido movimiento, alzó su puñal para rematar a la pelirrosa que tantos problemas había causado, pues sabía que si intentaba eliminar a la desarmada peliazul, le sorprendería con ese maldito shuriken. Azura le agarró por la muñeca, deteniendo el golpe que se detuvo a milímetros de la oreja de Felicia.

La sirvienta entonces agarró con torpeza el kunai y se lo arrebató tras forcejear un poco. El ninja intentó separarse de ellas al quedar desarmado. Como Felicia seguía abrazando a Azura con uno brazo, la cantante incorporó el torso, arrastrando consigo a Felicia, quien lanzó el otro brazo para apuñalar al mokushujin, atravesándole así el cuello.

El hombre se llevó las manos al cuello, intentando detener el sangrado, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar, se cayó al suelo de espaldas, horrorizado al contemplar las puertas de la muerte.

Azura intentó levantarse, pero Felicia la envolvió entre sus brazos, agitada. Habían pasado por toda una experiencia, y todavía no dejaba de temblar. La cantante se descubrió a sí misma igual de alterada que Felicia, por lo que se dejó abrazar.

Felicia sintió un miedo horrible durante todo el combate. Miedo de morir, miedo de perder a Azura. No solo la abrazaba por lo asustada que había estado, también la abrazaba por lo aliviada que se sentía de que estuviera bien. Le importaba demasiado como para permitir que la hirieran. Y se había apegado tanto a ella que se le haría extraño soltarla.

En cuanto a la peliazul, se quedó un rato en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse. Seguía sin entender lo que le había pasado durante la batalla. Había sido… increíble. Pudo luchar con todas sus fuerzas porque sabía que Felicia estaba a su lado. Mentiría si dijera que no se excitó un poco, y sin duda quería volver a sentir eso con su amiga.

"Has estado alucinante." Comentó Azura, mirando al techo, con el sonido de las explosiones y el retumbar de piedras moviéndose en la distancia. La sirvienta parpadeó un par de veces mientras se le subían los colores. Apretó su abrazo, avergonzada.

"E-eso no es…" Fue a decir, pero no quería mentirle. Sacó el valor que llevaba dentro para pronunciar las palabras "Tú también." Murmuró, sintiéndose de un modo u otro extraña. Azura soltó unas risitas, volviéndose a la sirvienta y mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Vamos con el resto?" Sugirió a escasos centímetros de ella. Felicia asintió torpemente, siendo ayudada a levantarse. Ambas tenían la ropa embarrada, por lo que la sirvienta anotó mentalmente que tendría que lavarla luego. Sus pensamientos la traicionaron durante un segundo, dándole curiosidad por ver el cuerpo desnudo de la cantante.

Con fuerza, sacudió su cabeza, sonrojándose sus mejillas mientras seguía a la princesa. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? Ella amaba a Corrin, y eso seguramente no cambiaría jamás... por lo que descubrir nuevos sentimientos igual de fuertes no debía ser posible... ¿verdad?

 **-O-O-O-**

 **Eh… sí, lo voy a parar aquí. En realidad ya he escrito unas cuantas escenas más, pero como el documento iba a ser obscenamente enorme, prefería segmentar, ya sabéis. Hubiera sido demasiado ponerlo todo en un capítulo, y demasiadas cosas en un mismo episodio no permite un procesamiento igual. Si veis el capítulo 'yoquesé', diréis 'oh, sí, aquel capítulo donde…'; pero si hago demasiadas cosas en uno solo, tendréis problemas para recordar todo lo que sucedió. Que el número de capítulos sirva de guía o algo, supongo.**

 **Y realmente no quiero justificarme mucho por lo que acabo de hacer. No lo de los capítulos, sino sobre lo que seguramente estaréis esperando que comente. Pero no seré yo quien os conteste… ¿qué ha pasado? Han ocurrido muchas cosas (no tantas como tenía planeado en éste capítulo)… así que no sé con claridad a qué os referís… *risas malvadas* Diría que no sé a dónde estoy yendo con eso, pero me temo que sí lo sé.**

 **Hay tantas cosas de las que os podría hablar… y tantos misterios que no pienso aclarar ahora… así se debe sentir Niles. Maquiavélico. (No voy a hacer muchas aclaraciones sobre la seguridad con las que hago las cosas que hago (y sí, me refiero a Felicia)… yo mismo estoy algo asustado por ver la respuesta que da (y lo peor es que no será lo único... lol... o tal vez no... yo qué sé))**

 **Oh, y el título iba a ser algo como 'sincronía/sintonía/resonancia de almas' pero eso ya lo tiene Soul Eater. No obstante, lo que sucede es algo parecido, solo que sin la temática de las almas como algo manipulable. Simplemente, se entienden con una claridad indescriptible, funcionando como si fueran una sola entidad.**

 **Se aprecia el feedback (además de temerlo), y nos vemos. *Guiño confuso, guiño confuso* *Codo asustadizo, codo asustadizo***


	32. Capítulo 32: El timo llamado 'venganza'

**El timo llamado 'venganza'**

"¡Orochi! ¡Deja de correr!" Pidió la pequeña maga, falta de aliento con la carrerita que se estaba pegando tras la augur. Orochi se detuvo en una bifurcación, echando un vistazo a sus cartas. Murmuró unas rápidas palabras de ruego y se le reveló la dirección.

"¡Por aquí! Tenemos que llegar hasta Kagero cuanto antes, o la suerte se le acabará…" Guió la pelimorada, tirando del brazo de Nyx.

Tras girar una esquina, un grupo de ninjas estaba recogiendo una mesa derribada sobre la que habían estado jugando a las cartas. Por ahí pasaron Kotaro y sus persecutores. Orochi comenzó a invocar un par de tigres de sus pergaminos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta que les permitía el acceso a su mundo, su magia se disipó de golpe.

Nyx también intentó utilizar su grimorio, pero no logró crear ninguna muralla de piedra que las aislara de posibles cuchillos arrojadizos. Entonces las mujeres se fijaron en el culpable de su indefensión. Un sacerdote había creado un área muerta de magia alrededor ellas, sellando sus poderes mágicos por un tiempo.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" Comentó uno de ellos, acercándose a las magas, con ojos que delataban sus intereses.

"Tío, que una es una cría." Le reprochó uno de ellos, interponiéndose entre ellas y él. Éste le apartó, con unas risas que declaraban lo poco que le importaba.

"Cuanto más pequeñas más apretadas están abajo." Se rió, agarrando a Nyx del brazo y pegándosela hacia sí. La morena le mordió el antebrazo remangado, obligándole a soltarla. Entonces se acercó a Orochi, retrocediendo unos pasos. Si alguna vez tuvierais que explicarle a alguien el 'asco', intentad describir sus caras.

"La verdad es que nunca lo he probado, pero parece interesante." Se unió uno de los ninjas, observando a la pequeña con lujuria. La augur se interpuso entre ella y los mokushujin, sintiendo vergüenza de que su nación los hubiera llamado alguna vez 'aliados'.

"Echad un vistazo a la tetona esa. Agarradla." Ordenó el líder del grupo, mandando a unos hombres más jóvenes. Nyx agarró a la pelimorada, huyendo por donde vinieron. No dieron ni tres pasos antes de ver que una roca había bloqueado el camino.

"¿Por qué no pasamos un buen rato, jovencitas?" Sugirió con presunta caballerosidad uno de los ninjas. El tipo al que Nyx mordió se acercó a ellas, pegándole una bofetada a la maga más pequeña y tirándola al suelo.

"Prepárate, puta." Advirtió, echándose encima de Nyx y agarrándole los brazos con una mano mientras se desajustaba la ropa con la otra. Orochi intentó pegarle una patada para apartarle, pero la apresaron de los brazos, alejándola de su amiga.

Una flecha perforó el cuello del hombre que intentó forzar a Nyx, rompiendo las risas de los mokushujin. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al arquero que les pilló por sorpresa, cargadas de odio y hostilidad.

"Os invitaría a que soltarais a mi compañera, pero os voy a matar de igual forma." Sonrió Niles desde la entrada que se abrió paralelamente a la que se cerró. Cargó dos flechas en su arco y disparó hacia la augur, alcanzando el pecho de sus agresores.

Nyx se apartó el cadáver de encima, colorada y agitada. En sus muchos años de experiencia, era la primera vez que la intentaban forzar. Si tan solo hubiera tenido su cuerpo real, tal vez no la hubieran querido violar. … Les dio igual que tuviera el cuerpo de una cría, tampoco les importaría que fuera una vieja.

Detrás de Niles entró la caballería. Corrin transformó su brazo en una prolongada lanza gris y blanca, de similar forma a cuando se convierte en dragón, barriendo con violencia el grupo de samuráis que se posicionó para detenerle. Un arquero intentó alcanzar al príncipe, aprovechando su baja guardia, pero Gunter interpuso su escudo para proteger a su señor. Acto seguido, lanzó su jabalina, perforando el pecho del atacante.

"¡Te mueves lento, viejo!" Gruñó Jacob, adelantándose a su némesis de por vida y doblegando a un par de ninjas con movimientos ágiles y eficaces. Clavó su puñal sobre uno de ellos para después sacarlo, bloquear el ataque con él, agarrar con la otra mano a su restante enemigo y punzarle en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Silas cargó de frente hacia las magas, con Mozu sentada detrás de él. Un grupo de ninjas intentó detenerle, pero el jinete dirigió a su caballo con maestría, rodeando la las fuerzas enemigas para que entre él y su alumna les redujeran con la longitud de sus lanzas.

Orochi recogió a Nyx del suelo, acercándole su grimorio. La pequeña estuvo tan enfurecida con aquellas bestias que ningún conjuro lograría sellar su magia. Su grimorio saltó del suelo a sus manos, movido por alguna fuerza invisible.

La augur supo de inmediato de lo que se trataba. Cuando fueron a las aguas termales tras insistirle por horas, vio que la marca en su frente no era el único símbolo grabado en su piel. En sus brazos tenía unas runas que normalmente ocultaba con sus muñequeras oscuras.

El símbolo en su frente comenzó a brillar, deshaciendo su inhabilitación mágica. Abrió las páginas del libro por donde más les dolería. Iba a demostrar por qué la consideraban la maga oscura más prestigiosa en su ciudad, antes de que se convirtiera en la tumba de todos. Cuando Odin le demostró saber utilizar Nosferatu, tuvo que volverse de piedra para evitar revelar todos sus conocimientos en las artes oscuras. Nadie debía saber tanto como ella, o el mundo podría correr peligro. … Y Odin era demasiado bueno para aventurarse en las profundidades de la magia prohibida.

Nyx jamás se esperó volver a cambiar a aquellas alturas de su vida. Antes combatía para expiar sus crímenes, avergonzada de su pasado como maga oscura que mataba por deporte. Aunque nunca se perdonaría a sí misma por lo que hizo, ya no luchaba solo por sí misma. Ahora tenía amigos a los que quería proteger, empezando por aquella inmadura augur que no la dejaba en paz, recordándole el muerto en su memoria placer de una amistad honesta.

De las páginas del grimorio salieron unas sombras oscuras que volaron hacia los ninjas, aferrándose a sus rostros y succionándoles las fuerzas. Entonces, con otro movimiento de brazo, creó una bola oscura, arrojándola hacia una línea de samuráis. A su paso, desintegró lo que tocaba, partiendo a algunos de los mokushujin por la mitad. La teoría tras ese hechizo era tan trascendental como apresar lo que existe y desaparecerlo del mundo. Probablemente Leo fuera el único capaz de usar la misma magia, pero tendría que pasarse semanas estudiando antes de comprender su esencia, por muy buen escritor de runas que fuera.

"Vamos, Orochipu. Tenemos que salvar a Kagero." Recordó la morena, cargando al frente mientras se rodeaba de esferas similares, protegiéndola de los cuchillos arrojadizos.

En cuanto Corrin derrotó al sacerdote que sellaba su magia, la augur invocó a tantas bestias como sus poderes le permitían. Como si un zoológico hubiera aparecido de la nada, gorilas, tigres, burros y halcones comenzaron a masacrar a los enemigos.

La pelimorada se montó en un caballo espectral, agarrando a Nyx de los hombros y montándola con ella. La morena extendió su magia desintegradora en torno a las dos, convirtiéndose en una bala imparable. El acceso al camino por el que Asura y Saizo persiguieron a Kotaro comenzó a elevarse, pues su mecanismo fue accionado por uno de los ninjas que dio la batalla por perdida, ganándole a su señor algo más de tiempo.

Aquello no detuvo a las magas. Nyx concentró sus vórtices frente al caballo, creando un despiadado taladro que perforó la roca como si fuera de aire. Después de pasar al otro lado, la magia de Nyx perdió fuerzas progresivamente hasta desaparecer. Se había esforzado demasiado, y ahora no podría usar hechizos complicados. Tiene que ver con el desgaste mental, fruto de la concentración necesaria para manipular con destreza hechizos del más alto nivel.

Por suerte para las magas, detrás de aquel punto de control no había más enemigos. Solo un largo pasillo lleno de trampas accionadas, con algún que otro trozo de tela rasgada, bien de Asura, bien de Saizo.

-O-O-O-

Y os preguntaréis '¿Y dónde andará Miles en todo éste follón?'. Pues la verdad es que no me moví de la entrada. Alguien se tenía que quedar a vigilar que no llegaran más refuerzos enemigos, y nadie se ofreció voluntario. … Bueno, tal vez no esté siendo del todo honesto. Camilla se apalancó sobre su gran wyvern, esperando la aparición de adversarios que derrotar.

Estando los dos solos, después de lo que pasamos… era duro pensar algo que decir, y la princesa no llegó a dirigirse a mí en ningún momento. La única vez que me miró… me pareció percibir en ella hostilidad, pero deduje que me habría equivocado. Si me odiara, me lo haría saber con claridad.

El sonido detrás de nosotros, mazmorra adentro, no hizo sino volverse más explosivo y violento, aumentando la tensión como si de un arco se tratase. Mala metáfora, pero bueno.

Yo solo tenía mi espada, y pude ver mi grimorio en uno de los bolsillos de la silla del wyvern oscuro. Me acerqué con mucho disimulo, ayudándome de un tarareo inofensivo para que no me cortara el cuello por accidente, como diciéndole 'el que tienes a tu lado es el idiota de Miles, así que, si podrías exprimir un poco la piedad en tu corazón, te lo ruego, hazlo'.

Me apoyé sobre el wyvern subiéndome sobre su pata para acceder con mayor facilidad al bolsillo. Cuando puse mis manos sobre el libro negro, un puñetazo me apartó de la princesa, despojándome de las gafas y tirándome al irregular suelo.

"No te me acerques." Me dijo Camilla con una voz indiferente. Menos mal que no pude verle el rostro: probablemente me habría puesto a llorar. No porque fuera un flojeras, que también, pero por ver mi corazón partido. Me repudió. No es odio, no. Odiar implica una carga afectiva. Camilla se estaba negando a reconocer mi existencia.

Me arrastré por el suelo hasta hallar mis lentes, incapaz de dirigir la mirada a la mujer. Recogí mi grimorio y empecé a observarlo, con la esperanza de desaparecer entre sus páginas. Me sentía mal, muy mal. Sé que me lo merecía después de lo que le hice en el barco, pero aun así, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… y yo la acababa de perder.

Heh, ¿quién me creía que era de todos modos? Solo soy un psicólogo. Soy prescindible. No sé ni para qué estaba ahí con ella, si ella se sobra y se basta para derrotar a todos. No es por que fuera arrogante, pero ya la había visto en la batalla, y me costaba imaginarme a alguien más fuerte.

Por ello, me limitaría a aguardar a su lado con respeto, sin volver a posar mis sucios ojos sobre ella, centrándome en luchar desesperadamente por mi vida, y protegerla con la misma vida de ser necesario. Al menos sería de alguna utilidad.

No os equivoquéis. Seguramente me sería muy difícil dejar de quererla, pues incluso entonces, entendía lo que estaba haciendo. Desconfiaba de mí. Así es Camilla. Desde pequeña tuvo que aprender a desconfiar de los demás, y yo no iba a ser ninguna excepción. Pero eso es parte de su encanto. Que fuera tan asustadiza… hacía que anhelara estar con ella. Sentirla a mi lado… no lo puedo describir con facilidad, pero hacía que me pesara la respiración.

Cinco ninjas aparecieron tras uno de los muchos giros en las escaleras, alarmando al wyvern, quien soltó un gruñido amenazador. Camilla fue a sacar su grimorio Relámpago de su funda, dándose cuenta de que faltaba un libro negro. Solo así se percató de que eso fue mi objetivo al acercarme a ella; pero, ¿qué iba yo a saber de eso? Estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándome si un paraguas tendría más usos que yo…

Alcé mi mano hacia los mokushujin, creando una distorsión tras ellos que les propulsó hacia adelante, logrando volcar a los tres primeros y así tirar al resto en una dolorosa y breve caída. Desenvainé mi espada, sin poder importarme menos su peso. Me pesaba mucho más el pecho en ese momento.

Camilla lanzó un rayo a uno de los ninjas. Éste, sacudiéndose horriblemente, clavó una daga en la pared de tierra, redirigiendo la electricidad. Debía ser un estudioso. Yo no lo sabía bien, pero aquella clase de conocimientos no era una que le interesase a la milicia.

El wyvern de Camilla esperó al final de las escaleras, abriendo las alas para dar una imagen imponente. Al hacerlo, me apartó sin darse cuenta. No le di mucha importancia, pues era como una escoba… barriendo a la basura como yo. Ya sé que estoy siendo un pesado con todo esto de ser deprimente… y tenéis razón. Ahora no es el momento, hay una batalla a la que atender.

Los dos ninjas que se levantaron primero corrieron hacia el dragón desde dos lados. El wyvern lanzó el cuello para pegarle un bocado al de la izquierda, fallando por muy poco. Camilla lanzó otra descarga al que eludió el ataque, paralizándole y permitiendo a su wyvern aplastarle con las garras de su ala.

El otro enemigo de esa oleada desenvainó una espada, preparándose para cortar el cuello del dragón, o, al menos, intentarlo. Sus escamas no eran ninguna broma, pero si encontraba alguna fractura o vieja herida podría decapitarle. ¿Pero cómo iba a dejar yo que le hicieran algo al nene de Camilla? Sí, me había apartado antes, pero no creo que lo hiciera a propósito. ¿Por qué iba a querer un dragón apartarme de en medio? … Bueno, uno ya lo hizo con cierta maldición.

Por ello, pegué un brinco y bloqueé su golpe con mi espada, entrando en un bloqueo de fuerzas. Él era más poderoso que yo, e iba a ganar. Pero yo tenía un as en la manga. Invoqué Descarga en mi mano libre y le agarré la cabeza al ninja, friéndosela un poco. Entonces le pegué un porrazo en el lateral de la cabeza con el mango de la espada, arrebatándole la consciencia.

Un potente sonido metálico resonó a mi lado, y era porque Camilla me hubo protegido de un shuriken al interponer su gruesa hacha. Torpe de mí, no puedo dejar que ella me proteja, ya que ese es mi rol.

Los otros tres mokushujin se agruparon en un ataque combinado, cargando contra nosotros, espadas en mano. Camilla retiró a su wyvern unos pasos para reposicionarse mejor. Yo me adelanté, pasando las páginas hasta llegar a Explosión. Alcé mi mano hacia el pasillo, y creé una de las poderosas, de esas que me dejarían exhausto si llegan a detonar.

El soldado del centro lanzó un kunai que atravesó la distorsión en el aire, disipando la explosión que me concentré en fabricar antes de que reventara siquiera. No sabía que se podía hacer aquello. El ninja de la izquierda me lanzó un espadazo que me vi forzado a bloquear. Entonces me sorprendió con una patada en la barriga, encajando después un rodillazo en la barbilla.

Mientras caía de espaldas al suelo, creé una rápida distorsión de pulsión detrás de mí. Al detonarla, deshice mi caída, pillando desprevenido al ninja que pasó a centrarse en Camilla. Le clavé la espada en el pecho. No sé por qué, pero me temí que no fuera suficiente para detenerle, por lo que creé otra detonación detrás del ninja y acabé de ensartarle al empujarle contra mi hoja. No fui capaz de sacarle la espada del pecho. Estaba tan tembloroso que no podía moverme apropiadamente.

Por cierto, si os sorprende que pueda usar tantas explosiones tan rápidamente, sabed que no son ni un décimo de fuertes de lo que las verdaderas podían hacer. Son pequeños empujones versus explosiones destructivas Es como comparar hacer un bollo de pan con una tarta de tres sabores. … No sé si me he expresado bien, pues con las cosas de magia nunca hay una sola explicación para un fenómeno. *Suspiro*

La princesa había estado dando vueltas a su dragón, quien perseguía al ninja más rápido con los dientes y espantaba al más molesto con su gruesa cola. Camilla no supo decidirse en cual centrarse, por lo que no pudo actuar durante unos angustiosos segundos.

Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y apuntó su relámpago sobre el ninja de la espalda, confiando a su dragón el cuidado del otro enemigo. Como aquel soldado aprendió del ejemplo de su compañero, se echó al suelo y clavó su espada en la tierra con fuerza. La cola del wyvern finalmente atrapó al caído, sacudiéndolo en el aire y acercándoselo a la boca para rematarle.

El ninja que quedó libre pegó un salto, embistiendo a Camilla y tirándola de su montura. La pelimorada intentó sacar su hacha, pero al estar detrás de ella, no tuvo oportunidad; y el ninja no iba siquiera a plantearse hacerle otras cosas feas: quería su vida.

Y así habría sido, de no haberle agarrado yo por el cuello como si me estuviera aferrando al borde de un acantilado. Tiré de él hacia atrás, aguantando sus golpes y su forcejeo. Me hizo algo en la mano que me dolió mucho, por lo que le tuve que soltar.

Se separó de mí unos pasos, apuntándome con la espada y arrojándose a acabar conmigo. Esquivé el primer golpe, y el segundo, el tercero me rasgó la ropa. El cuarto, en forma de punzada, logré evadirlo por poco, lo suficiente como para apresarle los brazos y tirar de él para asestarle un rodillazo. Leyó mis intenciones y levantó la pierna. Contraatacó con un cabezazo que me dejó aturdido, pero para cuando me recuperé del golpe, vi que mi oponente ya no tenía cabeza.

Había vuelto a ser salvado por Camilla. Mark… ¿es éste mi camino de verdad? ¿De verdad llegaré a ser un caballero capaz de proteger a los demás? Porque al paso al que voy…

Me volví de espaldas a la princesa, estudiando la forma en la que su wyvern sacudía el cuerpo inerte del mokushujin para asegurarse de que lo había matado. No tenía cara que darle a Camilla, y no me sentía capaz de hablar.

Aunque la princesa extendió un brazo hacia mí, no llegó a tocarme, decidiendo guardar silencio. Yo no lo pude saber, igual que no supe la cara arrepentida y frustrada que puso. De haberlo hecho, habría tenido muy difícil contenerme para no abrazarla en un intento por consolarla, fuera lo que fuera lo que la apenaba.

Realmente esperaba poder seguir llevándome bien con ella, pero me dio la impresión de que era el único que se sentía así. Seré una desgracia, pero no soy tan imbécil. No volvería a molestarla. … De veras que lo siento por no poder controlarme antes. Esas eran las palabras que quería decir con la esperanza de obtener su perdón. Si tan solo me pudiera perdonar a mí mismo… Un caballero no debería haberse sentido tan bien en aquella situación… y yo… es que era Camilla… agh…

Narrador omnisciente, termínalo tú. No quiero que escuchen el resto de mis tóxicos pensamientos. […] Normalmente Camilla sabía siempre lo que quería hacer. Y cuando golpeó a Miles para separarla de sí, realmente pensó que aquello era lo correcto. Pero su corazón se oprimió un poco al verle perder las gafas, al sentir su mirada rota y descentrada, y al verle arrastrarse hasta recuperar sus lentes. Una angustia comenzó a atormentarla cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones al acercarse a ella. Solo pretendía recuperar su grimorio para ayudarla en la batalla venidera. … Le salvó la vida.

Quería pedirle disculpas, las veces que fueran necesarias para ser perdonada. Quería decirle 'gracias' con un cálido abrazo que exprese por ella sus sentimientos. Pero la duda seguía ahí. ¿Era un maquiavélico actor manipulándolos a todos… o era solo un hombre con dificultades para controlar sus sentimientos? Quería creer que era lo segundo, pero tenía miedo… miedo de que si ella le abría su corazón, él fuera a traicionarla, destruyéndola de la forma más horrorosa posible. No estaba preparada para correr un riesgo semejante.

No obstante, cuando vio a Miles defenderla del ninja que podría haberla matado, se sintió aliviada. Esos ojos no eran los de un mentiroso. Desde pequeña estudió la mirada de Corrin, y él era el ser más ingenuo de todos. Tenía una mirada similar. Mansa, pero viva. Dócil, pero decidida. Siempre le gustó esa mirada.

Pero le había hecho algo horrible al psicólogo. Y no sabía cómo enmendarlo. No era tan ilusa como para creer que podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, o como si una simple disculpa fuera suficiente para sanar el daño que le hizo. Necesitaba… necesitaba arreglar las cosas. No disfrutaba de verle así de distante, y sabía que volvería a necesitar de su apoyo tarde o temprano.

Pero no sabía qué decir o hacer. Nunca antes había tenido que disculparse por algo parecido. Nunca antes había hecho algo similar con una persona que le importaba tanto, y a los que sí… les mató cuando era pequeña. ¿Por qué… por qué le golpeó? ¿Qué era lo que le daba tanto miedo de Miles? Esa interrogante danzó sobre su mente, cuan sádico torturador que le sacaba los colores. Y aunque ya sabía la respuesta, jamás osaría pronunciarla en su mente. No habría marcha atrás.

-O-O-O-

Había demasiado ruido. Era insoportable. Nadie le había llegado a alcanzar con un shuriken, pero con el jaleo que había creía conocer el sentimiento a la perfección. Y el choque de las piedras contra el techo… era lo peor. Era como si una enorme mano le agarrara el torso y le oprimiera con fuerza.

"¿Qué hacemos con éste? Tal y como está no parece que pueda luchar siquiera." Mencionó uno de los ninjas más tranquilos de Mokushu. Sus compañeros sacaron unas cuerdas, viendo el potencial que habría en el rapto de un príncipe de Nohr.

Cuando se intentaron acercar a Leo, éste abrió su grimorio. El césped se extendió por el suelo, aferrándose a los pies de los ninjas. El rubio se puso en pie, mirando con vacío y rencor a sus enemigos. Hubo un sentimiento dentro de él que no podía controlar. El odio por todo. El ruido, la existencia de enemigos, el dolor en su cabeza, el temblor en sus piernas. Estaba harto de todo. Solo quería liberarse.

Madera comenzó a salir del suelo, apresando al príncipe en una cápsula redonda. Un cuerpo humanoide se acabó formando en torno a él, fabricando un golem de madera. Lanzó su brazo al primer ninja que se cruzó en su camino, espachurrándolo entre sus ramas, rompiéndole los huesos.

Un grupo de marionetistas intentó serrar a través de su cuerpo para llegar a Leo, pero nuevas ramas sustituyeron a las que fueron cortadas. Cogió al mokushujin entre sus brazos y las raíces comenzaron a crecer, entrando por sus orificios y destrozándole desde el interior.

Nunca antes había sentido tanta satisfacción al ser violento. Normalmente se daría pesadillas él solo, pero en ese momento no se sintió ni remotamente afectado. Jamás habría hecho algo parecido, y nunca habría llevado a Brynhildr tan lejos… pero el dolor en su cabeza se calmó una chispa. Era despreciable, pero cuando la tortura que te acosa a cada segundo es reducida como premio a tus actos, te das cuenta de que lo que has hecho es algo bueno.

Con una cara sacudida por la locura, Leo siguió masacrando a los mokushujin que se interpusieron en su camino. Samuráis, ninjas, arqueros, marionetistas… nombradlo, y él los matará. No había espacio en su mente para el recuerdo de Corrin diciéndole 'Intenta no matar a nadie'. Aunque aquella escoria no merecía el perdón si quiera, no todos habían aceptado en su corazón la inmoralidad de una secta nacionalista.

-O-O-O-

"Hasta aquí has llegado, Kotaro." Sentenció Saizo, acompañado de aquel otro hombre de pelo blanco, bloqueando el paso a la salida en el fondo de las mazmorras. "¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho, y el precio es tu vida!" Exclamó, apretando su mano en torno a la fina espada que sacó de su vaina.

Asura apretó los ojos, aceptando ceder aquel pequeño bocado de venganza. Como había dicho, él solo quería detener a los planes de conquista de Mokushu. Si tuviera que odiar a alguien, no podía simplemente cargar al líder con la culpa. No obstante, le devolvería el favor, destruyendo todo por lo que había trabajado. Por sus amigos y familia, por su honor y por su venganza… Por Kohga. Cogió una flecha de su carcaj, y tensó su arco de pluma roja.

"Hoy es un buen día. Pondré exterminar los restos de ese patético pueblo de Kohga. Si todos sus guerreros combinados pudieron detenerme, ¿qué te hace pensar que podéis ganar?" Se burló del kohgiano. Éste permaneció en silencio, sin darle el placer de una respuesta.

"También podré acabar con dos Igasato en un mismo día. Y si eres tan malo como tu padre, no lograrás darme ni un solo golpe, mocoso." Sonrió el daimyo, sacando su propia espada.

Saizo y Kotaro chocaron metales en una embestida. Con rapidez, retiraron sus espadas, iniciando una secuencia de golpes sobre la cabeza, por debajo del ombligo, a la altura de la garganta… Asura no tenía hueco por dónde disparar, ya que Kotaro situó a su adversario para utilizarle de escudo.

El peliblanco buscó otro lugar desde el que poder disparar rápidamente. Encontró un bloque de piedra elevando, escalando con destreza. Kotaro se separó de su contrincante, pegando un salto hacia atrás mientras arrojaba un kunai a una cuerda.

El suelo bajo Asura comenzó a moverse, amenazando con aplastarle contra el cercano techo. Logró salir a tiempo, pero su capa se quedó atrapada, colgándole de la pared. Kotaro arrojó una nueva daga, apuntando a la frente del antiguo ninja. Éste interpuso su mano para salvar la vida, arrancándose la daga tan pronto como se le clavó en la palma y cortando su ropa para escapar de aquella situación.

"¡Tu oponente soy yo!" Rugió el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo al daimyo con una carrera más rápida de lo que se esperaba. La espada de Saizo le desgarró el pecho diagonalmente, sacándole un quejido a Kotaro. Pero lejos de ser derrotado, el rubio aún no había dicho la última palabra.

"Con que no te daría ni un solo golpe, ¿eh?" Se rió el hoshidano, deleitándose en su dolida expresión.

Sin dejarse intimidar por el dolor que sintió, Kotaro le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a Saizo, apartándoselo de sí. Siguió el movimiento con el lanzamiento de su espada, atravesando por el pecho al hoshidano, cerca del hombro. El daimyo soltó otro quejido, frustrado por fallar el lanzamiento. Un poco más abajo y el daño hubiera sido irreparable.

"¿Es esto todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿O es que mataste a mi padre con juego sucio?" Provocó Saizo, recortando distancias entre ellos. Kotaro fue a encender una bomba para pillarle por sorpresa, pero una flecha le atravesó la mano, uniéndole al explosivo.

Saizo le propinó una patada en la herida del mokushujin, alejándolo de ellos. El brazo de Kotaro reventó en pedazos por la explosión, dejándole el muñón del brazo chamuscado a la altura del codo.

Asura no iba a tener piedad solo por sus heridas, por lo que disparó otra flecha que perforó la pierna del rubio, clavándole al suelo. El daimyo se intentó levantar, con la intención de escapar de allí. Cuando intentó arrancarse la flecha, Saizo le cortó la mano con un despiadado movimiento. Siguió su movimiento dándole una patada al hombre en la cara, tirándole al suelo de nuevo.

"¡Habla! ¡¿Dónde están Kaze y Kagero?!" Exigió saber Saizo, agarrándole de la ropa al despojo de persona que era Kotaro. Éste comenzó a reírse, escupiendo algo de sangre sobre Saizo por el placer de hacerlo.

"Como si fuera a decírtelo. A estas alturas mis muchachos ya habrán matado a tu hermano, y la zorra de tu amiga deseará no haber nacido. Mis chicos son una panda de salidos, así que no querrás ni imaginarte lo que le habrán he- ¡Aargh!" Soltó otro alarido de dolor al sentir una flecha clavarse en sus partes. En el delirio de su dolor comenzó a reírse, aferrándose a la fantasía de su última obra sangrienta.

"No le hagas caso, ninja de Hoshido. Miente más que habla. Acábalo y vamos a buscar a los tuyos." Dijo el peliblanco, consciente del poco tiempo que podían perder ahí.

Saizo dedicó una última mirada al ahora reducido daimyo de Mokushu, origen de tantos males. Alzó su espada sobre la cabeza del rubio, tentado de acabar con su vida de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, apartó el filo de su cuello, volviéndose al que fue su compañero en la persecución y su salvador en aquella batalla.

"Hazlo tú. Tu gente necesita más su venganza que yo, kohgiano." Indicó el pelirrojo, envainado su espada y comenzando a marcharse en busca de sus compañeros. No se sacaría la espada de su hombro hasta que encontrara a un sanador, y si se creía que el veneno secreto de Mokushu iba a detenerlo, estaba muy equivocado.

"Muy bien." Sonrió Asura, sacando una flecha un tanto especial. La punta estaba hecha de hueso, y la madera era de abeto milenario. "Daimyo de Mokushu, Kotaro. En vista de los crímenes que has cometido contra miles de inocentes, asesinatos a sangre fría, y ejecución de nobles líderes, te condeno a muerte. No soy juez, pero tengo tu vida en mis manos, escoria malnacida." Se preparó el arquero, saboreando el momento.

"Por su clan y por mi gente, muere." Murmuró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras soltó la cuerda de su arco. La flecha atravesó la frente del mokushujin, deteniendo todo movimiento. Tras ello, Asura persiguió al ninja de Hoshido, sintiendo una conexión de amistad con él. Por fin era libre de su venganza, y ahora ayudaría a aquel hombre a salvar a sus amigos.

Saizo se volvió de lado, echando un vistazo al cadáver de Kotaro. No se sentía diferente, pero al menos su consciencia podría descansar tranquila sabiendo que el asesino de su padre estaba muerto. No tardó ni un segundo en regresar a su angustia, preocupado por las últimas palabras del daimyo. Removería cielo y tierra hasta encontrarles, y como les haya hecho algo… buscaría y mataría a los culpables.

Así es la venganza. Cuando te pasa algo malo, buscas alguien a quien castigar. En el caso de Asura es diferente, pues él necesitaba aquello para comenzar algo nuevo y creador. En el caso de Saizo… solo rezaba al dragón del alba por que siguieran vivos… Si les perdía... llenaría el hueco que dejarían en su corazón con ese timo que es la venganza, vagando por el mundo como un cascarón vacío, tiñendo la tierra de rojo a su paso, sin encontrar el antídoto a su envenenada alma.

-O-O-O-

"Hmm… parece que la suerte te sonríe." Se quejó el ninja gordito, apartándose de Kagero. Ésta no pudo fulminarle con una mirada más dura, pues no tenía ninguna más fuerte que aquella. Aquel sádico había comenzado jugar con ella. Todavía no le había hecho nada, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

Había fabricado una ruleta de madera en la que había escrito varias clases de relaciones sexuales. No se pudo decidir por una cosa, y como 'la zorra' que atrapó su jefe estaba tan buena, quería practicar de todo con ella. Os diría ejemplos de lo que pretendía hacer, pero estad seguros de que Kagero no podía sentirse peor ante la expectativa.

De los seis lanzamientos que realizó el hombre, las seis veces cayó en 'nada'. Lo que al principio fue un rayo de esperanza para la mujer, al final se volvió su salvación. Pero dudaba mucho que se repitiera una séptima vez. De hecho, tachó aquella opción, dibujando una flecha que llevaba a lo que él quería: sexo.

El mokushujin se rió con su ingenio, deleitándose de la expresión de horror al mostrarle a la ninja que se había acabado la suerte. Ahora la única 'esperanza' que le quedaba era que la manoseara o que se restregara con ella… porque el resto… no la dejarían igual.

El ninja esperó con ansia que la ruleta se detuviera, pero cuando la manecilla estuvo por pararse, alguien le agarró por detrás, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando demasiado para él. Se defendió asestando codazos a quien quiera que fuera el que le atacaba, y aunque sintió que sus golpes encajaban con brutalidad, su agarre no se aflojó. No podía respirar, y su peso machacó al agresor cuando se cayó.

Kaze respiraba agitado tras asfixiar al carcelero. Tuvo que forzarse las manos a través de los grilletes para soltarse, pero a falta de dedos, ¿qué más le podía pasar? Y lo que era peor todavía: no podía quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada mientras Kagero estaba a punto de ser violada.

El peliverde se apartó de encima al mokushujin, resintiéndose al tocarle con las heridas de sus manos.

"¡Kaze! ¿Estás bien?" Se preocupó la morena al verle incorporarse con dificultad y temblores. El ninja rebuscó en el cuerpo del derrotado algunas llaves, pero paró de buscar en cuanto encontró una ganzúa. La cogió entre los dedos de los pies y se acercó a su compañera, sin posar sus ojos sobre ella.

"Aguarda… enseguida… te saco…" Gimió Kaze, al borde de sus fuerzas. Se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Tras unos minutos de tensión y ruido distante, el ninja logró liberar los pies de su compañera. Entonces dirigió sus ojos a los de la mujer, evitando pararse en ningún momento.

"No puedo llegar arriba. …Ya no…" Murmuró mostrando sus manos. No podría sujetar nada con ellas, y eso era un gran impedimento para su oficio. … Y para cualquier otro. Tal vez podría estirar las piernas hasta llegar, pues su flexibilidad se lo permitía, pero no tenía las fuerzas para permanecer así ni más de dos segundos.

"No pasa nada." Replicó la mujer, notándose palidecer el ver lo débil que estaba su amigo. "Kaze, tienes que marcharte de aquí. No puedes salvarme, y aún estás a tiempo de escaparte. Estoy segura de que si lo intentas podrás lograrlo. Siempre se te dio bien el sigilo." Intentó animar Kagero, renunciando a su libertad por él. Ya hizo bastante por ella, y llegó incluso a ignorarla cuando le dijo con la mirada que se fuera cuando le vio soltarse, recibiendo así los golpes del gordo.

"Ni hablar. No… no pienso dejarte aquí sola." Rechazó el peliverde, contemplando una alternativa grotesca pero efectiva. Si se clavaba la ganzúa en la mano, podría forzar la cerradura de algún modo. Con esa intención, se sentó en el suelo, acercando su mano al pie y sujetando la ganzúa con fuerza.

"¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor!" Pidió Kagero, asustada de verle sufrir todavía más. Como ninja, estaba dispuesta a pasar por un infierno, y la muerte no era menos. Estaba dispuesta a que le arrancaran el alma, y a ser corrompida por las bestias… pero ahí estaba su compañero, enfrentándose a lo indecible para ayudarla.

Con sus piernas liberadas, pisó el pie de Kaze, y le dio una patada en la cara, impidiéndole cometer aquella atrocidad.

"Kaze… por favor… márchate." Pidió la mujer, al borde de sus fuerzas. Tenía unas horrendas marcas en las muñecas de estar colgando sobre ellas, y difícilmente le quedaban fuerzas.

Éste se reincorporó con dificultad, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

"No puedo." Negó simplemente. "No me voy a ningún lugar sin ti. ¿O es que tú lo harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?" Desafió Kaze, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión fuerte. Kagero se mordió la lengua, irritada por lo que estaba siendo forzada a decir, pero tal era su desesperación.

"Te equivocas, yo ya me habría marchado hace rato. Y probablemente no te habría salvado de-

"Kagero." Interrumpió Kaze, dedicándole una mirada que lo sabía. "No se te da bien mentir cuando lloras." Reprochó el peliverde con una mirada pasiva.

Pasando sus destrozadas manos entre su taparrabos y su cintura, el hombre se quitó la ropa, quedando expuesto ante la mujer. Aquello alertó a la sensible Kagero, pues no comprendió sus intenciones al desnudarse. Con la tela que colgaba por delante, Kaze le limpió las lágrimas a su antigua cuñada, para después intentar vendarse las manos, torpemente.

"Así estamos a mano." Bromeó, intentando dispersar la tensión con un poco de incomodidad y vergüenza. Normalmente, sería impensable para ambos estar desnudos el uno con el otro, pero Kaze lo hizo por una razón.

"Y te aconsejo que te rindas en hacer que me rinda, pues no me vas a convencer de que te deje sola. Lucharemos hasta el final de ser necesario, pero lo haremos juntos." Decidió Kaze, con las piernas temblorosas de la paliza que se había llevado. Literalmente, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, pero si tenía que forzarse para aguantar mucho más, lo haría.

Kagero agachó la cabeza, perdiendo la tensión que había mantenido su cuerpo hasta entonces. Casi se olvidaba de algo muy importante. Estaba hablando con un Igasato. ¿Cómo iba a poder rendirse sin antes haberlo dado todo? Sería mucho más tranquilo, pero seguía siendo el gemelo de Saizo.

La morena se esforzó en sacar una sonrisa que declarara su nueva voluntad a su camarada. Iban a salir de allí. No había tiempo que perder dudando y amargándose en la desesperanza.

Kaze contestó con una cabezada, cogiendo aire para prepararse para en nuevo dolor que sentiría en la mano, una vez se hubiera clavado la ganzúa. Intentó asegurarse de que no podía coger el metal entre sus muñones, pero con la sangre se le escurría, por lo que no quedaba alternativa. No iba a permitir que aquel fuera el fin de su historia. Debía sacar a Kagero de allí por su hermano. Nunca quiso entrometerse entre ellos, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano volverían juntos. Por eso no podía consentirse perder la esperanza.

De repente, Saizo apareció al bajar las escaleras como si ni siquiera las estuviera tocando. Aún tenía la espada de Kotaro clavada en el pecho, pero sus fuerzas no habían sido mermadas por ello. Los prisioneros se quedaron atónitos al verle allí, pues ni siquiera Kaze se hubo esperado una respuesta tan rápida por parte de su hermano. ¡No haría ni tres horas desde que fueron capturados!

El pelirrojo sacó un alfiler, y como quien se lava la cara cada mañana, abrió la puerta de la reja. Inmediatamente se fijó en los dedos que no tenía su hermano, pero igualmente corrió a su lado, se arrancó la espada del pecho, y les abrazó. Estaban vivos. Se sintió mucho mejor que cuando vio a Kotaro muerto.

Asura bajó tras él, echando un vistazo alrededor y fijándose de inmediato en los dedos del ninja. Comenzó a reunirlos del suelo, pues tal vez quisieran conservarlos por alguna razón sentimental o algo. No se sentía cómodo mirando en su dirección, ya que estaban en crisis de ropa, y Asura sería muchas cosas, pero no un pervertido. Aunque le han llamado así muchas veces.

"Saizo… como me alegro de volver a verte…" Murmuró Kaze, perdiendo las fuerzas en sus piernas. El pelirrojo le ayudó a caer al suelo, asustado al ver lo débil que estaba.

"¡Kaze! Aguanta ahí, enseguida te llevo a un sanador. ¡Como te mueras, te mato!" Amenazó, provocando unas risas en su hermano, frustrando al gemelo, pues hablaba en serio. Entonces se levantó para liberar a su compañera. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena tampoco tenía ropa encima se achantó un poco, notando su sangre hervir.

"¡Kagero! ¡¿Te han hecho algo?! ¡¿A quién he de destripar?!" Rugió el pelirrojo, apartando la mirada, sonrojado. La mujer se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que estaba desnuda ante él, pese a haber sido pareja durante un tiempo.

Rompieron hace mucho por no lograr ponerse de acuerdo en ideales en cuanto a tácticas. Las estrategias de su compañero siempre implicaban un gran riesgo, y si estaba ahí, estaba segura de que había venido con una unidad de asalto. Se habría adentrado en la fortaleza solo, no obstante, pues así era Saizo. Para él, nada es demasiado arriesgado.

Hubo varias razones por las que separaron, pero principalmente fue por su oposición de ideales. Kagero era mucho más precavida, y no trataba a los reclutas como si fueran futuros sacrificios. … Tal vez ver su dedicación a Ryoma la hizo sentir algo celosa, pues su novio no era ni el más expresivo ni el más comprensivo como para darse cuenta de eso por su cuenta. No obstante, había algo dentro de ella que todavía se preguntaba si su relación podría funcionar. Indistintamente de eso, no pudo sentirse mejor de volver a verle.

Entonces sus pensamientos volvieron al peliverde. Sin duda eran hermanos. Iba a cometer la atrocidad de clavarse la ganzúa en la mano para soltarla. Saizo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, solo que a él no le habría dado tiempo de impedírselo. Así de loco está. Kagero sacudió la cabeza, acariciándose las muñecas al ser soltada por fin, y bajó la vista al recordar la impresión que se llevó al verle las manos a Kaze.

"Tu hermano me protegió hasta el final. Me ha salvado de ser violada varias veces… a costa de sus manos…" Murmuró en respuesta, notando su corazón volverse de cristal mientras se acariciaba las irritadas muñecas.

Saizo pasó su bufanda alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, apartando la mirada para no incomodarla. Se quitó la máscara y se despojó de su armadura superior, entregándosela a la mujer. Ésta intentó detenerle, justificándose en que él la necesitaría más que ella, y que luchar desnuda no era nada en comparación con lo que le podría haber pasado. No obstante, Saizo no se detuvo hasta que pudo volver a mirarla sin ser un indecente.

"Me dan igual tus excusas. Nadie debería ser humillado como vosotros, y no pienso tolerar que nadie te haga nada que no consientas. Y menos que te vean sin ropa." Rechazó el pelirrojo, férreo en aquel asunto. Aquel privilegio debía ser exclusivo de la persona que guardara en su corazón. Asura ató su capa alrededor de la cintura del peliverde, recibiendo un breve gesto de apreciación por parte de Saizo.

"Ahora ayúdame a cargar a Kaze." Ordenó el comandante de las fuerzas hoshidanas, esperando una única respuesta afirmativa de su mejor compañera. Ésta luchó contra sus lágrimas, sintiéndose abrumada al ver su esperanza renacer. El mundo era uno trágico, pero no estaba falto de cosas bellas. Por una vez… aprobó los métodos exagerados de Saizo: gracias a su imprudencia, pudo dejar salir todo el miedo que hubo pasado, sollozando entre sus brazos.

El pelirrojo la acogió torpemente antes de iniciar el regreso, dedicando unos breves segundos a intentar imaginarse lo que debía haber sido para ella. De todos los sacrificios que el ninja estaba dispuesto a hacer, ni Kaze ni Kagero figuraban entre ellos. Al príncipe Ryoma le daría su vida cuando fuera y como fuera, pero ni siquiera él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo más importante en su vida. Y esa infidelidad le carcomía la consciencia. Esa fue una de las razones por las que no pudo seguir con Kagero. … Tuvo la esperanza de dejar de sentirse así si rompían. Iluso de él.

Podría decirse que esa es una de las razones por las que siempre se arriesga tanto en la batalla. Si es él quien se arriesga en combate, nadie más tendría que sufrir en su lugar. Tenía alma de guerrero, y aceptaría su derrota en el campo de batalla de llegar el día. Pero no permitiría que murieran aquellos por los que lucha. Por los príncipes, por Kaze, por Kagero… desafiaría al miedo y haría de él su esclavo, avanzando entre las filas de nohrios si con ello lograba recuperar de las garras de la muerte a su familia.

Saizo le dedicó entonces una breve mirada al peliblanco, la cual éste entendió con facilidad. Se adelantó a ellos por las escaleras, asegurando el camino que seguirían. Aún tenían que escapar de allí, y correr hasta el pueblo hoshidano más cercano para curar sus heridas… O eso desearía, pero Kaze no tenía pinta de poder aguantar mucho más…

-O-O-O-

Los hoshidanos deshicieron el camino hasta que llegaron ante el príncipe Xander, recibiendo un informe rápido de Laslow, quien no paraba de ser interrumpido por Ross, corrigiéndole en la forma correcta de expresar militarmente los hechos de la batalla. El rubio le mandó ahorrarse las lecciones, pues el tiempo apremiaba, y seguro que había un mejor momento para que intentara recuperar su favor.

Ross se cruzó de brazos, convirtiéndose en la víctima de las burlas de Charlotte, quien se acabó siendo su némesis por los modos en los que se refería a ella. ¿Qué dama, por muy justificado que pudiera parecer, disfrutaba de ser llamada 'pendón'? Todavía no se había descamado con nadie, y no era ninguna libertina… pese a lo que su ropa pueda sugerir.

La mayoría de los vasallos habían llegado al final de las mazmorras, pero no había movimiento enemigo restante, según los informes de los soldados de a pie que les ayudaron en la batalla. Solo faltaban Camilla y Leo por regresar. Ni siquiera se esperó que aquel psicólogo hubiera participado en la batalla. No le veía como un luchador, después de todo. Supuso que se habría escondido en el plano astral con Lilith.

Saizo se detuvo a escasos pasos del príncipe, encargando a su compañera y a Asura sujetar al moribundo Kaze. El pelirrojo se arrodilló ante el nohrio, y posó su frente contra el suelo con todo el respeto que pudo. Estaba desesperado, pues Kaze estaba a punto de morir desangrado. Por él… renunciaría a su orgullo.

"Os lo ruego, príncipe Xander. No me importa pagar con mi vida, pero ayudad a mi hermano." Suplicó el líder del clan Igasato, Saizo el Quinto. Su padre no le educó para hacer tal cosa ante su enemigo ni en la vorágine del fin de los tiempos… pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a su hermano.

Corrin se acercó a los ninjas, examinando con horror al peliverde. Buscó la mirada de Xander, mostrándole con la mirada lo mal que estaba Kaze. Le costaba respirar, y había sangrado mucho.

Tanto Elise como Felicia se acercaron, pues siempre que veían a alguien herido, algo en ellas las llevaba a querer sanar. Azura y Mozu las siguieron, dispuestas a hacer todo lo que pudieran por ayudar. Kaze era amable, y tenía el don de caer en gracia a cualquiera con increíble rapidez.

"Levantaos, Saizo el Quinto. Acepto vuestra petición, pero no será necesario que entregues tu vida." Rechazó Xander, acercándose al ninja cruzándose de brazos con una mirada entristecida. "Deberíamos ser nosotros quienes nos disculpemos por haber intentado formar alianza con tales rufianes. De haber sabido con quien quería aliarnos el rey, yo mismo habría invadido Mokushu antes de permitir tal deshonra." Contestó con pesar, permaneciendo altivo junto al pelirrojo.

Saizo asintió con la cabeza, algo sorprendido. Siempre tachó a los nohrios de desleales y sin honor, pero aquel príncipe actuó exactamente como habría hecho su señor Ryoma.

Entonces se volvió observar a la princesa de Nohr cogiendo los dedos que le entregó Asura. Antes le habría dado asco tratar aquello, pero Elise ya no iba a dejarse achantar por unos cuantos dedos cortados. Mozu, quien sí tuvo problemas de estómago, la ayudó a identificar cada uno de ellos, colocándolos sobre sus correspondientes manos para que Felicia aplicara la sanación del bastón carmesí. Azura mantuvo despierto a Kaze, luchando por que no perdiera la consciencia.

Los hoshidanos observaron impactados cómo los dedos de Kaze volvían a su lugar. Ninguna magia hoshidana podía hacer aquello, pues su teoría se basaba en rogar a los pergaminos que acelerasen la sanación que ejercía uno mismo, cicatrizando heridas. Pero la magia nohria de sanación se basaba en exprimir la magia encerrada en unas piedras especiales, capaces de reparar tejido muerto.

La augur se arrojó a sí misma contra Kagero, aplastándola entre sus brazos de lo preocupada que había estado. Nada pudo frenar el llanto de Orochi, y tener a su amiga de la infancia llorando a su lado no se lo puso fácil a Kagero para reprimir sus lágrimas. Se esforzó en decir que estaba bien… pero no se lo decía solo a la augur… aún tenía que creérselo ella misma. La cantante entonó una sencilla e infantil canción hoshidana al verlas juntas. Sabía que aquella melodía guardaba un especial significado entre ellas, y, ¿qué había mejor que eso para celebrar su reencuentro?

La maga de edad engañosa se quedó sentada cerca de ellas, sintiéndose aliviada por ver que la amiga de Orochi estaba bien. Nyx pasó por una situación similar a la joven ninja, por lo que entendía el miedo que había pasado. Comenzó a pensar en alguna novela que pudiera gustarle para dársela como regalo.

Corrin llegó junto a ellos, preocupándose por la herida de Saizo. Peri acudió a su lado, agarrando al pelirrojo por los brazos para llevárselo a donde pudiera curarlo. Éste se intentó resistir, pero había aceptado entregar su vida y su destino a sus enemigos. No mancharía su recién recuperado honor al resistirse mientras solo intentaban sanarle.

Beruka se acercó a él, sin cortarse a la hora de mirarle con desconfianza. Como hiciera un solo movimiento que no le gustara, daría un nuevo uso a su hacha. Irónicamente, aquello tranquilizó a Saizo, sacándole una medio sonrisa. Peri le trató como si estuviera jugando con un niño pequeño, tirándole del pelo e intentando hacerle cosquillas. El pelirrojo se hizo de piedra, manteniendo el duelo de miradas con Beruka. Tras relajar la expresión, dio a entender a la asesina que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Así, la asesina correspondió a su rendición guardando su hacha y quedándose junto a ellos por pura precaución.

Otro arquero peliblanco se acercó al pelirrojo, echándole un buen vistazo a su torso desnudo. Silas tuvo que tirarle de la oreja a Niles para que no se metiera en más líos. A veces se sentía como su niñera, salvando a aquel pervertido de sí mismo. ¿No entendía que si provocaba al fiel servidor del rey de Hoshido con insinuaciones homosexuales estallaría?

No obstante, decidió darle rienda suelta al vasallo peliblanco poco después. Su vena juguetona le dio suficiente curiosidad como para querer presenciar aquel desastre.

En cuanto Niles le llamó 'guapetón' con una sonrisa sugerente que le pedía permiso por registrar sus pantalones 'por si escondía algún arma', tanto Saizo como Beruka se pusieron colorados, uniéndose para dar caza al pillo de Niles. Silas buscó a Odin y a Selena para que le salvaran de aquel tomate, coordinándose para camuflar al moreno entre ellos. Silas actuó de cebo al tener el pelo casi tan claro como el de Niles, dejando que el mago y la luchadora secuestraran al arquero como si nada, totalmente compenetrados.

Beruka acabó embistiendo al fugitivo por detrás, dándose cuenta de que era Silas. Entonces se apartó para ayudarle a levantarse, disculpándose por el error. El caballero no le dio mucha importancia, pues poder ver a la peliazul con un proyecto de rubor era estupendo. Comento el éxito de la estrategia de Miles, ganándose una mirada distraída de la chica, sin saber si realmente había cambiado tanto. Descubrir que le ponía nerviosa hablar de aquello fue su respuesta.

El ninja pelirrojo se rindió en su búsqueda, regresando con la malhumorada Peri para acabar la sanación. En cuanto se hubo cerrado su brecha, Peri le entregó una espada y comenzó a atacarle, esperando que se resistiera. Al principio, Saizo se negó a luchar, pero no tardó en estallar en represalia. Lo que más le extrañó fue que nadie se alteraba por ello.

Tras un rato de combate, Peri decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Sabía que la herida de su hombro no le estaba dejando luchar todo lo bien que podía, por lo que siguió curándole a cambio de la promesa de retomar el enfrentamiento en otra ocasión. El único comentario de Saizo fue 'uhmph'. Al menos tuvo la audacia de reservarse para sí sus comentarios a su cordura, eligiendo primero recuperarse del todo como le había propuesto.

"Asura." Llamó Xander, comprobando el número de flechas restantes en el carcaj del kohgiano. "¿Kotaro?" Preguntó brevemente el heredero, sin muchas esperanzas.

"De camino al infierno, donde le corresponde." Sonrió el peliblanco, sin poder estar más orgulloso. Entonces reconsideró con quién estaba hablando y se corrigió. "Quiero decir, muerto, mi señor. Tenía muchos crímenes por los que pagar." Se explicó, algo nervioso por escuchar la respuesta de los príncipes.

"Supongo que no había alternativa." Suspiró Corrin, apenado por la dura realidad a la que se enfrentaba. Llegó a comprender que acabar con él salvaría muchas vidas, pero aun así le costaba aceptar tener que matar a sus enemigos.

"No es lo mismo, Corrin." Dijo Xander adelantándose a sus pensamientos, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "No estamos cortando las malas hierbas, como dijo Padre. Estamos eliminando una plaga que hacía más mal que bien en el mundo. Es duro, es trágico, pero es lo correcto." Intentó animar el rubio, buscando obtener una respuesta afirmativa de su hermano.

El príncipe de orejas picudas agachó la cabeza, recordando cuando se reunió con Felicia y Azura. Estaban cubiertas de sangre y polvo, y la mera idea de verlas salir heridas era suficiente motivo para enervarle la sangre hasta el punto de volverse irrazonable y violento. El mundo era injusto. Por eso había decidido emprender su campaña para cambiarlo. No consentiría que la guerra se cobrara la vida de más inocentes. Pero para ello… debía renunciar a su inocencia.

"Está bien. Llevaremos a Saizo y los demás al plano astral, donde se les tratará hasta su recuperación. Enviad un emisario que informe de lo sucedido a las fuerzas hoshidanas fuera. Mokushu… quedará bajo la supervisión nohria en arcas de una guía a un mejor desempeño como nación." Comandó el príncipe dragón, endureciendo el rostro.

"Así se habla." Aprobó su hermano mayor, volviéndose a Ross para que éste retransmitiera las órdenes a quien considerara capaz de tal misión diplomática. Probablemente se negarán a moverse del lugar sin recuperar a su comandante y los rescatados, por lo que algo de persuasión sería necesario.

"Pend-

Charlotte le dio inmediatamente una colleja que casi le tiró al suelo, sin ocultar su violencia ante nadie. El pelirrosa le mostró los dientes, iracundo. Hizo un loable esfuerzo de autocontrol, actuando de acuerdo a su edad por una vez.

"Charlotte, coge al _zorro_ aquel y convence a los hoshidanos de que se les devolverá a su comandante mañana por la mañana, a cambio de una tregua para pasar la noche. Si eres la mitad de capaz de lo que tanto te esfuerzas en aparentar, seguro que puedes." Le desafió, aceptando dejar de insultarla por una vez. La rubia cerró los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse. Desvió la mirada, casualmente coincidiendo con la de Xander, y se alejó de allí, dispuesta a cumplir su misión.

Con algo de coqueteo, llamó la atención de Kaden, llevándole a la misión que se les encargó con esa extraña aura de 'angelito', con una intermitente mirada de demonio cada vez que recordaba al imbécil de Ross, pegándole un susto de muerte al pobre kitsune. Cada vez que le daba aquel brote de violencia, acudir al pensamiento de su rey la ayudaba a centrarse. No debía dejarse llevar por la ira. Era pues que no quería fallarle a su señor tras ser encomendada con tamaña misión. Aunque Kaden intentó preguntarle al respecto, la rubia negó saber de lo que estaba hablando.

Las manos de Kaze volvieron a estar completas, y Felicia felicitó a sus asistentas por el buen trabajo, mirando con algo de nerviosismo a la peliazul. Informó a la ninja de que seguramente habría perdido algo de movilidad y sensibilidad en los dedos, pero con el tiempo y unas cuantas sanaciones más, se recuperaría del todo.

Entonces Elise encontró más moratones en el cuerpo del peliverde, promoviendo que se le siguiera tratando, liderando la sanción ella misma. Aunque Felicia solía ser la principal sanadora del ejército, la princesa había actuado con autoridad por primera vez, por lo que el efecto fue mucho mayor de lo que la rubia esperó. Antes se habría sentido orgullosa por ello, pero había cosas más importantes en ese momento que su propio ego.

-O-O-O-

Así que, ¿qué debería hacer? Me pregunto. Camilla me odia, y no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que nos encaminamos a reunirnos con los demás. Mi mayor temor se había hecho realidad, así que, ¿qué quedaba de mí?

Bueno, yo me quiero mucho. Soy un desastre a la hora de expresarme, y soy más raro que un lunar en un ojo, pero aun así intento ser mi mejor versión posible. He ayudado a suficientes personas a sobreponerse de un corazón roto como para saber que es posible recuperarse. Yo mismo he superado esa situación antes... solo que nunca dejé de quererla. ...

Me reitero. Me quiero mucho. Pese a que me siento fatal, ya me estoy dando ánimos a mí mismo para seguir adelante. ¿No es eso lo más importante al final del día? ¿Estar bien con uno mismo? Anotaré por aquí añadir a mi larga lista de defectos 'narcisista'. Es lo que parece, ¿no? En fin, perdonadme si intento reconstruir mi autoestima. Ya ha quedado bastante destrozada tras el puñetazo de la princesa, y no me vendría mal animarme un poco. … Doy asco. *Suspiro*Menos mal que no voy diciendo mis pensamientos en voz alta. … En fin.

Retrasé mis pasos un poco, dejando que Camilla se fuera antes que yo. Echaría de menos mirarle su bonito cuerpo con deseo, pero debo implantar un régimen de contención en mí si es que quiero dejarla ir. También me dolería el pecho al verla sonreír y al escuchar su carcajada, o al sentir su tacto… si es que vuelvo a hacer alguna de esas cosas… pero debo superarlo. No solo por su bien, por el mío también.

Y si algún día vuelve a necesitar apoyo, no se lo negaré. Seré psicólogo para ella, pero debo esforzarme por no ser Miles Stone en su presencia. Ya la ofendí una vez así, y no planeo volver a traicionarla.

Un extraño murmullo llegó a mis oídos. Era… como un lamento lejano. Desvié mis pies del camino, y perseguí ese sonido. Había algo extraño en todo aquello. Los mokushujin derrotados a mí alrededor parecían haber sido aplastados, y algunos tenían estacas de madera atravesándole el pecho.

Una lanza semejante pasó junto a mi cara, rozándome en la oreja. Me llevé las manos a la quemadura que me hizo, y creo que alguna astilla se me clavó, a juzgar por el escozor.

"¿Duele?" Me preguntó una voz que no me era familiar. Al volverme, descubrí un monstruo hecho de madera a mi lado. Me dio un porrazo que creo que me rompió alguna costilla. Choqué contra la pared de la mazmorra y comencé a respirar agitado. Busqué mi grimorio con desesperación, pero con el golpe se me había caído. Tenía la vista borrosa por la colisión contra la roca.

"Un poquito." Murmuré, apretando los dientes para no evidenciar mi alteración. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico y al sufrimiento. El golem de madera me agarró con su brazo y me mantuvo cerca de él, apretándome tanto que pensé que me haría papilla. Mi brazo hizo un sonido horrible, como un crujido, y el dolor que sentí alcanzó un nuevo nivel.

"¡Me cago en todo!" Grité, incapaz de contener mis quejidos. Era la segunda vez en mi vida que sentí tanto dolor. El monstruo entonces me soltó, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Mantuve el equilibrio lo mejor que pude, y me llevé la mano al brazo.

La madera que formaba al golem comenzó a deshilarse hasta dejar a un rubio encogido. Leo se levantó del suelo para acercarse a mí, tambaleándose en su paso.

"Miles… yo… ¿qué te he hecho?" Me preguntó, horrorizado, como si hubiera estado inmerso en una pesadilla. Me sentí traicionado, me sentí destrozado al ver que incluso Leo, _ese_ Leo, me trataba así. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con esa gente? ¿Qué leches pintaba yo con ellos?

"Lo siento…" Me murmuró, apoyando su frente contra mi hombro. Tal vez le habría apartado de mí con odio, pero el sentimiento en su voz me llegó primero, paralizando mi rabia. "Lo siento mucho, Miles. No sé lo que me está pasando. Lo… lo siento…" Sollozó a mi lado, apretando los ojos y los dientes.

Vaya con mis ojos… normalmente nunca entiendo por qué lloro… pero aquella vez si lo supe. Ver así a Leo me estaba destrozando más que cuando me machacó con su golem. Leo estaba sufriendo, y estaba perdido, y no sabía lo que le pasaba. En ese momento lo entendí. Alguien le había hecho algo. Algo terrible. Y no era nuestro amigo, ni velaba por su bien.

"Te perdono, Leo. No te olvides que siempre estaré de tu parte. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?" Le murmuré, pasando el brazo que podía mover a su alrededor.

"Miles… me duele la cabeza… mucho… no sé qué hacer…" Siguió llorando, motivando a mis ojos imitarle. 'Dolor de cabeza', ¿eh? No es la primera vez que lo escucho. … Si tan solo supiera cómo ayudarle… *Suspiro* Parece aún tengo cosas que hacer con esa panda de gente de la que tanto me he encariñado. Lo siento, Camilla, pero tendrás que soportarme por aquí un poco más. Aprecio demasiado a Leo como para dejarle solo estando como estaba.

"Aguanta ahí. Cuando no puedas más, búscame. Seré tu saco de boxeo." Intenté reconfortar, sabiendo lo liberador que podía ser la violencia. Y no me importaba sufrir un poco si lograba reducir su carga. Ya había sido testigo de lo doloroso que podía ser una maldición de Anankos, así que no podía ni imaginarme lo mal que debía estar pasándolo Leo para encontrarse en ese estado.

 **-O-O-O**

 **Un consejo gratuito: si vais a pensar mucho, tened cuidado. La mente se desgasta. Hablo por experiencia. Planear los eventos que acontecerán me está pasando factura, pero al menos ya sé más o menos lo que haré. (Mentira)**

 **Pasan tantas cosas… evolucionan tanto los personajes… ay… ¿cómo voy a dejar de escribir? Sí, tengo una vida que atender y eso, pero dedico mucho tiempo a mis pensamientos, y mis historias son un tema popular en mi centralita. *Risas***

 **En fin. Cuando estéis tan saturados que no creáis poder hallar una solución a vuestro agotamiento, simplemente parad, y buscad otra cosa que hacer diferente. Dejaos llevar por la marcha del tiempo, bailad con las manecillas del reloj… siempre hay cosas que hacer en la vida, y no penséis que perder el tiempo es inútil. Si os forzarais a recordar cada segundo de vuestra vida, os volveríais locos. Por eso existe el olvido y la impresionabilidad.**

 **Y eso. Miraré a ver lo que hago con la 'cosa extraña' de la que os he estado advirtiendo. Ni siquiera me refería a lo que creéis que es… *risas desesperadas***

 **Pero ya en serio. No estoy seguro de querer encaminar los acontecimientos por ahí, pero creedme cuando os digo que haré un OneShot para ello. … O tal vez ese OneShot sea una versión distinta de la misma historia a partir del momento en el que cambie las cosas. Yo qué sé. Soy libre de hacer como quiera, por desgracia, así que eso haré. Por el momento, buscaré lo que me satisfaga más, al margen de mi irritación por la limitación de las morales humanas. (¿Estoy si quiera hablando en español? *Risas*)**

 **Las alternativas de título para éste capítulo eran 'El timo llamado 'venganza', 'Venganza, familia', 'Desnudos, cara a cara'. Como '¿Qué es la venganza cuando se tiene familia?' era demasiado largo, no pude. El primero no me satisfacía, el segundo no se expresaba bien, el tercero enfatizaba una escena que no quería. Pero al pensar un poco en el futuro, vi que el primero era más adecuado, pues los otros podía usarlos en otros tipos de contexto (¿Lemon? Quien sabe... juas juas).**

 **Anexo de un rato después de acabar de escribir todo esto: yo… tan tranquilo jugando a Fire Emblem… llego al support de Saizo y Kagero B y descubro que fueron pareja. Entonces miro a la escena de reencuentro y me doy una palmada en la cara. Menos mal que me he dado cuenta. Eso lo cambia todo entre ellos, y eso me abre otras posibilidades diferentes.** **Cielos… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora con esto? Now that we found love, what are we gonna do...** **with this** **?** **(En serio, esto no me lo esperaba. Literalmente, me acabo de enterar que tuvieron un lío. ¿Soy el único?)**

 **Se aprecia el feedback y los reviews… *mira el guión* ¿Cómo que inserte aquí algo gracioso qué decir? ¡Guionista! *Guiño e.e, guiño e.e* *Codo con ganas, codo con ganas***


	33. Capítulo 33: Tensión

**Tensión**

Leo, tragando el dolor lo mejor que pudo, me ayudó a recorrer nuestro camino hacia los demás. En nuestro paso nos cruzamos con muchos soldados de a pie, jinetes wyvern, lanceros… combatientes que habían salido curtidos de aquella batalla y ahora se disponían a someter la capital de aquella pequeña nación. Con las principales fuerzas de élite de Mokushu neutralizadas, sería cuestión de horas tomar el control completo. Y Xander habría repartido órdenes de extremar la precaución: en una nación bélica nunca se sabe cuándo te puedes enfrentar a un enemigo.

El príncipe que me estaba apoyando me contó, con dificultad, la clase de tortura que había estado sintiendo desde la última noche. Comenzó como un leve dolor de cabeza, y escaló su camino hasta un constante martilleo a los sentidos. Me planteó la posibilidad de que hubiera un traidor entre nosotros, pues no era concesible que un asaltante inidentificado hubiera logrado plantarle la maldición con tanta facilidad.

"Sobre eso… yo también estoy maldito, Leo." Suspiré, sintiéndome un inútil. "No como tú, por supuesto, se notaría… pero me temo que comparto el mismo mal que Corrin y Azura. No puedo hablar sobre ciertos temas." Me expliqué, buscando con la mirada a algún conocido. Lamentablemente, solo había marionetas rotas, ninjas mutilados, cuerpos quemados, y soldados haciendo algo de limpieza.

"¿No puedes… mencionar a Anankos?" Me preguntó, intentando clarificar el asunto. Asentí, lamentándome de inmediato al sentir el dolor en mi pecho. Vaya con el golem de Leo. Revienta. ¿Por qué no lo usaría más a menudo?

"Entiendo… simplemente… espero poder controlarme… cuando sea necesario dialogar… ¡ugh!" Se dolió el príncipe, llevándose una mano a la cabeza al colisionar otro de los mecanismos contra el techo. Apreté los labios, posando mi mano sobre su pecho en un intento de transmitirle mi fuerza. Si tan solo hubiera un hechizo similar…

En el resto de nuestro camino, comencé a barajar unas cuantas posibilidades para ayudarle. Aunque… sería algo arriesgado. Si había realmente un traidor, debía elegir con cuidado a quién decidía darle qué información.

Por lo pronto… necesitaría que Nyx cuidara de Leo. Contra la magia de dragón, tal vez sus poderes oscuros puedan hacer algo, por muy leve que sea. También debería exprimir toda la información posible de Odin, Selena y Laslow. Ya va siendo hora de que me cuenten la verdad, y cuando digo la verdad, me refiero a _toda_ la verdad. Ni que una maldición me pudiera callar… ¿No habéis visto lo charlatán que soy? ¡Soy el maestro de las metáforas! ¡El orfebre de acertijos! … Me centro.

Y Lilith… debería hacerle una visita cuanto antes. No me puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta de quién es el traidor. … A no ser que ya la haya silenciado… lo cual sería un movimiento muy astuto y explicaría cómo se han podido acercar a nosotros y maldecirnos como si nada. Sea quien sea que esté haciendo esto, sabe lo que hace. Si fuera echando maleficios a diestro y a siniestro, sus verdaderas intenciones se harían evidentes, y no creo que la magia de un dragón sea tan poderosa como para suprimir a todo un ejército. Esperemos que no… porque de ser así no tendría sentido que nos resistiéramos siquiera.

En cualquier caso, solo puedo confiar en unos pocos. En cuanto al resto… bueno… tal vez mi profesión me ayude a meterme en sus mentes y me permita encontrar un perfil que encaje con el de un potencial traidor. Por el bien de Leo… no me fiaré ni de mi sombra. Y con eso quiero decir que no haré excepciones a la hora de juzgar a las demás. Por muy convincentes que puedan ser, o por muy ingenuos… debo forjarme como lector de pensamientos. … Ay, madre… vaya berenjenal en el que me he metido.

-O-O-O-

Se llegó a formar un pequeño campamento en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, creando un portal más duradero que comunicaba con el plano astral. Algunos de los ciudadanos de ese mundo ayudaron a tratar a los heridos de aquí, y nos trajeron suministros para poder reabastecernos tras la batalla.

Leo escaneó la zona rápidamente, eligiendo una ruta larga, pero que evitaba tener que conversar con nadie. Lo que menos quería hacer en aquel momento era intercambiar dos palabras, y eso se reflejaba claramente en sus cansados ojos.

Llegamos a una tienda de campaña donde se habían reunido los de mayor rango en el ejército. Por el momento, Xander podía contar con un par de generales a los que podía confiar sus actividades a espaldas del rey, sin contar a Gunter y Ross. Corrin se había ido a acomodar a los hoshidanos en un cuarto del hospital del plano astral, acompañado de Elise y Felicia, quienes se asegurarían de proporcionar al peliverde una recuperación completa. No obstante, Corrin no podía quedarse allí a descansar, pues Xander le necesitaba a su lado, y quería apoyar a Leo en sus obligaciones.

Camilla también estaba en la tienda, y aunque su rostro se iluminó durante un segundo al ver a Leo, cuando me descubrió a su lado volvió a apagarse. Woah, menuda reacción. ¿Así se siente que te pisen el pecho con una mirada? *Risas* Mis heridas no pasaron desapercibidas por Gunter, quien me ayudó a separarme de Leo, pues éste también parecía agotado.

"¿Cómo os habéis hecho éstas heridas, señor Miles?" Me preguntó el veterano, dirigiendo la atención de la campaña de estrategia y alto mando sobre mí. Aguanta, Miles… no hagas el payaso ahora… sé que lo estás deseando…

Por culpa de mis problemas internos, tardé un poco en contestar, y sin duda mi cara reflejó mi inseguridad al hablar. Cómo deseé decir alguna estupidez. Ganarme miradas desaprobadoras de aquella gente importante. Llevar a alguno de ellos a soltar un suspiro. Me alimentaría en su desaprobación como fénix resurgido, y podría asegurar que, pasase lo que pasase con los problemas del universo, yo moriría feliz.

"Me caí sobre una piedra." Mentí malamente, haciendo que Leo me dirigiera una mirada extrañada. ¿Qué? Ni que contar su inestabilidad fuera a ayudarnos. Ya tenía bastante con lo que estaba sufriendo como para encima tener que dar explicaciones. … Uf… Se podría decir que sería un 'dolor de cabeza'. … Sé de un príncipe que me habría matado con la mirada solo de haber dicho eso en voz alta. *Risas*

"¿Y cayéndoos sobre una piedra os habéis roto unas costillas…" Prosiguió Gunter, tocándome el torso donde me había hecho daño, sacándome un quejido. "…y un brazo?" Terminó palpándome el hombro, tanteando mi condición. Me fastidió que me tratara con tanta rudeza pese a estar herido. ¡No soy tan duro como tú, viejo descuidado! Algo de consideración por éste flojeras… *Llorar*

"No visteis como era la piedra." Sonreí, incapaz de controlar mi sentido del humor, convirtiendo aquel trauma en una pequeña alegría. Me enorgullezco de haberles logrado sacar unas risas al par de generales veteranos junto a Xander. No tenían pinta de haber protagonizado muchas batallas, pero sin duda debían ser ancianos inteligentes si seguían en su posición de estrategas.

"Es bueno ver que sigues de una pieza, señor Miles." Me dijo Xander, alejándose algo de la mesa de los planos y mapas para examinarme más de cerca. Mi camisa blanca tenía unas cuantas manchas de sangre del tipo que despaché cuando entré en pánico, y tenía el corte en la ropa… oh, y la espalda manchada de tierra al golpearme contra la pared… quiero decir… al caer sobre la piedra.

"Gracias, mi señor." Agradecí, mirándole a los ojos con simpatía. Dudaba mucho que aquel hombre fuera el traidor que le echase una maldición a su hermano. Me era difícil concebir que un honor tan grande como el suyo conviviera con la mezquindad del culpable… Haría falta una gran motivación… y ya estaba mostrando claros ejemplos de rebeldía contra su padre. Si fuera el traidor, ambicioso de obtener la corona, habría sido más prudente, pues por lo que acababa de hacer en Mokushu, su cabeza podría rodar.

"Deberías ir a que te traten esas heridas en el hospital. Elise y Felicia ya han ido para allá." Comentó Camilla, cruzada de brazos y sin dirigirme la mirada, con una rara expresión en los labios. Aparté mi vista tan rápido como me di cuenta de que me estaba dejando llevar.

"Eso ha-

"Te acompaño." Me interrumpió la princesa, acercándose a nosotros para salir de la tienda. Miré lleno de confusión a los príncipes, pero Xander estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Su hermana se había desgastado en aquella batalla, y no le vendría mal un poco de descanso. En cuanto a Leo, no reaccionó mucho en toda la intervención. Pobre…

Miré al risotudo pelirrosa, quien debía saber algo que yo no, o simplemente había sacado alguna conclusión que le hacía gracia. Fuera lo que fuera, a mí no me hacía mucha ilusión estar con Camilla después de lo sucedido, pero no me quedaría de otra. Y así podría someterla a examen para averiguar si es la traidora.

"Si me disculpan, er…" Me tiré un rato rascándome la cabeza, buscando las palabras. Incentivé la curiosidad de los presentes al contar con la de Xander, quien debía estar intentando encontrar lo que quería decir para ayudarme. "¿Super altos mandos del ejército y lo que haya detrás?" Les nombré, sin acordarme de la palabra 'oficiales'.

"Puedes retirarte, señor Miles." Suspiró Xander, intentando mantener su compostura seria, haciendo la vista gorda a las risas de sus generales, escondiendo tras su mano un destello de sonrisa. Que duro debe ser él, sin poder dejarse llevar por mis trivialidades sin sentido, desconectando de su complicado mundo de política y guerra.

En ese momento me juré que ayudaría a ese hombre a encontrar un equilibrio entre trabajo y placer, pues no puedo dejarle seguir malviviendo de ese modo. … ¿Que eso es vivir de todos modos? ¿Y dónde está la diversión? ¿Dónde está el disfrute de algo inocente? Sé a ciencia cierta que Xander deseaba hacer muchas cosas que jamás había podido probar dada su posición. Simplemente, imagináoslo…

Leo se sentó en una silla, echando un vistazo rápido a los planos. Yo me habría quedado a discutir la política, pues no quería estar con Camilla, pero no tenía alternativa. Y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Necesito que Elise me trate. … Esa es otra persona con la que estoy desanimado. Me rechazó como posible cuñado cuando llegué a pensar que nada le haría más ilusión. Estoy seguro de que de haber sido cualquier otro, no hubiera cambiado de parecer. *Suspiro* Mark, sé que soy un pesado pidiéndote tantas cosas, pero dame fuerzas.

-O-O-O-

Al salir de la tienda, Camilla se había rodeado de sus vasallas, quienes nos esperaban para iniciar nuestro regreso al plano astral. Selena le estaba contando algo con entusiasmo a su señora, y la princesa le escuchaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le dio un abrazo a su querida amiga, deseándole lo mejor en su relación con Odin.

De no ser por la buena noticia, tal vez me habría dejado desanimar al ver la sonrisa de Camilla. Beruka me saludó con una cabezada, examinándome de un vistazo rápido. Me cogió del brazo sano y me arrastró a subirme a su wyvern. Aunque no me dijo ni media palabra, pude entender su intención de ayudarme a guardar fuerzas. Sin duda debe estar yéndole bien con mi terapia, pues jamás me habría imaginado que me volvería a montar en una de aquellas magnificas criaturas… y que no sería con Camilla.

"Gracias, Beruka." Le murmuré mientras le acariciaba la cabeza un poco. Debí pasarme de listo, pues me dio un cabezazo en represalia que me alcanzó en el pecho, dada nuestra diferencia de alturas. Aun así, estaba tan debilitado que ese pequeño impacto me dolió más de lo que debería.

"¡La única que puede acariciar a Beruka somos nosotras!" Se burló Selena, henchida de orgullo al poder llamarla 'amiga'. "¿Verdad, señorita Camilla?" Preguntó a la princesa, guiñando un ojo de complicidad. La pelimorada no llegó a contestar, y aunque no la miré directamente, pude ver por la periferia de mi visión que tampoco estaba mirándonos.

El silencio se hizo tan presente que evidenció la tensión que había entre la princesa y yo.

"Miles, ¿le has hecho algo a la señorita Camilla?" Me interrogó Beruka, deteniendo a su wyvern y volviéndose para paralizarme con una mirada sombría. Cielos… al menos la mirada asesina le salía de miedo. … ¿Veis lo que he hecho ahí? ¿'De miedo'? … *Intentar contener la risa mientras se ruboriza por su propia estupidez*

"Claro que le he hecho algo." Le repliqué con entusiasmo y jovialidad, luchando por no dejarme agarrotar por la amenazante actitud de las vasallas. "Eh…" Me detuve durante un segundo, rompiendo mi impulso y encogiendo el dedo con el que pretendía defenderme. "No quiero hablar del tema." Terminé al desviar la vista, apagándome como una vela al ver que las palabras no saldrían de mí.

Camilla apretó los labios al escuchar mi comentario al respecto. De haber sido solo mi accidente en el barco, incluso podría haber confesado mi perversión, pero después de su puñetazo… el problema no era ese…

"No os ensañéis con él, queridas. No…" Prolongó, con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras cómo detenerlas. "No merece la pena." Soltó, lamentándolo de inmediato. No fue eso lo que habría querido decir, pero a mí me dolió igual, pues reforzaba mi teoría de lo poco que le importaba. 'No quería ni que sus vasallas se molestasen conmigo'… *suspiro*

Selena buscó la mirada de Beruka, preguntándole cómo proceder en aquella situación. La peliazul se tranquilizó tan rápido como hubo recibido las órdenes de su señora. No obstante, aún no había acabado con ese psicólogo: había borrado la sonrisa de su señora. La pelirroja pudo leer ese sentimiento en su compañera, identificando en su interior un deseo similar.

¿Sabéis qué? Me da igual. Me acorralarían más tarde y me obligarían a escupir la verdad, así que, ¿por qué no declarar mis intenciones ahí mismo y ahorrarles el esfuerzo?

"No quiero volver a tener nada que ver con vuestra señora, así que podéis contar con que me mantendré alejado de ella." Comenté tajante y decidido, llevado por mis heridas emocionales. Yo fui el que más sufrió aquellas palabras, pues ni tenía la resolución necesaria para cumplir a rajatabla, ni me veía capaz de borrar mis sentimientos por ella tan fácilmente. … Me permitiría dudar de ser capaz, pero era mi única esperanza… si es que quería rendirme con ella… que no… pero ya me entendéis.

Pude notar cómo las mujeres se alteraron. Camilla se reajustó el flequillo para ocultar su rostro, supongo que para no volver a ver mi feo careto. Y muy poco querría verme, pues hasta se volvió de lado para darme la espalda. Selena se quedó impactada, pues llegó a pensar que el problema radicaba en que no había sido correspondido tras confesarme. En cierto modo, así era.

En cuanto a la asesina que me estaba dando el paseo en el wyvern, se puso rígida, incómoda al tenerme detrás de sí. No se esperaba que alguien tan pasivo como yo soltara algo como aquello, especialmente cuando su señora era tan querida por todos.

¿Qué puedo decir? No soy el corderito inofensivo que aparento. *Mirada dura* Puedo ser muy hiriente si me lo propongo. He estudiado las debilidades humanas después de todo. … Sé... por propia experiencia... cómo destrozar a alguien desde dentro. … *Temblor*

Le puse una mano en el hombro, en un intento de tranquilizarla. Hubiera sido esperable recibir otro cabezazo, pero en su lugar la peliazul se volvió hacia mí y me miró a los ojos. Murmuré 'lo siento' tan bajo que no salió sonido. Al menos pudo leerme los labios, por lo que entrecerró los ojos y se tranquilizó un poco.

La pobre Selena, víctima de la tensión, se quebró la cabeza buscando algo de lo que poder hablar tras aquel desastre. Decidí apiadarme de ella un poco, preguntándole por Odin. Fue mencionar su nombre y pude ver cómo se le iluminaba el rostro. Amagó con empezar a hablar, pero antes de soltar la primera palabra, se puso colorada y comenzó a dudar sobre qué podría decir.

Beruka, con la primera voz temblorosa que le escuché a la vasalla, le preguntó a su compañera por cómo ocurrió. Selena se puso tan roja como su pelo, evidentemente alterada. Al final acabó estallando, muerta de la vergüenza al recordar su atrevimiento al besar con sorpresiva pasión a su sol, pero, al mismo tiempo, fue embriagada por un cálido sentimiento que solo se expresó en su interior, extendiéndose tanto por su cuerpo como por su mente. Abrazó a la princesa, buscando consuelo y refugio de aquella situación, transmitiendo indirectamente el placer que sentía. La pelimorada la recibió de mil amores, resucitando su sonrisa al no poder sentirse más feliz por su querida vasalla.

"Que bien por ella, ¿eh?" Le murmuré a Beruka, quien no tardó en contestarme con una cabezada. Me ladeé en mi sitio, intentando verle la cara para echar un vistazo a su probable sonrisa. Quería ser testigo de cómo evolucionaba mi paciente, y de ser oportuno, reforzar con cariño, incluso a riesgo de ser golpeado. Lo que necesita ésta chica es afecto. Por ello, ni la promesa del sufrimiento me detendría. Además… que fuera tan torpe y asustadiza emocionalmente la hacía enormemente tierna.

Ese pequeño desastre emocional que tanto quería abrazar no era la traidora, y la cándida de amor tampoco. No creo que Camilla busque ser reina al aliarse con Anankos, y no sé me ocurre otra cosa que pueda querer de él. De hecho, si fuera reina, no podría hacer la mitad de lo que desea hacer, por lo que a falta de una motivación, es inocente.

De hecho… si lo pienso bien… el nigromante y el agente secreto podían ser la misma persona. Podría ser asumir las cosas demasiado rápido, pero me facilitaría mucho trabajar bajo ese supuesto. Nadie de los que estuvieron en la cubierta serían los culpables. Con eso me descarto a bastante gente, pero igualmente, seré discreto sobre aquel asunto. No por disparar al aire voy a espantar a la liebre.

Sentí la mirada distraída de Camilla, como por un sexto sentido. Al volverme, la princesa desvió la cabeza, haciéndose evidente al arrastrar su cabello. … Porras… todavía la quiero… he intentado centrarme en el daño que me ha hecho, o en que debería alejarme por su bien… pero la verdad es que no puedo guardarle resentimiento.

Estuve desesperado por creer que mi corazón había vuelto a ser mío, pero no puedo afirmar lo que no es cierto. … He estudiado tanta psicología, y sigo sin saber cómo extinguir el amor. … Supongo que la única solución es que me clave su hacha en el pecho. Llevo tanto tiempo creyéndome incapaz de enamorarme, y ahora que he caído, ha demostrado ser el sentimiento más fuerte que he tenido nunca, si ha sido incluso capaz de derrotar mis defensas… *Suspiro largo* Estoy perdido. …

Qué bien que tenga un traidor que destapar: me servirá de distracción... pero mejor paro de reflexionar. Me estoy agotando yo solo, y Selena me lleva llamando un buen rato.

"Perdón, ¿qué me decías?" Le sonreí, feliz de dejar mis pensamientos de lado. La pelirroja cerró los ojos en frustración, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando el rostro.

"No te mereces saberlo." Me chinchó. Fue divertido suplicar su perdón, pues sus reacciones poco honestas eran interesantes, y tan fáciles de entender como su lamentable 'cara de poker' en las cartas.

-O-O-O-

Ya no estaba en la sucia mazmorra donde perdió la consciencia, sintiendo sus dedos arder. Había oído hablar del dolor fantasma, pero no se sintió como esperaba.

El techo sobre él era de madera laminada, de un bonito claro. La luz se colaba por la ventana, filtrada por las hojas de un árbol próximo al edificio. Las cortinas volaban al viento, y una suave brisa fresca y húmeda invadía la habitación enmoquetada.

"Otro poquito por aquí… y… aquí." Dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Le sonaba de algún lugar, pero la recordaba de otra forma… como más joven, quizás. Al abrir los ojos, Kaze descubrió a la rubia princesa acercando un bastón sanador a su costado, por donde recibió el demoledor codazo en su forcejeo contra el carcelero.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó el ninja, sintiéndose extraño al disfrutar de un mullido lecho. Movió un poco sus brazos, todavía agotado por todo lo que había pasado. No habrían pasado ni tres horas desde que llegó, pero el dolor había remitido en casi todo su cuerpo. Únicamente le dolían los muñones de las manos. O eso creía que era.

"¡Kaze! ¡Qué bien que ya estés despierto!" Celebró la princesita, sorprendiendo al ninja con un abrazo. El peliverde se quedó inmóvil, aturdido por la cercanía de Elise. No se esperaba ser tratado tan cálidamente por su enemigo, aunque tratándose de ella, no podía verla como tal.

"Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. ¡Menudo susto nos has dado!" Recordó la princesa, sentándose nuevamente en su silla de madera, posando las manos sobre las piernas. El ninja detectó un sonido de mover de hojas en el exterior, pero al ver un cabello morado sobresalir de entre las ramas la identificó enseguida. Eso, y el fastidiado mayordomo que esperaba abajo retirando las escaleras de mano.

"Estás en un hospital, en nuestro campamento secreto." Sonrió Elise, revelando como si nada la existencia de tal cosa. "Aunque lo busques no lo encontrarías en ningún mapa, ¡ya que es otro mundo!" Siguió explicando la rubia, sacando de un armario rollo de vendas para envolver el torso del ninja nuevamente. Kaze se reincorporó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo. Todavía seguía sin ropa, pero otra cosa le llamó mucho más la atención.

De golpe, Kaze sacó de las sábanas sus brazos, examinando con asombro sus manos. Al hacerlo, se destapó un poco, y lo suficiente. Elise entrecerró los ojos para evitar verle las partes privadas, centrándose en rodearle con las vendas, casi abrazándole.

"Mis manos… están enteras…" Murmuró el hoshidano, incapaz de creérselo. Se había hecho al cuerpo de que había perdido sus dedos para siempre desde el mismo momento en el que los perdió, por lo que ver aquel milagro le dejó catatónico.

"Es la primera vez que curamos una herida similar, pero nuestros bastones de sanación son de la mejor calidad. ¡Que de algo sirvan los fondos de la campaña!" Sonrió la rubia, agarrándole los antebrazos para girarle hacia sí. Comenzó a quitarle las vendas de las manos, creando expectación en el ninja.

Como si tuviera anillos de piel muerta, las cicatrices se dibujaron en torno a sus heridos dedos, adheridos a su mano como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Logró sacudirlos un poco, asustado de que fueran a caerse por forzar sus heridas.

"Te costará moverte como solías, pero con el tiempo y mi ayuda volverás a tu antigua forma." Aseguró Elise, regalando más sonrisas a su paciente. Kaze volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, permitiendo a su enfermera cubrirle con las sábanas.

"Tenéis mi gratitud, princesa Elise. Estoy en gran deuda con vos." Dijo el ninja, con la voz temblorosa, sacudido por el alivio. La rubia le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna, contenta al ver lo feliz que estaba.

"Tus amigos están bien. La señorita guapa se durmió tan rápido como cayó en una cama, y el señor super ninja ha estado visitándoos desde entonces. Siento no haber podido situaros en el mismo cuarto." Se disculpó Elise. El ninja supo que si estaban en la misma habitación, Kagero no se iría a dormir hasta que se asegurase que estaba bien. Por eso se la llevó al cuarto anexo, donde han estado desde que llegaron.

Kaze guardó silencio un rato, pero a la juguetona princesa no se le hizo largo. Ver cómo asimilaba la situación fue toda una experiencia de la que se enorgullecía.

"Debéis haber pasado mucho miedo." Mencionó Elise, recordando su experiencia con los piratas. Se sintió tan traumatizada que llegó incluso a olvidar la escena. Pero si a ellos les había pasado algo similar, habrían despertado y seguirían en el mismo infierno, mientras que ella regresó en los brazos de sus amigas.

"Supongo que no puedo negarlo." Murmuró el ninja, con progresiva calma, mirando a sus manos con una sonrisa perdida. "Es la primera vez que lo paso tan mal, pero no pude perder la esperanza. No podía mostrar mi miedo a Kagero. Debía hacerle creer que saldríamos de ahí."

"¿Es que te gusta? Es muy guapa." Se entusiasmó la princesa, levantándose de su silla para acercarse al paciente. Kaze se rió un poco, contagiado por su ánimo.

"En cierto sentido. Hubo un tiempo en el que me sentí atraído por ella, pero cuando vi que mi hermano estaba igual, decidí hacerme a un lado. No podía creerme que hubiera encontrado a alguien que quisiera, y no tardé mucho hasta que descubrí que ella sentía algo similar por él." Confesó el ninja, recordando aquellos días con algo de nostalgia. Mucho había pasado desde entonces…

"¡Lo sabía!" Dijo alguien fuera de la ventana. Inmediatamente después, a un crujido de ramas le siguió el grito de una mujer cayendo, terminando en el quejido del mayordomo que la atrapó. Elise se asomó sobre el alféizar, viendo a Orochi huir mientras tiraba al aturdido Jacob del brazo.

"¡No diré nada! ¡Es lo que dicen las cartas!" Anunció mientras corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, apoyándose en sus adivinaciones para enmendar su cotilleo. Su carrera no tardó en convertirse en una persecución al cabrearse Jacob. Alguien iba a ayudarle con las tareas domésticas, ¡y sin cobrar crédito alguno! O eso le decían a él las cartas. *Enfado*

Elise se rió al ver a su amiga correr con desesperación del siempre extraño mayordomo. Entones se volvió a su paciente, retomando su asiento junto a la cama.

"Así que… renunciaste a esa chica por tu hermano… ¿no te dolió?" Preguntó la princesa, algo distraída. Kaze no se había esperado hablar de aquel tema con la princesa de Nohr, pero parecía interesada, por lo que compartiría sus experiencias con ella gustoso.

"Al principio sí, pero poco después de que se hicieran pareja dejó de doler. En su lugar, me sentí bien por ellos, pues como les quería tanto a los dos, nada me hacía más feliz que verles juntos." Sonrió el peliverde, recordando aquellos buenos tiempos.

"No obstante, rompieron no mucho después. Como un espectador, vi las patéticas razones por las que lo hicieron, pero en el fondo sabía que volverían juntos. Por eso no me permitiría perder la esperanza en la celda." Recordó Kaze, agradeciendo nuevamente haber sido acogido en la seguridad de los nohrios.

La rubia agachó la cabeza, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos. Al poco tiempo, levantó la mirada, con una expresión ruborizada.

"Estoy en una situación idéntica a la tuya, pero no sé qué hacer con mis sentimientos." Comentó Elise, llevándose las manos al pecho, victimizada por esa angustia que la acosó desde no hace mucho. "Sé que él quiere a mi hermana, y también sé que ella le quiere un montón, pero es la primera vez que me siento así con otra persona. Siempre me lo paso en grande con él, y tiene una bonita visión de las cosas… no dejan de asaltarme pensamientos raros cuando estoy con él." Murmuró la rubia, jugando con sus manos, embobándose un poco con las emociones en su pecho.

Kaze guardó silencio, examinando a la perdida princesa, quien le contaba aquello con la esperanza de obtener ayuda. Apretó los labios un poco, intimidado por la dificultad del reto que se le presentó. De todas las cosas que se hubo imaginado que le hablaría, aquello sin duda faltaba en la lista.

"Me temo que no os puedo decir lo que hacer, pues esa es una respuesta que debe nacer de vos." Replicó el peliverde, agachando la cabeza mientras se intentaba cruzar de brazos. "Debéis sopesar vuestros sentimientos y actuar acorde con ellos. Si amáis tanto a ese hombre, luchad por él, pero si no sois capaz de competir con vuestra hermana por su amor, tendréis que conocer la frustración de la derrota." Expuso con claridad, presentándole sus dos opciones.

La princesa apretó sus manos sobre sus piernas, luchando por ordenar sus sentimientos. Pero por mucho que se esforzase, no lograba estructurar el tráfico de sus emociones. Tenía fuertes motivos tanto como para competir como para retirarse. Ni estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño Camilla, ni se sentía capaz de renunciar a él.

"Si llegó a hacer como tú… ¿cómo es ver que acaban juntos?" Preguntó Elise, planteándose aquella posibilidad, desesperada por encontrar algo que desequilibrara la balanza a favor de alguna opción.

"Merece la pena." Aseguró Kaze, honesto en su opinión, transmitiendo seguridad con su relajada expresión.

Elise se dio un par de palmadas en la cara, determinada a seguir su ejemplo. Por su hermana, se retiraría. Solo debía esperar el tiempo suficiente para que lo que había nacido aquel día… muriera. Era su única esperanza.

"¡Gracias, Kaze! ¡Me has sido de gran ayuda!" Sonrió la rubia, arrojándose sobre el ninja en un nuevo abrazo. Éste no pudo resistirse a recibirlo, por lo que hizo su mejor esfuerzo en proteger la herida en su costado mientras mantenía una sonrisa correspondiente.

"De nada, señorita Elise. Si necesitáis hablar con alguien, ya sabéis en qué cuarto estoy." Murmuró el peliverde, sorprendido al notar el crecimiento de la princesa. Hasta no hace mucho podría haber jurado que era plana. Sacudió aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, dejándolo caer en la papelera de las cosas sin importancia. Todo había acabado bien… nada podía perturbarle en ese momento.

-O-O-O-

"Qué raro es verte quieto en una silla." Comentó la mujer mientras se reincorporaba, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Replicó Saizo, aguantando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre dos dedos, apoyados sobre el espaldar de la silla. Había recuperado el equipo que le prestó a Kagero, y la mujer de pelo blanco que se presentó como vasalla de la princesa Elise había iniciado una búsqueda por ropa de la talla de la ninja.

Kagero dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, entrecerrando los ojos al encontrar divertido el entrenamiento pasivo de su compañero.

"A juzgar por el portal que cruzamos, estaremos en un campamento nohrio secreto. Me extraña que no te hayas marchado a robar la información más importante que puedas encontrar." Se explicó la morena, recostándose contra la cabecera. Se aseguró de que sus sábanas no se fueran a caer si las soltaba, pues alzó sus brazos para comenzar a rehacer las trenzas que rodeaban su cabeza recogiendo su pelo hasta llegar a donde se haría una coleta con un bonito lazo rosa que le dio Elise.

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido, insatisfecho consigo mismo.

"No negaré habérmelo planteado. Pero estando vosotros a su cuidado, no podría cometer la imprudencia de traicionarles." Refutó, siendo aquello estratégicamente inútil. "Y no podría dejaros solos en terreno enemigo. No creo que todos vayan a trataros tan bien como la princesa, y no permitiré que os agravien sin pagar las consecuencias." Añadió Saizo, bajándose de la silla y cruzándose de brazos, serio de mirada.

Kagero cerró los ojos mientras terminaba una de las trenzas, pasando a la siguiente. 'Supongo que incluso él no es capaz de arriesgarse tanto.' Pensó la ninja, algo sorprendida de haber dicho aquellas palabras en su mente: nunca se imaginó que su compañero conocería la mesura de la prudencia… Pero que hubiera hecho aquella excepción por ella y por su hermano… la hacía sentir bien.

"Debo pedirte perdón." Dijo la mujer tras un triste recuerdo. "Por mi culpa, arrastré a Kaze al peligro, arriesgando nuestras vidas para salvar a cuantos pudiéramos del ataque de Mokushu, para únicamente caer presos. Lo que hizo para salvarme de esas bestias… no creo poder expresar con palabras la gratitud que siento, pero eso solo suma más remordimiento a mi -"

"Ya es suficiente." Interrumpió Saizo, cruzándose de brazos y agachando la cabeza. "Kaze hizo lo que creyó correcto. Y como hermano mío que es, no me esperaba otra cosa." Entonces endureció la mirada, abriendo ligeramente su ojo herido. "Puedes darle las gracias, pero ni se te ocurra pedirle perdón. Solo le estarías haciendo más daño. No pongas el dedo en la llaga."

Los dos ninjas intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos, Kagero deteniéndose en su peinado, y Saizo llevándose la mano a la cara. Hablando de poner _dedos_ en la llaga.

"Tienes razón." Aceptó la mujer volviendo a su cabello. "Todo ha salido bien… gracias a vosotros dos." Murmuró, con una mirada perdida, con un miedo lejano de lo que podría haber sido de no haber contado con ellos. Esa pobre versión de sí misma… habría conocido los horrores de la corrupción carnal. Había visto a buenas compañeras suyas ser destruidas en el proceso, convirtiéndolas en unas rameras desesperadas tras meses de lavado de cerebro. Nunca volvieron a ser las mismas…

Saizo le posó la mano en el hombro una vez hubo terminado de afianzarse la coleta, mirándola a los ojos. Kagero no se dio cuenta de que le temblaba el pulso más de lo normal, y su cara reflejaba sus pensamientos. Al ver al hombre más intenso que conocía dedicándole una mirada de lo más tranquila, su mente se serenó como si una onda hubiera arrollado con todo movimiento en la superficie de un lago.

"Para estar regañándome todo el día por ser un imprudente, sí que te la jugaste al ver a esos aldeanos en peligro." Comentó el pelirrojo, sentándose en la silla y apoyando el brazo y la cabeza en un armario mediano con recambios de sábanas. Aquella burla logró enervar a la ninja, pues era bien cierto.

"Pero supongo que es típico de ti. De los dos, tú has sido la líder que ha tenido menos caídos bajo su mando. Nunca te ha gustado exponer al peligro a los demás." Murmuró Saizo, dejando la vista perdida, recordando las incontables veces que habrían hablado sobre aquello.

"Pero de los dos, siempre eras tú el que conseguía los mejores resultados estratégicos. Cada vez volvías con una nueva herida, pero eso nunca te detendrá, ¿verdad?" Sonrió la morena, como mirando en su misma dirección, uniéndose a sus recuerdos.

"Las cicatrices obtenidas en batalla son las medallas de un soldado. No me arrepiento de ninguna de ellas, y por fin puedo decir lo mismo de mi ojo." Contestó el pelirrojo, con una expresión feliz oculta bajo su máscara. Kagero deslizó la cabeza suavemente para observarle.

"Yo creo que te hace atractivo." Comentó la mujer, sin darse cuenta de que habló en voz alta, ganándose de inmediato la atención del ninja. "Aunque te empeñas en llevar esa fea máscara." Se quejó Kagero, bajando la mirada hacia sus piernas.

Saizo no supo qué contestarle. Su máscara tenía la función de ocultar sus emociones y ocultar su respiración todavía más. No obstante, no vio qué uso podía darle en una habitación de hospital. Se quitó la pieza negra en silencio, depositándola sobre la mesita junto a la cama. Alguna vez le molestó aquella tejedora para que se pusiera ropa más limpia, y le insistió mucho en que se quitara la máscara. No lo hizo. Pero solo le hizo falta un comentario de Kagero para quitársela.

La ninja acabó volviendo a mirarle, sorprendiéndose al verle el rostro despejado. Sus labios estaban resecos, y su barbilla estaba definida con fuerza. Tenía algo de rubor, y una expresión fastidiada. No le había visto muchas veces de aquella forma, pero cuando lo hacía, algo se movía en su pecho.

"No hace falta que te esfuerces: sé que estás más cómodo con ella." Le animó Kagero, tumbándose nuevamente sobre el colchón, extendiéndose bajo las sábanas y cerrando los ojos para conciliar el sueño.

"Está bien así." Replicó el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza para observarla disimuladamente con su ojo sano. Inmediatamente, volvió a mirar al frente, alterado por lo que vio. Al caer la manta sobre su cuerpo desnudo, perfilaba su cuerpo insinuadoramente. Luchaba por borrar de su memoria el vistazo accidental que le echó cuando estaba en la celda.

Como había dicho antes, aquel privilegio solo debía pertenecer a quien llevase en el corazón, y él… ya perdió su oportunidad de compartir un lado inexplorado incluso para él. En toda la historia del clan Igasato, no ha habido un Saizo que llegase a expresar amor, pues era visto como un símbolo de debilidad y dependencia. Su orgullo no le permitió decirle nada de lo que hubiera deseado contarle, pero, ¿acaso era el orgullo más importante que la familia? Aquel día había descubierto que no.

-O-O-O-

Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que se sintió orgullosa de ser la mejor subordinada de su padre… había pasado tantas cosas desde que se marchó… Lilith no era particularmente débil, ha de ser dicho. Aunque Anankos le retiró su apoyo mágico, seguía siendo una dragona ancestral.

Día a día, su poder aumentaba. Lo sentía en su interior. Pronto podría incluso recuperar su forma humana sin decrecer sus poderes. Aunque nació de un cascarón, su padre la encerró en su forma mortal para limitar su crecimiento.

Pasó casi toda su vida como humana, pero cuando se escapó de Valla tuvo que recuperar su forma draconiana para salir con vida. Encontró el rastro único de Corrin y llegó hasta él, disfrazándose nuevamente para permanecer a su lado como sirvienta.

Gunter la habría silenciado… ¿pero durante cuánto tiempo? La maldición de Valla era una de increíble poder, de eso no cabe duda, y ningún mago humano sería capaz de deshilarla hasta que no quede nada. Pero ella no era ninguna maga humana. Y como ya había dicho, su poder no paraba de crecer en su estado original.

Siempre había sido algo tímida con los desconocidos, y silenciosa pese a estar acompañada, pero sabía con claridad cuánta era su fuerza. Día a día, invasores intentaban asaltar el bastión. No solo lideraba las fuerzas de defensa en ausencia de Corrin, sino que también comandaba la ofensiva.

Era fuerte. Y Gunter no podría contenerla por siempre. Es solo un humano que goza del poder de su padre. … Aunque para ella él siempre fue como un verdadero padre. En el poco tiempo que estuvo en Nohr como sirvienta, sus compañeros de trabajo habían sido su primera familia de verdad. Flora, Felicia, Jacob… Gunter les enseñó todo lo que necesitarían saber para cuidar a Corrin, y aunque a veces pudiera ser un tanto severo, tuvo una paciencia infinita con Felicia, que no es poco. Fue el único al que le explicó su pasado, disfrazándolo de una metáfora, y recibió su ciego apoyo.

Pero había sido corrompido por Anankos. No sabía las mentiras que le dijo, o qué oscuro sentimiento explotó en su interior para ponerle de su lado, pero si le permitía seguir con sus planes, los destruiría a todos. Y el Gunter que conocía no desearía que ocurriera aquello.

Lo único que podía hacer entonces era seguir fortaleciéndose en aquel plano astral. No podría exponer a Gunter, pero había seguido sus últimos movimientos. Había lanzado un contrahechizo sobre Leo que le reduciría un poco el dolor. Aunque no era lo suficiente como para que dejara de ser un problema, al menos ya no le absorbía por completo. Y todo en el más protegido secreto. No podría contestar ninguna pregunta, y si Gunter se entera de lo que ha hecho, su vida podría correr peligro incluso.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **En realidad habría seguido recargando el capítulo de más y más escenas, pero estoy algo atrancado. La vuelta al 'cole' me roba mis preciadas horas de sueño, y mi cuerpo debilitado como nunca. No soy precisamente mister atlético. *Risas***

 **Con lo de atrancado me refiero a… 33 capítulos… ¿Cuándo voy a terminar ésta historia? Realmente he llegado al punto donde miro lo que he hecho y veo que todavía no he hecho nada. Solo he juntado a unas cuantas parejas, en lo que es el juego he avanzado cuatro… cinco partes… y todavía no saben siquiera sobre Valla. ¡Y lo que propuse entre Miles y Camilla no solo se ha estancado, sino que ahora está por morir (o por entrar en un cacao de proporciones masivas)!**

 **¿Debería haber sido más breve? ¿Menos palabras por capítulo, y la mitad de escenas? … Crisis… heheheh… ¿Qué debería hacer? … ¿Detener mis formas y ceñirme a la historia de Miles, o seguir como iba? *Cara reflexiva* … … ¿Os gustan las historias largas? (Bueno, si hago ésta pregunta en el capítulo 33 ya debería saber la respuesta, pero, de verdad, aún me queda mucho por hacer en ésta historia… (spoiler nº 1… spoiler nº 2… tantas cosas)**

 **Guiño, guiño. Codo, codo. *Suspiro* (Tal vez es solo que esté pasando una pequeña depresión por la vuelta al cole. En el verano no estuve tan deprimente, y ya os hablé de los efectos de la depresión en la percepción. No debería darle tantas vueltas) Oh, y os comento, ya que he vuelto a la universidad, no tengo ni idea de cómo se va a ver afectado mi ritmo de escritura. Bah, supongo que eso no importa mucho en fanfiction...**


	34. Capítulo 34 Los ladrillos de la realidad

**Los ladrillos de la realidad**

Le habían dicho que buscase algo de ropa para la ninja, pero ni sabía cuál era su talla, ni sabría identificarla aunque se la dieran. No por ser mujer iba a tener que saber necesariamente de ropa. Y Effie era más varonil que muchos hombres. Aunque… últimamente… no estaba en su salsa.

Ahora vagaba por los pasillos del hospital, meditando dónde podría encontrar un conjunto para la hoshidana. ¿Estaría cualquier cosa bien, o se negaría a vestir algo nohrio? Ella no solía ser muy tiquismiquis con aquella disputa entre naciones, pero comprendía que había diferentes opiniones.

La suya, por ejemplo, era que todo el conflicto era una absurda pérdida de tiempo. Son vecinos, ¿por qué no podían solventar sus pequeñas riñas? Sin embargo, velar por su amiga y señora la había hecho aprender unas tristes verdades. Corrupción, avaricia, deseo de sentirse superior, gozar del mal ajeno… no podía dejar a Elise sola en aquel pozo de miseria que el castillo Krakenburg.

Effie no estaba teniendo una buena racha. Llevaba horas hambrienta, le dolía el hombro y todavía tenía que solventar el problema en su corazón. No se permitiría seguir siendo vasalla de su mejor amiga si no era capaz de sacrificarse en cuerpo y alma por ella. Sencillamente desafiaba la propia definición de 'vasallo'. Por ello, debía encontrar a Arthur y decirle que no sentía nada por él. Quizás así pueda engañarse a sí misma y sobrevivir un día más.

"¡Hola, Effie! ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?" Dijo de pronto una voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos en el poco transitado pasillo del hospital. Como invocado con su mención, el salvador de los inocentes, y el hombre de sus pensamientos, apareció ante ella.

No llevaba la parte superior de su conjunto justiciero, pues le habían vendado los hombros por donde le alcanzaron. La habilidad de su señora era tan inmensa que ni siquiera quedarían cicatrices, lo cual también tenía que ver con el tiempo que transcurrió desde que le hirieron hasta que le sanaron.

Effie se quedó algo aturdida al verle el torso desnudo, recordando la anterior vez que le observó de aquel modo. Aunque luchó por permanecer neutra, un tono rojo invadió su cara. Arthur alzó una ceja al notar a su compañera diferente, haciendo una mueca con la boca. Se había fijado en ella las suficientes veces como para saber cuándo le pasaba algo.

"¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara. ¿Te sientes mal?" Se preocupó el rubio, acercándose y poniéndole la palma de la mano en la frente de la peliblanca. Aguardó de aquel modo durante unos segundos, intentando deliberar si aquella temperatura era normal en su clara piel.

"Estoy bien, Arthur. No te preocupes." Desvió la mujer, apartando su mano antes de que se alterara por el mero contacto. "¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar ropa de repuesto para una mujer… eh…?" Se paseó las manos por delante del torso, encontrando dificultad para expresar sus exagerados rasgos.

"Claro. Vengo de allí. Me querían haber dado una camisa blanca, pero otra persona la necesitaba más, y el resto no me estaban bien." Se rió Arthur, con las manos en la cintura. Effie no pudo evitar sonrojarse otro poco, descontrolando sus ojos y deleitándose con el trabajado cuerpo de su compañero. Otra vez.

"P-por favor." Pidió Effie, acercándose a él, sintiendo su garganta atascarse un poco. Había dejado su armadura rosa en el taller, pues necesitaría que reparasen la grieta que le hizo la marioneta. Por ello, se había puesto ropa cómoda de estiramientos: pantalón verde oscuro corto y camisa blanca de tirantes.

Arthur la guió hacia el almacén donde había visto el guardarropa. Aunque normalmente no le habría llevado ni cinco minutos llegar, es Arthur de quien estamos hablando. Un gato rubio se había vuelto a colar por la ventana de una de las habitaciones, creando un escándalo al ser alérgicos sus pacientes. Arthur intentó apresarlo sin hacerle daño, pero antes se llevó unos cuantos zarpazos en el rostro. Sin embargo, el héroe no se molestó con el gato. Sabía que estaba asustado, y que había entrado porque quería comida. Por ello, le dejó libre sin ninguna clase de castigo, salvándole de los molestos enfermeros.

Effie se acercó a él, preocupado de sus arañazos, tocándole la mejilla con delicadeza, sin saber realmente si hacía aquello por el zarpazo o por… sus cristalinos ojos. La peliblanca sacudió la cabeza, espantando aquella molesta tontería de su cabeza. Terminaron su camino hasta el almacén, donde, sin delicadeza ninguna, echó alcohol sobre la herida del rubio, todavía agitada por sus propios pensamientos.

El héroe se habría resentido, pero tenía varias razones por las que aguantarse el picor. Frente a su inestimable amiga, debía siempre mostrar su más amplia sonrisa. Mientras le hacía la curación, Effie se percató de que la estancia en la que estaban era bastante silenciosa, por no hablar del hecho de que estaban solos… y cercanos en un espacio reducido, mermado por las estanterías de medicamentos y soluciones.

Cuando la peliblanca estuvo por reunir el suficiente valor para sacar aquel tema de su pecho, Arthur se levantó para enseñarle donde estaba la ropa que necesitaba. A diferencia de los hospitales en las ciudades capital, la ropa de repuesto no eran batas blancas. En su lugar, eran conjuntos simples de personas que los habían desechado porque no les quedaban bien. Reciclaje y reutilización. Que estuvieran desgastadas solo hacía a las prendas más cómodas.

"Arthur, yo…" Llamó Effie, intentando insistir en lo que quería decir, acercándose con la cabeza baja.

"Y dime, ¿de qué tamaño es más o menos la ropa que necesitas?" Preguntó el rubio, rebuscando en un montón sobre un tablón horizontal. Al mover inoportunamente un puñado de ropa, ésta se desmoronó sobre él. No habría sido la gran cosa, pero de algún modo el resto de la ropa comenzó a caerse también, amenazando con sepultarlos.

En una situación normal, Effie se habría limitado a sacarles de ahí, pero no era tal situación. Por ello, se aferró a él, rodeándolo entre sus brazos mientras les llovía la ropa limpia de colores desteñidos. Segundos después, solo el silencio les acompañó.

"¿Estás bien, Effie?" Preguntó el desgraciado héroe, intentando moverse. Sí que debía haberse amontonado ropa sobre ellos, pues aunque lo intentaba no podía moverse. Lo que no sabía era que no podía moverse porque unos delgados brazos le apresaban.

"Arthur…" Repitió la peliblanca, sintiendo sus emociones martillearle el pecho, tanto que se temía que el rubio se daría cuenta en su abrazo. Había un sentimiento que bullía en su interior, pero nunca antes se habría imaginado que pasaría por una situación similar: no estaba preparada mentalmente. Jamás había dicho esas palabras que muchas niñas de su generación quisieron un día decirle a un hombre que las amase.

"¿Puedes moverte? Yo debo estar bien atrapado, porque-

"Siento algo por ti, Arthur." Interrumpió la peliblanca, apretando sus brazos entorno al musculado hombre. Éste se quedó paralizado, víctima de la sorpresa. Al bajar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que su compañera le estaba mirando a los ojos, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho, sin ropa de repuesto que obstaculizara. Los tonos verdes de sus ojos bastaron para borrarle cualquier pensamiento secundario a Arthur. ¿Había escuchado bien?

"¿S-sientes algo?" Repitió Arthur, demasiado impresionado como para preparar una respuesta mejor. Effie apretó los labios, bajando la vista y respirando con pesadez. Entonces volvió a mirarle, con renovado y rosado rubor.

"C-creo que… te quiero…" Murmuró, temblorosa. El rubio se puso colorado de golpe, encontrando extraña aquella escena. Había pensado larga y tendidamente sobre cómo podría confesarse a Effie en los días venideros, pero… ¿se le acababa de adelantar? ¿Qué?

Los segundos se hicieron minutos entre ellos, y en la ausencia de sonido, sus corazones creaban un compás alterado y caótico, solo para ellos oír. El rubio no tardó mucho en decidir su respuesta. Le había golpeado con la verdad, y contestaría del mismo modo.

"Effie… quiero que sepas que yo me siento igual contigo." Respondió Arthur, con un esfuerzo extra en que no se le trabara la voz en aquel momento. La emoción le había mordido el cuello, y no le iba a dejar hablar con normalidad. Effie se sonrojó intensamente, para después apretar los labios.

"Pero eso es terrible." Replicó la peliblanca, enterrando su cara en el pecho de su compañero. Arthur apartó la mirada, entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería: Elise. Si había alguna clase de prohibición de relaciones entre compañeros, 'vasallo' es sin duda el empleo que priorizaba aquella norma. ¿Cómo iba uno a proteger a su señora cuando el corazón le pide otra cosa? Sencillo: no puede.

"¿Qué… qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Effie, aflojando su abrazo mientras el temblor la sacudía. El rubio se aprovechó de aquello para rodearla hacia sí, sorprendiéndose nuevamente de lo pequeña que era pese a ser tan fuerte. Había deseado estrecharla entre sus brazos durante tanto tiempo… que la emoción hizo presa de él.

"Debemos decírselo." Decidió el debilitado héroe, aireando lo que los dos ya sabían. El problema radicaba en '¿qué harían después?'. Siendo su señora como era, no podría alegrarse más por ellos dos, pero no entendería lo que eso suponía… para su rol de guardianes.

Arthur sintió que, llegado el momento, debía ser él quien se retirase del servicio. Podéis pensar que lo haría porque le importaba menos Elise, pero no podríais equivocaros más. Sabed una cosa de los héroes: cuando se enfrentan a un mal cuyas soluciones son aversivas para todos, eligen sacrificarse a sí mismos. Y no podría pedirle a Effie que dejase a su mejor amiga de lado, pues la quería demasiado como forzarla a sacrificarse por él.

"Quiero que cuides bien de Elise." Dijeron a la vez, sin esperarse ninguno la intervención del otro. Se miraron perplejos durante un segundo que se hizo jugosamente eterno. O tal vez fueron varios segundos. Effie estiró las puntas de sus pies, y Arthur se agachó un poco.

Bajo el montón de ropa ocurrió la tragedia que sentenció su destino. El mismo que liberó a sus corazones. Tras el cálido beso, se miraron durante unos dramáticos segundos, afligidos por la dificultad de su relación. Volvieron a intensificar su abrazo, apoyándose mutuamente para el aterrador futuro que les esperaba, y su inevitable conversación con Elise.

-O-O-O-

No sabéis lo que me alegró ver a Felicia recibirnos poco después de cruzar el portal. Las vasallas de Camilla se empeñaron en que habláramos los cuatro, y mira que Beruka no es de las que suelan hablar. Aprecié su gesto, pero opuse algo de resistencia: tenía miedo de que al intercambiar palabras con Camilla, me dijera algo que reafirmara mi teoría. … Sería tan bonito que todo esto hubiera sido un malentendido… ¿eh? *Mirada distraída*

"¡Tierra a Miles! ¿Estás ahí?" Me llamó la sirvienta, ayudándome a caminar al sujetarme del hombro con delicadeza y consideración por mis heridas. ¿Ves, Gunter? Así se trata a un enfermito. *Indignación*

"Sí, perdón. Estaba algo distraído. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, y no van a parar de aumentar." Sonreí, desesperado ante mi destino cruel.

Era divertido enfrentar una situación tan bizarra, simplemente por el hecho de su naturaleza: no todos los días eres un cerdo con la primera mujer de la que te enamoras, eres rechazado por todos los que aprecias, y aun así decides enfrentar las dificultades a su lado. Puesto así… parece que soy alguien impresionante, pero no os equivoquéis… si lo fuera, no la habría cagado tanto, ¿no?

Felicia soltó un suspiro, mirando al camino de piedra que guiaba nuestros pasos hacia el hospital. Vino en busca de más heridos que tratar, pero en cuanto me vio con la princesa y sus seguidoras identificó mi brazo contorsionista. Por ello me raptó para llevarme al hospital, licenciando a las demás.

"Oye, Miles… ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?" Me pidió lentamente, con una marcada duda en su voz. Tal vez me hubiera negado, colmado a cosas que considerar, pero siempre tendría tiempo para ayudar a aquella patosa sirvienta de braguitas rayadas. ¿O eran de otra forma? … ¿Por qué estoy pensando en sus bragas? Mente mía, céntrate.

"C-claro." Asentí, derivando mis pensamientos a ciertas bragas negras de líneas amarillas, de una cadera que ahora tenía prohibido observar.

La pelirrosa miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, asegurándose de que estuviéramos solos. Verla así hizo que mis delirios de narración interna se minimizaran, intrigado por sus intenciones.

"¿Es… es posible enamorarse de otra persona?" Me preguntó, con un evidente rubor en su cara. Se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando bajarse la temperatura con su magia, sin mucho éxito.

"¿Supongo?" Contesté con una voz de pitufo, extrañado como nunca. "¿Es que ya no te gusta Corrin?" 'O, más bien, ¿ya no te gusta tanto?' Añadí en voz alta. Y yo que a los veintitrés años pensé que ya había escuchado de todo. Ay…

"¡¿Qué?!" Se alteró la sirvienta, soltándome para mirarme ofendida. "¡Claro que no!" Añadió con furia. Parpadeé un par de veces, sin procesar muy bien a dónde me quería llevar. Felicia agachó la cabeza un poco, mirando a las salpicadas baldosas con confusión. Había llovido en el plano astral hace poco. Se olía en el aire, y había charcos ocasionales.

"Es que… he descubierto en mí unos sentimientos casi tan intensos… y no sé si eso es posible, porque…" Felicia no pudo proseguir hablando, pues interpretar la abstracción de las emociones era difícil para todos, yo incluido. Al menos su cuerpo se expresaba por ella. Estaba reprimida, temblaba un poco y vestía rubor. Cielos, de verdad se sentía atraída por esa persona… … … ¿Quién era?

"… Es la primera vez que oigo algo parecido." Mencioné, aturdido. Me llevé la mano sana a la barbilla, meditando rápidamente unos razonamientos sobre su racionalidad, moralidad y previsibilidad.

El término 'pareja' viene del hecho de ser dos. Uno complementa al otro, y viceversa. Pero, ¿tres? Eso es nuevo. ¿Un trío? Suena mal, ¿eh? Pero que no os deje intimidar la palabra. Fuera del contexto sexual es idéntica a 'pareja'. Así que, ¿por qué iba a ser menos válida?

Lo normal en las relaciones es que haya una especie de ranking sobre quien nos gusta más y quien menos. Que Felicia me plantee la posibilidad de haber conocido a otra persona que quiere casi tanto como a Corrin… buf, es inesperado. ¿Es siquiera posible? … Supongo que tengo la respuesta delante de mis ojos: si me estuviera mintiendo, no podría actuar tan bien su angustia.

"¿Está… mal… que me sienta así? ¿Estoy siendo infiel?" Me preguntó Felicia, agarrando los bordes de su falda con tensión, esperando el juicio del experto sobre la materia. Uf… ¿qué le digo yo a ésta niña? Normalmente se considera que las relaciones impuras de muchos entre muchos, al estilo harem, son malas, pero, aunque difícil, no es del todo imposible concebir la idea de una relación sana de tres. Bah, soy psicólogo, no moralista.

Cada uno elige su forma de pensar, y la mía es muy abierta. No es particularmente buena, pero tampoco es mala. Aquí no hay ranking. … No mientras no impongas la tuya… la cual sería clasificada como 'mala' simplemente por el hecho de ser impuesta. Un dictador no es muy querido, pero una persona igual de 'malvada' que usara una máscara y piel de cordero sería tan querida que sus súbditos irían hasta el mismo infierno por él. ¿La diferencia? La estrategia para presentar tus ideas. Cuidado con las apariencias…

"No." Le contesté finalmente, sintiendo la sangre acudir a mi cabeza. Aquel asunto era frágil, y si quería que aquella planta, fuera la que fuera, sobreviviera, debía asegurarme de darle el agua que necesitase. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Felicia?" Le pregunté, buscando obtener de ella la cantidad de agua necesaria. La pelirrosa se llevó las manos a la cabeza, perdida.

"No lo sé… no…" Murmuró, obviamente mintiendo. Lo sabía, pero le daba vergüenza. Y un miedo tan horrible que le estaba haciendo daño. ¿Cómo reconocer que…?

"Los quieres a los dos." Dije por ella, alzando la vista al nubloso cielo. Mis palabras alteraron notablemente a Felicia. "Entonces haz eso. Es lo que te haría feliz, ¿verdad?" Le sugerí, alzando una ceja que entendía que no era tan fácil decirlo como hacerlo.

"Pero… ¿cómo…?" Aunque la pelirrosa hablaba sin terminar sus palabras, mi reciente interés por leer pensamientos me llevaba a aventurarme en odiseas exploratorias.

"Tienes dos formas de proceder: o se lo dices primero a Corrin y esperas su respuesta, o se lo dices a esa otra persona. Sea lo que sea, aunque les quieras a los dos, depende realmente de ellos que acabéis juntos. Podrías perderlos a ambos, perder a uno y quedarte con el otro… o conseguirlos a los dos… Luego estaría el problema de cara al público. Pero no dejes que eso te ate las manos." Sonreí, aclarándome la garganta para empezar a pegar alaridos mientras alzaba la mano al cielo.

"¡¿Qué es la moral?! ¡¿Qué es el bien y el mal?! ¡¿Debí abrir primero el ojo izquierdo, el derecho, o los dos a la vez, al despertar?! ¡Si solo alguien me diera la respuesta definitiva…!" Y entonces bajé la mirada para dirigirla a la aturdida sirvienta. "…la vida no sería emocionante." Terminé, dando una pequeña visión de que sufrir de ansiedad ante lo que traiga el futuro, es parte de lo que hace a la vida, la vida.

"Estás como una cabra, ¿lo sabías?" Se rió la pelirrosa, forzada por mis exageradas payasadas. Le sonreí de vuelta, alzando un pulgar con potencia.

"¡Y a mucha honra!" Tras años deliberando cómo quería ser, cuando era un majara que hablaba sin pensar mucho fui de lo más feliz. Pobres de aquellos que no intenten vivir su vida como quieran… por eso iba a ayudar a Xander… aunque todavía no sepa cómo.

Felicia volvió a recogerme, retomando el paso que llevábamos hacia el edificio cada vez más cercano. Aunque se quedó silenciosa, no dije nada. Debía estar interiorizando mis palabras, y no le vendría mal. Seguía asustada, pero aquello era normal. Mira que enamorarse de dos personas… no os hacéis idea de lo, primero, difícil que es que algo así ocurra, y, segundo, que algo así acabe bien. Debía ser alguien parecido a Corrin, y alguien así solo podía ser… uh… espera… … bah, ya lo confirmaré luego.

En cuanto a mí… ¡Ánimo, Felicia! ¡Demuestra a los incompetentes de mis profesores que estaban equivocados! … Realmente le deseaba lo mejor. El corazón no atiende a razones en éstos asuntos, pero, ¿os imagináis cómo sería para ella satisfacer sus deseos? … … ...

"Por cierto, me he peleado con Camilla." Dije al rato, sorprendiendo a Felicia. Pensar en 'deseos' me llevó a examinar los míos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Es que le has visto la ropa interior?" Me preguntó, recordando lo mucho que se enfadó conmigo cuando me ocurrió lo mismo con ella. Un breve silencio se instauró entre nosotros, dándole a entender que no es como si Camilla ocultara sus bonitas bragas negras, para empezar. ¡Hurra por la rara moda nohria! *Risas*

"Es verdad que hice una cerdada, pero no me pareció que fuera tan importante entre nosotros. Además, me dijo una cosa que me gustó un montón…" Ay… 'Por ti' *risa boba, interrumpida por depresión*… si tan solo las cosas hubieran seguido por ahí… Felicia se quedó mirándome con ojos perforantes, molesta con mis actos pervertidos. Se detuvo en cuanto recordó si deseo de ver cierto cuerpo desnudo de cierta persona.

"¿Entonces?" Me preguntó, dejando de lado aquel hecho menor que era nuestra perversión. ¿Qué era eso cuando había dicho que me había peleado con quien proclamé poseedora de mi destino?

"No lo sé. Si simplemente me odiara… podría intentar que me perdonase, pero tras darme el puñetazo, su voz no pudo ser más fría y distante, como si estuviera muerto para ella." Narré, notando el dolor de mi cuerpo empeorar con la sola mención de mis heridas sentimentales. La sirvienta apretó los labios, tragando saliva ante aquel horrible escenario que le planteé.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" La pelirrosa sabía que no era algo relacionado con mi perversión. A Camilla no le gustaban los pervertidos, pero Miles se esforzaba mucho en ocultarlo, y eso era evidente porque casi nadie lo sabía.

"Si solo lo supiera…" Suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza. Felicia se paró un momento, agarrándome de los hombros y mirándome seriamente.

"Sea como sea, siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo, Miles." Me prometió con una mirada decidida. … No sabéis lo mucho que me aligeró el pecho saber aquello. Aunque no me estuviera prometiendo arreglar las cosas… saber que no estaba solo… reconforta.

"Gracias, Felicia." Le contesté, levantando una sonrisa un poco cansada, pero honesta en el fondo. Entonces recordé la curiosidad que sentía por saber quién era la nueva persona en sus pensamientos.

Un repentino abrazo me embistió de pronto, pillándome desprevenido. Menos mal que había crecido… no lo sabéis bien. Si hubiera sido tan baja como cuando la conocí, al rodearme con sus brazos me habría aplastado el codo herido. … ¿Y qué era ese bulto que tenía en su pecho? Estos estirones repentinos… ¿es que quería pillar a su hermana o qué?

"¡Miles! ¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¿Qué tal te ha ido todo?" Me bombardeó Elise, tan radiante como siempre. Si el apoyo de Felicia me sacó del pozo oscuro que eran mis pensamientos, Elise era el sol que apartó a las nubes para saludarme.

"Algún que otro problemilla aquí y allá, pero estoy bien. Aunque una visitilla al hospital sería de agradecer." Indiqué, intentando despegármela. ¿Había sido siempre tan cariñosa? Y… ¿qué fue lo que le pasó la última vez que hablamos? … ¿Se le había pasado ya, fuera lo que fuera? Aún necesitaba muchas respuestas sobre aquel asunto.

"¿Eh? ¿Estás herido?" Se preocupó de inmediato, comenzando a buscar mis heridas, palpándome el cuerpo. Si no fuera porque tenía unas costillas rotas, me hubiera reído por las cosquillas que me hizo.

"Ya me ocupo yo de tratarle, señorita Elise. Debéis estar exhausta tras cubrir la primera ronda de sanación." Intervino Felicia, salvándome de tropezar con un desnivel de piedras. Me sorprendió que no se cayera conmigo, pues aquel hubiera sido el porvenir esperable.

La rubia torció los labios, mirándome con unos ojos que no pude descifrar. ¿Desde cuándo era tan misteriosa ésta princesa? Normalmente soy capaz de hacerme una imagen de lo que piensan los demás, pero Elise había blindado su mente. Me intrigaba hasta el punto de rozar lo irrazonable, pues no debería sentirme tan alterado por ello. Entonces sacudió la cabeza suavemente y volvió a sonreír.

"¡Está bien! ¿Habéis visto a mi hermana? La llevo buscando un rato, pero no la encuentro." Nos preguntó Elise llevándose un índice a los labios, inclinándose alrededor nuestra, por si la escondíamos tras la espalda.

"Creo que se fue a-"

"Selena y Beruka la escoltan a su cuarto. Dijo que quería descansar un poco." Me interrumpió Felicia, sonriendo a la siempre amigable princesa.

"¡Gracias! ¡Mejórate, Miles!" Se despidió la rubia, corriendo hacia la fortaleza en la distancia. Me hizo algo de gracia ver sus coletas perseguirla al viento. ¿Qué extraña física manejaba sus cabellos? Ésta Elise… no me imagino qué pudo apagar su sonrisa antes, pero me alegraba muchísimo ver que estaba bien. Y había actuado genuina en su bienestar. Qué cándida. *Mirada contenta*

-O-O-O-

Beruka había dejado a Olber jugando con Ace, ya que era el único más pequeño que él. Era la más temprana incorporación en el grupo de wyverns, y entre el imponente dragón negro de Camilla, Darius, y el pequeño y afilado de Beruka, había estado en buenas manos.

Ahora las tres caminaban hacia el cuarto de la princesa, donde seguramente les daría un explicación sobre Miles. Nunca antes se había sentido tan ilusionada por poder contar con la confianza de su señora, y no estaba nada mal el sentimiento.

"Beruka, querida, ¿podrías hacerme un favor importante?" Pidió de pronto Camilla, apenando el rostro. La peliazul atendió presta a sus órdenes.

"Por supuesto. Sois mi señora." Contestó Beruka, preparada para obedecer.

"¿Podrías ir a vigilar a los hoshidanos?" Mandó la princesa, agarrándola de los brazos, buscando su mirada con cariño. La asesina parpadeó un par de veces, aturdida. No era lo que se hubo esperado. Por alguna razón, pensó que le pediría algo más personal, y ahora se sentía… apagada, dolida. Del disgusto, llegó a pensar que no la querían a su lado.

"Alguien debería echarles un ojo, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para ello. Mandaré que alguien te sustituya, y cuando termines, ven a mi lado tan rápido como puedas." Instruyó la pelimorada, arropando entre sus brazos a su preciada vasalla.

Selena se cruzó de brazos, fastidiada de ser dejada fuera. Infló las mejillas y desvió la mirada, celosa. Beruka entonces entendió que era todo lo contrario. Porque confiaba en ella, le pedía algo así. El sentimiento de angustia desapareció de ella, dejando tras de sí una agradable sensación de ser querida.

"Como ordenéis, mi señora." Asintió Beruka, algo achantada por ser aprisionada entre sus rasgos de mujer. La pelimorada despidió a su adorada vasalla, segura de que cumpliría el encargo al pie de la letra. En cuanto llegara al castillo enviaría alguien a sustituirla.

Al volverse, vio a su otra atesorada vasalla, hinchando los mofletes y cruzando los brazos. La invadió la risa al verla de aquella manera, sorprendiendo a la sensible Selena. Camilla la estrujó entre sus brazos, correspondiendo a la pelirroja. Si era por amor, tenía para dar de sobra, y si era por sus confiables amigas, siempre.

-O-O-O-

Ésta asesina regresó corriendo al hospital, dispuesta a vigilar a los hoshidanos por su señora. Cuando llegó a la habitación del peliverde malherido, se encontró a su hermano con él. Saizo alzó la vista para mirarla, guardando silencio mientras Beruka entraba en el cuarto para sentarse en una silla y esperar pacientemente, con las manos sobre las rodillas y al borde del asiento.

El pelirrojo se quedó observándola, intuyendo su propósito con facilidad. Pocas personas eran capaces de conversar con las miradas, pero aquella chica era sin duda una de ellas. Antes, en las mazmorras, dialogaron sin decir ni palabra. Saizo mostró su rendición, lo cual al principio le costó creer a Beruka, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era verdad.

Tras un rato de tranquilo silencio, el par de asesinos se levantaron. Kaze, perplejo, observó como mantenían un duelo de miradas. De vez en cuando alguno hacía un movimiento extraño, echando un codo hacia atrás y flexionando una pierna. Aunque parecían estar posando uno en frente del otro, estaban manteniendo un duelo amistoso sobre primeros impactos: en función de la posición del otro, traduciendo la mirada que tenía su contrincante debían predecir cómo les atacarían con un cuchillo corto. Al ver un cambio en los cambios de su oponente debían responder tanto defensiva como ofensivamente.

Kaze tuvo dificultades para contener la risa, no porque fuera particularmente divertido, pues para él estaba siendo todo un espectáculo, y, de hecho, lo era, pero el pensar que tal vez no hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para ver a su hermano hacer aquello con una nohria… se sentía bien seguir vivo. Aún no le había podido expresar su gratitud a Corrin lo suficiente, pero se aseguraría de hacerlo la próxima vez que le viera.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que trajeron a un rubio herido en el torso y en el brazo, ayudado por una sirvienta pelirrosa. Antes de entrar, ambos dudaron en dar un paso al frente, pues lo que estaban viendo, además de ser harto confuso, era inquietante. ¿Se iban a pelear los asesinos? Sus miradas decían eso.

La sirvienta acomodó al hombre alto y flacucho en la cama vecina del ninja, y en el más tímido silencio comenzó a tratarle las heridas. Kaze decidió apiadarse de ellos, rompiendo el hielo al entablar una amistosa conversación sobre el cielo de aquel sitio y lo raro que eran ver nubes así de oscuras en Hoshido. Una vez cada varias lunas llenas, les contó. Aún faltaba bastante para la próxima. Tanto el rubio como la chica se alegraron enormemente de poder abrir la boca y hablar, protagonizando lo que ocurría en aquel cuarto y dejando a los combatientes un poco de lado, en su propio mundo.

En la habitación contigua estaba un molesto mayordomo limpiando el suelo y cambiando las sábanas. Nyx se vio obligada a taparle los ojos cuando le arrebató las mantas a Kagero, pues todavía no había llegado la ropa, y Orochi se lanzó encima de su amiga para cubrirla la mejor que pudo.

Aunque Jacob se resistió, la pequeña Nyx había tratado con suficientes déspotas como para dejarse intimidar por aquel. Con una mirada lo suficientemente poderosa como para asustar a un mamut, el joven orgulloso salió del cuarto, donde la pequeña maga le explicó lo que había hecho mal. Antes de salir, señaló a la augur el libro que había dejado sobre la mesita, ordenándole entregarle el regalo por ella.

Jacob le discutió que no tenía ningún interés en el cuerpo de la hoshidana, a lo que Nyx contestó con una bofetada. No le permitiría actuar así cuando casi la violan. Ese mequetrefe no sabía… no sabía el miedo que se sentía. El mayordomo soltó un par de gruñidos, antes de dejar escapar una disculpa. Se marchó poco después, dejando sola a la pequeña bruja. Tenía una montaña de tareas que atender, así que no podía quedarse todo el día a mostrar su arrepentimiento.

La baja morena se quedó en el pasillo a solas, guardando silencio. No se sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie. Recordar lo que casi le pasó… la forma en la que fue tratada por los mokushujin… la hacía temblar. Sus largos años de experiencia no la habían preparado para algo así, y jamás había llegado a compartir su cuerpo con nadie… no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Un descuidado chocó con ella por accidente. Nyx se dio cuenta principalmente porque la luz a su alrededor se apagó. Al volverse, vio al gigante silencioso con el que compartió algunos de sus libros. Benny asomó la cabeza sobre las cajas que cargaba. Quería ayudar en lo que pudiera en el hospital, y transportar cajas pesadas era su especialidad.

"Perdona, no estaba viendo por dónde caminaba. Lo siento mucho, Nyx." Se disculpó el rubio, dejando los cajones a un lado. La morena desvió la vista, echando un vistazo a su cargamento. Botellas llenas de medicamentos… seguramente provenientes de la despensa de Kotaro. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo pesadas que eran las botellas rellenas, y Benny había estado llevando tres de golpe.

Nyx no llegó a contestar, soltando un desanimado suspiro en su lugar. Benny se agachó un poco hacia ella, examinándole el rostro tras su velo.

"Tienes mala cara. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?" Se preocupó el gigantón, apenando las cejas. No sabía lo que le había pasado, pero no era normal que una mujer tan madura tuviera aquella expresión. Ya sabía lo de su edad.

La maga no se había llegado a dar cuenta, pero bajo su velo había estado mordiéndose el labio, y apretaba los puños con nerviosismo. Le temblaba el pulso, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía al pedófilo que quiso aprovecharse de su reducido cuerpo… para… actos… sexuales…

"¿Quién ha sido?" Preguntó entonces Benny, cargado de furia, azotando su expresión de violencia. Una enfermara al final del pasillo le vio la cara y se desmayó, provocando que varios compañeros fueran a ayudarla.

No obstante, Nyx no se dejó achantar. Si se sorprendió fue por otra cosa. Apenas había intercambiado cinco palabras con aquel hombre, y ahí estaba, preguntándole a quién tenía que matar para que se tranquilizara. Aquella actitud en sí fue el bálsamo para su inquietud.

"Gracias." Contestó sencillamente la morena, agachando la cabeza y mirando a las piernas del hombre. Se preguntaba si habría sido tan alta de haber seguido creciendo. Toda su familia llegó a medir metro ochenta, por lo que estaba segura de que así habría sido.

Una lágrima prófuga se escapó de su ojo, brillando con el reflejo de la luz. Benny se quedó paralizado, inseguro de cómo proceder. Quería ayudarla, y era evidente que necesitaba consuelo, pero cuando él intentaba hacer aquello, solía ser contraproducente.

Nyx se agachó para coger una de las cajas de medicamentos, usando todas sus fuerzas para levantarla. Aunque no tenía el músculo para mantenerla en alto, tenía la técnica necesaria para suplir su carencia de fuerzas al encajar sus brazos entre sí.

La chica comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, conociendo el destino de aquellas sustancias que transportaba Benny. El rubio cogió las otras dos cajas en silencio y fue tras ella, en parte preocupado de que se le cayera la mercancía, pero principalmente preocupado porque lo hiciera y se hiciera daño.

De vuelta en el cuarto de las hoshidanas, Orochi le sacó nuevas mantas a su amiga. Antes de entregárselas, fue a la puerta, cerrando el pestillo. Entonces se lanzó sobre Kagero, abrazándola y haciéndole cosquillas. La morena intentó resistirse y aparentar que no hacía efecto, pero la augur sabía muy bien que sí. Unas cartas se lo dijeron.

Tras su pequeño juego, la pelimorada se quedó reposando sobre la ninja, dedicando unos últimos pensamientos a la angustia que sintió por ella, reflejándose en el afecto de su abrazo lo mucho que le importaba su amiga. Kagero le acarició la cabeza, extrañada de no encontrar su peinado recogido en un doble lazo tras la cabeza, ajustado por el peine y los ornamentos dorados.

"¿Por qué nos rescatasteis?" Preguntó de pronto Kagero, con la voz extrañada. Orochi se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. "Sé que Saizo y tú lo habríais hecho, pero, ¿por qué los nohrios? ¿Qué ganan con hacernos prisioneros? Si piensan hacernos hablar-

"Nada." Interrumpió la pelimorada, feliz de poder decir aquellas palabras. Le llegó a preguntar al príncipe Xander antes, por si acaso, y disolvió sus temores. Hubo un momento en el que pensó estar hablando con Ryoma.

"No piensan haceros nada, y aquí estáis seguros de los hombres del rey: es el escondrijo en el que me ocultaron para salvarme la vida, después de ser derrotada en Cheve. Déjame decirte que… Nohr está dividido en dos bandos. Los que son leales a Garon y no conocen la vergüenza… y los verdaderos nohrios, como los príncipes y sus seguidores. Parte de mí quiere ayudarles a liberar su nación del malhechor que es su rey, pero no se me ocurre cómo proponer esa idea a los príncipes: pensarían que pretendo traicionarles, pero solo quiero ayudarles." Contó en la silenciosa habitación, encontrando la oportunidad para soltar lo que se había cocido en su pecho todo aquel tiempo. Si había alguien ante quien quería explicarse, esa era Kagero.

La ninja guardó silencio reflexivo, distraída por aquella historia.

"Algo similar está pasando en Hoshido también." Contestó finalmente, preocupando a la augur. "Tras la muerte de la reina Mikoto… ha surgido un grupo de insurgentes radicalistas que quieren destruir a todos los nohrios. Ven esas esperanzas reflejadas en el príncipe Takumi, tan cambiado que ni tú le reconocerías, y por culpa de sus actos vandálicos no podemos organizar a nuestro ejército." Informó la ninja, poniendo al día a su amiga.

"Que mal…" Murmuró Orochi, frustrando los labios, apenada de que todo sean malas noticias. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, todavía sin cubrir a Kagero por las mantas. "Si tan solo pudiéramos convencer a los príncipes…"

"No debes." Intervino la morena. "Estás en una delicada posición, y si lo haces, podrías correr peligro." Se justificó la ninja, igual de irritada con todo el mal que había en el mundo.

La pelimorada se levantó, sentándose en la silla de madera que había traído para sentarse a su lado. Entonces le entregó el libro que se dejó Nyx en la mesita de noche. Se llamaba 'Crónicas de un corazón roto'. El título le llamó la atención inmediatamente a Kagero, pues parecía ser de su género favorito: romance y tragedia. Comenzó a gustarle poco después de romper con Saizo.

"Nyx era demasiado tímida para dártelo, pero desea que te recuperes cuanto antes." Le sonrió Orochi, cambiando el tema para no ahogarse en su irresolubilidad. Además, sabía que no era la única preocupada por todo aquello, por lo que encontrarían la solución de algún modo u otro.

"Creía que me odiaba…" Se sorprendió Kagero, recordando a la morena de la que tanto le llegó a hablar su amiga cuando cayeron borrachas. La augur se rió ante aquella asunción, jugando con sus cabellos.

"Es que no es muy abierta, pero creo que os llevaríais bien. Las dos sois un tanto deprimentes, y tenéis una visión de la vida algo tétrica." Se rió la hoshidana, esperando encontrar una reacción divertida en su amiga. Kagero le dedicó una mirada entre molesta por cómo lo dijo, y orgullosa. Al final acabó riéndose con la pelimorada, contagiada por su risa. Había echado de menos reírse así con ella.

"Por cierto, tuve razón. Kaze _sí_ que sintió algo por ti. Te lo dije. Mis adivinaciones nunca fallan, ni siquiera con ese esquivo gato callejero. ¡Myau!" Presumió Orochi, cogiendo un puñado de pergaminos y abanicándose con ellos. Se acercó a la puerta y quitó el pestillo, para después abrir la ventana y que corriera algo de aire. Mientras tanto, una confusa y desnuda Kagero se arropó con las sábanas.

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué nunca me dijo nada?" Se extrañó la morena, ajustándose la manta alrededor de su torso, a la vez que Orochi deshacía su peinado para que ondeara con el viento entrante.

"Mis cartas no son capaces de decir tanto, me temo, pero una pequeña excursión por los árboles con mi buen amigo Jacob me ha permitido averiguarlo." Sonrió la augur guiñando el ojo, abrochándose un botón de su reveladora blusa para afrontar el frío. ¿Que si no pasaría frío en la barriga? Estaba acostumbrada. Siempre le había gustado lucir su barriga…

"¿Ese era tu amigo?" Preguntó Kagero, sorprendida de que le llamara de aquella forma. Lo único que le faltó al mayordomo fue vomitar serpientes y culebras. La augur le aseguró que así era, risueña como nunca.

"Al parecer Kaze se dio cuenta de que Saizo y tú…" Orochi dejó ahí la insinuación, estudiando la respuesta de su amiga. La ninja entonces entendió muchas cosas. Por qué la animó a decírselo a su hermano, por qué la sustituyó en algunas tareas para que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos… ese maldito cupido… ese maldito cupido se merecía encontrar a alguien que le quiera tanto como se pudiera amar en el mundo. Y ella estaría ahí para ayudarle cuando necesite consejo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vais a volver a ser pareja?" Preguntó de pronto Orochi, siempre divertida de meterse en la vida privada de los demás, especialmente si era la de Kagero. Ésta se cerró como una flor, tímida ante la idea de confesar que eso deseaba. No obstante, no hacía falta ser augur para traducir lo que su cuerpo y expresión gritaban.

Tras meterse con ella un rato, Kagero le aplicó una llave inmovilizadora, coincidiendo desgraciadamente cuando entró una montaña andante de ropa, seguida de la peliblanca que se fue a por el cambio. Arthur no llegó a ver nada, pero la ninja estaba en una posición particularmente reveladora al someter a Orochi contra el suelo.

De un salto, la ninja regresó a la cama, ocultándose entre sus sábanas mientras los incomodos y distraídos vasallos de Elise le daba a elegir la ropa que más le gustase. Se lanzaban miradas furtivas entre sí, y la augur pudo oler el romance con un mero vistazo.

Mientras su amiga elegía un sencillo conjunto que le apretaba algo el pecho, Orochi se quedó pensativa mirando por la ventana. Sentía curiosidad por ver la clase de vida amorosa que estaría llevando Kaze, y si había algo poderoso en ella, era su alma de cotilla. Al fin y al cabo, Kaze siempre acababa rodeado de mujeres. Apostaría un desayuno a que en aquel mismo momento le estaba atendiendo una joven enfermera que se sentía atraída por él.

-O-O-O-

"Sigo sin decidirme, querida. ¿El vestido rojo que combina con tus cabellos, o el mono vestido de volantes?" Dudó Camilla, alzando los conjuntos cuando se refería a ellos. Una semidesnuda Selena dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Ya os he dicho que no es necesario que me regaléis nada, señorita Camilla." Le repitió por enésima vez, intentando encontrar la ropa que le quitó la princesa y que esturreó por su desordenado cuarto, lleno de bellas prendas y piezas a medio coser.

"Pero es que quiero que Beruka y tú podáis lucir todavía más vuestra belleza, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que lleváis cosas que os regalo." Sonrió la pelimorada, acercándose a Selena para comprobar cuál le sentaría mejor.

La pelirroja soltó otro suspiro, pero diferente al anterior, pues fue matizado con una media sonrisa. De hecho, estaba llevando la lencería que le regaló hace unas semanas. Había dedicado una sección de su cuarto a las prendas que le daba, pues al ser especiales, se merecían un espacio particular en su armario.

"Nunca dejará de sorprenderme vuestra amabilidad. Jamás pensé que me llegaríais a tener en tanta estima." Comentó Selena, algo incómoda al no estar vestida. ¿Por qué siempre que iba al cuarto de su señora acababa así?

"Pero, Selena, tesoro, sabes que lo difícil hubiera sido no quererte." Se rió Camilla, dándole un repentino abrazo. Aquel gesto le gustó a la eventualmente tímida pelirroja, pero también la mosqueó un poco. Siempre que la abrazaba le recordaba la cruel diferencia entre sus cuerpos. Ella también quería tener un cuerpo sexy…

Al notar a su vasalla sonrojarse como un tomate, la princesa la estrujó otro poco más entre sus brazos. Si ser de noble familia tenía algo bueno, era poder conocer a tantas personas. Selena acabó rodeándola también entre sus brazos, recordando los problemas que tuvo para ganarse su confianza cuando se conocieron.

"Sois una buena persona, señorita Camilla. Podréis contar conmigo siempre que me necesitéis." Murmuró Selena, colorada como nunca, siendo esa versión honesta que tanto le gustaba a Odin. Se sintió bien.

Camilla acabó soltándola tras un dramático silencio. No pudo mirarla a los ojos, y toda su expresión corporal gritaba desánimo.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto. Ya te conté lo que tuve que hacer de pequeña, e independientemente de mi madre, soy un monstruo por obedecerla." Murmuró la pelimorada, agarrándose el brazo con debilidad. La pelirroja entró en furia, embistiendo a su señora para caer en un blando montón de prendas que Camilla descartó de no realzar lo suficiente la belleza de Selena.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Le rugió molesta, agarrándola de los hombros al estar sobre ella. "¡Yo también he hecho cientos de cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero aun así hay tantas personas que me aceptan tal y como soy! …" Camilla se quedó sorprendida al ver que hablaba con más sentimiento del que se hubo esperado.

"Si digo que sois una buena persona, ¡es que lo sois, maldita sea!" Siguió la vasalla, golpeando a su señora con sus palabras. "No digáis eso… porque veros así… nos hace daño a los que os queremos…" Terminó la pelirroja, debilitando su agarre sobre Camilla.

Ésta se quedó muda, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sabía del explosivo temperamento de su seguidora, pero nunca creyó que fuera a usarlo contra ella. Antes se habría molestado con ella, remarcando los límites de su relación, pero cuando Selena se los había saltado con el fin de ayudarla a un nivel personal, ¿cómo podía regañarla?

"¿Ves? Es por esto que siempre seréis mis atesoradas amigas." Sonrió Camilla más cariñosa de lo habitual, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la ahora temblorosa Selena y acercándosela para volver a abrazarla. "Tranquila…" La intentó consolar, sorprendida de ver lo muy alterada que se sintió. Debía estar asustada… no era extraño, después de las amenazas que le dijo en caso de que llegase a marcharse. No hablaba en serio, pero no sabía cómo decírselo… Al igual que con Miles… era un desastre para pedir perdón.

Como por una iluminación del cielo, supo cuál de los dos le pegaba más. El vestido rojo podría intentar resaltar más su belleza corporal, pero Selena no era bella solo por fuera, por lo que el de los volantes la haría lucir muy linda, dando a pie a su encanto personal.

"¿Se puede?" Dijo una voz desde la puerta, tras llamar un par de veces. Selena intentó levantarse, para no ser vista de aquella embarazosa forma, pero su señora no la liberó de entre sus brazos.

"Adelante." Concedió Camilla, incorporándose sin dejar escapar a su tierna pelirroja. Elise asomó la cabeza, entrando de golpe al ver que estaban haciendo una de sus fiestas de ropa.

"¡Hola, Selena!" Saludó al ver a la arquera. Siempre le había gustado la fuerza y orgullo que se esforzaba por lucir. Ésta la saludó con la mano, atrapada por los brazos de Camilla, sin permitirle alcanzar su ropa para cubrirse.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, hermanita?" Preguntó la princesa, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

"¡Quiero mi propio dragón!" Soltó la rubia, acercándose a las mujeres y sentándose de rodillas frente a ellas. Camilla se quedó inmóvil, sin llegar a procesar todo lo bien que pudo aquellas palabras, mientras que Selena estalló en sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿U-un wyvern? ¿Estáis segura de no haber ingerido alguna seta sospechosa?" Se preocupó la pelirroja, librándose de la férrea llave de su señora para acercarse a Elise.

"¿Una seta?" Se rió la rubia, encontrando graciosa la reacción de la mujer. "Hablo en serio, Selena. Quiero ser jinete wyvern. Estoy cansada de no poder defenderme sola, ¡y estoy segura de poder hacer grandes cosas con mi magia si me pongo unas metas más _altas_!" Bromeó guiñando el ojo al sentirse orgullosa de su ingenio, adoptando una de las poses guays que aprendió de Odin. Selena se volvió a su señora, buscando en ella su reacción.

"Veo que estás decidida." Comentó Camilla, más tranquila de lo que su vasalla había esperado. "¿Puedo al menos saber p-por qué lo haces?" Preguntó con una inquieta sonrisa, dejando escapar algo de la preocupación que sentía. Elise se llevó la mano a los labios, indecisa.

"H-hay muchas razones…" Mencionó la rubia, desviando la vista, incómoda.

"¿Y se puede saber cuáles son?" Insistió la pelimorada, acercándose a su hermanita para intimidarla con su presencia. Elise comenzó a temblar un poco, con dificultad para saber dónde posar la mirada.

Tras unos segundos de rubor, la rubia invocó la calma, evitando reaccionar demasiado. Estaba la pérdida de su leal caballo, Rudy, y también las heridas que tuvo que sanarles a sus guardianes. Sufría mucho cada vez que eran heridos, y no quería ser una carga para ellos. De hecho, no quería tener que depender de ellos mientras no fuera inevitable. No es que no confiara en ellos. Al contrario, quiere poder unirse a ellos en la batalla, no como una ayudante que les cura las heridas, sino como una camarada que les salva de los golpes.

"Quiero ser de más utilidad, y con un wyvern podré acudir rápidamente a distintos lugares de la batalla, ayudando en los combates desde el aire con mi magia y acudiendo a sanar a los heridos de gravedad." Se explicó Elise, técnica y precisa al describir el rol al que aspiraba.

"Entiendo…" Murmuró Camilla, sin saber qué más podría decirle a su hermanita.

Ella la había visto crecer mejor que nadie en el mundo, pero aquella era una nueva Elise. Había madurado, y con ello, ahora tenía otra clase de preocupaciones e intereses. Negar su petición y dejarla de lado solo le haría daño. Así que, lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado, prestando su total apoyo en lo que necesitase.

"Entonces ve quitándote la ropa, pues tendremos que prepararte un conjunto algo más aerodinámico para que seas jinete." Sonrió la pelimorada, levantándose para rebuscar en su armario uno de sus muchos conjuntos de guerrera wyvern. Había uno que se le quedó pequeño, y seguramente le sentase bien a su hermana. Aunque… necesitaría unos arreglillos.

"¡Hurra! ¡Gracias, Camilla!" Celebró Elise, abrazando a su hermana mayor por la espalda, antes de que se escapara. Entonces comenzó a desabrocharse las correas que ajustaban la parte delgada de su vestido de placas. Selena se dispuso a ayudarla, sintiéndose algo más tranquila al no ser la única sin ropa allí.

Cuando se puso de pie a su lado, no pudo creerse que casi la hubiera alcanzado de altura. Llevaba por el miedo a ser superada, comenzó a examinar sus otros rasgos de mujer. Su orgullo descansó tranquilo al comprobar que aún tenía bastante por madurar… aunque ella misma ya había parado de crecer. …

Elise no pudo evitar reírse cuando Selena la forzó a salir de su ropa, fastidiada con aquellas hermanas. La dejaban en mal lugar como mujer, y quería ser la mejor para Odin. … Aunque ese tontorrón nunca se dejaba intimidar por esas cosas. Esa fue una de las razones por las que se sentía celosa de Noire cuando creció más que ella.

En vendetta, Elise acabó de desnudar a Selena, correteando con su ropa interior para que la pelirroja luchadora la persiguiera.

Camilla volvió con un unas perneras negras pálidas que se unían con un cinturón a la altura de la barriga baja. Acababan en unas rudimentarias botas metálicas. En el otro brazo llevaba una prenda de un tono oscuro adornado con espacios lineales más claras que rodeaban un rombo oscuro. Estaba hecho de tela delgada y flexible, la cual se ajustaba al cuerpo de su usuaria para mayor aerodinamismo.

Y como era una prenda de Camilla, tenía para lucir escote, por supuesto, pero eso ya lo solucionarían, pues no era como si fuera a permitir que su joven hermanita luciese tanta piel. Aunque… ella misma no era el mejor ejemplo fraternal que pudo darle a Elise.

Mientras Selena se probaba el vestido de falda corta, adornado de volantes negros y rojos, Camilla ayudó a ponerse el conjunto a su hermana. No se esperó que pudiera si quiera llenar la pequeña cavidad reservada para los pechos, pero sin duda fue una sorpresa de la que Elise se enorgullecía mucho.

"¡Seguí tu consejo! ¡Comer sano y dormir mis horas está dando sus frutos!" Celebró la rubia, mirándose al espejo con admiración, con las manos en la cintura. Verse cada vez más parecida a su tan idolatrado modelo a seguir era como un sueño hecho realidad.

"Déjame que te arregle el torso. Supongo que no te hará sentir muy cómoda ir mostrando tanta piel…" Pidió Camilla, deseando que fuese una buena niña y aceptase sin oponer mucha resistencia.

"¡No es problema! No tengo planeado parar de crecer, así que seguro que me adapto todavía mejor." Rechazó Elise, pegando brincos para probar su nueva ropa. Se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y aunque podía ser una sensación incómoda, se sentía bastante libre de movimiento. "¿Puedo poner lazos rosas alrededor de las perneras?" Pidió con ojos de cordero, abusando de su lado tierno para convencer a su hermana.

"Claro, p-pero, ¿y qué hay de tu broche rosa? Es tu favorito, y con ese espacio en la tela no podrás llevarlo…" Replicó Camilla, insistiendo en que le permitiera arreglar aquella prenda. No quería verla tan adulta todavía. Solo un poco más…

"Um… eso es cierto…" Murmuró Elise, apagándose un poco. "Pero no pasa nada, ya que es un regalo tuyo, siempre lo guardaré con cariño. Llevarlo conmigo a los aires sería arriesgado, y por nada del mundo querría perderlo, ¡así que solo me lo pondré cuando no vaya a luchar!." Se explicó la princesa, ingeniosa para encontrar soluciones.

Ante aquella eventualidad, la pelimorada no supo encontrar respuesta. Selena se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su señora, decidiendo intervenir por ella.

"Señorita Elise, ¿estáis segura de querer mostrar tanta piel? Los pervertidos se fijarían en vos con malos ojos. No me extrañaría tener que azotar a Niles por miraros lascivamente." Gruñó, intentando salvaguardar la inocencia de su princesa. Al ser sus nombres tan parecidos, Elise entendió 'Miles', el cual no era un nombre neutro para ella.

"No pasa nada. Las chicas debemos estar guapas para gustar a los chicos, ¿verdad, Camilla?" Preguntó Elise, buscando un apoyo que daba por sentado que obtendría de su hermana. Selena se volvió a su señora, esperando que diera su honesta opinión sobre aquel asunto.

"Yo..." Murmuró Camilla, incapaz de hallar las palabras. Elise detuvo su entusiasmo, examinando a su hermana mayor detenidamente. Quizás antes no se habría parado a pensar en lo que sentía ella, pero esa capaz de entenderla si se lo proponía.

"Pero tienes razón, Selena. Además, como voy a estar muy alto, pasaré bastante frío. ¡Y de todos modos aún me queda mucho por crecer!" Se rió la rubia, comenzando a quitarse el conjunto para entregárselo a la pelimorada. No se apresuraría con lo de ser mayor, pues sabía lo mucho que le entristecía a Camilla que se independizaran.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto más os habéis propuesto crecer?" Desafió la pelirroja, ayudándola a desabrocharse las perneras, satisfecha al lograr su objetivo. Le guiñó un ojo a su señora, asegurándole que aquella solo sería una de las miles de veces que la iba a ayudar. Camilla dio una cabezada en respuesta, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

"No lo sé. ¿Como Camilla, quizás?" Se planteó Elise, llevándose un dedo a los labios y echando un vistazo a su hermana. Si acabase teniendo un cuerpo similar, sería increíble, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a quedarse como estaba. ¡Ya había conocido a una chica que no crecía por mucho que pasase el tiempo! Así que, ¿por qué no ella?

"¡Oh! Y me quiero cortar el pelo." Añadió Elise al entregarle el conjunto de tela flexible a Camilla.

"¡Eso sí que no!" Replicó con ímpetu la pelimorada, arrollando con su hermana para obligarla a desechar aquella idea a base de cosquillas que la sobornasen. Lo logró. Seguía siendo su hermana mayor, al fin y al cabo.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **La inspiración se pasó a visitarme, y casi todo el capítulo lo escribí en un par de días. (Revisiones aparte) Y, ¡se reveló! Uno de los asuntos de los que hablaba. Y sí, hablo de Felicia y Azura. *Mirada entusiasmada* ¿Qué os parece? Jujuju, y todavía tengo más cartas bajo la manga. (Bueno, una, de hecho, pero es un as)**

 **Uh… cuando describí el estado interno deprimido de Miles al ser rechazado, yo mismo fui afectado por su desánimo. Pero cuando escribí esa escena de Effie y Arthur, ese beso bajo el montón de ropa… uf… la emoción recargó la fuerza de mis dedos y éstos bailaron sobre el teclado… Son esa las clases de cosas que uno disfruta de escribir. ¿Son esa la clase de cosas que os gusta leer? A mí sí. *Sonrisa de oreja a oreja***

 **Oh, y no temáis. Lo de cortarle el pelo a Elise es una posibilidad. Tal vez. Podría simbolizar su gran cambio, pero he dejado esa decisión para más tarde. Si queréis visualizar en vuestra mente mejor la ropa que lleva de jinete wyvern, antes de promoverla a clase avanzada, cambiadla a jinete wyvern en vuestro juego. Es la misma ropa, de los colores que digo, y le pondrá esos lazos rosas característicos de ella. Y la parte del pecho, en vez de tener las líneas de sus pechos, estará cubierto con más tela ajustada, resaltando suavemente sus clavículas. No tendrá las hombreras y los protectores de brazos, pero no los necesitará particularmente, pues sería el equitativo de un 'mago aéreo veloz'. Raro, pero esa es la ventaja de no tener una plataforma limitante.**

 **¡En fin! Se aprecian los reviews y tal, como siempre, y… *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo* Añado por aquí para decir que he comenzado a traducir la serie. 'A psicologist in the army' es su nombre. Por si os interesa. No seré capaz de traducir todo lo bien que se podría desear, pero me esfuerzo.**


	35. Capítulo 35: Dilemas y decisiones

**Dilemas y decisiones**

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Felicia sanarme por completo. Bendita magia de curación. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ella? Kaze estudió de cerca cómo me curaba el brazo, interesado por aprender de los métodos nohrios. La sirvienta me usó de ejemplo para guiar cómo se utilizaba un bastón mágico. Yo estuve algo distraído, recordando la última vez que acabé tan herido.

Arthur y Effie, bastante raros por cierto, llegaron al rato, preguntando por Elise. Les vi rozarse la mano por accidente, y reaccionaron mucho más exageradamente de lo esperable. Algo había pasado, pero por la cara que traían, no parecía ser algo bueno. O… algo conflictivo. Después de unos segundos de felicidad, se sumían en el pesar más dolido. Les habría preguntado al respecto, pero parecían tener prisa.

Junto con ellos, apareció un soldado raso castaño con las órdenes de sustituir a Beruka. El pobre, al identificar al maestro ninja que tendría que vigilar, comenzó a temblar como una hoja.

La asesina se llevó a los vasallos consigo, aprovechándose de aquella excusa para regresar con Camilla. Se le notaba en la cara la ilusión que le hacía. Qué bien… Estoy deseando verla casada y con un par de críos. Aunque… de ocurrir aquello tendría que darle mucha tutoría sobre cómo ser madre, por lo que seguramente sería todo un desafío. *Suspiro* Pero ese es mi trabajo, y uno que hago felizmente.

El señor super ninja molón de cabellos rojos salió para a estar un rato con Kagero. Aunque no le gustaba aquel novato tanto como la peliazul, aceptó su vigilancia con respeto. Al menos podía jugar a piedra-papel-tijeras, pues era un buen sustituto de guerra mental. El pobre soldado no ganaba ni una, y al poco tiempo se picó con Saizo, sacando su mejor concentración para derrotarle. Podréis cuestionaros las intenciones del Igasato, pero era una buena forma de medir la fuerza mental de los nohrios.

Tras finalizar mi sanación, Felicia se dio cuenta de lo sucia que tenía su ropa, por lo que decidió retomar sus tareas domésticas mientras se calmaban las cosas en Mokushu. Me levanté de la cama y le pedí ayuda al peliverde para quitarme la camisa, pues quería aprovechar que iba a hacer la colada.

Al desnudarme el torso, el ninja se achantó un poco, enterrándose en el más profundo silencio. Le entregué la camisa con el brazo bueno a la pelirrosa, despidiéndola con la mano. Al volverme a Kaze, éste me dedicó una mirada extrañada. 'Oh, es verdad. Yo tenía eso en la espalda.' Medité accidentalmente en voz alta. … Ya casi me había olvidado y todo. *Risas*

Cuando le conté a Camilla mi vida… no consideré necesario incluir cierta etapa. De todos modos, fue entonces cuando encontré mi fuerza, gracias a unas grandes personas. Ojalá siguieran con vida… pero siempre les llevaría en el corazón. De hecho, si todavía conservo uno fue gracias a ellos.

"¡Recuerda! ¡Cuando tiendas, extiende bien la ropa!" Le recordé a la sirvienta, recibiendo murmullos refunfuñantes a cambio. Yo también tenía una idea de cómo ocuparme de las tareas domésticas, y un pequeño recordatorio no le haría daño. Me volví a mi compañero y me llevé una mano a la cintura, recargado de energía.

"He escuchado que protegiste a tu compañera de los abusos." Mencioné tras lo que fue para el peliverde una eternidad de silencio. Éste abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró al poco tiempo y se limitó a asentir, sentándose finalmente en su lecho. Dibujé una medio sonrisa en mi cara, dejando mis ojos observar el infinito.

"Desde el fondo de mi corazón, te doy las gracias. Sé… lo que es… y… me alegro de que no le pasara nada a tu amiga." Compartí algo distraído, deslizando la vista por la habitación.

"¿Son de eso… las cicatrices de tu espalda?" Me preguntó, algo intimidado. Parpadeé un par de veces, sorprendido de que fuera tan cortado al respecto.

"Así es." Contesté tras un silencio reflexivo. Adopté una pose de musculitos haciendo el payaso, intentando sacar brazos mientras exponía mi espalda azotada. Por supuesto, estaba haciendo el ridículo, pues no tenía muchos músculos que lucir, precisamente.

Para ayudaros a visualizarla… imaginad que alguien dibuja muchas rayas cruzadas de color marrón claro en una hoja de papel de carne. Más o menos parecido. Faltaría un símbolo tras mi hombro. Tenía forma circular rellena, y las puntas de una cruz invisible en diagonal estaban curvadas en el mismo sentido de reloj.

"Un par de años malos." Sonreí, quitándole importancia con un ademán. Pasó hace mucho, después de todo.

Supongo que pensaréis que no querría hablar de un tema así con un desconocido, pero tal vez ya iba siendo hora de abrirme a los demás, y no me iría mal practicar un poco. … Me daba un poco de miedo ver cómo reaccionarían al saber mi pasado, y no todos los que lo escucharon fueron comprensivos conmigo.

Unos compañeros de estudios se enteraron y empezaron a tratarme como la basura que se me enseñó a considerarme. Unos largos cinco años de psicología marginado. Pero, tras pasar por lo que pasé, sus burlas y maltratos no podían hacerme nada. Era incluso lindo verles intentar hacerme daño, desesperados por llamarme la atención para acercarse a mí… Novatos…

"Yo…" Murmuré, planteándome reflexionar un poco de dónde vengo, con la esperanza de ver con mayor claridad a dónde voy.

"¿Estáis seguro de querer hablar de eso con alguien como yo?" Preguntó el ninja, algo apabullado por mi cara sombría, inmersa en recuerdos. Se llevó la mano al pecho, observándome con total atención. Me ponía nervioso ser tratado así, la verdad. Tal vez se estuviera preocupando por mí, pero…

"¿No quieres que te lo cuente?" Le pregunté sin más mientras me quitaba las gafas, con una sonrisa decidida. De ser así, estaría bien. Entiendo que no quisiera escuchar algo así. De hecho, eso fue lo que me impidió contarle toda la verdad a Camilla aquel día mientras bailábamos. No… quise estropear el momento.

Kaze se quedó algo quieto, inseguro de lo que contestar. Al final sacudió la cabeza, afilando los ojos. Se había cargado de determinación. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que se le podría considerar alguien guapo, aunque tuve que ponerme las gafas de nuevo para comprobarlo.

"Si necesitáis hablarlo con alguien, Miles-dono, soy todo oídos. Aun os debo agradecer que protegierais a la princesa Hinoka, además de los alimentos que nos disteis a Kagero y a mí. Aunque no veo cómo contar vuestra… historia… pueda ayudaros." Concluyó, volviéndose a mí con una actitud seria. Vaya, alguien que sabía escuchar. Sería un buen psicólogo. Pero parecía asustado: no lograba ocular su nerviosismo.

Yo no estaba buscando ayuda, precisamente. Ya la tuve cuando la necesité, y gracias a esos dos estoy como una rosa. *Gesto guay de pulgares* Mark no solo me salvó de los abusos cuando era pequeño. Y… mi historia con la otra persona era una larga, sucia y trágica, pero conmovedora e íntima…

Miles Stone debería haber muerto en aquel entonces, pero la tuve a ella. No debería haber sido el mismo Miles Stone después de todo aquello, pero tuve a Mark. Si alguno de los dos me pillara sollozando al mirar al pasado, no creo que la muerte sea motivo suficiente para que no vengan sacudirme hasta que siga adelante con mi vida. Así que mis cicatrices no eran ese acosador recuerdo de lo que me pasó; son el recuerdo de lo que me motiva a seguir adelante, además del reflejo de mi ambición: ser como ellos.

"Supongo que tienes razón. No sería de mucha ayuda contarte por lo que pasé." Me reí, rascándome la cabeza mientras me sentaba en la cama. 'Aunque no es como si la necesitara.' No sé si lo dije en voz alta, pues Kaze no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. Se quedó pensativo, mirándome ocasionalmente con una cara preocupada.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibí a un peliblanco de piel oscura. Niles estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, quieto como una estatua. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto, tensó todos los músculos, reflejándose en una cara alertada.

Me levanté de la cama, acercándome a él mientras estiraba los brazos, dejando ver accidentalmente los lados de mis hombros. No me preocupaba mucho revelar mis cicatrices, y menos ante un compañero de desgracias. Él había pasado mucho más tiempo en condiciones hostiles: tenía mi respeto.

"¿Qué se te ofrece, Niles? Oh, ¿eso es sopa?" Me emocioné al ver los tazones que nos traía, juntando las manos en una expresión corporal encantada. 'Que amable de tu parte.' Dije sin darme cuenta, acercándome para coger el aperitivo. Fue una sorpresa bastante agradable. Y hacía tiempo desde que mi tripa me pedía repostar. Seguro que Kaze estaba igual.

En cuando cogí los cuencos de sopa, Niles se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso mecánico. Aunque le llamé, no se volvió. ¿Qué le pasaría? *Parpadear*

Al volverme al ninja, cerrando la puerta de la habitación torpemente con el codo, me percaté de que llevaba un rato muy callado. Qué suerte tiene de tenerme como compañero de cuarto. *Sonrisa*

"¿Qué le dice un cuchillo a su invitado a la hora de comer?" Le pregunté de pronto, entregándole la sopa. Era mi oportunidad de brillar. El público gritaba mi nombre. Y se me había ocurrido algo demasiado bueno… o, al menos, no tan malo como a lo que acostumbro. "No te cortes." Tuve que soltar la sopa en la mesita de noche, o se me derramaría por reírme demasiado. Aunque mi risa era una más bien muda y temblorosa.

Al ver que Kaze no le encontró la gracia, me tiré a la cama boca abajo, haciéndome el deprimido y fingiendo sollozar. El ninja se alarmó al verme de aquella forma, pero cuando giré la cabeza de lado para revelar mi sonrisa maliciosa, le forcé a soltar un suspiro.

"¿'No te cortes'? ¿Pueden siquiera hablar?" Me preguntó alzando una ceja, llevándose el tazón a los labios. ¡Sopa de calabaza! Éste Niles sí que sabe.

"¡Claro que no, hombre! ¡Pero ese no es lo importante! Ay, parece que tienes que trabajar el sentido del humor." Le regañé, haciéndome el experto. El peliverde casi se atragantó al molestarse por lo que dije. Con la cara manchada del dorado anaranjado espeso de la sopa, me señaló con una expresión fastidiada, intentando tragar. Tuve que contener mi risa al ver su cara, así que imaginaos el esfuerzo sobrehumano que ejerció el ninja para no morirse atragantado al contagiarse de mí. Aplaudamos a su asombroso auto-control.

Comenzamos a luchar lanzándonos nuestros mejores chistes. Había una diferencia cultural inmensa, ha de decirse, pero lo cierto es que yo no soy precisamente el emblema humorístico de Nohr. A veces encontraba dobles sentidos a sus bromas.

Aunque Kaze y Kagero estuvieron en el barco y alguno de ellos podría haber sido el nigromante, no creo que Anankos les haya roto la mente a ninguno de ellos. En sus ojos había esa luz de humanidad que tienen las personas cuerdas.

Oh, y mucha gente diría que Niles está loco. Pues yo digo que no: si estuviera bien después de lo que pasó _sí_ que estaría loco. Él mismo sabe que es un capullo ofensivo, pues esa es su estrategia de defensa. Así nadie podrá acercarse a él y hacerle daño. Por ello se enfadó cuando intenté quitarle la careta de monstruo ante aquella prisionera: prefiere ser odiado a permitir que se acerquen a él.

Por eso me sorprendió que me pidiera ayuda para corregirse. Supongo que se debía sentir solo, y seguramente Leo y Odin hayan jugado un papel en su cambio… Me resulta impensable que le haya lanzado una maldición a su señor, y me acuerdo de que estaba en la cubierta con el resto cuando el nigromante escapó.

… Tal vez se puso así al ver mi marca… Niles es la clase de persona que investiga a todos los demás para encontrar sus trapos sucios y tener algo con lo que defenderse de ellos… ¡pues acaba de dar con el cofre del tesoro! O, más bien, mi armario de la ropa sucia. *Risas*

-O-O-O-

Camilla no podía parar de repetir ese pensamiento en su cabeza: 'se va a matar'. Ver a Elise volar sobre el pequeño Ace estaba siendo toda una tortura. Tanto el wyvern como su hermana parecían disfrutar enormemente volar por los cielos, y eso estaba haciendo que fueran imprudentes.

Beruka estaba preparada sobre Olber para ir al rescate de ser necesario. No obstante, la vasalla supo desde un principio que no sería necesario. Elise era probablemente la persona que más observaba a Camilla, por lo que debía haber aprendido a volar a base de verla. De hecho, lo hacía bastante bien para ser su primera vez.

Tras unas grandes batidas de alas, el pequeño wyvern de Elise aterrizó cerca de las mujeres. Camilla acudió a su lado de inmediato, preocupándose por si se había asustado, acunándola entre sus brazos con la angustia que sintió. Su hermana le aseguró que todo estuvo bien, y mientras se reía al disfrutar de su abrazo, rascó por debajo de las escamas de Ace, encontrando el punto que le gustaba a la criatura.

Beruka deslizó sus ojos hacia los vasallos de Elise, quienes habían estado esperando en el más incómodo silencio. Normalmente no habría sido capaz de sacar ninguna conclusión de verles así, pero parecían distintos. La mujer forzuda estaría haciendo ejercicios con algún pesado tronco, mientras que de Arthur solo se escucharían sus gritos en la distancia, enfrentando las bizarras adversidades que insisten en entorpecer su camino. No obstante, ahí estaban, esperando poder hablar con su señora en silencio.

"¡Effie! ¡Arthur! ¿Me habéis visto? A que soy increíble." Sonrió Elise, guiñando un ojo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su rápidamente encariñado wyvern. La peliblanca abrió mucho los ojos, intentando decir algo en respuesta.

"Por supuesto, señorita Elise." Logró articular Arthur con una media sonrisa, llamando la atención de su señora. "Os ruego que nos escuchéis. Hay un asunto de vital importancia del que os debemos hablar. Es…" Intentó plantear el héroe haciendo una cuidadosa elección de palabras.

"Es importantísimo que escuchéis lo que tenemos que decir." Terminó Effie por él, sin darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos se llegaron a sincronizar.

"¡Claro! ¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó Elise, llevándose las manos detrás de la espalda e inclinándose hacia sus queridos vasallos. Éstos se miraron entre sí unos segundos, compartiendo una expresión decidida, pese al miedo que sentían.

"No podemos seguir siendo compañeros." Dijeron al unísono. Elise se quedó de piedra, sin saber qué decir.

"¡¿Qué?!" Se asustó, llevándose las manos al pecho. Ace sintió la agitación en su nueva maestra, volviéndose a los vasallos con una actitud protectora. "¿Es que no os lleváis bien? ¡Podemos arreglarlo!" Intentó convencer la princesa, arrugando las cejas. Su wyvern se relajó al entender que no eran enemigos.

"Elise… ese no es el problema." Murmuró Effie, encontrando dificultad al ver a su amiga tan triste.

"¿Eh? ¿Y cuál es entonces?" Preguntó la rubia, mirando alternativamente a sus vasallos. Arthur notó que la peliblanca no podía hablar. La emoción la estaba desbordando, así que sería él quien diera el paso adelante.

"Es todo lo contrario, señorita Elise. Nos llevamos tan bien que nuestro mutuo afecto se ha convertido en un obstáculo para nuestro trabajo. Juramos protegeros con nuestra vida de ser necesario, pero me temo que luchar con alguien tan importante para mí a mi lado me impide priorizar mis obligaciones con vos." Explicó Arthur, cerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Selena se levantó del banco desde el que había estado observando, notando la rareza del ambiente y acercándose a su señora.

"No… no lo entiendo…" Murmuró Elise, retrocediendo un par de pasos. "Si os lleváis bien, ¿qué problema hay?" La rubia agachó la cabeza, hundiéndose en profunda reflexión. No obstante, no lo lograba comprender.

Los vasallos volvieron a mirarse, buscando mutuo apoyo para poder seguir avanzando. Aunque buscaron la fortaleza, solo consiguieron el efecto contrario. Al ver el miedo del otro, comprendieron que el peor resultado posible podría salir de aquello.

"Lo que quieren decir es que están enamorados, querida." Intervino Camilla, posando una mano sobre su hermana. Dedicó una rápida mirada a la pareja recién nacida, cuestionando la veracidad de lo que hubo dicho. Al ver el rubor en la peliblanca, confirmó sus sospechas.

"Debe ser duro para ellos tener que luchar por vos, señorita Elise." Dijo repentinamente Beruka, robando el centro de las miradas. "Si no fuera porque sé que Selena es capaz de defenderse sola, yo misma tendría problemas para apoyar a la señora Camilla." Le contó a la joven jinete. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y sacó pecho, orgullosa de gozar de una buena opinión por parte de su amiga. Sus sentimientos al respecto eran idénticos, pero siempre estaría ahí para protegerla de los depredadores sexuales.

Camilla las rodeó a ambas entre sus brazos, orgullosa de poder contar con la lealtad de ambas tan bien. Selena no tardó en ponerse colorada, siempre tímida al recibir su cariño. En cuanto a Beruka, agachó la cabeza y se quedó muy quieta. Aunque su rostro no reflejó sus emociones fielmente, notó que sus pulsaciones se aceleraron.

"No siempre podremos estar juntas en la batalla, pero cuando sea así, sabed que confío en vosotras." Instruyó la pelimorada, mirando a ambas con igual cariño. Beruka dio una cabezada afirmativa, incapaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa; mientras que su compañera guiñó el ojo, hinchándose de orgullo como si fuera un globo.

Elise las observó reflexivamente, volviéndose a los que fueron sus protectores por tanto tiempo. Al verles juntos, un repentino sentimiento se hizo paso hasta ella, embriagándola por completo.

"¡Felicidades! ¡Espero que seáis muy felices juntos!" Les dijo a la pareja, pegando un brinco a su lado. Le dio un abrazo a Arthur, el cual el héroe recibió con torpeza. No le extrañó ver que esa era la respuesta de su señora, pero eso no cambiaba el problema.

"Luego me lo tienes que contar todo, ¿vale?" Le susurró la rubia a su amiga mientras la abrazaba. Effie parpadeó varias veces, sonrojándose como un tomate. Tras separarse, dirigió sus ojos verdes al forzudo hombre. Sus miradas se encontraron, y por un momento todo estuvo bien. Al segundo siguiente, el problema renació.

"¡Estáis despedidos!" Celebró Elise, sin darse cuenta de la poca armonía de sus palabras con sus sentimientos. "Decidme, ¿querríais formar parte de la guardia real?" Ofreció seguidamente, agarrando las manos de sus ex-vasallos con ilusión.

"P-pero, ¿no acabáis de decir que-" Fue a decir Arthur.

"No pienso interponerme entre vosotros, ¡y si es por protegerme, ya tengo a Ace!" Se explicó la princesa, volviéndose al pequeño wyvern, acariciándole la cabeza. El dragón se restregó contra su mano, haciendo la mitad del esfuerzo.

"¡Elise!" Se molestó Camilla, irritada con su impulsiva hermanita. Al escuchar su nombre en tal registro, la rubia se encogió en el sitio, volviéndose a su hermana mayor. "Si crees que yo o ninguno de tus hermanos vamos a permitir que no tengas vasallos, estás muy equivocada." Advirtió la pelimorada con autoridad. Ya había aceptado ayudar a Elise a convertirse en jinete wyvern, por lo que ahora le tocaba aceptar a ella.

"Pero, Camilla… dicen que así no pueden seguir siendo mis vasallos, y no quiero forzarles si no quieren." Intentó excusarse Elise, agachando la cabeza. Camilla se cruzó de brazos, férrea en su posición, mientras detrás de ella sus vasallas comenzaban a cuchichear al respecto. Selena le traducía la situación a Beruka de manera que pudiera entenderlo.

"¡Claro que queremos!" Dijeron al unísono Arthur y Effie, dando un paso al frente.

"En la última batalla tuve que elegir entre ir a por vos o ayudar a Arthur… Mis dudas le costaron la vida a vuestro caballo, y solo de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado, yo…" Contó Effie, agarrándose las manos con fuerza y apretando los dientes.

"Me pasó algo similar en la ópera. Os desatendí al sacar a Effie del agua, pese a que había arqueros cerca." Añadió Arthur, apartando el rostro y cerrando los ojos.

Camilla se quedó pensativa, mandando a su hermana guardar silencio. Considerando el largo historial que tenían los dos, su fuerza militar era algo que simplemente no podían permitirse perder por algo como aquello. Ahora que Elise iba a ser jinete wyvern, el cometido de los vasallos como protectores de a pie quedaría algo entorpecido. No obstante, aquella iniciativa de su hermana pequeña presentaba nuevas posibilidades.

"Seguiréis siendo los vasallos de Elise." Anunció Camilla, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Effie y Arthur fueron a protestar, pero la princesa no había terminado. "Sin embargo, cuando llegue la batalla, vuestra misión será una sola: proteger a Elise. ¿Me explico?" Prosiguió al abrir los ojos violetas.

Effie se quedó pensativa, sin lograr entender a lo que se refería la princesa. El problema seguiría estando ahí.

"Me temo que será necesario que os expliquéis, princesa Camilla." Pidió Arthur, mostrando el debido respeto de quien acababa de hacer una infracción equiparable a 'traición'. Camilla dejó escapar un suspiro, notando la tensión de los vasallos y decidiendo apiadarse un poco de ellos. No todo lo que hacía era amenazar y extorsionar a los demás. Miles le dejó bien claro lo poco que gustaba aquello, y era algo que aprendió de su padre, después de todo.

"Lo que os digo es que vosotros dos sois el escudo y la espada de mi hermana. Sin uno, el otro pierde su eficacia. Por eso, al luchar, no debéis centraros en combatir en la vanguardia. Sois nuestra preciada retaguardia, y sin vosotros, la composición de todos nuestros encuentros sería hecha pedazos." Aclaró la princesa, llevándose las manos a las caderas y depositando el peso en una pierna.

"Además, habéis visto que mi hermana se ha encaprichado con montar un dragón, y todavía no parece entender lo peligroso que es volar. Por ello, os necesitará más que nunca." Entonces se acercó a ambos, posando las manos en sus hombros. "Cuando tengáis que elegir a quien salvar, es tan sencillo como cumplir vuestro deber." Effie y Arthur arrugaron la expresión, frustrados al ver que no se habían explicado bien a la princesa, pues no parecía entenderlo.

"De hecho, si alguna ventaja tiene eso, es que sabréis donde estará el otro. Buscad siempre alcanzar a mi impulsiva hermana, dejad el combate en el que estéis, y ese será vuestro punto de reunión. Si le pasa algo por haberos dejado atrás, será su culpa." Añadió, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la imprudente princesita. "Cuando lucháis juntos, dais la sensación de que nada os puede detener, así que, por favor, usad esa fuerza para proteger a Elise." Concluyó Camilla, inclinando levemente la cabeza y cerrando los ojos en súplica.

Tras sus palabras, lo único que se escuchó era el murmullo de Selena, quien se detuvo al notar que la estaban escuchando pese a susurrarle al oído a Beruka.

Arthur fue el primero en perder las fuerzas en sus piernas, apoyando una mano en el suelo al arrodillarse. Effie se dejó caer a su lado, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que él. Era… desconcertante… ver que la solución siempre había sido tan sencilla. Conocían muy bien cuáles eran sus fuerzas y flaquezas, por lo que en la batalla, solían complementarse perfectamente.

La solución que proponía Camilla era de manual: si no puedes dividir las fuerzas, no lo hagas. Como vasallos, su misión era proteger a su señora a toda costa, ni más ni menos. Por ello, trabajarían juntos con ese mismo objetivo.

La batalla era un campo tormentoso, y mantener la unidad en su formación sería difícil. No obstante, era tan sencillo como movilizarse juntos a todos lados. Por poner un ejemplo, en vez de que Effie abandonara a Arthur para salvar a Elise, iría junto con Elise para que después las dos fueran al encuentro del héroe. Lo que se conoce clásicamente como 'reagrupación', vamos. No siempre funcionaría, y sus vidas seguirían al filo de la espada, pero nunca estarían solos.

"¿Arthur? ¿Effie? ¿Q-qué os pasa?" Preguntó Elise, arrodillándose junto a ellos, intentando verles el rostro al notar la pena caer de ambos. El rubio fue el primero en subir la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa sobre la que rodaban sus lágrimas. Después, Effie, con una expresión inundada por el alivio, se lanzó a abrazar a su señora.

"Os protegeremos, señorita Elise. No os volveremos a fallar." Le prometió ésta, con una voz salpicada por su irregular respiración. Para acabar el pastel, Arthur las rodeó a las dos, con los hombros temblorosos, en una mezcla de risa y llanto.

"Chicos… ¡no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis!" Comenzó a reírse Elise, aliviada al ver que había sido solo un pequeño susto. También había entendido el sentimiento de su hermana con claridad. Tendría cuidado al volar sobre Ace, y dependería de sus amigos siempre que pudiera. El dragón comenzó a empujar a Arthur, intentando hacerse hueco.

Así, Elise comenzó a hacer las presentaciones entre Ace y sus vasallos. Tanto Effie como Arthur comenzaron a examinar al dragón, buscando en él al dragón perfecto para su señora. Aunque comenzaron a criticar su tamaño, Elise defendió al nervioso wyvern, explicándole lo que le dijo Beruka cuando le eligió.

"¡Señorita Camilla!" Sollozó una conmovida Selena, abrazando por detrás a su señora mientras sollozaba. "No sé si siempre podré estar a vuestro lado, pero os prometo que mientras lo haga, ¡seré la mejor vasalla del mundo por vos!"

"¿Selena? ¿Qué te ocurre, tan de repente?" Se extrañó Camilla, sorprendida por la actitud de su vasalla. Sabía que no podría monopolizarla por siempre, reteniéndola como su servidora, pero lo cierto es que nunca había podido. Era su fiel amiga, no una esclava a la que pueda controlar a su antojo. Jamás querría privatizar su vida, pues por mucho que la quisiera, la vida no es solo una relación.

Algo que Selena no sabía era lo que le contó un día Odin, después de nombrar a su armadura negra. Le confesó que los tres acabarían regresando a su tierra natal, tan lejos que no sería descabellado pensar que no se volvieran a ver. Se lo dijo porque escuchó la inquietante conversación de las dos, cuando le mencionó la posibilidad de cortarle las piernas para que se quedara a su lado, y Odin no quería que le hiciera aquello a su por aquel entonces amiga.

La hizo prometer que no les diría nada a sus hermanos o a Selena y Laslow, pidiéndole el tiempo suficiente para que se explicaran ellos mismos. 'Había muchas cosas que no podían decir'. Camilla acabó accediendo, lamentada de escuchar tan terribles noticias. No obstante, Odin le propuso un brillante plan: en vez de angustiarse por el día en el que se separen, disfrutaría del tiempo que pasasen juntas. Mientras tanto, podría olvidarse de que ese día llegaría, como si nunca fuera a suceder. Se había echado un buen novio, esa pelirrojita linda.

A cambio de guardar silencio, le prometió averiguar cómo romper la linealidad interdimensional para que no fuera un adiós para siempre. Solo de pensar en la idea de no volver a ver a Leo le quitaba el sueño. Camilla nunca se había dado cuenta de los buenos vasallos que tenía su hermano, y aunque tenía sus diferencias con Niles, no le culpa por lo que le dijo. Todos sienten dolor, y es natural estallar de vez en cuando.

Beruka se pegó a ellas, sin rodearlas con los brazos. Tanto su compañera como su señora se sorprendieron al verla junto a ellas. Normalmente, Beruka intentaba quedarse aparte en esas situaciones, pero acababa de ir a su lado, por su propio pie.

"Sois mis vasallas favoritas, así que no dejéis que nadie os diga lo contrario. Siempre tendréis un lugar a mi lado." Sonrió Camilla, volviéndose para volver a darles un achuchón a sus chicas. Lo último iba un poco dirigido a la pelirroja, pero el sentimiento era el mismo para ambas.

Un acelerado Niles pasó cerca de ellos, corriendo con una hoja de papel en las manos. Se detuvo un momento al localizar a la princesa Camilla, pero al reconocer la irritantemente ñoña situación en la que estaban las princesas con sus vasallos, eligió buscar a otra persona que le pudiera identificar el símbolo que había visto. Tal vez esperase a su señor después de la reunión estratégica.

-O-O-O-

"Buen trabajo, Charlotte, Kaden. Podéis retiraros." Licenció el príncipe heredero con una pequeña cabezada.

"Vuestros deseos son órdenes." Reverenció la rubia, inclinándose con gracilidad.

"A mandar, jefe." Soltó el zorro, llevándose las manos a detrás de los hombros. La mujer le agarró la cabeza con fuerza, obligándole a inclinarse ante el príncipe. Entonces, con una sonrisa de mentirijilla, salió de la tienda para soltarle un sermón al flojeras de su compañero. Kaden intentó decirle que en realidad él era el jefe de su tribu, intentando justificarse así con Charlotte, pero la guardia no le dio oportunidad.

Si tan solo la hubiera ayudado un poco más en las negociaciones, tal vez se hubiera pensado permitirle explicarse. ¿Quién se creía que era ese hoshidano? ¿Acaso no reconocía la belleza cuando la tenía delante? Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus camelos fracasan, y su orgullo había sido herido. ¿Que cómo logró convencerles entonces de la tregua? Sacó su mal genio, explicándoles por qué debían estar agradecidos de que les ofrecieran un trato. El resto fue como la seda.

"Mi señor, tal vez sea muy precipitado de mi parte, pero quisiera proponer un asalto nocturno al grupo hoshidano." Ofertó Gunter, agarrándose las manos tras la espalda, firme y altivo. El otro par de generales mayores guardaron silencio, considerando su proposición para sus adentros.

Un ataque veloz y coordinado sería capaz de reducir la oposición hoshidana en cuestión de minutos, y al ser un ataque sorpresa, el número de bajas en su bando sería mínimo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, viejales? ¿Ya estás senil?" Se mosqueó Ross, cruzándose de brazos mientras se subía sobre la mesa y los planos para poder mirarle desde arriba con una cara provocativa.

"Todavía tengo que escuchar alguna propuesta suya, ex-general Ross." Replicó el hombre canoso, afilando sus ojos con una sonrisa hiriente al hacer particular remarque en su título.

"¡Serás cab-"

"Ross, estás manchando los planos generales de guerra." Regañó Xander, con infinita paciencia a la hora de tratar con su delincuente. Echó otro vistazo al mapa, apartando el montón de tierra que había esparramado el pelirrosa. Éste se tragó su orgullo y le ayudó al príncipe en aquella tarea, buscando aquello que fuera del interés de su comandante e intentando adelantarse a sus pensamientos.

"¿Y por qué no os gusta su plan, ex-general Ross?" Preguntó el general de la voluminosa barba blanca que cubría su boca por completo, y reluciente calva. Su pinta era una más bien mansa, pero no muchos le habían visto sobre su máquina de guerra y vivido para contarlo.

"Porque es una mierda de plan, ¿por qué si no? ¿Que vayamos durante la noche y les masacremos? ¿Acaso queréis manchar el honor nohrio con juego sucio después de ofertarles una tregua a nuestro enemigo?" Se mosqueó el pelirrosa, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Debo recordarle que estamos en guerra?" Intervino Gunter, endureciendo su expresión. "Como nuestro oponente, nos conviene debilitar sus filas, y si dejamos que vuelvan con los suyos, estaremos en problemas al darles a saber por dónde venimos." Siguió argumentando, apilando razones de peso para ejecutar su plan.

"Lo que no nos conviene es ganarnos la antipatía de nuestros adversarios." Dijo de pronto un rubio, sentado en una silla de madera. Tenía la mirada perdida, y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. Su cinta oscura reposaba sobre la mesa, y su pelo caía sobre su cara dándole una pinta agotada. "Estamos en su territorio, y por lo que sabemos, los hoshidanos pelean con honor. Si les forzamos a sacar sus trucos sucios, tendremos las de perder al estar fuera de casa." Expuso Leo, con algunas pausas en su habla.

"Permitidme insistir, príncipe Leo, pero, ¿os habéis olvidado de lo que le hizo vuestro padre al rey Sumeragi? No me parece que vayan a contenerse con nosotros, precisamente. Lo que es más, me preocupa que puedan estar planeando el ataque a la fortaleza en este mismo momento." Replicó razonablemente Gunter. El dolor de cabeza de Leo dio un pico de intensidad tras sus palabras, desencadenado por el molesto traidor.

"¿Y porque nuestro rey se haya manchado las manos de sangre usando mentiras para mofarse de su enemigo, deberíamos hacer lo mismo que él? Así, podríamos ganar la guerra, ¿pero y la confianza del pueblo?" Intervino el otro general veterano. Era un hueso alto y estirado, de pelo rubio desgastado y echado hacia atrás. Nunca había pisado el campo de batalla, pero eso es porque bajo su mando nunca ha habido ninguna batalla que requiriera de su presencia.

"Ya tendremos tiempo de restaurar la relación con nuestros súbditos. ¡Ahora debemos actuar!" Presionó Gunter, cabezota en su opinión. Un silencio fue pedido al alzar Xander su mano, y un silencio se instauró.

"Estratégicamente, la propuesta de Gunter es plausible. Mermaríamos las fuerzas de Hoshido y tomaríamos la guerra por las riendas." Cedió el príncipe, hablando las cosas claras. "Cuando llegue Padre, si le presentamos a los prisioneros, puede que le perdone la vida a alguno, decidiendo sacarle toda la información que pueda. Tratándose de él, dudo que ni un hoshidano pueda resistirse." Xander volvió a cruzarse de brazos, con una expresión reflexiva.

"No obstante, sueño con un futuro en el que Nohr y Hoshido puedan estar en paz. No sé lo que piensa hacer mi padre con el trono real, pero me temo que no planea hacer nada bueno. Como su hijo, no cuestionaré sus métodos, y obedeceré cada orden que me dé al pie de la letra. Antes de salir me dijo que conquistara Hoshido."

Entonces dejó caer los brazos, con la mirada al frente y cargado de seguridad.

"Pero no me dijo cómo. Mientras no venga a tutelar el progreso de la guerra, las cosas se harán a nuestra manera, y por nada del mundo mancharé el honor de nuestro pueblo con un acto tan villano como un ataque nocturno." Rechazó rotundamente, dando un manotazo en la mesa.

"Y nosotros os seguiremos, príncipe Xander. Sois la esperanza de nuestra nación." Aprobó el calvo rechoncho, con una leve inclinación que se contagió a todos los presentes menos al que ya estaba encogido.

"Aprecio tus consejos, Gunter, pero la guerra no es solo una cuestión de estrategia. Hay que ser respetuosos con tus contrincantes, pues ellos también luchan por defender a su gente. Como tal, no se merecen un acto tan deshonroso." Le dijo al fiel consejero que se había cruzado de brazos. Éste permaneció en un extraño silencio, para finalmente volverse al príncipe y dedicarle una reverencia.

"Seréis sin duda un rey sabio, príncipe Xander. Es una lástima que vuestro padre… no comparta vuestra opinión." Murmuró el pelimorado claro, con una anormalmente recargada mirada. Apretó los puños detrás de su cuerpo, sintiendo la rabia y la ira bullir en su interior con el mero recuerdo de Garon. … No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Por fin había encontrado a un señor que es capaz de entender su dolor, y con su poder, destruiría todo lo que construyó ese monstruo.

-O-O-O-

"¡Señor Leo!" Llamó el peliblanco al reconocer a su jefe saliendo de la tienda de campaña. Había estado esperando a que terminaran la reunión para preguntarle al respecto. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no lograba recordar dónde había visto aquel símbolo antes.

El rubio se volvió a su vasallo, caminando con un rumbo perdido. Al reconocer a Niles, se relajó un poco. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba ni con él ni con el entusiasta de Odin. Pensar en esos dos incorregibles subordinados suyos le tranquilizó un poco. Aunque el fondo de su mente se retorciera como si estuviera enterrado en el desierto, siempre podría contar con sus compañeros de armas.

"¿Qué ocurre, Niles? Sea lo que sea, te ruego que lo digas en voz baja." Pidió el rubio, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, posando la vista sobre las irregularidades del pétreo suelo para no tropezar.

"Claro. ¿Sabríais decirme de dónde es éste símbolo?" Preguntó el arquero, mostrándole el papel en el que había copiado rápidamente el símbolo de Miles. Leo miró sus formas con extrañeza, luego con sorpresa.

"Hacía tiempo que no veía éste símbolo… Era la insignia de la casa de los Clarke. Supongo que no me hace falta contarte la clase de personas que fueron, antes de cavarse su propia tumba." Mencionó Leo, regresándole la hoja. Pensar en aquellos indeseables le desagradaba.

"Los Clarke… no puede ser…" Murmuró Niles, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, para acabar apartando aquel asunto de sus pensamientos. "¿Puedo hacer algo por vos, señor Leo? Tenéis mala cara." Se preocupó entonces el peliblanco, notando la frágil compostura de su señor. El príncipe le dedicó una media sonrisa, reanudando su débil marcha a su cuarto del plano astral.

"Es solo un dolor de cabeza." Contestó, parándose al pasar a su lado y posando su mano sobre el hombro de Niles. "Gracias por todo, Niles. Espero poder seguir contando contigo en el futuro." Le susurró mientras reprimía un quejido de su dolor.

"¿Pero qué decís? No solo me salvasteis la vida, sino que encima me convertisteis en vuestro vasallo. No seré más que un rufián, pero incluso yo sé lo que es la gratitud." Replicó el peliblanco, todavía mirando al frente y con una actitud desgarbada. "Además, si no llego a estar con vos, ¿quién le pondría freno a Odin?" Se rió, cargando su mirada algo que jamás reconocería. No se creía capaz de profesar afecto, pero eso estaba haciendo.

Leo acabó de formar su sonrisa, algo mejor al saber que podía contar con Niles. Aguantaría. Aguantaría todo lo que le pudiera ofrecer a Miles. El psicólogo se quejaría al ver tanta presión sobre sí, pero lo cierto es que nadie más podía ayudarle. Todavía no se explicaba de dónde venía tanta humildad. ¿Cómo que solo un psicólogo? ¿Podría un psicólogo si quiera tambalear el curso de una conquista?

 **-O-O-O-**

 **Siempre me han dicho que pienso demasiado las cosas. Tienen razón. Ya os dije que pensar es malo. (Añadiré por aquí algún comentario sobre lo raro que se están volviendo estas partes del final, pero normalmente son reflejos de mi estado mental, el cual no está muy… bien. Bah)**

 **Aquí antes había una deprimente reflexión sobre lo triste que era la vida, salpicada por perdidos momentos de felicidad. Ésta es una edición en la que, como dije en la reflexión, ya me he recuperado. He tardado poco, hehehe, pero eso es bueno supongo. Me había dejado llevar por la naturaleza de mis planes, y sin duda me hacía falta escribir lo que he escrito (ahora, después de pasar un día). ¿Sigue siendo una tragedia? Sí. ¿Sigue gustándome muy poco tener que tratar con un mundo cruel donde la muerte espera a la vuelta de la esquina? También. Pero no merece la pena darle tantas vueltas. Al final lo que importa es seguir avanzando. (Anotaré esa frase por ahí, para cuando vuelva a tener un colapso mental)**

 **Se aprecia el feedback. Me dijeron (en la versión traducida, que por cierto he empezado, lo cual ha participado en la conspiración para hacer que me retrasase en éste capítulo, además de mis dificultades ideológicas, y por lo cual diré una disculpa) que mentía cuando avisé que la historia sería una cruel, cruda, encantadora y honesta, así que dejaré que seáis vosotros quienes la califiquéis. ¿Llegaré a terminarla antes de que mis propios pensamientos cada vez más delirantes me hagan parar? *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***

 **(Otra reflexión, por no dejar ésto demasiado famélico. ¿No os parece aburrido que, normalmente, siempre sea el amor el fin supremo de todos? ¿Quién no quiere ser amado? ¿Quién no quiere reconocimiento? Tal vez exista algún malo super estereotipado cuyo propósito sea simplemente saltarse esa norma. Sería un malo temible, pero sería un malo vacío, víctima de un sin fin de rechazos.)**


	36. Capítulo 36: La tregua del silencio

**La tregua del silencio**

La noche no tardó en llegar, cubriendo el cielo de oscuridad e inquietud. El campamento hoshidano esperó fielmente al regreso de su líder de escuadra. Algunos soldados no podían dormir, y en su lugar hacían guardia. Igual pasaba al otro lado de la muralla que defendía la entrada.

Los oponentes intercambiaban miradas a través del prudente espacio que les permitía sentirse capaces de reaccionar ante un repentino ataque. El cansancio y la tensión sacudían sus rostros por igual, sentenciando todas las conversaciones nocturnas a su muerte incluso antes de que nacieran.

En aquella angustiante noche, Laslow guardaba silencio, sentado en un taburete apoyando su espalda contra uno de los dientes de la muralla. Aquella estructura no era típica hoshidana, pero al fin y al cabo estaban en Mokushu. Estaban tan desesperados por ser distintos y vanguardistas que diseñaron sus murallas en un intento de fusionar ambas culturas.

Las estrellas eran el único consuelo que podían encontrar en tan inquietante silencio. Su belleza absorbía los pensamientos preocupados de los soldados. En tal calma interior, uno solo podía dejarse llevar.

¿Regresarían a sus hogares ilesos, para poder ver nuevamente aquel cielo junto con sus seres queridos? Esa pregunta era una bastante popular, la cual incluso se hizo paso hasta el danzarín. Aquel cielo le recordaba las veces en las que practicaba sus bailes junto con su madre… bueno, su otra versión, pero su madre de igual modo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que llegaron a aquel mundo que todo lo de Grima parecía un simple recuerdo lejano, protagonista de algunas de sus pesadillas. Pusieron la gema que les devolvería a su mundo de origen a buen recaudo, pero cada día que pasaba, a cada día que estaban con aquellas personas… le parecía más y más que tal vez todo aquello fue realmente un sueño.

Tenía a Owain y a Severa con él, por lo que sabía que eso no era cierto. Echaba de menos a la noble y fuerte Lucina, la música del violín de Brady, al arisco y solitario de Gerome… Si tan solo Cynthia hubiera ido con ellos, alguien habría podido mantener a raya a Owain, aunque Severa no parecía tener problema con ello. Desde que Miles le hizo aquella rara señal, comenzó a fijarse más, por lo que acabó entendiendo la relación que se estaba desarrollando entre ellos. ¿Quién le iba a decir que ese loco de Odin iba a conseguir novia antes que él?

Esa reflexión le hizo recordar los últimos días. Peri había estado siguiendo a Jacob a todos lados, preguntándole cosas sobre los bastones. Honestamente, era increíble que hubiera acabado de aquella forma. Cuando la conoció por primera vez, se le acercó para olerle. No había tenido ocasión de ducharse desde que llegaron a aquel mundo, y como habían salido de la batalla en Valla, estaba embadurnado en sangre.

Laslow siempre había sido un ligón. Cuando veía a una chica mona, se acercaba para decirle lo guapa que era o elogiar el buen gusto que exhibía con su ropa. Aquella actitud se forjó en su persona, y era muy improbable que dejase esa costumbre incluso si consiguiese una pareja. Eso, y el hecho de que tarde o temprano se irían de allí, probablemente para nunca regresar, o morirían en el intento. Esas dos razones eras las que le impedían darle coba a ese especial afecto que desarrolló por su compañera. De todas las personas que conocía, y conocía muchas, era la que más loca estaba. Era una cruel sanguinaria amante de la batalla que disfruta al ver tripas y escuchar gritos de dolor. Pero también era esa mujer inmadura que siempre sonríe, pase lo que pase, y que guarda mucho cariño por aquellos a quienes aprecia.

De todos modos su vida siempre había sido una montaña rusa, carente de sentido lineal: perdió a sus padres, se enfrentó al fin del mundo, viajó en el tiempo, se reencontró con sus padres, lucharon por segunda vez contra un dragón ancestral, y ahora estaba en otro mundo, librando un error de guerra, y encariñándose tanto de las personas que conocía que no se creía capaz de sobrevivir a su despedida.

"¡Saludos, mi eterno rival de los cielos índigos!" Dijo un charlatán a su lado, dándole una palmada en el pecho al no poder acceder a su espalda. Laslow pegó un brinco en su taburete, sorprendiéndose al ver que no estaba tan solo como creía. ¿Tan distraído había estado?

"Odin, no me des esos sustos. Por un momento pensé que se me saldría el corazón del pecho." Suspiró el danzarín agachando la cabeza e intentando calmarse del rebote.

"Heheh, perdón. Te había estado buscando. Últimamente parecías distraído, y me preocupaba que mi némesis definitivo pudiera no encontrarse bien." Comentó el rubio, cogiendo un taburete cercano y sentándose sobre él. Sacó un sándwich de un saco de arpillera, ofreciéndole el otro a su compañero.

"Gracias. Peri quería que la acompañara a cenar en uno de los puestos de comida, pero Xander estaba siendo atrapado por los otros generales, y alguien tenía que rescatarle de un rollo de cena." Contó el hombre, explicando así que no hubiera comido todavía.

"¿Y por qué no has ido con ellos? Yo habría ido a comer algo con Niles o Leo, pero el primero estaba ocupado investigando algo, y mi señor no se encontraba muy bien. Me tiene algo preocupado." Murmuró el mago oscuro, arrugando las cejas.

"¿Y qué haces aquí? Sé de cierta mujer que disfrutaría de tu compañía." Se extrañó Laslow, sorprendido al darse cuenta de aquel detalle. Odin se puso algo colorado, aclarando su voz para no equivocarse.

"Intenté ir a su lado, pero me dejó bien claro que no me quería ver en ese momento." Replicó el rubio, agarrándose los brazos. Se olvidó de mencionar cómo después asomó la cabeza tras la puerta del cuarto de baño, disculpándose por ser tan brusca. Debía estar haciéndose su tratamiento embellecedor, y pensar que la vería en tan lamentable condición la altero bastante.

"Esa se parece más a la Selena que conozco." Se rió Laslow, incorporándose un poco en el sitio para despertar su dormido cuerpo.

"¿Te refieres a esa encandilada alma, presa de un eterno conflicto tenebroso cuyo destino se ha entrecruzado con el ocaso del inframundo?" Contestó Odin, cruzándose de brazos en lo que era una expresión molesta. Laslow parpadeó un par de veces, traduciendo en su mente lo que le acababa de decir.

"Eh… probablemente. La verdad es que no me esperaba que terminaseis juntos: siempre parecía molesta contigo cada vez que le decías algo." Mencionó el moreno claro, dándole unos cuantos mordiscos a su sándwich. Odin acabó de tragar el trozo que había estado masticando con irritación y ofensa, para entonces mirar al suelo con una cara distraída.

"Te entiendo… Aunque ya deberías saber que cuando se trata de ella, normalmente dice lo opuesto a lo que realmente siente. Es… tan…" El rubio no pudo acabar su frase, pues los sentimientos que le inundaron fueron tan intensos que unos rebeldes espíritus pelirrojos le ataron la lengua.

Laslow observó con los ojos abiertos a su amigo. Nadie diría que se habían llevado mal nunca, pero desde niños fueron completamente diferentes. Owain era un entusiasta leal a sus principios, y él era un seductor que estudiaba sus interacciones con las mujeres.

Normalmente solía saltarse los entrenamientos para irse a coquetear con alguna que otra doncella, pero Owain siempre estuvo ahí para arrastrarle de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento. Apelando a su honor como guerrero, Laslow caía en sus provocaciones una y otra vez. Siempre le había considerado un tonto, pero aquel tonto le había salvado la vida incontables veces. No tardó mucho en descubrir que solo era un entusiasta demasiado enérgico y que estaba preparado para afrontar los desafíos de la vida cuando fuera y donde fuera.

Y Selena seguiría siendo para él esa reina de hielo de infranqueables murallas, pero de corazón tan cálido como una hoguera en mitad de una ventisca invernal. Ya no podría coquetear con ella por respeto a su relación, pero de todas formas no quería sufrir sus escalofriantes venganzas. Cuando le mostró lo pesado que se ponía con las mujeres, aprendió una importante lección que sin duda aplicaría en sus ligues: no ser tan pesado. Le costó acostumbrarse, pero su tasa de éxitos por fin dejó el cero. Al menos logró sacar una sonrisa a una joven.

Para ella siempre tendría una sonrisa, pues por muy dura que quiera aparentar, seguía siendo humana. Si no era ella quien le sacudía el alma con comentarios hirientes, para acabar soltando una frase cálida y honesta sobre su aprecio por él, sería él quien deshilaría sus frías mentiras hasta hacerse paso a sus heridas. Los tres estaban juntos en aquello, y no iba a permitir que se fueran a casa de otra manera.

"No sabéis lo que agradezco teneros a los dos conmigo." Soltó de pronto el espadachín, apoyando su espalda nuevamente en la pared, regresando a su comida.

"Seremos los astros del día y la noche, pero siempre necesitaremos a alguien que baile bajo las estrellas." Sonrió el rubio, guiñándole un ojo a aquel orgulloso amigo suyo.

Tras acabarse el sándwich, Laslow sintió el cosquilleo en sus pies y caderas. Irremediablemente, tenía que bailar. ¿Y qué mejor ocasión que aquella? Odin intentó unirse a su marcha, y aunque sin duda carecía de la destreza de su compañero, sus movimientos estaban llenos de energía. De no ser preocupante, algunos de los soldados de guardia se habrían reído al verles desplomarse al suelo del cansancio. Mira que ponerse a bailar en aquel momento. Un soldado raso veterano se encargó de arrastrarles hasta sus cuartos del plano astral. No tenía mucho mejor que hacer, de todos modos. Tal vez se pasase por el festival de aquel mundo para traer comida a sus compañeros.

-O-O-O-

Hagamos un repaso, así, antes de conciliar el sueño. ¡Uy! Una curiosidad antes de eso. ¿Sabíais que el cerebro no cesa su actividad ni siquiera dormidos? Simplemente reduce su actividad, aunque hay veces en las que se 'revoluciona' un poco, siendo eso lo que llamamos sueños. Avances punteros en anatomía, la medicina va a cambiar el mundo.

Sí, el resumen. Empecemos… por… ¡oh! Arthur y Effie. La verdad es que no comprendo mucho cómo han acabado gustándose mutuamente, pero también es verdad que no he estado con ellos en todo momento. Normalmente, la atracción física suele ser el primer paso en las relaciones. Después, llega el momento de conocer la persona que hay en ese cuerpo. No sé cómo habrá sido para ellos, pero no me extrañaría que hubiera sido al revés.

Permitidme desarrollar, y lo siguiendo he de decir que solo son mis suposiciones y opiniones: Arthur es una pasada de persona. Es fuerte, amable, y terriblemente desinteresado. Si no fuera porque necesita una paga para subsistir, dudo que necesite de tal cosa. Como todos, tiene sus baches, y precisamente él tiene más que nadie, pero eso ha pulido su resistencia a la adversidad, haciendo de él una de las personas más optimistas que he conocido. Sea lo que sea que quiera en la vida, se lo merece.

Effie es una mujer atípica. Rompe las leyes de la física al ser tan fuerte, pero como puede, no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo. En lo personal lo cierto es que no la he conocido mucho, pero tras ver lo que se implica con Elise, me preocupa que viva su vida demasiado a través de ella. Quiero decir, ¿qué hay en su vida aparte de Elise? Entrena por ella, come mucho por ella, se mete pesadas piedras en la armadura por ella… No le vendría nada mal cambiar de aires. Sin duda, Arthur será una estupenda influencia para ella en esa empresa. Si sale con él, desarrollará un poco más su personalidad, se descubrirá a sí misma. Puede que se resista a cambiar, asustada, pero tengo un as bajo la manga por si acaso: le diré que si llega a ser su propia persona, será una amiga incluso mejor para Elise. Usar su obsesión para que deje de serlo accidentalmente. Heh, adoro la terapia cognitiva.

Siguiente asunto. ¡Felicia! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Cómo puede decir que está enamorada de dos personas? Es… ¡es imposible! … *Cambio de actitud a una reflexiva* Si fuera posible… ¿cómo y por qué sería? ¿Quién era la otra persona? … Cuando entramos en el bastión de Mokushu por primera vez, la vi seguir a Azura con bastante insistencia. … Azura y Corrin se parecen bastante. Tranquilos… amables… Ella tenía una actitud algo cerrada y retraída, pero supongo que su tiempo en Hoshido como princesa nohria no habrá sido siempre feliz. No lo era cuando era una princesa nohria en Nohr…

¿Podría ser ella? No sería descabellado. Esa podría ser la clave para resolver éste misterio. Al estar enamorada de Corrin, sus gustos personales coincidirían bastante bien con los rasgos de Azura. … Pero aun así, uno no acaba simplemente enamorándose de una chica que se parece a su novio. No. Por no hablar de lo poco frecuentes que eran las relaciones homosexuales en nuestro mundo, tratadas como algo raro por nuestra sociedad, algo tan innovador como una pareja de tres sería todo un bombazo en la comunidad. Asumiendo que se forme. ¿Sería bueno, siquiera?

Las relaciones de pareja trabajan bajo el supuesto de ser 'el alguien especial' de esa otra persona. ¿Cómo sería tener 'dos alguien especiales'? … Por la ley de 'cuantos más, mejor', no debería haber problema, pero, ¿y los celos? ¿Y si Felicia se siente celosa al verles intimar entre sí, dejándola fuera? ¿O cualquier otra combinación? Honestamente, sería un maldito milagro que funcione, por lo que no hay nada que pueda hacer yo para regar esa planta. Sería convertir un 'uno contra un millón' en un 'dos contra un millón'.

Y bajo todo el supuesto de que, milagrosamente, acaben los tres juntos, lo cual todavía me choca un poco, pero ya os he dicho que no soy moralista… ¿Cómo van a reaccionar los demás a su relación? Corrin finalmente había oficializado su relación con Felicia ante todos sus hermanos y seres queridos, ¿cómo se tomarían algo tan raro? Por si no fuera un fenómeno de difícil aparición, su existencia sería amenazada constantemente por las opiniones ajenas. *Suspiro largo* Tal vez deba desmotivar a Felicia antes de arriesgarse a perder lo que tiene. … Como psicólogo, es mi responsabilidad guiar a las personas al bienestar, y si le permitía proseguir en aquella dirección… no lo iba a pasar muy bien.

… Anotaré 'hablar seriamente con Felicia' para cuando reanudemos la marcha a Izumo. Los refuerzos que ahora estarían desembarcando en el puerto llegarían a Mokushu al amanecer, sustituyéndonos en su custodia y tutelaje. De algo se entera uno pegando la oreja por la ventana. De eso, y de lo extrañados que se encontraban los ninjas con la hospitalidad nohria. Al ver que no prepararían ningún ataque nocturno a las fuerzas hoshidanas, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. Les hacía preguntarse contra quién habían estado luchando todo ese tiempo.

¿Qué más? ¿El traidor? No creáis que me haya olvidado. Pero si fuera removiendo las filas en su busca, se daría cuenta de mi alerta y se ocuparía de mí. Debo andarme con ojo. Y todavía tengo que hablar con Lilith y los 'extranjeros'. No se me ocurre otra forma de referirme a Odin, Selena y Laslow por su lejano origen. Anankos… pobre diablo. Tenía que pasarle tarde o temprano. Un alma condenada a la inmortalidad está abocada a caer en la locura. El pobre no habrá podido más. … Lilith me contó un poco sobre aquello, por lo que no tardé en formar mi propia opinión. Podría dar todo un discurso sobre ello.

Realmente no tengo mucho que decir sobre Camilla a éstas alturas. Me andaré con ojo cuando trate con ella, pero no la evitaré con especial interés. Podría acabar volviéndole a hacer daño, y no pretendo ignorarla. Me conviene aclarar que lo contrario del amor no es el odio, sino la indiferencia. Eso no lo dije yo, pero lo escuché en clase de psicología…

Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento capaz de hacer algo. Sé que mi cuerpo se puede fortalecer mucho más todavía. Aquella tarde, Silas me había visitado en la habitación del hospital, y él y Kaze comenzaron a someterme a ejercicios físicos de diferente modalidad, discutiendo cuáles eran los músculos más importantes de desarrollar. Algún que otro comentario ingenioso saltó en su rivalidad, como '¿Que los gemelos no son tan importantes? ¿Ejercitas siquiera el cerebro?'. Habría intentado argumentar que el cerebro no es un músculo, pero estaba demasiado exhausto como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera luchar por recuperar el aliento. Era evidente que se llevaban bien, y ambos parecían interesados en tutelar mi entrenamiento. ¿Soy una especie de juguete? *Suspiro*

Tras obligarme a hacer flexiones hasta que mis brazos se agarrotaran, Silas tuvo una buena panorámica de mi espalda. Estoy seguro de que, como hijo de nobles, él sabría reconocer la insignia de mi hombro. Kaze le puso una mano en el hombro, desanimándole de mencionarme aquel asunto.

Motivado por la rabia que sintió el caballero al saber mi pasado, me llevó a mis mismos límites, asegurándose de que nunca pasase por algo similar. Aunque cuerpo entero se lamentó por su consideración, era reconfortante verle volcarse en mí con tanto interés y entusiasmo. Hasta se tiró al suelo a acompañarme en los ejercicios para darme fuerzas.

Pero eso. La esgrima y la magia. Un baile prudente y atrevido de tajos y bloqueos, y una invocación sin palabras capaz de traer tanto destrucción como creación. Esas cosas siempre pensé que serían asunto de los bestias que se enfrentaran en disputas y peleas, pero tienen muchos más usos que el simple desgarrar a tu oponente o reventar su cara. La espada no es la asesina, es la mano que la empuña. Y en teoría el asesino no es el soldado, el responsable es su superior, y así en adelante. Incluso los soldados tenían sus estrategias para soportar la culpa y el horror. Por eso la carga de Xander era tan pesada: debía responder ante todos cuando buscasen a alguien que les recordara por qué son soldados y por qué causa debían luchar.

Lo reconozco, no puedo dejar de preguntarme lo que me habría pasado de haber podido defenderme entonces. ¿Qué me habría pasado de haberme decidido unos días antes a seguir a Mark al ejército? No quise irme antes porque mis abuelos estaban en las últimas, y quería que si se fueran, no lo hicieran solos. Cayeron uno tras otro. Pasa a menudo en las parejas mayores que han pasado casi toda su vida juntos. Crean una conexión que vincula sus vidas. Mi abuela no podía parar de llorar diciendo que 'ya iba', al notar que mi abuelo se había ido antes. Ni siquiera se lo dije, y ya lo sabía.

Supongo que no tiene mucho sentido pensar en el pasado, o en lo que me pasó. El significado de las cicatrices de mi espalda… mi odio por el sadismo y el trato injusto… por qué decidí convertirme en psicólogo… por qué no me creí capaz de enamorarme de nadie… Ya os dije que no es una bonita historia. No es como si ésta, llena de asesinatos y obstáculos morales, lo fuera mucho más, pero aun así creo que es mejor. Cada uno era libre de airear su opinión, era libre de desertar, y era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Siempre había esperanza.

"Miles. Quisiera hablar contigo a solas." Me dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. Al abrir los ojos y buscar mis gafas, descubrí que se trataba de Niles. Al volverme a Kaze, comprobando que no se hubiera despertado, el peliverde alzó la mano, como dándome permiso para hacer ruido. ¿Cuándo dormía esa criatura? *Risas*

Salí de entre las sábanas, todavía desnudo de torso. Fuera, en el mundo tras el portal que mantenía Lilith, hacía frío, pero en el plano astral incluso la temperatura se podía controlar con las venas de dragón. Seguí a Niles al pasillo del hospital, y cuando fui a preguntarle por lo que quería, comenzó a caminar buscando las escaleras hacia la azotea.

Una brillante luna, que no era realmente la luna ya que aquel era otro mundo, se asomaba entre algunas nubes, alternando momentos de luz con momentos de oscuridad. Desde la azotea se podía ver los alrededores bastante bien, y en la plaza central del plano astral había muchas luces. Los habitantes de éste mundo habían decidido alojar un pequeño festival nocturno para aquellos que necesitaran algo de descanso espiritual. Había faroles de varios colores colgando de hilos conectados entre puestos de comida. Se escuchaba el lejano resonar de la música, pero no era para nada molesto. Aunque… tal vez cierto príncipe no esté de acuerdo. Ojalá que pueda dormir bien…

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, señor super monstruo?" Le pregunté, llevándome las manos a la cintura mientras alzaba una ceja. Buscaba provocarle un poco, pues aquel era su juego, y me había acabado acostumbrando a él. Al ver que no reaccionó mucho, me entró la sospecha. "No me irás a hacer nada indecente, ¿verdad?" Fingí asustarme, agarrándome los brazos. "No delante de todos, pervertido…" Terminé bromeando con una voz juguetona, conociendo mejor que eso a aquel desastre. Lo de monstruo era referencia a la máscara que se ponía, no a lo que yacía bajo ella.

"¡Jamás!" Me gritó con una sorpresiva fuerza. Me quedé perplejo, asustado de que se hubiera oído su grito desde el festival de la plaza.

"Que era broma, hombre. Ya sé que no lo harías." Repliqué, bajando los brazos en una actitud preocupada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

"Te ruego que me perdones por todas las insinuaciones que te he hecho. No sabía… por lo que habías pasado." Me suplicó, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada dolida. 'Oh, así que ya has descubierto mi armario de la ropa sucia' Pensé en voz alta, llevándome la mano a la barbilla.

"No te preocupes por eso. Puede pasarle a cualquiera. Y no me molestó tanto, de todos modos. Si de verdad querías molestarme, tendrías que haberme agarrado la entrepierna con violencia como si quisieras quedarte con ella al tirar, haberte restregado contra mí lamiéndome el cuello, o haberme metido los dedos hasta la garganta. Eso sí que me habría hecho sentir mal." Corregí, cruzándome de brazos y acercándome a la barandilla de cemento que bordeaba la azotea, apoyándome para contemplar las bonitas luces del festival.

Niles se aproximó a mí, imitando mi postura. No obstante, su cara no alteró su remordimiento. Le pasé un brazo sobre el hombro y me lo pegué al pecho.

"Está bien, Niles. De verdad. Además, aunque algo inquietantes, tus comentarios pervertidos siempre me han hecho algo de gracia, despertando mi dormida picardía. Tenías razón: yo también estoy fatal." Me reí, notándome temblar un poco.

"Pero a ti te forzaron a serlo… después de todo lo que te hicieron…" Murmuró el peliblanco. Apreté los labios, molesto con el mero recuerdo. Me volví a él para quitarle el parche que le cubría el ojo herido de un rápido movimiento. A diferencia de Saizo, le habían extirpado el órgano a la fuerza, dejándole unas cuantas cicatrices en los párpados. Aquello no lo sabía, pero mi intención había sido que me prestase toda su atención.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me retuerza? ¿Que maldiga mi destino? ¿Que odie a los Clarke con toda mi alma, atascándome así en el pasado? No, gracias. Mi compañera de torturas, con un sentido del humor peor que el mío, no salvó mi alma para que me anclara en mi época como esclavo. Y el soldado que me rescató, tan honesto que te reirías, simplemente no me dejaría hundirme en la miseria." Le solté, mirándole a los ojos con fuerza. No me dejé intimidar por el vacío oscuro en su cuenca ocular.

"Así que créeme cuando te digo que estoy bien, por favor." Le pedí, entregándole su parche. "Me haría daño ver que no confías en mí." Farfullé, volviéndome al frente para regresar al festival al apoyar la cabeza sobre mi brazo. El vasallo de Leo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, inseguro de cómo reaccionar a todo aquello.

"L-lo siento. Yo… no quería rebuscar en tu pasado, pero…" Murmuró, algo perdido en su incertidumbre. Solté un suspiro, volviendo a dirigir mis ojos a él. Estaba simplemente demasiado acostumbrado, me imagino. Lo entiendo. También tendría curiosidad.

"Te perdono. Pero al menos hazme el favor de no revelar quienes fueron mis amos. Me fastidiaría mucho que todos me tuvieran pena, ya que estarían tocándome las cicatrices." Mencioné tocándome las narices, dejando ahí la broma. "Además, yo soy el psicólogo, no vosotros." Dije algo ofendido: no por nada me había pasado cinco años estudiando la carrara. Con aquello quise decir que sé diagnosticarme a mí mismo.

"Y aunque algunas pesadillas todavía perduran, no voy a dedicarle más lágrimas a esa época de mi vida." Le dije con una voz cansada, soltando mi primer bostezo y humedeciendo mis ojos.

"No sé si podré prometértelo, pues fue el príncipe Leo quien me identificó la insignia de los Clarke." Susurró el arquero, atándose el parche sobre su cabeza, devolviéndolo a su sitio.

"¡¿Qué?!" Me exalté. Leo no estaba en su momento más fino, la verdad, y ya había revelado uno de mis secretos mal protegidos.

"Lo siento." Repitió Niles, agachando la cabeza y apretando los dientes. Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo que se acabase sabiendo. … ¿Pero qué digo? Ni que yo despertara tanto interés. Quiero decir, está claro que no soy la prioridad de nadie, así que por qué iba nadie a interesarse por mí. Oh, esperad, Niles lo hizo. …

Creía que no quería implicarse con nadie, así que, ¿por qué no se burlaba de mi pasado? ¿Por qué no era el capullo que tan bien sabía ser y ponía el dedo en la llaga? Realmente no había llaga que tocar, pero de todos modos, podría haber intentado reabrir mis viejas heridas si se lo hubiera propuesto. Sé que es capaz, pero aun así no lo hizo. … … ¡Por supuesto que le correspondería! *Sonrisa*

"No pasa nada, amigo mío. Tarde o temprano iba a dejarlo saber de todas formas." Suspiré poniéndole una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa comprensiva. "Pero, eh, yo solo pasé dos años de sufrimiento, mientras que tú has pasado casi toda tu vida en la cruenta calle. Creo que me superas en experiencia en esa empresa." Le mencioné, dándole un codazo de complicidad.

"Así que si tienes algún consejo que darme, oh, noble maestro del inframundo…" Dije con una leve reverencia payasa. "Te agradecería que me salvaras el cuello cuando lo necesite." Le sonreí, adoptando una pose que intentaba ser guay. Niles se quedó algo pensativo. Tal vez iba a insistir en que mis amos habían sido los Clarke, haciendo hincapié en lo particulares que eran ellos con sus esclavos, pero acabó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No sé si siempre podré salvarte el culo… "Me contestó dándome una cachetada notablemente suave en el trasero. Aquello sí que no me lo esperé, y mis colores se hicieron evidentes. Veo que disfrutaba rápidamente de las libertades que le daba… vaya un personaje… Aún seguía preocupado por hacerme algo que me molestase… reduciendo la fuerza con la que me dio. Fue hasta un poco patético, pero fue un gesto considerado.

"Pero por el pedazo de carne que eres, intentaré mantener un ojo sobre ti." Añadió después con una sonrisa sugerente, levantándose el parche. No pude contener la risa. 'Un ojo'. Brillante. Acabé contagiándole mi ánimo, compartiendo un buen rato de risas antes de separarnos para ir cada uno a su nido.

Éste Niles… que grande. A ver si deja de ser tan testarudo en lo de ser un capullo. Le vendría bien dejarse llevar un poco. Así solo sería un capullo menor, pero soportable y simpático. Como ese que se preocupó por mí. Heh, heheheh… que grande… Me tomaré lo de 'pedazo de carne' como 'amigo' en tu idioma, por cierto.

Veamos… ¿queda algo por repasar? *Bostezo exagerado con ruidos raros* Um… *sonidos de boca*… si queda algo, ya lo veré mañana. Buenas… *Otro bostezo* noches…

-O-O-O-

Había anhelado aquel placentero momento. La cálida agua arropaba su cuerpo, protegido por una toalla blanca. El anciano encargado del mantenimiento de las aguas termales había salido al festival a saludar a unos amigos, por lo que le encargó a Azura su cuidado en su ausencia.

La peliazul sacó una mano del agua, haciendo que una línea de gotas siguiera sus dedos como los patitos que persiguen a su madre. Cerró los ojos, respirando con fuerza. El agua comenzó a latir al ritmo de su respiración, creando una luminiscencia bajo la superficie que se coordinaba con cada inspiración.

Interrumpiendo momentáneamente aquel proceso, comenzó a cantar la canción que le enseñó su madre. Azura se encogió en sitio entre las rocas, abrazándose las piernas mientras la voz salía de su boca. Figuras emergieron del agua, recreando escenas en las que no había pensado en mucho tiempo. Ascendían de su superficie, retornando a sus profundidades con cada línea de la canción para dejar paso a las siguientes.

El breve tiempo que estuvo en Valla, haciendo una corona de flores en el regazo de su madre… cómo se hizo la cicatriz en su antebrazo cuando estuvo en Nohr, molestada por aquellos niños nobles… el rápido Asura secuestrando a la sollozante niñita que fue… una incómoda primera cena en la mesa de los príncipes hoshidanos… la amable Mikoto abrazándola para consolarla… sus cuidadosas excursiones a Valla… el encuentro con su alma gemela sobre el muelle del lago…

"¿Azura?" Llamó una voz desde la entrada a los baños. La peliazul abrió los ojos de par en par, derrumbando la figura del príncipe para ver detrás al verdadero. "¿Estás bien? Había visto una extraña luz y… ¡Uy!" Se alteró, notando que lo único que le impedía posar sus ojos sobre ella era la 'no tan grande como Azura desearía' toalla.

La cantante se puso en pie, aferrándose a la tela. Entre el calor del agua y el ser vista de aquella forma, su rubor estuvo más que justificado.

"¡Espera!" Detuvo Azura al ver que el torpe peliblanco inició su marcha. Corrió a su lado, con cuidado de no tropezar con el ligeramente irregular suelo del baño termal, saliendo del agua para acercarse a Corrin. El príncipe se detuvo dándole la espalda a la peliazul, cuidadoso de no ofenderla intentando echarle un vistazo.

Azura cogió aire, con la vista algo borrosa por el vapor. Su mente estaba aturdida, llevada por una mezcla de frío y calor. Debía hacerlo.

"Me gustas." Y lo había hecho. Jamás pensó haber dicho dos palabras con tanta carga emocional. Se notaba temblorosa. Estando en paños menores detrás suya, y de repente confesarse era algo demasiado intenso para lo que hubo esperado. Apretó los labios mientras agachaba la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

"Solo quería que lo supieras. Ya sé que eres feliz con Felicia, y con eso me basta." Aclaró, expresando sus sentimientos con algunas censuras. No le bastaba del todo… pero ni se perdonaría hacerle aquello a Felicia, ni querría hacerle eso a Corrin.

"Espero poder seguir contando contigo para traer paz al mundo, Corrin." Añadió Azura, extendiendo un brazo para posar su mano en la espalda del chico vestido. Éste acabó dando una cabezada al rato, todavía intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

"Ahora sí que me gustaría que me dejaras sola, si no es mucha molestia." Se rió la peliazul felizmente, notando su pecho liviano como una pluma. Felicia tenía razón. Merecía la pena confesarse. Luego le agradecería haberle permitido aquel pequeño capricho.

El príncipe dragón salió del local con el paso algo desorientado, dejando sola a la chica que sujetaba la tolla con una mano. En cuanto hubo considerado que ya estaba de nuevo sola con sus pensamientos, la peliazul comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Había estado reprimiendo sus nervios, y había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se le quebrara la voz. ¿Así de difícil era expresar lo que había en el corazón? ¿Y qué pasaría ahora? ¡Se había confesado!

La pobre cantante se sentó al borde baño, metiendo las piernas en el agua. Se agarró un brazo y comenzó a comerse las uñas. Toda clase de agitados pensamientos sacudieron su mente, angustiándola de miedo por las consecuencias de sus actos, llenándola de satisfacción por aliviar sus deseos de decir las palabras mágicas, y replicando una sola pregunta en su mente mientras la sangre se aglomeraba en su rostro. '¿Qué estará pensando de mí ahora?'

-O-O-O-

"¡Xander! ¡Por aquí, hay calamares fritos!" Animó una peliazul tirando del brazo de su señor. El príncipe fue arrastrado, con el paso torpe.

"¿Qué puedo ofreceros?" Preguntó el antiguo pirata peliblanco que se unió a ellos. Xander parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido de encontrarle en aquel lugar. Llegó a creer que era alguien solitario, por lo que verle en mitad de un festival como aquel no estaba en sus predicciones.

"¡Dos palillos de calamares fritos! ¡Invito yo, jefe!" Sonrió Peri, soltando un puñado de monedas, sin contarlas siquiera, sobre el mostrador. Asura le devolvió las monedas que formarían el cambio, rápido y ágil para contar el dinero.

"¡Cocinera! ¡Dos palillos!" Pidió el encargado del mostrador. Detrás de la recepción, Mozu trabajaba diligentemente con la caldera de aceite en la que freía las raciones de calamar. Keaton, cubierto entero de hollín, se encargó de proteger la llama que mantenía el aceite hirviendo, mientras que Kaden traía información sobre la rivalidad del puesto de patatas asadas y los bollos dulces, con una panza tan llena que delataba de dónde había obtenido la información.

Al otro lado de la plaza había un pequeño puesto consistido en una mesa con un letrero con una escritura simple. Normalmente, Benny no iría a un festival similar, pues no querría estropearle la fiesta a nadie, pero como le dijeron que cualquiera podría montar un negocio aquella noche, se animó a participar. Vendía talismanes caseros, y el cebo para su clientela era trabajar diligentemente en su próxima creación allí mismo.

Algunas madres tuvieron que ir a rescatar a sus niños de aquel gigantón de monstruosa pinta. Al ver los detallados y bonitos talismanes que fabricaba, miraron con otros ojos al rubio de piel tostada pálida. Lo que pocos notaron fue la pequeña chica que había sentada tras él, leyendo un libro mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre la de Benny.

"¿Por qué vendes talismanes si no tienen ningún encantamiento?" Preguntó Nyx de pronto, sin moverse del sitio. El rubio se tensó un poco, interpretando sus palabras como una acusación.

"No es lo que parece." Replicó, apretando los puños sobre su mesa, volviendo la cabeza para dirigirse a ella. "No estoy intentando engañarles… es… como deshojar una flor." Matizó el rubio intentando explicarse, bajando un poco la voz al notar el susto que les pegó a los pobres transeúntes.

La maga paró de leer su libro durante unos segundos, deliberando lo que pensaba de aquella contestación. Era ingenua. Mucho. Era obvio que solo eran trozos de madera o hierro decorados, sin ningún poder para traerles fortuna. Pero lo que decía el hombre tenía algo de sentido. Saber el resultado de deshojar una flor te permite esforzarte, sea lo que sea que busques. Ella… inventó toda clase de encantamientos, con la esperanza de que alguno la permitiera recuperar la capacidad de envejecer.

Porque conocía la frustración de no lograr lo que te propones, decidió encantar los talismanes de Benny para que hicieran lo que se suponía que debían hacer. De todos modos tenía lenguas de rana y alas de moscas de sobra. Keaton le había traído bastantes cosas, y siempre se las entregaba jurando que no lo hacía por ella o algo por el estilo, por lo que andaba bien de suministros. Era alguien raro, ese ulphedin.

Charlotte, luciendo uno de los conjuntos que le regaló la princesa Camilla, acabó pasándose a saludar a su compañero, acompañada por un par de caballeros que creían estar compitiendo por su afección. Nada más lejos de la realidad, la rubia los tenía en la palma de su mano. Al ver la pequeña amiguita que se había hecho grandullón, decidió desprenderse de sus seguidores, rompiendo su falsa personalidad y rechazándoles al mostrarle lo que hacían mal en sus cortejos, con una actitud burlesca que les espantó.

"Creía que querías ser adorada." Comentó Benny, sorprendido al verla proporcionarse un asiento junto a ellos.

"Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esos dos, y me estaba cansando de moldearme a su juego de todas formas. ¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí?" Preguntó entonces, volviéndose a mirar a la maga pequeña. Nyx pegó un rebote en su sitio, algo alarmada por ser puesta en cuestión. Benny le había ofrecido ir al festival, y por alguna razón aceptó. Ni ella lo entendía.

"Quería montar un puesto de talismanes." Contestó simplemente el rubio, mostrándole su última creación. Era un tornillo retorcido y pulido en una forma que parecía un árbol de metal. Charlotte rodó sus ojos a la pequeña morena, buscando ahora su parte.

"Yo solo quería un lugar tranquilo donde leer." Acabó diciendo Nyx, apretando los bordes de su libro con la esperanza de que no le preguntara más al respecto. Charlotte le dedicó una mirada que la acusaba de mentirosa, pero decidió no seguir presionándola.

"Entonces, ¿os importa si me quedo con vosotros para llamar la atención de la clientela?" Pidió la rubia, desabrochándose un par de botones del corto vestido blanco mientras sacaba la lengua, provocativa. Nyx entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo envidia. Se llevó las manos a su plano pecho, intentando imaginarse lo que debía ser.

"En absoluto." Invitó Benny, sorprendido de que su avariciosa amiga se dignase a permanecer en su humilde puesto. Kaden tuvo que informar a sus compañeros de la aparición de un importante negocio en el festival, bastante 'seductor' e 'impactante'. Esa era la impresión que daba el dúo de rubios.

Aunque Nyx habría querido seguir leyendo, el puesto fue tan bien que no pudo parar de encantar talismanes. Tal vez hubiera dicho que le desagradaba… pero ella misma estaba sorprendida de ver que aquella actividad era recompensante.

"Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh? ¡Chicos, fase dos!" Comandó Asura, quitándose la camiseta para lucir su curtido cuerpo y atándose una cinta blanca alrededor de la frente. Mozu se sintió intimidada de tener que pasar a la fase dos, pero se quitó el mono de trabajo para quedar en la camisa blanca interior del calor que iba a pasar. Keaton cogió un abanico grande y comenzó a avivar las llamas de la hoguera, contando con la habilidosa cocinera para que los calamares no se cocinaran mal. Para rematar, Kaden se puso unas gafas de sol, que le rodeaban la cabeza entera con un lazo, en plena noche; con el único propósito de pasar más desapercibido en sus dulces expediciones. Como si sus orejas y cola no fueran lo suficientemente delatadoras.

"¡Sus pedidos!" Dijo el khogiano entregándole los palillos de calamar al príncipe y a su vasalla. Peri no pudo para de reír con todo aquello, y Xander entró en un estado de perplejidad permanente. Se habría quedado congelado en el sitio, pero entre que hacía mucho calor y que Peri comenzó de tirar de su brazo para ir al siguiente puesto, tuvo que regresar a sus sentidos.

Cuando el príncipe se pasó por el puesto de talismanes, tanto él como Charlotte entraron en un conflicto de intereses. La rubia le ofreció un talismán que le ayudaría en el amor, algo más cortada a la hora de tratar con él. Xander lo aceptó con gratitud, inseguro de dónde posar los ojos cuando la miraba, pues como caballero que era, se sentía incómodo al fijarse en ella. Peri soltó unas monedas a su buen amigo Benny, maestro de las miradas asesinas, y se llevó al jefe a otro puesto.

En otra parte del festival, había una peliblanca con ropa cómoda. La acompañaba un rubio forzudo que iba de traje. La pareja entraron en todos los puestos de desafío, rompiendo todos los records. El puestos de pulsos, el de blandir el martillo, el de saltar la cuerda. Effie los superaba todos con facilidad, mientras que no había reto en el que Arthur no fuera atacado por su mala suerte. Aunque debería haberse momificado con las cuerdas, aunque debía haber derrumbado el pilar central de los martillos, Effie estaba a su lado, salvándole de todas las tragedias que se abalanzaron sobre él. Aunque el héroe se preocupó de estar convirtiendo aquella primera cita en una horrible por su culpa, Effie no se había reído tanto en años.

Una asesina peliazul contempló desde la lejana muralla las luces del festival. Estaba acompañada por su fiel montura, imitando a su maestra al sentarse sobre uno de los dientes de piedra. Bajo la luz de la luna, Beruka reflexionó sobre lo que había sido de ella. No se sentía diferente a cuando habló con Miles sobre sus emociones, pero podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que había personas que le importaban.

Los dos pasaron un rato más así, hasta que la jinete se subió sobre Olber, comenzando a surcar juntos los cielos nocturnos. Beruka tampoco recordaba cuándo había desarrollado tanta confianza hacia su wyvern. Quizás fuera porque se parecían mucho. Incluso entre los dragones, Olber era un solitario inexpresivo, y si jugó con Ace fue porque el pequeño no le dejaría en paz. Eran dos almas solitarias enfrentándose al caluroso afecto de los demás. Por ello, se entendían a la perfección. Por ello, podían ser montura y jinete.

Camilla acompañó de vuelta a su cuarto a su hermanita, agotada tras darlo todo en el festival. No quería hablar de ello, pero cuando Elise vio un puesto en el que había una cabeza de caballo, recordó su pérdida. Camilla logró hacerla hablar, achuchándola entre sus brazos cuando comenzó a llorar por su caballo.

Tras secar sus lágrimas, Elise comenzó a preguntarle a Camilla por ella, intentando distraerse mientras el sueño hacía presa de ella, con el sonido del festival cada vez más lejano. La pelimorada le habló del perfume que se acababa de comprar. Después reveló que se había quedado con ganas de comprar un grimorio que había visto, pero como estaba ahorrando, decidió dejarlo escapar.

Elise estaba tan adormilada que ni siquiera le entró curiosidad por saber para lo que estaba ahorrando. Tras llegar al cuarto de la rubia, Camilla la ayudó a cambiarle de ropa, poniéndole el pijama rosado que siempre se ponía para dormir. Después de recostarla sobre el lecho, le acarició la cabeza hasta que Elise se hubo dormido completamente.

La pelimorada se asomó por el balcón del cuarto, echando un vistazo a las estrellas. Un reprimido bostezo se escapó de su boca, animándola a buscar su propio descanso. Con pesadez en los movimientos, la princesa se dio un baño antes de irse a dormir, dejando sus pensamientos fluir en la tina de la bañera. Había un asunto que la angustiaba, relativo a cierto psicólogo, pero dicho asunto palideció rápidamente al recordar el problema al que se enfrentarían tarde o temprano. ¿Cómo iban a convencer a Xander de enfrentarse al rey?

 **-O-O-O-**

 **Un buen descanso, ¿eh? Ya se han desvelado unas cuantas cosas, como la razón por la que me suturé tanto en el anterior capítulo. No he detallado mucho el pasado de Miles, pero en mi mente fabriqué el esquema completo de lo que sucedió. Daba tanto asco que estuve bastante tiempo planteándome si realmente quería eso en mi historia. Pero al ir olvidándome (o al ir acostumbrándome) me di cuenta de que no importaba tanto, y simplemente lo hice.**

 **La idea del festival fue algo repentina, y ni siquiera me lo había planteado al comenzar el capítulo, pero como surgió, pluff, ahí está. Ay, Asura y Mozu… que bien me lo he pasado escribiendo esa escena. Se me atascó un poco al final, pero ya ha salido.**

 **¿Es bueno hacer una historia tan larga? (Esto realmente me gustaría saberlo) Quiero decir, como soy enemigo de las elipsis, terminé haciendo la historia en un desarrollo de día tras día, manejando a casi todos los personajes al mismo tiempo (más o menos). ¿Recordáis los primeros capítulos? Eran de cuatro mil a cinco mil palabras. Si hubiera hecho todos los capítulos de esa longitud, ahora estaríamos en el capítulo sesenta y pico, fijo. Y eso me lleva a preguntarme, ¿no la estoy cagando al extenderme tanto? (Yo también quiero ver el final ya, y por lo que es desarrollar trama, puedo hacer una maratón en la que trate el resto de eventos que suceden hasta el final y fin, pero como he estado siendo tan detallista en todo lo que he venido haciendo, no me convence. Pero tampoco me convence tirarme otros 30 capítulos de casi diez mil palabras. Dilema. Ayuda)**

 **Se aprecia el feedback, se agradece que hayáis llegado tan lejos, oh, nobles viajeros del tiempo, y os guiño dos veces y os doy un codazo dos veces.**


	37. Capítulo 37: Alguien llama a la puerta

**Alguien llama a la puerta**

"Miles. Levántate. Hay que irse." Me dijo una voz joven. Cuando entreabrí los ojos, abrazado a la almohada y con las piernas desparramadas hechas un remolino con las sábanas, pude distinguir la pequeña forma de Nyx abrazando otro libro grande y pesado.

Me levanté, no sin modorra, estirando los brazos y las piernas, como si comprobara que todo lo que podía mover se pudiera mover. Miré a la cama donde durmió mi compañero de habitación. Había una nota en la que Kaze se despedía y me deseaba suerte, fuera lo que fuera que me propusiera.

Seguramente la necesitaría. Aquella noche tuve un sueño escalofriante. Estaba en un gran salón, con mesas llenas de comida. Los asientos estaban vacíos. Yo estaba en un extremo, y al final de la estancia había una figura sombría de contornos borrosos. Me sonrió, y un terrible dolor me atacó el pecho. Tras un parpadeo, el lugar cambió por completo, replicando una de las celdas que vi en las mazmorras de Mokushu. Reviví el horrendo sentimiento de estar encadenado de manos, pies y cuello. La persona oscura se volvió una masa indescifrable, dividiéndose en dos. Se convirtió en un hombre y en una mujer. Eran el señor y la señora Clark, sin ropa, acercándose a mí. Un sudor frío me atacó en ese mismo momento, haciéndome creer que toda mi vida de psicólogo había sido un mero sueño.

Tras cerrar los ojos con fuerza, una voz llegó a mi mente. Jamás pensé que volvería a oír su voz. … 'No llores, Miles, o sabrán que te pueden hacer daño. No llores, o me harás llorar a mí también'. Como si me lloviera miel, las impurezas se quedaron atrapadas en su espesura, limpiándome el descanso y permitiéndome guardar reposo. El resto de la noche pude dormir sin problemas.

"Oye, que te estoy hablando." Se quejó Nyx, arrugando las cejas en impaciencia.

"Oh, perdona. Dame un segundo." Pedí, levantándome de la cama y arreglando las sábanas por fuerza de la costumbre. Me puse el chaleco gris sobre la camisa blanca, dándole la espalda a la morena durante el proceso. Le estaba dando el tiempo para preguntar si es que iba a hacerlo. No lo hizo.

"Listo." Le sonreí al terminar de abrocharme los cordones de los zapatos. Sin decir nada, Nyx se dio la vuelta y guió el camino.

Como un trueno de púas, recordé algo que debería haber hecho antes y que no hice. Con tanta visita y tantas malas bromas me olvidé de hacerlo antes. Miré a la espalda de la chica, con unos ojos tan afilados que tal vez se daría cuenta. Necesitaba su ayuda, pero me parecía muy sospechosa.

Permitidme ilustraros: no recuerdo haber visto a Nyx en la cubierta del barco cuando el nigromante hizo su escapada. Es una maga poderosa, y sin duda debe ser capaz de lanzar toda clase de maleficios… como unos que yo me sé. No tiene mucha vinculación con el grupo, es apartada y solitaria. Pero, sobre todo, tiene una razón por la que querría la ayuda de un dragón: recuperar su capacidad de envejecer.

"Nyx." Llamé tras salir del hospital, guiando nuestros pasos hacia la puerta dragón más cercana. La pequeña se volvió para mirarme con el rabillo del ojo, y acabó de darse la vuelta entera al ver mi expresión. Intenté relajarme un poco, pues no quería ser demasiado evidente, y si realmente era la traidora, me podría silenciar allí mismo. Pies de plomo.

"¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar por librarte de tu maldición?" Le pregunté al rato, entre pensativo y atento. La morena agachó la cabeza durante unos segundos, para entonces dirigir sus potentes ojos oscuros a los míos.

"No lo sé. No me agrada la idea de quedarme así para siempre, pero hay cosas que ni yo sería capaz de hacer." Me contestó, tomándose el tiempo para elegir las mejores palabras que pudiera darme. Me llevé la mano a las gafas, ajustándolas sobre mi nariz.

"¿Serías capaz de matarme si eso te permitiera recuperar tu mortalidad?" Le desafié, afilando los ojos con la gravedad de la insinuación que impliqué. Nyx abrió los ojos de par en par. En sus muchos años, nadie debía haberle dicho cosa semejante. La muerte debía ser una condena leve, considerando lo que la maga podía orquestar.

Nos detuvimos donde estábamos, bordeando la muralla hasta llegar a nuestro destino en el plano astral. Ella se volvió hacia mí, manteniendo mi mirada con peligrosidad. Tragué saliva. Mi mano fue instintivamente hasta el grimorio que guardaba entre mi ropa.

"Si me lo preguntaras ahora… la respuesta sería no." Dijo tras un rato que se hizo eterno. Su respuesta me tranquilicé un poco, pero la chica no había concluido.

"Si me lo preguntaras al final de tu vida, cuando de un momento a otro cruzarás al otro mundo… lo tendría en consideración. … Si me lo preguntaras cuando mi cordura se haya desgastado tras los azotes de las corrientes del tiempo… seguramente te arrancaría el corazón con mis propias manos sin pensármelo dos veces." Terminó la pequeña, ensombreciendo su mirada al pensar en el futuro. Mi corazón se encogió, y no porque hubiera sido amenazado, precisamente. Nyx iba a conocer un terrible destino: el de despedirse de todos a quienes ha conocido, conoce y conocerá. La muerte es un regalo, pues quien vive demasiado, acaba pero que muerto: acaba convertido en un monstruo. Anankos, sin ir más lejos.

Me acerqué a ella con la misma mirada sombría. Le puse una mano en el hombro, relajando la expresión para pasar a darle un abrazo sorpresa, agachándome a su lado. Nyx intentó resistirse, golpeándome en la espalda, pero no la solté. Realmente intentó hacerme daño, pero yo no estuve dispuesto a dejar que me apartara de ella.

"Te prometo que, mientras viva, siempre podrás venir a hablar conmigo. Tendrás razón: nunca sabré lo que es estar en tu situación… pero no tienes por qué sufrirlo sola." Le murmuré, pasando mi cabeza sobre su delgado hombro. Su forcejeo fue reduciéndose con el tiempo, hasta desaparecer. Agachó su cabeza un poco, agarrándome con fuerza las mangas de mi camisa. Su respiración se agitó un poco, pero hizo un esfuerzo increíble para reprimir cualquier quejido que hubiera salido de ella.

Tras inspirar y expirar con calma, pasó sus finos brazos sobre mis hombros, devolviéndome el abrazo durante un momento. Creo que me dijo algo, pero el sonido no salió de ella. Sus labios pronunciaron primero 'idiota', y luego 'gracias'.

Al separarnos, noté que su cara había estado algo colorada, y se había llevado las manos a los ojos varias veces. Si me burlara de ella en ese momento, cogería mi espada y me la clavaría en el pecho sin dudar dos veces. ¿Qué más me daba atravesarme el corazón? Pues para cometer tal monstruosidad uno debe carecer de corazón. La pobre está atrapada indefinidamente así, ¿cómo no sentirse desesperado? …

¿Sabéis eso que dicen? 'Ver el mal ajeno ayuda a sobrellevar las propias penurias'… No es mi intención hacerlo, pero tras ver la diversa y horrible variedad de destinos que hay… mis pesadillas palidecían un poco. ¿Qué son dos años de sufrimiento en comparación con una eternidad de corazones rotos, después de todo? … Parece ser que he encontrado otra cosa que quiero hacer… pero ahora hay cosas un pelín más urgentes, y siempre habría tiempo para ayudarla a ella. … No pretendo hacer ninguna broma de ello, pues me tragaría mi propio puño antes de reírme con algo así.

"Buenas, buitres." Dijo alguien sobre nosotros. Una forma azulada cayó del cielo, a nuestro lado. Era el peliazul de ojos dorados. El brujo sin nombre, vestido con una túnica azulada raída. He ahí otra persona cuya vida probablemente guarde más de un disgusto.

"Brujo…" Saludó Nyx de vuelta, reiniciando el camino a la puerta dragón. El peliazul comenzó a caminar con nosotros, desinteresado y perezoso.

"¿Por qué buitres?" Le pregunté, desconcertado al no poder mencionarle a Nyx la ayudita que necesitaba como maestra de las artes mágicas.

"Sois unos carroñeros contratados por los nacionales. Os aprovecháis de ellos para sacarles dineros." Contestó el brujo peliazul, sin la menor carga emocional en su voz.

"Lo mismo se podría decir de ti ahora, señor mercenario." Replicó la maga, audaz para encontrar contradicciones, y cruel para señalarlas. El brujo se llevó las manos a la barriga, como si aquel comentario le hubiera dolido.

La conversación cayó muerta, carente de temas que poder proponer. Salimos del plano astral, deshaciendo el camino hasta las escaleras de las mazmorras. Si no íbamos a hablar de nada, tenía cosas de las que tratar, por lo que no me contendría.

"Nyx, tengo un favor que pedirte. Eres la maga más veterana que conozco, y no se me ocurre a quién más pedirle ayuda." Le dije de pronto, acercándome a ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Su expresión mostró algo de curiosidad.

"¿Cómo que la más veterana? ¿Es que nunca has oído hablar del brujo de la bruma?" Se quejó el peliazul, adelantándonos y volviéndose hacia mí unos escalones más arriba. Sacudí la cabeza desinteresado, y con aquel simple gesto, logré apartarle de nuestro camino como si un cuadro de diálogo le hubiera empujado.

"¿De qué se trata? Debe ser algo serio, si eres tú quien pide la ayuda." Mencionó Nyx, esperando pacientemente a que planteara la situación. Me sorprendió su comentario. ¿Era raro que yo pidiera ayuda?

"¿A qué viene esa cara de sorprendido? Desde que estoy con vosotros jamás te he visto pedirle nada a nadie." Me soltó el brujo adelantándonos de nuevo y replicando la misma escena.

"Solo llevas con nosotros un día." Cortó Nyx, cerrando los ojos en desaprobación mientras pasábamos de largo.

"¡Aun así me irrita mucho! ¡Tienes la misma cara que un hombre que solía conocer!" Se enfureció el peliazul, corriendo hasta mí y agarrándome de los hombros. "¡No cometas sus mismos errores y pide ayuda, por el amor del cielo!" Me gritó, sacudiéndome un poco. Nyx murmuró unas palabras de invocación, y las escaleras sobre las que se apoyaba el brujo se convirtieron en rampa, haciéndole caer unos cuantos metros.

Tiene razón. Aunque soy el primero en decir a los demás que cuenten conmigo para lo que sea, nunca aplico mis propias palabras para pedir ayuda. Yo… no sé reconocer cuándo me enfrento a un desafío más grande de lo que puedo enfrentar. Pero, eh, por eso estoy aquí, después de todo. ¿Cómo si no iba a estar intentado encontrar un modo de crear una alianza entre dos reinos en guerra? … También necesitaría ayuda con eso, la verdad…

"Entonces aceptaré vuestra amable ofrecimiento." Suspiré tras unos segundos de meditación, con una sonrisa distraída, la cual no tardó en desvanecerse. "En realidad a quien quiero que ayudéis es a Leo. Tiene una especie de maldición que le da terribles dolores de cabeza, hasta el punto de destrozarle. No puedo extenderme en detalles, pero es vital que se recupere, pues solo él puede hablar de… de unas cosas que deben hablarse." Expuse, deteniéndome casi al final de las escaleras, obligando a mis acompañantes a pararse para volverse a mí.

"¿Una maldición?" Repitió el brujo, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Nyx se quedó pensativa, dándole vueltas al asunto. Cómo deseé que se sorprendiera al recordar algo, o simplemente que asintiera para encargarse del asunto. Lo que sea por obtener una buena noticia…

"Hay cientos de miles de maldiciones que podrían causar lo que describes, pero me extraña mucho que ese Leo se haya dejado atrapar así como así. De haber sido alcanzado por un conjuro, él lo sabría, y no es tan descuidado como para no percibir una maldición de duración a largo plazo." Meditó la pequeña en voz alta, cambiando de forma de agarrar su libro.

"¿Por Leo te refieres a ese rubiales de armadura oscura? Lo cierto es que he sentido que había algo raro en él últimamente." Mencionó el peliazul, alzando la vista al cielo. "Sé que no tendrá mucho sentido lo que voy a decir, pero es como si se estuviera devorando a sí mismo." Prosiguió, dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

Ciertamente, no tenía sentido. O, al menos, un inexperto en magia que solo sabe usar explosioncillas y dar algún que otro chispazo como yo no era capaz de vérselo.

"Tienes razón. Es lo único que tiene sentido." Aprobó Nyx, dando esa reacción que tanto deseaba ver en ella. La de la decisión. "Pero una magia así haría falta un enorme poder para poder lanzarla. Y para que lo entiendas mejor, Miles, no me refiero a un poder alcanzable para los humanos." Matizó la morena, apretando el libro entre sus brazos con una cara preocupada.

"¿Os habéis cruzado con alguna bestia mítica o un dragón ancestral? Algo tenéis que haber hecho para que os halláis ganado su furia." Planteó el peliazul, reanudando la marcha por los tres.

"Hablamos con el sabio Arcoíris, pero nos dio su bendición y encantó la espada de Corrin, poco antes de perecer." Replicó Nyx, iniciando una conversación con el brujo que quedaba fuera de mi alcance. De todos modos, yo ya sabía quién se la había echado.

"¿Podéis hacer algo para ayudarle? Eso es lo más importante ahora mismo." Interrumpí, intentando ir al punto importante. Los magos se volvieron a mí, con una cara atareada de incertidumbre. No me gustó aquella expresión.

Justo en ese momento, en el amplio patio del bastión de Mokushu, una explosión de tierra apareció sin más. Enorme raíces se elevaron del suelo dibujando un arco en el cielo, llevando a Leo por los aires mientras combatía con su espada gélida contra un par de ninjas que hacían equilibrios sobre las raíces. Leo luchaba fieramente, manteniendo alejados a los mokushujin de sí mientras creaba nuevas ramas que intentaba atraparles.

El cuerpo gigante de madera, cuan gusano de tierra, se estrelló contra la muralla exterior de la fortaleza. El brujo y Nyx corrieron tras ellos, tirándome de los brazos ambos. La morena abrió su grimorio y al llegar junto a la muralla, movió la tierra bajo nuestros pies hacia arriba, hasta llevarnos sobre la muralla.

Seguidamente, Nyx me lanzó por los aires, sin razón aparente, al romper la plataforma en la que subimos y arrojándome al cielo. Saqué mi grimorio al entrar en pánico, sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Una repentina fuerza invisible me empujó hacia donde estaba Leo luchando contra los ninjas. El brujo me estaba moviendo con su magia mientras Nyx creaba un camino de tierra que les diera la ventaja de altura, acercándose a la batalla.

Como me iba a estrellar contra uno de los ninjas, lo primero que pensé hacer fue crear una burbuja de explosión junto a los luchadores que me frenara. Al ser detectado por los mokushujin, recordé cómo detuvieron mis anteriores intentos de usar magia, por lo que mi plan cambió. Cerré el puño con todas mis fuerzas y golpeé la distorsión en dirección al ninja que había saltado detrás de Leo, cuchillo en alto. Tal y como el príncipe me dijo, mi mano,

El estruendo fue impresionante. Humo negro salía de mi mano, como si hubiera sido ocasionado en mi piel. Caí torpemente al suelo, tropezándome con unas de las raíces de Leo. El ninja al que alcancé con la detonación salió disparado por los aires, chamuscado con severidad, para caer al otro lado de la muralla y ser apresado por los soldados.

Leo se aprovechó de la distracción que causé para atrapar al otro rebelde con unas ramas provenientes del suelo, sellando sus movimientos. Con una letal estocada, perforó su espada en el mokushujin. Sacó su espada manchada de sangre con la misma fuerza, blandiendo una mirada violenta.

El último contrincante intentó abalanzarse sobre mí, dispuesto a clavarme su katana, humedecida en lo que probablemente sería algún veneno. Aunque estaba en el aire, lejos ya de emprender alguna otra acción, la misma fuerza invisible que me lanzó por los aires la anterior vez, aplastó al rebelde contra el suelo de piedra. El brujo peliazul, desde la plataforma que creó Nyx, arrojó a la chica sobre nosotros. Rápida para pasar las páginas, la maga aterrizó sobre el ninja para sumirle en un sueño forzado al agarrarle la cabeza.

"Uf, eso ha sido movidito." Suspiré con calma, reincorporándome junto a Leo para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Un repentino frío se posó sobre mi cuello, dejándome apreciar su gélida arma en gran detalle. No me di cuenta, pero mi cuerpo había sido sepultado en una prisión de madera con mi contorno. Los ojos de Leo me llamaron mucho más la atención que los bellos dibujos de su espada. … Cuando le vi por primera vez, me pareció que no sintió nada al quitarle la vida a Freken Malabarba. Me equivocaba. Era _ahora_ cuando no sentía nada. Se había convertido en una máquina silenciadora, extintor de insurgentes, destructor de ruidos indebidos.

"Leoncito de mi corazón, ya se acabó. Los mokushujin han sido derrotados." Le dije, con una voz nerviosa pero que intentaba ser tranquilizadora. Estaba asustado de que no me reconociera. No… no parecía capaz.

Nyx y el brujo llegaron a nuestro lado, paralizados al ver el extraño giro de los acontecimientos. Leo bajó su espada lentamente, acelerando su respiración y cayéndose al suelo. Se encogió contra la muralla, agarrándose la cabeza con evidente fuerza. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos dejaban bien claro el tiempo que había dormido aquella noche. Si tan solo le hubiera pedido ayuda a Nyx antes…

Aún preso en la jaula de madera, miré a los otros magos. Éstos se acercaron al príncipe, silenciosos y prudentes. El peliazul le ayudó a ponerse en pie, y Nyx me sacó de mi prisión al elevar unas losas de piedra y machacar la madera contra el suelo. Leo se resintió al escuchar el crujido de la madera, sacudiéndose como un animalillo. El brujo y Nyx intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos, coincidiendo en el diagnóstico.

"Creo recordar que había unos bastones debilitadores en una de las carretas." Dijo de pronto el brujo peliazul. Nyx asintió complacida, cargándose al rubio sobre el hombro. El mercenario la imitó, iniciando los tres una lenta marcha a buscarle un remedio para su dolor. … Lo siento mucho, Leo. Siento haber tardado tanto… de verdad.

No le visteis los ojos. Ya os lo he descrito, pero todo intento está abocado a no ser suficiente. Dicen de los ojos que son el 'reflejo del alma'. Pues bien, aquellos no eran los ojos de Leo. Detrás de su mirada no estaba Leo, enterrado por las barreras que habrá creado para soportar el dolor. Yo… ya he visto unos ojos similares. En un espejo, hace muchos años.

-O-O-O-

¿Quién le iba a decir que la maldición que tenía Leo era una que se aprovechaba de su propia fuerza? Si existe un constructo que refleja bien su situación: la serpiente que se devora a sí misma. Con cuanta mayor voracidad se retuerce, más sufrimiento se inflinge.

El brujo cogió un puñado de bastones de debilitación, quitando las hechizos de la vara hoshidana. Tras apretarlos en su puño, absorbió sus poderes, creándose unas líneas blancas a lo largo de su piel. Era una técnica druida que le permitía modular la intensidad de toda clase de encantamientos. Nyx acostó a Leo en una de las camas del carro de enfermería. El soldado que había allí solo tuvo que verle la cara al joven príncipe para entender que sería adecuado que se marchara. Que generoso y amable por su parte.

El peliazul alzó sus manos sobre Leo, posicionando una en la cabeza y otra en el pecho. Lentamente, le drenó sus fuerzas. Por muy débil que pareciera Leo, si estaba así era señal de la fuerza que bullía en su interior. Al tener una aptitud mágica tan ducha, la maldición se aprovechaba de su poder para otorgar sufrimiento a su recipiente.

Eso explica por qué el príncipe Takumi que vi en Cheve no estaba tan destrozado: al no haber refinado sus habilidades mágicas, la maldición tuvo poco combustible para hincar sus garras en él. No obstante, por la maldición misma, su poder mágico fue aumentando con el tiempo, llevándole a extremos mayores. A éstas alturas estarán los dos igual…

Nyx me licenció tras darme una terrible noticia: no sabían cómo curarle. Los textos antiguos hablaban de la maldición en sí como un castigo impuesto por seres milenarios. Nunca se descubrió cómo levantar el maleficio. De hecho, incluso si existiera, no sería un poder alcanzable para los humanos.

¿Traducción? … Está jodido. Estará así durante el resto de su vida. Incluso si todo fuera bien y derrotásemos a Anankos, la maldición seguiría consumiéndole desde dentro. … … … Las maldiciones son cosas terribles. Contra la voluntad de su víctima, retuercen la vida de sus recipientes indefinidamente. Unos… para que viva eternamente y sufra por ello; otros… para que sufra mientras viva, obligándole a buscar un remedio desesperadamente. No… no descarto que se le pueda ocurrir suicidarse. ¿Quién tendría estómago suficiente para aguantar el resto de sus días con un tormento que le ha destrozado hasta ese punto en menos de tres? … ¿Debería detenerle de llegar el momento…? ¿Qué…?

… Si pudiera encontrar al traidor… tal vez… Sería desesperado, pero estoy desesperado, así que lo único que puedo hacer es proseguir mi búsqueda. Piensa, Miles. ¿Quién es? …

"¡Imbécil de cara larga! ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! ¡¿Es que te crees capaz de ignorarme solo por ser más alto que yo?!" Me rugió alguien enfrente de mí. Como iba caminando distraído, me acabé chocando con él.

"Uy, perdón." Me disculpé al notar que le empujé. No obstante, aquel pelirrosa tenía sus dos pies bien plantados en el suelo.

"¡No te oigo!" Me gritó, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada capaz de vapulearme.

"¡P-perdón!" Solté apurado, perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

"El príncipe Xander quiere verte. Sígueme." Ordenó Ross, comenzando a caminar al frente del grupo. Habíamos partido de Mokushu hace unas horas. En ese tiempo estuve observando a los soldados que me rodeaban, con la vana esperanza de que alguno de ellos tuviera escrito en la cara 'traidor'. Debía faltar poco hasta salir del bosque que rodeaba aquella pequeña nación, de todos modos, así que si se me había escapado por la falta de luz, pronto dejaría de ser el caso.

Aquel pelirrosa… si no me equivoco, él fue un general nohrio, cercano del príncipe. Encontrarle convertido en un pirata cualquiera fue toda una sorpresa. … ¿Qué razón podría tener para subordinarse a Anankos? Quiero decir, la teoría me dice que si acabó capturado fue derrotado en combate, pero ya os dije que no fiaría ni de mi sombra. Por ello, debía hacerme las preguntas apropiadas.

Lo cierto es que no le conozco lo suficiente. Parece volátil, salvaje y directo. Diría que es algo descuidado, pero eso solo es otra señal del ímpetu que le pone a todo, como a regañarme por estar en Babia. … Como muchos otros, dejaría su puesto por no querer seguir al taimado rey. ¿Estaría dispuesto a aliarse con un monstruo para restaurar su nación…? No es impensable, pero me cuesta creer que alguien tan desagradable pueda estar interpretando un papel tan bueno. Si tuviera algo de corrupción en su interior, lo vomitaría sobre todos, junto sus inagotables tacos.

El príncipe Xander cabalgaba al frente de la cometida, mirando el camino de tierra que se abría ante él. A su lado estaban Silas y Peri también a caballo, asegurándose de poder auxiliarle en caso de un ataque enemigo.

Xander tenía la vista cansada, y pude intuir en sus movimientos un notable desgaste. No me sorprendía, la verdad. Además de luchar como cualquier otro al frente de la batalla, debía cargar con las responsabilidades de cubrir los detalles más pequeños en cada pequeño movimiento que la compañía ejecutaba. Peri le contaba a Silas la montaña de papeles que tenía su señor en su cuarto, las cuales se derrumbaron sobre ella al acompañarle a su estancia.

"¿Qué necesitáis de mí, señor Xander?" Me hice de notar, acelerando mi paso para igualarme junto al príncipe. Ir al frente no estaba mal. Nadie se metía en el camino de tu vista, y si el viento soplaba, lo primero que encontraría sería tu cara.

"Señor Miles… supongo que ya has visto la condición en la que está mi hermano." Comenzó el rubio, apretando las riendas de su robusta montura. Leo es la clase de persona que es tan autosuficiente que jamás le daría un problema a nadie de poder impedirlo, y su debilidad había llegado hasta tal punto que era imposible no notarlo. De ser algo menor, Leo lo habría resistido, llevado por su fortaleza interna, pero desgraciadamente no era el caso.

"¿Hay algo que puedas hacer por él?" Me pregunto con un hilo de esperanza en los ojos. Permanecí en silencio, planteándome mis opciones. ¿Le revelo la existencia de un traidor? No, alertaría al conejo, y como zorro, debo ser más astuto. ¿Entonces miento al hombre que sería rey algún día? Meh, ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

"No, mi señor. Pero sí que hay algo que vos podríais hacer por él." Repliqué, volviéndome al camino que recorríamos.

"Por favor, dime de qué se trata." Me pidió el heredero, con una voz implicada. Debía estar preocupado, y no sé con qué frecuencia pide por favor las cosas. Como el comandante de tantas cosas, no podía atender a su hermano personalmente, pero eso no significaba que no intentase ayudarle. Si yo fuera él, me encontraríais tirado en el campo, aplastado por el peso de las responsabilidades.

"Poned fin a ésta guerra. Leo está en una condición frágil y delicada. Exponerse a la batalla repetidamente está causándole un sufrimiento más allá de toda imaginación. Y no me refiero al mal del soldado…" Murmuré, acariciándome la barbilla. Soy un tesorero de secretos, y debo elegir con cuidado cuales filtrar.

"¿Terminar la guerra? Tal y como están las cosas, todavía nos quedan varias semanas de campaña." Intervino Silas, haciendo cálculos sobre el tiempo que llevaría conquistar el palacio real, de llegar a él siquiera.

"Por no hablar de las deliciosas batallas que tendremos." Sonrió Peri, feliz como una perdiz. Silas comenzó a hablar sobre lo mínimamente reconfortante que era ver que alguien estaba bien con todo aquello. Peri se defendió de sus acusaciones, argumentando que ella también preferiría hacer otras cosas. Su cara no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con ella, no obstante. Mientras Silas suspiraba, la peliazul le recordó la promesa de tener un combate de entrenamiento luego, alegre como una niña.

Xander cayó en silencio, meditando mis palabras. Cuando dije 'poner fin a la guerra', no era derrotando a los hoshidanos como me refería. Debo aprovecharme de sus sentimientos por Leo para llevarle a pensamientos que ningún príncipe debería tener… pero que precisamente todos albergan salvo él. Bueno, y Elise. Alguien debería ponerle al tanto… pues no por ser la más pequeña es menos importante. De hecho, si alguien ha demostrado estar a la altura del desafío, es ella.

"… 'No es traición si es por el pueblo'…" Dijo alguien que no había participado en un rato, coincidiendo con nuestra salida del bosque y entrada en las grandes llanuras de Izumo. La luz fue algo deslumbrante, pero los bellos colores del césped nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Ross había alzado la voz, impasible mientras sus palabras profanaban la deslealtad. Buen trabajo, señor volátil. Por si no le había quedado clara la opción al príncipe, aquel desertor se la había puesto en la cara. Le habría dado unas palmaditas sobre la cresta, pero estoy seguro de que me habría mordido la mano.

"Si eso es todo lo que requeríais de mí, me retiraré." Anuncié, sin alterar mi paso o desviar mi mirada del frente. Entonces miré a Xander, quien parecía estar en terribles conflictos.

"No lo harías solo por Leo, ¿sabes? Tienes todo un reino por el que velar. Así que aguanta ahí, tío duro. Sé que al final tomarás la decisión correcta." Le dije mientras me despedía, rompiendo mi actitud respetuosa. No sé si habría sido igual de efectivo de haber mostrado más respeto, pero quería que entendiera que, como mis palabras, la decisión que debía tomar era sencilla. Ross me hizo tragar el suelo, regañándome con fuertes tacos por dirigirme así al 'jodido' comandante en jefe. Será un bestia, pero las ironías que dice son muy divertidas, este Ross. *Risas*

Y… ¿de qué decisión estaba hablando? Heheheh, queréis saberlo, ¿eh? Xander también, pero, mirad, le dejé ahí sufriendo por saber mis pensamientos; ¿por qué iba a ser más piadoso con vosotros? Era una apuesta ciega. ¿Qué era más grande? ¿Su obediencia a su padre… o su lealtad a su gente? Sea cual sea, todo dependerá de su respuesta. … Confío en él. Durante toda su vida se ha estado entrenando y preparando para algún día ser un soberano digno de Nohr. Si realmente está a la altura de tal puesto, tomará la decisión acertada. ¡Y sí, me refiero a derrocar al rey demente! ¡Las cosas claras!

-O-O-O-

El cielo estaba despejado. Había algunas aventureras nubes oscuras, seguramente de Nohr, pero, por el resto, aquel lugar era totalmente opuesto a Windmire. Como hacía un tiempo tan bueno, y aún faltaba un rato largo hasta llegar a la capital de Izumo, Elise decidió llevarse a Ace a darse un paseo.

Cuando pensó que iba a poder surcar los cielos por su cuenta, unas pesadas pisadas se aproximaron a los dos.

"¿Te importa si me uno?" Preguntó Camilla, agarrando las riendas de su gran wyvern de escamas oscuras.

"¡Claro que no!" Se emocionó Elise, al darse cuenta de que aquella sería la primera vez que volase junto a su hermana.

Darius, el dragón de la pelimorada, cogió altura rápidamente con unos pocos bandazos de sus alas, mientras que Ace tuvo que esforzarse más para alcanzarle.

Camilla comenzó a explicarle las opciones que tenían una vez en el aire a su hermana, mientras los dragones planeaban sobre el cielo, disfrutando de una cálida brisa. Practicaron evasiones, cambios bruscos de trayectoria, maniobras de acercamiento veloz al nivel del suelo… Aunque la rubia quiso aventurarse a hacer piruetas, Camilla la detuvo antes de que se embarcara en una locura. Las piruetas solo eran efectivas contra otras unidades aéreas, a modo de recortar distancias, reposicionamientos estratégicos o evasiones forzadas. Era lo más complicado de hacer como jinete.

"Cuando se cansan, dejarles planear en el aire puede ser una buena forma de darles descanso en mitad de una batalla. Aunque sería más rápido que fueras al nivel del suelo." Siguió contando Camilla, sentándose descuidadamente sobre su montura al tener las dos piernas en el mismo lado.

"Pero en el suelo me será más difícil luchar. Quiero decir, ni Ace ni yo somos tan fuertes como vosotros." Replicó Elise, mirando al suelo con frustración. A escondidas, había pedido ayuda a Corrin para practicar con una espada, pero no se le daba bien. Haría mucho mejor en centrarse en usar magia.

"Pero, querida, la fuerza no lo es todo en el campo de batalla. Además, en la tierra tendrás a Effie y a Arthur esperando por ti, así que si ves que Ace necesita algo de descanso, acude a su lado y todo estará bien. Con lo bien que se te da la magia, serías el mejor apoyo que tus vasallos podrían pedir." Le vendió Camilla, consciente de cuáles eran los objetivos de su hermana. Quería ser algo significativo en el campo de batalla. Lo que ella no se daba cuenta era que siempre lo había sido.

"Tienes razón. ¡Ya has oído, Ace! Si tenemos problemas o nos acosan arqueros, iremos con nuestros amigos, ¿sí?" Instruyó la rubia, inclinándose sobre su wyvern para acercarse a lo que pensaba que eran sus oídos. Ace soltó un gruñido afirmativo, entusiasmado con la idea. Le había gustado aquel Arthur, pero esa Effie le intimidaba un poco. Sería pequeña, pero podía medir una gran fuerza en ella.

"¡Ese es mi chico!" Se rió Elise, rascándole el cuello a su wyvern. Camilla miró al frente, algo más tranquila al haber guiado a su hermana en el vuelo sobre dragones. Cada vez que se la imaginaba cayéndose de Ace, se le paraba el corazón. Aunque estando abajo Arthur y Effie, nunca se sabe si lo que le espera a Elise es una caída mortal, o un rescate espectacular.

Poco a poco fueron dejando el bosque atrás, profundizando en las esmeraldas laderas. El viento hacía bailar a la naturaleza, creando reflejos ondulantes en la superficie del suelo. Era algo cómico. A la izquierda del cañón, solo había muerte y tierras áridas; a la derecha, vida y campos fértiles. El reparto divino no fue justo… pero nunca era tarde. Nohr era su hogar, y nunca renunciarían a él. Sin embargo, ¿qué era el orgullo de no pedir ayuda cuando tu gente muere de hambre, se roba entre sí por unas monedas, y hacen lo indecible por un pedazo de pan?

Hoshido no era solo su única esperanza para restaurar el orden en la realeza, de su vecino dependía su supervivencia en última instancia. Aunque fuera Garon quien sacudía el látigo sobre la bestia conocida como 'guerra', todo el pueblo nohrio necesitaba lo que yacía en Hoshido. Quizás por eso el pueblo soportaba sus monstruosidades, aceptando cuantos sacrificios fueran necesarios por un poco de comida. Esa mentalidad había llevado a la nación a sus momentos más duros y difíciles. Prostitución, esclavistas, vandalismo, timadores, ladrones, piratería. Cada uno sobrevive como puede, y sin embargo las calles se siguen llenando de muertos. Debían hacer algo… o el poco equilibrio que había en su pueblo sería perdido de forma irreversible.

"Elise, quiero que me escuches atentamente. Lo que tengo que decirte es algo que tu hermano Xander no conoce, y así debe seguir." Comenzó Camilla tras aterrizar a Darius para acercarse a su hermanita. La rubia se volvió a su modelo a seguir, esperando con ilusión aquel secreto que le compartiría. "Debemos rebelarnos contra el rey."

"¡¿Qu-"

"¡Shhh!" Camilla le puso la mano en la boca a Elise, impidiendo que llamara la atención de todos los soldados cercanos. Cosas de tal naturaleza debían permanecer en secreto. Lo que la pelimorada no sabía era la rubia que se había acercado a saludarlas, encantada al reconocer a esas princesas que se convirtieron en sus amigas por extrañas razones.

"¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ¿Rebelarnos contra Padre?" Repitió una incrédula Elise en voz baja. Charlotte, devuelta en su usual conjunto, pegó el oído detrás del carro de los wyverns, intentando escuchar con mayor claridad aquel asunto.

"Eso es. Hay cosas que no sabemos, y que se nos oculta por una razón. Corrin me ha contado unas cosas increíbles, sobre una fuerza oculta que mueve los hilos de la guerra. Dice que si queremos tener una oportunidad contra él, debemos aliar nuestra nación con Hoshido como sea." Informó Camilla, mirando alrededor nerviosa, preocupada de que alguien pueda estar escuchando. Charlotte mandó a guardar silencio al grupo de tres wyvern que comenzaron a dar vueltas por la zona en la que estaba ella, pues amenazaban con delatarla.

"Pero… ¿y Xander? ¿Qué va a hacer? Si estáis todos de acuerdo, a mí me parece bien, pero…" Se entristeció la rubia, agachando la cabeza. Camilla la rodeó entre sus brazos, intentando consolarla. Compartían igual preocupación.

"Tarde o temprano se enterará, pero me desgarra el corazón simplemente imaginarme cómo se sentirá al vernos arrojarnos a tal locura. Si tan solo no fuera nuestra única opción…" Murmuró Camilla, apretujando a su hermana menor en un intento no solo de tranquilizarla a ella, sino de calmarse a sí misma.

"Princesas…" Se reveló la rubia que había estado escondida tras la carreta. Charlotte mantenía la cabeza gacha, mordiéndose los labios en una expresión angustiada.

"¿Charlotte?" Se sorprendió Elise, sonrojándose como la conspiradora que ahora era, pillada con las manos en la masa.

"Oh, cielos… nos has escuchado." Se temió Camilla, abriendo mucho los ojos y acercándose a la guardia. Ésta apartó el rostro, dejando que el silencio contestara por ella. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer entonces? Ella… ella no estaba preparada para enfrentar una situación similar… y, por extraño que le parezca, confiaba en las princesas. No podía etiquetarlas como traidoras sin más. No por avaricia o sed de poder. Y luego estaba esa 'fuerza invisible' que mencionó…

"¿Vais a silenciarme? ¿Será mi lengua suficiente pago por mis crímenes?" Preguntó Charlotte, apretando los puños detrás de su espalda, reprimiendo la angustia. Por las princesas… estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera. No sería guardia real… pero esa era su meta.

Camilla le pegó una bofetada en la cara, para entonces abrazarla sin decir ni una palabra. Charlotte se quedó boquiabierta, sin lograr entender lo que estaba pasando. Elise se unió al abrazo con ojos tristes, sollozante ante la mera sugerencia.

"No vuelvas a sugerir tal cosa, ¿me oyes?" Comenzó la pelimorada, algo temblorosa. "Jamás te haría algo tan terrible. A diferencia de lo que pueda parecer… no soy como mi padre… Me basta con la promesa de que guardarás el secreto." Se impuso la princesa, con fuerza en la voz.

Si hubiera sido la misma que hace unas semanas… tal vez le hubiera cortado la lengua ella misma, con tal de proteger a Corrin y a sus preciados hermanos. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, ya no podía. Alguien le dijo que no era ningún monstruo. Y cada vez que veía a Charlotte solo pensaba en formas divertidas de romperle la compostura. Si no pudiera volver a pronunciar una sola palabra, ¿cómo iba a poder expresar todo lo que nunca había dicho?

"¿Qué secreto?" Sonrió Charlotte tras unos segundos. Al apartarse de las pegajosas princesas, sacó la lengua que conservaría, haciendo gala de la picardía de quien conocía un secreto y sabía guardarlo.

"¿Que qué secreto? Pues el de que-" Fue a explicar Elise, antes de que Camilla le tapara la boca, divertida ante la inocencia de su hermanita.

"Aunque no entiendo lo que os proponéis, aseguraos de hacérselo saber al príncipe Xander por lo menos. Si se enterara de alguna forma, se sentiría fatal…" Murmuró distraída la guardia, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Oh? ¿Puede ser que…?" Sugirió Camilla, acercando su rostro al de la rubia, con una insinuadora sonrisa. Charlotte se puso como un tomate, mostrando los dientes en rechazo.

"¡El imbécil de Ross no se callaría ni debajo de agua si se llega a enterar! ¡Eso es todo!" Se defendió la mujer mientras retrocedía unos pasos hasta chocar con la jaula. Un juguetón wyvern le lamió la mejilla por sorpresa, alterando a Charlotte todavía más, si cabe.

"¿Te gusta Xander? ¿De verdad?" Se entusiasmó Elise, agarrándole las manos y mirándola con admiración. Sí, la quería como hermana, así que haría lo que fuera necesario para que así fuera.

"¿Qué? ¿A ese… cara-seca? ¿A un… estirado como él? ¡No me hagáis reír!" Tachó la rubia, alejándose de la jaula. Solo se le ocurrieron esos dos insultos, pues nunca antes había tenido que pensar alguna calumnia al príncipe.

"¿Qué va a saber una guardia fronteriza como yo de todas formas? ¡Regreso a mi puesto! ¡Con vuestro permiso!" Sentenció Charlotte, alejándose a paso rápido. Elise no paró de hablar de la buena pareja que hacían, aunque era tan simple como que les quería ver juntos. Camilla le refrenó un poco, recordándole las obligaciones del príncipe heredero, futuro portador de la corona. Además, un amor forzado por los demás era algo apresurado.

No obstante, los sentimientos de Charlotte por su hermano eran más complejos de lo que se había esperado Camilla. Ahora tenía más razones, si cabe, para permitirle conservar su lengua. ¿Cómo si no iba a sonsacarle por qué se puso tan nerviosa con la mera mención de Xander?

-O-O-O-

En cuanto localicé a aquel desastre de persona sentimental, la agarré del brazo y me la llevé a un lado del camino, dejando que nos adelantara el resto de carrozas. Aunque había cogido a una sola persona, me llevé conmigo a dos.

El mayordomo estaba diciéndome algo sobre lo maleducado que era al interrumpirles en su conversación, preguntándome por el agujero en el suelo del que salí. Creo que me quería decir algo, pero había estado tan concentrado en el asunto de Felicia que ni le di importancia a las hirientes palabras de Jacob.

"Lo siento. Necesito hablar con Felicia a solas, así que te agradecería un montón que nos dejaras." Le pedí educadamente, mostrando algo de arrepentimiento. La sirvienta debió intuir de lo que quería hablar, por lo que agachó la cabeza y se agarró los bordes de la falda.

"Lo que tengas que decirle a ésta torpe seguramente lo podré escuchar yo también, así que adelante con ello." Replicó el hombre de pelo gris, agitando su mano con desgana. Me habría molestado con su comentario, pero su guante metálico me llamó más la atención.

"¿J-Jacob? Es… mejor que-" Intentó convencer la pelirrosa de cola de caballo, tocándole el hombro al hombre.

"De eso nada. Acabad cuanto antes para que podamos volver al vigesimoquinto repaso de la teoría sobre cómo preparar el té apropiadamente." Insistió el mayordomo, cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia.

"P-pero… es algo perso-"

"¡No me hagáis perder más el tiempo!" Interrumpió nuevamente aquel déspota. Me sentí realmente tentado de hacerle caso. Su castigo sería la pared contra la que se estrellaría al conocer la verdad. Pero no iba a hablar de la vida sentimental de Felicia de aquella patética manera. Soy psicólogo.

"Felicia y yo tenemos que discutir sobre algo relacionado a su vida amorosa de vital importancia. Creo que el arte de hacer té puede esperar un poco. Déspota." Aquello último lo murmuré tan bajo que no creo que ni me oyese. Además, desde que dije la palabra 'amorosa' se quedó congelado en el sitio.

Jacob miró desanimado a su compañera. Su reacción fue de lo más intrigante. ¿Qué… qué le llevó a actuar así? Un impaciente como él habría dicho '¿Y a mí qué? ¡Acabad de una vez con ello!', pero esas palabras no fueron pronunciadas. … ¿Jacob? ¿Acaso…?

El mayordomo notó como le miraba con ojos devoradores, mostrándome los dientes con una expresión muy irritada.

"Está bien." Refunfuñó, marchándose malhumoradamente, adelantando a los soldados de a pie como si nada. Aunque aquella nueva información había capturado mi interés, Felicia ahora esperaba por lo que tenía que decirle, intranquila por el modo en el que dije 'de vital importancia'.

"No te gusta caerte al suelo mientras limpias, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté de pronto, tras plantearme cómo iniciaría aquel tema. Felicia parpadeó un par de veces, extrañada por la pregunta.

"C-claro que no." Respondió, algo nerviosa.

"Pues olvídate de Azura, pues si intentas coger más de lo que puedes se te caerá todo de las manos." Mi intención era hacer una metáfora con 'estrellarse contra la pared de la dura realidad', pero me salió otra cosa. "Le he dado vueltas al asunto, y nada bueno saldría de ello. Si sabes lo que te conviene, te olvidarás de esos inútiles sentimientos." Solté, seco como una pasa, desagradable como una vocera, y arisco como el mayordomo que se acababa de marchar. Debía hacerle daño para que mis palabras llegaran a ella. Me odiaría, sí, pero si me salía bien, asociaría mi mal recuerdo a Azura y seguramente sería feliz el resto de su vida.

"¿Por qué me dices algo tan cruel, Miles? ¡Pensaba que estabas de mi lado!" Se alteró la sirvienta, retrocediendo un par de pasos, mirándome con nuevos ojos. Formé una sonrisa en mis labios, pero cuando fui a volver a hablar, Felicia cambió su actitud. Me dedicó una sonrisa, como si no hubiera escuchado mis palabras.

"Era broma. Tú no me harías algo así sin motivos." Reveló la pelirrosa, dejándome boquiabierto. ¿Había fracasado? Mi plan ya era suficiente malo de por sí, sacrificando mi relación con ella y todo, pero confiaba en su efectividad. "Sé que me estabas intentando ayudar. Siempre estás tan callado, inmerso en tus pensamientos… pero en realidad estás buscando formas en las que ayudarnos a todos, ¿verdad?" Hubo una breve pausa tras sus palabras. El yo pensante, dejó de pensar.

"No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Desde que llegaste, nos has ayudado de increíbles formas. Lograste que ésta cobarde de mí reuniera el valor para confesarme a Corrin… "Lo cual no creo que sea mérito mío, sino suyo.

"… cogiste un hilo y tiraste de él hasta hallar con una pista que podría ayudarnos a resolver la misma guerra… "Simplemente tuve suerte de que Lilith se fuera de la lengua, nada más.

"… has ayudado a tantos a tomar decisiones importantes desde que llegaste…" ¿Cómo sabía aquello? ¡No se lo había dicho a nadie! … ¿A quiénes he ayudado? No logro concentrarme ahora… supongo que a algún par de gatos, como mucho. Quiero decir, solo soy un hombre. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una sola persona? No soy ningún príncipe heredero, o un intermediario entre naciones. Literalmente, yo solo soy yo. *Angustia*

"Incluso ahora, estás intentando salvarme de mí misma. Eres un psicólogo avaricioso, ¿eh?" Se rió Felicia, posando una mano sobre mi hombro y sacudiéndome un poco. "Pero me temo que no hay remedio para mis sentimientos. He intentado evitar a Azura desde que hablamos, ya que cada vez que la veo-"

"¿Me llamabais?" Intervino una peliazul, asomándose entre nosotros al dejar su cabello caer sin tocar su cuerpo. Felicia pegó el bote más grande que le he visto nunca, como si fuera una gata. De hecho, se subió encima de mí, y tuve que agarrarla entre mis brazos para que no se cayera.

Azura comenzó a reírse bastante, impresionada con la reacción de la pelirrosa. Nunca la había oído reír tanto, la verdad.

"A-A-A-Azura… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó Felicia, agarrándome del cuello como si quisiera estrangularme. Mi visión no tardo en emborronarse, pues también me estaba cortando la circulación.

"Primero creo que deberías darle algo de cuartel al pobre Miles." Replicó la cantante, acercándose a nosotros. Me quitó a la sirvienta de entre las manos, sujetándola entre sus finos brazos. Era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

He de reconocer, y no me siento muy bien con ello, que me excité un poco al verlas así. Felicia estaba como un tomate mientras Azura la sujetaba como un príncipe a una damisela. He visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero era la primera vez que presenciaba algo parecido entre dos mujeres. Especialmente cuando sabía lo que sentía una de ellas por la otra.

"¿Felicia? Estás muy colorada. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" Se preocupó la cantante, acercando su rostro al de Felicia hasta juntar sus frentes, midiéndole la temperatura de aquella forma tan íntima.

Ver la exagerada reacción de la pelirrosa mereció la pena. Pataleó de lo nerviosa que estaba, llevándose a Azura al suelo consigo. Resultado: la peliazul se situó sobre Felicia, acorralándola contra el suelo mientras la cantante se reía, divertida al ver a su amiga tan alterada por una pequeña fiebre.

La princesa se llevó a Felicia a una carroza de viaje que sabía que estaba vacía. Mientras se trasladaban, le gustaba poder cantar en soledad, por lo que había aprendido a identificar los que estaban libres. Además, tenía pinta de querer contarle algo a Felicia. … No pude sino preocuparme por lo que fuera a pasar entre ellas. Bueno, y si pasaba algo, ¡mejor! Yo ya no sé ni la causa a la que apoyar.

"¡Miles! Necesito tu consejo sobre algo bastante serio." Me dijo de pronto Corrin, alcanzándome mientras la cola del cuerpo de viajeros nos dejaba atrás. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, cambiando mi mentalidad para afrontar cualquier problema que me plantease el peliblanco. Anankos era un tema serio, y no me vendría mal algo de distracción. ¡Leo! Sí, no podía distraerme con asuntos menores en ese momento. ¡El traidor!

"Resulta que… Azura se me confesó anoche, ¡y no sé lo que hacer!" Me soltó de pronto, con los ojos muy abiertos y clara preocupación en el rostro.

Nada me llegó a empujar, pero aun así me tiré al suelo de césped junto al camino, renegando.

"Sois un dolor de cabeza, ¿lo sabíais?" Murmuré, dando vueltas sobre el campo, convirtiendo mi gruñido en uno inteligible. El príncipe dragón esperó pacientemente a que dejara de dar vueltas, intentando motivarme a seguir al grupo, pues nos estábamos quedando atrás.

Me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Le observé durante unos segundos en silencio, con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué demonios? … ¿Qué remedio? Le ayudaría lo mejor que pudiera, y después, sin retraso alguno, me volcaría en el saneamiento del grupo. Tal vez incluso pueda sacarle algo de información a Corrin en el proceso.

"A ver, cuéntame lo que pasó." Pedí al aceptar su ayuda, comenzando a caminar por el camino marcado de tierra, pisadas y líneas de ruedas.

Corrin me contó lo que sucedió en los baños termales, explicándome cómo vio una extraña luz relucir en su interior. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Azura estaba dándose un baño, fue a marcharse, pero la cantante le detuvo. Entonces le dijo que le quería, pero que le bastaba con que lo supiera, pues entendía que estuviera con otra persona.

Presté particular atención a su forma de expresarse. Más que amargado por el inevitable rechazo que le daría a Azura, parecía confuso, inseguro de lo que hacer. Ciertamente, él ha crecido en un bastión aislado, explicando así su falta de recursos. Debía tener cuidado al procesar la información, pues no debía permitir que mi conocimiento de los sentimientos de Felicia fuera a revelar el pastel.

"¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?" Le pregunté. Esa frase es una de las que está esterotipado para nosotros psicólogos, pero, es que realmente me interesaba saber cómo se tomó todo aquel asunto. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que más importaba.

"Me sentí bien. Quiero decir, ella también me gusta a mí… Es solo que no supe qué contestar en aquel momento. Y tampoco entiendo por qué mencionó a Felicia." Contestó, rascándose la cabeza. Me quedé mirándole con ironía durante unos segundos, esperando que dejara de actuar. … No lo hizo.

"Espera, ¡¿qué?! T-te… ¿te gusta Azura?" Me espanté con un hilo de voz. Oficialmente, me dolía la cabeza.

"¿Q-qué pasa? Es verdad…" Replicó el peliblanco, pasando a la defensiva al creer que criticaba sus gustos.

"¿Y Felicia?" Pasé después, quedándome boquiabierto duraderamente. Si aquello era un sueño, ya iba siendo hora de despertar. … *Pellizco*… No era un sueño.

"A Felicia la quiero con todo mi corazón, y Azura se ha convertido en alguien bastante importante en mi vida." Contestó sencillamente el príncipe. Reduje la velocidad de mis pasos, hasta quedarme quieto mientras cogía aire con fuerza, invocando la calma. ¿Cómo expresar ésta frustración? ¿Cómo airear éstos sentimientos? ¿Acaso sería capaz de explotar? No… si no soy capaz de visualizar el espacio, no puedo usar mi grimorio, y como que no veo el interior de mis intestinos...

"¿Entonces? ¿C-cuál es el problema?" Le planteé, incapaz de creerme que estaba diciendo aquellas palabras. ¿Que cuál era el problema? ¿Qué sería de éstas criaturas sin mí…? *Suspiro cargado* Corrin probablemente no había aprendido que las parejas son solo de dos. Normalmente, quiero decir. Para él, enamorarse de dos personas debía ser posible. … ¿De verdad que no estoy soñando? Me llegué a cuestionar si aquello era alguna ilusión mágica creada por el traidor para distraerme.

"El problema es que no sé cómo debería decírselo a Felicia, porque tengo ésta extraña sensación de que no debería sentirme como me siento… como si fuera algo antinatural." Murmuró, mostrando algo de empatía hacia el resto de la civilización. ... No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.

"Corrin, 'antinatural' es algo que se refiere a lo 'artificial', y esos sentimientos han nacido de tu interior, por lo que no hay nada malo con ellos." Le corregí al ponerle una mano en el hombro. "Tienes razón al pensar que es algo que no sucede mucho, pero... digamos que conozco a otras personas que han pasado por tu situación." Murmuré, notando un calor en mi barriga, vestigio de la gracia me hacía aquella locura.

El chico de ojos rojos me miró con más fuerza, reconfortado por mis palabras. Un psicólogo debe velar por el bienestar de sus pacientes. Seguramente la esté cagando como nunca, pero he llegado a un punto donde no puedo darle más vueltas. No debería permitir que suceda, pero había un pensamiento que no me dejaba tranquilo: '¿Y si funciona?' ... Yo no sé lo que sería, nunca he estado en una situación en la que esté enamorado de dos personas. Podría forzarme a simular algo parecido, pero seguiría siendo solo una simulación. ... Si sale mal, prometo escribir un artículo que le de seguimiento al proceso evolutivo de una relación así. ... Ya me imagino las críticas corrosivas, heheheh...

"Gracias, Miles. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti. No… creo haberte dado las gracias por lo que has hecho. Has descubierto el asunto de… ya sabes… y por fin tengo esperanza en un futuro protagonizado por la paz. De nuevo, gracias." Me dijo el príncipe, mirándome a los ojos. Aparté la mirada al sentir la sangre acudir a mi rostro.

"Lo que sea. Aún no he acabado." Suspiré con una sonrisa. ¿Alguien sería tan amable de recordarme cómo me metí en todo éste lío? Yo solo quise ayudar a un chico con sus problemas… no hacer… todo eso. Bueno, me ceñiré a negarlo todo y decir que fue otro, o simple cuestión de suerte. Miles Stone no es un héroe.

-O-O-O-

El proceso de adivinación es uno relativamente sencillo. Preparabas tus utensilios para traducir, ya fueran cartas, huesos, o agujas, y rogabas a los dioses por una revelación relevante. La adivinación que ejercía Orochi era algo distinta. En vez de pedírselo a los dioses o a los ancestros, sacrificando algo a cambio de la información, se lo pedía a la naturaleza. Ella era más difícil de interpretar, pues lo que para unos podía ser bueno, para la naturaleza podría ser horrendo.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que obtenía aquella respuesta. Era una corta, sencilla y clara. 'Muerte'. Lo más terrible de su mensaje es que la interpretación era libre. Podía estar llorando la trágica muerte de una ardilla, si no le dabas mucha importancia al mensaje, o podría ser un augurio catastrófico.

Casi con total certeza, era el segundo. La naturaleza incluía la muerte como algo natural, pero cuando envió su mensaje, no era al desfallecimiento a lo que se refería. Era al final de todo. Algo grande iba a pasar. Y no iba a ser nada bueno… ¿Pero cómo advertía de lo que estaba por ocurrir cuando ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de averiguarlo? Probó a hacer nuevas adivinaciones con otras temáticas, pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

"Maldita sea. Sé un poco más clara…" Murmuró la pelimorada en el carruaje en el que realizaba su magia. Probó a pedir guía espiritual, pero ningún espíritu se acercó a hablarle de aquel asunto. Era de una naturaleza tan oscura que espantaba a cualquiera que mirase el futuro, y ahora Orochi había echado un pequeño vistazo. Sus adivinaciones nunca fallaban… cómo deseaba estar equivocada.

Fuera del carruaje, Mozu y Asura hablaban felizmente sobre sus proyectos de reconstrucción, apoyándose mutuamente para enfrentarse al reto de volver a señalar en el mapa a sus pueblos. El presagio era tal, que la respuesta para el futuro de aquellos dos era el mismo que el resto. 'Muerte' es una palabra poderosa, capaz de paralizar la vida misma. ¿Qué haría, pues, ahora que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y Orochi había visto que no traía caramelos, precisamente, consigo?

 **-O-O-O-**

 **Ale. Otro hecho. Os menciono por cierto que el final se acerca. No voy a dar muchos detalles al respecto, pues si se le diera el suficiente tiempo de meditación, podría ser revelador así que sí, el final.**

 **Y ahí que va la historia. Acercándose paso a paso a su destino. Quisiera contaros todos los detalles, pero os arruinaría la sorpresa. (Por cierto, ¿debería intentar ser un poco menos descriptivo respecto a lo gore en la versión inglesa? Me quema mantener la historia clasificada como 'M', y podría intentar salvaguardar esa otra ahora que estoy a tiempo)**

 **Como podéis ver, vuestros consejos y guías me serían de gran ayuda y sin duda lo agradecería. Los reviews… bah, lo que sea. A éstas alturas… si ya casi estoy ahí. Si lo habéis hecho hasta tan lejos, ¡un hurra por vosotros! ¡Hurra! *Risas* Venga, ya está. *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo***


	38. Capítulo 38: ¿Quién es?

**¿Quién es?**

Bajo otras circunstancias, Corrin habría ido corriendo en búsqueda de su amor para contarle los nuevos sentimientos que había descubierto. Para él, Felicia era el corazón que respiraba vida en su cuerpo, y sin ella a su lado no sería capaz de levantarse cada mañana. Por eso mismo debía revelarle lo que le había pasado con Azura. Cada vez que miraba a la cantante podía averiguar con escalofriante facilidad cuales eran sus pensamientos, y cuando se enfrentaba a una situación que despertaba emociones en él, algo en su interior le llevaba a buscar si ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él.

Miles le aconsejó no comentarle a nadie aquel asunto, pues lo último que necesitaban en un momento bélico como aquel era un escándalo. El príncipe no entendía por qué sería un escándalo, pero el psicólogo le insistió muchísimo, por lo que acabó aceptando. Realmente no le hacía falta una explicación detallada para creerle.

Sin Miles, no estarían donde estaban. Al menos, no de la forma en la que estaban. Últimamente, Camilla estaba mucho más sonriente, incluso para lo que solía acostumbrar. Felicia le había contado sobre la de consejos buenos que le dio cuando no se atrevía a confesarse. Azura le narró cómo logró explicarle la situación de la maldición sin detonarla, apartando la cortina de misterio que protegía el lugar en el que habían estado los dos.

Corrin fue al frente del grupo tras dejar al psicólogo, quien empezó a soltar comentarios extraños a diestro y a siniestro, examinando las reacciones de los soldados. Al llegar a la cabeza, Silas se acercó a él, complacido de ver a su amigo.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él, ya que los últimos acontecimientos han sido tanto apremiantes como ocupantes. El caballero comenzó a contarle relajadamente algunos cotilleos sobre los demás. Peri había empezado a desafiar a casi todos a los que se cruzaba a un duelo, pero había muy pocos que estuvieran lo suficientemente locos como para aceptar. Cuando entraba en furia por no poder dar rienda suelta a su mano, Laslow solía llegar para salvar el día al cruzar espadas con ella. No era ningún misterio que el vasallo de Xander era un ligón, pero últimamente un aura de melancolía le acompañaba allí a donde fuera, encandilando a las damas con una facilidad mayor. No obstante, el espadachín jamás llegó a profundizar sus relaciones con ninguna, pues normalmente tenía que acudir con su compañera para detenerle los pies.

Peri se habría molestado al escuchar el cotilleo sobre ella, pero había estado muy ocupada jugando a un juego de riesgo con Keaton. Primero tenían un desafío de piedra-papel-tijeras, y el ganador podía atacar de la forma en la que quisiera al perdedor, mientras que éste tenía que escapar ileso mientras pudiera. Entre que Peri iba sobre su recién domado caballo y que el ulfhedin había adquirido su monstruosa forma, era todo un espectáculo verles corretear por la curvada llanura. Jacob había sido arrastrado a la ecuación, permaneciendo cerca para tratar las heridas que se hicieran. No se quejó mucho ya que así podría estar cerca de su idolatrado príncipe Corrin. Unos soldados comenzaron a hacer porras sobre quién sería el primero al que tendrían que curar.

No tardaron mucho hasta ver la gran ciudad de Izumo en la distancia. Sus edificios estaban influenciados por la cultura hoshidana, pero abundante vegetación adornaba sus calles, así como sus edificios. Había fuentes por todas partes, y sin duda era toda una maravilla de ciudad.

"Se la conoce como la tierra de dioses. Izumo siempre ha sido neutral, incluso en las eras más bélicas de nuestra historia. Aunque buscaras en los registros, dudo que encontraras una sola participación de Izumo en alguna guerra." Contó Silas, complacido de poder tan buenas noticias. Sabía cuánto disfrutaba su amigo de aquellas cosas, y era reconfortante ver que no todo en el mundo había sido azotado por el conflicto nacional.

"Así que ésta es la belleza que nace de la paz…" Murmuró Corrin con ojos brillantes, fascinado. "Si realmente es una tierra neutral, tal vez podríamos descansar un poco en su cobijo. Estoy seguro de que los soldados agradecerán un pequeño descanso después de las batallas que hemos enfrentado. Mokushu fue toda una experiencia…" Mencionó el peliblanco, agachando la cabeza al recordar lo que casi les pasó a los ninjas hoshidanos. Jamás había enfrentado a un enemigo tan temible. Los mokushujin no conocían el miedo a la muerte, y luchaban con tanta intensidad que no parecían preocuparse ni de su propia supervivencia.

Una palmada le sorprendió en la espalda, proveniente de Silas. El caballero de pelo grisáceo le dedicó una mirada relajada y compasiva, intentando tranquilizar la angustia de su amigo.

"Tienes toda la razón. Estoy seguro de que una pequeña pausa en nuestro camino no supondrá un gran inconveniente, ¿verdad, príncipe Xander?" Preguntó Silas al comandante que cabalgaba cerca de él, el cual estaba algo distraído en sus pensamientos.

"Por supuesto. El descanso físico no es lo único importante para un luchador: tranquilizar la mente y recomponer sus pensamientos es un factor decisivo. Una decisión sabia, hermanito." Felicitó el rubio, volviéndose al peliblanco. Corrin se sonrojó un poco, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a ser felicitado por Xander.

"Xander… gracias." Logró pronunciar el príncipe dragón, con nuevas fuerzas.

"¡Corrin, mira!" Señaló Silas, apuntando su mano al cielo en la distancia. Una bandada de kinshis salvajes pasó volando no muy lejos de ellos, surcando con elegancia el gentil viento que danzaba en los cielos.

El caballero, en vez de observar las enigmáticas criaturas pasar sobre ellos, se quedó observando al fascinado Corrin. Había tenido que superar incontables adversidades para convertirse en un caballero real, en oposición a los deseos de sus padres, pero había merecido la pena el esfuerzo, pues ahora podía estar ahí, junto a su mejor amigo, observando cosas que antes solo podían imaginarse.

-O-O-O-

Al parecer dirigimos nuestros pasos a la ciudad de Izumo. He estado allí unas cuantas veces en mis viajes, y siempre tuve buenas experiencias. Orochi parecía algo intranquila, aunque no supo explicarme por qué. Intenté animarla, narrándole los bajos índices de criminalidad y sanas relaciones del pueblo izumita. Era difícil pensar que algo malo pudiera suceder allí.

La augur no pareció convencida, no obstante. Tuvo que llegar Niles con uno o dos comentarios pervertidos sobre su aspecto para sacar del ensimismamiento a la hoshidana. Ésta reaccionó en sobremanera, dándole un sermón al peliblanco sobre lo que las mujeres realmente quieren escuchar. Aunque vi a Niles hacer un esfuerzo por tomar nota de lo que le decía, su sucia mente encontraba extrañas formas de tergiversar cada palabra. Os sorprendería la de temas sexuales que se aprenden solo con escucharle, y Orochi resultó ser mucho más tímida sobre aquel tema de lo que jamás hubiera reconocido. Tuve que hacer de intermediario para frenarle los pies a Niles.

Leo pasó cerca de nosotros, adelantando sus pasos hacia la cabeza de la marcha, seguido del brujo de la niebla, el cual estaba pegado a él como una lapa, todavía drenándole las fuerzas. Era curioso, porque aunque técnicamente le estaba debilitando, Leo parecía más vivo que nunca. Incluso respondió al saludo que le dio el emocionado Niles, contento de ver que su señor volvía a estar en pie.

Asura acabó uniéndose a nosotros, seguido de Mozu. Me sorprendió ver a mi compañera con un tipo tan… er… de pintas maliciosas como él. Me preocupaba un poco, la verdad, pues últimamente si no la veía con Benny 'cara de matar', estaba con los cambiaformas… Echaba de menos pasar un rato con ella. Su sencillez e inocencia eran un bálsamo para mi alma, insisto.

No obstante, ella me dio pie a conocer al antiguo pirata. Tenían en común su ambición de restaurar sus pueblos, por lo que habían llegado a congeniar bien. Me planteé si comentarles el desencanto que se llevarían tarde o temprano, pero el propio Asura lo mencionó. 'Resucitar un pueblo no es resucitar su gente o la cultura, sino traer nueva vida a una tierra' fueron sus palabras. Triste, pero cierto. La muerte no perdona. Al menos estaban dispuestos a seguir con su odisea restauradora, que no es poco.

Os sorprendería ver lo alegres y amigables que son las personas en Izumo. Tienen un sentido bastante curioso de la moda, y si al final del día no veías a una persona con un peinado estrambótico, como… yo que sé, torres de moños, te habrías perdido uno de los encantos de su gente. Tenían extrañas costumbres, como dar abrazos por saludos, o ver a gente cantando por ahí. Algunos músicos tocaban en las plazas, como si fuera una fiesta perpetua.

Sé de cierto par de polémicos príncipes que estarán maravillados con el lugar. Oh, eso me recuerda, ¿qué estarán haciendo Felicia y Azura? Se fueron juntas… heheheh… en un solitario carruaje… imaginaos cómo debe estar esa torpe sirvienta. … Fuera de malicias burlescas, todavía sigo sin estar convencido con lo que está intentando surgir entre ellos. Visto lo visto, es probable que al final dependa de Azura, pues tanto Corrin como Felicia parecen estar abiertos a lo impensable.

… Pero ese no es el problema. Un obstáculo mayor en las relaciones íntimas son los celos, la desconfianza, la inseguridad en uno mismo, los pensamientos tóxicos de quien ve conspiraciones donde no las hay… el miedo al dolor… Si surgiera un… trío… entre ellos, Azura sería quien se sintiera apartada en la relación. Intentaría afianzar su seguridad al buscar el afecto de Corrin, robándole el terreno a Felicia. Ella tal vez lo soporte, al tenerla en tan alta consideración, pero podría resquebrajar su confianza progresivamente, avivando sus propios temores más oscuros.

Es… demasiado pronto para ellos. Las relaciones entre ellos deben evolucionar mucho más si quieren tener alguna posibilidad, así que espero que pase lo que pase, no se apresuren. Sé que no me estoy explicando bien, pero creo… creo que sé de lo que estoy hablando. Además, soy psicólogo, no celestino.

Eso por un lado. Por el otro… he estado haciendo preguntas que solo el traidor podría entender, como '¿Cuándo me pusiste la maldición?' o '¿Qué es lo que te ha prometido tu señor?'. Tuve que soportar las risas burlonas de los soldados, quienes pensaron que estaba loco. Bueno, si se pueden reír a mi costa supongo que eso es una buena señal sobre su resistencia mental.

Al menos Benny decidió acompañarme, poniendo un rápido fin a sus burlas con su intimidante aura. La única instrucción que le di fue intentar ver si algo le parecía extraño o fuera de lugar, y su cara hizo el resto. Tal vez sea prematuro de mi parte, pero creo que un traidor capaz de enemistarse con todo el ejército será capaz de aguantarle la mirada a mi compañero, por lo que pude descartar a unos cuantos que me parecieron sospechosos.

Tras llegar a la gran plaza de la ciudad, dieron permiso para descansar a las tropas, con la orden definitiva de no causar ningún disturbio, pasase lo que pasase. Mientras estuvieran allí, respetarían su paz. De un modo u otro, también conocido como el arrastre entusiasta de Odin, acabé acompañando al grupo grande de príncipes y vasallos. Nuestro destino: visitar el exuberante palacio del archiduque de Izumo.

La planta baja era un vergel que rodeaba los grandes pilares de la mega construcción, con varias escaleras que daban acceso a los niveles superiores. Cuando llegamos a la bella entrada, había un hombre de largos cabellos plateados, de blanca túnica y un curvado ornamento dorado en el lateral de la cabeza. Tenía un símbolo rojo en la frente, por lo que busqué a Nyx para preguntarle al respecto. Aunque hubiera sido razonable que se molestara por preguntarle simplemente porque compartieran aquel rasgo, la maga me contestó: era la prueba de su descendencia divina.

Por la periferia de la vista noté cómo Odin se alteraba al escuchar esas palabras. Puse una cara de tonto al ver que Selena buscó su mano, intentando tranquilizarle. Laslow no supo leer el ambiente y le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio. Bueno, supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta. Pero, ¿por qué se puso así el glorioso Destructor? …

"¡Hola! ¡Saludos y más saludos! Habéis recorrido un largo camino, ¿verdad? ¡Verdad! Sois bienvenidos a mi no tan humilde morada, mis amigos nohrios. Por favor, sentíos como en casa." El hombre dijo con gran entusiasmo, acercándose a Corrin y agarrándole las manos con energía.

"Muchas gracias por la… eh… cálida bienvenida." Respondió el príncipe peliblanco, algo sorprendido al ser tan bien recibido. "¿Podría saber con quién tenemos el placer de tratar?" Preguntó entonces, mirando a sus hermanos junto a él para dar a entender que no era el único allí a saludar. El tipo alegre se volvió al resto de los presentes, mirándonos como si nunca hubiéramos estado ahí.

"¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Qué tonto! Permíteme presentarme." Se corrigió el hombre al dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, cogiendo espacio para su ceremoniosa presentación. "Soy el Archiduque Izana, primer heredero de la estirpe divina, descendiente de los dioses… protector de profecías…" A cada título que se confería parecía más y más aburrido con todo aquello, hasta que recordó algo que resucitó en él la felicidad." ¡Y ganador del concurso al mejor pelo seis años seguidos! No es por alardear." Definitivamente era por alardear, pero como era encantador, yo le perdono. "¡Es un placer conoceros!"

Hubo un incómodo silencio tras sus animadas palabras. Algunos buscaban respuestas en los otros, intentando entender cómo debían reaccionar. Me di cuenta de cómo Effie luchaba por ocultar su risa, escondiéndose detrás de Arthur.

"¿V-vos sois el archiduque? ¿De verdad?" Se sorprendió Corrin abriendo mucho los ojos. Entonces recordó la de veces que Elise le había gastado bromas, disfrazando a los sirvientes de grandes personas y haciéndole creer que eran lejanos reyes. "Pero… ¿lo decís en serio?" Preguntó nuevamente, con evidente sospecha en su voz.

"No puede ser… Es tan informal que da mala espina." Murmuró Leo, apoyándose en el brujo que, además de regularle el dolor, le ayudaba a moverse. Éste soltó un comentario probablemente ofensivo para los nobles, a juzgar por cómo Leo le tiró de la oreja después.

"Me sorprende que pueda dirigir a todo un reino con una actitud así…" Añadió Camilla, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando su cuerpo para volver a echar un vistazo a la ciudad y comprobar que no estuviera en llamas en realidad.

"Es realmente inquietante." Cedió Xander, cuidando el tono de su voz para que solo le oyeran sus hermanos y los más cercanos. No obstante, tenía sus dudas sobre si aquella persona era quien realmente afirmaba ser… o si simplemente era como se estaba dejando ver.

"¡Hola, Izana! ¡El placer es nuestro! ¡Seamos amigos!" Saltó Elise acercándose al archiduque, con ilusión en los ojos e incapaz de contener la risa.

"¡Ooh! ¡Eres la joven más encantadora a éste lado del Cañón sin Fondo! ¡Me declaro admirador tuyo, señorita Elise!" Sonrió de vuelta Izana, agachándose un poco para recibir a la princesa. No obstante, Elise no era tan bajita como hubo esperado. …

"¿Eh? ¿Ya me había presentado? Sé que a veces se me olvidan las cosas, pero…" Se incomodó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos en una postura similar a su hermana mayor, y llevándose la mano a la barbilla, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a algo. El líder izumita parpadeó un par de veces en confusión, antes de comenzar a reírse de un modo que, si me preguntarais a mí, describiría como forzado.

"No digas pamplinas, mi señora. Todos vosotros pertenecéis a la realeza nohria. ¡Me sé todos vuestros nombres! Es lo esperable de un archiduque como yo." Se rió Izana, quitándole importancia con un ademán.

"¡Oh, eso lo explica perfectamente!" Celebró la risueña Elise, recuperando su entusiasmo. Eché un vistazo rápido a los demás, buscando saber si era el único con un mal presentimiento sobre aquel asunto. Orochi se había llevado la mano cerca del pecho, devorando el castillo con ojos de halcón. Desde aquella mañana había estado muy tensa, pero no lograba entender su preocupación. Aunque Felicia parecía más tranquila en presencia de Azura, la cantante se quedó pensativa.

"Debo decir que no podríais haber venido en una ocasión mejor. ¡Ésta noche vamos a celebrar un banquete perfecto para eminencias reales como vosotros! He preparado una lista de invitados para morirse de la emoción. ¡Os encantará!" Contó Izana con una sonrisa bastante inquietante al decir 'para morirse'.

"No podéis faltar. ¡Tenéis que asistir sí o sí! Asistiréis, ¿no? ¿A que sí? ¡Pues claro!" Festejó de inmediato el archiduque, sin ni siquiera darles tiempo para decidirse. No es como si tuviéramos mejores planes de todos modos, ya que hemos decidido descansar del largo viaje en Izumo.

"¿Quiénes son esos invitados?" Preguntó Corrin, sorprendido de escuchar que no eran los únicos allí.

"Resulta difícil de creer, pero no sois los únicos miembros de la realeza que he recibido hoy. ¡Tengo el placer de hospedar a todos los príncipes de Hoshido!" Reveló Izana, alzando las manos al cielo de la emoción.

"¡¿Qué?!" Estalló el príncipe peliblanco, con un proyecto de sudor frío.

La vida hacía cosas curiosas, pero aquello nadie se lo esperó, os lo aseguro. Una puerta corredera bastante vieja al final del pasillo que hacía de entrada, cedió ante el peso de las chicas que habían estado apoyándose sobre ella para intentar escuchar. Una tenía el pelo rojo claro y llevaba una diadema blanca terminada en broches dorados con forma de flor. La compañera que había caído debajo de ella tenía el pelo largo de un castaño tan claro que incluso parecía rubio, y llevaba un vestido rosa debajo de una armadura blanca y fajos azul oscuro.

"¡¿Corrin?! ¿Sois vos de verdad?" Se sorprendió la chica mientras se levantaba torpemente. Todos los presentes se pusieron tensos al darse cuenta de que no eran los únicos allí, mirando a la pacífica ciudad como si fuera la boca del lobo.

"¡Corrin! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Preguntó una voz familiar proveniente de detrás de nosotros. A lomos de un pegaso, Hinoka se acercó a la entrada del palacio izumita, acompañada por otro jinete pelirrojo bastante alto y apuesto.

Elise pegó un bote en el sitio al descubrir unos ojos cargados de odio observándola. Takumi se lamentó junto a su hermana no haber podido matarla aquel día en Cheve. Como pegado a su mano, portaba el arco sagrado, Yumi Fujin, pero no cargó ninguna flecha mágica.

De detrás de ellos apareció un tipo bastante imponente de armadura roja, con unos protectores a lo largo de la cara que le declaraban como un verdadero maestro samurái. Tenía el cabello castaño bastante largo, pero eso nunca había supuesto un impedimento para su katana.

"Corrin… Vaya sorpresa." Dijo el hombre llamado Ry… Rya… ¿Romya? No me acuerdo de su nombre, la verdad. Debía ser el único de los presentes que se preocupaba por ello. Casi todos los vasallos se acercaron a sus señores con una actitud protectora, mientras que Benny y Nyx protegían la retaguardia por donde llegaron los jinetes pegaso. No obstante, los hoshidanos no adoptaron posiciones para pelear.

"H-hola…" Contestó el peliblanco con un hilo de voz, afligido por el dolor que sintió repentinamente. Tanto Xander como sus hermanos se aglomeraron alrededor de Corrin, pues no estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo de que se lo robaran. Sin embargo, permanecieron en un silencio mortuorio, incapaces de ingeniar ningún insulto. Habían pasado suficiente tiempo junto a Corrin como para comprender que solo serían unos hipócritas si les acusaran de ladrones.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿No vais a lanzar ninguna ingeniosa pulla para manchar nuestro buen nombre, nohrios?" Tanteó el príncipe de armadura roja, Ryemu. Sus palabras fueron seguidas de un pequeño e inquietante silencio.

"Lamento decepcionaros, príncipe Ryoma, pero me temo que no." Contestó nuestro líder de dorados cabellos, neutralizando su postura para comandar que siguieran su ejemplo. "¿Acaso estaría logrando algo con ello?" Devolvió Xander con increíble paciencia y autocontrol. Ross, a su lado, parecía estar dispuesto a saltar a ladrar sus más ingeniosos comentarios, pero puso freno a su lengua al ver la disciplina de su comandante. El futuro rey de Hoshido, ¡Ryoma es su nombre! Sonrió con algo de sarcasmo.

"Supongo que no." Replicó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, manteniendo una mirada desafiante. Perdiendo interés en los sosos comentarios que intercambiaban los príncipes, Ryoma intentando buscarle las cosquillas, mientras Xander luchaba por calmar su tormenta de sentimientos; me volví a la princesa pelirroja que cayó del cielo.

Agité la mano disimuladamente, diciendo sin sonido pero con ilusión 'Hola, Hilda'. La princesa se puso nerviosa al verme, intentando evitar mantener contacto visual, pero sobretodo que el jinete que la acompañaba no se enterase. … No había dicho nada sobre el tiempo que pasó con nosotros, al parecer.

"¡Vaya! He de admitir que no me esperaba ésta cordialidad entre reinos en guerra." Intervino Izana una vez el silencio volvió a invadir la entrada al palacio. "Pero, por si acaso, vamos a sellar esas horribles armas vuestras en un lugar seguro, por si acaso. ¡No querríamos que rompierais el tratado de paz, ¿verdad?!" Comenzó el archiduque, llamando a un par de ayudantes para que desarmaran tanto a los nohrios como a los hoshidanos. Me dolió tener que dejar ir el grimorio que me regaló Leo, pero al menos recibí la promesa de que lo recuperaría antes de lo que esperaba. … ¿A qué se refería aquel monje? ¿Y por qué era rubio?

"El banquete será esta noche, así que espero que hasta entonces os comportéis como buenos hermanitos y seáis amables los unos con los otros. ¡Mi casa, mis reglas!" Licenció el archiduque, desapareciendo entre los largos pasillos de madera que bordeaban el palacio.

Ni Charlotte ni Ross pudieron aguantar la broma que hizo sobre la 'hermandad' de la situación, pero Xander les detuvo antes de que hicieran alguna estupidez. El perro pelirrosa dejó de gruñir, mientras que la rubia obedeció en respetuoso e incómodo silencio, incapaz de posar sus ojos sobre el príncipe.

No conoceréis a alguna criatura mágica que se alimente de momentos incómodos, ¿verdad? Lo digo porque bien podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo y servir más de lo que podría comer en una semana.

La muchacha de pelo pelirrojo claro intentó levantar la pared de papel que había derribado, con la intención de devolverlo a su sitio. La chica que la acompañaba, probablemente su vasalla a juzgar la cara con la que nos miraba, la ayudó con ello, sin dejar de controlarnos con la vista.

Elise miró durante unos momentos a su hermano de orejas puntiagudas, intentando hacerse una idea del dolor que debía estar sintiendo en aquel momento. Entonces se acercó a su némesis, ayudándola a recolocar la puerta. Arthur habría acudido a su lado, pero Effie le apartó al sonar en ella todas sus alarmas, y no, no eran sus tripas.

El pobre héroe cayó en una secuencia de catástrofes que de algún modo le llevaron al final de las escaleras. Resbalar con un bastón de anciano perdido… saltar a un lado para evitar embestir al jinete pelirrojo… espantar un puñado de gatos que descansaban sobre las escaleras, derribando unos quebradizos jarrones… Nada nuevo. La espadachina rubia y nuestra mujer monstruosa mantuvieron un duelo de miradas mientras las princesas trabajaban juntas.

"Que sepas que no lo hago por ti o algo parecido…" Le dijo la princesa a la hoshidana, desviando la mirada al acabar de reparar la pared. Un escándalo lleno de gruñidos se escuchó detrás del papel, y la voz de una mujer que le pedía a su señor que se calmara. Un tal Hinata fue a abrir las puertas del camino para que alejaran a su señor de los 'sucios y desalmados' nohrios. Casi pudimos sentir un aura maligna en las palabras de aquella chica, como si fuera un demonio quien hablara.

"O-os lo agradezco mucho… um… gracias." Contestó la ayudada, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Vistas a las dos juntas, parecían más similares de lo que uno hubiera cabido esperar. Eran las más jóvenes de la familia, pero ambas habían comenzado a madurar. Sa… Saku… Saku algo llevaba un vestido blanco con bastantes ornamentos típicos hoshidanos, como un escudo azulado de muñequera.

La samurái que protegía a Sakugo decidió llevarla a un lugar más apartado, temiendo que pudieran ser atacadas por los traicioneros nohrios. El apuesto jinete de coleta pelirroja las siguió, pasando al lado de Benny con una mirada hostil.

Ryoma seguía cruzado de brazos, manteniendo el duelo de miradas con Xander. Camilla se puso delante de su hermano, orientada hacia el príncipe de Hoshido para así detener un duelo que podría haber durado todo el día. ¿Cómo os preguntáis? Solo tenéis que ver los colores y la indignación con las que se marchó el samurái, espantado al ver cómo una doncella se exponía tan malintencionadamente. Sentí algo de empatía por él, pero con el tiempo acabé acostumbrándome a babear por ell- quiero decir, a admirar su elegancia y porte. Además, ella no era solo una cara bonita, pero eso el hoshidano no lo podía saber.

"Corrin… ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó Felicia al acercarse a él, llamando la atención de los hermanos. Azura se acercó junto a ella, igual de preocupada. A diferencia de lo que me hube esperado, no reaccionó exageradamente.

"Sí… ha sido bastante repentino… pero estoy bien. ¿Tú lo estás, Azura?" Preguntó el peliblanco, pasando el protagonismo a la cantante. Al fin y al cabo, ella había desarrollado mucho más su relación fraternal con los hoshidanos, y debía sentir una gran presión en ese momento.

"Más o menos. Aunque debo decir que me sorprende que hayáis aguantado tan bien sus provocaciones." Suspiró aliviada la peliazul, dirigiéndose a los príncipes nohrios en general.

"Heh. Tendrán que hacerlo mucho mejor si quieren-" Fue a decir Leo, deteniéndose al sentir otro golpe de dolor en la cabeza. El brujo volvió a aplicarle la debilitación, obligándole a apoyarse sobre él. "No os preocupéis. Se me pasará…" Intentó tranquilizar el rubio, alzando una mano hacia sus hermanos. De los presentes, tres nos sentimos hechos polvo: los que sabíamos su diagnóstico. De los presentes, uno debió sonreír disimuladamente, burlándose del príncipe cuan traidor. No lo encontré. Pero vi a Gunter taparse la boca al bostezar. Bah. Ni que fuera a descubrirlo tan fácilmente… ojala, ¿eh?

"Es como dice Leo. No perderemos los estribos por tan poca cosa. Pero si llegaran a haceros algo, el hecho de que esté desarmada no me supondrá ningún impedimento." Sonrió Camilla, moviendo sus caderas felizmente. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa sombría sonrisa de quien amenaza de muerte. Me sorprendió haberla echado de menos.

"Eso no será necesario, Camilla. Si los hoshidanos son tan orgullosos como aparentan, no romperán el pacto de neutralidad de Izumo." Intervino Xander, cruzándose de brazos con tranquilidad. "Sé que no vamos a poder sentirnos 'como en casa', tal y como el archiduque Izama quería, pero intentad disfrutad de vuestra estancia aquí como podáis." Licenció el comandante en jefe, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

¿Sabéis? Me sentí algo orgulloso. Orgulloso de ver lo grandes que eran, al ser capaces de aguantar la compostura incluso en una situación tan irrazonable. Estoy seguro de que podrían haber ocurrido cosas peores, como que cedieran a sus provocaciones, pero sin duda, aquel había sido el mejor resultado posible. Bueno, Orochi seguía escondida detrás de la montaña Benny, sintiéndose como una traidora en toda regla. No la culpo, pero no es una traidora. No iba a luchar contra sus compañeros, y eso lo respetábamos todos.

"Hilda, tesoro, podrías haberte acercado a saludar aunque sea." Llamó Camilla, volviéndose a la pelirroja que se había intentado camuflar tras una incomodada Selena. Por el rabillo del ojo vi al pirata Asura reírse con aquella escena tan bizarra, tirando pellizcos a quienes tenía al lado para asegurarse que no estaba dormido. Tanto Niles como Silas se aliaron para devolvérselo por triplicado.

"Hinoka…" Murmuraron Azura y Corrin, llevados por el mismo sentimiento. La jinete pegaso dejó de esconderse, algo sonrojada por haber sido tan infantil como para intentar escaparse.

"Perdonadme. No sé cómo reaccionar a ésta eventualidad… y todavía no les he contado lo que sucedió en la travesía a mis hermanos." Se explicó la pelirroja al agarrarse el brazo, afligida. Aquella vez llevaba un vestido blanco y rojo típico de los jinetes pegaso, además de una larga bufanda blanca. Así sí que parecía toda una princesa, no con aquellos holgados harapos.

"No os sulfuréis, princesa Hinoka. Me imagino que contar toda una historia como esa os resultará difícil. Yo tampoco sabría cómo plantear la situación a mis hermanos, de estar en vuestro lugar." Tranquilizó Xander, con un proyecto de sonrisa nacida de la empatía. De esto me daría cuenta solo yo, pero todos sus hermanos pegaron un rebote en el sitio. Ciertamente, aún no le habían dicho nada sobre los planes de rebelión. Mozu se molestó conmigo al no contarle por qué me reía, por lo que empezó a tirarme pellizcos.

"Aun así, es un alivio que habéis salido ilesos de Mokushu." Sonrió Hinoka, relajando los hombros. Como invocados con la mención de aquel asunto, ciertos tres ninjas salieron de la nada, arrodillándose ante los príncipes nohrios.

"No me volveréis a escuchar decir esto, pero os agradezco lo que hicisteis por nosotros." Contó Saizo, de vuelta con su máscara y su equipo desgastado. Incómodo, me quité las gafas al ver el tan seductor ángulo en el que se inclinó Kagero. *Suspiro* Al menos Kaze parecía estar casi recuperado, y sus guantes ocultaban las cicatrices de sus dedos.

"No será necesario que lo repitáis, Saizo el Quinto." Replicó Xander mientras Corrin se acercaba a Kaze para interesarse por su condición. Beruka se aproximó al pelirrojo, saludándole con una cabezada. Se volvían a encontrar, pero todavía no era el campo de batalla. Ambos asesinos encontraron azaroso el destino.

Charlotte se interpuso entre el príncipe heredero y la ninja, recelosa. Se sentía aliviada de que no le hubiera llegado a pasar nada, pero aun así no quería que nadie le provocara visualmente a su señor. Lo que la rubia no se dio cuenta es que al inclinarse hacia la ninja con una actitud desafiante, desafío que Kagero no entendió por cierto,… digamos que Niles no se cortó nada en echar un buen vistazo a su trasero, así como Camilla no se cortó nada en enterrarle la cara en el suelo. Elise solo pudo reírse, acudiendo junto a sus amigas de grandes atributos.

Me sorprendió que Orochi no saliera de detrás de Benny, cosa que tanto Kaden como Keaton cuestionaron. La augur intentó asegurar que estaba bien, pero la cara de preocupación no se le iba ni con las caras raras de los cambiaformas de animales retrasados. Yo tuve que apoyarme en Laslow para aguantar la lucha contra la risa, cosa que se propagó al hombre al darse cuenta de lo que me reía. La cosa empeoró cuando Odin se unió a ellos. Selena no pudo aguantar verle hacer tanto el ridículo, pero se le escapó alguna que otra miradita, ocultando sus colores tras sus manos 'protectoras de idiotez', pero estoy seguro de que era una sonrisa lo que escondía. Effie parecía que se iba a morir de la risa… pero no era como si me pudiera detener para ayudarla, y Peri no comprendía las señales que le hacía para que la ayudara. '¿Estrangular? ¿Sacudir? …' La peliazul debió pensar que quería que se cargara a alguien… Cómo me dolía la barriga de reír…

"Espero que podamos resolver nuestras diferencias durante la cena." Comentó entonces Azura a su hermana hoshidana. Ésta se llevó una mano al cuello para reajustarse la bufanda, incómoda.

"Sobre eso… digamos que las cosas no nos han ido todo lo bien que se podría haber pedido, así que veo difícil que os ganéis la simpatía de mis hermanos. En especial Takumi." Suspiró Hinoka, agachando su cabeza con pesar.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Seremos todo lo encantadores que podamos! ¿Verdad?" Intentó animar Elise, llena de ímpetu.

"No estoy tan segura sobre garantizártelo, pero te prometo que al menos lo intentaremos." Asintió Camilla, deslizando sus ojos sobre nosotros, personajes secundarios. No se creyó que estuviéramos haciendo el payaso en un momento como aquel, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, como si nunca hubiera pasado. ¿Y lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando? Ni siquiera nos dimos de cómo un monje se nos unió a las risas, aunque él sobretodo protagonizó las burlas. Me moría, os lo juro. Su descripción del 'animal retrasado' como si fuera un informe biológico, junto a la cara del zorro con la lengua fuera… uf… *Coger aire*

"¡Azama! ¡No seas tan maleducado!" Regañó Hinoka acercándose a nosotros al darse cuenta de lo que su vasallo hacía. Le agarró por la voluminosamente peluda cabeza, forzándole a inclinar la cabeza en disculpa. Aquel monje castaño pálido no tuvo más remedio que ceder, pero no parecía haber acabado.

"Quien se disculpa primero hace gala de su madurez." ¿Acababa de hacer un haiku? … De todos modos, no era muy maduro decir eso. Quiero decir, quien luchar por ser más maduro, ¿lo es realmente? No obstante, era divertido verle contradecirse a sí mismo. Me daba curiosidad por ver qué más decía, en un engreído intento por desconcertar a los demás con su palabrería 'incomprensible'.

"Señorita Hinoka. Me temo que mientras subía las escaleras una avalancha de jarrones ha echado a perder los pasteles que me pedisteis." Dijo una voz que se arrastraba por las escaleras que daban a la entrada. Arthur apareció con la ropa hecha girones junto a una chica de pelo azul verdoso oscuro y algo descolorado. Ella llevaba un delantal blanco sobre unas túnicas azules. Sobre la cintura llevaba una bandolera de piel similar a la del príncipe Takumi, y sobre la cabeza tenía una diadema blanca con formas triangulares.

Hinaka apretó los ojos, soltando otro largo suspiro al aceptar que no le podría ofrecer a Sakura un pequeño placer para intentar consolarla por la pequeña disputa que tuvo con su hermano.

"No pasa nada, Setsuna. Me acercaré en un momento en pegaso para traer más." Contestó la princesa, ayudando a levantarse a la distraída chica. Más que ser sus protectores, parecían ser lastre, a juzgar por lo acostumbrados que parecían Azama y Setsuna a ser consentidos por su 'jefa'.

"No seáis muy duros con éstos dos. Podrán ser algo exasperantes a veces, pero se esfuerzan." Presentó Hinoka mientras se montaba sobre su fiel pegaso.

"Claro. Nos veremos luego." Se despidió Corrin, acercándose a ella. Camilla le agarró por los hombros, obligándole a subirse junto a su hermana.

"¿Pero qué dices? Lo mínimo que podría hacer un caballero es acompañar a una joven dama en una pequeña excursión." Replicó la pelimorada, guiñándole un ojo a su futura vencedora.

"Esper- ¡Aaaaah!" Intentó detener el peliblanco, gritando al comenzar el vuelo al que se les unió el otro pegaso. No tenía problemas con las alturas precisamente, pero aquel lugar estaba muy alto, y no se había hecho al cuerpo de lo que iba a sentir. Felicia no pudo evitar reírse al verle así, pues la cara que puso fue de lo más graciosa.

Arthur se acercó a los vasallos de Hinoka con una actitud diplomática. Se presentó, y después se disculpó con Setsuna por arrollarla en su caída. La chica no le dio mucha importancia, pues estaba acostumbrada. Effie se acercó a ellos, algo incómoda al verle relacionarse con otra mujer tan amistosamente. Aún no había aprendido a sobrellevar los celos, así que actuó algo cerrada.

Aunque llegó a criticar a la chica por haber estado demasiado distraída, Setsuna le agradeció el cumplido, presentándose como 'el mejor ejemplo de cabeza hueca que ha pisado la tierra', a palabras del monje. Lo más gracioso fue que volvió a darle las gracias por el cumplido.

Niles se acercó desafiante, curioso por ver cuántas cosas podría decirle sin que se diera cuenta. Al notar la asesina mirada de Camilla, le susurró las perversiones al oído. Aquella chica era tan cabeza hueca que pensó que le estaba dando un cumplido por ser tan guapa, sin llegar a interpretar todas las insinuaciones sexuales que le hizo. Niles se sintió derrotado, siendo Azama el primero que le ofreció apoyo en sus intentos por sacar una respuesta ofendida de Setsuna. Tuve un pequeño flashback a mi época de estudiante. Si esa chica lo estaba haciendo a propósito, sería toda una genio, y lo peor es que tendría sentido, pues solo un genio es capaz de fingir tan bien ignorancia.

"Por mucho que sea divertido estar aquí fuera, ¡hay una mansión enorme esperándonos! ¡A explorar!" Anunció Elise, siendo la primera en irrumpir en el palacio. Tanto Keaton como Mozu salieron disparados tras ella, gritando a la vez '¡Sí!'. El grupo no tardó en dispersarse, decidiendo aprovechar la oportunidad para admirar la cultura izumita en mayor detalle… otros para darse una vuelta… cogéis la idea.

Acabé quedándome solo en la entrada, pues mis pies no sentían ganas de caminar. Me asomé por el balcón, observando la ciudad en todo su esplendor. No me di cuenta de cuando Gunter se puso a mi lado.

"Hermosa ciudad, ¿eh?" Le mencioné, intentando sacar algo de conversación. El veterano guardó silencio, pero pude ver como asentía tranquilamente.

"Podrá parecer pacífica, pero antaño fue una gran nación bélica. Fue consumida por la muerte, hasta que solo quedaron cenizas. A partir de ahí, resurgieron como el pacífico pueblo que son, guiados por la estirpe divina." Me aleccionó el profesor de historia. Era curioso, creía que no había registros de sus antiguas batallas. Debía ser todo un dinosaurio si es que sabía cosas tan antiguas. Eso, o un pajarito se lo había dicho. ¿Qué más le habría contado ese pajarito?

"Veo que sabes mucho." Le sonreí, volviéndome a él. "No sabrás cómo sanar una maldición puesta por un dragón ancestral, por algún casual." Dejé caer, probando suerte casi con desesperación. No me quería rendir en la búsqueda de la cura de Leo.

"¿Un dragón ancestral? Jamás había escuchado de tal cosa." Replicó el viejo casi con decepción. Alcé las cejas, incrédulo. Lo que acababa de decir no tenía sentido, pues la misma religión de nuestro pueblo adoraba al dragón del ocaso. Y recientemente el rey había comenzado a adorar a Anankos. Era literalmente imposible que no supiera nada sobre ellos. Oh, tal vez se refería a sus maldiciones.

"Es que hay uno que no para de dar por saco, y no se me ocurre cómo pararle los pies. Las maldiciones son algo duro…" Murmuré, volviéndome al frente con una actitud deprimida.

"Decís cosas muy curiosas, señor Miles." Se rió el soldado, suavemente al principio, pero con fuerza y magnificencia después. Fue incluso algo inquietante. Debía tener todo un complejo de veterano.

"Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes a partir de ahora, ya veréis…" Me dijo mientras se marchaba. Jacob estaba esperando detrás del viejo. Estaba frustrado, y quería insultar a alguien. El hecho de que Gunter no hubiera anticipado los eventos que ocurrieron le daba suficiente munición para reprocharle, pues a lo largo de su vida le había hecho creer que había que estar preparado incluso para el peor de los escenarios. Cito textualmente: 'No estás siendo el mismo últimamente. Ya estarás senil'.

Solté otro suspiro, lamentándome de que lo que dijo el viejo senil fuera cierto. Sobrellevar aquel encontronazo iba a estar complicado, pero tenía razón en lo de que sería interesante. … No me daba buena espina aquella situación. … ¿Por qué era rubio el monje que se llevó las armas? …

-O-O-O-

No sabía cómo lo habían hecho, pero Leo realmente pensó que habían dado con una solución a su problema. Desde que el brujo de la niebla se pegó a él como una lapa, el dolor de cabeza había reducido considerablemente, aunque le costase moverse. Intentó sonsacarle al peliazul la naturaleza de su maldición, intentando vislumbrar si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudar para quitarla del todo. El brujo no contestó nunca.

El príncipe rubio fue a un jardín interior en el que había un hermoso estanque lleno de peces dorados y naranjas. Odin y Niles acabaron encontrándoles, uniéndose a su señor en lo que quiera que fuera a hacer.

"Lamento decepcionaros, pero me apetecía leer un poco." Suspiró Leo, sacando la novela que llevaba en su bolsa de grimorios, ahora despojada de sus hechizos.

"Eso no supondrá ningún problema, ¿verdad, Odin?" Replicó Niles, sentándose junto a su señor mientras soltaba un bostezo.

"¡Os acompañaríamos incluso a la gran biblioteca de las almas perdidas por vos, mi señor!" Sonrió el mago oscuro, sentándose al otro lado. El brujo ya se había quedado dormido, rodeando a Leo entre sus brazos sobre los hombros del príncipe para seguir aplicándole la debilitación.

"Nunca cambiaréis, ¿eh?" Suspiró Leo, abriendo su novela y disfrutando por primera vez en mucho tiempo de un rato agradable y tranquilo en buena compañía.

"Tienes razón. La escoria nohria nunca cambiará." Escupió alguien al otro lado del estanque, clavando sus gélidos ojos en el príncipe rubio. Takumi había estado intentando meditar junto al agua, serenando su mente. Había descubierto que relajarse hasta el punto de estar en blanco solía ayudarle a disminuir el dolor, pero mal acompañado no podría calmarse. Y no se refería a sus leales vasallos, sentados junto a él disfrutando de un té verde.

Leo afiló sus ojos, notando un martilleo en su cabeza al escuchar el veneno que vomitó el hoshidano. Se notó alterarse, propiciando el resurgimiento de su tortura al romper la debilitación que le impuso el brujo. Éste se despertó, notando que se estaba descontrolando. Intentó doblegarle, pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos.

"¿Es 'escoria nohria' la única palabra que conoces, o eres demasiado estúpido como hacer otra cosa que quejarte y lloriquear?" Devolvió Leo con el triple de potencia, asustando a sus vasallos. Niles afiló sus ojos hasta el punto que ni la intimidante mirada de aquella chica de cabellos azules oscuros pudo achantarle. En cuanto a Odin, tanto él como el samurái castaño fueron los únicos que intentaron calmar las cosas.

"Señor Takumi, no sería muy prudente iniciar una pele-"

"Príncipe Leo, deberíamos ir a otro siti-"

"¡Silencio!" Rugieron los príncipes, levantándose a la vez para intentar asesinarse con la mirada, cocinando en sus torturadas mentes el mejor veneno para embadurnar sus palabras.

"No se me ocurre un mejor título para unos perros callejeros, ladrones y taimados como vosotros. Ni siquiera me inspiráis lo suficiente como para dar a luz mejores calificativos. Ni que os los merecierais." Se burló Takumi, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿No será porque tu pútrida mente no es capaz de pensar más allá? Si fueras capaz de ver más lejos de tus narices tal vez no serías una excusa tan patética de arquero." Reprochó Leo, con una sonrisa cargada de dolor y oscuridad. El brujo se concentró todo lo que pudo, intentando sofocar la llama en Leo, pero el príncipe le apartó con asco. En aquel momento el dolor que estaban sintiendo era la fuerza que cargaba sus puyas.

Odin intentó convencer a Niles de que se fueran de allí, ayudando al peliazul a levantarse. Entre los tres cogieron a Leo por los hombros, sin darle opción a retorcerse, y se lo llevaron de allí, desapareciendo por una de las puertas del palacio. Leo había estado gritando como un loco que le soltara, pues aún tenía mucho que decir al respecto. Takumi le despidió mientras se burlaba casi como si estuviera vomitando.

"Mi señor, no os dejéis alterar por los nohrios ahora. Necesitáis descansar." Intentó convencer la chica que se había esforzado en poner otra cara que no fuera una demoníaca. Llevaba una pieza dura de armadura en la parte delantera del torso, pero no llegaba a cubrir sus hombros. Debajo iba vestida con túnicas naranjas de mangas azules y blancas.

"Oboro está en lo cierto, señor Takumi. No merece la pena que os molestéis por ellos. Ya tenéis bastante con el dolor de cabeza…" Añadió el samurái de la coleta castaña y armadura negra, ayudando al príncipe a levantarse. Él llevaba unos pantalones blancos y abombados bajo un fajín azul que no le llagaba a los pies y se abría al final. Su pelo estaba bastante revuelto, pero eso le daba una pinta refrescante. También era el dueño de la voz que identificaron como Hinata.

"… … … V-vale…" Gimió el príncipe, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Su enfado dio paso a un dolor como nunca lo había sentido. Entre los dos, se llevaron a Takumi a un lugar donde pudiera reposar. Normalmente, habrían acudido a la princesa Sakura para que le ayudara a su hermano, pero cada vez que ella intentó curarle, solo empeoró su condición. Aunque Sakura quería ayudar al príncipe, no podía, y encima no paraba de hacerle más daño. Era como si fortalecerle fuera contraproducente… si tan solo eso no fuera imposible…

El estanque volvió a quedarse a solas. Lo que nadie notó fue como las palabras de los príncipes alteraron a los peces que nadaban en sus ya no tan tranquilas aguas. Era como si el suelo hubiera temblado, sacudido por una furia inhumana, representada por las voces hirientes de los enemigos.

-O-O-O-

"Decidme, príncipe Xander. ¿Os apetece jugar una partida de shogi?" Ofreció alguien al ver pasar al rubio por el pasillo. Al volverse para ver quién le hablaba, entrecerró los ojos al reconocer al príncipe Ryoma.

"Soy más de ajedrez, pero, por supuesto. Conozco las reglas de vuestro juego, así que intentaré ser un rival digno." Aceptó Xander, entrando en la tranquila estancia y sentándose frente al samurái con paciencia. En aquel punto, Ryoma parecía incluso algo decepcionado de no estar escuchándole despotricar. Ni siquiera había esperado que aceptase. Su plan era entonces desafiarle al ajedrez una vez le rechazase, con la intención de ganarle en su propio juego.

"No tendrá unidades especiales con distintas posibilidades de movimiento, pero el shogi siempre ha sido uno de los juegos más estratégicos de los que se tiene conocimiento." Examinó el nohrio, colocando sus piezas en posición.

"No me esperaba menos de un príncipe heredero. Veo que habéis estudiado nuestra cultura." Cedió Ryoma, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos esperando que hiciera el primer movimiento.

"Yo no diría eso." Replicó Xander tras mover una pieza. "Como futuro soberano, es mi deber guiar a mi nación a la prosperidad. No obstante, cuando la situación de tu pueblo es tan precaria, el equilibrio entre el orgullo y el buen juicio se vuelve complicado." Se refería a saber si aferrarse su orgullo, o reconocer que les haría bien aprender unas cuantas cosas de sus vecinos.

Ambos prosiguieron la partida en silencio desde entonces, volcándose en la batalla. Ryoma fue defensivo en sus movimientos, examinando el estilo de juego que presentaría el nohrio, pero Xander replicó su misma estrategia en una guerra de desgaste.

"No logro comprenderos, príncipe Xander. ¿Por qué lucháis vos?" Dijo el hoshidano tras realizar un primer movimiento ofensivo, rompiendo la línea de defensa de las piezas de Xander. No obstante, el rubio arrinconó el ataque que realizó Ryoma con un ataque en pinza, reforzando sus líneas defensivas.

"Hubo un tiempo en el que os habría contestado 'por la gloria de Nohr'… pero me temo que he fracasado como príncipe heredero al hacer de mi respuesta un misterio." Suspiró Xander, mirando las piezas del tablero con la misma cara que había estado vistiendo los últimos días.

"Si no sabéis por qué razón nos invadís, ¿cómo podéis seguir al frente?" Se mosqueó el hoshidano, iniciando un ataque por el lado opuesto, aprovechándose las escasas unidades que protegían ese flanco.

"Como he dicho, he fracasado como príncipe heredero." Repitió el nohrio, iniciando un contraataque que apuntaba a la ficha del 'rey' en una embestida suicida.

"¡Débil! ¡Si realmente os habéis rendido en hacer lo que es correcto, no os equivocáis al llamaros fracasado! ¡Me esperaba más del hombre a quien Corrin eligió!" Sentenció Ryoma, terminando la partida al interceptar al 'rey' de Xander. Se levantó con impaciencia y decepción, dejando a su enemigo a solas con su frustración.

Del techo salieron un par de ninjas que habían estado velando por la seguridad de su señor. Saizo ni se paró a mirar al nohrio, seguido de una pensativa Kagero. Laslow y Peri acabaron rompiendo el techo al desequilibrar el peso. Eso, y las patadas que daba la chica al ver a los bichos contribuyeron a su caída. Kaden, el responsable de llevarles allí, intentó salvar a las pobres criaturas de su furia. Mientras, Laslow había probó a seducir a la hoshidana con elogios. A todo comentario alegre que le hacía, la ninja encontraba nuevas formas de invertir sus palabras para que fueran deprimentes. Por ejemplo, 'sus atributos' también eran una carga y un obstáculo. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que el estar ligando con alguien contribuyó a molestar a Peri.

"¿Estáis bien, señor Xander?" Le preguntó Laslow, quitándose el polvo de la cabeza. El rubio permaneció en silencio, inmerso en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué debía hacer? … ¿De qué decisión estaba hablando ese psicólogo, y por qué siempre se tomaba tantas libertades con él? … … ¿Era su deber como príncipe heredero obedecer a su padre… o había algo más? …

"Señor Xander, si necesitáis consejo con lo que sea, podéis contar con Peri y conmigo. Por algo somos sus vasallos." Sonrió Laslow, sacándole de sus preocupaciones al tocarle el hombro. El príncipe entonces se fijó de nuevo en aquellos dos, todavía en silencio. 'Así que incluso alguien como yo puede permitirse ser apoyado por los demás, ¿eh?' fueron sus pensamientos.

"Gracias, Laslow, Peri. Estoy bien. ¿Pero qué hacíais en el techo? ¿Y ese de ahí es Kaden?" Señaló Xander, asomándose para ver la bola de polvo que se había formado en torno al zorro. Tener un pelaje tan lacio le llevaba a acumular toda clase de porquería. No tardó en embestirle un lobo salvaje, limpiándole de arriba abajo y conservando la preciada suciedad.

"¡Keaton, eres un raro!" Celebró Peri, inclinándose sobre el ulfhedin que había comenzado a formar una bola de pelusas a con el material que tenía.

"¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues vosotros sois los raros para mí!" Se mosqueó el incomprendido lobo, abrazando su preciada basura. Aquel comentario le sirvió a Xander para darse cuenta de algo. No había ninguna verdad suprema, así que nunca podría elegir la mejor decisión. Había estado dándole demasiadas vueltas, y de todos modos siempre tendría a alguien apoyándole.

Realmente se implicó en las palabras que le dijo a Laslow cuando le encerró en su cuarto como castigo por su mala educación ante las doncellas del pueblo. No le importaba cual fuera su verdadero nombre, o cual fuera su pasado. Laslow y Peri eran importantes para él, y esa era razón suficiente para que, fuera cual fuera el camino que tomaran en sus vidas, siempre les considerase sus amigos. ... Eso no cambiaba el hecho de lo mucho que le preocupaban: si una no estaba intentando matar a algún sirviente, el otro estaba causando problemas en alguna taberna para impresionar a alguna chica. No obstante, recientemente no había recibido nuevos informes de tales problemas. ...

"Laslow, Peri. ¿Estáis bien vosotros?" Preguntó Xander, extrañado con sus vasallos. El moreno claro se puso como un tomate, sorprendido y halagado de ver que su señor se preocupaba por él. La peliazul, por otro lado, le aseguró que estaba afilada con una lanza, siempre dispuesta a romper piernas por su jefe. Aunque su sospecha no disminuyó, al menos se sintió algo aliviado de ver que seguían siendo los mismos.

Un chico pequeño que estaba pasando por ahí se asomó con curiosidad al ver a dos cambiaformas juntos. Decidió reprimir su excitación, pues un hombre adulto como él tenía cosas mejores que atender, como el banquete al que les habían invitado a él y a su padre.

-O-O-O-

"Silas, oh, mi caballero plateado, ven un momentito, por favor." Le pedí al chico, quien hasta entonces había estado hablando con Benny y Beruka, intentando resolver los rumores sobre el gigante rubio. La peliazul no se creyó nada de lo que decían de él, pues en su mirada no podía encontrar a ese 'conquistador mundial en la sombra'. Nyx estuvo de acuerda con ella, pues si tuviera que calificar a Benny de algún modo, tal vez usase las palabras 'oso pacífico', cosa que Beruka encontró bastante acertada.

"¿Me llamabas, Miles?" Respondió Silas, acercándose a mí en el apartado pasillo en el que estaba.

Miré con nerviosismo a nuestro alrededor, buscando con la mirada alguno de esos raros sacerdotes que había visto conspirar. Algo simplemente no estaba bien. Orochi había ido a buscar al archiduque Izana para preguntarle por el mal augurio que sus adivinaciones pronosticaron, pero hacía rato que debía haber terminado. Mozu fue a buscarla, sin éxito.

"Algo está fuera de lugar. ¿No lo notas? Es…" Murmuré, intentando sacar las palabras.

"¿Como si nuestros huéspedes no fueran quienes dicen ser?" Terminó Silas por mí. "Antes me pareció reconocer a uno de los monjes, pero no me explicaba que podía estar haciendo un mago oscuro de Nohr vestido de izumita, por lo que atribuí mi confusión al cansancio… pero ahora tú también lo has notado." Meditó el caballero, cruzándose de brazos.

"Esto no me gusta. Debemos reagruparnos, y encontrar a Corrin." Sentenció mi profesor de esgrima, cargado de decisión. Asentí a su comando, dirigiendo mis pasos a buscar a quien me cruzara y llevarle a la sala comunal junto a la entrada. […]

"Benny, Beruka, Nyx. Necesitamos reunirnos con los demás. Hay algo que no encaja." Instruyó Silas, regresando con sus compañeros.

"Desde que Miles me pidió que buscase cosas extrañas he podido notar algo raro en las personas de éste castillo. ¿Tiene algo que ver?" Preguntó Benny, endureciendo la expresión.

"Lo sabía." Murmuró Beruka, apretando los puños para salir corriendo en búsqueda de su señora.

"¿Qué es lo que no encaja, Silas?" Preguntó Nyx, arrugando las cejas en preocupación. Había estado algo distraída últimamente, así que ella no notó nada. Tal vez su distracción tuviera que ver con Benny. Solo tal vez.

"Los izumitas en el palacio… ¡creo que son impostores!" Reveló Silas con dramatismo.

-O-O-O-

"Así que eso ha estado pasando…" Murmuró Corrin, sujetando entre sus brazos los pasteles que su hermana compró.

"Aunque Sakura intentaba ayudar a Takumi, solo le hacía más daño. No tiene ningún sentido. Eso ha hecho que se distancien, y tenía la esperanza de que pudieran resolver las cosas sin endulzaba un poco el ambiente." Se explicó Hinoka, terminando de subir las escaleras al palacio.

Izana estaba esperando su regreso, acompañado por un par de guardias armados con lanzas. Sus armaduras eran oscuras, color emblemático no de Izumo, sino de Nohr. Sin ni siquiera darles una señal, sus hombres apresaron a la princesa por los brazos. En circunstancias normales, Hinoka les habría lanzado por los aires con una llave, pero estaban en Izumo, y antes de hacer algo que desencadene otra guerra debía averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Se la llevaron a la fuerza, ignorando al príncipe que les pedía explicaciones.

"Archiduque Izana, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Pensaba que la violencia estaba prohibida aquí!" Exigió saber Xander, apareciendo junto a sus vasallos, guiado por Miles. El duque comenzó a reírse, no inofensivamente. […]

"Esa es la mejor parte: yo no soy Izana." Se burló aquel que tenía su aspecto. Tras mover los brazos ceremoniosamente, su imagen fue distorsionándose hasta revelar su verdadera forma. Era un hombre paliducho y bajo, de pelo rubio, y con un gorro rojo de punta caída, acabado en esas bolitas de pelo tan suaves.

"¡Zola!" Reconoció el príncipe, alterándose al identificar al mago nohrio. Así que de eso se trataba… Cielos, ¿y ahora qué?

"Hm. Magia ilusoria. Debí imaginármelo." Comentó Gunter, acercándose a Corrin en actitud protectora. Jacob sacó un arma oculta que había logrado esconder, disponiéndose a proteger a su señor con su vida.

"¿Dónde está el archiduque? ¿Qué has hecho con él?" Preguntó Xander con fuerza, notándose incómodo al no tener su tenebrosa espada.

"Me temo que él y su ridículo pelo han sido encerrados hace bastante tiempo. Seguramente disfrutará de la compañía del príncipe Ryoma en esa pringosa celda. ¡Oh! Y no nos olvidemos del resto. Pronto serán acogidos entre los dulces brazos de la parca. Me pregunto si la más pequeña llo-llo-llorará cuando le llegue su momento." Se burló Zola, poniendo voz frágil y débil cuando mencionó llorar.

Xander se acercó al mago, agarrándole de las hombreras rojas con violencia. Estaba colérico, y no era de extrañar. Tras estar pensando en lo que debía hacer como príncipe heredero, cuestionándose la naturaleza del honor y el significado del bien y el mal, enfrentarse a un hombre tan vil como aquel mago debía sentar como una patada en los higadillos.

"¡Monstruo! ¿De verdad piensas matarles? ¿Incluso a los más jóvenes?" Rugió Xander, sacudiendo al mago rubio. Laslow y Peri cogieron unas ramas de bambú que había en el jardín y se las pasaron a Jacob para que empezara a afilarlas.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡El rey Garon se sentirá orgulloso cuando le cuente mi éxito!" Replicó Zola al soltarse de un empujón. "Cuando escuché que los príncipes hoshidanos vendrían a un banquete en Izumo… usé mis incomparables habilidades ilusorias para reemplazar al archiduque. Brillante, ¿verdad? ¡Fue cuestión de tiempo que los hoshidanos cayeran en mi trampa!" Se rió el rubio.

Seré el abogado del diablo, si me permitís: realmente había sido un plan maestro. El resultado era innegable. Aprovechándose del nombre del archiduque, líder neutral, ha encerrado a los hoshidanos donde no podrán defenderse. Y no podrán luchar de vuelta por miedo a desatar una guerra contra Izumo. … Pero…

"Eso es caer demasiado bajo, incluso para ti." Reprochó el príncipe desaprovadoramente.

"¡No me regaléis los oídos, por favor! ¡Que me sonrojaré!" Se burló nuevamente el mago oscuro. Me sorprendía que Gunter no le hubiera aplastado el cuello todavía. "Ahora podemos conquistar Hoshido a placer. ¡Apuesto a que el rey me otorgará un nuevo título!" Celebró maliciosamente Zola.

¿Qué clase de vida debe haber llevado ese hombre para acabar así? … Una de lameculos. No quiero decir nada malo de ello, de verdad. Hay muchos engreídos en los puestos de poder, así que si quieres ser alguien, normalmente debes ser un lameculos. Debe haber desarrollado esa nauseabunda personalidad rota y tergiversada en su ascenso al poder. Si su ambición no fuera tan grande, tal vez jamás habría acabado así, ¿pero quién soy yo para decirle lo que debe hacer o no?

… Aun así, cuando llegue a ese 'poder', cuando reciba el 'reconocimiento', ¿qué le quedará? Se habrá alzado maestro de una montaña de jugadas sucias y excrementos. ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? … A no ser que su única preocupación sea sobrevivir, buscando en ese título nuevo la seguridad y promesa de una vida segura garantizada. No es nada extraño.

"Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo unas importantes sentencias de muerte que dictar." Dijo Zola al envolverse en una capa ilusoria que le volvía invisible.

"¡Zola, espera! ¡Zola!" Gruñó Xander, alzando una mano hacia donde había estado hasta hace unos segundos. Jacob terminó la segunda lanza de bambú y se la pasó a Gunter, quien mantuvo un breve enfrentamiento contra Peri para adaptarse al peso y equilibrio de aquella arma de juguete.

"Xander… ¿Q-qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Corrin con angustia. Seguramente no parase de imaginarse esas sentencias de muerte. Oh, y sí. Si Garon llegaba a enterarse de lo sucedido, no podría estar más complacido. O tal vez ni le importe, no lo sé. Cuando se tiene una mente tan alterada como la suya, es difícil de prever.

"No te preocupes, Corrin. No pienso permitir que les haga nada a los príncipes. Si ganásemos la guerra de ésta forma… ¿podríamos decir que hemos ganado de verdad? Serán nuestros enemigos, pero estoy seguro de que querrás poder visitarles cuando la guerra haya acabado." Prometió Xander, posando su mano sobre su hermano. Además, tenía que cobrarse la revancha a ese engreído y sabio rival suyo. Su camino solo era uno, y lo recorrería con toda su fuerza.

"¡Me gusta esa actitud!" Dijo alguien sobre nuestras cabezas.

Un ostentoso dragón de piel clara aterrizó junto a nosotros, retumbando en la entrada. Una chica rubia se bajó dispuesta a cortar cabezas, blandiendo una larga lanza plateada.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, príncipe Corrin. Sabed que no os pienso perdonar lo que le hicisteis a mi gente… pero en ésta batalla nuestros propósitos son los mismos, ¡así que permitidme luchar a vuestro lado!" Proclamó la líder de la rebelión chevita con fuerza, sacándole un poderoso rugido de guerra a su wyvern.

"¡Scarlet!" Reconoció el peliblanco, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Xander se acercó a ella sin miedo, con decisión en la mirada.

"Comprendo que no queráis perdonarnos la masacre de Cheve, pero espero que algún día podáis encontrar la forma de volver a aceptarnos." Le dijo el príncipe con diplomacia.

"¿A Nohr? ¡Ni en un millón de años! ¡No mientras sea esa vieja rata quien os comande! ¡¿Acaso no eres tú el príncipe heredero?! ¡Ten los cojones de pararle los pies a tu padre de una vez! ¡Entonces tal vez podamos hablar de 'perdón'!" Reprochó con fuerza la chica de armadura rojiza.

Interesante… aquella mujer sin pelos en la lengua había sido la primera en decirle a Xander lo que todos queríamos de él, aparte de la gran persona que era. Sería rey tarde o temprano, pero necesitábamos que lo fuera cuanto antes. Literalmente, podía ser cuestión de vida o muerte para cierto par de príncipes. El rubio apretó los puños, sintiendo nuevamente el peso de su posición obligarle a tomar decisiones para las que no estaba preparado.

"¡Ahora no te me acobardes y ayúdame a buscar a Ryoma! ¡¿O es que no eres un hombre?!" Rugió Scarlet con antipatía, apelando a su hombría para sacar su coraje.

"Soy un hombre, pero no es por eso voy a ayudar a tu novio." Replicó nuestro Xander, mostrándonos una lengua más afilada de lo que todos pensamos. Aquel hombre sería un bonachón, pero también era temible. Solo tenías que ver la reacción de la chevita, quien creo que se iba a desmayar del subidón de sangre a la cabeza. A juzgar por su cara… no era el caso… pero tal vez…

"Si permitiera que se muriera de una forma tan patética, sería yo quien estuviera decepcionado con él." Sonrió Xander mientras cogía la lanza de bambú que le ofreció Jacob. "Corrin, vamos a salvar a ese hermano tuyo."

Vi a Corrin ponerse a temblar. No de miedo, sino de emoción. La sonrisa que levantó segundo después es la respuesta a '¿por qué eligió el bando nohrio antes que el hoshidano?'. En otras palabras, porque les quería.

"¡Gracias, Xander! ¡Que sepas que eres mi héroe!" Celebró el peliblanco, abrazando al príncipe irremediablemente. No fui el único allí que sonrió al ver aquello, y Peri y Laslow se las arreglaron para refrenar a la impetuosa Scarlet de interrumpirles.

Jacob me golpeó en la cabeza con mi lanza de bambú, todavía molesto conmigo por nuestra última interacción. Eso me recordaba: era altamente probable que Jacob sintiera algo poco convencional por Felicia. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con eso ahora? Lo quisiera o no, necesitaría mi consejo. Tal vez no, pero quería ayudarle de todos modos. Estaba en un buen lío sentimental. ¿Cómo había pasado, de todas formas?

"¿Señor Corrin? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó, si cabe, otra voz nueva desde las escaleras. Una chica peliazul que me recordaba a Felicia estaba acompañada por un hombre mayor con el mismo color de pelo.

"¡Flora! ¡Jefe Kilma! ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?" Se sorprendió el príncipe dragón al volverse.

"Recibimos una invitación a un banquete del archiduque Izana hace unos días, y acabamos de llegar. ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?" Se explicó el jefe, acercándose a los príncipes. … Felicia… Flora… Kilma… ¿eran aquellos dos su familia? Había escuchado que su hermana solía ser una sirvienta, pero no llevaba un uniforme precisamente. En su lugar, llevaba un vestido azul claro que servía de abrigo, y medias azul oscuro. Sí que parecía la hija del jefe de la tribu del hielo, y futura líder.

Oh, y el Kilma ese llevaba un conjunto bastante similar al de Zola, solo que en azul y un mejor pecho que lucir. *Suspiro* La moda éstos días… no me quejo, pero hay que ver. … ¿Lo pilláis? ¿'Hay que ver'? Da igual, ya me rio yo solo. *Se queda mirando al infinito, y se ríe*

"¡Necesitamos vuestra ayuda! ¡Tenemos que rescatar a los príncipes hoshidanos! ¡Van a ejecutarlos!" Explicó Corrin en un atropello de palabras.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **En serio, ¿soy solo yo quien se imagina una cara divertida de Kaden convertido en kitsune? Es que es una de esas cosas que inspiran algo de lástima, pero que me arrancan risas no obstante. Es… frustrante pero increíble. Heheheh…**

 **Que coincidencia, escuchando música mientras escribo, ha empezado la de 'to be continued' de Jojo's bizarre adventure, 'Roundabout'. Pin… pururín… heheheh. ¡Waah!**

 **Se aprecia el feedback, lo de siempre… uh… *mira el guión con los arreglos de la última vez* sí. Em, ¿qué le dice un pato a otro pato? 'Estamos empatados'. *Guiño ilusionado, guiño ilusionado* *Codo genuino, codo genuino***


	39. Capítulo 39: ¿El destino?

**¿El destino?**

Él solo quería pretendía hallar cobijo para sus compañeros. Durante el viaje pudo apreciar las caras largas y bolsas bajo los ojos de todos quienes le rodeaban. Mokushu había sido una batalla cruel y desesperada, por lo que se merecían un pequeño descanso, por breve que fuera. Algo con lo que limpiar el alma y recuperar fuerzas.

Pero la tragedia tuvo que visitarles una vez más y ponerles en aquel aprieto. La mayoría de sus compañeros de a pie estarían en la ciudad, disfrutando de su merecido descanso, pero de llegar a su saber la batalla que se estaba librando en el palacio de Izumo, Corrin sabía muy bien que acudirían a su lado para combatir a los impostores, fuera cual fuera la razón.

"¡Zola! ¡Detén ésta locura de una vez!" Ordenó el peliblanco con fuerza, alzando su brazo dragón hacia el mago oscuro.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Se supone que son nuestros enemigos! ¿Por qué os resistís?" Exigió saber el traicionado rubio, barriendo el aire con su mano. Un par de brazos intentaron agarrarle por la espalda, pero la figura de Zola se deshizo en una niebla oscura que se reformó un poco más lejos, revelando su verdadera ubicación.

"Esta no es forma de acabar la guerra, Zola. Te ruego que entre en ra-" Intentó convencer Azura, agarrando su colgante con fuerza.

"¡Bobadas! ¡Pensad en la de inocentes que estoy salvando! ¿Para qué prolongar una guerra innecesaria, abocada a cobrarse las vidas de sus luchadores?" Gruñó Zola al apretar los puños. "¿Acaso no debería ser una guerra librada entre sus líderes?" Contraatacó el mago al crear una bola oscura en dirección del príncipe dragón.

"¡Cuidado!" Felicia embistió a su señor para apartarle, y la puerta de papel que recibió el impacto detrás de ellos comenzó a pudrirse hasta caerse a pedazos.

"Pero no podemos simplemente matarles… no de ésta forma… y no cuando les necesitamos más que nunca." Murmuró Corrin tras ser ayudado a levantarse por la pelirrosa.

"¿Que les necesitamos? ¡Abrid los ojos, príncipe! ¡Creía que si alguien podría entenderlo seríais vos! Al parecer, os parecéis más a vuestro padre adoptivo de lo que pensaba. ¡Destináis a miles de inocentes a la muerte solo por la vida de unos pocos predilctos!" Vomitó el mago nohrio con una mirada desaprobadora, convirtiéndose en sombras nuevamente para alejarse al reptar por el suelo.

"¡Zola! ¡Espera!" Intentó detener Azura, sin éxito. Un grupo de espadachines con hombreras metálicas irrumpió en la habitación, rodeándoles rápidamente.

"Corrin. Tenemos que luchar." Intentó reanimar Felicia, mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras se ponía delante de él. El príncipe sacudió la cabeza, apretando los dientes casi dolorosamente. Lo que había dicho Zola tenía sentido… ¿estaba siendo simplemente egoísta al luchar por los hoshidanos? Estaba condenando a la guerra a proseguir su cruel curso en una pelea sin ganadores.

Mientras los espadachines nohrios esperaban ver cómo reaccionaban sus príncipes, Azura se acercó a Corrin, haciéndose sitio junto a Felicia, y le pegó al peliblanco una bofetada que resonó por toda la habitación.

"No estás siendo egoísta. Necesitamos a todos nuestros hermanos para enfrentarnos al verdadero enemigo. Nunca habrá paz mientras nadie se rebele contra él." Le dijo la cantante, atacando directamente a la inseguridad del príncipe tras ver cómo surgía. ¿Que cómo lo había sabido? Es su alma gemela, ¿cómo no lo iba a saber?

"Azura tiene razón, Corrin. Tenemos que salvarles. Que sea lo que quieres hacer en el fondo es solo una afortunada coincidencia, así que aferrémonos a eso." Sonrió Felicia, posando una fría mano sobre el peliblanco, sobresaltándole. Corrin agarró su mano, disfrutando de aquel familiar frío que, irónicamente, le resultó enormemente cálido.

"Príncipe Corrin, no queremos luchar contra vos, pero si os resistís, no tendremos más remedio que reduciros." Advirtió el jefe de aquel grupo de espadachines nohrios. Era un hombre mayor con el pelo rojizo recogido hacia atrás.

Había una particular diferencia entre aquellos hombres y los que lucharon junto a Corrin y los suyos en las pasadas batallas. Los soldados que se iban haciendo familiares con ellos habían aprendido a luchar con la intención de doblegar al enemigo, no asesinarlo.

"En ese caso no tendréis más remedio que luchar." Contestó Corrin mientras agarraba la piedra dragón entre sus manos. "Si tan solo entendierais por qué les necesitamos… seríais capaces de ver más allá del blanco y el negro." Añadió el chico de ojos rojos, extendiendo la forma de su brazo en una lanza draconiana, acompañada por la melodía de la canción de Azura, la cual se propagó por los largos pasillos de la fortaleza. Felicia cogió el arma oculta que Jacob le convenció que se escondiera en las medias, dispuesta a derribar a cualquier oponente que se aproximara a los príncipes de su corazón.

Cuando Corrin embistió contra la línea de enemigos en frente suya, Azura y Felicia saltaron a su lado para protegerle de los ataques laterales. Como la cantante carecía de armas para defenderse, entró en un forcejeo por robarle la espada al joven nohrio. Corrin juntó sus manos, convirtiéndolas en una enorme y terrible boca de la que escupió una sustancia paralizante. Al embadurnar al oponente de Azura, ésta pudo robarle la espada con facilidad, aprovechándose de su propiedad paralítica.

Felicia creó una pared de hielo para frenar el empuje por uno de los lados y darles tiempo para reposicionarse. Sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí. Cuando la pared estuvo por ser destruida, la pelirrosa clavó su daga en el hielo, extendiendo la punta en un filo de hielo al recoger la capa de hielo a su lado. Los combatientes habían estado presionando contra la pared, y al desaparecer ésta perdieron el equilibrio al calcular erróneamente su fuerza.

El ahora transformado dragón le dio una cabezada a uno de esos oponentes, noqueándole irremediablemente. Azura lanzó un torpe tajo con su espada, alcanzando en el pecho al otro nohrio sin realmente herirle, pero aplicándole la droga. Al ver a sus señores con ella, Felicia no pudo evitar sino sonreír mientras se daba la vuelta para asestar un sablazo al aire, deshaciendo el filo de hielo en afiladas púas que se clavaron en los brazos de los contrincantes de retaguardia.

* * *

El rastro de Zola había desaparecido como la niebla. Seguramente nunca hubiera estado con ellos para empezar, escondiéndose en alguna parte del castillo mientras proyectaba su consciencia junto a sus ilusiones.

"¡Cuidado, mi señor!" Gruñó Laslow mientras saltaba para interponerse en la trayectoria de un mandoblazo contra el príncipe heredero. Atrapando el filo entre sus palmas, desvió la fuerza del impacto a un lado. Como su fuera una palanca, levantó la rodilla para golpear al agresor en los higadillos. Con otro tirón, Laslow obtuvo su propia espada.

Xander se dio la vuelta barriendo el aire con su lanza de bambú. Si su vasallo no llega a agacharse, hubiera volado junto al oponente, pero el rubio conocía mejor las habilidades de su protector.

"¡Morid, sucias ratas! ¡Quiero decir, no os muráis! ¡Tenéis que entretenerme lo mejor que podáis! ¡Como os pille vagueando os mataré!" Se rió una peliazul cerca de ellos, combatiendo contra tres nohrios con ropas de monje que blandían recios bastones de madera. Peri se movía justo lo necesario para llegar a interponer su bastón de bambú, y, al mismo tiempo, atacar de vuelta, principalmente en las rodillas y las barrigas.

"¡Laslow, cubre a Peri! ¡Yo me ocupo de esos dos magos!" Ordenó Xander, extendiendo la mano que sujetaba la lanza, mirando con ojos duros a sus nuevos adversarios. Su vasallo le abandonó algo preocupado, por lo que dejaría de jugar con sus enemigos por una vez para acudir nuevamente junto a su señor. Solo hacía aquello cuando la situación lo demandaba.

Peri se separó de sí a los tres monjes matones con un barrido circular que los tres esquivaron al saltar hacia atrás. El ahora armado hombre pegó un salto junto a la espalda de un monje, dejando caer en su brazo para rasgar al desprevenido sin llegar a matarle.

Al ver que su mejor amigo Laslow había llegado a apoyarla, Peri recortó distancias hasta el enemigo frente a ella, amagando con lanzar una estocada para después ascender el otro extremo de su bastón en un gancho ascendente que le alcanzó en la barbilla y le derribó. Con un golpe calculado, la peliazul destrozó su desgastada arma contra la cabeza del caído, sumiéndole en un forzado sueñito.

Laslow bloqueó un golpe que le habría abierto el cráneo a su amiga. Forcejeó contra el tozudo monje hasta que desviaron sus armas a un lado. El farsante le propinó un par de cabezazos a traición, pero al tercero Laslow se agachó para esquivarle y se levantó con fuerza, demostrándole quién era más cabezota al devolverle el golpe con el doble de potencia. Aprovechándose del estado aturdido del monje, el espadachín le dio un codazo en la barriga, y aprovechándose de que se encogió, le propinó un rodillazo en la frente, arrebatándole la consciencia.

Peri se volvió a su amigo, esperando encontrar en él la usual sonrisa que le regalaba siempre, pero no la halló. En su lugar, una dolorida cara con sangre bajándole por la frente miraba al suelo, agotado. No tardo ni un segundo en sacar el bastón de curación que había aprendido a usar y usarlo sobre el hombre. Algo se había oprimido en su pecho, y le dolía.

Xander destrozó las ilusiones que levantaron los magos oscuros para detenerle. Perforó sus falsos cuerpos, revelando su verdadera posición, unos metros más lejos. Los hechiceros combinaron sus poderes para crear un Inhumano que luchase por ellos, el cual apareció como creara una grieta en el suelo. Era un homínido de piel carboniza, con una tétrica máscara decorada por varios agujeros oscuros. Tenía una gran panza, pero no por ello era más débil, sino todo lo contrario.

Agarró el cuello de uno de sus creadores y no paró de apretar hasta que hubo escuchado un crujido. El otro mago salió corriendo, espantado al ver a su compañero caer de aquella forma. El Inhumano soltó un hiriente rugido al príncipe, disponiéndose a aplicarle la misma técnica.

Al intentar ponerle las manos encima, Xander clavó su lanza en el pecho del monstruo hasta que salió por el otro lado. Recortando distancias entre ellos, el pequeño en comparación príncipe se situó junto a él, asestándole un puñetazo bajo la máscara. El rostro del monstruo fue revelado como una masa de carne sin forma definida, pero aun así era capaz de soltar gruñidos.

Golpe tras golpe, el príncipe le obligó a arrodillarse ante él. Laslow le avisó para que atrapara la espada que le iba a arrojar. Siguiendo el movimiento tras recibirla, ajustició al monstruo al atravesarle el cuello. El cuerpo del Inhumano se descompuso en una niebla oscura, filtrándose por las rajas de la madera bajo ellos.

"¡Príncipe Xander!" Llamó una mujer junto a él. "¡Merecemos una explicación! ¿Hemos caído en una trampa enemiga?" Preguntó Kagero al permanecer a su lado, armada con una fina katana que ya había sido ensangrentada.

"Así es, pero no la hemos preparado nosotros, sino un mago llamado Zola. No vamos a permitir que sigan adelante con esto, ¡eso dalo por hecho!" Explicó Xander, apretando un puño ante ella a modo de demostrarle lo poco que le gustaba aquella situación.

"Decidle a vuestro futuro rey que pueden luchar sin contenerse: quienes creen izumitas son en realidad unos impostores nohrios." Mandó el príncipe, volviéndose de espaldas para regresar con sus vasallos.

"Así que no me equivocaba sobre la tensa bienvenida que nos dieron ésta mañana." Se rió una voz tras ellos. Ryoma estaba cruzado de brazos detrás de la ninja. Saizo atravesó la pared de papel de detrás, revolcándose por el suelo al luchar contra un espadachín. Tras agarrarle por la espalda, le rompió el cuello de un fuerte tirón.

"¡Qué pasada! ¡Tenéis que enseñarme a hacer eso!" Se ilusionó Peri corriendo junto a los ninjas como una cría y acercándose a Kagero con entusiasmo, seguida de un agotado Laslow que se sintió incomodado al ver al tenebroso enmascarado. Unos amigos suyos se parecían bastante a él, y siempre significaron malas noticias para su autoestima al cortejar doncellas.

"Veamos de lo que es capaz ese 'fracaso' de príncipe heredero." Desafió Ryoma, cargado de una rivalidad que bullía como el fuego. Xander le devolvió la sonrisa, aceptando aquel reto con una actitud similar. Si era cuestión de competir, se sentía mucho más seguro en el campo de batalla que sobre el tablero de una partida de shogi.

* * *

Había quienes la subestimasen por ser mujer, siempre los ha habido. No obstante, eso nunca le ha impedido a Camilla destrozarles en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ni siquiera aquel jinete logró embestirla desde su montura tras coger carrerilla por el patio.

La pelimorada esquivó el lanzazo moviéndose a un lado. En el mismo movimiento, agarró su arma para tirarle del caballo con un fuerte tirón, arrojándole sobre el poco profundo estanque. Al sacar la cabeza del agua en busca de aire, con el cuerpo de la lanza metálica, Camilla le golpeó en la nuca. Se vio obligada a dejar caer el arma al percibir por el rabillo del ojo una sombra abalanzándose sobre ella.

En vez de achantarse por la gran hacha que se acercaba, Camilla empujó con su cuerpo a aquel bárbaro con casco de gladiador y torso desnudo. Al caer sobre el nohrio, la princesa se apresuró a reincorporarse con un ágil movimiento que distrajo algo al hombre, víctima de una seducción que trascendió a la batalla.

Al recoger el hacha del suelo, la pelimorada lanzó un mortal tajo hacia el protegido rostro de su enemigo. El metal de su casco se combó hasta presionarle la cabeza. El soldado se levantó aturdido, corriendo como un loco al intentar quitarse su protector, pero también horrorizado al haber visto pasar su vida ante sus ojos. No estaba preparado para morir todavía.

"¡Al suelo!" Advirtió alguien que se corría hacia ella. Definitivamente, pensó Camilla, esa pelirroja debía haberle cogido el gusto a echarse encima de ella tirándola al suelo. Al menos no cayeron al agua. Un par de flechas volaron sobre las princesas, errando el disparo.

Un par de quejidos ahogados se escucharon en la distancia, apagados por una asesina peliazul que les dejó inconscientes al golpearles la cabeza con una porra que encontró. Hinoka ayudó a Camilla a levantarse. Selena alzo el arco de Setsuna espantada al ver que apuntaba a las princesas. Al soltar la cuerda, la flecha perdida fue, de algún modo, a parar al hombro de un arquero sobre los balcones.

La pelirroja comenzó a echarle una buena regañina, apoyada por Azama en cada una de sus ofensivas acusaciones. Sorpresivamente para lo que tenía acostumbrado, la arquera aceptó la culpa, reconociendo que aquello había estado mal por su parte, desconcertando así al sanador.

Fue a cargar otra flecha, pero al dar un paso al frente para buscar a otro enemigo, activó una trampa que se ató a su pierna y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Sin darse cuenta, agarró la pierna de Azama para intentar evitar ser elevada al aire, pero solo consiguió llevárselo consigo, colgando los dos de la cuerda bajo el árbol combado. En el balcón superior había un par de espadachines maliciosos que habían estado aguardando a que alguien cayese en su trampa.

Selena recogió el arco de Setsuna y apuntó durante unos segundos. Al disparar, casi se le paró el corazón al ver que la flecha iba a errar. Afortunadamente, un cambio de trayectoria ocasionado por un malfuncionamiento del arco llevó a la flecha a romper la cuerda que capturó a los vasallos de Hinoka, salvándoles del mortal golpe que les habrían dado. La princesa corrió junto a ellos para salvarles de la caída, apañándoselas para recoger a ambos entre sus brazos.

"¿Habéis visto eso, señorita Camilla?" Sonrió Selena, sintiendo un agradable calor en su interior. Definitivamente tenía que mejorar con el arco, para poder fardar con orgullo de lo que era capaz. No se permitiría menos. Camilla se acercó a su vasalla y le acarició la cabeza, sonriente. Hinoka llegó a conocer la competitividad de Selena cuando la obligó a jugar a las cartas en el barco, por lo que se sintió algo reconfortada de ver que seguía tan enérgica como siempre.

Al mismo tiempo que Azama se quejaba de la imbécil de su compañera, Beruka trepó una columna para subir al piso superior. Los soldados no vieron venir la porra de la letal asesina. Tuvieron suerte de que se conformase con dejarles fuera de combate. La peliazul se asomó entonces por el balcón, buscando la aprobación de su señora. Como ésta estaba ocupada mimando a la pelirroja, Beruka se vio obligada a alzar la voz para llamarla. Cuando Camilla alzó la cabeza hacia ella, la asesina se quedó en blanco. ¿Por qué se sentía molesta con su compañera? ... Era normal que no lo comprendiera, pues nunca antes había experimentado los celos.

* * *

"¡¿Es eso todo lo que sabéis hacer?! ¡¿Y aun así os hacéis llamar nohrios?!" Rugió el príncipe rubio, acabando con un enemigo tras otro. El dolor que el brujo intentó disipar acabó estallando, convirtiéndose en la fuerza que cargaba el brazo del príncipe. Éste incluso se había olvidado de que las vidas que estaba segando eran las de su pueblo, cegado por la furia.

Niles no se cansaba de disparar flechas que creaba Odin con un poco de su magia oscura, pues necesitaban mantener alejados a sus enemigos de su explosivo señor para así salvarles la vida. Los vasallos estaban asustados de Leo, pues nunca antes le habían visto así. Alrededor del príncipe había varios cadáveres de espadachines y magos, lo suficientemente osados en vida como para enfrentarle.

El brujo se echó encima de Leo, aplicándole la debilitación en un intento de contener su ira. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo efecto sobre el acelerado príncipe. Leo no tardó en sacudírselo de encima. Fue a cortarle la cabeza al pensar que había sido un enemigo, pero detuvo su espada justo al tocar su cuello, haciéndole un corte superficial.

La mirada del rubio era oscura, y no veía más allá de su inagotable deseo de destruir. El brujo reculó hasta regresar con los vasallos. … Los ojos que acababa de ver no eran los de Leo. Apostaría sus brazos y no los perdería al decir que Leo no luchaba contra sus víctimas. Estaba intentando callar los gritos en su mente. Así era esa maldición.

Unas pesadas pisadas se aproximaron a los irrefrenables luchadores, provenientes de un coloso de armadura impenetrable. Normalmente, aquel gigantón no habría atacado a su príncipe, como orgulloso nohrio que era. Sin embargo, a su alrededor estaban los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos y compañeros.

Con furia, el acorazado intentó atravesar al rubio con su enorme lanza, atravesando el suelo al fallar el golpe. Tras un breve vistazo, Leo clavó su espada en el brazo del general al colar el filo por las juntas de su armazón. Con el siguiente movimiento y de espaldas, Leo sacó su arma y la volvió a clavar a la altura de la cintura, bajo el peto de su enemigo. Se sabía de memoria los diseños de las armaduras del ejército nohrio: todas tenían puntos débiles.

Al inclinarse el hombre grande del dolor, Leo sacó la cuchilla de repuesto de que tenían aquellos soldados en el cinturón, pasando a rajarle el cuello por detrás del casco. La sangre cayó por las ranuras de armazón, precediendo al colapso del no tan acorazado.

La sangre manchaba el rostro de Leo, y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente al ritmo de su frenesí. De pequeño era débil, y necesitó refugiarse en el poder de Brynhildr para sobrevivir. Pero ya no era pequeño. ¡Él era alguien impresionante! Y aun así nadie lo reconocía… Aun así… Azura eligió a Corrin antes que a él.

Al agachar la cabeza, los despeinados cabellos del rubio cubrieron su rostro, ocultando sus terribles ojos llenos de dolor y rabia. En aquel momento, no era capaz de reconocer enemigo de amigo, pues, ¿quién era su amigo cuando era el único sufría como lo hacía? … … El lamentable recuerdo de un psicólogo quejica resonó en sus oídos.

"Mi señor… deberíamos retirarnos…" Aconsejó Niles, acercándose a él una vez no quedaban más enemigos por asesinar. … También podía contar con sus vasallos… ¿En qué había estado pensando? Con el silencio que siguió a las palabras del peliblanco, el martilleo de cabeza atacó al príncipe, obligándole a retorcerse entre los cadáveres.

"¡Señor Leo! Enseguida os atendemos, señor Leo. Aguantad..." Pidió Odin, acercándose a su señor y sintiéndose desesperadamente impotente. Le dolía verle así, pues normalmente el rubio le apartaría de su lado, jurando que estaba bien... Eso significaba que no estaba bien. El peliazul se quedó observando a Leo mientras se retorcía, inseguro de poder hacer nada por él: ya había fallado antes.

"¡Brujo! ¡Hazlo de una vez, maldita sea!" Ordenó Niles, sacudiéndole del cuello de la túnica azul. "¿O es que no somos aliados?"

"¡Ya, ya! ¡Apartad!" Se quejó el peliazul, acumulando el hechizo debilitador nuevamente en la palma de sus manos. … Era tan frustrante… no podía hacer nada por mucho que quisiera… ¿cómo iba a cambiar las cosas así?

Aunque el brujo comenzó a temblar mientras obligaba a Leo a descansar un poco, ni Niles ni Odin mencionaron nada al respecto. Ni querían detenerle, ni querían molestarle en aquel momento de necesidad. De hecho, el peliblanco intentó indagar sobre su pasado, sin éxito.

* * *

¿Quién necesitaba armas? Aquel par de rubios definitivamente no. Tras un puñetazo a toda potencia, tanto el jinete como su caballo salieron por los aires, atravesando una débil pared de papel. Un choque de metal resonó detrás de Charlotte. Con un poderoso grito, Benny agarró al soldado que intentó cortar a su compañera, alzándole sobre su cabeza para lanzarle por una ventana.

"¡Cuidado!" Dijo una pequeña maga que agarró a la rubia por la cabeza, obligándola a agacharse. Una lanza dibujó un recorrido perforante sobre sus cabezas. Con el siguiente movimiento de aquella lancera rubia, Charlotte decidió dar un paso al frente y recortar distancias. Aunque Scarlet intentó empujarla con una poderosa embestida con su bastón, la guardia logró detener al impacto, llevando a las mujeres a una competición de fuerza.

Otro sonido metálico volvió a intentar a matar a Benny tras ellas. Una lanza chocó cerca de la junta de su hombro, intentando hacerse paso hasta su carne. Una mujer con una cicatriz en cruz en el rostro le miraba con ojos asesinos.

"¿Me dejarás escuchar tus gritos de dolor?" Preguntó la jinete kinshi, sin dejarse intimidar por el tamaño de su adversario.

"¡¿Qué te parecen éstos gritos?!" Rugió Benny, agarrando la lanza y golpeándola con su propia arma, lanzándola contra el techo.

Charlotte llegó a empujar demasiado, y Scarlet se aprovechó de su propia fuerza para desviar el forcejeo a un lado y asestarle un rodillazo en el desnuda barriga. La guardia no le dio tregua y decidió embestirla para salir de aquel aprieto, cayendo ambas al suelo.

"¡Deteneos, inútiles sacos de mierda!" Gritó alguien junto a ellos.

"General, yo me hubiera expresado de otro modo." Corrigió Silas con un murmullo. Incluso 'panda de inútiles' hubiera quedado mejor.

"¡Me da igual! ¡No voy a usar otras palabras para esta panda de patanes! ¡Estáis del mismo puto bando!" Regañó Ross, pegando un salto seguido de una doble patada contra el gigante Benny. Normalmente no habría sido suficiente para derribarle, pero tropezó con aquella mujer mayor de pelo azul oscuro.

"¿Del mismo bando?" Dijeron las rubias, todavía tiradas en el suelo. La una se recordaba a la otra. Charlotte fue la responsable de que la rebelión no pudiera extender sus alas, y su compañero era el que le guardaba las espaldas.

"¿Voy a tener que repetiros todo? ¡Del mismo maldito bando! ¡Nuestra misión es impedir el asesinato de los príncipes hoshidanos! ¡El mismísimo Xander lo ha ordenado!" Informó el pelirrosa, agarrando a la guardia por las hombreras para levantarla.

"No está mintiendo." Intervino Silas, liberando a la rubia para que la dejase en paz. "Nuestro propósito es el mismo, así que deberíamos trabajar juntos." Propuso el caballero, acercándose a Nyx, quien había pasado desapercibida. Le entregó un libro que identificó como mágico, permitiéndole volver a la refriega.

"¿Tra-trabajar juntos?" Se extrañó Scarlet, levantándose del suelo con una actitud precavida. Ross expresó en su rostro su máxima mala hostia, harto de tener que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Nyx no se cortó a la hora de agarrarle de la oreja y exigirle buenos modales. Fue bastante inesperado ver cómo el pelirrosa dijo 'sí, señora' como si hubiera estado acostumbrado a aquello toda su vida. Tendría que ver con la matrona que le dio hogar mientras entrenaba en el ejército.

"Así es. Si nos combinamos, estoy seguro de que podremos salvar a los izumitas suplantados." Propuso Silas, tomando el liderazgo de aquel grupo. Charlotte y Scarlet intercambiaron miradas durante unos breves momentos. Antaño fueron enemigas juradas, ¿y ahora debían luchar codo con codo?

"Perdona por haberte gritado antes. No sabía que estábamos del mismo lado." Se disculpó Benny, ayudando a Reina a levantarse.

"Es una pena, pero supongo que tendré que posponer lo de deleitarme al ver como la luz abandona tus ojos para otro día." Suspiró la mujer, con una cara que realmente no aclaraba si estaba realmente apenada, o simplemente imaginarse aquella escena la estaba excitando.

Tras un breve silencio, Scarlet se volvió con fuerza a su enemiga jurada.

"Déjame aclarar esto ahora. Esto no nos convierte en aliadas, y mucho menos os perdona por lo que hicisteis con mi gente." Escupió la líder rebelde, recogiendo su lanza del suelo.

"Perfecto, porque no quiero ser tu aliada." Replicó Charlotte, cruzándose de brazos y sacando pecho en un intento por hacerla sentirse mal con su cuerpo.

"Ya podréis resolver vuestras diferencias luego, señoritas, pero ahora hay cosas más apremiantes." Intervino Nyx, dedicando una dura mirada a las jovencitas. Ni ella tenía la paciencia, ni la bola pelirrosa que era el general parecía capaz de aguantar más tanta tontería: estaba a punto de estallar.

"¡Empezaremos por despejar ésta ala del edificio! ¡Tío de la cresta no tan guay como la mía, tontico, vosotros dos y yo nos ocuparemos de la zona sur! ¡Nudista, pequeñaja marimandona, mujer boca de pájaro, equis, vosotras a la zona norte! ¡Movimiento!" Distribuyó Ross rápidamente, comenzando a correr a su sección.

"¿Qué has dicho de mi pelo?" Se espantó Silas, ofendido en el alma. ¡Le ponía mucho empeño en su peinado cada mañana!

"¡¿A quién llamas nudista, maldito pelón?!" Rugió Charlotte, apretando sus puños en rabia. Nyx le puso una mano en el hombro, dedicándole una mirada seria y sacudiendo el rostro: enseñaba mucha piel. Entonces alzó un tímido pulgar, indignada de tener que dar su opinión sobre aquel asunto.

"Ya le has oído, nudista. A la zona norte." Gruñó Scarlet, procediendo a su zona. La rubia se volvió a su rival con ofensa. Le iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz una 'nudista'. No paró hasta que logró convencer a Nyx de que las dos derrotarían a más enemigos que las hoshidanas. ¡Era una competición!

La única condición bajo la que aceptó la morena fue que no se arriesgara demasiado solo por aquella tontería. Su vida era mucho más importante. Charlotte no se esperó aquel comentario, y como no acostumbraba a que la trataran con tanta consideración, su timidez sacó lo mejor de ella y aceptó sus términos.

* * *

"¡Jacob, detrás de ti!" Alertó la peliazul, saltando a su lado para protegerle con un escudo de hielo. La porra rompió el hielo en pedazos, tirando a la chica al suelo. El mayordomo se dio la vuelta rápidamente, embistiendo al hombre que se disponía a ejecutar a Flora. Al caer sobre él, le dio unos cuantos puñetazos en el rostro. Aturdido, no pudo defenderse de la puñalada que recibió en el torso.

"Dale las gracias a mi señor. De no ser por él habría apuntado a tus puntos vitales." Murmuró Jacob mientras se levantaba. Al ofrecer su mano para ayudar a aquella chica que consideraba su más aguerrida rival, el techo se rompió para dejar caer a un grupo de espadachines sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, nunca llegaron a tocar el suelo, pues una columna de hielo se alzó bajo cada atacante, atrapándoles en una prisión de hielo. Kilma terminó de finiquitar sus gélidas celdas al cerrar su grimorio con excelencia.

"Seguís siendo un formidable luchador, jefe Kilma." Elogió Gunter, noqueando inconsciente a su oponente tras placarle con el hombro, seguido de un golpe seco con el bastón de su lanza de bambú.

"Lo mismo se puede decir de vos, Gunter." Replicó el líder de la tribu del hielo, moviendo el brazo como si pegara un fuerte tirón. Con aquel gesto, rompió las columnas para que únicamente quedaran las bolas de hielo, atrapando a sus enemigos.

Un soldado particularmente inestable apareció al final del pasillo. Llevaba un chaleco con unas extrañas bolas de las cuales chispas salían de una cuerda. Con un berrido inhumano, el hombre de mirada descentrada cargó contra ellos.

De repente, un fuerte viendo detuvo su avance, tirándole al suelo y apagando las mechas de sus bombas. Un remolino comenzó a formarse bajo el caído, elevándole en el aire y lanzándole de vuelta al final del pasillo por el que había venido.

"¡Jefe!" Avisó un pequeño joven de azules ropajes tribales, detrás de Kilma. Llevaba una cuerda naranja atada alrededor de la cabeza, y de ésta colgaban unas bandas de colores similares. La túnica estaba conectada a las mangas inconexas por unas recias cuerdas que no restringían el movimiento.

Al final del pasillo, un calvo que iba a pecho descubierto con un collar de bolas negras alrededor de su grueso cuello, blandió su porra con fuerza, golpeando la espalda del misionero suicida tan fuerte que le lanzó unos cuantos metros en la dirección contraria.

"¡Buen trabajo, Hayato!" Celebró el hombre, señalándole con su kanabo de metal y una sonrisa que se marcaba en su cara con claridad.

"¿Vosotros no sois Fuga, el jefe de la tribu del viento?" Se sorprendió Flora. La cabeza rapada solía ser un emblema de los hombres de aquella tribu, pues les permite sentir mejor las corrientes para trabajar con ellas.

"¿Oh? ¿Quién nos diría íbamos a encontrarnos en éste remoto lugar?" Fuga se acarició la barbilla, determinando si eran enemigos o amigos. Estaba seguro de que el jefe Kilma no atacaría sin una provocación previa, pero no podía decir lo mismo del par de nohrios que le acompañaban.

"Es toda una sorpresa encontraros aquí." Asintió el peliazul mayor, cruzándose de brazos mientras se acercaba a su igual para ofrecerle una mano. Aunque estuvieran situados en diferentes regiones geográficas, las relaciones entre ellos siempre habían sido cordiales desde tiempos remotos.

"¿Podéis explicarnos por qué hay soldados nohrios intentando matar a los príncipes de Hoshido? Creía que aquí se celebraría un banquete: Izumo es bien conocida por su neutralidad en los conflictos." Pidió el calvo. El pelirrojo pálido se acercó al jefe, permaneciendo a su lado con una actitud desconfiada. En cuanto cruzó miradas con Jacob, chispas saltaron entre ellos. Era una relación que trascendía a las palabras. El mayordomo le miraba con desprecio y desaprobación, considerándole un crío, y Hayato le miraba desafiante, siempre dispuesto a demostrar lo contrario.

"Me temo que uno de los nuestros ha tejido una trampa muy astuta cuyo fin es cobrarse las vidas de los hoshidanos. Sin embargo, nosotros no aprobamos esa política, y estamos intentando detenerles." Informó Gunter, permaneciendo altivo junto a Fuga. Éste le examinó durante unos segundos, percibiendo algo desagradable en el hombre.

Un grito de guerra en la distancia dio a paso a un gran estruendo. Un soldado nohrio de armadura inexpugnable había sido mandado por los aires al ser golpeado por una porra impregnada en llamas. Al otro extremo del arma había una chica de pelo blanco y músculos indiscutibles. Llevaba una máscara con pelos rojos sobre la cabeza, se cubría el pecho con un top blanco y llevaba un collar similar al del jefe de la tribu del viento.

"¿La tribu del fuego también ha sido convocada?" Se sorprendió Hayato, reconociendo a aquella desagradable mujer arisca. Siempre le criticaba por portarse como un crío, ¡pero en su defensa debe argumentar que lo que no le gusta no lo traga y punto!

Un zorro enorme pasó junto a ella, alertándola. La hija del ausente jefe intentó machacar aquella figura que la rozó, pero falló el golpe.

"¡Kaden, no tan rápido! ¡No sabemos a dónde estamos yendo!" Se quejó otra criatura enorme de panza oscura y pelaje blanco. Su cara parecía un tótem de piedra, con la particularidad de que ni era de piedra ni era un tótem.

Rinkah no se dejó achantar por su enorme tamaño e intentó golpearle en la cara hasta dejarle inconsciente. No obstante, aquella extraña bestia interpuso sus brazos, bloqueando su porra sin problemas.

"¿Y quién es ésta ahora? Tengo algo de prisa, así que aparta de mi camino." Se molestó Keaton, desarmando a la mujer con facilidad.

"¡Keaton, espera! ¡Es una de los nuestros!" Intentó detener Kaden, recuperando su forma humanoide. La mujer ígnea reconoció al líder de los kitsune a su lado, abriendo los ojos de par en par. El tal Keaton comenzó a decrecer en tamaño, revelando la forma de otro cambiaformas.

"¿Y contra quién se supone que debemos luchar?" Preguntó el ulfhedin con impaciencia, cruzándose de brazos.

Al mirar al otro lado del jardín, un silencio incómodo se creó en aquella ala del palacio. Toda una reunión de los líderes de las diferentes naciones. Sin contar con la reciente muerte de Kotaro, solo faltaba algún representante de Cyrkensia para que pudieran decir que estaban todos presentes. ¿Por qué había preparado el archiduque Izana un banquete tan concurrido de invitados?

* * *

"¡Habla ahora, insensato, y tal vez te permita marchar en paz!" Ordenó el rubio, proyectando su heroica sombra sobre el derrotado espadachín, quien se agarraba el brazo lesionado.

"¿Dónde están los verdaderos izumitas?" Exigió saber el hombre que la princesa Sakura llamó Subaki, acercando su lanza al cuello del nohrio.

"¡Que me parta un rayo! ¡Tranquilo, amigo! ¡No será necesario tomar medidas tan drásticas!" Intentó tranquilizar Arthur, acercándose al pobre vencido. El pelirrojo le miró una mirada disgustada al ser llamado 'amigo', pues él estaba seguro de no haberse proclamado como tal.

Desde que los malditos nohrios se llevaron al príncipe Corrin, su señora Sakura lo había pasado fatal, por lo que no iba simplemente a consentir que le insultara de aquella manera.

"Como puedes ver, mi compañero no es muy paciente, ¡así que te recomiendo encarecidamente que digas lo que sepas, joven!" Intentó convencer el héroe pacificador. El pelirrojo le miró con furia, pues no le gustó que le calumniara de alguien impaciente. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su furia, manteniendo su compostura. Como el ser perfecto que era, no podía permitirse fallar en aquel propósito.

"¡Y-yo no sé nada, señor! Nunca me cuentan nada. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué hacemos en Izumo!" Lloró el pobre chico, asustado al ver los intimidantes ojos del jinete pegaso.

"¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú sabes algo! ¡Lo veo en tu cara!" Atacó el lancero, golpeando la pared con su lanza para intimidarle. Funcionó.

"¡Juro que digo la verdad!" Se asustó el ignorante soldado. Subaki no era así normalmente, pero ya que aquel nohrio incompetente había decidido coger el rol de poli bueno, él se aseguraría de cumplir con el de poli malo. Arthur se puso entre él y Subaki, alzando los brazos a modo de protección.

"Basta, señor Subaki. Ha dicho que no sabe nada más, y veo la verdad en sus ojos. No perdamos más tiempo y sigamos buscando." Propuso el rubio, comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria. El pelirrojo fue a quejarse, pero una voz se adelantó a la suya.

"¡Subaki, rubiales! ¡Los hemos encontrado!" Avisó la vasalla de Sakura al final del corredor, asomando su cabeza por unas escaleras que descendían. Arthur salió corriendo hacia Hana, celebrando las buenas noticias con alegría. Los hoshidanos no lograban comprender cómo podía comportarse de aquella manera. ¿Acaso no eran enemigos?

* * *

Las barandillas del recóndito mirador no pudieron aguantar más, cediendo ante el peso de los hombres que fueron arrojados por la peliblanca. Los que habían estado vigilando a los verdaderos izumitas cayeron por el balcón de un piso inferior, rodeado de la vegetación característica del palacio.

"Enseguida os liberaremos. Aguardad un poco más." Prometió Sakura, buscando algo con lo que poder cortar las cuerdas y mordazas que les inmovilizaban. Elise le ofreció uno de los cuchillos que encontró sobre las mesas del mirador.

"Tenemos que ponerles a salvo cuanto antes." Dijo la rubia, esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su proclamada némesis. Al ver que su contraparte hoshidana no lograba mirarla a los ojos, Elise comenzó a perder la paciencia.

"¡Espabila un poco, chica, que eres la hermana menor de Corrin!" Se quejó Elise, agarrándole las manos y poniéndole el cuchillo en éstas. "Nuestros hermanos nos necesitan ahora más que nunca, ¡así que no podemos fallarles! ¡Debemos sacar a éstos pobres…! ¿Cómo les llamó Leo? ¿Daños colaterales?" Meditó la princesa, ladeando la cabeza mientras se tocaba los labios. Sakura no logró reprimir su risa. Al ser pillada en el acto, la pelirroja se inclinó en disculpa, sonrojada.

"No quería ofenderos. Es solo que me ha parecido gracioso lo que dijisteis." Se explicó la princesa, siempre respetuosa.

"¿Te estás disculpando por _eso_?" Se impactó Elise, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. "¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡Se supone que debías reírte!" Estalló en carcajadas, intentando sacar en ella otra sonrisa. Las princesas se olvidaron por un momento de lo que habían ido a hacer allí.

Los impaciente izumitas comenzaron a moverse para llamarles la atención. Effie se dedicó a romper sus ataduras con las manos desnudas, sin poner mucho esfuerzo.

En la distancia se escuchó un poderoso estruendo que se acercaba hacia ellas. Sakura se echó sobre Elise, apartándola de la trayectoria de un destello de luz. Por donde pasó, la madera había desaparecido, creando un túnel de un metro de diámetro.

Al otro extremo, un agotado príncipe Takumi sostenía un arco de luz entre sus manos. No tardó hasta que apoyó una rodilla en el suelo antes de colapsar. Sus vasallos le protegieron del ataque que el príncipe había intentado destruir, pero no le quedaban fuerzas en su cuerpo. Junto con la flecha, descargó todo su dolor.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" Se impactó Elise, abriendo los ojos de par en par al contemplar lo que pudo haber sido de ella. ¿Y acababa de ser salvada por su archienemiga?

"Lamento tremendamente los problemas que os haya podido causar mi hermano el príncipe Takumi. Escuché la herida que os perpetró en el hombro." Se disculpó Sakura con debilidad. "Una terrible enfermedad está cobrándose sus fuerzas, y no logramos sanarle de ningún modo." Se lamentó, levantándose lentamente.

"Qué curioso, a mi hermano Leo le está pasando algo muy parecido." Murmuró Elise, quedándose pensativa. Entonces centró sus pensamientos, enfrentando a quien seguía esperando su respuesta. "¡No te preocupes por eso! Es agua pasada. Aunque puedes contar con que no iré a verle a entrenar con el arco mientras pueda impedirlo." Bromeó la princesa, con algo de incomodidad en la voz. Perdonar era plausible. Olvidar…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, dibujando algo en la palma de su mano y llevándoselo a la boca. Al terminar aquel invisible plato de tranquilidad, la determinación se marcó en su pasivo rostro.

"¡Debemos darnos prisa y proceder con la evacuación de los 'daños colaterales'!" Recordó la pelirroja, ayudando a Elise a levantarse. La chica de las coletas asintió, sorprendida al ver que incluso aquella tímida contraparte suya también sabía lo que era el coraje. Ella también tenía de sobra, por supuesto, por lo que no iba a dejar que se quedase con toda la gloria.

* * *

Parece que cada vez que estalla una batalla me perdéis de vista, ¿eh? En realidad no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, pues si me dedicara a acaparar el plató de la historia, no os enteraríais de lo que pasa, y yo no soy omnipresente. Lamento romperos el mito. *Risas*

Además, mi objetivo era importante: localizar a Orochi. Me encontré con Mozu al pasar por la sección norte, luchando junto con Kaze, pero ninguno había visto a la augur. Seguí mi búsqueda por todo el edificio, evitando entablar pelea al estar desarmado.

No logré recuperar mi grimorio, pero aun así algo me decía que encontrar a Orochi era prioritario. Se fue en búsqueda del archiduque porque quería preguntarle algo. Habría usado su adivinación para hallar el camino hasta el verdadero Izana, descubriendo el pastel, y siendo capturada en el proceso.

Tras bajar unas escaleras que se me hicieron eternas, llegué a una sala pobremente iluminada por cuatro lámparas de fuego en las esquinas. Allí estaba el mago oscuro responsable de aquella batalla. A su lado yacían atados el que sería el verdadero archiduque Izana y la inconfundible Orochi.

"¡Miles!" Me llamó la augur al reconocerme. Zola la agarró del brazo, posando un cuchillo sobre su cuello.

"¡Depón las armas que lleves contigo y no te resistas, o tu amiga pagará las consecuencias de tu insolencia!" Me advirtió el rubio del gorro absurdo.

Me quedé paralizado en el sitio, incapaz de tomar ninguna decisión. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, y unos viejos recuerdos resucitaron en mi mente.

Tenía once años, en mi primer día como esclavo para los Clarke. Había logrado soltarme de mis cadenas, y de algún modo conseguí derribar la corroída puerta de mi celda. Casi había logrado escapar de la mansión, pero cuando estaba a dos pasos de poder saltar por la ventana y recuperar mi vida, mis amos me dieron un ultimátum. Si me iba, matarían una chica. Al igual que yo, ella había sido marcada en su hombro. Lo que más me alteró fue ver en sus ojos el deseo de que me fuera: no creo que lo pidiera por mí, sino porque quería morir.

No pude abandonarla. Regresé obedientemente a mi celda, donde se marcaron muchas de las cicatrices de mi espalda en una sola noche. No me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé aquel día. Aunque aquella chica no llegó a sobrevivir a nuestro cautiverio, todavía la llevo en el corazón, como a Mark.

¿Sabéis que me dice? Bueno, no me dice nada, porque está muerta, pero, ¿sabéis lo que sé que me diría de existir algún otro lado desde el que me pueda ver, y que de hecho me esté observando? 'Salta por la ventana'.

"¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo! ¡Pero si quieres mis armas tendrás que quitármelas tú mismo!" Le dije desde la distancia, comenzando a caminar hacia él. Retiró su cuchillo de la augur para apuntarlo hacia mí.

"¡No des ni un paso más!" Me advirtió con los ojos desorbitantes. Algo me dijo que aquello era una buena señal. Si me tenía miedo era porque algo le podría hacer, y si el puñal que tenía fuera verdadero, me habría demostrado que iba en serio hiriendo a mi compañera. Luego le pediría disculpas por ser un imprudente farolero. Lo cierto es que la cara de la mujer era un poema.

Seguí caminando, sin vacilar en mi paso. Entonces, tras dar cinco pasos me detuve, llevándome la mano a la barbilla y entrando en profunda meditación. El mago parecía estar en pánico, sin saber lo que hacer para detenerme. Ignoraba las armas que tenía, y si me atacaba imprudentemente, se estaría delatando innecesariamente.

Antes pude apreciar cómo funcionaba su magia. En un parpadeo, desapareció de un sitio y apareció en otro. Me costaba creer que fuera posible. Así que formulé una hipótesis. Llevé a cabo un cálculo probabilístico, metiendo en la ecuación los factores que influirían, en un intento de determinar su verdadera ubicación.

No me tragaba que pudiera teletransportarse: debía estar en otro punto de la habitación, desde donde pudiera tener el control y estar seguro al mismo tiempo. Cuando estuve a punto de calcular con un 5 por ciento de probabilidad de error dónde estaría, me fijé en que el cuerpo de Zola no tenía sombra.

Como dije antes, en la habitación había cuatro lámparas de fuego, salpicando luz con la danza de sus llamas. Había un punto de la habitación donde se proyectaban sombras, pese a no haber nada en ese sitio. Tarde un buen rato en reaccionar, pues no podía procesar que hubiera sido tan fácil.

Me comencé a reír, incapaz de mantenerme serio después de ver aquel desastre. Me hacía tanta gracia que no pude seguir en pie, aporreando el suelo con desesperación al ver que no concentrarme. ¿Cómo no se estaba dando cuenta? ¡Lo tenía a tres pasos a mi izquierda!

Incluso pude ver cómo se revolvía dónde estaba, incapaz de aprovecharse de mi guardia baja. Por desgracia para él, conocer tan bien el mundo de las ilusiones le jugó una mala pasada, haciéndole pensar que estaría bajo un hechizo: no era capaz de creerse que me estuviera desternillando allí mismo.

"¡Miles, ¿quieres hacer el favor de centrarte?!" Me regañó la pelimorada, sin entender comprender por qué me reía tanto.

Me levanté de nuevo, limpiándome la cara. Es que era tan lamentable que no podía tomarme aquel asunto en serio. Simplemente… uf… Era todo un cachondeo. *Inspira* *Espira*

"¡Sé que estás ahí!" Acusé con una voz quebradiza, señalando a un punto totalmente equivocado, cargado de confianza y victoria.

"¡Estás loco! ¡Crees que me tienes, pero ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando!" Se burló el rubio señalándome con su índice de la vergüenza, intentando recuperar su escasa seguridad con acusaciones a mis locuras.

Mientras él decía aquellas palabras, me volví como alma que lleva el diablo y embestí con todas mis fuerzas al cuerpo verdadero. Me esperaba algo más de resistencia por su parte, pero lo cierto es que apenas me costó agarrarle de los brazos para impedir todo movimiento. Como yo era más alto que él, ni siquiera pudo levantarme de encima.

"¿Por qué no me terminas? ¡Hazlo! He sido testigo de vuestra traición, así que los príncipes me matarán en cuanto me encuentren…" Se quejó Zola, con unos ojos que me suplicaban la muerte. Le observé durante unos segundos, dolido de verle de aquella forma. … ¿No había otro modo de tratar aquel asunto? …

"Bueno, eso solo sería si intentases chivarte al rey." Repliqué con una sonrisa confiada, cruzándome de brazos. "Oye, Orochi. ¿Tú no estabas a cargo de la cárcel del plano astral?" Le pregunté a la augur.

"S-sí… ¿por qué me preguntas eso ahora?" Me preguntó la extrañada maga, sin gustarle mucho por donde estaba llevando la conversación. Me levanté de encima del nohrio. Tras ayudarle a levantarse, el rubio se separó de mí, desconfiado.

"Contéstame a esto, Zola. ¿Quieres vivir?" Pregunté mientras me agachaba para recoger el grimorio que se le cayó al ser embestido.

"¿P-p-p-pero qué estás diciendo? C-claro que quiero vivir." Sus ojos lo confirmaban. El deseo de vivir era tan fuerte en él como en ninguno. "Pero haga lo que haga, soy hombre muerto: le he fallado al rey, y si me quedo aquí seré silenciado para siempre." Expuso el rubio, apretando los dientes. Era evidente lo asustado que estaba.

"Pues es tu día de suerte, porque tienes una tercera posibilidad: ir a un mundo paralelo a pasar una temporadita en una cómoda celda. Así escaparás del rey Garon, y los príncipes podrán estar seguros de que no les delatarás. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?" Ofrecí con entusiasmo juvenil, quitándome las gafas para que me viera claramente los ojos.

"Es cierto que el carcelero normal es un tanto capullo, pero es un buen tío en el fondo. … Muy en el fondo…" Vi la borrosa figura de Orochi asentir, por lo que no me costó imaginarme su cara.

"Sea como sea, es mejor que morir, ¿no crees?" Insistí, devolviéndole el grimorio en señal de fe ciega. … ¿Lo pilláis? ¿Ciega? ¿Sin gafas? … Era una jugada arriesgada, lo sé. Podría matarme en menos de un parpadeo al tener su grimorio de vuelta, pero no lo hizo. Ese es el poder que tiene mostrar que confías en alguien.

"¡No me engañarás! Yo… no caeré en tus trucos. ¡No es posible que me estés ofreciendo una escapatoria!" Se quejó el mago, tembloroso como un caballo recién nacido. Me volví de espaldas, comenzando a desatar a Orochi al volver a ponerme las gafas. La augur me preguntó en susurros si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, a lo cual contesté con una sencilla sonrisa. Sin embargo, me temblaba el pulso mientras deshacía sus ataduras.

"No te diré lo que pensar, Zola. Haces bien en desconfiar de un desconocido que se propone lo impensable." Y entones me levanté, con una actitud visionadora. "Pero intenta considerarlo durante unos segundos: ¿no sería maravilloso que estuviera diciendo la verdad?" Le planteé, haciendo un amplio gesto con las manos. Me acerqué al archiduque Izana, quien me miraba con unos ojos complacidos. ¿Por qué parecía que me conocía? Su cara me desconcertaba un poco, pero le desaté igualmente.

"Es-estás loco… no es posible…" Gimió Zola, perdiendo las fuerzas en sus piernas hasta desmoronarse en el suelo.

"¡Lilith, acude a mi llamada!" Pidió Orochi tras soltar un suspiro. ¡Hurra! De algún modo logré convencer a la augur para que accediera a mis demandas. Pero aún era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria. Zola debía estar más agitado que nunca, y no estaba particularmente desarmado, gracias a cierto loco… *tosidos*

Es que era importante devolverle el grimorio: era lo que simbolizaba su seguridad. Si le hubiera hecho la misma oferta cuando era yo el que tenía la ventaja, no hubiera sido diferente de extorsionarle, ¿o no?

La dragona apareció por un brillante portal que iluminó la sala. Zola se reincorporó de un bote, alterándose al ver a una criatura tan monstruosa. Bueno, realmente no lo era tanto, pero cuando se está asustado, lo que inspira miedo, lo inspira por triplicado.

"Zola, ha llegado el momento de que tomes una decisión. ¿Aceptas el refugio que te ofrecemos, o probarás suerte por tu propia cuenta?" Planteé, ofreciéndole una mano. Suavicé mi expresión todo lo que pude. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, aceptaría la decisión que tomara. Podía haber condenado la vida de muchos con mi estupidez, pero, ¿qué hubierais querido que hiciera? ¿Matarle? … Sé que Corrin no hubiera querido eso, y honestamente, yo tampoco lo deseaba. … Hay que ver cómo me ha influenciado ese indefenso príncipe. *Suspiro* Supongo que le debo gratitud en más de un sentido. A él y a todos a quienes he conocido hasta el momento.

"¿Quién eres?" Me preguntó el mago abrazando su grimorio con precaución. Alcé los hombros, recordando que, al final del día, sigo siendo…

"Miles Stone. Psicólogo. A tu servicio, señor Zola." Le sonreí con una breve reverencia. Perdí el equilibrio al forzar mi postura, tropezando en el sitio y bailoteando en un intento de estabilizarme. La sangre me invadió el rostro, revelando mis sentimientos a flor de piel. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, el mago me puso su grimorio en el pecho, caminando hacia el portal.

"Haré bien en recordar vuestro nombre, Miles Stone." Murmuró el rubio con dureza. Me imagino que su razonamiento sería éste: ya estaba muerto, ¿qué podía perder por intentarlo?

"Me vas a sacar los colores, aunque ya los tenga fuera." Contesté, incapaz de contener mi felicidad. Aquel era mi trabajo: ayudar. Y no hay mejor sentimiento que recibir la mano de las personas a quien les ofreces la tuya.

Tras cerrarse el portal, la calma regresó al palacio. Ya no se escuchaba el sonido de la batalla procedente de las escaleras que bajé. El combate había terminado. Alcé ambos puños al aire, rebosante de energía.

"¡Serás irresponsable! ¡Podría habernos matado!" Me regañó Orochi, golpeándome en el hombro para descargar la tensión que la sacudió.

"Soy culpable de todos los cargos. Pero, eh, estás viva, ¿no?" Le sonreí, henchido de orgullo.

"¡P-pero…! ¿Por qué le devolviste el grimorio? ¿Por qué no le inmovilizaste mientras yo llamaba a Lilith? ¿Por qué…?" Replicó la pelimorada, quitándome el grimorio oscuro y usándolo de arma contundente para castigar mi imprudencia.

"¡No! ¡Librazos no!" Comencé a reírme, interponiendo mis manos para bloquear sus golpes. La de veces que me habrían aporreado con libros en la facultad… … Orochi luchó por sacarme una cara arrepentida. Únicamente buscaba en mí el miedo que pasé, para así sentirse aliviada al no haber sido la única que sufrió.

Tras apartar uno de sus golpes, la sorprendí con un abrazo sosegado, intentando mostrarle lo nervioso que había estado con todo aquello. Mis piernas temblaban, y mi cuello estaba rígido de la tensión.

"Perdón por haberos puesto en peligro. Pero lo hemos logrado. Estamos a salvo." Le murmuré, intentando calmarla. Al principio se resistió a mi abrazo, pero no tardó en aceptar mi refugio, agitada. Murmuraba insultos como 'idiota' o 'imbécil'. No se lo tendría en cuenta, pues me merecía eso y muchos más. Además, todos necesitamos canalizar nuestros sentimientos. Ella me insultaba, yo me aferraba a ella para asegurarme de que no era una alucinación… el hecho de que Zola fuera un maestro de la magia engañosa me aterraba.

Además, Orochi venía de rescatar a Kagero de ser casi violada: estaba algo sensible con lo de ser hecha prisionera. Otra vez, quiero decir. Yo mejor que nadie entiendo lo que es perder la posesión de tu destino, así que puedo decirlo. Es como si te agarran el corazón y amenazasen con aplastarlo a cada segundo, sin poder hacer nada. Muchas veces lo aplastaron, pero para eso estamos los psicólogos. Somos esa bomba de aire que reanima el interior.

Al menos Zola probó ser mucha mejor persona que Kotaro. Estoy seguro de que ese tipo en el fondo es alguien que solo quiere una vida sencilla pero apasionante, con esperanza de encontrar algún día a alguien especial… Ver tan en adelante es una tarea que relegaría a mi compañera augur, pues yo no soy capaz de ver el futuro.

"Miles Stone. Por fin nos conocemos." Dijo el líder de la nación con magnificencia. Me volví para observarle, pero Orochi no me dejó ir todavía. La apariencia del archiduque era la misma que la que utilizó el mago oscuro, pero había algo distinto… no sabría describirlo. ¿Su aura? … Algo así. A simple vista se podía ver que no era alguien ordinario.

"Archiduque Izana, señor, ¿sabéis algo sobre las predicciones de muerte que han perturbado a la naturaleza?" Preguntó Orochi tras soltarme, todavía agarrándome del brazo. Por fin se sacó del pecho esas preocupaciones que tintaron su rostro de tristeza. La pelimorada tenía mala cara, y un frío sudor le bajaba la frente. ¿Predicción de muerte? Eso no sonaba bien, lo cogieses por donde lo cogieses.

"¡Me encanta tu pelo! ¡Tienes que decirme los productos que utilizas!" Pidió el archiduque, rompiendo con la seriedad del ambiente al acercarse amistosamente a la pelimorada.

"¿Eh? ¿Mi pelo? ¿G-gracias?" Replicó la mujer, sin comprender como reaccionar ante aquello. Al parecer el papel de Zola fue más legítimo de lo que pensamos.

"Así es, adivina Orochi. Algo muy interesante está a punto de suceder, y nuestro amiguito de las gafas será el centro de todo." Sonrió el peliblanco, posando una mano sobre mi hombro con confianza y cercanía.

"Heh, ¿que yo qué? A ver si me voy a tener que poner _borde_ contigo." Sonreí alzando las cejas y cruzándome de brazos. Ninguno entendió mi broma, pero yo me reí de igual modo. *Inspira* *Espira* Uf… Miles, céntrate. No es el momento para tus bromas. *Retorcerse en satisfacción*

"Quiero decir, ¡ejem! ¿Que yo qué?" Repetí tras procesar nuevamente sus palabras, con inquietud. Izana se quedó mirándome con una amplia sonrisa, contrastando con la mirada desaprobadora de Orochi una vez hubo entendido mi broma. Centro... borde...

La pelimorada me dio una colleja, sermoneándome sobre la de mejores momentos que había para intentar ser ingenioso. Le repliqué que ella no era la mejor profesora en aquel asunto, obligándola a enfadarse todavía más, indignada. De hecho, al comportarse así estaba corroborando mi acusación. Al fin y al cabo, Izana acababa de decir algo bastante inquietante, y aun así, ahí estábamos los dos, peleándonos como críos.

¿Por qué me miraba con tanto interés el guardián de las profecías? … … … Hm… Supongo que no será por mi pelo…

* * *

 **Por cierto, una aclaración que creo que debería hacer. No es algo así muy importante, pero bueno. Me di cuenta de que Elise, por mucho que esté creciendo y madurando, su esencia es la lindura, no la picardía. Retoqué la parte donde discutían el diseño de su ropa de jinete (Selena logró convencerla para que cerrara la parte del pecho).**

 **Y sí, es que a veces me da por retocar los capítulos y eso. Si los puedo mejorar, ¿por qué no? Así quien los lea de primera vez los tendrá apunto.**

 **Una curiosidad, así, por la cara. Después de haber pasado un tiempo traduciendo al inglés, noto cómo eso afecta a mi forma de escribir, para mal, por desgracia. En plan, cambia la estructura de la sintaxis que empleo, y eso no mola. Por ello, debo hacer varias revisiones antes de subir nada. (Como voy a hacer… dentro de un rato, tal vez mañana/el día en el que se subió esto)**

 **Por cierto, han pasado 39 capítulos y ahora me entero de cómo se ponen las barritas esas que yo ponía por '-O-O-O-'. Heheheh...**

 **Ya casi… siguiente, capítulo 40. ... El destino me llama. e.e**


	40. Capítulo 40: Llamada

**Llamada**

Una vez los impostores que seguían con vida fueron maniatados y enviados a la cárcel del plano astral a pasar un buen tiempo reflexionando sobre sus actos, el resto de soldados nohrios se enteraron de lo sucedido en el palacio. El paradero de Zola era desconocido, y no encontraban su cuerpo en ninguna parte, por lo que muchos asumieron que escapó con la cola entre las patas. Si tan solo supieran…

Izana me ordenó que me quedase esperando en una habitación con Orochi mientras él se ocupaba de poner algo de orden. Al parecer ya sabía que vendríamos, y por ello organizó un banquete de proporciones inmensas.

"Aun así, ¿qué quería decir con lo de que estaré en el centro de todo? No veo como alguien como yo pueda ser tan importante." Le comenté a Orochi, buscando su simpatía. La pelimorada se quedó pensativa, comiéndose las uñas.

"Orochi. ¿Qué tal están las cosas por Babia?" Le pregunté, quedándome con ella. Estábamos sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa que Izana valoraba mucho. Kotatsu se llamaba. Estaba calentita, y sobre la tabla de madera había una cesta con melocotones.

"¿Eh? Oh, perdona. Es solo que no creo que la predicción de muerte fuera el ataque de Zola… y no puedo dejar de darle vueltas." Se explicó, levantando una agotada sonrisa. "Podría intentar preguntar a los dioses, pero me da miedo lo que me puedan decir." Confesó la pelimorada, dejándose caer sobre la mesa. A aquellas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a los ángulos incómodos de los escotes, pero me quité las gafas igualmente, por respeto.

"Yo no sé cómo irá lo del destino, pero creo que es algo que se forja cada uno día a día con cada pequeña decisión que tomamos. Sería muy aburrido pensar que todo está predeterminado, pues, si no tuviéramos elección, ¿qué sentido tendría levantarse cada mañana?" Le planteé, aireando un poco mis pensamientos.

Corrin podría haber elegido ir con sus hermanos hoshidanos, en un intento de salvar a Xander y los demás de las garras de Garon, o bien podría haberse negado a elegir bando, luchando hasta la muerte por la paz. Sin embargo, Corrin eligió regresar para restaurar a Nohr desde su corazón. Él eligió su propio destino, y yo iba a ayudarle a enfrentarlo.

"… Describir el destino sería como intentar atrapar la niebla." Comenzó Orochi, con una expresión agotada. "Pero déjame decirte, Miles, que la adivinación es auténtica. Imagínate una hormiga que camina por una ladera. La hormiga seguirá buscando alimento pase lo que pase. Sin embargo, más arriba se rompe la presa de un río y amenaza la vida de la hormiga. Eso la criatura no lo pudo saber porque no puede ver muy lejos de sí misma. En esa metáfora, nosotros somos las hormigas, y los pájaros que volaban sobre nosotros son las deidades, conscientes de muchas más cosas de las que nosotros podríamos aspirar a intuir."

Vaya, esa es una buena explicación sobre la mecánica del destino. Una que no puedo refutar me ponga como me ponga.

"Pero aun así incluso la hormiga puede cambiar su destino si toma las decisiones apropiadas. Es por eso que la adivinación, preguntar a los pájaros, es algo importante para nuestra supervivencia… Y ahora que nos da un mensaje tan terrible… no puedo dejar de temblar…" Murmuró la pelimorada, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

"Anímate, mujer. Aún no sabemos lo que va a pasar, y si fuera algo realmente malo, ya podríamos intuir de lo que se trata, ¿no crees?" Sugerí, ladeando la cabeza con buen ánimo. La mujer apretó los labios, insegura.

"Venga, Orochi. Adivina mi futuro, anda." Le pedí con una sonrisa, intentando animarla al pronosticarme alguna tontería. Incluso podría aprovecharse de mí para que le fuera a buscar té o algo, prefiero eso a verla tan asustada.

"Vas a morir." Interrumpió Izana, entrando en la habitación. La augur alzó la cabeza, alterada al escuchar su sentencia. Me quedé mirándole con una expresión descompuesta. No tardé en recurrir a una estrategia para escapar a su insinuación.

"Y tú, y Orochi… Nadie vive eternamente, y quien lo haga es un desgraciado." Le repliqué, cruzándome de brazos como un sabiondo. Mi cuerpo se tensó mucho, sin embargo.

"Eso es cierto, pero tú vas a morir hoy." Me sonrió el peliblanco, sentándose con nosotros para coger un melocotón. Orochi se volvió a mí con una cara asustada, mirándome con otros ojos. Ni que tuviera una marca oscura que anunciara mi muerte en la cara, oye.

"Entonces desafiaré mi destino, si me lo permite. Dudo que sepa la de asuntos pendientes que tengo, así que no puedo permitirme morir tan fácilmente." Me reí, sintiendo como si algo se revolviera en mi estómago. Que el guardián de las profecías pronostique mi muerte no era reconfortante, precisamente.

"Claro, y harás bien, porque tú morirás haciendo algo que el mundo necesita que hagas." Asintió el archiduque, llevándose un trozo de fruta a la boca. Le mostré los dientes, desagradado. Menuda insistencia. ¿Cuánto más miedo quiere meterme en el cuerpo? ¿No le daba pena?

"Señor Izana, lo siento, pero debo discrepar." Intervino Orochi, posando sus manos sobre la mesa. "He hecho todas las adivinaciones que he podido, y nada me ayudaba a clarificar el mensaje de muerte. ¿Cómo podéis interpretarlo de ese modo tan descabellado?"

"Porque yo le he preguntado a los dioses, guapa. El precio que pagué esta mañana fue la suavidad de mi pelo. Creo que el concurso del año que viene no lo voy a poder bordar." Se lamentó el archiduque, acariciándose la cabeza con mimo.

"No te preocupes por mí, Orochi. La muerte nos sonríe a todos por igual, así que le devolveré la sonrisa… cuando la venga a visitarme: que no será hoy." Añadí dedicando una sonrisa desafiante al profeta. Odin me hubiera aprobado, que no os quepa la menor duda.

"Me gusta ese espíritu irreverente. Lo necesitarás. Ahora debes salir de ésta habitación y enfrentarte tu destino. Hay oídos que necesitan escuchar unas palabras que solo tú puedes decir." Murmuró el peliblanco, tirándome del brazo para que abandonara el calor del kotatsu. Me resistí a levantarme más por pereza que por miedo. ¿Y qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Podía ser más enigmático? Lo dudo.

"No estarás solo: si tus palabras no alcanzan sus corazones, me aseguraré de que nadie eclipse tu voz." Me prometió el archiduque con una mirada seria, posando sus brazos sobre mí. Olía a melocotón. "Por favor, psicólogo Miles Stone. Te necesitamos." Me pidió nuevamente, inclinando levemente su cabeza en ruego. Solté un suspiro derrotado, pues cuando alguien me pedía así las cosas se me hacía difícil rechazarle.

"¿Y de qué tengo que hab-"

"¡Ahora, sal!" Me ordenó, empujándome a la puerta entreabierta por la que entró. No se escuchaba nada al otro lado, pero olía a comida. Se me abrió el apetito.

Vacilé antes de posar mi mano sobre la puerta corredera, y al volverme a mirar atrás, pude ver como Orochi me deseaba suerte. Me irritó bastante ver que era el único que no entendía nada, no os hacéis idea. Se suponía que debía enfrentarme a un destino terrible y ni siquiera se molestaban en ponerme al tanto de los detalles. Hmph, el próximo año, Izana no ganará el premio al mejor pelo, ¡pero será yo quien reclame el título de campeón, ya verá!

Crucé la puerta con una cara molesta. Giré a mi derecha y subí un par de escaleras que daba a una pequeña plataforma. Al escuchar el sonido de alguien comiendo, miré a mi izquierda. Me quedé petrificado.

Estaba en una gran sala con tres largas mesas llenas de comida. En cada mesa había dos bandos. A la izquierda, caras indudablemente nohrias: rubios, pelo corto recogido hacia atrás, hombreras de metal, rasgos afilados… A la derecha, hoshidanos: caras más redondas y suaves, coletas por doquier, colores castaños y pelirrojos, brazales de cuerdas…

Me di la vuelta 360 grados como un autómata, intentando regresar por donde vine y llorar debajo del kotatsu. Sin embargo, Izana me había seguido y me señaló el escenario, ordenándome ir a mi puesto. Orochi se asomó por la puerta, quedándose igual de sorprendida que yo.

De un modo u otro, me obligué a regresar a la plataforma, y me puse como un hierro incandescente al notar todas las miradas posarse en mí. Me quedé ahí un buen rato, observándoles de vuelta. La tensión era tan grande que me noté desfallecer. Mi corazón martilleaba mi pecho como si fuera un festival. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?

Fue algo un poco raro no encontrar alivio al reconocer a los príncipes sentados en la esquina de la mesa central, cerca de mí. Tal vez fuera porque estaban todos los nobles. Ryoma frente a Xander, Takumi frente a Leo, Hinoka frente a Camilla y Sakura frente a Elise. Corrin y Azura se sentaron en la esquina de la mesa, a modo de bando neutral. Los vasallos de sus señores compitieron por encontrar un asiento cerca de sus señores, preocupados por lo que pueda suceder.

"¿Miles? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿No comes algo?" Me preguntó Corrin, levantándose de su sitio. Comencé a coger aire y a soltarlo, invocando la calma que necesitaría para… para… ¿para qué?

"No, pero gracias. Yo… tengo algo que decir." Anuncié cruzándome de brazos, sin poder ser menos claro.

"¿De qué se trata?" Se interesó Azura, siendo ella otra persona capaz de alzar la voz en un lugar como aquel. Me quedé mirándola dándome toquecitos en la cabeza con el dedo.

"Todavía estoy intentando averiguarlo." Sonreí, rascándome la cabeza por detrás. Estaba tan asustado que mi cuerpo no lo podía soportar. Las miradas asesinas que sentí procedentes de los soldados hoshidanos no me ayudaron mucho, que digamos. … Pero tuve la sensación de que Azura tenía algo que ver en lo que quería decir. … Mmm… Oh, estaba aquel asunto, pero, ¿cómo lo trato si ni siquiera puedo hablar de él?

¿Cuál era mi objetivo? Una alianza. ¿Cómo puedo dirigir sus pensamientos a lo que me interesa? ¿Cómo forzar la situación? … Me resultó curioso ver cómo se parecían unos a otros, nohrios a hoshidanos, pese a ser tan diferentes.

"Vaya, aquí hay un poco tensión en el aire, ¿eh? Creo saber por qué." Comencé tras aclararme la garganta, intentando alzar mi voz para que todos me escuchasen. Puse una cara seria y les señalé con un dedo poderoso. "Miráis al que tenéis en frente, y no podéis sino preguntaros, ¿se cree más guapo que yo?" Dejé una breve pausa reflexiva, pero realmente me paré para contener mi risa. Que desastre; mis piernas no podían estar más flojas, y voy y suelto eso. Izana… me da igual morir, puedo irme en paz después de aquello. *Risas*

"¡Pues bien! Lo siento por romperos el mito, pero la belleza es un asunto subjetivo. Hay gustos como colores. Lo mejor que podéis hacer todos es creeros más guapo que el que tenéis en frente, pues así os sentiréis bien con vosotros mismos. He aquí mi recomendación: si alguien os dice que sois feos, no le hagáis caso, porque, al margen de si es cierto o no, seréis peores que ellos si os dejáis provocar." Proseguí, relajándome progresivamente. No hubo respuesta por parte del público, lo cual fue algo incómodo para mí. Sin embargo, pude ver como la mayoría miraba al de enfrente con rivalidad, cuestionándose aquel asunto.

"¿Sabéis? En el fondo creo que os podríais llevar bien unos con otros." Confesé, algo nervioso. Como si me lanzaran dardos, sentí sus afiladas miradas odiarme por tal insinuación. "Quiero decir, ¡miraos! Os parecéis mucho más de lo que pensáis: os preocupáis por quién es más guapo, me miráis con resentimiento al sugeriros eso, lucháis por vuestras naciones… ¿realmente somos tan distintos?" Me defendí, encogiéndome de hombros. Aquello les desconcertó.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Miles? ¿Conciliar con el enemigo?" Me acusó Leo, levantándose de su sitio. Me sorprendió verle reaccionar tan exageradamente, pero me imaginé que estaría afectado por su maldición. Quiero decir, sí, esa era mi intención, y él lo sabía: necesitábamos el apoyo hoshidano para enfrentarnos a Anankos, así como para recuperar Nohr de las manos del tirano al mando.

"Eso es algo que ahora mismo no importa, príncipe Leo. Pero dejadme preguntaros a todos una cosa: ¿por qué luchamos?" Reencaucé, sin detenerme mucho. No quería que el comentario de Leo les cerrara la mente, y noté que el príncipe Takumi se molestaba al escuchar su 'irritante voz'. "Señor Xander, ¿podéis contestar a mi pregunta?" Pedí al rubio, volviéndome a él.

El príncipe heredero se levantó de su sitio mientras Leo se volvía a sentar, tirado por Camilla. La princesa tenía una cara preocupada, y no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Xander miró a los presentes durante unos segundos, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

"¡Oh, no! Cierto, perdón. ¡Ejem! Lo siento, señor Xander. No había caído en que ese asunto es algo mucho más delicado de lo que hago parecer." Me disculpé, bailoteando en el sitio, deseando estar en cualquier otra parte.

"No es necesario que te disculpes." Replicar el príncipe, paciente. Guardó algo de silencio, planteándose cómo contestar a mi pregunta apropiadamente en una situación tan compleja.

"¡Lo cierto es que muy pocos aquí comprendemos lo que es ser príncipe heredero!" Proseguí con fuerza, dedicándole una mirada suplicante para que me permitiera seguir. No quería ceder la palabra tan pronto, y realmente necesitaba decir aquello. El rubio se quedó intrigado, pero pude notar como le molestó no poder protagonizar aquello. Pero lo escondió bien.

"Recientemente he aprendido lo que es ser soldado. Levantarse cada mañana sin saber si podré ver el siguiente amanecer… matar personas cuya vida o pasado desconozco… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué pasar por todo eso? Contestar a esa pregunta es el trabajo de todo aquel cuyo destino sea ser rey. Las expectativas que tenemos sobre Xander y Ryoma son bestiales, y muchos de nosotros nos volveríamos locos bajo la presión que supone. No sabemos la suerte que tenemos, compañeros secundarios." Suspiré, cruzándome de brazos. Con aquella pequeña reflexión, logré ganarme la atención del público. Que gozada.

"Así que, cambiaré al entrevistado. Señor Ryoma, ¿podría contestarme a la misma pregunta? ¿Por qué lucháis?" Pasé al hoshidano, algo nervioso al dirigirme hacia él. Pude notar cómo la emoción despertó en los soldados de aquella nación, mientras que los nuestros se frustraron al perder el turno de palabra.

"Luchamos por nuestro pueblo, por la vida de nuestra gente y por la paz. El rey Garon no es apropiado para gobernar, y si le permitiéramos seguir, nos llevaría a todos a la ruina." Expuso con fortaleza el castaño, haciendo gala de su habilidad para hablar en voz alta. Cielos, que envidia. Yo palidecía como interlocutor a su lado.

"¿Sabéis qué? Yo opino igual." Asentí aprobadoramente, ganándome la enemistad de aquellos a quienes traicioné. "Pero no os equivoquéis, príncipe… Ryoma." Por un momento casi me olvidaba de su nombre. Habría sido muy vergonzoso fallar. Solo pensar aquella posibilidad logró sacarme los colores.

"El rey Garon no siempre fue así. Es de él de quien os quiero hablar a todos hoy." Presenté, mirando altivamente al final de la habitación, intentando imitar a Ryoma.

Unos abucheos me interrumpieron, procedentes del bando hoshidano, y los nohrios solo pudieron guardar silencio.

"¡Ya sé que no es la persona más simpática hoy día, pero os ruego que me permitáis seguir!" Pedí al público. Esperé pacientemente a que se cansaran de hacer los borregos. Mientras tanto, examiné a los presentes con calma. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que no todos allí eran nohrios o hoshidanos. También contábamos con la presencia de miembros de las tribus del hielo, del fuego y del viento, así como a los jefes de los clanes cambiaformas. Todo un público. ¿Sabría Izana lo que iba a hacer? Era profeta, ¿por qué no?

"El joven Garon se convirtió en rey en el peor momento posible. Había una guerra civil, el vandalismo era más violento que nunca, y la muerte se paseaba por la calle como quien no quiere la cosa. Nuestra nación nunca ha sido tan agraciada como la vuestra, hoshidanos. No tenemos muchos campos fértiles, la corrupción predominaba en los puestos de poder, la prostitución… el… el… tráfico de esclavos…" Lo último que dije con más carga emocional de la que pretendía. No era algo neutro para mí. Tuve que detenerme unos segundos para organizar mis ideas. En ese tiempo pude ver como Niles y Silas apretaban los puños.

"Y pese a todo pronóstico, el rey llegó a cambiar todo eso con el tiempo. Nos unificó como nación, creando un lugar en el que se podía vivir." Proseguí con asombro. "¿Sabéis lo difícil que es eso? Yo tampoco, pero como psicólogo que soy, os puedo decir que cargar toda una nación sobre tus hombros es lo más duro que hay. … Así que no subestiméis a las parejas de los líderes, pues su rol es casi tan importante como el del mismo rey. Si es el soberano quien carga el peso de su nación, es su pareja quien le ayuda a mantenerse en pie." Mis ojos pasaron sobre los príncipes, quienes se quedaron distraídos observando el plato de comida ante sus ojos. ¡¿Era aquello langosta?! *Llorar* Me muero de hambre…

Como me quedé callado, me abofeteé la cara con las dos manos, centrando mis pensamientos. Todos me estaban mirando. Incluso Laslow se estaba sonrojando al ponerse en mis zapatos. Debía espabilar y seguir adelante. Hacer que incluso personas como Setsuna comprendan mi mensaje en su máxima expresión.

"Y aquí es donde la cosa se pone complicada. La reina Katerina murió." Cogí aire y lo volví a solar, midiendo mis palabras. La voz me había comenzado a temblar un poco. "Cualquiera hubiera enloquecido tras aquello. Pero Garon se mantuvo firme, aunque su corazón sangrase de dolor. Luchó por su gente, sin permitirse desfallecer. Luego llegó la reina Arete, y encontró de nuevo la fuerza para seguir adelante. Hubo muchos que se negaron a aceptarla, incapaces de superar la muerte de Katerina. Sin embargo, el rey pudo encontrar su fuerza con la nueva reina. Estaba herido, pero Arete le ayudó a sanar sus heridas… por nosotros…" Aquello último lo murmuré, llevándome la mano al pecho. Imaginar lo que tuvo que haber sido era doloroso, pero debía seguir. Debía hacer caso omiso del peso en mi pecho, y del picor en mis ojos. Orochi me estaba animando detrás de bastidores, con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

"Por si no fuera poco, la reina Arete desapareció, hundiendo al rey en la más profunda miseria. En un intento por replicar su 'ejemplo', muchas… doncellas… se acercaron a Garon con dulces palabras, buscando la riqueza de ser reina. Nuestro soberano estaba tan desesperado por llenar el hueco que se formó en su pecho que aceptó la compañía de cuantas fueran necesarias." Me di una pequeña pausa, mirando en particular al bando hoshidano.

"No sé si estaréis al tanto, pero de nuestros príncipes, Xander es el único hijo de la reina Katerina. Muchos más miembros de la realeza vinieron después de él, y, por supuesto, sus madres se aprovecharon de ellos para ganarse el favor de Garon. Ese conflicto es lo que conocemos como la guerra de las concubinas: forzaron a sus hijos e hijas a matarse unos a otros en la oscuridad de la noche, aprovechándose de ellos como marionetas."

La princesa Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara, sacudida por el terror y la tragedia de la que hablaba. Hinoka buscó los ojos de Camilla, pero la pelimorada estaba distraída observando mis pies. Azura se llevó la mano a su brazo, recordando aquellos horribles tiempos. Xander apretó los puños en furia, carcomido por no haber sido capaz de impedirlo. Corrin se quedó sin palabras. No debía saber lo que pasó. … Ugh… *Temblor*

"Ya sé que esto no le perdona por lo que ha hecho… pero intentad imaginaros cómo se debió sentir el rey Garon con todo aquello. Perdió al amor de su vida y la fortaleza de su alma. Cuando encontró en sí mismo el valor para abrir su herido corazón a otra persona, desaparece sin dejar rastro. Uno pensaría que no podría seguir después de aquello. Pero la pesadilla no terminó ahí. Una panda de… arpías… le ofrecieron su cariño para aprovecharse de él. Estaba débil, y ver que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Así… es como se convirtió en el hombre que es hoy. Parecerá que sigue vivo, pero los pedazos de su identidad fueron perdidos junto con sus dos primeras esposas. …" ¿Cómo podría culparle? ¿Cómo podría… exigirle algo mejor? Ser rey era duro, pero no creo que exista un rey que lo haya pasado peor que él. Y si existe… no quiero ni imaginármelo.

"Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, unos murmullos envenenaron su mente. Literalmente, no puedo daros detalles al respecto, pero confiaré en que comprendías lo que quiero decir." Pedí, dejando ahí aquel tema. Es… tan triste. Tampoco puedo culpar a Anankos por lo que le hizo… quiero decir… estaba cansado de vivir, sin escapatoria… ¿cómo no volverse loco? …

"Garon fue un rey magnífico, duro, pero justo. Tuvo… los santos cojones de arreglar una nación… Te lo ha puesto muy difícil, Xander. Las expectativas están muy altas, pero hay algo que puedes hacer." Le sonreí al rubio, cruzándome de brazos con seguridad. Separé las piernas, asegurándome de estar preparado para lo que iba a hacer, porque después no habría marcha atrás.

"Como he dicho, los nohrios tenemos una deuda que jamás podremos saldar con el rey Garon… pero… no podemos permitirle seguir siendo nuestro líder. ¿Por qué luchamos? La verdad no lo sé, y se lo volvería a preguntar a Xander, pero él, como príncipe heredero que es, nos contestaría lo que queremos oír. Lo siento de nuevo, jefe, pero tengo que ser franco si quiero dejar claras mis intenciones." Me disculpé otra vez si cabe ante Xander. Éste apretó la mirada, irritado con lo que estaba pasando, pero Corrin le puso un brazo encima para que me dejara seguir. Nada podía detenerme.

"Nosotros luchamos contra Hoshido porque es lo que nos ordena el rey. Aunque sería muy fácil aceptar sus órdenes ciegamente, yo difiero. ¿Por qué narices luchamos contra ellos cuando lo que deberíamos hacer es pedirles ayuda? ¿Qué ganamos con destruirles? ¿Qué…?" El nudo en mi garganta se hizo demasiado prieto, deteniendo mis palabras. Cogí aire varias veces antes de seguir. En algún punto comencé a llorar. Soy patético. Y estaba sobre un escenario, sacando lo que había mi interior. Ojalá me hubiera tocado otro papel en aquella función, pero cumpliría con el rol que me dio Izana.

"Es doloroso seguir así… a éste paso, no solo estaremos condenándonos a perecer como nación, sino que además estaremos enfrentando dos familias. ¡Oh!" Me reí. "Eso es otra cosa. Supongo que muchos de aquí ya lo sabréis, pero éstos dos de aquí son Corrin y Azura. Digamos que fueron secuestrados de pequeños, y se criaron en el bando contrario. ¿Sabéis lo más triste? Ellos solo quieren poder disfrutar de este banquete con su familia en paz. Pero hay un cafre justificadamente desquiciado que no para de presionar el estallido de la guerra. … Yo me he metido en todo éste lío para ayudar a estas pobres criaturas, y ya me veis, estoy aquí hoy para contaros todo este rollo en un intento desesperado de que… de que… de que os llevéis bien. Porque quien tenéis delante de vosotros es más feo, pero sobre todo porque todos aquí sois víctimas del dolor de un solo hombre. Y… y yo… ya no sé qué más decir…"

Mis piernas perdieron su fuerza, me dolía la cabeza y me picaban los ojos. Tenía hambre. Y la comida de delante parecía deliciosa, pero había perdido el apetito. Mi boca captó algo sabor salado, pero no me di cuenta de que eran mis lágrimas. También estaba mareado. Había llegado a mi límite. Mis emociones habían estallado, y tuve que sentarme en el suelo para recuperar el aliento. Tenía miedo, miedo de haber fracasado. Miedo de haberles defraudado. Miedo de lo que me fuera a pasar. Miedo de la advertencia de Izana. Miedo de quedarme solo… Pero sobre todo miedo de no haber sido capaz de llegar hasta ellos. … Pocas veces he estado más vivo.

"Miles. ¿Estás insinuando que nuestro rey no es capaz de ejercer con su posición?" Me preguntó Xander con pasividad, mirándome con unos inquietantes ojos. Juraría que antes no los tenía tan rojos. "¡Pues estás equivocado! ¡Padre es un hombre mucho más grande de lo que describes!" Me gritó con violencia. Su voz resonó por toda la habitación. No sé si fueron segundos… minutos… horas… pero sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera tenido, no podía reaccionar. Dolía demasiado.

"¡Ja! ¡¿Llamas a ese monstruo un 'gran hombre', incluso después de lo que le hizo a nuestro padre?! ¡¿Incluso después de haceros pasar por todo eso?! ¡¿Tras el secuestro de Corrin y el asesinato de nuestros padres?!" Estalló Ryoma en represalia, extrañamente alterado.

"Siempre estuvisteis creyéndoos soberbios y magníficos, ¡pero en realidad nos estabais ignorando mientras moríamos en la miseria!" Gritó de vuelta Leo, aporreando su puño sobre la mesa y esparciendo su comida sobre el suelo.

"¡Ahí tenéis otra de muestra de la lógica de la escoria nohria! ¡No sabéis más que autocompadeceros y justificaros! ¡¿Cuándo vais a pagar por todo lo que habéis hecho?!" Replicó Takumi, siempre dispuesto a discutir.

"¿Oh? ¿Te atreves a hablar de autocompadecerse? ¿El hijo de mamaíta? ¡Al menos tú tuviste una que intentó quererte! ¡¿Y qué hiciste tú?!" Contraatacó Camilla, más implicada en aquel asunto de lo que jamás hubo esperado.

"¡Esa acusación es demasiado rastrera incluso para ti, Camilla! ¡Te creía mejor que eso!" Se mosqueó Hinoka, tocándole el hombro a su dolido de gravedad hermano.

"¡Basta! ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que discutir? ¿No veis que le estáis haciendo daño a Corrin y a Azura?" Comenzó a llorar Elise, sensible ante los bocinazos. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a agitarse, comenzando sus propias disputas. Los que se resistían a discutir fueron atacados por un dolor de cabeza repentino.

"T-t-tiene razón. Por favor, calmaos todos…" Murmuró Sakura, temblorosa como un conejo. Ver a las jóvenes princesas fue una razón para muchos para seguir peleando, sin embargo.

"¡Corrin debería haber vuelto con nosotros en primer lugar! ¡Nos traicionó!" Acusó Ryoma, mirando con furia al peliblanco.

"¡Hermano, yo… eso no es cierto!" Intentó defenderse el pobre príncipe descalzo, alzándose para detener aquella locura. Pero algo le sentó mal en el cuerpo. Algo que le hacía querer gritar.

"¡No te atrevas a considerarnos tu familia! ¡No has hecho más que causarnos sufrimiento!" Casi vomitó el arquero, perdiendo su autocontrol.

"¡Qué ironía que lo diga el mamarracho que se pelea con su propia familia!" Contraatacó Leo tras una breve pausa. Hizo lo imposible por evitar que su propia fuera contra Corrin le hiciese enloquecer, pero logró contenerse, centrándose en el odio que sentía por aquellos malnacidos.

"Leo, no es necesario decir cosas tan rudas…" Intervino Corrin, asustado. El mago rubio le dirigió una mirada que le obligó a guardar silencio. Era como si Leo desease que nunca hubiera llegado a ser su familia… Corrin reculó hasta chocar con el escenario, paralizado por el dolor.

La discusión se propagó a las mesas contiguas. Unos discutían por lo referente a Cheve, otros por el disgusto en Cyrkensia. El jefe Kilma permaneció tranquilo, pero no pudo evitar sentir la rebeldía renacer en su interior. Fuga detuvo a Hayato antes de que hiciera alguna locura. Su hijo era muy orgulloso, y ver cómo los demás se peleaban como críos le estaba torturando. Keaton intentó tranquilizar a Charlotte en su discusión con Scarlet, pero tuvo que intervenir Benny. Su mirada por una vez reflejaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Niles comenzó a analizar a sus oponentes, cogiendo cada palabra ofensiva que le lanzaban, torciéndolas horriblemente y disparándolas de vuelta. Odin, Arthur, Selena, Laslow… estaban atacados por un misterioso dolor de cabeza. Effie, tolerante para el sufrimiento, logró agarrar a Peri para que no le clavara ningún tenedor a nadie en el ojo, como decía que haría. La única que no parecía especialmente afectada fue Mozu, quien había tomado demasiado desayuno y no pudo hincar el diente. Felicia se vio obligada a encerrar en prisiones de hielo a unos cuantos soldados nohrios, impidiendo que estallara un conflicto armado.

En aquel momento solo pude llorar. En mi ser no había espacio para otra posible reacción. Entonces vi a Azura acercarse a mí. Estaba agarrando su colgante entre sus manos, y parecía determinada a hacer algo. En cuanto intentó dirigir sus palabras hacia mí, su voz se negó a salir. Pensé que había hablado demasiado flojo, y la ira estalló en mi interior como un incendio veraniego.

Me levanté con rabia, cogí aire, y lancé un grito con todas mis fuerzas, rasgándome desde el interior. Me noté desmayar varias veces, pero no podía caer ahí. Todavía no.

Al terminar mi alarido sollozante, la mayoría de los presentes se volvieron para descubrir qué había hecho tal sonido. Aquellos que intentaron proseguir su pelea no tardaron en darse cuenta de algo extraño: la voz no salía de sus gargantas.

Me volví a Izana, confuso. Éste volvió a alzar un brazo, indicándome que prosiguiera. … Les había silenciado a todos con su magia. Reconstruí mi compostura lentamente, mirando con ojos rojizos a los presentes. Vestían caras violentas, confusas, tristes… vaya desastre… de verdad…

Azura intentó detenerme, agitada, pero Izana la cogió del brazo y se la llevó del escenario. Orochi le pidió que guardara la calma, compartiendo su intranquilidad.

"… No… no sé… qué bicho os habrá picado… Pero supongo que realmente no importa. Si eso es lo que guardáis en vuestro corazón… proclamar otra cosa sería mentir. Os… os… doy las gracias por ser honestos." Murmuré, sin necesitar alzar demasiado la voz para que se me volviera a prestar atención. Debía aceptar su dolor… por muy duro que fuera… debía seguir.

"Xander, dices que tu padre es capaz de proseguir sus funciones como rey… pero creo que en realidad estás asustado de tener que tomar el mando, y no te culpo: yo tampoco querría. Pero… te he visto luchar. Te he visto dirigirte a los demás. Por favor, te pido que me creas cuando te digo que… estarás bien, porque sin importar los problemas que enfrentes no estarás solo. Inspiras a la gente. Cierto príncipe ingenuo me ha enseñado a confiar ciegamente en los demás, pero tú te ganaste ese privilegio por quien eres. Confío en ti, y confío en que harás lo correcto, pase lo que pase." Comencé con calma. Mi visión estaba borrosa, por lo que no pude ver como la cólera amainaba en su rostro.

"Pero parece que será necesario que saque mi otro as…" Entonces me volví a Izana, abriendo mucho los ojos. "¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Sabías que esto iba a pasar! …" Me cabreé, apretando los puños con ira. Luché por centrarme en lo que realmente importaba. El tiempo apremiaba. "Supongo que eso ya no importa. ¡Más te vale ganar el próximo concurso al mejor pelo, ¿me oyes?!" Le ordené, olvidándome quien era, pues para mí solo era aquel capullo que anunció mi muerte.

Me sorprendí al ver lo mucho que logró calmarme su sonrisa pícara. … Allá van. Las palabras que tanto necesitan oír, y que solo yo puedo pronunciar.

"Realmente hay otra razón por la que el rey Garon no puede seguir dirigiendo la nación: está siendo controlado por una tercera fuerza." Gunter no estaba en la habitación. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Él habría sido el primero en pelear con los hoshidanos, o tal vez hubiera guardado la prudencia. Nunca llegué a conocerle bien del todo.

"Antes de nada, debo revelaros la existencia de una maldición. La misma que se cobró la vida de la reina Arete. ¿Sabéis por qué nunca habéis escuchado de un tercer bando? Porque ésta maldición la protege. Quien revele su identidad morirá. Y ahí es donde entro yo en acción." Sonreí, refiriéndome a lo de antes. A lo de que sonreiría a mi muerte cuando llamase a mi puerta. Seré un idiota que es capaz de sacar su mejor sonrisa en el momento más desesperado, pero mis rodillas parecían querer despegar.

Corrin se levantó del sitio, y sacudió la cabeza activamente, intentando detenerme. Las palabras no saldrían de él, pero sí las lágrimas. Habría sido demoledor, y me habría hecho plantearme no proceder… pero debía seguir hasta el final. Por él. Por todos.

"Lo siento, Corrincito de mi vida y de mi corazón, pero no queda otra opción. Te prometí un milagro, y esto es lo único que se me ocurre." Adopté una pose reflexiva, mirando al techo. "No es como si nunca hubiera sido el más listo, de todos modos, así que tampoco es una gran sorpresa." Bromeé. Me iría a la tumba con mi extraño sentido del humor, os lo aseguro.

"Veréis, os explico lo que va a pasar ahora, para que lo entendáis. Voy a identificar a la entidad que ha estado corrompiendo la mente de Garon, motivándole a perseguir la guerra, así como muchas otras atrocidades. Por ello, moriré. Al morir, probaré cierta la existencia de la maldición, así como la de la entidad que me la puso."

Aquella noticia realmente causó un impacto en los rostros de los presentes. Unos se mostraban confusos, sin comprender de lo que hablaba. Otros se preocuparon inmediatamente al escuchar el anuncio de mi fallecimiento. Camilla… no reaccionó, pero Elise la abrazó por detrás, deteniendo sus movimientos con desesperación.

Lo cierto es que… ya que me iba a ir, había unas cuantas cosas que quería decir, y bueno, estaban obligados a escuchar gracias a la magia de Izana. ¡Las cosas claras, y el chocolate espeso! Como se suele decir.

"El príncipe Leo tiene una maldición que usa sus propias fuerzas contra sí. Eso se traduce en una mala hostia de campeonato, así que disculpadle si dice algunas cosas hirientes. Es un gran tipo, pero es demasiado tímido como para admitirlo. Oh, y Takumi, señor o como quieras que te llame. No sé cómo serás en el fondo, pero déjame decirte que es normal sentirse como una mierda cuando el sufrimiento embarga tu pecho, así que… no seas muy duro contigo mismo. Nadie es perfecto, y la perfección es un rollo de todas formas." Le mencioné. De algún modo, el príncipe Ryoma logró detenerle en su intento de asesinarme. Un par de pelirrojos, en éste caso Selena y aquel que yo no sabía que se llamaba Subaki, me miraron confusos e intrigados.

"Elise, realmente no es necesario que te conviertas en una jinete wyvern para ser alguien irremplazable. Te aseguro que sin ti, no estaríamos donde estamos." Le dije a mi pequeña rubia preferida, forzando mi sonrisa más amplia todavía. "Corrin, Azura… vosotros dos habéis sido todo un dolor de cabeza. Ahora mismo no me estaréis entendiendo, pero, con suerte, lo haréis pronto. ¡Mucha suerte, Felicia!" Le grité a la pelirrosa que había en la distancia. Traté aquel asunto con una mezcla de desesperación e ironía, pero ante todo con optimismo.

"Oh, y… Camilla. Siento mucho haber sido tan insufrible. Tienes razón, soy un cerdo y un incompetente. Nunca hubiera tenido éxito en la conquista de tu corazón de todos modos, pero aun así, gracias por haberme robado el mío. Jamás pensé que alguien lo lograría después de… de… bueno, eso ya no importa mucho, ¿no?" Me despedí, cerrando los ojos y quitándome las gafas. Al hacer aquello, no pude ver sus lágrimas. Tras una larga pausa, tomé la decisión.

"Bueno, no me extiendo mucho más. Oh, pero hay muchas cosas más que quisiera deciros a todos. Aunque… me temo que soy psicólogo, y airear públicamente nuestros asuntos sería algo desleal por mi parte, ¿no?" Me reí, temblando como nunca. "Simplemente sabed que… me alegro un montón muy grande de haberos conocido. Fue breve, pero pude cumplir mi sueño: ser alguien sencillo que ayuda a los demás. Es un fastidio tener que decir adiós, así que… gracias por todo…" Concluí, inclinándome hacia ellos mientras mis lágrimas manchaban el escenario. El público comenzó a agitarse, asustado de lo que fuera a hacer. Algunos intentaron levantarse para darme una paliza y detenerme, pero Izana se aseguró de que nadie pudiera ponerse en pie.

"¡Sí! ¡La maldición!" Grité repentinamente, alzando la cabeza tan rápidamente que casi me caí hacia atrás. "A ver… toma aire… y suéltalo…" Al plantearme la idea de confesar, noté cómo aquella mano invisible me apretaba el pecho, amenazándome con ejecutar su advertencia. Heh, no todo iba a salir cómo el pretendía. Y alguien tendría que ir a poner un fin a su mísera vida eterna.

"¡El petardo conocido como Anankos es el dragón de Valla! ¡Ha estado guiando los movimientos de Garon en la guerra desde hace bastante tiempo! ¡El reino de Valla es la cosa más rara que veréis nunca, y su entrada se yace al fondo del Cañón sin Fondo! ¡Pero solo está abierta cuando los cielos cambian de lugar, así que no os tiréis ni antes ni después!" Grité con toda mi alma. Literalmente.

Un silencio incómodo, la verdad. Nada pasaba. Miradas extrañadas me perforaban, esperando que sucediera algo. … Eh…

"Vaya… esto no debería estar pasando. Quiero decir, vaya putada. Heheh. ¿Os imagináis que ahora he estado teniendo delirios de loco y no ha existido nunca tal cosa como una maldición que hace desaparecer a sus víctimas?" Les planteé con nerviosismo. Al llevar la mano al frente, pidiéndoles su opinión, me di cuenta de una putada todavía mayor. Mi brazo había comenzado a desaparecer.

Entré en pánico. Estaba muriéndome de verdad. No dolía, pero mi cuerpo estaba desapareciendo. Sentí miedo como nunca antes lo había experimentado. Lo desconocido aterra, y cuando te habían avisado de muerte con anterioridad, aterra por quintuplicado. El horror luchó por hacerse paso hasta mi cara, pero me negué. No permitiría que aquella fuera la última cosa que se viera de mí. Si me iba, me iría con una sonrisa encharcada en lágrimas. Así se fue Clara…

"Y para concluir todo esto, os contaré mi chiste favorito de 'alguien llama a la puerta'." Sonreí, como si me estuviera desmontando. Me aclaré la garganta ceremonialmente. "Knock, knock. ¿Quién es? ¿El destino? Estaba esperando tu-"

Llamada.

Mi cuerpo desapareció por completo, pero yo seguía allí. Intenté alzar mi voz de nuevo, pero el sonido no brotaría. Mi cuerpo era invisible, y quienes me habían estado observando se quedaron petrificados, incapaces de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Nadie volvió a posar sus ojos sobre mí.

Me bajé del escenario y me acerqué a Corrin. Cuando intenté tocarle, mis 'manos' le atravesaron el cuerpo. ¿Sabéis ésta sensación de estar perdido en mitad del mar, en plena tormenta? Parecido. Solo que a tu lado habrían miles de botes salvavidas que se niegan a permitirte subir. Bueno, más que se nieguen, es que ni te verían. … Y estaban allí por ti… vaya forma de ahogarse…

Un quejido se escuchó a nuestro lado. Una lanza perforó el pecho del archiduque Izana, y detrás de él estaba Gunter. Con otro fuerte tirón, alzó el cuerpo del profeta sobre las cabezas, y de algún modo su apariencia cambió por la de Zola. ¡Se suponía que estaba en el plano astral! ¡Aquel no podía ser Zola de verdad! Pero entonces… ¡entonces…!

"¡El archiduque es un impostor! ¡Zola mató a Miles e intentó engañarnos a todos con retorcidas mentiras! ¡Era una trampa!" Avisó el veterano, arrojando el cuerpo del supuesto traidor al escenario. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Tanto nohrios como hoshidanos entraron en pánico, levantándose de sus sitios y separándose en dos bandos. Blanco y negro otra vez. Había sido en vano. Gunter me la había liado pero bien. Gunter… Gunter… era el traidor. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

Convertido en un espectro incorpóreo, sin capacidad para interferir en el destino, presencié cómo comenzaban a pelear a muerte, asustados unos de otros. Mientras los soldados se lanzaron a la sangrienta pelea, los vasallos se llevaron a los príncipes de aquel sitio. Orochi se llevó a Azura por los pasillos anexos, escapando del conflicto. Los líderes de las otras tribus se marcharon para nunca volver a relacionarse con nosotros, defraudados al ver que no podíamos llegar a un acuerdo. No les culpo.

Cuando la gran sala se quedó vacía, pintada de rojo y condimentada con cadáveres, me acerqué al moribundo Izana con la apariencia de Zola.

"Lo… siento… Miles… No podré ganar el concurso del año que viene. Pero tenías razón… tú… no vas a morir hoy…" Murmuró el archiduque, tosiendo sangre sobre el charco de sus fluidos. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero era el único, y estaba a punto de perecer.

"No te rindas… serás un espectro, pero todavía hay algo que puedes hacer… No… te… rin…" La pícara luz que solía bailar en sus ojos desapareció. Su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo, inerte y contraído. No me gustó verle la cara manchada de sangre. Quise limpiarle, pero mis brazos atravesaron su cabeza, y mis mangas blancas no recogieron el líquido rojo.

Era curioso. Convertido en espectro, no se puede llorar. Mis emociones se desvanecían. Me sentiría triste por ello, pero no podía. Me sentiría fascinado por aquel interesante acontecimiento psicológico, pero no podía. Me sentiría furioso por haber fracasado, pero no podía. Me sentiría hundido por haber dado mi vida en vano, pero no podía.

Me paseé por el palacio una última vez antes de ir en busca de los demás. Jamás volvería a probar bocado, y me quedaría con hambre por siempre. Albergaría deseo hacia la langosta, pero ya no.

Aun así, me di cuenta de algo extraño. La comida tenía una salsa que no pude ver mientras era visible. Era morada cuando estaba en un bote, pero al ser esparcida sobre la comida se volvía algo más clara, como si quisiera ocultarse. ¿Sería aquello lo que utilizó Gunter para enfurecer a los que comieron algo? Aquello explicaría el repentino rebote de Xander y los demás. Sería alguna clase de droga que potenciaría el miedo en las personas, forzando a sacar los temores más hirientes. Me aliviaría ver que no fracasé con mis palabras, comprendiendo el juego sucio del traidor, pero no me importaba.

El tiempo como espectro fluye de forma diferente. Al no sentir nada de nada, lo que normalmente me parecerían días, fueron segundos. Después de la batalla en Izumo y la muerte de su soberano, los nohrios se retiraron de vuelta a Mokushu, donde fortalecieron sus defensas como un puesto avanzado. El rey Garon no tardó en unirse a la fiesta, tomando el control de la guerra con sus propias manos. Toda esperanza de revelarse contra el tirano desgraciado desapareció.

Le llegué a ver una vez, pero no era un señor viejo y deteriorado, no. Era un monstruo de limo sin cara, que aun así era capaz de exteriorizar su desgracia. Al parecer, yo era el único que podía ver su auténtico aspecto.

Me habría dolido ver lo destrozados que estaban todos, pero no podía sentir. Leo iba de mal en peor, quedándose totalmente solo. Camilla no volvió a sonreír, marchitándose con una depresión que no me molesté en comprender: no solo fueron mis emociones lo que perdí. Elise se convirtió en una mujer espléndida, pero ni su risa podía hacerse paso a través de los tiempos oscuros que acontecieron. Les perdí la pista a Corrin y Azura, pues no volvieron con sus hermanos nohrios. Felicia tampoco estaba. Probé a buscar entre las filas de los hoshidanos, pero tampoco estaban allí. Qué raro…

El resto… buf… son demasiadas cosas como para intentar contaros todo. Guardaba la esperanza de recuperarme con un estallido emocional, basado a cada vez que veía a alguien morir, pero no pude hacer leña del árbol caído. Yo no tenía ni espacio para instalar una hoguera.

Izana me dijo que no me rindiera, que aún podía cambiar las cosas, aunque no podía ver cómo. Todo se había ido a la mierda, y a mí no me podía importar menos. Sería frustrante, pero… … ya sabéis.

Así que, ¿qué podía hacer ahora que ya todo daba igual? Turismo. Había un lugar que solo pude ver en pesadillas, y aunque toda emoción murió en mi interior, mi mente seguía activa. Me arrojé con desgana por el precipicio oscuro, haciéndome paso a través de tinieblas y sombras. Cuando desperté, estaba en Valla.

Hubiera sido invadido por el entusiasmo al contemplar un lugar tan asombroso, con plataformas boca abajo, cataratas procedentes de la nada, y una vieja civilización perdida, pero ni siquiera eso logró causarme una impresión. Ya que estaba allí, decidí ir a presentarme ante el dragón tocanarices. Ni me acordaba de su nombre.

Él me vio. Ni siquiera había llegado a la cámara donde estaba, pero escuché su voz resonar en mi interior. Se intentó burlar de mí, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no servía de nada. No era divertido abusar de alguien incapaz de sufrir. Pobre de él, supongo, no sé.

Abusando de su poder, me obligó a caminar a una celda en particular. Allí había un tipo encapuchado encogido contra una esquina. Antaño, algo se habría movido en mi interior, motivándome a buscar ayudarle, pero ese Miles realmente murió.

Le conté lo que me sucedió antes de desaparecer, sin mucho entusiasmo. Después de escuchar mi historia, me dijo algo bastante extraño.

"Hay una forma de arreglarlo todo. Pero para ello tendremos que salir de aquí. ¿Me ayudarás, Miles?" Me pidió, inclinándose hacia mí en un ruego. No pude comprender por qué me pedía ayuda a mí. Era incapaz de hacer nada, y mucho menos contra el dragón ese. Aun así, insistió. … Escuchar ese nombre de nuevo… me trajo muchos recuerdos.

Solté un largo suspire que no fue escuchado por nadie, y acepté su petición. Por los viejos tiempos. Por quien fui, ayudaría a una persona más antes de perderme en los anales del tiempo. Por Miles.

* * *

"¿Estáis seguros de esto? Viajar al pasado… ¿es siquiera posible?" Preguntó una chica de cabello rosado recogido en un moño. Llevaba una armadura de placas similar a cierta persona que conocéis, y como él, iba descalza. Alrededor de su cuello tenía un pañuelo azul. Se habían reunido en el claro de un pequeño bosque, y los seis eran los únicos presentes. Un portal lucía en la distancia, como un faro en la oscuridad.

"Eso es lo que nos dijo Anankos. Si queremos arreglar el presente, tenemos que cambiar el pasado. Además, tiene sentido que señalara ese día en concreto." Concluyó un peliazul alto, con el flequillo cubriéndole uno de sus ojos dorados. Tenía una armadura con motivos hoshidanos y protectores de hombros. Su pegaso caminaba tras él con paciencia y parsimonia.

"¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de él? ¿No se supone que fue el responsable de todo?" Preguntó con precaución un chico rubio de cabellos lacios en tazón. Su bufanda morada caía sobre su armadura oscura, y su porte irradiaba seguridad. Tiraba de las riendas de su fiel montura. A su lado había otro chico rubio de pelo corto. Tenía grandes ojos y rasgos afeminados, pero aun así mantenía una compostura rígida, firme y varonil.

"Primo, ¿realmente quieres quedarte en éste mundo abocado a la destrucción? Ya hemos intentado todo lo que hemos podido aquí, y nada ha dado resultado." Se quejó éste con rectitud y claridad, llevándose las manos detrás de la espalda. Llevaba un elegante conjunto oscuro con el símbolo de Nohr bordado a mano en el hombro.

"Yo… no puedo aguantarlo más…" Añadió éste en un murmullo, posando su mano sobre su pecho. Su primo le tocó el hombro, comprendiendo las penurias por las que había pasado. El grimorio que guardaba sobre su funda era la carga más pesada que le hubieran impuesto usar jamás. No deseaba utilizar el mismo grimorio que ese monstruo.

"Venga, hombre. Anímate un poco. Se nos ha dado una oportunidad de salvar el mundo. ¿No os parece que es razón suficiente para intentarlo?" Comentó relajadamente un chico castaño de brazos musculados. Llevaba una túnica roja y blanca, con una cuerda oscura atada alrededor del pelo.

"Yo me siento igual que Forrest. Cuando el señor Anankos nos habló de la maldición que torturaba a nuestros padres… me sentí vacío. ¿Así pretendía excusarles de todo lo que nos han hecho? ¿De lo que les han hecho a todos?" Se molestó el último joven. Era un poco más alto que la chica pelirrosa. Su corto cabello era gris pálido, como su padre, y vestía ropa desgastada. Apretó su agarre sobre el arco que le robó aquella noche, pues para él, no habría marcha atrás.

"Cálmate, Kiragi." Pidió el castaño, agarrándole de los hombros. "Nosotros también les hemos robado las armas legendarias a nuestros padres, tal y como prometimos. Sin ellas, no nos creerían allí a dónde vamos." Recordó el musculoso, acariciándose el cuello mientras se daba unos toquecitos en la funda de Raijinto.

"Cuando pienso en cuando le quité la Yato a papa… me entran ganas de llorar." Sollozó la pelirrosa, frágil. El peliazul le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, agarrando con fuerza el colgante de su madre.

"No debemos perder más tiempo. Tenemos que salvarle la vida a aquel psicólogo, e impedir la muerte de Izana." Recordó el rubio de armadura oscura, posando una mano sobre el manillar de Siegfried.

"¡Vamos allá! ¡Los salvaremos a todos! ¡Estamos juntos en esto!" Proclamó el castaño con ganas, apretando el puño para después poner su mano sobre el aire. El rubio que habló antes de él imitó su gesto, compartiendo su mismo sentimiento. Después se unió el peliazul y su hermana. Por último, Forrest y Kiragi sacaron el coraje dormidos en ellos para unirse a su rebelión. Cambiarían el destino, juntos.

Les observé marcharse a través de aquel portal con determinación. A veces me preguntaba si Izana hubiera estado feliz con aquello. No pensé que ser una distracción para el tan egocéntrico Anankos pudiera permitir a su alma escapar del reino de Valla. A mí a penas me pudo hacer nada, pues soy un espectro, y estoy condenado a vagar por la eternidad. Supongo que en algún punto me apagaré, convirtiéndome en uno con la naturaleza o algo así. O tal vez podría intentar resucitar, a base de reavivar mis emociones. Por lo que es tiempo iba a tener de sobra… Heh… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Oye, podría probar a contarle a alguien mi vida, como si fuera un narrador… Tal vez así pueda volver a sentir algo. ¡Oh! Supongo que entonces ya os he puesto al día de lo sucedido.

Fue bonito mientras duró, pero aquí termina mi historia. Quiero decir, ¿qué más os puedo contar? ¿Queréis pasar la eternidad a mi lado? ¡No seáis memos y atravesad el portal con los príncipes del futuro! Estoy seguro de que un Miles más afortunado que yo espera al otro lado. Fijo que os contará su historia de mil amores.

Ha sido un placer, lectores de los pensamientos de éste espectro. Os deseo una buena vida. *Tras una breve pausa, suave sonrisa*

* * *

 **Que caos, ¿eh? Me imagino vuestros pensamientos. ¿Acaba de hacer lo que acaba de hacer? ¿Se ha cargado a Miles? La respuesta es… tal vez. Ya habéis visto cómo ha 'no' concluido la historia, así que estad seguros de que éste no es el final.**

 **Un dato curioso: cuando comencé a planear la historia (allá por los comienzos del verano), me imaginaba que llegaría a éste punto de la trama más o menos por el capítulo 14-15. Que inocente fui. Al menos ahora entiendo un poco mejor cómo va lo de la longitud de una historia. (Al menos, si no usas elipsis como yo)**

 **¿Quiénes serán esos misteriosos personajes que han aparecido al final? Heheheh, es bastante obvio, me imagino. Incluso llegué a nombrar a dos de ellos. Aunque no tenéis ni idea de lo que han vivido. Mi resolución final fue no usar los reinos siderales. Tomad en consideración lo que eso supone para ellos.**

 **La cuestión es: ¿Termino aquí 'Un psicólogo en el ejército' para, algún día, proseguir la historia con su segunda parte, o sigo subiendo los capítulos en la misma historia? Me decanto más por la primera, y darle al click a 'completo' es bastante tentador. ¿Quién me iba a decir que iba a finiquitar… la primera parte de esta historia? No suelo durar mucho con los proyectos, y escalonarlos puede ser la clave para la victoria.**

 **En fin. Eh… Espero que os haya gustado lo que habéis leído. Nada me complacería más. Oh, y, decidme, ¿qué os ha parecido la historia? Creo que voy a darme un tiempo antes de siquiera amagar con retomar esto, pues, vaya si no le he dedicado neuronas a mi creación. Heheheh.**

 **Como autor, realmente me preocupa el hecho de que os guste. Aunque, supongo que si habéis llegado hasta aquí no será porque no tuvierais nada mejor que hacer. Al margen de que sea meramente buena, al margen de que Miles sea la persona más rara que hayáis conocido (o no, como quiera que se considere esto), ¿qué pensáis? ¿Ha merecido la pena hacer 40 capítulos? Y lo que es más, ¿merece la pena hacer otros 40 más a raíz de los eventos sucedidos? (Os diría que se va a armar una buena, pero lo cierto es que no lo tengo ni pensado, al menos, no en tanto detalle)**

 **Sea como sea, creo que voy a intentar iniciar otro proyecto mientras tanto. Se me ocurrió una buena (a mi criterio) idea sobre una posible historia de Fire Emblem Awakening. Tarde o temprano escucharéis de ello. Va a ser una rallada, creedme.**

 **Me siento bastante bien con lo que he escrito. Ha estado bien, y este último capítulo lo ha merecido… al menos para mí. Aunque… me imagino que vosotros no estaréis muy de acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, todo ha salido mal… la primera vez. ¡Muajajajajaja! ¡A la segunda va la vencida! O… ¿era a la tercera? ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (Jugando con vuestras mentes)**

 **Y tal. Nada más. ¡Hasta la próxima! *Guiño, guiño* *Codo, codo* … Con que gusto he escrito esas últimas cuatro palabras, no lo sabéis bien. Heheheh…**


End file.
